Leben in Ketten
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Severus Snape hat noch nicht viel Gutes im Leben erfahren, doch nun wird er auch noch seiner alten Nemesis überantwortet, dem Mann, den er sogar mehr verabscheut als James Potter. SLASH RAPE LEMON SM BONDAGE DARK SLAVE LM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und noch mal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

**Summary:** Severus Snape hat noch nicht viel Gutes im Leben erfahren, doch nun wird er auch noch seiner alten Nemesis überantwortet, dem Mann, den er sogar mehr verabscheut als James Potter. SLASH RAPE LEMON SM BONDAGE DARK

**Rating:** M / Slash einfach das höchste Rating was es gibt

**Anmerkungen:** Dies ist eine Gemeinschaftsgeschichte von mazipaan und mir (Reditus Mortis) die uns beiden sehr viel Spaß beim schreiben gebracht hat und hoffentlich auch weiter bringt. Das erste Kapitel das ihr hier lesen dürft, ist gestern Abend entstanden und je nach Lust, Laune und Euren Wünschen geht's entsprechend schnell weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel. 

****

Leben in Ketten

Kapitel 1

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und die Bibliothek von Hogwarts lag einsam und verlassen da. Draußen vor den hohen Fenstern trieben Wolkenfetzen entlang und verdunkelten immer mal wieder den Mond, sodass die bizarren Schatten, welche die Regale warfen, verschwanden.

In der hintersten Ecke des Saales brannte noch eine Kerze und eine schmale Figur kauerte mit einem dicken Buch im Arm in einer Bank. Es ging nicht nur darum, zu lesen und zu lernen, auch wenn das natürlich wichtig war.

Nein, hier war er sicher. Sicher vor den anderen Schülern. Und das leider nicht nur die Schüler der anderen Häuser, sondern auch die seines eigenen Hauses. Ständig wurde er gepiesackt und hinterrücks verflucht.

Seufzend strich der Junge eine seiner ewig fettigen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen und steckte seine lange Hakennase wieder in das Buch.

Pinky erschien mit einem leisen Plopp direkt vor dem Schüler, den aufzusuchen ihr befohlen worden war. Mit ihren großen, runden Augen, die ihr vor Aufregung fast aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohten, und dem rosa Küchentuch um ihren dürren Hals sprang sie dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen fast schon auf den Schoß, ehe sie piepste: „Pinky muss jungen Freund mitnehmen …. Schnell .. Master nicht viel Zeit hat!"

Lautlos, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr erschrocken zuckte der Junge zurück und schluckte dann heftig. „Was... Wieso denn?", hauchte er nur leise und sah sich hektisch um, als könne ihn jemand belauschen. „Ich kann hier nicht so einfach weg."

Dennoch, und ohne es wirklich zu merken, legte er ein Lesezeichen ins Buch und klappte es zu.

Ihre überlangen Finger im verzweifelten Versuch ringend, die Dringlichkeit zu verdeutlichen, mit der sie hierher gekommen war, rief Pinky verzweifelt: „Muss Junge sofort mitnehmen … Soooo schrecklich … Pinky so traurig … Master kaum noch sprechen kann!" 

Im nächsten Moment grabschte die Hauselfe auch schon nach einem der Robenärmel und zupfte energisch daran.

„Ich komm ja schon, Pinky.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und stellte schnell das Buch zurück ins Regal und löschte die Kerze. „Hilf mir, dass mich keiner sieht."

Hauselfen vermochten es zwar, sich selbst durch die Banne nach Hogwarts hinein und auch wieder heraus zu teleportieren, aber einen Menschen mitnehmen konnten die Zauberwesen nicht. Also würde er nun mitten in der Nacht das Schloss und das Schulgelände ungesehen verlassen müssen, um der dringenden Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Mit den dürren Fingern schnippend ergoss sich ein goldener Funkenregen über den Schüler, dessen Konturen sich im nächsten Moment auch schon zu verwischen begannen.

Ein leichtes, kaum mehr wahrnehmbares Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen war die einzige Reaktion, dann setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung und machte sich daran, die Schule zu verlassen.

Es dauerte recht lange, da er einige Umwege gehen musste, um den Lehrern auszuweichen, die häufiger des Nachts die Gänge überprüften. Doch schließlich zog der schmächtige Junge, so fest er konnte, an der schweren Eichentür und schlüpfte durch einen kleinen Spalt hinaus. Anschließend rannte er den Weg zum Schlosstor, trat hinaus und wartete auf die Hauselfe, damit diese die Apparation vornahm.

Mit jeder weiter verstreichenden Minute immer hibbeliger und aufgeregter werdend, war Pinky dem Schüler gefolgt und kaum dass dieser schließlich aus dem Schlosstor getreten war, griff sie erneut nach dem Stoff der Schuluniform und teleportierte mit ihm, um wenige Augenblicke darauf auch schon in einem stattlich eingerichteten Schlafzimmer wieder zu erscheinen, dessen vorherrschendster Eindruck das rasselnde Atemholen war, das unregelmäßig hinter den fast zugezogenen Vorhängen erklang.

Bleich werdend, weil er gerade an diesen Ort gebracht wurde, auch wenn es nicht so überraschend war, trat er näher an das Bett heran. Und dann, ohne zu zögern und ohne sich zuvor irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen, sank der Junge auf die Knie und senkte demütig den Kopf. „Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, Meister...", sagte er deutlich, wenn auch mit vor unterdrückter Furcht rauer Stimme.

Stille .. nur vom schweren Atem unterbrochen war die einzige Antwort.

Minutenlang, bis schließlich ein heiseres und deutlich erkämpftes „Komm ….näher …Junge …" aus dem Bett hervor erklang.

Auf Knien rutschte der Junge näher zum Bett, schlüpfte unter den Vorhang und kniete so dicht am Bett, dass ihm das teure Holz schmerzhaft gegen die Knochen seiner Hüften und in den Bauch drückte.

Noch immer wagte er es nicht, den Kopf wirklich zu heben, um zu sehen, was los war. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Test, um zu sehen, ob er auch ja nichts von seiner Erziehung vergessen hatte. Und niemals, unter keinen Umständen hatte er das Recht seinen Meister anzuschauen, wenn dieser es nicht gestattete.

Langsam drehte sich das eingefallene Gesicht, dem man den nahenden Tod deutlich ansehen konnte, dem schwarzen Haarschopf zu: „Sag mir, Junge …", rasches nach Luft ringen unterbrach die brüchig gewordene Stimme, „… was empfindest du … für mich? Und …", mit ein wenig der früheren Schärfe gesprochen, „… bei Salazar sieh mich gefälligst an!"

Sofort schoss der Kopf nach oben und Überraschung und Furcht spiegelten sich zugleich in den schwarzen Augen. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, Meister.", hauchte er leise. Was empfand er? Er durfte nicht lügen. Er konnte nicht lügen. Und so öffnete sich sein Mund erneut, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich wollte. „Ich fürchte Euch, Meister."

„Gut ..", kam eine zutiefst zufrieden wirkende Antwort. Ein mühsames Atemholen folgte, „… wen … verabscheust du …", das Atmen kam nun tiefer, röchelnder, mit immer längeren Abständen dazwischen, „… am … am meisten?"

„Meister?", hauchte der Junge irritiert über das Verhalten und auch die Frage, schluckte dann aber. Es kamen bei dieser Frage genau drei Namen in ihm hoch. Zwei davon waren Black und Potter, die er beide verachtete und mit einer Vehemenz hasste, die kaum Raum zum Atmen ließ. Doch nur einer war schlimmer als diese beiden, die ihn verspotteten, weil er ein Slytherin war. Einer.. aus seinem eigenen Haus. „Lucius Malfoy.", spuckte er schließlich nahezu aus.

„Die … schwarze Scha …tulle!", befahl der im Sterben liegende Zauberer, wohl wissend, dass der Junge diese bestimmt erkennen würde. Hatte er dort doch die magische Besitzurkunde und noch weit wichtiger, den ganz speziellen Halsreif, welchen er seinem Jungen immer dann anlegte, wenn dieser für längere Zeit zu ihm kam, oder seiner Meinung nach etwas ganz besonders Schlimmes angestellt hatte.

Falls es überhaupt möglich war, wurde der Junge noch bleicher und die Augen flimmerten regelrecht vor Angst. Was hatte er getan? Würde er nun nicht zurück in die Schule dürfen? Und was geschah mit seinem Meister gerade?

Am ganzen Körper regelrecht schlotternd, wandte er den Kopf und verschwand unter dem Vorhang nach draußen. Dann stand er auf und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum huschen, bis sie am Schreibtisch auf eben jener Urkunde hängen blieben. Nur kurz zögernd, doch als er einen leichten Schmerz spürte, sofort lossausend, holte er die recht schwere, aus schwarzem, auf Hochglanz poliertem Holz bestehende Schatulle und brachte sie zum Bett zurück.

Erneut nieder kniend stellte er sie auf der Bettkante neben seinem Meister ab und begann bereits erneut mit gesenktem Kopf seine Robe zu öffnen, um seinen Hals freizulegen.

„Nicht jetzt!", herrschte der alte Mann, froh darüber, dass nicht mehr als eine kurze Berührung seiner rechten Hand notwendig war, genauer gesagt des Armreifs, welchen er um dieses Handgelenk trug, um die Schatulle zu öffnen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er hinein und fischte eine alte vergilbte, aber dank magischer Herstellung und durch uralte Zauber vor Zerstörung oder Fälschung geschützte Urkunde hervor. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf seinen eigenen Namen in der Urkunde legend, befahl er mit kaum mehr verständlicher Stimme: „Deine … rech… te Hand, Junge! Leg … sie … hierauf!"

Er wusste, er hatte dieses Papier schon einmal gesehen... einmal vor den Dutzenden Malen, die es in dieser Schatulle gelegen hatte, wenn der Meister diesen grässlichen Reif herausgeholt hatte. Doch jetzt, jetzt sah er plötzlich einen kleinen Jungen vor sich, kaum fünf Jahre alt, den man aufforderte seine Hand ebenfalls auf dieses Pergament zu legen.

Zitternd wie damals gehorchte er erneut, doch diesmal, weil er sich keinem Befehl seines Meisters widersetzen konnte. Als die bebende Hand das Pergament berührte, zitterte dieses raschelnd.

Mit unvermuteter Heftigkeit bewegte sich die linke Hand vor und griff zu. Fest krallten sich die runzligen Finger um das dürre Handgelenk des Jugendlichen, ehe er diesem mit seinem Zauberstab eine kleine, aber schmerzhafte Wunde an dessen Zeigefinger zufügte, so dass ein wenig Blut auf das Pergament tropfte und das Papier daraufhin sanft zu schimmern begann. Der im Papier enthaltene Zauber erkannte den Jungen und den Pakt, welchen diesen band, wieder.

Noch einmal tief und rasselnd Luft schöpfend, begann er seinen letzten Zauber, den er in dieser Welt zu sprechen in der Lage wäre. 

Wie er es schaffte, nicht zu stocken, oder durch die viel zu geringe Atemluft einfach zu sprechen aufzuhören, das wusste er nicht, konnte es sich nur damit erklären, dass es ein Teil der Magie des gesprochenen Zaubers war, der auf diese Art und Weise einen Fehler verhinderte.

Blutstropfen rannen über das Pergament, hinterließen silberne Funken, wo es die Schrift berührten, wo sich Buchstaben zu winden und schließlich zu verändern begannen. Buchstaben, die einen Namen bildeten - wo einst sein eigener Name als rechtmäßiger Besitzer gestanden hatte.

Nur ein einziger Name war aus dem gesprochenen Zauber herauszuhören. Ein Name, zu dem der Junge gehen würde, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch dagegen zu wehren versuchen sollte.

Kraftlos fiel die Hand, welche den Zauberstab gehalten hatte, zurück, klatschte mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch auf das Pergament und der silberne Armreif, der sich nur im Tode vom Handgelenk des Meisters löste, öffnete sich mit einem Geräusch brechenden Glases.

Kein Atmen mehr … kein mühsames nach Luft ringen … Stille ..

Mit angehaltenem Atem und vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte der Junge zugesehen und sich mehr als zehn Jahre zurückversetzt gefühlt. Genau das war damals geschehen, wie er jetzt wieder wusste. Er hatte dem weißhaarigen Mann vertraut, zu dem er gebracht worden war, von dem seine Mama immer so warm gesprochen hatte.

Der Mann, der sein Großvater gewesen war.

Der Mann, der seinen fünfjährigen, verwaisten Enkel einfach verkauft hatte, weil es ein Halbblut in der Familie nicht geben durfte.

Keuchend starrte er auf den Namen, der sich gebildet hatte.

„Mei...", begann er, doch das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Er durfte den nun toten nicht mehr so anreden. Es gab nur eine Person, die sein Meister war und die er auch so anreden musste.

Tränen begannen über seine Wangen zu rinnen, als er anfing, das Pergament und den Armreif zurück zu dem Halsreif in die Schatulle zu legen. Dann stand er auf und betrachtete den alten Mann nochmals, der über zehn Jahre lang sein Leben gewesen war. Dann drehte er sich weg und verließ ohne einen Blick zurück das Schlafzimmer.

„Pinky.", rief er mit brechender Stimme und wartete dann einen Moment, ehe die Hauselfe erschien. „Er... ist tot. Ich muss zu meinem Meister. Kannst.. du mich nach Hogwarts zurück bringen?"

An dem rosafarbenen Halstuch zerrend und sich zugleich damit würgend, erschien die Hauselfe, kaum dass ihr Name gesprochen worden war. 

„Ohhh Pinky so traurig … nicht wissen, was jetzt tun sollen …", jammerte das verhutzelte Wesen, einmal mehr heftig an dem Küchentuch reißend und zugleich mit zittrigen Fingern der freien Hand nach einem Ärmel des Jungen greifend, um im nächsten Moment auch schon zu den Toren Hogwarts zu teleportieren.

„Hat.. Hatte er keine Verwandten?", wisperte der Junge, während er vor der Hauselfe, die immer bei ihm gewesen zu sein schien, die ihm geholfen hatte, soweit es ihr möglich gewesen war, auf die Knie sank. Dabei klammerte er sich noch immer regelrecht an die schwarze Schatulle, befürchtend, dass sie ihm abhanden kommen könnte.

Schniefend schüttelte Pinky mit ihrem großen Kopf: „Keine Familie … niemand mehr … Pinky jetzt alleine sein …"

„Mein... neuer Meister ist nicht gut für dich.", murmelte der Junge leise, ehe er einen Arm um die Hauselfe legte und sie sanft drückte. „Such dir einen neuen Meister.", wisperte er ganz leise, da ihm klar war, dass Freiheit etwas war, was Hauselfen einfach nicht verstanden.

„Pinky auf Haus aufpassen … alles ordentlich halten …", piepste die hohe Elfenstimme, sogleich beschließend, den einzigen Menschen, der mehr wie sie selbst war als wie die Herren, nicht ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren und so geschah es, dass sie den Jungen kurz umarmte, ehe sie mit einem leisen Plopp wieder verschwand. Gab es doch immer viel zu tun im Haus des verstorbenen Meisters.

Seufzend stand der Junge wieder auf und betrachtete die Tore. Eigentlich hätte er noch Pinkys Hilfe gebrauchen können, um ungesehen wieder hinein zu gelangen. Doch war sie nun fort und er konnte sie nicht rufen.

Sich umschauend lief der Schwarzhaarige auf das Gelände, zwängte sich erneut durch die Eingangstür und verschwand dann sofort auf der zum Glück gleich hier befindlichen Treppe zu den Kerkern.

Ungesehen, wenn man mal von den wenigen, zu dieser Stunde nicht schlafenden Porträts absah, gelangte er zum versteckten Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes, wisperte das Passwort und wurde sofort eingelassen. Mittlerweile war es fast drei Uhr Nachts, wie er nach einem Blick auf eine alte Wanduhr feststellte. Ohne weiter zu warten, ging er zu einer Tür, die immer versiegelt gewesen war, seit dieses Schuljahr begonnen hatte.

Laut klopfte er an und wartete.

Lucius Malfoy war nach einer von Lernen angefüllten Nacht in unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Auch wenn nur wenige ihm das zugetraut, oder es nach dem Tod seines Vaters im letzten halben Jahr für nötig befunden hätten, legte Lucius doch viel Wert darauf die guten Noten beizubehalten und seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts zu vollenden. Auch wenn er dies nun sicher nicht mehr nötig gehabt hätte.

Nicht nur weil er der einzige Erbe seines Vaters war, sondern auch, weil er mit seinen siebzehn Jahren in der Zaubererwelt, der einzigen Welt, die es wert war, beachtet zu werden, nun als Volljährig galt.

Nein, Lucius wollte diesen Abschluss in der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei haben. Einfach, weil es etwas war, in das er bereits sechs Jahre seines Lebens investiert hatte.

So zog er sich öfter als sonst in sein Schulsprecherzimmer zurück, um dort ungestört zu lernen und … auch zu üben und das waren nicht immer nur Dinge, die im Lehrplan standen.

Zumindest nicht im offiziellen, von Hogwarts vorgeschriebenen. Oder gar vom Ministerium erlaubten. Auch wenn Lucius sich sehr wohl davor zu hüten wusste, etwas anzuwenden, oder auszusprechen, das ihm einen Platz in Askaban einbringen konnte. Nicht hier - in der Schule zumindest. Dafür hatte er die Ferien in Malfoy Manor und den speziell vor unerwünschten Blicken geschützten Fluchraum, den bereits sein Urgroßvater eingerichtet hatte.

Mit dem Gefühl gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, wurde er auch schon wieder aus dem von unruhigen Träumen angefüllten Schlaf gerissen, als jemand laut an die Schulsprecherzimmertüre klopfte und mit einem unwirschen Fluch auf den Lippen richtete sich der Malfoy Spross auf, erst jetzt merkend, dass er über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen war. Eingeschlafen und geträumt hatte, von einem Beitritt bei den Männern und Frauen, die wussten, dass sich die Welt verändern musste, und die auch entschlossen genug waren, dieses Wissen in Taten sprechen zu lassen. 

Nun, zumindest brauchte er sich dann nicht um neue Kleider zu bemühen, war er doch immer noch angezogen. Wenn auch ein wenig zerknittert und zerzaust. Doch das zu richten, hatte er nun wirklich keinen Nerv, er würde demjenigen, wer immer da an seine Türe klopfte und seinen Schlaf störte schon zeigen, was es bedeutete, ihn aus seiner verdienten Erholung zu reißen.

Die Türe eigenhändig aufreißend, raunzte er daher wenig freundlich: „Was bei Mordraud soll der Lärm?„"

Vollkommen bleich sank der Schwarzhaarige auf die Knie, verneigte sich halb und hielt die Schatulle auf seinen offenen Händen nach oben. „Euer Sklave, Meister.", sagte klar und deutlich, auch wenn sich alles in ihm vor Grauen zusammen zog.

„Was …", begann Lucius ungnädig, griff nach unten und zog das bebende Bündel am erstbesten, was er zu fassen bekam, wieder nach oben, was nichts anderes war, als eine Handvoll seidig weicher Haare.

Im diffusen, eher zu geringen Licht nicht erkennend, wer das sein mochte und was immer er da hielt auch nicht wirklich in die Liste der Slytherin Schüler einordnen könnend, stellte er seine Frage neu: „Wer bist du und was willst du?"

Die Haare ließ er jedoch los, war es immerhin kein Hauself, den er da gepackt hatte, soviel zumindest hatte er erkennen können.

Bebend vor Angst und Entsetzen starrte der kleinere weiter nach oben, da der Griff in die Haare ihm deutlich gezeigt hatte, was sein Meister wünschte. „Euer neuer Sklave, Meister."

Und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte er den Namen hinzu, den der andere kennen würde, auch wenn er von seinem früheren Meister nie so angeredet worden war:

„Severus Snape."

---

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Ach ihr Lieben, das ist schon ein wenig frustrierend find ich ... 62 Hits, 1 Alert und 0 Kommis beim ersten Kapitel innerhalb eines Tages. Also ihr dürft schon Reviews schreiben - jeder, auch Anonym ist kein Problem. - Morti**

**Kapitel 2 **

Lucius Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich für einen kurzen Moment vor Abscheu. „Das Halbblut …", spie er fast schon aus, beugte sich erneut herab und griff zu. Diesmal erwischte er die dürre Schulter. Nun, zumindest das schien mit dem überein zu stimmen, an was er sich vom Äußeren des Halbbluts her erinnerte.

Grob zerrte er den eine Klasse unter ihm befindlichen Jugendlichen in das Zimmerinnere und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu, die sich daraufhin wieder von selbst versiegelte.

Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung entflammten die zahlreich im Raum verteilten Kerzen und tauchten das Schulsprecherzimmer in eine Mischung aus warmem Licht und in den Ecken nur umso düsterer wirkenderer Dunkelheit.

Erst dann ließ Lucius wieder von dem Knochenbündel ab, sich mit einer angewiderten Geste die Hand an seiner Hose abwischend. Hatte er doch das Halbblut tatsächlich berührt.

Ohne sich zu wehren, ohne irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben, ließ Severus sich ins Zimmer zerren und fiel sofort, als er losgelassen wurde, zurück auf die Knie, um die Schatulle erneut mit ausgestreckten Armen und demütig gesenktem Kopf nach oben zu halten.

Dabei bebte er nun am ganzen Körper und das nicht nur vor Angst, sondern auch vor in ihm aufwallendem Hass und purer Verzweiflung.

Halbblut... so nannten ihn alle hier und er wusste auch, dass es stimmte. Dennoch war er ein mächtiger Zauberer, hatte nur die besten Noten. Wieso war es so schwer, auch das anzuerkennen und nicht nur sein gemischtes Blut zu sehen?

„Die Insignien, Meister.", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, wobei er den Schmerz nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, den die magische Verbindung in ihm auslöste, weil sein Meister ihn noch nicht anerkannt hatte. Er würde sterben, sollte Malfoy nicht noch in dieser Nacht den Armreif anlegen und ihn somit als Sklaven akzeptieren oder einem anderen Meister übergeben.

Wortlos starrte Lucius Malfoy auf die schwarze Schatulle, deren edles Holz im Kerzenschein sanft zu schimmern schien, sah auf das bebende Bündel Etwas, das behauptete Severus Snape zu sein … das Halbblut, die Missgeburt, die nur wenig besser war als ein Schlammblut, die ohnehin alle bei ihrer Geburt hätten ersäuft werden sollen.

Sich mit der einen Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen wischend, griff der Siebzehnjährige nach der Schatulle, riss sie dem anderen Jungen beinahe schon fort - halb erwartend, dass dieser sie ihm im letzten Moment wieder entziehen könnte - und nicht wenig überrascht, als dem nicht geschah.

Den Deckel aufklappend starrte er für längere Zeit einfach nur auf den Inhalt, der sich ihm dort zur Ansicht bot.

Zuoberst lag ein Pergament mit seinem und Severus Namen, das erste Zeichen, dass es kein Scherz war - oder doch?

Ein silberner Halsreif, dessen Innenseite eine Reihe feiner Dornen spickte, ein ebenso silberner Armreif, breit und schwer mit uralten Runen übersäht, die, soweit beherrschte der Malfoy Erbe das Fach Alte Runen immerhin, eindeutig klarstellten, dass dies ein Meisterreif war, der jedem, der wusste, was er darstellte, verdeutlichte, dass er im Besitz eines Sklaven war.

Eines zur Magie befähigten Sklaven.

Der silberne Armreif war geöffnet, auch wenn es eher so aussah, als wäre er an einer Stelle entzwei gebrochen.

Auf den Reif starrend schüttelte der alleinige Malfoy Erbe ablehnend seinen Kopf: „Das … ist … wenn das einer deiner kranken Scherze sein soll, Halbblut …", murmelte Lucius nur halb so scharf, wie er es gern getan hätte, viel zu geschockt über das, was ihm hier quasi umsonst angeboten wurde.

Umsonst, wo es doch nur noch sehr wenige alte - meist sSchwarzmagische - Zaubererfamilien gab, die es sich leisten konnten, einen eigenen Sklaven samt dem dazu gehörigen Meisterreif zu besitzen. Denn nur diese waren richtige, echte … vollkommen ihren Meistern verschriebene Sklaven. Auf Lebenszeit - wenn er ihn denn annahm.

Noch konnte er ablehnen, noch hatte er den Armreif nicht berührt und hatte somit die Möglichkeit, ihn einem Anderen anzubieten.

Nur - wollte er das denn?

Andererseits, es war das Halbblut … Severus Snape …

Langsam hob Lucius seinen Blick fort von dem Kästchen und dessen Inhalt und musterte abermals die vor ihm kauernde Vogelscheuche. „Warum ich?", war das einzige, was er vorerst fragte.

Severus war gerade dabei seinen wie immer recht hohen Kragen zu öffnen, um Malfoy zu zeigen, dass er nicht scherzte. Im Moment wurde sein Hals von einem sehr bequemen Reif umschlossen, da sein früherer Meister ihn in der Schule nicht von seinen Studien ablenken wollte.

„Mein Mei...", begann er, schluckte dann aber wieder heftig, da er es nicht aussprechen konnte. „Mein früherer Herr fragte, bevor er starb, wen..." Der Schwarzhaarige würgte regelrecht. Doch auch wenn Malfoy den Reif noch nicht akzeptiert hatte, zwang der Bann den Sklaven dazu dem Meister gegenüber uneingeschränkt ehrlich zu sein. Eine Lüge war einfach nicht möglich. „Er fragte, wen ich am meisten verabscheue, Meister."

Langsam senkte er wieder den Kopf, die nun weichen, seidig langen Haare flossen regelrecht um die schmalen Schultern.

„Du wagst es …", begann Lucius, schwieg dann aber, war ihm doch nur zu bewusst, dass er selbst danach gefragt hatte und war es ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass dies alles hier ganz und gar keinen Witz auf seine Kosten darstellen sollte.

Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf, während sich deutlich in seinen Zügen zeigte, was er empfand. Empörung darüber, wie dieses Halbblut es auch nur wagen konnte, anders als mit Ehrfurcht zu ihm, einem aus alter Reinblutfamilie stammenden Zauberer aufzusehen, und ein seltsam unwirklich erscheinender Anflug Verunsicherung, was er denn jetzt tun sollte.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den immer noch knienden Jungen. Sah zum ersten Mal, dass dessen Haare weder fettig noch ungewaschen wirkten, sondern im Gegenteil seidig im Kerzenlicht schimmerten.

Aus einem Reflex heraus streckte Lucius seine Hand aus, griff dem Halbblut unter das Kinn und hob dessen Kopf an, die Überraschung, die er ob dessen Anblick empfand, nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen könnend.

Nicht nur die Haare hatten sich zum Vorteil verändert, auch das Gesicht. Es wirkte weicher, weniger kantig, die Lippen waren voller, keine dünnen farblosen Striche mehr und die Augen … sie waren voll von Leben. Von Angst und anderen eher unangenehmen Emotionen erfüllt, aber keine schwarzen Kiesel mehr, die kalt und ohne wirkliches Leben zu sein schienen.

Das da vor ihm war ein vollkommen anderer Severus Snape. Ein … ansprechender Severus Snape, der in nichts mehr dem hässlichen Gestellt ähnelte. Bis auf die Dürre vielleicht, die aber auch nicht mehr so ausgeprägt war. Kein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

Als er seine Hand wieder fortzog, streiften seine Finger über ein dünnes Stoffband, das ihm erst jetzt ins Auge fiel. Ein Band, das sichtlich unangenehm eng um den dünnen Hals lag.

Aus einem seltsamen Gefühl heraus, das er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, einer Vorahnung vielleicht, oder einfach nur seiner Intuition folgend erkundigte Lucius sich schließlich: „Was geschieht, wenn ich ablehne? Weshalb sollte ich mich mit so etwas wie dir abgeben?"

Das Schlucken fiel ihm bereits schwer und seine Stimme klang rau. „Die Magie... die mich bindet, zieht das Halsband immer enger zusammen.", erklärte Severus leiser als üblich. „Wenn Ihr mich nicht annehmt, Meister, und keinen anderen angebt, wird es sich so lange verengen, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekomme, und schließlich... mein Genick brechen."

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, ob der Demütigung, die jetzt folgen würde. Doch auch wenn er Malfoy hasste, wenn er sein Leben hasste, wollte Severus nicht sterben. Noch immer auf Knie verneigte er sich tief, bis seine Stirn den Boden berührte. „Ich flehe Euch an, Meister. Ich werde ein treuer und ergebener Sklave sein."

Lucius starrte mit einer Mischung aus morbider Faszination und Abscheu auf das Halb … den Sklaven herab und ebenso war seine Stimme gefärbt, als er seine nächste Frage stellte: „Wie lange, bis es dich umbringt?"

Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er diesen verdammten Armreif nicht einfach annahm und überstreifte. Aber die Vorstellung, der Gedanke nun ständig diesen jämmerlichen … nein, das widerte ihn einfach nur an.

Das Zittern hörte schlagartig auf, als Severus vollkommen erstarrte. Er würde sterben! Dessen war er sich plötzlich sicher. Malfoy wollte ihn nicht. „Nachdem ich durch Mangel an Sauerstoff das Bewusstsein verloren habe... dauert es noch etwa zehn Minuten, Meister.", antwortete er deutlich und schloss dann die Augen. Das Zittern ergriff ihn erneut, während er mühsam und kräftezehrend atmete.

_Nicht mehr lange... bald ist es vorbei._ Bereits jetzt explodierten kleine Sterne hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, während kaum noch Luft durch seinen zugeschnürten Hals gelangte.

Halb fasziniert halb abgestoßen beobachtete Lucius Malfoy das scheinbar aus so dünnem Stoff bestehende Halsband, das sich nun immer deutlicher in den dürren Hals von Severus Snape schnürte. Diesen zusammenzog, was sicherlich äußerst unangenehm sein musste, um nicht zu sagen schmerzhaft.

Ohne zu blinzeln sah er zu, wie das Halbblut zu schwanken begann, wie der Atem immer mühsamer … erstickter wurde … wie die schmalen Hände sich zu bewegen suchten, es dann aber doch nicht taten.

Konnte der Zwang tatsächlich so stark sein, dass es das Opfer daran hinderte, sich das dünne Stoffteil selbst vom Hals zu reißen? Einfach um weiter zu atmen, weiter zu leben?

Das konnte doch nicht …

Dieses kleine, miese Halbblut würde jetzt nicht direkt vor seinen Füßen verrecken … das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Wie sollte er dem Schulleiter die Leiche erklären?

„Verflucht …", schimpfte Lucius wütend, griff nach dem Armreif, die restliche Schatulle dabei achtlos zu Boden fallen lassend und ehe er es sich anders überlegen, oder überhaupt länger darüber nachdenken konnte, streifte er ihn sich über sein rechtes Handgelenk.

Silberne Blitze tanzten sogleich über das Metall, das sich auf unerwartet angenehme Art und Weise zu erwärmen begann und sich wie von selbst zusammenfügte, als wäre es niemals woanders gewesen, als hinter seiner rechten Handbeuge.

Genau in dem Moment, als sich das Armband schloss, atmete Severus schnell und tief ein, als sich sein Halsband wieder lockerte. Keuchend, nach Atem ringend lag er auf dem Boden, bis er wieder soweit bei Sinnen war, dass er sich aufrecht hinknien konnte.

Langsam rutschte er näher, beugte sich tiefer herab und berührte mit den Lippen nacheinander beide Schuhspitzen seines Meisters.

Eine einzelne Träne lief seine rechte Wange herab.

Sein Leben würde dennoch zu Ende sein, nun da es Malfoy gehörte.

Hatte Lucius gedacht, dass ihn das Verhalten des Halb … seines Sklaven noch mehr abstoßen konnte, so wurde er fast schon enttäuscht. Fühlte es sich doch seltsam richtig an, was dieser tat. Genau da gehörte ein … nein... sein Sklave hin. Auf den Boden, zu seinen Füßen.

Zurücktretend ließ sich Lucius in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was hatte er nur getan? War er vorher müde gewesen, fühlte er sich jetzt zutiefst erschöpft.

Wie, kam eine kleine ungebetene Stimme aus einem ihm bisher unbekannten Winkel seines Gehirns gekrochen, musste sich dann sein Sklave erst fühlen? Nicht, dass es ihn besonders kümmerte.

Das tat es nicht.

Nein …

Ganz gewiss … kümmerte es ihn …

Abrupt seinen Kopf hebend starrte er auf den nicht einmal so schlecht aussehenden Sechzehnjährigen, dessen Atem sich allmählich wieder beruhigt zu haben schien und ein Gefühl leiser Neugier mischte sich unter die ihn zum Schlafen überreden wollende Erschöpfung: „Was beinhaltet dieser … Pakt für uns beide?", fragte er schließlich, der Neugier nachgebend und weil er es hasste, im Ungewissen zu sein. Ganz besonders, wenn er selbst von dieser Ungewissheit betroffen war.

Severus kniete sich aufrecht hin, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und sah langsam auf, jede Sekunde erwartend, geschlagen oder sonst wie erinnert zu werden, dass er nicht aufzusehen hatte. Doch dies war eine Regel, die jeder Meister selbst festlegen konnte und so wusste er nicht, was Malfoy in diesem Fall wollte.

„Wann immer ich Euch anrede, darf das nur mit Eurem Titel geschehen, Meister. Niemals darf jemand außer Euch meinen Hals frei von einem Halsreif sehen. Ich muss immer einen tragen, es sei denn ich bin mit Euch allein. Ich kann Euch nicht anlügen und ich muss jeden Befehl ausführen, den Ihr gebt. Tu ich das nicht sofort, wird der Bund mich bestrafen, indem er mir Schmerzen bereitet, bis ich gehorche.", erklärte Severus deutlich, wenn auch leise.

„Für Euch bedeutet der Bund, dass Ihr absolute und uneingeschränkte Gewalt über mich habt. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, könnt Ihr mich auf der Stelle töten und niemand würde es interessieren, sobald sie das Pergament gesehen haben. Das heißt, falls Ihr meinen wahren Status nicht sowieso öffentlich machen wollt, Meister."

Lucius schnaubte leicht, halb amüsiert, halb die Komplexität, die das Ganze besaß, nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollend. „Das wird es doch ohnehin, wenn du mir ständig hinter her rennst und mich Meister nennst."

Natürlich klang das erst einmal recht einfach - für ihn!

Doch das war es nicht. Das wusste er einfach.

Was würde geschehen, wenn er seinen neu erhaltenen Sklaven tötete? Würde er es bedauern?

Aufmerksam horchte Lucius in sich hinein, achtete auch auf die kleinste Gefühlsregung, auf Widerstand ob dieser Möglichkeit, das Leben seines Sklaven hier und jetzt einfach so zu beenden.

Es gab keinen.

Und genau das war es, was ihn zutiefst schockierte.

Er konnte es tun - Hier und Jetzt, auf der Stelle und nichts, nicht einmal sein eigenes Gewissen würde ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, ein Leben, das Leben seines Sklaven beendet zu haben. Wieso auch? Lebte dieser doch nur, weil er, Lucius, es ihm gestattete.

Diese Erkenntnis, diese plötzliche Macht, die er über ein anderes Leben besaß, das Wissen, dass dieser tatsächlich alles tun würde, ließ ihn sich selbst plötzlich ganz klein und hilflos fühlen. Ein Widerspruch, oder nicht?

Sollte er nicht frohlocken über die Möglichkeit dieses elendige Halbblut … seinen Sklaven endlich vom Angesicht der Zaubererwelt tilgen zu können? Und niemand, überhaupt niemand konnte ihn dafür belangen?

Doch die Freude über eine derartige Möglichkeit war plötzlich nicht mehr zugegen. Stand eine andere Frage einer solchen Handlungsweise doch plötzlich im Weg.

Welchen Nutzen konnte ihm ein toter Sklave bringen? Im Moment? Keinen.

Also würde er ihn vorerst am Leben lassen. Sehen was kam, auch wenn ihn die Aussicht auf den nächsten Tag nicht gerade aufheiterte. Oder sollte es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, den Pakt geheim zu halten, den er heute Nacht eingegangen war?

„Wie kann ich Euch dienen, Meister?", fragte Severus, als Lucius nicht mehr reagierte. Irgendwie lief dieses ganze Treffen nicht so ab, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot zu sein. Oder sich vor Schmerz windend am Boden zu finden.

Wieder aufblickend musterte Lucius seinen Sklaven eindringlich, ehe er schließlich seine Frage konkretisierte: „Lässt es sich irgendwie vermeiden, dass andere von … deinem und meinem neuen Status erfahren?"

Nicht dass es etwas Anrüchiges war, einen Sklaven zu besitzen. Im Gegenteil. Die meisten Familien, auf die es ankam, wussten einen solchen Luxus durchaus zu schätzen. Besonders da es kaum mehr Sklaven gab. Erst recht keine, die zaubern konnten.

„Meister, Ihr könntet... mir befehlen, mich von Euch fern zu halten, wenn Ihr nicht allein seid. Ich würde nur zu Euch kommen, wenn Ihr mich ruft oder Ihr könntet mich hier... einsperren. Kaum jemand würde etwas merken, und die Lehrer könnten gesagt bekommen, dass ich... dass mir nicht mehr erlaubt ist, hier zu lernen. Der Direktor und sein Stellvertreter wissen von meinem... Status."

„Dich bei mir einsperren? Alles nur das nicht …", wehrte Lucius heftig den Kopf schüttelnd ab, „… aber die Idee, dass du dich von mir fern hältst, so lange Andere in der Nähe sind, klingt nicht schlecht. Dann wärest du nicht gezwungen, mich in Hörweite Dritter Meister zu nennen."

Ja, das konnte tatsächlich eine Lösung sein. Immerhin konnte ein Zauberkundiger mehr, der jedem seiner Befehle gehorchte, ein nicht zu unterschätzender Trumpf werden. Ganz besonders, wenn kein anderer von diesem Trumpf wusste, oder wenn dann zumindest nicht, wer genau dieser Trumpf war.

Nachdenklich sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände stützend, sprach er weiter: „Und sollte einmal etwas sein, weswegen du mich aufsuchen musst, oder sollte ich deine Anwesenheit wünschen, kannst mich wie jetzt schließlich auch hier des Nachts aufsuchen."

Dann sollte es zumindest niemand mitbekommen und wenn doch … dann gäbe es sicher noch eine weitaus plausiblere Erklärung, wieso Snape ihn des Nachts aufsuchte. Ein Gedanke, der ihn zu einer weiteren Frage an seinen Sklaven animierte: „Was waren deine Aufgaben für deinen vorherigen … Besitzer?"

„Ich habe meinem Herrn gedient. Bei Tisch, bei allem, was er sonst tat... im Bett, Meister.", erklärte Severus, den Kopf langsam senkend, um zu verstecken, dass er rot wurde. Sein vorheriger Herr hatte ihn erst in den letzten beiden Jahren auch dafür benutzt und es war mehr als unangenehm, auch wenn ihm dabei niemals wirklich Schaden zugefügt worden war. Aber es war peinlich, auch nur daran zu denken.

„Im Bett …", wiederholte Lucius gedehnt, sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen könnend. Nicht bei dem Halbblut, nicht bei … aber er war ein Sklave. Ein Objekt, das man benutzen konnte, wie immer man dies wünschte. Das schloss eindeutig auch das Bett nicht aus, oder was dies betraf, auch andere Plätze, an denen man sich zu amüsieren gedachte.

Das hieß, dass auch er selbst … er könnte hier und jetzt …

Sich mit einer langsamen Bewegung nach hinten in den Sessel lehnend, gab Lucius Malfoy seinen ersten wirklich bewussten Befehl an seinen neuen Sklaven: „Zieh dich aus!"

Mit deutlich zitternden Händen, aber ohne zu zögen begann Severus seine Robe zu öffnen. Sein Kopf blieb gesenkt, seine langen Haare hatten sich wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht gelegt, sodass nichts zu sehen war. Tränen der Scham rannen über sein Gesicht, als er sich langsam erhob und seine Hose fallen ließ. Er trug nichts darunter und stand nun nackt vor seinem neuen Meister.

Überrascht wanderten Lucius Augenbrauen nach oben. Nicht nur, weil er nicht erwartet hätte, dass sein Sklave derart gut … bestückt war, sondern auch, weil dieser keinerlei Unterwäsche zu tragen schien.

„Sieh mich an ..", war der nächste Befehl, kurz gefolgt von, „… gehört das zu deinen Vorlieben, oder zu deinem Sklavenstatus, keine Unterbekleidung zu tragen?"

Und mit einem Anflug seines sonstigen spitzen Humors, den er gern gegenüber allen zur Schau stellte, die weit unter ihm standen, fügte er süffisant grinsend an: „Allzeit bereit … hm?"

Severus hob den Kopf, sodass die Haare zur Seite rutschten und seine Tränen nassen Wangen zum Vorschein kamen. Einen Moment lang blitzte Hass in den schwarzen Augen auf. „Mein früherer Herr bestand darauf, dass ich niemals Unterwäsche trage."

„Auch nicht im Winter?", Lucius schauderte übertrieben, während sich seine Lippen zu seinem üblichen spöttisch überheblichen Lächeln verzogen.

Nachdenklich trommelten seine Finger der rechten Hand auf der Sessellehne. „Das war wirklich ziemlich .. verantwortungslos von deinem früheren Besitzer. Schließlich hättest du dir dein wertvollstes Stück abfrieren können."

Ja … doch, so langsam fühlte er sich wieder wie er selbst und nicht von den Geschehnissen überfordert. Das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, das ihn seit dem plötzlichen Erscheinen seines jetzigen Sklaven übermannt hatte, verflüchtigte sich immer weiter.

Die rote Farbe auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren vertiefte sich noch. „Es gibt sehr gute Wärmezauber, Meister.", erwiderte er leise, sich wünschend im Boden versinken zu können. Doch er konnte nicht einmal den Blick abwenden, da sein Meister befohlen hatte, dass er ihn ansehen sollte. Seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballend, stand Severus da und wartete, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Lucius' Lächeln vertiefte sich, wurde regelrecht raubtierhaft. „Oh ich denke, du kennst genügend Methoden, dich auch noch anders warm zu halten."

Mit einer Geste bedeutete er seinem Sklaven näher zu kommen.

Langsam aber doch prompt trat Severus näher und als er dicht vor Lucius stand, sank er auf die Knie, wie er es von klein auf gelernt hatte. Wenn sein Meister saß, hatte er nach einem Ruf zu knien, es sei denn, es kam eine andere Anweisung.

„Wie kann ich Euch dienen, Meister?", fragte er erneut, doch mit diesmal leicht zitternder Stimme. Nicht nur wegen dem Kommenden, er war ziemlich sicher, dass er das überstehen konnte. Nein, er war mehr als müde und wollte eigentlich nur schlafen.

Das Zittern in der Stimme sehr wohl registrierend, streckte Lucius abermals seine Hand aus. Die rechte, welche den silbernen Armreif trug, das Zeichen, dass er ein Sklavenbesitzer war und streichelte weder sanft, noch wirklich grob durch das seidig weiche, schwarze Haar.

„Ich nehme an, dass deine vorherige Unansehnlichkeit Absicht war?", und wieder die Spitze einfach nicht zurückhalten könnend, fügte Lucius noch bei, „… er wollte wohl nicht das andere seinen Betthasen ritten hm?"

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Severus sofort, während erneut eine Träne seine Wange herunter lief. „Und er wollte nicht, dass ich Freunde finde.", setzte er noch hinzu.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, wanderte Lucius' Daumen über das Gesicht des Sklaven, die Träne dabei fortwischend: „Nun … zumindest das ist ihm gelungen.", murmelte er leise, während ein anderes Gefühl in ihm plötzlich überhand zu nehmen schien, ihn regelrecht übermannte und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, griff er ihm erneut in die Haare, diesmal absichtlich grob seiend und den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich hoch auf den Schoß ziehend.

Fast schon Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze, seine Augen zu blauem Eis erstarrt, zischte er hart und um keinerlei gewählte Ausdrucksweise mehr bemüht: „Wie viele? Wie viele haben dich bereits gefickt?"

Schon alleine der Gedanke, das irgendjemand seinen Sklaven auch nur anfasste, geschweige denn ihn in Besitz nahm, machte ihn schier rasend vor Zorn.

„N.N...Nie...Niemand, außer...meinem Herrn, Mei...Meister." Severus' aufwallende Angst war fast körperlich spürbar und seine Finger krallten sich in Lucius' Robe. Er hatte sichtlich Angst gleich bestraft zu werden, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fauchte Lucius, halb angewidert von dem deutlich vor Angst bebenden Ding auf seinem Schoß, halb erleichtert, erinnerte er sich doch daran, dass sein Sklave nicht fähig sein sollte, ihn zu belügen.

Dennoch lockerte er seinen Griff nicht, legte im Gegenteil seinen anderen Arm fest um den schalen Rücken und drückte den dürren Körper noch ein Stück fester an sich heran.

„Wer sollte... jemanden wie mich anfassen wollen, geschweige denn mehr?", erwiderte Severus mit ein wenig des Sarkasmus in der Stimme, den man von ihm gewohnt war. Doch sofort sah er Lucius wieder ängstlich an.

Für einen kurzen Moment glitzerte es verdächtig in den eisblauen Augen und Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten kurz amüsiert, ehe er murmelte: „Du hast ja doch noch ein wenig Rückrat … gut. Wenn du dir noch dieses jämmerliche Verhalten abgewöhnen könntest, wäre ich vielleicht sogar recht zufrieden mit meinem Sklaven. Ich will keinen Bastard, der mir hinterher rennt und bei jedem lauten Wort vor Angst vergeht, sondern ein", und nun färbte sich leichter Spott in des weißblonden Stimme, „… ein Reinblut, das spurt, wenn es soll, und seinen Verstand wenn nötig beisammen hat."

„Ich... werde mich bemühen, Euren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, Meister.", erwiderte Severus sofort. Dann sah er in Lucius' Augen und versuchte seine Angst nieder zu kämpfen. „Welche... Regeln sollen gelten, Meister. Ich.. bin so unsicher, weil ich nicht genau weiß, welches Verhalten richtig ist."

Halb unbewusst, halb weil er einfach die Reaktion wissen wollte, tätschelte Lucius linke Hand kurz eine der Pobacken: „Zuerst einmal solltest du mehr essen …, was ist mir herzlich egal. Dann möchte ich nicht, dass in irgendeiner Form bekannt wird, dass du mein Sklave bist. Du bist eine Waffe, mein Lieber, eine, die ich einzusetzen gedenke, wenn man es am wenigsten und schon gar nicht von dir erwartet. Keiner sollte auch nur ahnen, dass du dich jemals einem Anderen unterordnen würdest … sei weiter das widerwärtig strebsame Halbblut. Ich dulde nicht, mich mit Mittelmaß abgeben zu müssen, also streng dich gefälligst an, zumindest in einem Gebiet, das mir nützlich sein kann, hervorragend zu werden."

Sich plötzlich vorbeugend und kurz die blasse Nasenspitze küssend, zum einen weil sie so verlockend nahe war und zum anderen, abermals um das verängstigte Hündchen aus der Reserve zu locken, schnurrte Lucius Malfoy fast schon: „Lehre die Leute, dich zu fürchten …, wegen dem, was sie wissen, das du beherrschst und wegen dem, was du sie vermuten lässt, das du kannst."

„Ja, Meister.", murmelte Severus sofort, während er langsam seine Hände vor seinen Schritt zu legen begann. Es war peinlich und in dieser Situation absolut unpassend. Doch die Nähe zu Lucius, seine warme Hand auf seinem Hintern, der kurze Kuss – all das brachte sein Glied dazu, sich leicht zu regen, auch wenn es nicht viel war.

Erst die Bewegung der beiden Hände an sich machte Lucius auf das aufmerksam, was sein Sklave nun zu verdecken suchte und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er sich verärgert, oder doch lieber geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. Wobei Letzteres nicht unbedingt angenehm sein musste, hatte er doch schon seit dem letzten Jahr mehr als genügend Verehrerinnen und was dies betraf, auch Verehrer unter den Schülern, von denen er mehr oder minder, meist früher als später, jeden hatte abblitzen lassen.

Wieder erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Sklave bereits seine Erfahrungen im Bett gemacht hatte und der Gedanke, dass dieser … nein daran wollte er jetzt nicht wirklich denken müssen.

So rückte er selbst ein Stück weiter nach hinten, auch wenn dies kaum mehr möglich war, zog seine linke Hand von der Pobacke fort und griff nun mit beiden Händen nach den Handgelenken seines Sklaven, zog dessen Hände fort und betrachtete mit einem halben Lächeln den sich ihm bietenden Anblick.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du auch andere Wege kennst, wie dir warm wird …"

-----  
TBC

kuckt mal links unten ... ja genau hier ... da ist so ein netter kleiner Review Button, einfach anklicken und uns schreiben, wie ihr die Story findet, ob ihr überhaupt weiter lesen wollt, wenn ja wieso und wenn nein, ebenfalls wieso und dann kanns auch durchaus so schnell weiter gehen mit dem/den nächsten Kapitel/n


	3. Chapter 3

**DANKE DANKE DANKE !!! Da eure Reviews und so beflügelt haben, hier schon das nächste Kapitel. :) Da sage noch einmal einer. Lob bringt nichts. **

**Ganz besonderer Dank geht an Lucindana für ihr langes Review  
**

Miyao - keine Sorge, Lucius wird bestimmt noch die ein oder andere Gemeinheit für seinen armen Sklaven einfallen.

Minue - das Lucius in den Büchern 6 Jahre älter ist als Severus, das wusste ich bisher nicht. Aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht dies und nehmt es einfach als das hin, was es ist. Eine AU Story die sich so manche Freiheit nimmt. :)

**Kapitel 3 **

Die stark geröteten Wangen waren ob der ansonsten weißen, weichen Haut umso deutlicher zu erkennen. Ebenso wie die kaum vorhandene Schambehaarung, welche das leicht erigierte Glied nur umso deutlicher ins Auge stechen ließ.

Tief durchatmend zwang Lucius Malfoy seinen eisblauen Blick fort von dem so verlockend aussehenden Subjekt, hin zu den schwarzen Augen, die vor kaum unterdrückten Emotionen fast schon zu glühen schienen.

Kurz zuckte seine Zunge über seine trocken gewordenen Lippen, in dem vergeblichen Versuch zumindest ein wenig Feuchtigkeit zurückzulassen und der Gedanke, dass ein Anderer diese samtige Haut berührt und gestreichelt hatte, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

Wann hatten seine Hände eigentlich damit begonnen, die Handgelenke wieder loszulassen und Zentimeter um Zentimeter, fast schon zögernd und federleicht zu erkunden?

Lucius wusste es nicht, ebenso wie er nicht mehr wusste, wie lange er bereits in diese schwarzen Teiche geblickt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass auch nur ein einziger Flecken von ihm unberührt blieb. Wollte jeden Gedanken an fremde Hände auf seinem Eigentum fortstreicheln – und mehr.

Während Severus weiter in die blauen Augen sah, nicht wagend, den Blick abzuwenden, kroch Furcht in sein Herz. Genau wie sonst auch, wenn er seinem früheren Herrn auf diese Art und Weise gedient hatte.

Bei Malfoy war es noch schlimmer, da er nicht wusste, was dieser mit ihm tun würde.

Doch im Moment konnte der schmächtige junge Mann nicht anders, als erstaunt blinzeln.

Kein Schmerz, nichts Schreckliches... alles, was er spürte, waren ihn streichelnde Hände. So sanft, so vorsichtig, als könnten sie ihn zerbrechen.

Konnte es sein, dass Malfoy noch nie...?

Die Berührungen ließen den Schwarzhaarigen noch mehr reagieren, sodass sein Glied bald vollständig aufgerichtet war und sich erste Tropfen bildeten.

Selbst durch die Kleidung hindurch war die gegen seinen Bauch drückende Erregung deutlich zu spüren. Ein Gefühl, das Lucius das Atmen seltsam erschwerte.

Weiterhin sah er in die dunklen Augen, aus denen langsam die Furcht wich und … Erstaunen keimte.

Etwas, das den Malfoy Erben abermals in ein Chaos an verschiedensten in ihm widerstreitenden Emotionen stürzte und flüchtig kehrte wieder das eisige Funkeln einer unausgesprochenen Drohung in Lucius' Blick zurück.

Da war Erregung, unzweifelhaft, aber auch ein Aufwallen von Zorn, wegen der Unsicherheit, die er selbst empfand und die ein Anderer an ihm erkannte. Nur besänftigt durch das Wissen, dass dieser Andere immer Sein war. Ganz und gar Sein.

Langsam nahmen seine Hände, die von seinen Emotionen beeinflusst in ihrem Tun innegehalten hatten, ihre vorherige Tätigkeit wieder auf. Fuhren fort zu streicheln, zu erkunden, zupften fast schon spielerisch einmal kurz an einer der sich daraufhin leicht verfärbenden Nippel, kniffen leicht in die gerötete Wange des alles andere als hässlichen Gesichts.

Das erste leise Stöhnen entschlüpfte Severus' Lippen und er begann sich den Händen leicht entgegen zu bewegen. Malfoy hatte es tatsächlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft, dass er mehr wollte.

Der Zorn in den Augen des anderen entging dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei zwar nicht völlig. Doch war die in ihm aufwallende Furcht genauso schnell verschwunden, wie das ärgerliche Funkeln in Lucius' Blick.

Das plötzliche Stöhnen, das von Lucius vollkommen unerwartet aufgenommen wurde, brachte ihn schlagartig wieder zurück.

Es ließ die Realität wieder über ihn hereinbrechen, das beginnende, angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib ersterben und seinen Blick wieder aufklären, in welchem sich für einen flüchtigen Moment pures Verlangen geschlichen hatte.

Mit einer Stimme, die nicht völlig frei von Emotionen war, raunte der weißblonde junge Mann: „Geh in dein Zimmer und ruh dich aus. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Mei...Meister?", keuchte Severus vollkommen perplex. Doch bewegte er sich schon, ohne überhaupt klar denken zu können. Er kletterte von Lucius' Schoß herunter und griff etwas zögerlich nach seinen Sachen.

Was sollte das? Gerade eben noch dachte er, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schrecklich war, gerade diesen Meister zu haben und nun wurde er fortgeschickt... mit einer Erektion, die noch immer steil nach oben zeigte.

Lucius' Blick wurde eine Spur kälter, als er das Zögern bemerkte und in der Annahme, dass das Zögern seines Sklaven daher rührte, weil dieser dachte, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, erwiderte er ungefragt: „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht … und nun geh."

Lucius hatte sich bereits umgewandt, wissend, dass sein Sklave … _sein_ Sklave ihm gehorchen würde, als ihm noch etwas einfiel und mit einem Anflug seines alten Selbst fügte der Malfoy Erbe noch hinzu: „Ehe ich es vergesse … du wirst dir keinerlei Selbstbefriedigung verschaffen."

Schwungvoll drehte er sch wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um: „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Vollkommen erbleichend starrte Severus ihn einen Moment an, ehe er langsam nickte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister.", bestätigte er den Befehl. Langsam und gegen seine Erregung ankämpfend, zog er sich wieder an und wandte sich Richtung Tür. Dann blieb er allerdings wie angewurzelt stehen, als er die zuvor achtlos fortgeworfene Schatulle am Boden liegen sah.

Das Pergament war zerknittert und der Halsreif, den er mehr hasste, als irgendetwas sonst auf der Welt, lag halb unter dem Schrank.

Langsam verengten sich die eisblauen Augen, wurde die Kälte, welche diese ausstrahlten, intensiver, je mehr Zorn Lucius ob des schon wieder zaudernden Verhaltens seines Sklaven tief in seinem Innersten aufsteigen spürte.

Erst einen, dann einen zweiten Schritt machend, hatte er im nächsten Moment auch schon den Raum durchquert, baute sich vor dem Anderen auf und verlangte mit in die Seiten gestemmten Fäusten zu wissen: „Was bei Mordraud war an meinem Befehl nicht eindeutig genug für dich gewesen, … Sklave?"

Den Impuls, auf der Stelle zurück zu weichen, unterdrückend, fiel Severus sofort auf die Knie und senkte demütig den Kopf. „Verzeiht, Meister. Ich... das Pergament. Es... sollte es beschädigt oder... oder vernichtet werden...", stammelte er unruhig und wieder deutlich zitternd.

„Was soll dann sein!", schnappte Lucius, seinen Zauberstab aus einer speziell angefertigten Tasche an seinem rechten Oberschenkel ziehend und mit einem Wink das Pergament vom Boden in seine Hand hinein schweben lassend, welche sich langsam zur Faust ballte, so voll von Zorn fühlte er sich gerade.

Hatte er diesem jammernden Etwas nicht gesagt, dass er es hasste, wenn dieser sich so kriecherisch benahm? Die Stimme, dass dem nicht genau so gewesen war, ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

Entsetzen flammte in Severus' Augen auf, als er sah, wie das Pergament in Lucius' Hand zusammen geknüllt wurde. Flehend presste er die Hände zusammen. „Bitte, Meister. Ich sterbe, wenn es zerstört wird.", wisperte er mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme.

Eigentlich, überlegte ein kleiner, noch rational verbleibender Teil von Lucius, musste er dem Bengel sogar dankbar sein. Hatte er ihn doch wirkungsvoll von der zuvor empfundenen Unsicherheit und den ganzen anderen Gefühlen, mit denen er nicht wirklich umzugehen wusste, oder auch nur umgehen wollte, abgelenkt. Genau das, was er doch gewollt hatte. Oder?

Nur rechtfertige dies in keinster Weise einen derartig eklatanten Ungehorsam ihm gegenüber. Erst recht nicht noch in derselben Nacht, in welcher er ihn als Sklaven angenommen hatte. Eigentlich nie, aber auch das spielte gerade keine Rolle.

Lucius Malfoy war fast außer sich vor Wut und das Wissen, dass dies das genaue Gegenteil von dem war, was er zuvor gewesen war und empfunden hatte, verstärkte dieses rasend anwachsende Gefühl in ihm nur noch mehr.

Fast so sehr, dass er die Worte um ein Haar überhört, die Bedeutung nicht begriffen hätte und als er es doch tat, erstarrte er.

Unendlich langsam öffneten sich die Finger, welche das Pergament im Zorn zusammengeknüllt hatten und eine neue Empfindung keimte in Lucius auf.

Angst … war er bereits zu weit gegangen?

Ruckartig zuckte sein Blick zwischen seinem Sklaven und dem Pergament hin und her, welches er nun fast schon nur noch mit seinen Fingerspitzen hielt: „Ich dachte, es wäre …" Lucius räusperte sich, da ihm seine eigene Stimme seltsam heiser in den Ohren klang, „… unzerstörbar?"

„Ich... also.. mein.. mein Herr...", stammelte Severus und wurde nun wirklich unsicher. „Er sagte immer, dass... er drohte mir damit... er müsste das Pergament nur... zerreißen oder.. verbrennen und ich würde sterben... auf die schlimmste, schmerzhafteste Weise."

Lucius' Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, während er abermals das Pergament, seine Besitzkurkunde eingehend musterte. Nein … er zweifelte stark daran, dass ein Unbefugter - und das war jeder außer er selbst - dieses Stück alten, magischen Papiers einfach so vernichten konnte. Zu einfach wäre es, seinen Feinden zu schaden, das Wertvollste zu rauben, indem man die jeweiligen Besitzurkunden stahl und sie - und damit den Sklaven - anschließend vernichtete.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, die sowohl seine Theorie bestätigen, als auch seinen immer noch in ihm schwelenden Zorn besänftigen würde, entzündete er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs den Kamin und ließ das Stück alten Pergaments zu dem knienden Sklaven schweben.

Alle Autorität in seine Stimme legend befahl er daraufhin harsch: „Nimm es und wirf es ins Feuer - sofort!"

Lucius glaubte, nein er wusste einfach, dass nichts geschehen würde. Denn er wollte seinen Sklaven zwar bestrafen, ja, aber keinesfalls töten. Nicht heute Nacht zumindest.

Ohne zu überlegen, ohne zu zögern, warf sich Severus auf den Boden, das Pergament ignorierend. Schluchzend klammerte er sich an Lucius' Bein. „Meister, bitte... ich will nicht sterben. Ich flehe Euch an.", brachte er verzweifelt hervor.

Dann begann er zu wimmern, weil die Wirkung des Bunds einsetzte, der ihn für die Befehlsverweigerung zu bestrafen begann.

Irgendwann, war es einfach zu viel.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sein Kopf schien jeden Moment explodieren zu wollen. Seine Eingeweide schienen sich wie Schlangen in ihm zu winden.

Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus. So lange hatte er sich noch nie widersetzt.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd, richtete er sich mühsam auf und griff das noch immer schwebende Pergament, ehe er es, ohne nochmals zu Malfoy zu schauen, ins Feuer warf.

Als er dann sah, dass nichts damit geschah, dass es unbeschadet mitten in den Flammen lag, brach der Sklave einfach zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Mit einer Art von morbider Faszination beobachtete Lucius das Geschehen, sich dabei weniger wie er selbst, als viel mehr wie eine völlig neben sich stehende Person fühlend, die zwar zusah, aber nicht eingreifen konnte.

Nicht eingreifen wollte.

Dass sich sein Sklave ihm erneut zu widersetzen gewagt hatte, ließ alles Mitgefühl, das er für dessen Situation hatte aufbringen können, bereits im Keim wieder ersticken und so blickte er vollkommen emotionslos, einzig mit einem schiefen, irgendwie erstarrten Lächeln in seinem Gesicht auf die sich unter dem Sklavenbund windende Gestalt.

Gerade noch, dass er nicht seinen Fuß zurückzog, als dieser ihn umklammert hatte, dass er nicht einem Reflex folgend zutrat … nein. So etwas wäre nun wirklich unter seiner Würde gewesen.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Lucius Malfoy da und beobachtete wie der Sklave schließlich doch noch gehorchte, schlichtweg weil die Schmerzen zu groß zu werden schienen, die ihm seine Befehlsverweigerung eingebracht hatte und dann unerwarteterweise einfach leblos zusammenbrach.

Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Lucius, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Aber ein rascher Blick zu dem unbeschädigt im Feuer schwebenden Pergament und zu der sich nun langsam erkennbar hebend und senkenden Brust des Sechzehnjährigen genügte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass dieser wohl nur die Besinnung verloren hatte.

Das Pergament aus den Flammen fischend, die flüchtig seine Fingerspitzen streifende Hitze dabei ignorierend, sammelte Lucius die restlich am Boden verteilten Gegenstände auf und legte sie zurück in die schwarze Schatulle.

Alles - bis auf den auf seiner Innenseite mit Dornen gespickten Halsreif, welchen er öffnete und neben der nun geschlossenen Schatulle auf den Tisch ablegte, bevor er seinen Sklaven mit einem knappen „Enervate!" aufweckte.

Mit einem Keuchen schoss der schmale Körper regelrecht nach oben und Severus sah sich hektisch um. Mit panischem Blick auf seinen Meister beeilte er sich anschließend sich hinzuknien. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für meinen Ungehorsam, Meister, und... ich bitte Euch, mich dafür angemessen zu bestrafen.", sagte er mit klarer, wenn auch leicht zitternder Stimme.

Lucius Malfoy war müde … erschöpft … immer noch zornig und hatte die Grenze seiner Geduld bereits längst überschritten.

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung befahl er also, ohne den anderen, wie er es sonst vielleicht getan hätte, in seiner Ungewissheit lange schmoren zu lassen, harsch: „Komm zu mir .."

Sich nicht erhebend, sondern vielmehr auf allen Vieren krabbelnd, befolgte Severus den Befehl und kniete schließlich vor seinem Meister. Seinen Blick langsam hebend, wollte er eigentlich Lucius ansehen, wie dieser es zu bevorzugen schien.

Doch kam er nicht so weit, da sein Blick auf dem Tisch hängen blieb. Das war doch wohl ein eindeutiges Zeichen, wie er fand.

Langsam hob er die Hände und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern den erst vor Kurzem wieder geschlossenen Kragen seiner Robe.

Nur flüchtig kam Lucius der Gedanke, dass er auch seinen Hund so gerufen und dass dieser wohl ebenso gehorcht hätte. Den silbernen Halsreif vom Tisch aufnehmend, bückte er sich und zog das Stoffband, das um den Hals seines Sklaven ruhte, wenig feinfühlig fort. Ohne auf den roten Striemen zu achten, der von dem Vorfall vor wenigen Stunden stammte - als er zögerte, ihn anzunehmen und dieser dabei fast drauf gegangen war - legte Lucius Malfoy den schwereren, mit Sicherheit weitere Schmerzen verursachenden Reif an seinen Platz. Ebenso natürlich, wie das Stoffband sich zuvor bei seiner Berührung und dem Willen es zu lösen, geöffnet hatte, schloss sich der Reif nun eng um den Hals.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe. Doch der Schmerz hielt sich im Vergleich zu dem vorherigen in Grenzen. Er schluckte langsam, woraufhin ein dünnes Blutrinnsal über seinen Adamsapfel nach unten floss, als sich die Spitzen in seine Haut bohrten. Doch das würde sich recht schnell geben.

„Danke, Meister.", murmelte der Jüngere leise und neigte den Kopf tief. „Ich werde aus meinem Fehler lernen."

Er hasste es. Er hasste sich selbst. Wieder einmal hatte er alles zerstört. Malfoy war gut zu ihm gewesen aber er musste ja zögern, anstatt sofort zu gehorchen. Vermutlich hatte er damit seine einzige Chance zerstört.

Langsam hob Severus den Blick und die schwarzen Augen wirkten verloren.

‚Er sieht mich sogar an wie ein Hund, der genau weiß, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat …', schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf, doch ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, wandte sich einfach ab und begann sich zu entkleiden. „Geh jetzt …", kurz herrschte abermals Stille, ehe Lucius das Hemd nun ganz aufgeknöpft, sich noch ein letztes Mal halb umwandte, seinen Sklaven aber keines Blicks würdigte und stattdessen auf die Zimmertür starrte, welche sich langsam öffnete: „Morgen Abend sprechen wir über eine … angemessene Bestrafung für deinen Ungehorsam."

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Severus leise und diesmal zögerte er nicht. Sich aufrappelnd rannte er regelrecht aus dem Zimmer und zu seinem Schlafraum hinunter. Dabei merkte er erst auf halbem Weg in die tiefer gelegenen Kerker, dass seine Robe noch offen und der Halsreif sichtbar war. Zum Glück war er allein und so korrigierte er das eilig.

So schnell wie Malfoy sauer wurde, würde sein Leben von jetzt ab die Hölle sein. Warum nur hatte sein früherer Herr ihn noch auf diese Art strafen wollen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben und seinen Sklaven mit sich in die Hölle nehmen?

Noch immer am ganzen Körper schlotternd und heftige Schmerzen nicht nur an seinem Hals ertragend, erreichte Severus den Fuß der Treppe und ging zu seinem Zimmer, das er sich mit nur einem weiteren Schüler teilte. Mit diesem – Davyd Monague – sprach er niemals ein Wort. Das hatte der, schon seit der ersten Klasse größere Slytherin gleich in der ersten Nacht durch eine Tracht Prügel klar gestellt. Und seit dem hatte Severus sich daran gehalten.

Lautlos schlüpfte der Sklave zu seinem Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich einfach komplett in seinen Kleidern hinein. Der Morgen war nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt und es brachte nicht viel, jetzt noch zu versuchen zu schlafen. Zumal das sowieso absolut zwecklos wäre. So wie sich sein Körper anfühlte, würde er kein Auge zu bekommen.

Über die vergangene Nacht nachgrübelnd lag der Schwarzhaarige also da, ehe ihm ein entsetzlicher Gedanke kam.

Lucius hatte versäumt den Glamour erneut über ihn zu legen!

Hieß das, er würde ab sofort mit seinem richtigen Aussehen herumlaufen dürfen? Was würden die anderen Schüler dazu sagen?

------

TBC

mit Finger nach unten auf den Review Button weise. Auch das nächste vierte Kapitel wartet nur darauf, von euren Reviews beflügelt hier eingestellt zu werden. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Anliegen der Schreiber an die Leser dieser FF – an den Stats seh ich ja wie viele das jeweilige Kapitel lesen und es ist schade, das nur zwei von fast 100! Lesern ein Review hinterlassen haben. Mein Dank gilt daher besonders Miyao und katan-kun, die als Einzige etwas zu diesem dritten Kapitel schrieben.**

Je mehr Reviews pro Kapitel kommen, desto schneller bekommt ihr das jeweils nächste Kapitel zu lesen. Ihr selbst bestimmt also, wie schnell ihr erfahrt, wie es weiter geht. Denn es drückt ziemlich die Motivation nach unten, wenn man sieht wie viele etwas lesen, aber keiner sich die zwei Minuten Zeit nimmt, seine Meinung dazu zu hinterlassen.

Denkt daran – jeder auch nicht angemeldete Leser kann hier ein Review hinterlassen! 

**So jetzt liegt es an euch wie schnell ihr weiter lesen könnt. Je mehr von euch Lesern ein Review schreiben, desto schneller geht es weiter. Vielleicht ja schon am nächsten Tag, wenn ihr fleißig eure Meinung kundgetan habt und wir dann durch Euch motiviert genug dazu sind an dieser Geschichte weiter zu tippen.**

Jeder der hier liest sollte sich fragen – Will ich wissen wie es weiter geht? Wenn ihr diese Frage mit einem JA beantworten könnt, dann schreibt uns dies!  
Was hat euch gefallen, was war nicht so schön?   
Was wünscht ihr euch für Lucius, für Severus …, was würdet ihr gerne mal lesen wollen? – Morti

Kapitel 4

Der nächste Morgen kam mehr schleppend, während Severus Snape auf seinem Bett lag und übte, möglichst langsam und flach zu atmen. Es war zwar im Moment nicht wirklich notwendig, da ihm nur das Bewegen des Halses Schmerzen bereitete, weil die kleinen Dornen in sein Fleisch schnitten, doch konnte Malfoy sich ja auch davon schnell gelangweilt fühlen und den Reif enger stellen.

Wie war er nur darauf gekommen, auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu hoffen, dass Malfoy vielleicht kein so schlechter Meister wäre?

Der Ältere war doch so auf seine Reinblütigkeit eingebildet, dass selbst ein halbblütiger Sklave ihm nur Abscheu entlockte.

Zum, er wusste nicht wievielten Mal in dieser Nacht sah er auf die Uhr und seufzte. Gerade einmal halb sechs. Die meisten Schüler würden erst in einer Stunde aufstehen.

Doch da er noch wegen des Glamour zu seinem Meister musste, setzte er sich auf und linste hinter seinen Vorhängen hervor. Monague schlief noch.

Also schlüpfte Severus hinaus und verließ schnell das Zimmer, wo er sich hektisch umsah und dann zur Treppe ging.

„Hey!", rief plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. „Was hast du in dem Zimmer verloren gehabt?"

Sah er wirklich so anders aus?

Sich nicht lange wundernd, rannte Severus zur Treppe und lief hinauf, um so schnell wie möglich zu Malfoy zu gelangen.

Er hörte schwere Schritte hinter sich und geriet fast in Panik, als er endlich die Tür erreichte und verzweifelt klopfte. Gleichzeitig drehte er an dem Türknauf.

Vollkommen verdutzt starrte Severus einen Augenblick darauf, als sich die Tür tatsächlich einfach öffnete, ohne dass ein Herein oder dergleichen ertönt wäre. Doch zum Wundern blieb keine Zeit.

Schnell schlüpfte er in den Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Meister?"

Auch Lucius' restliche Nacht war alles andere als angenehm verlaufen, hatte er doch keinen Schlaf finden können und das trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die ihm regelrecht in den Knochen zu sitzen schien.

Blicklos an die Bettdecke starrend hatte er dagelegen. Seinen entkleideten Körper nur von der weichen Bettdecke umhüllt und über das nachgedacht, was die letzten Stunden über geschehen war.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er – Lucius Malfoy – nun im Besitz eines Sklaven war und fast … fast hätte er es auch als Hirngespinst, als seltsame Wunschvorstellung abgetan, wäre da nicht der Armreif, der schwer um sein rechtes Handgelenk lag.

Das Öffnen der Zimmertüre bekam er nicht wirklich mit, erst als das leise fragende „Meister?" durch den Raum schwebte, registrierte Lucius, dass er nicht mehr alleine in seinen Räumlichkeiten war.

Langsam und mit einem Ausdruck ungläubiger Überraschung drehte er sich im Bett herum, so dass er halb auf der Seite lag und zog eine Seite des Bettvorhangs schwungvoll beiseite.

Severus hatte sich neben das Bett gekniet und versuchte seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr so zu zittern. „Es war keine Absicht, Meister. Die .. Die Tür ist von selbst aufgegangen... aber jemand hatte mich gesehen und..." Unsicher sah er zur Tür, als es klopfte. „Ihr habt mein Aussehen nicht wieder verändert und... ich wusste nicht, ob ich so bleiben.. darf, oder wieder mein anderes Aussehen tragen sollte."

Aufstöhnend schloss Lucius seine Augen und ließ sich für einen Moment einfach wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Es war also kein Traum, kein Scherz auf seine Kosten. Sein Sklave war genauso echt wie der Reif um sein Handgelenk. 

Ebenso real wie das durchaus angenehme äußere Erscheinungsbild des vor seinem Bett knienden Sklaven, das er auf gar keinen Fall so belassen würde. Oh nein … Severus Snape sollte wieder genau so aussehen, wie er immer ausgesehen hatte. Dass dies nur ein Trug gewesen war, interessierte Lucius dabei herzlich wenig. Einzig zählte, dass kein anderer auf die Idee kam, mehr in seinem Besitz zu sehen, als er nach außen wirkte.

„Wenn du deinen Zauberstab dabei hast, dann stell dein altes Äußeres wieder her und zwar gleich!"

Erst als es dann abermals an der Tür klopfte, schaltete sich sein Verstand wieder vollends ein und die Decke zurückschlagend, schwang Lucius seine Beine aus dem Bett: „Was gibt's denn?", rief er aufgebracht in Richtung Türe, während er seinem Sklaven mit einer harschen Geste bedeutete ins Bett zu kommen. Diesem dabei fragend zuzischend: „Wer ist dir gefolgt?"

Sofort gehorchte Severus und kletterte zu Lucius ins Bett, um sich hinter den Vorhängen zu verstecken. „Ich.. ich kann mein Aussehen nicht selbst verändern.", murmelte er leise und sah zu Lucius auf. „Es tut mir leid, Meister."

Aufseufzend griff Lucius nach seinem Zauberstab, welcher nie weit von ihm fort lag - auch nicht, wenn er eigentlich schlafen wollte. Die Spitze des dunklen Holzes, das fast schon so tief rot war, dass es beinahe schon wieder schwarz wirkte, auf seinen Sklaven richtend, murmelte Lucius den Glamour Zauberspruch, legte ihn mit all seiner Konzentration, die er aufzubringen imstande war, auf den Sechzehnjährigen. Mit unerwartet positivem Erfolg.

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs kleidete er sich dann an, was nicht ganz so ordentlich war, als hätte er sich selbst angezogen. Normalerweise legte Lucius sehr viel Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres, zumindest wenn er nicht für sich war. Anschließend trat er zur Zimmertüre und öffnete sie schwungvoll.

Den Tadel, dass man ihn zu so früher Stunde nicht zu stören hatte, schluckte der Malfoy Erbe im nächsten Moment jedoch auch schon ungesagt herunter, stand doch niemand anderes als ihr Hauslehrer, Horace Slughorn, vor ihm. 

„Professor Slughorn ..", begrüßte Lucius sein Gegenüber überrascht, wollte ihm doch nichts anderes einfallen.

Wenn er nur nicht so verdammt übernächtigt gewesen wäre.

Severus kamen beinahe Tränen, als er die unansehnlichen, fettigen Haare schwer auf seinen Schultern liegen spürte. Er hasste dieses Aussehen. Doch im nächsten Moment presste er sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund, als er hörte, wer gerade gekommen war.

„Mister Malfoy.", grüßte Slughorn zurück und trat einfach an dem Siebzehnjährigen vorbei. „Ich sah gerade jemanden ein Zimmer verlassen, in das er nicht gehörte. Haben Sie etwas gesehen?"

Hoffend, dass sein Sklave ja ruhig blieb, atmete der weißblonde junge Mann unauffällig tief durch. Das war mal wieder einfach typisch Slughorn. Auch wenn der ältere Mann sein Hauslehrer war, brachte es Lucius einfach nicht über sich, diesen Mann zu respektieren. Egal welchen Posten der ältere Zauberer auch sonst innehaben mochte. Der angebrachte Respekt, besonders einem Slytherin Hauslehrer gegenüber, kam einfach nicht auf. Die Person Slughorn verhinderte dies schon von sich aus sehr effektiv, wie Lucius fand. 

Die Türe weiterhin offen haltend, schüttelte Lucius verneinend seinen Kopf, dabei vollkommen ehrlich erwidern könnend: „Ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden und war noch nicht außerhalb dieses Zimmers. Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen kann, Professor."

„Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier oben eine Tür klappen hörte.", erwiderte Slughorn und sah sich neugierig um. Dabei fiel ihm die schwarze Schatulle auf dem Schreibtisch ins Auge. Zwar hatte er solch eine noch nie selbst gesehen, doch kannte er Beschreibungen. „Das ist interessant... und unerwartet." Einen Moment lang schwieg der schwergewichtige Lehrer. „Snape!"

Hinter dem Vorhang wurde Severus mehr als bleich und schluckte unsicher. Aber er durfte das Bett nicht verlassen. Sein Meister hatte es verboten und niemand sollte es erfahren. Deshalb schwieg er.

Lucius Miene verdüsterte sich für einen Moment und unbewusst seinen Atem anhaltend, ließ er einige Sekunden vergehen. Erleichtert, dass der Gerufene keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, atmete er aus.

Das beste war, er tat so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sein Hauslehrer sprach. Sich leicht räuspernd, versuchte Lucius', Slughorns Aufmerksamkeit von der schwarzen Schatulle wieder auf sich selbst zu lenken – etwas, das die meisten tunlichst zu vermeiden suchten, aber hier hatte er einfach keine andere Wahl – und meinte: „Wenn Sie das Halbblut suchen, haben Sie sich in der Türe geirrt, Professor Slughorn."

„Sehen Sie, Mister Malfoy. Auch wenn Sie ein durchaus guter Lügner sind... Ich kenne diese Art Schatullen und ich verwette mein Jahresgehalt, dass Sie neuerdings einen Reif um eines Ihrer Handgelenke tragen." Langsam drehte Slughorn sich um und sah in Lucius' Augen. „Und im Moment gibt es in diesem Haus nur einen Sklaven. Also rufen Sie ihn schon."

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, den rechten mit dem Reif darum vorsorglich unter dem linken haltend, erwiderte Lucius den Blick seinen Hauslehrers. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser ihn mit seiner plötzlich auftretenden Scharfsinnigkeit überraschte und meist kam sie dann zu Tage, wenn man es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Dennoch sah er nicht ein, ausgerechnet Slughorn, Slytherins Klatschbase schlechthin, das zu verraten, was er vor allen geheim halten wollte. So setzte Lucius all sein schauspielerisches Können ein, um überrascht und auch ein klein wenig schockiert auszusehen: „Es gibt hier einen Sklaven?"

Slughorn antwortete nicht. Wenn er etwas hasste, war es, belogen zu werden. Auch wenn er es selbst ziemlich oft tat. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn kurz.

Severus gab einen leisen, erschrockenen Aufschrei von sich, als plötzlich zusammen mit allen Schränken, Schubladen und der Tür zum Badezimmer auch die Vorhänge des Bettes aufflogen und wild flatterten. Mit panischem Blick sah er sich seinem Hauslehrer gegenüber. „S.Sir."

Das waren sie! Das waren die Momente, in denen Lucius Malfoy es bedauerte, sich für das Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts entschieden zu haben. Besonders da er es nicht nötig hatte, aber er hasste es nun einmal, etwas, das er begonnen hatte, nicht auch zu Ende zu bringen.

So sehr er es sich auch wünschte - oh und wie er dies tat! – konnte er nichts gegen das Treiben seines Hauslehrers und Zaubertrankprofessors unternehmen. 

Seinem Sklaven einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfend, auch wenn er wusste, dass es diesem gegenüber ungerecht war, konnte er doch nichts für Slughorns Handeln, trat Lucius mit einem raschen Schritt zwischen die Bettstatt und den korpulenten Lehrkörper. 

Severus senkte den Kopf, rührte sich sonst aber nicht vom Fleck. „Ich weiß von Snapes Status seit einigen Jahren. Jetzt will ich wissen, wie Sie zu ihm kommen, Mr. Malfoy.", hörte er Slughorn sagen, woraufhin er den Kopf wieder hochriss. „Sie... wissen es schon Jahre?"

„Natürlich, Snape. Immerhin bin ich dein Hauslehrer."

Severus zuckte zusammen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Lehrer ihn duzte. Mehr als alles andere bestätigte das, dass Slughorn über seinen Status Bescheid wusste.

Lucius, der wusste, dass weiteres Leugnen nun wirklich keinen Sinn mehr machte, seufzte leise. Dahin die Geheimhaltung … oder vielleicht ja doch nicht? Wenn es tatsächlich so war, das Slughorn schon Jahre vom Status des Halbbluts wusste ..

Dass ihn der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Slughorn ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte, mehr als nur erstaunte, war dem Malfoy Erben für einen Moment deutlich anzusehen, ehe er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort durchrang: „Er tauchte vergangene Nacht bei mir auf und da ich schließlich nicht zulassen konnte, das er ausgerechnet in meinen Räumen draufgeht, habe ich ihn akzeptiert."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Slughorn und schwieg einen Moment lang nachdenklich. „Niemand hier kann Ihnen vorschreiben, wie Sie Ihren Sklaven behandeln, Mr. Malfoy. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass Sie für ihn verantwortlich sind... auch für alles, was er tut. Wenn Snape etwas anstellt, für dass ich ihn von der Schule verweisen müsste, muss ich Sie verweisen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Lucius wurde erst blass, dann rot vor Zorn: „Vollkommen klar, Professor Slughorn ..", presste er zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, die fast schon knirschten.

Mit düsterer Miene musterte er abermals seinen Sklaven. Das hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er für die Vergehen des Halbbluts zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würde und nicht dieser selbst. Aber wenn er es rein logisch betrachtete, war es auch nur vernünftig so. Ebenso wie jeder, der Hand an seinen Sklaven legte, dies ihm und nicht diesem antat und er ihn deshalb zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte.

Dennoch musste es Lucius, egal wie klug durchdacht diese Regelung auch sein mochte, ganz und gar nicht gefallen und das sah man ihm auch überdeutlich an.

„Gut. Ich nehme an, er darf weiter die Schule besuchen? Sie werden für sein Schulgeld und so weiter aufkommen?", sprach Slughorn weiter und ignorierte den Sklaven dabei völlig. Doch Severus wusste, dass Slughorn ihn zumindest auf einem Gebiet schätzte. Auch wenn er ein Sklave war, gab es keinen Schüler auf Hogwarts, der besser im Brauen von Tränken war.

Mit einer fast schon gelangweilten Geste stimmte Lucius dem zu. Geld war nun wirklich nichts, über das man sprach. Man besaß es eben - wie in seinem Fall - oder eben auch nicht, wie bei den meisten Anderen, die zu dumm waren, ihre Geschäfte gewinnbringend führen zu können.

Die Frage war keineswegs, ob er es sich leisten konnte, seinen Sklaven die Schul- und sonstigen Unkosten zu gewähren, sondern weit eher, ob er es riskieren konnte, diesen auf der Schule zu belassen, so lange er selbst sich noch auf ihr befand.

Lucius Malfoy wollte gewiss nicht wegen eines Vergehens seines Sklaven von Hogwarts verwiesen werden.

Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn sah er zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und dem gut beleibten Hauslehrer hin und her, diesen schließlich fragend: „Gäbe es denn Ihrer Meinung nach einen Grund, ihn überhaupt weiter auf Hogwarts zu belassen?"

Sollte er das Risiko eingehen? Lucius wusste es schlichtweg einfach nicht. Die schulische Leistung des Halbbluts hatte ihn in seinem Leben bisher nie wirklich interessiert.

„Meister", keuchte Severus mit deutlichem Entsetzen in der Stimme und sank augenblicklich auf die Knie. Er hatte geglaubt, dass es längst feststünde. Dass er weiter lernen durfte. Aber offensichtlich lag er einmal mehr falsch.

Slughorn sah einen Moment irritiert auf den Schwarzhaarigen, hatte er doch solches Verhalten noch niemals gesehen. Doch dann sah er Malfoy an. „Nun, ich weiß nicht, was Ihrer Ansicht nach ein Grund wäre, ihn hier zu belassen. Aber vielleicht interessiert Sie, dass der Junge mit Abstand, der beste seines Jahrgangs ist... zusammen mit einer Gryffindor-Schülerin. Wenn er sich noch etwas mehr anstrengt, kann er auch noch in den restlichen drei oder vier Fächern ein Ohnegleichen schaffen. Oder, Snape?"

„Es sind noch zwei, Sir. Verwandlung und Zaubereigeschichte.", antwortete Severus leise, aber ohne aufzusehen.

„Zwei … und in jedem anderen Fach hast du ein Ohnegleichen?", hakte Lucius sichtlich erstaunt nach, sich nun das erste Mal seit dem Eintreten seines Hauslehrers direkt an seinen Sklaven wendend. Den Hinweis mit diesem Gryffindor Mädchen sehr wohl registrierend.

Bereits in diesem Moment hatte er für sich beschlossen, dass sein Sklave die Schule beenden würde. Kam es doch nicht in Frage, einen Gryffindor besser dastehen zu lassen, als einen Slytherin. Und welch Demütigung dies sein musste, von einem Sklaven übertrumpft zu werden. Selbst wenn nur sie drei hier diesen Triumph würden wirklich genießen können, da Lucius nicht vorhatte, noch mehr Leute von des Halbbluts waren Status wissen zu lassen.

„Ja, Meister.", antwortete Severus und als er aufsah und sein Blick den seines Meisters traf, war deutlich zu sehen, dass er stolz darauf war. Auch wenn er nur ein Sklave war, konnte ihm niemand seine Leistung nehmen und er würde alles tun, um diese letzten beiden Os auch noch zu erreichen.

„Ich kann es schaffen, Meister.", wisperte Severus und hob langsam eine Hand, um Lucius' zu berühren. „Bitte, lasst mich weiter lernen."

Den Blick seines Sklaven erwidernd, spiegelte sich der Stolz, den er in den schwarzen Augen aufglimmen sah, in Lucius' eigenen Augen wider. „Also gut … du kannst bleiben. Fertige bis heute Abend eine Liste von allem an, was du brauchen wirst und … gib mir keinen Grund meine Entscheidung zu bedauern."

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister.", erwiderte Severus sofort und stand, eingedenk der Tatsache, dass Lucius ihm verboten hatte, sich so offen wie ein Sklave zu benehmen, schnell auf.

„Gut, da diese Sache geregelt ist, werde ich Sie wieder allein lassen.", meinte Slughorn zu Lucius und wandte sich ab, Severus erneut ignorierend. Auch wenn der Junge sein bester Schüler war, konnte er ihn in Gegenwart von dessen Meister nicht wirklich beachten. Das wäre mehr als... ungebührlich gewesen.

Erst als er Slughorn aus seinem Zimmer hinaus begleitet und die Tür hinter diesem geschlossen hatte, leistete Lucius es sich, wieder aufzuatmen.

Sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmertüre lehnend seufzte er: „Nun … ich hoffe, dass unser geschätzter Hauslehrer auch die nächsten Jahre hierüber zu schweigen vermag."

„Ja, Meister, das hoffe ich auch.", erwiderte Severus leise. Er wollte nicht wissen, was mit ihm hier geschehen würde, wenn die Schüler von seinem Status erführen. Dann mochte Potters bisherige Behandlung noch nett gewesen sein, im Vergleich zum Kommenden.

Lucius schnaubte leicht seinen Kopf schüttelnd. Die Gründe weshalb ausgerechnet dieser die Geheimhaltung ebenfalls wünschte, konnte er sich denken. Das Verhalten Slughorns seinem Sklaven gegenüber war dafür bezeichnend gewesen. Und für Lucius außerordentlich aufschlussreich. Er nahm sich vor, den alten Mann nicht zu unterschätzen. Auch wenn es wirklich schwer fiel, diesem überhaupt etwas zuzutrauen. Aber vielleicht, war das alles auch nur eine absichtliche Täuschung, um seine Feinde in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen? Wenn ja, dann war Horace Slughorn gefährlicher, als man ihm zutrauen mochte. 

Doch genug dieser Gedanken, hatte er erst einmal Wichtigeres zu tun. „Wie bist du in mein Zimmer gelangt?", war schließlich die erste Frage, die er stellte, nachdem sie wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer waren.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht, Meister. Ich habe geklopft und, weil mich jemand verfolgt hat und mich doch niemand... mit meinem richtigen Aussehen sehen sollte, hab..hab ich gleich am Knauf gedreht.. und die Tür ging auf."

„Hmm …. Weder habe ich dich hereingebeten, noch die Versiegelungszauber angepasst …", dachte Lucius laut nach. Doch fand er zu keiner Erklärung. Es sei denn …

„Es könnte mit dem, was du bist, zusammenhängen, nur wie …, oder warum?"

„Ihr meint... weil ich Euer Eigentum bin, komme ich durch die Versiegelung, als wäre ich... Ich weiß nicht. Man müsste Nachforschungen über den Zauber anstellen, den Ihr benutzt habt, Meister."

„Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall tun … und nicht nur mit Zaubern, die ich selbst gesprochen habe.", stimmte der Weißblonde zu, ein wenig an der Kleidung zupfend, da ihm nicht gefiel, wie diese saß.

Nun, er musste ohnehin ins Bad und … ein plötzliches Grinsen erschien auf Lucius' Gesicht.

„Ich werde baden gehen. Mal sehen, ob es dir erneut gelingt mich in sagen wir … zwanzig Minuten aufzusuchen."

Damit drehte sich Lucius Malfoy schwungvoll um und verließ sein Zimmer in Richtung Schulsprecherbaderaum. Diese konnten nur mit einem den Schulsprechern bekannten Passwort betreten werden. Die Banne, die ein Eindringen anderer, unbefugter Personen verhinderten, kamen direkt vom Schlossgrund, wie auch die sich bewegenden Treppen, die in Hogwarts zum Leidwesen schon so manchen Schülers ihr Eigenleben führten.

„Ja,.. Meister.", murmelte Severus leise. Er wartete noch eine Minute, dann schlüpfte auch er aus dem Zimmer. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass später jemand das Halbblut aus dem Zimmer des Schulsprechers kommen sah und es irgendwelche Gerüchte gab. Das Ansehen seines Meisters zu schützen, gehörte schließlich auch zu seinen Pflichten.

Exakt zwanzig Minuten später stand Severus dann einige Etagen höher vor einer Tür und sah sich kurz hektisch um, ehe er näher trat und versuchte, in das Zimmer dahinter zu gelangen.

Lucius wusste nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal derart erschöpft gewesen war. So erledigt, dass er fast in dem riesigen Becken eingeschlafen wäre und das, obwohl erst knapp fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren, seit er sich ausgezogen und in das mit warmem Wasser gefüllte Schulsprecherbad gestiegen war.

Die wohltuende Wärme ließ seine Glieder immer schwerer werden und Lucius ließ sich einfach treiben, kaum merkend, wie er immer tiefer in das Becken hineinrutschte.

Er war so unendlich müde … brauchte nur ein wenig Schlaf … ein oder zwei Minuten, nicht mehr …

Das Öffnen der in das Schulsprecherbad führenden Türe bekam er schon lange nicht mehr mit.

So warm …

Überrascht darüber, dass er tatsächlich hinein kam, blieb Severus einen Moment in der geöffneten Tür stehen. Dann sah er, was jeden Moment passieren würde und sauste sofort hinüber zu dem riesigen Becken. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm wieder zu.

„Meister.", schrie er nahezu, während in seinen Kleidern in das Becken sprang und versuchte, Lucius unter den Armen zu greifen, um ihn wieder hochzuziehen, ehe der Ältere unterging.

Das plötzliche nach oben gezogen werden, zusammen mit dem Platschen des Wassers, das über seinem Gesicht zusammenschlug, weckten den Blonden schlagartig wieder auf. Keuchend und im ersten Moment panisch um sich schlagend, versuchte er nach etwas zu greifen, an dem er sich würde festhalten können.

Severus bekam dabei einen schmerzhaften Schlag ab und keuchte auf, ließ Lucius aber nicht los. „Ihr hättet ertrinken können, Meister.", murmelte er leise, allerdings war es eine Feststellung, mehr nicht. Es stand ihm nicht zu, seinen Meister zu kritisieren.

Erst als Lucius' Hand auf Widerstand traf und er merke, das er festgehalten wurde, beruhigte er sich fast ebenso schnell wieder, wie er damit begonnen hatte, um sich zu schlagen. Zumindest rein äußerlich. In seinem Innersten sah es dagegen vollkommen anders aus. Langsam bekam er wieder Grund unter die Füße, nachdem er damit aufgehört hatte, sinnlos nach irgendetwas zu treten. Nur sein Atem wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Ging zu hektisch, als fürchtete seine Lunge das, was um ein Haar geschehen wäre.

Er war wütend. Wütend darüber, dass er zu dumm zum Baden war, dass er sich selbst beinahe ertränkt hätte, wär da nicht …

„Nun …", keuchte Lucius, „… zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass …" Abermals sog er tief Luft ein, die Arme, die ihn immer noch festhielten, dabei gar nicht mal so störend findend, eher im Gegenteil, fühlte er sich dadurch sicherer. „… du auch durch andere Banne zu mir gelangen kannst."

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln. Doch da Lucius nun wieder stand, löste er seine feste Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann wartete er auf eine weitere Anweisung.

Fast bedauerte Lucius das Fehlen der Arme, die ihn fest umschlungen gehalten hatten, doch schob er diesen Gedanken rasch wieder beiseite, damit beginnend, langsam aus dem Becken zu steigen. 

„Zumindest bin ich jetzt wieder sauber ..", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt, ehe er nach dem weichen grünen Handtuch griff und sich ein wenig ungelenk damit abzutrocknen begann.

Schnell folgte Severus ihm nach draußen und nahm nach einem kurzen Blick das Handtuch, um Lucius damit zuerst den Rücken und dann auch sonst abzutrocknen. Dass er selbst noch immer tropfnass war, ignorierte er einfach.

„Hmm …. Gar nicht mal so schlecht, einen wie dich zu haben ..", brummelte Lucius mit deutlich zufriedenem Tonfall, während er das Rubbeln auf seiner sich langsam wieder erwärmenden Haut genoss.

Nur dass ihn ab und an etwas nasser Stoff streifte, konnte sein Wohlbefinden noch stören und so rief er seinen Zauberstab mit einem Accio zu sich, sich anschließend zu seinem Sklaven umwendend und diesen mit einem Trocken- und Wärmezauber belegend. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Snape sich erkältete.

„Danke, Meister.", murmelte Severus, ehe er die Gelegenheit nutzte und Lucius auch von vorn abtrocknete. Dabei glitt sein Blick langsam über den Körper des größeren Jungen.

Den schwarzäugigen Blick seines Sklaven fast schon körperlich auf sich ruhen spürend, unterdrückte Lucius gerade noch seinem ersten Impuls folgend zurückzuweichen. Nein - er blieb stehen, wo er war, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das sanfte Plätschern des Beckenwassers und zwang seinen Atem weiter ruhig und gleichmäßig zu gehen.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gelang ihm dies auch und mit einem Anflug leichter Neugier wartete er auf das, was auch immer als nächstes geschehen würde.

Irgendwann war Severus fertig und trat einen Schritt von Lucius zurück. Dann sah er sich um und entdeckte dessen Kleider ordentlich zusammen gelegt auf einem der Stühle. Sofort ging er hin und holte sie. „Darf ich Euch beim Ankleiden helfen, Meister?", fragte er nach. Er versuchte wirklich alles, um nur ja nichts falsch zu machen, wobei ihn bei jeder Bewegung der Halsreif daran erinnerte, dass er noch immer nicht die Gnade seines Meisters hatte.

Lucius nickte nur, traute er seiner Stimme doch gerade nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sklave merkte, wie … angenehm ihm dessen Berührungen durch das Handtuch hindurch gewesen waren.

Nach der Erlaubnis trat Severus wieder heran und begann Lucius anzukleiden. So reich wie die Malfoys waren, war deren Erbe das sicherlich sogar gewöhnt, dachte er sich, bis er merkte, dass dem offensichtlich doch nicht so war.

Leicht erstaunt betrachtete der Sklave einen Moment lang die noch geringe, aber doch sichtbare Erregung, ehe er den Blick hob und Lucius fragend ansah. „Soll..." Er schluckte heftig und setzte noch einmal neu an. „Soll ich mich darum kümmern, Meister?"

Langsam senkte Lucius seinen Blick und schluckte ebenfalls erst einmal.

‚Was meint er mit kümmern?', war das erste, was er dachte, das deutliche Erröten einfach nicht mehr verhindern könnend, als sein langsam abzudriften drohender Verstand gleich von mehreren möglichen Antworten heimgesucht wurde. Davon verblieben nur die wenigsten um das, was die so schlicht gestellte Frage beinhalten mochte.

Wieder musste Lucius an das nächtliche Gespräch denken. Daran, dass sein Sklave bereits Erfahrungen im Bett gesammelt hatte. Dachte an den gar nicht mal so unangenehmen Körper auf seinem Schoß, die Erregung, die sich sacht gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt hatte und …spürte nun noch weiter errötend, wie allein schon diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen, zusammen mit der nun bestehenden Gelegenheit dazu führten, dass er selbst noch ein wenig mehr erregt wurde.

‚Sag endlich etwas!', schrie er sich gedanklich selbst zu, doch brachte Lucius keinen Laut hervor. 

Severus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, dass sicherlich von Ohr zu Ohr gehen würde. Also hatte er tatsächlich recht gehabt. Lucius Malfoy – sein Meister – war absolut unschuldig in diesen Dingen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, aber den Blickkontakt haltend, sank Severus dicht vor ihm auf die Knie und leckte sich einmal kurz über die Lippen. Diese Geste hätte normalerweise, wenn er nicht mit diesem hässlichen Glamour belegt wäre, eine mehr als erotische Wirkung gehabt.

Lucius' Sinne waren derart gespannt, registrierten jede auch noch so kleine Bewegung seines Sklaven, dass ihn dessen kurze Zungenbewegung die Haare aufstellte und sein Glied leicht zittern ließ.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken leckte auch er sich kurz über die Lippen, die viel zu trocken zu sein schienen.

Wie gebannt verharrte er weiterhin fast regungslos.

Als keinerlei Reaktion kam, außer der körperlichen, beugte Severus sich noch etwas weiter vor, schloss halb die Augen und leckte einmal langsam von der Basis bis zur Spitze der Erektion.

Er hatte während der letzten beiden Jahre gesehen, wie sich alle überschlugen, um irgendwie ein Date aus Lucius Malfoy herauszukitzeln und alle waren sie abgelehnt worden. Es war die Ironie schlechthin, dass er – Severus Snape, die Vogelscheuche von Hogwarts – nun der erste sein sollte.

---

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Lucindana – wow wieder so ein wunderbar langes Review! Wir lieben so was! Ja im Moment geht es ziemlich fix mit den Updates und wenn wir so nett darum gebeten werden und bei so lieben Reviews, gibt's dann auch gleich das nächste Kapitel. Nur wenn halt die Reviews fast ausbleiben, wie bei dem vorletzten Chap, dann demotiviert das doch und lässt uns weniger Tippen. Aber so wie bei dem letzten Kapitel jetzt – hey da macht und das Schreiben gleich doppelt so viel Spaß und es geht auch ganz gut voran. So das ihr hier als Belohnung schon lesen könnte, wie es weiter geht.

Zu deiner Bitte, das du gerne erfahren würdest, wieso Severus Lucius derart verabscheut – das werde ich dir hier und jetzt noch nicht verraten. Aber da wir ja um Leserwünsche gebeten haben und du den ersten richtigen geäußert hast, soll er dir auch erfüllt werden. Die Antwort auf das Wieso, wird es in einem späteren Kapitel geben, das wir extra um diese eine Frage herum aufbauen werden. Welches das genau sein wird weiß ich nicht, aber .. lass dich überraschen und scheu dich nicht, weitere Wünsche zu äußern.

Das kann übrigens auch jeder andere Leser – sagt was ihr gern lesen würdet und wer weiß, vielleicht erfüllen wir es ja auch, wie in diesem Fall. J

yeza – nein aus Lucius und Severus wird mit Gewissheit niemals ein Liebespaar, wie man es vielleicht in einer normalen Beziehung haben würde. Sie werden nie wie zwei Gleichgestellte sein können – dazu ist der Unterschied einfach zu groß und auch wenn Lucius seinen Sklaven durchaus zu schätzen lernt und diesem mal was Gutes tun will, so ist er sich doch immer bewusst, das dies nur ein – sein Sklave ist.

Miyao – auch danke für dein Review. J Die Frage nach der Liebesbeziehung hab ich ja weiter oben schon beantwortet. Inwieweit Potter in der FF auftauchen wird, das wissen wir noch nicht. Ich muss gestehen, das ich kein Potter Fan bin – ich liebe die Dunklen Seiten. Die Todesser … die Rumtreiber gehören nicht gerade zu denen, über die ich gern lese, geschweige denn schreiben könnte und mazipaan möchte ich nicht noch einen Char aufdrängen müssen. Eventuell taucht mal Lily Evans auf, aber … ohne James Potter ist das auch nicht so gut. Entweder wir lassen die Rumtreiber ganz außen vor, oder sie tauchen nur sehhhr am Rand auf, oder ich bitte irgendwann darum, ob jemand Lust hätte noch mit zu schreiben. Aber das liegt nun wirklich in den Sternen.

Visitkarte - freut uns riesig das du auch zu dieser FF gefunden hast. Ich habe das mit dem Vor/Nachnamen im Kapitel auf meinem PC geändert, aber ich trau mich nicht das hier auf FF-net neu hochzuladen. Nicht das die tollen Reviews verloren gehen.

Fürs nächste Mal ists auf jeden Fall notiert, das Slughorn Severus bei Lucius Anwesenheit mit Vornamen anspricht, wenn er ihn dann duzt.

Nuuuun … räusper .. du kennst uns doch. Mit dem Weisenknaben würde ich noch warten. :)

katan-kun – ich darf mal einfach einen Ausschnitt deines Reviews hier rein kopieren?

- Ich hab gestern noch die anderen Reviewes gelesen, und da wurde viel gesagt das die Gefühle, besonders von Lucius wiedersprüchlich waren... ich finde das irgendwie nicht. Ich dachte, das liegt auch an seinem neuen Status, schließlich zwingt es Severus auch, Dinge zu tun die er nicht will, wieso sollte es nicht auch bei Lucius ziemlich...besitzergreifende Gefühle auslösen? Dachte ich mir jedenfalls... -

Da kann ich nur sagen – ja da hast du vollkommen richtig gedacht! Lucius wird sicher noch die ein oder andere Konsequenz seiner Annahme des Pakts erleben dürfen. :)

Kapitel 5

Fast zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Lucius Malfoy zu seinem Sklaven gekommen war. Zwei Wochen, in denen er diesem aus dem Weg, oder besser er ihm befohlen hatte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Elf Nächte, die er alleine verbracht hatte.

Alleine – und unbefriedigt.

Nach den Ereignissen im Schulsprecherbad hatte er sich wortlos weiter ankleiden lassen und seinem Sklaven dann anschließend befohlen, ihm aus den Augen zu bleiben, bis er ihn wieder zu sich rief.

Zwölf Tage und elf Nächte … eigentlich war der dreizehnte Tag schon fast vorüber.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken in das Schulsprecherbad, an diese herrlich warme Höhle, in die er plötzlich seine Selbstbeherrschung vollkommen verlierend hineingestoßen war. Selbst der harte Griff in die fettigen Haare hatte seiner Erregung, seiner Unbeherrschtheit keinen Abbruch getan und mit einem zutiefst zufriedenen, von Triumph zeugenden Aufschrei war er tief im Mund seines Sklaven gekommen.

Wäre er nicht Lucius Malfoy, hätte er jedem anderen, der ihm seine eigene Gefühlslage beschrieben hätte, unumwunden bescheinigt, dass er sich schämte. Aber ein Malfoy schämte sich nicht.

Für gar nichts!

Wieso denn auch? Das war nur ein verdammter Sklave …

Ein Sklave, dem er danach nicht mehr in die Augen gesehen hatte, als dieser ihn wortlos gesäubert und zu Ende angekleidet hatte.

Abermals wanderte Lucius' Blick zu seinem Schreibtisch. Zu der Schatulle, die er vor wenigen Minuten aus einem gut verborgenen Geheimfach hervorgeholt hatte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass noch einer, der ihn wegen seines Amtes aufsuchte, die Bedeutung dieser Schatulle verstand.

Fast schon sanft strichen Lucius' Finger über das wertvolle Holz und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er sie.

Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war das grünseidene Stoffband, das lose oben auf der Besitzurkunde lag und ihn schlagartig an etwas erinnerte, das er – vergessen hatte.

Fluchend griff er sich das Stoffband, legte es im nächsten Moment aber auch schon wieder zurück. Stattdessen suchte er sich Pergament, Feder und Tinte und begann zu schreiben. Unter einem Namen, den bereits sein Ururgroßvater für anonyme Käufe verwendet hatte, schrieb er an Borgin & Burke und bestellte bei diesen ein Sortiment verschiedenster Sklavenhalsreife und weitergehende Informationen, was es noch so alles einen Sklaven betreffend geben könnte. Das Bestellte würde zu einem kleinen Häuschen am Rande des unter Hogwarts liegenden Zaubererdorf gebracht werden, das nur das jeweilige Malfoyoberhaupt zu betreten in der Lage wäre. Räumlichkeiten, die schon so manches gesehen hatten und Lucius nahm sich vor, die Fähigkeit seines Sklaven erneut auf die Probe zu stellen.

Nachdem er diesen Brief bei der Eulerei abgegeben hatte, gab er nach kurzem Überlegen auch noch einen zweiten in Auftrag. Dieser würde beim Frühstück des nächsten Tages und dem beginnenden Hogsmeade Wochenende einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Schüler der sechsten Klasse zugestellt werden, in welchem er diesem zwei Dinge mitteilte.

Das eine war ein Erlaubnisschreiben, dass er das Schlossgelände zu diesem Hogsmeade Wochenende verlassen durfte und das andere war eine Aufforderung, ihn dort dann zu treffen.

Lucius wollte wissen, ob der Sklavenbund auch soweit ging, dass ihn sein Sklave auch zu finden vermochte, wenn dieser keinerlei weiteren Hinweis darauf hatte, wo er zu finden wäre, als einen von Schülern und Lehrern und den üblichen Bewohnern überfluteten Ort.

Nur kurz zögerte der weißblonde, junge Mann, ehe er noch etwas anfügte.

_Ich erwarte dich am Abend bei Sonnenuntergang. Anbei findest du ein paar Galleonen, die du nach Belieben veräußern darfst. _

Auch diesen Brief übergab er einer Eule. Diesmal keiner privaten, sondern einer normalen Schuleule. Ein graubrauner Waldkauz.

Nachdem getan war, was getan werden musste, räumte Lucius die Schatulle wieder fort. Sicherte das Versteck zusätzlich mit Nicht-Auffinde-und-Verberge-Zaubern und zusätzlich mit einem Spruch, den er von seinem Vater schon als Kind erlernt hatte. Ein Zauber, der verbarg, dass dort überhaupt jemals Magie angewandt worden war.

Als auch dies getan war, entkleidete sich Lucius und legte sich in Bett. Wissend, dass er auch diese Nacht nicht richtig würde schlafen können.

Für Severus waren es ebenfalls keine besonders angenehmen zwei Wochen gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er die ganze Zeit fürchtete, seinen Meister mehr als enttäuscht und unwiderruflich verärgert zu haben – und diese Furcht wurde mit jedem vergehenden Tag, an dem er nicht gerufen wurde, stärker. Nein, er trug auch immer noch den grausamen Halsreif, dessen Spitzen sich bei jeder Bewegung in seinen Hals bohrten.

Jeden Abend tupfte er vorsichtig mit einem Stück Tuch eine antiseptische Lösung an den Hals und hoffte, dass sie ihren Weg unter das Metall finden würde. Die Wunden bluteten auch immer öfter bei der kleinsten, unbedachten Kopfbewegung, sodass er sich eine Binde um den Halsreif gelegt hatte, damit das Blut nicht so schnell durch seine Kleidung gelangen konnte.

Wie fast jede Nacht lag Severus wach im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Wann würde die Strafe nur endlich vorüber sein? Immerhin hielt er sich doch an die Anweisung und kam seinem Meister niemals in die Quere.

Müde ging er wie jeden Morgen zum Frühstück, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte und das Essen durch den Reif immer mehr als schmerzhaft war. Doch war eine der Anweisungen seines Meisters gewesen, dass er gut essen solle, um bald nicht mehr so dünn zu sein. Also tat er es. Mit gesenktem Kopf, sodass man sein vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht durch die fettigen, langen Haare nicht sehen konnte, saß er für sich am Slytherintisch und würgte zwei Brötchen mit Butter und Marmelade hinunter.

Weder sah er sich um, noch achtete er sonstwie auf seine Umgebung und so war Snape mehr als erschrocken, als eine der Schuleulen seine Hand anpickte. Er bekam normalerweise nie Post. Früher, während der ersten Schuljahre, sicher, mit Anweisungen seines Meisters. Aber auch die waren weniger geworden, je älter er war.

Irritiert und unsicher betrachtete Severus die Eule. Sollte sie tatsächlich für ihn sein? Mit leicht zitternden Händen entfernte er den Brief, nahm sein angebissenes Brötchen und verließ schnell die Halle.

Immerhin konnte der Brief nur von seinem Meister sein und dann sollte ihm besser beim Lesen niemand über die Schulter schauen können.

Fünf Minuten später in einem leeren und nicht mehr genutzten Klassenraum starrte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig auf den Brief in seiner Hand, den er als erstes aus dem Umschlagn gezogen hatte. Er durfte das Gelände verlassen und nach Hogsmeade gehen?

Nach einer mehr als schlaflosen Nacht war Lucius hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gegangen, dabei jedweden Blickkontakt in Richtung des Halbbluts meidend, das wie meist für sich an dem weitläufigen Slytherin Tisch saß. Zumindest hatte er es sich vorgenommen, auch diesmal genau so zu verfahren. Doch erwischte sich der Malfoy Erbe immer wieder dabei, wie seine Augen in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen wanderten und als dieser dann den von ihm verfassten Brief erhielt und die Große Halle verließ, ohne ihn zu lesen, kam Lucius nicht dagegen an, dass er einen leichten Stich der Enttäuschung verspürte.

Zu gern hätte er das Gesicht seines Sklaven gesehen, wenn dieser nicht nur die Erlaubnis nach Hogsmeade zu gehen erhielt, sondern auch die Galleonen entdeckte.

Mit einem ungläubigen Laut sackte Severus zwei Etagen tiefer auf einen verstaubten Stuhl. Dabei fiel ihm der Ungewöhnlich schwere, wie er jetzt erst registrierte, Umschlag aus der Hand und einige Galleonen kullerten durch den Raum.

Vollkommen überrascht starrte der Sklave auf das Geld und las anschließend nochmals den Brief. doch es stand nichts darin, was auch nur ansatzweise als Hinweis darauf zu verstehen wäre, was er mit dem Geld kaufen sollte.

Konnte es sein, dass sein Meister ihm das Geld zur freien Verfügung gegeben hatte und nicht, um eine Besorgung zu erledigen?

Unsicher starrte er auf das leichte Funkeln und schluckte. Er hatte noch nie eigenes Geld gehabt. Und selbst für seinen früheren Herrn oder auch nur mit diesem war er nur selten einkaufen gegangen.

Schnell sank er auf die Knie und fing an, die Münzen wieder einzusammeln, wobei er noch einige Minuten suchte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich alle gefunden hatte.

Dann verließ er schnell den Raum, sich den Staub von den Kleidern klopfend, und lief zurück in den Slytherin-Kerker und von dort sofort in sein Zimmer, um sich etwas besseres anzuziehen.

Er würde das allererste Mal nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu freuen. Und selbst die Aussicht, am Abend seinen Meister zu treffen, vergrößerte diese Freude nur, anstatt sie zu schmälern.

Vielleicht - nur vielleicht - würde Malfoy den Halsreif wechseln.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, wobei dieses mehr aus einer Tasse heißen, schwarzen Kaffees bestand und nichts sonst, machte sich Lucius daran, dem ersten Strom von nach Hogsmeade eilenden Schülern zu folgen. Umziehen musste er sich nicht, hatte er doch bereits, noch bevor er die Große Halle heute Morgen betreten hatte, alles was nötig war zusammengetragen und sollte er sich wirklich noch einmal dazu entschließen, etwas anderes anzuziehen, hatte er genügend Auswahl in seinem Häuschen am Rande von Hogsmeade, das noch ein Stück hinter der Heulenden Hütte gelegen war. Gut verborgen von einigen es umstehenden Bäumen und dem nicht weit davon entfernt angrenzenden Verbotenen Wald.

Lucius erster Weg führte ihn in den Honigtopf, hatte er sich doch kurzfristig dazu entschlossen, einige Naschereien für heute Abend zu besorgen. Überlegend, was seinem Sklaven wohl schmecken könnte, wanderte er gedankenverloren durch die mit allerlei Süßigkeiten überladenen Regale und blieb schließlich vor einer kleinen Schachtel, erlesener frischer Erdbeeren stehen, die von einem feinen Häubchen Sahne und einem Tropfen Schokolade verziert wurden.

_‚Dazu noch ein wenig Sekt und der Abend ist gerettet …'_, überlegte er und wandte sich auf der Suche nach dem Verkäufer kurz vom Regal ab, die Schachtel mit dem durch Kälte- und Frischezauber belegten Sahne-Schoko-Erdbeeren behutsam in seiner rechten Hand balancierend.

Zur selben Zeit reichte Severus gerade seine Erlaubnis seinem Hauslehrer und versuchte dabei nicht allzu sehr zu grinsen. Slughorns Gesichtsausdruck war allerdings nicht gerade dazu angetan, dies zu gestatten.

Nach ganzen fünf Minuten wurde er dann endlich durchgelassen, nachdem der Hauslehrer Slytherins sich zufriedenstellend davon überzeugt hatte, dass die Erlaubnis nicht gefälscht war.

Neugierig, aber doch nach außen hin gleichgültig machte Severus sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, dabei einfach den anderen Schülern folgend, die immerhin genauer wussten als er, wohin sie nun gehen mussten.

Am Ende hatte sich Lucius für eine Flasche Champagner entschieden, deren Inhalt der kleinen Flasche zum Trotz für eine ganze Wanne, oder wie in seinem Fall gewünscht einem kleinen Whirlpool ausreichen würde, um diesen zu füllen.

Den Gedanken, dass er dies alles aus einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen tat, schob der junge Zauberer rigoros beiseite. Verbannte ihn zusammen mit all den anderen Gewissensbissen, Sehnsüchten und den diesen daraufhin auf dem Fuße folgenden Fluchtwünschen in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes.

Weiter durch Hogsmeade schlendernd, das sich so langsam immer weiter mit lärmenden, lachenden und herumtobenden Schülern füllte, verharrte Lucius plötzlich mitten im Schritt, seinen Blick wie hypnotisiert an einer Auslage haften lassend.

Dort lag auf einem dunkelgrünen, fast schon schwarzen Samtkissen etwas, von dem Lucius Malfoy wusste, dass er es einfach besitzen musste.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite betrat Severus mit den anderen Schülern als erstes ebenfalls den Honigtopf und sah sich mit großen Augen um. So fest er es sich auch vorgenommen hatte, in dem Moment konnte er einfach nicht kalt bleiben.

Eine Hand spielte in seiner Robe mit den Goldmünzen und unbewusst zählte er sie immer wieder ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine verloren hatte.

Sich auf die Lippen beißend betrachtete er all die Leckerein, die er schon oft bei anderen Schülern gesehen hatte, aber selbst nie kosten konnte. Sich über die Lippen leckend trat er an den Tresen und kaufte von allem, was ihn interessierte, eine Kleinigkeit.

Als Severus wieder aus dem Laden trat, hatte er eine doch recht große Tüte auf dem Arm und sah sich um, wo er nun am ungestörtesten war, um zu naschen. Dabei fiel ihm weißblondes Haar auf und er schluckte unsicher, drehte um und ging schnell in die andere Richtung.

Ohne seine eisblauen Augen von der schweren, von silbernen Schuppen geprägten Gliederkette zu wenden, die er um sein linkes Handgelenk gewunden hatte, den silbernen dreieckigen Schlangenkopf mit den aus Smaragden bestehenden Augen und Diamanten geschliffenen Giftzähnen verzierten Kopf in seinem Handteller umschlossen haltend, war Lucius das kleine Vermögen, das er für das Schmuckstück ausgegeben hatte, ziemlich egal.

Nur kurz stockte er in seinen Schritten, tat es dann aber als bloße Einbildung ab, die dunklen Augen seines Sklaven in seinem Rücken ruhen zu fühlen.

Fast schon andächtig streichelte er mit dem Daumen über den fein gearbeiteten Schlangenkopf, dabei an die Worte denkend, welche er dem Verkäufer entlockt hatte. An die Besonderheit, die diesem exquisitem Schmuckstück innewohnte. Man musste nur eine bestimmte Form wollen und die der silbernen Schlange innewohnende Magie würde sie diese umgehend annehmen lassen.

Er wusste bereits, was er damit tun würde. Wusste, welche Form er der Schlange schlussendlich geben würde. Nur eines fehlte ihm dazu noch. Ein zu dem Schmuckstück passender Stock.

Im Endeffekt ging Severus erst einmal wieder ins Schloss zurück. Immerhin musste noch der ganze Tag vergehen bis zu seinem Treffen mit seinem Meister. Diese Zeit würde er zum Lernen nutzen und sich dabei immer mal wieder bei seinen Süßigkeiten bedienen.

Mit der freien Hand fühlte er auch auf dem Rückweg immer wieder, ob die restlichen Münzen – er hatte kaum eine Galleone ausgegeben – noch da waren.

Im Schloss ging Severus sofort in sein Zimmer hinunter, versteckte sich vor den Blicken seines Nachbarn hinter den Vorhängen und kostete dann erst einmal von den Leckereien.

Nachdem Lucius die Einkäufe – er hatte noch ein paar weitere Kleinigkeiten für den kommenden Abend besorgt – in sein Haus bei Hogsmeade gebracht hatte und hatte feststellen müssen, dass die Bestellung, die er bei Borgin & Burke aufgegeben hatte, noch nicht angekommen war, entschied er sich dazu, die nächsten Stunden im Eberkopf zu verbringen. Einem nicht ganz so angesehenen Lokal in Hogsmeade, wie es das oft von Schülern und Lehrern heimgesuchte Drei Besen sein mochte.

Doch für Lucius war die leicht zwielichtige Stimmung, die dort herrschte, ebenso wie die nicht immer ganz vertrauenswürdigen Personen genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Sich beim Wirt einen Feuerwhiskey bestellend, setzte er sich an einem dem Kneipenausgang gegenüber befindlichen Tisch, dessen rissige Holzplatte mit Sicherheit schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte.

Dieser Ort lud regelrecht dazu ein, sich die Abenteuer auszumalen, die er nach seinem Schulabschluss erleben würde, schaffte er es, den Reihen der Zauberer und Hexen beizutreten, die dem von vielen gefürchteten Dunklen Lord dienten.

Im Gegensatz zum allgemeinen Glauben war weder sein Vater noch sein Großvater ein Todesser gewesen. Dazu hatten sie sich viel zu sehr mit ihren Geschäften und dem mehren des Malfoyschen Vermögens abgegeben, um sich für Politik zu interessieren.

Schon früh hatte Lucius jedoch die trockenen Geschäftsbesprechungen und das ermüdende Pergamentgeordne zu verabscheuen gelernt. Er hatte sich nach mehr gesehnt. Nach Ansehen, nach Respekt, der ihm nicht nur wegen seines Reichtums entgegengebracht wurde, sondern auch wegen dem, was er darstellte.

Er war ein Malfoy.

Er sollte zu denen gehören, die die Grundfesten der Zaubererwelt zu erschüttern vermochten, und dies traf nur auf eine einzige Gruppierung zu.

Die Todesser.

Nur da diese nicht gerade öffentlich ihre Identitäten bekannt gaben, war es Lucius bisher nicht möglich gewesen, mit einem Zauberer, oder was dies betraf auch einer Hexe aus dieser machtbewussten Vereinigung Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wusste er doch von niemandem mit Gewissheit, dass er oder sie dazu gehörte. Und jemanden darauf ansprechen, ob er ein Todesser war – das würde ihm bestenfalls ein paar Flüche auf den Hals und eine Anzeige beim Zaubereiministerium wegen Verleumdung einbringen und Schlechtestenfalls eine Zelle im Zaubereigefängnis Askaban, wenn man ihn einer Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern bezichtigte.

Severus verbrachte den restlichen Vormittag mit dem Lernen für Zaubereigeschichte und gelegentlichem Naschen. Als die Zeit zum Mittagessen dann kam, war ihm so übel, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machte, in die Große Halle zu gehen, sondern einfach im Bett blieb und die Augen schloss. Ob man sich wohl mit zu viel Süßkram vergiften konnte?

Am Nachmittag ging es ihm dann wieder besser. Was auch vorteilhaft war, da er ja einen Termin hatte. Also zog er sich wieder an und machte sich zum zweiten Mal im Leben auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Diesmal jedoch nicht, um einzukaufen.

Unsicher hielt er nach seinem Meister Ausschau, da dieser ihm nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wo sie sich treffen würden. Wie sollte er ihn also finden?.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Lucius Malfoy den Eberkopf verließ und sich langsamen Schrittes in Richtung seines Hauses aufmachte. An der Heulenden Hütte vorbei, ein Stück weit geradeaus, dann links dem Pfad in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes folgend und dann, wo sich der Weg in den düsteren Wald hinein erstreckte, scharf rechts abbiegend. Quer über die Wiese zwischen die Bäume und schon hatte man das kleine Häuschen erreicht, dessen graue Felssteinmauern keinen besonders einladenden Eindruck machten.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Severus schon fast am Verzweifeln. Zuerst hatte er sich nur in dem Dorf weiter umgesehen. Immerhin war noch mehr als genug Zeit bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Doch mittlerweile hatte er halb Hogsmeade abgesucht und noch immer nichts gefunden, was auf ein Haus hindeutete, das jemandem wie Lucius Malfoy gehörte.

Gerade als er sich in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte auf einen Baumstamm setzte und verzweifelt den Hügel hinab sah, entdeckte er ein weißes Leuchten, das hinter den Ausläufern des Verbotenen Waldes verschwand. Es gab nicht viele Haarschöpfe, die in der untergehenden Sonne derartig leuchten würden.

Zuversichtlicher sprang Severus wieder auf und rannte, so schnell er konnte, in die Richtung. Dass er dabei hektisch atmete und sich die Dornen nur noch tiefer in seinen Hals bohrten, merkte er kaum. Die Sonne ging unter und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sein Meister ihn zu sich befohlen.

Gerade hatte Lucius die Haustüre hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen und die kleine Halle, die mehr einem zu breit geratenen Flur ähnelte, durchquert, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas durch das breite Flurfenster zu erkennen glaubte. Rasch drehte er sich um und tatsächlich, kein anderer als sein Sklave hetzte gerade durch die Bäume.

Das Haus war schwer zu erkennen und einen Moment dachte Severus schon, dass er Lucius verloren hätte, ehe er endlich doch sein Ziel sah. Keuchend rannte er auch noch die letzten Meter und drehte genau in dem Moment an dem Türknauf, als die Sonne vollständig unter ging. Erst im Nachhinein dachte er daran zu klopfen, doch da stand er bereits seinem Meister gegenüber. Schnell fiel er auf die Knie und ließ keuchend nach Atem ringend den Kopf hängen.

-----

TBC

**Ihr wollt wissen wie es weiter geht? Dann schreibt uns dies! – Morti & mazipaan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Also mit 5 Reviews habt ihr euch das nächste Kapitel auf jeden Fall verdient. :) Da konnten wir gar nicht anders, als euch heute schon mit dem nächsten Chap – hoffentlich – zu beglücken. **

Amare – vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Es freut immer wieder ganz gewaltig zu lesen, das das was man schreibt, nicht nur gut ankommt, sondern auch gut umgesetzt wurde. Ich hoffe das dies auch für das folgende Kapitel gilt und wir deine / eure Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen.

Katan-kun – oh oh … peonlich berührt räusper .. bitte Morti oder Mortis zwinker. Aber bei Martis musste ich unwillkürlich an diese vielfarbigen Schokonaschereien ala Smartis denken grins Nun aber genug des scherzhaften Geplänkels. Auch dir vielen Dank für dein super und stets voller Sehnsucht von uns erwartetes Review. Deine Interpretation ist mal wieder nicht nur super ausgedrückt, sondern auch absolut korrekt. :) Wobei zwischen etwas wollen und es dann tatsächlich auch so tun, Welten liegen können. Besonders wenn man Lucius Malfoy heißt … aber jetzt greife ich ein wenig zu weit voraus ins noch kommende Kapitel 7. Nein da hast du Recht. Severus hat Lucius nicht durch den Bund gefunden, sondern durch Zufall, viel Glück, gute Augen und Ausdauer beim laufen. Auch wenn Lucius das Gegenteil glaubt. Das könnte durchaus später noch zu Problemen und unerfüllten Hoffnungen führen. Severus früherer Meister hat ihm den Dornenhalsreif immer umgetan, wenn dieser Strafe verdient hatte und er in den Schulferien – oder vor dessen Schulzeit – bei diesem war. Aber fast zwei Wochen am Stück musste er ihn noch nie tragen. Schließlich wollte sein alter Herr dass er was in der Zeit lernte und nicht zu sehr von – diesem – Schmerz abgelenkt wurde. (so jedenfalls mal meine Interpretation) Das mit der unglücklichen Formulierung tut mir leid. Die ist auf meinem (Mortis) Mist gewachsen und das wird dir bei mir sicher noch häufiger begegnen. Ich hab da ein Händchen für Schlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangensätze und seltsame Formulierungen. Mazipaan kann ich da für ihre Entwirrungskünste nur immer wieder aufs Neue loben. :)

Die freudige Erwartung kann ich nur zurückgeben – in Erwartung deines nächsten Reviews und ein herzliches Dankeschön für die vorangegangenen – Morti

AlexielLangstrang – vielen Dank auch für dein Review Nuuun … bisher hat Lucius seinen Sklaven ja nicht absichtlich gequält. Er hatte es einfach – vergessen und in Kapitel 7 wird er … nee das verrat ich jetzt doch nicht. Müsst ihr dann schon selbst lesen, wenn wir wieder genügend Reviews für dieses Chapter hier bekommen haben. :)

yeza – Wie weit es in die Zukunft geht, weiß ich noch nicht. Das hängt einfach davon ab wie lange wir so viel Spaß beim schreiben an dieser Geschichte haben und der wiederum hängt mit den lieben Leuten von euch zusammen, die uns ihre Meinung kundtun. Bevorzugt natürlich eine aufbauende Auf jeden Fall wird Voldemort, die Todesser, Lucius Schulabschluss und das Danach … noch eine Rolle spielen. Soweit zumindest ist es schon in unseren Köpfen zumindest voraus gedacht. Was uns alles auf diesem Weg noch begegnen wird, davon lassen wir uns selbst überraschen. Denn wir schreiben hier genau so, wie auch das erste Kapitel entstand. Aus unserer Eingebung heraus, weil es Spaß macht, weil wir Lust darauf hatten, die Reaktionen der Leser erhofften und von diesen beflügelt dann immer das nächste Kapitel in Angriff nehmen. Das einzige was ich versuche ist, das es keine zu großen Sprünge innerhalb der Handlung geben wird und wenn, dann so wie das mit den zwei Wochen. Wo ein Schnitt und irgendwie doch kein Schnitt gewesen war. Hoffe das ist jetzt nicht zu verwirrend. :) Ob das auch weiter so bleibt, kann ich nicht sagen. Denn auch da ist nicht wirklich vorher festgelegt worden.

Miyao – leider kann ich nicht sagen wie lang die Geschichte werden wird, da wir von Kapitel zu Kapitel schreiben und höchstens Ideen sammeln, was wir noch alles mal unterbringen wollen. Wenn eine von euch Lesern also bestimmte Wünsche hat – immer her damit! Ich kann nur eines versichern – ich hasse Kurzgeschichten. Je länger eine Story ist, desto lieber hab ich sie. Sowohl bei dem was ich selbst lese, als auch bei dem, was ich alleine, oder mit anderen zusammen schreibe. Denn ich mag es selbst nicht, gerade wenn man sich so richtig einen Handlungsbogen hineingelesen hat – mit dem erschütterndem und immer zu schnell kommendem – Ende – wieder daraus hervor gerissen zu werden.

So – aber nun geht es weiter mit der Geschichte. Habe euch lang genug mit meinem Gerede aufgehalten. :) - Morti 

Kapitel 6

„Das war … beeindruckend.", kommentierte Lucius anerkennend nach einer geschlagenen Minute, in der er einfach nur schweigend auf den vor ihm Knienden hinab geblickt hatte.

Nicht nur, dass dieser auch durch die das Haus schützenden Banne gegangen war, als wären sie für ihn nicht existent, sondern er hatte ihn auch gefunden und das, obwohl er dies eigentlich nicht wirklich für möglich gehalten hatte. Sowohl das Finden als auch das durch fremde Banne Gehen waren beides Fähigkeiten, die überaus nützlich sein konnten, brauchte er einmal Hilfe.

„Steh schon auf .. du weißt doch, ich mag solches kriecherische Verhalten nicht."

Noch immer keuchend nach Atem ringend, gehorchte Severus sofort. „Verzeiht, Meister.", murmelte er nur leise, ehe er sich vorsichtig in der düsteren Halle umsah.

Viel gab es jedoch nicht zu sehen, denn bis auf das eine Fenster war der Eingangsbereich des Hauses vollkommen leer, wie Lucius bedauernd feststellte. Er musste wohl noch einmal an Borgin & Burke schreiben. Denn eigentlich hatte er erwartet, die bestellten Utensilien bereits hier vorzufinden. Doch nichts war durch das Eulenloch geliefert worden, das speziell für diese angefertigt worden war und sich als rundes Loch über dem Fenster neben der Türe befand.

Fragend sah Severus seinen Meister an. Wieso war er hierher bestellt worden? „Danke... für das Geld, Meister.", wisperte er dann, den Kopf leicht senkend.

„Du wirst sicher dein eigenes haben, aber da ich nun einmal für dich verantwortlich bin …", achselzuckend beendete Lucius den Satz nicht, ganz seinem Kredo folgend, dass Geld nicht etwas war, über das man sprach, sondern nur etwas, das man hatte.

„Ich..." Severus starrte Lucius einen Moment ungläubig an. „Ich besitze lediglich, was Ihr mir zugesteht, Meister, sonst nichts."

Lucius, der sich gerade hatte umwenden wollen, hielt überrascht inne und starrte dann stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Sklaven. „Was ist mit deinem vorherigen Herrn? Er wird dir sicher etwas hinterlassen haben."

„Meister... wenn er mich nicht an Euch gegeben hätte, wäre ich ein Teil der Erbschaft gewesen, wer auch immer sie bekommen hätte.", erklärte Severus leise und sah dabei zu Boden. „Ich bin... Euer Eigentum, sonst nichts..."

„Ein lebendes und atmendes Eigentum mit einem außerordentlich guten Verstand zwischen den Ohren …", schnaubte Lucius, nicht wissend, ob er nun verärgert sein sollte, an das eigentlich Offensichtliche erinnert zu werden, oder doch mehr erschüttert über die Tragweite dieses Umstandes.

Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er nun wohl doch über Geld würde sprechen müssen.

Die genannten Ohren wurden leicht rot. „Das zählt nur... solange es jemanden interessiert.", wisperte Severus leise und es klang viel zu verbittert für sein Alter. „Hätte Professor Dumbledore meinen Herrn nicht überredet, mich nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen... wüsste es niemand."

„Nun … Professor Slughorn weiß es und ich ebenso … und selbst diese vermaledeite Gryffindorgöre hat die letzte Prüfung in Zaubereigeschichte zwei ganze Punkte hinter dir bestanden.", antwortete Lucius, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat.

Er versuchte doch nicht gerade seinen Sklaven aufzumuntern? Nein … so etwas tat ein Lucius Malfoy nicht.

Sich abrupt abwendend bedeutete er dem Schwarzhaarigen ihm in das angrenzende Zimmer zu folgen, das hinter einer schlichten und irgendwie verzogen wirkenden Holztüre wartete.

Dort hatte er bereits heute Vormittag einiges vorbereitet und gespannt beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die etwaige Reaktion des Jüngeren.

Ein dicker, flauschiger, dunkelbrauner Teppich bedeckte den Boden, der sich erst beim zweiten Hinsehen als riesiges Bärenfell entpuppte.

Bücherregale säumten die linke und hintere Wand, in denen sich Reihe an Reihe von durchweg schwarzmagischer Literatur stapelten. Doch waren die darin enthaltenen Bände unsortiert und so mancher Titel war hinter der dicken Staubschicht nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Ein niedriger Tisch befand sich an der rechten Seite vor dem großen Kamin, von zwei bequemen Kissenlagern umringt, die regelrecht dazu einluden sich auf ihnen auszustrecken, oder auch nur hinzusetzen und in das gelborange flackernde Feuer zu blicken.

Auf dem Tisch selbst befand sich ein Gedeck aus erlesenem Porzellan und silbernem Besteck, Kristallgläsern und Karaffen mit den verschiedensten Weinen, Likören und aus frischen Früchten hergestelltem Nektar. Dazu hatte er Dobby, seinen normalerweise im Stammsitz seiner Familie tätigen Hauself beordert, welcher jedoch wusste, dass es besser für ihn war, hielte er sich außer Sicht- und Reichweite seines Herrn. Lucius hatte nicht besonders viel übrig für die kleinen magischen Wesen, auch wenn er sie für ihre Nützlichkeit durchaus zu schätzen wusste.

Staunend betrat Severus den Raum, auch wenn er versuchte es nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Aber der Unterschied vom Eingangsbereich zu diesem Zimmer war wirklich gravierend. Dass sich Lucius plötzlich für seine Noten interessierte und diese auch noch kannte, erstaunte den Sklaven dabei aber genauso sehr, wie der Anblick des Raumes.

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte flüchtig Lucius' Lippen, ehe er sich wieder ganz seinem Sklaven zuwandte und ihn aufmerksam musternd erkundigte er sich: „Wenn du dir etwas wünschen könntest … was wäre das?"

„Ein erfüllbarer Wunsch, Meister?", fragte Severus zurück und erwiderte dabei den Blick des Älteren.

„Natürlich .. Was sollte es für einen Sinn ergeben, sich etwas zu wünschen, das unerfüllbar ist?" Dann schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, als er glaubte zu verstehen, was der Andere meinte: „Du weißt besser als ich, dass ich dir deine Freiheit nicht geben kann."

„Ja, Meister... aber davon träumen kann ich doch trotzdem.", murmelte Severus leise, ehe er sich auf die Zunge biss. Er musste wirklich darauf achten, was er von sich gab. „Was ich mir wünsche... ist, dass die Strafe zu Ende wäre.", wisperte er dann.

„Welche Strafe …", begann Lucius, schwieg dann aber abrupt, als er beobachten konnte, wie der Schwarzhaarige nach einem ungläubigen Blick seinen Kragen aufzuknöpfen begann.

Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, ließ in Lucius ein Gefühl von Übelkeit emporsteigen. Deutlich war ein mit rötlichen Flecken beschmutztes Tuch zu erkennen, das sich teilweise über dem Halsreif befand. Doch trotz dieser Maßnahme konnte der Malfoy Erbe erkennen, wie sehr dieser seinen Sklaven in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte.

Um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht murmelte Lucius schließlich: „Gut … dann komm her und ich nehme dir den Reif ab.", und da er sich daran erinnerte, was ihm das Halbblut noch erzählt hatte, fügte er noch hinzu: „… solange du hier im Haus bist, brauchst du ihn nicht mehr zu tragen."

Severus trat mit einem zögernden Schritt näher, da er nicht glauben konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er sollte wirklich heute Abend ohne Halsreif sein dürfen? Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn schwindelig werden.

Langsam sank er vor seinem Meister auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf nach vorn, zog dabei seine Haare zur Seite, damit Lucius möglichst leicht an den Reif herankommen würde.

Nur kurz zögerte dieser dann, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und sacht den Halsreif berührte, der unter dem vom Blut schmutzigen Tuch hervor zu sehen war. Übergangslos öffnete dieser sich – doch fiel er nicht herab, wie eigentlich von Lucius erwartet.

Das flaue Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden verstärkte sich noch, als er seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in die spezielle Seitentasche seiner Hose steckte und anschließend damit begann, mit vorsichtigen Fingerbewegungen den dornenbestückten Reif vom Hals zu lösen.

Dabei kam kein Laut von Severus' Lippen, die er fest zusammengepresst hatte. Einige Wunden bluteten durch das hektische Atmen zuvor noch immer, andere wurden jetzt wieder geöffnet. Ohne aufzusehen, steckte er eine Hand in die Tasche seiner Robe und förderte einen kleinen Behälter und eine Phiole zu Tage, womit die Wunden behandelt werden konnten.

Nachdem der Reif endlich vom Hals war – Lucius verfluchte sich dafür, das grüne Stoffband nicht mitgebracht zu haben, hatte er doch fest damit gerechnet, bereits die Pakete von Borgin & Burke erhalten zu haben – fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Gegenstände in seines Sklaven Hand.

Überrascht eine Augenbraue hochziehend fragte er, das widerlich blutige Ding mit einer angeekelten Handbewegung in Richtung der verstaubten Bücherregale werfend: „Eine Heilsalbe … und?"

"Ein leichter Betäubungstrank, Meister.", erwiderte Severus leise, sagte aber nicht dazu, dass er ihn natürlich nur mit Lucius' Erlaubnis einnehmen würde.

„Gut …", nickte Lucius und ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte, hatte er auch schon gefragt: „Wer hat sie dir gegeben?"

"Niemand, Meister. Ich habe sie selbst hergestellt. Ich wollte keine Fragen beantworten müssen..."

Lucius nickte leicht und fragte nicht wirklich an einer Antwort interessiert, sich aber einfach ablenken wollend weiter: „Ich nehme an, Professor Slughorn hat dir die dazu nötigen Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt?"

"Ich... nicht direkt. Er hat mir aber schon seit der dritten Klasse gestattet, wann immer ich möchte, in den Tränkeklassenraum zu gehen und zu experimentieren.", gestand Severus leise ein.

„Der alte Mann überrascht mich immer wieder …", murmelte Lucius kopfschüttelnd, seinen Sklaven am rechten Arm greifend und nach oben auf die Füße ziehend, ihn dann aber auch nicht wieder loslassend.

Severus' Blick schoss nach oben und er sah Lucius ängstlich an. Was würde jetzt passieren? Sah sein Meister es als Diebstahl an, weil er die zur Verfügung gestellten Zutaten, nicht nur für das verwendet hatte, was der Professor wusste?

Lucius' Gedanken waren jedoch mit etwas völlig anderem beschäftigt. Abermals zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtet diesen, den ängstlichen Blick nicht weiter beachtend, auf seinen Sklaven, um den auf diesen gelegten Glamourzauber aufzuheben.

In Erwartung einer Strafe schloss Severus bei dieser Reaktion die Augen. Doch spürte er keinen Schmerz, sondern nur das leichte Kribbeln auf ihn angewandter Magie. Irritiert blinzelte er und sah Lucius fragend an.

Es war das dritte Mal, dass Lucius seinen Sklaven in seiner natürlichen Schönheit sah und wieder verschlug ihm der Kontrast fast die Sprache: „Viel besser …", kommentierte er jedoch nur, den Zauberstab wieder fort steckend.

Nur eines war nun ebenfalls weit deutlicher zu erkennen. Die hässlichen Wunden an Snapes Hals: „Kümmere dich um deine Wunden und … wenn du damit fertig bist, sieh dir ruhig den Rest des Hauses an. Ich habe noch jemandem zu schreiben."

"Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Severus mit leicht geneigtem Kopf, ehe er von Lucius fort trat und sich einen Spiegel heraufbeschwor, um sich um seinen Hals zu kümmern. Normalerweise vermied er es, so gut es ging, sich selbst im Spiegel anzusehen. Er wollte dieses hässliche Gesicht, das er dort sah, nicht als sein eigenes annehmen. Jetzt sah er sich selbst einige Augenblicke in die schwarzen, irgendwie funkelnden Augen, ehe er zuerst die Phiole in einem Zug leerte und dann, als der Schmerz an seinem Hals einem fast unmerklichen leichten Pochen gewichen war, machte er sich daran, zuerst mit dem Zauberstab das Blut zu entfernen, ehe er vorsichtig die Paste auftrug.

Hatte Lucius eigentlich vorgehabt sich gleich dem Schreiben an Borgin & Burke zuzuwenden, in dem er den Grund des nicht Eintreffens seiner Bestellung zu wissen fordern wollte, ließ ihn das Handeln seines Sklaven jedoch weiter an Ort und Stelle verweilen.

_‚Er muss einen außerordentlich starken Willen haben, dass er die letzten Prüfungen trotz der sicher starken Schmerzen so gut geschafft hat.'_, überlegte Lucius bei sich und fast schon so etwas wie Respekt seinem Sklaven gegenüber begann in ihm zu keimen.

Im Nacken war es recht schwierig, die Salbe aufzutragen, ohne sich selbst erneut zu verletzen, wo die ganzen kleinen Wunden doch gerade erst halbwegs geschlossen waren. Beim Drehen des Kopfes bemerkte Severus dann den auf sich gerichteten Blick seines Meisters und sah diesen fragend und unsicher an. "Soll... ich es lieber anderswo behandeln, Meister?"

„Nein …", murmelte Lucius kurz angebunden, der die Schwierigkeiten seines Sklaven sehr wohl bemerkt hatte und auch, dass sich bei dessen Kopfbewegung wieder einige neue Blutstropfen zu bilden begannen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er dichter an den Schwarzhaarigen heran, tauchte seinen linken Zeigefinger in die Salbe und begann damit, zögernd und jede feste Berührung vermeidend, die Salbe im Nackenbereich aufzutragen.

Im ersten Moment hätte Severus nicht nur fast die zur Seite gehaltenen Haare losgelassen, sondern wäre auch vor Schreck zu Boden gegangen. Doch riss er sich rechtzeitig zusammen und stand vollkommen still da. Die Salbe sorgte dafür, dass sich die Wunden schneller schlossen und die zum Teil doch schon vorhandene Entzündung verschwand. "Danke, Meister.", murmelte er leise.

_‚Was bei Mordraud tu ich hier eigentlich?'_, schoss es Lucius nicht zum ersten Mal durch den Kopf, während er weiter fortfuhr die Salbe auf den Dornenreif gezeichneten Hals aufzutragen und dabei nicht innehielt, als er mit dem Nacken fertig war, wie er es eigentlich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

_‚Das ist keine Hilfe … ich denke einfach nur praktisch und handele danach …'_, wies er sich selbst scharf zurecht, versuchte sich an diesen Gedanken festzuhalten, denn schließlich wollte er ja auch was von dem Halbblut.

Genau …

Er wollte etwas …

Etwas ganz bestimmtes. Wollte es schon seit er das Schulsprecherbad verlassen hatte – wieder und wieder, auch wenn er sich immer noch für den Kontrollverlust schäm … _‚Stopp! Ein Malfoy schämt sich für gar nichts!' _

Wann war er eigentlich derart nah an seinen Sklaven herangetreten? Seit wann hatte sich sein Atem unmerklich beschleunigt und sein …

Einen leisen Fluch zwischen seinen mittlerweile fest zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorzischend, ließ er den Tiegel mit der Salbe fallen, drehte sich um und verließ fast schon fluchtartig den Raum in Richtung Arbeitszimmer, wo er einen Brief zu schreiben hatte.

Er würde diesen vermaledeiten Händlern schon klar machen, dass er niemand war, den man auf seine Bestellung warten lassen sollte.

Was zur Hölle war mit Malfoy los? Diese Frage stellte Severus sich nicht zum ersten Mal, als er, durch das Zuknallen der Tür zusammenzuckend, nieder kniete, um den zum Glück heilen Tiegel wieder aufzuheben und sich weiter zu verarzten.

Dabei dachte er darüber nach, was er gerade über den Spiegel im Gesicht seines Meisters beobachtet hatte. Die Zuneigung hatte ihn durchaus beruhigt. Aber da war noch mehr gewesen... Lust, die er auch nur zu deutlich hinter sich gespürt hatte, als Malfoy näher an ihn getreten war. Der Gedanke daran, dass er mehr würde tun müssen, als im Bad vor knapp zwei Wochen geschehen war, behagte Severus nicht wirklich. Es gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Seufzend beendete er seine Tätigkeit, räumte alles ordentlich zusammen und säuberte auch den achtlos weggeworfenen Halsreif, ehe er ihn auf den Tisch legte. Dann machte er sich daran, sich das Haus anzusehen.

Das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten ließ Lucius Malfoy eine Türe hinter sich zuknallen. Diesmal die zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, das eigentlich noch das seines Vaters war. Zumindest von der Einrichtung her, die zweckmäßig und edel zugleich wirkte. Als ob sein verblichenes Elternteil hier jemals Gäste empfangen hätte, schnaubte der junge Mann verächtlich.

Sich an den großen aus Mahagoniholz gefertigten Schreibtisch setzend, griff er nach der teuren schneeweißen Feder – wohl von einer Schnee- oder Schleiereule – und begann in präzisen, zornigen Federstreichen zu schreiben.

Severus wanderte währenddessen durch das Haus und sah sich um. Es wirkte alles mehr als düster und staubig. Offensichtlich waren hier nicht oft überhaupt Lebewesen zugegen. Doch dieser Eindruck änderte sich, als er im ersten Stock eine weitere Tür öffnete und dahinter ein Badezimmer fand, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der Raum wurde dominiert von einem riesigen Pool, der wirkte, als wäre er aus einem Korallenriff herausgearbeitet worden. Mit großen Augen starrte der Sechzehnjährige auf die Szenerie, ehe er hektisch schluckte und schnell wieder nach draußen trat. Sonst gab es hauptsächlich so dermaßen verstaubte Räume, dass man sonst nichts weiter sehen konnte.

Schnell ging er wieder nach unten und in den Raum zurück, den er als erstes betreten hatte. Dort ließ ihm seine Neugier keine Ruhe, bis er die Bücherregale entstaubt und sich über die Titel hergemacht hatte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte Lucius eine seiner schnellsten Eulen losgeschickt, nachdem er Dobby den Brief mit genauen Anweisungen diesbezüglich übergeben hatte. Als er nun wieder in das Kaminzimmer zurückkehrte, ließ ihn der Anblick des vollends in das Betrachten der Buchtitel versunkenen Halbbluts doch kurz schmunzeln, auch wenn sich seine Gedanken schlagartig wieder in die Richtung wandten, weswegen er das Zimmer ursprünglich so schnell verlassen hatte.

Was mussten diese Haare auch so unverschämt seidig im flackernden Schein des Kaminfeuers schimmern und die Haut, wo sichtbar, regelrecht dazu einladen, sie zu berühren?

Fast schon glaubte Lucius sich wieder an ihrer erste Begegnung zurückversetzt zu fühlen, als seine Hände über diesen unglaublichen Körper geglitten waren und er deutlich die Erregung in den schwarzen Augen gesehen und gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt zu spüren bekommen hatte. So wie später diese Lippen … dieser feuchte, warme Mund um …

Irgendwie schien sich sein Denken in immer tiefere Regionen zu verlagern und das Schlimme daran war, dass sich Lucius dieses Umstands vollkommen bewusst war. Ein Eindruck, den ihm seine plötzlich im Schritt eng werdende Hose nur weiter verdeutlichte.

Nach einigen Minuten zog Severus langsam ein Buch aus dem Regal, in dem es offenbar um Zaubertränke ging. Doch im selben Moment bemerkte er einen Schatten und stopfte das Buch regelrecht zurück. "M.Meister?", hauchte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Immerhin hatte er nur die Erlaubnis sich umzusehen, aber nicht irgendetwas auch zu berühren.

Lucius indessen nahm diesen Regelverstoß überhaupt nicht wahr, registrierte er doch nur, dass sein Sklave ihn ansprach. Mit einer Stimme, die in seinen eigenen Ohren seltsam rau klang, forderte er: „Komm her …" Dabei klopfte er leicht gegen seinen rechten Oberschenkel, was ihm eine regelrechte Hitzewelle durch den Körper jagte. „Ich will dich wieder spüren …"

Nein, seine Stimme war nicht gerade fast gebrochen!? Kurz schloss Lucius seine Augen, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufzureißen und seinen Sklaven mit einem eindeutig verlangenden Glänzen in den eisblauen Augen zu betrachten.

Severus schluckte schwer, gehorchte aber ohne zu zögern. Schnell lief er quer durch den Raum zu Lucius und sank, nach einem kurzen Blick in die lustverhangenen Augen, dicht vor ihm auf die Knie. Sofort hob er die Hände und machte sich ohne weitere Aufforderung daran, die teure Hose des anderen zu öffnen.

Ein befreites Ausatmen quittierte das Öffnen der Hose, zusammen mit einem fast schon dieser entspringenden Erektion.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, griff Lucius in die seidig schwarzen Haare, seine Hüften im selben Moment nach vorn drückend.

Severus zwang sich dazu, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Aber er mochte es noch immer nicht - zumindest nicht, wenn sein Meister nicht frisch gebadet war. Es war einfach nur Ekel erregend und vor allem der Geruch widerte ihn regelrecht an.

Dennoch öffnete er den Mund und nahm, da es mehr als dringend zu sein schien, Lucius' Erektion sofort tief in den Mund.

Die Augen des Anderen weiteten sich, während er aufkeuchte und sich seine Finger fester in das Haar vergruben. Schon allein das Gefühl, das ihn überkam, als sich der Mund seines Sklaven um seinen fast schon schmerzvoll pulsierenden Penis schloss, reichte aus, um ihn kommen zu lassen.

Heftig schluckend und anschließend auch noch das Glied säubernd, zog Severus sich nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück und versuchte aufzusehen. Doch da sein Meister sich noch immer in sein Haar krallte, konnte er das nicht.

Lucius wusste nicht wirklich, ob er überrascht, enttäuscht oder sich doch ein klein wenig befriedigt fühlen sollte und so war er ganz froh, dass sein Sklave nicht sofort zu ihm auf und in sein Gesicht blicken konnte.

Erst als er sich wieder einigermaßen seiner Gesichtszüge sicher fühlte, ließ er den schwarzen Haarschopf los, während sein umherschweifender Blick auf die entstaubten Bücherregale fiel. Erstaunt zogen sich seine Augenbrauen nach oben, als er froh über eine mögliche Ablenkung fragte: „Du interessierst dich für diese alten Staubfänger?"

"Ja... Ja, Meister.", kam es dann doch zögerlich von Snape, da er mehr als erstaunt über den Themenwechsel war. Langsam hob er die Hände und schloss vorsichtig Lucius' Hose. Er hoffte sehr, dass er jetzt nicht dafür bestraft werden würde, dass es so kurz gewesen war. Ein Sklave konnte grundsätzlich für alles zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, egal ob er Schuld war oder nicht. Das hatte Severus schon in seiner frühesten Kindheit gelernt.

Für einen Moment blinzelte Lucius verblüfft auf das Tun seines Sklaven herab. Ihm war so wohlig warm, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass seine Hose noch offen gewesen war. Als dieser dann fertig war, trat er an ihm vorbei und auf das sich an der hinteren Wand befindliche Bücherregal zu, wo er zielstrebig nach dem Buch griff, das ein wenig hervorstand und das, soweit er sich zurück entsann, sein Sklave hastig wieder zurückgestellt hatte.

Den dicken Folianten hervorziehend, las Lucius den Titel laut vor: „Braukunde von Altersher"

Das Buch aufschlagend überflog er die ersten Zeilen und wusste sofort, dass mit dem Titel keineswegs nur gemeint war, dass die dort enthaltenen Zaubertrankanleitungen veraltet waren, sondern viel mehr, dass dies Tränke waren, die schon alleine von der Zutatenliste des ersten Tranks auf der ersten Seite her vom Ministerium strengstens verboten wurden.

Severus blieb, wo er war, und rang leicht nervös mit den Händen. „Ich hab es nicht beschädigt, Meister.", versuchte er, sich sofort kleinlaut zu verteidigen.

Mit einem laut vernehmlichen Geräusch schlug Lucius das Buch wieder zu, die dabei aufsteigende Staubwolke vorerst ignorierend und starrte in einer Mischung aus Unwillen und leiser Erheiterung seinen Sklaven an: „Als ob du jemals ein Buch beschädigen würdest …", und schärfer, „… sagte ich dir nicht, dass ich ein solches Verhalten nicht schätze? Ich hasse es, mich wiederholen zu müssen!„

„Verzeiht, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise und erhob sich wieder. „Es ist nur... sehr schwer, es mir wieder abzugewöhnen..."

Sich, tief durchatmend, zur Ruhe zwingend verzogen Lucius' Lippen sich zu einem halben Lächeln: „Auch wenn du ein … mein Sklave bist, solltest du nie vergessen, dass du ebenso ein Mensch und vor allem ein Zauberer bist. Zeig wenigstens auf Letzteres ein wenig Stolz."

„Ihr... haltet mich nicht für Dreck? Abschaum?", murmelte Severus leise und sah Lucius in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Vorsicht an. „Ein Ding, dass man benutzen und dann wegwerfen kann? Meister?"

Ehrlich überrascht erwiderte Lucius den schwarzäugigen Blick. „Natürlich kann ich dich benutzen und wenn mir danach ist und wenn du deine Nützlichkeit mir gegenüber irgendwann mal verloren hast, werde ich mich deiner auch zu entledigen wissen.", erklärte der Malfoy Erbe mit ernster, ruhiger Stimme, jedes Wort genau so meinend, wie er es sagte, würde er doch nie zulassen, dass ein anderer besitzergreifend Hand an seinen Sklaven legte. „Aber weder bist du Dreck, noch Abschaum. Du bist ein Zauberer. Du bist zumindest halbblütig, was dich allen Schlammblütern gegenüber überlegen macht. Muggel sind Dreck, sind Abschaum. Ungeziefer, das man am besten zertritt, begegnet man ihm. Das bist du mit Sicherheit nicht. Das solltest du niemals vergessen … Severus."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Lucius seinen Sklaven beim Namen nannte und irgendwie fühlte er sich ein klein wenig komisch dabei. Nicht wirklich unwohl - nein. Aber … als wäre es etwas ganz Besonderes. Etwas … intimes, das er diesem dadurch schenkte.

Bei der ersten Erklärung war Severus nur etwas bleich geworden, reagierte sonst aber nicht weiter darauf. Immerhin wusste er sehr gut, dass er jederzeit damit rechnen musste, einfach getötet zu werden, wenn er die Nerven seines Meisters zu sehr strapazierte.

Doch als er dann mit Namen angesprochen wurde und das auch noch mit seinem Vornamen, starrte er Malfoy einfach nur vollkommen verdattert an. Immerhin hatte ihn sein früherer Herr ausschließlich mit Junge oder weit weniger angenehmen Namen betitelt.

Jetzt ‚Severus' genannt zu werden, ließ ihn sich fast wie... ja, wie was eigentlich? Wie ein Mensch fühlen? Immerhin hatte Lucius ihn gerade als einen Menschen bezeichnet. Kein Ding, kein Gegenstand, den man vererben konnte. Ein Zauberer... die Tatsache, dass ein simples Verbot seines Meisters, ihm die Fähigkeit zu zaubern verschließen würde, ignorierte er einfach.

Als keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Worte kam, runzelte Lucius leicht seine Stirn und ein wenig schärfer verlangte er zu wissen: „Du glaubst mir nicht?"

Auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte, so fühlte er sich merkwürdig … verletzt ob dieser Möglichkeit. Er hatte keinen Grund zu lügen. Auch wenn er wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich das von ihm gesagte gerade …. Severus gegenüber klingen musste. Wusste Lucius doch sehr wohl, wie er ihn nur wenige Wochen zuvor behandelt und von ihm gedacht hatte. Von dem Halbblut, dessen Anwesenheit in Slytherin eine Schande für ihr ansonsten ehrwürdiges Haus war.

Doch so dachte Lucius nun nicht mehr. Er verachtete das Halbblut nicht mehr.

Nein … und auch Abscheu war etwas, das er so nicht mehr für diesen fühlte. Eher im Gegenteil.

Natürlich würde Lucius niemals so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass er das Halbblut mochte. Nein ganz und gar nicht. Aber es hatte seinen Nutzen. Es war klug … klüger als … nun, so weit würde er dann doch nicht gehen. Nicht einmal gedanklich.

Aber da war durchaus etwas, das er für den Schwarzhaarigen empfand.

Stolz.

Stolz, dass er ihn besitzen konnte. Stolz auf dessen Leistungen, auf dessen … Fähigkeiten.

Ebenso wie da das Bedürfnis war, das Wissen, dass er ihn brauchte. Brauchte, um seine eigene Lust zu befriedigen und näher kennen zu lernen. Der Gedanke, dass er ihn nehmen konnte, wann immer er wollte, dass er ihm jederzeit befehlen konnte, zu wiederholen, was sie bereits einmal im Schulsprecherbad und nun vor wenigen Minuten auch in diesem Zimmer geteilt hatten … das war etwas, das Lucius merkwürdig berauschend fand und ihn seinem Sklaven gegenüber fast schon freundschaftlich denken ließ.

So war der Gedanke, dass dieser ihm nicht glaubte, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er gefälligst stolz darauf sein konnte, ein Zauberer zu sein, schmerzvoller, als er es sich selbst gegenüber eingestanden hätte. Jetzt, wo ihm zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst wurde, wie sehr sich sein eigenes Denken in den letzten beiden Wochen dem Halbblut, seinem Sklaven … Severus gegenüber verändert hatte.

„D.Doch, Meister.", erwiderte Severus schnell und schluckte heftig. „Es ist nur... ich wurde nie beim Namen genannt... Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich... ihn sogar vergessen.", versuchte er seine Verblüffung zu erklären.

„Hmm …", brummte Lucius nur, nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort und sich gleichzeitig fragend, was er denn erwartet hatte.

„Ich bin Stolz auf meine Leistungen und... und was ich in der Schule erreicht habe. Das kann mir niemand nehmen.", versuchte Severus es erneut, da er merkte, dass sein Meister noch immer unzufrieden mit der Antwort war.

Ein klein wenig versöhnlicher gestimmt nickte Lucius leicht: „Das kannst du auch … und …" Er zögerte, wollte er das wirklich sagen? Doch … ja, da es der Wahrheit entsprach, „… ich bin stolz auf dich, wenn du Jahrgangsbester wirst."

Erneut war ein ungläubiger Blick des jungen Sklaven die Folge, ehe er zum ersten Mal wirklich lächelte. „Danke, Meister."

Sich leicht schüttelnd versuchte Lucius das Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, das ihn ergriffen hatte, wieder fort zubekommen.

Was tat er hier eigentlich gerade?

Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass er lieb Kind bei seinem Sklaven machte?

Er musste unbedingt mehr über diesen Bund erfahren. Besonders über den Teil, der ihn persönlich betraf und zu seinem allergrößten Leidwesen fiel ihm nur eine einzige Person ein, die ihm eventuell weiterhelfen könnte.

Sein Hauslehrer – Horace Slughorn.

Nicht nur, weil dieser allein durch den Anblick der schwarzen Schatulle die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, sondern auch, weil Lucius niemand weiteren einweihen wollte.

Erneut fiel sein Blick auf das Buch, das er immer noch in Händen hielt, und dankbar für eine mögliche Ablenkung von diesen düsteren, alles andere als erfreulichen Gedanken erkundigte er sich: „Hast du diesen Band aus einem bestimmten Grund hervorgezogen, oder war es nur irgendein Buch, das du hattest lesen wollen?"

„Mich interessieren Tränke, Meister. Ich habe so ziemlich alle Bücher dazu aus der Bibliothek bereits gelesen... aber dieses kenne ich noch nicht.", antwortete Severus sofort und trat langsam näher an seinen Meister heran. „Ich hoffe immer, noch einige neue Tränke zu finden... oder genauere Anleitungen, wie ich selbst Tränke erfinden kann."

Lucius lachte leise auf. Nicht spöttisch, oder verächtlich wie er es früher vielleicht getan hätte, sondern durchaus amüsiert über den Wissenseifer seines Sklaven. „Nun … ich bezweifle sehr, dass du dieses - oder was dies betrifft auch nur ein einziges der hier stehenden Bücher - in irgendeiner dem …. Sagen wir mal, Ministerium zugetanen Bibliothek finden könntest. Vielleicht das ein oder andere in der Verbotenen Abteilung, aber auch das bezweifle ich irgendwie. Mein … Urgroßvater hatte eine gewisse Leidenschaft für die zu seiner Zeit noch nicht so vehement … verbotenen Künste."

„Die Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung über Zaubertränke kenne ich ebenfalls schon.", meinte Severus und betrachtete dann fast schon ehrfurchtsvoll das Regal. „Und... darf ich sie lesen, Meister?", fragte er leise.

„Wenn du mir vorher zeigst, welches Buch du liest …", stimmte Lucius leicht schmunzelnd zu. „Dann kannst du ja mit diesem hier beginnen. Aber nicht jetzt und niemals außerhalb dieses Hauses."

Die Frage wie sein Sklave an die Erlaubnis gekommen war, die für ihn interessanten Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung bereits gelesen zu haben, verkniff er sich vorerst, nahm er doch an, dass dieser sich wie jeder vernünftige Slytherin entweder die Erlaubnis ihres Hauslehrers geholt hatte, oder, wenn diese nicht gegeben worden war, selbst einen Weg in die Verbotene Abteilung der Hogwartsbibliothek gesucht hatte.

„Ja, Meister.", bestätigte Severus, das Buch nehmend. Dann sah er Lucius fragend an und wartete darauf, dass sein Meister endlich zu dem Punkt kam, weshalb er ihn eigentlich hierher befohlen hatte. Denn dass es nur ein Test war, konnte er nicht glauben, und selbst den Reif hätte Lucius in der Schule abnehmen können.

„Gut …" Lucius fühlte sich, wenn das ging, nun sogar noch unsicherer als zuvor. Nicht wegen des Sklaven, nein natürlich nicht! Aber weil er bereits bekommen hatte, was er eigentlich erst für die spätere Nacht eingeplant hatte.

Obwohl das, wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, nicht wirklich so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Wollte er doch mehr. Viel … viel mehr als nur Einen geblasen bekommen.

Sich unbewusst mit der Linken über seine Lendengegend streichend, entschied er schließlich: „Gehen wir baden."

Das Verlangen, die pure Lust, da war er sich sicher, würde bestimmt schnell wieder entflammen.

------

TBC

**Ihr wollt dass wir schnell weiter schreiben? Dann beflügelt uns mal mit euren Reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DANKE!!! Für eure teils erfreulich laaangen Reviews. Diesmal stürz ich euch ohne große Vorrede ins nächste Chap. :) Hoffe ihr habt da nix gegen? **

Auch wenn es für manchen Spannungsraubend sein mag – das tut mir wirklich leid – aber es muss sein. Will schließlich keinen Ärger bekommen, oder die Story / Acc gelöscht. Daher lieber einmal zu viel warnen, als einmal zu wenig. :)

**WARNUNG: Das erste Chap mit einer notwendigen Warnung. Also wer etwas gegen nicht einvernehmlichen Sex bzw. Rape hat, sollte nicht weiter lesen **

**Kapitel 7 **

Das sanfte Plätschern des tiefblau- und grünen Wassers wetteiferte mit dem fluoreszierenden Korallen, die in allen möglichen und auch einigen unmöglich zu scheinenden Farben schimmerten und ihre Stiele, Blätter und sonstigen Auswüchse im Takt der sanft spürbaren Strömung bewegten.

Mehr noch - kaum dass sich die Türe ins Bad hinter ihm und seinem Sklaven geschlossen hatte, dunkelte sich der Raum ab und eine Illusion nahm Gestalt an, die sein Vater einst zur Perfektion dieses Zimmers beigesteuert hatte.

Hatte es vorher nur so ausgesehen, als befände man sich an einem vom Wasser befreiten Korallenriff, so war man nun tatsächlich dort - tief unter dem Meeresspiegel. Zumindest wurde dieser Eindruck durch die Zunahme der Luftfeuchtigkeit, eine plötzlichen Versandung des Bodens unter ihren Füßen und dem aus dem Riff plötzlich auftauchenden Fischen lebensecht erzeugt.

Wobei die Artenvielfalt vom einfachen Clownsfisch bis hin zu Schwärmen kleinster Fischarten und gar einem Rochen reichte, der gemächlich über den Köpfen aus einem uneinsehbaren Winkel erschien und mit seinen riesigen Flossenlappen den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er fliegen anstatt zu schwimmen.

So oft Lucius auch schon hier gewesen war - und er hatte jedes Hogsmeadewochenende seit seinem Erbschaftsantritt dazu genutzt hier zu sein - überwältigte auch ihn dieses kleine verzauberte Reich immer wieder aufs Neue. Fast so sehr, dass er völlig vergaß, sich zu entkleiden, als er auf das tiefe Becken, einer riesigen aufgeklappten Meeresmuschel zuging, um hinab ins wirkliche Wasserbecken zu gelangen.

Severus trat ein und sah sich erst einmal mit großen Augen um. Der Unterschied zu seinem Besuch vor einer knappen Stunde war einfach nur atemberaubend.

Doch Lucius' Tun lenkte ihn gleich wieder ab und ließ ihn heftig schlucken. Auch wenn er gelernt hatte, es nicht zu zeigen, hasste er diese Pflicht mehr als alles andere. In den letzten zwei Jahren, die er auch zu diesem Dienst herangezogen wurde, hatte er mehr als deutlich gemerkt, dass er nicht schwul war.

Natürlich hatte sein früherer Herr sich davon nicht abhalten lassen und seinen Körper mittlerweile gut genug trainiert, dass er dennoch auf auch kleine Liebkosungen reagierte. Aber den Hass und die Abscheu konnte nichts aus Severus lösen.

Dennoch begann auch er sich langsam auszuziehen.

Als auch seine seidene Unterhose fein säuberlich zusammengelegt hinter einer besonders hoch gelegenen Korallenvertiefung gelandet war, so dass man die Kleidung nicht auf Anhieb würde sehen können und sie so das Gesamtbild nicht stören konnte, stieg Lucius Malfoy nun endgültig in das seine Füße, Waden, Knie und schließlich auch Oberschenkel warm umspielende Wassermuschelbecken hinab, welches den Einstieg in die Unterwasserwelt darstellte. Erst als er fast bis zur Hüfte im tief blaugrünen Wasser stand, wandte er sich wieder um, um dem Schwarzhaarigen beim Entkleiden zuzusehen.

Dessen Bewegungen, die erneute Erinnerung an diese samtig weiche Haut, zusammen mit dem seine Genitalien umschmeichelndem Geplätscher ließen auch den Rest seiner Sorgen verschwinden, er könnte nicht mehr erregt genug sein, nach der kurzen Befriedigung, die er sich im Kaminzimmer verschafft hatte.

Nachdem auch Severus seine Kleidung weggeräumt hatte, ging er langsam auf Lucius zu und bewegte sich dabei mit der Eleganz und Anmut, die ihm beigebracht worden war. Langsam stieg er ins Wasser.

Seinen Blick nicht nur auch nur eine einzige Sekunde vom Körper seines Sklaven abwenden könnend, streckte Lucius wie hypnotisiert seine rechte Hand nach diesem aus: „Weißt du, dass du mich damit fast wahnsinnig vor Verlangen machst?", raunte er leise mit belegter Stimme, während sich eine erste leichte Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper zu bilden begann.

„Ja, Meister. Zu diesem Zweck wurde es mir beigebracht.", murmelte Severus leise, während er sich näher heranziehen ließ. Dicht vor Lucius blieb er stehen und legte, nach kurzem Zögern, seine Hände auf die bleiche Brust. „Was erwartet Ihr, Meister?"

Für einen Moment seine Augen halb schließend, genoss Lucius einfach das momentane Gefühl. Das sanfte umwirbeln des Wassers um seine Hüften und die feingliedrigen Hände seines Sklaven auf seiner eigenen, sich irgendwie erhitzt habenden Haut.

Die ihm gestellte Frage riss ihn jedoch wieder ein Stück weit ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, äußerte er was ihn die letzten beiden Wochen keine ruhige Nacht mehr gelassen hatte: „Ich will dich …", die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen loslassend, schlangen sich Lucius Arme fest und besitz ergreifend um seinen Sklaven, zogen ihn noch enger an sich heran, genoss das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut und allem anderen, das gegen ihn stieß, „… ich will Leidenschaft …"

Severus schluckte erneut, legte den Kopf aber an die Brust des größeren, um sein nicht gerade enthusiastisches Gesicht zu verbergen. Dabei spürte er selbst aber auch, wie er reagierte, langsam erregt wurde.

Unsicher sah er nach einem Moment doch wieder auf. Wie weit hatte sich Malfoy hierauf vorbereitet? Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, was zu tun war? Oder erwartete er erneut, dass Severus sich um alles kümmerte.

Lucius indessen fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen Unsicherheit und dem immer stärker in ihm aufwallenden Verlangen, sich einfach zu nehmen, was er wollte und das war Sex! – Reiner, wilder, hemmungsloser Sex!

Als sein Sklave dann wieder aufblickte, mit diesem fragend vorsichtigen Blick, verwandelte sich das was an Unentschlossenheit in ihm war, schlagartig in Zorn.

Was glaubte dieses Flittchen denn, wer er war? Glaubte er wirklich, er wäre vollkommen unerfahren?

Das dem wirklich so war, wischte Lucius in diesem Moment einfach mal rigoros beiseite, während sich seine blauen Augen leicht verfinsterten und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, senkte er zum ersten Mal seine Lippen auf die seines Sklaven.

Nicht sanft und vorsichtig, sondern hart und mehr fordernd.

Grob stieß er seine Zunge vor gegen die Zähne des Anderen und im gleichen Moment drängten auch seine Hüften noch weiter gegen den schmächtigen Sklavenkörper.

Die Wut, die Severus in den Augen des anderen aufblitzen sah, erschreckten ihn nicht weniger, als der sofort folgende Angriff. Erschrocken keuchend öffnete er mehr aus Reflex den Mund, um seinem Meister den Zugang zu geben, den dieser gerade forderte.

Gleichzeitig machte sich wieder eisige Angst in seinem Inneren breit. War er schon wieder unabsichtlich zu weit gegangen, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, was der Fehler gewesen war? Würde er erneut bestraft werden?

Dass sich die gegnerischen Lippen öffneten, verschaffte Lucius nur kurz Befriedigung, ehe erneut eine Welle aus Zorn über ihm zusammenschwappte. Folgte doch diesem Lippenöffnen keinerlei weitere Reaktion.

Seine Zunge erst ein- dann ein zweites Mal durch den warmen Mund fahren lassend, zog er sich erst zurück, als ihm der Luftmangel zu schaffen machte.

Keuchend stand Severus da und starrte Lucius ängstlich an. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Das Vorgehen von Lucius ließ die Panik einfach nicht abebben und die noch immer vor Wut blitzenden Augen taten auch nicht gerade etwas zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung versuchte er sich plötzlich und ohne wirklich bewusst nachzudenken, von seinem Meister zu lösen.

„Was..", schnappte Lucius nun seinen Ärger, sowie seine immer weiter ansteigende Erregung auch in seiner Stimme mit anklingen lassend, „… soll das werden?"

Unabsichtlich grob griff er sich den linken Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und riss ihn zu sich zurück, dabei selbst im Wasser das Gleichgewicht für einen Moment verlierend und den Anderen dabei gegen die nächste Korallenreihe drückend.

Schmerz zuckte durch seine Brust, als Severus vorwärts gegen die nicht gerade gleichmäßigen, und hin und wieder sehr spitzen Korallen gedrückt wurde. „Ver.. Verzeiht, Meister... es war... keine Absicht.", keuchte er ängstlich. Er hatte sich gerade seinem Meister verweigert, hatte versucht ihn von sich zu stoßen. Dafür würde er garantiert bestraft werden und das nicht zu knapp.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Lucius eigentlich erwartet hätte, ließ die in ihm aufsteigende Wut ob dieses jämmerlichen Verhaltens seine Lust nicht verschwinden. Im Gegenteil, stieg sie sogar noch weiter an, was auch deutlich an seiner nun langsam steifer werdenden Erektion zu sehen war.

Während Lucius das Blut immer weiter in die Lendengegend abzusacken schien, drängte er sich von hinten dichter gegen seinen Sklaven, presste sein steif gewordenes Glied hart gegen dessen Hintern.

Sofort versteifte sich Severus und schluckte unsicher. „M.Meister.", wisperte er leise und er hasste sich schon jetzt selbst dafür, sprach aber dennoch weiter: „Bitte... Bitte, tut mir nicht weh. Nur mit Wasser..."

Keuchend hielt er inne, da Malfoy ihm überhaupt nicht zuhörte. Wasser war kein gutes Gleitmittel hatte er noch sagen wollen, doch genau in dem Moment spürte er auch schon den reißenden Schmerz, als sein Meister sich einfach, wenn auch langsam in ihn drängte.

Aufschluchzend krallte sich der Sklave in die unregelmäßige Oberfläche unter sich und versuchte sich zu entspannen, um trotzdem den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Das war das erste Mal, dass es derartig weh tat. Selbst bei seinem allerersten Sex war sein damaliger Herr so vorsichtig gewesen, hatte ihn gründlich vorbereitet und die Angst zu vertreiben versucht. Nie war Severus mit Gewalt genommen wurden.

Das Schluchzen verbeißend wartete er, dass es endlich vorüber war.

„Du willst Wasser? Hier ist Wasser … mehr als genug!", knurrte Lucius, während er, als er merkte, wie unendlich wohltuend es war, in diese herrliche Enge einzudringen, nun kurz innehielt, um es noch mehr genießen zu können, ehe er wieder damit begann, auch den Rest seiner fast schon schmerzhaft pulsierenden Erektion in des Schwarzhaarigen Hintern zu versenken. Dabei vor Lust laut im Bad widerhallendes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend.

Es brannte wie Feuer und jeder weitere Stoß machte es nur noch schlimmer, doch biss Severus die Zähne zusammen, sodass kein Laut über seine Lippen kam. Er hatte gelernt, mit Schmerzen umzugehen, wie er ja in den letzten zwei Wochen täglich unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Dennoch liefen ihm heiße Tränen über die Wangen.

‚_Konnte es nicht endlich vorbei sein?_', fragte er sich in jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, während Malfoy immer fester und gieriger in ihn stieß. Dann endlich – offensichtlich hatte der blonde Slytherin noch absolut keine Ausdauer – spürte Severus den letzten Stoß und das heiße, für ihn immer ekelerregende Gefühl eines Samenergusses in sich.

Mit bebenden Schultern lag er weiter da und wartete.

Keuchend und leicht zitternd, zog sich Lucius mit einem Gefühl unendlicher Befriedigung aus dem bebenden Körper zurück, einfach nicht verstehen könnend, wie dieser etwas anderes, als dieses herrlich berauschende Mattigkeitsgefühl empfinden konnte, das ihn gerade zu überrollen ansetzte.

Seine Arme von hinten vorne um den bebenden Bauch und die Brust schlingend, raunte Lucius sich dichter an das linke Ohr seines Sklaven beugend: „Hätte ich vorher gewusst, wie … befreiend es ist, hätte ich dich schon in der ersten Nacht, der ersten Stunde genommen."

Erst dann zog er sich von dem Anderen zurück, löste seine Umarmung und fuhr mit seiner Hand über den soeben benutzten Hintern, die Feuchtigkeit, die dabei seine Finger benetzte, zuerst nicht weiter beachtend, standen sie doch immerhin im Wasser.

Doch Severus rührte sich überhaupt nicht, weder bei den Worten, die für ihn wie blanker Hohn klangen, noch bei der Umarmung. Dann jedoch, als er Lucius' Hand an seinem Hintern spürte und ein neuerlicher Schmerz durch seine Eingeweide jagte, zuckte der Schwarzhaarige leise wimmernd zusammen.

War es noch nicht genug?

In seiner Bewegung innehaltend, hatte Lucius doch eigentlich nur vorgehabt, dieses wundervolle Gesäß zu streicheln, das ihm solche Freuden bereitet hatte, blickte er nach unten und - atmete erst einmal erschüttert scharf ein.

Das war kein Wasser, das seine Finger benetzte, sondern Blut.

Blut, das auch jetzt noch aus dem stark geweiteten, roten Loch tropfte, in das er nur wenige Momente zuvor hineingestoßen hatte.

„Was …", begann er, stockte dann aber, weil er nichts zu sagen wusste. Weil er nicht begriff, wie das hatte geschehen können. Sein Verstand weigerte sich einfach, dieses unglaubliche Wohlbefinden, das ihn immer noch durchströmte, mit dem, was er sah und an seinen Fingern fühlte, in Einklang zu bringen.

Weinen war nicht gut, weinen war verboten. Diese eindringliche Lektion seiner Kindheit schwappte über Severus' Verstand herein und sofort versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Innerhalb von Augenblicken war er still und wartete darauf, ob er für den Kontrollverlust bestraft werden würde.

Eine Träne hin und wieder konnte niemand unterdrücken, hatte doch niemand diese Wasserproduktion unter Kontrolle. Aber dermaßen die Fassung zu verlieren, war bisher immer mit harten Strafen verbunden gewesen.

Langsam wich dieses herrliche Gefühl der Vollkommenheit. Noch mehr als Lucius sah, wie bemüht sein Sklave war, das ihn zuvor zum Erzittern gebrachte Weinen zu unterdrücken.

Unwillkürlich wieder an diesen heran tretend, schlangen sich Lucius' Arme erneut um den bebenden Körper, zogen ihn näher an sich heran und drehten ihn um, so dass er in das von Tränen verschmierte Gesicht blicken konnte.

Hektisch versuchte Severus sich die Tränen wegzuwischen und sein Aussehen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Ich .. ich hör schon auf, Meister. Es kommt nicht wieder vor, Meister.", stammelte er mit einem leichten Schluckauf, für den er sich innerlich verfluchte.

Wartend und steif vor Angst stand er vor Lucius und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nichts mehr zu sagen. Sein Meister hatte deutlich genug erklärt, dass er solches Gebettel nicht mochte.

„Schhh …", murmelte Lucius, in dem hilflosen Versuch, noch immer zu begreifen, was eigentlich geschehen war, passte es einfach nicht zu dem, wie er es empfunden hatte. Was er so unglaublich intensiv gefühlt hatte.

Als er das einfach nicht enden wollende Zittern wahrnahm, seufzte Lucius leicht und meinte: „Komm weiter ins Wasser. Es ist warm und wird das Blut fortspülen."

„Könnt... könnt Ihr.. den Riss heilen, Meister?", wisperte Severus, ehe er sich erneut auf die Lippen biss und hektisch schluckte. Dann sah er vorsichtig zu Lucius auf, ob dieser wegen der Bitte wieder wütend wurde.

Mit einem wortlosen Accio rief Lucius seinen Zauberstab zu sich, bedeutete seinem Sklaven, sich umzudrehen und als dieser es getan hatte, bemühte er das wenige an Heilmagie herauf, das er beherrschte. Was nicht besonders viel war. Aber die Blutung hörte zumindest auf.

„Danke, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise, als er sich wieder aus der gebückten Stellung aufrichtete. Dabei fragte er sich, ob es Absicht gewesen war. Doch schien Lucius ein recht schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. „Mit einem ... einem Gleitmittel passiert das nicht.", wagte er schließlich anzumerken.

Lucius Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig verwirrt zusammen, hatte er zwar in diversen Jungengesprächen davon gehört, doch wirklich wissen, was es war und vor allem, wo man sich so etwas besorgte, tat er nicht.

Nicht, dass er bisher prüde gewesen wäre, aber ein Lucius Malfoy erkundigte sich nicht nach derlei Dingen. Man setzte einfach voraus, dass er von all dem bereits wusste.

„Gut …", murmelte er schließlich, „denn ich hätte mich von dem bisschen Blut nicht abhalten lassen und wenn es so einfach zu heilen geht, das selbst ich das kann." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, das jedoch fast sofort wieder verblasste.

„Natürlich, Meister.", presste Severus hervor und senkte wieder den Kopf. „Ich.. ich werde es nicht nochmals erwähnen." Es war immerhin das Recht des Meisters, mit dem Körper des Sklaven zu tun, was er wollte. Wenn Lucius also auf Vergewaltigungen stand, musste es eben so sein.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung hatte Lucius das Kinn seines Sklaven gepackt und hob es an, so dass dieser ihn ansehen musste: „Natürlich wirst du etwas sagen … wenn du bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen so etwas besorgst, machen wir es dann damit. Aber wenn nicht, werde ich mich deshalb nicht zurückhalten."

Mit einer fast schon sanften Daumenbewegung strich er über das verkrampfte Kinn: „Denn dazu war es zu gut."

„Ich verstehe, Meister. Ich werde ein Gleitmittel herstellen.", versicherte Severus sofort und schluckte, als Lucius erwähnte, wie gut es gewesen war. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch verärgert hatte, Meister." Womit auch immer...

Unwillkürlich seinen Kopf schüttelnd seufzte Lucius leise auf: „Mit einem gewissen Maß an Unterwürfigkeit werde ich wohl leben müssen …"

Dann schnippte er plötzlich mit den Fingern und mit einem Plopp erschien ein Hauself vor ihnen, der im nächsten Moment überrascht und erschrocken zugleich aufkreischte, als er nicht auf festem Boden, sondern im Wasser landete und dort wild zappelnd und kreischend über der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben versuchte.

„Dobby ertrinken! Dobby ertrinken!"

Ohne zu überlegen, drehte Severus sich um und griff nach dem Elf. „Ganz ruhig.", murmelte er nur leise, während er versuchte den zappelnden Körper festzuhalten.

Kaum dass ihn etwas festhielt, griffen die Reflexe Dobbys und im nächsten Moment hatte er sich schon mit Armen und Beinen fast um denjenigen gewickelt, wer immer ihn da vor dem schrecklichen Ertrinken bewahrte.

Als er dann aufblickte und seine übergroßen Augen erkannten, dass es ein Zauberer war, ließ er auch schon mit einem entsetzten „Verzeiht, Master!" los.

Doch Severus hielt den Elf weiter fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Master.", erklärte er wie selbstverständlich und setzte den Elfen auf den Rand des Beckens ab. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Lucius um, da ihm gerade der schreckliche Gedanke kam, dass dieser den Elfen eben genau aus dem Grund gerufen hatte, damit dieser hilflos im Wasser landete.

Lucius hatte das Geschehen schweigend beobachtet und kam nicht umhin, es recht aufschlussreich zu finden. Es gefiel ihm, dass sein Sklave gleich klargestellt hatte, dass er keinerlei Befugnisse über den Hauselfen hatte, der gerade händeringend auf dem Beckenrand hockte und den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit ungläubig weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Bezeichnend war auch, dass sein einer Besitz nicht auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert hatte, dem anderen Eigentum von ihm zu helfen. Es zeigte ihm, dass dieser sich selbst nicht viel höher schätzte, als einen wertlosen Hauself.

Sowohl von dem Gedanken, als auch von dem Anblick angewidert schnarrte er in Richtung des nutzlosen Hauselfen: „Bring die silberne Schale, Dobby - sofort!"

Dabei bemühte sich Lucius, den ängstlichen Blick seines Sklaven zu ignorieren.

Erneut senkte Severus den Kopf. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, Malfoy zu verärgern. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er den Elfen und wartete, was diese silberne Schale wohl sein mochte. Wenn einmal Zeit war, musste er sich mit Dobby unterhalten. Vielleicht konnten sie ja auch so etwas wie Freunde werden, so wie er und Pinky.

Dobby beeilte sich, den Wünschen seines meist zornigen Meisters zu folgen, verschwand und kehrte nach kaum einer Minute wieder zurück, vor sich eine flache Silberschale schweben lassend, in der sich mehrere große frische Erdbeeren befanden, die zwischen kleinen aus Vanilleeis bestehenden Eiskristallen ruhten. Eine jede mit einem Sahnehäubchen und einer Schokospitze gekrönt und mit Champagner übergossen.

Nun doch etwas neugierig sah Severus auf und staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen Blick in die Schale erhaschte. Fragend sah er seinen Meister an.

Die Schale mit einer Handbewegung auf dem Beckenrand schweben lassend, blitzte Lucius den Hauselfen nur kurz an, der daraufhin mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand. Dann griff er sich eine der Erdbeeren und biss die Hälfte ab, ehe er die andere Hälfte seinem Sklaven hinhielt.

Erneut einfach nur mit großen Augen auf seinen Meister starrend, zögerte Severus einen Moment lang. Dann trat er näher und ließ sich die halbe Erdbeere in den Mund schieben. Langsam und genüsslich kaute er darauf herum, ehe er sie schließlich schluckte.

Dabei fragte er sich, ob Malfoy immer unter so extremen Stimmungsschwankungen litt, oder ob es einfach nur an ihm lag. Langsam und jederzeit mit einer negativen Reaktion rechnend, nahm Severus eine zweite Erdbeere und hielt sie an Lucius' Lippen.

Schalk blitzte nun unumwunden in Lucius' blauen Augen auf, ehe er seine Zunge kurz in das Sahnehäubchen stippte und dann ein Stück der Erdbeere abbiss, genießerisch kaute und schließlich auch herunterschluckte.

Nach erneutem, kurzem Zögern steckte Severus sich den Rest selbst in den Mund und kaute langsam und genüsslich.

Nach der nächsten Erdbeere greifend, schmunzelte Lucius: „Du lernst … gut. Möchtest du noch eine Erdbeere?"

„Gern, Meister.", erwiderte Severus und trat noch einen Schritt näher, sodass er nun wieder dicht bei Lucius stand, ihn aber nicht berührte. Sein Hintern schmerzte einfach noch zu sehr, um irgendeine Art von körperlicher Nähe von sich aus zu beginnen.

Langsam bewegte Lucius die Erdbeere in Richtung der verführerisch leicht geöffneten Lippen, verharrte kurz vor diesen und schob sie schließlich halb in den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, ehe er sich vorbeugte und über die andere Hälfte seine eigenen Lippen schloss, so dass sich ihrer beider Münder über der Erdbeere trafen.

Genau in dem Moment, als Severus während des Kusses von der Frucht in seinem Mund biss, ertönte im ganzen Haus ein lautes aber doch angenehm klingendes Läuten, wie der magisch verstärkte Klang eines Windspiels. Der Sklave erschreckte sich dermaßen, dass er sich verschluckte und hustend und keuchend über dem Rand des Beckens hing.

Auch Lucius zuckte ob des so unerwarteten Geräuschs, das ihn jedoch durchaus mit einer fast schon diebischen Vorfreude erfüllte, von den Lippen seines Sklaven zurück und nach oben.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie kommt", und mit deutlich vergnügter Stimme fügte er hinzu, „ ... .wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du der Eule noch eine Erdbeere bringen, ehe sie wieder wegfliegt."

„Eulen... fressen Erdbeeren?", fragte Severus überrascht, kletterte aber sofort aus der Wanne. Irgendwie war das ja eben eine Art Befehl gewesen. Also lief er nackt und nass, wie er war, die Schmerzen ignorierend aus dem Badezimmer und in die Eingangshalle hinunter, um der Eule das Päckchen abzunehmen und dieses dann sofort zu seinem Meister zurück zu tragen.

„Du kannst sie ja in eine Maus verwandeln!", rief Lucius dem bereits davon geeilten Jungen hinterher, eher er sich leise auflachend ebenfalls aus dem Becken begab und sich diesmal selbst abzutrocknen begann.

Dann griff er seine und des Anderen Kleider und - ließ Letztere mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck wieder fallen.

Genau in dem Moment, als sein Sklave mit einem großen Paket in seinen Händen wieder ins Bad zurückkehrte.

Irritiert sah Severus auf den nun unordentlichen Haufen seine Kleider, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Das hier wurde gebracht, Meister.", erklärte er und sah zu Lucius auf.

Mit der linken Fußspitze gegen das unordentliche Bündel stupsend, tauchte Lucius selbigen gleich darauf kurz ins Wasser, ehe er erwiderte: „Diese Lumpen wirst du jedenfalls nicht mehr anziehen. Morgen gehen wir in die Winkelgasse … und dann kaufst du dir ordentliche Kleidung. Wenn jemand fragt, behaupte einfach, dass eine dir nahe stehende Person kürzlich verstarb und du ihn beerbt hast."

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Paket, das größer war, als er erwartet hatte. „Komm … du kannst es im Kaminzimmer öffnen.", und ohne auf eine wie auch immer geartete Reaktion zu warten, verließ Lucius das Bad in Richtung des genannten Zimmers.

Nackt, wie er war, folgte Severus seinem Meister aus dem Bad, die Treppe hinunter und dann zurück ins Kaminzimmer. Seine Überraschung darüber, dass er das Paket öffnen durfte, diesmal verbergend, setzte er sich mit einem leichten Verziehen des Gesichts auf das Bärenfell und machte sich daran die Kiste zu öffnen.

Das Paket war in dickes Packpapier eingeschlagen und zugeschnürt. Als die Schnur ab war, musste Severus feststellen, dass das Papier auch noch zugeklebt war. So brauchte er insgesamt fast fünf Minuten, um überhaupt zu der eigentlichen Kiste durchzukommen.

Den Deckel abnehmend starrte er hinein und schluckte schwer. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte so schnell von blass zu rot und wieder zu blass, dass man kaum folgen konnte.

------

TBC

**…. Voller Spannung auf eure Reviews warten, meine Wenigkeit (Morti) und mazipaan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eure Wünsche seien erfüllt; schon allein wegen der überraschend positiven Reviews, die uns sehr, sehr, sehhhr gefreut haben! Und daher – viel Spaß bei der BESCHEHRUNG! - Morti & mazipaan**

Kapitel 8

Lucius, der sich auf eine der Sitzkissenanordnungen niedergelassen hatte, hatte sich gerade ein Glas mit, mit frisch gepresstem Orangensaft verfeinertem Sekt in eines der bereitstehenden Kristallgläser eingeschenkt. Dabei beobachtete er seinen Sklaven aufmerksam, wie dieser das Paket öffnete, und kam nicht umhin, sich über dessen wechselnde Gesichtsfarbe zu wundern.

„Gefällt dir nicht, was ich für dich besorgt habe?", fragte er deshalb, das Kristallglas langsam auf den Tisch zurückstellend, ohne von dessen Inhalt auch nur genippt zu haben.

Heftig schluckend hob Severus langsam den Blick und sah Lucius unsicher an. Ob der überhaupt wusste, wozu diese Gegenstände gedacht waren? Oder hatte er einfach ‚Spielzeug' bestellt...?

„Es ... es ist sehr viel, Meister.", murmelte er schließlich, als er zuerst einige exquisite und zum Teil sicherlich mehr als unangenehm zu tragende Halsreifen aus der Kiste nahm. Einer davon schnappte sogar nach seinem Finger.

Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten in einem Anflug von Amüsement nach oben, als er dies sah: „Nun, anscheinend haben Borgin & Burke ihren Sinn für Humor nicht verloren."

Neugierig beugte er sich leicht vor, um die herausgehobenen Halsreife näher zu betrachten.

Severus verkniff sich eine Reaktion darauf. Sicher war es jetzt lustig, aber wenn dieses Ding nach seinem Hals oder den Ohren schnappte, war es nicht mehr witzig, zumindest nicht für den Träger des Reifs. ‚_Was ich ja wohl sein werde..._'

Schluckend sah er wieder in die Kiste und nahm nacheinander und mit nun wieder feuerrotem Gesicht einiges Sexspielzeug heraus. Da waren Dildos mit und ohne Noppen, an einer dünnen Kette befestigte Kugeln, eine große Auswahl verschiedenster Klemmen und Ringe, die zu Piercings und zu noch unangenehmeren Dingen benutzt werden konnten.

Lucius erhob sich und trat näher an den wenn möglich noch röter werdenden Sklaven heran, um sich nun doch noch genauer anzusehen, was diesen zu einer derartigen Reaktion veranlasste. Das einzige, von dem er wirklich sicher sagen konnte, was es darstellte, war eine schwarze Lederpeitsche und ein Sortiment verschiedenster Aufsätze für diese.

Neugierig in die Hocke gehend, griff er nach einem besonders interessant aussehenden Teil, das an einem Ende fast wie ein Maiskolben geformt war an dessen Spitze sich einige kleine Löcher befanden. In der Mitte schien es eine Art Kappe zu besitzen und am Ende befand sich ein kleiner Schlauch mit einer Art schlaffen Sack daran.

Langsam hob Severus den Blick und musste bei dem neugierig, erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck seines Meisters darauf achten, nicht zu sehr die Augen zu verdrehen. Doch wenn er jetzt wieder anbot, eine Erklärung zu liefern, würde der Blonde vermutlich nur wieder wütend werden, weil er nicht als unwissend dastehen wollte.

Also schwieg der Sklave und wartete ab, ob Malfoy seinen Stolz vergessen und fragen würde.

Das seltsame Ding zwischen seinen Fingern drehend, hätte Lucius es fast vor Überraschung - ein Lucius Malfoy erschrak nicht! - wieder fallen lassen, als er an dem sackförmigen Ende drückte und an der Spitze des Maiskolbenförmigen Teils ein Schwall Luft in seine Handinnenfläche geblasen wurde.

Einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Gesicht seines Sklaven werfend, atmete Lucius erleichtert auf. Da war keine Häme, oder sonstige unerfreuliche Regung zu sehen. 

Da er nicht darum herumkam, wollte er wissen, was dies war, versuchte er seine Frage möglichst unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen: „Du kennst dich auch mit so … damit aus?"

Severus biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, Meister.", bestätigte er leise. Immerhin konnte er Malfoy nicht anlügen, selbst wenn er es wollen würde. Langsam nahm er einen ähnlich geformten Gegenstand aus der Kiste. „Das ist ein.. normaler Dildo.", erklärte er und zeigte dann auf den in Lucius' Hand. „Dieser lässt zusätzlich zu, dass Wasser oder eine andere Flüssigkeit hindurchgepumpt wird, sodass sich... der Darm damit füllt. Das Gefühl ist... unangenehm und... demütigend."

Nachdem er es gesagt hatte, hätte er sich am Liebsten geohrfeigt. Es interessierte Malfoy sicherlich herzlich wenig, wie er sich fühlte, wenn solche Spielsachen an ihm ausprobiert wurden.

Lucius' Augenbrauen wanderten durchaus interessiert nach oben und während er das, was wohl ebenfalls ein Dildo war, soweit er dies jetzt verstanden hatte, wieder zurücklegte, erkundigte er sich mit einer ausholenden Geste, die sowohl das bereits ausgepackte, als auch die noch in der Kiste befindlichen Gegenstände umfassen sollte: „Was davon würdest du als … angenehm bezeichnen?"

Sich auf die Lippen beißend begann Severus durch den Inhalt der Kiste zu suchen, hielt aber fast sofort wieder inne, als er auf eine kleine Dose stieß. „Oh...", machte er nur erstaunt, während er das daran geheftete Stück Pergament durchlas. „Das hier... das ist angenehm... zusammen mit den kleinen Kugeln.", murmelte er schließlich leise und deutete auf eine ähnliche Kette, wie die, die bereits draußen lag. Allerdings waren die Kugeln daran kaum halb so groß.

Noch ehe Lucius sich zurückhalten konnte, war ihm auch schon ein „Was ist das?" entschlüpft, als er zwischen der Dose und der Schnur mit den kleinen Kugeln hin und herblickte.

„Das... ist eine besondere Gleitcreme, Meister.", erklärte Severus bereitwillig. „Sie wird sich beim Benutzen langsam erwärmen und auf der Haut prickeln... und die Kugeln werden... naja, mit der Creme eingeschmiert und dann eingeführt und.. wenn ich mich bewege, bewegen sie sich in mir und... es fühlt sich gut an." Die Ohren des Jüngeren hatten einmal mehr eine dunkelrote Färbung angenommen.

„Gut, dann darfst du sie heute Nacht benutzen.", erlaubte Lucius, froh darüber, dass er sowohl etwas Neues ausprobieren konnte, als auch seinem Sklaven eine kleine Freude damit bereiten konnte. 

‚_Verdammt .. .was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich wollte ihn damit überraschen und jetzt benehm ich mich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten._', schimpfte Lucius innerlich mit sich selbst und griff, um sich von diesen unangenehmen Gedanken abzulenken, nach dem nächstbesten aus der Kiste, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Eine Art Klammer an der verschieden lange Klöppel hingen.

Auch wenn sich Severus' Begeisterung durchaus in Grenzen hielt, nickte er dankbar. Dass er etwas als angenehm empfand, weil es kein Folterinstrument war, musste noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass er es auch wirklich mochte. Wenn es nach ihm ging, könnte er auf alles hier vollständig verzichten. Aber er freute sich durchaus, dass sein Meister ihm auch mal etwas Gutes tun wollte, auch wenn Lucius wohl noch nicht wirklich wusste, was genau er hier eigentlich tat.

Schluckend betrachtete er die Klammer. „Das... ist eine Klemme... für hier.", wisperte er leise und strich sich mit einem Finger über seine linke Brustwarze. „Die Gewichte ziehen daran... und... vergrößern den ... Schmerz."

Lucius Augen glitzerten leicht auf vor Schalk als er in fast ebenso leisem Ton erwiderte: „Als ich dich in unserer ersten Nacht dort kniff, hatte ich besonders in meiner Bauchgegend durchaus den Eindruck, dass du diesen … Schmerz recht erregend fandest."

Langsam senkte Severus den Blick, während seine Ohren rot glühten. „Ja, Meister.", murmelte er. Was sollte er auch anderes sagen? Immerhin war sein Körper darauf trainiert worden, so zu reagieren, wie es erwünscht war.

Verwirrt seine Augenbrauen zusammenziehend legte Lucius das Spielzeug beiseite und als er nun sprach, war seine Stimme selbst für ihn überraschend sanft: „Sieh mich an …", und als sich der Kopf seines Sklaven augenblicklich hob, fügte er in derselben Tonlage hinzu: „Solange wir unter uns sind und ich dir nichts Gegenteiliges aufgetragen habe…", ‚_Oder mein Verstand nicht gerade in tiefere Regionen abgerutscht ist …_, fügte er für sich gedanklich hinzu, „… erwarte ich, dass du mir sagst, wenn etwas nicht so ist, wie von mir angenommen und mir dies dann auch begründest."

„Ja, Meister.. tut mir leid.", murmelte Severus und seufzte dann leise, ehe er auf die Kiste sah. „Ich... es ist nur so, dass..." Wieder schwieg er einen Moment lang und schluckte heftig. „Ob ich etwas will, ist nicht wichtig... mein Körper wurde darauf... trainiert. Ich reagiere darauf, wenn Ihr mich berührt oder mir auf bestimmte Art weh tut..."

„Verstehe …", murmelte Lucius, sich ein wenig zurücklehnend und seinen Blick erneut über den unbekleideten Körper seines Sklaven wandern lassend.

Sich mit dem Zeigefinger übers unbehaarte Kinn streichend - er hatte schon früh mit einem Zauber jedweden Bartwuchs unterbunden - dachte Lucius über das gehörte nach. Doch so sehr er es auch hin und her zuwenden versuchte, fand er keinen wirklichen Sinn darin.

„Auch wenn dein Körper auf bestimmte Reflexe trainiert wurde, so ist es dennoch erregend für dich - oder? Wie kannst du es nicht genießen, wenn dein Körper entsprechend reagiert?"

‚_Wieso konnte ich nicht aufhören, als ich merkte dass ich ihm wehtat? Weil es mir egal war … weil ich es zu sehr … genossen habe …_', beantwortete er seine eigene in Gedanken gestellte Frage.

„Vielleicht gefällt dir hinterher nicht, was du getan hast, aber in dem Moment, in dem es geschieht, konntest du nicht anders, als … mehr zu wollen."

Lucius war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass er hier nur noch halb über seinen Sklaven sprach und er wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sich bei diesem für die geschehne Vergewaltigung zu entschuldigen. Wusste er doch, dass es jederzeit wieder passieren konnte. Dass er es sich auch dann einfach wieder nehmen würde - seine Gier und seine Lust befriedigen würde. Egal wie mies er sich hinterher deswegen fühlen mochte.

Nur dass er sich nicht mies fühlte - nein. Nicht er!

Nur wieso bei Mordraud hatte er sich dann eben noch zu erklären versucht? 

Weil er nicht von sich selbst hatte sprechen wollen, sondern von seinem Gegenüber.

„Ich hasse es... ich hasse jede Sekunde davon ... und ich hasse, wie mein Körper meinen Geist betrügt.", wisperte Severus und mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme wütender. „Und ich hasse mein Leben!"

Langsam sank Lucius' Hand wieder herab, die er im ersten Reflex zum Schlag erhoben hatte. Was bildete sich dieses Halbblut eigentlich ein, mit wem er hier sprach? Zorn blitzte in den wieder eisig gewordenen blauen Augen auf, ehe er sich tief durchatmend zur Ruhe zwang und sich daran erinnerte, dass er es selbst doch schließlich so gewollt hatte. Hatte er nicht befohlen, dass sich sein Sklave ihm gegenüber äußern sollte, wenn sie unter sich waren? Und - das waren sie hier eindeutig.

Ein zweites Mal durchatmend und erst als er sicher war, seine Stimme frei von der eben noch empfundenen Wut halten zu können, sagte er schließlich ruhig und mit kaum merklicher Anspannung in der Stimme: „Aber du lebst und du solltest das Beste aus deiner jeweiligen Situation machen. Wenn es bedeutet Sex und Schmerz zu genießen, dann tu das auch. Ohne zu bereuen, oder dem was hätte sein können hinterher zu trauern und wenn dein Verstand dich daran zu hindern versucht..." Lucius' Hand schnellte vor und verpasste seinem Sklaven einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „… dann schalte ihn für den Moment eben ab."

In Erwartung eines weiteren, festeren Schlages hatte Severus den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen. Doch dann sah er irritiert auf und schluckte schwer. Natürlich... welche Antwort hätte er wohl sonst erwarten sollen? Es war nicht wichtig, was er wollte, oder nicht.

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte er deswegen auch nur leise. Vielleicht würden sich diese Spiele in Grenzen halten, solange er noch in Hogwarts war, und danach... nun danach war sein Leben vermutlich sowieso zu Ende.

„Gut …", nickte Lucius sich erhebend, das teilweise auf dem Boden verteilte Spielzeug und die Sklavenhalsreifen für den Moment zumindest unbeachtet lassend. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Nicht.. wirklich, Meister.", erwiderte Severus wahrheitsgemäß, da ihm die vergangenen Ereignisse doch ziemlich auf den Magen geschlagen waren. „Aber ich werde natürlich mit Euch essen." Immerhin hatte er den Befehl, etwas zuzunehmen.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment huschte eine zufriedenes Lächeln über Lucius ansonsten immer noch ein wenig angespannte Mundwinkel, ehe er sich an den Tisch setzte und mit einem Fingerschnippen Dobby herbeirief und diesem auftrug, das Abendessen aufzutischen.

Es war nicht viel und vor allem nichts Schweres. Eher eine leichte Kost, die dennoch sättigen würde. Ente in Orangensoße und Reis, mit einem würzig zubereiteten Salat und als Nachtisch eine Champagnerquarkspeise, die jeweils von einer Erdbeere verziert wurde. 

An Getränken stand das da, was sich auch bei ihrem Eintreffen bereits auf dem Tisch befunden hatte, zusätzlich zu dem mit frisch gepressten Orangen verfeinerten Sekt.

Severus folgte ihm, blieb aber unschlüssig neben dem niedrigen Tisch stehen. Einen Moment atmete er tief durch, ehe er den Blick hob und Lucius ansah. „Mein früherer Herr hat mir nicht gestattet, mit am Tisch zu sitzen... oder auch nur auf irgendeinem Möbelstück. Wie seht Ihr das, Meister?"

Die Überraschung, die er empfand, nicht verbergen könnend, sah Lucius seinen Sklaven an. „Ich nehme an, dein früherer Herr hat darauf nur in seiner Anwesenheit bestanden?" Wenn nicht, … nun, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, den Anderen jemals am Boden essend in der Großen Halle gesehen zu haben. Auch wenn dies ein recht angemessener Platz für ein Halbblut gewesen wäre. Vor etwa zwei Wochen jedenfalls mit Sicherheit noch.

„In seiner Anwesenheit und grundsätzlich in seinem Haus. Ich wurde hart bestraft, wenn ich jemals auf dem Sofa oder einem Sessel sitzend erwischt wurde. Er hat seinen Hund auf dem Sofa sitzen lassen, aber niemals einen Sklaven." Severus' Stimme war deutlich verbittert.

„Du magst also keine Hunde?", murmelte Lucius, sich diese Spitze einfach nicht verkneifen könnend, wartete aber nicht auf eine irgendwie geartete Antwort, sondern fuhr gleich darauf fort: „Jetzt komm schon und setz dich - auf die Kissen." Damit deutete er auf das zweite Kissenlager, das als Sitzgelegenheit aufgeschichtet worden war und das dem, auf welchem er selbst saß, in nichts nachstand.

Severus nickte leicht und nahm dann Platz. Die Kissen waren weich und fühlten sich auf seiner noch immer nackten Haut mehr als gut an, auch wenn er sich seltsam dabei fühlte. Irgendwie glaubte er, dass es ein Scherz war und das böse Erwachen jeden Moment folgen würde.

Doch er konnte nicht umhin, den Tisch und die darauf befindlichen Speisen zu mustern.

Die Vorsicht seines Sklaven sehr wohl bemerkend, seufzte Lucius leise auf: „Ich beiße nicht, weißt du? Ich werde dich bestrafen, wenn du Fehler machst, sonst nicht. Ich bin niemand, der es genießt, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen, auch wenn ich vorhin … nun, du weißt selbst, was passiert ist. Aber da wir wohl in unserer beider Zukunft ein zufälliges Aufeinandertreffen nicht verhindern können, wäre es äußerst … seltsam, wenn du dann plötzlich auf dem Boden zu essen beginnst und da ich nicht möchte, dass du aus einer Reflexhandlung heraus deinen Status verrätst, kannst du natürlich sitzen, wo immer es dir beliebt. Also entspann dich endlich und greif zu."

„Ihr habt deutlich gemacht, dass ich meinen Status niemandem verraten soll.", murmelte Severus und sah in die blauen Augen. „Ich würde nicht so dumm sein...Aber es ist schwer, einmal trainiertes wieder abzulegen."

Auf den Tisch blickend, nahm Severus zuerst den Teller seines Meisters und legte ihm Reis, etwas Ente und Salat auf, ehe er auch sich selbst auftischte.

„Daher kannst du auch, wenn wir alleine sind, sitzen, wo immer du möchtest.", nickte Lucius zustimmend und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf seinen nun belegten Teller blickend. Damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Es barg doch immer neue Annehmlichkeiten, seinen eigenen Sklaven zu besitzen.

Gemeinsam begannen sie zu essen. Severus fühlte sich etwas unwohl und unsicher. Immerhin hatte er noch nie mit seinem Meister gemeinsam essen dürfen. Dennoch versuchte er, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Das Essen verlief schweigend und Lucius ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie ein Blick beinahe schon taxierend über den Körper seines Sklaven glitt und er sich fragte, ob dieser noch Schmerzen verspürte. Schließlich war er nicht unbedingt das, was man als begabt in der Heilzauberei bezeichnen würde.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte noch einmal diese wundervolle Enge spüren, das Gefühl abermals auskosten, wenn er in einen anderen Körper eindrang. Doch war es diesmal kein von Lust gesteuertes Verlangen, auch wenn Lucius ob dieser Überlegungen ein wohliges Kribbeln von seiner Körpermitte her verspürte, sondern eher die Neugier, ob es sich auch beim zweiten Mal noch genauso berauschend anfühlen würde. 

Langsam auf einem Stück zarten Entenfleisches kauend, griff Lucius nach dem gefüllten Kristallglas und diesmal trank er auch etwas des köstlichen Inhalts. Er mochte die Mischung aus Frucht und Alkohol, die ihn mit einer ganz anderen Art von Prickeln zu erfüllen vermochte.

„Wie lange dürfen wir außerhalb des Schlosses bleiben, Meister?", fragte Severus nach einiger Zeit, als er schon nur noch an seinem Glas nippte. Er vertrug keinen Alkohol und hatte auch schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht, als dass er es genießen könnte.

Das nun geleerte Glas Orangensekt zurückstellend, erwiderte Lucius: „Denjenigen der Abschlussklässler, die bereits Volljährig sind, ist es erlaubt so lange außerhalb des Schulgeländes zu sein, wie sie wollen. Solange man nichts vom Unterricht versäumt. Du müsstest zwar schon längst zurück sein, aber da Slughorn schließlich über dich bescheid weiß, wird er sich ja denken können, dass du bei mir bist."

Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte Severus, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann sah er Lucius fragend an. Würden sie also die ganze Nacht und vielleicht auch noch den Sonntag hier verbringen? Der Gedanke gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht sonderlich, tat ihm doch auch jetzt noch sein Hintern verdammt weh, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Hals.

Lucius, der den fragenden Blick bemerkte, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen: „Bist du etwa schon müde?" Und als ihm seine vorherigen Überlegungen wieder einfielen, fügte er nun doch ein wenig besorgt klingend hinzu: „Oder hast du …", Lucius stockte kurz, „… Schmerzen?"

„Es brennt noch leicht, Meister. Aber... das ist normal.", murmelte Severus leise und senkte langsam den Kopf. „Es ist, als wäre ich wund, nach zu viel Sex... ich kann damit leben."

„Verstehe …", nickte Lucius leicht, sich schließlich vom Tisch erhebend und mit den Fingern schnippend, woraufhin Dobby unmittelbar erschien.

„Was kann Dobby für Master tun?", fiepte der Hauself mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen. Das Erlebnis im Bad in die Reihe der vielen anderen unliebsamen Begegnungen mit seinem Master einreihend.

„Bereite das Schlafzimmer vor … und bring alles, was sich in der im Bad verbliebenen Kleidung befindet, ebenfalls dorthin. Den Rest kannst du verheizen."

„Wie Master wünschen!", und mit einem Plopp war der Hauself verschwunden.

Severus schluckte. Allerdings war er ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass er die alte, abgetragene Kleidung nicht mehr tragen musste. Viel zu lange schon hatte er sein Image des armen Halbblutes nähren müssen, das nur aufgrund eines Stipendiums nach Hogwarts gehen durfte.

„Lass uns mal schauen, ob dieser nutzlose Hauself auch das richtige Zimmer herrichtet …", meinte Lucius und machte sich auf, das Kaminzimmer in Richtung des ersten Stockwerks zu verlassen.

Mit einem leichten Nicken stand auch Severus auf und folgte Lucius wieder nach oben. Sie gingen an der Tür vorbei, die zum Badezimmer führte und betraten den Raum daneben, den er auf seiner Tour durch das Haus nicht gesehen hatte.

Grün und Silber waren die vorherrschenden Farben.

Dunkelgrüner Teppich, silberne Kerzen- und Kronleuchter, an den waldbraungrün tapezierten Wänden mit Baummotiven und ein Bett, das aussah, als entstünde es geradewegs aus einer Baumkrone heraus und mittendrin Dobby, der gerade die Dinge auf einen wie einen kleinen Waldteich geformten dunkelblaugrünen Tisch legte, die er in der im Bad befindlichen Kleidung gefunden hatte.

„Es wirkt... wie in der Schule.", murmelte Severus leise und wandte seinen Blick dann auf Lucius. „Ist es Absicht? Also wurde der Raum in den Farben Slytherins eingerichtet, oder war es nur eine Lieblingsfarbe eines Eurer Ahnen, Meister?"

Lucius' Augenbrauen zuckten leicht nach oben, war es doch das erste Mal, dass … Severus ihm eine direkte Frage stellte, die so rein gar nichts mit seinen Pflichten als sein Sklave zu tun hatte.

Das gefiel ihm - irgendwie. Zeigte es doch, dass dessen Persönlichkeit nicht völlig von seinem Sklavendasein und auch den kürzlich durch ihn erlebten Ereignissen untergegangen war.

So dachte er tatsächlich einen Moment lang nach, seine Erinnerungen nach einem Vorfahr durchsuchend, von dem er explizit wusste, dass dieser Grün und Silber auch als seine Lieblingsfarben gewählt und daher das Schlafgemach so eingerichtet hatte. „Ich nehme an, dass beides der Fall ist … auch wenn ich persönlich ein wenig mehr Schwarz, oder auch den ein oder anderen Blauton vorziehen würde."

Severus nickte leicht. „Ich mag schwarz auch am Liebsten.", murmelte er leise. Er fand, dass es am besten zu seiner hellen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren und Augen passte. Wieder sah er sich um, ehe ihm etwas einfiel. „Die Kiste.", hauchte er, nur um sich anschließend innerlich in den Hintern zu treten. Allerdings war anzunehmen, dass Lucius auch von selbst auf diese Idee gekommen wäre. „Soll ich sie holen, Meister?"

„Natürlich …", Lucius lächelte erfreut. ‚_Wenn ihm so viel an diesen Kugeln liegt, werde ich wohl noch einige weitere Exemplare davon bestellen._'

Sofort verschwand der Sklave aus dem Raum und lief nach unten ins Kaminzimmer, um die Kiste zu holen. Dabei murmelte er leise vor sich hin: „Du bist so ein Idiot, Snape. Kannst du nicht einmal nachdenken, ehe du die Klappe aufreißt?"

Dobby, der gerade dabei war, den noch von Speisen und Getränken bedeckten Tisch abzuräumen, ließ vor Schreck eine der Karaffen fallen, als der Gast seines Masters das Zimmer betrat.

„Oh, es Dobby so leid tun! Dobby so böse sein …!", quiekte er auf, verbeugte sich dann aber und fragte völlig aufgelöst weiter, „Wie kann Dobby Gast von Master Malfoy dienen?"

Severus betrachtete den Hauselfen einen Moment lang schweigend. „Ich bin kein Gast, Dobby.", murmelte er schließlich seufzend, während er sich auf den Boden kniete, um die ganzen Gegenstände wieder einzusammeln. „Als Gast würde ich sicherlich nicht nackt durchs Haus laufen. Oder? Ich bin ein Sklave... Sein Sklave, um genau zu sein."

„Oh …, dann du jetzt öfter hier sein?", strahlend in die Hände klatschend trippelte Dobby an den sich selbst als Sklave vorgestellten heran und begann wie dieser, die um die Kiste verteilten fremdartigen Dinge einzusammeln und wieder in dieser zu verstauen.

„Dobby das tun kann …"

Seufzend ließ Severus den Elfen helfen. „Ja... ich werde öfter hier sein, solange er mich leben lässt. Macht er das häufiger mit dir? Ich meine solche Scherze, wie heute im Badezimmer?"

„Master Lucius sehr viel Humor haben …", antwortete Dobby prompt, klang jedoch nicht wirklich allzu glücklich darüber.

Dann hielt er jedoch das erste Mal in seinen hektischen Bewegungen inne und starrte den Menschen erschrocken an: „Wieso du denken, dass Master dich töten will? Du sein nicht wie Dobby, du kein Hauself."

„Ich bin ein Sklave. Eigentum meines Meisters. Wenn ich ihm nicht mehr nützlich bin, wird er mich töten. Da er mich höchstens bei seinem Tod einem anderen geben könnte, ist das seine einzige Möglichkeit, um mich schon vorher los zu werden.", erklärte Severus und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Innerlich drehte sich ihm aber bei seiner eigenen Erklärung halb der Magen um.

Das eben noch in der Hand gehaltene langsam in die Kiste sinken lassend - es war eine seltsame Kette mit kleinen Kugeln daran - traten dem Elf fast die Augen aus dem Kopf bei dem Gehörten. Doch da er nur eine mögliche Erklärung für das Beschriebene fand, fragte er schließlich unsicher: „Dann du sein … Hausmensch?"

„So... könnte man es sicher sagen.", murmelte Severus nachdenklich. „Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht besser als du.. ich stehe nicht über dir, auch wenn ich ein Zauberer bin."

Alles befand sich wieder in der Kiste und Severus stand mit ihr auf. „Ich muss gehen. Aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns einmal wieder unterhalten können, Dobby."

Dobby nickte verstehend so heftig, dass seine übergroßen Ohren wild um seinen Kopf schlackerten. Jetzt verstand er auch, wieso er die Kleidung hatte verbrennen sollen. Hausmenschen trugen wohl wie er selbst keine, außer ..

„Dobby gleich wieder da sein!", quiekte er und war auch schon verschwunden.

Verblüfft starrte Severus auf die Stelle, an der der Elf gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Das... ist keine gute Idee.", murmelte er zu sich selbst, wartete aber dennoch auf die Rückkehr des Hauselfen.

Kaum eine Minute später tauchte der Hauself wieder auf, in seinen Händen ein leicht zerschlissenes gelboranges Handtuch haltend und es dem Hausmensch voller Stolz und mit leuchtenden Augen reichend. „Du das tragen können. Dobby selbst gemacht hat."

Severus sah den Elfen darauf nur an, als wäre dieser plötzlich grün mit gelben Punkten. „Ähm...", kam es wenig intelligent aus seinem Mund. „Ich weiß nicht, ob... also...", stammelte er weiter.

Beherzt an den etwas zu groß und zu menschlich geratenen Haus-wie-auch-immer-es-genannt-wurde herantretend, breitete Dobby das grellfarbene Handtuch aus und band es an der erstbesten Stelle fest, die er am besten erreichen konnte.

An sich herunter starrend, wurde Severus ziemlich rot. Da er stand und gegenüber dem Elfen recht groß war, befand sich das Tuch nun an seinem rechten Oberschenkel. „Dobby. Sei nicht bös, aber... ich weiß nicht, ob dem Meister das gefallen wird."

Deutlich zufrieden einige Schritte zurücktrippelnd verkündete Dobby: „Jetzt du sein richtiger Haus .. mensch und jeder Elf dich als einen von uns erkennen kann."

Erst dann schien er den Einwand des Anderen gehört zu haben und deutlich betrübt sanken seine großen Ohren ein Stück nach unten. „Aber … jeder Hauself etwas haben. Das sein große Ehre … jeder wissen wird, dass du Meister hast. Master Lucius nie was gegen mein Tuch gesagt haben. Master es mögen, Dobby daran zu wirbeln."

„Ich trage normalerweise einen Halsreif, an dem mein Status erkennbar ist.", murmelte Severus leise, und strich sich kurz mit der Hand über die wunden Stellen. Es würde noch Tage dauern, bis es vollständig geheilt war. „Außerdem will der Meister nicht, dass jemand herausfindet, was ich wirklich bin. Immerhin muss ich wieder zur Schule zurück. Ich darf meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts machen..."

Ein leichtes Funkeln trat in Dobbys Augen, als er verstehend auf und ab wippte und sich mit herabsinkender Stimme so weit auf seinen Zehenspitzen vorbeugte, dass er jeden Augenblick umzufallen drohte. „Dobby verstehen … Hogwarts Dobby niemanden kennen, aber … wenn du einmal Hilfe brauchen, anderen Elf sagen, du Freund von Dobby sein."

„Und die Hauselfen in Hogwarts kennen dich?", fragte Severus, ehe ihm noch etwas anderes einfiel. „Ich habe noch nie einen der Hauselfen dort gesehen. Ich weiß nur... von einem Gespräch, dass ich zufällig gehört habe, dass es überhaupt welche dort gibt."

„Oh es viele Elfen in Hogwarts geben … sehr .. sehr viele …und sie wissen, dass ich Master Malfoy dienen", versicherte Dobby nun fast schon wieder so enthusiastisch wie zuvor.

Severus nickte leicht. „Also gut.. wenn ich mal Hilfe brauche und ich einen Hauselfen sehe.", murmelte er leise, ehe er sich zur Tür umwandte. Dabei entfernte er auch das Handtuch wieder. „Ich muss gehen."

„Und Dobby weiter aufräumen …", gesagt getan, machte sich der Hauself daran, erst die Scherben zu beseitigen, ehe er alles, was sich auf dem Tisch befand, verschwinden ließ.

Lucius hatte sich inzwischen wieder entkleidet und seine Garderobe fein säuberlich in dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank untergebracht, welcher sich hinter einer der Tapetenwände verbarg und schon einige Sachen gedanklich zusammengestellt, die seinem neuesten Anhängsel wohl stehen mochten. Nur begann er sich nun doch so langsam zu wundern, wo dieser denn abblieb.

Da er merkte, wie lange er weggeblieben war, rannte Severus nun die Treppe hinauf und zum Schlafzimmer, das er dann auch ohne zu klopfen einfach betrat. 

Gerade aus der verschiebbaren Wand, die zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte, heraustretend, einen Morgenmantel schon halb angezogen, um nach seinem Sklaven zu sehen, ließ Lucius das grausilberne Kleidungsstück wieder von seinem rechten Arm herunter gleiten, den er bereits hindurch gesteckt hatte und meinte: „Ich wollte dich eben schon suchen gehen. Was hat so lange gedauert?"

„Ich habe noch mit Dobby geredet, Meister. Damit er keinen falschen Eindruck von mir hat.", murmelte der Angesprochene leise, während er die Kiste neben das Bett auf den Boden stellte.

„Verstehe ..", murmelte Lucius mit einem eindeutig angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, da er absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie man sich nur mit diesen nervigen Hauselfen mehr als unbedingt nötig abgeben konnte. Nicht einmal mehr das quälen machte ihm noch so viel Spaß wie früher. Sicher hie und da erlaubte er sich einen kleinen Zeitvertreib, wie heute im Bad und hie und da ein Tritt, oder etwas Ähnliches hatten diese Dinger einfach immer verdient, aber … so richtig Freude hatte er nicht daran.

Severus schluckte und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Unschlüssig stand er neben dem Bett und wartete ab, da er nicht wusste, was jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Es ist schon spät …", und mit einer einladenden Geste in Richtung des großen Bettes, den Morgenmantel achtlos fallen lassend, fügte Lucius noch hinzu, da er einer solchen Frage vorbeugen wollte, „… komm ins Bett und nein … du schläfst nicht auf dem Boden."

„Danke, Meister.", murmelte Severus nur, ehe er sich erst einmal auf die Bettkante setzte und Lucius dann fragend ansah. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm verwandelte sich erneut in Eis, als er seinen Meister ebenfalls zum Bett kommen sah.

Ohne weitere Worte schlug Lucius die aus dünnem Pelz bestehende Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte unter diese, ehe er das andere Ende auffordernd hob, so dass der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm unter die Decke kommen konnte. Eine zweite gab es gar nicht erst.

Sich wundernd, was das nun wieder werden würde, rutschte Severus näher und schließlich lag er leicht verkrampft neben Lucius unter der Decke.

Lucius beobachtete, wie sein Sklave sich auf den Rücken neben ihn legte und angespannt die Decke anzustarren schien und murmelte schließlich leise: „Dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu mir …"

Die Augen schließend, um nicht schon wieder mit einem flehenden Blick zu seinem Meister zu schauen, gehorchte Severus und drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass er Lucius den Rücken zeigte. Sein Hintern war noch immer mehr als wund. Und doch rutschte er nun langsam etwas weiter nach hinten, damit Malfoy richtig an ihn heran kam. Dann wartete er angespannt.

Lucius, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass der andere näher kam, schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper seines Sklaven, drängte sich ein wenig näher an dessen Rücken heran, so dass er Haut an Haut lag, schob sein linkes Bein zwischen die des Schwarzhaarigen und verschränkte, zufrieden in dessen Nacken seufzend und seine Augen schließend, seine Hände vor dessen Brust, so dass er ihn ganz dicht bei sich hatte und jede auch noch so kleine Bewegung mitbekäme.

Ein Gefühl, das alles andere als unangenehm war. Doch auch wenn er ein gewisses Prickeln in seiner Lendengegend verspürte, war Lucius nun doch zu müde, um dieses weiter auskosten zu wollen. 

Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.

Nur flüchtig dachte er noch an die seltsame Kette mit den Kugeln daran und die Creme, die so angenehm sein sollte, doch wollte er den Anderen nun nicht mehr aus seinem Griff entlassen, damit dieser sich das Spielzeug einführen konnte.

Auch das konnte bis zum nächsten Morgen warten und außerdem, hatte sein Sklave weit mehr davon, wenn er herumliefe und sich bewegte, als regungslos im Bett zu liegen und die ganzen angenehmen Gefühle, die dieser dabei empfand, zu verschlafen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen Severus kaum zu atmen wagte. Doch dann bemerkte er nicht wenig erstaunt, dass sich der Atem seines Meisters hinter ihm beruhigt hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Lucius bereits eingeschlafen war?

Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in dem Sklaven breit, das er so schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Langsam schlossen sich auch seine Augen und er fiel in einen unruhigen, aber doch tiefen Schlaf.

------

TBC

Wann es weiter geht, weiß ich nicht zu sagen. Morgen sicher nicht, aber … wenn ihr uns Antrieb genug gebt, dann auf jeden Fall vor Neujahr. : - )


	9. Chapter 9

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, die uns wieder einmal sehr gefreut haben. (auch wenn es diesmal recht wenig waren) Aber vielleicht wirds ja bei diesem Chap wieder mehr. Ich hoffe mal ihr bekommt es mit, da die Alerts mal wieder nicht funktionieren. - Morti**

**Kapitel 9**

Lucius erwachte mit einem Gefühl wohliger, ihn vollkommen umschließender Wärme. Mit einem den Morgen begrüßenden Gähnen begann er sich leicht zu räkeln, hielt dann aber überrascht inne, als er spürte, dass da nicht nur die übliche Decke um ihn herum war, sondern … auch ein dicht an seine Vorderseite geschmiegter Körper.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen begann sich seine linke Hand zu verselbstständigen. Bewegte sich langsam den Oberkörper des Anderen hinab. Die rechte Hand, wie auch den dazu gehörigen Arm konnte er vorerst nicht bewegen, war er ihm doch unter dem auf diesem lastenden Gewicht - auch wenn es nicht wirklich viel war - über die Nacht eingeschlafen und Lucius wusste nur zu gut ob des unangenehmen Kribbelns, das ihn erfassen würde, sobald auch dieser sich dazu entschloss, zu erwachen.

Severus schlief für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich tief und wachte deswegen von dem Streicheln nicht gleich auf. Etwas nicht verständliches murmelnd, drehte er nur den Kopf etwas zur Seite, sodass seine weichen Haare über das Kissen zu fließen schienen.

„Pffh …", brummelte Lucius, als ihm einige Haare ins Gesicht und einige ganz vorwitzige Strähnen in den leicht geöffneten Mund glitten. Seinen Arm, den er gerade noch in einer sachten Abwärtsbewegung den an ihm liegenden Körper entlang bewegt hatte, zog er in einer unwilligen Geste zurück, um sich das fremde Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Der Verantwortliche brummelte wieder etwas und drehte sich um, sodass er nun mit dem Gesicht zu Lucius lag. Als er im Halbschlaf die Körperwärme eines anderen spürte, blinzelte Severus irritiert und fand sich Nase an Nase mit seinem Meister wieder. Fast schon entsetzt starrte er in die blauen Augen.

Seinen Arm wieder herabsinken lassend, war es doch viel bequemer so, zog Lucius den warmen Körper des Anderen noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Dabei war es ihm gerade ziemlich egal, ob er nun mit dem Rücken, oder wie jetzt mit seiner Vorderseite vor ihm lag. Den entsetzten Blick, den sein Sklave ihm zuwarf, nicht weiter beachtend, auch wenn Lucius sich benommen fragte, wie schlimm er aussehen mochte, wenn er eine derartige Reaktion hervorrief.

Ja … so würde er wirklich gern jeden Morgen erwachen. Nur war dies leider in Hogwarts nicht möglich, war die Gefahr, dass ihr kleines Geheimnis aufflog, doch zu groß. Aber vielleicht mal die ein, oder andere späte Nachtstunde, in der er … eines der Spielsachen ausprobieren konnte, die … so weit waren sie ja eigentlich nicht fort.

„Gu... Guten Morgen, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise, ehe er den Blick senkte. Wieder etwas, das er nicht kannte – neben seinem Meister erwachen. Früher war er normalerweise sofort oder spätestens irgendwann während der Nacht aus dem Bett geworfen worden.

„Morgen …", nuschelte Lucius, noch nicht wirklich wach und mit deutlich verschlafenem Blick.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, streckte er seine Beine bis hin in die Zehenspitzen, wobei er seinem Sklaven noch ein Stück näher kam und ihn schlagartig eine von seiner Körpermitte ausgehende Wärme zu durchströmen begann.

Severus schluckte, ehe er wieder den Blick hob. „Soll... ich mich darum kümmern, Meister?", murmelte er leise. Er hatte diese Frage schon so oft stellen müssen und doch fiel sie ihm noch immer schwer.

Lucius war zu müde, um seine Reaktionen irgendwie beherrschen zu können und so spürte er, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und sein Mund trocken.

Sollte er das Angebot annehmen?

Was für eine Frage! Natürlich … es sprach schließlich überhaupt nichts dagegen.

„Das wäre … schön.", brachte er schließlich mit deutlich belegter Stimme hervor.

Mit einem leichten Nicken verschwand Severus unter der Bettdecke und rutschte an Lucius' nacktem Körper herab.

Er hasste es so sehr. Und doch fragte er immer wieder, bot sich immer wieder an... wie es seine Pflicht war... wie er es gelernt hatte.

Selbst auch schon leicht erregt erreichte er schließlich Lucius' Körpermitte und streichelte als erstes die morgendliche Erektion, ehe er langsam darüber leckte.

Fast konnte er die Stimme seines ehemaligen Herrn hören: ‚Braver, kleiner Sklave' Und wie immer freute sich der Teil von ihm, der durch den Bund kontrolliert wurde, ob des wenn auch imaginären Lobes.

Sich bereits bei dieser ersten Umschmeichelung seiner erogensten Zone ein Aufstöhnen verbeißend, streckte sich Lucius unter der Decke wohlig.

Ja, das war ein guter Morgengruß, den er sich gern gefallen ließ.

Diesmal dauerte es zu Severus' Leidwesen viel länger, ehe er Lucius endlich zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Angeekelt schluckte er das Ergebnis herunter und säuberte seinen Meister anschließend noch, ehe er unter der Decke wieder hervor kam.

Seine Finger in die Laken krallend, stöhnte Lucius heiser auf, den in seiner Kehle emporsteigenden Aufschrei rasch im Kissen erstickend, als er seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Seite drehte.

Keuchend und leicht zitternd lag er da, keine Spur der Müdigkeit mehr in seinen Gliedern, außer dem Gefühl, herrlicher Wohligkeit in seinem Innersten.

Als sein Sklave schließlich wieder hochkam, griff er sich diesen, umschlang ihn fest mit seinen Armen und gab ihm einen von restlicher Leidenschaft geprägten Kuss, dabei seine Zunge tief in dessen Mund gleiten lassend und … im nächsten Moment all seine Selbstbeherrschung brauchend, um nicht angewidert zurückzuzucken.

Den Schwarzhaarigen abrupt wieder loslassend, richtete Lucius sich auf, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, um in das durch eine ebenfalls verschiebbare Türe erreichbare kleine Bad zu gelangen, sich den Mund auszuspülen und seine sonstige, morgendliche Toilette zu erledigen. Über das soeben geschehene, über den … Ekel, den er plötzlich empfunden hatte, wollte er lieber nicht genauer nachdenken. Nur eines wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er würde niemals einen anderen oral befriedigen. Nein - wenn er jemals mit einem anderen in sexuellen Kontakt treten würde, dann wäre immer er derjenige, der bestimmte.

Severus blieb im Bett sitzen und grinste leicht, wenn auch traurig in sich hinein. Dann streckte er eine Hand in Richtung der wenigen Dinge aus, die Dobby aus seiner Kleidung genommen und hergebracht hatte. Sein Zauberstab sauste durch die Luft in seine Hand und mit einem leisen Spruch untersuchte sich der junge Zauberer.

Der Riss in seinem Anus war geheilt, auch wenn es noch immer schmerzte. Schnell wisperte er einen Kühlzauber. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Badezimmertür. „Gibt es... ein extra Badezimmer, Meister?", wollte er leise wissen.

Lucius, der gerade fertig mit dem Zähneputzen war, blickte leicht stirnrunzelnd auf. „Jedes der zwei Schlafzimmer in diesem Stock hat ein Bad wie dieses.", sagte er schließlich, den Grund für eine solche Frage nicht wirklich nachvollziehen könnend.

„Ich.. ich wollte wissen, ob ich Euer Badezimmer benutzen darf, Meister, oder ob es ein anderes für Bedienstete und Sklaven gibt.", erklärte Severus genauer, was er gemeint hatte.

Ehrlich überrascht starrte Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Der Gedanke, dass dieser sich zusammen mit dem Hauselfen in irgendeiner Pfütze, oder wo auch immer Dobby sich wusch - wenn er dies überhaupt jemals tat - säuberte, war einfach nur … absurd.

„Du kannst hier genauso gut bleiben wie im Bad nebenan. Es ist mir gleich.", brachte er schließlich nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens hervor.

Mit einem leichten Nicken trat Severus gänzlich ein und wandte sich der Duschkabine zu, um sich erst einmal gründlich zu säubern und auch die Haare zu waschen.

Lucius begnügte sich mit einem Reinigungszauber, kämmte indessen seine Haare, band sie nach kurzem Nachdenken mit einem schwarz-silbernen, breiten Haarband hinten locker zusammen und beobachtete anschließend, bis auf das Haarband unbekleidet, wie er war, seinen Sklaven bei dessen Morgenwäsche.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten trat Severus wieder aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen. Dabei spürte er Lucius' Blick auf sich ruhen und sah ihn unsicher an. „Meister?", wisperte er fragend.

„Wenn du fertig bist, komm mit.", erwiderte Lucius nur, der schon auf das Gesicht gespannt war, das sein Sklave beim Anblick des begehbaren Kleiderschranks machen würde.

Sich noch die Haare etwas trocknend, folgte Severus fast sofort nach draußen, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen und seine Haare wirklich zu trocknen und auch gleich mit einem Zauber wieder seidig weich zu bürsten. Dann drehte er sich zu Lucius um und sah diesen fragend an. Was würde wohl jetzt passieren?

Leicht grinsend wandte sich Lucius einer der Wände zu und nach einer kurzen Handbewegung seinerseits, bewegte sich diese beiseite und enthüllte - Reihe an Reihe fein säuberlich sortierter Kleidung.

Von Unterwäsche bis Socken, bis Roben mit- und ohne Kapuzen in den verschiedensten Schattierungen von Schwarz, Grau, Grün, Blau. Verziert und unverziert, mit Silber und Goldstickereien, in allen möglichen Variationen und - Größen. Denn was sich hier befand, war die Kleidung von mindestens vier Malfoyoberhäuptern, die dieses Haus bereits ihr eigen genannt hatten.

Mit einer jovialen Geste bedeutete Lucius seinem Sklaven einzutreten. „Such dir etwas aus, das dir gefällt."

Severus' Augen wurden so groß, als wäre er gerade Slytherin persönlich begegnet. „Ich soll...", keuchte er überrascht und sichtlich überwältigt. „Ich darf wirklich...?" Langsam trat er durch die entstandene Tür und betrachtete den Inhalt des Schrankes staunend.

Nach einem sichernden Blick zu seinem Meister, der daraufhin nur nickte, suchte Severus sich etwas zum Anziehen heraus. Eine schwarze Hose, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und eine schwarze Robe mit einem hohen Kragen, der die Wunden an seinem Hals und das sicher gleich wieder folgende Halsband bedecken würde. Immerhin konnte er das Haus nicht ohne verlassen.

Lucius war so vertieft dabei, seinem Sklaven beim Anziehen zuzusehen, dass er, als dieser schließlich fertig vor ihm stand, immer noch vollkommen unbekleidet war. Seine Miene zeigte eine Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Zufriedenheit, als er seinen Blick leicht anerkennend über den Schwarzhaarigen gleiten ließ.

„Richtig angezogen siehst du sogar noch besser aus …", murmelte er schmunzelnd, dann aber fragend, was ihm bei dessen Ankleideverhalten unverständlich geblieben war.

„Du möchtest also doch von dir aus keine Unterwäsche tragen? Ich hatte es dir nicht verboten, wie dein vorhergehender Herr, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern magst. Oder ist es …", kurz zögerte Lucius, „weil du noch Schmerzen hast?"

Er fragte dies nicht aus Sorge. Natürlich nicht! Aber wenn es tatsächlich so war, dann musste er ihn zu einem Heiler schaffen. Möglichst einem, der in Hogwarts unbekannt war.

Feuerrot anlaufend senkte Severus den Kopf, um sein Gesicht hinter den Haaren zu verstecken. „Ich... darf welche anziehen?", fragte er leise und schluckte dann. „Die Schmerzen sind fast verschwunden, Meister. Ich habe einen... Kühlzauber angewandt und spüre nun fast nichts mehr davon."

Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, war Lucius im nächsten Moment auch schon an seinen Sklaven herangetreten, griff zu und hob mit festem Griff dessen Kinn an: „Wenn du Schmerzen hast, will ich dies wissen und nicht irgendwie beschönigt bekommen.", und die Spitze einfach nicht zurückhalten könnend, war er doch ein wenig aufgebracht, da er einfach das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn schon wieder zu beschwichtigen versuchte, fügte er mit leicht beißender Tonlage hinzu: „Schließlich will ich das nächste Mal vorher wissen, wie sehr ich dich beschädige und ob ich dich zu einem Heiler schaffen muss, oder nicht, bevor ich dich das nächste Mal nehme!"

„Das wunde Gefühl ist normal, Meister. Der Muskel ist geheilt, war aber dennoch überdehnt und deswegen kann der Schmerz nicht sofort verschwinden.", erwiderte Severus mit einem Hauch Unwillen in der Stimme, der ihn im nächsten Moment aber auch schon erbleichen ließ. Fest schluckend wurde sein Blick ängstlich, den er nicht erneut abzuwenden wagte.

Ohne auch nur zu blinzeln, holte Lucius aus und schlug einmal heftig mit dem Handrücken in das ihm ängstlich zugewandte Gesicht. „Ich mag vieles tolerieren, teils aus Unwissenheit, teils weil ich es einfach so möchte, aber das gibt dir noch lange keinen Grund, einen derartigen Ton mir gegenüber anzuschlagen!"

Zorn funkelte in Lucius' eisblauen Augen und sein Gesicht war starr vor Wut. Teils wegen des ungebührlichen Tonfalls ihm gegenüber, teils aber auch, weil er sich plötzlich fragte, ob er seinem Sklaven nicht zuviel durchgehen ließ und zu viele Freiheiten gewährte.

Nur musste er dies tun, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass das Halbblut im ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt durch eine Reflexhandlung ihm gegenüber seinen Status als Sklavenbesitzer enthüllte. Dass dieser sich dadurch auch selbst verriete, war dabei ein eher unwichtiges, aber nichtsdestotrotz unwillkommenes Übel.

Er sah den Schlag kommen, wich aber weder zurück, noch drehte er den Kopf weg. Das hätte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. „Verzeiht, Meister.", murmelte Severus anschließend, während er den Drang unterdrückte, sich die schmerzende Wange zu reiben.

Nach etwas suchend, das die Strafe noch ein wenig nachhaltiger werden lassen würde, fielen ihm plötzlich wieder die Kugeln ein und das dieser die kleineren den anderen vorgezogen hatte.

„Zieh die Hose wieder aus und hohl diese Kugelkette, die große - und benutz sie. Ohne die Creme! Dann ziehst du dich wieder an, mit Unterwäsche.", befahl er schroff.

Sich darauf verlassend, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm keinen Grund geben würde, ihn noch weiter zu bestrafen, drehte sich Lucius um und begann nun selbst damit, sich die heutige Kleidung zusammenzusuchen, die er bei seinen Einkäufen tragen wollte.

Eine taubengraue Flanellunterhose, über die er eine tiefblaue, fast schwarze Hose, ein ebenso farbiges Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Robe zog, dessen Ärmel und Kragen dezent silberne Schlangenmuster zierten.

Heftig schluckend verließ Severus den kleinen Raum und trat zum Bett, neben dem noch immer die Kiste stand. Langsam zog er sich die Hose wieder aus, ehe er die Kette mit den Kugeln entnahm, die fast zwei Zentimeter im Durchmesser waren.

Sie kurz mit etwas Spucke anfeuchtend, kniete er sich auf das Bett und spreizte die Beine. Die Augen fest zusammen kneifend begann der junge Slytherin sich die fast trockenen Kugeln durch den schmerzenden Muskelring einzuführen.

Lucius verließ den begehbaren Kleiderschrank gerade in dem Moment, als die letzte Kugel ihren Weg in den Anus seines Sklaven fand.

Mit einer unwirschen Geste warf er ihm eine rosafarbene Unterhose zu, die er für den Schwarzhaarigen mitgebracht hatte. Es sollte ein weiterer Teil seiner Bestrafung sein, wenn beim Umkleiden in den diversen Gewandungsläden, in die er heute zu gehen gedachte, dies eine weitere Peinlichkeit für das Halbblut bedeutete.

Sich aufsetzend starrte Severus eine Sekunde lang auf das Höschen und schluckte heftig, während sein Gesicht zu glühen begann. Dennoch griff er danach und zog sich mit langsamen Bewegungen an. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass die Kugeln ihn zu schnell erregten.

„Nachdem das erledigt ist …" Lucius schlenderte um das Bett herum zu der Kiste, bückte sich kurz und entnahm ihr einen breiten, silbernen, glatten Reif, der die Wunden verdecken, aber durch das dichte Aufliegen auch nicht besonders angenehm sein würde und ließ ihn aufschnappen, dabei seinen Sklaven auffordernd anblickend.

‚_Zumindest nicht der andere_', dachte Severus noch, ehe er langsam zu seinem Meister hinüber ging und vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Seine Haare beiseite nehmend, schluckte er, als er das metallische Zuschnappen hörte und das kühle Metall auf seiner Haut spürte.

Zufrieden, wenn auch noch nicht wirklich besänftigt, nickte Lucius, rief seinen Zauberstab zu sich und steckte ihn in die Robentasche, da er diesmal zum Einen keine Hose trug und diese Robe so geschnitten war, dass es äußerst umständlich gewesen wäre, an den Stab heranzukommen.

Er rechnete zwar nicht wirklich mit Schwierigkeiten, aber man konnte in diesen Zeiten, in denen immer mehr Schlamm- und Halbblüter frei herumlaufen durften, nie wissen, wann man seine Ehre verteidigen musste.

Als auch Severus seinen Zauberstab und das restliche Geld eingesteckt hatte, das ihm noch von seinem Einkauf in Hogsmeade geblieben war, wartete er, dass sie gehen würden.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus.

------

TBC

Ihr wollt wissen wie es weiter geht? Ich kann schon mal verraten. Es wird nicht nur eingekauft werden.

Wollt ihr mehr? Dann schreibt uns Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Huch ... da hast du mich aber kalt erwischt Katan. Natürlich trägt Lucius eine Hose, hab das irgendwie falsch formuliert. "grins" Mit dem antrainiert liegst du jedenfalls richtig. :) **

Allen Mutigen ein rieesen Danke für eure Reviews!  
Danke an kalisti, Katan-kun, Jasmin, yeza, Visitkarte und Miyao  
Ihr seit es die uns stets weiter zum schrieben animieren, indem ihr uns schreibt! DANKE! Und weiter so plz:)

**Kapitel 10**

Seinen Sklaven einfach an die Hand nehmend, wie ein unmündiges Kind, das noch keine Apparierprüfung abgelegt hatte, disapparierte Lucius, kaum dass sie das Haus verlassen hatten. Besaß es doch nicht wie der Stammsitz seiner Familie einen Apparierschutz, der dies verhindert hätte und erschien kaum einen Atemzug später, in der Winkelgasse, wo Lucius die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen schnell wieder losließ.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick neben sich zu werfen, lief Lucius umgehend los. Besser, er schritt erhobenen Hauptes und geraden Rückens durch die Menge an Zauberern und Hexen, die lieber nicht mit dem weißblonden jungen Mann, der sie musterte, als wären sie allesamt Ungeziefer, zusammenstoßen wollten und daher hastig beiseite wichen.

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie den besten Bekleidungsladen in der Winkelgasse erreicht hatten. Madam Malkins Moden für Jedermann und alle Gelegenheiten.

Severus biss sich während des Gehens heftigst innen auf die Wangen, sodass sein Gesicht noch schmaler und kälter wirkte als sowieso schon. Die Kugeln bewegten sich bei dem Tempo verdammt heftig und da es vier Stück waren, rieb auch immer mindestens eine gegen seine Prostata. Deswegen achtete er auch darauf, sich den Umhang möglichst immer vor den Schritt zu ziehen.

Mit roten Ohren und mehr als enger Hose betrat er schließlich den Laden und blieb unsicher neben Lucius stehen. Da er schön häufiger hier gewesen war oder Madam Malkin sogar bei seinem früheren Herrn, kannte sie ihn auch. „Sie.. weiß es, Meister.", raunte Severus noch warnend, ehe er den Kopf senkte, als die Hexe zu ihnen kam.

‚_Das war definitiv der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt gewesen_.', entschied Lucius, dessen Augen sich vor Unwillen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen verengten, in denen es wütend zu funkeln begann. Nun hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, das ihn nicht als den neuen Herrn auswies.

„Mister Malfoy, welch Ehre Sie einmal mehr in meinem Laden begrüßen zu dürfen.", wandte sich die Hexe an das junge Familienoberhaupt. Dann bemerkte sie jedoch die zweite Person und runzelte leicht die Stirn, während sie zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

Severus schluckte heftig und sah schnell zu Boden.

Sich zur Ruhe zwingend, kam Lucius zu dem Schluss, dass er es ja trotzdem noch versuchen konnte, sich nicht als Besitzer des Halbbluts outen zu müssen. So zog er mit einer Miene, als würde er froh sein das Geld endlich loszuwerden, einen dick mit Galleonen gefüllten Beutel aus seiner Robentasche, den er, kurz bevor er aufgebrochen war, noch eingesteckt hatte, und hielt ihn der Verkäuferin mit spitzen Fingern hin. „Der Direktor bat mich in Folge meines Amtes als Schulsprecher und eingedenk meines allgemein bekannten Modebewusstseins, für einen meiner Hausschüler eine neue Garderobe zusammenstellen zu lassen und da Sie in ganz London die beste Auswahl haben, verehrte Madam Malkin, dachte ich mir, dass ich meinen Mitschüler einfach Ihnen überlasse."

Damit ließ er den schwer gefüllten Geldbeutel in die Hand der Hexe sinken, welche er kurz zuvor ergriffen und formvollendet mit einem nur angehauchten Handkuss bedacht hatte. Wohlweislich darauf achtend, mit ein wenig Handmagie zuvor sein Familienwappen von dem Beutel zu entfernen.

Und mit einem äußerst ungnädigen Blick in Richtung des neben ihm stehenden fügte Lucius noch beißend hinzu: „Ich habe schon genug meiner Zeit an dich verschwendet, Snape … ich kann nur hoffen, dass du in deiner Kleiderwahl mehr Geschmack an den Tag legst, als bisher. Also … was ist nun … soll ich so lange hier warten und weiter das Kindermädchen spielen, oder kommst du allein klar?"

Lucius konnte nur hoffen - für sich und auch für seinen Sklaven - dass dieser nicht nur auf die Finte einging, sondern auch, dass Madam Malkin keinen weiteren Verdacht gegen ihn hegen würde.

Severus biss sich heftig auf die Lippen, um eine Antwort zu verhindern, während er nickte. Es war allerdings schwierig nicht mit einem ‚Ja, Meister' zu reagieren.

Irritiert beobachtete Madame Malkin das Geschehen, nickte jedoch nur, als sie das Geld in ihrer Hand spürte. „Dann wollen wir mal. Haben Sie irgendwelche genauen Vorstellungen?"

Lucius, der sich bereits zum Gehen umgewandt hatte, blieb kurz seinen Kopf in Richtung der Hexe umwendend noch einmal stehen und meinte, einer Eingebung folgend und so, als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen: „Schwarz steht ihm, denke ich, besonders gut …", dann verließ er ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Laden, um sich gegenüber in der Eisdiele zu setzen und einen heißen Kaffee zu bestellen. So würde er nicht nur den neuesten Tratsch der miteinander plaudernden Zauberer und Hexen erfahren, sondern auch sofort mitbekommen, wenn sein Sklave das Bekleidungsgeschäft wieder verließ.

Mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf stand Severus da und wartete ab. Die Hexe kannte ihn sehr gut, war sie doch oft schon für seine Kleidung verantwortlich gewesen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast die Erlaubnis, hier zu sein.", murmelte Madame Malkin leise, während sie einige Roben und Kleidungsstücke heraussuchte. „Probier das hier an... und das hier auch."

Feuerrot im Gesicht begann Severus sich langsam auszuziehen, wobei er die ganze Zeit nicht aufsah. Er wollte das Gesicht der ältlichen Hexe nicht sehen, wenn sie die rosa Rüschenunterhose und auch das, was sich darin verbarg, bemerkte. Es war so verdammt peinlich und demütigend.

Roswita Malkin stockte kurz, als sie, eine weitere Hose heraussuchend - so tief dunkelblau, dass sie fast schon wieder schwarz wirkte - aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die rosa Unterhose bemerkte, und … nun selbst leicht errötend, streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus und berührte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen leicht an dessen Oberarm.

„Komm, wir gehen nach hinten. Dort kann ich die Kleidung gleich richtig anpassen.", und dort würde nicht gleich jeder neue Kunde den armen Jungen sehen können.

Das Mitgefühl, das sie für den jungen Zauberer empfand, schwang dabei leicht in ihrer Stimme mit, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen suchte. Schon damals, als sie ihn das erste Mal mit seinem Herrn gesehen hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht fassen, dass ein so aufgeweckt scheinendes Kind zu einem derartigen Schicksal verdammt war. Sie hatte sogar überlegt, ob sie ihn freikaufen könnte. Doch hatte sie nach diversen Erkundigungen erfahren müssen, dass, auch wenn sie ihn sich hätte leisten können, - was bei weitem nicht der Fall war - sie ihn nicht hätte freigeben können.

„Danke.", hauchte Severus leise, nahm seine Hose und folgte ihr durch den Laden und in den hinteren Teil. Sonst wusste er nichts zu sagen und sah auch weiter zur Seite und nicht auf die Ladeninhaberin.

„Was für Farben möchtest …" Sie stockte kurz, als ihr einfiel, dass Sklaven selbst ja keine Wünsche äußern durften oder so, auch wenn sie sich da nicht sicher war. „… was soll ich dir zur Anprobe denn bringen?"

„Schwarz steht.. mir wirklich am Besten und mein Meister würde sicher auch nichts anderes wollen.", murmelte Severus, während er unsicher versuchte, seinen Schritt zu bedecken.

Roswita nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln, schnippte dann plötzlich mit den Fingern und rief: „Dilly?"

Kaum dass sie den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, erschien auch schon eine Hauselfe, die eine grüne Schürze mit feiner Spitzenborte trug und verbeugte sich tief: „Wie kann Dilly Madam helfen?"

„Bring doch eine Schale der Kekse, die ich heute morgen gebacken habe.", ließ Roswita die Hauselfe wissen, welche daraufhin verschwand und wenige Momente später eine flache Schale mit einem Dutzend verschiedener Kekse auf dem schmalen Wandtisch neben dem Besucher erscheinen ließ. Da waren welche mit und ohne Schokolade, mit und ohne Zuckerguss und anderen Verzierungen, aus Mürbe, Blätter- und Butterteig und in den verschiedensten Formen. Zauberstäbe, Einhörner, Phönixe, Schlangen, Dachse und Löwen, die in den jeweiligen Hausfarben Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws bezuckert worden waren.

„Nimm dir ruhig welche, während ich deine Garderobe zusammenstelle.", bot Roswita mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln an, gegen das sie einfach nichts tun konnte und wuselte dann auch schon wieder in den Hauptteil ihres Ladens, um zu tun, was sie gesagt hatte.

Severus schluckte kurz. „Danke, Mam.", murmelte er noch, doch da war die Hexe bereits wieder verschwunden. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Kekse und nahm sich schließlich eine Schlange, die natürlich grün war und sich bei der Berührung plötzlich auch noch zu bewegen begann.

Schmunzelnd ließ er sie einige Momente über seine Hand wandern, ehe er das Gebäck schnell in seinen Mund schob und den wirklich köstlichen Keks genoss.

Etwa fünf Minuten später kam Roswita mit einer großen Auswahl an Hosen, Hemden, Socken und Roben, Mänteln, Schals, Mützen und Handschuhen zurück. Sie ließ alles fein säuberlich an imaginären Kleiderbügeln vor sich herschweben. Die meisten Kleidungsstücke waren schwarz, aber auch einige dunkelgrau, blau und grün.

Nachdem alles hintereinander und in der Reihenfolge, wie man sie anzog, Aufstellung bezogen hatten, zog sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen Vorhang vor und meinte: „Ich habe deine Größe jetzt nur geschätzt, aber …", sie zwinkerte dem Jugendlichen freundlich zu, „…ich habe mich bisher auch noch nie geirrt. Probier einfach an, was dir zusagt und wenn etwas nicht passen sollte, oder dir etwas überhaupt nicht gefällt, dann …", ihre Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab, „… sag mir das ruhig und ich such dir etwas angenehmeres heraus."

Erneut schwer schluckend, nickte Severus. Immerhin hatte Lucius nicht gesagt, was er nehmen solle oder nicht. Also konnte er auch schauen, was ihm gefiel und was eher nicht.

Allerdings ergab sich noch ein weiteres Problem und zwar mit den Kugeln. Je öfter er sich an- und auszog, desto erregter würde er werden. Dennoch griff er nun nach einer der Hosen und probierte sie an.

Die dunkelgraue Hose, die der Slytherin eben anprobierte, musternd, nickte Roswita leicht. Sie hatte sich wieder einmal nicht verschätzt und sie passte dem jungen Mann wie angegossen. Obwohl … vielleicht sollte sie etwas einnähen, das ihm gerade vorne herum etwas mehr Spielraum lassen würde und kaschierte, was so deutlich zu sehen war.

Wohl wissend, dass eine diesbezügliche Frage den Sklaven nur weiter beschämen würde, tat sie, wie gedacht, und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie ein paar Falten in die Hose gehext, welche zwar nicht vollständig verbargen, aber doch großteils kaschierten, was sich darunter abspielen mochte.

An sich herab schauend, schluckte Severus heftig. „D..Danke, Mam.", stammelte er leise. Dann zog er die Hose wieder aus und nahm sich die nächste. „Kann ich die.. Sachen dann gleich mitnehmen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass sie versuchte, die neue Kleidung zu seinem ehemaligen Herrn zu schicken.

„Wenn es kein Problem ist, dass du ein wenig länger hier bleibst, dann ja.", bestätigte Roswita lächelnd, auf den Dank überhaupt nicht erst eingehend. Nicht, weil sie ihn nicht zu schätzen wusste, sondern weil sie sich denken konnte, dass die Situation für den armen Jungen so schon schlimm genug war.

Dennoch kam sie um eine Frage einfach nicht herum: „Wenn ich noch etwas tun kann, dann sag es mir einfach. Ich muss nicht alles in Rechnung stellen, was ich tue, weißt du?"

„Ich... Ich versteh nicht.", meinte Severus verwirrt, da er nicht begriff, was sie vorschlug. Vielleicht war sein Geist auch einfach schon zu sehr von Lust vernebelt.

Nun war es an Roswita, leicht zu erröten: „Nun …", sie räusperte sich leicht verlegen, „… ich könnte die Hosen auch hinten herum ein wenig … verstärken, oder etwas mehr polstern, wenn dir das eine Hilfe wäre."

„Oh.", kam im ersten Moment nur über Severus' Lippen, als er schließlich verstand, was sie meinte. Dann schluckte er heftig. „Ich... das... wäre zwar .. nett gemeint,... aber... also... Ich habe selten etwas an, wenn.. wenn ich bestraft werde."

Für einen Moment schwankte Roswitas Lächeln und das Mitleid, das sie für den Schwarzhaarigen empfand, wurde noch deutlicher sichtbar, ehe sie sich zusammenriss und vorsichtig fragte: „Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber … ist dein Herr wirklich so grausam? Das … das wäre entsetzlich …", flüsterte sie zum Ende hin nur noch und Kummer färbte ihre Stimme.

Der Junge wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich musste er gegen Tränen kämpfen. „Nein... er .. kann auch sehr nett sein. Wirklich.", murmelte er leise. „Ich darf zur Schule gehen und so..."

Roswita war schon immer eine sehr spontane Hexe gewesen und so dachte sie nicht lange über ihr Handeln nach, sondern schloss den sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfenden Jungen in ihre feisten Arme: „Schh .. schon gut … weine ruhig, wenn du möchtest.", raunte sie leise, selbst auch mit sich ringend, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Starr vor Schreck stand Severus da und konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Ich... darf nicht.", raunte er heiser. „Es ist verboten..."

Nun wirklich entsetzt drückte Roswita den Jungen erst recht noch einmal, ehe sie wieder etwas lockerer ließ, um ihn ansehen zu können. Mit zittriger Stimme flüsterte sie: „Das … du darfst nicht mal … kann denn Dumbledore nichts dagegen tun? Ich meine … der Laden läuft zwar ganz gut, aber genug um dich freizukaufen …" Sie schüttelte betrübt und um Fassung ringend ihren Kopf.

„Das wäre sowieso nicht möglich. Mein Meister würde mich nicht verkaufen und selbst, wenn er es sich anders überlegen würde... Mein Meister kann mich nur dann weiter geben, wenn er selbst stirbt.", murmelte Severus leise, während er weiter steif in der Umarmung stand. So etwas kannte er nicht wirklich. „Professor Dumbledore kann auch nichts tun... niemand kann das."

Bedauernd seufzend ließ Roswita von dem Jungen ab, trat zurück und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, das ein wenig schief geriet. „Nun … ich hoffe, dein … Meister weiß, was für einen netten jungen Zauberer er da hat."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder den vorbereiteten Kleidungstücken zu und sagte, sich um Fassung bemühend: „Hier … probier mal das dunkelgraue Hemd an … und darüber die schwarze Robe. Wenn du willst, kann ich den Kragen etwas weiter machen."

„Danke, das wäre schön... aber er muss dennoch hoch geschlossen bleiben. In.. der Schule weiß niemand, was ich bin... und das soll auch so bleiben.", murmelt Severus leise, als er das Hemd entgegen nahm und es sich dann auch gleich anzog.

Das Hemd ein wenig zurechtzupfend, reichte Roswita die Robe nach und nickte anerkennend, als auch diese ihren Erwartungen gemäß perfekt saß.

Sich im Spiegel betrachtend, nickte Severus leicht. „Das sieht sehr gut aus, Mam.", murmelte er leise und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Danke für alles... Wenn... die anderen genauso geschnitten sind, würde ich einen zweiten in schwarz dazu nehmen, ohne... anzuprobieren." Seine Stimme war sehr leise geworden.

„Natürlich, das ist überhaupt kein Problem.", versicherte Roswita, nun wieder ganz die Geschäftsfrau, wandte sich der restlichen Kleidung zu und nahm dort die jeweils notwendigen Änderungen vor, so dass alle genauso gut passen würden, wie das, was der Kunde bereits trug.

„Soll ich noch eine neue Schuluniform anfertigen?", fragte sie schließlich, als alles soweit fertig war und mehrere Socken und je zwei blaue und graue Hosen, dunkelgrüne und graue Hemden, zwei schwarze Roben und ein schwarzer Mantel angepasst und fertig verpackt bereit lagen.

„Das wäre.. sehr nett. Wenn.. das Geld dafür noch reicht?", murmelte Severus etwas unsicher, da er nicht wusste, ob Lucius das ebenfalls guthieß.

„Nun …", erst jetzt beachtete die Hexe den schweren Geldbeutel wieder, den sie zuvor in eine ihrer unzähligen Robentaschen hatte wandern lassen, zog ihn hervor und starrte mit leicht geweiteten Augen auf die Anhäufung golden glitzernder Galleonen, die sie darin vorfand.

Einundzwanzig Münzen aus dem Beutel abzählend, reichte sie den kaum merklich an Gewicht verlorenen habenden Geldbeutel schließlich an den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Zauberer zurück: „Das wären zwanzig Galleonen und neun Sickel …" Geschickt ließ Roswita die Münzen in eine weitere ihrer Robentaschen gleiten und holte aus einer anderen das Restgeld. Es abzählend reichte sie es anschließend dem neu Eingekleideten.

„Die Schulrobe werde ich dann nach Hogwarts zu dir schicken, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Danke, Mam.", murmelte Severus leise und lächelte kurz sehr scheu, ehe er sich wieder anzog. Dann nahm er das eingepackte und schon etwas verkleinerte Bündel Kleidung und wandte sich zur Tür.

Immerhin wollte er seinen Meister nicht länger als notwendig warten lassen.

---

TBC

Das war das Neujahreschap :)  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim lesen, wie wir beim schreiben.  
Euch allen einen GUTEN RUTSCH ins Neue Jahr 2007

**Ihr würdet uns eine riesen Freude machen, wenn ganz, ganz viele von euch Lesern uns ein Review hinterlassen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow ... hab eben erst die Reviews entdeckt und ... Leute DANKE! Die Ferien sind leider vorüber und so wird es jetzt wohl wöchentlich (immer Montag oder Dienstag) ein neues Kapitel geben, da wir nicht mehr so viel auf einmal schreiben können. Aber eure Reviews beflügeln uns so gu wie möglich anzustrengen, das ihr nicht allzu lange warten müsst. :)**

Noch einmal DANKE DANKE für die tollen Reviews! Hoffe wieder von euch zu lesen. Ihr macht uns das Schreiben dadurch erst recht zur Freude. :) 

**Kapitel 11**

Als Lucius sah, wie sich die Türe von Madam Malkins Laden öffnete und sein Sklave heraustrat, erhob er sich nicht sofort. Das wäre, wie er wusste, viel zu auffällig gewesen. So sah er nur kurz in die schwarzen Augen und nickte leicht in Richtung des Buchladens, ehe er den letzten Schluck des köstlichen Kaffees zu sich nahm und einige Sickel als Bezahlung auf den Tisch legte, die im nächsten Moment auch schon in der Kasse des Eisdielenbesitzers verschwanden. Die zwei als Rückgeld erscheinenden Knut ließ er mit einem fast schon verächtlichen Blick kommentarlos liegen und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, seine Robe sorgfältig glatt streichend.

Da Severus den Wink sehr wohl verstanden hatte, schritt er langsam in Richtung Flourish&Blotts und betrat den Laden. Hier wusste zumindest niemand, was er war und so konnte er sich wie ein normaler Kunde verhalten. Neugierig wanderte er die Regalreihen entlang, dabei das Problem in seiner Hose, so gut es eben ging ignorierend. Da er och immer eine der neuen Hosen trug, sah man nicht so deutlich, was sich darin verbarg.

Draußen rannte genau in dem Moment, als Lucius gehen wollte, ein Mann in einer schwarzen Robe in eine Seitengasse.

Das Malfoyoberhaupt war im ersten Moment derart überrascht, dass er verblüfft stehen blieb und dem Mann hinterher starrte. Täuschte er sich, oder hatte er unter der Kapuze etwas weißes aufschimmern sehen, das verdächtig nach …

Nein, das konnte nicht möglich sein. Oder doch?

Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei aus der Richtung, aus welcher der Mann gekommen war, ließ ihn wie fast jeden anderen Anwesenden auch herumfahren und Lucius' Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen, als er unverkennbar den Totenkopf und die sich aus dessen Mund herauswindende Schlange über einem Geschäft prangen sah, an dem er zuvor achtlos vorbei geschlendert war, da es geschlossen zu sein schien.

Schlagartig setze Lucius' Herzschlag wieder ein und ohne auch nur über das nachzudenken, was er da tat, sprach er einen Verwirrungszauber über seinen Standort, so dass die in seiner Nähe befindlichen nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, wohin er gelaufen war und eilte dem geflüchteten Todesser nach.

Denn dass es sich bei dem an ihm vorbei gerannten um einen solchen handelte, daran zweifelte Malfoy nun keine Sekunde mehr. Auch wenn er sich fragte, wieso dieser in eine Seitengasse gelaufen war, die nach wenigen hundert Schritten bereits endete.

Schnell hatte Lucius die Gasse erreicht, hinter sich bereits das Ploppen mehrere Apparationen hörend, von denen er nur annehmen konnte, dass dies die zu Hilfe gerufenen Ministeriumsangestellten sein mussten.

Angespannt und mit gezogenem Zauberstab sah sich Lucius um, schon bald das Ende der kleinen Gasse erreicht habend. Wo steckte der Kerl?

Plötzlich wurde der Siebzehnjährige von hinten gepackt und konnte einen Zauberstab in seinem Rücken spüren. „Dumme Idee, Junge.", zischte ihm der Todesser leise ins Ohr.

Lucius erstarrte regelrecht, doch hielt er seinen eigenen Zauberstab weiterhin fest, auch wenn seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, so hart umklammerte er ihn. Mit einem Mund, der sich plötzlich unglaublich trocken anfühlte, flüsterte er sich innerlich zusammenreißend und seinen Mut anhäufend heiser zurück: „Ach … und in eine Sackgasse zu laufen, zeugt wohl von deiner überragenden Intelligenz?!"

‚_Verflucht, was mache ich hier eigentlich? Hab ich jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren?_', schrie er sich innerlich zu, da er das so eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen. Aber es ärgerte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er sich derart leicht hatte überrumpeln lassen. Egal, ob das hinter ihm nun ein viel erfahrener Zauberer war oder nicht, der bestimmt schon so manches Duell überstanden hatte … sich derart übertölpeln lassen, das stand einem Malfoy einfach nicht zu.

„Schnauze!", zischte der Todesser. Es war tatsächlich ein Versehen gewesen. Eine Querstraße weiter, wäre er in die Knokturngasse gekommen und dorthin wollte er eigentlich fliehen. Es gab einen Apparierpunkt dort, der nicht überwacht wurde.

Ehe Lucius eine wie auch immer geartete Antwort geben konnte, wurden mehrere Schritte hinter ihnen laut. „Und was jetzt … willst du mich etwa als Geisel nehmen?", spottete er, da das alles überhaupt nicht so verlief, wie er es sich eigentlich gedacht hatte.

Irgendwie war er der Überzeugung gewesen, den Todesser zu finden, ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen und dann selbst bei diesen als Kandidat ins Gespräch zu kommen. So hätte er nur noch warten müssen, bis man zu ihm kam und ihn bat, dieser exklusiven Gesellschaft beizutreten und er – großzügig, wie er nun einmal war - hätte nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit zugestimmt.

„Welch tolle Idee.", knurrte der Todesser nur und schob den Blonden in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen. „Schau nach, wer da ist.", zischte er, als der Andere um eine Ecke blicken konnte.

‚_Nein, das verläuft ganz und gar nicht wie gedacht …_', entschied sich Lucius, vorsichtig um die Ecke blickend und im nächsten Moment auch schon seinen Kopf mit einem Fluch zurückreißend, als er direkt in das Gesicht einer mit steil aufgerichteten Schwanz und gekrümmten Buckel dasitzenden Katze starrte, die auch sofort nach ihm krallte. Erst als Lucius das Brennen im Gesicht spürte, realisierte er, dass das auf einer Mülltonne sitzende Biest ihn tatsächlich auch erwischt hatte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Monster und zischte in einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz: „Incendio!"

Laut aufkreischend sprang die plötzlich in Flammen stehende Katze von der Tonne, rannte ein paar Mal im Kreis und flitzte dann direkt auf die zwei in eben diesem Moment erscheinenden Auroren zu, die angespannt und mit gezogenen Zauberstäben die Gasse herunter auf sie zukamen.

Lucius wusste, dass sie ihn gesehen und vor allem auch gehört haben mussten und so handelte er abermals, ohne groß vorher über das Für und Wider nachzudenken, trat seine Kleidung ausklopfend um die Ecke, sich des in seinem Rücken befindlichen Zauberstabs mehr als bewusst und rief den abrupt stehen bleibenden Ministeriumsbeamten zu: „Dieses verdammte Biest …", und in einer Mischung aus Arroganz und seiner üblichen Überheblichkeit, das Flecken auf seine teure Robe kommen könnten, „es hat nicht zufällig einer der zwei Herren ein Taschentuch dabei?"

Die beiden Auroren sahen einander an, ehe sie fast zeitgleich wieder auf den Blonden blickten. „Wer bist du und was hast du hier zu suchen?", verlangte einer zu wissen.

Sich wenn möglich noch gerader aufrichtend blickte Lucius von oben auf die zwei Ministeriumsangestellten herab: „Lucius Malfoy, und meine Angelegenheiten haben Sie nicht zu interessieren."

„Hier... ist ein Todesser hineingelaufen.. Sir.", meinte einer der beiden Auroren nun doch verunsichert, da er nun wusste, dass er es mit dem jungen Familienoberhaupt zu tun hatte.

Wer wusste schon, wer diese zwei Auroren waren? Wohlmöglich nicht einmal reinblütige Zauberer. Sonst hätten sie ihn doch gewiss erkannt. Herablassend erklärte Lucius also, ein imaginäres Fussel von seiner Schulter schnipsend und dabei das Gesicht ob seiner schmerzenden Wange möglichst ausdruckslos haltend: „Nun … dem bin auch ich gefolgt. Doch sah ich ihn mit einem Portschlüssel verschwinden und dann war da nur noch diese vermaledeite Katze."

„Scheiße.", fluchte der andere Auror nur und drehte sich wieder weg, um seinen Kollegen Bescheid zu geben, dass die Spur wohl tot war. Der andere wandte sich wieder an Malfoy. „Kommen Sie, Sie sollten das behandeln lassen. Die Katzen hier können Krankheiten übertragen."

Lucius zögerte nur kurz, nickte dann aber. Zum einen hatte er getan, was er konnte, um dem Todesser zu helfen und zum anderen wollte er sich wirklich nicht irgendwas einfangen. So trat er erst einen, dann einen zweiten Schritt auf die Auroren zu: „Da haben sie wohl recht. Man weiß schließlich nie, mit was man sich bei diesen Mischlingen alles infizieren könnte."  
**  
**Dass Lucius dabei nicht wirklich die Katze meinte, musste er dem Beamten ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

Der Todesser hinter Lucius, der sich noch immer hinter der Biegung versteckte, war positiv überrascht. Und das nicht nur vom Verhalten des Jungen, sondern auch von dessen Identität. Das würde den Dunklen Lord sicherlich interessieren.

Als der Auror Malfoy weggebracht hatte, veränderte der Todesser sein Aussehen und ging langsam aus der Gasse heraus, um in einem unbeobachteten Moment in die Knokturngasse zu schlüpfen.

Einige Schritte entfernt stand Severus in dem Buchladen und sah durch das Schaufenster hinaus. Als er seinen Meister mit einem Auroren sah und auch das Blut auf dessen Wange, musste er sich verdammt zusammen reißen, um nicht sofort nach draußen zu laufen, um ihm zu helfen, wie es der Bund von ihm verlangte. Doch wollte Lucius nicht, dass die Natur ihrer Beziehung bekannt wurde und so hielt Severus sich zurück, auch wenn es nicht leicht war, dem inneren Drang zu widerstehen.

------

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow - ein riesen Danke an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben und das trotz nich funktionierender Alerts. Ganz besonders auch an unsre neuen Leser/innen. :) Wir haben uns riesig über jede einzelne gefreut. **

**Als Dank für eure so tollen Reviews gehts heut schon weiter und nicht erst Morgen, oder Übermorgen. Haben uns extra ins Zeug gelegt mit dem tippen und besonders auch mazipaan mit dem Abschlussbetan.**

Zu der Bitte, das wir eine Szene schreiben, in der Lucius und /oder Severus ihr Dunkles Mal erhalten - aber sicher doch! Das wird es auf jeden Fall zu lesen geben, wenn es soweit sein wird. 

**Dann, jeder der möchte das ich ihn / sie in Zukunft sofort über ein Update informiere, hinterlässt mir doch bitte im Review seine / ihre Mailadresse. Die füge ich dann zu einer eigenständigen Alertliste zusammen und so verpasst keiner mehr was. Egal wie sehr die hiesigen Alerts nun spinnen. - Morti **

**Kapitel 12**

Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Osterferien. Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seit dieser ersten Nacht mit seinem Sklaven und nun würden ganze zwei Wochen folgen, in denen er sich diesem uneingeschränkt widmen konnte.

Lucius freute sich bereits auf diese zwei Wochen, auch wenn er sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass sein Sklave darüber anders dachte.

Sein Sklave …

Der Gedanke, einen anderen Menschen vollkommen zu besitzen, war ihm nun nicht mehr fremd. Im Gegenteil, fühlte es sich vollkommen richtig an. So, als hätte es schon immer so sein müssen. Außerdem bot ihm dieser ein Ausmaß an Annehmlichkeiten, die er sich zuvor nicht einmal hätte erträumen können.

Lucius konnte nun unumwunden zugeben, dass es ihm ein wahres Vergnügen war, über Severus' Tun und Sein bestimmen zu können. Besonders aber genoss er die Hogsmeade Wochenenden, denn seinen Sklaven auch des Nachts unter der Woche zu sich zu rufen, barg einfach zu viele Gefahren möglicher Entdeckung, die der junge Aristokrat nicht bereit war einzugehen. Wobei es bisher nur ein weiteres Wochenende gegeben hatte, das für den Freigang der Schüler bestimmt gewesen war und da es auffallen würde, wenn ein Sechstklässler sich auch außerhalb der offiziellen Ausgangszeiten außerhalb des Schulgeländes befand, so wie es den Volljährigen Siebtklässlern zustand, musste sich Lucius mit dem begnügen, was offiziell für einen Sechstklässler möglich war.

Nächstes Jahr sähe das dann schon anders aus. Er selbst hätte die Schule beendet und Severus konnte - da Siebzehn und somit in der Zaubererwelt als Volljährig geltend - ihn jedes Wochenende in seinem Haus in Hogsemade, oder auch in Malfoy Manor, seinem Familienstammsitz aufsuchen.

Auch wenn es nun nicht mehr ganz so verwunderlich gewesen wäre, hätte er mehr als die ein oder andere Stichelei mit dem Halbblut ausgetauscht, trafen sie einmal in Anwesenheit Dritter aufeinander, vermied es Lucius, das Halbblut zu sehr zu provozieren. Wollte er doch keinerlei Handlung von diesem riskieren, der sie beide verraten hätte. Leider war das ein oder andere Zusammentreffen nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, befanden sie sich doch nicht nur innerhalb derselben Schule, sondern auch im selben Haus.

Das der fetthaarige Junge zu Geld gekommen war, brachte ihm ein paar offene Schmähungen weniger ein, auch wenn sich einige Unverbesserliche in weiteren Mutmaßungen über den plötzlichen Reichtum ergingen, den dieser zu besitzen schien. Waren die Kleidung und schulischen Utensilien doch nur noch vom Feinsten, auch wenn die Meisten den aufgekommenen Gerüchten, dass dieser aus einem unerwarteten Erbe herrührte, durchaus Glauben schenkten.

Sich geschickt das heute dunkelgrüne Haarband umbindend, so dass seine glatten, weißblonden Haare hinten locker zusammengebunden waren, strich sich Lucius kurz mit einem Zeigefinger über die rechte Wange, wo ihn vor eineinhalb Monaten die Katze erwischt hatte. Zum Glück war keinerlei Narbe zurückgeblieben und Lucius kam nicht umhin, darüber sehr erleichtert zu sein. Auch wenn er zugleich einen leisen Stich der Enttäuschung verspürte.

War doch niemand mit ihm in Kontakt getreten, wie er es sich eigentlich erhofft hatte.

Als auch nach der ersten Woche nichts weiter geschehen war, als der tagtäglich allübliche Schulalltag, hatte Lucius damit begonnen Zeitungen zu wälzen, doch auch dort war er nicht fündig geworden. Anscheinend war der Todesser wirklich entkommen, so wie es auch im Tagespropheten, der Hexenwoche und dem Klitterer stand. Auch wenn Lucius Malfoy niemals zugegeben hätte, die letzten beiden Blätter auch nur anzufassen, geschweige denn zu lesen.

Seufzend schnitt er seinem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse. Konnte es - wenn es ihm schon derart bravourös gelang, einen Todesser vor dem sicheren Ende in Askaban, oder gar schlimmer, einem Dementorenkuss zu bewahren - nicht einer mit ein wenig mehr Grips sein?

Nun, er würde einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Irgendwie - ein Malfoy ließ sich schließlich nicht so schnell durch die Inkompetenz Anderer entmutigen.

Seine Gesichtszüge wieder glättend, wandte sich Lucius um und verließ sein Schulsprecherzimmer in Richtung der Großen Halle, wo das Ferienessen stattfinden würde, das die Schüler anschließend in die Osterferien entlassen würde.

Severus saß bereits am Tisch und war wieder, genau wie fast immer in den letzten Wochen, den Blicken einiger seiner Hauskameraden ausgeliefert, die offen darüber nachdachten, ob er jemanden ausgeraubt oder vergiftet hatte, um an das Geld zu kommen. Doch achtete er nicht weiter darauf. Schweigend wartete er darauf, dass das Essen beginnen würde.

Als der Schulsprecher eintrat, der auch sein Meister war, senkte sich der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen noch tiefer herab, um ihn keinesfalls anzusehen. Für andere wirkte es sicherlich so, als würde er Malfoy fürchten. Doch da dieser ihn in den ersten fünf Jahren in Hogwarts dermaßen gedemütigt und mit sarkastischen Sprüchen über seine Halbblütigkeit hergezogen war, war es nur zu verständlich.

Sich an den wie üblich reich gedeckten Tisch setzend, ignorierte Lucius wie fast immer das ausschweifende Gerede des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore, war es doch Jahrein wie Jahraus derselbe von Muggelliebe verblendete Schwachsinn über die Gleichheit der Zauberer und Hexen untereinander. Gleich ihrer Abstammung und ihrer Blutreinheit. Auch wenn dieser idealistische Narr niemals wirklich solche Worte benutzt hätte, war es dennoch jedem Slytherin, der etwas auf sich hielt, bewusst, dass genau dies gemeint war.

Man solle mehr auf das Neue eingehen, die neuen Möglichkeiten nutzen, die einem durch die Zusammenarbeit und Förderung der muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen eröffnet würden und nicht so sehr an Altem hängen, dass es zu Missverständnissen führte, die mit einem besseren Miteinander gewiss schnell aus der Welt wären. Offen sein … Lucius' Gesichtszüge waren derart bemüht ausdruckslos, dass es ihn fast schon schmerzte.

Dennoch wartete er wie alle anderen Schüler auch, bis der weißhaarige Narr seine Phantastereien beendet hatte, sich erst dann dem Essen zuwendend. Da er einen doch recht beträchtlichen Appetit verspürte - wenn auch nicht wirklich auf das Essen vor ihm - langte Lucius reichlich zu.

Auch Severus hatte nur halb zugehört. Es stand ihm nicht zu, derartige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er würde sich so verhalten, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde... wie sein Meister es verlangte. Nichts anderes zählte.

Dann gab es endlich Essen und auch der Schwarzhaarige griff ordentlich zu. In den letzten Wochen war es schon deutlicher geworden, dass er nicht mehr ganz so dürr war.

Nachdem sich das Essen wie zu jedem Ferienbeginn regelrecht in die Länge gezogen hatte und gar kein Ende mehr zu finden schien, es sei denn man ließ sich auf das wilde Geplauder über die möglichen und auch eher unmöglichen Ferienaktivitäten ein, wurde auch diese Tafel einmal aufgehoben und die Schüler eilten nach draußen. Ihr Gepäck aus den Zimmern holend, liefen sie vor das Eingangstor des alten Gemäuers auf den Platz, auf welchem bereits die Kutschen bereitstanden, die, so wusste Lucius, von für ihn unsichtbaren Thestralen gezogen wurden. Angeblich sah man die Fleischfressenden und flugfähigen Rösser nur, wenn man jemanden hatte sterben sehen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lucius sich fragte, ob es einen Unterschied machte, ob man nur dabei war, wenn jemand starb, oder ihn selbst umgebracht hatte. Sah man die Rösser dann deutlicher, als in dem anderen Fall?

Die Kutsche besteigend, teilte sich Lucius die Fahrt mit einigen anderen Schülern seines Hauses, wobei besonders Narzissa Black ihm eher positiv auffiel. War es doch die einzige Hexe, die bisher noch keinerlei Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn für ein Date, oder mehr zu erobern. Etwas, das Lucius äußerst angenehm an der blonden, blauäugigen jungen Hexe fand. Nun, es hätte ihn auch sehr gewundert, waren die Blacks doch bis auf diesen einen missratenen Sohn namens Sirius alle eine durchweg respektable Reinblutfamilie.

Nur flüchtig erhaschte Lucius einen Blick auf seinen Sklaven, der das Pech hatte, sich mit zwei Gryffindors eine Kutsche teilen zu müssen, als sich die Thestrale auch schon in Bewegung setzten und sie zum Bahnhof, etwas außerhalb von Hogsmeade brachten. Schließlich wollten die ansässigen Zauberer und Hexen nicht durch das ständige ein- und abfahren des Zuges belästigt werden.

Severus hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, mit wem er zusammen in die Kutsche stieg, da er viel zu gefangen von dem Anblick des Tieres war, welches das Gefährt zog. Sie waren pechschwarz, wirkten pferdeähnlich und hatten Flügel. Er musste sich unbedingt genauer informieren, was das für Tiere waren, die er zu Beginn des Schuljahres noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Erst im Wagen sah er sich den beiden Gryffindors gegenüber, die ihn misstrauisch zu mustern schienen. „Was willst du hier, Schlange?", zischte einer der beiden, woraufhin Severus sich nur in die Ecke seiner Bank drückte und hoffte, dass die Fahrt schnell vorbei sein würde. „Das geht dich gar nichts an.", erwiderte er jedoch bissig, wie es seine Art war. Nun ja, zumindest, wenn er allein war.

Als sie schließlich bei dem roten Zug hielten und alle Schüler aus den Kutschen eilten, um ja auch nur ein gutes Abteil für sich und ihre Freunde zu erhaschen, hielt sich Lucius aus dem allgemein losbrechenden Chaos heraus.

Eigentlich musste er sich diese Fahrt nicht erneut antun, hatte er dieses Jahr doch seine Apparierprüfung abgelegt. Und als er sich umblickte, sah er, dass er nicht der einzige Siebtklässler war, der nun außerhalb des Hogwarts umgebenden Apparierschutzes die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe griff und sich auf diesem, weit angenehmeren Wege nach Hause begab.

Dennoch blieb er, bis er Severus aus seiner Kutsche aussteigen sah. Zumindest äußerlich schien er unversehrt zu sein, sah Lucius doch weder blaue Flecken, noch eine blutige Nase. Den Gryffindors traute er schließlich alles zu, was nur irgend mit roher Gewalt zusammenhing und so rein gar nichts mit den Feinheiten eines gut überdachten Fluches zu tun hatte.

Erst als er seinen Sklaven in den Zug einsteigen sah, disapparierte auch er selbst nach Hause.

Severus suchte lange nach einem leeren Abteil, fand aber keines. Und wo immer er fragte, ob die freien Plätze auch wirklich noch frei waren, hieß es, sie seien besetzt. Allerdings war das schwer möglich, da dann mehr als doppelt so viele Schüler im Zug fahren würden, als sonst.

Im Endeffekt zog er seinen Zauberstab und warf einige Erstklässler aus seinem Haus aus deren Abteil, um sich zu setzen. Seine Laune war im Moment mehr als schlecht. Und sie besserte sich auch nicht, als er nur kaum zehn Minuten später wieder rausgeworfen wurde, weil diese Mistbälger sofort zu einem Vertrauensschüler gerannt waren.

So kam er alles andere als zufrieden in Kings Cross an. Was sollte er nun tun? Wie sollte er seinen Meister finden?

Es war das erste Mal, dass sich Dobby wirklich über einen Auftrag von Master Malfoy freute - so richtig, richtig dolle freute. Sollte er doch Severus vom Bahnhof in London abholen und nach Hause bringen.

Mit einem Plop erschien der Hauself auf Gleis 9 ¾ und sah sich suchend um, fand den Schwarzhaarigen Hausmenschen jedoch recht schnell. War er der einzige, der ziemlich allein unter all den miteinander schwatzenden und in Grüppchen von dannen ziehenden, angehenden Zauberern und Hexen stand.

Noch einmal teleportierte Dobby, diesmal direkt vor den Jungen: „Dobby soooo glücklich dich nach Hause bringen zu dürfen!", quietschte er auch gleich los, kaum dass er sich wieder materialisiert hatte.

„Hallo, Dobby.", meinte Severus auch sofort und lächelte leicht, ehe er sich kurz hektisch und doch möglichst unauffällig umsah. Immerhin könnte es durchaus sein, dass jemand den Elfen erkannte, und das wäre doch mehr als negativ. „Lass uns gleich gehen.", murmelte er deshalb.

Heftig nickend sah sich Dobby kurz um und dann auf den Koffer blickend fragte er: „Das alles sein an Gepäck? Master sagen Dobby, dass er alles mitbringen soll."

„Ja.. das ist alles.", bestätigte Severus und nahm Dobbys Hand, damit dieser sich endlich beeilte.

Lucius sah von dem Brief auf, den er eben auf dem kleinen, neben dem Eingangsbereich befindlichen Abstelltisch in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor vorgefunden hatte, als er die Rückkehr seines Hauselfen registrierte, welcher wie von ihm befohlen seinen Sklaven und dessen Gepäck gleich mitgebracht hatte.

Mit einer Geste auf den Schwarzhaarigen wies Lucius seinen Hauself kurz angebunden an: „Bereite sein Zimmer vor und dann ab in die Küche mit dir!"

Anschließend reichte er den eben geöffneten Brief an seinen Sklaven weiter: „Nun …, was hältst du davon?"

Als Dobby verschwunden war, trat Severus etwas unsicher näher und nahm das Pergament entgegen. Mit einem sichernden Blick in die grauen Augen seines Meister begann er zu lesen:

_Lucius Malfoy, _

du hast unsere Aufmerksamkeit erlangt, wie es ohne Zweifel deine Absicht gewesen war. Zwar zeugen deine Taten von jugendlichem Übereifer, doch wird sich das legen. Deine Worte haben unser Interesse geweckt.

Finde uns bei Mondwechsel an einem Ort, den du kennst, an dem du uns schon oft vergeblich gesucht hast. Die Geburt des neuen Tages bringt vielleicht ein neues Leben.

Komm allein und ohne Stolz, wenn du leben willst.

GA

PS: Ich hoffe, die Katze hat es nicht überlebt.

Mit trockenem Mund las Severus nochmals. „Bei Mondwechsel.. das ist übermorgen. Und die Geburt des Tages ist Sonnenaufgang... Wo habt Ihr... nach wem gesucht, Meister?"

Sich das in die Stirn gefallene Haar aus dem Gesicht wieder nach hinten streichend erwiderte Lucius: „Nun … es gibt einige sehr interessante Gesprächsthemen im Eberkopf, die, wenn man nur zuhört, doch mehr Wahrheiten als Lügen enthalten."

Flüchtig strich er sich über die Wange, an der ihn die Katze erwischt hatte. Vielleicht war - wer immer GA sein sollte - doch nicht so dumm, wie er es schon angenommen hatte. Was hätte er auch von Hogwarts aus tun können? Nichts … jetzt, da zwei Wochen lang Ferien waren, konnte man sich doch weit besser mit derlei Angelegenheiten befassen. Sich gegenseitig kennen lernen, mehr über einander und die angestrebten Ziele erfahren.

„Und... wer ist dieser... GA?", fragte Severus weiter, der nicht umhin konnte, sich um seinen Meister zu sorgen. Schon allein, weil der Sklavenbund ihn in der Hinsicht stark beeinflusste. Das Wohlergehen des Meisters war mit das wichtigste im Leben eines Sklaven.

„Du erinnerst dich an unser erstes Hogsmeade Wochenende, an die Winkelgasse? Was an dem Tag noch passiert ist?", fragte Lucius, statt eine Antwort zu geben, nach.

Severus überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, Meister. Jemand wurde ermordet und... Ihr habt mit den Auroren geredet und wart verletzt worden. Hat es damit etwas zu tun?"

Lucius lächelte leicht versonnen: „Ich nehme es stark an … nein, ich bin mir sogar sicher", und mit dem Finger auf den noch von seinem Sklaven gehaltenen Brief tippend, „da möchte sich wohl jemand bei mir bedanken."

„Ihr habt dem ... Mörder geholfen, Meister?", fragte Severus nun sichtlich entsetzt nach und starrte Lucius aus großen Augen an, ehe er sich zusammen riss. Es war nie gut, die Entscheidungen seines Meisters in Frage zu stellen. „Was... ist damit gemeint, dass Ihr ohne .. Stolz kommen sollt?"

Flüchtig runzelte sich Lucius' Stirn, hatte er doch nicht mit einer solch deutlichen Reaktion gerechnet, doch lenkte ihn die gleich darauf folgende Frage für den Moment ab. „Ich bin mir …", er zögerte kurz, „… nicht sicher. Vielleicht ja, dass nur anerkannt wird, was man bereits für die Sache getan hat und nicht so sehr, wer man ist. Zumindest so lange man kein Schlammblut oder dergleichen ist."

Severus nickte leicht, auch wenn ihm ein Gefühl tief in ihm sagte, dass es nicht so einfach war. „Was wünscht Ihr jetzt von mir, Meister?", fragte er schließlich, während er Lucius das Pergament wieder hinhielt.

Die Einladung entgegennehmend, durchquerte Lucius den Eingangsbereich seines Manors, seinem Sklaven bedeutend, ihm in den seitlich gelegenen Wohnraum zu folgen. Besser, es war eines von mehreren dieser Zimmer, die sich hier befanden. Alle ein wenig anders eingerichtet, aber grundsätzlich zur Entspannung gedacht.

Mit einer flüchtigen Geste das Kaminfeuer entzündend, warf Lucius den Brief in die das Papier gierig verschlingenden Flammen. Zusehend wie es verbrannte, beantwortete er schließlich die Frage des Schwarzhaarigen: „Ich erwarte, dass du niemals jemandem meine wahren Ambitionen verrätst. Dass du offen bist für die einzig richtige Einstellung, die es über kurz oder lang als einzige in der Zaubererwelt geben wird."

Und sich zu seinem Sklaven umwendend und diesen eindringlich in die schwarzen Augen blickend sprach Lucius das aus, was er schon vorhin hatte sagen wollen: „Und sei nicht so entsetzt über die ein oder andere Leiche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Ladenbesitzer etwas getan hat, wofür er den Tod verdient hat."

Langsam nickte Severus, auch wenn er sich nicht so sicher war, ob es wirklich so kommen würde, wie Lucius und andere es gerne wollten. Die helle Seite war ziemlich mächtig, auch wenn das oft unterschätzt wurde, weil sie keine wirklichen Todesflüche hatten.

„Ich werde gehorchen, Meister.", murmelte der Sklave dennoch. Immerhin hatte er keine andere Wahl.

Lucius nickte zufrieden. „Gut ..", an eine kleine Bar seitlich des Kamins herantretend, füllte er ein Glas mit goldgelbem Feuerwhiskey und nahm einen Schluck, die Augen kurz ob des seinen Rachen und seine Kehle hinab fließenden Brennens halb schließend.

Als er sie schließlich wieder geöffnet hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und nahm den Glamour Zauber von seinem Sklaven, mit dem nun natürlichen, besseren Aussehen desselbigen weitaus zufriedener seiend, als mit dem hässlichen Halbblut zuvor.

„Geh und sieh dir das Manor an, wenn du möchtest. Innerhalb meines Besitzes kannst du wenn nötig Dobby, oder einen der anderen Hauselfen auf dem üblichen Wege rufen. Dobby zeigt dir dann auch, wo du ab jetzt leben wirst. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen im kleinen Salon."

Lucius hatte sich bereits schon abgewendet, als er sich wieder halb seinem Sklaven zuwendend ergänzend anfügte: „Ach ja .. ehe ich es vergesse. Zieh dir was Hübsches an."

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Severus heftig schluckend, ehe auch er den Raum verließ und sich wie befohlen umsah. Doch war es auch eignes Interesse und nicht nur Gehorsam. Das Manor stellte sich als riesiges Gebäude heraus, das schon beinahe an ein Schloss erinnerte. Überall gab es Marmor und Gold und Silber. Gemälde schmückten die Wände zusammen mit edlen Wandteppichen. Jeder Raum, den er betrat, schien prachtvoller als der vorige zu sein.

Nachdem alles vorbereitet war, konzentrierte sich Dobby auf den neuesten Mitbewohner des Manors und erschien im nächsten Augenblick auch schon vor diesem. „Alles fertig … Dobby kann nun Zimmer zeigen."

„Gut.. dann zeig mir, wo ich wohnen soll.", murmelte Severus nur, schenkte Dobby aber ein kurzes Lächeln. Er hoffte, dass es keine Zelle oder dergleichen war.

In die Hände klatschend vor Begeisterung rief Dobby: „Kommen mit … nicht weit von hier …"

Damit flitzte der Elf auch schon los aus dem Essenssaal hinaus, in den mit Marmor verlegten Gang, die nächste Treppe rechts nach oben und links den Flur entlang, um schließlich vor der dritten und letzten Türe im Gang stehen zu bleiben.

Severus musste ziemlich schnell gehen, um mitzuhalten und keuchte leicht, als er neben Dobby zum Stehen kam. „Das.. ist es also!?", murmelte er leise, während er sich in dem Flur umsah.

Heftig nickend strahlte Dobby regelrecht von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als er erklärte: „Das seien neues Zuhause … Dobby sich große Mühe gemacht hat."

Damit streckte sich der Elf, griff nach der Türklinke und öffnete diese für den Hausmenschen, glücklich dass dieser so geehrt wurde und wie ein normaler Zauberer wohnen durfte.

Der Raum, der hinter der Türe erschien, war mit einem blauen, flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt und enthielt neben einem großen Kamin, eine gemütliche Sitzecke direkt vor dem Kamin, einen Kleiderschrank, eine Zaubertruhe mit mehreren Fächern, ein noch leeres Bücherregal und zwei weitere Türen, die beide offen standen und so einen Blick in das dahinter befindliche ermöglichten.

Ein weiß und braun gefliestes Bad mit einer großen Eckwanne, Dusche und was sonst noch in ein gut ausgestattetes Badezimmer gehörte und die andere Türe führte in ein mit dunkelgrünem Teppich ausstaffiertes Schlafzimmer, in dessen Mitte sich ein Himmelbett befand, das denen in Hogwarts in nichts nachstand.

Mit Augen so groß wie die eines Fünfjährigen an Weihnachten trat Severus durch die Tür. „Das... das muss ein Fehler sein.", murmelte er leise und drehte sich wieder zu dem Elfen um. „Bist du sicher, dass das mein Zimmer sein soll?"

„Master Malfoy sehr deutlich zu Dobby gewesen.", bestätigte der kleine Elf hastig versichernd.

„Aber... ich versteh nicht.", murmelte Severus weiter, während er langsam durch die Zimmer ging und sich genau umsah. Das war doch wohl nicht das Zimmer eines Sklaven. Es musste sich einfach um einen Irrtum handeln.

Dem anderen hinterher trippelnd rang Dobby fast schon verzweifelt mit seinen großen Händen: „Du nicht zufrieden sein mit Zimmer? Dobby was ändern sollen?"

„Nein... es ist ,... unglaublich. Aber..." Severus wusste einfach nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Andererseits war sein Meister so reich, dass er es wohl als seine Pflicht ansah, selbst seinem Sklaven nur das Beste zu geben. „Wenn das mein Zimmer ist, wie.. würde dann ein Prinz hier untergebracht werden?", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Es leid tun. Dobby keinen Zauberer Prinz kennen …", seufzte der Elf mit vor Traurigkeit weit geöffneten, verdächtig glänzenden Augen, konnte er die Frage doch nicht beantworten.

„Schon gut, Dobby... es war keine wirkliche Frage.", murmelte Severus, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. "Ich werde erstmal auspacken und mich umziehen."

Erleichtert seufzte der Hauself auf: „Kann Dobby helfen?"

„Ich habe nicht so viel, Dobby.", murmelte Severus lediglich, als er seinen Koffer öffnete. Als erstes nahm er die Bücher heraus, die ihm sein Meister in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte.

„Wenn Dobby helfen kann, dann einfach rufen." Kaum ausgesprochen, war der Elf auch schon verschwunden.

Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, bis Severus alle seine Besitztümer... nein, auch diese Dinge gehörten seinem Meister, wie ihn ein leises Zupfen des Bundes an seinem Geist schnell korrigieren ließ. Alles war verstaut und nun stand der Schwarzhaarige vor einem Spiegel und überlegte, ob er das grüne oder das blaue Hemd anziehen sollte, entschied sich aber schließlich für grün. Immerhin sollte er sich hübsch machen und grün stand ihm nun einmal neben schwarz am Besten.

---

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Sowohl an die die von Anfang an dabei waren, als auch an diejenigen, die neu dazu gekommen sind. Nun geht es auch schon weiter, mit einem kleinen ... Intermezzo beim Abendessen. :) Ich hoffe es wird euch nicht zu langweilig und es ist nicht zuuuu OOC geworden. - Morti**

**Kapitel 13**

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und Lucius Malfoy erwartete seinen Sklaven das erste Mal im Stammsitz seiner altehrwürdigen Familie zum Abendessen im kleinen Speisezimmer. Wobei klein nicht wirklich die passende Beschreibung war, es sei denn, man kannte die anderen meist weit größeren Räume, in denen auch große Banketts gegeben worden waren. Zumindest zu Zeiten seines Großvaters und Vaters.

Lucius selbst hatte noch keinen Empfang veranstaltet, auch wenn es nun schon über ein halbes Jahr hinaus war, dass er das Erbe seiner Familie nach dem unglückseligen Tod seines Vaters angenommen hatte.

Pünktlich zur angegebenen Uhrzeit betrat Severus den Raum, den Dobby ihm gezeigt hatte. Er trug nun eine schwarze, enge Hose und ein grünes Hemd mit passender Krawatte. Langsam kam er auf den Tisch zu, an dem sein Meister saß und verneigte sich vor diesem leicht.

Vom Kopfende des Esstischs, an dem er sich bereits gesetzt hatte, aufblickend, wanderte Lucius Blick zuerst anerkennend über die wirklich eng sitzende Hose und das gute Hemd, verfinsterte sich dann aber, als er noch etwas anderes entdeckte, das ihm so ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte.

„Du bist hier nicht in der Schule, … also runter mit diesem scheußlichen Ding!", blaffte er den Schwarzhaarigen, entgegen seiner eigentlich freundlich zurechtgelegten Worte, scharf an.

Severus zuckte erschrocken zurück, doch entfernte er sofort die Krawatte. „Ver..zeiht, Meister.", murmelte er leise, während er das Kleidungsstück schnell in der Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. „Ich... möchte mich für.. das Zimmer bedanken. Es ist sehr herrschaftlich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll..."

„Was hast du erwartet?", schnaubte Lucius immer noch leicht verstimmt, „etwa, dass ich dich in die Besenkammer stecke, oder gar in den Verschlag zu den Hauselfen?"

„Nein, Meister. Aber... das Zimmer scheint selbst für einen Besucher zu gut zu sein.", murmelte Severus leise und mit noch immer geneigtem Kopf, sodass sein Gesicht hinter den langen Haaren versteckt war. „Ich ... es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen..."

„Du bist kein Besucher, sondern wohnst hier. Zumindest erst einmal in den Ferien und danach … das sehen wir dann.", beschied Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen und bedeutete ihm, sich an den Tisch zu setzen.

Sich wieder ein klein wenig entspannend erkundigte er sich: „Nun … auf was hast du Appetit?"

An diesem Abend kam wirklich ein Schlag nach dem anderen. „Wie... Wie Bitte, Meister?" Hatte Malfoy ihn gerade wirklich gefragt, was er essen wollte?

Lucius seufzte leise und wiederholte jedes einzelne Wort langsam und deutlich aussprechend, als hätte er es hier mit einem zu tun, der seiner Sprache nicht wirklich mächtig war: „Was … möchtest … du … essen?"

Severus schluckte unsicher. „Ich... weiß nicht genau... Brot und.. Salat?" Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit solchen Entscheidungen. In Hogwarts konnte er nur zwischen dem, was auf dem Tisch stand, wählen und bei seinem früheren Herrn gab es Wünsche schlicht und ergreifend nicht.

Lucius' Augenbrauen zogen sich verwundert zusammen, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und schnippte leicht mit den Fingern, woraufhin eine Hauselfe erschien, eindeutig weiblich und sich tief vor dem Hausherrn verneigte: „Was Tuffy für Master tun kann?"

„Brot und Salat für ihn und das was Dobby hoffentlich vorbereitet hat Tisch einfach auf."  
**  
**Mit einer abermaligen Verbeugung verschwand Tuffy und wenige Minuten darauf erschien sowohl Gedeck als auch eine reichliche Auswahl an kalten und warmen Speisen auf dem Tisch, der diesen schon fast wieder klein wirken ließ. Wobei zu jeder Speise ein anderes Besteck vorhanden zu sein schien. Salat, Pudding und Soßen Löffeln, Gabeln und mindestens zwei verschiedene Messer. Eine Art Zangenbesteck sowie ein rundes Saft- und ein hochstieliges Weinglas zu jedem Gedeck, sowie mehrere verschiedene Teller und Schälchen.

Auf Platten lagen hauchdünn geschnittene Fleischschreiben, gefüllte Röllchen, Salate und Suppen in Schalen und Schüsseln. Brote und Semmeln in Körbchen und Allerlei mehr.

Mit ungläubig großen Augen starrte Severus einen Moment lang auf den Tisch, der reichhaltiger zu sein schien, als die Festessen, die sie in Hogwarts bekamen. Dabei fragte er sich, wer das alles essen sollte. Immerhin hatten sie doch erst beim Frühstück ein so reichhaltiges Abschiedsmahl erhalten, dass Severus sich noch immer so voll fühlte.

Gleichzeitig sah er unsicher auf die verschiedenen Bestecke. Sein früherer Herr hatte niemals viel Zeit mit Tischmanieren an ihm verschwendet, da er sowieso nie am Tisch sitzen durfte. Selbst in einem Restaurant, was sie hin und wieder besucht hatten, musste der junge Sklave auf dem Boden sitzen.

Lucius, der den unsicheren Blick seines Sklaven sehr wohl bemerkte, lächelte flüchtig und deutete dann auf die einzelnen Bestecke, deren Bedeutung und Anwendung erklärend. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich derart viel Zeit dafür nahm, aber … der Gedanke, einmal auswärts mit dem Anderen zu essen und dass dieser ihn dann mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Tischmanieren blamierte, war für Lucius fast schon unerträglich.

Severus hörte genau zu und versuchte, sich gleich beim ersten Mal alles richtig zu merken. Er war recht gut darin, sich alles mögliche zu merken. Vor allem den Inhalt von Büchern konnte er, wenn er sich etwas Mühe gab, gleich nach einem Mal lesen behalten, was natürlich ein Grund für seine guten Noten in einigen der Lernfächer war.

Als sein Meister fertig war, nickte er deswegen auch dankbar.

Überrascht, dass keine Fragen kamen, oder die Bitte, dass er etwas wiederholen sollte, bedachte Lucius seinen Sklaven mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, sich vornehmend, diesen später einer kleinen Prüfung zu unterziehen.

Doch nun hatte auch er erst einmal Hunger und nahm sich zuerst etwas von der Broccoli Cremesuppe.

Severus nahm sich genau das, was er vorher genannt hatte und nichts anderes. Auch wenn er einige der Speisen gerne probiert hätte. Doch wollte er Lucius nicht erneut verärgern. Sich etwas Salat und eine Scheibe Brot nehmend, begann er langsam zu essen.

Lucius kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die sich irgendwie in die Länge zu ziehen scheinende Essgewohnheit seines Sklaven. Vor wenigen Monaten noch hätte er ihn ermahnt, doch etwas mehr und reichhaltiger zu essen, doch tat er dies nun nicht mehr. Nicht, weil sich erfreulicherweise einige Pfund mehr auf dem immer noch dünnen Körper befanden, sondern weil er bei den morgendlichen Frühstücken in der Großen Halle sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, dass der Andere dann dort doch mehr und besser aß als zuvor. Wenn er also am Abend nicht wirklich Appetit hatte, nun – sei's drum. Er würde ihn nicht zwingen. Auch wenn er bedauerte, dass sein Sklave nicht das vorhin von ihm erklärte, in die Tat umzusetzen versuchte, wozu eben auch die damit einhergehende Nahrungsaufnahme gehörte.

Nachdem er zwei Teller Salat und dazu zwei Scheiben helles Brot gegessen hatte, lehnte Severus sich satt zurück. Nicht einen Happen würde er noch verdrücken können. Zumindest sagte ihm das sein Gefühl gerade eben.

Auch Lucius hatte sein Abendmahl schließlich beendet und seufzte zufrieden und vor allem satt auf, sich dabei die Lippen und Mundwinkel mit einem Taschentuch abtupfend.

„So gut die Küche in Hogwarts auch immer ist, meine Hauselfen sind um einiges besser.", kommentierte er den immer noch vollen Tisch, von dem die meisten Speisen nicht einmal angerührt worden waren, auch wenn Lucius von so vielen Dingen wie möglich eine Kleinigkeit gekostet hatte.

"Ja, Meister. Aber.. es ist schon schade, um das viele Essen.", murmelte Severus, ehe er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Dass er auch nie die Klappe halten konnte!

Erstaunt wanderten Lucius Augenbrauen nach oben: „Und weshalb? Es gibt mehr als genug. Oder…", ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam ihm, „.. hast du deshalb nichts anderes angerührt, weil du es für … an dich verschwendet hieltest?"

Nein, dieser Gedanke gefiel Lucius ganz und gar nicht. Sicher war der andere nur ein Sklave, aber immerhin einer, der zaubern konnte und in seiner Klasse zu den Jahrgangsbesten zählte. Wenn er nicht gar der Beste war.

"Nein, ich... ich meinte... Was passiert mit dem restlichen Essen, Meister?", stammelte Severus, der es für absolute Verschwendung hielt, wenn so viel Essen einfach weggeworfen wurde. Schon in Hogwarts hatte er sich oft gefragt, was mit dem ganzen überzähligen Essen geschah, das bei den Gelagen - anders konnte man manches Mal das Essen nicht bezeichnen - übrig blieb.

„Über so etwas … Unwichtiges machst du dir tatsächlich Gedanken?", murmelte Lucius bass erstaunt und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

Sich eine seiner weißblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichend erwiderte er schließlich gleichgültig: „Wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, was damit geschieht … frag die Hauselfen. Mich hat es nie interessiert."

Severus senkte mit roten Ohren den Kopf. Er hätte sich ja denken können, dass es Malfoy nicht wirklich interessierte. Bei all dem Reichtum hier war er sicherlich niemals hungrig zu Bett gegangen.

„Bei deinen … Talenten überrascht es mich immer wieder, wie schnell du in Verlegenheit gerätst ..", konnte sich Lucius sichtlich amüsiert nicht eines Kommentars enthalten, seinen Sklaven dabei ganz genau im Auge behaltend.

Nun wurde Severus richtig rot, sodass sein Gesicht glühte. "Das.. lässt sich nicht so leicht abstellen, Meister.", murmelte er leise.

„Oh es stört mich nicht …", lachte Lucius leise auf, erhob sich und war mit wenigen Schritten erst neben und dann hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen, diesem die rechte Hand auf die Schulter legend und leicht drückend.

Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in eines der geröteten Ohren: „Jedenfalls so lange wir unter uns sind."

Severus saß vollkommen still da, um nur ja nicht durch eine unbedachte Bewegung den Eindruck zu erwecken, er würde sich seinem Meister entziehen. "Ich.. bemühe mich, es bei Fremden abzustellen.", erwiderte er leise.

Als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, drückte Lucius kurz die von ihm gehaltene Schulter, legte dann auch seine zweite Hand auf die andere und während seine Finger sacht über den Hals strichen meinte er schlagartig wieder ernst werdend: „Ich habe kürzlich mit Professor Slughorn über deine … Leistungen in seinem Unterrichtsfach gesprochen."

"Zaubertränke... ", langsam drehte Severus seinen Kopf und sah zu Malfoy auf. Warum sollte dieser mit Slughorn über ihn sprechen? Immerhin wusste er doch, dass er der beste war. Oder stimmte das etwa nicht mehr?

Lucius presste kurz verstimmt seine Lippen zusammen: „Kennst du noch andere Fächer, die unser verehrter Hauslehrer unterrichtet?"

"Ich... verzeiht, Meister... es war keine Frage.", erwiderte Severus sofort erschrocken.

Nun verdüsterte sich auch Lucius' Blick, wurden die blauen Augen mehr grau, wie als wenn sich am Himmel Gewitterwolken zu sammeln begännen und seinen Griff um Schultern und Halsgegend etwas verfestigend zischte Lucius: „Hör endlich auf dich für jede verdammte von dir gemeinte Verfehlung zu entschuldigen!"

Nein, das verlief so ganz und gar nicht, wie von ihm eigentlich geplant und das ärgerte den jungen Zauberer maßlos. Er hasste es, wenn etwas nicht so, wie von ihm vorgesehen, funktionierte und seien es nur seine eigenen Gedankenspielereien, die er für diesen Abend gehegt und gepflegt hatte.

Die restliche Farbe wich nun auch noch vollständig aus dem schwarz umrahmten Gesicht, während Severus auf den Tisch vor sich starrte und darauf wartete, was geschehen mochte. Es war möglich, dass Malfoy einfach weiter zudrücken und ihn töten würde. "Ich werde mich bemühen, Meister.", murmelte er heiser.

Irgendwie fühlte es sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an, einem anderen Menschen den Hals langsam aber sicher zuzudrücken. Er könnte einfach weiter machen. Seine Finger noch fester … niemand könnte ihn dafür belangen. Schließlich war es nur sein Eigentum, mit dem er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Einzig, dass dieser sich nicht wehrte, milderte das neu entdeckte Vergnügen Lucius Malfoys.

Ein wenig … nicht genug, um seine Hände von dem Hals zu nehmen, auf dem sich gewiss jetzt schon mehr als eine Druckstelle finden lassen würde.

Das erstickte Luftholen steigerte dabei das Hochgefühl, in dem er sich befand nur noch weiter, bis …

… ein lautes Klirren und ein entsetzt gequiektes: „… Dobby es so leid tun, Master Malfoy … Dobby den Hummer wieder einsammeln werden …!"

… seine Hände sich von dem Hals lösten, ob des plötzlichen Lärms und des in seinen Bemühungen das Essen wieder fein säuberlich vom Boden zu klaubenden Hauselfen, der dabei in seinem puren Übereifer gegen ihn stieß.

Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, zog Lucius seinen Zauberstab, den er selbst innerhalb seiner eigenen Wände immer in seiner Nähe hatte, und verfluchte das kleine, vermaledeite, nutzlose Ding, das sich daraufhin kreischend am Boden zu winden begann.

Severus saß einen Moment lang keuchend da, ehe er den Kopf etwas drehte und erstaunt auf den Hauself sah. Hatte Dobby das absichtlich getan, um ihn zu retten? Noch immer deutlich neben sich stehend, strich sich der Sklave über den schmerzenden Hals.

Während sich Hummer und andere Essensreste ob des wilden Herumgezappels erneut auf dem kostbaren Boden verteilten, kam Lucius langsam wieder zur Besinnung.

Was tat er hier eigentlich gerade?

Er hätte nicht eben um ein Haar Severus mit seinen eigenen Händen erwürgt?

Nein, das hätte er bestimmt nicht zu Ende geführt. Oder doch?

Ohne den Schmerzfluch von dem Hauself zu nehmen, beobachtete Lucius seinen Sklaven.

„Meister...", hauchte Severus schließlich, ehe er den Blick hob und so bemerkte, dass er die ganze Zeit bereits angeschaut wurde. Heftig schluckend deutete er auf den Elfen. „Er.. stirbt."

Ohne seinen Blick auch nur für einen Moment von dem Schwarzhaarigen abzuwenden, erwiderte Lucius schließlich kalt, den Fluch weiter aufrechterhaltend: „Was kümmert es dich? Das ist nichts!"

Dobby indessen zuckte nur noch leicht.

Severus riss sich zusammen, so gut er konnte, ehe er erwiderte: „Es ist natürlich Eure Entscheidung, Meister. Er ist Euer Eigentum. Aber... er ist sicherlich wertvoll. Er kann sehr gut kochen. Auch wenn er tollpatschig sein mag..."

Während sich Lucius' Augen noch ein wenig weiter verengten, nahm er den Fluch schließlich von dem einfach reglos liegen bleibenden Elf: „Dann sollte er zusehen, seine Tollpatschigkeit nicht mehr in meiner Gegenwart auszuleben … sonst ist das nächste Mal er derjenige, der in den Topf kommt."

Und mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf den leise wimmernden Hauselfen fügte Lucius hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, mehr als nur ein Trankrezept in meiner Bibliothek zu finden, bei dem die ein oder andere Hauselfenkomponente von Nöten wäre. Und ich bin garantiert nicht derjenige, der ihn zubereiten wird."

„Ich verstehe, Meister.", antwortete Severus leise, ehe er sich erhob und neben Dobby kniete, um ihn zu untersuchen. „Er braucht einen Trank gegen die Schäden... oder können Hauselfen sie allein heilen?" Dass er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte, war dem Sklaven durchaus bewusst. Aber immerhin handelte es sich um ein Lebewesen und noch dazu, um ein Besitztum seines Meisters. Der Bund verlangte einfach von ihm, dass er versuchte, dem Elfen zu helfen.

Lucius' Blick zeigte deutlich, was er empfand. Nämlich dass es ihn genauso wenig interessierte, ob Hauselfen sich selbst heilen konnten, wie die Frage, wo das Essen nach Beenden des Mahls landete.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten.", damit wandte sich Lucius Malfoy ab und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes und geraden Rückens aus dem kleinen Speisezimmer. Schließlich hatte er ein nicht unbeträchtliches Vermögen zu verwalten, auch wenn er diese Tätigkeit nicht besonders schätzte, musste sie getan werden und er befand sich gerade in genau der richtigen Stimmung, um einige Schuldner an ihre Verpflichtungen der Malfoy Familie gegenüber zu erinnern. Auch wenn dieser Familie im Moment größtenteils aus ihm selbst bestand. Es gab zwar noch einige entfernte Verwandte, Vettern und Basen, doch zählten diese nicht wirklich. Gehörten nicht der direkten Erbschaftslinie an.

Auch dies eine Überlegung, die Lucius' Laune nicht besonders aufbesserte, hieß dies doch, dass er sich mit potentiellen Gemahlinnen befassen musste und seit das Ministerium seine schlammblutverseuchte Haltung nicht aufgab, wurden die Auswahlmöglichkeiten unter den Familien, die zählten - den reinblütigen Zauberer- und Hexenfamilien Großbritanniens - nicht gerade größer.

------

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo ihr Lieben! Danke für eure Reviews, auch wenns diesmal wieder ein paar weniger waren. Dann hoffe ich mal das euch das folgende Kapitel mehr zum reviewposten inspitiert. :)

**Kapitel 14**

Als sie allein waren, sah Severus wieder auf den Elfen. „Kannst du dich selbst heilen?", fragte er leise.

Dobby lag noch einen Moment still da, ehe plötzlich eine hellere Stimme hinter dem neben diesem knienden Menschen erklang: „Wenn Dobby nicht gleich aufstehen, ich ihm ganz mächtig doll schütteln werde!"

Schlagartig flogen die Augen des am Boden liegenden Hauselfen auf: „Tuffy?"

Das in einem goldenen Funkenschauer verschwindende am Boden herumliegende Essen und zerbrochene Geschirr schien dem Hauselfen genug Antwort zu sein und ganz schnell rappelte er sich auf, dabei schüttelte er sich einmal wie ein Hund, der sich das Wasser aus dem Fell schüttelte.

Severus betrachtete die beiden irritiert. „Du solltest... ziemlich verletzt sein.", meinte er und die Verblüffung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Können Hauselfen sich so gut selbst heilen?"

Tuffy, die gerade die letzten Reste des üppigen Abendessens verschwinden ließ, lachte hell auf, hielt sich dann aber schnell mit beiden Händen den Mund zu und sah mit ziemlich erschrockenen Augen den Menschen an.

„Zauberstabmagie uns nicht schaden kann.", flüsterte Dobby, der sich gefährlich weit zu dem Hausmenschen vorbeugte, diesem mit verschwörerisch ernster Miene zu, die eher lustig als ernst aussah.

Um den Menschen herumtrippelnd nickte Tuffy heftig, so dass ihre großen Ohren wild um ihren kahlen Kopf wackelten: „Aber wenn Master glaubt, zu stark verletzt zu haben, dann er meist aufhören. Er uns mögen."

„Du das noch lernen müssen.", fügte Dobby sich wieder in die Gerade begebend mit großen Augen hinzu.

„Was muss ich lernen?", murmelte Severus leise, während er die beiden magischen Wesen betrachtete. „Ich dachte, er hätte dich verletzt... hattest du Schmerzen?"

„Das nur kitzeln gewesen … du lernen musst zu zeigen, was Master wollen sehen.", versuchte Dobby zu erklären und Tuffy fügte mit ihrer helleren Stimme hinzu: „Dann du überleben wie wir."

„Wenn der Meister mich töten will, tötet er mich eben... Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Warum sollte ich mich also noch mehr erniedrigen, als mich der Bund sowieso schon zwingt?" Immerhin hatte er bereits einmal gebettelt und es hatte nicht das Geringste genützt.

Es war den zwei großen, dunklen Augenpaaren, die nun gleichzeitig auf den Hausmenschen gerichtet waren, deutlich anzumerken, dass sie das eben gehörte nicht wirklich verstanden: „Was sein erniedrigen?", stellte Dobby schließlich die Frage, die auch Tuffy sichtlich zu beschäftigen schien.

"Erniedrigen... ihr wisst nicht, was erniedrigen bedeutet?", fragte Severus irritiert zurück. Dann überlegte er einen Moment lang. "Erniedrigen ist zum Beispiel, wenn ich vor ihm knien muss... als Sklave stehe ich sowieso schon weit unter dem Meister, aber wenn ich knie erniedrige ich mich noch mehr... oder wenn ich demütigende Dinge tun muss. Wenn er mir zum Beispiel befehlen würde, ihm die Füße zu küssen... versteht ihr?"

Zwei Köpfe, die sich fast schon synchron schüttelten, waren die Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Master Malfoy sich jeden Morgen waschen, er bestimmt keine Füße hat die riechen.", erklärte Tuffy verwirrt.

„Er das nicht meinen …", fügte Dobby hinzu, nachdem er einen Moment ernsthaft über das Problem nachgedacht hatte und Tuffy leicht in die Seite stieß.

„Wenn Master Malfoy das wollen, du nehmen das hier. Gehen schneller." Mit der Hand winkend hielt Dobby plötzlich einen großen Schwamm in Händen, den er dem Hausmensch auffordernd hinhielt, froh, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, mit dem er diesem helfen konnte. :

"Und wenn er will, dass ich es mit dem Mund mache?", fragte Severus, ohne den Schwamm zu berühren. Offenbar war den Hauselfen wirklich nicht klar, was er fühlte, wenn er sich so benehmen musste. Normales Sklavenverhalten war ihm natürlich schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Aber es gab noch immer Dinge, die er absolut nicht tun wollte, auch wenn er es musste.

Traurig sanken die großen Elfenohren ein Stück weit herab. Offenbar war es doch nicht die richtige Hilfe gewesen.

Diesmal war es Tuffys spitzer Finger, der kurz gegen die Brust des Hausmenschen stieß: „Du das selbe machen wie Dobby."

Ein regelrechtes Strahlen erhellte die Züge des männlichen Hauselfen: „Er kochen!", rief er enthusiastisch aus und den Schwamm dabei in die Luft werfend.

Das große gelbe Ding aus der Luft pflückend schimpfte Tuffy: „Nein … nein … er müssen … wünschen."

„Aber er das bereits können …", widersprach Dobby verwirrt.

"Ich soll wünschen? Was soll ich mir wünschen?", fragte Severus nun nur noch verwirrter. Er verstand einfach nicht, was die beiden eigentlich wollten.

Kurz einen verständnislosen Blick miteinander tauschend, verstanden doch weder Dobby noch Tuffy, wieso das so schwer sein sollte, versuchte Dobby schließlich erneut: „Du dir wünschen, was du am liebsten schmecken. Wenn ich kochen, dann mir wünschen, dass Essen Master am besten schmecken. Wenn du dir wünschen, dann Füße schmecken gut. Master glücklich, du glücklich, alle froh."

"Dafür reicht meine Einbildungskraft nicht aus.", meinte Severus lediglich den Kopf schüttelnd. "Aber egal... eine andere Frage.. wohin hast du das Essen verschwinden lassen?"

„Dobby sich nichts einbilden …", murmelte der Elf leise.

Und die Elfe fügte an: „Tuffy es sich hat fortgewünschen."

"Fortgewünscht?", fragte Severus verwirrt nach. "Meinst du gezaubert?"

Abermals verneinten beide Elfen und nachdem Tuffy sich kurz suchend umgeblickt hatte, zeigte sie auf den nun wieder auf dem Esstisch stehenden silbernen, mehrarmigen Kerzenleuchter.

"Du den zu dir wünschen kannst?", fragte sie schließlich, den Menschen dabei erwartungsvoll ansehend.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. "Accio Kerzenleuchter!", sagte er deutlich und sofort schwebte der Gegenstand langsam zu ihm herüber, bis er ihn aus der Luft griff.

„Nein … nein …", mischte sich Dobby ein, wedelte kurz mit der Hand und der Kerzenständer löste sich in der Hand des Menschen auf und erschien wieder auf dem Tisch.

„Du es dir wünschen … ohne das Zauberholz.", versuchte Tuffy es noch einmal.

"Ich kann keine zauberstablose Magie.", antwortete Severus sofort und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Aber du sein wie wir … nur kein Elf.", widersprach Dobby und Tuffy nickte, fast ebenso verwirrt aussehend wie ihr Gefährte.

"Ich bin kein Elf, richtig... ich bin ein Zauberer, auch wenn ich ein Sklave bin.", erwiderte Severus leise und seufzte dann. "Ich kann höchstens meinen Zauberstab zu mir rufen.. mehr nicht."

Nachdenklich hin und her trippelnd, umtänzelten die zwei Hauselfen den Jugendlichen und sich schließlich direkt vor diesen stellend erklärte Dobby entschlossen: „Dann du lernen, wir dir zeigen wie du wünschen können."

"Du meinst, ich kann das lernen?", fragte Severus verblüfft, überlegte aber nicht lange. "Bring es mir bei..." Es wäre ein absoluter Vorteil, den niemand vermuten würde, und genau soetwas hatte sein Meister doch von ihm gefordert.

„Aber das sein großes Geheimnis …", flüsterte Tuffy eindringlich, die nun mit dem Herumgelaufe aufhörte und ebenfalls wieder dichter an den Menschen herantrat.

„Ich dir das nur zeigen, weil du sein wie wir und wir dich mögen. Du nett sein.", stimmte Dobby mit zu.

Langsam kniete Severus sich auf den Boden, um etwa auf Augenhöhe mit den beiden Elfen zu sein. Innerlich fühlte er sich aufgeregt wie selten, äußerlich sah man es ihm im Moment nur an den Augen an. "Ich verspreche, es niemandem zu verraten.", wisperte er leise, auch wenn er dieses Versprechen einer Person gegenüber nie würde halten können. Doch warum sollte sein Meister auf die Idee kommen, danach zu fragen, wo ihn doch sonst auch nichts interessierte, was mit den Hauselfen zu tun hatte?

Man sah den beiden Elfen deutlich an, wie begeistert sie von ihrer eigenen Idee und dem gegebenen Versprechen waren, strahlten sie doch regelrecht auf vor Freude und kleine bei Dobby silberne und bei Tuffy goldene Fünkchen tanzten um sie herum.

„Du gut aufpassen, aber erst müssen Elf werden.", kam es fast schon synchron aus den beiden Hauselfenmündern heraus, die sich daraufhin kurz ansahen und dann in ein quietschendes und ein eher helleres Gelächter ausbrachen.

Dobby hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so anstrengend sein konnte, wieder ernst zu werden, doch musste er das, wollte er auch nicht die kleinste Kleinigkeit falsch machen: „Du heute nicht nackt sein?", erkundigte er sich daher interessiert.

"Nein... der Meister hat verlangt, dass ich mich hübsch anziehe.", erwiderte Severus nun doch wieder irritiert. Wie sollte er denn ein Elf werden?

Einmal kurz mit der Hand wedelnd hielt Dobby auf einmal wieder das Tuch in der Hand, das er dem jungen Hausmenschen schon einmal angeboten hatte: „Dann du das auch jetzt nicht immer an dir tragen können, oder?" Er klang nicht wirklich so, als würde er mit einer anderen Antwort als Nein rechnen.

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf, während er auf das Tuch schaute. "Brauch ich das denn?"

„Du das nicht brauchen …", mischte sich Tuffy ein, schnappte Dobby das Tuch aus der Hand und ließ es wieder verschwinden, während der Elf enttäuscht in sich hineinmurmelte.

„Aber das gut aussehen."

Ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen kam von dem jungen Menschen und er lächelte Tuffy dankbar an. "Was muss ich also tun?"

Sich abermals in dem Zimmer umblickend, senkte sich Dobbys Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab: „Du wollen sehen, wo wir hier untergebracht?"

Sich eine Hand vor den Mund haltend, konnte Tuffy ein Aufkichern nur schwer unterdrücken und purer Schalk funkelte in ihren dunklen großen Elfenaugen.

Was das damit zu tun haben sollte, wusste Severus zwar nicht, doch hatte Malfoy nichts davon gesagt, dass er zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zu ihm kommen sollte. Also nickte er nur leicht und stand wieder auf.

Dobby die linke und Tuffy die rechte Hand nehmend, war von den drei Wesen im nächsten Augenblick auch schon nichts mehr zu sehen und das Speisezimmer lag ebenso verlassen wie vor dem Mahl da.

Kaum einen Atemzug später tauchten sie auch schon in der Küche des herrschaftlichen Hauses auf und ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, trippelten die zwei Elfen, die Hände des Menschen immer noch festhaltend, auch schon in Richtung einer besonders dunklen Ecke, in welcher sich bei näherem Hinsehen eine kleine von einem zerschlissenen Tuch verdeckte Nische befand.

Erst jetzt ließ Dobby von dem Menschen ab und zog den Vorhang zurück, hinter dem ein mit Decken, Kissen und allerlei Stoffresten ausstaffierter kleiner Raum zu Tage kam, der auch von der Größe her eher für kleine Kinder, als fast ausgewachsene Menschen gedacht war.

Severus sah in den kleinen Raum, in dem er allein wohl gerade so Platz hätte, wenn er sich lang ausstreckte. „Hier... lebt ihr?", wisperte er hörbar fassungslos, während er sich weiter umsah.

„Es schön sein, nicht?", strahlte Dobby stolz und vollkommen begeistert über die deutlich sichtbare Reaktion des Hausmenschen.

"Es ist... sehr klein.", meinte Severus dann nur, da er den Elfen nicht enttäuschen wollte. Dabei fragte er sich jedoch erneut, was sein Hier sein mit dem Lernen zu tun hatte.

„Wir auch sehr klein sein.", erklärte Tuffy mit verdächtig zuckenden Ohren, während Dobby in die Wohnnische schlüpfte und dort unter den Decken- Stoff- und sonstigen Fetzen zu wühlen begann, ehe er schließlich mit einem enthusiastischen: „Ahh …!", etwas kleines, weißes triumphierend in seiner Hand hielt und damit wieder herauskam, um es dem Hausmenschen entgegenzuhalten und fast schon feierlich zu erklären: „Du das in Mund nehmen."

„Was... was ist das?", fragte Severus mit deutlichem Misstrauen in der Stimme. „Ich meine... seid ihr sicher, dass es für Menschen nicht schädlich ist?" Vergiften lassen wollte er sich auf keinen Fall.

Wenn je ein Hauself es schaffte, beleidigt dreinzublicken, dann war dies der Augenblick, in dem Dobby fast schon empört äußerte: „Ich nicht giftig seien!"

„Ich.. habe nicht von dir geredet.", erwiderte Severus, ehe ihm schlagartig übel wurde. „Ist... das etwa ein Teil von... dir, Dobby?"

„Das sein Lebensstein.", erklärte der Elf, den weißen Stein weiterhin dem Hausmenschen hinhaltend.

„Du nehmen …"

„Aber schlucken nicht.", fügte Tuffy grinsend hinzu, Dobby dabei leicht in die Seite stoßend, woraufhin dieser nun seiner Gefährtin einen empörten Blick gönnte:

„Er nicht dumm seien, natürlich er nicht schlucken herunter."

Severus seufzte leise und nahm den Stein an sich. Da er die zwei vermutlich tödlich beleidigen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt auch noch säuberte, steckte er ihn sich einfach in den Mund. „Umd mum?", fragte er mühsam um den Stein herum.

„Schlucken run ..", flüsterte Tuffy eindringlich und mit nun doch ein wenig besorgtem Blick, wurde aber von Dobby am Weitersprechen gehindert, als dieser ihr mit beiden Händen den Mund zuhielt.

„Er mich nicht tot haben wollen, er nett!", flüsterte er der ihren Mund freizubekommen suchenden Elfe laut zu.

Sofort spuckte Severus den Stein wieder in seine Hand und starrte die beiden Elfen dann einen Moment wütend an. „Jetzt sagt mir gefälligst, was genau hier passieren soll. Ich habe keine Lust zum Narren gehalten zu werden."Fast synchron zuckten die zwei Hauselfen zusammen und Dobby einen kurzen, fast schon vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerfend, der daraufhin hastig seine Hände wieder fortzog, antwortete Tuffy schließlich mit demütig herabsinkenden Ohren: „Das sein nur Spielzeug, Master … Tuffy das wegmachen."

Auch Dobby wirkte auf einmal alles andere als so sicher, wie er sich zuvor noch gegeben hatte.

„Was?", fragte Severus ungläubig und setzte sich erstmal einfach auf den Boden. „Was sollte das ganze denn?", murmelte er leise, sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht wischend. „Und ich bin kein Master."

„Kann Tuffy Master etwas bringen?", fragte die Elfe, ganz der dienstbare Geist, den man von einer guten Hauselfe zu erwarten hatte.

Dobby hingegen wirkte immer unglücklicher, sagte aber nichts.

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und starrte die Elfe an. „Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte er resigniert. „Ich bin ein Sklave... hör bitte auf, mich Master zu nennen."

Tuffys Ohren zuckten leicht und für einen Moment wurde die Miene der Hauselfe wieder weicher, ehe sich wieder ihre dienstbare, scheue Haltung durchsetzte: „Dann Tuffy und Dobby nicht länger stören. Nicht weiter zornig machen wollen."

Im nächsten Moment hatte Tuffy auch nach dem ein wenig seitlich hinter ihr stehenden Dobby gegriffen - was dessen rechtes Ohr war - und war mit diesem mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden. Einzig die weißliche Kugel in Händen des Zauberersklaven zurücklassend.

„Aber... aber ihr wolltet mir das doch beibringen.", wisperte Severus leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Wie albern war der Gedanke auch gewesen, etwas lernen zu können, was sonst nur Elfen konnten?

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Morgengrauen … dichte Nebel über Hogsmeade, die einen kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen und vergessen ließen, dass es bereits Frühling war. Jeder Laut klang gedämpft, ging unter in der alles verschlingenden Nebelwand.

Seinen dunkelblauen Mantel leicht fröstelnd enger um seine Schultern ziehend, schritt Lucius die Pfützen auf seinem Weg sorgfältig vermeidend, durch das wie ausgestorben daliegende Zaubererdorf in Richtung des Eberkopfes.

Noch war die Sonne nicht aufgegangen, wollte er doch vermeiden, durch welche Umstände auch immer, zu spät zu dem ihn erwartenden Treffen zu kommen.

Aufmerksam sah Lucius sich um, als er schließlich das windschiefe Gebäude erreicht hatte, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen. Wie denn auch, bei diesem Wetter?

Die bei Mordraud sei dank nicht in ihren Angeln quietschende Holztüre öffnend, betrat der junge Zauberer die heruntergekommene Wirtschaft, in der selbst zu dieser Stunde noch zwei Gäste zu sein schienen, wobei er seine weißblonden Haare durch die Kapuze verdeckte. Einer der sichtlich in sich zusammengesunken über einem halb leeren Glas Feuerwhiskey hing und einer, der an einem Tisch in der Raummitte mehr zu schlafen als wach zu sein schien.

An den Tisch in der hintersten Ecke tretend, setzte sich Lucius auf den wurmstichigen Hocker, die Wand in seinem Rücken und den Eingangsbereich in seinem Blick behaltend. Beim mit müdem Blick herankommenden Wirt bestellte er diesmal etwas Nichtalkoholisches und hoffte, dass dieser ihm kein Wasser bringen würde. Schließlich wollte er seinen Verstand aber nicht durch Alkohol vernebelt haben, wenn es um seine weitere Zukunft in der Zaubererwelt ging.

Im Raum war es fast völlig still, wenn man mal von dem gelegentlichen Grunzen und Schnarchen des Schlafenden absah. Der Wirt brachte ein Glas mit etwas, das an Limonade erinnerte, an Lucius' Tisch und verschwand anschließend wieder hinter seinen Tresen.

Dann öffnete sich langsam die Tür ein weiteres Mal und eine dunkle Gestalt mit schwarzem Mantel und tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze trat ein. Sie sah sich einen Moment um und ging dann zu dem Tisch des blonden jungen Mannes hinüber. Ohne Aufforderung nahm der Fremde Platz.

‚Nun ja .. Höflichkeit in einer solchen Kaschemme wäre wohl wirklich zu viel erwartet gewesen ...', seufzte Lucius gedanklich, während er sein Gegenüber zu erkennen versuchte. Doch gab dieser nicht genug von sich preis, um auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung von dessen möglicher Identität haben zu können.

Da der Andere keinerlei Anstalten machte ein Gespräch zu beginnen und Lucius nicht vorhatte, sich den Rest des Tages schweigend gegenüber zu sitzen, brach er schließlich selbst die Stille: „Wenn Sie niemand gelöscht hat, dürfte das Biest wohl tot sein."

Dass er dabei nun seinerseits auf den Inhalt des Briefes und, weit mehr, auf die Begegnung in der Gasse anspielte, war reine Absicht von ihm. Wollte er doch nicht riskieren, etwas zu sagen, das nicht für die Ohren unliebsamer Lauscher gedacht war und außerdem, um sich zu versichern, dass sein Gegenüber auch wirklich war, wen er vermutete.

Der Andere reagierte aber gar nicht weiter auf die Aussage, sondern hob nur langsam den Kopf, um den jungen Mann anzusehen. „Stellt sich die Frage, was ein halbes Kind bieten kann... außer sein Geld.", kam unter der Kapuze hervor, sodass deutlich wurde, dass hier eine Frau saß.

Lucius blinzelte überrascht. Damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Doch dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene: „Ich mag vieles sein, aber kein Kind. Weder halb, noch sonst wie."

„Du musst noch viel lernen, Kleiner.", meinte die Fremde daraufhin nur und erhob sich wieder. „Wir melden uns vielleicht wieder, wenn du die Trotzphase hinter dir hast... Kleiner."

Hastig erhob sich Lucius ebenfalls und halb eine Hand nach der Frau ausstreckend, rief er leise: „Nein warte … Bitte."

Es gefiel ihm nicht. Nein, ganz und gar nicht, derart betitelt zu werden. Aber es war ihm bewusst, dass dies wohl eine Prüfung sein sollte. Welcher Art und welchem Zweck auch immer. Doch er würde sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen, zu denen zu gehören, die imstande waren, die Welt zu verändern.

„Das Kind hat also doch Manieren?", fragte sie spöttisch, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich wieder zu dem jungen Mann um. „Du solltest eine Sache ganz schnell lernen: Der Name Lucius Malfoy zählt gar nichts. Dein Rang in der Gesellschaft zählt gar nichts. Dein Rang innerhalb deiner.. doch recht kleinen Familie zählt gar nichts." Sie stand mittlerweile dicht vor dem Blonden und hatte den Kopf gehoben, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Dennoch war von ihrem Gesicht im Schatten der Kapuze nichts zu sehen. „Das einzige, was zählt, ist dein Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord. Du wirst dort beginnen, wo Er es fordert, und jedem dienen, den Er bestimmt..."

Lucius schluckte, während ihm ein eisiger Schauer das Rückrat hinunter kroch. Dennoch wich er weder zurück, noch zeigte er sonst wie, dass ihn diese Frau beeindruckte. Zumindest ihre Art. Nicht zuletzt die eindeutige Erwähnung von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte.

„Ich werde tun, was auch immer nötig ist.", versicherte er schließlich, die Entschlossenheit, die er empfand, sowohl in seiner Stimme, als auch in seinem Blick zeigend. Schließlich war es die einzig richtige Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte.

„Dann solltest du beweisen, dass du gehorchen kannst, was auch immer die Forderung ist.", murmelte sie noch leise, ehe sie sich erneut abwandte. Allerdings nicht in Richtung Tür, sondern zu dem Mann der zwei Tische entfernt noch immer schlief.

Oder vielmehr so tat als ob.

„Ich denke, dein Kleiner könnte es versuchen, Giles.", meinte sie und genau in dem Moment hob sich der blonde Haarschopf und zwei blaue Augen musterten Lucius, die weder müde noch betrunken wirkten.

„Wir werden sehen. Komm mit.", meinte er und sah Lucius auffordernd an.

Lucius unterdrückte gerade noch so ein überhebliches Lächeln. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass egal was man von ihm verlangen würde, egal welchen Beweis seiner Fähigkeiten man von ihm fordern könnte, er das gewünschte Ergebnis noch überträfe. Schließlich gab es nichts, was ein Malfoy nicht erreichen konnte, hatte er sich einmal zu etwas entschlossen.

Dass der Betrunkene gar nicht so betrunken war, oder wenn er dessen ihn musternden Blick genauer bedachte, eher wohl überhaupt nicht, hatte Lucius nun doch ziemlich überrascht. Auch wenn er sich innerlich für seine Unachtsamkeit schalt. Vermutlich war auch der zweite anwesende Mann an der Theke, wenn nicht gar der Wirt selbst Teil dieser exklusiven Gesellschaft, der er nun bald schon beitreten würde.

Seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf ziehend folgte Lucius der Frau nach draußen, gespannt in welche Höhen ihn sein nun eingeschlagener Weg führen würde.

Giles Avery bildete den letzten in der Runde, als sie das Lokal verließen. Auch wenn Lucius es noch nicht wusste, hatte er doch einer für den Dunklen Lord wichtigen Person aus der Patsche geholfen und nur deswegen war er jetzt hier und bekam eine Chance. ‚_Wenn auch bei deinem Aussehen vermutlich leider anders, als dir lieb ist._', setzte der Todesser von Voldemorts Innerem Kreis in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie verließen schweigend das Dorf und machten sich auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Lucius tat, wuchs seine innere Anspannung. Nicht aus Furcht vor dem Wald, nein - aber aus der stetig in ihm anwachsenden Erwartung heraus, welch phantastisches neues Leben er nun beginnen würde.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst dich benehmen, Junge. Sonst bist du diesmal schneller tot, als du dich entschuldigen kannst.", murmelte Avery hinter Lucius, als sie eine kleine Lichtung betraten, auf der bereits etwa zehn Personen standen und sich unterhielten. Alle waren sie in lange schwarze Roben gehüllt und hatten weiße oder silberne Masken auf, die fast das ganze Gesicht bedeckten.

Lucius versteifte sich leicht. Selbstverständlich wusste er, wie man sich in der besseren Gesellschaft verhielt. Schließlich war er selbst diese Bessere, aus adligem Hause. Altes, reines Zaubererblut floss in seinen Adern.

Doch dann dachte er daran, dass auch alle anderen hier aus ähnlich guten Verhältnissen stammten. Andere würde der-dessen … der Dunkle Lord, der die Welt zum Besseren wandeln wollte, sicherlich nicht in seinen Reihen aufnehmen.

Interessiert sah Lucius sich auf der kleinen Lichtung um, vermochte aber niemanden der maskierten und dunkel gerobten Männer und Frauen zu erkennen. Keinen, bis auf wie ihm nun einfiel, Avery. Es musste ein Avery sein. Das gelbblonde Haare, die blauen Augen, die nicht wie seine eigenen eher eisiggraublau waren, sondern durchaus freundlich wirken könnten.

Abermals musterte Lucius die Anwesenden. Wer von ihnen war wohl dieser ominöse Lord?

Die Gespräche verstummten wie auf ein geheimes, nur den Eingeweihten bekanntes Signal hin plötzlich. Fast gleichzeitig sanken die Anwesenden dann auf die Knie, senkten die Köpfe und warteten.

Augenblicke später erschien völlig lautlos eine weitere Gestalt inmitten der Knienden. Wie die anderen trug sie eine lange schwarze Robe, doch keine Kapuze und auch keine Maske. Die langen schwarzen Haare hingen offen über den Rücken. Doch da endete bereits das normale Aussehen des Mannes.

Die Haut des Gesichts war weiß und wächsern, die Lippen blass und schmal und die grauen Augen schienen kalt in jeden hinein zu bohren. Was jedoch so unheimlich wirkte, war, dass das Weiß der Augen blutunterlaufen war. Langsam wanderte der Blick Voldemorts über seine Anhänger.

Als plötzlich alle um ihn herum in die Knie gingen, war Lucius zu überrascht über eine derartige Handlung, als dass er dieser gefolgt wäre und selbst wenn es ihn nicht derart erstaunt hätte.

Ein Malfoy beugte vor niemandem sein Knie.

Andererseits wollte er den eben erschienen Mann nicht schon zu Anfang gegen sich aufbringen und …

… da war es auch schon zu spät und er fühlte, immer noch stehend, den Blick des mächtigsten Zauberers seit Slytherin über sich hinwegwandern, was in ihm ein Gefühl hervorrief, das ihn sich wünschen ließ, lieber nicht so lange überlegt zu haben, was er nun tun sollte und was nicht.

Nun, jetzt war es ohnehin schon zu spät. Er stand - und würde stehen bleiben. Auch wenn es Lucius allen Mut kostete, den er aufbringen konnte, diesen seltsam angsteinflößenden Blick mit seinen eigenen grauen Augen zu erwidern.

Dennoch galt es diesem Mann seinen Respekt zu zeigen - und er respektierte ihn wirklich. Für das, was er bisher erreicht hatte, für seine Macht, sein Wissen und vor allem für die Ziele, für die dieser stand. So senkte Lucius Malfoy seinen eigenen Blick und neigte leicht seinen Kopf, so dass ihm seine weißblonden Haare über die Schultern ins Gesicht fielen.

„Da haben wir also unseren Anwärter. Und er meint, er ist etwas Besonderes.", murmelte der Lord mit einer leisen und doch weit tragenden Stimme, während er langsam näher schritt. „Du willst mir dienen? Oder mich zum Narren halten?"

Seinen Kopf wieder hebend, erwiderte Lucius: „Ich möchte mich Eurer Sache anschließen. Für dieselben Ziele kämpfen, wie Ihr auch."

Lucius war stolz auf sich, dass seine Stimme fest geblieben war, auch wenn alles in ihm schrie, dass er lieber früher als später verschwinden sollte. Und sein Gefühl irgendetwas falsch zu machen, half ihm auch nicht gerade dabei, sich wohler zu fühlen.

„Du meinst also, dass du an meiner Seite kämpfen willst?", fragte Voldemort leiser nach, während er den jungen Mann vor sich genauer musterte.

Sich in seiner Haut immer unwohler fühlend, schob Lucius den Gedanken, dass auch seine folgende Antwort irgendwie falsch war, hartnäckig beiseite. Es fiel ihm kein Grund ein, wieso er dies nicht sagen sollte.

„Natürlich … an Eurer Seite, oder wo immer Ihr es wünscht."

Voldemort trat noch einen Schritt näher, griff den Jugendlichen am Arm und drehte ihn herum. „Schau sie dir an.", raunte er dicht an Lucius' Ohr. „Das sind die mächtigsten meiner Anhänger. Mein Innerer Kreis... Die meisten von ihnen sind mit mir zur Schule gegangen... Doch kein Einziger würde es wagen, sich mit mir auf eine Stufe zu stellen. Du bist also entweder sehr viel mächtiger, als du aussiehst, Jüngelchen, oder aber der dümmste Bengel, den es gibt."

Lucius' ganzer Körper versteifte sich und seine Härchen stellten sich regelrecht auf. Doch wagte er auch nicht den kleinsten Versuch, sich aus dem ihn haltenden Griff herauszulösen.

„Ich …", begann er, schluckte kurz krampfhaft und begann von neuem, „… ich wollte keinesfalls respektlos erscheinen.", entschuldigte er sich schließlich. Auch wenn Lucius nicht wirklich verstand, wofür eigentlich.

„Ich weiß. Denn dann wärst du bereits tot.", murmelte Voldemort, noch immer sehr dicht hinter dem Blonden stehend. „Schau sie dir richtig an... und dann überleg, was genau du zuallererst falsch gemacht hast." Dabei ließ er Lucius' Arm los.

Abermals ließ Lucius seinen Blick über die knienden Zauberer und Hexen schweifen.

Knienden …. Sie alle knieten immer noch. Hatten sich nicht erhoben und das, obwohl … Hatte der so dicht hinter ihm stehende Mann nicht gerade gesagt, dass einige von ihnen mit ihm sogar zur Schule gegangen waren?

Wie mächtig musste der Dunkle Lord sein, wenn sogar seine Freunde von Kindheit an vor ihm in die Knie gingen?

Blass werdend begriff Lucius seinen begangenen Fehler.

„Verstehe …", flüsterte er mit trockener Kehle, drehte sich langsam um und auch wenn es ihm zutiefst widerstrebte, trat einen Schritt zurück und kniete schließlich ebenfalls nieder. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Anderen zuvor, eher unbeholfen.

Mit einem leichten Nicken gab Voldemort seine Zufriedenheit kund, dass sein jüngster Anhänger begriffen hatte. „Du willst mir also dienen?", stellte er seine Frage nochmals. „Und bevor du wieder etwas falsches sagst... Giles."

„My Lord.", antwortete der Angesprochene sofort und hob den Blick.

„Kämpfst du an meiner Seite?"

„Nein, My Lord. Ich diene Euch. Was auch immer Ihr verlangt."

Das Lucius verwirrt war, wäre noch weit untertrieben. Er verstand nicht, wo da der Unterschied war zu dem, was er selbst zuvor gesagt hatte.

Sie alle kämpften doch für eine bessere Gesellschaft. Eine, in der die Reinheit des Bluts, die Familie, die freie Anwendung aller Magiearten- und Formen für alle, die es wert waren, frei zur Verfügung standen und nicht durch Unverständnis und Unfähigkeit der Schlamm- und Halbblüter weiter als angeblich böse gebrandmarkt wurde.

Lucius wusste in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte. Was von ihm erwartet wurde, das er tun konnte. In seinem Leben hatte er schon vielerlei Erwartungen erfüllt. Die des braven Sohnes, des guten Schülers, des strebsamen Erben, des perfekten Adligen … aber das hier, war so vollkommen anders, das …

Dienen? Er wollte niemandem dienen. Ein Lucius Malfoy diente nicht. Er arbeitete zusammen, schloss sich an, brachte sich mit ein … aber er … diente nicht.

Dem gegenüber standen die Lucius noch sehr deutlich bewussten Worte des Lords, dass er ihn bereits getötet hätte - einfach so - als wäre … als wäre all das, was Lucius war, ihm nicht das Geringste wert. Als hätte Lucius Malfoy keinerlei Bedeutung.

Lucius wusste nicht, ob ihn das eher beeindrucken, oder nicht doch lieber zu Tode ängstigen sollte.

Sollte er einfach wiederholen, was der Andere eben gesagt hatte? Einfach, um aus der Sache hier lebend herauszukommen?

Nein … ein Malfoy war nicht feige. Niemals und unter keinen Umständen und auch wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Ehrlichkeit war, wenn zum richtigen Zeitpunkt eingesetzt, immer noch das was einen am weitesten brachte. Sonst konnte man sich irgendwann ob der ganzen Lügen selbst nicht mehr finden und die Gefahr sich zu verplaudern wuchs stetig mit jedem weiter gelogenen Wort.

Sich seiner unbequemen Lage auf dem Boden - seine Knie begannen bereits zu schmerzen und seine Muskeln sich zu verknoten - immer bewusster werdend, konnte Lucius den Drang, einfach wieder aufzustehen, nur mühsam zurückhalten.

Lucius spürte, dass er die ihm gestellte Frage so langsam beantworten musste. Konnte man sein Schweigen doch auch als Beleidigung auffassen und nein, beleidigen, oder sonst wie gegen sich aufbringen, wollte er diesen Mann gewiss nicht. Das konnte niemand mit auch nur einem Hauch gesunden Menschenverstandes wollen.

„Ich werde jeden Kampf kämpfen, in den Ihr mich schickt.", sagte er schließlich und ja - das würde er tatsächlich. Doch dienen? Nein … er diente nicht. Niemandem, niemals.

„Niemals also... das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit." Auf die Worte des jungen Mannes ging der Lord gar nicht weiter ein. „Ich war der Auffassung, dass du der Dunklen Seite angehören willst, Lucius Malfoy. Aber wenn du lieber sterben willst, hättest du das gleich sagen können, anstatt meine wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden." Voldemort drehte sich weg, machte zwei Schritte und wirbelte dann mit gezogenem Zauberstab wieder herum. Seine Stimme war mehr ein kaltes Zischen: „Crucio!"

Lucius hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit zu sagen, dass er sehr wohl der Dunklen Seite angehören wollte, ja dies ja schon tat, als ihn auch schon der Unverzeihliche traf und seine Welt in Schmerz verging.

Schreiend krümmte sich der Weißblonde auf dem schmutzigen Waldboden, wand sich vor Pein, als jeder einzelne seiner Nerven ihn mit sengender Qual malträtierte. Sein Denken, sein Fühlen, alles löste sich auf, war nur noch auf die ihn zu vernichten drohende, in immer neuen Wellen durch seinen sich krümmenden Körper jagende Magie gerichtet. Konnte nichts anderes mehr erfassen, nicht einmal mehr der Gedanke, dass er nun sterben würde, nicht einmal wissend wieso, hatte lange Bestand. Verging, hinfort gerissen von seinen eigenen gequälten Schreien.

Die Todesser rings umher erhoben sich und traten näher an den sich vor Qual windenden jungen Mann heran, sodass er nichts anderes mehr sah, wenn überhaupt, als schwarze Roben, silbrig-weiße Masken und die Wipfel der Bäume vor dem langsam heller werdenden Himmel.

---

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, also dieses Kapitel ist für Cyberrat, als Dank für die tollen Reviews und dem Lesemarathon. :) Das muss einfach belohnt werden! DANKE!**

**Kapitel 16**

Der Schmerz, der durch Lucius' Körper raste, verschwand in dem Moment, als der Dunkle Lord disapparierte, auch wenn das die Qual nicht unbedingt beendete. Auch die Todesser verschwanden einer nach dem anderen, bis nur noch eine Gestalt neben dem jungen Zauberer stand.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du deinen Stolz zu Hause lassen sollst?", fragte Giles Avery ruhig, ehe er sich neben die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt kniete. „Aber du lebst. Vielleicht bekommst du eine weitere Chance..."

Zitternd und mit immer noch zuckenden Muskeln lag Lucius im Dreck. Die graublauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er konnte das aus ihm herausbrechen wollende Schluchzen kaum zurückhalten. Einzig seine durch das Schreien wunde Kehle hinderte ihn daran, dass er sich von der in ihm anwachsenden Hysterie mitreißen ließ.

Der Umstand, dass er sich selbst beschmutzt hatte, er seinen eigenen Urin riechen konnte, besserte sein Befinden auch nicht gerade und so wandte er seinen Blick ab, vermied es den Anderen anzusehen und vergrub seine Finger krampfartig noch tiefer in das Erdreich.

Nur langsam setzte Lucius' Denken wieder ein und eine Frage, die Frage, die ihn nicht loslassen wollte, musste trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm das Sprechen verursachen würde, einfach gestellt werden: „Wie … wieso?"

„Wieso er dich bestraft hat? Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte Avery zurück, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Du wolltest dich uns anschließen und das bedeutet absoluten Gehorsam und absolute Unterwerfung. Und schäm dich nicht so sehr. Die Demütigung eben... dass alle es gesehen haben, fand nur in deinem Kopf statt... jeder von uns lag schon mehr als einmal genauso da."

Lucius schauderte. Nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen, die immer noch, auch wenn langsam abnehmend, durch seinen Körper jagten, sondern viel mehr wegen der … ja was eigentlich?

Demütigung? Sicher, er war gedemütigt, war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so beschämt worden. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn bis ins tiefste Innere seiner Selbst frösteln ließ. Aufstehen tat er nicht, noch nicht einmal versuchen, sich aufzusetzen. Dazu, das wusste Lucius, war er momentan noch nicht in der Lage.

Es war die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Avery davon sprach, dass sie alle diese Schmach, diese Pein bereits mehrmals erlebt hatten und … dass keinerlei Zorn, Hass, oder auch nur ein Vorwurf gegenüber dem Lord dabei in dessen Stimme gelegen hatte.

Absoluter Gehorsam. Das konnte er verstehen, das hätte er auch gegeben. Von sich aus und nicht aus Zwang. Aber … Unterwerfung?

Wieso? Sie waren doch alle Zauberer reinen Blutes. Sie alle verfolgten dieselben Ziele, sie alle wollten die Welt besser machen. Oder stimmte das etwa nicht? Waren das nur Propaganda, Lockmittel, um Narren wie ihn einzufangen und … ja was eigentlich?

Lucius verstand es einfach nicht und das war ihm auch deutlich anzusehen, als er langsam seinen Kopf wieder umwandte, um dem anderen ins Gesicht zu blicken. Nicht in die Augen, aber zumindest … ins Gesicht.

Avery schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber. „Er ist der Dunkle Lord. Der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Er ist der Mittelpunkt all dessen, woran wir glauben. Er wird die Welt verändern und wir helfen dabei. Jeder auf die Art, die der Lord festlegt. Wenn du seine Macht, seine Überlegenheit nicht akzeptieren kannst, bist du falsch bei uns. Entweder du unterwirfst dich und gehörst dazu, aber dazu musst du deinen Stolz vergessen. So gut wie jeder der Anwesenden hier hätte dein Vater sein können und du bist ein Kind... nichtmal mit der Schule fertig. Oder du lässt es bleiben und spielst weiter mit den Weißmagiern."

Der Todesser stand auf und sah auf den jungen Mann herab. „Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, bedenke dabei, dass es deine letzte Wahlmöglichkeit ist. Komm zum Eberkopf und gib dem Wirt dieses Siegel, um mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dann warte dort auf eine Nachricht."

Langsam richtete sich Lucius in eine halbwegs sitzende Position auf, auch wenn er die Zähne dabei vor Schmerz zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht erneut aufzuschreien. Ein Stöhnen allerdings konnte er dabei nicht unterdrücken.

Auf das ihm hingehaltene Siegel starrend, schüttelte Lucius ablehnend seinen Kopf, dabei keinerlei Anstalten machend, es entgegenzunehmen: „Ich … ich respektiere seine Macht, sein … was er ist. Aber ich.. ich bin doch kein … kein Hauself, oder …", Lucius musste schlucken, in Gedanken ein ‚oder Sklave', anfügend, ehe er mit schmerzender Kehle um jedes weitere auszusprechende Wort rang, „.. ohne Sinn und Verstand …"

Lucius' Stimme versiegte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Wusste nicht mehr, was er sich überhaupt dabei gedacht hatte. Das hier war keine Gesellschaft von miteinander verbundenen Reinblutfamilien, von Visionären, sondern ein Haufen Speichellecker, die um die Gunst eines einzigen Mannes buhlten. Eines Zauberers, dessen Leistungen, Visionen und Macht Lucius sicherlich uneingeschränkt respektieren konnte, aber sich ihm nur deshalb derart … anzubiedern?

Nein …

Lucius wollte sein Leben genießen. Er wollte respektiert und anerkannt sein. Mächtig und Einflussreich. Über seinen Namen und sein ihm gegebenes Erbe hinaus. Nur wie konnte er dies werden, wenn er vor einem anderen auf dem Boden kroch?

„Dann nicht.", meinte der Ältere und zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Dennoch bin ich dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Du hast mich damals aus der Patsche gezogen, Malfoy. Schade, dass du nicht dazu gehören willst..."

Alle Willenskraft zusammennehmend, kam Lucius schließlich doch noch auf die Beine, auch wenn er schwankte und er bedauerte, dass keiner der um die Lichtung herum verteilten Bäume sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihm befand, an dem er sich hätte abstützen können.

„Natürlich wollte ich ..", zittrig einatmend, dabei die in seinen Augen stehenden Schmerzestränen wegzublinzeln suchend, sprach er mit vom Schreien heiserer Kehle weiter, „… aber nicht … nicht so. Für was kämpft ihr … kämpfen wir, wenn wir nicht unseren Stolz auf unser Erbe dabei bewahren, Avery?"

„Wer sagt, dass du den verlierst, wenn du dem Dunklen Lord dienst? Es ist eine Ehre.", murmelte Avery leise und drehte sich langsam wieder zu dem jungen Malfoy um. Die Augen funkelten hinter seiner Maske nun bedrohlich. „Allerdings ist nicht gut, dass du mich erkannt hast, Lucius. Damit hätte ich rechnen sollen..."

Lucius wurde, wenn möglich noch fahler und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ob nun mehr vor Furcht, oder Schreck, wusste er selbst nicht einmal genau. Nur kurz wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Robentasche, in welcher er seinen Zauberstab bei sich trug, doch hielt er bereits auf halbem Wege inne.

Er hätte keine, nicht die allerkleinste Chance gegen diesen Mann. Das wusste er nur zu genau.

Langsam wich er erst einen Schritt zurück, dann einen zweiten. Seine Handflächen offen zeigend, um zu beweisen, dass er keinerlei Waffe in Händen hielt: „Deine Initialen, dein … dein Äußeres und … nicht zuletzt dein Vorname waren eindeutige Hinweise.", stammelte Lucius deutlich verunsichert.

Die Frage, die er eigentlich hatte stellen wollen, die, wo denn die Ehre und der Stolz blieben, wenn man vor einem anderen auf dem Boden kroch, war für den Moment vergessen. Vielmehr beschäftigte Lucius, ob er die nächsten Minuten überhaupt überleben würde.

„Das mag alles sein, Junge. Aber Clevererweise hättest du das für dich behalten können. Jetzt hast du deine Wahl leider etwas verschoben.", murmelte Avery und machte einen Schritt auf Lucius zu, wobei er auch seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand hielt. „Schließ dich an oder stirb."

Regelrecht grau werdend glaubte Lucius, seine eigene Angst fast schon riechen zu können, als sein Herz einige Schläge lang auszusetzen schien.

Er glaubte Avery, dass dieser ihn töten würde. Glaubte es mit jeder Faser seines nach Leben schreienden Geistes. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht … nicht schon jetzt und wenn es nach ihm ging, am besten überhaupt nie.

Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sich herauszureden versuchte: „Ich … ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort darauf, ich würde dich niemals verraten."

„Das mag sogar stimmen. Aber selbst wenn mir das genügt, dem Lord genügt es nicht.", erwiderte Giles unbarmherzig. „Komm her. Und versuch gar nicht erst zu apparieren. Du wärst nicht schnell genug und würdest bei deiner Angst sowieso nur zersplittern."

Alles in Lucius schrie regelrecht danach, zu verschwinden. Zu disapparieren, auch wenn Avery wohl recht haben würde, dass er, selbst wenn er schnell genug wäre, …

Lucius wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte leben .. um jeden Preis.

‚Wirklich um jeden?', wisperte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm höhnisch zu, ihm abermals vor Augen führend, wie demütig sich die Diener des Lords diesem gegenüber verhalten hatten. War ihm sein eigenes Leben eine derartige … Selbstaufgabe tatsächlich wert?

Andererseits wirkte Avery nicht gerade wie jemand, der sich selbst vollkommen aufgegeben hatte. Im Gegenteil, flößte er ihm gerade mehr Angst ein, als er es zuvor vor dem Lord empfunden hatte. Bei diesem war er zornig, verwirrt und aufgebracht gewesen. Später voller Schmerz, der ihn immer noch in seinen Klauen hielt und daran erinnerte, was man ihm angetan hatte. Was man seinem Körper immer noch antat. Aber jetzt … jetzt stand er regelrechte Todesängste aus.

‚Ich will nicht sterben … nicht jetzt .. .nicht so .. ich will leben!', schrie es immer wieder in ihm, als er schließlich mit wachsbleichem Gesicht und sich immer noch verkrampfenden Muskeln auf Avery zutrat.

Avery nickte leicht, griff Malfoy dann sofort am Arm und disapparierte mit ihm. Sie kamen in einer düsteren Vorhalle an, wo sofort mehrere Todesser ihre Stäbe auf sie richteten. „Hör mir zu.", verlangte er, da er merkte, dass Lucius kaum stehen konnte und im Angesicht der Bedrohung nun schon wieder schwankte. „Du hast dich dem Lord auf eine Weise widersetzt, die er ganz und gar nicht leiden kann. Mehr noch, du hast es vor seinem Inneren Kreis getan... Deshalb solltest du immer daran denken: Vergiss deinen Stolz und gehorche. Was immer Er verlangt, ist Gesetz. Bei deinem Aussehen, wird der Lord es dir sicher auf eine Art bebringen, die dir nicht gefallen dürfte. Aber je besser du gehorchst, um so eher wirst du aufsteigen. Hörst du?"

Lucius war, als sie in einer düsteren Halle erschienen, mehr als nur ein wenig schwindlig und er war sich sicher, dass er umgefallen wäre, hätte Avery ihn nicht so eisern festgehalten. So bekam er nicht wirklich mit, was dieser zu ihm sagte und schüttelte daher stumm den Kopf. Hatte er doch nichts bis auf dessen letzte beide Worte verstanden.

Auf einen wütenden Blick Averys verschwanden die Wachen. „Hör mir zu.", zischte er dann und schüttelte den jungen Mann leicht. „Vergiss deinen Stolz, wenn du leben willst. Irgendwann wird alles wieder besser..." Damit zog er Lucius zu einer Tür und klopfte an.

Ohne Antwort schwang die Tür auf und Giles zog den geschockten Jugendlichen mit sich hinein, wo er sich hinkniete und diesmal Lucius einfach mit nach unten zog, damit dieser es nicht noch schlimmer machte.

„So... er hat es sich anders überlegt?", kam die dunkle Stimme Voldemorts aus einem Sessel vor einem Kamin. Doch dann sprach er sofort weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten: „Nein, also doch nicht. Er hat dich erkannt. Das ist natürlich gar nicht gut. Komm zu mir, Junge."

Alles ging so schnell … viel zu schnell, als dass Lucius hätte reagieren, oder auch nur nachdenken können.

Dass der in einem Sessel sitzende Zauberer zuerst auch Selbstgespräche zu führen schien, trug auch nicht gerade zu Lucius besserem Verständnis bei, ehe ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, was ihm schon eher hätte auffallen müssen.

Der Lord konnte Gedanken lesen und das, ohne dass Lucius es auch nur mitbekam, wie es sonst vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre, drang jemand in seinen Verstand ein. Bei dem alten Narren hatte er zumindest immer ein unangenehmes Kribbeln verspürt, auch wenn er nicht wirklich etwas gegen diesen hatte ausmachen können.

Lucius wollte schon aufstehen, um der Aufforderung nachzukommen - welche andere Wahl hatte er denn auch schon? - als ihn ein erneuter Krampf, eine Nachwirkung des erlittenen Cruciatus erfasste und er sich wieder auf den Boden zurücksinkend zusammenkrümmte.

Zitternd richtete sich Lucius wieder auf und versuchte erneut aufzustehen.

„Krabbele ruhig, wenn dir das leichter fällt.", murmelte der Lord und es klang keineswegs spöttisch oder verhöhnend. Es war einfach nur ein Hinweis, als wäre es das normalste überhaupt.

‚Ein Malfoy krabbelt nicht!', brauste es empört in ihm auf und abermals kam Lucius auf die Beine. Diesmal gelang es ihm sogar einige Schritte vorwärts zu stolpern, ehe er wieder in die Knie ging. Halb, weil ihn seine Beine einfach nicht länger trugen, halb weil er wusste, dass dies von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Dieser Malfoy hier wird noch ganz andere Sachen tun, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin.", murmelte Voldemort ruhig. „Knie aufrecht und krempele den Ärmel deines linken Armes hoch!"

Sich aufrecht hinsetzend, gehorchte Lucius. Zog mit bebenden Fingern den Stoff seines Ärmels zurück, so dass die Haut seines linken Arms zum Vorschein kam.

Als der Ärmel über dem Ellbogen war, griff Voldemort nach dem Handgelenk des Jungen. In der linken Hand hielt er seinen knöchern wirkenden Zauberstab, den er nun kurz über der Stelle schwenkte, die er markieren wollte.

„Galia Morsmordre Derago.", murmelte er leise, ehe er die Spitze in des Fleisch des Unterarmes drückte.

Nach vorne sackend wurde Lucius überraschter Aufschrei nur von dem Hosenstoff gedämpft, gegen den er fiel, als sich sein Körper abermals zu verkrampfen begann und sowohl seine Sicht als auch seine Gedanken verschwammen.

Langsam strich eine der wächsern wirkenden Hände durch das weißblonde Haar. „So gefällst du mir schon besser. Du wirst lernen mir zu dienen. Und zwar von ganz unten..."

Nach einem Wink des Lords erhob Avery sich und trat an den Sessel heran. Dann griff er Lucius unter die Arme. „Na los, komm..."

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Lucius war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Seine Welt war vollkommen verkehrt worden. Seine Vorstellungen, seine Wünsche, seine Gedanken.

Alles war nur noch Chaos.

Wäre da nicht jemand, der ihn festhielt, wäre er sofort wieder in sich zusammengesunken.

Avery brachte Lucius aus dem Raum hinaus. Sie gingen einen Korridor entlang, der nur von Fackeln spärlich erhellt wurde. Noch immer musste er den jungen Mann mehr aufrecht halten, als dieser es selbst vermochte.

Endlich standen sie vor einer Tür, die Avery mit einem leise gemurmelten Wort öffnete. Beim Eintreten flammten sofort mehrere Kerzen auf, die den Raum, der von einem Bett dominiert wurde, in warmes Licht tauchten.

Langsam brachte Avery den jungen Malfoy zu einer kleinen Sitzecke und ließ ihn auf das Sofa sinken.

Lucius war sich sicher, dass er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben so froh gewesen war, auf einem so einfachen Möbelstück wie einer Coach sitzen zu können. Wobei es in seinem Fall wohl eher ein halbes liegen war.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als sich seine Gedanken schließlich wieder zu klären begannen und er seine Umgebung wirklich bewusster wahrnahm. Langsam richtete Lucius sich auf und setzte sich richtig in die weichen Sofakissen, seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen lassend und - als er das große Bett entdeckte - schnell wieder von diesem fortblickend.

Zu gut konnte er sich plötzlich an das erinnern, was Avery kurz vor Betreten des Raumes, in dem er den Dunkeln Lord erneut begegnet war, zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Langsam senkte sich sein Blick auf seinen linken bloßgelegten Unterarm herab, auf dem deutlich sichtbar das Zeichen prangte, das bei so vielen Angst und blanken Horror hervorrief.

„Er kann dich damit zu sich rufen. Es beginnt zu brennen und wenn du dich beim Apparieren auf dieses Brennen konzentrierst, wirst du immer vor Ihm erscheinen.", erklärte Avery, als Lucius so aussah, als könne er wieder aufnehmen, was man ihm sagte.

Aufblickend zog Lucius seinen Hemdsärmel wieder über seinen Unterarm und in einem Versuch das Erlebte irgendwie leichter zu machen und seine Angst vor dem, was noch kommen mochte, zu verbergen, murmelte er: „In Zukunft sollte ich wohl in keine öffentlichen Bäder mehr gehen."

"Nur wer ebenfalls das Mal trägt, kann es sehen.", erklärte Giles ruhig. "Und Magische Wesen der etwas dunkleren Sparte - Werwölfe und Vampire zum Beispiel - können es spüren."

„Dann ist das eine Art … Bund?", murmelte Lucius leise, sich nicht so sicher seiend, ob wirklich nur Werwölfe und Vampire das Mal zu sehen vermochten.

"Ja, ein Bund. Wenn du einen Raum betrittst, in dem sich ein anderer Todesser befindet, werdet ihr beide die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen spüren, auch ohne das Mal direkt zu sehen.", erklärte Giles geduldig, während er Lucius beobachtete. Immerhin konnte der Junge jeden Moment wieder in Panik geraten und etwas sehr Dummes tun.

„Verstehe …" Es fiel Lucius nicht leicht, seinen rechten Arm nicht zu berühren, oder besser eine ganz bestimmte Stelle an seinem Handgelenk. Er hatte bereits seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu fragen, was denn wäre, wenn man bereits einen anderen magischen Bund eingegangen wäre, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Lucius erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Grund seiner jetzigen Lage. Er hatte nicht den Mund halten können. So schwieg er lieber.

Abermals wanderte sein Blick zu dem großen Bett und zuckte dann wieder sofort von diesem weg zu Avery. Tief durchatmend fragte Lucius schließlich leise, wobei er es hasste, wie sich seine Stimme eher bittend anhörte: „Kann … Darf ich jetzt nach Hause?"

"Nein... noch nicht.", murmelte Giles leise. "Nach deinem Blick eben zu urteilen, weißt du, was deine Aufgaben vorerst sein werden. Hast du dazu Fragen?"

Lucius blinzelte.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Doch blieben die eben gehörten Worte weiter bestehen. Wurden nicht zurückgenommen; wurde nicht erklärt, dass es nur ein übler Scherz war, den man da mit ihm trieb.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Severus, speziell zu einer bestimmten Episode im Pool seines kleinen Häuschens in Hogsmeade. Wieder glaubte er das Schluchzen, die erstickten Schmerzenslaute zu hören, nur dass er diesmal wusste, dass es keineswegs Lust gewesen war, welche dieser dabei empfunden hatte.

Würde er nun ebenfalls? Es schien zumindest daran, keinen Zweifel mehr zu geben. Er glaubte nicht, dass Avery damit Scherze trieb. Dass sich Lucius in eben diesem Moment auch an die zuvor kaum wahrgenommenen Worte des Dunklen Lords an ihn erinnerte, kurz nachdem er ihm sein Mal einge… - ja was eigentlich genau? - hatte. Dass er ihn so am liebsten hätte … dass er lernen würde … von ganz …

Lucius schauderte sichtlich in sich zusammen und das Entsetzen, das er empfand, das Grauen, das ihn, ob des auf ihn Zukommenden erfasste, verwandelte sich in diesem Moment zu einem einzigen Gedanken.

Er musste hier raus - jetzt sofort, ehe es zu spät war.  
**  
**Woher er die Kraft zum Aufstehen gefunden hatte, wusste Lucius nicht und es war ihm auch egal, einzig zählte, dass er umgehend von hier verschwinden musste.

"Sei doch kein Idiot.", brummte Giles leise, auch wenn er Lucius durchaus verstehen konnte. Mit einem schnellen Spruch verriegelte er die Tür. "Du kannst nicht davon laufen, selbst wenn du diesen Ort verlassen könntest, würde Er dich überall finden. Also komm wieder her und setz dich."

Lucius erstarrte mitten in seiner Vorwärtsbewegung und der Ausdruck, mit dem er Avery nun sah, war eine Mischung aus Grauen und sein klares Denken unglaublich erschwerender Panik, auch wenn es dazu reichte, dass er die Art des Verriegelungszaubers erkannte und wusste, dass sie weit über dem war, was er brechen könnte.

Wäre nicht gerade er derjenige, der damit in einem Raum zu einem bestimmten … Zweck … festgehalten würde, hätte Lucius es auch sicherlich weit interessanter gefunden und sich auch vielleicht freiwillig näher damit beschäftigt.

Langsam seinen Kopf in einer abwehrenden, verneinenden Geste schüttelnd, wich Lucius nun in die entgegen gesetzte Zimmerseite zurück, so weit fort von dem Bett und das, was es für ihn bedeuten sollte, wie er es nur irgend möglich vermochte.

"Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, Lucius. Es sei denn Er befiehlt es... was ich aber nicht glaube. Also komm her.", verlangte Giles erneut und diesmal enthielt seine Stimme eine Schärfe, der normalerweise niemand zu widersprechen wagte.

In seiner Rückwärtsbewegung innehaltend, erstarrte Lucius an Ort und Stelle: „Wa… warum glaubst du das nicht?", flüsterte er heiser und gegen seinen Willen einen zögernden Schritt in Richtung Avery machend, stieß er mit all der empfundenen Verzweiflung hervor: „Reicht es nicht, wenn … kann Er mich nicht einfach … einfach wieder verfluchen? Ich … ich würde niemals etwas verraten … ich … ich schwöre jeden Eid, der … der nötig ist. Es … es ist nicht … nicht nötig, dass … dass ich … dass Er mich ..", stammelnd brach er ab, sich fragend, wann er eigentlich zu weinen begonnen hatte und seit wann hockte er wider auf dem Boden?

Giles stand auf und ging zu dem aufgelösten Jungen hinüber. "Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Wo ist dein Stolz auf einmal geblieben?", fragte er und griff Lucius unter die Arme, um ihn hochzuziehen. "Zeig dem Lord, dass du schnell lernst, dann ist es sicher auch bald vorüber."

„Stolz?", rief Lucius fast schon hysterisch auflachend und keinerlei Anstalten machend, dem anderen zu helfen, „… wie könnte ich noch … ich habe keinen mehr … das … das ist es doch, was ihr dauernd wolltet! Ich … ich will das nicht … ich … hatte doch noch nie …" Sich bewusst werdend, dass er gerade um ein Haar ausgesprochen hätte, dass er noch nie derjenige gewesen war, der … und auch das Andere, das kannte er doch erst seit kurzem, hatte es selbst nur zwei- nein eigentlich nur einmal selbst richtig erleben dürfen.

"Du sollst deinen Stolz nicht verlieren... er muss nur zweitrangig sein, wenn du dem Lord gegenüber stehst.", erklärte Giles ruhig, während er den Jungen zurück zum Sofa brachte. "Setz dich und beruhige dich erst einmal." Dass er geschockt war, dass jemand wie Lucius Malfoy offensichtlich noch Jungfrau war, verbarg er. "Der Lord wird nicht versuchen, dich zu brechen... er will dich Demut lehren und etwas Spaß haben, vermutlich auch. Zeige ihm, dass du gehorchst, dass du gibst, was immer er verlangt, und es dauert nicht so lange -selbst bei deinem Aussehen."

Lucius Malfoy hatte Angst.

Er hatte wahnsinnige, ihn mit ihren Vorstellungen über das, was auf ihn zukam, quälende Angst. So viel Angst, wie er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht empfunden hatte, da war er sich sicher. Denn mit zwei kleinen Worten hatte Avery seine - wenn auch geringe - Hoffnung vollkommen zunichte gemacht, dass es doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit, einen anderen Weg für ihn gäbe.

Seinen Spaß … das hatte Avery gesagt und Lucius glaubte es. Was er hingegen nicht glaubte, war, dass es bald vorüber sein würde. Wobei bald ohnehin nur eine relative Bedeutung hatte. Er wusste, dass er gut aussah. Nein - Lucius wusste sogar, dass er verdammt gut aussah und das nicht nur, weil ihm sein Spiegel dies jeden Morgen aufs Neue wieder bestätigte. Sondern auch wegen der in den letzten Jahren immer zahlreich- und eindeutiger gewordenen Angebote, die er erhalten hatte.

Fest schlang er seine Arme um sich, zog seine Knie an und schüttelte in stummer Ablehnung seinen Kopf, dabei vor sich hin flüsternd: „Ich kann das nicht …"

"Doch du kannst es!", widersprach Avery und hob Lucius das Kinn an. "Andere haben es vor dir geschafft. Zeige dem Lord, dass du Ihm dienen kannst... dass du Ihm dienen willst... und das hier wird bald vergessen sein. Du bist ein wertvoller Anhänger und wenn du dir Mühe gibst, wird Er dir bald Gelegenheit geben, es zu beweisen."

Gezwungenermaßen in Averys Augen blickend, während dieser ihm abermals versicherte, dass es bald vorüber sein würde, dass er es können würde, wobei wenn Lucius an die möglichen Es dachte, ihm regelrecht übel wurde, versiegten seine Tränen langsam.

Und auch wenn es ihn immer noch schüttelte und er das Gefühl hatte, sich vor in ihm kreisender Furcht fast schon übergeben zu müssen, meldete sich eine leise Stimme, die ihm wieder und wieder zuflüsterte, dass er sicher bereits tot wäre, wenn Avery nicht auch mit dem, was er ihm noch gesagt hatte, recht hätte.

Dass er bald ein wertvolles Mitglied sein könnte … dass er aufsteigen würde … und das bedeutete für Lucius nichts anderes als Macht. Macht und … Respekt ihm gegenüber. Der ihm zustand, der …

Aber wo war seine Macht, sein ihm entgegengebrachter, ihm gebührender Respekt denn jetzt?

Und eine andere, höhnisch in seinen Gedanken widerhallende Stimme flüsterte ihm zu: ‚Wo war denn Dein Respekt dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber?'

Langsam nickte Lucius.

Er hatte verstanden. Jetzt - auch wenn es seine Furcht nicht wirklich milderte. Aber er verstand und … auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er dazu in der Lage wäre, er würde … sich zumindest bemühen.

Dass sein Gesicht dabei vor Verlegenheit, vor Scham und anderen Empfindungen rot anlief, ihm ganz heiß und kalt zugleich wurde, war Lucius dabei einerlei.

"Gut. Auch wenn es peinlich ist, darüber zu reden... Hast du irgendwelche Erfahrungen?", fragte Giles, der erleichtert war, dass er endlich zu Lucius durchdrang.

„Ich …" Lucius schluckte krampfhaft und wandte seinen Blick beschämt ab, sich alles andere als sicher seiend, ob es klug war, das zu offenbaren, „… nicht… nicht wirklich. Jedenfalls nie als… also.." Ins Stottern geratend, brach er ab.

Wie sollte er erklären, dass er zwar schon einen, oder auch mehr als einen von seinem Sklaven besorgt bekommen hatte, aber selbst nie der aktive Part bei diesem Mundspiel gewesen war und wie erst, dass er zwar selbst bereits einmal - vor sechs Wochen und zwei Tagen - in jemandes Hintern eingedrungen war, aber er selbst noch nie .. er es auch nie gewollt hätte …

Hilflos schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf.

"Nie als Bottom. Schon klar.", meinte Giles ruhig, stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank hinüber, aus dem er eine kleine Dose nahm. Damit kam er zum Sofa zurück. "Nimm hiervon eine... und wirklich nur eine. Es wird dir helfen, dich zu entspannen, sodass es nicht so schmerzhaft ist. Auch wenn es beim ersten Mal nicht ohne Schmerz gehen wird. Sei nicht zu stolz, dem Lord zu sagen, dass es dein erstes Mal ist. Er wird sich mehr Zeit nehmen... wahrscheinlich auch vorsichtiger sein..."

Lucius wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken und er wusste, dass sein Gesicht vor Hitze brannte, als er zögernd nach der kleinen Dose griff. Das, was er zuerst vermutet hatte, dass es sich dabei um diese Gleitcreme handelte, von der Severus gesprochen hatte und die sie noch nicht ausprobiert hatten, konnte es mit Sicherheit nicht sein. Schließlich konnte sich Lucius nicht daran erinnern, diese hätte essen zu müssen und wie Avery sich ausdrückte, mussten es wohl irgendwelche Pillen oder dergleichen sein.

„Was würde geschehen, wenn … wenn ich mehr als eine nähme?"

Den Gedanken, dass dies vielleicht ein Weg wäre, dem doch noch zu entkommen, dabei nicht laut aussprechend.

"Du wärst halb besinnungslos und würdest auf nahezu nichts mehr reagieren.", antwortete Giles ehrlich und sah in die grauen Augen des anderen. "Er würde uns beide dafür mit dem Cruciatus bestrafen und dich anschließend vermutlich einmal durch den Inneren Kreis reichen. Schlag dir diese Idee also besser gleich aus dem Kopf."

Die Dose fast fallen lassend, zuckte Lucius bei der Vorstellung dies mehr als einmal durchmachen zu müssen, heftigst zusammen. Den Gedanken, dass der Dunkle Lord es selbst auch nicht bei einem einzigen Mal beruhen lassen würde, schob er hastig beiseite.

Das kleine Döschen öffnend, griff Lucius eine der kleinen braunen, aus Lucius unbekannten Substanzen bestehenden Kügelchen und reichte Avery die Dose anschließend wieder zurück. „Ich … glaub es ist besser, wenn … du sie wieder nimmst. Ich .. ich trau mir da selbst gerade nicht wirklich."

Tief durchatmend betrachtete er die in seiner rechten Hand liegende kleine Kugel, schloss schließlich seine Finger darum und blickte auf, als ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke kam und ein unbestimmbares Gefühl, das er nicht wirklich zuzuordnen in der Lage war, hielt ihn noch davon ab, das Betäubungsmittel zu sich zu nehmen: „Weiß Er von …", verstummend öffnete Lucius seine Finger wieder.

"Sehr gut, dass du fragst.", erwiderte Giles zufrieden nickend. "Er wird davon ausgehen, dass ich dir eine davon gegeben habe, wenn du Ihm sagst, dass es dein erstes Mal ist. Wenn du sicher gehen willst, dass Er es gestattet, nimm sie erst, nachdem du Ihn gefragt hast. Die Wirkung setzt nach wenigen Minuten ein." Er brachte die Dose in den Schrank zurück. "Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen? Dann solltest du sie jetzt stellen..."

Seine Finger wieder um das Mittel schließend, ohne es genommen zu haben, zwang sich Lucius regelrecht dazu, seine nächste Frage zu stellen: „Was genau soll ich …?" War es hier immer schon so heiß gewesen? „… was beinhaltet dieses … Bottom alles?", brachte er seine Frage schließlich anders formuliert zu einem relativ erfolgreichen Ende.

Überrascht sah Giles in das noch immer feuerrote Gesicht. "Ich dachte, du hättest schon einmal getoppt? Dann müsstest du eigentlich wissen, was dein Partner gemacht hat. Oder hast du überhaupt noch keinen Sex gehabt?"

Wenn er nur halb so verwirrt aussah, wie er sich fühlte, nun .. nein .. darüber wollte Lucius lieber nicht nachdenken.

„Natürlich hatte ich schon … also jedenfalls .. ich hatte …" Sich unruhig mit der linken Hand durchs von Tränen feuchte Gesicht fahrend, schüttelte Lucius nur vollkommen verwirrt seinen Kopf.

Das Alles musste ein vollkommen absurder, verdrehter Alptraum sein, aus dem er sicherlich bald wieder erwachen würde. Das hier konnte einfach nicht real sein.

"Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wovon ich rede, oder?", murmelte Giles seufzend und sah kurz auf eine Uhr. "Also Top und Bottom sind Rollen in einer nicht gleichberechtigten Beziehung, wobei nicht gleichberechtigt breit gefächert sein kann. Top ist dabei derjenige, der die Entscheidungen trifft, Bottom ist der, der gehorcht. Bildlich kannst du es dir so vorstellen: Bottom liegt, wie der Name schon sagt, unten, Top ist oben... Klarer jetzt?"

Lucius nickte abrupt, mit unruhig flackerndem Blick, wobei er es strikt vermied, das Bett auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus anzusehen. Zum sprechen fühlte er sich gerade nicht wirklich in der Lage.

"Alles, was du tun musst, ist gehorchen. Dass es dein erstes Mal ist und noch dazu offensichtlich so schrecklich für dich, wird den Lord sicherlich milder stimmen, als er es bei anderen wäre.", murmelte Giles, während er kurz Lucius' Hand berührte. "Noch etwas. Sicherlich hast du schon bemerkt, dass Er in den Gedanken anderer liest wie in einem Buch. Du musst also gar nicht erst versuchen, irgendetwas vor Ihm zu verbergen. Sei absolut ehrlich..."

Fast schon schockiert sah Lucius in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers: „Ich würde niemals versuchen Ihn wissentlich zu belügen.", versicherte er seine rechte Hand zurückziehend, selbst überrascht, dass er es auch tatsächlich so meinte. Schließlich war es keine wirkliche Lüge, wenn er etwas einfach nur verschwieg.

Ehe Giles antworten konnte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und rutschte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, vom Sofa auf den Boden. „My Lord."

Lautlos, wie es seiner Art entsprach, war Voldemort in das Zimmer appariert. Etwas, dass nur er innerhalb des Manors vermochte.

----

TBC

Ihr wollt wissen wie es weiter geht? Dann schreibt uns viele Reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**EireneSelena** - na dann wollen wir doch gleich mal das nächste Chap posten, bei so einer netten Aufforderung.

**Quidditch-Witch** - auch dir Danke! Nur schreib ich das ja nicht alleine, sondern mit mazipaan zusammen. :)

**Rubinonyx -** zu Severus schreibe ich unten noch etwas. :)

**Lucindana Sakurazukamori** - dir ein ganz besonderer Dank für dein langes Review. Sowas spornt uns richtig gut an. :) Du hast vollkommen Recht damit. Gerade auch mit an solchen Fehlern, das er erst redet und dann denkt, oder das denken erst hinterher einsetzt, wenn es bereits zu spät ist ... das er die Folgen seiner Handlungen nicht wirklich allzu ... realistisch sieht, spricht noch sehr für seine Jugend.

**Anisha Carol - Der Lord hört meist alle Gedanken mit, nur wenn er abgelenkt ist, lässt er sich etwas entgehen. Zu deinen anderen Fragen... du erwartest doch hier jetzt keine wirkliche Antwort, oder:) Aber soviel sei gesagt: Severus kommt natürlich wieder vor! Immerhin ist er zusammen mit Luc die Hauptperson. Bei deinem Nachtrag, hast du etwas sehr wahres gesagt. :)**

**Visitkarte - **Ich schrieb dir das zwar schon als reply, aber hier für alle anderen auch nochmal. Mag sein das dies in den Büchern so war, das das Dunkle Mal von allen gesehen werden konnte. Bei uns ist dies definitiv nicht so. Wo bleibt da bitte die Geheimhaltung einer so auf Verborgenheit ihrer Mitglieder besonnenen Gemeinschaft, wenn jeder einfach nur seinen Unterarm bloßlegen muss? Schminke würde da genauso wenig nützen wie Verbergungszauber, denn auch diese würden auffallen. Bei uns ist dies so wie im vorherigen Kapitel von Giles Avery beschrieben. Nur untereinander können die Todesser ihr Mal sehen und Werwölfe und andere Finstere Wesen es auch eventuell auch spüren.

**Cyberrat -** Voldys Aussehen wurde bei seinem ersten Erscheinen im Wald beschrieben. Schwarze lange Haare, blasse, wächsern wirkende Haut, blaue Augen, deren weiß blutunterlaufen ist. Er ist groß und dünn. Und auch an dich ein herzliches Danke für dein Review. :)

**WARNUNG **

Dieses Kapitel ist gegen Ende heftiger. Seit dem letzten Kap wissen wir ja, dass es Non-Con ist. Am Ende ist es dann Rape. Wer soetwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte das Kapitel überspringen, da sich mit dem Anfang des nächsten auch denken lässt, was passiert ist.

**Kapitel 17**

Nach einem Moment, in dem sich Lucius wie eingefroren fühlte, rutschte auch er schließlich vom Sofa und fiel mehr auf die Knie als alles andere. Nur flüchtig fragte er sich, wieso es ihm zuvor so schwer gefallen war, nicht dass es ihm nun leichter fiel. Aber er konnte akzeptieren, dass es eine Geste des Respekts war und … er respektierte den Dunklen Lord auf jeden Fall. Warum sollte er dies also nicht dadurch bekunden, indem er vor diesem niederkniete?

Zumal er der Tragfähigkeit seiner eigenen Füße nicht gerade wirklich getraut hätte.

Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Brust, als eine wilde Hoffnung in ihm aufstieg, dass er das alles falsch verstanden und der Lord ihn nicht … Lucius schauderte, fror bis ins tiefste Innere seiner Selbst und wagte nicht, seinen Blick zu heben.

„Hast du ihn angerührt?" Ein Schauer jagte über Giles' Rücken, als er sofort den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, My Lord."

„Schau mich an!" Voldemorts Augen blitzten auf. Doch da er erkannte, dass der andere die Wahrheit sagte, nickte er nur und deutete auf die Tür.

Sofort erhob Avery sich und verließ den Raum, da er keinesfalls weiteren Ärger heraufbeschwören wollte.

Der Dunkle Lord trat dann an den sichtlich zitternden jungen Mann heran. „Sieh auf.", verlangte er mit überlegener Ruhe, wie es eigentlich für ihn normal war.

Während sich seine Finger in seiner Robe vergruben, dabei das Kügelchen unbewusst zerbröselnd, sah Lucius auf in die Augen des Dunklen Lords.

‚Sag es ihm .. sag ihm jetzt!!', hämmerte es in Lucius Verstand, doch war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt und kein Laut entkam seinen bebenden Lippen.

„Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Voldemort nach, als Lucius stumm blieb.

Seinen Mund einfach nicht dazu überreden könnend sich zu öffnen, hob Lucius schließlich die rechte Hand und öffnete sie, um das darin liegende Überbleibsel der zerquetschten und von seinem Schweiß an seiner Handinnenfläche klebenden Substanz zu zeigen.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens nickte Voldemort kaum merklich. „Nimm es."

Überrascht und ein klein wenig erleichtert, wenn auch nicht weniger ängstlich, stieß Lucius den bis dahin angehaltenen Atem wieder aus, sich fragend, wie er das leichte Betäubungsmittel jetzt noch nehmen sollte. Zuerst versuchte er mit den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand so viel wie möglich zusammenzukratzen, doch half das nicht wirklich und das meiste klebte immer noch an seiner Handinnenfläche. So zögerte Lucius kurz, fragte sich dann jedoch, was ihm so etwas wie gutes Benehmen jetzt noch bringen würde - außer stärkere Schmerzen, als die ihn ohnehin erwarteten - und presst sich die Hand schließlich gegen den Mund, so viel wie möglich des klebrigen Restes mit Zunge und Lippen zu erhaschen hoffend.

Die Geräusche, die dabei entstanden, ließen ein kurzes Schmunzeln über das sonst eher unbeteiligte Gesicht des Lords huschen. Langsam ging er zu dem Sessel, der seitlich neben dem Sofa stand und setzte sich. Die Beine übereinander schlagend sah er Lucius an. „Bis es anfängt zu wirken, kannst du dich schon einmal deiner Kleider entledigen. Die brauchst in der nächsten Stunde nicht..."

Hatte sich Lucius' Gesicht zuvor ob der unvermeidbaren Schmatzgeräusche knallrot verfärbt, verlor es nun wieder seine Farbe.

Er sollte sich … ausziehen?

Lucius schluckte unsicher. Dennoch begannen seine Hände fast schon ohne sein bewusstes Zutun damit, seine Robe zu öffnen, unter welcher er Hemd und Hose trug. Langsam entledigte er sich erst dieser, dann seiner Schuhe, der Socken, mit rot beflecktem vor Scham brennendem Gesicht schließlich auch der Hose und hielt dann zaudernd inne.

„Weiter.. oder nennst du das nackt?", fragte der Lord leise, während er mit der linken Hand anfing, mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen.

Lucius zögerte, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Scham, die ihn erneut zu überfluten drohte und dem Verlangen zu beschützen, was verborgen bleiben musste.

Unendlich langsam und mit gesenktem Blick entledigte er sich schließlich auch seiner Unterhose.

„Was versteckst du so wichtiges, dass du an dem Hemd so hängst?", murrte Voldemort, ehe er seinen Zauberstab schwang und dadurch Lucius' Hemd zerfetzte. „Also... was haben wir hier...", murmelte er und ließ seine Augen langsam über den wohlgeformten Körper wandern, auf dem rechten Handgelenk seines neuesten Dieners blieben sie schließlich ruhen. „Komm zu mir und zeig mir das."

Lucius erstarte, als er den Blick auf sein rechtes Handgelenk bemerkte, nicht den linken Arm, wo er das Mal empfangen hatte, sondern …

Nein … Stopp .. nicht darüber nachdenken! Niemand durfte es sehen, niemand … keiner durfte erfahren …

Erneut wurde Lucius' Gesicht feucht, doch diesmal nicht vor Tränen, sondern vor Schweiß, so sehr versuchte er eben nicht über etwas nachzudenken. Ganz besonders nicht über die Gedanken, die er sich vorhin schon gemacht hatte, ob wirklich nur Werwölfe und Vampire …

Ein eisiges Prickeln durchlief seinen Körper, als er langsam erst einen Schritt tat, dann aber wieder stehen blieb und nun doch etwas hervorbrachte: „Was … was meint Ihr?"

Das Gesicht des Lords verhärtete sich zusehends. „Hältst du mich für einen Dummkopf, der einen Meisterreif nicht erkennt?", verlangte er kalt zu wissen und funkelte den Blonden wütend an.

Lucius' Gesicht verlor nun auch den Rest an Farbe, den es bisher besessen hatte. „Das ist …" Sich auf die Zunge beißend stockte Lucius mitten im Satz, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er beinahe nicht nur das Wissen des Dunklen Lords in Frage gestellt hätte, sondern auch kurz davor gestanden hatte, diesen mit Worten in die Irre führen zu wollen.

Dennoch drängte es ihn zu leugnen, abzustreiten, etwas zu finden, das erklären würde, dass es nur ein Schmuckstück war.

"DAS IST ein Meisterreif. Und wage es nicht, abzustreiten, dass du einen menschlichen, magisch begabten Sklaven besitzt.", zischte Voldemort, ehe er sich wieder erhob und dicht an Lucius heran trat.

Es kostete Lucius alle Selbstbeherrschung, derer er noch habhaft war, nicht einfach zurückzuweichen, sondern stehen zu bleiben. Nicht unbedeutend half ihm da der Gedanke, dass er, wenn er hier nicht mehr herauskam, seinen Sklaven nicht mehr beschützen konnte.

Schließlich war er für Severus verantwortlich. Er wäre verloren ohne ihn … er musste für ihn da sein, seinem mickrigen Leben einen Sinn und einen Zweck geben; er konnte ihn nicht verraten, ihn in Gefahr bringen …

Er wollte nicht, dass Severus starb. Er brauchte ihn doch noch! Und wenn er ihn verriet, dann wäre das, als würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen. Alles in Lucius sperrte sich dagegen, begehrte auf, wollte weiter leugnen, irgendeinen Ausweg finden … während ihm ebenso bewusst war, dass er den vor ihm stehenden nicht belügen durfte.

„Ich … kann nicht.", stammelte Lucius deutlich verzweifelt, der in diesem Moment selbst nicht wusste, welche der zwei in ihm widerstreitenden, vorherrschenden Empfindungen er damit nun meinte.

"Severus heißt er also.", meinte Voldemort nur. "Mehr interessiert mich dazu vorerst nicht. Jetzt geh zum Bett und leg dich hin."

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf und entspannte sich etwas. Wann hatte er sich eigentlich wieder verkrampft gehabt? Egal, auch das würde - so hoffte er - irgendwann schon vorüber gehen. Wobei ihm früher lieber wäre als später.

Sich kurz über seine wie ausgetrocknet anfühlenden Lippen leckend, fragte er schließlich immer noch leicht heiser und nach einem kurzen, fast schon gezwungenen Blick auf das Bett, das er vorher auch nur anzusehen vermieden hatte: „Was … geschieht jetzt?"

‚Bei Slytherin wie dämlich kannst du die Frage denn noch formulieren?', höhnte es in seinem Kopf, während Lucius sich langsam dem Bett zuwandte und einen ersten, zögernden Schritt darauf zutat, während die Furcht in ihm ganz neue Höhen erreichte.

Da gab es etwas, das er hätte sagen sollen, etwas das wichtig war. Aber Lucius fühlte in diesem Moment einfach viel zu viel Angst in sich, als dass er hätte klar denken können.

Erneut machte er einen Schritt, dabei die in seine Augen gestiegenen Tränen wegblinzelnd, während sich langsam aber sicher ein Gefühl von Panik in ihm auszubreiten begann.

"Als erstes geschieht jetzt, dass du dich aufs Bett legst. auf den Rücken.", kam nun die doch langsam ungeduldige Stimme des Lords von dicht hinter dem Blonden, da er näher getreten war. Eine kühle, feingliedrige Hand legte sich auf Lucius' Seite und strich langsam zur Hüfte, ehe sich dort die Nägel regelrecht ins Fleisch gruben. "Oder widersetzt du dich schon wieder?"

Mit einem erstickten Aufschluchzen stolperte Lucius hastig nach vorne, erreichte schließlich das Bett und wäre vor der Berührung der kühlen Laken auf seiner Haut fast schon wieder zurückgezuckt, doch waren die schmerzhaften Male an seiner Hüfte ihm eine deutliche Erinnerung daran, dass er am Ende ohnehin tun würde, was der Lord von ihm verlangte, und es nur weiteren Schmerz einbrächte, gehorchte er nicht.

Kaum dass er auf dem Bett saß, rutschte er so weit wie möglich zurück und zog seine Beine dicht an seinen Körper, die Arme um selbige schlingend und seine Augen schließend, den Kopf in seine Armbeugen sinken lassend, gegen das Schluchzen nun einfach nicht mehr weiter ankämpfen könnend.

Lucius war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er sich erneut widersetzte, einfach indem er nicht tat, was er tun sollte. Nämlich sich auf den Rücken legen. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht!

"Hab ich ein Baby in meine Reihen aufgenommen?", fragte der Lord und war mit einem Schritt am Bett, griff nach dem rechten Bein des anderen und zog kräftig daran, sodass dieser nun endlich auf dem Rücken landete. Dann setzte Voldemort sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete das verängstigte Gesicht. "Offensichtlich habe ich wirklich die richtige Strafe für dich gewählt..."

„Es … es tut mir leid …", stammelte Lucius, es einerseits nicht ertragen könnend, dem nun neben ihm Sitzenden ins Gesicht zu blicken, andererseits seinen Blick aber auch nicht abwenden könnend.

Lucius wusste selbst nicht, was genau ihm eigentlich leid tat. Sein jetziges Versagen, sein beschämendes Verhalten, seine vorherigen Fehler, mit denen er sich das alles hier überhaupt erst eingehandelt hatte …

"Erste Lektion.", murmelte Voldemort, während seine Hand über die haarlose Brust strich und anfing mit den Nippeln zu spielen. "Wie hat Giles mich angesprochen?" Bei dieser Frage kniff er schmerzhaft in den sich verhärtenden Knubbel.

Lucius' Finger krallten sich in die kalten Laken unter ihm und während er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, sich aus dem Bett zu flüchten, sich aber zugleich darin wie festgefroren fühlend, stieß er mit vor Schmerz gepresster Stimme und vor Angst geweitetem Blick hervor: „My Lord!"

"Sehr gut... Vergiss es nicht wieder.", erwiderte der Lord, während er sich dem anderen Nippel zuwandte und damit genauso verfuhr. Dabei sah er die ganze Zeit in Lucius' Augen, um ja keine Regung zu verpassen. Langsam wanderte die Hand tiefer, strich über den Bauch... Dass Lucius nackt war, während Voldemort noch immer vollständig bekleidet neben ihm saß, stellte eine weitere Demütigung dar, auch wenn der Blonde vermutlich nicht mehr wirklich so weit denken konnte.

Lucius konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht richtig atmen, konnte nicht denken … außer dass hier gerade sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr wurde und er rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt, er … vollkommen hilflos war.

Ausgeliefert.

Schutzlos.

Als er dann spürte, wie eine der blassen, kühlen Hände immer tiefer herab an seinem Körper wanderte, hätte er am liebsten schreien wollen vor Entsetzen, aber auch dazu fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage.

Lucius konnte einfach nur daliegen, vor Anspannung und Furcht zitternd und sich wünschen, dass er Avery doch lieber niemals begegnet wäre. Dass es diesen ganzen verfluchten Tag in der Winkelgasse niemals gegeben hätte, dass er Severus weiter in seinen zerlumpten, nach Muggeln stinkenden Klamotten hätte herumlaufen lassen sollen, als ihn neu einzukleiden.

Severus …

Lucius Gedanken verwirrten sich … Hatte sich dieser vor sechs Wochen und zwei Tagen genauso gefühlt, wie er es jetzt tat? Hatte auch er diese entsetzliche, alles zerfressende Furcht verspürt? Das Entsetzen, das einen einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte, die Angst vor … vor dem, was kommen würde?

Nein … nicht er … nicht so jedenfalls … Severus hatte schon seine Erfahrungen gemacht … er hatte schon … nicht wie er selbst, der noch nie … und nie wollte … er wollte es nicht …

‚Bitte nicht … bitte …'

Voldemorts Hand lag auf Lucius' Glied, als er Inne hielt und den jungen Mann intensiv musterte, ohne die Berührung zu beenden. "Erzähl mir von dir. Irgendetwas...", verlangte er dann plötzlich, während seine Hand über die Innenseite des linken Oberschenkels strich.

Hatten sich Lucius Gedanken in einem Moment noch immer weiter in einem Strudel aus Angst und immer stärker zunehmendem Grauen verfangen, wurde sein Geist schlagartig blank, als er erneut die Stimme des Lords vernahm.

Er sollte … er sollte etwas … etwas über sich erzählen?

Was konnte er denn … wie denn … wenn da diese Berührung war, an einer Körperstelle, die … und davor …

‚Ich kann das nicht … bitte … hör auf … bitte …

… was soll ich denn erzählen? … Ich ertrage das nicht … bitte nicht … irgendwas …

Severus …' „Severus kam vor … vor zwei Monaten zur mir … ich … ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er … dass er so klug ist … so … selbst Slughorn schwärmt über seine … seine Fähigkeiten in der Zau … Zaubertrankkunde …"

Dass er dabei nicht wie befohlen über sich selbst sprach, war Lucius nicht mehr bewusst. Er hatte einfach drauflos geredet … irgendetwas .. etwas, das ihm wichtig war … das ihn … das ihn beruhigte, auf das er stolz sein konnte.

Voldemorts Hand verschwand plötzlich und berührte dann das linke Handgelenk des Jugendlichen, doch krallte dieser sich noch immer im Laken fest. "Lass los.", verlangte der Lord mit seidiger und doch bestimmender Stimme. Als Lucius gehorcht hatte, legte er dessen Hand auf das Glied. "Berühr dich selbst ... und erzähl weiter. Wie gut ist dein Severus?"

Schlaff … tot … und kalt …

Das war das erste was Lucius empfand, als seine eigene zitternde Hand sich langsam um sein Geschlechtsteil schloss.

Sein Zittern verstärkte sich, wurde intensiver. So war es mehr dies, als seine eigene Bewegung, die eine leichte Reibung auf seinem Glied hervorrief. Doch war Lucius zu sehr gefangen in seiner Angst, als dass er etwas anderes als das in ihm lauernde Grauen empfinden konnte.

… erzählen … er musste weiter erzählen …

„Er … er ist … er könnte ein … ein Meister in … in diesem Bereich werden … oder mehr … er … er hat lauter Os und … und das obwohl er nur ein … ein Halbblut ist."

Langsam beugte Voldemort sich über Lucius, sodass er mit dem Mund dicht an dessen Ohr gelangte. Dabei fielen seine langen Haare über Lucius' Brust. "Und deine Talente liegen in anderen Bereichen?", raunte er leise, ehe seine Zunge über eine normalerweise empfindliche Stelle am Hals des Jungen strich.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich und ruckhaft und diesmal wirklich schmerzhaft für ihn selbst, verkrampften sich seine Finger um sein schlaffes Glied, als er sich so weit wie möglich in die Matratze zu drücken versuchte.

"Jetzt reicht es aber!", knurrte Voldemort und erhob sich abrupt, um zu dem Schrank zu gehen, aus dem auch Giles zuvor die kleinen Pillen geholt hatte, die Lucius eigentlich etwas beim Entspannen hatten helfen sollen.

Nach einem Augenblick kam er zum Bett zurück und setzte sich wieder. "Mund auf!", verlangte er kalt, während er ein kleines weißes Plättchen hielt.

Lucius war schlichtweg zu verängstigt, um nicht zu gehorchen, und so zwang er seine Lippen dazu sich ein wenig zu öffnen.

Sofort fiel das Plättchen durch den schmalen Schlitz und löste sich augenblicklich auf. Lucius musste nicht einmal schlucken, da es sofort über die Mundschleimhaut in den Körper gelangte.

"So... jetzt wird es sicher gleich besser.", murmelte Voldemort nur und fing an, kaum spürbar die Innenseite von Lucius' Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Allein diese minimale Berührung genügte nun, dass der Blonde sofort heftig reagierte.

Lucius keuchte überrascht auf, als eine plötzliche Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper jagte, gefolgt von … von einem Gefühl, hervorgerufen durch die leichte Berührung an seinem Oberschenkel, das … das irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wirkte, wie zuvor.

"Berühr dich selbst. Zeig mir, was dir gefällt. Zumindest das wirst du doch schon häufiger gemacht haben... oder bist du ganz unschuldig,... süße, kleine Jungfrau?", raunte der Lord erneut dicht an Lucius' Ohr.

Lucius wurde rot vor Scham, als er die flüsternde Stimme so dicht an seinem Ohr vernahm.

Langsam schmolz die Kälte dahin, die seine Glieder regelrecht erstarrt gehalten hatte und er begann, sich zu entspannen. Erst ein wenig, dann immer mehr und schließlich veränderten sich auch seine eigenen Empfindungen. Wurde die Angst vermindert, auch wenn sie nicht gänzlich verschwand. Das Grauen zog sich zurück, zwar noch lauernd und im Hintergrund, aber nicht mehr so präsent und einnehmend wie zuvor.

Lucius' Finger seiner linken Hand begannen, sich wieder zu bewegen. Fuhren leicht rauf und runter, während sein Daumen leichten Druck auf seine Spitze ausübte und langsam kehrte auch in diese, immer noch erschlaffte Körperstelle ein wenig Wärme ein.

"So ist gut. Errege dich. Aber denk daran, dass du hier bist, um meine Lust zu stillen. Nichts anderes zählt. Also wirst du nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis kommen. Hast du verstanden?"

Lucius, der seiner Stimme absolut nicht traute, brachte nur ein zaghaftes Nicken zustande, milderte aber sogleich den Druck und die Bewegungen an sich selbst und versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

"Besser. Du solltest lernen, lange auszuhalten... immerhin willst du mich doch nicht wütend machen, oder?", fragte Voldemort weiter, während seine Hände über die weiche Brust strichen und erneut mit den Brustwarzen spielten, sie rollten, daran zupften und schließlich auch wieder hinein kniffen.

Lucius schauderte zusammen und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Körper, während er seine Hand noch langsamer bewegte, als er merkte, wie er schließlich doch noch reagierte und nun nicht mehr ganz so schlaff war wie wenige Minuten zuvor.

Auch sein Atem hatte sich verändert, wurde ruhiger, tiefer … und ganz langsam entspannte sich auch der Rest seines Körpers, als die Empfindungen, die ihn durchfluteten, eher angenehm als, wie von ihm befürchtet, zerstörerisch waren.

Voldemort beobachtete die Fortschritte ganz genau und schmunzelte, als der junge Körper immer stärker auf das Aphrodisiakum reagierte und sich schließlich schon erste Tropfen auf der Spitze der Erektion bildeten. Dann kniff er plötzlich fest in einen der beiden Nippel.

Lucius, der seine Augen halb geschlossen hatte und mittlerweile - bis auf eine ganz bestimmte Körpestelle - ganz entspannt dalag, wurde schlagartig durch den plötzlich heftigen Schmerz aus seinem halb vernebelten Zustand gerissen.

So plötzlich und abrupt, so unerwartet heftig war der Schmerz, dass er aufschrie und hochfahrend zudrückte und sich im nächsten Moment auch schon über sich selbst ergoss. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es nur er selbst war, der etwas seines hervorspritzenden Spermas abbekommen hatte.

Mit einem deutlichen Knurren ließ Voldemort von dem Jugendlichen ab und als er sich wegdrehte, konnte dieser auch sehen, dass er eben nicht nur sich selbst getroffen hatte. Das schwarze Hemd des Lords zeigte am linken Ärmel deutliche Spuren des Missgeschicks. "Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte er gefährlich leise. "Aber das lässt sich in Zukunft mehr als einfach verhindern."

Damit stand er auf und ging erneut zu dem Schrank hinüber. Innen magisch vergrößert, enthielt er so ziemlich alles, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Mit einem kleinen transparenten Gegenstand kam er wieder zurück.

Als Lucius begriff, dass … was geschehen war, verflog die wohlige Wolke, in die sein Verstand auf einmal gehüllt gewesen war, und machte wieder einem Schatten der zuvor empfundenen Angst Platz, die sich unaufhaltsam zurück in seine Gedanken schlich.

Mit einem mehr als mulmigem Gefühl starrte er auf das fast durchsichtige Röhrchen, das so rein gar nichts entsprach, was er zuvor gesehen hatte und das auch nicht in der Spielzeugkiste gewesen war, die er für Severus gekauft hatte.

„Wir werden dir schon Manieren beibringen.", murmelte Voldemort, der sich in einer Stimmung irgendwo zwischen verärgert und amüsiert befand. „Dies hier wird verhindern, dass du ohne meine Erlaubnis kommst... sogar dass du ohne meine Erlaubnis überhaupt eine Erektion hast. Und dabei ist es weder zu sehen, noch wirklich zu spüren."

Ohne weitere Vorbereitung machte er sich daran, das sich dafür vergrößernde Rohr anzubringen.

Vor der Berührung als auch vor dem seltsamen Gegenstand fortzuckend, wich Lucius, ehe er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, der nach ihm greifenden Hand aus.

Sofort packte Voldemort zu und wollte ihn wieder näher zu sich ziehen. Doch der Bengel hatte wirklich die Stirn, sich weiter zu wehren und sogar nach ihm zu treten. Mit wütend funkelnden Augen packte der Lord schließlich seinen Zauberstab und schockte Lucius.

Nun konnte er in aller Ruhe das kleine Gerät anbringen. Es legte sich wie eine zweite Haut um den im Moment schlaffen Penis und eine Schlinge legte sich vorsichtig um den Hodensack.

„Enervate!"

Keuchend kam Lucius wieder zu sich, seinen Blick sofort auf seine Körpermitte richtend, doch konnte er nicht wirklich etwas erkennen. Dennoch spürte er, dass dort etwas Fremdes, etwas … Unerwünschtes war.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war auch der Lord nackt. Dann packte er Lucius am Arm und riss ihn regelrecht herum. „Beine breit!", zischte er nur.

Lucius Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen, war die wenn auch nur kurz aber nichtsdestotrotz deutlich zu sehende Erregung des Dunklen Lords doch unübersehbar gewesen, ehe er auch schon herumgerissen worden war.

Beine und Hintern so fest wie möglich zusammenkneifend versuchte sich Lucius abermals herumzudrehen: „Nicht … bitte … nicht das …", brachte er stammelnd und vor nun wieder voll erwachter Furcht kaum klar denken könnend hervor.

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du nach mir getreten hast.", zischte Voldemort und seine Stimme war der einer wütenden Schlange sehr ähnlich. Mit aller Kraft zwängte er sich zwischen Lucius' Beine und nahm ihn dann einfach, ohne jede Vorbereitung und ohne zu zögern.

------

TBC

Was geschieht weiter?  
Was ist mit Severus?  
Welche Folgen werden die Ereignisse dieses Kapitels noch haben?  
Wollt ihr mehr? Dann schreibt uns :)

Morti und mazipaan


	18. Chapter 18

**Diesmal ohne große Vorrede, bis auf ein riesen DANKE an alle die ein Review hinterlassen hatten, geht es auch gleich weiter und ich spann euch nicht noch länger auf die Folter. :) ps. Zu den laaangen Schachtelsätzen und das manchmal was zu fehlen scheint, bzw. in der Luft hängt, kann ich mich nur ganz doll entschuldigen und es auf meine Kappe nehmen. Mit diesem Problem kämpfe ich schon seit über 20 Jahren und ich fürchte, ich werde es auch nicht in den nächsten 20 Jahren loswerden. **

**Kapitel 18**

Dobby war gerade dabei, die Bücher in der großen Bibliothek der Malfoys staubfrei zu halten, als er den Ruf seines Masters hörte. Den Staubwedel loslassend, welcher daraufhin gen Boden fiel, aber sich, kurz bevor er ihn berührte, einfach in Nichts auflöste, rief er dem in ein Buch vertieften Severus zu: „Master wieder zurück seien!", und verschwand, um dem Ruf zu folgen.

Was er fand, ließ das kleine Elfenherz vor Schreck nur umso schneller schlagen. Lag da doch Master Malfoy zusammengekrümmt in der Eingangshalle und schien deutlich Probleme damit zu haben, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Auch die Kleidung des Masters war nicht so sauber und akkurat wie sonst bei diesem immer üblich, sondern zerknittert, eindeutig verschmutzt und soweit Dobby dies erkennen konnte, fehlte sogar etwas.

Sofort zu dem stöhnenden Zauberer trippelnd rief der Elf: „Wie Dobby helfen können? Master so schrecklich aussehen!"

Dem daraufhin nach ihm geworfenem Zauberstab wich er geschickt aus, das gezischte: „Nutzloses Ding!", ignorierend. Er hatte schon schlimmere Betitelungen von Seiten seines Masters - des jetzigen und der vorherigen Malfoy Oberhäupter - empfangen.

„Bring … bring mich ins Bad!", wurde ihm dann auch befohlen und was Dobby nun wirkliche Angst machte, kam dieser Befehl eher geflüstert und nicht geschrieen wie sonst. Kurz wartete Dobby darauf, dass der Master wie sonst üblich eines seiner Ohren packte - als ob seine Ohren noch nicht groß genug wären - doch als nichts Dergleichen geschah, trippelte er zu diesem hin, griff nach einem Zipfel der zerschlissenen, von Gras, Dreck und … Blut besudelten Robe und teleportierte seinen Master wie befohlen in den großen Baderaum, der sich in des Masters privater Zimmerflucht befand.

Zurück blieb der fortgeworfene Zauberstab und ein verschmutzter Hallenboden.

Severus hatte noch schnell das Buch weggestellt und war Dobby dann hinterher gerannt. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte er kaum an etwas anderes gedacht, als an seinen Meister und was diesem gerade geschah.

Auch wenn er tief in sich noch immer den gleichen Abscheu Malfoy gegenüber empfand, waren oberflächlich doch andere Gefühle dominant.

Als er in die Halle kam, sah er gerade noch das Funkeln, in dem Dobby verschwunden war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Zauberstab zu seinen Füßen. Unsicher hob er ihn auf und bemerkte dann, nach einem weiteren Blick durch die Eingangshalle, dass an der Stelle, wo die beiden verschwunden waren, nicht nur normaler Dreck lag, sondern auch Blut.

Sofort rannte Severus nach oben, wo sich die privaten Gemächer befanden. „Meister?"

Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch solche Schmerzen haben, geschweige denn überhaupt ertragen konnte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie … wie weh es tat. Auch, oder gerade auch jetzt noch. Selbst wenn er es schaffte, sich nicht zu bewegen, glaubte er innerlich vollends zerrissen zu sein und immer wieder aufs Neue zu werden.

Das Blut, das seine Schenkel herab lief, fühlte sich auf seiner Haut klebrig an und das Gefühl der Übelkeit wollte einfach nicht weichen.

Wieder spuckte er aus, um diesen widerwärtigen Geschmack und … Anderes loszuwerden, doch wusste Lucius, dass egal wie sehr er auch würgen mochte, er niemals alles wieder ausspeien konnte. Dazu hatte er zu viel schlucken müssen.

Als ein durch die Türen gedämpftes: „Meister?", an seine Ohren drang, fuhr Lucius aus seiner zusammen gekrümmten Haltung auf - was ein großer Fehler war, wie ihn gleich mehrere Körperstellen aufs schmerzhafteste bewiesen.

In einer Mischung aus Panik und hilfloser Wut aufschluchzend sank Lucius wieder zurück auf den Boden, erst jetzt des wohl schon die ganze Zeit ohne unterlass auf ihn einplappernden Hauselfen wieder gewahr werdend.

„Sag … sag ihm er … er soll verschwinden!", würgte Lucius schließlich mit gepresster Stimme hervor, um nichts in der Welt jetzt ausgerechnet den Menschen um sich haben wollend, dem er ähnliches angetan hatte. Wie sehr musste sich Severus doch darüber freuen, erführe er davon … und dessen Schadenfreude war etwas, das er schlichtweg nicht auch noch ertragen könnte.

Dobby der eine ganze Liste an möglichen Dingen aufgezählt hatte, die er tun konnte, um seinem Master zu helfen - vom Wasser bringen bis hin zum Essen und weiter zu Krücken, die er machen konnte, damit der Master nicht mehr so gekrümmt laufen musste - schloss abrupt seinen Mund und teleportierte sich - glücklich endlich eine Anweisung erhalten zu haben - zu dem vor den Privatgemächern stehenden Severus: „Master sagen, du verschwinden sollen. Master nicht gehen können, um selbst zu sagen.", berichtete der Elf auch sogleich.

Der junge Sklave war hin und hergerissen. „Aber.. vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen. Er blutet doch.", wandte er ein, machte aber auch schon einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück. Immerhin wollte er auch nicht von dem Bund bestraft werden.

„Meister, bitte... ich möchte Euch helfen.", rief er laut.

Zufrieden damit einfach nur auf dem kühlen Badezimmerboden liegen zu können, konzentrierte sich Lucius ganz und gar darauf, einfach nur zu atmen. Zu atmen … Zug um Zug … und gegen den in seinem Körper wütenden Schmerz anzukämpfen.

Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, als er seine Wange fest an eine der weißen Kacheln drückte und sich seine Finger unbewusst in die Fugen gruben, so wie zuvor in die Laken, in denen er erst gelegen und dann später hineingestoßen worden war. Wieder und wieder, während der Lord …

Abrupt stoppten Lucius' Gedanken, wandte er sein Gesicht auf die andere Seite, zog die Beine trotz des in ihm explodierenden Infernos noch ein Stück näher an sich heran und schluchzte nun endgültig haltlos auf.

„Oh ja … er bluten.. und ganz gekrümmt sein … und gar nicht Dobby gewürgt haben, als Dobby im Bad war." Dobbys Ohren zuckten leicht, als er die nun auch durch die Türen deutlicher werdenden Laute vernahm, die er so noch nie zuvor von seinem Master vernommen hatte. Nicht einmal als dieser noch ein Kind gewesen und dessen Vater ihn verflucht, oder gar verprügelt hatte.

Severus drückte die Klinke der Tür zum privaten Wohnzimmer seines Meisters, doch natürlich war sie verschlossen. „Bitte, Dobby. Bring mich zu ihm. Ich muss ihm helfen." Zwar wusste er nicht, was eigentlich geschehen war, doch das Schluchzen, was zu hören war, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.

„Dobby nicht können … Master Lucius sagen Severus verschwinden soll…", plötzlich teilte ein breites Grinsen das Gesicht des Elfen und mit einem kleinen Funkenregen, den er über den Hausmenschen verteilte, machte er diesen teils unsichtbar.

Den anderen kurz musternd, verkündete Dobby sichtlich mit sich zufrieden: „So du nun verschwunden sein. Aber nicht lang halten."

Dann berührte er die Türe und mit einem leichten Klicken öffnete sie sich.

Kurz sah Severus an sich herunter, ehe er den Elfen angrinste. Dann schlüpfte er durch die Tür und lief, sich kurz orientierend, den Schluchzern entgegen.

An Lucius' Seite angekommen, kniete er sich sofort hin und berührte die Schulter seines Herrn. „Meister? Meister, was ist geschehen?", wisperte er, während sein Blick über den Körper des anderen glitt. „Wo seid Ihr verletzt?"

Lucius bekam die Annäherung seines Sklaven nicht wirklich mit, war er doch viel zu sehr gefangen in dem, was geschehen war. Als er dann plötzlich berührt wurde, riss er seinen Kopf herum und als er nichts außer einem seltsam verschwommenem Schemen sah, schrie er entsetzt auf und zuckte zurück, was ihm nur einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut entlockte.

Immer noch auf dem Boden, versuchte sich Lucius im ersten Moment von dem Etwas fortzurobben, sank dann aber einfach wieder kraftlos in sich zusammen.

Bei dieser Bewegung sah Severus, wo der andere blutete, und keuchte entsetzt. „Ihr müsst still liegen, Meister. Bitte. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", erklärte er schnell und rief dann nach Dobby. „Bring mir eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und Tücher.. schnell."

Dobby zögerte nicht lange und verschwand, um das Gewünschte zu holen.

Was immer es war, das der Lord ihm nachgesandt hatte … Lucius wusste, dass er ihm nicht zu entkommen vermochte. Er war ihm schließlich auch nicht entkommen, als es darauf angekommen wäre, als er es wirklich gemusst hätte, als dieser in ihn …

… wieder und wieder … und als er schon keine Stimme mehr zum Schreien gehabt hatte, keine Worte mehr zum flehen … keine Gedanken mehr … gar nichts mehr … nur noch hatte fühlen können.

Das Entsetzen … die Furcht … den Ekel … vor dem Anderen und vor allem auch vor sich selbst und das alles überlagernd den Schmerz …

Schmerz … Pein … die selbst den Cruciatus, den er … wann eigentlich … eine Ewigkeit … ein Leben zuvor erfahren hatte, in den Schatten stellte. War dieser doch nur ein rein körperlicher Schmerz gewesen, der irgendwann einmal endete.. aber das hier … die kalten Hände, die über seinen Körper fuhren, die sein Glied berührten, ihn mit ihren Neckereien verhöhnten … das Gefühl des an seinem Schenkeln herab laufenden Gemischs aus Samen und Blut … und dann der Geschmack … dieser entsetzliche, widerliche, ihn mit dem Gefühl des Erbrechen müssenden Glieds in seinem Mund, der Hand die in seine Haare vergraben, seinen Kopf zurückgerissen hatte … der Stimme, die in sein Ohr.. in seinem Verstand geflüstert hatte … die zornig gezischt hatte, als er sich wirklich übergeben hatte … und dann wieder …

Hände, die ihn herumdrehten, die ihn trotz seines hysterischen schluchzenden Bettelns gnadenlos anhoben, seine Pobacken auseinander rissen und Schmerz … nichts mehr außer Schmerz, der ihn entzweite …

Als Dobby die Schüssel und die Tücher gebracht hatte, schickte Severus ihn wieder weg, ließ sich aber zuvor wieder völlig sichtbar machen. Dann beugte er sich über den noch immer hysterisch schluchzenden Blonden. "Meister... Ihr müsst Eure Hose ausziehen, damit ich die Wunde versorgen kann. Es ist wichtig.", wisperte er sanft, aber doch laut genug, dass der andere es über sein Weinen hören konnte.

Ausziehen?

Lucius schauderte sichtlich und wich wenn möglich noch weiter zurück. Was immer der Andere noch gesagt hatte, ging einfach an ihm vorbei, doch dieses eine Wort …

Er würde sich nicht ausziehen, niemals wieder wenn es sein musste. Auch wenn er zuvor nur den einen Wunsch empfunden hatte, die teilweise an seinem Körper klebende Kleidung loszuwerden und sich zu waschen … immer wieder … alles fort zu waschen …

Aber vor einem Anderen … nein.. niemals wieder … nie …. Nie … nie …

Erneute Tränen quollen aus Lucius' von Schmerz überschatteten fest geschlossenen Augen, als er sich so klein wie möglich zu machen versuchte, wenn es ginge, gar in seine Kleidung hineingeschrumpft wäre und trotz des Schmerzes noch weiter zurück wich, bis … eine kühle Fläche in seinem Rücken ihn an weiterem davon kriechen hinderte und er schließlich auch dies nicht mehr konnte.

"Meister... bitte öffnet Eure Augen. Ich bin es.. Severus. Ich könnte Euch niemals weh tun.", sagte der Sklave ruhig, während er vorsichtig etwas nachrückte, aber nicht so weit, dass er eine Gefahr zu bedeuten schien. "Wenn Ihr innen verletzt seid, könnt Ihr sterben, Meister... und was wird dann aus mir?"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wie er zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Die Sorge, der Wunsch seinem Meister zu helfen, zerriss ihn innerlich fast.

Sterben …

Lucius wollte sterben …

Sterben war gut …

Sterben bedeutete keinen Schmerz mehr … oder doch? Es wäre so einfach, einfach … nichts zu tun … das Blut, das ohnehin schon eine Spur auf dem Boden hinterließ und an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle bereits eine kleine Pfütze gebildet hatte, einfach weiter laufen zu lassen.

Seine Augen für einen Moment noch fester zusammendrückend, drängte sich plötzlich eine andere Frage, eine andere … Präsenz in seine Gedanken.

Es war nicht nur er der sterben würde … sondern auch … Severus … niemals würde er zulassen, dass ein anderer … dass er ihn wieder auf derartige Weise berührte …

Severus, dem er dasselbe angetan hatte … wie hatte dieser diesen Schmerz nur ertragen können? Wie …

Nein, Lucius wollte nicht, dass Severus starb.. Nicht, bevor er … er etwas vom Leben gehabt hatte … ja … bevor er sich nicht bei diesem … ihm … aber dazu musste er leben … leben um leben zu ermöglichen …

„Ich … ich will nicht... nicht sterben …", stammelte Lucius leise flüsternd, zwischen den ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollenden Weinkrämpfen hindurch.

Ganz langsam öffneten sich seine vom Weinen verquollenen Augen wieder und verschwommen blinzelnd erkannte er … ein von schwarzen Haaren umrahmtes, bleiches Gesicht …

Hände, die nach ihm griffen, ihn festhielten … ihn zwangen …

"Dann lasst mich bitte die Wunde behandeln.", wisperte Severus weiter und kam noch ein paar Zentimeter näher, berührte den Blonden jedoch nicht. Dabei rasten seine Gedanken, wer seinem Meister das wohl angetan haben mochte. War die Einladung eine Falle gewesen? Hatten sie Lucius Malfoy in eine dunkle Ecke gelockt, um ihn auszurauben und zu... vergewaltigen? Allein der Gedanke ließ Severus schaudern.

Schadenfreude kam dabei in ihm nicht auf. Immerhin hatte Lucius es damals nicht mit Absicht, sondern nur aus Unwissenheit getan und ihn danach auch noch nicht wieder genommen.

"Ich entferne jetzt Eure Hose, Meister.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige weiter und streckte eine Hand aus.

Lucius fühlte sich wie erstarrt, wie festgefroren und zu keiner Abwehrbewegung fähig, auch wenn er am liebsten nach der nach ihm greifenden Hand geschlagen hätte. Doch das hatte er schon einmal getan.. vor kurzem … und das hatte den Lord erst so richtig wütend werden lassen … oder hatte er … hatte er nach ihm getreten …? Lucius wusste es nicht mehr genau und eigentlich spielte die Art und Weise seines Angriffs auf den Schwarzmagier auch keine wirkliche Rolle.

Er hatte es getan und damit … damit die Strafe noch verschlimmert, dessen war sich Lucius absolut bewusst. Erst recht, als er sich dann auch noch weiter zur Wehr gesetzt hatte …

Gerade in diesem Moment fühlte Lucius sich klein und allein und …

… nicht ganz allein.

Er war nicht allein … da war …

Wieder diese Stimme, die sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen versuchte, die ihn … Meister nannte …

Meiser … der Lord würde ihn niemals … nein.. eher im Gegenteil …

Severus … er war hier … bei … ihm?

Unsicher und ängstlich klang Lucius' Stimme, kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Flüstern, das die Hoffnung, die kurz in ihm aufflammte, nicht wirklich zu halten wagte: „Severus?"

Allmählich klärte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen. Blieben zwar die schwarzen Haare und das blasse Gesicht, doch … wie hatte er sie jemals miteinander verwechseln können? Das war Severus … sein Sklave, … dem er uneingeschränkt vertrauen konnte, … der … der ihm helfen würde, … auch wenn Lucius sich sicher war, dass ihn freute, was er zu sehen bekäme. Severus würde ihn nicht verletzen.. ihm nicht weiter weh tun.. dessen war sich Lucius absolut gewiss und so schämte er sich auch nicht für seine nächsten Worte … nichts mehr konnte Lucius Malfoy schlimmer beschämen, als das bereits Erlebte es getan hatte. .

„Bitte …hi … hilf mir …"

"Sofort, Meister.", versicherte Severus und öffnete nun die nur teilweise geschlossene Hose. So vorsichtig, wie es unter den Umständen möglich war, versuchte er sie seinem Meister auszuziehen. "Ihr müsst bitte etwas helfen, Meister.", wisperte er sanft, da er den verdreckten Stoff sonst nicht über die Hüften bekommen würde.

Lucius starrte seinen Sklaven für einen Moment einfach nur sprach- und fassungslos an. Er… wie… er konnte das nicht…

Helfen? Wie sollte er… die Hose… er… er müsste sich etwas anheben… dem anderen entgegen…

Lucius' Fingernägel gruben sich so fest in seine Handballen, dass auch dort Blut zu fließen begann, doch war es nur wenig und der dabei entstehende Schmerz ging in dem ohnehin schon vorhandenen einfach unter.

Aber wenn er nicht wollte, dass ein anderer … dann musste er selbst … wollte er leben. Langsam lösten sich seine geballten Fäuste und weitere Blutflecken hinterlassend, griff Lucius zögernd nach seinem Hosenbund, biss die Zähne zusammen, hob sich ein wenig an, zog und… schrie…

Schrie, als sich erneuter, weiterer Schmerz in ihn fraß, als sich der fast schon durch sein eigenes Blut und… anderen Ausflüssen festgeklebte Stoff nur widerwillig ein kleines Stück weit ablöste, dabei das geronnene und die dabei seine Wunden ein klein wenig verschließende Kruste wieder aufriss.

Da es keinen anderen Weg gab, zog Severus sofort ebenfalls an der Hose, um den Schmerz nicht durch Zögern zu vergrößern. Dann keuchte er erst einmal geschockt, als er das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sah, ehe ihm einfiel, dass es vermutlich weit schlimmer wirkte, als es war. Hoffentlich zumindest.

Severus nahm eines der Tücher, tauchte es in das lauwarme Wasser und begann vorsichtig, das verteilte, zum Teil getrocknete Blut abzuwischen, um sich immer weiter der eigentlichen Verletzung zu nähern und doch nichts zu verpassen.

"Es.. es wird jetzt weh tun, Meister.", wisperte er leise, als er schließlich am Hintern des anderen angekommen war. Vorsichtig wischte er auch hier das Blut fort, das aber sofort nachlief. "Es ist an mindestens zwei Stellen gerissen.", hauchte er leise.

Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung noch soweit intakt war, dass er sich derart von seinem Sklaven an ausgerechnet diesen Stellen berühren ließ. Aber die Tatsache, dass es Severus und kein Anderer war, half … ein wenig. Zumindest soweit, als dass er seine verkrampfte Körperhaltung, mit dem Rücken an der Wand liegend und so seinen Hintern sichtbar - käme man so wie Severus nah genug an ihn heran – nicht aufgab. Zumal dies die neu entfachten Schmerzen auch gar nicht zugelassen hätten. Er sich im Gegenteil abermals von gequältem Schluchzen geschüttelt, nur noch weiter verkrümmte.

Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die verletzte Stelle. Dann zögerte er heftig schluckend. "Ich werde es nur heilen, Meister.", wisperte er und schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Deutlich sprach er den Heilzauber und beobachtete, wie sich die äußeren Verletzungen schlossen, auch wenn der Muskel weiter feuerrot und geschwollen blieb.

Dann beschwor er sich eine Salbe herauf. "Meister... Meister, ich muss schauen, ob es innen verletzt ist. Ob der Darm verletzt wurde.", erklärte er nun fester, da das wirklich wichtig war. Sollten irgendwelche Exkremente in den Bauchraum gelangen, würde Lucius sterben.

Dieser wurde schneeweiß, als er dies hörte und das erste Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass zumindest ein wenig der Schmerzes von ihm genommen worden waren, löste sich in Nichts auf. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich viel gewesen war, aber ein klein wenig weniger war mehr als gar nichts … doch der Gedanke, dass er … wie … es wollte Lucius nur eine Möglichkeit einfallen, wie Severus das von ihm Genannte feststellen konnte, auch wenn sich Lucius ziemlich sicher war, dass er mehr als eine Verletzung dort davongetragen hatte … schüttelte er vehement seinen Kopf: „Nein.. ich.. mir geht es schon besser.."

Das war gelogen, aber das kümmerte Lucius gerade herzlich wenig.

"Meister." Severus biss sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz auf die Verletzung. "Wenn Ihr eine innere Verletzung habt, werdet Ihr sterben. Ich bin ganz vorsichtig und... ich habe eine Creme hier, die es erleichtert."

Wieder schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf und machte Anstalten, die verhasste Hose wieder nach oben zu ziehen, auch wenn sich alles in ihm davor ekelte, aber … er würde … nein … niemand sollte ihn mehr dort berühren.

Es … es tat zu weh … viel … viel zu weh..

Er würde es nicht ertragen, nicht noch einmal, kein einziges weiteres Mal mehr … das wusste Lucius mit absoluter Gewissheit.

Doch wusste Lucius ebenso, dass Severus nicht locker lassen würde. Nicht so lange er ihm keinen anderen Befehl gegeben hatte … genau … das war die Lösung. Er musste ihm einfach nur befehlen…

Ohne ihn anzusehen – soweit reichte Lucius' Selbstkontrolle nun doch nicht – raunzte er, hoffend, dass seine Stimme mehr verärgert, als wie in seinen eigenen Ohren eher panisch klang: „Ich … ich will allein sein. Raus hier.. verschwinde!"

Severus zuckte heftig zurück und wollte in einem ersten Impuls wirklich aufstehen. Doch dann fiel er zurück auf die Knie. "N...Nein.. M...Meister.", stammelte er ängstlich. "Die Bak.. Bakterien... wenn sie in.. Euren Bauch kommen,.. be...bekommt Ihr eine.. Ent.. Entzündung und.. daran... sterbt Ihr. Das...das sind noch viel schlimmere Schmerzen."

Während er sprach, merkte der Sklave zu seinem eigenen maßlosen Erstaunen, dass er nicht bestraft wurde. Der Bund fügte ihm keine Schmerzen zu, weil er dem Befehl seines Meisters nicht gehorchte.

"Ihr könnt es auch selbst machen, Meister. Ihr müsst vorsichtig einen Finger einführen und... wieder rausziehen.. und wenn er blutig ist,. dann... dann ." Severus verstummte. Ja, was dann? Mussten sie zu einem Heiler gehen? Das würde Lucius sicher nicht wollen...

Ungläubig hatte Lucius Severus' Verhalten beobachtet, einfach nicht fassen könnend, was er hier gerade gesehen hatte. Soweit er wusste, müsste dieser sich mittlerweile vor Schmerzen kaum mehr auf den Knien halten können, aber entweder war sein Sklave ein unerwartet guter Schauspieler geworden, oder … etwas anderes stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Ein Gedanke kam ihm, der Lucius überhaupt nicht gefallen, nein … der sich seine Augen vor Furcht erneut stark weiten ließ.

Wenn das gar nicht Severus war …

„Raus hier!"

Nun schwang wirklich Panik in Lucius' Stimme mit und in dem Wunsch, das, was immer es war, loszuwerden, schlug er unkontrolliert zu.

„Verschwinde! Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!!!"

Das er sich dabei nur selbst weiter verletzte, war Lucius egal … Schmerzen hatte er ohnehin.

Der erste Schlag traf den Sklaven am Oberarm, der zweite im Gesicht. Doch Severus gehorchte noch immer nicht. Der Bund schien darauf zu reagieren, dass die Befehle seines Meisters nicht rational waren und dessen Tod riskierten. Nur so war es zu erklären, dass er noch immer keine Schmerzen hatte.

"Dobby.", rief er deswegen nach dem Hauselfen.

Fast lautlos erschien der Hauself, mit großen und immer größer werdenden Augen auf die Szenerie vor sich starrend.

"Du musst mir helfen. Sonst stirbt der Meister. Wir müssen.. müssen ihn... bewegungsunfähig machen und... und dann schauen, ob er innen verletzt ist. Verstehst du?"

Mit den Händen ringend brachte er schließlich hervor: „Master Malfoy sehr böse werden, wenn Dobby ihn starr machen!"

"Aber er stirbt sonst vielleicht.", erwiderte Severus nun selbst fast aufgelöst. "Er wird mich sicher auch bestrafen, aber zumindest wird er leben, um uns zu bestrafen."

Sichtlich unglücklich murmelte Dobby: „Du wieder recht haben …", und einen Funkenschauer später, der sich über den Tobenden und weiter um sich schlagenden- und schreienden weißblonden Zauberer niederging, bewegte sich dieser nicht mehr.

Halb aufgerichtet, die Hände mitten im Schlag erstarrt und mit einem im Wort erstarrt offen stehenden Mund saß Lucius Malfoy da.

„Du jetzt alles schauen kannst." Zum Beweis zog Dobby einen Finger der zum zuschlagen geballten Faust - den Mittleren – des erstarrten Masters heraus und bewegte ihn leicht auf und ab.

Vollkommen starr saß Severus einen Moment lang da, ehe er sich zusammen riss. "Ich werde Euch nichts tun, Meister.", wisperte er entschuldigend, während er Lucius langsam hinlegte. Dann cremte er sich den kleinen Finger ein und schob ihn ganz sacht durch den entspannten Muskelring. Beim Zurückziehen keuchte der Schwarzhaarige dann entsetzt auf, da der Finger vollkommen rot war.

"Ich... wir müssen einen Arzt rufen. Ich bin nicht gut genug, um diese Verletzung zu heilen... nicht mal annähernd." Severus war vollkommen bleich und wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment zusammen brechen.

Dobby, der derweil um die zwei herumgetänzelt war, streckte seine Hand aus und zog den Kopf des auf der Seite liegenden so zurecht, dass auch der Hausmensch das Gesicht sehen konnte. Auf eine gerade aus dem Auge rinnende feuchte Spur deutend meinte der Elf erstaunt: „Master wieder weinen."

Severus rutschte dichter an Lucius heran. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Meister.", wisperte er nun selbst halb aufgelöst. "Kannst.. Kannst du nur seinen Kopf wieder bewegbar machen?", wollte er dann leise von Dobby wissen, ehe er sich gleich wieder an Lucius wandte, um seine Frage noch vor dem Toben zu stellen: "Kennt Ihr einen Heiler, dem Ihr genug vertraut, Meister?"

Lucius war gefangen – Gefangener seines eigenen Körpers.

Er war ausgeliefert – einem übergeschnapptem Hauselfen und … und … wem, oder was auch immer.

Der Albtraum, in dem er sich seit dem Betreten des Eberkopfes befand, nahm einfach kein Ende. Schien nun neue, vollkommen irreale Formen anzunehmen, die ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließen.

Als dann auch noch Etwas, ein … Finger in ihn eindrang, dort wo … und die Qual um ein Vielfaches neu entflammte, er nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte, nicht weil ihm nur die Stimme fehlte, sondern auch, weil er seinen Kiefer wie auch den Rest seines Körpers nicht zu bewegen vermochte, einzig die Tränen konnten sich einen Weg nach Draußen bahnen. Etwas Lucius in schaltete einfach ab.

Das alles hier war nicht real. Konnte nicht Wirklichkeit sein, hätte sich der echte Severus doch niemals derart gegen ihn stellen, ihm derart weiter wehtun können. Ja wäre er nicht einmal mehr hier gewesen.

Als er dann plötzlich wieder seinen Kopf, seinen Mund bewegen konnte und etwas hätte sagen können – schwieg er. Was nützte es schon, wenn er etwas anschrie, das gar nicht existierte?

War er selbst überhaupt noch existent?

Die Schmerzen sagten eindeutig ja – aber auch das konnte nur ein Produkt seines sich unter dem erlebten verabschiedenden Verstandes sein.

Es war Lucius egal. Alles war ihm egal – wenn er nur endlich keine Schmerzen mehr hätte.

"Meister, bitte... sagt etwas.. Ein Heiler... irgendein Name.", flehte Severus leise, doch nichts schien den Blonden noch zu erreichen. Also wandte er sich wieder an den Hauselfen, der sicherlich schon sehr lange in diesem Haus diente. "Dobby... weißt du, welchem Heiler der Meister vertraut? Wen wir rufen können?"

„Louis Levlyn", überlegte Dobby laut, „das sein Zauberer, der bei Geburt von Master dabei waren."

"Und weißt du, wie wir ihn schnell erreichen können?", fragte Severus sofort weiter. Mit einer Eule würde es sicher viel zu lange dauern. "Oder kannst du dich schnell zu ihm teleportieren?"

Verneinend schüttelte Dobby traurig seinen Kopf: „Dobby das nicht wissen und nicht können fort, wenn Master nicht wollen, dass Dobby Besitz von Master verlassen."

"Der Meister will im Moment sterben.. siehst du das nicht? Bitte, Dobby... bitte geh den Arzt holen.", flehte Severus leise.

„Aber Master nicht gesagt haben, dass er sterben wollen.", protestierte Dobby, so dicht an den Weißblonden herantretend, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Master ganz doll tot sein wollen?", fragte er laut, als könne der Andere ihn nicht richtig hören.

Doch auch darauf erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion. Fast schien es, als wäre er wirklich nicht verstanden worden.

Plötzlich sah Severus einfach nur rot, packte den Hauselfen am dürren Arm und zerrte ihn daran hoch, sodass er in der Luft hing. "GEH UND HOL DEN ARZT VERDAMMT!", brüllte er ihn regelrecht an.

Mit einem halb überraschten und halb erschrockenen Aufschrei quiekte Dobby auf und verpuffte in einem silbernem Funkenschauer.

Daraufhin kniete Severus sich wieder vor Lucius und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hoffe, er gehorcht und holt diesen Levlyn und... und ich hoffe, dass Ihr ihm wirklich vertraut, Meister.", murmelte er leise.

Levlyn …

Wie Schmetterlingsflügel tanzte der Name durch Lucius Gedanken. Wie lange hatte er den Heiler nicht mehr gesehen? Fünf Jahre war es mindestens her … nein, eher sieben. Kurz vor seinem ersten Schultag hatte er einen Unfall gehabt und sein Vater hatte den Heiler rufen müssen, dessen Vater bereits schon länger für seine Familie tätig gewesen war. Lucius' Vater hatte den damals noch recht jungen Heiler nicht besonders gemocht und ihn daher nicht wieder gerufen. Er war ihm zu … vertraut mit seinem Sohn umgegangen. Nicht so streng, wie es dessen Vater getan hätte.

Ganz leicht spürte er die Berührung an seinem Gesicht … fast schon sanft … und ohne neuen Schmerz, auch wenn Lucius diesen jeden Moment erwartete. Doch wollte Lucius nicht berührt werden … egal wie oder von wem … er wollte niemals wieder berührt werden …

Blinzelnd löste sich eine weitere Träne aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

------

**TBC **

**-- mit Finger auf Reviewbutton zeig und schon soooooo gespannt sind. Hoffe es hat gefallen. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vielen vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Sie haben uns erfreut, erstaunt und zum weiter schreiben animiert. :) Auch wenn es manchmal ein schriftliches Rübenbeet ist, aber die sind dann auf meinem Feld gewachsen. Mazi tut schon ihr Bestes um meine Schachtelsätze zu entwirren, wo sie nur kann. Hoffe das es trotzdem gefällt. :) - Morti **

**Kapitel 19**

Dobby war direkt in einem kleinen verwinkelten Büro erschienen, nachdem er sich fest auf den Heiler konzentrierend, direkt aus dem Bad fort teleportiert hatte. Nur kurz spürte er, wie er zurückgerissen wurde, wie ein Widerstand sich aufbaute und … dann zerplatzte, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Mit einem Schrei fiel er von der Stelle mitten in der Luft, in welcher er materialisiert war, gen Boden. Gerade noch das überraschte Gesicht eines Mannes erkennend, der auf einer Leiter stand, welche an einem Regal mit Gläsern lehnte, ehe ihn auch schon der Boden der Tatsachen wieder hatte.

Louis Levlyn, der gerade dabei war, eine ganz bestimmte Salbe zu suchen, starrte auf den ihm fremden Hauselfen, der gerade neben ihm mitten in der Luft erschienen und dann der einsetzenden Schwerkraft folgend zu Boden gesaust war.

Sofort stieg der Heiler, dessen Gesicht von roten Locken umrahmt war, von der Leiter, um zu schauen, ob sich der Elf verletzt hatte. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er, als sich das magische Wesen gleich wieder aufrappelte.

„Indem du mitkommen … Master Malfoy ganz dolle tot sein wollen …", sprudelte es aus dem Elf heraus, kaum dass er wieder auf seinen Beinen war.

"Malfoy.", spuckte Louis fast schon. "Warum sollte ich dem alten Mistkerl helfen wollen?"

Immerhin war es nur die Schuld von Abraxas Malfoy, dass er hier in diesem verdammten Krankenhaus arbeiten musste, anstatt die Patienten seines Vaters zu übernehmen, wie es eigentlich vorgesehen gewesen war. Aber Malfoy Senior hatte ihn nie gemocht und immer wieder Steine in den Weg des jungen Heilers gelegt, sodass ihn nach dem Tod seines Vaters keine der reinblütigen Familien mehr als Hausheiler beschäftigen wollte.

„Nicht Abraxas Master, der tot sein, Dobby Master Lucius meinen … er sehr viel weinen und Dobby ihn hat ganz starr machen müssen.", plapperte der Elf eindringlich weiter.

"Lucius?", fragte Louis leise und schluckte. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an den blonden Jungen erinnern, der so sehr versucht hatte, tapfer zu sein und nicht zu weinen, obwohl die Schmerzen stark gewesen sein mussten. "Ich... warte einen Moment.", meinte er dann und verließ den Raum, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass er einige Zeit nicht da sein würde.

Auf der Stelle hüpfend rief der Elf: „Dobby helfen kann .. dann schneller gehen!", doch da war der Heiler auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, bis Louis zurück war. Dann packte er noch schnell eine Tasche mit den normalen Dingen zusammen, die man als Heiler häufig benötigte. "Gut. Bring mich zu ihm."

Dobby zögerte nicht länger, hatte er doch nur auf diesen Wunsch gewartet, griff sich einen Zipfel der Robe und teleportierte den Heiler und sich selbst direkt zurück ins Badezimmer des Masters, in welchem dieser noch fast genauso dalag wie zuvor. Nur einige Haarsträhnen waren aus dem Gesicht geschoben worden.

"Bei Merlin.", keuchte Louis, als er das ganze Blut sah und stürzte regelrecht zu dem jungen Malfoy.

"Sind.. Sie der Heiler?", fragte Severus sofort und machte Platz. "Ich habe die äußere Verletzung geheilt. Aber er ist auch innen verletzt und... und ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Deswegen habe ich es erstmal so gelassen. Dobby musste ihn imobilisieren."

"Das kann ich sehen.", meinte der Heiler mit einem Blick auf das langsam zuschwellende Auge des Schwarzhaarigen. "Wie ist das passiert? Wer war es?"

"Ich.. ich weiß es nicht. Er kam... so zurück..." Severus musste sich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht zu viel zu verraten. Niemand durfte es merken, das hatte sein Meister verlangt.

Mit einem Zauber untersuchte Louis nun als erstes seinen Patienten gründlich und was wichtiger war, schmerzfrei.

Lucius wäre, hätte er es gekonnt, weiter geflüchtet als eine weitere Person vor ihm erschien. Doch konnte er sich bis auf seinen Kopf immer noch nicht bewegen und so war ihm einzig möglich, diesen fortzudrehen und seine Augen zu schließen, als er des auf sich gerichteten Zauberstabs gewahr wurde.

Voller Angst wartete er auf weitere Schmerzen, die das, was er gerade litt, noch weiter steigerten, doch … nichts geschah.

Louis heilte den inneren Riss und alle anderen noch vorhandenen Wunden. Anschließend nahm er ein Beruhigungsmittel aus seiner Tasche, das sich verflüchtigte, als er die Phiole öffnete und sie unter die Nase des jungen Malfoy hielt, sodass dieser es einatmete. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Hauselfen: "Du kannst ihn wieder freigeben."

Lucius sackte, kaum dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, im ersten Moment benommen in sich zusammen, wich dann aber im nächsten Moment auch schon zurück. Was leider nicht sehr weit war, hatte er die Wand doch schon einmal im Rücken gehabt.

Auch wenn er im Moment auf einmal keine Schmerzen mehr verspürte – traute er dem nicht. Vielleicht hatte es sein Verstand ja endlich geschafft, sich soweit abzukapseln, oder … es spielte auch keine Rolle.

"Mister Malfoy... hören Sie mich? Louis Levlyn, ich war früher einmal Ihr Arzt, falls Sie sich erinnern. Ich habe die Verletzungen soweit geheilt. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwo Schmerzen?"

Severus beschwor eine warme Decke herauf und bedeckte Lucius, um ihn zu wärmen und damit er nicht mehr von der Hüfte abwärts nackt dalag.

Wärme …

Das war das erste, was Lucius als wirklich real empfand.

Eine große wollene Decke um seine Schultern, die er in einer unbewusst schutzsuchenden Geste enger um sich zog, aber sonst nicht auf das um ihn herum reagierte.

"So ist er schon die ganze Zeit. Ich glaube, er dachte, dass ich auch.. also .. dass ich nochmal... Aber das könnte ich niemals.", stammelte Severus und schluckte dann heftig.

"Schon gut. Wir sollten ihn ins Bett bringen und dann schau ich mir Ihr Auge an.", erwiderte Louis, während er alles zusammen packte.

Nickend sah Severus sich um. "Dobby, bringst du..." Er verstummte und biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe, um jetzt nicht Meister zu sagen. "Bring ihn bitte ins Bett."

Dobby verschwendete keine Zeit, wollte er doch nicht erneut einen zornigen Severus erleben, griff sich eine der Deckenfalten und verschwand mit ihm in das sich an den Wohnraum anschließende Schlafzimmer.

Als Lucius sicher im Bett war, kümmerte Louis sich um das geschwollene Auge des ihm noch unbekannten jungen Mannes, während er ihn vorsichtig etwas ausfragte.

Doch Severus sagte nicht mehr, als dass er nicht wisse, was passiert war, außer dass der junge Mister Malfoy blutend in der Eingangshalle erschienen sei.

Seufzend ließ der Heiler schließlich noch einige Tränke und Salben da. „Die sollten Sie ihm versuchen zu geben. Ich werde heute Abend nochmals herkommen, wenn es denn erwünscht ist."

„Das.. Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen.", bestätigte Severus leise und möglichst ohne zu viele Emotionen zu zeigen, ehe er den Heiler zur Tür brachte.

Gerade als sie den Eingangsbereich erreicht hatten, erschien Dobby vor Severus: „Master ganz kalt sein und er nicht einmal was nach Dobby geworfen haben." Es war dem Elfen deutlich anzumerken, dass er mehr als nur beunruhigt ob dieses Umstandes war.

Sofort liefen beide wieder nach oben. „Ich werde ihm ein stärkeres Beruhigungsmittel und einen Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf geben. Auf die Art wird der Schock sich etwas mildern.", erklärte Louis, als sie in das Schlafzimmer traten.

Lucius war erleichtert, als der nervige Elf endlich verschwunden war, nachdem er fünf Minuten lang dessen Gequassel hatte zuhören müssen. Zitternd rollte er sich in dem Bett zu einer Kugel zusammen, die Beine angezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und die Decke so weit und fest über, um und unter seinen Körper gestopft, wie er nur irgend konnte, sein Gesicht in die Kissen drückend und dann einfach nur noch atmend … .einen Atemzug nach dem anderen …

Doch wollte das Zittern einfach nicht vergehen, nahm im Gegenteil sogar noch mehr zu und setzte sich immer weiter fort, ließ neuen Schmerz in ihm entfachen … der sich seine Nervenbahnen entlang fraß … und ihn schließlich zuckend zurückließ, mit weit aufgerissenen, ins Nichts starrenden graublauen Augen.

Als er eingetreten war, merkte der Heiler, dass er wohl etwas entscheidendes übersehen haben musste. Denn das momentane Verhalten seines Patienten, war nicht nur mit Schock zu erklären.

Sofort trat Louis näher und führte einen komplizierten Diagnosezauber aus, der auch recht schnell zeigte, was los war. „Cruciatus.", murmelte er entsetzt und sah den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich an, der ähnlich geschockt wirkte. „Nun .. er sollte auch das vielleicht besser verschlafen."

Eine weitere Phiole aus seiner Tasche nehmend, trat der Heiler ans Bett. „Mr. Malfoy? Trinken Sie das hier.. es wird Ihnen helfen.", versuchte er zuerst ganz normal zu dem Blonden durchzudringen.

Lucius hatte seine Zähne fest zusammengepresst, aus Angst sich selbst die Zunge abzubeißen, so sehr schüttelte es ihn. Doch spürte er, dass er auch dies nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten vermochte. Der Schrei, der sich in seiner Kehle bereits gebildet hatte, entfleuchte ihm schließlich und wollte dann überhaupt nicht mehr enden, während sich seine Muskeln immer wieder aufs Neue verkrampften.

„Tun Sie doch was.", rief Severus sofort.

„Ich kann ihn höchstens einschlafen lassen. Aber dazu muss er den Trank nehmen.", erwiderte der Heiler ruhig, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „Lucius.", murmelte er dann ruhig und so sanft wie möglich, während er eine Hand an die Wange des noch immer schreienden jungen Mannes legte.

Lucius' Kopf schnappte zurück und mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens starrte er auf den Mann, der da plötzlich bei ihm im Bett saß … ihn berührt hatte … so nahe war … War er es, der ihn erneut so quälte? Wieso … wieso … war seine Strafe denn immer noch nicht beendet? Musste er auf ewig leiden?

Lucius wollte zurückweichen, doch kamen ihm nun seine eigene zuvor als Sicherheit empfundene Decken in den Weg, in welche er sich derart fest eingerollt hatte, dass sie selbst seinen zuckenden Körper weiter bedeckten.

Wieder versuchte er seinen Kopf fortzudrehen, als ihn die nächste Schmerzwelle regelrecht überrollte. Heftiger als die anderen zuvor, aber diesmal nicht so lang.

„Hilf mir mal, Junge.", wandte sich der Heiler an den Schwarzhaarigen und merkte nicht einmal, dass er ihn plötzlich duzte. „Halt seinen Kopf und versuch ihm den Mund zu öffnen, dass ich den Trank hinein bekomme."

Severus schluckte heftig, nickte dann jedoch und setzte sich auf der anderen Seite aufs Bett. Dann griff er schnell zu und hielt den Kopf fest. Da Lucius sowieso schrie, war der Mund offen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er sich nicht verschluckte.

Als der Schrei abebbte, goss Louis die Flüssigkeit in den sich gerade schließen wollenden Mund, hielt ihn anschließend zu und massierte die Kehle seines Patienten, um ihn zum Schlucken zu animieren.

Doch kaum dass er losgelassen wurde, begann Lucius zu würgen, soweit er dies in seinem momentanen Zustand überhaupt konnte. Niemals wieder wollte er etwas schlucken, das man ihm in den Hals gezwungen hatte.

Severus fing an, sanft Lucius' Kopf zu streicheln, damit er sich wieder beruhigte, und wartete darauf, dass es zu wirken begann. Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lang, bis die Lider die grauen Augen langsam bedeckten. „Wie lange wird es wirken?"

„Bis heute Abend. Er sollte wach werden, wenn ich wieder komme.", erwiderte Louis leise.

------

Lucius wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er seine Augen aufschlug und in ein blasses, von rotgrauen Augen beherrschtes Gesicht blickte, das mit einem für Lucius undeutbaren Ausdruck auf ihn herabblickte, das sich plötzlich verformte und … das Gesicht seines Vaters zeigte, der zornig auf ihn einschrie, dabei dem neuesten Flugbesen nach ihm schwingend, mit dem er gerade eben verbotenerweise auf dem anweseneigenen Quiddichfeld geflogen war.

Lucius war mit seinen elf Jahren zwar schnell, aber nicht so schnell, dass er dem Schlag hätte ausweichen können. So konnte er nicht verhindern, am linken Oberarm getroffen zu werden, stolperte und stürzte mit einem entsetzten und von Schmerz ob seines plötzlich bewegungsunfähigen Arms zeugenden Aufschrei übers Geländer in die Galeriehalle hinab, wo er mit einem übelkeitserregenden Aufklatschen den Boden traf.

Was Lucius schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien, waren nicht so sehr die Schmerzen, sondern sein Vater, der plötzlich neben ihn trat und kalt auf ihn herabblickend verächtlich meinte: „Du bist nicht wert, von meinem Blut zu sein! Du bist kein Malfoy! Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn!"

Dann war sein Vater gegangen … einfach so .. hatte ihn liegen lassen … da auf dem Boden, in seinem Schmerz und seinem Blut und seinen Tränen, die er nicht zu weinen wagte. Wollte er doch beweisen, dass er es Wert war, dass er ein Malfoy war. Seinem Vater würdig.

Wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, wusste Lucius nicht, als sich ihm plötzlich eilige Schritte näherten und sich ein Gesicht mit roten Locken in sein Blickfeld schob. Ihm sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und er ruhig weinen könnte, dass es nicht schlimm wäre.

Doch Lucius weinte nicht … nicht laut jedenfalls …

Der fremde Mann, ein Heiler, wie Lucius später herausfand, kümmerte sich weiter um ihn. Sprach freundlich auf ihn ein, strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange, gab ihm etwas zu trinken, das ihn ganz benommen werden ließ und lenkte ihn mit kleinen Illusionen ab, während er dann die Knochen wieder richtete und ihm anschließend einen Knochenwachstumstrank einflößte.

Die Schmerzen waren schlimmer als Lucius in seinen bisherigen elf Jahren erlebt hatte, doch durfte er nicht weinen … sein Vater würde nur wütender werden.

Doch da war es dann schon zu spät … die ersten Tränen flossen, während der rothaarige Mann weiter auf ihn einflüsterte, ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch über die schweißnasse Stirn strich und … plötzlich sein Vater da war … der brüllte und schrie und den Rothaarigen aufs Übelste beschimpfte, dass er einen Weichling aus ihm machen würde ..

Lucius hatte den rothaarigen, freundlichen Mann danach nie wieder gesehen.

Nie wieder .. bis zum heutigen Tage, als dieser gekommen war … und das wieder, um ihm zu helfen.

Helfen, weil … weil er verletzt worden war .. schlimmer als damals bei seinem Sturz …

Lucius stöhnte, krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte dem Strudel an auf ihn einstürzenden Gedanken, Gefühlen und Erinnerungen zu entkommen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.

Abermals griffen Hände nach ihm, zogen ihn herum … und Lucius schrie …

Severus zuckte zurück und ließ seinen Meister sofort wieder los. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er neben dem Bett gesessen und über Lucius' Schlaf gewacht, der sich nun - am späten Nachmittag - plötzlich veränderte, unruhiger wurde. Was er nicht verstand, war, dass es doch ein Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank gewesen war. Wieso also träumte Lucius?

Doch den Versuch, ihn zu wecken, unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige sofort wieder, als der Blonde erneut zu schreien begann. Jedoch nur einen Augenblick. Er wollte und konnte ihn doch nicht diesem Erlebnis erneut aussetzen. Lucius' Schulter rüttelnd, rief er laut: "Meister! Meister wacht auf! Es ist nur ein Traum..."

… nur ein Traum …

Wie klebriger Honig flossen diese Worte in Lucius' von Entsetzen und Ekel und Schmerz vernebelten Verstand.

Seine Beine wurden auseinander gezwungen … Finger die ..

… ein Traum …

Es war so tief in seinem Mund, so groß und widerlich warm und geschwollen … und dann füllte noch etwas ganz Anders ihn aus und er musste schlucken, um überhaupt noch atmen zu können …

.. Bitte nicht …

Ein auf ihn gerichteter Zauberstab … eine Stimme … „Du hättest auf mich hören und Ihm gehorchen sollen …" Dann wieder Hände die ihn packten, fortbrachten und ihm befahlen nach Hause zu apparieren …

Er war nach Hause gekommen …

Sein Heim … nicht mehr das seines Vaters, der geschrieen und gebrüllt hatte und ihm vorwarf, er wäre ein Weichling … mehr ein Mädchen als ein Junge, kein würdiger Erbe …

Wieder kam der Besen auf ihn zu, stürzte er hinab … und immer weiter … fiel …

… und kam aufkeuchend und mit vor Angst und nachhallendem Schmerz stark geweiteten Augen in seinem Bett zu sich, mit einer halb über ihn gebeugten schwarzhaarigen Gestalt.

Als Severus die aufwallende Panik in den Augen des Blonden sah, zog er sich sofort etwas zurück. "Meister... Ich bin es, Severus.", murmelte er sicherheitshalber.

Lucius zuckte im ersten Moment aufkeuchend zurück, erstarrte dann aber wieder und flüsterte gegen die in ihm aufsteigen wollende Panik ankämpfend: „Du … du bist es wirklich?"

Als sich dann allmählich sein Blick zu klären begann, erkannte Lucius, dass es wirklich sein Sklave war, der da bei ihm saß, ihn ansah … dem er … tief und fast schon schluchzend Atem schöpfend hielt sich Lucius den linken Handrücken vor den Mund: „Es .. .es tut mir so leid … was …", erneut kamen die verdammten Tränen, „… was ich dir angetan habe … es tut mir so leid …"

Im ersten Moment dachte Severus, er würde den Schlag meinen. Doch da das blaue Auge bereits weg war und Lucius sich daran vermutlich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, dämmerte ihm schnell, dass es etwas anderes, sehr viel naheliegenderes war.

Vorsichtig rutschte er näher und legte seine Arme um den bebenden Mann. "Es... Es war ja keine Absicht.", wisperte er leise, auch wenn er innerlich Genugtuung spürte. Nicht darauf, dass Lucius ähnliches widerfahren war. Nein ganz sicher nicht. Aber dass der andere... dass sein Meister sich entschuldigte. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für den Sklaven. "Ihr wusstet nur nicht... wie man es richtig macht, Meister."

Lucius versteifte sich im ersten Moment komplett, doch da nichts bedrohliches, nichts … forderndes in der Berührung lag und dass es, wenn jemand ein Recht darauf hatte, dann Severus war, dann würde er auch dies aushalten und eigentlich … war es auch irgendwie wieder - auf seltsame Art und Weise - beruhigend.

Doch als er dann dessen Worte hörte, konnte er nicht mehr länger an sich halten und lachte fast schon hysterisch auf: „Aber Er … Er wusste sehr genau, was er tat … Er wusste es … Er wollte es … ich war so stolz … zu stolz …", wieder ließ ihn ein in ihm aufsteigen wollendes Schluchzen erzittern.

Langsam und ohne es eigentlich zu merken, begann Severus seinem Meister den Rücken zu tätscheln. Früher, als er noch klein gewesen war, hatte seine Mama das manchmal gemacht, wenn sie wollte, dass er sich ausweinte, weil weinen manchmal gut war. Oder war es seine Großmutter gewesen, die er nur einmal getroffen hatte? Die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit verschwammen so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, und zurück blieb nur der Mann in seinen Armen, der Trost brauchte, den ihm niemand geben konnte.

„Ich hätte nicht …nie gedacht, dass es so … so sein würde.", Lucius schwieg, biss sich auf die Zunge und zitterte nun nur noch stärker, als er die über seinen Rücken streichelnde Hand spürte, die sein Beben nur noch verstärkten und schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, hielt dem Druck nicht weiter stand, der sich stetig in ihm aufgebaut hatte, und weinte.

Weinte, wie er noch niemals zuvor geweint hatte. Und hielt sich an dem anderen fest. Klammerte sich regelrecht Schutz und Trost suchend an diesen und gab sich ganz seinen Tränen hin.

Severus saß einfach nur da, hielt Lucius im Arm und streichelte ihm weiter über den Rücken. Dabei hatte der Sklave seinen Kopf gesenkt, sodass sein Gesicht für niemanden zu sehen war. Innerlich fühlte er sich zerrissen, da er selbst nicht so weinen durfte, aber dennoch verstand und auch irgendwie froh war, dass Lucius es tat. Immerhin reagierte er sich so ab und würde vielleicht anschließend auch ruhiger sein können.

Auch wenn Lucius das Erlebnis sicherlich nie vergessen und auch nicht darüber hinwegkommen würde, konnte er vielleicht lernen, damit zu leben. Und vielleicht.. nur vielleicht dachte er in Zukunft auch mehr nach, wenn er mit anderen umging.

Irgendwann war es vorüber. Lucius hatte keine Tränen mehr, die er vergießen konnte, war auch viel zu erschöpft dafür und … wann genau es geschah, wusste er hinterher nicht mehr zu sagen, aber irgendwann war er wieder in einen von seelischer und körperlicher Erschöpfung geprägten Schlaf gefallen. Mit der Gewissheit, dass er in Sicherheit war und Severus nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm hier etwas geschähe.

-------  
TBC

mit Finger auf das kleine GO Knöpfchen weise. Freuen uns schon sehr auf eure Reviews. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Hey Hey ... wo ihr so fleißg Reviews schreibt, da können wir gar nicht anders als weiter tippen und schwups, hier ist dann auch schon das nächste Kapitel. :)**

**Kapitel 20 **

Louis Levlyn war eigentlich vollkommen erschöpft. Nach einem mehr als langen Tag - um genau zu sein, eigentlich zwei Tagen - wollte er nur noch nach Hause und etwas schlafen. Dennoch machte er sich, als seine Schicht im Krankenhaus zu Ende war, auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Patienten.

Immerhin hatte er dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, dessen Namen er noch nicht einmal kannte, versprochen, am Abend noch einmal nach dessen Freund zu sehen.

Während der letzten Stunden hatte er auch erfahren, dass der alte Malfoy - Lucius' Vater - seit über sieben Monaten tot war. Also gab es keinen Grund für ihn, nicht wieder zu kommen. Denn gegen Lucius hatte er ja nichts. Im Gegenteil hatte ihn der tapfere kleine Junge von damals beeindruckt gehabt, wenn sich in dieses Gefühl natürlich auch gleichzeitig Mitleid gemischt hatte.

Vor dem Manor erscheinend, ging Louis langsam den Weg entlang und betätigte schließlich die magische Klingel am Tor des Grundstücks.

Auf den durch das Anwesen schallenden Ruf hin, der jeden an die hiesigen Eigentümer gebundenen Hauselfen erreichte, erschien Tuffy nur wenige Augenblicke später vor einem am Tor wartenden Zauberer: „Wie Tuffy helfen können?", erkundigte sie sich, auch wenn sie bereits ahnte, dass dies der Heiler sein musste, von dem Dobby ihr berichtet hatte. Sie selbst war zum Zeitpunkt dessen ersten Erscheinens im Haus in Hogsmeade gewesen, um es wie immer alle paar Tage gründlich zu reinigen.

"Louis Levlyn. Ich hatte versprochen noch einmal nach ... dem Hausherrn zu sehen.", erwiderte der Heiler, nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. Doch da Abraxas Malfoy tot war, musste dessen Sohn wohl nun das Familienoberhaupt sein.

„Master Malfoy noch schlafen, nicht wissen ob reinlassen dürfen.", erklärte Tuffy noch kurzem nachdenken.

"Dein Master schläft, weil ich ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben habe.", erklärte Louis und seufzte dann leise. "Kannst du mich zu dem anderen jungen Mann bringen? Er hat schwarze Haare..."

Tuffy wollte niemand einfallen, der noch außer dem Master und dessen drei Dienern im Anwesen war. Doch … halt … Severus hatte doch schwarze Haare. Dennoch fragte sie sich versichernd nach: „Oh meinen Hausmensch?"

"Haus..mensch?", fraget Louis verwirrt zurück. "Ich meine einen Jungen... fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt. Er war heute Vormittag bei deinem Herrn und hat ihm geholfen."„Severus immer bei Master sein. Ich ihn holen soll?"

"Ja, hol ihn.", stimmte Louis zu, da das wohl der einzige Weg war, wie er ins Haus und zu seinem Patienten kam.

Genauso wie sie gekommen war, verschwand Tuffy auch wieder und erschien kaum einen Augenblick später im Schlafgemach des Masters, in welchem sie den Hausmenschen vorfand, der gerade den Master in seinen Armen hielt. „Ein Louis Levlyn da sein und Master sehen wollen, ich aber sagen, dass Master schlafen und er dich jetzt sehen wollen.", verkündete sie dann auch gleich.

Severus sah zwar auf, bewegte sich sonst aber nicht weiter, um Lucius nicht zu wecken. "Das ist der Heiler. Bring ihn bitte her, Tuffy.", wisperte er leise.

Unsicher zwischen dem Schlafenden und dem Hausmenschen hin und herblickend flüsterte die Elfe ebenso ihre Stimme herabsenkend: „Sicher sein, dass Master das wollen?"

"Ja... der Meister braucht den Heiler.", erwiderte Severus weiterhin leise. Mittlerweile war der junge Mann ziemlich verkrampft, da es doch anstrengend war, den im Schlaf schlaffen Körper des anderen halb aufrecht zu halten. Aber dennoch wollte er ihn auch nicht loslassen

Tuffy zuckte kurz mit ihren Ohren und erschien kaum einen Augenblick später wieder am Tor des Manors: „Jetzt reinkommen können … sollen Tuffy Gast zu schlafenden Master bringen?"

"Ich kenne den Weg bereits, aber du kannst gerne mitkommen.", meinte Louis, der mehr als erleichtert war, dass er endlich hinein durfte. Trotz der Jahreszeit war es im Moment recht kühl und der Heiler war noch dazu mehr als erschöpft.

Durch das Tor tretend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Manor und dort auch gleich in den ersten Stock, wo er den Schwarzhaarigen noch immer mit Lucius im Arm vorfand.

Severus sah auf und nickte leicht. "Er hat trotzdem geträumt.", murmelte er leise, während er versuchte seinen Meister nun aufs Bett zu legen, damit er untersucht werden konnte. Dieser bewegte sich zwar kurz unruhig, erwachte aber ansonsten nicht.

Louis sah den Schwarzhaarigen irritiert an, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und erneut einen Diagnosezauber sprach. „Die Fluchschäden haben sich sehr gut entwickelt..", murmelte der Heiler mehr zu sich selbst, während er alles überprüfte, was die Gesundheit seines Patienten betraf.

Severus sah dem Rothaarigen einfach nur zu, während er versuchte, den arithmantischen Zeichen und Runen, die durch den Diagnosezauber über seinem Meister schwebten, einen Sinn zu entlocken. Zwar war er in diesen beiden Fächern ebenfalls sehr gut, aber das hier war dann doch weit über seinem Wissensstand.

Als Louis zufrieden war, ließ er die Zeichen verschwinden und wandte sich dann dem Jungen zu. „Ich denke mal, ihr wollt keine Anzeige erstatten.. oder?", fragte er ruhig.

„Ähm... nein, ich denke nicht.", erwiderte Severus unsicher und schluckte dann, weil er nicht wusste, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte.

Als Lucius erneut an diesem Tag erwachte, war es im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen ein fast schon sanftes Erwachen, nur gestört durch die sich leise unterhaltenden Stimmen. Sich fragend, ob sie es waren, die ihn geweckt hatten, drehte er sich erneut und öffnete seine noch vom Schlaf und anderen Dingen verquollenen Augen.

Sofort verstummten die beiden und betrachteten den langsam Erwachenden. "Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Louis sanft.

Severus zog sich etwas zurück, um nicht im Weg zu sein.

„Wer sind … ?", begann Lucius benommen, kniff dann aber seine Augen zusammen und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken, „… ah es war also doch kein Traum."

"Louis Levlyn. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich noch an mich erinnern können. Wir haben uns vor einigen Jahren kurz kennen gelernt.", erklärte der Heiler.Lucius' Lippen zuckten leicht, als er erwiderte: „Als ob ich das vergessen könnte …", und sich wieder aufrichtend, so dass er nun halb im Bett saß, seufzte er bedauernd, „im Gegensatz zu mir mochte mein Vater Sie nicht."

"Das hat er auch sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht.", stimmte Louis zu und fügte nur in Gedanken 'und dann auch gleich mein Leben zerstört' hinzu. "Aber das ist Vergangenheit. Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

„Nichts, das der Rede wert wäre …", winkte Lucius ab, der keinesfalls vor hatte, zu sagen, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Dass er glaubte, nur eine falsche Bewegung machen zu müssen, um dann gleich wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt zu Boden zu gehen. Im Moment ging es zwar und nur hie und da verkrampfte sich ein Muskel ein wenig, aber nicht so schlimm wie … nun, zu dem, was er hinter sich hatte, war dies tatsächlich nichts Erwähnenswertes.

"Auch wenn es ungebührlich ist... Sie müssen nicht tapfer sein. Ich weiß, dass Sie noch leichte Krämpfe haben dürften.", erwiderte Louis mit seinem freundlichen, aufmunternden Lächeln. Allerdings konnte er sich denken, dass Lucius' Erziehung so weiter gegangen war, wie er es an diesem einen Tag vor knapp sieben Jahren erlebt hatte. Lucius Augen blitzten ungehalten auf und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, klang seine Stimme schroffer als beabsichtigt: „Warum fragen sie dann, wenn sie es ohnehin bereits wissen?" Dass er damit sehr wohl eingestanden hatte, dass er noch leichte Schmerzen hatte, reizte ihn nur noch zusätzlich.

Doch war es nicht allein die Frage des Heilers gewesen, die ihn derart in seinem Gemüt schwanken ließ, nein, sondern auch … einfach alles darum herum. Er wollte keine Fragen beantworten müssen, die dieser sicherlich stellen würde; wollte nicht darüber reden müssen, wollte eigentlich gar nichts mehr darüber wissen, außer das Erlebte so schnell wie möglich zu verdrängen.

Nur kurz wanderte sein Blick zu Severus. Was hatte dieser bereits erzählt?  
**  
**"Ich wusste es nicht genau. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr groß.", erwiderte Louis und erhob sich von der Bettkante. Es störte ihn mit einem Mal gewaltig, in diesem Haus zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte Abraxas Malfoy es geschafft, aus dem lieben Jungen ein Ebenbild seiner Selbst zu machen. "Ich hätte Ihnen lediglich einen leichten Schmerztrank gegeben.. aber wenn Sie keine Schmerzen mehr verspüren... kann ich ja auch wieder gehen. Beim nächsten Mal sollten Sie Ihren Hausheiler rufen und nicht mich von der Arbeit abhalten. Im Krankenhaus gibt es genug Patienten, die mich brauchen. Leben Sie wohl!"

Severus sprang regelrecht auf, wusste aber im nächsten Moment nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. "Auf.. Wiedersehen, Sir.", murmelte er dann nur leise. "Und Danke für Ihre Hilfe."Lucius Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich, doch sagte er nichts. Nickte nur leicht zu Severus' Worten, um nicht gänzlich unhöflich zu erscheinen. Er musste darüber nachdenken … aber nicht jetzt.

Louis sah Severus nochmals an und nickte leicht. "Sie sollten auf Ihren Freund acht geben.", meinte er nur noch, ehe er das Zimmer und dann auch das Manor verließ, um nach Hause zu apparieren.

Erst nachdem die Schritte des Heilers verklungen waren, gelang es Lucius sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit abermals dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, diesen mit undeutbarem Blick musternd. „Was weiß er über dich?"

"Gar nichts. Ich habe ihm nicht einmal meinen Namen gesagt.", erwiderte Severus sofort, ehe er unsicher wieder näher zum Bett trat. Dabei versuchte er die hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu ignorieren, die ihn schier anschrie, dass er sich nicht über seinen Meister zu stellen hatte... dass er zu knien hatte. Doch Severus wusste, dass Lucius das nicht wollte, und so blieb er krampfhaft stehen.Lucius, der das seltsam angespannte Verhalten sehr wohl bemerkte, runzelte leicht seine Stirn und erkundigte sich fast schon zögernd: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen muss?"

"Ich... möchte mich entschuldigen, Meister.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

"Entschuldigen ... wofür?", hakte Lucius nun mehr besorgt als verärgert wie zuvor nach.

"Ihr... habt mir befohlen zu verschwinden und ich habe nicht gehorcht. Ich konnte Euch einfach nicht so liegen lassen.", erwiderte Severus leise und vermutlich zum ersten Mal klang er dabei nicht ängstlich. Er war sich sicher, das richtige getan zu haben.Seine Stirn in Falten legend versuchte sich Lucius an das zu erinnern, was der Andere meinte und tatsächlich, war da etwas. Vage und nicht wirklich fassbar, aber … : „Ich hatte Dobby gesagt, dass…", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als die Erinnerung langsam wieder deutlicher wurde, „… wie konntest du bleiben?"

Zu Lucius' Erstaunen lag keinerlei Vorwurf in seiner Frage. Ganz im Gegenteil, war er Severus dafür dankbar. Doch änderten seine Gefühle nichts daran, dass dies eigentlich nicht hatte möglich sein können.  
**  
**"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Meister.", erwiderte Severus und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, was eine eher untypische Geste war. "Ich habe keinerlei Schmerzen gespürt, als ich dem Befehl nicht nachgekommen bin. Aber... Keine Ahnung."

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Lucius an noch etwas anderes. Daran, dass … aber das konnte nicht sein. Schließlich war er die letzten Stunden, oder wie viel Zeit auch immer vergangen war, bei ihm geblieben. Es konnte nur Severus sein…

Aber er verhielt sich nicht wie dieser. Nicht so verflucht kriecherisch, wie er es so ganz und gar nicht mochte.

Mit jedem weiteren Gedanken, jedem weiteren Punkt trat etwas mehr Zweifel in Lucius' Blick, mit dem er sein Gegenüber betrachtete.

Dieser Blick irritierte Severus und er schluckte nun doch wieder etwas unsicher. "Soll .. ich Dobby sagen, dass er Euch etwas zu essen machen soll, Meister?", fragte er dennoch, da Lucius immerhin an diesem Tag noch überhaupt nichts gegessen hatte. Obwohl er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Blonde Hunger verspürte.

Lucius' Gesicht verzog sich auch sofort angewidert. Allein die Vorstellung etwas – irgendetwas – in den Mund zu nehmen und herunterschlucken zu müssen … er schauderte gegen seinen Willen und sank wieder etwas in sich zusammen: „Das auf gar keinen Fall..."

Immer noch stand Severus neben dem Bett. "Wie .. kann ich Euch sonst dienen, Meister?", fragte er weiter, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, den anderen aber auch nicht allein lassen wollte. Dabei fragte er sich, wie er Lucius dazu bringen sollte, über das Erlebte zu reden und ob er selbst das überhaupt hören wollte...

Lucius zögerte kurz, doch dann zwang er sich doch zu der Frage: „Erzähl mir, was genau seit meinem… Aufbruch passiert ist und wie..", unruhig strich er sich eine seiner weißblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, „… wie lange ich fort war."

„Also... Ihr sagtet, dass ich in der Bibliothek lesen darf... und das habe ich auch getan. Ihr wart etwa... hm... vier oder fünf Stunden fort. Dann sagte Dobby plötzlich, dass Ihr da seid und ich bin ihm sofort zu Euch gefolgt.. weil er meinte, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber als ich in der Halle ankam, hab ich nur noch euer Verschwinden gesehen..."

Lucius wurde wenn möglich noch blasser: „Vier oder fünf Stunden…", wiederholte er leise murmelnd, „… mir kam es viel länger vor."

„Es.. tut mir leid, Meister.", wisperte Severus leise. Er konnte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wie es für Lucius gewesen sein musste. Immerhin war er nie so gewalttätig genommen worden. Selbst die Vergewaltigung durch Lucius selbst, war dagegen wohl eine Bagatelle.

Ruckartig wieder seinen Kopf hebend starrte Lucius sein Gegenüber für einen Moment einfach nur ungläubig an: „Wieso? Freust du dich denn nicht? Ist es keine Genugtuung für dich, dass gerade ich, der dir dasselbe angetan hat …", abrupt klappte er seinen Mund wieder zu und barg seinen Kopf in beiden Händen.

Es war nicht gut, wenn er sich aufregte, das spürte er deutlich durch die sich wieder mehr zu verknoten scheinenden Muskeln in seinem gesamten Körper.

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte Severus sich wieder auf die Bettkante und legte sanft seine Arme um den Älteren. „Ihr habt mir nicht dasselbe angetan.", widersprach er leise. „Es war ein Versehen... Unwissenheit... Aber Ihr habt mir nicht absichtlich Gewalt antun wollen." Zumindest hoffte er das.

Nun deutlich zu zittern beginnend, behielt Lucius seine Haltung bei, wehrte sich nicht gegen die Arme, die ihn, so kam es ihm vage zu Bewusstsein, nicht zum ersten Mal tröstend hielten: „Ich hatte es genossen… so wie… wie Er es mit Sicherheit auch hat… es… es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich… es wollte oder nicht. Ich habe es getan, habe… nicht auf… auf dich reagiert, als… ich dachte, es wäre… wäre normal…" Wieder schwieg er einen Moment, bis er schließlich tief und trocken schluchzend Luft holte und weiter sprach: „Das stimmt nicht… ich… ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Es… war mir schlichtweg egal .."

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Immerhin... bin ich nunmal Euer Sklave.", murmelte Severus leise und schaffte es, dass es völlig natürlich klang. „Außerdem wolltet Ihr mich nicht vergewaltigen, während... Er es ganz sicher mit Absicht so zerstörerisch wie möglich gemacht hat." Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige nur raten konnte, wer ‚Er' eigentlich war.

Nun noch deutlicher zusammenschaudernd, brachte Lucius nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Im Moment brachte er nicht einmal die Energie dafür auf, dem _nur euer Sklave_ zu widersprechen.

So saßen sie einige Minuten lang schweigend da, während Severus einmal mehr tröstend über Lucius' Rücken streichelte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas wichtiges ein, das er zuvor schlicht und ergreifend vergessen hatte. „Wir... haben ihn nicht bezahlt."

Lucius rührte sich nicht, genoss einfach den Trost, den ihm die ruhige, nichts fordernde und ihn wie es schien, einfach zu akzeptierende Nähe seines Sklaven, Severus' bot. Erst als ihm dessen Worte richtig zu Bewusstsein kamen, blickte er wieder auf und seltsam froh über etwas so banales und auch eigentlich für Lucius Malfoy immer vorhanden seiendes wie Galleonen zu sprechen, ergriff er die Gelegenheit trotz seiner sonstigen Abneigung über Gelddinge zu sprechen: „Er hat dir gegenüber nichts erwähnt?"

„Nein... er hat gar nichts dazu gesagt.", meinte Severus nur leise. „Hätte ich etwas sagen sollen, Meister?"

Lucius schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf: „Er hätte selbst daran denken müssen, aber es schien als hätte er es ziemlich eilig, wieder zu verschwinden."

„Er war wohl... enttäuscht.", meinte Severus nur leise und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Weshalb? Wenn es um die Bezahlung geht, ich werde mehr als großzügig sein und vielleicht …", wieder verstummte Lucius mitten im Satz, doch ein Gedanke der zuvor kaum greifbar gewesen war, begann sich nun verstärkt in den Vordergrund zu drängen und mit deutlich versonnener Stimme sprach er deshalb weiter. „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich tun, was er sagte, und das nächste mal meinen Hausheiler kommen lassen."

„Ihr... Ihr habt einen Hausheiler, Meister?", fragte Severus nach. „Wieso hat Dobby das nicht gesagt?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass wieder so etwas wie ein flüchtiges Schmunzeln Lucius' Lippen kräuselte, als er erwiderte: „Früher ja, seinen Vater. Doch mein werter Herr Papa fand …" Lucius Miene verdüsterte sich wieder. „… die Behandlungsmethoden dessen Sohnes für mich unpassend."

Severus schluckte. „Ich versteh nicht ganz.", meinte er leise und überlegte, ehe sich seine Miene aufhellte. „Ihr wollt Levlyn zu Eurem Hausheiler machen?", fragte er dann nach.

„Es wäre unvernünftig, noch einen anderen Dinge sehen zu lassen, die … niemanden etwas angehen und nur wenn er mir persönlich unterstellt ist, kann ich mich auf seine absolute Verschwiegenheit verlassen."

„Aber... wird er das überhaupt wollen? Er sah mehr als ungehalten aus, als er ging.", gab Severus zu bedenken.

"Ich werde ihm ein Angebot machen, das er nicht abschlagen kann. Aber du hast Recht ... die Umstände sollten dann eher zu meinen Gunsten sprechen.", überlegte Lucius laut.

„Ihr wollt ihn zwingen, Meister? Ich hatte.. .eigentlich den Eindruck, dass... er Euch mag. Vielleicht würde er es auch freiwillig machen.", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht …", murmelte Lucius und dachte tatsächlich einen Augenblick über Severus' Worte nach, und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, fragte er: „….wie würdest du ihn davon überzeugen wollen?"

„Nun." Severus überlegte einen Moment, wobei er den Kopf etwas zur Seite legte. „Ich würde ihn vielleicht erst einmal fragen, was er davon halten würde... ob es ihm im Krankenhaus überhaupt gefällt..."

„Das ließe ihm zu viele Möglichkeiten, offen abzulehnen…", überlegte Lucius und seufzte leicht.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte Menschen nun einmal auch nicht besonders gut einschätzen. Aber Levlyn hatte so gewirkt, als würde er Lucius mögen und wäre dann enttäuscht gewesen, als dieser plötzlich so herrisch geworden war.

„Bring mir etwas zum Schreiben und..", Lucius zögerte kurz, sprach es dann aber doch aus, „… bring dir ein Buch mit, das du lesen möchtest."

Einen Moment sah Severus leicht irritiert aus. Doch dann nickte er. „Sofort, Meister." Er verschwand aus dem Raum und ging zur Bibliothek, um sich das Buch zu holen, das er bereits am Vormittag gelesen hatte. Anschließend nahm er aus dem Schreibtisch, der dort vor einem der Regale stand einen Bogen Pergament, sowie Feder und Tinte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu Lucius' Gemächern.

Die Minuten, die vergingen, bis sein Sklav … Severus wieder zurückkam, waren Lucius noch nie so lange erschienen. Noch immer saß er im Bett, hatte unbewusst die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, sich krampfhaft dazu zwingend, nicht doch an Dinge denken zu müssen, die er lieber gestern als heute völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte.

Der Schwarzhaarige kam herein und reichte Lucius das Schreibmaterial. „Habt Ihr eine Unterlage, Meister?", fragte er dann nach.

Stumm schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, mit einem kaum unterdrückten, erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, als er die ihm gereichen Dinge entgegennahm.

Sofort sah sich der Sklave um und entdeckte ein weiteres Buch auf einem kleinen Tisch im benachbarten Wohnzimmer. Sofort ging er hinüber, nahm es und brachte es zum Bett. „Das müsste auch gehen..."

Lucius nickte und ehe er es zurückhalten konnte, entschlüpfte seinen Lippen ein leises: „Danke."

Rasch wandte er seinen Blick auf das weiße Pergament, das er sorgfältig auf den auf seinen Knien liegenden Buchrücken ausbreitete.

Einen Moment sah Severus sich um. Doch da es in dem Schlafzimmer weder einen Stuhl noch einen Sessel gab, setzte er sich schließlich auf den weichen Bettvorleger. Dann schlug er sein Buch auf und begann weiter darin zu lesen. Es ging, wie könnte es anders sein, um sehr alte Zaubertränke und Methoden, jeden beliebigen Trank noch zu verbessern oder die Herstellung zu beschleunigen. Er selbst hatte auch schon mit solchen Ideen experimentiert und sein Zaubertränkebuch zeigte deutliche Spuren, da er an vielen Stellen diese Verbesserungen einfach direkt auf die betreffenden Seiten geschrieben hatte.

Aber die in diesem Buch beschriebenen Methoden waren noch weitaus komplexer und so vertiefte er sich seine Umgebung vergessend recht schnell darin.

---

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Ihr animiert einen wirklich zum weiter tippen, wir können gar nicht anders, als von so tollen Reviews beflügelt zu schreiben. :) BIG THX AN ALLE DIE EIN REVIEW HINTERLASSEN HABEN! **

**Kapitel 21**

Wie immer betrat Louis Levlyn am frühen Morgen das Krankenhaus. Er wurde grundsätzlich so eingeteilt, selbst wenn er – wie am Tag zuvor – beinahe eine Doppelschicht gearbeitet hatte.

Doch in der letzten Nacht hatte er nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Die ganze Zeit war er in seinen Träumen in Malfoy Manor gewesen und hatte abwechselnd den kleinen Jungen von damals und den Mann von heute behandelt, während ihm ständig Abraxas Malfoys Worte im Kopf nachgehallt waren. _„Ich lasse Sie keinen Weichling aus meinem Sohn machen... und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nie wieder irgendwo Fuß fassen werden. Jemand wie Sie gehört nicht in den Beruf eines Heilers!"  
_  
Torvan Gorwish bog gut gelaunt um eine der vielen Bürogangecken, als er beinahe mit einem Heiler zusammengestoßen wäre. Gerade eben noch konnte er die Kiste mit den Habseligkeiten festhalten, die er gerade in einem auszuräumenden Büro zusammengestellt hatte. Es war die letzte mit dem, was sich noch auf und in dem Schreibtisch befunden hatte. Nur ein altes Foto und eine Akte hielten seinem abrupten Stillstand nicht stand und fielen zu Boden. „Können sie nicht aufpassen …", begann er aufgebracht, schwieg dann aber doch lieber, als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Es war einer der hiesigen Heiler und egal welchen Rang auch immer diese hatten, jemand wie er, einer aus der Entsorgungsabteilung, legte sich lieber nicht mit den Grünkutten an.

Louis bückte sich, um die beiden Gegenstände aufzusehen. „Es tut mir...", begann er, ehe auch ihm die Worte stockten. Was er da in der Hand hielt, war nicht irgendetwas. „Was soll das? Wieso bringen Sie das weg?", fragte er leise. Auf dem Bild war er mit seinem Vater zu sehen. Es war kurz nach seinem Abschluss entstanden und sein Vater legte gerade stolz einen Arm um ihn.

Torvan, der schon lange nicht mehr auf das achtete, was er einpackte und in die Entsorgungsabteilung brachte, beugte sich leicht vor, um nun ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Foto zu werfen und schluckte leicht, als er den Grund für das Verhalten des Heilers erkannte: „Oh … das … also das tut mir leid, Sir. Normalerweise sind die Verblich… die … also …" Er räusperte sich unsicher und begann von Neuem, „… nicht mehr da wenn wir kommen."

Es tat ihm wirklich leid und das, wo er nie besonders viel Sympathie für die obere Schicht, was für ihn alle Heiler waren, empfand. Wie schlimm es für den jungen Mann sein musste, die Hinterlassenschaften seines Verwandten auf die Art wiederzusehen, wenn sie doch schon längst alle entsorgt sein sollten. Zumindest bevor einer der Angehörigen erschien.

„Das gehört mir. Wieso räumen Sie mein Büro aus?", verlangte Louis zu wissen, da er aus dem Gestammel des Mannes nicht wirklich schlau wurde.

„Aber … sie leben ja noch ..", geriet Torvan nun vollends ins Rudern, sich nur an sehr, sehr wenige Fälle erinnern könnend, zu denen … nein, die waren allesamt schon älter gewesen. Sehr viel älter.

„Natürlich lebe ich noch! Wieso denn auch nicht?", fragte Louis nun vollkommen perplex. Dann griff er nach der Kiste, um sie an sich zu nehmen. „Haben Sie sonst noch etwas weggenommen?"

Jedwedes Mitleid mit dem Heiler verpuffte ins Nichts, als Torvan die Kiste nur noch fester hielt und einen Schritt zurücktrat, sich dabei zu seiner vollen Größe von 1,54 aufbaute und deutlich entrüstet erwiderte: „Ich habe nichts weggenommen! Ich wurde angewiesen, das Büro zu räumen und für den Nächsten vorzubereiten und das heißt üblicherweise, dass alles, was sich noch darin befunden hat, entsorgt wird. Wenn die Verwaltung mal wieder die Termine verschoben hat, an dem die Angehörigen sich noch was aus den Hinterlassenschaften heraussuchen konnten, ist das nicht mein Problem, auch wenn es mir für sie leid tut."

„Was heißt Hinterlassenschaften?", empörte sich Louis. „Das war mein Büro und das sind meine Sachen. Irgendjemand hat einen Fehler gemacht. Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie meine ganzen Unterlagen schon vernichtet haben..." Der Heiler war sichtlich entsetzt. So gut wie alles, was er geschafft hatte, sich trotz der Steine, die immer wieder in seinen Weg geworfen worden waren, anzueignen, war in diesem Büro gewesen.

Torvan wurde blass und fühlte sich auf einmal mehr als nur unwohl in seiner Haut. „Nun … also …", stammelte er einen Moment lang unsicher, „… ja." Fast schon hastig streckte er seine Arme mit der Kiste aus und hielt sie dem Heiler hin. „Das … also das war noch der Rest …"

Bleich werdend nahm Louis die Kiste entgegen. „Aber... Kann man nichts mehr retten?", wisperte er, während er sichtlich schwankte und sich an der Wand neben sich anlehnen musste, um nicht umzufallen.

Bedauernd seinen Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Torvan: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber … alles was nach unten kommt, ist kurz darauf schon entsorgt. Mit diesem … ihrem Büro begannen wir bereits vor Sonnenaufgang."

„Aber.. warum? Wer hat es angeordnet?", fragte Louis nun vollkommen resigniert. Sieben Jahre Arbeit... vernichtet.

In eine seiner Robentaschen greifend, zog Torvan eine Pergamentrolle hervor, öffnete sie und musterte sie kurz, mit dem Finger die Daten entlangfahrend „Ah ja … hier steht es ja. Die Order kam direkt vom Abteilungsleiter persönlich."

Louis schluckte heftig. „Dann ... sollte ich schnellstens zu ihm.", murmelte er nur leise, ehe er sich an der Wand entlang tastete. Doch nur einen Moment. Dann straffte er sich und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Aufzug, um weiter nach oben zu fahren. Innerhalb weniger Minuten stand er vor dem Büro des Abteilungsleiters.

Seufzend legte Malcolm die Akte beiseite, an der er gerade abschließend gearbeitet hatte. Die schnellen Schritte, die abrupt vor seiner Bürotüre stoppten, … nun dabei konnte es sich heute zumindest nur um eine ganz bestimmte Person handeln. „Kommen Sie herein, Levlyn.", rief er also, wohl wissend, dass der andere nur darauf brannte, genau dies zu tun und einzig dessen anerzogene Höflichkeit ihn daran hinderte, einfach in sein Büro zu stürmen, wie es manch anderer schon getan hatte.

Sofort trat der Heiler ein und seine Augen funkelten wütend. „Warum wurde mein Büro geräumt? Und noch dazu alles vernichtet? Sie hätten mir zumindest sagen können, dass ich ausziehen soll!"

Ob dessen Worte runzelte Malcolm nun doch leicht seine Stirn: „Das hatte ich - hat die Eule Sie etwa nicht erreicht?"

„Welche Eule? Ich komme hier ganz normal zur Arbeit und muss erfahren, dass das hier.." Er zeigte die Kiste, die er noch immer auf den Armen trug. „... alles ist, was von meinen gesamten Unterlagen übrig ist."

Langsam lehnte sich Malcolm in seinem Stuhl zurück, dabei kurz ehrlich betroffen aussehend: „Ich habe persönlich gestern Abend noch eine Eule an Sie geschickt, dass Ihr Büro bis Sonnenaufgang geräumt sein muss und alles, was bis dahin noch dort ist, der zuständigen Abteilung überantwortet wird. Schließlich wird der Platz für diejenigen benötigt, die hier arbeiten wollen."

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Die hier arbeiten wollen. Ich will hier arbeiten. Immerhin tu ich das seit fast sieben Jahren." Louis hielt das ganze mittlerweile für einen ganz üblen Scherz auf seine Kosten.

Malcolm schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie es sich anders überlegt haben, aber daran ist nun nichts mehr zu ändern."

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz. Wollen Sie etwa sagen... aber ich habe nicht gekündigt." Louis war nun sichtlich am Boden zerstört. Immerhin war der Job im Krankenhaus so ziemlich das einzige, was er je bekommen würde. Da war er sich verdammt sicher.

„Und was ist das?", die vor ihm liegende Akte, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten abgeschlossen hatte, wieder aufschlagend drehte Malcolm sie so herum, dass der ehemalige Mungos Mitarbeiter sie einsehen konnte.

Irritiert und auch etwas neugierig warf Louis einen Blick in die Akte und keuchte erschrocken auf. Das zu oberst liegende Dokument war in seiner Handschrift verfasst. „Ich... ich hab das ... nicht ... nicht ... geschrieben.", stammelte er leise. „Jemand muss... sich einen... Scherz erlauben."

„Das ist eindeutig ihre Handschrift, Levlyn, Ich habe es selbst überprüft.", wandte Malcolm ein, dem das nun doch langsam ein wenig zu suspekt wurde. Eigentlich hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass sein Gegenüber irgendwelche Formen von bewusstseinseinschränkenden Substanzen zu sich nahm, aber … es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Malcolm solches mit derart unter Standard behandelten Mitarbeitern erlebt hatte.

"Aber... ich.. ich habe das nicht geschrieben. Warum sollte ich den einzigen möglichen Job kündigen?", fragte Louis entgeistert, doch merkte er auch, dass es vermutlich sinnlos war. "Jemand hat meine Handschrift gefälscht...", setzte er dennoch leise hinzu.

Malcolm seufzte: „Hören Sie, ich weiß ja nicht, in welchem Zustand Sie waren, als Sie das hier schrieben, aber … Ihre Stelle ist bereits vergeben. Sie wissen doch selbst am Besten, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der nachrückt, egal wo man in der Hierarchie steht. Aber wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist … ich könnte ja fragen, ob irgendwo noch eine zeitweise Aushilfskraft benötigt wird. Mehr kann ich leider nicht tun." Und mit einem kleinen, selbstironischen Lächeln fügte Malcolm hinzu: „Auch ich bin nur ein ein klein wenig helleres Licht unter all den Glühwürmchen hier."

Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter abzustreiten, was sein Gegenüber für erwiesen hielt. Ein leichtes Nicken war die einzige Reaktion darauf, dass er vielleicht aushilfsweise hier arbeiten konnte. Dann verließ Louis mit sichtlich geschlagener Haltung das Büro, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt nur tun? Wovon sollte er leben?

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihm der gestrige Tag wieder ein. Lucius Malfoy... er hatte ganz vergessen, ihm irgendeine Rechnung zu stellen. Vielleicht sollte er das noch tun, um wenigstens noch etwas länger über die Runden zu kommen.

Zu Hause angekommen, machte er sich also gleich daran, einen Brief zu schreiben.

-°-°-°-

Zwei Tage nachdem er die Eule abgeschickt hatte, kam endlich eine Antwort. Doch statt des erwarteten Honorars, das zwar für ihn hoch war, aber doch weit unter normalen Hausheilergehältern lag, war nur ein Brief an das Bein der Schleiereule gebunden.

Irritiert öffnete Louis ihn und schnappte nach kurzem Lesen deutlich hörbar nach Luft. Was dachte sich dieser Bengel eigentlich?

_Nach unserem letzten Treffen war Ihr Abgang doch ein wenig abrupt. Finden Sie sich zur Abenddämmerung zu einem Essen bei mir ein, wenn Sie dies geklärt wünschen. _

LM

Louis starrte noch einige Zeit auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Wie konnte der Bengel, der noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig war, ihn einfach so herumkommandieren? "Wenn Sie dies geklärt wünschen.", knurrte er leise und sah auf die Uhr. "Alles, was ich will, ist mein Geld." Dennoch ging er in sein kleines Schlafzimmer und zog sich um, da es schon auf den Abend zuging und die Sonne bald unter gehen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Louis Levlyn einmal mehr am Tor zu Malfoy Manor und klingelte.

Fast lautlos erschien Dobby vor dem Zauberer und verbeugte sich tief, dass seine Ohren fast den Boden streiften: „Oh, Dobby so froh Master Heiler wieder zu sehen! Master Malfoy bereits erwarten."

Louis nickte nur leicht, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Er war immer noch ungehalten, wegen dem befehlenden Ton in dem Brief. "Dann bring mich zu ihm.", murmelte er nur.

Lucius hatte gerade einen weiteren Schwung an Papieren fertig bearbeitet, als Tuffy ihm meldete, dass der Heiler nun eingetroffen war. Nicht wirklich wissend, ob er erleichtert oder doch lieber nervös sein sollte, erhob sich Lucius von dem Stuhl, auf dessen Sitzfläche er ein extra weiches Kissen gelegt hatte. Rein körperlich ging es ihm zwar nach außen hin besser, aber mehr auch nicht. Immer noch hatte er leichte Krampfanfälle, immer noch konnte er nicht wirklich schlafen und wenn er mal einschlief, dann plagten ihn Albträume, so dass er schon bald die Flucht nach vorne angetreten war und sich in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte, die er sonst immer zu meiden gedachte. Schließlich gab es nicht nur dieses Haus hier zu verwalten, sondern auch all die anderen Geschäftsbeziehungen, die sein Vater eingegangen war, neu zu bewerten. Bisher war Lucius nicht dazu gekommen, hatte ihn doch die Schule davon abgehalten und mittlerweile zweifelte er ernsthaft daran, ob er es sich überhaupt leisten konnte, seinen Abschluss zu machen. Auch wenn es nur noch ein knappes viertel Jahr war … zu viel war liegengelassen worden und es würde durch eine erneute Abwesenheit von ihm nicht weniger werden.

Vielleicht sollte er einen Brief an Direktor Dumbledore schreiben, in dem er um eine Möglichkeit ersuchte, seine Abschlussprüfungen vorzuziehen. Denn … verzichten wollte Lucius auf diesen nicht. Oder, noch besser, er schrieb direkt an einen der Schuldner, die sein Vater und somit auch er im Ministerium gehabt hatten, und stellte in Aussicht, für eine kleine Gefälligkeit die Schulden ein weiteres Jahr zu stunden.

Derart in Gedanken verließ er sein Arbeitszimmer in Richtung eines der kleinen Speiseräume. Des Gemütlicheren der beiden, wie er fand, verfügte dieser doch über einen besonders großen schönen Kamin und da ihm immer noch ständig kalt war - mehr innerlich als von außen, das war ihm wohl bewusst - zog er ein hell prasselndes Kaminfeuer in seiner Nähe vor.

Nur kurz dachte er an Severus, der bestimmt wieder irgendwo lesend seine Zeit verbrachte. Vielleicht, überlegte Lucius, sollte er ihm mal das manoreigene Labor in den unteren Kellern zeigen, das sein Urgroßvater einst für seine eher unorthodoxen Forschungen eingerichtet hatte.

Louis stand in dem Speisezimmer und wartete auf seinen Gastgeber, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht hier zu Gast sein wollte. Aber er brauchte das Geld, falls Lucius Malfoy denn gedachte, ihn überhaupt zu bezahlen. Anbetteln würde er ihn garantiert nicht.In dem Flur vor dem Speiseraum ankommend, blieb Lucius kurz stehen und sah sich nach Severus um, wusste dieser doch, dass sie heute einen Gast haben würden. Oder … fiel es ihm plötzlich ein, hatte er vergessen, es ihm zu sagen?

Kaum eine Minute später kam Severus den Gang entlang, da er gerade ebenfalls von Tuffy informiert worden war. Er trug seine besten Kleider - schwarze Hose und dunkelblaues Hemd. Als er Lucius vor der Tür stehen sah, wurde er langsamer und schluckte kurz.Bei Severus' Anblick musste Lucius kurz lächeln: „Du siehst gut aus.", entschlüpfte es ihm, ehe er die Worte zurückhalten konnte und was ihn dabei am meisten überraschte war, dass er es auch tatsächlich so meinte und das erste Mal auch wirklich nur auf das Aussehen und nicht etwas anderes bezogen.

Überrascht sah Severus, der mit einem leichten Nicken den Kopf geneigt hatte, wieder auf. "Danke.", murmelte er und schloss noch rechtzeitig den Mund, damit das 'Meister' nicht entschlüpfen konnte. Immerhin hatten sie einen Gast zum Abendessen, der sicherlich nichts merken sollte.

Wieder zuckten Lucius' Lippen leicht, doch reichte es diesmal nicht zu einem Lächeln. Dennoch empfand er ein wenig Stolz auf den Schwarzhaarigen, bei dessen Verhalten. Besonders aber auch Dankbarkeit, dass dieser in den vergangenen Tagen für ihn da gewesen war.

Sicher wusste er, dass Severus gar nicht anders konnte, zwang ihn der Sklavenbund doch dazu, alles zu tun, was er wollte. Aber … da waren so viele Kleinigkeiten gewesen. Angefangen damit, dass Lucius nicht einmal hatte darum bitten müssen, dass er bei ihm blieb, oder über seinen Schlaf wachte und ihn weckte, wenn die Träume wieder zu schlimm wurden.

Hoffend, dass man ihm nicht zu sehr anmerken konnte, was er fühlte, wandte sich Lucius hastig ab und betrat das Esszimmer.

Severus drehte sich nun auch zur Tür und trat hinter dem Blonden ein. Als er dann sah, wer ihr Gast war, hob er erstaunt eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts weiter, als ein ruhiges "Guten Abend."

Louis nickte dem Schwarzhaarigen nur kurz zu und wandte sich dann an Lucius. "Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass Sie mich nochmals wiedersehen wollen."

Nun war es an Lucius wie Severus zuvor verwundert drein zu schauen, aber nur kurz: „Weshalb sollte ich dies nicht wünschen? Immerhin haben Sie mir geholfen und das Mindeste, was ich als Dank tun kann, ist Sie dafür zum Essen einzuladen."

"Sie könnten stattdessen auch einfach die Rechnung bezahlen.", erwiderte Louis ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich wieder wütender wurde. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ein Malfoy sich davor drücken wollte, zu bezahlen, was er bekommen hatte.

Lucius musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, seine Gesichtszüge weiter möglichst ruhig zu halten und nicht missbilligend zu verziehen. Denn auch wenn er die letzten zwei Tage kaum etwas anderes getan hatte, als sich mit seinen Vermögenswerten zu beschäftigen, hasste er es immer noch, über Geld sprechen zu müssen. „Nun … auch darüber können wir reden. Nach dem Essen." Damit wies Lucius auf den sich in diesem Moment von den Hauselfen deckenden Tisch.

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte Louis sich tatsächlich an den Tisch und wartete. Vielleicht war es wirklich einfach nur Höflichkeit und Lucius hatte sich in der Nachricht lediglich unglücklich ausgedrückt.

Auch Severus nahm nun Platz und das sogar vor seinem Meister, nur damit es nicht auffiel, dass er auf ihn wartete. Auch sah man ihm die Schwierigkeit dieses Verhaltens nicht an. Doch innerlich musste er sich noch immer sehr stark beherrschen, um sich richtig, und das hieß in diesem Fall nicht wie ein Sklave, zu verhalten.

Lucius nahm als letzter Platz und daraufhin erschienen die ersten Speisen auf dem Tisch. Er hatte bei Dobby ein mehrgängiges Menü bestellt und dieser wusste, wie in solchen Fällen zu verfahren war. Nicht alles auf einmal, wie bei den privaten Abendessen, sondern erst die Suppen, dann die kalten Platten, gefolgt von den nächsten beiden zwei warmen Gängen und zum Schluss der Nachtisch, der von einem kleinen Aperitif abgerundet werden würde. Was aufgetragen wurde, wusste Lucius jedoch selbst nicht. Doch zweifelte er nicht an Dobbys Kochkünsten.

Innerlich seufzend betrachte Louis den Teller mit herrlich riechender Suppe. Er hatte sich in den letzten beiden Tagen schon mit dem Essen umgestellt, um Geld zu sparen, auch wenn er zuvor ebenfalls nicht gerade ausschweifend oder auch nur üppig gelebt hatte. Vermutlich würde dies hier mehr als nur reichlich werden.

Sich die Serviette auf die Oberschenkel legend, griff der Heiler zu einem der Löffel, der für die Suppe bestimmt war, und begann zu essen.

Neben ihm tat es ihm Severus gleich, der bei dieser Gelegenheit anwenden konnte, was sein Meister ihm an Tischmanieren bereits beigebracht hatte.

Auch Lucius griff zu dem Suppenlöffel, bewegte ihn in Richtung der Lauchcremesuppe und … stockte dann. Es war das erste Mal seit nun schon zwei Tagen, dass er überhaupt etwas essen würde. Selbst getrunken hatte er nichts, sondern es immer weggeschüttet. Severus hatte davon vermutlich nichts mitbekommen, tat er dieses doch nur, wenn er ihn bat, ihm etwas zu bringen, und wenn es nur ein Buch war, das er sich angeblich ansehen wollte.

Lucius hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, etwas in den Mund zu nehmen, auf seinem Gaumen zu spüren und dann auch noch herunterschlucken zu müssen. Etwas, an das er bei seinen Plänen nicht gedacht hatte.

Wieder blickte Lucius auf die Suppe, deren zuvor angenehmer Duft ihm nun nur noch Übelkeit bereitete und deren weißliches Aussehen ihn an etwas anderes erinnerte, das er hatte schlucken müssen.

Hart und klirrend schlug der Löffel gegen den Tellerrand, als Lucius' Griff sich um das Besteck verstärkte, um das Zittern, das ihn plötzlich wieder zu erfassen begonnen hatte, zu unterdrücken.

Vergebens.

Einige Spritzer waren dabei vom Löffel aufgeschlagen auf den Tellerrand, seine Kleidung und seinen Handrücken gespritzt … flossen langsam eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend herab ...

Wie hypnotisiert klebte Lucius' Blick an diesen wenigen Tropfen, die denen so sehr ähnelten, die er hatte auflecken müssen.

Dass er zu Tisch saß, sogar noch einen Gast hatte, war in diesem Moment vergessen.

Ohne zu zögern, eigentlich sogar ohne nachzudenken, sprang Severus auf und war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei seinem Meister, um ihm die verspritzte Suppe abzutupfen. Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die grauen, als Lucius aufsah, und der Blick schien fast schon zu befehlen: 'Ihr müsst essen!'

Louis beobachtete dieses Schauspiel nachdenklich und betrachtete den jungen Mann nun genauer. Der Mangel an Nahrung und vor allem Flüssigkeit fiel dem Heiler nun deutlich auf.

Lucius wurde schlagartig schlecht. Abrupt erhob er sich, erst jetzt merkend, dass er den Löffel immer noch fest umklammert hielt und ließ ihn einfach auf den Tisch zurück fallen: „Ich muss noch einen Brief schreiben…", brachte er schließlich hervor, sich fragend wie oft in den vergangenen zwei Tagen er dies schon vorgeschoben hatte, „… esst … unterhaltet euch …" Damit war genug der Höflichkeit.

Lucius hielt es nicht länger aus, auch nur länger etwas zu sehen, das … fast schon angewidert wich er vor dem Tisch zurück, drehte sich mit einer knappen höflichen Verbeugung um und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Speisezimmer.

Severus starrte ihm nach und schluckte unsicher. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, seinem Meister zu helfen, und dem Drang, dem Befehl zu folgen, stand er da.

"Er hat noch nichts gegessen oder getrunken. Richtig?", fragte Louis nach, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. Nun war er wieder ganz der Heiler, das Geld war vergessen.

"Ich.. weiß es nicht sicher, Sir.", erwiderte Severus, nachdem er einen Moment über die Frage nachgedacht hatte. In den letzten beiden Tagen war er wirklich nie anwesend gewesen, wenn Lucius aß oder trank.

"Ich muss zu ihm.", verlangte Louis sofort. Auch wenn zwei Tage ohne Flüssigkeit noch nicht lebensbedrohlich waren, konnte sich das schnell ändern. Normalerweise genügten drei bis vier Tage, um zu verdursten.

Lucius indessen war nicht weit gekommen, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen und ein Würgereiz erfasste ihn, so heftig, dass er stehen bleiben und sich an der Flurwand Halt suchend abstützen musste.

Einen Augenblick später kamen Severus und Louis aus dem Speisesaal und der Heiler war sofort bei Lucius. "Kommen Sie. Sie gehören ins Bett.", bestimmte er und griff dem Blonden unter die Arme, um ihm beim Gehen zu helfen.

‚Das ist für einen Malfoy absolut unwürdig!', begehrte ein Teil von Lucius innerlich auf, ging jedoch schnell wieder unter in all den anderen Gefühlen und Empfindungen, die ihn beherrschten. Darunter auch ein vages Gefühl der Dankbarkeit.

Ja, sich hinlegen, das klang wirklich nicht schlecht. Hinlegen und vergessen.

Irgendwann hatten sie schließlich seine privaten Gemächer erreicht und Lucius ließ sich widerstandslos ins Bett packen, zog die Decke wie seit einigen Tagen bei ihm üblich geworden noch fester um sich zusammen und schloss seine Augen.

Auch wenn er den Schlaf an sich nicht fürchtete, so hatte er Angst vor den auf ihn wartenden Träumen… doch vielleicht würde er ja diesmal verschont bleiben?

Fast schon krampfhaft hielt er seine Lider geschlossen, jeder einzelne Muskel angespannt und bereit, sich zu wehren. Lucius wusste wie närrisch sein Verhalten war, gab es doch nichts, was er tun konnte, ja nicht einmal der Traumlose-Schlaf-Trank hatte bei ihm richtig gewirkt und sollte er tatsächlich einschlafen, wäre er wieder nur schutz- und wehrlos.

Und… hatte er da nicht eben etwas gehört? Setzte sich da nicht gerade jemand auf die Matratze zu ihm und…

Mit einem Keuchen, das mehr ein Schrei war, riss er seine Augen auf und rollte sich so schnell und schwungvoll zur Seite, dass er auf der anderen Bettseite - nun noch mehr in seiner Decke verwickelt - wieder heraus fiel.

Sofort stand Louis wieder auf und lief um das Bett herum. "Hier wird Ihnen niemand etwas tun, Mr. Malfoy.", erklärte er ruhig, während er versuchte, Lucius wieder ins Bett zu bekommen. "Ich werde Ihnen noch einmal einen Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank geben. Diesmal sollte er wirken. Allerdings müssen Sie vorher ein Glas Wasser trinken..."Die Decke nur noch enger um sich windend, blieb Lucius auf dem Boden, saß jedoch bereits schon, ehe er sich gegen die helfenden Hände versteifte: „Danke, aber ich habe keiner Durst.„ ‚Und außerdem hat es beim ersten Mal auch nicht geholfen …', fügte er gedanklich noch hinzu.

"Sie haben seit zwei Tagen nichts getrunken. Noch ein oder zwei und Sie werden verdurstet sein. Wenn Sie also nicht freiwillig trinken, werde ich Sie zwingen müssen. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie das wollen würden. Also seien Sie vernünftig.", redete Louis auf den jungen Mann ein.

Zorn funkelte in Lucius' Augen auf. Noch nie .. niemals zuvor hatte jemand so mit ihm gesprochen. Nun gut … von seinem Vater abgesehen und … Er … Er hatte ihn gewiss nicht dabei gesiezt.

Für einen Moment wusste Lucius nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch lieber weiter für den Zorn. Das war einfacher… leichter… , als sich mit allem anderen auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

„Ach ja? Sie können mich zu gar nichts zwingen!"

"Ach nein? Ich bin Heiler im Sankt Mungos gewesen. Dort haben wir häufiger mal widerspenstige oder verwirrte Patienten.", erwiderte Louis und zog seinen Zauberstab. Als daraufhin der Schwarzhaarige, der bisher unsicher bei der Tür gestanden hatte, näher kommen wollte, schüttelte der Heiler den Kopf. "Ich werde ihm nichts tun."

Unsicher blieb Severus wieder stehen. Er wollte ja, dass Lucius geholfen wurde.

Levlyn wandte sich wieder dem Blonden zu und sah ihm in die Augen, während er ein Glas Wasser mit einigen wichtigen Nährstoffen darin herauf beschwor. "Einfach oder schwer? Ihre Entscheidung."

Angst flackerte in Lucius auf und er wusste, dass man sie ihm ansehen konnte und das machte ihn nur noch wütender. Auf Levlyn, auf sich selbst, auf Severus, weil dieser nichts tat, auf … auf einfach alles und jeden. So dachte er auch nicht wirklich über seine nächsten Worte nach, als er aggressiv schnappte: „Gewesen - genau! Sie haben keinerlei Befugnisse mehr und ich habe Sie nicht als ehemaligen Büroheiler hierher eingeladen!"

Die Gesichtsfarbe des Rothaarigen wurde mehr als hell, sodass sie schon fast mit der des Blonden konkurrierte. "Ich bin aber der einzige Heiler hier und ich will verflucht sein, wenn ich meinen letzten Patienten sterben lasse. Job hin oder her.", erwiderte Louis schließlich, ehe er auf Lucius' Atmung achtend, diesem beim Ausatmen plötzlich den Mund voll Wasser zauberte, ihm diesen dann zu hielt und dann den Hals massierte, damit er schluckte.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sch vor Schock und da er sich selbst noch zu sehr in seinen eigenen Decken verheddert hatte, bekam er auch keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren und Severus befehlen, dass dieser eingriff, konnte er auch nicht und … außerdem, wieso tat der denn gar nichts?

Sich verkrampfend versuchte Lucius dennoch seinen Kopf fortzudrehen und seine Kehle schnürte sich regelrecht zu, so sehr kämpfte er dagegen an, das, was sich in seinem Mund befand, schlucken zu müssen.

Nun griff Louis zu der letzten Möglichkeit und wandte einen Zauberspruch an, der Lucius' Kehle entspannte und gleichzeitig dafür sorgte, dass die Luftröhre verschlossen blieb und nichts dort falsch hinein lief. Ohne dass Lucius etwas tun musste, floss das Wasser hinunter. Sofort danach gab Louis den Patienten wieder frei.

"Wenn Sie mir einfach mein Geld geben, sind Sie mich los und ein anderer Heiler kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie gegen Ihren Willen am Leben bleiben.", meinte der Heiler und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er war selbst wütend und wusste nicht einmal genau warum. Aber das Verhalten des jungen Malfoy brachte ihn einfach zur Weißglut, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass dieser einfach noch immer einen zu starken Schock hatte.

Severus trat nun näher und kniete neben Lucius, um ihm aus der Decke zu helfen.

Keuchend nach Luft schnappend, hatte er doch schon Sternchen vor seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, kam Lucius gegen das sich in ihm anbahnen wollende Gefühl entweder zu schreien oder doch lieber zu weinen nicht an und so war seine Stimme eine Mischung aus beidem, als er schließlich wieder dazu in der Lage war, etwas hervorzubringen: „Sie … Sie … sind wahnsinnig!"

Kaum dass Severus ihn von der Decke befreit hatte, versuchte sich Lucius aufzurichten, scheiterte aber beim ersten Versuch kläglich und musste sich schließlich auf Severus stützen, um überhaupt stehen zu bleiben. Nach schlafen war ihm gerade überhaupt nicht mehr zumute.

"Sie sind wahnsinnig.", erwiderte Louis und seufzte erneut. "Ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass es schwer ist. Immerhin konnte ich mir anhand der Verletzungen ein recht gutes Bild davon machen, was geschehen sein muss. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sterben wollen. Und das werden Sie, wenn Sie nicht versuchen, das Erlebte soweit zu überwinden, dass Sie zumindest essen und trinken."

Lucius starrte den Mann vor sich zornentbrannt an. Hätte er jetzt seinen Zauberstab gehabt, er hätte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verflucht. ‚Wo bei Mordraud ist mein Zauberstab überhaupt?', fiel ihm plötzlich ein, erst jetzt wirklich begreifend, dass er ihn seit …. seit … seiner Ankunft in seinem Manor nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Seine Hände zu Fäusten ballend, zwang sich Lucius regelrecht dazu, tief durchzuatmen und stattdessen nicht einfach seine Hände anstatt seines Zauberstabs zu benutzen. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, hatte sein Gegenüber einen, wie er ihm mehr als nachdrücklich bewiesen hatte.

Doch sagte Lucius nichts. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er hätte darauf erwidern können, fühlte er doch, dass dieser Recht hatte - wieder einmal.

Noch immer hielt Severus seinen Meister wortlos fest und stützte ihn vorsichtig. Dabei wagte er nichts zu sagen, aus Angst, sich und seinen Status zu verraten. Direkt ansprechen konnte er Lucius nicht anders als mit dessen Titel.

"Setzen Sie sich und versuchen Sie, selbst noch etwas zu trinken.", sprach Louis von der Wut des anderen unbeeindruckt weiter.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf, setzte sich aber dennoch. Doch nicht auf das Bett. Nachdem er Severus mit einem Blick in Richtung des Wohnraumes bedeutet hatte, dass er dorthin wollte, machte er sich zusammen mit diesem dahin auf und ließ sich schließlich seufzend in einen der weich gepolsterten Stühle sinken. Das Glas Wasser, das ihm der Heiler hinhielt, dabei jedoch tunlichst ignorierend. Hatte er doch schon mehr als gewollt herunterschlucken müssen.

"Lucius.", sprach der Heiler den Jugendlichen nun zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Treffen vor sieben Jahren mit Vornamen an, "Es ist nur Wasser... schau darauf, während du es trinkst."

Wieder verneinte Lucius mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln, seine Lippen dabei, so fest er es konnte, zusammenpressend. Er wusste, dass er sich kindisch verhielt; wusste, dass er trinken musste, wollte er nicht verdursten.

Wollte er denn sterben?

Nein! Zumindest diese Frage konnte er absolut verneinen. Er wollte nicht sterben, er war kein Feigling, der sich aus dem Leben stahl, nur weil man ihm einmal übel mitgespielt hatte und er wusste, dass dies jederzeit wieder geschehen konnte.

Lucius Malfoy wollte leben und sein Leben genießen. Daran hatte auch Er nichts ändern können und wie sich Lucius vage zu erinnern glaubte, dies auch gar nicht gewollt.

Es war nur eine Strafe gewesen, für sein eigennützig arrogantes Verhalten. Nichts sonst … nur eine Bestrafung, die Ihm sichtlich Vergnügen bereitet hatte, als Er …

‚_STOPP!! Reiß dich endlich zusammen!_'

Tief durchatmend öffnete Lucius langsam seine Augen, sich gar nicht darüber bewusst gewesen, dass er sie geschlossen hatte und sah zu dem Heiler auf: „Ich kann ni …", ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug folgte, „… das ist nicht so einfach.", beendete Lucius schließlich seinen mittendrin abgebrochenen Satz.

"Ich weiß.", stimmte Louis zu. "Versuch es. Schau in das Glas..."

Severus hockte sich neben den Stuhl. "Ich halte..." Er wollte 'dich' sagen, brachte es aber nicht über die Lippen. Er durfte seinen Meister einfach nicht duzen, der Bund ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen schlang er nun seine Arme seitlich um den Blonden, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.Erst als Lucius die Arme um sich fühlte, merkte er selbst, wie angespannt er schon wieder war und seufzte leicht, sich ein klein wenig entspannend: „Also gut…", erklärte er sich zumindest mit einem Versuch einverstanden.

Louis reichte ihm also das halbvolle Glas Wasser.

"Es ist völlig durchsichtig.. nur Wasser.", raunte Severus leise, während er seine Stirn an Lucius rechte Schulter lehnte.Nur zögernd legten sich Lucius' Finger um das Glas, hielten es noch weit widerstrebender fest und als er es dann schließlich an seine Lippen zu heben begann, zitterte seine Hand so sehr, dass er mindestens die Hälfte bereits vergossen hatte. Dabei war es nicht das Glas und auch nicht so sehr das Wasser, das ihn derart heftig reagieren ließ, sondern vielmehr das Wissen, dass er dessen Inhalt bald in seinem Mund fühlen und herunterschlucken musste.

Sanft legte Louis seine Hand um das zitternde Glas, um es ruhiger zu halten. "Du schaffst es.", raunte er leise.„Nur Wasser …", wiederholte Lucius unbewusst die Worte des Heilers, auf die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit starrend. Dann plötzlich und ohne dass er sich bewusst dazu entschieden hätte, setzte er den Glasrand an seine Lippen, öffnete seinen Mund und kippte den Rest des Inhalts, der noch nicht verschüttet worden war, in seinen Mund.

Lucius erster Gedanke war: ‚_Zu viel!_', sein zweiter_: ‚Schlucken … du musst schlucken Lucius, ehe du noch erstickst!_', und sein dritter und letzter, von vor ihm aufblitzender Erinnerung begleitet war nicht Lucius eigene, sondern Seine, von Lust geprägte Stimme: ‚_Schön alles herunterschlucken mein Kleiner!_'

Das nächste, was Lucius wieder bewusst wahrnahm war, dass er sich vornüber gebeugt erbrach, wobei sowohl das eben halb geschluckte Wasser, als auch das ihm zuvor aufgezwungene wieder hervorkamen.

Leise seufzend entfernte Louis die Bescherung und füllte das Glas wieder auf. Dazu beschwor er noch eine Schüssel. „Spül dir den Mund aus.", murmelte er ruhig.

Zuerst dachte Lucius daran, sich zu weigern, doch der säuerliche Geschmack in seinem Mund war einfach nur widerlich und so griff er schließlich abermals nach dem Glas. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann hob er es wieder an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck, in dem Bewusstsein, es nicht herunterschlucken zu müssen, behielt er es einen Augenblick lang im Mund und spuckte es schließlich in die bereitstehende Schüssel.

Louis sah zu und überlegte, wie er sonst noch Flüssigkeit in den anderen hineinbekommen könnte. Es ihm einfach direkt in den Magen zu zaubern, war zu gefährlich. Vielleicht sollte er sich genauer über die Muggelmethode informieren, über die er gelesen hatte?

Sich mit einem Fingerschnippen eine Serviette aus dem Speisezimmer herbeizaubernd, war es Lucius in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, was der Heiler davon halten mochte, dass er stablose Magie beherrschte. Lucius' Entschluss hatte sich ob der letzten Ereignisse nur noch weiter verfestigt. Er würde den Mann nicht ohne einen von ihnen beiden besiegelten Vertrag aus dem Manor lassen. Sich langsam wieder aufrichtend, wischte sich Lucius mit der Serviette über den Mund.

Nur kurz zuckte sein Blick zu dem Glas und sein Gesicht leicht verziehend erklärte er: „Ich werde es später noch einmal versuchen, aber … nicht jetzt. Vielleicht morgen." Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass der Heiler ihn bis zum nächsten Tag damit davonkommen ließ. So wie er den Mann langsam einschätzte, traute er ihm durchaus zu, dass er vor seinem Bett campierte und ihm dann heimlich, wenn er eingeschlafen war, etwas einflößte.

„Morgen könnte es zu spät sein.", erwiderte Louis leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. „Durch das Erbrechen eben hast du weit mehr Flüssigkeit verloren, als du zuvor getrunken hast."

„Und was soll ich tun?", murmelte Lucius bitter, dem nun leeren Wasserglas einen zornigen Blick schenkend, auch wenn das Gefäß wohl am allerwenigsten dafür konnte.

"Vorstellen, dass es immer nur Wasser ist... egal wie es schmeckt." Erstaunt sah Louis auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der bei diesen selbstverständlich wirkenden Worten nicht einmal aufgeschaut hatte, sondern einfach weiter die Arme um Lucius geschlungen auf dem Boden saß.

Auch Lucius war mehr als überrascht, hatte er Severus' Anwesenheit zwar nicht vergessen, aber … er war so still gewesen, einfach nur für ihn da, dass … Lucius seufzte leise, rutschte auf dem Stuhl auf dem er wieder Platz genommen hatte ein wenig zur Seite, bückte sich und zog den Anderen neben sich, nun auch von sich aus einen Arm um dessen Rücken legend.

Erst dann antwortete er auf dessen Einwurf: „Vielleicht … auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es hilft, dazu … müsste ich Wasser mehr mögen."

"Etwas das man mag, ist nicht gut, weil man es dann nicht mehr mag.", meinte Severus erneut leise und hob dann den Kopf richtig, um Lucius mit seinen leicht traurigen schwarzen Augen anzusehen, während sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb.

Louis runzelte nur noch mehr die Stirn. "Woher weißt du so etwas?", wollte er ruhig wissen.

Lucius zögerte einen Moment, sagte dann jedoch mit für ihn ungewohnt weicher Stimme: „Er hat seine eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht, bevor wir uns trafen."

Erneut hob Louis eine Augenbraue, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. Es ging ihn nicht wirklich etwas an und Severus schien es ja gut zu gehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige saß weiter neben Lucius und betrachtete dessen rechte Hand, die neben seinem Oberschenkel lag. Er hätte sich gern mehr an dem Gespräch beteiligt, doch konnte er kaum einen Satz wirklich formulieren, in dem keine Anrede oder dergleichen vorkam. Nachdem einige Augenblicke schweigend verstrichen waren, erhob sich Lucius schließlich, seinen Arm dabei weiterhin um Severus behaltend und meinte: „Da wir hier wohl erst einmal nicht weiter kommen … können wir ja zu dem Grund Ihres … deines hier seins kommen … Louis."

Lucius dachte gar nicht daran den anderen weiter zu siezen und dies nicht nur weil dieser ihn ebenfalls schon bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte - unaufgefordert dazu - sondern weil der Heiler einfach schon zu viel wusste.

Auch Louis stand wieder und betrachtete Lucius einen Augenblick nachdenklich. "Ich nehme einmal an, dass es sich dabei nicht um meine Rechnung handelt.", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Nicht direkt jedenfalls.", stimmte Lucius der Vermutung zu und ging, sich halb bei Severus festhaltend und einfach nur froh, dass dieser da war, voraus in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, griff nach der teuren Ledermappe, die er dort liegen hatte, und legte seine flache Hand darauf. „Zu allererst: Wieso hilfst du mir? Oder war ich vorhin nicht deutlich genug gewesen?"

"Nun..." Louis sammelte sich einen Moment lang. "Zuerst einmal warst du verletzt und, warum auch immer, war ich der einzige, der geholt werden konnte. Das macht dich zu meinem Patienten... außerdem mochte ich dich als Kind, auch wenn ich mittlerweile glaube, dass dein Vater einen zu schlechten Einfluss auf dich hatte.", meinte er dann allerdings ehrlich.

Lucius war im ersten Moment einfach nur zu verblüfft, um etwas sagen zu können, und wusste auch nicht, ob er zornig, oder doch eher beeindruckt sein sollte. „Nun … jedenfalls sagst du, was du denkst, und handelst auch danach.", murmelte er schließlich, mehr zu sich selbst als an den Anderen gewandt und sagte schließlich wieder direkt an diesen lauter: „Das macht mir meine Entscheidung wirklich leichter."

"Welche Entscheidung?", fragte Louis gleich nach, während sein Blick von Lucius zu dem neben ihm stehenden Severus und dann zu der Mappe unter der Hand des Blonden wanderte. "Irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, hier.. vorgeführt zu werden."

Lucius lächelte flüchtig: „Noch ein Erbe meines Vaters vermute ich. Da mir nur ein … geregelter Umgang mit anderen Gleichaltrigen gestattet war, habe ich meine eigene Art des Spielens entwickelt und halte wohl immer noch daran fest."

Dann jedoch wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst und meinte: „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, Louis. Du weißt zu viel."

Der im ersten Moment bei Lucius' Worten noch leicht mitleidige Blick, verschloss sich schlagartig. "Es gibt eine ärztliche Schweigepflicht, die ich niemals brechen würde.", erwiderte er nur und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. "Ich werde mich nicht erpressen lassen. Ganz egal, worum es geht! Dein Vater hat mich nicht klein kriegen können, indem er meine Karriere zerstörte, und du schaffst es auch nicht."

Lucius' Gesichtszüge wurden ausdruckslos; als er kalt erwiderte: „Eine Schweigepflicht, die nicht vom Zaubergammot aufgehoben werden könnte und was meinen Vater betrifft.", Lucius atmete tief durch, „..so war er ein Narr, dass er dein Potential derart klein gehalten hat. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht bereit bin einzugehen."

Damit löste er seine Hand von der Mappe und gab ihr einen leichten Schupps in Richtung des Heilers.

Fragend runzelte Louis die Stirn. "Und was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er ruhiger nach, während er nach der Mappe griff und sie langsam öffnete.

Darin lag zuoberst ein magisch bindender Vertrag, der von innen heraus fast schon zu leuchten schien, derart stark war die in dem Pergament enthaltene Magie und für diejenigen, die ein Gespür für Derlei hatten, war es deutlich, dass nicht nur die übliche, so genannte Weiße Magie darin verwoben war.

Ein Vertrag, der den Unterzeichnenden mit seinem Leben an Lucius Malfoy binden würde, ähnlich einem Unbrechbaren Schwur, nur dass dies hier denjenigen nicht tötete, der den Vertrag zu brechen gedachte, sondern ihn einfach daran hinderte, etwas zu tun, niederzuschreiben oder auszusprechen, noch in sonst einer Form weiterzugeben, das dem Wohle des Vertraggebenden zuwiderhandelte.

Ein Vertrag, welcher Louis Levlyn zu Lucius persönlichem Hausheiler machen würde, mit einem stattlichen Einkommen, einem Wohnrecht in Malfoy Manor und die Erstattung aller anfallenden Kosten, die zu Lucius weitergehendem Wohl führen würden. Was Zutaten, Forschungsmaterialien und alles Andere beinhaltete und somit nicht vom Grundeinkommen des Heilers würde abgehen müssen.

Louis starrte gebannt auf den Vertrag und wusste absolut nicht, wie er nun reagieren sollte, oder auch nur, was er sagen sollte. "Wieso ich?", fragte er schließlich und hob den Blick, um die beiden Jugendlichen anzusehen. "Ich weiß doch noch gar nichts weiter, außer dass du verletzt worden bist..."„Musst du erst etwas erfahren, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen kann, bevor du zusagst?„ Lucius lächelte flüchtig, wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder vollkommen ernst. „Du bist ehrlich, sagst, was du denkst, und handelst danach. Das … gefällt mir und … nun ja …„, wieder zuckten seine Lippen kurz nach oben, „… ich denke, das brauche ich ab und an auch und außerdem…", nun doch unsicher werdend strich er sich einige weißblonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „… könnte es gut sein, dass ich deine … Kenntnisse öfter in … Anspruch nehmen müsste."

"Und damit ich auch gar keine andere Wahl habe, als zuzusagen, hast du auch gleich dafür gesorgt, dass ich meinen Job verliere. Richtig?", setzte Louis das Puzzle endlich selbst zusammen. "Ist dir klar, dass meine sämtlichen Unterlagen vernichtet worden sind? Einfach alles, was ich in den letzten Jahren zusammen tragen konnte? Vermutlich... wahrscheinlich hast du genau das angeregt." Einfach nur müde setzte sich der Heiler auf den erstbesten Stuhl. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir an diesen Aufzeichnungen lag..."

Doch dann hob er den Kopf und musterte die beiden Jungen erneut. "Mit wem habt ihr euch eingelassen, dass du mich permanent brauchst?", verlangte er zu wissen.Lucius' Lippen verbanden sich zu einem schmalen Strich: „Nicht wir", begann er schließlich, sich mehr als bewusst, dass er den Anderen nicht nur mehr nicht würde gehen lassen können, sondern auch alles daran setzen musste ihn zu töten, willigte er dann nicht in den Vertrag ein. Aber ihn unwissend da hineinrennen zu lassen, das wollte Lucius auch nicht.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, willst du wirklich erst Dinge wissen, die es mir unmöglich machen, dich gehen zu lassen, ehe du einzuwilligen bereit bist?" Diesmal jedoch war jedweder Humor aus Lucius' Stimme gewichen. Ernst und aufmerksam beobachtete er den Heiler.

Auf dessen vorangegangenen Frage ging er gar nicht erst ein. Wussten sie beide doch die Antwort bereits. Auch wenn Lucius nichts dergleichen angeregt hatte, wie die Vernichtung diverser Unterlagen. Er hatte höchstens sein künftiges Wohlwollen in Aussicht gestellt, wenn ein gewisser Angestellter möglichst schnell ginge.

"Und ein Siebzehnjähriger, der im Moment nicht einmal einen Zauberstab bei der Hand hat, könnte mich töten?", fragte Louis ruhig weiter, auch wenn er sich schon längst entschieden hatte. Immerhin blieb ihm keine Wahl und ganz offensichtlich war Lucius Malfoy zumindest noch nicht so verbohrt, dass er nicht auch auf einen älteren, erfahreneren hören würde, selbst wenn dieser für ihn arbeitete.

Plötzlich stand Severus mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor dem Heiler. "Ich würde Sie töten, wenn es sein muss!" Seine Stimme war kalt und entschlossen.

Lucius war derart verblüfft über Severus' für ihn vollkommen unerwartete Reaktion, dass er wusste, dass man ihm sein Erstaunen deutlich ansehen konnte. Doch war ihm dies egal. Im Gegenteil, konnte es nur günstig für ihn sein. So wusste Louis, dass er zumindest dies nicht eingeplant hatte - wenn dieser seine Reaktion überhaupt mitbekam.

Doch sagte Lucius erst einmal nichts, verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich beobachtend, was weiter geschah, in die Stuhllehne zurück.

„Würdest du also. Interessant. Bei Gelegenheit müsst ihr beide mir unbedingt erzählen, was das für eine merkwürdige Art von Freundschaft ist.", meinte Louis, völlig ungerührt ob des auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstabs. Innerlich war er tatsächlich mehr entsetzt über das unverblümte Verhalten der beiden Jungen.

Dennoch oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen drehte er sich zum Schreibtisch und nahm eine dort bereitliegende Feder zur Hand. Mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung unterschrieb er den Vertrag. „Und jetzt hätte ich gerne Antworten."

Lucius betrachtete einen Moment lang nachdenklich den unterschriebenen Vertrag. Würde er wirklich bindend sein, wo Levlyn doch unter Zwang unterschrieben hatte? Oder war dieser wirklich bereit gewesen das Angebot anzunehmen? Da Lucius selbst noch nie bei der Unterzeichnung eines solchen Vertrags zugegen gewesen war, wusste er nicht, was nun zu geschehen hatte. Was ihm zeigen würde, dass auch wirklich galt, was mit der Unterschrift einherging.

So war seine Miene, wie auch seine Stimme deutlich zweifelnd, als er leise sagte: „Es ist nicht nötig ihn zu bedrohen, Severus."

Sofort steckte der Schwarzhaarige den Zauberstab wieder weg und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Louis setzte sich nun erst einmal bequemer hin und musterte die beiden, auf eine Antwort wartend, die er vermutlich sowieso nicht bekommen würde.

Seinen Blick nicht wirklich von dem Vertrag abwendend, auf dem sich rein gar nichts zu tun schien, erkundigte sich Lucius schließlich zögernd: „Was für Antworten genau?"

„Mit wem habt ihr euch eingelassen, dass du mich ständig brauchen wirst. Aber ... nun wahrscheinlich weiß ich es sowieso schon.". antwortete Louis, während er bemerkte, dass Lucius den Vertrag ziemlich besorgt musterte. Es war wirklich nicht zu fassen. „Es war meine Entscheidung... also ist er gültig. Wenn er ungültig ist, vernichtet er sich."

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf und es war ihm ziemlich egal, wie sein Gegenüber dies nun auffassen würde. „Nun … das stand nicht in dem Buch …", murmelte er leise, konzentrierte sich dann aber sofort wieder und nun vollständig auf den Heiler: „Wie ich bereits sagte - nicht wir, sondern alleine ich."

"Also gut... du hast dich also mit diesem Kerl eingelassen, der ... die Zaubererwelt 'befreien' will, von der Tyrannei des Ministeriums.", stellte Louis fest und es war seinem halb ironischen Tonfall deutlich anzuhören, dass er nicht wirklich an diese Ziele glaubte.

„Weit mehr als das von dir genannte steckt da schon dahinter…" Lucius schauderte plötzlich und rieb sich unbewusst über seinen linken Unterarm, „… was willst du noch wissen?"

"Mich würde interessieren, was du von mir erwartest.", erwiderte Louis ruhig, während ihm nicht entging, wie Lucius sich den Arm rieb.

Abrupt zog Lucius seine Hand wieder zurück: „Nicht viel, nur dass du da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Dass du zu niemandem ein Wort über das sprichst, was du hier siehst, hörst oder auch nur vermutest und das Wichtigste, dass du mich am Leben hältst."

Er machte eine Geste zu der Ledermappe: „Ansonsten kannst du tun was dir gefällt, solange du nicht für Andere tätig bist."

"Gut... das ist kein Problem. Aber ich habe auch eine Forderung.", entgegnete Louis und beugte sich leicht vor. "Ich bin der Heiler und du der Patient. Das heißt, wenn es um deine Gesundheit geht, entscheide ich und du gehorchst. Ich lasse mich nicht herumkommandieren oder wegschicken oder sonstwie behindern. Klar?"Lucius seufzte leicht: „Damit habe ich bereits gerechnet. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, immer so kooperativ zu sein wie … nun, … die letzte Zeit."

Dann blickte er zu Severus und wandte sich nun direkt an diesen: „Du wirst Louis nicht erneut bedrohen und du wirst ihm helfen wenn er dies wünscht, solange es … seine Aufgaben als Heiler betrifft. Wenn es sein muss, auch gegen meinen Willen."

Es war Lucius deutlich anzumerken, wie schwer ihm diese Worte gefallen waren, doch war er kein Narr. Er wusste, dass gerade durch die letzten Ereignisse sein Verstand und das was sein musste, oft vollkommen verschiedene Wege gingen.

Severus' Augen wurden groß, doch nicht wegen dem Befehl an sich, sondern eben dass es ein Befehl gewesen war. Schon spürte er den Drang zu antworten. Er musste antworten. Sein Blick flackerte zwischen Lucius' grauen Augen und dem Heiler auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hin und her. Schließlich senkte er ergeben den Kopf. "Ja, Meister." Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit zu antworten.

Louis sah den Schwarzhaarigen an und war zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen nur wenig überrascht. Diese Eröffnung passte einfach zu sehr ins Bild. Severus' Verhalten der letzten Tage hatte immer wieder kleine Hinweise geliefert und nun passte alles zusammen.

Mit der Erkenntnis kam aber auch das Mitleid. Niemand verdiente ein Schicksal als Sklave - vor allem kein Kind.

Lucius, der eben noch nur mit sich selbst und seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen war, wurde schlagartig weich, als er die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen sah: „Es tut mir leid, ich … habe nicht daran gedacht."

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Heiler zu und diesmal war nichts weiches, oder mitfühlendes mehr in seinen Augen als er zu diesem sprach: „Und auch darüber niemals ein Wort, oder auch nur eine Andeutung zu jemand anderem. Ich möchte nicht, dass er öfter als … als unumgänglich daran erinnert wird."

"Da ich Sklaverei als Ganzes verabscheue, werde ich garantiert mit niemandem reden.", erwiderte Louis und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen kurz an, der wieder völlig gefasst wirkte und keinerlei Gefühle zeigte.„Das ist … erfreulich.", lächelte Lucius kurz. Dann wies er abermals auf den Vertrag: „Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn du dich hier einrichtest. Wenn du etwas brauchst für deine Tätigkeit, sag es mir oder bestell es einfach und lass die Rechnungen an mich gehen und wenn ich sonst etwas tun kann … du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen."

"Gut. ich werde mich um alles kümmern und in ein paar Tagen komplett einziehen.", stimmte Louis zu, der erst jetzt wirklich begriff, welches Glück er eigentlich gehabt hatte. Hier zu leben, zu arbeiten und lediglich hin und wieder Lucius zusammen zu flicken... Es war der Wurf seines Lebens. Und wenn der letzte Teil nicht wäre, könnte er sich richtig freuen.

Aufstehend unterdrückte Lucius ein Gähnen: „Da dies nun geklärt ist …. Werde ich versuchen ein wenig Schlaf zu finden." Noch während er dies gesagt hatte, machte er sich daran sein Arbeitszimmer zu verlassen, hoffend, dass der Andere nicht mehr an die Kleinigkeit mit dem Wasser dachte. Auch wenn sich sein Mund wirklich äußerst trocken anfühlte.

Aber Louis Levlyn wäre kein Heiler, wenn er so einfach vergessen würde, was lebensnotwendig war. Deswegen erschien vor Lucius, als dieser die Tür erreichte und sie gerade öffnete, ein Glas Wasser frei in der Luft schwebend.Abrupt in seinem Schritt stoppend, starrte Lucius sichtlich angewidert auf das Wasserglas.

"Es ist absolut lebensnotwenig, dass du trinkst." Langsam trat Louis von hinten näher an Lucius heran.

Auch Severus war sofort bei seinem Meister. Doch wusste er nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte.„Ich weiß, aber etwas zu wissen und etwas zu tun…" Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf, griff aber dennoch zögernd nach dem Glas. Zu behaupten, dass er keinen Durst hätte, wäre gelogen und in den Mund hinein würde er es wohl auch bekommen, aber sich dazu zu überwinden, es herunterzuschlucken. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken erblasste der Weißblonde und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit kroch abermals in ihm auf.

Einen Moment lang sah Louis nur zu. "Nimm es zumindest selbst in den Mund und ich helfe, dass du nicht schlucken musst.", murmelte er ruhig, während er seinen Zauberstab hervor zog.

‚_Nicht nachdenken … tu einfach, was er sagt!_', befahl sich Lucius selbst, hob den Glasrand an seine Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, zugleich an das: ‚Stell dir vor es ist nur Wasser.', von Severus denken müssend. Was er lieber nicht getan hätte, den sofort drängte es ihn wieder auszuspucken.

"Entspann dich.", wies Louis an und wandte den Zauber an, der Lucius' Schluckreflex ausschalten und die Luftröhre kurzzeitig verschließen würde, sodass das Wasser von sich aus in die Speiseröhre laufen konnte. Sanft hob er ihm dazu das Kinn an.

Entspannen? Der Mann hatte wirklich gut Reden… Lucius kniff seine Augen zusammen, als die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab rann, ohne das er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Genauso wenig, wie er etwas gegen Ihn hatte tun können und das erneute Gefühl des Grauens, das er daraufhin empfand, flackerte nur zu deutlich in seinen nun weit aufgerissenen grauen Augen auf.

Der Zauber ließ wieder nach und Louis trat nun ganz um Lucius herum. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ruhig nach. Er wusste einfach keinen anderen Weg, wie er genug Flüssigkeit in Lucius hinein bringen sollte. Vielleicht würde ein Beruhigungsmittel aber besser helfen, sodass der Blonde nicht mehr so viel nachdenken würde.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf, tief durchatmend und auf das immer noch gut gefüllte Wasserglas blickend: „Nein … aber es muss. Ich schaff das schon … irgendwie."

"Versucht einfach... an etwas anderes zu denken. Etwas schönes. Dann geht es ganz leicht.", mischte Severus sich nun wieder ein, auch wenn er keinen der beiden dabei ansah.Lucius lächelte müde und auch ein wenig gezwungen: „Wenn mir etwas einfällt, versuche ich es.." Damit reichte er das Glas an seinen frisch gebackenen Hausheiler zurück.

Louis war absolut nicht zufrieden mit dem einen Schluck, den Lucius gerade lediglich getrunken hatte. Dennoch nahm er das Glas entgegen. Am nächsten Morgen würde er ihn erneut dazu bringen, etwas zu trinken. "Kannst du mir nachher die Bibliothek zeigen, Severus?", fragte er den Sklaven, während sie Lucius ins Schlafzimmer begleiteten.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur leicht.Lucius achtete nicht mehr groß auf das, was die beiden untereinander machten. Er war einfach nur froh, sich hinlegen und ausruhen zu können. Was er hatte tun wollen, was er hatte erreichen wollen, hatte er geschafft und nun konnte er sich wieder etwas erholen. Geradewegs durch den Wohnraum in sein Schlafgemach gehend, schlüpfte Lucius wie die letzten Tage voll angezogen unter die Decken und schloss seine Augen.

------  
TBC

puuuhhh ... also wir sind ziemlich geschafft nach diesem, unserem längsten Kapitel bisher und daher mehr als nur ein klein wenig gespannt, wie es Euch denn gefallen hat. :) - Mazi und Morti


	22. Chapter 22

Ein paar Antworten auf Fragen, die wir geben können. :)  
Falls sich die Figuren nicht zu sehr verselbständigen, werden wir versuchen, am Ende beim Stein der Weisen herauszukommen. Aber garantieren würde ich es nicht

Also wird es auch Narzissa geben. Immerhin ist Luc nicht schwul und er muss natürlich seinen Stammbaum fortführen, zumal ja schon erwähnt wurde, dass die Malfoys im Moment nicht so zahlreich vertreten sind.

Und zu Louis. Er hat keinerlei Familie, da er wusste, dass er sie nicht wirklich hätte versorgen können. Abraxas hat wirklich dafür gesorgt, dass der Heiler mit dem niedrigst möglichen Lohn angestellt wird und nie die Möglichkeit einer Beförderung hatte... Er ist sehr wohl wütend auf Lucius gewesen, allerdings eher weil seine Unterlagen vernichtet worden sind, wofür Lucius nicht direkt verantwortlich war, sondern eher die nicht angekommene Eule. Ansonsten hat er kein Problem damit, für Lucius zu arbeiten, da einfach alles besser ist, als sein bisheriges Leben... und der Vertrag war wirklich mehr als nur großzügig in allem.- Mazi

**Kapitel 22**

Als Lucius am nächsten Morgen nach einer mehr schlecht als gut durchschlafenen Nacht erwachte, war das erste, was er vor sich entdeckte, das Gesicht eines seiner beiden Hauselfen, was ein Anblick war, den er wirklich niemandem wünschte. Ganz besonders nicht das laute Kreischen der Stimme: „Tuffy sooo froh, dass Master wach sein … Tuffy eine Nachricht für Master hat."

Damit hielt sie ihm einen Zettel vor die Nase, dessen Inhalt Lucius wünschen ließ, dass dies nur ein weiterer Alptraum war, der ihn heimsuchte.

_Lucius, _

ich werde dich heute Nachmittag um 4 Uhr aufsuchen.

GA

Mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens starrte er auf die säuberlich geschriebenen Zeilen und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung erlöst wurde. „Raus!"

Lucius wurde sich erst bewusst, dass er geschrieen hatte, ja regelrecht gebrüllt, als der Laut auch nachdem er seinen Mund wieder geschlossen hatte, in seinen Ohren widerklang.

Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später flatterte der Zettel nun nur noch von seinem eigenen Gewicht getragen herab auf die Bettdecke.

Im nächsten Moment klopfte es aber auch schon an der Tür. "Meister?", war Severus' Stimme zu hören, der in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal nicht bei Lucius geschlafen hatte.

Die Decke zurückschlagend konnte es Lucius gar nicht schnell genug gehen, aus dem Bett zu kommen: „All… Alles Ok, Severus."

Der Jüngere nickte draußen nur leicht. "Louis wartet schon im Esszimmer.", meinte er dann noch.

„Ich habe keinen…", begann Lucius, stockte dann und änderte seine hinaus gerufenen Worte um in: „Ihr könnt ja schon beginnen."

Kurz zögerte Severus und atmete tief durch. "Ich denke nicht, dass er das gelten lässt, Meister.", erwiderte er dann. ‚Vermutlich kommt er eher her und füttert Euch', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Lucius ersparte sich eine Antwort und verschwand erst einmal im Badezimmer.

Langsam ging Severus daraufhin zum Speisezimmer zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Wir sollen schon ohne ihn beginnen.", murmelte er leise.

Wie zu erwarten war, stand Louis auf und verließ den Raum, um zu den Räumen seines Patienten zu gehen.

Nachdem sich Lucius umgezogen und die Morgentoilette beendet hatte, ging er die Türe in den Flur ignorierend, direkt in sein Büro. Den Zettel mit der Nachricht hatte er wieder fest in der Hand, nachdem er ihn vom Bett aufgeklaubt hatte.

In dem Moment klopfte es vernehmlich an der Tür.

Sich das noch feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend fuhr Lucius verärgert an der Schwelle in sein Arbeitszimmer herum: „Ich sagte schon, ich komme später!" Es war Lucius egal, wie deutlich man nach draußen hin seine Verärgerung heraushören konnte. Im Moment hatte er wirklich andere Probleme, wie zum Beispiel dass ihm nicht mehr so verdammt schwummerig vor Augen war und sich auf einen Besuch vorzubereiten, auf den er liebend gern verzichten konnte. Er musste nachdenken… oder vielleicht auch lieber nicht. Nein… er wollte wirklich nicht allzu genau darüber nachdenken, weshalb Avery ihn aufzusuchen gedachte.

Louis zögerte nicht lange und öffnete die Tür. "Dann warte ich den Moment hier, bis du bereit bist."

Für einen Moment ungläubig auf den einfach in seine Räume gekommenen Mann starrend, kniff Lucius seine Augen fest zusammen und versuchte das penetrante Stechen und Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren: „Weißt du, dass du unglaublich lästig sein kannst?"

"Ja... und deswegen bin ich Heiler.", erwiderte Louis und sah Lucius besorgt an. "Du solltest dich setzen. Nenn mir die Symptome. Was fühlst du...?"

Sein Gesicht verziehend gehorchte Lucius, nicht weil er es gesagt bekommen hatte, oh nein. Sondern weil ein Stuhl wirklich verlockend war. „Kopfschmerzen vor allem und.." Lucius zögerte kurz, hasste er es doch, irgendwelche Schwächen eingestehen zu müssen, fuhr dann aber fort: „…das Gefühl, gleich vom Stuhl zu fallen."

"Früher oder später wirst du zusammen brechen.", murmelte Louis ruhig, während er einen Diagnosezauber sprach. „Beginnende Dehydrierung, ...und seit ich dich das letzte Mal untersucht habe, hast du fast zwei Kilogramm Gewicht verloren. Du musst essen und vor allem viel trinken."

„Nun, abnehmen ist nie verkehrt.", brummte Lucius, auf das Andere lieber nicht eingehend.

„Doch ist es!", erwiderte Louis heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Komm bitte mit zum Frühstück und wenn du nur eine trockene Scheibe Brot isst, bin ich schon zufrieden."

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl?", seufzte Lucius und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf, seine eigene eher rhetorische Frage selbst beantwortend. Schließlich stand er auf, schwankte jedoch leicht und musste sich, hastig nach der Stuhllehne greifend, an dem Möbelstück abstützen.

„Das kommt vom Nahrungsmangel.", erklärte Louis und trat an Lucius heran. „Jetzt komm. Severus wartet... Oder willst du lieber hier essen?"

„Ich würde es hier wohl eher entsorgen.", gestand Lucius ein, sich sichtlich einen Ruck gebend und dann einen Fuß vor den andern in Richtung Flur und Esszimmer setzend.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, half Louis seinem Patienten aus dem Raum hinaus und dann den Gang entlang, bis sie das Speisezimmer betraten.

Sofort stand Severus wieder auf, der tatsächlich noch nicht mit dem Essen begonnen hatte.

Sich an seinen Platz setzend atmete Lucius erleichtert auf, als er sich schließlich auf seinen Stuhl niederzulassen vermochte. Seinen Blick über den immer noch unangetasteten Tisch schweifen lassend, schüttelte der Weißblonde seinen Kopf. „Ihr hättet wirklich schon zu essen beginnen können."

„Das wäre mehr als unhöflich und.. ungebührlich.", meinte Severus, während er sich ebenfalls wieder setzte.

Auch Louis nahm erneut Platz, goss sich nun eine Tasse Tee ein und sah Lucius fragend an. „Vielleicht auch Tee?", fragte er ruhig.

Wenn Lucius von etwas überrascht war, dann dass ihn die Duftwolke, die ihm von dem eben eingegossenen Tee entgegenwallte, nicht wirklich störte. Im Gegenteil, schien es eine von seinen Lieblingssorten zu sein und so nickte er zustimmend, ehe ihm einfiel, dass er ihn ja auch trinken würde müssen.

Um sich davon abzulenken, sah er Severus an und fragte: „Was möchtest du trinken, Severus?"

Louis goss also Tee in Lucius' Tasse und nahm sich dann eines der frischen Brötchen, um mit dem Essen zu beginnen.

„Ich... nehme auch Tee, bitte.", murmelte Severus leise und musterte Lucius dabei nachdenklich. Der Blonde sah nicht wirklich gut aus.

Lucius, froh darüber das Unvermeidliche noch etwas hinauszögern zu können, dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, als er nach der von Louis abgestellten und mit einem Wärmezauber belegten Teekanne griff und dann in die vor Severus stehende Tasse etwas davon eingoss.

„Danke.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise, ehe auch er sich etwas zu Essen nahm und eine Scheibe Weißbrot mit Butter und Marmelade bestrich.

Die Teekanne wieder zurückstellend, beobachtete Lucius einen Moment lang das Tun des Anderen und griff schließlich nach einem Stück Zucker, das er sich zusammen mit einem Schuss Zitrone in den Tee hineinrührte. Sich auch dabei möglichst viel Zeit lassend.

Dabei wurde er von Louis nicht gedrängt. Der Heiler ließ ihm Zeit, sich selbst dazu zu überwinden.

Immer wieder sah Severus zu Lucius und fragte sich dabei, wann sich seine Gefühle für den Blonden derart geändert hatten. Zu einem großen Teil fühlte er zwar noch wie früher. Aber Lucius benahm sich in letzter Zeit so nett zu ihm, dass er manchmal beinahe seinen Status vergaß, wenn ihn der Bund nicht daran erinnern würde.

Lucius, der die forschend auf ihn ruhenden Blicke sehr wohl bemerkte, legte seufzend den Teelöffel beiseite und murmelte leise: „Darum herum werd ich wohl nicht kommen…"

Seine Finger um die Teetasse schließend, genoss er für einen Moment die davon ausgehende Wärme, erst jetzt bemerkend, dass er den zerknüllten Zettel mit seiner heutigen Morgenbotschaft immer noch in seiner rechten Hand hielt.

Avery würde ihn also heute Nachmittag aufsuchen.

Was mochte dieser von ihm wollen? Würde er ihn wieder zu Ihm bringen? Lucius fror plötzlich, fühlte sich bis in sein Innerstes, bis ins Mark getroffen und abrupt schlossen sich seine Finger der linken Hand noch fester um die filigrane Porzellantasse, die Hitze nicht spürend, die ihm die Finger verbrühte.

Sofort streckte Louis eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Lucius' rechten Oberarm. „Das ist Tee... er ist viel zu heiß, um das zu sein, was du dir gerade vorstellst.", murmelte er leise, konnte er doch nicht wissen, dass der Blonde an etwas ganz anderes dachte.

Auch Severus sah nun nur noch besorgter aus, sagte vorerst jedoch nichts.

Lucius konnte es nicht verhindern bei der plötzlichen Berührung heftig zusammenzuzucken, doch riss ihn diese auch wieder aus seinen Angstvorstellungen heraus und so warf er Louis einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er die Tasse kurz entschlossen an die Lippen hob und daran nippte.

Heiß!

Das war Lucius erster Eindruck… Hitze die seinen Mund ausfüllte, mit einem Aroma nach Orangen und Zimt und ehe er überhaupt bewusst darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, schluckte er den sich in seinem Mund befindlichen Tee herunter.

Lucius war derart überrascht von sich selbst, dass er für einen Moment lang schier ungläubig auf die Tasse starrte.

Louis lächelte leicht und nickte. „So ist richtig." Damit ließ er Lucius' Arm wieder los und wandte sich seinem eigenen Frühstück zu, den anderen dabei aber weiter beobachtend.

Abermals nahm Lucius einen Schluck des köstlichen Tees, darauf wartend, dass sich das Ekelgefühl, der Würgreiz und das Bedürfnis alles wieder von sich zu geben einstellte. Aber - es kam nicht. Selbst beim dritten und vierten und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er die Tasse geleert.

Wärme, die seinen Magen ausfüllte und das restliche Teearoma auf seinem Gaumen ließen in Lucius das erste Mal wieder fast schon so etwas wie ein Wohlbefinden aufkommen.

Nun lächelte sogar Severus etwas und Louis nickte erneut zufrieden.

Die Tasse wieder zurück auf den Tisch stellend, lehnte sich Lucius etwas bequemer gegen die Stuhllehne in seinem Rücken. Nachdem er kurz seine Augen geschlossen und tief in sich hineingeatmet hatte, blickte er wieder zu den zwei mit dem Essen beschäftigten und erkundigte sich: „Hast du schon eine Liste der notwendigsten Dinge für dich zusammengestellt, Louis?"

„Ich werde heute erst einmal meine Wohnung ausräumen und sie gleich kündigen.", erwiderte der Heiler, der darüber nicht wirklich unglücklich war. Es hatte ihm dort nie besonders gefallen und er lebte nur wegen der günstigen Miete in dem Haus.

Lucius nickte zustimmend: „Gut … Severus kann dir dabei behilflich sein und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Louis, kannst du ihn in die Winkelgasse begleiten, um dort einige Einkäufe zu erledigen."

„Nein. Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen? Ich werde auch noch einiges erledigen.", erwiderte Louis und lächelte Severus an.

Doch dieser wirkte irritiert. „Was. .. soll ich denn einkaufen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Lucius setzte all sein schauspielerisches Können ein, um so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. „Das weißt du wirklich nicht? Na dann komm mal mit."

Damit erhob Lucius sich, sich einem Moment am Tischrand abstützend: „Wenn du fertig bist komm mit…", murmelte er leise, als er hinter Severus vorüberging.

Irritiert folgte Severus Lucius einen Moment mit den Augen, ehe er sich bereits halb erhob, um seinem Meister sofort zu folgen. Doch Louis hielt ihn mit den folgenden Worten auf.

"Lucius. Du wolltest noch etwas essen.", murmelte der Heiler und deutete, auf den noch leeren, sauberen Teller des Blonden

Lucius machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, blieb aber dennoch zögernd stehen: „Ich habe mich dazu bereit erklärt, etwas zu trinken, und das habe ich. Mehr als ich in den letzten Tagen überhaupt für möglich gehalten hätte."

Dann wandte er sich doch noch soweit um, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen direkt ansehen konnte und fragte ein wenig schärfer: „Kommst du nun oder nicht?"

Severus war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde an Lucius' Seite und wartete. Dabei war sein Gesicht allerdings bleich und emotionslos.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, hatten wir uns auf mindestens eine Scheibe Brot geeinigt.", erwiderte Louis ungerührt.

Lucius tat sein scharfer Tonfall im selben Moment leid, als er das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Anderen sah: „Tut mir leid…", murmelte er leise, „…wenn… wenn du noch etwas essen willst, setz dich nur wieder, ich…", sich unruhig mit der linken durchs weißblonde Haar fahrend seufzte er leise, „…wollte dir nur etwas zeigen."

Den Heiler wie auch dessen Worte ignorierte er dabei vollständig.

"Ich bin fertig, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise, ehe er den Blick hob und Louis ansah, der sich gerade erhob. "Aber vielleicht.. solltet Ihr versuchen... etwas zu essen." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, biss er sich fest auf die Lippen und schluckte unsicher.

‚Verflucht… ein scharfes Wort und er ist wieder wie ein kleines Hündchen… Verdammt so hatte ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!', innerlich weiter gegen sich selbst fluchend wechselte Lucius' Blick zwischen Louis und Severus hin und her, im Moment einfach zu unentschlossen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ginge er jetzt, würde Severus ihm folgen, egal ob dieser noch was Essen wollte oder nicht, einfach weil dieser es für seine verdammte Pflicht hielt und… ‚Wie ich das hasse!'

Als es ihm schließlich doch noch gelang, eine Frage durch das Chaos seiner Gedanken und Gefühle vorbeizumanövrieren, klang sie alles andere als sicher, eher ein wenig Schuldbewusst: „Willst.. möchtest du denn noch etwas essen?"

Er würde ganz gewiss nicht am Tisch sitzen und jeden möglichen Bissen, den er nahm, von zwei paar Augen überwachen lassen. Auch wenn er darum im Endeffekt wohl nicht herumkommen würde.

Bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, war Louis auch schon bei ihnen. "Sicherlich wird er sein angefangenes Brötchen noch essen wollen. Und du solltest dir überlegen, ob du versuchst eine Scheibe Brot zu essen oder ich dir einen sicher sehr unangenehm schmeckenden Trank einflöße."

Severus biss sich noch immer auf die Lippe. Er war tatsächlich noch nicht satt. Außerdem war ihm sein Verhalten unangenehm. Immerhin wusste er, dass er sich nicht so benehmen sollte.

Lucius' Gesicht verzog sich angewidert bei der Vorstellung dessen, was immer Louis ihm zu verabreichen gedachte und als er über die mögliche genauere Bedeutung von sehr unangenehm schmeckend nachdachte, was er so ja eigentlich gar nicht wollte, nur taten seine Gedanken einmal wieder nicht das, was sie tun sollten, kam ihm nur ein möglicher Geschmack in den Sinn. Einer, der ihn erst erbleichen und dann grün um die Nase herum werden ließ, als sein Magen plötzlich rebellierte.

Ohne noch auf die zwei zu achten, drehte sich Lucius um und stürzte aus dem Esszimmer in Richtung des nächsten Bades, dabei hoffend, dass er dies noch erreichte, ehe er die bereits in ihm hochsteigende Magenflüssigkeit nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Der Gedanke an Essen ließ Lucius dabei nur noch mehr ins Würgen geraten.

Seufzend sah Louis ihm nach und folgte Lucius dann langsam. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sich das bald wieder geben würde. Vielleicht sollte er nachschlagen und einen Trank zubereiten, der den Magen des Blonden derart beruhigte, dass ihm nicht mehr schlecht werden konnte.

Auch Severus folgte den beiden auf dem Fuße und stützte seinen Meister dann, als dieser neben der Toilette kniete.

Als es vorüber war und Lucius sich den Mund mit einem Tuch abwischte, das auf einer Anrichte neben der Toilette bereitlag, wusste er nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so elend gefühlt hatte. Oder besser, wann er sich nicht mehr so wie jetzt gefühlt hatte. Langsam und mit zittrigen Gliedern stand er auf, sich dabei mit Severus' Unterstützung zum Waschbecken wendend und sich erstmal gründlich reinigend.

"Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass du dich jedes Mal übergeben musst, wenn jemand etwas unangenehmes erwähnt.", murmelte Louis leise seufzend. "Immerhin sind die Ferien fast zu Ende..."

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf und wischte sich ein letztes Mal über den Mund, ehe er das warme Wasser wieder abstellte und sich vom Waschbecken aufrichtete: „Ich werde die Prüfungen vorziehen… Es ist so schon viel zu viel liegen geblieben."

"Aber.. Meister, Euch werden über zwei Monate Stoff fehlen. Die Prüfer werden das sicher nicht weglassen, wenn Ihr die Prüfung vorverlegt.", gab Severus leise zu bedenken, während er Lucius noch immer half, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

"Er hat Recht. Was nützt dir ein mittelmäßiger Abschluss?", stimmte Louis zu.

Verärgert funkelte Lucius den Heiler an, auch wenn er es tunlichst vermied, den Schwarzhaarigen dabei auch nur anzusehen: „Und was nützt es mir, wenn hier solange alles zu Grunde geht? Ich habe jetzt schon mehr als genug damit zu tun, überhaupt erst einmal auch nur einen Ansatz an Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, das mein Vater hinterlassen hat."

Louis zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Deine Entscheidung. Auch wenn ich denke, dass die Verpflichtungen hier auch noch die restlichen drei Monate deiner Schulzeit auf dich warten können. Wie auch immer. Ich werde mich erst einmal um meine Wohnung kümmern. Du solltest noch etwas Tee trinken... und vielleicht später versuchen etwas zu essen." Damit drehte sich der Heiler um und verließ den Raum.

Severus stand einfach neben Lucius und wartete ab. Immerhin wollte der Ältere ihm etwas zeigen.

Lucius seufzte leicht: „Ich scheine in letzter Zeit ein regelrechtes Talent darin zu entwickeln, immer zum genau richtigen Zeitpunkt genau das Falsche zu sagen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er wütend ist.", meinte Severus leise. "Wohl eher resigniert. Vermutlich gibt er sich die Schuld..."

„Weshalb sollte er? Louis kann schließlich nichts für meine … Einbildungskraft." Doch dann sammelte Lucius sich wieder und konzentrierte sich auf das, worauf er sich schon länger freute, seit er sich dazu entschieden hatte.

„Ich nehme an, die Kerker hast du noch nicht besichtigt?" Zumindest würde es Lucius doch sehr überraschen, waren diese doch magisch vor unbefugtem Eintreten versiegelt. Wobei… bei Severus konnte er dies nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, hatte dieser doch schon mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt, dass er ihn auch durch diverse Abschirmungen zu folgen vermochte.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ Lucius langsam das Badezimmer in Richtung der manoreigenen Kerker.

Severus' Knie wurden beim Wort Kerker weich. Das klang gar nicht gut. Es klang nach Folterkammern. Auch wenn in Hogwarts die Kerker von den Slytherins bewohnt waren. Doch auch das war für ihn oft mehr eine Folter gewesen. "Nein.. ich war noch nie dort.", antwortete er dennoch und folgte Lucius ebenso langsam.

Lucius freute sich sichtlich über die Antwort, hieß dies doch, dass er Severus noch würde überraschen können. Es wäre doch zu schade gewesen, hätte dieser bereits gesehen, was er ihm zu zeigen gedachte.

In einem der eher abgelegenen Gänge ankommend, blieb Lucius schließlich vor einem Portrait eines seiner Vorfahren stehen, der ihn mit einem deutlichem Stirnrunzeln empfing: „Oh der junge Lucius… lange her, dass du mich besucht hast, junger Mann. Das letzte Mal warst du bedeutend… kleiner."

Lucius ignorierte die Spöttelei des Portraits. „Gorgonenblut."

Durch das aufschwingende Portrait schreitend, ging Lucius die ersten Stufen in den Kerker hinab, die dunklen quaderartigen Steinwände um sich herum ignorierend.

Zögerlich, mit einem unsicheren letzten Blick auf das Porträt trat auch Severus durch die Öffnung und folgte seinem Meister hinunter in die Dunkelheit, die nur von sich selbst entzündenden Fackeln erhellt wurde, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an der Wand angebracht waren. Was würde ihn wohl erwarten?

Immer weiter hinab wanden sich die Stufen, die schließlich in einem kleinen Rondell mit fünf davon abzweigenden Gängen endete. „Das hier", begann Lucius, der sich jetzt schon ziemlich erschöpft fühlte, zu erklären, ist der Beginn des Labyrinths. Du solltest dich hier möglichst nicht verlaufen. Obwohl…", ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte um Lucius' Lippen, „...das für Dich eher kein Problem sein dürfte. Du musst mich schließlich nur wieder finden wollen."

"Ich... ich versteh nicht.", erwiderte Severus und runzelte die Stirn.

Sich zu dem Anderen umwendend runzelte Lucius leicht seine Stirn: „Nun… du hast mich schließlich schon zweimal gefunden. Einmal sogar, als du keinerlei Hinweis darauf hattest, wo ich mich aufhalten könnte. Was eine der besten Eigenschaften dieses Bundes ist, wie ich meine. Sollte ich einmal… verschwunden sein, könntest du mich einfach wieder aufspüren und da rausholen."

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf, als er begriff, was Lucius meinte. "Ich.. ich wusste, wo Ihr seid, Meister. Das erste Mal im Vertrauensschülerbad. Ich kannte den Eingang. Und... und in Hogsmeade... ich hatte Euch vergeblich gesucht und dann.. als ich schon fast aufgegeben hatte, habe... habe ich Euch gesehen. Ich bin Euch einfach zum Haus gefolgt. Es tut mir leid..."Dass Lucius überrascht war, war noch weit untertrieben. Er war regelrecht… nun, das Gefühl, das ihn in diesem Moment am meisten beherrschte, war wohl Enttäuschung und er wusste, dass man ihm dies auch ansehen würde.

„Oh.", mehr fiel ihm partout nicht dazu ein. Da hatte er geglaubt, zumindest immer in Severus eine Sicherheit zu haben, einen letzten Hoffnungsfunken, sich darauf verlassen zu können, dass dieser ihn fand, egal wo er festgehalten werden würde… und jetzt, war diese Hoffnung einfach ins Nichts verpufft.

Langsam senkte Severus den Kopf, da er sich vorkam, als hätte er einen schweren Fehler begangen. Doch ändern konnte er es natürlich nicht. "Vielleicht... gibt es eine Möglichkeit... eine solche Verbindung zwischen Meister und Sklave herzustellen...", murmelte er leise.

„Glaubst du das wirklich, oder sagst du das jetzt nur, um…" Ja, um was eigentlich? Lucius schloss kurz seine Augen und versuchte, sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, weshalb er hier überhaupt herunter gekommen war. „Wenn du etwas findest,… könntest du auch gleich nach einem möglichen Zauber suchen, der Außenstehende etwas anderes hören lässt, als das was man tatsächlich ausgesprochen hat." Besondere dachte Lucius da an eine ganz bestimmte Anwendungsmöglichkeit. So könnte er diesen Zauber auf Severus legen und selbst wenn dieser ihn als Meister ansprach, würde jeder andere nur hören, wie er ihn Lucius nannte.

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Meister.", versicherte Severus ruhig, wie fast immer. "Wes.. halb sind wir hier?"„Du hast doch gefragt, was du einkaufen sollst.", antwortete Lucius, sich dem zweiten der fünf Gänge zu seiner Rechten zuwendend und in diesen hineingehend.

"Ja..." Severus' Stimme war noch immer leicht unsicher und er schluckte schwer. Dennoch folgte er Lucius sofort, wenn auch mit etwas unsicherem Schritt.

Nach einigen Metern ging es erneut hinab, dann auf einem Stufenabsatz erneut nach rechts, anstatt weiter hinunter zu gehen und dort endete der Weg vor einer schweren mit Eisen besetzten Eichenholztüre. Ein wenig außer Atem, verschwitzt und sich alles andere als sicher auf den Beinen fühlend, erklärte Lucius: „Da wären wir."

Mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Tür wandte Severus sich Lucius zu. "Meister, Ihr solltet euch hinlegen und... etwas zu Euch nehmen.", murmelte er ruhig, seine eigene Furcht vor dem, was sich hinter der Tür verbarg, ignorierend. "Ihr werdet jeden Moment zusammen brechen..."„Vielleicht hast du recht… aber nicht jetzt. Erst zeig ich dir, weswegen wir hier unten sind." Damit legte Lucius seine linke Hand auf die Türe, die Finger dabei weit voneinander gespreizt haltend, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sich, auf die Tür, auf den Stein unter seinen Füßen, das Holz unter seiner Handfläche. Spürte dem energetischen Fluss nach, welcher das Haus Generation um Generation mit jedem Malfoy verband und befahl der Tür schließlich sich zu öffnen.

Lautlos, als wäre sie täglich gut geölt worden, schwang die schwere Eichentüre auf und gab den Blick auf eine Kammer frei, die von Regalen beherrscht wurde, in denen sich Hunderte, gar Tausende verschiedenster Gläser und anderer Behälter befanden. Ein ganzes Regal war dabei einzig für die verschiedensten Kessel da und ein anderes für die verschiedensten anderen Zubereitungswerkzeuge, die man zum Tränke brauen und Zutaten vorbereiten - gleich ob lebendig oder nicht - brauchte.

Tische mit Kesselstellen befanden sich in der Mitte der Kammer. Kalt und erloschen und alles von einer dichten Staubschicht bedeckt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Severus den Mut fand, den Blick zu heben und in den Raum zu sehen. Doch dann fiel ihm ganz uncharakteristisch das Kinn herunter und er starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Labor, das sich ihm darbot. Langsam und seinem Meister einen funkelnden Blick schenkend trat er schließlich ein und lief mit vorsichtigen Schritten, Fußspuren in der dicken Staubschicht am Boden zurücklassend, die Regale entlang.

Ein breites Grinsen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend, erkundigte sich Lucius. „Ich nehme an es gefällt dir?"

"Es ist fantastisch.", antwortete Severus und es klang zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, als hätte man ein aufgeregtes Kind vor sich. Seine Augen funkelten, während er den Staub von einigen Gläsern rieb, um zu sehen, was darin war.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Lucius das Tun des Schwarzhaarigen eine Weile, konnte aber nur einen Teil der von diesen frei geriebenen Zutaten identifizieren. Darunter ein kleines Gefäß silbernen Einhornblutes, das ihm sein Großvater einmal zeigte. Damals, als er diesen hier herunter begleitet und dieser ihm die Kammer gezeigt hatte. „Dieses Labor hat mein Ururgroßvater eingerichtet. Er gehörte den damals noch besser angesehenen Alchemisten an und betrieb hier seine Forschungen. Sieh dich um und schreib auf, was fehlt und… dann weißt du, was du heute einkaufen sollst. Auch wenn einiges darunter wohl eher in der Nokturngasse erhältlich sein wird. Daher bat ich auch Louis dich zu begleiten."

Daher, und weil Lucius nicht wollte, dass jemand da war, wenn Avery ihn heute Nachmittag aufsuchen würde.

Severus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und nickte leicht. Dass er, außer in Hogsmeade, noch nie wirklich allein einkaufen gewesen war, fiel ihm in dem Moment nicht ein. "Wie soll ich bezahlen?", kam ihm jedoch eine andere Frage in den Sinn und endlich sah er Lucius wieder an.„Lass alles auf meinen Namen ausschreiben.", tat Lucius die Frage mit einer gleichgültigen Handbewegung ab.

"Aber... geht das, ohne.. dass die Leute wissen, dass ich Euch gehöre?", erwiderte Severus leise und schluckte dann wieder. Er wollte vermeiden, als Sklave dorthin gehen zu müssen.

Lucius blinzelte, daran hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht: „Ich könnte dir ein Siegel mitgeben."

Langsam nickte Severus. "Wenn... so etwas akzeptiert wird.", stimmte er nachdenklich zu. Doch dann hob er den Blick wieder und sah in die grauen Augen. "Es sei denn natürlich, Ihr wollt, dass bestimmte Personen von meinem Status wissen."

Kurz schwieg Lucius und dachte tatsächlich einen Moment lang über diese Möglichkeit nach, aber dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf: „Nein… es wissen schon zu viele von dir."

Wieder nickte der Schwarzhaarige. "Ich werde Euch noch mit nach oben begleiten, Meister.", murmelte er ruhig, da er deutlich sehen konnte, wie schwach der andere war.

Als sie schließlich die Treppen wieder nach oben stiegen, fragte Lucius dann, schon alleine um zu versuchen, sich von dem immer stärker werdenden Schwindelgefühl und dem sich wie ausgedörrt anfühlenden Mund abzulenken: „Ich hoffe, du bist wirklich so gut, wie Professor Slughorn meint, denn ich habe keinerlei Verlangen danach, mir das Manor um die Ohren fliegen zu lassen, nur weil du in einem deiner künftigen Experimente die falsche Zutat verwendest."

"Es gab bisher noch keinen Trank, den ich nicht beim ersten Versuch nahezu perfekt gebraut hätte, Meister.", antwortete Severus, während er geradeaus sah und auf die Stufen achtete. "Und keines meiner Experimente hatte bisher einen schlimmeren Ausgang als ein verqualmter Klassenraum oder ein geschmolzener Kessel."

„Gut … dann kannst du die Kammer nutzen, wann immer du Zeit und Lust dazu hast.", erwiderte Lucius, sich kurz an der Wand abstützend, ehe er die letzte und steilste Treppe in Angriff nahm, die sie wieder nach oben zu dem Portrait führen würde.

Severus konnte sein Glück einen Moment lang kaum fassen. Doch dann beeilte er sich, Lucius wieder zu helfen, damit dieser endlich zurück ins Bett kam. Vor allem musste er ihn dazu bringen, wieder etwas zu trinken. Vielleicht würde Tee nochmals das Richtige sein.

---

TBC

Noch ein kleiner Lesetipp  
Schaut doch mal die andren Storys von mir - uns - an. Besonders kann ich da THE ILLUSION OF TRUTH empfehlen. Das letzte Kapitel wird heute hochgeladen und ebenfalls noch heute geht es da dann mit dem zweiten Teil weiter. Teil 2 - SECRETS OF THE SOUL. Ihr müsst Teil 1 nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, um den zweiten Teil lesen zu können. Auch wenn es bei einigen Hintergründen von Vorteil wäre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Es war wenige Minuten vor vier Uhr nachmittags, als es an der Pforte des Gartens läutete und Giles Avery, da er angekündigt war, von den Hauselfen auch gleich hereingebracht wurde. Somit betrat er um Punkt sechzehn Uhr einen Raum, der ihm von einer der Elfen gezeigt wurde, fand sich darin aber allein wieder.

Neugierig sah sich der Todesser in dem Wohnbereich um und da auch nach einigen Minuten niemand kam, ging er einfach zu einer Tür. Dahinter fand er, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, einen noch schlafenden Lucius Malfoy vor, der noch dazu mehr als elend wirkte.

Seufzend trat der Todesser näher und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aufwachen!"

Lucius' Lider flatterten unruhig, doch wachte er nicht auf. Wieder einmal träumte er von dem Tag seiner Begegnung mit Ihm. Seiner Stimme. Seinen Händen, Seinen … Stöhnend gruben sich Lucius' Fingernägel in die Bettlaken.

Giles trat näher und betrachtete den Jugendlichen einen Moment lang, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Enervate!"

„Ahh!", mit einem Aufschrei kam Lucius abrupt zu sich, erwachte aus dem Albtraum, der ihn jede Nacht aufs Neue heimsuchte, und sah sich mit vor noch vom Traum geprägten, entsetzten Augen dem Mann gegenüber, der ihn Ihm in die Hände gegeben hatte.

Schaudernd wich Lucius im Bett zurück, soweit, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende stieß.

„Ruhig, Junge... hab ich dich je angefasst?", fragte Giles und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Zieh dich an und dann komm nach draußen. Und trödle nicht!" Damit drehte sich der Todesser um und verließ den Raum wieder, um es sich nebenan auf einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem zu machen.

Lucius' Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er langsam aus dem Bett stieg und sich anzuziehen begann. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wieder in normaler Schlafkleidung in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Auch dazu, zusammen mit einer weiteren halben Tasse Tee, hatte ihn Severus noch überreden können. Gegessen hatte er jedoch nichts und schließlich hatte er ihn barsch daran erinnert, dass er noch unten in der Kammer eine Liste der notwendigen Dinge für seine Forschungen zusammenstellen musste und das, ehe er dem Heiler bei dessen Umzug half und danach mit diesem einkaufen ginge.

Lucius hatte nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen. Er war überrascht, dass er überhaupt so tief eingeschlafen war und dass diesmal sogar, ohne irgendeinen zuvor eingenommenen Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trunk.

Nachdem er sich fertig angekleidet hatte, eine hellblaue Hose und ein taubengraues Hemd, zögerte Lucius noch kurz und verließ dann sein Schlafgemach. Hinausschieben, was auch immer auf ihn zukäme, das wusste er, hatte keinerlei Sinn. Es würde es am Ende nur noch schlimmer machen, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war.

Blass und mit wackligen Knien betrat Lucius den Wohnraum, wo er den Todesser vor dem Kamin sitzend vorfand.

„Komm her und setz dich.", verlangte Giles, als er Lucius mehr als unsicher auf den Beinen sah. „Erzähl mir, wie es dir geht."

Langsam trat Lucius näher und ließ sich schließlich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel nieder. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragte er schließlich zögernd: „Was möchtest du denn hören?"

„Die Wahrheit. Sonst nichts. Hat sich jemand um deine Verletzungen gekümmert? Lassen die Alpträume nach? Solche Dinge..."

Lucius lachte auf, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Bitter und mit einer Spur von Selbsthass stieß er schließlich hervor: „Du willst also die Wahrheit wissen… Dann sage ich dir die Wahrheit. Es geht mir beschissen. Ja, es hat sich jemand um meine Verletzungen gekümmert und nein, die Träume lassen nicht nach. Nicht im Geringsten! Ich hasse was Er getan hat, ich verabscheue mich selbst dafür, was ICH getan habe!"

Ohne es zu wollen war Lucius mit jedem weiteren Wort immer lauter geworden und irgendwann war er auch wieder aufgestanden, da er einfach nicht mehr hatte sitzen können, so erfüllt von Wut, Zorn und Selbsthass war er. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen stand er vor Avery und schrie diesen an.

Langsam stand Avery auf, sodass er auf Lucius herunter sehen konnte, auch wenn dieser nur noch wenige Zentimeter kleiner war als er. „Wag es nicht noch einmal mich anzuschreien, Junge. Das ist nicht nur unhöflich, sondern auch ungesund. Und jetzt sag mir, wofür du dich verabscheust."

Zitternd und schwer atmend blieb Lucius noch einen Moment stehen, sank dann aber wieder in den Sessel zurück und regelrecht in sich zusammen. Sein Gesicht in den Händen bergend flüsterte Lucius nun fast schon: „Es … es tut mir leid. Ich …", sich zum Durchatmen zwingend, verstummte der Jugendliche. Auf die Frage jedoch ging er nicht weiter ein.

Giles trat noch einen Schritt näher und griff mit zwei Fingern sacht unter Lucius' Kinn. „Beruhige dich.", murmelte er, es langsam anhebend. „Und dann beantworte die Frage."

Lucius zitterte nun noch deutlicher und er hasste sich für seine Schwäche und die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen. „Ich … ich war so dumm… Ich hätte wissen müssen… vielleicht hätte Er nicht… wenn ich nur…ich hätte… hätte mich nicht… nicht…wehr-", abrupt brach Lucius ab, brachte es einfach überhaupt nicht über sich, weiter zu sprechen.

„Die Einsicht kommt spät. Aber immerhin.", murmelte Giles leise, ehe er sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels nieder ließ. "Er war noch Stunden danach unleidlich, sogar wütend und ist bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit explodiert. Lerne daraus. Gehorche."

„Das werde ich..", brachte Lucius hervor, der Mühe hatte an dem Klos in seinem Hals vorbei zusprechen und ganz gewiss nicht vorhatte, noch einmal Seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, dabei etwas von dem Andren abrückend, so dass er selbst nun fast schon mehr auf der anderen Sessellehne saß, als in diesem.

"Gut. Denn ich glaube, dass du dazu bald Gelegenheit bekommen wirst.", murmelte Giles ruhig. "Er hat dich in den letzten beiden Tagen mehrmals erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich, bevor du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, noch einmal zu sich rufen." In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Giles hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.War Lucius vorher schon bleich, verlor sein Gesicht nun auch noch den Rest an Farbe. „Das kann ich nicht…, nicht noch mal.", krächzte er heiser und schüttelte in einer abwehrenden Geste seinen Kopf. Das Klopfen überhörte er dabei vollends.

"Jetzt hör mal gut zu. Du hast das Schlimmste gesehen... doch wenn du gehorchst, wird es nicht so schrecklich sein, dass du es nicht überstehen würdest.", meinte Giles ruhig, aber mit strenger Stimme. Dann sah er erneut zur Tür, da es wieder klopfte. "Herein!", befahl schließlich er, da Lucius wohl nicht dazu in der Lage war.

Zögernd, da er die fremde Stimme nicht kannte, trat Louis ein und betrachtete sowohl den fremden, dunkelblonden Mann, als auch seinen Patienten einen Moment lang fragend.

Lucius blickte auf und als der dann sah, wer hereingekommen war, erhob er sich schließlich: „Du fragtest doch, wer sich um mein… Wohl kümmert.", und mit eindeutig unsicherer Stimme fuhr er fort, „wenn ich vorstellen darf, Louis Levlyn." Zu Avery selbst sagte er lieber nichts, hatte ihn doch genau dies in die Schwierigkeiten gebracht, in denen er nun steckte. Alleine schon der Gedanke, bald wieder vor Ihm erscheinen zu müssen, wieder von Ihm berührt zu werden, wieder… bereitete Lucius regelrecht Todesängste. Denn er zweifelte daran, dass er ein weiteres Mal würde durchstehen können, was er bereits erlebt hatte, und er zweifelte noch stärker an sich selbst. Dass er dazu in der Lage wäre, sich nicht zu wehren, egal wie sehr er sich dies auch vorgenommen hatte.

"Nie gehört.", erwiderte Giles, stand aber dennoch auf und reichte dem Heiler die Hand.

Louis nickte leicht und bemerkte einen festen Händedruck. "Ich wollte nicht stören.", erklärte er und wandte sich an Lucius. "Severus hat mir gesagt, dass.. du nichts gegessen hast." Bei diesen Worten bemerkte der Heiler, wie der Gast, dessen Name ihm nicht genannt worden war, die Stirn runzelte.

"Wie lange hat er schon nichts gegessen?", verlangte Giles zu wissen.

Lucius winkte hastig ab: „Das … das ist unwichtig."

Ohne auf Lucius' Einwurf zu achten, sah Giles in die Augen des Heilers. "Wie lange?"

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen...", erwiderte Louis, der sich gerade nicht sicher war, was er sagen sollte. Wer war dieser Mann, vor dem Lucius offensichtlich Angst hatte? War er der Vergewaltiger?

"Wie lange hast du nichts gegessen?", verlangte Giles nun direkt von Lucius zu wissen und trat dabei auf den jungen Mann zu, dem man, wenn man es wusste, deutlich ansah, dass es mehrere Tage, vielleicht fast eine Woche sein musste.

Sich unsicher über die trockenen Lippen leckend wich Lucius einen Schritt zurück, ehe er sich wieder fing und stehen blieb. Jedoch vermied er es Avery anzusehen, als er schließlich stockend antwortete: „Seit …" Er brach ab und begann von Neuem. „…seit du…" Ein rascher Blick in Richtung des Heilers folgte. „…du mir nach Hause geholfen hast."

"Ruf deine Hauselfe und lass dir sofort etwas zu essen bringen... auf der Stelle!", verlangte Giles, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal von Lucius zu nehmen.

Lucius wurde allein schon bei dem Gedanken wieder leicht übel, dennoch wagte er es nicht, zu widersprechen, hob seine Hand und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin Tuffy erschien: „Etwas zu essen.", war das einzige, was Lucius hervorbrachte, ehe die Elfe auch schon mit einem freudigen Händeklatschen wieder verschwand.

Nicht lange und der Tisch im Wohnraum füllte sich mit drei Gedecken und allerlei Speisen, die Lucius sowohl mit ihrem Anblick, als auch ihren Düften regelrecht abstießen, auch wenn sie alles andere als unappetitlich aussahen oder schlecht rochen.

Sich regelrecht zu jedem Schritt zwingen müssend, trat Lucius an den Tisch heran: „Wenn ihr…" Beinahe hätte er frühstücken gesagt, doch erinnerte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. „…setzt euch doch."

Die beiden Erwachsenen zögerten nicht lange und setzten sich hin, darauf wartend, dass Lucius es ihnen gleich tat. Dabei war Louis erstaunt, dass Lucius dem Unbekannten aufs Wort gehorchte. Ob das wohl ein Todesser war? Denn dass es sich nicht um den Vergewaltiger handelte, glaubte der Heiler mittlerweile zu wissen.

Nachdem sich auch Lucius schließlich gesetzt hatte, starrte er einen Moment auf die Speisen, rührte aber nichts davon an: „Das klappt sowieso nicht..", murmelte er leise. Doch nach einem Blick auf Avery, griff er dann doch zögernd nach einem Löffel und tat sich ein wenig Gemüse auf den Teller.

"Versuch es. Wenn es nicht klappt, werde ich dir helfen.", erwiderte Giles lediglich, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und wartete. Lucius zuckte zusammen. Helfen, das war das Letzte, was er von Avery wollte. Doch dann dachte er daran, dass dieser ihn bisher auch nicht belogen oder gar verletzt hatte. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Avery hatte ihn nur ausgeliefert.

Schaudernd griff er den Löffel etwas fester, füllte ihn mit einigen Erbsen und Mohrrüben und schob sie sich schließlich auch in den Mund. Langsam begann er zu kauen, doch herunterschlucken, das brachte Lucius einfach nicht über sich.

Als Lucius auch nach einigen Minuten noch immer kaute, beugte Giles sich langsam wieder nach vorn. "Schluck es runter.", verlangte er.

Louis saß ruhig da und schaute einfach zu. Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie der Dunkelblonde für Lucius unbemerkt unter dem Tisch seinen Zauberstab zog. Lucius' Kaubewegungen erstarben augenblicklich und alles in ihm zog sich vor plötzlich wieder erwachender Furcht zusammen. Was würde diesmal mit ihm geschehen, wenn er nicht gehorchte? Fast schon krampfhaft bemühte er sich, zu schlucken, doch kam ihm im nächsten Moment wieder alles hoch, kaum dass es auch nur die Hälfte des Weges seine Speiseröhre hinab gewandert war.

Sich hastig die Hand vor den Mund haltend, schob Lucius den Stuhl zurück, auf dem er saß, und machte Anstalten aufzuspringen, um ins Bad zu laufen.

Ohne einen Blick auf den Heiler neben sich zu werfen, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen, hob Giles seinen Zauberstab. "Imperio!", sagte er ruhig. "Stop! Und Schlucken.", verlangte er anschließend und sah zu wie der Junge hektisch immer wieder schluckte, bis nichts mehr nach oben wollte, egal wie sehr der Magen rebellierte. "Und nun setz dich und iss weiter."

Dass er entsetzt war, wäre noch untertrieben gewesen. Keuchend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Louis zu, ohne sich jedoch rühren zu können. Dass der Fremde mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit einen Unverzeihlichen aussprach, versetzte dem Heiler einen regelrechten Schock. Also hatte er wirklich richtig gelegen. Er hatte einen Todesser vor sich.

Es war so einfach. Sich hinsetzen, den Löffel in die Hand nehmen, ihn mit Gemüse füllen, in den Mund schieben, zu kauen und anschließend das zerkleinerte Essen herunterzuschlucken. So leicht…

Nur flüchtig dachte ein Teil in Lucius daran, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch verschwand diese Idee alsbald wieder, war es doch so viel einfacher, einfach zu tun, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

"Das.. Das sollte genügen. Sonst übernimmt er sich.", murmelte der Heiler schließlich und Giles nickte leicht. "Haben Sie einen Trank, der seinen Magen ruhig hält?"

"Ähm... ich denke schon. Einen Moment." Louis zog nun auch seinen Zauberstab und beschwor seine Tasche herauf. Tatsächlich fand sich darin eine verkleinerte Phiole, mit dem geforderten Trank. Langsam hielt er sie Lucius an die Lippen.

"Trink.", verlangte Giles.Auch diesmal machte Lucius keinerlei Anstalten, sich gegen den Befehl zu sträuben. Gehorsam öffnete er seine Lippen, ließ sich den Trank einflößen und schluckte ihn anschließend auch anstandslos herunter.

Nach einigen Minuten, als der Trank wirken sollte, nahm der Todesser den Fluch von dem Blonden.

Blinzelnd kam Lucius wieder zu eigenem Bewusstsein und als sein Blick auf den leeren Teller fiel, war er mehr als erstaunt, dass ihm nicht sofort wieder übel wurde. Ja, selbst die empfundene Schwere in seinem Magen war wenn schon nicht angenehm, dann doch immerhin so, dass es ihn nicht dazu reizte, alles gleich wieder von sich zu geben.

Langsam und tief durchatmend hob Lucius schließlich seinen Blick und sah Avery nun das erste Mal in die Augen: „Ich denke, dass… ein Danke meinerseits nun wohl angebracht wäre."

"Behalte es. Das einzige, was zählt, ist, dass du nicht verhungerst.", erwiderte Giles und lehnte sich leicht vor. "Ich hoffe, du kennst jemanden, der dir beim Essen hilft. Du kannst sicher sein, dass Er über deinen Zustand mehr als ungehalten wäre. Also reiß dich zusammen."

Nur kurz zuckte Lucius' Blick zu Louis, doch bezweifelte er, dass der Heiler jemals einen Unverzeihlichen aussprechen würde und sei es auch nur, um einem andern zu helfen. Blieb also einzig Severus. Nur konnte sich Lucius andererseits nicht vorstellen, dass der Sklavenbund zuließ, dass dieser etwas tat, was seinen Herrn ihm gegenüber willenlos werden ließ.

„Nicht … wirklich.", murmelte er dann schließlich wahrheitsgemäß, es nun fast schon bedauernd, dass ihm nicht wieder schlecht wurde. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Er… über ihn… nein. Lucius wollte dies niemals wieder erleben müssen.

Nur einen Augenblick überlegte Giles, ehe er erneut seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf Lucius richtete. Unter einem erneuten Imperius befahl er dem jungen Mann, von nun an regelmäßig bei Tisch zu essen und anschließend einen Trank gegen Übelkeit zu nehmen. Nach dieser Anweisung nahm er den Fluch wieder von ihm. "Das sollte genügen. In regelmäßigen Abständen werden wir testen, ob du es auch ohne die Suggestion kannst."

Lucius nickte stumm, auch wenn er sich alles andere als wohl dabei fühlte, wusste er doch, dass es so das Beste war.

"Gut. Jetzt geh zu Bett und ruh dich aus!" Giles stand auf, wandte sich aber nach einem Moment nochmals an Lucius. "Du erinnerst dich, wie du zu Ihm kommst?", fragte er nach.

Lucius, der sich bereits halb umgewandt hatte, schüttelte nach kurzem Überlegen den Kopf: „Ich… bin mir nicht sicher. Soll ich… soll ich wieder zu der Lichtung kommen?" Er hatte nur kurz überlegt, doch Lichtung, nun es gab viele Wälder und viele Lichtungen, das war nichts, womit er Louis in Gefahr bringen könnte.

"Nein.", schüttelte Giles sofort den Kopf. "Du konzentrierst dich vollkommen auf das Brennen in deinem Arm, auf Seinen Ruf, und dann apparierst du. Dein Mal wird dich zu Ihm führen."

Diesmal vermied es Lucius zu dem Heiler zu sehen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen vollkommen auf Avery: „Das… das werde ich." Welche andere Wahl hatte er denn auch schon? Es sei denn, er ignorierte den Ruf. Nur was mochte dann geschehen? Nein… Lucius wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. Es würde so schon schlimm genug werden, auch ohne dass er Ihn auch noch gewollt reizte.

"Gut... Und denk an das, was du bereits gelernt hast, denn du wirst direkt vor Ihm erscheinen.", gab er noch zu bedenken, ehe er sich abwandte. "Bis bald." Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Louis verließ der Todesser den Raum.

Sofort stand der Heiler auf und trat zu Lucius. "Ich frage lieber nicht, wer das genau war. Wie geht es dir?"

Lucius versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, was ihm jedoch vollkommen misslang. „Besser als… erwartet.", bekannte er schließlich leise.

"Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen... und vielleicht noch versuchen, etwas zu trinken.", murmelte der Heiler ruhig.

Wortlos trat Lucius zu dem Esstisch, griff nach einer Kanne Tee und einer Tasse und wandte sich anschließend wieder in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Dann hielt er jedoch noch einmal inne und drehte sich zu Louis um. „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit beim Einkaufen und… wenn du bemerkst, dass Severus an etwas Interesse zeigt, dann kauf es ihm einfach. Was immer es kostet, ich werde dafür aufkommen."

Louis nickte leicht. "Sicher... aber dir sollte klar sein, dass du mit noch so vielen, noch so teuren Geschenken seinen Status nicht wieder gut machen kannst."

„Ich bin nicht für das, was er ist, verantwortlich!", platzte es aus Lucius heraus, wütender als er gedacht hatte, dass er noch zu sein in der Lage wäre.

"Das glaube ich dir auch. Dennoch solltest du überlegen, ob du ihm mit zu viel Nachsicht und zu vielen Geschenken nicht mehr schadest als nutzt.", antwortete Louis leise. Auch ihm tat es um den Jungen leid, aber es war nun mal nicht zu ändern. "Bedenke, dass er irgendwann einen neuen Herrn haben könnte, der nicht so nachsichtig ist."

„Dann soll ich ihn wie das behandeln, was er ist?" Lucius wusste nicht, ob er mehr über den Gedanken an sich entsetzt sein sollte, oder über die Person, von der dieser kam.

"Natürlich sollst du ihn nicht misshandeln oder dergleichen.", erwiderte Louis seinerseits entsetzt, aber auch nicht wissend, wie er besser erklären sollte, was er meinte. "Die Magie, die ihn an dich bindet, verlangt von ihm, dass er sich dir unterwirft. Doch du tust dein möglichstes, um ihm so gut wie jede Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sich unter dich zu stellen. Ich habe gesehen, wie schwer es ihm fällt, auch nur die kleinste Entscheidung zu treffen und doch verlangst du es immer wieder. So einfache Fragen, wie was er essen möchte, fallen ihm schwer. Verstehst du?"

Endlich verstand Lucius, oder auch eher nicht. Da war er sich nicht so ganz sicher. „Er soll lernen für sich selbst zu entscheiden. Ich werde entweder jetzt schon, oder spätestens in drei Monaten nicht mehr täglich da sein und ich will, dass er so eigenständig wie möglich wird. Er soll lernen, so selbst bewusst zu werden, dass niemals jemand auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, er könnte sein, was er ist."

„Hast du je, als er noch nicht dir gehört hat, gemerkt, was er ist?", fragte Louis zurück. „Solange Severus sich nicht in deiner Gegenwart befindet, kann er sehr selbstbewusst sein. Das habe ich heute schon bemerkt. Seine Unterwürfigkeit gilt dir und dir allein, solange du nichts anderes befiehlst."

Nachdenklich seine Stirn runzelnd, dachte Lucius über die Frage nach. „Nein…", antwortete er schließlich, „das habe ich tatsächlich nicht. Doch du hast genau den Punkt genannt, der mir gefährlich werden kann. Ich will nicht, dass andere merken, was er mir gegenüber ist. Es ist zu gefährlich. Sowohl für ihn, als auch für mich, wenn die falschen Leute von seinem Status erfahren, von unserer… Verbindung. Sie könnten ihn gegen mich benutzen und…", kurz zögerte er, sprach dann jedoch weiter, da er wusste, dass der Heiler nichts, was er sagte, jemals weitererzählen würde, „…der Überraschungseffekt wäre verschwendet."

"Nun... er scheint ziemlich gut darin zu sein, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn ihr nicht unter euch seid. Auch wenn es in einigen Situationen schwierig sein dürfte. Aber du kannst es nicht immer unterbinden. Ich denke wirklich, dass du ihm damit mehr schadest, als nutzt." Louis zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, während er sich zur Tür wandte. "Denk darüber wenigstens nach."

Als sich die Tür öffnete, wich Severus erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte nicht lauschen wollen! Doch als er aus dem Kerker kam, war ein Fremder durch die Eingangshalle gegangen und er war... nunja.. neugierig gewesen.

Lucius war mehr als überrascht, als er Severus draußen im Flur stehen sah. „Severus, was…", hastig winkte er seine eigene Frage ab, „…nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Hast du alles, was du brauchst?"

Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich hinzuknien und zu entschuldigen, doch schaffte es Severus irgendwie zumindest den ersten Teil nicht zu tun. „Verzeiht...", hauchte er nur mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ja, ich habe meine Liste fertig... "

„Gut..", nickte Lucius zufrieden und diesmal gelang ihm sogar wirklich ein kurzes Lächeln. „Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß."

Louis nickte leicht und sah Lucius nochmals an. "Ruh dich aus.", murmelte er ruhig, ehe er über die Schwelle zu Severus trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Nachdem sich die Zimmertüre schließlich geschlossen hatte, ging Lucius zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er auf dem Nachttisch die Teekanne, wie auch die Tasse abstellte, welche er immer noch in Händen gehalten hatte, ehe er sich schließlich wieder aus- und sein Schlafzeug anzog und erstmal wieder ins Bett setzte.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, eine halbe Tasse Tee zu trinken, ehe er sich in die Kissen sinken ließ, darüber nachdenkend, was wohl als nächstes auf ihn zukommen mochte.

------  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Da wir auch Leserwünsche immer wieder gerne erfüllen, wenn es denn in die Handlung passt, hier das Ergebnis von einem solchen Wunsch. - zu Cyberrat zwinker -**

**Kapitel 24**

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und Lucius war gerade mitten im Frühstück in seinen Räumen, wollte er doch vermeiden, dass auch noch Severus merkte, dass er nicht er selbst war, wenn es ans Essen ging, als er schlagartig aus der wohltuenden Gleichgültigkeit herausgerissen und mit der Wirklichkeit des auf seinem linken Unterarm brennenden Dunklen Mals konfrontiert wurde.

Den Löffel mit der sich darauf befindlichen Broccolisuppe einfach fallen lassend, sprang Lucius auf und eilte in das Ankleidezimmer, wo er sich einen dunkelgrauen Kapuzenmantel griff, diesen überwarf und dann mit vor Schmerz fest zusammengepressten Zähnen nach draußen in den allgemein zugänglichen Bereich des Manors eilte. Erst in der Eingangshalle hielt er abrupt wieder inne.

„Mein Zauberstab!", stöhnte er laut auf, die Hand vor die Stirn schlagend. Doch bereute er dies sogleich wieder und hielt sich erneut sich den linken Arm, als das Brennen sich verstärkte.

„Dobby!"

„Was Master Malfoy wünschen?", erklang die Stimme des Hauselfen, kaum dass dieser vor dem Hausherrn erschienen war.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab, du nichtsnutzige kleine…?", begann Lucius zu fordern, wurde aber von dem Hauselfen doch tatsächlich unterbrochen.

„Es Dobby nicht wissen, nachdem Master ihn weggeworfen haben!"

Blass und leicht zitternd stand Lucius Malfoy inmitten der Eingangshalle seines Anwesens, während seine Gedanken rasten und er verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, dem Ruf nachzukommen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sich noch mehr verspätete, als er dies ohnehin jetzt schon tat. Angst krallte sich um Lucius' Herz und drohte, es in seinem Griff zu zerdrücken.

Er musste dem Ruf folgen, das stand außer Frage. Aber ohne seinen Zauberstab, war ihm dies schier unmöglich. Er hatte ihn fortgeworfen! Wie dumm hatte er nur sein können? Wenn er also nicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab benutzen konnte, dann blieb ihm nur eine einzige andere Möglichkeit.

„Hohl Severus .. Sofort!", bellte er schließlich den auch sogleich verschwindendem Hauselfen an.

Der Sklave war, wie eigentlich fast immer in den letzten Tagen, im Labor in den Kerkern des Manor. Doch als Dobby aufgeregt erschien und reichlich sinnloses Zeug plapperte, aus dem nur zu entnehmen war, dass der Meister ihn rief, ließ Severus alles stehen und liegen und rannte nach oben. In die Eingangshalle tretend, sah er sich auch schon seinem Meister gegenüber.

Lucius hielt sch mittlerweile krampfhaft den linken Unterarm und sein Gesicht war angespannt, so sehr bemühte er sich, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie stark das Brennen mittlerweile war. „Zauberstab!", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Sofort und ohne zu zögern, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Lucius hin. „Was... Was ist los, Meister?", wollte er leise wissen.

Nach dem Zauberstab greifend schüttelte Lucius kurz seinen Kopf, fühlte sich dieser doch alles andere als willig in seiner rechten Hand an: „Ich werde gerufen …", sagte er knapp. Dennoch wollte er eine Apparation versuchen. Er musste es einfach versuchen.

„Ich hole schnell Euren Stab!", keuchte Severus sofort und flitzte los. Er hatte ihn im nahen Kaminzimmer auf den Sims gelegt, da er sich nicht sicher war, was er damit tun sollte und Louis hatte auch gemeint, dass es besser wäre, wenn Lucius seinen Stab noch nicht hätte.

Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hatte der Schwarzhaarige den Stab und sauste zurück.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen, so fest, dass er Blut schmeckte. Doch war es besser die paar Augenblicke zu warten und auch wirklich anzukommen, wohin er wollte, als sich zu zersplittern, bei einem Versuch mit einem ihm fremden und unwilligen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Kaum dass Severus wieder bei ihm war, warf er ihm auch schon dessen Zauberstab zu, seinen eigenen, kaum dass er ihn in der Hand hatte, auch schon schwingend und die Apparation einleitend. Sich auf das Brennen in seinem Arm konzentrierend, wie Avery es ihm gesagt hatte, was kein allzu großes Problem war, nahm es doch fast sein ganzes Denken bereits ohnehin schon in Anspruch.

Dann spürte Lucius auch schon, wie er fortgerissen wurde.

In einem Sessel in seinem Wohnbereich sitzend, wartete der Dunkle Lord, wobei er bereits ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne trommelte. Neben ihm kniete Giles und wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde nervöser. Was machte der Bengel nur so lange?

Lucius stolperte, als er aus der Apparation wieder herauskam. Etwas, das ihm sonst nie geschah, es sei denn, er reiste mit Flohpulver. Die quasi Zwangsernährung schien wohl doch nur zu verhindern, dass er nicht verhungerte und nichts sonst an seinen anderen Problemen zu ändern.

Das Erste, was Lucius wahrnahm, war ein von flackerndem Kaminfeuer erhellter Raum, das zweite ein kniender Avery und weiter sah sich Lucius gar nicht erst orientierend um, sondern sank gleich auf die Knie und senkte seinen Kopf. Das Herz schlug ihm fast bis zum Hals und er musste sich dazu zwingen, regelmäßig ein und auszuatmen.

Langsam atmete Avery aus. Zum Glück war der Junge gekommen, bevor der Dunkle Lord wirklich sauer geworden war.

„Hast du es dir also doch noch überlegt.", murmelte Voldemort leise. „Komm näher und lass dich ansehen."

Rasch seinen Zauberstab fort steckend, machte sich Lucius keinerlei Mühe sich erst zu erheben, sondern rutschte auf seinen Knien etwas näher. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, zu erklären, dass er keineswegs vorgehabt hatte, nicht zu erscheinen. Dass es daran gelegen hatte, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht gehabt hatte, dass er auf gar keinen Fall mehr Ihm einen Grund geben wollte, auf ihn wütend zu sein. Doch war Lucius derart erfüllt von Angst, dass er nicht auch nur ein Flüstern hervorbrachte.

Doch das war auch nicht notwendig. Mühelos folgte der Dunkle Lord den wirren Gedanken des Jugendlichen und nickte leicht. Als Lucius dicht vor ihm kniete, legte sich einer der kalten, wächsernen Hände an sein Kinn und hoben es an, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. "Sag mir... hat die Lektion beim letzten Mal gewirkt, oder müssen wir wieder eine Art Ringkampf veranstalten?", fragte Voldemort mit leiser, kalter Stimme, die selbst Giles leicht schaudern ließ.

Bis auf die wenigen Blutstropfen die seine aufgebissene Lippe benetzten, war Lucius' Gesicht kreidebleich. Der vorherrschendste Gedanke war, dass es wieder geschehen würde. Dass er wieder diesen Schmerz, den Ekel und die Scham ertragen musste. Doch all dies überlagernd war da die Furcht, das Unabwendbare noch schlimmer zu machen, indem er einfach reagierte, auch ohne dass er dies direkt wollte.

„Ich … ich will nicht", brachte Lucius schließlich den Ansatz eines Flüsterns hervor, fast schon in Panik geratend, als ihm seine Stimme versagte und dies zu einem Satzende, das so gar nicht gedacht gewesen war. Er wollte ja versuchen sich nicht zu wehren, aber wenn sein Verstand sich einfach abschaltete, dann… er konnte für nichts garantieren.

"Du musst lernen, auch deinen Verstand meinen Wünschen unterzuordnen.", kommentierte der Lord die weiterführenden Gedanken. "Sollte ich dich irgendwann auf eine Mission schicken, aus der es keinen Ausweg gibt, wirst du sie dennoch erfüllen, selbst wenn sie dein Leben fordert. Mehr noch, sollte ich deinen Tod fordern, wirst du ihn mir bedingungslos geben."

Lucius schloss gequält seine Augen. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er ertrug dies alles doch nur, weil er Leben wollte. Für eine bessere, eine… erträglichere Zukunft, als die in der er derzeit zu existieren gezwungen war. Was genau er damit meinte, ob nun die Vorherrschaft des Ministeriums und dessen Ächtung der so genannten Schwarzen Magie, oder den gewaltsamen Missbrauch, den er unter dem Mann erfuhr, in den er all seine Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, wusste Lucius selbst nicht wirklich zu sagen.

"Schau mich an!", verlangte Voldemort und wartete, dass sich die grauen Augen öffneten. "Du musst lernen, dass die Sache zählt und nicht dein Leben. Lerne. Beweise dich. Arbeite dich hoch. Wenn du es schaffst, lange genug am Leben zu bleiben, wird dein Leben eines Tages wertvoll für mich sein."

Lucius' Blick flackerte unruhig, doch hielt er seine Augen offen und nickte leicht, auch wenn er nicht wirklich verstand. Ihm war sein Leben wichtig. Doch ebenso das, wofür er geglaubt hatte, hier eintreten zu können. Nur dass er davon bisher nichts bemerkt hatte. Im Gegenteil, das einzige, was er bisher hatte erfahren dürfen, war… schaudernd kämpfte Lucius gegen die erneut in ihm aufsteigende Panik an. Seinen Verstand zusammenhalten… ja daran konnte er sich klammern. Er musste klar bleiben, zumindest soweit wie ihm möglich, um… um gehorchen zu können. Um reagieren zu können, um… den Zeitpunkt nicht zu verpassen, an dem es vorüber wäre.

"Sehr gut.", raunte Voldemort, während er sich dichter zu Lucius beugte. "Du bist stark genug, es zu schaffen... stark genug, nicht als Spielzeug zu enden." Er machte eine Pause und lehnte sich zurück. "Steh auf und zieh dich aus. Langsam."

Neben dem Blonden kniete noch immer Avery und sein Gesicht schien zu einer steinernen Maske erstarrt zu sein. Doch rührte er sich nicht und sagte auch nichts.

‚Atmen Lucius… vergiss das Atmen nicht…', wies der Weißblonde sich selbst zurecht, als sein Verstand für einen Moment einfach nur blank wurde. Langsam erhob er sich und begann sich, den Zauberstab voran auf den Boden legend, mit zitternden Händen zu entkleiden.

Er hatte das Andere überlebt, er würde auch dies hier überstehen. Das zumindest versuchte Lucius sich immer und immer wieder einzureden, als er schließlich vollkommen nackt vor Ihm stand. Die Anwesenheit Averys störte ihn indessen nicht. Im Gegenteil, fühlte er sich dadurch seltsam… beruhigter. Zumindest dieser hatte ihn bisher nie verletzt und auch immer getan, was er zuvor angekündigt hatte. Lucius mochte nicht soweit gehen, zu sagen, diesem vertrauen zu können, aber… er fühlte sich dennoch ein wenig… sicherer.

"Dreh dich um, spreiz die Beine und bück dich.", erklang wieder die Stimme des Lords, die eindeutig kein Zögern oder Zaudern dulden würde.

Während Lucius Gesichtsfarbe zwischen blass und rot wechselte, folgte er den Anweisungen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm schließlich auch nicht übrig und er hoffte nur, dass er sich soweit zusammenreißen konnte, dass … dass er nicht erneut etwas sehr Dummes tat.

Einige Minuten lang blieb der Junge so stehen, ohne dass etwas passierte. Doch dann konnte er eine kühle Hand auf seinem Hintern spüren. Zwei Finger fuhren durch die Spalte.

Scharf einatmend musste Lucius all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht einen Satz nach vorne zu machen. Einfach fort von der Hand und allem, was noch folgen würde. Wieder biss er sich fest auf die Unterlippe, kniff seine Augen zusammen und verkrampfte sich sichtlich. Doch blieb er weiterhin gebückt stehen.

Das Rascheln von Kleidern war zu hören, ehe sich einer der Finger gegen Lucius' Öffnung drückte. Doch war diese nicht mehr trocken, sondern im Gegenteil sehr glitschig. "Hast du noch Schmerzen?", wollte Voldemort wissen, dessen Zeigefinger sich in dem verkrampften Körper befand, während seine zweite Hand auf Lucius' unterem Rücken lag.

„Nicht…", japste Lucius, ehe er es zurückhalten konnte, seine Finger fest in sein Fleisch über seinen Knien grabend, „… wirklich." Alles in ihm zitterte und es überraschte Lucius, dass er überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, derart starr vor Angst fühlte er sich.

"Entspann dich..."

Es überraschte Giles immer wieder, wie ruhig und fast schon sanft der Dunkle Lord sein konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann ein Sadist war, der sich an Schmerzen ergötzte. Aber ganz offensichtlich sollte Lucius tatsächlich nicht gebrochen werden.

Langsam drang der Finger tiefer ein und rieb schließlich in kleinen Kreisen einen kleinen Knoten, der sich dort befand und normalerweise lustauslösend war. Ob das auch auf Lucius zutraf, würde sich schnell herausstellen.

Lucius versuchte es. Versuchte wirklich, sich zu entspannen. Doch gelang es ihm nicht. So sehr er auch seinem Körper befahl, endlich mit dem Zittern aufzuhören, so sehr er sich auch darauf konzentrierte sich zu entspannen. Es nützte nichts.

Und je mehr er sich bemühte, je mehr er versuchte, es herbei zu zwingen, desto verspannter wurde er. Tränen, die er bisher noch hatte zurückhalten können, traten ihm nun aus den Augen. Angst.. Lucius hatte so viel Angst. Angst vor der Strafe, die bestimmt gleich folgen würde, weil er es nicht schaffte zu gehorchen.

Plötzlich erschien Giles vor ihm, kniete nieder und schlang seine Arme um Lucius' Oberkörper. Sanft drückte er Lucius' Kopf an seine Schulter und fing dann an, ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln. "Weine ruhig. Es ist in Ordnung.", wisperte er leise und hörbar darum bemüht, möglichst sanft zu klingen. Seine Augen waren dabei mit denen des Dunklen Lords verbunden. Keiner von ihnen blinzelte auch nur oder wandte den Blick ab, während Voldemorts Finger sich weiter in Lucius bewegte.

Lucius zitterte. Alles an ihm bebte und als er dann plötzlich gehalten wurde, als dann plötzlich statt des erwarteten Schmerzes nichts folgte, als die Aufforderung sich ruhig gehen lassen zu können. Nicht mehr stark sein zu müssen, da brachen die Dämme, die Lucius seit über einer Woche um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, in sich zusammen.

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, schlangen sich seine eigenen Arme fest um die Schultern des vor ihm knienden, ihn festhaltenden Mannes und ein erstes, tiefes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner zugeschnürten Kehle.

Dennoch vergaß er nicht weiter stehen zu bleiben und die Knie durchzudrücken.

"So ist gut.", raunte Avery weiter, der genau das gewollt hatte. Denn nun war Lucius' ganzer Körper nur mit dem Gefühlsausbruch beschäftigt und entspannte sich sichtlich dabei.

Ein zweiter Finger fand den Weg hinein und langsam wurde der nun entspannte Muskel geweitet.

„Es… es tut mir leid…", stammelte Lucius, zwischen den ihn in ihrem Griff haltenden Weinkrämpfen hindurch, sich nun nur noch fester an Avery klammernd.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte der Ältere, um ihn weiter abzulenken.

„Das ich nicht… nicht ge… gehorcht habe…", stammelte Lucius weiter, während ihm die Tränen heiß und feucht über die stark geröteten Wangen liefen und auf Averys Schulter tropften.

"Das wurde bestraft und ist somit erledigt. Schau nach vorn. Nur das zählt noch." Auf ein Nicken des Dunklen Lords, der in dem Moment nach hinten wegtrat, stand Giles auf. Doch hielt er Lucius weiter fest. "Wir gehen nach nebenan.. und diesmal werde ich bei dir bleiben.", raunte er leise.

Lucius brachte ein zitterndes Nicken zustande, nicht auch nur einmal daran denkend sich von Avery zu lösen. Tatsächlich kümmerte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass er diesem so nahe war und dann auch noch nackt. Schließlich hatte dieser ihn in einem schon weit schlimmeren Zustand gesehen und irgendwie beruhigte es Lucius auch. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde es diesmal nicht ganz so schlimm werden, nicht ganz so wehtun.

Es war diese Hoffnung, die Lucius auf den Beinen und aufrecht hielt und ihn einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen ließ.

Sie betraten das Schlafzimmer und diesmal führte Avery den Jungen sofort zum Bett. Dort legte sich der Todesser vollkommen angezogen schräg auf den Rücken, während er Lucius mit sich zog, sodass dieser mit dem Kopf und der Brust weiter auf ihm lag. "Bleib einfach liegen und halt dich fest.", raunte er leise, während er sah, dass ihnen der Lord bereits gefolgt war und nun sogar zum Schrank ging.

Lucius brachte ein zittriges Nicken zustande und schließlich gelang es ihm auch, kurz seinen Kopf zu heben und in Averys Gesicht zu blicken, das ihm in diesem Moment so nah war. „Danke ..", flüsterte er schließlich und es kümmerte Lucius nicht, dass ihm weiter die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Er wollte auch nicht nur eine Sekunde lang eine seiner Hände von dem Älteren lösen, um sich übers verheulte Gesicht zu wischen.

Giles streichelte genau wie vorher über Lucius' Rücken und nickte nur leicht, während ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Immerhin konnte der Junge nicht ahnen, dass er keinesfalls freiwillig hier war, sondern im Gegenteil im Moment lieber Dutzende Meilen entfernt wäre.

Als Voldemort zurück zum Bett kam, war er noch immer vollkommen angezogen. Langsam setzte er sich neben die beiden und hielt Lucius eine der kleinen, braunen Pillen an die Lippen, die ihm zusätzlich helfen sollten sich zu entspannen.

Lucius zögerte nicht die Tablette in den Mund zu nehmen und nach kurzem Zögern und wieder gesenktem Kopf auch herunterzuschlucken, was ihm nicht ganz so leicht fiel, musste er doch gegen den sich unwillkürlich einsetzen wollenden Würgereflex zur Wehr setzen. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm schließlich das ihm Gereichte herunterzubekommen.

Doch sofort erschien erneut Voldemorts Hand in seinem Sichtfeld, wobei er diesmal eines der dünnen Plättchen hielt, die Lucius ebenfalls schon kannte.Lucius' Arme spannten sich fester um den halb unter ihm liegenden Mann. Dennoch gehorchte er auch diesmal und nahm das Plättchen in den Mund, wenn auch etwas zögernder. Er schämte sich, schämte sich schon jetzt für das, was nun bald folgen, wie sein eigener Körper ihn verraten würde. Doch hielt er seinen Kopf diesmal oben und wartete ab, ob noch etwas folgen würde.

Wortlos strich der Lord durch die langen hellen Haare und dann über den Rücken. „Entspann dich wieder. Lass es einfach wirken."

Averys Augen waren halb geschlossen, doch da er den Blick Voldemorts auf sich spürte, öffnete er sie wieder. Was Lucius nicht wusste und was er auch nicht erfahren sollte, war, dass dies hier nicht nur eine Erziehung für ihn war, sondern an diesem Tag auch eine Strafe und zwar für den Älteren der beiden.

Lucius ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf die Brust des unter ihm Liegenden sinken und schloss seine Augen. Er zwang seinen Atem ruhig zu bleiben und nicht wieder so hektisch zu werden und tatsächlich fiel es ihm leichter, als er es sich gedacht hätte. Aber vielleicht lag es ja auch an dem, was er eben zu sich genommen hatte.

Wieder atmete Lucius ein, aus… ein… und ganz langsam lockerte sich sein verkrampfter Griff, mit dem er sich an Avery festhielt.

Kühle Finger begannen schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder über Lucius' Haut zu wandern, langsam seine Wirbelsäule herab zu streichen.

Auch wenn Lucius es nicht wollte, überlief ihm dabei ein eisiger Schauder.

Immer tiefer wanderte die Hand und strichen schließlich über den im Moment doch entspannten Po. Von dort aus ging es über einen Oberschenkel weiter und Voldemort deutete nur leicht an, dass Lucius die Beine spreizen sollte.

Nur ganz kurz spannte sich Lucius' Körper wieder. Vor Abwehr, vor immer noch nicht verlorener Furcht, vor… Nichts. Es gab rein gar nichts, dass er gegen das Kommende tun konnte. Es hatte nie etwas gegeben und es würde nie etwas geben. Sich zu wehren, ja auch nur sich zu verweigern, würde es nur schlimmer machen. Den Schmerz vergrößern.

In diesem Moment begriff Lucius erst wirklich, dass er vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Nicht weil er es musste, sondern weil ihn seine eigenen Entscheidungen an diesen Ort geführt hatten. Sicher hatte er sich niemals das hier vorgestellt, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er konnte nur noch wählen zwischen sich dem Unvermeidlichen hinzugeben und dem, sein restliches, sicherlich sehr kurzes und qualvolles Leben zu beenden und dazu war Lucius nicht bereit.

Langsam hob er wieder seinen Kopf, den er an der Brust Averys vergraben hatte, bohrte seinen eigenen, noch von Tränen benetzten Blick in den des unter ihm Liegenden und spreizte schließlich, sich vollkommen bewusst, was nun folgen würde, oder dies zumindest glaubend, seine Beine.

Er würde auch dies hier überstehen. Es würde vorübergehen, irgendwie und er würde sich nicht klein kriegen lassen.

Das zumindest war es, was Lucius sich vornahm, zu was er sich entschloss, zu was er sich innerlich bereit erklärte. Blieb nur noch, dass er sich auch davon selbst überzeugte.

Erstaunt erwiderte Avery den Blick, nickte nach einem Moment aber leicht. Lucius schien nun wirklich verstanden zu haben und sich in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen.

Voldemort war noch immer bekleidet und machte auch keine Anstalten das zu ändern. Mittlerweile sollte das Aphrodisiakum seine Wirkung entfalten und das wollte er auskosten. Erneut schob er zwei Finger in den Blonden.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich leicht. Nicht vor Schmerz, nicht wirklich jedenfalls, sondern eher, weil etwas in ihm nicht wirklich unangenehm fand, was da gerade hinter ihm geschah. Unruhig zog er seine Unterlippen zwischen die Zähne und versuchte, seinen kurz ins Stocken geratenen Atem wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig gehen zu lassen.

Wieder schienen die Finger etwas in Lucius zu suchen und erneut rieb der Dunkle Lord über die Prostata das Jungen.

Diesmal gelang es Lucius nicht mehr seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, so dass er ruhig und gleichmäßig blieb, und die Schamesröte schoss ihm erneut ins Gesicht, das er nun wieder auf die Brust legte, die sich unter ihm hob und senkte.

Giles Gesicht war kalkweiß und er starrte einfach nur an die Decke, während er versuchte alles um sich her auszublenden. Doch klappte das nicht wirklich, da das Stöhnen des Jungen in seinen Armen immer lauter wurde.

"Lass mich das hören.", verlangte Voldemort, da Lucius versuchte, sein Stöhnen an Averys Brust abzuwürgen. Gleichzeitig drückte er wieder und wieder auf den kleinen Punkt.

Wieder keuchte Lucius auf, während sein Blick langsam zu verschwimmen drohte. Diesmal jedoch weniger, weil er es hören lassen wollte, sondern mehr, weil das anfänglich noch recht angenehme Ziehen in seinen Lenden nun langsam aber sicher immer unangenehmer, ja sogar schmerzhaftere Formen annahm.

Um sich irgendwie Erleichterung zu verschaffen, versuchte Lucius seine Hüfte etwas anzuheben. Das er damit den in ihn eindringenden Fingern entgegenkam, hatte er jedoch nicht mit bedacht.

"Ah.. das habe ich fast vergessen.", murmelte Voldemort hörbar amüsiert, während er zwischen Lucius' Beinen nach vorn griff und das magisch schlaff gehaltene Glied streichelte. "Soll ich ihm gestatten, sich zu rühren? Sag es mir..."

Lucius zitterte fast schon vor kaum mehr erträglicher Erregung und erneut hatten sich seine Arme fester um den unter ihm liegenden Mann geschlungen, während in seinen Gedanken das reinste Chaos herrschte. „B… bitte…", flüsterte Lucius, während er versuchte gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, sich gegen die ihn streichelnde Hand zu reiben. Einfach, um die Berührung noch intensiver spüren zu können.

Langsam rieb die Hand über das Glied, an dem Lucius die magische Fessel nicht spüren konnte. Es war, als riebe der Dunkle Lord direkt über die Haut und Blitze schienen durch den Körper zu jagen. Dann plötzlich hob Voldemort zumindest einen Teil der Magie auf, sodass sich mit einem Schlag eine Erektion bilden konnte.

Lucius' Augen drohten ihm, im ersten Moment fast schon aus dem Kopf zu springen, derart plötzlich geschah die Veränderung und das Stöhnen, das ihm nun entkam, war das Lauteste, das er bisher von sich gegeben hatte. Ja mehr schon ein Schrei.  
**  
**"Besser?", raunte Voldemort mit tiefer, von Lust geprägter Stimme. Die beiden Finger wurden nun von einem dritten vervollständigt und der Muskel weiter gedehnt. Wenn Lucius weiter so gut mitmachte, würde er heute nicht verletzt werden.Lucius' Atem ging immer schneller und auch seine Erregung wurde immer stärker und auch wenn sich ein Teil von ihm dessen schämte, wie sehr er sich gehen ließ, während es in ihm schrie sich besser zusammen zunehmen, wusste er doch, dass es das Beste war, es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Nicht nur den Akt an sich, sondern auch das, was sein eigener Körper gerade durchlebte, einfach hinzunehmen und noch mehr, es wenn möglich sogar selbst ein Stück weit zu genießen. Wieso auch nicht, wenn er ohnehin keine andere Wahl hatte? Wieso sich wehren, wenn er auch selbst etwas davon haben konnte? Wieso sich für etwas schämen, über das er doch sowieso keine Kontrolle hatte?

Erst zögernd, dann doch fester, drängte er seinen Hintern den sich in ihm bewegenden Fingern entgegen und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht mehr, dass seine eigene Erregung dabei gegen Avery stieß. Es war egal… alles war egal, bis auf den Augenblick.

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung.", murmelte Voldemort und war im selben Moment mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes nackt. "Allerdings wirst du dich anstrengen müssen, bevor ich es dich wirklich genießen lasse..." Damit zog er seine Hand zurück und drang dann auch schon langsam in den Jungen ein.

Avery schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg.

Erneut fiel Lucius Kopf herab, stöhnte er laut auf in einer Mischung aus weiter in ihm anschwellender Lust und dem schmerzhaften Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen. Wieder bewegte er seinen Hintern dem entgegen, das so viel mehr war als die Finger, die sich zuvor in ihm befunden hatten.

Die Bewegungen blieben langsam, während sich die schmalen, kühlen Hände des Lords über Lucius' Hintern und Rücken bewegten. Mehr geschah vorerst nicht, da Voldemort das Ganze weiter hinauszögern wollte. Außerdem genoss er das willige Verhalten des Jungen viel zu sehr, um zu rasch voran zu schreiten.

Rote schwarze und weiße Sterne tanzten vor Lucius' Augen, als es immer weiter ging und auch kein Ende zu haben schien. Erneut begann er zu zittern, doch diesmal nicht vor Furcht, sondern einfach, weil er viel zu erregt und zugleich zu erschöpft war, als dass er es hätte verhindern können.

Die vergangene Woche, in welcher er kaum etwas getrunken und nur dank Averys hilfreichem Eingreifen überhaupt etwas gegessen hatte, zeigte nun deutlich ihre Spuren.

Schweiß glitzerte auf Lucius' Stirn und vermischte sich mit den Tränen, die er zuvor vergossen hatte. Auch trug es nicht gerade dazu bei ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen, dass er kaum mehr Atmen konnte, ohne einen irgendwie gearteten Stöhn- oder Keuchlaut von sich zu geben und auch das langsam immer schmerzhafter werdende Pochen seines Glieds forderte immer mehr seiner ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit.

Nun war es sogar noch schlimmer als zuvor, als der sich in ihm bewegende ihm schon einmal entgegengekommen war und als die Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust einen erneuten Höhepunkt erreichte, entkam Lucius zusammen mit dem entfleuchenden Atem ein heiseres „Bitte…", während er sich abermals von sich aus seinem Lord entgegendrängte.

"Bitte... was?", antwortete Voldemort selbst auch mit deutlich erregter Stimme. "Sag mir, was du möchtest..." Mittlerweile kostete es ihn schon einiges an Selbstbeherrschung die Erfüllung weiter zu verzögern.

„Ich kann… kann nicht…" Erneut stöhnte Lucius auf, diesmal musste er sich jedoch ein schon fast schmerzhaftes Wimmern verbeißen und eine seiner Hände löste sich von Avery, machte Anstalten unter sich zu greifen.

Der Lord ließ es zu, war es doch auch mit zusätzlicher Stimulation für Lucius nicht möglich einen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen der Blonde sich fast schon verzweifelt selbst massiert hatte, sprach Voldemort wieder: "Sag es... was willst du? Ich will es hören..."  
**  
**„Ich will… ich…" Lucius glaubte fast, nicht mehr schnell genug Luft holen zu können, ehe er ihm wieder hinaus gestoßen wurde und seine Gedanken verwirrten sich immer mehr in dem Nebel aus Lust und Schmerz, welcher ihn in seinem Griff hatte. Einen Griff, den er selbst nur noch mit seiner eigenen Hand verstärkte, die immer hektischer, immer fester und nun selbst auch schon schmerzhaft an seiner Erektion entlang rieb.

„Bitte… halt es… es nicht mehr… kann nicht… nicht mehr… bitte..." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen warf Lucius seinen Kopf zurück, so dass seine weißblonden Haare um seinen Kopf flogen.

"Sollen wir einfach aufhören?", fragte der Lord, als nicht die Antwort kam, die er hören wollte, und hielt auch tatsächlich in seinen Bewegungen inne.

Waren die steten Bewegungen zuvor schon dazu gedacht, ihn immer weiter zu erregen, so glaubte Lucius jetzt, schier zu vergehen, als es plötzlich aufhörte und er nur noch das Verlangen fühlte, alles hinauszulassen. Fast schon winselnd, ein Laut zu dem er sich selbst nie in der Lage gefühlt hätte, drängte er seinen Hintern gegen den sich hinter ihm befindlichen.

Lucius glaubte noch seinen Verstand zu verlieren, derart benebelt und aufgeputscht zugleich fühlte er sich, was ihn zusammen mit seiner Erschöpfung fast schon zusammenbrechen ließ, als er schließlich fast schon hinausschrie: „Kommen! Bitte ..!"

"Gut. Aber nimm zuerst deine Hand weg!", verlangte der Lord und als Lucius gehorcht hatte, begann er sich wieder zu bewegen. Als er dann selbst kurz vor seinem Orgasmus stand, ließ er Lucius' Erektion völlig frei, sodass er von dessen Höhepunkt mit über die Klippe gerissen wurde.

Im gleichen Moment spürte Avery eine Hand in seinem Schritt, die schmerzhaft zugriff, sodass er in Lucius' erlösenden Schrei mit einem schmerzerfüllten einstimmte.

Lucius konnte nicht mehr. Es tat so unglaublich gut endlich kommen zu können und es kümmerte ihn in diesem einen selig befreienden Moment nicht einmal mehr, dass es nicht nur sein Samenerguss war, der sich da nur teilweise auf das Bettlaken verteilte. Hatte er doch gerade die letzten zwei Tage immer wieder etwas getrunken. Auch wenn es alles andere als angenehm roch, zeugte dies doch davon, dass auch das wenige bei weitem noch nicht genug an Flüssigkeitsaufnahme gewesen war.

Keuchend lag Avery da, die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht angeekelt verzogen, spürte er doch, dass sich da mehr gegen seine linke Seite ergossen hatte, als nur der aufgestaute Samen der letzten Woche.

Voldemort zog sich nach einigen Augenblicken zurück und setzte sich ans Kopfende, sodass er in der Nähe der beiden war. Langsam senkten sich seine Finger und blondes Haar und er drehte Averys Kopf zu sich und in Richtung der mehr als unappetitlichen Rückstände an seinem Glied. "Sauber machen!", befahl er und Giles wurde mehr als bleich. Dennoch reckte der Todesser den Hals, um zu gehorchen.

Lucius lag einfach nur da, genoss das Gefühl der Erschöpfung schon fast, die ihm selbst den Ekel und die Scham über sich und dessen, was gerade geschah absolut unwichtig erscheinen ließ.

Leicht würgend zog Giles sich schließlich nach mehreren Minuten zurück, während er den Blick des Lords hielt. Er hatte ihn nicht betrogen und das wusste Voldemort auch. Dennoch war er bestraft worden.

„Du kennst die Regel."

„Ja, My Lord.", erwiderte Avery sofort.

------

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Sich unruhig auf die andere Seite drehend, zog Lucius die Bettdecke noch etwas mehr zu sich, wickelte sich, wie seit über einer Woche üblich, instinktiv fest in diese ein. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Die Decke, sie war so dünn und so… flauschig zugleich. Lucius hatte keine solchen Decken.

Besonders nicht, wenn sie über seine bloße Haut striff.

Lucius schlief nicht nackt. Niemals - immer trug er zumindest eine Schlafhose, oder ein Hemd. Schon von Kindesbeinen an und erst recht seit… seit…

Hände, die sanft über seinen Rücken strichen…

Lucius stöhnte leise auf, drehte sich abermals unruhig werdend herum.

Da war nichts sanftes gewesen. Nichts…

Finger, die über seine Lippen strichen, seine Zunge, welche diese ableckte, und ein Gefühl maßlosen Erstaunens, als sich das Ekelgefühl nicht einstellte, als er das fremde Glied in den Mund geschoben bekam. Langsam, fast so wie… wie als würde er an einem Eis lutschen… und schmeckte es nicht auch wie… Schokolade?

„Hmm…", brummte Lucius, sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen fahrend. Er liebte Schokolade, schon von klein auf.

Wieder drehte er sich…

…und fiel mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei vom Bett auf den Teppich unter sich.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte von der Tür her und es klang, was nicht oft vor kam, überhaupt nicht kalt.

Sich aufrappelnd drehte Lucius seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Lachen kam, immer noch benommen, aber durch den Aufprall nun dennoch wach. Als er dann sah, wer dort stand, beendete er seinen Versuch sich aufzurappeln augenblicklich und brachte sich in eine kniende Position. Zutiefst errötend, als er sich an die letzten Traumfetzen erinnerte, senkte Lucius seinen Kopf, so dass seine langen Haare über seine Schultern fielen und sein Gesicht zum Teil verdeckten.

Langsam trat Voldemort an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf die Kante, sodass er sich direkt vor Lucius befand. Dann hob er ihm das Kinn an. „Schau mich an.", verlangte er ruhig. „Die Ferien sind in wenigen Tagen vorbei, richtig?"

Gehorsam aufblickend bemerkte Lucius erst jetzt, dass der Andere angezogen war und das erfüllte ihn mit einer derartigen Erleichterung, dass er ein Aufatmen einfach nicht mehr zurückzuhalten vermochte.

Die Ferien… sie würden in wenigen Tagen vorüber sein. Genauer gesagt, wäre die Anreise schon am übernächsten Tag, begänne Montag doch schon wieder der übliche Unterricht. Das erinnerte Lucius an den Brief, den er ans Ministerium geschrieben hatte und auf dessen Antwortschreiben er immer noch vergebens wartete. Wenn er nicht bald eines erhielt, würde er persönlich mit dem Direkter sprechen müssen. Etwas, das Lucius lieber vermieden hätte. Doch musste er es tun, wollte er die Prüfungen vorziehen.

„Was für ein Brief?", fragte Voldemort sofort nach, der den Gedanken des Jungen teilweise gefolgt war und den es sichtlich ärgerte, dass Lucius es nicht für nötig hielt, eine eindeutige Frage zu beantworten.

Blass werdend kostete es Lucius einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, seinen Blick nicht erneut zu senken, während er sich fragte, was er denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht, welchen erneuten Fehler er begangen hatte und - was die Strafe dafür sein würde. Dennoch beeilte er sich zu antworten: „Wegen der Abschlussprüfungen.. My Lord… ich… schrieb an einen Schuldner meines Vaters, ob dieser nicht ein wenig seinen Einfluss spielen lassen könnte, um mir die Prüfungen vorab zu ermöglichen. So dass ich zu Hause bleiben und die schon zu lange liegen gebliebenen Geschäfte meines Vaters sortieren und weiterführen kann und…" Lucius' Stimme erstarb fast bei seinen nächsten Worten: .„…um keinen Verdacht auf mich zu lenken."

„Welchen Verdacht?", fragte der Lord weiter, obwohl er die Antwort sehr wahrscheinlich schon kannte. „Du wirst die Schule nicht zu früh beenden. Sondern regulär mit allen anderen. Am ersten Tag deiner Ferien erwarte ich dich wieder hier. Verstanden?"

Lucius öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sagen, dass dies nicht möglich war. Das es zu gefährlich war. Alleine schon wegen des alten Weißbarts. Dass er in Okklumentik nicht nur nicht gut, sondern absolut unfähig war und man so herausfinden könnte… aber auch durch sein sonstiges Verhalten, was ihm angetan worden war und wenn dann bestimmte Personen tiefer gruben, er fürchtete, dem nicht standhalten zu können.

Zum Schluss war da auch noch Severus, dessen Status er nicht bekannt werden lassen wollte, um so den Überraschungseffekt, eine mögliche Waffe, mit der niemand rechnete, auf seiner Seite behalten zu können.

Doch all dies sprach Lucius nicht aus. Wagte es nicht, seine Alpträume zu erwähnen. Oder dass er ohne Avery weiterhin unfähig wäre überhaupt etwas zu sich zu nehmen, dass er … Angst hatte. Angst, dass man es ihm ansehen konnte, dass… Andere dasselbe mit ihm taten.

Nichts von alldem sprach Lucius aus… zum einen, weil er es nicht wagte, den Lord noch mehr gegen sich aufzubringen und zum anderen, weil er wie bei allem zuvor auch jetzt, einfach keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu gehorchen.

„Ja, My Lord…", war das Einzige, das Lucius daher zwischen seinen Lippen hervorpresste.

Voldemort nickte leicht und überlegte dann. "Es wäre tatsächlich nicht gut, wenn dieser alte Mistkerl etwas merkt, was besser verborgen bliebe.", überlegte er laut und streichelte dabei über Lucius' Wange.

Hoffnung keimte in Lucius auf, dass er vielleicht doch nicht zur Schule zurück musste. Schließlich waren es doch ohnehin nur noch wenige Monate, in denen sie nicht viel anderes täten, als sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten, die dann im letzten Schulmonat stattfinden würden. Das konnte er auch von zu Hause aus.

„Wenn… wenn ich von zu Hause aus lerne und nur… nur zu den Prüfungen selbst zurückkehre. Ich… ich müsste nur an den Lehrplan der nächsten zwei Monate kommen.", formulierte Lucius schließlich deutlich zögernd aus, was ihm gerade eingefallen war.

"Nein!", erwiderte Voldemort sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Damit du nichts falsches preisgibst, werde ich dir stattdessen eine kleine Sperre einsetzen."

Lucius wurde wenn möglich noch blasser. Doch ein weiteres Mal widersprach er nicht und wenn es nur in Form einer Antwort auf eine ihm gestellte Frage war. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, daranzu denken, was passierte, wenn eine derartige Manipulation seines Geistes bei ihm bemerkt wurde.

Langsam beugte sich der Dunkle Lord nach unten, sodass sein Mund dicht an Lucius' Ohr war. "Glaubst du, ich würde so stümperhaft arbeiten, dass jemand bemerkt, was ich getan habe?"

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt: „Nein … nein, My Lord, so… so hatte ich das nicht… ich würde niemals wagen…" Lucius schauderte sichtlich und erneut flammte die Angst in ihm auf.

„Das ist gut.", sagte der Lord darauf nur und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. "Schau mir in die Augen und versuche nicht mich zu blocken." Mit einer langsamen Geste seines Stabes drang Voldemort in Lucius' Geist ein.

Dieser dachte nicht einmal daran, irgendetwas dem Tun des Lords entgegenzusetzen. Im Gegenteil, bemühte er sich, so wenig wie möglich überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was nun geschehen würde. Doch je mehr er es versuchte, desto schwieriger wurde es. Immer mehr Fragen tauchten in ihm auf. Würde er sich selbst noch an das Erlebte erinnern? Wollte er sich überhaupt daran erinnern? Es beunruhigte ihn sehr, dass dieser an sich einfachen Frage kein unmittelbares Nein folgte.

Es dauerte knapp fünf Minuten, in denen der Dunkle Lord beinahe ohne zu blinzeln in die grauen Augen des Jüngeren geblickt hatte. Dann lehnte er sich langsam zurück.

Seinen Kopf senkend, blickte Lucius zu Boden. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder auf, dass er immer noch vollkommen nackt war und leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

Voldemort bemerkte die Farbe im sonst so blassen Gesicht und auch wenn sie dem Jungen stand, war er vorerst fertig mit ihm. „Zieh dich an."

Lucius sah sich kurz nach seiner Kleidung um, ließ dies dann aber sein, als ihm einfiel, dass er diese ja im anderen Raum ausgezogen hatte. So war seiner Stimme deutlich anzumerken, wie unwohl er sich gerade fühlte, als er zögernd fragte: „Womit, My Lord?"

Voldemort runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ruf deinen Zauberstab und dann deine Sachen." Damit deutete er auf die Tür zum Nebenraum, die noch offen war.

Lucius blinzelte. Wo hatte er nur seine Gedanken? Aufstehend hob er seine Hand und rief seinen Zauberstab mit einem wortlosen Accio zu sich und ebenso kleidete er sich an.

„Lerne zu denken, bevor du den Mund aufmachst.", murmelte Voldemort, der sich nun ebenfalls erhob und vor Lucius trat. „Ich erwarte einen sehr guten Abschluss. Also streng dich bei den Prüfungen an. Wir werden uns bis dahin nicht nochmals sehen. Nun geh." Er deutete auf die Tür, die durch sein Büro in die Eingangshalle führte.

Tief durchatmend nickte Lucius und mit einer letzten Verbeugung wandte er sich um und verschwand zügigen Schrittes erst aus dem Schlafgemach und dann durch den kurzen Gang aus dem Arbeitszimmer, das er gestern nicht als solches erkannt hatte. Oder war es auch ein anderer Raum gewesen? Lucius wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen. Schließlich erreichte er den Eingangsbereich und disapparierte auch sofort nach Hause, wo er in der Eingangshalle seines Manors erschien.

Nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem das Appariergeräusch verklungen war, stürmte Severus in die Halle, blieb dann aber gleich bei der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen. Den Tag über hatte er sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, die Lucius gerade passierten und war immer panischer geworden. Immerhin bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass sein Meister getötet wurde.

Doch nun stand er einfach nur da und sah ihn an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Lucius konnte, selbst als er nun hier stand, immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er wirklich wieder zurück war. So erwiderte er einen Moment lang auch eher teilnahmslos das Starren des Schwarzhaarigen, ehe er sich schließlich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durchrang und einen ersten Schritt auf diesen zumachte.

„Geht es Euch gut? Seid Ihr verletzt, Meister?", fragte Severus, als sich der andere endlich rührte und ihn auch zu sehen schien.

„Nein …", begann Lucius und beantwortete auch gleich die zweite Frage, „und… nein… vermutlich."

Und nach einem weiteren Moment des eher unangenehmen Schweigens fügte Lucius hinzu: „Und… und wie geht es dir?"

„Ich... hab mir Sorgen gemacht.", gab Severus zu und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. In dem Moment bemerkte er Louis, der ebenfalls in die Halle gestürmt kam.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte auch der Heiler als erstes.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein… nicht wie das letzte Mal jedenfalls."

„Gut. Ich will dich trotzdem untersuchen. Komm mit. Am besten Beide. Ich habe Severus heute Mittag ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben.", murmelte der Heiler leise, während er vorging.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig…", wehrte Lucius ab, der nicht wusste, was der Heiler finden würde, was er von dem, was geschehen war, feststellen konnte. Er schämte sich einfach viel zu sehr dafür.

Doch dann wurde Lucius erst wirklich bewusst was Severus zu ihm gesagt hatte und ehrlich erstaunt sah er in dessen dunkle Augen: „Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht, weil… weil es von dir erwartet wird, oder…", kurz zögerte er zu fragen, wollte er die Antwort, wenn sie negativ ausfiel, doch nicht wirklich wissen, „..weil ich dir tatsächlich etwas bedeute?"

Severus schluckte schwer. „Gibt.. es da einen Unterschied?", wisperte er leise. „Ich weiß es nicht, Meister. Aber... ich denke, ich hasse Euch nicht mehr." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Der Sklave wusste einfach nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte Lucius Malfoy ihn dermaßen überrascht, dass er sich irgendwie immer merkwürdiger fühlte. Die Abneigung, die regelrechte Verabscheuung der ersten Jahre in Hogwarts schien sich völlig zu verkehren.

Severus war immer noch ein Halbblut. Ein Stimme, die zu einem viel jüngeren Lucius gehörte, hallte in seinem Kopf nach: ‚Du räudiges Halbblut gehörst nicht nach Slytherin. Sie hätten dich bei deiner Geburt ersäufen sollen und deine blutsverräterische Mutter am nächsten Baum aufknüpfen.' Dann hatte der nur ein Jahr ältere Slytherin ihn geschlagen. Vor allen anderen mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, hatte nicht einmal versucht, den Schlägen auszuweichen. Er war nur ein elfjähriger, verängstigter Sklave gewesen, der versuchte eine Rolle zu spielen, die ihm so fremd war wie der Gedanke an Freiheit.

So war es weiter gegangen, Tag um Tag, Abend um Abend. Und als einige Gryffindors merkten, dass der hässliche schwarzhaarige Slytherin mit den fettigen Haaren, der Hakennase und den fast schon tot wirkenden schwarzen Augen sogar von seinen eigenen Hauskameraden getrietzt wurde, hatten sie natürlich sofort mitgemacht. Und für die nächsten fünf Jahre hatte Severus nur Nachts in der Bibliothek seine Ruhe.

Er hatte Malfoy gehasst. Nicht so sehr wegen der Dinge, die dieser in dieser ersten Nacht und ein paar folgenden getan hatte. Lucius war es schnell leid geworden, das Halbblut zu quälen, und hatte ihn ignoriert oder einfach beschimpft, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Aber er hatte verhindert, dass sich irgendein anderer Slytherin auf seine Seite schlug, dass irgendjemand mit ihm befreundet sein wollte. Und somit war er der Grund gewesen, der Anfang sozusagen, weshalb Severus' Leben in Hogwarts mehr einer Hölle glich, als einer schönen Schulzeit.

Wäre dieser erste Abend nicht gewesen und diese ständigen Erinnerungen der anderen, was Severus war – ein minderwertiges Halbblut, das nicht nach Slytherin gehörte – dann hätte Severus vielleicht zumindest einen Freund gewinnen können und er wäre vielleicht... nur vielleicht nicht einmal Potter und Black als potentielles Opfer aufgefallen.

Aber diese Vielleichts waren sehr groß und mit Lucius' verändertem Verhalten war sich der Sklave plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, was er fühlte. Waren es seine eigenen wahren Gefühle, die sich tatsächlich änderten? Oder war es einfach der Bund, der nicht zuließ, dass er seinen Meister hasste oder gar verabscheute?

Langsam und ohne sich umzusehen, ging Severus den Gang entlang und erwartete eigentlich mit jedem weiteren Schritt, dass er zurückgerufen und bestraft werden würde, obwohl Lucius ihm keine Anweisung gegeben hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber er hatte einfach nicht stehen bleiben können. Lucius' Frage hatte einen ganzen Haufen neuer Gedanken in ihm aufblitzen lassen, die er erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

Louis starrte dem Schwarzhaarigen irritiert nach, ehe er sich wieder an Lucius wandte. „Kommst du?"

Für einen Moment völlig überrascht blickte Lucius dem einfach davon gehenden hinterher. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wusste nicht wie darüber denken. Sollte er sich nicht sogar freuen, dass Severus anscheinend so etwas wie… nun, Eigenständigkeit damit an den Tag legte, ihn hier einfach so stehen zu lassen? Genau das hatte er doch gewollt - oder? Dass der Andere selbstbewusster wurde. Doch damit wollte er sich jetzt nicht wirklich auseinandersetzen. Auch nicht mit dem leisen Stich der Enttäuschung, hatte er doch geglaubt, hier zumindest Severus zu haben, der bei ihm blieb und ihn… ja was eigentlich? Tröstete? Lucius wusste auch dies nicht genau zu beantworten.

Dann sah er jedoch wieder zu dem Heiler: „Es geht mir wirklich gut, Louis, ich… ich möchte mich einfach nur ein wenig ausruhen und dann muss ich noch packen."

„Danke für deine professionelle Meinung. Aber ich möchte mich dennoch kurz selbst überzeugen.", meinte Louis und betrat das Zimmer vor dem sie bereits standen. Außerdem hatte die Szene eben eine Frage aufgeworfen, die für den Heiler.. nunja, wenn schon nicht wichtig, dann doch stellenswert war.

Sein Gesicht widerwillig verziehend, folgte Lucius dem Anderen schließlich nach. Wusste er doch, dass dieser so lange keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er ihn nicht zumindest untersucht und sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging. Vielleicht war es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm, wie sich Lucius das vorstellte und… Louis würde nicht so viel durch seine Untersuchung erfahren, wie es der Jüngere befürchtete.

Der Heiler bedeutete dem Blonden sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. „Entspann dich einfach. Ich muss dich nicht einmal berühren.", murmelte er ruhig, während er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Gut..", entkam es Lucius, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. So setzte er sich schnell auf das Sofa, um die Untersuchung so rasch wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Hoffend, dass der Rothaarige nicht allzu viele Fragen stellen würde.

Louis wirkte den Diagnosezauber, sodass an der Wand über dem Sofa eine Vielzahl von Runen erschienen. Während er sie studierte, fragte er wie nebenbei: „Warum sollte Severus dich gehasst haben?"

Lucius, der mit einer solchen Frage nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, starrte den Heiler für einen Moment einfach nur vollkommen irritiert an, ehe er schließlich antwortete: „Ich habe ihm seine Schulzeit nicht gerade erleichtert, als… er noch das Halbblut war."

„Und... das ist er jetzt nicht mehr, nur.. weil er dein Sklave ist?", fragte Louis weiter. Gleichzeitig benutzte er noch einen zweiten Diagnosezauber.

„Nein… ja… verdammt…" Was musste Louis ihn auch derart durcheinander bringen? „Ich will einfach nicht, dass ein anderer ihn verletzt. Das… das ist nicht richtig."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr einmal darüber reden. Damit jeder den anderen besser versteht.", meinte Louis, während er seine Tasche öffnete und Lucius eine Salbe reichte. „Ich denke mal, es ist überdehnt und etwas wund. Trage die Salbe auf, dann ist es in ein paar Stunden... spätestens morgen früh fort."

Die Salbe entgegennehmend, erhob sich Lucius wieder. „Ich denke, er versteht mich sehr gut."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Louis nur, während er alles zusammen packte und zur Tür ging. „Ich wäre es nicht unbedingt..." Damit verließ er das Zimmer und ging in seine eigenen Räume.

Auch wenn Lucius es versuchte, er schaffte es einfach nicht, auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Ruhe zu finden. Die Stille, die Einsamkeit, die ihn gepackt hielt, ließ einfach nicht mehr von ihm ab. Er brauchte etwas, jemanden. Wollte das Alleinsein nicht noch länger ertragen müssen.

So fand er sich selbst wenig später durch die Gänge seines Manors wandern, doch auch darin fand er keine Ruhe. Schließlich kehrte Lucius in den Wohntrakt zurück. Doch anstatt sich seiner eigenen Zimmerflucht zuzuwenden und ehe er es sich wirklich bewusst wurde, stand er auch schon vor der Tür zu Severus' Zimmer.

Nur kurz überlegte er anzuklopfen, doch dann tat er diesen Gedanken genauso schnell wieder ab, wie er ihm gekommen war. Erinnerte er sich doch an Louis' Ratschlag, dass zu viel Freiheit Severus nur noch weiter verunsichern würde. Nicht alles auf einmal, war wohl das Beste.

Dennoch klopfte er kurz an, ehe er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon die Türe öffnete und in den Wohnraum eintrat. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dieses Zimmer wieder betrat, seit er Severus hier hatte einziehen lassen, und so sah er sich aufmerksam um.

Severus hatte in einem der Sessel gesessen und gelesen. Oder eher, starrte er seit bestimmt einer Stunde auf dieselbe Seite. Doch als es klopfte und kurz darauf sein Meister eintrat, sprang er regelrecht auf. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf, aber Lucius dennoch anblickend, überlegte er, was er tun sollte. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Meister?", fragte er nach einem Moment, als Lucius sich nur umblickte.

Er hatte eigentlich das meiste so gelassen, wie es gewesen war. Nur gab es jetzt mehr Regale, auf denen verschiedene Bücher, die Louis ihm vor einigen Tagen gekauft hatte, standen.

An die neu gekauften Bücher herantretend, überflog Lucius die Titel eher beiläufig, als er antwortete: „Ich wollte nicht… Es war zu still."

„Soll... ich Euch wieder etwas vorlesen, Meister?", fragte Severus und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Oder.. möchtet Ihr darüber...reden?"

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt etwas zu reden gibt… darüber.", flüsterte Lucius leise.

Erneut zuckte Severus leicht mit den Schultern und stand dann etwas unsicher da, weil er nicht wusste, was Lucius dann von ihm wollte. „Was.. soll ich dann tun, Meister?"

„Einfach da sein …", begann Lucius, sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hin umdrehend, „… vielleicht ist vorlesen keine so schlechte Idee."

Langsam nickte Severus und trat zum Regal, um ein auch für den Blonden interessantes Buch zu suchen. „Setzt Euch doch, Meister." Er hatte sich entschiednen und kam mit einem interessanten – wie er fand – Buch über alte Runen zurück.

Lucius nickte nur und zog sich zu einem der am nächsten am Kamin stehenden Sessel zurück, auf welchen er sich setzte, nachdem er sich ein besonders weiches Kissen aus seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten herbeigezaubert hatte.

Severus trat an den Sessel heran, in dem er auch schon zuvor gesessen hatte, sah aber zur Sicherheit nochmals zu Lucius, ehe er sich setzte und das Buch aufschlug. Solche einfach Dinge, wie sich auf ein Sitzmöbel zu setzen, wenn er mit seinem Meister allein im Raum war, fielen ihm besonders schwer. In Hogwarts war das irgendwie viel leichter.

Seinen Kopf auf die Polster des Sesselrückens legend, schloss Lucius seine Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die nun bald ertönende Stimme. Er fühlte sich schon jetzt besser, schon weil er nicht mehr alleine war und sich seine Gedanken mit etwas Anderem, als dem Erlebten beschäftigen konnten.

Severus las langsam und mit ruhiger Stimme, die nur bei den ersten paar Sätzen leicht zitterte. Das Buch interessierte ihn selbst sehr und so störte es ihn ganz und gar nicht, es jetzt laut zu lesen, auch wenn seine Stimme schnell etwas kratzig wurde, weil er zu selten viel sprach.

Doch dann zauberte er sich einfach ein Glas Wasser herbei und trank etwas, ehe er klarer weiter las.

Lucius entspannte sich sichtlich immer mehr und öfter als einmal dämmerte er ein, ehe er wieder aufschreckte und sich wieder aufrichtete und ein wenig anders hinsetzte, um besser zuhören zu können.

So ging es die halbe Nacht lang. Severus' Stimme quietschte bereits verdächtig und seine Augen wollten kaum noch offen bleiben. Dennoch las er weiter.

Irgendwann musste er wohl doch mehr als nur ein wenig dahingedämmert sein, denn durch einen besonders ungewohnten Ton schreckte Lucius regelrecht wieder auf. „Du liest ja immer noch…"

Müde sah Severus auf und blinzelte leicht, um seinen Blick zu fokussieren. „Ihr habt nicht gesagt, dass... ich aufhören kann, Meister. Außerdem... habt Ihr so gut geschlafen, mit meiner Stimme im Hintergrund."

Sich nun doch ein wenig schuldbewusst fühlend, richtete sich Lucius etwas mehr auf: „Es tut… Ich habe wohl einfach nicht nachgedacht."

Gähnend hielt er sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als sein Blick auf das Glas Wasser fiel: „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?"

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Ich... habe kaum gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen ist. Soll ich ein Abendessen bereiten lassen?", fragte er nach, da Lucius ja regelmäßig essen sollte.

Lucius zögerte kurz, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung verspürte er keinerlei Abneigung gegen den Gedanken an etwas Essbares. Im Gegenteil, fühlte er sich regelrecht… ausgehungert.

So war seine Stimme deutlich von dem empfundenen Erstaunen geprägt, als er schließlich antwortete: „Das ist…, ich glaube, ich habe sogar richtig Hunger."

„Wo soll ich den Tisch decken lassen?", fragte Severus sofort nach und man hörte auch bei ihm, dass er sich darüber freute, selbst wenn es nicht so deutlich hervortrat, wie Lucius' Erstaunen.

Der Blonde lächelte kurz: „Hier oder im Esszimmer… was dir lieber ist."

„Ich bin gleich zurück.", bestätigte Severus nickend und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer, um in der Küche etwas leichtes, als spätes Abendessen zusammen stellen zu lassen. Kaum zehn Minuten später levitierte er ein Tablett neben sich her, zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Lucius hatte es sich wieder auf dem Sessel bequem gemacht, nachdem Severus verschwunden war. Der Gedanke, warum dieser nicht einfach einen der zwei Hauselfen gerufen hatte, oder auch er selbst nicht, irritierte ihn einen Moment lang. Doch dann tat er ihn als unwichtig ab. Vielleicht war Severus ja einfach nur froh, ein paar Minuten von ihm fort zukommen. Von ihm und seiner wieder einmal aufgetretenen Gedankenlosigkeit.

Als das Tablett auf dem Tisch stand, sah Severus sich nach Lucius um. „Hoffentlich habe ich etwas getroffen, das Euch schmeckt.", meinte er nur und wartete, dass der Blonde herüber kam, um sich zu setzen.

Sich streckend erhob sich Lucius, trat an die kleine Speiseecke heran und ließ sich dort auf einen der beiden Stühle nieder. Neugierig betrachtete er das Mitgebrachte. Fast wartete er immer noch darauf, dass sich die ihm die letzte Woche schon fast zur Gewohnheit gewordene Übelkeit einstellte, aber nichts Dergleichen geschah.

Nun setzte sich auch Severus auf den zweiten Stuhl. Dabei hoffte er, dass ihm die Hauselfen das Richtige zusammengestellt hatten.

Die Suppe betrachtend, eine Rinderkraftbrühe mit frischem Gemüse wie es schien, zögerte Lucius kurz, ehe er schließlich nach dem Löffel griff. Doch anstatt des Gefühls der Unbeteiligtheit, das er die letzten beiden Tage über immer beim Essen gehabt hatte, spürte er nur einen stärker werdenden Appetit. Den Löffel in die Suppe eintauchend, zögerte Lucius noch ein letztes Mal, ehe er die Suppe schließlich kostete.

Severus beobachtete Lucius unauffällig, wie er hoffte. Zufrieden, dass der Ältere tatsächlich aß, wandte er sich dann seinem eigenen noch ungefüllten Teller zu. Kurz darauf löffelte auch Severus hungrig.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Louis war gerade bei Lucius' Zimmer gewesen, um nach ihm zu schauen; um zu sehen, ob er Alpträume hatte oder überhaupt schlief. Da er ihn aber nicht im Bett gefunden hatte, hatte ihn sein erster Weg zu Severus' Zimmer geführt.

Den Löffel beiseite legend, schluckte Lucius hastig und ohne lange darüber nachzudenken herunter, was er im Mund hatte und - es schmeckte! Weder hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken, noch es gleich wider hochkommen zu fühlen. Im Gegenteil, verlangte es ihn regelrecht danach noch einen weiteren Löffel dieser herrlichen Suppe zu sich zu nehmen.

Sich beherrschend sah er kurz zur Tür und rief: „Komm ruhig rein, Louis."

Sofort ging die Tür auf. „Woher wusstest du...?", begann Louis mit einer Frage, ehe sich sein Gesicht aufhellte, weil er Lucius bei Tisch erblickte.

Auch Severus hatte seinen Löffel weggelegt und drehte sich zu dem Heiler um.

„Da außer uns Dreien nur noch die zwei Hauselfen hier leben und diese für gewöhnlich nicht klopfen...", murmelte Lucius und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln bei dem Gesichtsausdruck des Heilers nicht verkneifen.

Auf den Tisch weisend erkundigte er sich: „Setz dich doch, Dobby oder Tuffy werden sicher noch ein weiteres Gedeck und etwas dieser phantastischen Suppe bringen können."

Louis nickte leicht, obwohl er eigentlich schon gegessen hatte. Sofort zauberte er sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch. Kurz darauf erschien ein Teller Suppe vor ihm. Dazu gab es frisches weiches Brot.

Nachdem sich der Heiler ebenfalls zu ihnen gesetzt hatte und es am Tisch nun doch ein wenig eng wurde, was Lucius jedoch nicht im Geringsten störte, griff er wieder nach seinem Löffel und nahm ein zweites Mal von der köstlichen Suppe. Was auch dieses Mal ohne weitere Probleme ging.

Lucius hinterfragte nicht, wieso er auf einmal wieder etwas essen konnte. Er genoss es im Moment einfach nur.

Schweigend aßen sie und es fühlte sich auch nicht drückend an, wie das vielleicht sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Schließlich lehnte Severus sich zurück und sah seinen Meister fragend an. Er fühlte sich müde und sein Hals schmerzte. Aber natürlich würde er Lucius weiter Gesellschaft leisten, wenn dieser es wollte.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Lucius.", murmelte Louis ruhig.

Den Suppenlöffel beiseite legend, hob Lucius seine linke Hand, um ein erneutes Gähnen zu unterdrücken: „Vielleicht hast du recht… und ich werde später genug mit dem Packen zu tun haben, als dass ich mich ausruhen könnte."

„Hattest du nicht überlegt, hier zu bleiben?", fragte Louis nach, der sich noch gut an ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem jungen Familienoberhaupt erinnern konnte. Auch Severus wirkte überrascht.

Lucius' Gesicht verzog sich widerwillig: „Ich wurde davon… überzeugt, dass es anders wohl doch besser ist. Drei Monate mehr werden hoffentlich keinen allzu großen finanziellen Schaden verursachen."

„Über... oh.", meinte Louis dazu nur und nickte leicht. „Offensichtlich sind diese Leute doch etwas besorgt um dich. Zuerst dieser Herr vor einigen Tagen und nun dies."

„Offensichtlich…", stimmte Lucius tonlos zu und erhob sich abrupt. „Ich sollte mich wohl doch noch etwas hinlegen." Kurz zögerte er, doch schon der Gedanke daran, allein zu sein, ließ ihn davor zurückschrecken, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und so sah er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht an, als er weiter sprach, „…zieh dir deine Schlafsachen an und komm dann rüber zu mir, Severus. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht; Louis."

Erst dann wandte sich Lucius um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ja, Meister.", kam sofort die Bestätigung und Severus stand schnell auf, um zu gehorchen. Dass er sich gerade so schnell es ging vor dem Heiler auszog, bemerkte er dabei kaum wirklich.

Louis schluckte nur kurz, sagte aber nichts zu Severus' Eifer. „Euch beiden auch eine gute Nacht." Damit wandte sich auch er zur Tür und ging in seine eigenen Zimmer, wobei er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Lucius jetzt alles tun könnte. Doch bezweifelte er irgendwie, dass der junge Malfoy auf so etwas gerade jetzt Lust hatte.

Einige Minuten später folgte Severus den beiden aus dem Zimmer und lief, nur mit einer schwarzen, langen Seidenschlafhose bekleidet, zu Lucius' Zimmer. Etwas nervös klopfte er an.

„Komm rein, Severus!", rief Lucius, der sich gerade im Bad befand, um zu duschen.

Sofort öffnete sich die Tür und der Schwarzhaarige betrat den Wohnbereich. Doch blieb er nicht dort, sondern wandte sich sofort zum Schlafzimmer, wo er sich etwas unsicher auf die Bettkante setzte und wartete.

Sich mit einem raschen Zauber abtrocknend, kehrte Lucius in das Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er Severus vorfand: Sich ebenfalls ins Bett begebend, schlug Lucius die Decke zurück und schlüpfte darunter und klopfte leicht auf die Matratze: „Keine Sorge, wenn ich gerade eines nicht vorhabe, dann ist es irgendeine Art von… Aktivität, außer der zu schlafen."

Mit einem leichten Nicken rutschte Severus auch mit unter die Bettdecke und blieb reglos auf dem Rücken liegen. Die Situation war neu für ihn und er fragte sich, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Konnte er Lucius in den Arm nehmen, oder würde der das jetzt nicht wollen?

Ein wenig näher rutschend, drehte sich Lucius so, dass er auf seiner rechten Seite, dem Schwarzhaarigen zugewandt lag.

Dieser drehte daraufhin den Kopf zur Seite, um Lucius ansehen zu können. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was sein Meister wohl von ihm dachte; wie er ihn sah und so weiter.

Noch ein weiteres Stück näher rutschend, so dass er Severus fast berührte, aber nicht ganz, zog sich Lucius das Kopfkissen noch ein wenig mehr zurecht und schloss seine Augen. Schon das Wissen, dass er nicht alleine war reichte aus, um ihn sich… sicherer fühlen zu lassen.

Nachdem er ihn noch einige Minuten im Dunkel des Zimmers beobachtet hatte, schloss auch Severus die Augen und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein. Der Tag mit seiner Aufregung, der Unsicherheit und Sorge, ja fast schon Panik hatte ihm doch mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

---

TBC

vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews :) Mal hoffen das euch dieses neueste Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr den kleinen netten GO Button da unten links drückt. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Da können wir ja gar nicht anders, als gleich weiter zu tippen. :) Ob die zwei wirklich ein Paar werden ... ich weiß es nicht. Würde sich Lucius wirklich von etwas trennen das ihm gehört und das er immer mehr zu schätzen lernt? Auf eure Meinungen gespannte Grüße, - Morti und Mazi**

**Kapitel 26**

Das Licht des nächsten Morgens fand die beiden Jungen dann dicht aneinander gekuschelt, wobei jeder einen Arm um den anderen gelegt hatte, sodass nicht klar zu sehen war, wer nun wen im Arm hielt.

Severus' Gesicht war weich und ein seltenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Lucius' erster Gedanke beim Erwachen war, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so beschützt gefühlt hatte wie in eben diesem Moment. Langsam und blinzelnd öffneten sich seine graublauen Augen und ein unwillkürliches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er Severus' Gesicht so dicht an seinem eigenen fand, dass er diesen fast schon atmen zu spüren glaubte.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis auch Severus langsam aufwachte. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und erstarrte dann, als er spürte, wie dicht er an jemand anderem lag. Unsicher sah er in Lucius' Augen und nahm vorsichtig und lächerlicherweise möglichst unauffällig seinen Arm von dem anderen Körper. "Es... Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er leise, rührte sich aber sonst nicht weiter.

Im ersten Moment überrascht, sich dann jedoch seltsamerweise gekränkt fühlend, verschwand das ihn bis dahin eingenommene Wohlbefinden langsam, ohne dass Lucius etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch fand er keine Worte, die nicht ohne die Enttäuschung, die plötzlich in ihm aufflammte, einhergegangen wären. So sagte er nichts, zog ebenfalls seinen Arm zurück und schlug zugleich die Bettdecke beiseite, um sich zu erheben, verzog jedoch im selben Moment sein Gesicht, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz vom Rücken in die linke Schulter fuhr und sich seine Muskeln unangenehm zusammenzogen.

Langsam setzte sich auch Severus auf, den leichten Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter ignorierend. Die erneute Entschuldigung, dass er seinen Meister in so intimer Art und Weise berührt hatte, verschwand sofort aus seinem Geist, als er sah, wie sich Lucius' Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. "Ein heißes Bad und eine Massage bringen das wieder in Ordnung...", meinte er leise.

„Mag sein…, vielleicht frage ich Louis nachher nach einer Massage.", murmelte Lucius in, wie er hoffte, unbestimmtem Tonfall, dabei rutschte er zum Bettrand.

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt-mitfühlend zu ausdruckslos, während er den Blick abwandte. "Wie Ihr meint, Meister. Darf ich mich dann zurückziehen?", fragte er ruhig und ohne wirkliche Emotion in der Stimme. Offensichtlich war er mit der Berührung während der Nacht noch weit mehr zu weit gegangen, als er befürchtet hatte, sodass Lucius sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr berühren lassen wollte.

„Wenn du das willst, bitte…", Lucius erhob sich nun endgültig aus dem Bett und wandte sich in Richtung Bad, wo er erst einmal heißes Wasser in die große runde, im Boden eingelassene Wanne einließ, in welcher locker zwei bis drei Personen ihren Platz fänden.

Wortlos rutschte auch der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Bett und verließ das nun leere Schlafzimmer, um in sein eigenes zu gehen und sich anzukleiden. Abwesend massierte er sich dabei die schmerzende Schulter.

Nachdem Lucius kurz gebadet hatte, länger hielt er es einfach nicht in dem heißen Wasser aus, kleidete er sich nach einem kurzen Trockenzauber an, wobei er sich heute zu seinen Augen passend in grau und blau kleidete.

Seine Gedanken hingen jedoch weiter bei Severus, der tatsächlich gegangen war. Der sich, kaum dass er erwacht war, hastig von ihm zurückgezogen hatte und dem es offenbar schon zuwider war, ihn auch nur kurz zu berühren.

Mit jedem weiteren Gedanken verfinsterte sich Lucius' Gemüt immer weiter und während er in Richtung des Speisezimmers schritt, überlegte er, woran dies wohl liegen mochte. Als es ihm dann einfiel, wäre Lucius am liebsten wieder umgedreht, doch hatte er den Raum bereits betreten und es war nicht nur Louis, den er bereits dort vorfand, sondern auch Severus, den er jedoch nur mit einem einzigen kurzen Blick streifte.

Bei diesem Blick senkte Severus, der wie immer beim Erscheinen seines Meisters aufgestanden war, schuldbewusst den Kopf und wartete ab, dass Lucius sich setzte, um ebenfalls wieder Platz zu nehmen.

Louis betrachtete die beiden nachdenklich, sagte aber nichts zu dem Verhalten. "Guten Morgen, Lucius.", begrüßte er den Blonden.„Morgen…", murmelte Lucius einsilbig und setzte sich schließlich an den Frühstückstisch. Doch irgendwie war ihm jedweder Appetit vergangen.

Geschlagene fünf Minuten beobachtete Louis die beiden. Lucius saß einfach nur da und hielt sich an einer Tasse Tee fest, wobei er nicht so wirkte, als ob er jeden Moment zu essen beginnen wollte. Severus auf der anderen Seite saß mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf da, sodass sein Gesicht hinter seinen langen Haaren verborgen war, und rührte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. "Darüber reden hilft meistens...", murmelte er nur.

Die Teetasse abrupt wieder zurück auf den kleinen Unterteller stellend funkelte Lucius den Heiler kurz an: „Ich wüsste nicht, dass es da noch etwas zu reden gäbe."

Im selben Moment wünschte sich Lucius lieber den Mund gehalten zu haben. Er hatte nicht derart… verletzt klingen wollen.

Bei dieser Antwort sah Severus, nachdem er heftig zusammen gefahren war, unsicher auf. "Es.. es tut mir wirklich leid, ich... ich wollte Euch nicht einfach berühren.. ich.. ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht dazu habe." Seine Stimme war leise und zitterte leicht und wirkte ebenfalls traurig, auch wenn man genau hinhören musste.

„Oh ich verstehe schon, beschädigte Ware.", schnappte Lucius, der gar nicht richtig hingehört hatte, bis auf das, dass Severus ihn ganz offensichtlich abstoßend fand, jetzt wo… wo… Abrupt aufstehend hätte Lucius beinahe den Stuhl auf dem er gesessen hatte umgeworfen. „Ihr entschuldigt, ich muss noch packen."

Entsetzen malte sich auf Severus' Gesicht ab, als er Lucius weiter anstarrte. "Das... nein... ich würde nie... ich bin doch viel eher...", stammelte er herum, ehe er verstummte und einfach auf seinen Teller sah.

Louis saß vorerst ruhig da und wartete ab. Er würde sich nicht einmischen, wenn sie wirklich versuchten, das Missverständnis zu regeln.

„Du würdest nie was!", zischte Lucius fast schon, der sich im Moment für das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren verwünschte, verhinderte es doch, dass er klar zu denken vermochte, „…mich abstoßend finden? Vor mir zurückweichen, als hätte ich eine Art Krankheit, bei der man sich bei Berührung ansteckt?"

Severus zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen und kauerte nun regelrecht auf seinem Stuhl. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, ohne dass Lucius ihm jedes Wort wieder im Mund herum drehte. Endlich hob er den Kopf. "Ich finde Euch nicht abstoßend und... ich denke auch nicht, dass Ihr beschädigt oder ansteckend krank seid.", sagte er schließlich und wartete darauf, dass er wieder angeschrieen oder gar bestraft werden würde. Lucius' Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, ehe er schließlich mühsam beherrscht hervorpresste: „Deine Handlungen heute früh sprachen da etwas ganz anderes. Du konntest ja gar nicht schnell genug deine Hände von mir nehmen! Aber keine Sorge, ich verstehe schon."

"Aber.. ich.. ich hab kein Recht, Euch.. so zu berühren. Ich.. dachte, Ihr bestraft mich, Meister.", erwiderte Severus leise und schluckte schwer.

Nun mischte Louis sich doch ein. "Wie es scheint, habt ihr hier ein ziemliches Missverständnis produziert.", meinte er dazu und sah von einem zum Anderen.

Kurz zu dem Heiler blickend, schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, ehe er wieder Severus fixierte: „Bestrafen wofür? Dass ich mich das erste mal wieder sicher gefühlt habe beim Erwachen? Dass ich die erste Nacht ohne Albträume verbracht habe? Das ich es einfach nur… nur schön fand aufzuwachen und dein lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen?"

Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt stand Lucius da und seine Stimme war bitter, als er fortfuhr: „Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte etwas gesagt, wenn ich deine Nähe nicht gewollt hätte? Und wage es nicht noch einmal, dich zu entschuldigen, denn es gibt nichts, wofür du das müsstest!"

"Ja, Meister." Severus versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und erwiderte sonst nichts mehr. "Immer mach ich alles kaputt.", wisperte er mehr zu sich.

Louis stand auf und trat an Lucius heran. "Er wacht auf, ist noch völlig verschlafen und sieht seinen Meister dicht bei sich, den er berührt.. und wer weiß, wie oft ihm eingeprügelt worden ist, dass genau das falsch ist. Es wird immer Situationen geben, in denen Severus instinktiv reagiert, wie er es gelernt hat, ohne dass er die Chance hat darüber nachzudenken."„Dann sollte er umlernen mehr auf die Situation und seine eigenen Gefühle zu hören, als auf das, was vergangen war.", schnaubte Lucius, beruhigte sich aber langsam wieder und er mochte dieses neue Gefühl, das sich in ihm einschlich ganz und gar nicht. Irgendwie schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige immer wieder, in ihm so etwas wie Schuld zu erwecken.

"Könntest du denn alles, was du bisher über Benehmen und Anstand gelernt hast, vergessen und jemand völlig anderes werden?", fragte Louis zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Severus stand nun auf und trat an Lucius heran. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf dessen Arm. "Ich.. ich werde lernen, mich genau so zu verhalten, wie Ihr es wünscht, Meister.", erklärte er gefasst und hob den Kopf, um in die grauen Augen zu schauen.

„Dann fang damit an zu lernen, mehr das zu tun, was du willst, und nicht nur nach dem zu handeln, was du fürchtest.", seufzte Lucius, während er den Blick aus den dunklen Augen des Sklaven erwiderte und sich unter der Berührung langsam wieder entspannte. Zumindest soweit, wie es seine immer noch und auch durch das Bad nicht wirklich besser gewordene Verspannung zuließ.

„Ich werde es.", nickte Severus, auch wenn er die Angst vor einer Strafe vermutlich nie wieder ablegen konnte. Dafür war er in seinem Leben schon zu oft, zu hart bestraft worden. Er nahm sich vor, erneut eine Massage anzubieten, da er Lucius helfen wollte.

Louis seufzte nur erleichtert. „Können wir jetzt frühstücken?", fragte er, während er sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Natürlich ..", antwortete Lucius erleichtert darüber, sich wieder etwas anderem widmen zu können. Er wandte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, nachdem er ihn wieder zurechtgerückt hatte.

Als auch Severus sich wieder gesetzt hatte, begannen sie endlich, das Frühstück zu genießen, auch wenn es still verlief. Hin und wieder sah Louis zu dem Blonden, um zu sehen, was dieser aß.

Sich ein Marmeladenbrot schmierend, aß Lucius die Hälfte davon, ehe er nur noch an seinem nun langsam erkaltenden Tee nippte.

Doch auch mit einem halben Brötchen war Louis schon zufrieden. Denn immerhin war es überhaupt etwas. „Wie geht es dir sonst? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er dann nach, da er immerhin am Abend deutlich in seinen Diagnosen gesehen hatte, wie überdehnt Lucius' Anus gewesen war.

Seine Finger fester um die Porzellantasse herum schließend, nahm Lucius erst einen weiteren kleinen Schluck, ehe er schließlich antwortete: „Ich werde nachher wohl doch die Salbe benutzen, die du mir gestern gabst." Dass er diese einfach vergessen hatte, sagte er jedoch nicht. Gestern war er einfach viel zu erschöpft gewesen und heute früh, nun da hatte er anderes im Sinn gehabt und die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und Schulterbereich hatten ihn die weiter unten zwar nicht vergessen, aber eher untergehen lassen.

"Gut.. sie wird kühlen und den Schmerz lindern.", nickte Louis, während er seinen Tee austrank. "Wenn ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, werde ich mich zurückziehen und weiter arbeiten."

Severus sah erstaunt auf, nickte dann jedoch nur. Er war es noch immer nicht wirklich gewöhnt, dass ihn jemand nach seiner Meinung fragte.

Auch Lucius nickte, hielt den Heiler dann jedoch noch mit einer kurzen Frage auf: „Was sind deine Pläne für die nächsten drei Monate?" Immerhin würde Louis, abgesehen von den Hauselfen, allein im Manor sein.

Das Gesicht des Heilers nahm einen etwas härteren Ausdruck an, der eher selten bei ihm war. "Ich werde versuchen, meine Aufzeichnungen zu rekonstruieren."

Lucius nickte nur. Er bedauerte nicht getan zu haben, was er hatte tun müssen, um sich der Dienste des Heilers zu versichern. Dennoch sah er ein, dass er Louis da ein wenig entgegenkommen musste: „Gut… wenn du dazu die Bibliothek nutzen möchtest, steht sie dir selbstverständlich uneingeschränkt offen und wenn du etwas erwerben musst, lass mir die Rechnung zukommen."

Louis ging zur Tür, drehte sich dort aber nochmals um. "Wenn du einfach gefragt hättest, ohne zu versuchen, möglichst arrogant dabei zu sein, hätte ich auch so zugesagt, ohne dass meine bisherige Arbeit dabei vernichtet wird." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Severus saß einfach nur still da und wartete ab, was er als nächstes tun sollte. "Das Angebot.. mit der Massage steht noch.", murmelte er schließlich, nachdem er sich überwunden hatte.

Dem Heiler noch einen Moment nachblickend, hatte sich Lucius' Stirn nur kurz gerunzelt. Sicher wusste er, dass dieser mit seinen Worten nicht vollkommen im Unrecht war, aber… man musste es ihm ja nicht derart deutlich ins Gesicht sagen. Lucius hatte für seinen Geschmack gerade in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug seines Stolzes - und anderer Dinge - herunterschlucken müssen, einfach um am Leben zu bleiben.

Erst Severus' Worte ließen ihn seine Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren: „Ich sollte es wohl annehmen und wenn ich wüsste, wo ich die Salbe gelassen habe, wohl auch diese benutzen."

Sofort stand Severus auf. "Sie lag, glaube ich, auf dem Nachtschrank.", beantwortete er die implizite Frage und wartete, ob sein Meister sofort gehen wollte.

Auch Lucius erhob sich, nachdem er noch den restlichen Tee aus der Tasse getrunken hatte, und gemeinsam mit dem Schwarzhaarigen ging er wieder zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten. Tatsächlich fand er die Salbe auf dem Nachtschränkchen wieder und nach kurzem Zögern griff er schließlich nach ihr und verschwand im Bad, wo er sich zu entkleiden begann.

Severus hätte angeboten, die Salbe aufzutragen, doch konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Lucius sich lieber nicht von einem anderen gerade 'dort' berühren lassen wollte. Deswegen wartete er nur neben dem Bett stehend darauf, dass der Ältere wieder zurückkam.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, die aufsteigen wollenden Tränen zurückkämpfend, da es doch ziemlich schmerzhaft war, sich derart zu verrenken, stieß Lucius scharf den Atem aus, ehe er einen erneuten Versuch unternahm, die Salbe an die Stelle zu bringen, wo sie auch ihre Wirkung entfalten konnte.

Langsam ging Severus zur Tür, als auch nach einigen Minuten noch nichts von Lucius zu sehen war. "Meister? Ich... Soll ich helfen?", fragte er ruhig.

Lucius' erste Reaktion war ein scharfes: „Nein!", doch dann lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken und flüsterte fast schon, „…ja." Es brachte ihm nichts, sich weiter zu quälen. Besonders nicht, da er morgen wieder fit sein musste, stand doch ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts an.

Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und Severus sah herein. "Auf dem.. dem Bett. Oder lieber hier?", fragte er weiter.  
**  
**„Hier…", antwortete Lucius so knapp wie möglich, dem Schwarzhaarigen das kleine Salbendöschen reichend.

Sofort trat Severus ein und nahm die Dose entgegen. Nachdem er kurz am Inhalt gerochen hatte, kniete er sich auf den Boden und sah zu Lucius auf. "Sobald Ihr bereit seid, Meister.", erklärte er ruhig. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Lucius sich fühlte und überließ es somit ihm, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Tief einatmend nickte Lucius abrupt. „Je eher wir anfangen, desto schneller ist es vorüber." Dennoch zögerte er und brauchte noch einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder dem Waschbecken zudrehte und leicht vorbeugte.

Ganz vorsichtig legte Severus nun eine Hand auf die Innenseite des rechten Oberschenkels. "Spreizt die Beine bitte etwas mehr, Meister.", verlangte er ruhig. Ein Teil der verschmierten Salbe, die Lucius bereits selbst versucht hatte, aufzutragen, war schon jetzt zu sehen.

Den Wasserhahn aufdrehend und seine Hände darunter haltend, kam Lucius der Aufforderung nach.

Etwas irritiert sah der Kniende um den anderen herum. Doch dann wandte er sich seiner Aufgabe zu. Wenn Lucius sich so leichter ablenken konnte, umso besser. Einen Finger kurz in die Salbe tauchend, schob Severus die bleichen Pobacken vorsichtig auseinander und betrachtete den noch geröteten Muskel einen Moment, ehe er sanft die Salbe darauf verteilte.

Das heiße Wasser über seine Hände laufen lassend, sich ganz auf das Rauschen und Plätschern konzentrierend, wartete Lucius einfach nur ab, bis es vorüber war. Mehr konnte er ohnehin nicht tun. Als dann die kühlende Wirkung der Salbe einsetzte, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Auch wenn es ihm vorher nicht so schlimm vorgekommen war, merkte er doch erst jetzt, wo der Schmerz zumindest dort etwas nachließ, das es mehr war, als er angenommen hatte.

"Innen auch etwas, Meister?", fragte Severus leise, wohl wissend, dass das noch um einiges schwerer sein dürfte.

Lucius, der sich schon wieder hatte aufrichten wollen, zuckte merklich zusammen: „Das… wird schon so gehen."

„Wenn Ihr meint. Ich wäre auch ganz vorsichtig.", meinte Severus ruhig darauf und wartete ab.

Lucius zögerte und schon allein das sagte ihm, dass er das Angebot annehmen sollte. Doch sich zu überwinden, war etwas ganz Anderes. Nur hatte er es jetzt schon soweit geschafft, wäre es nicht feige, jetzt einfach sprichwörtlich die Pobacken zusammenzukneifen und… nein, Lucius wollte gewiss nicht feige sein. „Also gut…", brachte er widerwillig hervor, die Beine wieder ein wenig weiter spreizend.

Langsam drückte Severus die Pobacken etwas weiter auseinander. Dann tauchte er den kleinen Finger der anderen Hand in die Salbe und drückte ihn vorsichtig gegen den Muskel.

Wieder zuckte Lucius zusammen und verkrampfte sich leicht. Es hatte nicht wirklich wehgetan, nicht so wie… nun es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem vor einer Woche. Aber allein schon das Gefühl, das Wissen, dass dort etwas war, ließ ihn sich nur noch mehr verspannen.

Als sich der Muskel so fest verkrampfte, fing Severus automatisch an leicht Lucius' Hintern zu reiben, damit er sich etwas entspannte. Dabei drehte er den Finger, so gut es ging, herum, um die Salbe gut zu verteilen. Nach kaum einer Minute war es auch schon geschafft und Severus stand hinter dem Blonden auf.

Den Atem ausstoßend, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte, richtete sich auch Lucius wieder auf. Zu schnell, da ihn ein erneutes Stechen in seinem Rückenbereich daran erinnerte, weshalb sie noch hergekommen waren.

Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, war er bisher noch nie massiert worden. Sein Vater hatte diese Art der Entspannung immer für Muggelkram gehalten und infolge hatte auch Lucius derlei Angebote nie angenommen. Aber gelesen, nun das zumindest hatte er darüber. Daher machte er auch keinerlei Anstalten sich wieder anzukleiden.

So drehte er sich schließlich zu Severus um und fragte: „Was brauchst du zu dieser… Massage?"

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor sich eine Flasche Öl herauf. "Massageöl...und Euch auf einem Bett, Meister.", antwortete er, während ein kleines Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

Mit einem deutlich misstrauischen Blick das kleine Fläschchen musternd, musste sich Lucius sagen, dass Severus sicher nichts tun würde, was ihm schaden könnte. „Also gut…", murmelte er schließlich, begab sich aus dem Badezimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Legt Euch bitte auf den Bauch, Meister.", wies Severus an, als er Lucius ins Zimmer gefolgt war und dieser sich nur setzte.

Wieder zögerte Lucius, sich im selben Moment für die Unsicherheit verfluchend, die, wie er wusste, deutlich in seinen Augen geschrieben stand. Das war Severus, verdammt. Er würde ihm nichts tun. Nicht einmal, wenn er wollte, könnte er ihm was tun. Geschweige denn das, an was Lucius gerade denken musste. Er wusste er benahm sich närrisch, aber dennoch … es war etwas anderes als heute Morgen, wo sie gemeinsam erwacht waren, jeder in den Armen des anderen liegend. Da hatte er sich wohl, sich sicher gefühlt. Wieso konnte er das nicht auch jetzt?

Als Lucius keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, kniete Severus sich hinter ihn aufs Bett und schob die langen Harre nach vorn. "Sie werden im Öl hängen, wenn Ihr sitzen bleibt, Meister.", versuchte er es erneut.

Lucius nickte langsam, drehte sich herum und streckte sich schließlich auf seinem Bauch auf dem Bett aus, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und das Kinn auf ihnen abstützend. Angespannt wartete er darauf, was nun folgen würde.

"Es wäre besser die Arme an die Seiten zu legen. So wie jetzt verkrampfen sich die Schultern nur noch mehr.", murmelte Severus, während er sich neben Lucius kniete und schon etwas Öl in seinen Händen anwärmte.

„Vielleicht später…", murmelte Lucius, der nicht gewillt war, seinen Kopf der Stütze beraubt auf die Matratze zu betten und dann noch seine Arme… nein, er liefert sich so schon genug aus, ohne zu wissen, was als nächstes kam.

Einen Moment senkte Severus den Kopf, machte dann aber wortlos weiter. Langsam und vorerst nur sanft streichelnd verteilte er das Öl auf Lucius' Schultern und begann dann mit der Massage. Dabei konzentrierte er sich zuerst mit beiden Händen auf die linke Schulter.

Scharf den Atem einziehend, war Lucius' erste Reaktion sich von den Händen fortzubewegen, auch wenn es sich zu Anfang doch gar nicht so unangenehm angefühlt hatte.

"Hab... Hab ich Euch weh getan, Meister?", fragte Severus nicht weniger erschrocken und zog seine Hände zurück.

„Ein… wenig.", presste Lucius hervor und zwang sich dazu, sich wieder wie zuvor hinzulegen. Ganz ohne Schmerz würde es bei seinen verkrampften Muskeln wohl nicht gehen. Je eher er sich damit abfand, desto schneller wäre es vorüber.  
**  
**"Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich der Sklave sofort. Dann begann er erneut mit der Massage, auch wenn er gleich noch einmal so vorsichtig vorging. Doch nochmals sagen, dass Lucius sich anders hinlegen musste, wagte er nicht.

Wieder zogen sich seine Muskeln unangenehm zusammen, wieder spürte er das Verlangen sich fortzubewegen. Doch rang Lucius diesen Drang beiseite, blieb diesmal liegen und zwang seinen Atem, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu bleiben.

So verbrachten sie die nächsten zwanzig Minuten schweigend, während Severus abwechselnd die schmerzende linke und die rechte Schulter massierte und sein möglichstes tat, um alle Knoten in den Muskeln zu beseitigen.

Langsam entspannte sich Lucius dabei immer mehr und allmählich stellte sich sogar so etwas wie ein Wohlbefinden ein. Auch wenn es immer wieder mal wehtat, wurde das Gefühl, dass es am Ende besser sein würde, doch immer stärker.

Obwohl seine Hände und Arme schmerzten, machte Severus unermüdlich weiter, da er sehr genau spürte, wie Lucius sich immer mehr entspannte. Doch allmählich ging die Massage immer mehr in Streicheln der Schulterregion über und hörte schließlich ganz auf.

Lucius' Augenlider waren immer schwerer geworden und immer mehr war er dahingedämmert. Als dann die Massage aufhörte, bekam er dies nicht einmal sofort mit. Blieb einfach liegen, entspannt und, was er einfach genoss, ohne wirkliche Schmerzen. Einzig eine bestimmte Stelle an seinem Hintern ließ ihn nun deutlicher fühlen, was er erlebt hatte. Schon alleine das genügte, um Lucius zu verdeutlichen, wie gut ihm diese Massage getan hatte.

Severus sah auf den von der Massage geröteten Rücken und die durch die Lage zu sehenden Rippen herab und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er wusste nicht, woher der Drang plötzlich kam, etwas albernes zu tun, aber ohne wirklich bewusst darüber nachzudenken, wieso, testete er, ob Lucius kitzlig war.

Mit was auch immer Lucius gerechnet hatte, mit einem solchen Überfall nun überhaupt nicht. Eben noch hatte er es genossen sich einfach treiben zu lassen, im nächsten Moment durchfuhr es ihn und eh er sich beherrschen konnte, lachte er hell auf.

Durch das Lachen angespornt, machte Severus weiter und kitzelte seinen Meister gnadenlos. Immerhin hatte dieser ihm doch erst heute Morgen deutlich gesagt, dass er auch mal tun sollte, wonach ihm war, ohne eine Strafe zu fürchten.

Lucius musste so lachen, dass er kaum atmen, geschweige denn etwas hätte sagen können. Doch schließlich gelang es ihm, sich soweit herumzudrehen, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen zu packen bekam und sich mit diesem herumrollte, so dass nun er halb auf diesem lag und nun seinerseits nach einer Stelle suchte, an der dieser kitzlig war. Nur fand Lucius zu seiner Überraschung keine wirklich Resultate bringende Stelle.

"Da könnt Ihr lange suchen.", murmelte Severus und grub seine Finger wieder in die Rippen des Blonden. Allerdings bewirkte die Nähe des Anderen und dessen Hände auf seinem Oberkörper, dass sich eine ganz andere Körperregion angesprochen fühlte, doch ignorierte er das völlig.

Von einem weiteren Lachanfall erschüttert, krümmte sich Lucius auf dem Bett zusammen, den anderen mit sich ziehend. Doch entkam er auch so nicht den sich regelrecht überall befindenden Händen und den ihn kitzelnden Fingern.

Als Lucius sich einmal ganz besonders herumdrehte, striff er mit seiner linken Hand an einer Stelle entlang, die normalerweise nicht so gewölbt sein sollte. Doch ignorierte Lucius das, bis auf den Umstand, dass es ihn auf eine Idee brachte, wie er der Kitzelattacke doch noch entkommen könnte.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, umschlang er die schmalen Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen, drehte sich abermals ein Stück zurückweichend, so dass nun sein Kopf in Hüfthöhe des Anderen war und drückte seine Lippen fest gegen den leicht gewölbten Stoff.

Severus keuchte erschrocken auf und sah an sich herunter. Niemals im Leben hätte er derartiges von Lucius erwartet. Doch schwand die Fähigkeit zu denken, verdammt schnell aus seinem Geist, als er den heißen Atem durch den Stoff seiner Hose dringen spürte. Hektisch atmend lag er da und wartete einfach ab, während sich sein Glied nur noch mehr versteifte.  
**  
**Lucius dem erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde, was er da gerade eben getan hatte, wollte sich erst hastig zurückziehen, doch fühlte er sich dazu nicht nur einfach zu erschöpft, nein - ihn hielt noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das mit der nun noch deutlicher werdenden Wölbung unter der Hose zu tun hatte und dem Gedanken, dass es allein sein nach dem vielen Lachen heftig gehender Atem war, der diese Veränderung verursacht hatte.

Erst im Nachhinein wurde ihm bewusst, dass die ihn kitzelnden und zum Lachen bringenden Hände ihre Tätigkeit eingestellt hatten und langsam seinen Kopf hebend, blickte Lucius so gut wie möglich dem Anderen ins Gesicht, sich dabei ein fast schon freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen könnend: „Gefunden…"

"Of..Offensichtlich.", keuchte Severus und versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen, während seine Zunge kurz über die trockenen Lippen leckte.

Schmunzelnd erwiderte Lucius noch einen Moment lang den Blick aus den schwarzen Augen, ehe er sich herumrollte und in derselben Bewegung aufsetzte: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es dir geht, aber… mich hat diese… Massage ziemlich durstig gemacht."

Ein leichtes Nicken kam von Severus und er schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er sich ebenfalls aufsetzte und schließlich aufstand. Seine Wangen waren ungewöhnlich gerötet und seine Augen leuchteten vor unerfüllter Lust, was auch noch immer deutlich an seiner Hose zu sehen war. "Was.. möchtet Ihr trinken, Meister?", fragte er, auf seinen Zustand nicht weiter eingehend.

„Einen Kiwisaft… und du?" Dann fiel Lucius Blick auf die Hose und erneut musste er leicht grinsen. „Aber wenn du zuerst ins Bad gehen möchtest..."

Auch Severus sah an sich herab und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment innerlich, dass seine Ohren mehr als rot wurden. „Ich...", hauchte er heiser und hob den Blick. „Gern, Meister. Es dauert nur einen Moment." Sofort verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Lucius konnte nicht anders, als leise aufzulachen, sowohl über die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen, als auch über sich selbst. Darüber, dass er selbst wohl nicht viel anders reagiert hätte. Als er dann das Wasserrauschen der Dusche hörte, rief er Tuffy, die ihm zwei große Gläser mit Kiwisaft brachte. Eines für sich selbst und eines für Severus, da dieser auf seine Frage nach dem Getränk, das er wollte, nicht geantwortet hatte.

Sichtlich zitternd vor Kälte kam Severus einige Minuten später wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Seine Hose war nun wieder so flach wie sonst auch, aber er fror erbärmlich.

Lucius sah für einen Moment vollkommen verblüfft auf den Zitternden, ehe er seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch zu sich rief und einen Wärmezauber über den Schwarzhaarigen legte. „Ich hoffe, du magst Kiwis?" Damit hielt er ihm das Saftglas entgegen.

Er nahm das Glas und roch an der grünlichen Flüssigkeit. „Ich kenne es noch nicht.", erwiderte Severus und nippte an dem Saft. Dann nickte er mit einem kurzen Lächeln, da es ihm schmeckte.

Lucius lächelte erfreut, war dieser Saft, den er selbst bevorzugte, der nicht wirklich süß, aber auch nicht sauer schmeckte, sondern irgendwie dazwischen, doch nicht Jedermanns Geschmack. Nachdem er selbst einen Schluck von seinem Saft getrunken hatte, fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich: „Wieso hast du nicht warm geduscht?"

Ungläubig sah Severus auf, schluckte dann erst einmal den Schluck herunter, ehe er antwortete: "Warmes Wasser hätte die Erregung nicht vertrieben, Meister."

„Es ist aber angenehmer als das Kalte und… zum Vertreiben, wozu hast du deine Hände?", murmelte Lucius, leicht den Kopf schüttelnd.

Severus trat einen unsicheren Schritt zurück. "Das...das könnte ich natürlich auch. Aber... ich mag keine Schmerzen. Wenn Ihr es aber wünscht, werde ich die Erregung in Zukunft versuchen, damit zu beenden.", murmelte er leise und mit leicht bebender Stimme.

Lucius' Blick wurde wenn überhaupt möglich nun noch befremdlicher als zuvor: „Schmerzen?"

"Ja... durch.. durch Schmerzen verschwindet die Erregung, genau wie durch sehr kaltes Wasser.", murmelte Severus, der irgendwie glaubte, dass Lucius einmal mehr nicht das Geringste verstand. Dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee, was sein Meister geglaubt hatte, und schloss die Augen. "Es ist verboten, dass ich mich selbst befriedige..."

Lucius' Finger schlossen sich so fest um das halbvolle Glas Kiwisaft, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, als er sichtlich schaudernd noch einen Schluck davon nahm, ehe er schließlich mit leicht rauer Stimme nachhakte: „Durch deinen früheren Herrn, oder durch… durch deinen Status?"

Einen Augenblick dachte Severus darüber nach. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber es wurde mir sehr eindringlich klargemacht ... Ich darf mich nur zur Steigerung der Lust meines Meisters selbst berühren, sonst nicht."

„Zur Steigerung meiner…", begann Lucius, der sich gerade noch davon abhalten konnte, wieder den Kopf zu schütteln. Stattdessen strich er sich mit der freien Hand durchs weißblonde Haar und setzte sich erst einmal auf das nächstbeste - was in seinem Fall die Bettkante war.

Wieder trank er etwas von dem ansonsten so geschätzten Obstsaft, den er diesmal jedoch kaum schmeckte. „Das erklärt zumindest die kalten Wasserpfützen in der Slytheringemeinschaftsdusche in Hogwarts."

Severus wurde nun bleich und nahm sich innerlich fluchend vor, beim nächsten Mal alles verräterische Wasser zu entfernen. In seinem Alter war es normal, leicht erregbar zu sein, und so musste er sich oft selbst abkühlen, um überhaupt über den Tag zu kommen. Zusätzlich hatte er sich sogar eine Art Eiszauber einfallen lassen, mit dem er sich während des Unterrichts abkühlen konnte.

„Hey kein Grund sich für etwas zu schämen, das wir alle mehr oder weniger durchmachen…", schmunzelte Lucius, der nun lieber nicht erwähnte, dass er es immer als extrem störend empfunden hatte, früh Morgens oder auch mal nach dem Sportunterricht durch die kalten Wasserlachen im Duschraum laufen zu müssen.

Daraufhin kam nur ein leichtes Nicken von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dass alle anderen aber die Möglichkeit hatten, sich morgens im Bett oder tagsüber in einer Toilettenkabine Erleichterung zu verschaffen, sagte er nicht. Zumal er sich nicht sicher war, was Lucius tat, wenn die Hormone zu große Purzelbäume schlugen.

In sein Glas starrend sah Lucius nach einem Moment des irgendwie peinlich belastenden Schweigens wieder auf: „Also…" Er räusperte sich leicht. „…das nächste Mal machs so wie jeder… oder wie es dir am liebsten ist. Wenn es funktioniert gut, wenn nicht, muss das kalte Wasser genügen."

"Ich... ich darf...", begann Severus und starrte Lucius dermaßen groß an, dass seine Augen fast schon herauszufallen drohten. Im nächsten Moment wurde er rot und senkte den Kopf.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Lucius Lippen. „Zumindest kannst du es probieren."

"Vielleicht... mal sehen.", murmelte Severus nur und trank wieder von seinem Saft. Er fühlte sich unwohler bei dem Gedanken, als er sich anmerken ließ. Auch schon als er noch nicht das Bett seines früheren Herrn teilen musste, war ihm eindrücklich klar gemacht worden, dass er sich nicht so zu berühren hatte. "Wir... wir sollten packen. Soll ich Euch zur Hand gehen?"

Lucius grinste leicht. „Nun, zuerst sollte ich mich wohl ankleiden." Gesagt getan, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gehoben - den er seit dem Wärmezauber, den er auf Severus gesprochen hatte, noch nicht aus der Hand gelegt hatte - und seine zuvor ausgezogenen Sachen wieder an.

Dann erhob er sich wieder vom Bett, stellte das nun geleerte Saftglas auf den Nachttisch, wo es kurz darauf einfach verschwand und wandte sich dem Bekleidungsraum zu, in welchem bereits eine jener großen vielfächrigen magischen Truhen bereitstand, die innen weit größer waren als sie nach außen hin wirkten.

Unsicher blieb Severus stehen, als Lucius seine Frage einfach überging. Sollte das gerade ein wortloses Nein gewesen sein?

Lucius, der merkte das der Andere einfach stehen geblieben war, drehte sich zu Severus um: „Pack erstmal deine Sachen und wenn du da fertig bist, kannst du mir hier helfen."

Severus nickte leicht und verschwand sofort aus dem Raum, um möglichst schnell zu packen. Innerhalb von kaum fünfzehn Minuten war er wieder an Lucius' Zimmertür und klopfte an, um nun diesem zu helfen.

----  
TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Der Hogwartsexpress war so überfüllt wie eh und je, als Lucius etwas verspätet als gewohnt auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ ankam, in die rote Eisenbahn einstieg und sich auf die Suche nach einem Abteil machte, das möglichst weder von den verabscheuten Gryffindors, noch von anderen außer den Slytherins besetzt war.

Zu seinem Unglück fand er jedoch keines, das seinen Ansprüchen genügte und nur kurz fragte er sich, wo wohl Severus untergekommen war, als dieser etwa eine halbe Stunde vor ihm mit Tuffy zum Bahnsteig nach Kings Cross aufgebrochen war, um ja keinen Verdacht einer möglichen Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufkommen zu lassen. Bei seiner Abteilsuche hatte er ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen. Ein Umstand, der Lucius mehr beunruhigte, als er sich selbst gegenüber einzugestehen bereit war.

Leider gab es einen nicht so erfreulichen Grund, weshalb Severus in keinem der Abteile gewesen war, in die Lucius geblickt hatte. Oder viel mehr, befand er sich doch in einem. Doch leider bewegungsunfähig, der Stimme beraubt und unter einem Stück Stoff verborgen unter der Sitzbank.

Potter und Black hatten ihn überrascht, als er auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz gewesen war.

Remus Lupin, dem überhaupt nicht gefiel, was seine beiden Freunde da wieder veranstalteten, hatte Anfangs zwar versucht etwas dagegen einzuwenden, dass sie Schniefelus derart behandelten, aber dann doch - wie immer - geschwiegen. Wollte er doch nicht wegen eines anderen und erst recht nicht wegen eines Slytherin mit seinen Freunden in Streit geraten. So saß der junge Werwolf also an seinem Fensterplatz und bemühte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Landschaft zu konzentrieren, die, nachdem der Zug angefahren war, nun immer schneller an ihnen vorüberrauschte. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er immer wieder missbilligend zu James und Sirius blickte.

Die beiden Freunde grinsten bis über beide Ohren. "Wir wollen doch nur etwas Spaß haben, Moony. Nur keine Panik.", meinte James nur und sah unter die Sitzbank, während Sirius die Tür versiegelte.

Als der Tarnumhang weg war, funkelte Severus die Gryffindors nur mit kalten Augen an. Sprechen konnte er sowieso noch nicht, genauso wenig wie sich bewegen, also versuchte er es auch nicht. Doch innerlich fraß Panik an seinem Herzen. Was wenn diese Idioten auf die Idee kamen ihn wieder auszuziehen? So wie im letzten Jahr? Was wenn sie diesmal den Halsreif sahen?

"Na komm, Schniefelus. Du wirst uns die Fahrt sicher gerne verschönern... auch wenn man bei deinem Anblick kaum davon reden kann.", höhnte Sirius.

Wieder zu seinen Freunden blickend, seufzte Remus: „Es könnte einer der Vertrauensschüler vorbei kommen…", versuchte er es schließlich mit einem erneuten Einwand. Er mochte die Art von Spaß nicht, die seine Freunde gerade in letzter Zeit zu schätzen schienen. Doch auch wenn er sich selbst so gut wie möglich außen vor hielt, gelang es ihm dennoch nicht sich zu sehr einzumischen, hatte er doch stets die Angst, selbst zum Ziel der Spötteleien zu werden. Natürlich nicht durch James oder Sirius selbst, aber… was wenn er einmal zu sehr gegen etwas sprach und sie ihm die Freundschaft kündigten?

"Dann verschwindet Schniefelus wieder unter dem Umhang.", grinste James fies, ehe er den Slytherin unter der Bank hervorzog. Anschließend rieb er sich sofort angeekelt die Finger an der Hose ab.

Von oben bis unten mit Staub bedeckt lag Severus mitten im Abteil und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einen ziemlich unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

"Nun komm schon, Remus. Das wird sicher lustig.", mischte sich Peter ein, der sowieso in allem immer James und Sirius Recht gab, ganz egal um was es ging.

Sirius überlegte derweil, was sie machen konnten. Nach dem Scherz nach den ZAG-Prüfungen im letzten Jahr hatten sie mit Snape nichts Großartiges mehr angestellt, was über simple Flüche hinausging. "Sollen wir nachschauen, ob sein Schwanz immer noch so klein ist?"

Severus schloss die Augen, als sein Geist zu dem Tag zurückflog, an dem er vor der ganzen Schule den letzten Rest Würde verloren hatte. Erneut hörte er Potters Stimme: 'Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhose ausziehe?'

Genau das hatte Remus befürchtet und die Angst, die ihm von Schniefelus ausgehend regelrecht entgegenschlug, ließ ihn sein Gesicht angewidert verziehen. „Eure Mannesrituale in allen Ehren, aber das geht doch nun wirklich zu weit.", und weil er nicht ganz als der Spielverderber dastehen wollte und sich nicht zu offensichtlich für den Slytherin einsetzen wollte, schlug er stattdessen ein wenig zögernd etwas anderes vor. „…wir könnten seine Haare grün färben."

In den nächsten Stunden probierten Black und Potter einige ihrer neuen Flüche und Scherzzauber an ihrem wehrlosen Opfer aus, während sie darüber nachdachten, was sie sonst noch so alles machen konnten. Am Ende hatte zu Severus' Leidwesen Black eine Idee, die mehr als peinlich enden würde, dessen war er sich sicher.

Ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen zurechtrückend, hatte Lily Evans extra bei ihrer letzten Runde durch den Zug das Abteil mit James, Sirius, Remus und Peter ausgelassen. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie einmal dort war, nicht mehr so schnell weg kam und sei es nur darum, James' dauernde Annäherungsversuche abzuwehren.

Schließlich hatte sie auch die letzten Schüler darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie bald am Bahnhof bei Hogsmeade eintreffen würden und klopfte nun kurz an das Abteil der vier Freunde, ehe sie deren Türe auch schon öffnen wollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung gelang ihr dies jedoch nicht.

Doch hatten verschlossene Türen Lily noch nie daran gehindert, dorthin zu gelangen, wo sie hinein wollte und wo sie zudem auch ihre Pflichten hinführten. So hatte sie schnell ihren Zauberstab gezogen und sprach – eingedenk, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte - nicht den üblichen Alohomora, sondern einen eher fortgeschritteneren Entriegelungszauber.

Drinnen fuhren die vier Gryffindors herum, als sich die eigentlich sicher verschlossene Tür öffnete. Das fiese Grinsen, das eben noch Potters Gesicht geziert hatte, verschwand sofort und er lächelte das Mädchen an. „Hi, Evans."

Severus stand bereits in seine Schulrobe gekleidet mit dem Rücken zum Fenster da. Sein Gesicht war feuerrot. Doch sonst sah man nichts mehr von den Scherzen des Tages.

Lilys Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich sofort auf den am Fenster stehenden Slytherin: „Nicht schon wieder…", flüsterte sie, dann ihre grünen Augen, die nun deutlich ungehalten zu funkeln begannen, auf James richtend, „…ihr habt es also nicht sein lassen können, oder? Du hattest mir doch versprochen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wie kannst du… wie könnt ihr alle nur?"

„Ich habe nicht…", begann Remus, wurde aber durch Lilys zornigen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„_Nichts_ ist genau dein Fehler. Du hättest etwas dagegen tun sollen Remus und das weißt du auch ganz genau!", schimpfte die Rothaarige weiter. Auch wenn man bis auf das deutlich rote Gesicht nichts weiter sah, wusste, nein kannte Lily gerade diese Vier nur zu gut und in solchen Momenten bedauerte sie dies zutiefst.

Tief durchatmend sah sie nun zu dem Slytherinschüler: „Bist du verletzt?", und zu Potter und Black schnappte sie vorsorglich: „Ich habe nicht Euch gefragt!"

„Nein! Und ich brauche kein Mitleid.", knurrte Snape leise und schnappte seinen Koffer, um aus dem Abteil zu verschwinden.

Potter sah ihm feixend nach. „Achte auf die Windrichtung, Schniefelus.", rief er noch, ehe er sich wieder Lily zuwandte und sie anstrahlte. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Evans. Wir krümmen der Vogelscheuche schon kein fettiges Haar... Was ja auch schlecht geht, wenn man es nicht zu fassen bekommt."

Wiehernd vor Lachen klopfte Peter sich auf den Oberschenkel, als wäre das gerade der beste Witz des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Und auch Sirius grinste in sich hinein.

„Ich werde den Vorfall Professor McGonagall und Professor Slughorn melden, nur damit ihr bescheid wisst!" Damit drehte sie sich um und eilte dem Schwarzhaarigen nach.

Als sie ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte, stellte sie sich ihm kurz entschlossen in den Weg: „Du… solltest dich bei Malfoy melden. Ich bin sicher, er wird über das hier erfahren wollen." Immerhin war der Siebtklässler nicht nur selbst ein Slytherin, sondern auch noch der Schulsprecher dieses Jahr.

Im ersten Moment wich die noch immer unnatürlich rote Farbe aus Severus' Gesicht, ehe er sich zur Ordnung rief. "Als würde es jemanden interessieren. Ganz besonders nicht Malfoy. Er ist der Erste, wenn es darum geht, das Halbblut zu verhöhnen." Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn zu seinem Meister brachte! Er musste sie loswerden. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe... Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut!"

Mit was Lily auch immer gerechnet hatte, damit nun wirklich nicht. Sicher, von Malfoy und einigen anderen wäre es überraschend, etwas anderes zu hören, aber selbst dann war es meist nie mehr als ein Tuscheln und Flüstern hinter ihrem Rücken. Eine derartige Beschimpfung offen entgegengeschleudert zu bekommen, das… erschreckte sie zutiefst.

„Und was bist dann du?", entfuhr es ihr verletzt und auch gekränkt. Lily sah den Jungen mit ihren nun harten grün funkelnden Augen an, der zwar im selben Jahrgang wie sie war, aber wie sie nun wieder einmal nur zu deutlich merkte, einem gänzlich andersgesinnten Haus angehörte.

Dennoch kaum ausgesprochen tat ihr auch schon leid was sie gesagt hatte. Es war einfach nicht richtig, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten. Sie war schließlich nicht wie die meisten ihrer Hauskameraden und schon gar nicht wollte sie wie Potter und dessen Kumpane sein.

Doch kam sie nicht dazu, sich zu entschuldigen, verlangsamte der Zug doch in diesem Moment seine Fahrt endgültig und die Abteiltüren öffneten sich dem Strom der auf den Gang eilenden Schüler und Schülerinnen, die alle am liebsten zugleich als erstes aus dem Zug aussteigen wollten, um in die Kutschen zu gelangen.

Da er dicht an einem Ausgang stand, gelang es Severus als einer der ersten auszusteigen und zu einer Kutsche zu gehen. Dabei hatte er seine Robe an der Seite dicht gerafft, sodass sie nicht wie er es eigentlich bevorzugte, um ihn herum wehen konnte. Schnell nahm er sich eines der Gefährte und fluchte lautlos über die Tatsache, dass es üblich war, die Koffer hier stehen zu lassen, damit sie von Hauselfen in die Zimmer gebracht wurden. In eine Ecke der Kutsche gedrückt, wartete er, ob noch jemand einsteigen würde.

------

Lucius hatte die Zugfahrt über im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler verbracht und als ausgerechnet dieses Schlammblut Evans dort aufkreuzte - er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie selbst der Weißbart so jemanden zu einem solchen Posten benennen konnte - hatte er sein Möglichstes getan, sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Als der Hogwarts-Express dann schließlich doch noch an seinem Ziel ankommend langsamer wurde und hielt, beteiligte sich Lucius nicht an dem allgemeinen Gedrängel, sondern verharrte abwartend an einem der Fenster. Vorgeblich um nicht mit dem Pöbel um ihn herum zu sehr in Kontakt zu geraten - dies zumindest hatte er den Lestrange Brüdern gesagt, als diese ihn fragten, was er noch hier rumstünde - aber in Wirklichkeit hielt Lucius Ausschau nach einer ganz bestimmten Person.

Schließlich fand er den Gesuchten auch und konnte ob dessen seltsamen Verhaltens ein Stirnrunzeln nicht ganz verhindern. Was war geschehen, dass Severus entgegen seines üblichen Verhaltens unter den Schülern derart unsicher daherlief? Wäre er selbst in dessen Nähe gewesen könnte er es ja noch verstehen, aber von seinem Platz am Fenster aus war es fast unmöglich, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn entdeckte.

Lucius beobachtete noch wie der Andere in eine Kutsche stieg und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg die rote Eisenbahn zu verlassen. Bellatrix, Rabastan und Rodolphus hatten ihm einen Platz in einer der letzten Kutschen offen gehalten und so war der Zeitraum bis zu ihrer Ankunft in Schloss Hogwarts mehr als schnell mit Geplauder vergangen und ehe es sich Lucius versah, saß er auch schon am Slytherintisch beim Abendbrot.

Still und über seinen Teller gebeugt saß Severus am Tisch und starrte einfach nach unten. Seine Robe hatte er sich zum Teil zwischen die Beine geklemmt.

Nachdem er genug zu essen in seinen Augen hinunter gewürgt hatte, stand er auf und verließ, seine Robe erneut zusammen raffend als einer der ersten die Große Halle. Doch um die Tür aufzuschieben brauchte er beide Hände und schon geschah, was er die ganze Zeit zu verhindern versucht hatte.

Ein Windhauch, der hier garantiert nicht natürlich war, umspielte plötzlich seine Beine und seine Robe flatterte hinten nach oben, zeigend, dass er unterhalb des Bauchnabels nichts weiter anhatte, außer seiner Schuhe.

Entsetzt, ob des wiehernden Gelächters einiger, die genau in dem Moment hingeschaut hatten, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte davon. Dass die Robe dabei weiter wehte und zumindest seine nackten Beine zu sehen waren, interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

Lucius, der mit seinen Blicken dem doch recht früh die Große Halle verlassenden Severus nachgesehen hatte, wäre fast der mit Nougatpudding gefüllte Löffel aus der Hand gefallen, als er den Grund für dessen vorheriges Benehmen sah.

Dann musste er nicht lange suchen, um den oder die Schuldigen zu entdecken. Die Gryffindors, natürlich. Wer sonst würde sich derartiges wagen? Und was tat dieser vertrottelte Schulleiter? Gar nichts! Ein weiterer Blick zu diesem verriet Lucius, dass Dumbledore einfach nur an einem seiner verfluchten Zitronenbonbons lutschte! Oh wie sehr er diesen Mann verabscheute. Dieses ewige Großvaterlächeln, auf das auch nur Gryffindors und andere Minderbemittelte hereinfallen konnten und erst recht diese verdammten blauen Augen, die…

Lucius schluckte und blickte schnell wieder zum Gryffindortisch, wo sich die so genannten Rumtreiber fast von den Bänken wieherten vor lachen.

Alles in Lucius verlangte danach sie zu verfluchen und erst als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, erkannte er, dass er bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, welchen er hastig wieder zurücksteckte. Sich halb zu Bellatrix umdrehend, die daraufhin ihre schmale Hand wieder von ihm fortzog, musterte er diese kurz.

„Nicht hier… wenn du es diesem Ungeziefer heimzahlen willst, dann sollte das nicht gerade vor den Augen Dumbledores geschehen.", raunte sie und fügte mit einem eindeutig hinterhältigen Lächeln hinzu: „Es ist zwar nur das Halbblut, aber dennoch in unserem Haus. Das dürfen wir den Gryffs nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Zumindest nicht, wenn sie so was vor unsren Augen abziehen…", stimmte Lucius sofort zu und sah anschließend zu Rabastan, was dieser von dem ganzen hielt, auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass dieser sich gegen eine kleine Abreibung für Dumbledores Lieblinge aussprach.

Severus stolperte regelrecht die Treppe hinunter, die vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in den Gang mit den Zimmern der Schüler führte. Dort ging er sofort in sein Zimmer und sah sich hektisch nach seinem Koffer um.

Anschließend dauerte es aber noch fast zehn Minuten, bis er an seine Sachen kam, da Black und Potter es scheinbar sehr witzig fanden, einen zusätzlichen Verschlusszauber darauf zu legen. Aber Severus war nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbester.

Mit neuen Sachen saß er anschließend auf dem Bett und überlegte einige Augenblicke lang ernsthaft, seinen Meister zu bitten, ihn von der Schule zu nehmen.Es war fast eine Stunde vergangen bis Lucius in sein Zimmer im Slytherintrakt gelangte, wo er statt wie sonst üblich auszupacken, unruhig hin und herlief. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich, dass er jetzt einfach zu Severus' Zimmer ging. Ein Malfoy tat so etwas nicht und außerdem war es sehr gut möglich, dass dessen Zimmergenosse ebenfalls anwesend war. Die damit verbundenen Risiken waren einfach zu groß. Lucius konnte nur hoffen, dass Severus ihn später aufsuchen würde, wenn die meisten bereits schliefen.

Seufzend da es bis dahin gewiss noch mehrere Stunden waren, unterhielten sich die meisten doch bestimmt noch länger über ihre Ferienerlebnisse, wandte sich Lucius schließlich doch den Koffern zu und begann mit dem auspacken.

Severus rang mit sich. Sollte er zu Lucius gehen oder nicht? Wollte dieser ihn überhaupt sehen? Und wie sollte er unbemerkt zu ihm gelangen?

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als er sich zum bestimmt sechsten Mal zur Treppe schlich, um zu lauschen, ob noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Doch diesmal war alles still. Langsam ging er nach oben und da er niemanden mehr sehen konnte, klopfte er an die Tür zu Lucius' Zimmer, das er aber dann sofort selbst öffnete. Immerhin sollte ihn niemand sehen.

Lucius, der versucht hatte, zumindest ein wenig zu lesen, nachdem er alles, was nötig war, ausgepackt hatte, ließ das Buch über Arithmantik einfach auf den Boden fallen und war wenige Augenblicke später auch schon bei der Zimmertüre, die sich in diesem Moment auch schon öffnete.

Kaum dass sich der Schwarzhaarige drinnen befand, verschloss Lucius die Türe auch schon mit einem Versiegelungszauber aus seines verstorbenen Vaters, nein aus seiner Bibliothek und wandte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dann uneingeschränkt dem Besucher zu: „Bist du verletzt?"

Severus stand mit gesenktem Kopf da, den er leicht schüttelte. „Nein...", wisperte er nur.

„Was, außer dem, was wohl die meisten heute Abend sahen, ist noch passiert?", hakte Lucius sofort nach, griff sich jedoch zugleich Severus' Arm und dirigierte ihn sacht in Richtung des Stuhls, auf dem er selbst zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

Weiterhin ohne aufzuschauen, ging der Schwarzhaarige mit und setzte sich schließlich auch, da Lucius darauf bestand. „Sie.. sie haben mich nicht verletzt.", murmelte er leise und schluckte, da er spürte, dass er es nicht bei dieser Antwort bewenden lassen konnte. Der Bund verlangte die Wahrheit.

„Sie haben mich gefesselt und einen Silencio benutzt... und dann alle möglichen Zauber für.. Streiche an mir ausprobiert.", berichtete er langsam.

Lucius seufzte und strich aus einem Impuls heraus dem Anderen durch die schwarzen, nun wieder fettig scheinenden Haare: „Ich glaube nicht fragen zu müssen, wer diese Sie waren… Wenn du nicht verletzt bist, wieso siehst du mich dann nicht an?"

„Weil ich mich schäme.", antwortete Severus sofort, ohne es überhaupt wirklich zu registrieren. Anschließend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hätte mich nicht überraschen lassen dürfen..."

Langsam ging Lucius vor dem anderen Jungen in die Hocke, diesen daran hindernd aufzustehen, oder gar vom Stuhl zu rutschen, indem er seine Hände fest um dessen Handgelenke schloss. Doch seine Stimme klang selbst für ihn ungewohnt sanft: „Dich dafür zu schämen, was andere dir angetan haben, dazu gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du getan hast, was dir möglich war, um dich zu wehren. Mehr kann keiner von dir verlangen."

Unsicher hob Severus den Kopf ein Stück, sodass er Lucius in die Augen sehen konnte. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, auf ihn herab zu sehen. „Wäre ich gleich wieder gegangen, hätten sie mich sicher nicht überraschen können.", murmelte er leise und es war deutlich zu hören, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte.

„Du kannst nicht alles voraussehen, Severus.", erwiderte Lucius, nun eine Spur entschlossener als zuvor klingend.

„Hat... hat man alles gesehen?", wollte der Sklave leise wissen und verzog das Gesicht, weil er an den Vorfall vor knapp einem Jahr denken musste. „Egal... die meisten kennen es sogar von vorn.", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Lucius' Augenbrauen zuckten im ersten Moment verblüfft nach oben, ehe sich seine Miene plötzlich schlagartig verfinsterte. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass das jetzt das bedeutet, wie es sich angehört hat." Allein schon der Gedanke, dass andere sich seinem Eigentum auf derartige Weise näherten, ließ eine regelrechte Zorneswelle in ihm hoch kochen.

Sofort wandte Severus den Blick ab und schluckte heftig. „Es.. war letztes Jahr.", murmelte er leise und presste die Augen fest zu. „Potter hat... hat mir vor mindestens... fünfzig Leuten oder so die Unter...Unterhose runter gezogen, während ich kopfüber in der Luft hing. Gleich nach den ZAGs..."

Lucius war wütend. So richtig wütend. Zorn ließ die Venen an seinen Schläfen schmerzhaft pochen und seine Finger schlossen sich noch fester um die Handgelenke des Schwarzhaarigen: „Haben sie dich jemals… angerührt?"

Lodernden Blicks starrte er in das blasse Gesicht, sich schwörend, dass er dieser dreckigen Gryffindorbande jeden Knochen im Leibe einzeln brechen würde, hätten sie sich an Severus vergangen.

„Nein, Meister. Zumindest nicht auf die Art, die Ihr meint.", erwiderte Severus und blinzelte kurz. „Verprügelt haben sie mich früher häufiger."

„Verstehe…" Severus war sein. Sein allein. Niemand und erst recht kein Gryffindor hatte das Recht, ihn anzurühren. Lucius hatte noch nie zuvor derart bewusst gefühlt, mit all seinen Sinnen und all seinen Empfindungen, dass Severus Snape ihm gehörte. Ihm alleine und niemandem sonst. Beschädigte, verletzte man diesen, tat man auch ihm Lucius weh und dazu hatte keiner - nun gut wenn dann nur Einer - das Recht und die Macht.

Abrupt ließ er die Handgelenke los, merkend, dass sein Griff mehr als nur fest geworden war und sich schon jetzt die Male seiner Finger auf der hellen Haut deutlich abzuzeichnen begannen.

Severus unterdrückte den Impuls, sich sofort die schmerzenden Handgelenke zu reiben. Er konnte sehen und mehr als deutlich spüren, dass Lucius wütend war. „Ich lasse mich nicht mehr so oft von ihnen erwischen, wie früher.", murmelte er leise.

Aufstehend wandte sich Lucius um, vorerst auf die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen nicht weiter eingehend, trat zu der magischen Vielfachtruhe, öffnete ein bestimmtes Fach und entnahm diesem eine Salbe, die er unter anderen Dingen auch, von Louis mitbekommen hatte.

Die Dose öffnend, rieb er sich ein wenig der Heilsalbe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, wandte sich wieder zu Severus um und kehrte zu diesem zurück, abermals in die Hocke gehend. Wortlos griff er sich das linke Handgelenk, diesmal jedoch ganz sacht und strich die heilende Paste über die Druckmale und sich bereits bildenden Blutergüsse. Doch entschuldigte Lucius sich nicht; gab es doch nichts, dass er an seinen Gedanken bedauerte und sein Tun war schlichtweg ein wenn auch unerwünschtes Resultat aus diesen gewesen. Dennoch reagierte er jetzt auf Severus' Gemurmel: „Wenn doch, kommst du zu mir und ich werde mich um dieses Ungeziefer kümmern."

Einen Moment schwieg er, seine Finger abermals in die Salbe eintauchend und mit der Behandlung schließlich fortfahrend: „Ich bin nicht auf dich zornig…" Das stimmte. Das war er tatsächlich nicht. Doch war es das allerhöchste, das Lucius als Erklärung für seine Grobheit zu geben bereit war.

Die schwarzen, im Moment so leer wirkenden Augen sahen dabei zu, wie die Salbe, die ein wunderbar kühles, prickelndes Gefühl hinterließ, verteilt wurde. „Wäre es nicht sehr auffällig, wenn sich das Halbblut bei Lucius Malfoy beschwert und der auch noch etwas unternimmt?", wisperte er leise.

Ohne in seiner Tätigkeit einzuhalten, verzogen sich Lucius' Lippen nun zu einem regelrecht heimtückischem Lächeln: „Ich werde nicht viel Überredungskunst brauchen, um eine bestimmte Mitschülerin und deren Anhängsel davon zu überzeugen, etwas gegen die Gryffs zu unternehmen und das vollends ohne dich auch nur zu erwähnen."

Lucius' Lächeln - wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen wollte - vertiefte sich noch etwas mehr. „Und nicht jede Strafe muss sofort folgen… ich werde es genießen Potter und den Rest dieses Gesindels Stück für Stück zu zerstören und das ist nichts, das ich übereilen werde."

„Ich tu, was immer Ihr wollt, um zu helfen, Meister.", erklärte Severus sofort, auch wenn natürlich klar war, dass er sowieso jeden Befehl befolgen musste. Aber er wollte nochmals klar stellen, dass er vollkommen dahinter stand.

Lucius, der indessen auch das andere Handgelenk behandelt hatte, nickte zufrieden. Sowohl wegen Severus' Unterstützung, als auch ob der Tatsache, dass die Salbe bereits einzog.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens erklärte Lucius schließlich: „Professor Slughorn informierte mich bei der heutigen Schulsprecher- und Vertrauensschülerbesprechung, dass das nächste Wochenende wieder eins mit Freigang ist."

Die schwarzen Augen richteten sich fragend und abwartend auf den Blonden, da Severus nicht wusste, was genau nun von ihm erwartet wurde.

Als keine Frage folgte, fuhr Lucius nach einem Augenblick fort: „Ich selbst werde mit den Prüfungsvorbereitungen mehr als genug zu tun haben. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du nach Hogsmeade runter."

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Severus' Gesicht. Das würde ihm tatsächlich gefallen. „Danke, Meister.", hauchte er leise. Er nahm sich vor , von dem Geld, das er vom letzten Mal über gehabt hatte, etwas für Lucius zu kaufen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, was.

Auch Lucius schmunzelte nun kurz, ehe er sich abermals erhob und der Kiste zuwandte. Nachdem er einige Minuten darin herumwühlte, fand er schließlich, was er gesucht hatte, und mit einem ledernen Armband kehrte er wieder zu dem anderen zurück, diesmal jedoch stehen bleibend.

„Das hier", begann Lucius zu erklären und deutete auf die verschieden großen runden Einbuchtungen am Lederband, „ist ein Münzband. Etwas, das zu meines Großvaters Zeiten in die Mode kam, aber schnell wieder in Vergessenheit geriet. Lege in jede Vertiefung je eine dorthinein passende Münze und…" Lucius drehte das Lederband um und zeigte so, dass auf der Innenseite das Wappen der Malfoys eingraviert worden war. „…du wirst immer eine weitere Münze finden, wenn du eine entnommen hast."

Mit doch recht großen Augen starrte Severus auf das Band, ehe er den Blick wieder zu Lucius hob. Er gab ihm damit praktisch eine vollkommen beliebige Menge Geld. „Ich... so viel brauche ich doch gar nicht, Meister.", murmelte er leise. „Was, wenn... wenn es mir jemand wegnimmt?" Dass er dabei an zwei bestimmte, schwarzhaarige Gryffindors dachte, musste er sicher nicht hinzufügen.

Ohne auf die Widerworte zu achten, legte Lucius das lederne Armband um Severus rechtes Handgelenk, anschließend seinen Zauberstab hervorholend und ihn auf den Verschluss legend. Konzentriert begann er eine Beschwörung zu murmeln und kleine Funken begannen, um das Handgelenk des Sklaven zu tanzen, ehe sie wieder verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Außer mir selbst kannst nur du es nun ab- und anlegen und auf die Münzen zurückgreifen. Jeder andere, der es versucht, wird eine… unangenehme Überraschung erleben. Außerdem… wer sollte sich schon für einen simplen Schmuckreif interessieren?" Und tatsächlich sah das Armband nun wesentlich unscheinbarer, ja fast schon zu vernachlässigen aus. „Und wenn du es einfach unter deinem Robenärmel behältst, sieht niemand, woher du die Münzen zum Bezahlen nimmst."

Severus nickte nur leicht, auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht wirklich besser fühlte. Aber er hatte kein Recht weiter zu protestieren, wenn sein Meister ihm etwas geben wollte. „Ich... sollte zu Bett gehen, Meister.", murmelte er schließlich. Der nächste Tag würde schrecklich genug werden. Da brauchte er nicht auch noch durch Schlafmangel erzeugte Kopfschmerzen.

„Natürlich..", Lucius lächelte flüchtig, „…ich wohl ebenfalls. Die nächste Zeit wird für uns alle wohl ziemlich… anstrengend werden."

Severus nickte und stand dann endlich, auch wenn etwas unsicher auf. „Schlaft gut, Meister.", wünschte er und neigte den Kopf zum Abschied. Dann strich er sich die fettigen Haare zurück und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Wohl kaum…", murmelte Lucius, der mehr als bedauerte, dass er Severus nicht einfach hier behalten konnte, neben sich, einfach das Gefühl habend, dass er nicht alleine war. Dennoch entriegelte er die Zimmertüre, so dass der Andere gehen konnte.

Mit einem kurzen bedauernden Blick auf den Blonden wandte Severus sich der Tür zu. Er wusste natürlich ebenfalls, dass er auf gar keinen Fall hier bleiben konnte, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Lucius nochmals eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und zu gehen.

------

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Vielen Dank an diejenigen die mit einem Review an uns Gedacht haben.**

Kapitel 28

Alle Schüler, die nicht gerade das Glück hatten, eine Freistunde gleich als erstes am Montag morgen zu haben, saßen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Horace Slughorn saß an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und beobachtete alles genau, um Probleme sofort zu unterbinden, da er heute die Aufsicht hatte.

Dabei wanderte sein Blick immer häufiger über den Tisch seines eigenen Hauses, an dem besonders die älteren Schüler häufiger giftige Blicke zum Gryffindortisch hinüber warfen. Das konnte ungut enden.

Dieses Verhalten hatte sicherlich mit dem Vorfall am Vorabend zu tun und so nahm sich der Hauslehrer Slytherins vor, ein Gespräch mit Mister Malfoy zu führen.

Lucius war gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig, als ihm beim Aufstehen ein Stück Papier unter dem Tellerrand auffiel, das zuvor, da war er sich sicher, noch nicht dort gewesen war. Nur kurz stutzend wischte er einmal mit der Hand über den Tischrand, als wolle er sich lästiger Krümel entledigen und erhaschte mit derselben Bewegung das Zettelchen.

Erst als er die Große Halle verlassen hatte und in einem eher abgelegenen Gang stand, wo zu dieser Stunde kaum ein anderer Schüler entlang kam, sah er sich das Papier genauer an.

Eine Einladung, wie er feststellte. Zu einem Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer Professor Slughorn. Nun - Lucius zweifelte nicht auch nur einen Augenblick daran, dass dies eine höflich verpackte Aufforderung war und keine bloße Bitte.

Auch wenn Lucius selbst vorgehabt hatte, mit dem Professor zu sprechen, fragte er sich doch, was den Professor dazu trieb, ihn zu sich zu bitten. Konnte es gar sein, dass dieser wusste, was Lucius widerfahren war, dass er… möglicherweise selbst einer von Ihnen war? Wenn ja, hätte es ihm nicht auffallen müssen? Hatte Avery ihm nicht erklärt, dass sie sich gegenseitig… erahnen, spüren könnten?

Nun er hatte noch den ganzen Tag Zeit, sich mit diesem Problem auseinander zu setzen. Oder auch nicht, wollte er den Lehrstoff nicht versäumen. Es brachte ihm schließlich nichts, sich jetzt über etwas Gedanken zu machen, mit dem er erst am Abend nach Unterrichtsschluss konfrontiert werden würde.

Zu Lucius' Leidwesen verging der Schultag mehr als zäh und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, so dachte er immer wieder darüber nach, was Slughorn nur von ihm wollte.

Langsam und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch begab sich Lucius Malfoy am Abend hinunter in die Kerker zum Büro seines Hauslehrers.

"Herein.", drang die Stimme des Lehrers durch die dicke Tür, nachdem es geklopft hatte.

Tief durchatmend und seine Kleidung noch einmal glatt streichend, öffnete Lucius die Tür und trat ein: „Professor..", begrüßte er den Hauslehrer, die Türe wieder hinter sich schließend.

"Setzen Sie sich.", bot Slughorn sofort an und deutete auf den Stuhl, der seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand. "Ich denke, Sie wissen, weshalb ich Sie zu sprechen wünsche?"

„Nicht wirklich…", erwiderte Lucius, der Aufforderung sich zu setzen nachkommend.

Slughorn hob eine Augenbraue. "Der Zwischenfall gestern Abend..."

Lucius musste seine Überraschung nicht spielen, als er dies hörte, hatte er tief in seinem Innersten doch eher mit etwas Anderem gerechnet: „Ich wüsste nicht, was es darüber zu besprechen gäbe, Professor."

"Ich möchte wissen, wer die Schuld daran trägt. Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass es eine... sagen wir.. Lektion für ihn sein sollte, muss ich das akzeptieren. Nur sollten Sie so etwas in Zukunft etwas privater durchführen. Das Verhalten Ihrer Hauskameraden heute Morgen lässt allerdings vermuten, dass diese die Gryffindors verantwortlich machen."

Lucius' Gesichtszüge verdüsterten sich sichtlich: „Ich brauche nicht auf derart primitive… Scherze zurückzugreifen, selbst wenn eine Lektion nötig gewesen wäre, was es nicht war."

Der Professor nickte leicht. "Also ein Scherz eines anderen. Wünschen Sie, dass der Schuldige bestraft wird? Immerhin hat er sich an Ihrem Eigentum vergriffen, auch wenn es nicht beschädigt worden ist, nehme ich an?" Dass er von einem seiner Schüler wie von einem Gegenstand sprach, gebot einfach die Situation. Wenn er mit dessen Meister redete, konnte er leider nicht so einfach seine Achtung, die er dem hochintelligenten jungen Sklaven gegenüber empfand, zum Ausdruck bringen.

„Wenn eine Bestrafung möglich ist, ohne dass Severus'… Status dabei herauskäme, dann ja.", stimmte Lucius zu, der damit nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte und auch nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass dies möglich war. Zumal der Weißbart doch eh immer alle Strafen abschmetterte, oder in etwas eher Lächerliches umwandelte, wenn es um seine heiß geliebten Gryffindors ging.

"Dazu müsste ich mit ihm reden und er müsste mir genau sagen, was passiert ist und eventuell auch einen Zeugen benennen, dann kämen wir darum herum, einzubringen, was er ist und dass er deswegen nicht lügen kann."

„Einverstanden.", stimmte Lucius zu, „…aber nur so lange nichts über ihn, oder mich bekannt wird. Ich wünsche nicht, dass noch mehr Personen darüber erfahren."

"Gut. Dann wäre es vielleicht das einfachste, wenn ich ihn gleich herkommen lasse.", meinte Slughorn und rief eine Hauselfe herbei, der er einen schnell geschriebenen Pergamentzettel gab.

Bereits fünf Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und auf ein "Herein" betrat Severus Snape das Büro seines Hauslehrers, wo er zu seinem Erstaunen auch seinen Meister antraf. Unsicher blieb er nach dem Schließen der Tür stehen.

„Professor Slughorn hat einige Fragen an dich, zu dem Vorfall von gestern Abend.", begrüßte Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen, so dass dieser gleich wusste, worum es ging und sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, es hätte etwas mit seiner schulischen Laufbahn zu tun.

Sofort lief Severus rot an, trat dann aber näher und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch des Lehrers und neben Lucius stehen.

Nur einen Augenblick überlegte Slughorn, ob er Snape einen Sitzplatz anbieten sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber sofort wieder. "Erzähl einfach erst einmal genau, wie es zu diesem kläglichen Bekleidungszustand gekommen ist."

Mit einem leichten Nicken begann Severus sofort zu berichten, was genau ab seinem Besteigen des Hogwarts-Express geschehen war.

"Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Abteil, in dem ich meine Ruhe haben würde oder zumindest geduldet wäre. Dabei bin ich leider recht schnell über Potter und seine Gang gestolpert. Doch... anstatt sofort wieder zu gehen, wie es sicherlich ratsamer gewesen wäre, habe ich mich auf ein Streitgespräch eingelassen. Lupin hat mal wieder einfach weggehört. Und dann haben sie mich überrascht... ich war gefesselt, unter einem Silencio und unter.. unter einem Tarnumhang." Severus hielt kurz inne und sah Lucius an. "Ihr habt kurz herein geschaut, während ich unter Potters Bank lag."

Lucius' Augen wurden schmal und mehr zu sich selbst wie als Antwort gedacht murmelte er: „Diese elenden Gryffs." Doch das mit dem Tarnumhang würde er sich merken, auch wenn ihm etwas anderes ganz gewaltig daran störte.

„Ich hätte doch merken müssen, dass du da bist…", und als Erklärung für den sicherlich gespannt lauschenden Slughorn fügte Lucius noch hinzu, „…ich verband meine Suche nach einem Abteil mit einer Runde durch den Zug, da ich…", er stockte kurz, sich fragend, ob es nicht doch nur bloße Einbildung gewesen war, „…ein wenig… besorgt war, als ich ihn beim Einsteigen nicht sah", und schnell fügte er noch hinzu, „…und da es ohnehin mit zu meinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher gehört hat."

"Warum glauben Sie, dass Sie es hätten merken müssen? Haben Sie einen entsprechenden Zauber auf ihn gelegt?", fragte Horace nach und legte dabei den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Lucius schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf: „Nein… Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass dies… nun… dazugehört."

"Nein... vielleicht gehörte dieses Gefühl der Unruhe dazu. Also dass Sie irgendwie gespürt haben, dass er in einer ungünstigen Situation ist... aber wenn Sie seine Gegenwart spüren wollen, müssten Sie einen Zauber nutzen.", erklärte Slughorn.

„Welche derartigen Zauber gibt es?", entschlüpfte es Lucius, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, sprach dann aber mit einem für ihn eher unüblich starkem Interesse weiter, da es nun ohnehin schon egal war, „…es gäbe da einiges das… nun, berichtigt werden müsste."

"Nun. Es gäbe verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Sie könnten zum Beispiel Ihren Reif magisch mit dem Sklavenhalsband verbinden. In seiner Gegenwart könnten Sie dann ein leichtes Kribbeln spüren. Allerdings wirkt es nur mit diesem einen Reif. Man kann nicht beliebig viele daran binden.", erklärte Slughorn nachdenklich.

Severus stand einfach nur daneben und wartete. Aber es fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hätte. Immerhin war es schon länger her, dass in seiner Anwesenheit über ihn gesprochen wurde, als wäre er nicht da, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Sich mit dem Zeigefinger leicht gegen die absichtlich bartlose Oberlippe streichend, dachte Lucius über den Vorschlag nach. Ein Gedanke kam ihm, der, wie er wusste, arg in den Grenzbereich der noch geduldeten Zauberkunst geriet, aber… nun, er sprach hier immerhin auch mit einem Slytherin. Dennoch formulierte Lucius seine Frage eher allgemein: „Rein theoretisch, könnte man den Zauber auch auf… nun… nicht gar so leblose Dinge sprechen?"

"Sie meinen direkt.. auf Ihren Sklaven?", fragte Slughorn und lehnte sich langsam zurück. "Das wäre sicherlich nicht unbedingt ungefährlich. Man müsste erst einmal genauer nachforschen, was über die Risiken bekannt ist. Es sei denn, sie sind Ihnen egal."

„Natürlich nicht…", wehrte Lucius seine Entrüstung ob dieser Annahme nur schwer verbergen könnend brüsk ab, „…aber es wäre wesentlich sicherer. Was wenn etwas geschieht und er dann nicht gerade diesen einen Reif trägt? Und auf einen einzigen beschränken… nein, das ziehe ich nicht einmal in Erwägung."

Lucius fiel nicht einmal auf, dass er schon die ganze Zeit über Severus' Kopf hinweg sprach, ebenso wie ihm nicht bewusst war, dass er diesen damit noch weiter in seinem Status ausgrenzte. Im Moment fühlte es sich einfach nur… richtig an was er tat.

Ein leichtes Schaudern durchlief Severus' Körper beim Gedanken daran, dass Lucius es nicht in Erwägung zog, diesen Spruch auf den bequemen Reif zu sprechen, der sich gerade um seinen Hals schloss. Das bedeutete nur zu deutlich, dass sein Meister nicht ausschloss, ihm in Zukunft erneut andere - unbequemere - umzulegen.

"Gut... ich werde Ihnen eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung und eine Empfehlungsliste geben, damit Sie recherchieren können.", murmelte Slughorn, ehe sein Blick kurz wieder zu Snape huschte.

„Danke.", lächelte Lucius ehrlich erfreut und sah dann ebenfalls zu Severus, der wie er überrascht feststellte immer noch neben ihm stand. Nun, es war nicht sein Büro und so nicht an ihm dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Sitzplatz anzubieten.

„Nur sollte diese Erlaubnis auch auf Severus ausgeweitet werden, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Professor, da ich selbst im Gegensatz zu ihm ja nur noch wenige Monate hier sein werde."

"Ich habe seit Anfang des Schuljahres eine uneingeschränkte Erlaubnis, Meister.", murmelte der Sklave leise.

Lucius' Augenbrauen wanderten kurz erstaunt nach oben: „Tatsächlich?… Sehr gut, dann kannst du ja nach einem entsprechenden Zauber und dessen Aus- und möglichen Nebenwirkungen suchen."  
**  
**Dann richtete Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Hauslehrer und erkundigte sich höflich: „Was glauben Sie, wegen des Angriffs auf Severus erreichen zu können? Der… Direktor", Lucius musste sich doch arg beherrschen, nicht eine seiner üblichen Anreden Dumbledore gegenüber zu gebrauchen, „…wird sicher wie üblich seine schützende Hand über diese… Bande halten."

"Es besteht noch immer die Frage, ob es Zeugen für die Behandlung gibt.", erwiderte der Hauslehrer mit einem Blick auf Snape.

"Ich war mit Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettygrew allein in dem Abteil, während sie... ihre Späße mit mir trieben. Lupin hat wie immer so getan, als wäre nichts, sich aber nicht beteiligt. Kurz vor Hogsmeade kam Evans rein und ich konnte verschwinden. Allerdings hatten sie mir da schon... die Hose und so weiter entfernt und ich hatte meine Robe an. Sie dürfte also nicht bemerkt haben, was los ist und... ich habe es ihr auch nicht gesagt, als sie später fragte."

Lucius schwieg, wusste er darauf nun wirklich nichts zu sagen. Es war schließlich kaum anzunehmen, oder gar zu erwarten, dass einer der Vier gegen den jeweils anderen aussagte und schon gar nicht zu Gunsten irgendeines Slytherin. Schon gar nicht gegen den, den sie selbst gequält hatten.

Mit sich deutlich verdüsternder Miene saß Lucius da. Es war wie er schon von Anfang an angenommen hatte, nichts dass sich schnell würde begleichen lassen können. Von einigen Streichen, welche die Gryffindors in nächster Zeit zu erwarten hatten, einmal abgesehen. Streichen von denen Lucius natürlich keinerlei Einzelheiten kannte und auch nicht kennen wollte. Es genügte ihm vollauf, dass er wusste, dass sich Bellatrix und deren Anhang damit befassen würden.

"Hätte ich es ihr sagen sollen, Meister?", fragte Severus leise nach und sah dabei auf Lucius herunter, was ihm wieder weiche Knie bescherte. Frühere Lektionen quälten seinen Geist und seine Augen zeigten seine Probleme sicherlich deutlich. Er durfte nicht stehen, wenn sein Meister saß!

„Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen, auch wenn es mir widerstrebt zu glauben, dass ein…", das Wort Schlammblut gerade noch so herunterschluckend, stockte Lucius kurz, „…eine die mit Potter anbändelt für dich sprechen würde."

"Ich… ich weiß nicht. Sie wollte zumindest, dass ich... zu Euch gehe und erzähle, was passiert ist, Meister.", murmelte Severus, während seine Hände sich hinter seinem Rücken verkrampften.

„In Zukunft", sank Lucius' Stimme zu einem eisigen Flüstern herab, während sich seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammenzogen, „…wirst du mir Alles unaufgefordert berichten, was irgendein Gryffindor auch nur in deine Richtung flüstert, geschweige denn wenn ein Gryffindor", er spuckte das Wort fast schon aus, „dich ausgerechnet zu mir schickt."

Lucius' Gedanken rasten. Was wenn das Schlammblut herausgefunden hatte, was niemand sonst wissen durfte? Hatte sie vielleicht doch mehr gesehen… oder schlimmer noch, Potter erzählt? Er hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen, hasste es, wenn es ihn und seine Pläne betraf und das wiederum machte Lucius unglaublich wütend.

Severus zog instinktiv den Kopf ein. „Sie... hat nichts vermutet, Meister.", erklärte er leise und brauchte alle Willenskraft, um nicht auf die Knie zu sinken. „Sie meinte nur, weil... weil Ihr Schulsprecher seid und in meinem Haus... Ich.. ich hab ihr aber gesagt, dass Ihr niemals dem... dem Halbblut helfen würdet."

Slughorn hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu... vorerst.

Sich unmerklich wieder entspannend nickte Lucius leicht, wenn auch nicht weniger verstimmt. Es ärgerte ihn sehr, dass er erst in Anwesenheit eines Anderen von diesem Aufeinandertreffen erfuhr und Severus ihm dies nicht bereits gestern berichtet hatte. „Ich hoffe für uns Beide, dass dies der einzige Grund war… und dass sie dir geglaubt hat."

"Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Severus deutlich aber mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Slughorn lehnte sich nun wieder nach vorn und stützte seine Arme auf den Schreibtisch. "Ich gehe davon aus, Sie können mir nicht sagen, was die anderen Schüler für.. Vergeltungsmaßnahmen planen?"

Nur kurz überlegte Lucius abzustreiten, überhaupt etwas von irgendwelchen Racheakten zu wissen. Doch wussten sie beide, dass dies recht unglaubwürdig wäre und so beschränkte sich Lucius zumindest auf den Teil der Wahrheit, den er enthüllen konnte: „Es wäre gelogen wenn ich nichts über derlei… Gemunkel wüsste, aber mehr ist auch mir nicht bekannt. Ich habe vollauf mit meinen Prüfungsarbeiten zu tun, Professor, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich mich dann nicht mehr an derartigem Verhalten beteilige. Zudem hoffe ich ja immer noch, dass Sie etwas gegen die Schuldigen unternehmen können."

"Es ist schwierig. Das Wort eines Einzelnen gegen vier, sich sicherlich gegenseitig deckende Schüler... andererseits.. Professor McGonagall wird vermutlich im nächsten Jahr, wenn sie Professor Dorwitsens Stelle als stellvertretende Schulleiterin einnimmt, sowieso die Wahrheit über Snapes Status herausfinden. Es wäre also durchaus möglich, sie jetzt schon zu informieren, so dass sie wahrscheinlich einschreitet, da Snape Sie zumindest nicht anlügen kann. Andererseits könnte sie argumentieren, dass er durchaus andere anlügen kann, wenn sein Meister es verlangt."

Lucius gefiel die Möglichkeit überhaupt nicht, einen weiteren Menschen einzuweihen - und dann noch eine Gryffindor durch und durch. Doch bezweifelte er, dass Slughorn sich in seiner Einschätzung irrte, was den künftigen Posten der Verwandlungslehrerin betraf und er hatte somit nur eine weitere Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass diese über Severus' Sklavendasein erfuhr und das war, diesen aus der Schule zu nehmen.

Erneut dachte Lucius über diese Möglichkeit nach, doch wogen die Vorteile weit schwerer als die möglichen Risiken und… nun, man könnte Professor McGonagall ja bei ihrer so genannten Ehre packen. Zumindest hoffte Lucius, dass die alte Katze auch zu schweigen verstand.

„Wenn sie ihr Wort gäbe, nichts über Severus zu verraten, wäre ich mit einer solchen… Möglichkeit einverstanden. Ich werde Severus vor Ihnen Professor Slughorn den ausdrücklichen Befehl geben, zu diesem speziellen Thema nichts als die Wahrheit zu sagen und Sie könnten dies der Professorin gegenüber bestätigen, sobald diese ihr Wort gegeben hat, ohne dass meine… Identität als Severus' Meister bekannt wird."

Slughorn neigte leicht den Kopf. "Also gut. Einen Versuch ist es wert." Auffordernd sah er Snape an und wartete, dass dieser dem Befehl Malfoys nachkam.

"Ich habe bereits die Wahrheit erzählt. Black und Potter haben all ihre neuen Scherzzauber an mir ausprobiert. Haare färben und in Tiere verwandeln, eiternde, juckende Pickel am ganzen Körper, unförmig anschwellende Hände...", fing Severus an aufzuzählen, was alles mit ihm gemacht worden war. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam er zum Ende: "...und am Ende eine schnelle Möglichkeit jemandem bestimmter Kleider zu berauben."

Lucius' Miene hatte sich mit jeder weiteren aufgezählten Gemeinheit immer mehr verfinstert: „Diese Bastarde sollten dafür der Schule verwiesen werden.", zischte er mit vor Wut leiser Stimme, zum ersten Mal wirklich so etwas wie puren Hass einem anderen Menschen gegenüber fühlend.

Lucius hatte geglaubt Hass zu kennen, Schlammblüter und Muggel zu hassen, aber das war nichts gegen das, was er nun empfand.

Er würde Potter und dessen Freunde vernichten. Ganz gleich welche ohnehin nicht genügende Bestrafung, wenn man dies dann überhaupt so nennen konnte, er erhielte… Lucius schwor sich in diesem Moment, jeden einzelnen der Vier - alles was sie liebten und schätzten - und am Ende sie selbst, zu zerstören.

Dass dies nicht über Nacht ginge, war Lucius bewusst, und dass er dazu noch weit mehr von dem brauchte, was er alleine seines Namens wegen bereits ererbt hatte, war ihm auch vollkommen klar. Er brauchte Macht, viel mehr Macht - auch und besonders innerhalb Seiner Reihen und wenn er dazu durch das Bett jedes einzelnen des Inneren Kreises gehen musste, dann würde er auch dies in Kauf nehmen.

Auch Slughorn war sichtlich um Fassung bemüht, als die Liste immer länger wurde. "Wir sollten auf jeden Fall etwas unternehmen, dass sie bestraft werden. Allerdings hättest du viel früher zu mir kommen sollen, Snape. Ich nehme an, dass es schon länger so geht?"

Severus senkte betreten den Kopf. "Von Anfang an.", antwortete er leise. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Lucius, ehe er wieder auf seine Fußspitzen sah.

"Nun... ja.. ich werde also mit Professor McGonagall sprechen und dich dann dazu holen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen müsste?" Dabei sah Slughorn nun wieder Lucius an.

Lucius zögerte kurz, doch dann wusste er wieder, was mit ein Grund gewesen war, wieso er überhaupt hatte mit dem Professor sprechen wollen, nur dass dieser ihm dank Potter zuvor gekommen war. „Da gäbe es tatsächlich noch etwas, Professor. Könnte es… nun… einen Fehler im Sklavenbund geben?"

"Nein.. Das ist unmöglich.", erwiderte Slughorn sofort und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Weshalb fragen Sie?"

Lucius zögerte. Konnte er wirklich… nun, er hatte bereits angefangen und Slughorn war der Einzige, den er fragen konnte und der zudem auch viel darüber zu wissen schien. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Lucius, woher der ältere Zauberer dieses Wissen wohl hatte. Dass dieser es sich nur angelesen hatte, daran mochte Lucius nicht wirklich glauben. Nicht bevor er nicht auch diese ominösen Bücher gelesen hatte.

Dennoch wählte Lucius seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht: „Nun… konsequenzenloser Ungehorsam wäre wohl die beste Umschreibung für das, was ich meine."

Slughorns Blick ging zu dem jungen Sklaven, der bei diesen Worten feuerrot anlief. "Das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein.", begann er, verstummte aber wieder und überlegte einige Zeit. "Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass es sich um einen Zwiespalt im Bund handelt. Einerseits muss er gehorchen... doch andererseits ist es so, dass der Meister in Gefahr ist oder gerät... und dann ist es dringlicher zu helfen, als zu gehorchen."

Lucius schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf: „Also kann er selbst entscheiden, wann er gehorcht und wann nicht? Wann eine Situation gefährlich ist und wann nicht? Das könnte äußerst… unerfreulich enden."

"Nein, er entscheidet nicht selbst... Der Bund entscheidet für ihn. Dieser Sklavenbund ist nicht nur auf den Sklaven beschränkt. Es besteht eine Verbindung zum Meister und der Bund kann durchaus entscheiden, ob der Meister einen Befehl ernst meint... oder ob er sich, wenn der Sklave den Befehl ausführt, in Lebensgefahr begibt.", versuchte Slughorn zu erklären, während er die beiden jungen Männer vor sich genau beobachtete.

Lucius gefiel nicht wirklich, was er hier hörte, bedeutete es doch, dass dieser Umstand, diese Eigenmächtigkeit vom Sklavenbund her nicht nur nützlich, sondern auch viel eher gefährlich sein konnte. Ganz besonders wenn es einmal soweit kommen würde, dass - Mordraud bewahre - Severus einmal zugegen wäre, wenn er Lucius wieder vor den Dunklen Lord treten würde. Was dann geschah, darüber machte sich Lucius keinerlei Illusionen mehr und ein Gefühl namenloser Angst ergriff von seinem Denken Besitz, als er an die möglichen Konsequenzen dachte, die eine solche Eigenmächtigkeit seitens seines Sklaven dann mit sich brächte.

Dass er bei diesen Überlegungen ziemlich blass wurde, bemerkte Lucius nicht einmal.

„Manchmal muss man bereit sein, ein Risiko einzugehen und das geht nicht immer ohne Gefahren ab. Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, mir ausgerechnet dann Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob Severus tut, was ich ihm befohlen habe."

„Nun, dass der Bund ihn in dem Moment nicht bestraft, heißt noch lange nicht, dass er ihn zum Ungehorsam zwingt. Er ist intelligent... sicherlich wird er auch verstehen, worum es geht.", meinte Slughorn, auch wenn er nicht so ganz verstand, wovon der junge Malfoy sprach. Oder eher, er wollte lieber nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.

Lucius nickte leicht und sah erst dann wieder zu Severus: „Ich zweifle nicht an seiner… an deiner Intelligenz, aber an dem Urteilsvermögen, wenn man es so nennen will, des Bundes."

Severus sah auf, als er wieder angesprochen wurde und war dankbar dafür. Er hatte sich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt, nicht ignoriert zu werden, sodass es ihn schwermütig stimmte, wenn er wieder wie ein Sklave behandelt wurde. „Wenn Ihr.. wenn es wichtig ist, werde ich auch gehorchen, wenn es gefährlich ist. Ich... es ging nur darum, dass... Ihr sinnlos gestorben wärt, Meister.", versuchte er zu erklären.

Lucius' Lippen pressten sich so fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch als dünner Strich zu sehen waren und rasch warf er einen Blick zu seinem Hauslehrer, ehe er sich brüsk erhob: „Ich werde dann gehen, wenn Sie nichts mehr zu besprechen wünschen, Professor Slughorn und Sie und Severus hier dem hoffentlichen Stillschweigen unserer… geschätzten Verwandlungsprofessorin anvertrauen."

„Also gut, gehen wir zu Professor McGonagall.", meinte Slughorn und erhob sich. Gemeinsam mit Severus machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro seiner Kollegin. Dort angekommen klopfte er an.

Minerva hatte gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen zu den anstehenden Prüfungsfragebögen für die Abschlussklasse getroffen, als es an ihrer Bürotüre klopfte. Von dem letzten Pergamentblatt aufblickend rief sie: „Herein."

Sofort öffnete Slughorn die Tür und betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Severus, der sich mehr als unbehaglich fühlte. Zu oft schon hatte McGonagall ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, weil er versucht hatte, sich bei der ein oder anderen Gelegenheit bei den Rumtreibern zu rächen.

„Minerva. Es gibt etwas bezüglich einiger Schüler deines Hauses zu klären.", erklärte Horace liebenswürdig.

Ihren Blick zu dem Slytherinschüler wandern lassend, rückte Minerva kurz ihre Brille zurecht, ehe sie langsam, ihre Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte faltete: „Was sollen meine Schüler denn dieses Mal wieder angestellt haben?"

„Es geht um den Vorfall von gestern Abend.", erwiderte Slughorn und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die sich gegenüber des Schreibtisches befanden. „Ich bin sicher, es ist auch dir nicht entgangen."

Severus stand neben Slughorn und wartete. Dabei war er ziemlich bleich, trotz der eigentlich peinlichen Situation. Aber gleich würde Professor McGonagall erfahren, dass er nicht wie die anderen Schüler war. Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie ihn überhaupt noch unterrichten wollen?

„Natürlich nicht..", und während ihr ansonsten üblich strenger Blick kurz zu dem Slytherinschüler huschte, sprach sie weiter, „…also darf ich annehmen, dass die angeblich Schuldigen wieder einmal Schüler meines Hauses sein sollen?"

„Nun, nicht nur angeblich. Und ich denke, du wirst mir zustimmen, dass, wer immer auch der Schuldige ist, bestraft werden sollte... zumal das, was wir mit ansehen mussten, nur die Spitze des Eisberges war.", erwiderte Slughorn, während auch sein Blick kurz zu dem Schüler huschte. „Bevor du Snape allerdings als Lügner hinstellst, solltest du etwas erfahren, was du in einem halben Jahr vermutlich sowieso erfahren würdest."

Minervas Blick wurde nun wenn möglich noch strenger, ja regelrecht unnachgiebig: „Ich betitele niemanden einfach so als Lügner, werter Horace. Aber es ist nun einmal eine bedauerliche Tatsache, dass Schüler aller Häuser zu… nun… Übertreibungen neigen."

„Nun, ich bin mir zu Hundert Prozent sicher, dass dieser Schüler auf keinen Fall... übertreibt.", erwiderte Horace und sah dann zu Severus. „Was du gleich erfährst... würdest du auch als stellvertretende Schulleiterin in einem halben Jahr unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erfahren. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, Minerva?"

Ihre Hände langsam wieder entfaltend musterte Minerva abermals den nun doch selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich blassen Jugendlichen. „Wenn es etwas die Sicherheit der Schule und der Schüler betreffend ist, natürlich. Aber weshalb solltest du und nicht Albus mir dies mitteilen?"

„Bei deiner Ernennung zu seiner Stellvertreterin würde Albus es dir sicherlich selbst sagen. Allerdings ist dies jetzt schon notwendig, wie du gleich sicherlich selbst verstehen wirst.", meinte Horace und sah wieder zu dem Jungen. „Öffne deinen Kragen, Junge.", verlangte er nun.

Sofort hob Severus die Hände, die deutlich zitterten, und knöpfte seinen hoch geschlossenen Kragen auf. Dann hob er den Kopf, damit die Professorin den einfachen Silberreif sehen konnte, den er im Moment trug.

Langsam den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem wieder entweichen lassend, stand Minerva von ihrem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, ehe sie mit rauer Stimme fragte: „Ich hoffe, dass es sich dabei nur um einen… weiteren Scherz handelt und nicht…" Sie stockte, wagte es nicht auszusprechen, was dies sonst bedeuten würde.

Mit einem gefährlich in ihre Augen tretenden Funkeln sprach sie rasch weiter: „Wenn einer meiner Schüler für diese… Geschmacklosigkeit verantwortlich sein sollte, kannst du versichert sein, dass ich ihn oder sie mit aller Härte bestrafen werde."

Die eben noch blasse Gesichtsfarbe des Jungen wurde schlagartig krebsrot und er senkte hastig den Kopf, sein Gesicht dadurch hinter seinen Haaren versteckend.

„Ich fürchte, dass ist keiner der Scherze, Minerva. Snape ist ein Sklave und sein Meister besteht auf der Bestrafung der Übeltäter, wie es sein Recht ist. Allerdings wünscht er, dass Snapes Status dabei nicht öffentlich gemacht wird, genauso wie er wünscht, dass seine eigene Identität nicht preisgegeben wird. Er hat ihm in meinem Beisein befohlen, nichts als die Wahrheit zu dem Zwischenfall zu sagen und diese Aussage dir gegenüber zu wiederholen."

Minerva war vollkommen fassungslos und dies war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen man ihr dies auch deutlich ansehen konnte. Betroffenen Blickes setzte sie sich langsam wieder. „Das ist… unerwartet.", brachte sie schließlich stockend hervor.

Ein Sklave - hier in Hogwarts.. .ein zauberkundiger Sklave noch dazu… Minerva wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte mal in ihrem Leben einen solchen gesehen hatte. Es musste schon… nun, es war lange, lange her.

Dann wurden ihre Gedanken jedoch auf einen anderen Punkt von Horaces Aussage gelenkt: „Du willst damit doch nicht etwa sagen, dass sein..", Besitzer brachte die braungrauhaarige Hexe einfach nicht über ihre Lippen und griff stattdessen auf die Bezeichnung zurück, die der Slytherinhauslehrer so erschreckend selbstverständlich gewählt hatte, „…Meister ebenfalls hier Schüler ist?"

„Das werde ich nicht kommentieren, Minerva. Aber du solltest in Betracht ziehen, dass über den Kamin in meinem Büro ebenfalls kommuniziert werden kann.", erwiderte Horace ruhiger, als er sich fühlte, hatte er doch mit der Aussage schon mehr verraten, als er wollte. Aber vielleicht würde McGonagall es auf sich beruhen lassen.

Leicht ihren Kopf schüttelnd seufzte Minerva: „Also gut, belassen wir es vorerst dabei. Was ist noch passiert, dass es offenbar notwendig wurde, mir dieses… delikate Geheimnis anzuvertrauen?"

Auf ein Nicken seines Hauslehrers berichtete Severus erneut detailliert, was im Zug geschehen war. Dabei sah er der Professorin nun wieder in die Augen, damit sie sah, dass er ernst meinte, was er sagte. „Potter und Black waren die ausführenden... Pettigrew hat sie angefeuert und.. Lupin hat wie immer versucht, so zu tun, als wäre gar nichts, und hat aus dem Fenster geschaut.", beendete er seinen Bericht.

Während ihre Miene immer ausdrucksloser wurde, kämpften die verschiedensten Empfindungen in Minerva. Sicher wusste sie ob der zahlreichen Schülerstreiche, die sie auch selbst früher oft angewandt, oder gar auch noch weit öfter selbst zum Ziel geworden war. Aber das es solche Ausmaße angenommen hatte, das erschütterte die Gryffindor durch und durch.

Ausgerechnet diese Vier, auf die sie so stolz war wegen ihres Zusammenhalts, ihrer Loyalität, ihres Mutes beim Quidditch und anderer Dinge. Einfach wegen allem, was für sie zum Gryffindorsein dazu gehörte… und die Scherze, nun.. .es waren immerhin Kinder. Gut Jugendliche, Heranwachsende, aber dennoch… nur hätte Minerva niemals geglaubt, dass es so weit ginge und hätte es wohl auch jetzt versucht abzutun, wenn nicht der silberne Sklavenreif wäre, den sie immer noch am Hals des schwarzhaarigen Slytherin sah.

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam ihr, der eine eventuelle Erklärung sein könnte. Wenn auch für die Täter keinerlei Wohlwollen bringend. „Ist es möglich, dass diese Vier von Ihrem Status wissen, Mr. Snape?"

Mit voller Absicht wählte Minerva die übliche Anrede, wollte sie dem jungen Mann dadurch nicht nur zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht weniger schätzte, jetzt wo sie wusste, was er war, und… dass sie absolut missbilligte, was die Anderen mit ihm getan hatten; ihn womöglich ausgenutzt hatten.

„Nein. Wenn die vier es wüssten, würden sie es nicht für sich behalten, Professor.", erwiderte Severus ruhig, während er versuchte seine innere Aufregung zu kontrollieren. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass McGonagall ihn immer noch Siezte und mit Mister ansprach.

Slughorn saß ruhig da. „Ich denke, du stimmst mir zu, dass sein Meister durchaus das Recht hat, auf einer Bestrafung der Schuldigen zu bestehen?"

„Natürlich stimme ich dem zu, nur da dieser… eine Offenbarung weder von sich selbst, noch von seinem…" Minervas Lippen verzogen sich, als müsste sie damit kämpfen, das Wort überhaupt auszusprechen: „..Besitz wünscht, wird es nicht mehr werden, als eine Verwarnung und Punkteabzug."

Severus sah erstaunt auf, senkte dann aber wieder den Kopf. Was hatte er denn erwartet?

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Nachsitzen,... beim Hausmeister.", schlug Slughorn vor, der sehr gut wusste, dass der Punkteabzug und eine Verwarnung nicht wirklich befriedigend waren.

Mit ihren Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte klopfend, dachte Minerva kurz über diesen Vorschlag nach, ehe sie entschieden ihren Kopf schüttelte: „Filch ist auch nur ein Hund, der mehr bellt als beißt… Er droht zwar gerne damit, dass er wieder wie in früheren Zeiten mehr… Befugnisse über die Schüler haben wollte, aber mehr auch nicht. Natürlich kann ich ihn fragen, aber ich kann dir jetzt schon versichern, dass er ablehnen, oder eine andere Möglichkeit finden wird, sich da heraus zu winden. Die letzten beiden Male, als ich ihn um einen derartigen… Gefallen bat, war seine Katze krank."

Wieder dachte sie eine Weile nach, ihren Blick dabei nachdenklich auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet haltend. „Aber ich könnte diesen Vier und dem ein oder anderen weiteren, dem es nötig täte, einige extra Prüfungsfragen in Verwandlung aufgeben, welche… gewisse zusätzliche Unterrichts- und Aufsichtsstunden in der Zaubertrankbraukunst voraussetzen, um beantwortet werden zu können." Schließlich gab es mehr als einen anspruchsvollen Verwandlungszauber, der nur in Verbindung mit einem nicht minder komplizierten Zaubertranks seine Wirkung zeigte. Und welche Strafen auch immer in diesem Unterricht dann anfallen würden, sie waren dann nicht Minervas Verantwortung.

„Das ist eine Idee, die dich fast als Slytherin qualifizieren würde, Minerva.", murmelte Slughorn schmunzelnd, ehe er sich wieder erhob. „Ich erwarte die vier dann.. sagen wir Samstags vormittags. Da Mister Potter und Mister Black Auroren werden wollen, sollten sie sich sowieso mehr auf den Hosenboden setzen, um die nötigen Noten zu bekommen."

Nur kurz und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man so etwas wie ein flüchtiges Lächeln über das dünne Gesicht der Verwandlungsprofessorin huschen sehen, ehe sie Horace mit einem Nicken bestätigte, dass die Vier zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm sein würden.

Dann blickte sie wieder zu dem mit gesenktem Blick dastehenden Schüler und zum ersten Mal klang in der sonst immer so strengen Stimme fast schon so etwas wie Wärme mit als sie sprach: „Es gibt nichts, dessen Sie sich schämen müssten, Mr. Snape. Niemand kann etwas für seine Geburt. Uns allen obliegt es nur, das jeweils Beste aus unserem Leben zu machen."

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und schluckte schwer. Sie konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass er nicht als Sklave geboren worden war. Dennoch nickte er leicht, ehe er seinen Kragen wieder zuknöpfte, um den Halsreif zu verdecken. „Dürfte..." Er atmete tief durch. „Dürfte ich diese Extraaufgaben auch bekommen, Professor?"

Womit Minerva auch immer gerechnet hatte, damit nun gewiss nicht: „Nun… natürlich, wenn Sie dies wünschen. Aber wollen Sie wirklich noch mehr Zeit mit denen verbringen, die Sie derart… drangsaliert haben?"

Minerva mochte dies einfach nicht glauben.

„Ich... nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... mich interessieren die Aufgaben.", erwiderte Severus und sein Blick huschte dabei zu seinem Hauslehrer.

„Alles, was mit Tränken zu tun hat, fasziniert ihn. Und ich habe nichts dagegen. Eventuell bewirkt seine Anwesenheit ja auch etwas.", meinte Slughorn mit einem kleinen Zwinkern in Richtung Minerva.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht was, außer dass es weiteren…", abrupt stoppte sie, plötzlich verstehend wohin diese Frage führte und nun war tatsächlich etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen.

„Ich werde Ihnen die Aufgaben, noch heute Abend zukommen lassen, Mr. Snape."

„Vielen Dank, Professor.", erwiderte Severus, auch wenn er glaubte, dass McGonagall nicht wirklich verstand, wie wichtig ihm Zaubertränke waren.

Gemeinsam mit seinem Hauslehrer verließ er dann das Büro der Hexe und ging zurück in die Kerker.

Lange noch sah Minerva McGonagall auf die nun wieder geschlossene Bürotüre, ehe sie schließlich ihren Schreibtisch aufräumte, die Türe versiegelte und das Fenster öffnete. Kaum einen Atemzug später stand statt der hochgewachsenen schlanken Frau eine gemusterte Katze auf dem Boden, die im nächsten Moment auch schon auf das Fenstersims sprang, von dort aus auf einen Mauersims und diesen entlang lief, auf das nächst gelegene Schlossdach springend.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte sie den Schlossgrund erreicht und lief, ihre Pfoten weit streckend so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einfach den Wind in ihrem Fell spüren wollend und den Geruch der Freiheit in der Nase. Jeden Gedanken an Sklaven, die an dieser Schule ihr Leben verbrachten, aus sich herauslaufend.

TBC

Über Reviews würden wir uns riesig freuen, beflügelt es doch beim weiterschreiben, wenn wir weiterschreiben.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Severus saß beim Mittagessen und starrte direkt nach unten auf seinen Teller, damit niemand das Grinsen sah, das immer wieder auf sein Gesicht schleichen wollte. Es war Hogsmeadewochenende! Und das Schönste daran war, dass Potter und seine Gang rein gar nichts davon hatten!

Am Vormittag war er in den Kerkern auf die Vier getroffen, wobei er darauf geachtet hatte, erst wenige Augenblicke vor Slughorn da zu sein, damit sie nichts tun konnten. Doch schienen die vier nicht zu ahnen, dass dies eher eine vorgeschobene Übung wegen ihrer Streiche war. Es hatte kaum eine halbe Stunde gedauert und die vier hatten es geschafft, sich Nachsitzen einzuhandeln. Und zwar noch an diesem Nachmittag!

Severus sah vorsichtig auf, um zum Gryffindortisch hinüber zu schauen, weil er sehen wollte, ob die vier da waren und sich ärgerten. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er jedoch, da er etwas sah, was ihm noch niemals in dieser Halle zu Gesicht gekommen war.

Neben einem Gryffindor, der gerade sein leeres Glas abgestellt hatte, erschien plötzlich eine Hauselfe mit einem Krug und füllte das Trinkgefäß nach.

Mit offenem Mund starrte der Slytherin die Elfe an.

Lurky hatte gerade eine neue Portion Kürbissaft in das eben geleerte Glas geschenkt, etwas das er mit Freuden tat, auch wenn niemand es ihm dankte, oder ihn gar bemerkte, als er plötzlich das seltsame Gefühl, angestarrt zu werden, einfach nicht loswurde.

Weiter einschenkend wandte der Elf seinen Kopf erst nach links, dann nach rechts und drehte sich schließlich soweit, dass er auch hinter sich blicken konnte und - tatsächlich fand er sich Auge in Auge auf der anderen Seite der Halle mit einem der Slytherinschüler wieder.

Lurky war darüber derart verblüfft, dass er ganz vergaß den Krug mit Kürbissaft wieder anzuheben und so wurde er erst durch den Aufschrei des Gryffindorschülers darauf aufmerksam, dass dessen Glas schon mehr als voll geworden war und sogar etwas der Flüssigkeit vom Tisch auf die Schulrobe des Jungen tropfte.

Der Junge, sicher ein Zweit oder Drittklässler, drehte sich herum und starrte ihn nun seinerseits an. Vermutlich glaubte der Bengel, dass er - Severus - dafür verantwortlich war. Also senkte er einfach nur wieder den Kopf.

Durch seine Haare hindurch sah er allerdings noch immer den Hauselfen an, der nun hektisch versuchte, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Wieso konnte er ihn sehen, wenn es doch scheinbar kein anderer konnte?

Hastig die Flecken und Kleckse auf dem Tisch wie auch auf der Robe des Jungen verschwinden lassend, widmete sich Lurky wieder seiner Aufgabe, die Gläser der Schüler nachzufüllen. Irgendwann kam er dabei auch an den Tisch der Slytherinschüler und auch an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungzauberer vorbei.

"Wer bist du?", fragte Severus den Elfen, den er die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. "Wieso kann ich dich sehen und die anderen nicht?"

Nun gelang es Lurky eindeutig nicht mehr den Krug festzuhalten, wurde er tatsächlich auch noch angesprochen! Fassungslos ließ der Elf den gut gefüllten Kürbissaftkrug fallen, so dass dieser plötzlich sichtbar werdend hart auf die Tischkante traf und seinen Inhalt über Teller, Tisch und Kleidung eines weißblonden Abschlussklässlers vergoss, der sich kurz zuvor etwas nach vorne gebeugt hatte, um nach einer Nachtischschale zu greifen.

Nicht wenig verblüfft starrte Lucius, mit einem Gefühl das Ekels kämpfend, auf seinen vollkommen von dem klebrigen Getränk durchnässten Robenärmel. Das hatte ihm nun wirklich noch gefehlt und woher war plötzlich dieser vermaledeite Krug aufgetaucht? Sofort starrte er mit finster ausdrucksloser Miene zum gegenüber liegenden Gryffindortisch, an dem sich auch tatsächlich mehr als einer schadenfroh über seine nun ruinierte Kleidung zeigte. Und das, wo er ausgerechnet heute noch einige Prüfungsvorbereitungen zu treffen hatte, die keinerlei Verzögerung duldeten. Denn schon in der kommenden Woche begännen die letzten und härtesten Prüfungen, die Lucius in seinen Abschlusskursen der letzten Klasse gewählt hatte.

Das fehlte heute wirklich noch und das wo der Mittag ohnehin schon so schlecht begonnen hatte, hatte er sich doch unbeabsichtigt nur einige Plätze von Severus entfernt hingesetzt und nicht wie üblich, am hinteren Tischbereich. Als er es, in seinen Gedanken noch bei den anstehenden Aufgaben, schließlich doch noch bemerkt hatte, war es schon zu spät gewesen und Lucius hatte sich auf das Essen konzentriert.

Severus war erschrocken zusammengezuckt, hatte er den Elfen doch nicht dermaßen erschrecken wollen. Doch als er dann sah, wer das unbeabsichtigte Opfer geworden war, wurde er mehr als bleich und biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe. Sofort huschte sein Blick wieder zu dem Elfen. "Schnell... wünsch ihn sauber.", wisperte er leise.

Lurkys Augen wurden wenn möglich noch größer, doch tat er wie gewünscht und kurz darauf war nichts mehr von dem klebrigen Saft auf der Kleidung des Weißblonden zu sehen, der sich kurz darauf erhob und die Große Halle zügigen Schritts verließ. 

Nachdem auch noch der Tisch von dem Saft gereinigt war und gerade kein weiteres Glas leer zu werden drohte, wandte sich Lurky dem Schwarzhaarigen zu: „Du mich echt wirklich sehen können?"

Einen Moment sah Severus Lucius nach, ehe er sich wieder der Elfe zuwandte und nickte. "Ja... weißt du, wieso?", wollte er leise wissen und sah sich unsicher um. Doch niemand achtete auf ihn, wie sonst eigentlich auch. "Bist du immer hier?"

„Seit ich hier leben immer hier sein ja.", bestätigte Lurky, der in diesem Moment aber jemanden bemerkte, dessen Glas sich wieder bedenklich leerte. Diesmal ein Mädchen am Hufflepuff Tisch und fix machte er sich auf dorthin zu teleportieren und das Glas wieder zu füllen.

Severus beobachtete den Elf weiter. Und je länger er sich konzentrierte, um so mehr seltsame Dinge sah er genauer. Teller füllten sich wie immer, doch ein seltsames Leuchten umgab sie nun manchmal, wenn er genauer hinsah.

Diese merkwürdige neue Fähigkeit beschäftigte den Slytherin auch noch, als er bereits mit seinem Erlaubnisschreiben vor seinem Hauslehrer stand und anschließend in Richtung Hogsmeade ging. Dabei dachte er immer wieder an den Metallreif, den er deutlich an seinem Handgelenk spürte und aus dem er jederzeit so viel Geld nehmen konnte, wie er wollte. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viel Vertrauen Malfoy in ihn hatte. Doch andererseits... nunja, er konnte sowieso nichts tun, was seinem Meister schaden würde.

In Hogsmeade mied Severus dann die großen Schülerhorden und ging die kleineren Gässchen entlang, bis er schließlich vor einem Schaufenster stand, in welchem ein wunderschöner schwarzer Stock ausgelegt war.

Eine Weile überlegte er. Dann betrat er doch den Laden, um nach der Besonderheit dieses Gegenstandes zu fragen.

Dalomar Glenfidden sah nicht wenig überrascht auf, als tatsächlich jemand seinen kleinen Laden betrat, den schon seit längerem kaum mehr jemand aufgesucht hatte. Eigentlich führte er auch nichts, das besonders viele Besucher anlocken würde. Nicht hier - nicht in Hogsmeade. Dass er dennoch hier war, lag weniger an dem Geschäft, sondern viel mehr daran, dass er nichts sonst zu tun wusste und wo sonst konnte er in derartiger Ruhe für sich sein?

Hinausgehen, nein das wollte Dalomar nicht. War er doch viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, von den anderen Dorfbewohnern gemieden zu werden und konnte er auch gut auf die verächtlichen, teils auch ängstlich und misstrauischen Blicke verzichten.

Denn wer wollte schon freiwillig etwas mit jemandem wie ihm zu tun haben?

Sich sorgfältig eine seiner graumelierten Strähnen zurückstreichend und sie wieder in den mit einem Lederband gebundenen Zopf zurück steckend, verzog er seine Lippen nur zu einem dünnen Lächeln, als er den Schüler, wie er nicht wenig erstaunt feststellte, näher kommen sah.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Junge? Wenn ja, dann einfach links die Straße herunter, dann die übernächste Gasse rechts und dann noch einmal rechts und dann müsstest du auch schon den Eberkopf sehen."

Im ersten Moment zuckte der Schwarzhaarige bei der Anrede zusammen, doch dann schalt er sich einen Narren. Der Mann konnte unmöglich von seinem Status wissen. „Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen, Sir.", antwortete er schließlich. „Mich interessiert der Stock im Schaufenster... Was hat er für besondere Eigenschaften?"

Überrascht blickte Dalomar zu dem einzigen Stock, den er in seinem Laden hatte und den man von außerhalb desselbigen sehen konnte: „Er ist so hart wie ein Diamant und kann genauso wenig zerbrechen. Er kehrt einmal mit ehrlichem Herzen gegeben immer zu seinem Besitzer zurück und kann nie verloren gehen und… er ist innen hohl."

Severus hatte genau zugehört und sich vor allem nach den letzten Worten entschieden, dass er diesen Stock kaufen wollte. Lucius hatte ihm diese silberne Schlange gezeigt und erzählt, dass er einen Stock oder etwas ähnliches suchen oder anfertigen lassen wolle, der innen hohl war.

„Das klingt zumindest interessant... was würden Sie dafür verlangen?", fragte Severus nach, da er nicht wirken wollte, als bräuchte er ihn unbedingt.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Dalomar nun mit ehrlichem Bedauern seinen Kopf schüttelnd, „..da ich ihn nicht verkaufen kann."

„Oh.. weshalb denn nicht? Und wieso liegt er dann im Schaufenster?"

Dalomar zögerte nun doch mit einer Antwort, den Jugendlichen genauer musternd: „Du bist also wirklich wegen der Auslage hier und… nicht einer eurer so genannten Mutproben wegen?"

"Sehe ich vielleicht so aus, als hätte ich Freunde... die sowas von mir verlangen?", fragte Severus zurück, dabei den letzten Teil nur anhängend, damit nicht allzu deutlich wurde, dass er eben keine Freunde hatte. "Ich interessiere mich wirklich für den Stab."

„Wenn das so ist ..", Dalomar war ehrlich erfreut über das Interesse des Jugendlichen, „…das hier im Schaufenster ist nur eine Illusion. Den richtigen Stab findest du in der Nokturngasse bei Borgin & Burkes. Frag dort nach Apaziel und wenn du ihn gefunden hast, sag ihm das Dalomar dich geschickt hat. Dann weiß er, dass du wegen des Stocks gekommen bist."

"In der... Nokturngasse.", erwiderte Severus, nickte jedoch leicht, um zu verstecken, dass er noch nie dort gewesen war. "Vielen Dank. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Weg finden, wie ich dorthin gelange." 

„Ich nehme an, du kannst noch nicht apparieren?", erkundigte sich Dalomar, nach dem dürfen gar nicht erst fragend, denn… nun, wen interessierte es schon, ob man etwas tat, das von Unwissenden verboten worden war?

Doch dann zuckte er nur leicht mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wenn du willst, ich habe einen Kamin, den du benutzen kannst, hinten in meinem Wohnraum." 

"Das wäre sehr gut. Gibt es bei Borgin & Burkes auch einen Kamin, sodass ich direkt dorthin reisen kann?", fragte Severus, während er durch eine schmale Lücke zwischen Tresen und Wand trat, um mit Dalomar nach hinten zu gehen. 

„Direkt im Laden ja … auch wenn ich das für ein wenig verrückt halte", und ungewollt auflachend, fügte Dalomar noch hinzu, „aber.. .nun, diese Zwei werden wohl kaum einen Überfall fürchten müssen."

Nachdem der Junge ohnehin hinter den Tresen getreten war und ihn jeden Augenblick auch von unten herum sehen würde, erhob sich Dalomar schließlich mit deutlichem über dem Boden scharren, bis er schließlich auf seinen vier Beinen stand und sein Kopf nur knapp unterhalb der hinter einem vor geschobenem Regal und nur wenn man sich auf seiner Seite des Tresens befand, sichtbar werdenden Türe befand. 

Überrascht war gar kein Ausdruck für das Gefühl, das Severus in dem Moment empfand, als er den grauschwarzen, jedoch unglaublich klein wirkenden Pferdekörper sah. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es Zentauren auch in einer kleineren 'Ausführung' gab. "Das ist.. interessant.", murmelte er mehr zu sich und sah nun wieder in die Augen des Anderen, um ihn durch sein Anstarren nicht zu beleidigen. Immerhin wusste er sehr gut, dass Zentauren äußerst reizbar waren und gefährlich werden konnten. 

Dalomar schnaubte, auch wenn interessant die bisher höflichste aller Umschreibungen war, die er schon auf sich bezogen zu hören bekommen hatte: „Nun, willst du immer noch meinen Kamin benutzen, Junge?"

"Natürlich, Sir. Warum sollte ich das nicht wollen?", fragte Severus zurück. "Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles. Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Er war nun tatsächlich neugierig.

Dalomar schnaubte erneut und schüttelte kurz heftig seinen Kopf. Fing es also doch noch an, nun gut… er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden: „Frag…", und da dieser kurze Satz nun wirklich ein wenig unhöflich war und er nichts so sehr hasste wie Unhöflichkeit, fügte er noch rasch hinzu, „…und um deine erste Frage zu beantworten, ja ich bin ein richtiger Zentaur."

"Das weiß ich. Auch wenn ich Ihre Art nur aus Büchern kenne. Ich habe nur noch nie gehört, dass es... nunja..." Severus verstummte, um zu überlegen, wie er höflich weiter fragen konnte. "Normalerweise leben Zentauren doch zurückgezogen von den Menschen und sind... nunja... größer. Das soll jetzt kein Angriff oder dergleichen sein. Es interessiert mich einfach."

Dalomar schwieg eine ganze Weile, in welcher er den Jungen noch genauer musterte. Doch fand er nichts an ihm, das ihm seinen ursprünglichen Verdacht, dass dies alles nur ein Scherz auf seine Kosten sein sollte, bestätigte: „Die Anderen sind auch… größer."

"Und Sie leben deshalb nicht bei ihnen.. nur weil Sie kleiner sind? Sind Zentauren auch diskriminierend,... wie die meisten Menschen?"

„Nein, Junge…" Dalomar lachte wieder rau auf, während er abermals heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist einfach eine Frage der… Nützlichkeit innerhalb der Herde. Ich schwäche sie durch meine… meinen Fehler und das kann nicht geduldet werden."

„Aber genau das ist Diskriminierung und es ist unfair. Woher wollen die wissen, dass Sie nicht trotzdem ein wertvolles Herdenmitglied wären?", fragte Severus mit leichtem Zorn in der Stimme. Immerhin ging es ihm ähnlich. Selbst wenn Lucius ihm gestattete, weiter zu lernen, würde er niemals ein anerkannter Tränkemeister werden, weil er ein Sklave war.

„Eine Frage, die ich mir oft genug selbst gestellt habe, Junge, aber… wäre jemand zu Schaden gekommen, weil man auf mich hätte… Rücksicht nehmen müssen, nein… das Risiko konnte, durfte nicht eingegangen werden.", versuchte der Zentaur zu erklären. 

„Ist denn das Leben der Herde so gefährlich?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach und legte dabei den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Aber ja", schnaubte Dalomar, „…und wenn nicht durch die Raubtiere des Waldes, dann durch die Menschen, die meinen ein Stück Fell oder Schweif brächte ihnen etwas ein." Letzteres sprach der Zentaur mit deutlichem Zorn aus und mit Wucht traf der rechte Vorderhuf auf den Boden auf.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ihr seid doch keine Tiere, die man jagen kann...", murmelte der Junge entsetzt. Doch gleichzeitig dachte er mit Schaudern an die vielen Tränke, von denen er schon gelesen hatte, die Schweif oder Hufstücke eines Zentauren enthielten. Irgendwie hatte er immer geglaubt, dass diese Dinge freiwillig von den Zentauren gegeben wurden. Aber das war wohl Wunschdenken.

Dalomar schnaubte nur abermals, war er doch nicht darauf aus, einem bald erwachsenen Zauberer zu erzählen, was man alles mit diversen Körperteilen seiner Art anstellen konnte. Dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie dankbar für den ehrlich empfundenen Schrecken, den er an dem Jungen sah. „Wenn du den Stock haben willst, geh durch die Türe hier. Das Flohpulver befindet sich in der blauen Schale auf dem Kaminsims."

Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass das Gespräch beendet war und so nickte Severus lediglich und trat durch die niedrige Tür. "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich verstehe sehr gut, wie es Ihnen geht.", murmelte er dabei leise.

Doch sofort nahm er eine handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. "Borgin&Burkes" In einem Hochschlagen grüner Flammen war der Junge verschwunden. 

Noch eine ganze Weile starrte Dalomar in das nun wieder normal brennende Kaminfeuer. Doch dann zuckte er nur kurz mit seinem Schweif. Er würde den Jungen wieder sehen, da war er sich sicher. Spätestens wenn dieser von seinem Ausflug zurückkäme. 

Sich die Asche von den Schultern und aus dem Umhang klopfend, trat Severus in einen doch recht finsteren Laden, wo er sich gleich mit einem staunenden Gesichtsausdruck umsah. Überall standen oder lagen magische Gegenstände herum, die sicherlich zum Großteil nicht legal waren. Eine knöcherne, verkrüppelt wirkende Hand, verschiedene Amulette, Ketten und Ringe allerlei Größe und Ausprägung.

„Müssen denn alle immer so viel Asche aufwirbeln?", krächzte Borgin, der hustend die Kellertreppe neben dem Kamin heraufkam und sich mit seinen faltigen Händen durch die grauen, verstrubbelten Haare fuhr. 

„Verzeihung, Sir. Aber vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie den Kamin hin und wieder reinigen würden?", schlug Severus leise vor und trat dabei näher an den einen Inhaber dieses Ladens heran, wie er vermutete. "Dalomar schickt mich zu Ihnen. Ich bin an dem Stock interessiert, der im Schaufenster in Hogsmeade als Illusion ausgestellt ist."

„Pah… mein Kamin ist sauberer als der Boden hier… also kein Grund sich zu beschweren.", brummte Borgin und stampfte zum Beweis einmal mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf, so das abermals einige kleine Asche- und Staubflöckchen aufflogen. „Den Stock willst du also, hm? Hat Dalomar dir auch erzählt, dass er ihn selbst gefertigt hat? Ein wahrer Künstler der Mann."

"Das hat er nicht erwähnt. Aber es schmälert das Interesse nicht. Im Gegenteil.", erwiderte der Junge nur und sah sich weiter um. 

Nun blitzte eindeutige Habgier in den Augen des alten Mannes auf: „Regel Nummer Eins… zeige niemals wie sehr dich etwas wirklich interessiert.. auch wenn es dazu jetzt schon zu spät ist. Merks dir fürs nächste Mal…", dann drehte er sich für sein Alter schwungvoll um und trippelte in eine gegenüber liegende Ecke des Ladens, wo er nach einigem herumwühlen schließlich mit einer länglichen Kiste zurückkam, die er dann auf den Kassentisch legte und öffnete. Darin lag auf grünem Samt ein langer schwarzer Stock.

"So? Und wenn ich nun einfach wieder gehe und weiter suche? Ich wollte lediglich ausdrücken, dass mich nicht stört, von welcher Art er ist, wie das sicherlich bei anderen Käufern der Fall sein dürfte.", erwiderte Severus, nachdem er sich mental eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Aber er wollte sich nicht über den Tisch ziehen lassen. Zumal er schließlich das Geld seines Meisters ausgeben würde. Dann betrachtete er den Stock genau. Er war wunderschön.

Borgin lachte leise auf: „Bitte... um ein Schlitzohr wie mich täuschen zu wollen, musst du noch ein Stück weit wachsen… aber ehe ich dir meinen Preis nenne, sag mir was er dir wert ist."

Severus schluckte und schüttelte nun leicht den Kopf. Er kannte sich mit Geld so überhaupt nicht aus. Wann hätte er es auch lernen sollen? Nun wirkte er wirklich unsicher. "Ich werde am besten gehen und... und mit demjenigen wieder kommen, für den der Stock gedacht ist." Er hatte gehofft, dass er es mit jemandem zu tun hatte, mit dem man nicht um einen fairen Preis feilschen musste. Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. "Es sollte ein Geschenk sein, aber... wenn ich davon ausgehen muss, dass Sie... nein... ich werde wieder kommen." 

Während der Antwort des jungen Slytherins hatte sich die Ladentüre geöffnet und eine in dunkles Leder gekleidete Person eingelassen, die sich nun fast schon schlendernd dem Ladenbesitzer und dessen jungem Kunden näherte und sich einer Äußerung einfach nicht enthalten konnte: „Na, na… du willst den alten Borgin doch nicht etwa beleidigen?"

Severus schreckte herum und starrte den Neuankömmling an. Das Aussehen des Mannes ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. "Das hatte ich nicht vor. Aber das Geld, was ich ausgeben würde, gehört mir nicht persönlich und deswegen muss ich mich erst mit... mit dem zukünftigen Besitzer des Stocks beraten. Was also... soll der Preis sein?", murmelte er und wandte sich bei der Frage wieder dem Ladenbesitzer zu.„Lass ihn den Stock haben, Borgin… über den Preis werde ich mich mit dem jungen Mann hier schon einig werden.", brachte sich der dazu gekommene erneut ins Gespräch mit ein, dabei in einem breiten Lächeln seine Zähne zeigend.

„Wieso Sie?", fragte Severus, dem immer unwohler in seiner Haut wurde. Unsicher glitt sein Blick von dem Mann neben sich zum Verkäufer und wieder zurück.

„Nun… wenn du meinst alter Flohfänger", brummelte Borgin, das wütende Aufblitzen der gelbbraunen Augen dabei getrost ignorierend, klappte den Deckel des Kästchens wieder zu und reichte es dem Jugendlichen, „hier.. es gehört dir."

"Was... was soll das?", fragte Severus verwirrt und nun auch mehr als unsicher nach. Die Erklärung, die ihm plötzlich einfiel, behagte ihm gar nicht. Bleich werdend trat er zurück, da er sich garantiert nicht prostituieren würde. "Ich.. ich muss zurück nach Hogsmeade. Was soll der Stock kosten?"

Borgin schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Na nimm schon… ich an deiner Stelle würde mich geehrt fühlen jemanden wie Ihn…"

„Halt dein schwatzendes Maul oder ich stopfe es dir Borgin!", fuhr der in dunkles Leder gekleidete Mann dem Kuriositätenhändler scharf dazwischen, ehe er diesem ein kleines Säckchen mit Galleonen hinwarf, welches kaum den Tresen berührte, als es auch schon in einer von Borgins Taschen verschwand, der daraufhin auch tatsächlich lieber seinen Mund geschlossen hielt.

„Ich... muss jetzt zurück. Kann ich etwas Flohpulver haben?", murmelte Severus leise und verfluchte sich, dass er kein zusätzliches mitgenommen hatte. Ihm behagte absolut nicht, was hier geschah.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wo du hier bist, oder? Hier gibt's keinen Ausgang… es kann zwar jeder kommen, aber keiner durch den Kamin wieder verschwinden. Zumindest keiner, der nicht zur Familie gehört.", ließ sich der Ladenbesitzer zu einer Erklärung herab, welche der hoch gewachsene Fremde mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte.

„Na komm schon… ich bring dich nach Hause.", merkte der in Fremde an, die Unsicherheit, die von dem jungen Slytherin ausging, wie Ambrosia genießend und sie tief in sich einatmend.

Bleich wie eine Wand schritt Severus zur Tür, dabei die Box mit dem Stock an seine Brust pressend. "Ich... ich werde einen Weg finden.", erklärte er leise und überlegte, ob diese Nokturngasse in der Nähe der Winkelgasse war, sodass er vielleicht zu Madame Malkin gehen konnte. Sie würde ihm sicherlich helfen.

Mit wenigen langen Schritten war der gelbäugige Mann an dem Jugendlichen vorbei an der Ladentür und öffnete sie diesem, mit einem halb spöttisch- halb nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Du solltest hier lieber nicht alleine durch die Nokturngasse laufen, das kann schnell tödlich enden."

Trotz der Warnung trat Severus hinaus. Dabei fragte er sich, ob der Glamour verschwunden war. Doch ein Blick in die recht dreckigen Scheiben des Schaufensters zeigte noch immer das hässliche Äußere, das er offiziell als sein Aussehen tragen musste. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er nun wieder etwas ruhiger, auch wenn er innerlich vollkommen verängstigt war.

„Dich nach Hause bringen, wie ich es bereits sagte.", schmunzelte der nun ebenfalls nach Draußen tretende Mann nun doch deutlicher. Dann deutete er nach rechts: „Hier entlang."

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, wo ich zu Hause bin? Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts.", meinte Severus und sah sich in den düsteren Gassen um. Sollte er heil aus dieser Sache raus kommen, würde er garantiert mächtig Ärger bekommen.

Halb ernst, halb spöttisch erwiderte der dunkel gekleidete: „Sag mir deinen Namen und ich sag dir, wo du zu Hause bist."

Langsam hob der Junge eine Augenbraue. „Das möchte ich stark bezweifeln. Aber bitte... Severus Snape." Bei der Antwort schaffte er es, dass seine Stimme nur kaum merklich zitterte. 

„Snape… Snape…", wiederholte der Gelbäugige grübelnd und schüttelte schließlich leicht seinen Kopf, „…du hast wohl Recht, der Name sagt mir wirklich nichts. Aber… so muss es ja nicht bleiben."

„Bitte... ich dürfte überhaupt nicht hier sein und ich muss jetzt wirklich zurück nach Hogwarts.", meinte Severus eindringlich und versuchte dabei nicht zu verängstigt zu klingen. Dieser Mann war ihm einfach nur ungeheuerlich und er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von ihm. Doch hatte er natürlich auch in gewisser Weise recht. Allein würde er hier nicht weit kommen.

„Nana… ich sagte doch schon, dass ich dir helfen werde.", murmelte der nun langsam in die zuvor genannte Richtung losgehende Mann, das Quieken der Ratten und Fauchen der Katzen ignorierend, welches in einigen Ecken und Winkeln zu hören war, aber fast augenblicklich verstummte, wenn er sich diesem näherte. 

Ebenso wie einige andere Gestalten, denen man nicht nur in der Nacht nicht begegnen wollte, beim Anblick des Mannes zurück- und beiseite wichen. Einige mit offener Furcht in den Augen, andere mit Hass und wieder andere, die sich ihm sich zwar zu nähern versuchten, aber nach einem Gelb funkelnden Blick schnell wieder ihren Weg woanders weitersetzen.

Einen Augenblick blieb der Junge unschlüssig stehen. Doch als diese zwielichtigen Gestalten sich ihm zu nähern begannen, beeilte er sich, hinter dem Fremden herzulaufen. „Wie heißen Sie?", wollte er nach einigen Schritten neben ihm wissen.

„Für meine Freunde bin ich Fen", schmunzelte der Gefragte leicht, „…und glaub mir, du willst nicht zu meinen Feinden gehören."

„Wohin bringen Sie mich tatsächlich?", wollte Severus nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Gehens leise wissen. Innerlich hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er sehr tief im Dreck steckte.

„Nach Hause..", beschied Fen den Schwarzhaarigen kurz und knapp, seine Schritte dann auch schon beschleunigend, „…und jetzt mach hin, hier ist kein Ort, an dem man sich länger als unbedingt nötig aufhalten sollte."

„Ich will aber nicht zu Ihnen nach Hause, sondern zurück nach Hogwarts.", erwiderte Severus und blieb einfach wieder stehen.

Fen verharrte ebenfalls in seinem Schritt und drehte sich langsam zu dem Jugendlichen hin um: „Auch du wirst dort zu Hause sein, Snape, mit Freunden, einer Familie, Brüdern und Schwestern, Onkeln und Tanten…"

Mit jedem weiteren Wort hatte sich Fen dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder genähert, war um ihn herum geschritten, ohne ihn zu berühren, blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen und hauchte in eines der Ohren: „Du wirst Teil meiner Familie, Severus Snape, meiner Kinder… meines", und das letzte Wort sprach er mit deutlichem Stolz und einem leisen Knurren in der plötzlich rau werdenden Stimme aus, „…Rudels."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden riesig, ehe er herumwirbelte und sich von dem Mann, dem Werwolf zurück zog. Mit panischem Blick schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein.", hauchte er kaum wahrnehmbar. Vor seinem geistigen Augen sah er sich wieder in dem dunklen Tunnel, an dessen hinterem Ende sich gelbe Augen befanden, die ihn musterten und dann mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu kamen, ehe eine Hand ihn aus dem Tunnel zog, der kurz darauf versiegelt war.

Fens Augen blitzten wenn möglich nun nur noch gelber auf, als er erwiderte: „Versuch erst gar nicht mir zu entkommen, Snape, du kannst es sowieso nicht und wenn du schön brav bist, dann tut es auch weit weniger weh."

Doch Severus hörte gar nicht weiter zu, sondern drehte sich um und rannte los, um irgendwie fortzukommen. Dabei machte er sich allerdings nicht die Mühe, um Hilfe zu rufen. Niemand würde ihm helfen, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. 

Fen lachte heiser bellend auf, wohl wissend das Snape ihn hören konnte, ehe er noch einen Moment wartete, dem Jungen die Illusion lassend, dass er tatsächlich eine Chance hatte und sich dann erst in Bewegung setzte, der deutlich sichtbaren und für ihn auch mit seinen anderen Sinnen wahrnehmbaren Spur des Schwarzhaarigen folgend.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus hatte sich heillos verirrt. Seine Seite stach entsetzlich, sein Blick war verschwommen und seine Kehle vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Dennoch lief er weiter, bis er sich in einer Sackgasse wieder fand.

Fen wusste schon lange wo Snape sich befand, war dessen keuchender Atem doch überdeutlich zu hören und die Angst, die dieser empfand, ließ auch Fenrirs Herz schneller schlagen. Noch einen Moment verharrte der Werwolf vor der Sackgasse, ehe er diese schließlich geschmeidigen Schritts betrat und ohne Zögern und Zaudern auf den verängstigten Jungen zuschritt.

Severus drückte sich an die Wand hinter sich und starrte den Werwolf an. „Das.. Das dürfen Sie nicht...", keuchte er panisch, während sein Blick hektisch hin und her huschte. „Sie werden dafür hingerichtet..."

Wieder lachte Fenrir auf: „Glaub mir, mir droht der Kuss eines Dementors schon wegen weit weniger, was ich getan habe. Mein Rudel aufzubauen ist dahingegen etwas, das mir keiner streitig machen kann. Niemand mit auch nur ein wenig Verstand würde sich Fenrir Greyback in den Weg stellen, oder einem der zu mir gehört. Nicht lange und du wirst ebenso Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, wie du sie jetzt selbst empfindest…"

„Mein.. Mein Meister wird Genugtuung verlangen, wie sie ihm zusteht, und du und dein Rudel werden ausgerottet!", erwiderte der Sklave, während seine Stimme zitterte.

„Wer immer dein Meister ist… du wirst ihn nicht mehr brauchen, wenn du zu Uns gehörst…", flüsterte Fenrir, sich in einer eindeutigen Geste über die Lippen leckend. 

„Ich gehöre nur meinem Meister, niemandem sonst. Und das kannst du nicht ändern.", erwiderte Severus und stand dabei aufrechter, da er seine Angst zu bekämpfen versuchte. Im Moment hatte er einen Menschen vor sich und keinen Werwolf. Ihm konnte nicht wirklich etwas passieren. „Du kannst das Zeichen meines Meisters nicht entfernen und somit wird jeder wissen, dass ich nicht zu dir gehöre!"

Fenrir hielt abrupt in seiner Vorwärtsbewegung inne und tatsächlich flackerte so etwas wie Unsicherheit in seinen gelben Augen auf: „Du bist nur ein Junge… ein halbes Kind… was sollte Er mit einem wie Dir wollen?"

Doch Fenrir wusste was Er wollte, was Er begehrte und der Gedanke, dass er es Ihm streitig machte, ließ Furcht in ihm aufsteigen.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden.", erwiderte Severus sofort, auch wenn er nicht wirklich sicher war, wen der andere meinte.

„Dann werde ich Ihn eben fragen!", schnappte Fenrir, der keineswegs vorhatte sich von diesem Jungen hier etwas sagen zu lassen und wer wusste schon, schließlich konnte dieser Bengel Ihm als ein Mitglied seines Rudels nur noch nützlicher werden.

Im nächsten Moment überwand er die letzten Schritte, die ihn von dem Jungen trennten, packte ihn am rechten Arm und disapparierte mit ihm in einen dunkel ausgestatteten Saal, wo ihn bereits drei in schwarze Roben und weiße Masken gehüllte Gestalten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben erwarteten, diese dann jedoch sinken ließen, als sie erkannten, wer der Besucher war. 

Severus' Knie wurden weich, was allerdings nicht ausschließlich an der so plötzlichen Apparation lag. Zwar kannte er diese Gestalten noch nicht persönlich, doch wusste er sehr wohl, wen er vor sich hatte. Hektisch atmend sah er sich um, versuchte aber im gleichen Moment sich von dem Werwolf loszumachen, dessen unmittelbare Nähe ihm mehr als unangenehm war.

Die drei Todesser traten zurück und gaben so den Weg zum Büro des Dunklen Lords frei.

Seinen Griff um den Arm des Jugendlichen nur noch weiter verstärkend, so dass sich seine Fingernägel selbst durch die Robe, die dieser trug, regelrecht in dessen Fleisch gruben, zerrte er ihn halb zur geschlossenen Türe und klopfte ohne zögern an. Schließlich war er einer derer, die Ihn auch aufsuchen konnten, wenn sie nicht ausdrücklich gerufen worden waren.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich die Türe von selbst öffnete und den Blick in ein Büro freigaben. Severus blickte sich um und schluckte heftig. Er konnte die Magie, die Kraft in diesem Raum regelrecht spüren, noch bevor sein Blick auf die beiden Männer darin fiel. Einer kniete auf dem Boden und so beachtete Severus ihn nicht wirklich. Nur die wirren blonden Haare und das rötliche Gesicht fielen ihm auf. 

Die zweite Person hingegen fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das musste er also sein. Der Dunkle Lord. Der seinen Meister derart zugerichtet hatte, dass ihn eine zufällige Berührung noch immer zu erschrecken vermochte.

Voldemort betrachtete die beiden und hob langsam eine Augenbraue. Dann bedeutete er dem Werwolf näher zu treten.

Fenrir fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl, als er entdeckte und vor allem auch roch, wobei er seinen Lord gerade wohl gestört hatte, wobei er Avery nur ein kurzes Nicken schenkte. Es störte ihn weniger, was wohl gerade im Gange gewesen war, war der sexuelle Trieb doch etwas vollkommen natürliches, als viel mehr die Sorge, sich mit seinem Eindringen den Unmut seines Lords zugezogen zu haben.

Den Jungen weiter mit sich ziehend, betrat Fenrir ohne zu zögern das Büro und sank, als er sich bis auf wenige Schritte genähert hatte, in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Knie: „My Lord, verzeiht die Störung, aber ich möchte um diesen Burschen hier bitten…", damit stieß er den Schwarzhaarigen nach vorn.

„Und wer soll das sein?", fragte Voldemort und sah in die schwarzen Augen des Jungen, ehe er eine Augenbraue hob. „Du bist das also... Er tut gut daran, dein Aussehen zu verstecken... Severus."

Der junge Sklave, der nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, war nach kurzem Zögern schon dabei auf die Knie zu sinken, hielt aber inne, als der Lord ihn ansprach. „Woher...?", hauchte er leise, doch besann er sich und sank zuerst vollends zu Boden.

„Zumindest in der Hinsicht bist du klüger als dein Meister."

Fenrir blinzelte erst überrascht, ehe er plötzlich zu verstehen glaubte: „Er ist gar nicht Euer ..?" Und dann tat er, was er eigentlich schon vorher, bevor er irgendjemanden mit ausgerechnet hierher mitbrachte, hätte tun müssen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was alle Todesser miteinander verband, fast schon so wie jeder seines Rudels auch mit ihm selbst verbunden war.

Als Fenrir nichts entdeckte, gar nichts das darauf hinwies, dass der Junge das Dunkle Mal trug, er nichts dergleichen erspüren konnte, wurde der Werwolf erst mehr als bleich, ehe ihn einzig die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords davon abhielt, sich nicht einfach auf den Bengel zu stürzen und diesem die Kehle herauszureißen. Gleich ob er noch in menschlicher Gestalt war, oder nicht.

Zitternd vor Angst sank der Junge mehr in sich zusammen, wobei er die Kiste mit dem Stab noch immer fest an sich drückte. Dass er sie bei dem ganzen Chaos noch nicht verloren hatte, glich einem Wunder. Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde er sterben? Oder wirklich dem Werwolf gegeben werden?

Voldemort fing an zu schmunzeln, als er den panisch-verworrenen Gedanken des Sklaven folgte. Dann sah er auf. „Du kannst ihn nicht haben, Fenrir. Dieser hat bereits einen Meister..."

„Wenn ihr es nicht seid, My Lord, sagt mir, wer es ist und ich werde ihn aus dem Weg räumen.", schlug Fenrir vor, der nicht wirklich verstand. Auch der Junge hatte ihm schon dasselbe gesagt und… aber wer könnte derart wichtig sein, dass selbst der Dunkle Lord dies zu respektieren schien?

„Nein, Fen. Sein Meister gehört bereits mir und auch dieser junge Mann wird sich anschließen.", erwiderte Voldemort und sah in die schwarzen Augen.

„Wenn... wenn mein... mein Meister das wünscht.", antwortete Severus vorsichtig, da es für ihn keine Möglichkeit gab, irgendeinen Bund einzugehen, dem sein Meister nicht zustimmte. Doch hatte er auch Angst, den Dunklen Lord zu beleidigen.

„Er wird es verlangen.", bestätigte Voldemort, während er mit einem Finger über die bleiche Wange strich. Dann sah er den Werwolf wieder an. „Bring ihn zurück zur Schule! Und lass in Zukunft die Finger von ihm!"

Nur kurz blitzten Fenrirs Augen vor Zorn auf, als er seine schon sicher geglaubte Beute entschwinden sah. Dennoch zögerte er nicht zu gehorchen. So wie auch er selbst absoluten Gehorsam und Loyalität von seinem Rudel verlange, so gehörte die seine doch dem Dunklen Lord, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, diesen jungen Slytherin davonkommen zu lassen. 

Sich erhebend griff er sich den Jungen abermals fest am Arm und zog ihn nach oben, wusste er doch sehr wohl, dass mit die Finger von ihm lassen nicht gemeint gewesen war, dass er ihn nicht mehr berühren sollte, sondern viel mehr, dass dieser nie zu seinem Rudel zählen würde.

Severus ließ sich mitschleifen und sah unsicher zu dem Werwolf auf, der ihn noch um einen Kopf überragte. Würde er nun endlich zurück nach Hogsmeade gelangen? Oder würde dieser Fenrir sich nicht an die Anweisung des Dunklen Lords halten?

Fenrir, der die Unsicherheit des Schwarzhaarigen nur zu genau spürte, schnaubte nur abfällig, sich mit einer letzten Verbeugung nach Draußen begebend und das Büro des Dunklen Lords verlassend. Kaum dass er in der Halle war, disapparierte er abermals, die drei Wachen nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes würdigend. Kaum einen Atemzug später erschienen sie auch schon im Verbotenen Wald auf einer Lichtung, wo Fenrir den Jungen schließlich losließ und wortlos in Richtung Süden zu laufen begann.

Einen Augenblick zögerte Severus, doch dann ging er dem Werwolf nach, da dieser offensichtlich in die richtige Richtung ging.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht und Fenrir blieb stehen, war doch zwischen den Bäumen schon die Hütte des Wildhüters zu sehen: „Ich rate dir heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Draußen zu gehen Bursche und nun mach, dass du fort kommst."

Severus schluckte und lief dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Schloss. Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und verschnaufte erst einmal. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen. Mehr als knapp.

Doch was würde sein Meister dazu sagen?

Immerhin war der Dunkle Lord nun auf ihn aufmerksam geworden.. hatte ihn gesehen...

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend überlegte der Sklave, wann er zu Lucius gehen und ihm beichten konnte, was er angestellt hatte.

Sicherlich würde er nicht um eine Strafe herum kommen. Garantiert nicht.

---

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Lucius hatte sich selbst irgendwann, nachdem er das Lernen an seinen Prüfungsfächern für eine kleine Weile unterbrach, an einem der in Richtung Hogsmeade gehenden Fenster des Schlosses wieder gefunden, wo er gestanden und die zurückkehrenden Schüler und Schülerinnen beobachtet hatte.

Anlass zur Sorge regte in ihm nicht nur der Umstand, dass unter den bisher zurückgekommenen kein Severus gewesen war und auch nicht nur die seltsam gute Laune der Rumtreiber, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, doch noch etwas von dem Tagesausflug zu erhaschen, sondern auch das unangenehme Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Eine Empfindung ganz ähnlich der, welche er bereits im Hogwartsexpress gehabt hatte. Nur dieses Mal um einiges intensiver.

Dieses Gefühl der Unruhe, des nicht Wissens und der, wie Lucius sich selbst gegenüber kaum eingestand, ja auch der Sorge um Severus war es schließlich, die ihn nach Draußen trieb und hinunter ins Dorf, wo er mit aufgesetzter Ruhe in mehrere Läden ging, hie und da auch etwas der Tarnung halber, und weil es sonst aufgefallen wäre, kaufte - was genau bekam er nicht wirklich mit, nur dass die Taschen mit den Federleichtzaubern immer schwerer wurden - und sah sich ansonsten überall nach dem schwarzhaarigen Sklaven um. 

Vergebens.

Irgendwann verwandelte sich die Sorge in Lucius, wurde immer kompakter, fester, zu einem Knoten der ihm schwer im Magen lag, einem Gefühl, das, ja … das ihn einfach nur noch wütend werden ließ. Was bildete sich Severus eigentlich ein, was er war, dass er ihm hier mit diesen verdammten immer schwerer werdenden Einkaufstüten hinterherlief?

Wenn dann war dieser es, der Ihm hinterherzulaufen hatte!

Zumindest wenn er ihn jemals wieder zwischen die Finger bekam, wenn er ihn vor Augen hätte, wenn er ihn… endlich einfach nur finden würde! 

Abrupt blieb Lucius stehen, als er merkte, dass er die letzten Minuten nicht einmal wirklich gesehen hatte, wohin er gelaufen war, geschweige denn nach Severus Ausschau gehalten hatte, und hastig, so verstohlen wie möglich, wischte er sich kurz einmal über die Augen. Was musste der Wind ihm auch die Tränen in selbige treiben?

So hatte das keinen Sinn, das wurde Lucius immer bewusster und… vielleicht war er ja auch schon wieder zurück? Vielleicht war er ja schon in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf ihn? Vielleicht war er, wie Lucius plötzlich einfiel, die ganze Zeit über in der Bibliothek gewesen, in welcher Lucius… nein, dort hätte er ihn doch gesehen und… aber vielleicht war er dort hin gegangen, als Lucius ihn bereits aus dem Fenster blickend gesucht hatte? Doch irgendwie glaubte der Weißblonde nicht wirklich daran, dass es eine so einfache Erklärung für Severus' plötzliches Verschwinden gab und auch nicht an die Angst, die er tief in sich spürte und die schwer in seinem Magen lag.

Er musste Potter zu fassen kriegen. Irgendwie… und sollte dieser dafür verantwortlich sein, sollte dieser… er würde ihn umbringen, ihn irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald den Tieren zum Fraß vorwerfen, ihn… ja… Ihm zum Geschenk machen… diesen kleinen, dreckigen, vor Gryffindordummheit strotzenden James Potter!

Als sich dann der Knoten in seinem Magen plötzlich auflöste, geschah dies derart plötzlich, das Lucius beinahe auf die schmutzige Straße gefallen wäre, die zum Schloss hinauf führte und dann sah er ihn… sah das schwarze Haar, die Slyhterinrobe, die um die immer noch dünne, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so dürre Gestalt wie zu ihrer ersten wirklichen Begegnung wehte, sah wie dieser im Schloss verschwand… und musste all seine Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um nicht ebenfalls loszurennen, ihm nachzulaufen, zu packen und zu schütteln und festzuhalten und zu küssen und…

Stopp! Das… nein, das Letztere zumindest nicht… Lucius wusste nicht, ob ihm heiß, kalt, schwindlig oder übel oder nicht doch alles zugleich war, als er daran dachte… nein, das würde er niemals wieder und ehe Lucius es sich versah, war er auch schon an dem an einer der Mauern lehnenden Schwarzhaarigen vorbei geschritten, nicht wissen wollend, was für einen Gesichtsausdruck er gerade zur Schau trug und konnte für Severus nur hoffen, dass dieser ihm so bald wie möglich nachfolgte. Sonst würde er kommen und ihn holen, Konsequenzen hin oder her.

Der Sklave hatte kaum mitbekommen, dass sein Meister an ihm vorbei gegangen war, da er viel zu erleichtert darüber war, wieder in der Sicherheit Hogwarts' zu sein. Als er sich so langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, ging er nach unten in die Kerker.

Doch so sehr er es auch wollte, konnte er nicht direkt zu Lucius gehen. Immerhin würden es sehr viele Slytherin sehen, wenn er an die Tür des Schulsprechers klopfte, die seitlich vom Gemeinschaftsraum abging. Also ging der Schwarzhaarige erst einmal in sein Zimmer und verzog sich hinter die Vorhänge seines Bettes.

Sein Arm schmerzte und er wollte nachsehen, ob der Werwolf ihn mit seinen doch recht ausgeprägten Nägeln verletzt hatte.

Erst später am Abend, als es langsam ruhiger wurde, schlich Severus mit der Kiste unter dem Arm in Richtung der Zimmertür seines Meisters.

Hatte Lucius geglaubt, die Zeit wäre vorher schon langsam vergangen, so wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt, und je länger er warten musste, je mehr Zeit verging, in der kein Severus auftauchte, desto wütender und ja, auch unruhiger wurde Lucius wieder.

Hatte er Severus nicht gesagt, dass dieser, wenn etwas geschähe, zu ihm kommen und es ihm berichten sollte? Hatte er es ihm nicht ausdrücklich gesagt? Sicher wusste Lucius auch, dass man Severus durchaus dabei sehen würde, wie er zu ihm ging, aber… verdammt, er war immerhin Schulsprecher und auch ein Halbblut hatte das Recht, diesen aufzusuchen!

Irgendwann, die Einkaufstüten hatte er einfach mitten im Raum zu Boden fallen lassen und schenkte ihnen auch keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit, hatte er sich hingelegt. Nur kurz… nur um sich zu beruhigen… um wieder klarer denken zu können… um…

…und war eingeschlafen. Vor Erschöpfung, vor… es spielte keine Rolle. Einzig wichtig war, dass, als er wieder erwachte, regelrecht aus seinem unruhigen, von Nachtmahren gequälten Schlaf hochschreckte, Severus immer noch nicht bei ihm war.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, als es Lucius schließlich einfach nicht mehr aushielt und mit vom liegen zerzausten Haaren und zerknitterte Kleidung sein Zimmer verließ und in Richtung von Severus' Quartier eilte.

Wenn dieser verdammte Sklave nicht zu ihm kam, dann würde er ihn eben holen müssen!

Lucius war derart mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, Severus' habhaft zu werden, dass er erst zu spät merkte, dass jemand auf ihn zukam und er schlichtweg in diesen hineinrannte.

Der Sklave hatte sich gerade sichernd umgedreht, damit ihn auch je niemand sah, als jemand die Treppe herunter gestürmt kam. Noch ehe er sich wieder umdrehen und ausweichen konnte, prallten sie zusammen und der schmächtigere Schwarzhaarige ging dabei zu Boden.

Wütend sah er auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er die weißblonden Haare und die teure Robe sah. „Ich war gerade.. auf dem Weg.", hauchte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Einen Fluch unterdrückend, war das, gegen das er geprallt war, doch nicht nur aus Fleisch und Knochen, sondern auch eindeutig kantig und hart ihm gegen das Zwerchfell geprallt, war Lucius viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als dass er auch nur ein Wort hätte hervorbringen können.

Severus rappelte sich wieder auf und stand dann etwas bedröppelt vor Lucius. „Es tut mir leid.", wisperte er, obwohl es eigentlich nicht seine Schuld gewesen war.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er genau in dem Moment Rabastan den Kopf um die Ecke strecken sah und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, holte Lucius aus und schlug dem sich gerade wieder aufrichtenden Severus mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht: „Du wirst schon noch sehen, wie leid es dir tut, verdammtes Halbblut!", spuckte er diesem fast schon ins Gesicht, ehe er sich abrupt umdrehte und einige Stufen hinaufging, ehe er abermals einen Blick zurückwarf und dem langsam näher kommenden Rabastan entgegenfauchte, auch und besonders um den Sklaven darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren: „Und du halt dich da raus, Rabastan!"

Severus war so geschockt, dass er die Kiste, die er die ganze Zeit über wie einen Schatz an sich gedrückt hatte, fallen ließ. Entsetzt musste er sehen, dass sie an einer Ecke absplitterte. Doch zum Glück ging sie nicht auf und so war der Stock sicherlich nicht beschädigt.

Der andere Slytherin in Lucius' Alter kam langsam näher, schnappte sich schnell die Kiste und trat den Rückzug an.

„Das", zischte Lucius mit einer Stimme, in die er all seinen Zorn, all seine Wut legte, die er in den letzten Stunden angesammelt hatte, „…lässt du sofort wieder fallen, oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst die nächsten Monate nicht mehr sitzen können!"

Lucius war einerlei, was es war, das Severus hatte fallen lassen, aber es war ihm absolut nicht gleichgültig, dass ein anderer sich erdreistete sein Eigentum auch noch vor seinen Augen zu stehlen. Selbst wenn es nicht ohnehin ihm gehören würde, war doch auch Severus allein Sein, konnte er es schon alleine als Schulsprecher nicht zulassen, dass ein anderer einen derart offensichtlichen Diebstahl begang.

Wann er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, wusste Lucius nicht wirklich, doch war er drauf und dran den anderen Jungen einen äußerst unangenehmen Fluch an den Hals, oder eher einige Stellen weiter unten, zu wünschen.

Severus hatte nur dagestanden und hinter dem ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Rabastan hergeschaut, da er sowie nichts tun konnte. Als der andere Slytherin dann die Kiste mit einem bösen Fluch auf Kosten des ‚Halbbluts' wieder fallen ließ, zuckte er heftig zusammen, rannte aber sofort hin, um sie sich zu holen.

Dann blickte er unsicher zu Lucius, der noch immer dorthin starrte, wo Lestrange hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ein paar Hämorriden wären vielleicht dennoch nicht verkehrt… allein schon des dummen Versuches wegen so was vor den Augen des Schulsprechers… vor meinen Augen zu wagen.", flüsterte Lucius vor sich hin, ehe er durch das Gefühl angeblickt zu werden herabsah und den ihn unsicher, ja fast schon ängstlich scheinenden Blick schwarzer Augen auf sich gerichtet sah.

Laut, nicht zu sehr, aber doch so, das eventuelle Lauscher es hören konnten, schnaubte Lucius in Richtung des Halbbluts: „Und du kommst jetzt mit mir mit… anscheinend brauchst du eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Hausregeln, wie zum Beispiel ‚Ich renne nicht im Bereich des Gemeinschaftsraums'."

„Ich bin nicht gerannt.", erwiderte Severus und bemühte sich dabei um seine übliche kühle Stimme. Nur wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man deutlich das leichte Zittern hören. Dennoch folgte er Lucius zu dessen Zimmer und trat mit ihm ein.

Kaum dass sie beide in seinem Zimmer waren, drehte sich Lucius um und versiegelte seine Türe so, dass niemand hereinkommen konnte und auch kein Laut nach draußen zu dringen vermochte. Anschließend seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, starrte er den Schwarzhaarigen einfach nur an. Die Einkaufstüten, die immer noch mitten im Raum hinter ihm lagen, ignorierend.

Unter diesem Blick zog Severus langsam den Kopf ein. Wusste Lucius etwa schon, was passiert war? War er deswegen so wütend? „Es.. es tut mir... mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, wer das ist und... und was er wollte und dann... dann... Ich wollte Euch doch nur ein Geschenk besorgen."

„Wer ‚wer' ist und wer was wollte?", verlangte Lucius zu wissen, der plötzlich wieder den bereits verschwunden geglaubten Knoten im Magen spürte.

„Ich... ich war in Hogsmeade in... in einem kleinen Laden und.. der Verkäufer sagte, dass... dass die Auslage nur eine Illusion ist und ich es nur in... in der Nokturngasse kaufen könnte.", begann Severus zu erzählen, während seine Knie bedenklich zu zittern begannen. „Ein.. Ein Mann kam dazu, als ich gerade dort war und... und... er hieß... Greyback."

Lucius glaubte für einen Moment, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Greyback! 

Natürlich wusste er, wer das war, vor allem aber wusste er, was dieser war. Keine Familie - zumindest keine, die etwas auf sich hielt - wusste nicht über den schlimmsten aller Werwolfsführer bescheid. Wusste nicht von Geschichten, in denen über diesen erzählt wurde, dass dieser sich seine Macht dadurch erkaufte, die reicheren unter ihnen damit zu erpressen, dass er drohte deren Kinder zu Seinesgleichen zu machen. Wie oft hatte sein eigener Vater ihm damit gedroht, dass er ihn, wenn er nicht brav, nicht anständig genug war, Greyback überlassen würde. 

Verschwunden war plötzlich die Wut, der Zorn, den er eben noch empfunden hatte. Geblieben kalte, ihn fest umklammernde Furcht. „Hat er… bist du verletzt?"

War dieses heisere Flüstern tatsächlich seine eigene Stimme? Die Angst, die er da hörte, wirklich so deutlich erkennbar? Egal, und diesmal eindringlicher: „Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Nein. Hat er nicht. Aber... er wollte mich mitnehmen und... Aber ich sagte, dass mein Meister .. also.. dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass er verlangen würde, dass sein Rudel ausgerottet wird und.. und er hat es wohl falsch verstanden... und... und hat geglaubt, dass ... dass der Dunkle... Lord mein Meister ist. Er... hat mich zu Ihm gebracht..." Der Sklave zitterte mittlerweile so sehr, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was es bedeutete, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen.

Lucius wurde erst bewusst, dass er sprichwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte, als ihn der heftige Schmerz in seinem Hintern wieder klar werden ließ: „Du warst… Er hat dich nicht…" Lucius wusste selbst nicht, was er sagen, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte. Einzig eines war ihm vollkommen bewusst. Dass er Severus hätte verlieren können. Ja fast verloren hätte und das war ein Gedanke, der ihn fast wahnsinnig machte und dementsprechend war auch sein Blick, mit dem er den Schwarzhaarigen bedachte.

Sich an die Wand hinter sich lehnend, rutschte Severus daran herab. „Er .. er wusste gleich, wer ich bin und... und hat Grey..back verboten mich anzurühren.", erzählte er weiter und schloss die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Lucius lachte bitter auf. „Natürlich hat Er das… das will Er sich schließlich für sich selbst aufbehalten…"

„Wie.. wie meint Ihr das, Meister?", hauchte Severus leise und rutschte nun zu Lucius hinüber. „Vielleicht... ver.. vergessen wir es einfach. Ist ja nichts passiert."

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, streckte Lucius seine Arme aus und zog Severus näher an sich heran, hielt ihn einfach fest und flüsterte: „Wenn das nur so einfach wäre… Er wird nicht vergessen.."

„Aber Er... Er wusste doch schon von mir. Was hat sich jetzt geändert?", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Dabei dachte er jedoch daran, dass der Dunkle Lord sofort gemerkt hatte, dass ein Glamour auf ihm lag.

Langsam drehte sich Lucius so, dass er dem Anderen ins Gesicht blicken konnte: „Sag du es mir… was hat Er gesagt?"

„Er... Er fragte, ob.. ich mich anschließe und... und weil ich ja ohne Euer Einverständnis keinen Bund eingehen kann, hab ich geantwortet, dass ich tun würde, was Ihr wünscht.. und da sagte der Lord, dass Ihr darauf bestehen würdet.", fasste Severus das kurze Gespräch mit dem Lord zusammen.

„Und wenn ich es nicht will…", murmelte Lucius, „…wird er mich davon… überzeugen, es doch zu wollen."

„Es wäre nicht schlimm, Meister.", versicherte Severus, auch wenn ihm innerlich mehr als kalt dabei wurde. Doch dann hob er, schon allein, um das Thema zu wechseln, die Kiste hoch, die er noch immer hielt. „Das hier ist für Euch."

Auf die Kiste blickend schüttelte Lucius kurz seinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. „Was könnte so viel wert sein, dass du dafür Hogsemade verlassen…", abrupt stockte Lucius und sein Blick wurde schärfer, „…du kannst doch noch nicht… du bist doch nicht etwa heimlich appariert?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", versicherte Severus sofort. „Ich kann es überhaupt nicht... ich habe noch nicht einmal die.. Übungsstunden mitgemacht, die die anderen schon hatten. In dem Laden war ein Kamin, den ich benutzen durfte."

Lucius nickte kurz angebunden: „Das werden wir ändern… nächstes Jahr, wenn du volljährig bist, wirst du die Prüfung ablegen und dann hast du mehr als deine Füße, um zu verschwinden und zu mir zu kommen, solltest du wieder in eine gefährliche Situation kommen."

„Ja, Meister. Danke.", erwiderte Severus und er freute sich wirklich darüber. Dann hielt er die Kiste nochmals leicht hoch, damit Lucius sie entgegen nahm. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch."

Diesmal nahm Lucius die Kiste entgegen und öffnete sie, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend. Was zum Vorschein kam, ließ ihn beide Augenbrauen verblüfft heben und dem Schwarzhaarigen einen ebensolchen Blick zuwerfen und seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Beleidigtsein und einem Hauch Selbstironie: „Hältst du mich schon für so… pflegebedürftig, dass ich einer… zugegebenermaßen recht… gut aussehenden Krücke bedarf?"

Severus lief bis unter die Haarwurzel rot an. „Es ... Ihr sagtet...", stammelte er leise und sah dann weg. „Für die Schlange... er ist innen hohl und... und... er kann nicht verloren gehen." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und am Ende schloss er langsam die Kiste wieder. „Ich werde ihn am nächsten Wochenende zurück bringen."

„Nein…", Lucius' Hand legte sich über die von Severus, als dieser die Kiste wieder schloss, „…erzähl mir mehr."

Langsam sah der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf und nickte leicht. „Der Händler sagte, dass er so hart wie ein Diamant ist und nicht zerbrechen kann. Und..." Er überlegte einen Moment, um die richtige Wortwahl zu treffen. „Einmal mit ehrlichem Herzen gegeben, kehrt er immer zu seinem Besitzer zurück und kann nie verloren gehen."

Langsam öffnete Lucius die Kiste wieder und betrachtete den Stock genauer, strich mit der rechten Hand leicht über das glatte Holz, nahm ihn schließlich in die Hand und drehte ihn langsam vor seinen Augen. „Er ist wirklich… außergewöhnlich."

„Also.. gefällt er Euch doch? Ihr habt doch vor ein paar.. Wochen erzählt, dass Ihr einen Stock für die Schlange sucht."

Den Stock langsam wieder zurück in die Kiste legend, war es nun an Lucius den Deckel wieder zu verschließen: „Es gefällt mir, dass… nein.." Tief durchatmend begann Lucius von vorne: „…ich bin.. froh darüber, dass… trotz allem, du mir so etwas schenken kannst."

„Trotz was?", fragte Severus und sah Lucius mit unsicherem Blick an. „Ihr... seid weitaus besser als mein früherer Herr."

„Dennoch, ein solches Geschenk..", antwortete Lucius, schwieg dann aber. Wie konnte er aussprechen, dass er kaum glauben konnte, dass ausgerechnet Severus, dem er so viel angetan hatte, ihm etwas von Herzen kommend schenkte?

„Es... ist ein Dankesgeschenk.", meinte der Sklave und senkte wieder den Kopf. Irgendwie kam er sich albern vor.

„Wofür?", schnaubte Lucius und legte die Kiste nun endgültig beiseite, „Ich habe nichts getan, das… wofür du dich bedanken müsstest."

„Ihr behandelt mich sehr gut... ganz sicher nicht, wie mein früherer Herr es beabsichtigt hat.", murmelte Severus leise, während er sich nun langsam wieder erhob. „Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee.", setzte er noch leiser hinzu. „Ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahe treten... oder verhöhnen."

„Das hast du nicht.", widersprach Lucius, seinen Kopf hebend, ehe er sich ebenfalls erhob.

Severus zog sich in Richtung Tür zurück. Zu sagen, dass er enttäuscht war, war weit untertrieben. Doch er verbarg die Gefühle, so gut er konnte, und als er Lucius wieder anblickte, war nichts mehr davon in seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu sehen. „Darf ich in mein Zimmer zurückkehren, Meister?"

Lucius spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und so runzelte er kurz seine Stirn: „Ich möchte, dass du bleibst…", und da dies nicht genug ausdrückte, was er eigentlich meinte, fügte Lucius noch hinzu, „…ich… ich möchte heute Nacht nicht allein schlafen." Noch eine Nacht, in der er nicht wirklich schlief, in der er von Träumen heimgesucht wurde, an die er froh war, sich am nächsten Tag nicht mehr wirklich erinnern zu können. Das würde er, das würden seine in Kürze beginnenden Prüfungen nicht überstehen. Schon gar nicht mit dem Wissen, dass er Severus heute zweimal fast verloren hätte, ja… dass er ihn vielleicht trotz seiner Rückkehr schon verloren hatte.

Was war, wenn Er nur damit wartete, ihn ihm wegzunehmen, bis… bis er zusehen konnte? Das war etwas, ein Gedanke, ein Gefühl, das ihn unendlich verängstigte, auch wenn er dies niemals zugegeben hätte. Er mochte Severus, er… schätzte ihn und wenn Lucius eines ganz bestimmt wusste, dann war dies das, dass er ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

Severus sah überrascht aus, nickte aber dann. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, schon allein wegen der Geheimhaltung. Aber wenn Lucius es verlangte, würde er es natürlich tun. Und außerdem wollte er ja, dass es seinem Meister wieder besser ging, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie schlimm es wieder geworden war.

Ehe es Lucius verhindern konnte, hatte er erleichtert aufgeatmet, auch wenn es eigentlich keine andere Antwort seitens Severus hätte geben können.

Wortlos begann Severus sich zu entkleiden und beschwor sich einen seiner neuen seidenen Schlafanzüge herauf, der genauso wie viele andere Kleidungsstücke zu seiner neuen Garderobe gehörte. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war.

Auch Lucius zog sich um, wobei er einen seiner festeren Schlafanzüge bevorzugte, welche einen dickeren Stoff und somit mehr… ja was eigentlich, Schutz boten? Darüber nachdenken wollte Lucius nun wirklich nicht und als er fertig war, fiel sein Blick abermals auf die Kiste mit dem… Geschenk.

Von Herzen kommend…

Verdammt… was musste sein Blick auf einmal so verschwimmen und… nein das war keine Träne, die ihm da gerade aus dem rechten Augen tropfte.

Severus sah dies und trat unsicher einen Schritt näher. „Was ist los, Meister?", fragte er leise nach.

Lucius blinzelte erneut und eine weitere Träne tropfte herab, fiel auf den hölzernen Kasten: „Wie kannst du mir… ich habe es nicht verdient… ich…", ins Stocken geratend wischte sich Lucius ganz uncharakteristisch mit dem Schlafanzugsärmel über die Augen und sah schließlich doch auf in die schwarzen Augen, „… ich hätte dich fast verloren", und mit schmerzender Kehle beendete er heiser, „…könnte dich immer noch…an… an Ihn."

„Ihr meint..." Severus trat an Lucius heran und legte zögerlich seine Arme um ihn. „Er würde von Euch verlangen, dass Ihr ihm... das Besitzrecht gebt?" Nun konnte auch er ein deutliches Zittern seiner Stimme nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Lucius wurde mehr als bleich, denn daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber es war durchaus möglich… Der Dunkle Lord konnte ihn zwingen, ihn als… Severus' nächsten Besitzer zu bestimmen und dann… dann musste er nur noch Lucius töten, um… instinktiv hatten auch seine Arme sich fest um Severus geschlungen und er klammerte sich fast schon an diesem fest. 

Halt und Trost suchend… so ganz und gar nicht der starke Malfoy. Doch wann war er das schon gewesen? Er hatte nichts mehr, worauf er hätte stolz sein können, nichts mehr das ihn aufrecht hielt… all das war ihm genommen, ihm entrissen worden.

Und Severus versuchte ihm diesen Trost zu geben, auch wenn die Rollenverteilung eigentlich genau anders herum sein müsste. Lucius sollte der Starke sein und er selbst der Schwache. Und er fühlte sich auch immer mehr als schwach. Doch durfte er es um Lucius' Willen nicht ausdrücken. „Gehen wir zu Bett, Meister."

Lucius, der inzwischen sein Gesicht in Severus' Schulter gegraben hatte, nickte stumm, den Anderen dabei jedoch nur unwillig loslassend und einen Schritt zurücktretend. Es war seltsam, es war verrückt, aber… durch Severus' Anwesenheit, das Wissen, dass dieser hier bei ihm war, fühlte er sich wenn auch nicht wirklich besser, dann doch ein wenig… sicherer.

Wieder fiel Lucius' Blick auf die Kiste und diesmal bückte er sich, um sie aufzuheben und neben das Bett auf das Nachtschränkchen zu legen. Kurz verharrten seine Finger noch auf dem Holz, doch dann begab er sich endgültig zu Bett, die Decken wie in letzter Zeit fest um sich wickelnd, ehe er daran dachte, dass ja auch Severus sicher eine brauchte und sich so wieder ein wenig umständlich entrollte, um dem Schwarzhaarigen eine der Decken zu reichen.

Severus rutschte einfach mit unter Lucius' Decke, als dieser sich auswickelte, und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Ihr fühlt Euch im Traum sicher gefesselt mit den engen Decken.", murmelte er leise.

Lucius erstarrte im ersten Moment, teils vor Überraschung, teils vor Schreck und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Severus ihn einfach so plötzlich umarmte… im Bett… hier… unerwartet…

Nein… sondern auch daran, dass dieser mit seinen wenigen Worten genau das getroffen hatte, was Lucius schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich erinnerte, das Wenige das er noch wusste reichte völlig aus, ihm bewusst werden zu lassen, dass er genau dies fühlte.

Er war hilflos, ausgeliefert, wie es nur jemand sein konnte, der gefesselt worden war.

Dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, merkte Lucius erst, als ihm schon fast schwindlig zu werden drohte.

„Ich...ich tue Euch nichts, Meister. Niemals.", wisperte der Sklave leise, ließ Lucius aber auch nicht wieder los. „Ihr seid hier völlig sicher..."

Den angehaltenen Atem wieder ausstoßend, holte Lucius erneut tief Luft und zwang sich regelrecht dazu, sich zu entspannen, was so natürlich nicht funktionierte. „Ich weiß…", begann er, schwieg dann aber wieder und versuchte seine Augen zu schließen, was ihm auch nicht lange vergönnt war, da in ihm das Gefühl aufstieg, die Furcht, das Severus nicht da wäre, wenn…

‚Was bei Mordraud mache ich hier eigentlich?', schalt er sich selbst, wütend den Namen des Dunklen Magiers nennend, der einer derer war, die nach Slytherin selbst gekommen waren und wie viele meinten, mehr für den Erhalt der Reinblütigen Familien getan hatte, als Slytherin selbst, der nur auf seinen Hass auf die Muggel- und Schlammblutgeborenen fixiert war, wenn ihn auch eine große Vision angetrieben hatte.

Er benahm sich wie ein Kind… ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind, das Angst hatte, von dem großen, bösen Werwolf geholt zu werden, wenn es nicht brav und anständig genug gewesen war.

Werwolf… Greyback…

Abrupt sprangen Lucius Augenlider wieder auf, sich zu vergewissern suchend, dass Severus noch da war, bei ihm war.

„Ich geh nicht weg.", kam es sofort beruhigend von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der nun auch anfing leicht über Lucius' Rücken zu streichen. „Versucht zu schlafen, Meister. Ich werde wach bleiben."

Wieder schloss Lucius seine Augen, rutschte jedoch nach kurzem Zögern noch etwas näher an den Anderen heran, doch nicht weit, nur so viel, dass er dessen Körper leicht mit seinem eigenen berührte und auch er seinen Arm um Severus' Hüfte legen konnte.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen murmelte Lucius leise: „Schlaf du auch… du hast mehr Grund zur Erschöpfung als ich."

„Für mich ist morgen Sonntag... Ihr müsst wieder lernen. Ich könnte... Euch helfen.", murmelte Severus leise, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er schon konnte, was Lucius für seine Abschlussprüfungen lernte. Aber zumindest könnte er ihn abhören.

Seine Augenlider einen Spalt weit öffnend, merkte Lucius erst jetzt, wie dicht er bei ihm lag, doch rutschte er nicht wieder weg: „Das wäre… hilfreich.", und weil er irgendwie noch etwas sagen wollte, nein sagen musste, weil er wollte, dass auch Severus ruhig schlief und aus einem inneren Impuls folgend, fügte er noch an: „und die Schlange wird hervorragend auf den Stock passen." ‚Oder ..', dachte Lucius bei sich und mit schon leicht abdriftenden Gedanken, ‚…wenn er wirklich innen hohl ist, meinen Zauberstab aufnehmen…Welch bessere Tarnung als einen Spazierstock gäbe es für einen Zauberstab?'

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Jüngeren und als er spürte, dass Lucius einschlief, schloss auch Severus langsam die Augen. Er hoffte, dass sein Schlaf auch in dieser Nacht leicht genug war, dass er wach werden würde, sollte Lucius schlecht träumen.

------

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

Lautlos schlich sich ein schwarzer Schatten aus dem Schloss und in Richtung des Sees. Die Sommernacht war warm und einladend und da er tagsüber aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht mit den anderen Schülern baden konnte, schlich sich Severus jetzt nach draußen.

Auf dem Weg dachte er über die letzten Wochen nach. Seit diesem ersten Mal am Hogsmeade-Wochenende hatte er noch oft bei seinem Meister im Bett geschlafen, ihn gehalten und aus Alpträumen geweckt. Doch ganz egal, ob er im Schlafanzug oder nahezu nackt neben Lucius gelegen hatte, niemals war dieser aufdringlich geworden, nie hatte er irgendetwas verlangt, sich im Gegenteil sogar entschuldigt, wenn er ihn versehentlich intimer berührte.

Doch heute Nacht war Lucius nicht da. Ohne die Chance für einen Abschied zu geben, war er nach der Abschlussfeier der Siebtklässler in der letzten Nacht verschwunden, um sich endlich um seine Geschäftsbeziehungen zu kümmern.

Der schwarze Schemen kam am See an und fing an, sich zu entkleiden, sodass die weiße Haut schon fast im Mondlicht schimmerte. Dabei hatte Severus den Kopf leicht gesenkt, damit der Halsreif nicht sichtbar wurde. Langsam watete er an einer seichten Stelle in den See.

Das leise Planschen von Wasser schreckte sie auf, war sie doch fast schon eingeschlafen. Hier zwischen den Bäumen, die bis über den Seerand hinaus ihre Äste und Wurzeln streckten, wohin sie sich schon des Öfteren zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, alleine hier am See zu sein. Doch nein - da war jemand. Ein anderer Junge, der gerade ins Wasser zu waten begann. Regungslos verharrte sie, wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, ihre Anwesenheit kundtun, doch konnte sie nicht. Sie war zu fasziniert und zugleich von ihrer eigenen Faszination erschreckt, um ihren Blick abwenden, oder einen Laut von sich geben zu können.

Als er im Wasser war, tauchte Severus zuerst einmal unter, ehe er vorsichtig zu schwimmen begann. Man merkte deutlich, dass er es nicht wirklich konnte. Wie hätte er es auch lernen sollen? Dennoch fühlte er sich wohl im Wasser und vielleicht konnte er bald richtig schwimmen.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die blasse, nur vom Mondlicht beschiene Gestalt, beobachtete deren ein wenig unbeholfen wirkende Schwimmbewegungen und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, ihm zuzurufen, dass es leichter ging, wenn man die Arme weiter streckte und die Finger flach zusammenhielt.

Dennoch beugte sie sich ein wenig weiter vor, dabei vollkommen vergessend, dass sie selbst auch nichts mehr auf dem Leibe trug und ihre Haut noch leicht feucht vom vorher genommenen Bad im See war, ehe sie sich in ihre Baumgrotte, wie sie dies nannte, zurückgezogen hatte.

Als er eine Kurve schwamm, um nicht in zu tiefes Wasser zu geraden, bemerkte Severus die ihn beobachtende Person. Daraufhin schrak er derartig zusammen, dass er Wasser schluckte, zu husten begann und dabei panisch versuchte oben zu bleiben.

Als sie sah was passierte, zögerte sie nicht lange, erhob sich und hechtete ins an ihrer Stelle gleich schon am Uferrand tiefere Seewasser hinein, den Schrecken und das Gefühl der Scham, dass sie dabei erwischt worden war, wie sie … nein, dazu war jetzt definitiv keine Zeit. 

Mit schnellen, kräftigen Schwimmzügen hatte sie den abermals unter Wasser gegangenen erreicht, tauchte nun ebenfalls, die Dunkelheit verfluchend und griff ziellos umher. Als ihr die Luft ausging - tauchen war nicht wirklich ihre beste Disziplin - durchbrach sie nur kurz nach Atem schöpfend die Oberfläche, um gleich darauf wieder zu tauchen und … dieses Mal hatte sie Glück und erwischte etwas, ob Arm oder Fuß war ihr in diesem Moment herzlich egal, zog ihn mit sich nach oben und umschlang ihn fest von hinten, ihn halb auf ihren Oberkörper ziehend und mit ihren Beinen das Wasser tretend, so dass sie nicht durch das zusätzliche Gewicht selbst unterging. Zum Sprechen oder ihm zurufen, dass er ruhig halten sollte, fehlte ihr im Moment die Energie.

Doch der dünne Körper des Slytherin hing ohnehin schlaff in den Armen des Mädchens.

Kaum dass sie den viel zu reglosen Körper an Land geschafft hatte, zwischen die Äste und Wurzeln der Bäume, wo sie zuvor gewesen war, begann sie auch schon mit der Herz-Lungen-Massage, die sie erst in den letzten Ferien wieder in einem Freiwilligenkursus zu Hause belegt hatte. Als das nichts brachte, beugte sie sich vor, so dass ihre langen roten Haare über die blasse Brust streiften, holte tief Luft und stieß die angehaltene Luft, als sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie seinen Mund etwas mit ihren schlanken Fingern geöffnet hatte, tief in dessen Rachen hinein.   
**  
**Auf das seltsam silberne Schmuckstück am Hals des Anderen achtete sie nicht weiter, auch wenn es sie doch überraschte. Hatte sie nie damit gerechnet, das ausgerechnet dieser Junge, den sie mittlerweile durchaus als Schniefe … nein, Snape erkannt hatte, so eitel war, so etwas zu tragen.

Nach dem dritten Beatmen und einigen weiteren Wiederbelebungsversuchen hustete Severus das Wasser aus seiner Lunge heraus und erbrach sich schließlich auch sofort. Keuchend lag er dann da, sich mehr als bewusst werdend, dass er beinahe ertrunken wäre. Trotz der warmen Luft zitterte er am ganzen Körper, als er den Kopf hob, um zu sehen, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Doch beim Anblick des Mädchens erstarrte er entsetzt und zwar nicht unbedingt, weil auch sie nackt war.

Mehr als nur im Gesicht errötend, starrte sie ebenso erschrocken zurück, als sie sich ihrer Nacktheit wieder bewusst wurde. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht rühren, nicht sich umdrehen und aufstehen, um nach ihrer über einigen Ästen weiter hinten hängenden Kleidung zu greifen und sich anzuziehen.

„Bist du … wie fühlst du dich? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", war das Erste, was sie schließlich die peinliche Stille durchbrechend hervorbrachte.

Auch Severus wurde rot und senkte langsam den Kopf. "Nein. Es geht mir wieder gut.", murmelte er leise, da er keinesfalls auf die Krankenstation wollte. Denn dann würde Lucius erfahren, was beinahe passiert war und sich nur Sorgen machen. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass sein Halsreif sichtbar war.

Mit zitternden Knien erhob er sich. "Erzähl besser niemandem hiervon, Evans.", murmelte er nur leise, sich schon abwendend, damit seine Haare den Reif verdeckten. Aber die Chance war gering, dass sie es noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Was … kein Schlammblut diesmal?", entkam es Lily mit leicht bitterer Stimme, noch ehe sie sich auf die Zunge biss, doch war es bereits zu spät und die Worte ausgesprochen.

Auch sie stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen und als sie sah das der Slytherin keinerlei Anstalten machte seine Kleidung zu sich zu zaubern, griff sie nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab und tat dies einfach, so dass die Kleidungsstücke direkt vor dem ihr abgewandten erschienen.

Die Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen wurden rot, doch griff er sich sofort die Sachen und kleidete sich an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Erst als sein Kragen bis unter das Kinn zugeknöpft war, drehte er sich wieder um. "Wenn du es vermisst, kann ich es gerne wieder sagen.", meinte er endlich. 

„Das hab ich wohl verdient..", murmelte Lily, die gerade ihre Schulrobe locker um ihre Hüften band, war es doch einfach zu warm - selbst Nachts - um mehr als das unbedingt Nötigste zu tragen. Daher wunderte es sie auch umso mehr, was sie nun beobachten konnte.

„Warum machst du das? Es ist doch bestimmt viel zu heiß unter diesen ganzen Sachen und dann auch noch der Kragen…", wieder wurde Lily rot, als sie begriff, dass man ihre Worte auch durchaus anders auffassen konnte.

„Es gibt Kühlungszauber.", erwiderte Severus und sah dann zur Seite. Konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich nichts gesehen hatte? Oder wusste sie als Schlamm... als Muggelgeborene nicht, was der Reif bedeutete? „Ich mag diese Art Kleider lieber..."

Lily nickte: „O.K… , aber es ist doch nicht schlimm, schau mal..", sie griff in ihre Rocktasche und zog eine silberne Kette hervor, deren Glieder wie Schneeflocken geformt waren, „…ich bin zwar ein… Mädchen", ihre Lippen verzogen sich leicht bei diesem Wort, „… aber ich kenne viele Jungs, die auch Ketten und Reifen tragen. Es ist doch nicht schlimm ein wenig modern sein zu wollen."

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt und abweisend. „Das hat nichts mit modern zu tun und ich würde liebend gern darauf verzichten. Und wärst du zumindest halbblütig, wüsstest du das auch.", antwortete er und drehte sich wieder weg, hatte er doch schon weit mehr gesagt, als gut für ihn war. „Danke,... für die Rettung.", murmelte er noch leise.  
**  
**Lily wurde erst blass, dann rot und plötzlich ging ihr Temperament mit ihr durch. Vergessen waren die leisen Schuldgefühle, dass sie es gewesen war, der ihn erst so abgelenkt hatte, dass er fast ertrunken wäre, und mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihn überholt und stand mit unter der Brust verschränkten Armen und grün blitzenden Augen vor ihm: „Wenn du so schon der Meinung bist, ich müsste alles wissen, dann kannst du es mir zumindest auch erklären, damit ich es in Zukunft weiß und ich dich durch meine… Unwissenheit nicht mehr an meine ach so schlimme Herkunft erinnern muss!"

„Das darf ich nicht!", zischte Severus zurück und trat um sie herum, um zu gehen. „Es ist kein Schmuckstück.", meinte er noch leise und lief dann mit großen Schritten aufs Schloss zu, um zurück in die Sicherheit der Kerker zu verschwinden. Er hatte viel zu viel gesagt. Sie würde nachforschen, die Wahrheit herausfinden und dann sicherlich Potter erzählen, dass er es mit einem Sklaven zu tun hatte.

„So nicht Schniefelus …!", zischte Lily dem davon rennenden Jugendlichen hinterher. Oh nein, so einfach würde sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass sie besser als ihre Herkunft war, besser als das Schlammblut, wofür er sie hielt. Sie würde es allen zeigen! Und beginnen würde sie damit, mehr über den Schmuck, der keiner war, herauszufinden und wenn sie das dann wusste, ihn mit ihrem Wissen zu konfrontieren.

-------

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**

Lucius saß gerade über seinen Büchern, wie eigentlich ständig die letzten vier Tage seit seiner Ankunft in Malfoy Manor, als seine Gedanken wie so oft zu Severus wanderten, den er mehr vermisste, als er es zugeben, oder gar sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen wollte. Zu einsam und zu unbeschützt waren die Nächte, zu kalt das Bett in dem er liegen musste.

Louis war mit seinen Forschungen beschäftigt und hatte sich nach der letzten Nacht schlichtweg geweigert, ihm abermals eine Dosis des Traumlosenschlaf Trunks zu geben. Es wäre zu gefährlich, ihn auf Dauer einzunehmen. Er könnte süchtig werden und allerlei andere Ausreden dazu, die schließlich zu einem handfesten, verbalen Streit geführt hatten. Daraufhin hatte sich jeder von ihnen in seine Arbeit gestürzt und Lucius hatte beschlossen, einfach nicht mehr einzuschlafen. Sollte der verfluchte Heiler doch dann sehen, wo er blieb.

Die Schuldschreiben, an denen er gerade arbeitete, seufzend beiseite legend, wanderten Lucius' Gedanken abermals ab. Severus… heute oder morgen müsste er die Eule erhalten, in der Lucius seine schnelle Abreise erklärte, zusammen mit dem Hinweis, dass Lucius sich schon auf ihr nächstes Wiedersehen in Severus' neuem Zuhause - eben Malfoy Manor - freute.

Ein kurzes, sinnendes Lächeln teilte Lucius' Lippen, als sie sich im nächsten Moment auch schon zu einer von Schmerz geprägten Grimasse verzogen. Aufspringend griff Lucius nach seinem Zauberstab, lief hinaus in die Große Halle und teilte der von ihm herbeigeschnippsten Hauselfe mit, dass diese dem Heiler bescheid sagen sollte, dass er die nächsten Tage anderweitig … gerufen worden war und dieser schon wisse, was er zu tun habe.

Dann ohne sich wirklich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass er sich noch in seiner Nachtkleidung befand - dieses mal ein dunkelgrüner, fast schwarz scheinender Schlafanzug aus weichem Samt - disapparierte er auch schon, sich ganz auf das Brennen in seinem linken Arm konzentrierend.

Lucius erschien wie beim letzten Mal im Büro des Dunklen Lords. Doch diesmal erwartete sein Meister ihn allein. Voldemort saß in einem bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin und hob langsam eine Augenbraue, als er sah, in welchem Aufzug Lucius erschien. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich bereits richtig eingekleidet..."

Lucius der gerade hatte niederknien wollen, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er an sich herabblickte und schließlich bemerkte, wie er angezogen war, was ihm die Hitze in mehr als nur seine plötzlich stark geröteten Wangen trieb.

„Komm her zu mir.", verlangte der Dunkle Lord und deutete vor sich auf den Boden. „Erzähl mir, wie die letzten beiden Monate verlaufen sind."

Lucius schluckte, gehorchte aber dennoch und erst stockend, dann jedoch immer schneller erzählte er von den letzten acht Wochen, was nicht besonders viel war. Dass er immer noch nicht richtig schlafen konnte und die einzige Ruhe - wenn auch nur kurz - in Severus' Nähe verspürte, dass er von Alpträumen verfolgt erwachte, all das ließ er aus. Ebenso auch seine Furcht davor, den Sklaven zu verlieren - auf die eine, oder andere Art und Weise. Hatte er sich doch an diesen gewöhnt… nein, mochte er… schätzte er ihn immer mehr. Severus' Intelligenz, seinen Mut, seine… Loyalität.

Ehe seine Gedanken noch weiter abschweifen konnten, berichtete Lucius von den Ergebnissen seiner Abschlussprüfungen, die nicht zuletzt dank Severus' Unterstützung alle gut verlaufen waren. Nicht herausragend, aber auch nicht schlecht.

Voldemort hörte zu und folgte auch Lucius' Gedanken mühelos, während er mit einer blonden Haarsträhne spielte. „Hat er dir erzählt, dass er hier gewesen ist?", wollte er wissen und beobachtete die Reaktion genau.

Lucius schluckte, doch wich er der mit seinem Haar spielenden Hand nicht aus, ja zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, wusste er doch, dass Er noch mit ganz anderen Körperstellen an ihm… nein, daran wollte Lucius nun wirklich nicht näher denken müssen. Es genügte schon, dass er es ertragen musste.

Erst Seine Frage ließ ihn seinen Kopf heben und in die blauen Augen des Lords blicken: „Das hat er… My Lord."

„Und hast du ihn dafür bestraft? Immerhin wäre er um ein Haar bei Fen gelandet. Zieh das Oberteil aus..."

„Ich habe ihn geschlagen..", begann Lucius, auch wenn diese Ohrfeige nicht wirklich als Strafe, sondern viel mehr zur Verheimlichung ihrer beider Status gedient hatte, stockte dann aber, sich der Bedeutung des letzten Befehls - denn nichts anderes war es gewesen - bewusst werdend.

Langsam zog er schließlich sein Schlafanzugshemd aus. Richtete sich dazu ein wenig weiter auf und zog es sich über den Kopf.

Anschließend flossen die langen weiß-blonden Haare über Rücken und Schultern und ein kurzes, fast gieriges Lächeln huschte über Voldemorts Gesicht, als er sich vorbeugte und über die haarlose Brust streichelte. „Warum bist du hier, Lucius?"

Lucius musste sich beherrschen, nun nicht doch zusammen- oder gar zurückzuzucken. Sein ach so toller Vorsatz alles zu tun, um an Macht zu gewinnen, um sich an diesem verhassten Gryffindors zu rächen, ganz speziell an Einem, geriet schlagartig ins Schwanken, als er die kühle Hand des Lords auf seiner Brust entlang streicheln spürte und die Furcht, was noch alles käme, erneut in ihm erstarken ließ.

So kam seine Antwort weit unsicherer, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte: „Weil … Ihr mich gerufen habt." Und nur in Gedanken, fast schon verzweifelt, aber auch ein Stück weit resignierend: ‚Um nichts als eure Hure zu sein..'

Voldemorts Hand verschwand, er holte aus und schlug Lucius mit der Rückhand ins Gesicht, ähnlich wie dieser es vor einigen Wochen bei Severus getan hatte. „Ich gebe mich nicht mit Huren ab! Merk dir das.", zischte er gefährlich, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder und fuhr sanfter fort: „Du bist einer meiner Diener und als solcher zählt alles zu deinen Aufgaben, was mir hilft. Und wenn du mir hilfst, mich zu entspannen, ist auch dies eine wichtige Aufgabe."

Wieder fing Voldemort an über Lucius Brust zu streicheln, während er sich vorbeugte und die andere Hand in die Schlafanzughose schob.

Seinen Kopf abwendend, musste sich Lucius arg beherrschen, nicht wütend aufzufahren, war ein solcher Schlag, wenn auch nicht wirklich fest, mehr als beleidigend. Ja, eigentlich schon eine Herausforderung. Ein Überbleibsel aus früheren Zeiten, in welchen man sich noch den Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße geworfen hatte.

Lucius wusste nicht, über was er erschrockener sein sollte. Über die Tatsache, dass er dasselbe mit Severus getan hatte, auch wenn dieser wohl kaum wusste, welche Bedeutung dieser Schlag gehabt und als Lucius ihn angewandt, auch nicht mit dieser Absicht verwendet hatte, oder ob seiner eigenen Resignation, seiner… Akzeptanz, dass er einfach keine andere Wahl hatte, als es hinzunehmen.

Wann war er eigentlich zu einem solch jämmerlichen Weichling geworden? Wo war sein Stolz, seine Ehre, sein Pflichtgefühl?

Wo sollte es anders sein, als verschwunden, ihm genommen. Dem Lord entspannen helfen, sicher … Avery da war sich Lucius sicher, würde dies mit Freuden jederzeit tun. Aber vielleicht war ja genau das das Problem? Dass Avery… möglicherweise… zu bereitwillig war? Dass es an Widerstand, an … Furcht, an empfundener Scham fehlte?

All das, was Lucius in Übermaß empfand, zusammen mit der Angst vor erneutem Schmerz. Dass es diesmal wieder so schlimm, oder schlimmer, als beim ersten Mal werden würde und der Ohnmacht, zu wissen, dass selbst wenn, es rein gar nichts gab, das er dagegen würde tun können.

Derart mit seinen Gedanken und seinen wirren Gefühlen beschäftigt, spürte Lucius zwar überdeutlich, wo sich des Lords Hand in seiner Hose befand, doch selbst wenn er gewollt hätte - was er gewiss nicht tat - hätte er dabei nichts als weitere in ihm aufsteigende Furcht empfunden.

Auch wenn er es nicht spürte, wusste der Dunkle Lord, dass sich um das Glied des Blonden noch immer die unsichtbare Manschette befand. Nun gab er sie frei, während er weiter damit spielte.

Es war nun neun Wochen her, dass Lucius überhaupt erregt werden konnte, sodass es sicherlich schneller gehen würde. Zumindest hoffte der Lord das.

Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihm völlig unerwartet und daher umso beschämender eine plötzliche Hitzewelle durchfuhr und sich stetig an einer ganz bestimmten Körperstelle zu sammeln begann, von der er dies nicht nur nicht erwartet hatte, sondern auch ganz gewiss nicht wollte. Sich so hart auf die Unterlippe beißend, dass er schon sein eigenes Blut schmeckte, hoffte er, dass der Schmerz ihn von weiteren unerwünschten und peinlichen Reaktionen abhielt.

Voldemorts Hand verließ erneut Lucius' Brust und er strich mit einem Daumen über die malträtierte Lippe. "Tu das nicht... es ist völlig natürlich nach so langer Zeit und genau das, was ich wünsche.", raunte er leise, sogar fast sanft.

Tief einatmend nickte Lucius verkrampft, dabei zu ignorieren suchend, dass sich seine Körpermitte immer mehr verselbstständigte und… wuchs.

Einen Augenblick später klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Doch anstatt Lucius zusätzlich zu demütigen, indem er herein bat, wer immer draußen stand, zog Voldemort seine Hände zurück. "Geh schonmal ins Schlafzimmer und warte dort auf mich.", meinte er und deutete auf eine etwas versteckte zweite Tür.

Die verschiedensten Empfindungen stürzten auf Lucius ein, nicht nur wegen der plötzlich verschwundenen Hand, die… nein, sondern auch der Schrecken, der kaum Zeit gehabt hatte sich festzusetzen, als er das Klopfen an der Tür vernommen hatte, wandelte sich schlagartig in Erleichterung und … einer unerwarteten Dankbarkeit um.

Mit leicht wackligen Beinen aufstehend, dabei sein zuvor ausgezogenes Hemd mit vom Boden aufhebend, zögerte Lucius kurz, eher er sich immer noch von dieser für ihn überraschenden Gefühlsregung heraus verbeugte und dann durch die angewiesene Tür schritt, hinter welcher er einen Gang vorfand, der ihn schließlich in einen ihm bereits bekannten Raum führte.

Dort verharrte Lucius erst einmal unschlüssig, dabei unbewusst mit seinem Hemd spielend. So langsam wurde er sich fast schon selbst unheimlich. War er wirklich schon soweit, dass er um einer weiteren Demütigung zu entgehen, tatsächlich… Dankbarkeit demjenigen gegenüber empfand, der ihn … benutzte? Wo war da der Sinn?

Bereits wenige Minuten später trat Voldemort von hinten an Lucius heran und schlang seine Arme um den etwas Kleineren. Eine Hand legte sich sofort auf die noch immer ausgebeulte Vorderfront der dünnen Hose. "Du hast wirklich schon gut gelernt, Lucius. Es fehlt nur noch ein wenig die Akzeptanz. Sag mir..." Die Hand begann nun durch den Stoff der Hose zu massieren, während die Lippen des Lords die bleiche Schulter und den Hals entlang strichen. "...wenn ich jemanden zu einem Angriff auf jemanden schicke, der mich öffentlich diffamiert... oder mich, uns betrügt, benutze ich diese treuen Todesser nicht ebenso? Verwende ich sie nicht, wie Schachfiguren? Auch wenn deine Aufgabe noch nicht so weit reichende Folgen hat, ist es dennoch die dir übertragene Aufgabe... und du wirst jede Aufgabe mit dem gleichen Ehrgeiz erfüllen. Das zu lernen, bist du hier, nicht um bestraft zu werden. Verstehst du?"

Das er verwirr war, wäre noch zu milde ausgedrückt gewesen und die Schauer, die seinen Körper durchliefen, halfen auch nicht gerade dabei, sich besser, sich klarer zu fühlen. Dennoch, irgendwie ergaben die Worte des Lords einen Sinn. Mehr als das, hatte er auch sicherlich Recht damit.

Auch er, Lucius hatte seine Aufgabe und nur weil sie ihm nicht gefiel…

…tat sie das wirklich nicht? Sein Körper jedenfalls sprach da eine ganz andere Sprache.

Das klare Denken fiel Lucius immer schwerer, besonders weil auch seine Erregung immer weiter wuchs und sich verhärtete und er das nun gar nicht einmal mehr so schlimm fand.

Wieder wurden Lucius die Knie weich und fast drohten ihm schon die Beine nachzugeben.

Voldemorts Hand verschwand und er half Lucius aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, bis dieser sich wieder etwas mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. "Entkleide mich.", verlangte er schließlich.

Mit wild in seiner Brust pochendem Herzen drehte sich Lucius um und begann mit leicht zitternden Fingern die Knöpfe am Hemd des Lords zu öffnen, ehe er es ihm schließlich hinter ihn tretend auszog.

Als er schließlich wieder vor ihm stand hätte er sich bücken können, um so die Hosenknöpfe zu öffnen, doch kam ihm dies irgendwie falsch vor und so sank Lucius nach einem zögernden, unsicheren Blick schließlich vor seinem Lord auf die Knie, den Blick leicht gesenkt, da er nicht wirklich auf die dort sichtbare Erregung blicken wollte, da es… unhöflich war und öffnete so schließlich Knopf um Knopf, bis er die Hose vorsichtig herunterziehen konnte und je weiter er die Hose herabzog, desto tiefer senkte sich auch Lucius' Blick gen Boden.

Doch Voldemort legte zwei Finger an Lucius' Kinn und hob es langsam an, bis dieser direkt auf die Körpermitte des Lords blickte, wo sich in einer engen Unterhose eine deutliche Erektion abzeichnete. „Dies ist im Moment dein Aufgabengebiet. Das sollte dir nicht peinlich sein. Immerhin ist es nicht das erste Mal."

Erst rot, dann blass werdend, heiß und kalt durchlief es Lucius, als seine Finger wie von selbst sich wieder in Bewegung setzten und langsam und überaus vorsichtig nun auch die Unterhose entfernten, anschließend instinktiv ein wenig zurückweichend.

Nein, es war nicht das erste Mal. Es war auch nicht das zweite Mal… Lucius wusste nicht mehr wie oft in dieser ersten Nacht und auch nicht bei seinem zweiten Besuch, wobei… egal. Es spielte keine Rolle.

Lucius wünschte sich nichts zum Frühstück gegessen zu haben, oder was dies betraf, auch am Vorabend nichts zu Abend.

Ihm war schlecht, so richtig übel und auch der Gedanke, dass er einfach nur an Wasser denken sollte, wie es ihm Severus einst geraten hatte, half ihm absolut nicht weiter.

Erneut griff Voldemort unter Lucius' Kinn und zwang ihn nun ganz auf- und in seine Augen zu blicken. „Du hast einen Sklaven... bist du nicht auf die Idee gekommen, an ihm zu üben, damit du mich zufrieden stellen kannst?", fragte er ruhig und auch nicht ungehalten.

Lucius war derart überrascht, dass für einen kurzen Augenblick sogar die Übelkeit ein wenig verschwand. Er sollte… an Severus? Alleine schon der Gedanke war… seltsam. Dass er nicht schon alleine die Vorstellung, er könnte Severus einen blasen rigoros verneinte, erschreckte ihn fast schon. Doch mit der möglichen Bedeutung davon, wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht befassen. Dazu war hier und jetzt weder die Zeit, noch der richtige Ort.

„Nein…", gab er die Frage beantwortend ehrlich von sich, „… ich… es tut mir leid." Und das tat es ihm tatsächlich. Wie musste Er sich erst fühlen, wenn derjenige, der… wenn er sehen musste, oder viel mehr fühlen.. oder… Lucius fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut und dies lag nicht nur an dem, was er würde tun müssen, sondern auch daran, dass er wusste, dass er dies nicht mit dem gebührenden… Enthusiasmus ausführen konnte, sondern auch, weil er es tatsächlich bedauerte, nicht den ihn gesetzten Erwartungen zu entsprechen.

„Du wirst es lernen. Da bin ich mir sicher.", murmelte Voldemort und trat an Lucius vorbei zum Bett, wo er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. "Nun komm her." Er deutete vor sich auf den Boden. "Du brauchst dazu nicht aufzustehen..."

Lucius schluckte, seinen Kopf senkend, so dass seine weißblonden Haare ihm über die Augen fielen und rutschte auf seinen Knien bleibend an die angezeigte Stelle.

Voldemort war zufrieden mit der Entwicklung. Noch am ersten Tag war Lucius trotz der Anweisung stur aufgestanden, um wenige, schwankende Schritte zu machen. Leicht und sanft fuhr der Dunkle Lord durch die blonden Haare. "Ich werde dich jetzt nicht zwingen. Benutze deine Hände, um mich weiter zu erregen.. dann sehen wir weiter."

Wieder durchflutete Lucius schon zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit ein Gefühl der… Dankbarkeit. So zögerte er nicht seine Hände zu heben und… unsicher innezuhalten. Was wenn er ihm wehtat? Dennoch legte er seine rechte zögernd an das erigierte Geschlechtsteil des vor ihm sitzenden und die andere Hand ein wenig weiter unten, sacht damit beginnend die Hoden zu massieren.

Langsam lehnte der Lord sich zurück, sodass er sich auf den Ellbogen abstützte. Diesmal ließ er Lucius freie Hand, sodass dieser sich etwas reinfinden konnte. Immerhin hatte der Blonde zuvor gemerkt, wie er selbst erregt worden war und das konnte er nun anwenden.

Als nichts weiter passierte, keine Ermahnung, kein… Schmerz, wurde Lucius schließlich selbstsicherer und folgte einfach dem, was ihm selbst gefallen würde. Mal schneller, mal langsamer, mal fester drückend und gleichmäßig streichelnd, massierte er weiter.

Der Atem des Lords beschleunigte sich deutlich hörbar und er war recht zufrieden mit der Arbeit seines Dieners. „Komm... ins Bett.", verlangte er schließlich.

Lucius zögerte kurz, überlegend ob er es wagen könnte, es über sich brächte, dem deutlich erigierten Glied einen Kuss aufzuhauchen, doch brachte er es nicht fertig und so erhob er sich, mit einem letzten, fast schon entschuldigendem Streicheln zwischen den Beinen des heftig Atmenden und kniete sich, die Augen schließend und die Beine nach einem innerlichen Ruck sich selbst gegenüber spreizend, aufs Bett.

Schon allein, dass Lucius darüber nachdachte, stellte den Lord ein Stück weit zufrieden und so drehte er sich nun langsam um und streichelte über Lucius' Hintern. „Leg dich auf den Rücken.", murmelte er ruhig, während er von einem Beistelltischchen eine Schale nahm.

Den Atem, den er bei der Berührung unbewusst angehalten hatte, wieder entlassend, sank Lucius nun ganz auf die Matratze herab und drehte sich noch in derselben Bewegung herum, so dass er schließlich die kühlen seidenen Bettlaken unter sich spürte.

Wieder begannen sich darauf die kühlen Finger über die Haut des Blonden zu bewegen, streichelten, massierten und kniffen hin und wieder sanft. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Dunkle Lord hatte einmal mehr alles Denken aus Lucius' Geist vertrieben, sodass dieser nur fühlen und vor in ihm wallender Lust beben konnte. Es schien ewig zu dauern. Erst als er zufrieden mit der erreichten Entspannung war, bereitete Voldemort den Blonden vor.

-+-+-+-+-

Lucius wusste nicht wie lange er bereits hier war. Hier, im Schlafgemach seines Lords. Wie lange er sich bereithielt, um diesem bei seiner Entspannung zu helfen. Mal für mehrere Stunden, mal Minuten, in denen er ihn auch einfach mal nur massierte und nichts sonst tat.

Er hatte ihn nicht gezwungen, auch wenn er ein- oder zweimal in einer wirklich mörderischen Stimmung zu ihm gekommen war und Lucius bereits damit gerechnet hatte, ja schon davon überzeugt gewesen war, diesen Raum nur noch als Toter zu verlassen. Selbst dann hatte er ihn noch vorbereitet. Zwar kurz und es hatte wehgetan und gewisse Körpestellen schmerzten Lucius auch jetzt noch, doch war es bei weitem nicht so schlimm geworden, wie er es sich in seinen Alpträumen ausgemalt hatte.

Oder aber, er gewöhnte sich langsam daran. Lucius wusste nicht, was eher zutraf, ging aber zu Gunsten seines Lords von ersterem aus.

Seine Alpträume … zweimal war es passiert, das er schreiend erwacht war, einmal sogar um sich geschlagen hatte, woraufhin er sich mit einem Starrezauber belegt, aus dem Bett befördert am Boden wieder fand und dann dort die Nacht verbrachte. Später dann hatte er Ihm genau erzählen müssen, was er geträumt hatte, was er so sehr fürchtete und wieder hatte Er ihm gesagt, dass dies notwendig gewesen war. Das sich Lucius das selbst zuzuschreiben gehabt hatte, mit seiner … Sturheit, seinem zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig unangebrachtem Stolz und seiner Arroganz und Lucius hatte dem zugestimmt. Nicht weil er dies musste, weil dies von ihm erwartet wurde, sondern … weil er wusste, dass es stimmte. Er hätte sich viel Schmerz ersparen können, da war er sich mittlerweile sicher, hätte er von Anfang an seine ihm zugedachte Rolle akzeptiert. Dass er damals noch nicht gewusst hatte, was seine Aufgabe sein würde … das spielte keine Rolle. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Kurz streifte sein Blick das Tablett mit dem kaum berührten Essen. Er hatte keinen Appetit, wieder einmal. Zwang sich höchstens dazu, den beigestellten Tee zu trinken. Hoffend dass es von den Hauselfen wieder fortgeschafft wurde, ehe Er zurückkam.

Zwar hatte Er ihn bisher noch nicht dazu gezwungen, ihn Oral zu befriedigen, doch alleine schon der Gedanke ließ abermals Übelkeit in Lucius aufsteigen und verbot ihm schon von sich aus, auch nur den Gedanken an etwas zu essen.

Lucius hatte gerade den letzten Schluck aus der Teetasse zu sich genommen, als ihn sich rasch nähernde Schritte dazu veranlassten, nackt wie er war vor dem Bett auf den Boden zu knien.

Im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und nach zwei schnellen Schritten stoppte die eintretende Person. Wut blitzte in blauen Augen auf. "Zieh dich an! Du wirst erwartet.", zischte er leise.

Nicht nur Lucius' Kopf schoss in die Höhe, als er aufsprang und sich Avery gegenüber fand, dessen Wut ihn wie eine Wand aus loderndem Feuer zu umgeben schien. Suchend glitt sein Blick durch den Raum, doch war von seinem Schlafanzug, mit dem er hierher appariert war, nichts zu sehen. „Was ist passiert?", begann er und drehte sich wieder zu Avery hin um, dabei versuchend so ruhig und freundlich wie möglich zu sein, um den Anderen keinesfalls weiter zu reizen, auch wenn Lucius befürchtete, dass seine folgende Frage wohl kaum dazu beitragen konnte: „…und was soll ich anziehen?"

Wortlos ging Giles zu einem Schrank, während er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte kein Recht dazu!

In dem Schrank befanden sich verschiedenste Kleidungsstücke. Unter anderem auch Todesserroben. Von denen warf er Malfoy nun eine zu. „Beeil dich. Du wirst erwartet.", schnappte er nur erneut.

Lucius nickte, während er die Robe auffing und schnell in sie schlüpfte. Nur kurz hielt er noch inne, als er fertig war, um zu sehen ob auch wirklich alles korrekt saß, ehe er Avery nach draußen folgte. Das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft vor … er wusste nicht wie vielen Tagen, dass er das Schlafgemach seines Lords verließ.

Gegen seinen Willen war Giles beeindruckt, weil Lucius überhaupt nichts dazu sagte, dass er unter der Robe nichts trug und auch keine Schuhe anhatte. Doch sagte er nichts dazu, während er den Jugendlichen zum Saal brachte, in welchem die größeren Versammlungen stattfanden.

Als sie eintraten, wandten sich ihnen sämtliche Blicke der im Raum befindlichen zu. Der gesamte innere Kreis war anwesend und kniete vor dem Dunklen Lord, der auf einem etwas erhöht befindlichen Teil des Saales saß.

„Komm her zu mir.", verlangte Voldemort und deutete neben sich.

Lucius war derart verblüfft, dass er einfach tat, wie geheißen, und schon mehrere Schritte durch den Saal getan hatte, ehe ihm auffiel, dass alle anderen knieten. Unsicher wurde er ein wenig langsamer, dabei den kalten Boden unter seinen bloßen Füßen zum ersten Mal richtig wahrnehmend und ging schließlich in die Knie, die letzten Meter an den angezeigten Platz auf selbigen zurücklegend. Dort verharrte er dann, abwartend und von einer plötzlichen, wild in seiner Brust pochenden Aufregung erfasst, sich der auf ihn gerichteten Blicke mehr als bewusst werdend.  
**  
**Nur unterbewusst registrierte er einige der Gesichter von Männern und Frauen, die er kannte, oder zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Da war Macnair, Dolohow, die Eltern der Lestranges … um nur ein paar ihm bekannte, reinblütige Zaubererfamilien mit Macht und Einfluss zu nennen.

Das war es, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Das war es, nach was er gestrebt hatte… ein Teil dieses erlesenen Kreises von Zauberern und Hexen zu werden, die gemeinsam ihre Macht einsetzen, um die Welt zu verändern.

Und das war es, was sie alle waren. Schachfiguren. So wie auch er selbst eine war - eine deren Aufgabe dazu diente, demjenigen zu helfen, der all die Anderen lenkte, in Seiner Hand hielt … Plötzlich fühlte Lucius fast schon so etwas wie … stolz auf das, was er die letzten Tage über getan hatte. Die Scham war verschwunden, wie weggeweht und ohne es wirklich zu merken, hob er seinen Kopf und sah jeden einzelnen der im Kreis knienden voller Stolz in die Augen, sich nicht mehr dessen schämend, was er war und was er tat.

Nicht Stolz auf seine Herkunft, auf sein Blut war es, der ihn nun aufrecht knien ließ, sondern das Wissen, dass das, was er tat, seinem Lord half, sie alle zu lenken.

Nach einigen Augenblicken legte sich die Hand des Dunklen Lords an Lucius' Kinn, damit dieser ihn ansah. „Sag mir... weshalb du hier bist..."

„Um euch zu dienen, My Lord.", antwortete Lucius sofort, ohne auch nur darüber nachdenken zu müssen, ob es nun die richtige Antwort war, oder ob es nicht noch eine gab, die … richtiger wäre. Es war schlichtweg das, was er tat, weshalb er hier war und das, was ihn mit eben diesem Gefühl von … Macht erfüllte. Denn war es nicht eine ganz eigene Art von Macht, die er selbst ausübte, wenn er seinem Lord half, die notwendigen Entscheidungen mit der nötigen… Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit zu treffen?

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Saal, da viele doch erstaunt waren, dass der zuvor so arrogante junge Mann seinen Platz nun doch gefunden und akzeptiert hatte. Und nicht nur das Lächeln, was kurz über das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords huschte, zeigte den Anwesenden, dass ihr Meister mehr mit Lucius Malfoy vorhatte. Allein dass dieser hier war, während keiner der Inneren seine Maske trug, war Zeichen genug dafür.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und führte eine Geste aus, nach der Lucius eine strahlend weiße Maske trug, die ihn als vollwertiges Mitglied des Äußeren Kreises auswies.

Ein plötzliches Gefühl von… Ganzheit durchflutete Lucius. Nicht nur wegen des offenkundig zufriedenen Lächelns seines Lords, sondern auch der Maske wegen, die sich wie eine zweite Haut wohltuend um seine Gesichtszüge schmiegte. Ihm Sicherheit gab, da er nun wusste, dass er dazu gehörte.

Tief verneigte sich Lucius noch während er kniete und verharrte für einen Moment so, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hatten sämtliche Inneren ihre silbern schimmernden Masken auf. Dann wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet.

Fenrir Greyback machte sich nicht die Mühe seine üblich dunkle Lederkleidung in eine Todesserrobe zu wandeln, auch trug er keine Maske, wusste er und wussten alle anderen doch ohnehin wer - und insbesondere auch was - er war.

Fest in seinem Griff hielt er einen sich nach Kräften wehrenden schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den er bei seiner Ankunft in Kings Cross am Bahnhof auf Gleis 9 ¾ abgefangen hatte.

Als er schließlich inmitten des Kreises stand, zwang er den Jungen auf die Knie, indem er ihn hart im Genick packte und mit einem ungehaltenem Knurren gen Boden stieß. Oh wie gern er diesen Wildfang zu Vollmond begegnen wollte!

Lucius erstarre noch für einen Moment in seiner Verbeugung, ehe er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und so umwandte, dass er ebenfalls sehen konnte, was dort vor sich ging. Als er dann erkannte, wer gerade auf den Hallenboden regelrecht geworfen wurde, sog er zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne und er musste hart an sich halten, um nicht einfach aufzuspringen und diesem widerlichem Werwolf zu verfluchen.

Severus zappelte weiter und versuchte sich loszureißen, auch wenn er nicht aufstehen würde, wusste er doch sehr genau, wo er sich gerade befand. Doch dann hörte er auch schon die Stimme des Dunklen Lords, die dem Werwolf befahl ihn loszulassen.

"Jetzt komm her, Junge.", verlangte Voldemort, vor sich deutend.

Erst als der Werwolf von Severus abließ, entspannte sich Lucius wieder ein klein wenig und er konnte beobachten, wie der Schwarzhaarige langsam und zögernd dem Befehl nachkam. Wobei er sich ein kurzes, fast schon bedauerndes Grinsen verkneifen musste, wusste er doch das Severus noch seinen silbernen Halsreif trug. Bedauerlich, dass dieser Mistkerl nur den Kragen und nicht den Reif selbst berührt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass sich Lucius nicht mehr um seinen Sklaven sorgte, nein ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sein Lord diesen töten würde. Zumindest nicht einfach so und ohne dass es dafür einen guten Grund geben würde.

Dennoch gelang es Lucius nicht, dem anderen Jungen in die Augen zu sehen. Erinnerte er sich doch plötzlich wieder nur allzu genau des einen Satzes, dieser einen Frage, … ob er denn nicht an seinem Sklaven … geübt hätte.

Vor dem Dunklen Lord sank Severus wieder auf die Knie, blickte aber zu dem Schwarzmagier auf. Dabei bemerkte er den anderen Todesser, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden eine weiße Maske trug. Beim Anblick der weißblonden Haare weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken.

"Du erkennst ihn also... gut. Bei unserem letzten Treffen sagtest du, dass du die Erlaubnis eines anderen brauchst, um mir zu dienen." Der Blick Voldemorts wanderte zu Lucius und blieb auf ihm ruhen.

Lucius senkte seinen Kopf und starrte einen Moment lang starr auf den Boden unter sich. Ihm war bewusst, was jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde. Dass er Severus den Befehl gab, sich ebenfalls Ihm anzuschließen.

Nur konnte er das wirklich tun? Severus war Sein…

…und er selbst gehörte dem Dunklen Lord. War es nicht ohnehin so, dass alles, was er besaß, dadurch auch Ihm gehörte?

So betrachtet war es einerlei, ob er seine Zustimmung gab, oder nicht.

Zumindest für Severus wäre es nicht dasselbe. Es wäre leichter für diesen, wenn er ihm den Befehl gab. Doch war das auch richtig so? War es nicht falsch, wenn er nur beiträte, weil es ihm befohlen worden war?

Kurz huschte Severus' Blick über die anderen Todesser, ehe er Lucius ansah und näher zu ihm rückte. "Mei...Meister.", hauchte er kaum hörbar, sodass selbst in zwei Meter Entfernung nicht mehr zu verstehen war, was er sagte. "Bitte, gestattet es." Es war nicht so, dass er über alle Maßen Todesser werden wollte, doch würde Lucius Ärger bekommen, stimmte er nicht zu. Und so konnte auch er häufiger in Lucius' Nähe bleiben und wüsste eher, wenn diesem etwas geschah. Zumindest glaubte er das.

Ein Gefühl von unerwarteter Wärme durchflutete Lucius, als er dies hörte und so nickte er zustimmend. Es freute ihn, dass Severus von sich aus den selben Weg wie er beschreiten wollte und er war erleichtert, es diesem nicht gegen sein eigenes Streben befehlen zu müssen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte nur abgewartet, fragte sich aber, was das für ein seltsames Meister/Sklave-Verhältnis der beiden war. Doch da Snape sich ihm nun wieder zuwandte, zog der Lord seinen Zauberstab, nur zu bereit, einen derart intelligenten jungen Mann an sich zu binden - Sklave hin oder her. Aus Lucius' Gedanken wusste er, womit er es zu tun hatte.

Severus schob sich auf Anweisung des Lords seinen linken Robenärmel nach oben.

Lucius spannte sich an, wusste er doch am eigenen Leib wie schmerzhaft war, was jetzt auf Severus zukam. Doch war er sich sicher, dass dieser auch dies wie fast alles Andere bisher auch, klaglos ertragen würde.

Severus sah in die rot unterlaufenen Augen des Lords, während dieser sein linkes Handgelenk ergriff. Den Spruch, der folgte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch nie zuvor gehört, doch war das in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon nicht mehr wichtig, weil Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. Doch von seinen Lippen kam nur ein leises Keuchen, weil er zu überrascht war, um auch das zu unterdrücken.

Der Dunkle Lord war sichtlich angetan von der Reaktion des Sklaven, als er ihn nach der Markierung wieder los ließ. Dann wandte er sich an die Inneren und entließ sie von dem Treffen. Nur Giles befahl er zu bleiben.

Lucius der dies beobachtet hatte, lächelte stolz als er Severus' Reaktion - oder viel mehr deren Fehlen - bemerkte und als der Dunkle Lord sich an die Anderen wandte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und wisperte dem Schwarzäugigen, wie er hoffte, beruhigend zu: „Der Schmerz vergeht … mit der Zeit."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als er seinen Meister ansah, der noch immer die weiße Maske trug. Langsam nickte er, während er mit einer Hand über das Mal streichelte, das sich noch immer in seinen Arm zu brennen schien.

"Ich unterstelle diese beiden deinem Kommando, Giles. Ich bin sicher, du findest Aufgaben für sie, die ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechen."

Giles neigte den Kopf. "Natürlich, My Lord.", erwiderte er, während seine Augen fast Funken sprühten, da er im Moment Lucius im Blick hatte. "Ich melde mich bei dir, Malfoy. Sobald es etwas zu tun gibt." Damit wandte er sich mit einem weiteren Neigen des Kopfes in Richtung des Dunklen Lords ab und verließ den Saal.

Einen Moment sah Voldemort ihm nach und legte dabei den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Offensichtlich musste er sich mit Giles demnächst etwas genauer beschäftigen. "Folgt mir. Wir haben noch etwas... nachzuholen." Bei diesen Worten stand er auf und bedachte Lucius mit einem kurzen, aber bedeutungsschwangeren Blick, ehe er zur Tür ging.

Severus sprang sofort auf, um ihm nachzulaufen, wartete dann aber auf Lucius.

----  
TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält recht ausführlichen NonCon Slash. Also bitte nicht lesen, wem das gegen den Strich geht.**

**Vielen Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Dieses Kapitel ist eines wo wir um eine Warnung nicht drumherum kommen. Es ist zwar eine Slash-Story mit Inhalt, aber eben auch viel Slash. Das hier wird wieder ein etwas heftigeres Kapitel genau dieser Art werden, also nichts für Leute die es eher ruhiger und einvernehmlicher lesen wollen. **

**Gerade bei diesem Kapitel sind wir sehr auf eure Reviews gespannt! **

**Kapitel 33**

Lucius stand ebenfalls auf, nicht überhastet, aber auch keineswegs zögernd, während seine Gedanken zu rasen begannen.

Hatte er einen Fehler begangen?

Hätte er lieber den Mund halten und sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen sollen, Severus ein wenig zu beruhigen? Oder war sein Zögern, seine Zustimmung zu geben, zu deutlich geworden? Hatte dies Sein Missfallen erregt?

Und was war mit Avery? Dass dieser ihn nicht mochte, war noch weit untertrieben. Die Eifersucht war diesem deutlich anzusehen und Lucius machte sich ernsthaft darüber Gedanken, ob der andere Todesser nicht einen Weg finden würde, ihn … über Gebühr in Gefahr zu bringen, um einen möglichen Konkurrenten aus dem Weg zu räumen und dies... ohne sich möglichst selbst die Finger schmutzig machen zu müssen. Zumindest würde er selbst so handeln, ginge es darum jemanden loszuwerden. Vielleicht sollte er Avery sagen, dass er keineswegs vorhatte, … ja was eigentlich?

Ihn von seinem Platz zu verdrängen? Nein … bestimmt nicht. Und selbst wenn dem so wäre, war es gewiss nicht seine und was dies betraf, auch nicht Averys Entscheidung, sondern ganz alleine die ihres Lords.

In dem dunklen schweren Stoff seiner Todesserrobe zusammenschaudernd, beschleunigte Lucius hastig seine Schritte.

Voldemort ging mit seinen üblichen schnellen Schritten und wehender Robe den Gang entlang und betrat schließlich erneut sein Schlafzimmer. Abwartend sah er Lucius an. "Ich will sein wahres Aussehen sehen."

Seinen Zauberstab, den er seit seinem Eintreffen nicht mehr auch nur berührt hatte mit einem lautlosen Accio herbeirufend, packte er das herbei fliegende Stück magischen Holzes und richtete ihn auf Severus, den Glamour Zauber von ihm nehmend.

"Sehr viel besser.", murmelte Voldemort, während er auf den jungen Sklaven zuging und ihm bedeutete, sich zu drehen, was Severus auch sofort tat. "Es ist wirklich nur zu verständlich, dass du sein Aussehen verbirgst..."

Lucius neigte seinen Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts, während er erneut Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen fühlte.

Langsam wandte Voldemort seinen Kopf von dem Sklaven weg und zu Lucius hin, der sich merkwürdig verhielt. "Schau mich an und nimm die Maske ab.", verlangte er mit leicht ungehaltener Stimme.

Severus blickte unsicher zu Lucius und sank dann auf die Knie, um den Lord nicht noch wütender zu machen.

„Verzeiht, My Lord.", auch Lucius kniete nieder, sich dabei die Maske abstreifend und seinen Blick zu Ihm hebend, während er sich fragte, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde. Von ihnen … beiden.

„Was befürchtest du? Was glaubst du, was ich tun werde?", verlangte der Lord zu wissen. „Du scheinst es absolut nicht zu begrüßen, dass dein Sklave sich mir angeschlossen hat..."

Lucius wurde aschfahl, schienen seine Befürchtungen, dass sein Zögern Missfallen erregt hatte, doch zuzutreffen. Regelrecht entsetzt stammelte er schließlich fast schon: „Nein .. ich meine .. ich freue mich, dass er … sich ebenfalls angeschlossen hat, My Lord. Ich … es ist nur, es … fühlte sich falsch an, ihm dies zu befehlen. Nicht wenn … er es nicht auch selbst gewollt hätte. Schließlich ist es eine Ehre, Euch dienen zu dürfen und nichts das … zu dem man jemanden zwingen sollte, da … man sich dessen Treue nie wirklich gewiss sein kann."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich mir deiner Treue nicht gewiss sein kann? Immerhin habe ich dich gezwungen, als du schon nicht mehr wolltest."

Lucius, der daran nun wirklich nicht mehr gedacht hatte, fühlte sich als würde man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, ohne dass auch nur ein Laut daraus hervorkam.

So herum betrachtet, war es tatsächlich anmaßend … ja regelrecht selbst zerstörerisch, was er gesagt, was er gedacht, was ihn hatte zögern lassen. Nur dass er es so auch nicht gemeint hatte. Schon als er das erste Mal von dem mächtigsten Zauberer seit Slytherin selbst, ja man munkelte sogar, dessen Nachfahre gehört hatte, war Lucius davon überzeugt gewesen, sich diesem eines Tages anzuschließen.

Dass seine Vorstellungen gänzlich anders in Erfüllung gegangen waren, als von ihm in seinem Leichtsinn, seiner Naivität ursprünglich gedacht, das hatte ihn zwar schwanken, aber nie wirklich den Glauben an die Sache selbst verlieren lassen.

Dennoch war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass er sich durch sein Verhalten, durch seine verletzten Gefühle fast abgewandt hätte und das gab seinen Worten noch weit weniger Gewicht, als schon zuvor. Wer war er schon, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte, ob jemand wirklich Willens war, dem selben Weg, denselben Idealen zu folgen, dem selben Herrn zu dienen, wie er es sich geschworen hatte?

„Zieh die Robe aus... und dann wollen wir nachholen, was du versäumt hast.", meinte Voldemort, nachdem er Lucius' Zeit gegeben hatte, über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Der Blonde zuckte deutlich sichtbar zusammen. Er hatte es gewusst. Hatte gewusst, dass so etwas kommen würde. Nur… wieso in Severus Anwesenheit? Oder war dies nur ein weiterer Bestandteil seiner Strafe?

Trotz des Widerwillens, des Ekels, den er unweigerlich alleine schon bei dem Gedanken empfand, zögerte Lucius nicht damit, sich seiner Robe zu entledigen, es dabei vermeidend, Severus auch nur mit seinen Blicken zu streifen.

Doch das war gar nicht notwendig, da Severus' Blick gen Boden gerichtet war. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er allerdings zusammen, als er zuerst kühle Luft auf seiner plötzlich nackten Haut spürte und dazu im nächsten Moment das recht unangenehme Kribbeln eines kompletten Reinigungszaubers. Mit roten Wangen und Ohren blickte er auf.

Voldemort deutete auf das Bett. „Leg dich hin, Snape...", verlangte er und nickte zufrieden, als der Sklave sofort zum Bett huschte und sich auf den Rücken legte.

Severus hatte Angst. Doch unterdrückte er sie gekonnt und lag nun vollkommen ruhig da.

Lucius' Blick wurde regelrecht ungläubig. Nicht so sehr wegen der Tatsache an sich, dass Er Severus ebenfalls … nein, das konnte Lucius sogar verstehen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich begeistert darüber war. Oh nein, was ihm nun abermals in den Sinn kam und ihn einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, waren seine Gedanken und Überlegungen, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen waren … als er hier erwacht war und noch einmal, während Severus in den Kreis gebracht worden war.

Langsam legte Voldemort eine Hand auf Lucius' Schulter und führte ihn zum Bett. „Was habe ich an deinem ersten Tag hier gesagt?", fragte er, während er sich setzte und Lucius neben sich zog.

„Dass …", Lucius' Mund wurde trocken und er musste ein zweites Mal ansetzen, um weiter sprechen zu können, „… dass dies keine … Strafe ist, sondern … Eurer Entspannung hilft."

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich meinte etwas anderes.", erwiderte Voldemort, während er über Lucius' Rücken strich. "Es geht um das, was du versäumt hast, zu üben.", raunte er weiter und drehte den Blonden so, dass er auf seinen Sklaven blicken konnte.

Lucius fühlte sich schwindlig, fast schon wie in Trance, als er sich von Seiner Hand geführt Severus zuwandte. Kalkweiß klebte sein Blick wie festgefroren auf dessen Körpermitte, nicht fähig auch nur für einen noch so kurzen Moment woanders hinzublicken und als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein halb entsetztes, halb aus trockener Kehle hervor gepresstes Wispern: „Ob ich nicht an meinem Sklaven geübt hätte…"

„Genau... er ist vollkommen sauber... und ich denke mal, gut genug erzogen, dass er nicht ohne Erlaubnis kommt. Oder ich lege ihm auch eine Manschette an.", murmelte der Lord und sah in die schwarzen, ängstlichen Augen des Sklaven.

Severus schluckte heftig, nickte jedoch. Er war tatsächlich so erzogen, dass er nicht zu früh kam, wenn die Stimulation nicht zu stark wurde. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick zu Lucius, der vollkommen erstarrt wirkte. Es war klar, dass diese Anweisung den Blonden wieder aus der Bahn werfen würde und Severus hoffte, dass es nicht zu schlimm ausfiel.

Er konnte das nicht. Konnte doch nicht … es wäre, als würde er Severus ein zweites Mal vergewaltigen und dieses Mal wäre es keine Unwissenheit, sondern … pure Absicht. Endlich gelang es Lucius doch noch sein Augenmerk auf etwas anderes als auf des Schwarzhaarigen Geschlechtsteile zu lenken und ihm in die ebenso dunklen Augen zu blicken.

Severus versuchte in seinem Blick zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er verstand und dass er Lucius garantiert nicht dafür verantwortlich machte. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das den Blonden aufmuntern sollte.

Voldemort beobachtete diesen stummen Austausch lediglich, sagte aber nichts dazu. Doch fragte er sich wieder, was das für ein doch recht merkwürdiges Meister/Sklave-Verhältnis war.

Dass Lucius Severus nicht verstand, war noch weit untertrieben und als dieser dann sogar noch lächelte, fühlte er sich vollends seiner selbst entfremdet. Langsam wandte Lucius seinen Kopf um und sah den Mann an, der immer noch neben ihm saß … abwartend … beobachtend… Die Hand auf seiner Schulter nahm er kaum wirklich wahr. Und ohne es wirklich bewusst zu entscheiden, glitt Lucius vom Bett herab auf den Boden, auf seine Knie und sah zu dem Mann, dem Zauberer auf, der, dessen war er sich vollkommen bewusst, ihn sicherlich gleich bestrafen würde. Doch … konnte er es einfach nicht! Konnte nicht tun, was dieser von ihm erwartete. Nicht … nicht bei Severus.

Entsetzen zeichnete sich in den schwarzen Augen ab, als Lucius nicht nur nicht gehorchte, sondern sich aktiv widersetzte.

Die erschrocken ausgestreckte Hand des Sklaven wurde von Voldemort nach unten geschlagen, ehe dieser sich dem Blonden zuwandte. „Was soll das werden?", fragte er mit deutlich ungehaltener Stimme.

„Ich kann … kann ihm das nicht … nicht noch einmal antun.", brachte Lucius mit stockender Stimme hervor, während Furcht in jede Ritze seiner Gedanken zu tropfen begann. Furcht, weil er sich widersetzte, auch wenn Lucius es nicht wirklich so sah. Furcht, weil er nicht tun konnte, es einfach nicht konnte … Nicht bei Severus … aber …

Langsam rutschte Lucius ein wenig vor, jederzeit einen seinen Körper versengenden Schmerz erwartend - so wie in dieser ersten Nacht, ihrer ersten Begegnung auf der Lichtung - beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor zwischen die Beine seines Lords und presste seine Lippen schließlich zu einem entschlossenen Kuss auf dessen Schritt.

Bei dem Reindrängeln hatten sich die Beine Voldemorts automatisch etwas weiter geöffnet, während er nun auf den blonden Haarschopf herab blickte. "Du bringst es also nicht über dich, deinem Sklaven einen zu blasen?", fragte er mit Unheil verkündender Stimme.

Zitternd lag Severus da und seine Augen klebten schier an seinem Meister. Er verstand einfach nicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass er vergewaltigt werden würde, auch wenn es sicher schwer wäre, sich zurück zu halten.

Lucius fühlte sich elend … so richtig … richtig elend … dennoch behielt er seinen Mund dort, wo er war, während er mit schwankender Stimme antwortete: „Ja, My Lord."

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Doch dann packte der Dunkle Lord den linken Arm des Blonden und drückte seinen Zauberstab in dessen Mal. Dabei konzentrierte er sich auf einige männliche Mitglieder seines Inneren Kreises.

Nur Augenblicke später klopfte es kurz und die ersten beiden - Dolohow und Avery - traten ein, dicht gefolgt von Lestrange und zwei weiteren, Lucius noch unbekannten Todessern.

Voldemorts Finger gruben sich in die blonden Haare und zogen Lucius' Kopf nach oben. "Ich denke, du kannst dir vorstellen, was erwartet wird!" Damit schob er den Jugendlichen in Richtung der Männer. „Und diesmal hast du keine Wahlmöglichkeit!"

Entsetzt aufkeuchend starrte Lucius auf die fünf Todesser, die mehr oder weniger offen zeigten, was sie von dem Kommenden hielten. Wieder zuckte sein Blick zu Severus, der weiterhin regungslos auf dem Bett lag. Doch kaum dass sich auch nur der Gedanke in ihm zu bilden versuchte, dass er vielleicht doch an diesem … verblasste er auch schon wieder unter der Gewissheit, dass er ihm dies einfach nicht antun konnte. An die Möglichkeit, dass es für seinen Sklaven nicht einmal so unangenehm wäre, dachte Lucius nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang.

Sich langsam aufrichtend, war er doch halb zu Boden gestürzt, als Er ihn von sich geschoben hatte, hob Lucius abermals seinen Blick zu den fünf in ihren schwarzen Roben versammelten Männern und blieb bei Avery hängen, dessen blitzende Augen ihn regelrecht aufzuspießen schienen.

Lucius wusste, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er jetzt noch etwas sagte, sich entschuldige - denn es gab nichts, das zu entschuldigen gewesen wäre. Er konnte es einfach nicht, ganz gleich wie viele … möglichst flach zu atmen versuchend, wandte sich Lucius Avery zu, rutschte zu diesem hin, da er sich nicht dazu in der Lage fand, die paar Schritte aufzustehen, nur um dann anschließend wieder vor diesem in die Knie zu gehen.

Langsam hob Lucius seine Hand und legte sie an die Hose des Mannes, dem er auch in Zukunft unterstellt sein würde und der ihn, wie Lucius zu wissen glaubte, hasste. Schlimmer als bei diesem, hoffte der junge Mann wenigstens, konnte es dann bei keinem der Anderen mehr kommen.

Die Augen des auf dem Bett liegenden Jungen wurden riesengroß und er setzte sich hastig auf. Doch ehe er irgendetwas Dummes tun konnte, griff der Dunkle Lord nach ihm und zog ihn zu sich, um sich etwas mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

Averys Blick wurde im ersten Moment mitleidiger, vor allem als er das starke Zittern der Hand spürte. Doch das verschwand sofort wieder, als er den Blick hob und Voldemort gerade den anderen Jungen zu sich zog. Wieder wallte ein heftiges Gefühl der Eifersucht durch seinen Körper. „Nun mach schon!", zischte er den Blonden an.

Lucius' Hand erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, doch dann öffnete er schließlich, ziemlich ungeschickt die Hose des vor ihm Stehenden, darunter die schwarz seidene Unterwäsche erblickend, die ihm einen ziemlich deutlichen Blick auf dessen ansehnliche Wölbung bot.

Kurz seinen Kopf senkend, atmete Lucius noch einmal tief durch, ehe er seine Augen schloss und nun auch die Unterhose ergriff und nach unten zog. Doch konnte er sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, weiter zu machen.

Ungeduldig griff Avery in die weißblonden Haare und zog Lucius zu sich heran. „Na los!", knurrte er leise.

Voldemort indessen hatte einen schon recht schwer atmenden Severus auf dem Schoß, den er noch immer stimulierte, während dieser in Richtung seines Meister blicken musste. Der Lord hatte gerade ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht wegschauen oder die Augen schließen durfte.

Lucius keuchte auf, was ein Fehler war, denn schon spürte er nackte, weiche Haut an seinen Lippen. Sein erster Impuls war, sich gegen den Griff - den Druck, der ihn immer dichter heran zwang, wo es doch gar nicht mehr näher ging - zu wehren. Panik flammte in ihm auf und er wandte seinen Kopf voller Widerwillen ab.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so.", kam es ungehalten von Avery, während er den Daumen seiner freien Hand an der Seite zwischen Lucius' Kiefer zu zwängen versuchte, damit dieser den Mund öffnete. „Du willst unseren Lord doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?"

„Na…", begann Lucius, der eigentlich ‚natürlich nicht …', hatte sagen wollen, doch kam er nicht dazu, spürte er im nächsten Moment auch schon, wie sich der Daumen noch fester gegen seinen Kiefer drückte, seinen Mund noch weiter öffnete und dann war an sprechen nicht einmal mehr zu denken, fühlte er auch schon wie etwas dickes, weiches, im Moment noch ziemlich schlaffes in seinen Mund geschoben wurde.

Als er nicht zurückkonnte und sein Mund immer voller zu werden drohte, begann Lucius instinktiv zu schlucken, wobei seine Zunge im selben Moment versuchte, sich des Fremdkörpers durch schieb und stoßen zu erwehren.

„Die Zungenarbeit fühlt sich schon gut an... nur saugen fehlt noch.", spöttelte Giles, während ein heißes Kribbeln in seiner Körpermitte entstand. Sehr schnell wuchs seine Erektion.

Lucius versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln und er begann ob des stetig wachsenden Glieds in seinem Mund zu würgen, während ihm sein Speichel langsam aus dem Mund zu tropfen begann.

Mitleidslos begann Giles sich zu bewegen, als der Junge keinerlei Anstalten machte, endlich seinen Job zu erledigen. Bereits mit dem dritten Stoß war die Erektion im Hals und er stöhnte auf.

Hätte er schreien können, er hätte es getan. So war alles, was Lucius hervorbrachte, ein ersticktes Stöhnen, während er sich nun nicht nur mehr seinen Kopf aus dem festen Griff zu befreien suchte, sondern nun auch seine fast vergessen geglaubten Hände einsetzte und Avery von sich zu stoßen versuchte.

„Hände auf den Rücken!", donnerte Voldemort plötzlich, sodass der Sklave in seinem Arm heftig zusammen schrak. „Willst du es etwa wagen, dich zu widersetzen? Dann sollten wir vielleicht einige Lektionen nochmals durchgehen!"

Auch Lucius fuhr zusammen, fast so als hätte er einen Schlag bekommen und im nächsten Moment rutschte dieses widerliche Ding noch ein weiteres Stück seinen Rachen hinunter, so dass sein Schluckreflex abermals einsetzte.

Die Hände allerdings krallten sich fast schon verzweifelt in den Hosenstoff und auch wenn er sich nicht mehr fort zuschieben suchte, brachte es Lucius nicht über sich, die Hände von dort fortzunehmen, geschweige denn sie hinter seinen Rücken zu nehmen.

„Bitte tut ihm nicht weh.", wisperte Severus plötzlich, als er die Handbewegung des Lords weg von sich und vermutlich in Richtung eines Zauberstabes spürte. Trotz der Lust, die sein Denken vernebelte, spürte er die Gefahr für seinen Meister. „Er versucht es sicher..."

Voldemort sah ungläubig auf den Schwarzhaarigen herab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dennoch zog er den Stab und fesselte Lucius' Hände mit einem Spruch auf den Rücken.

Lucius schluchzte auf, als er seines Haltes beraubt noch weiter nach vorne gegen Avery sackte, so dass sich noch tiefer in ihn schob, was er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu verwirren, in dem Chaos aus Hilflosigkeit, Ekel und wahr gewordenem Alptraum, der da keuchend wieder und wieder tief in ihn stieß.

Es war so viel… zu viel… als dass er sich hätte übergeben können, als dass er etwas anderes hätte tun können, als weiter zu schlucken, stärker diesmal, in dem verzweifeltem Versuch, dass es irgendwie… weniger würde.

Giles stöhnte auf, als Lucius nun endlich richtig zur Sache kam und seinen Mund einsetzte, wie es sich gehörte. Dass dies eher unfreiwillig war, störte den Todesser nicht wirklich. Die vier anderen Inneren waren bereits deutlich sichtbar ungeduldig, mischten sich aber nicht ein.

Voldemort hingegen beschäftigte sich wieder mit Snape und genoss es, den Jungen in ein keuchendes Bündel Mensch zu verwandeln.

Lucius hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und das verstärkte die Panik, die er empfand nur noch weiter. Immer schneller schluckte er krampfartig, während sein Gaumen das nun deutlich verhärtete Etwas in seinem Rachen zusammenpresste.

Nun begann Giles sich wieder zu bewegen, sodass Lucius immer wieder die Gelegenheit bekam, zu atmen, wenn er seine Erektion etwas herausgezogen hatte. Dabei lockerte er den Griff in den weißblonden Haaren etwas, um zu sehen, wie der Junge reagieren würde.

Lucius sackte im ersten Moment noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen, dabei heftig die Luft in seine Lungen einsaugend. Nur dass er damit an noch mehr saugte… und dies auch prompt zu spüren bekam.

Die Bewegungen wurden schneller, sodass Lucius sich anstrengen musste, um im richtigen Moment zu atmen und zu schlucken. Schließlich nach gut fünf Minuten ergoss Giles sich tief im Rachen des anderen, sodass dieser eigentlich nicht einmal schlucken musste, da sofort alles die Speiseröhre hinab spritzte.

Es war noch widerlicher, als er es in Erinnerung hatte… noch weit, weit … ekelerregender. Doch hatte Lucius zu viel damit zu tun, überhaupt erst einmal richtig zu Atem zu kommen, als dass er etwas anderes hätte tun können, als einfach nur in sich zusammengesunken abermals zu schlucken. Doch spürte er bereits wie sein Magen zu revoltieren begann und sich ein leicht säuerlicher Geschmack seine Kehle hinaufkommend, zu dem Sperma mischte, das einfach überall in ihm zu kleben schien.

Doch lange konnte Lucius sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was sein Magen gerade tat. Schon trat der nächste Innere vor ihn und griff in die langen, blonden Strähnen. „Weiter geht's.", erklang Dolohows Stimme über ihm.

Gleichzeitig den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken suchend, schüttelte Lucius, auch wenn es ihm bis in die Haarwurzeln hinein schmerzte, entschieden seinen Kopf: „Nein..", war das einzige, was er schließlich hervorgepresst bekam, ehe er seinen Mund wieder fest verschloss.

Nicht noch einmal… niemals wieder…

Für die erneute Weigerung erhielt Lucius eine schallende Ohrfeige, die um so schlimmer war, da Dolohows andere Hand noch immer in den weißblonden Strähnen vergraben war.

Voldemort stand auf und beförderte dabei Snape auf den Boden, was den hocherregten Jungen aufkeuchen ließ. Dann ging er zu Lucius und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Willst du mich enttäuschen, Junge?"

Lucius zitterte, sowohl vor Ekel, als auch vor Angst. Doch erstarrte er, als er die Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Seine Hände.

Wann er die Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste er nicht und auch nicht, wann die ersten Tränen aus seinen geschlossenen Lidern quollen.

Er konnte es nicht… ihm war so schlecht, so übel, dass er kaum an sich halten konnte, um sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Ich wollte es dir leicht machen, Lucius.", murmelte Voldemort, der sich dazu sogar herabbeugte, um dicht beim Ohr des Blonden zu sein. „Du wirst auch die restlichen vier Mal schaffen... oder ich gebe dich einmal quer durch den Orden. Reiß dich zusammen."

Schlagartig flogen Lucius' Augenlider wieder auf und das Entsetzen, das schiere Grauen das er alleine schon bei der Vorstellung empfand, überwog im ersten Moment sogar den Ekel, wenn auch nicht die Übelkeit.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, nicht denken wollend, starrte Lucius auf das bereits entblößte Geschlechtsteil und der ihm entgegenschlagende Geruch ließ ihn fast erneut seinen Kopf abwenden.

Dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie, seine verkrampften Kiefer zu öffnen, seine Zunge herauszustrecken und … sich im nächsten Moment zu übergeben, kaum das er Haut und Haare zwischen seinen Lippen gespürt und vor allem zu schmecken bekommen hatte.

Mit einem Fluch ließ Dolohow ihn los und zog sofort seinen Zauberstab, um den Bengel zu verfluchen. Doch ein flüchtiger Blick zu seinem Lord hielt ihn davon ab.

„Passiert das noch einmal, wirst du es ablecken.", raunte Voldemort, nachdem der Innere den Stab weggesteckt hatte. Er säuberte alles und beugte sich erneut herunter. „Muss Snape dir zeigen, wie es geht?", fragte er weiter.

Schweiß glitzerte in jeder von Lucius' Poren, als er sich über die nun trockenen Lippen leckte und schwach seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Es… es tut mir leid…" Ein Schluchzen nur schwer unterdrückend, stammelte er verzweifelt weiter: „…ich… ich wollte das… das nicht… es geh.. kann… kann nicht mehr."

„Oh doch, du kannst, Lucius. Du wirst lernen... so wie du alles bisher gelernt hast, was ich gefordert habe.", murmelte Voldemort mit einem kalten Unterton in der Stimme. Dann grinste er plötzlich fies, auch wenn Lucius das nicht sehen konnte. „Du willst ihn doch beschützen, oder?"

Lucius musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, von wem der Dunkle Lord sprach und er wusste ebenfalls, dass dieser mit seiner Annahme vollkommen recht hatte. Ja, er wollte ihn beschützen, wollte nicht, dass Severus etwas geschah. Wollte nicht, dass dieser … langsam wandte Lucius seinen Kopf, versuchte einen Blick auf seinen Sklaven zu erhaschen.

Dieser kniete schräg hinter Lucius und blickte zu Boden. Severus wollte nicht Schuld sein, dass Lucius weiter gequält wurde. Doch wusste er auch, dass sein Meister ihn nicht einem ähnlichen Schicksal ausliefern würde. Oder hoffte er das nur?

„Ich bin sicher, er würde sofort zustimmen statt deiner im Orden von Bett zu Bett zu wandern.", raunte Voldemort leise und drehte Lucius' Kopf noch etwas, damit dieser ihn ansehen konnte. „Deine Entscheidung."

„Verstehe…", flüsterte Lucius und oh ja, er verstand wirklich. Er glaubte keinen Moment lang, dass Er seine Drohung nicht wahr machen würde und konnte nur hoffen, dass … selbst wenn er es schaffte, nicht auch dennoch tat.

Langsam wandte sich Lucius wieder Dolohow zu, der nach der Säuberung immerhin auch besser roch als zuvor, beugte sich etwas vor und fischte erneut mit seinen Lippen nach dessen bereits, oder immer noch leicht vorhandener Erektion.

Während sich seine Lippen fester schlossen, seine Zunge an dem Schaft entlang fuhr, versuchte Lucius an etwas anderes zu denken. An Severus, der, würde er es nicht tun, viel mehr würde ertragen müssen.

Zufrieden streichelten Voldemorts Daumen einen Moment lang an über Lucius' Hals, ehe er ihn wieder los ließ und zum Bett zurück ging. Doch diesmal kümmerte er sich nicht um den Schwarzhaarigen, sondern sah einfach nur zu, wie Lucius sich anstellte.

Dolohow war nicht sonderlich geduldig und begann sofort, sich in dem heißen Mund zu bewegen, um mehr Stimulation zu bekommen.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, kam Lucius nicht gegen das Bedürfnis an, sich erneut übergeben zu müssen. Doch ehe er dazu Gelegenheit fand, kaum das Dolohow sich tief in seinen Rachen ergossen hatte, drängte sich auch schon das nächste, diesmal kleinere und bereits vor Erregung zuckende Organ in seinen immer noch nach Atem ringenden Mund und ehe Lucius wirklich begriff, war es auch schon vorüber und der Vierte und Vorletzte trat an ihn heran.

Diesmal dauerte es wieder länger, doch war es nicht ganz so schlimm - irgendwie. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der andere sich in seinen Mund ergoss. Diesmal nicht tief, so dass das meiste bereits seine Kehle hinabspritzte, sondern in seinem Mund und über sein Gesicht verteilend.

Nach den beiden ihm unbekannten Todessern, kam Lestrange auf ihn zu.

Und auch bei diesem dauerte es wieder etwas länger, da er es genießen wollte. „Gib dir mehr Mühe.", verlangte er mit heiserer, von Lust geprägter Stimme. „Saug daran! Ich will was spüren."

Lucius schauderte zusammen, doch war es der Letzte… der Letzte... an diesem Gedanken klammerte er sich fest, als er seine Lippen noch etwas fester um den sich in seinem Mund bewegenden Schaft schloss und… das erste Mal nicht nur Luft einsog, sondern statt dieser direkt an dem sich in seinem Mund befindlichen. Erst lutschte Lucius nur, ehe er, als würde er Wasser zwischen den Lippen einziehen, fest an der stark geschwollenen Eichel saugte.

„Viel besser!", keuchte Lestrange auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Jetzt fühlte es sich wirklich geil an und so schwoll seine Erektion auch weiter, sodass er trotz seines Vorsatzes, das Ende hinauszuzögern, recht schnell kam.

Auch diesmal hatte Lucius keine andere Wahl, als zu schlucken, was ihm an Sperma in den Rachen gespritzt wurde und dann… plötzlich, war es vorbei. Sein Mund wieder leer, bis auf die Überreste dessen, was er nicht hatte hinunterbringen können.

Als er dann losgelassen wurde, brach er einfach in sich zusammen, fiel zur Seite und rollte sich, soweit wie ihm mit den immer noch auf magische Weise hinter seinem Rücken gefesselten Händen möglich war, zusammen.

Es war vorüber… aus und vorbei.

Die fünf Inneren verschwanden nach einem Wink des Lords. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, trat Voldemort zu Lucius und hob den Fesselspruch an den Armen auf, ehe er ihn säuberte. „Schau mich an..."

Lucius blieb liegen, wo er war, machte auch keine Anstalten seine nun dank der wieder einsetzenden Durchblutung stark zu kribbeln beginnenden Arme wieder nach vorn zu nehmen. Dennoch drehte er seinen Kopf so, dass er zu dem über ihm aufragendem Mann aufblicken konnte.

Voldemort hockte sich neben ihn und strich durch die weichen Haare. „Das hast du gut gemacht... auch wenn ich nachhelfen musste. Jetzt leg dich ins Bett und ruh dich aus." Er sah auf und erblickte den noch immer knienden Schwarzhaarigen. „Du auch. Schlaft etwas. Ich komme später wieder."

Lucius nickte schwach und weil dies zu wenig war, schaffte er es auch noch irgendwie ein geschlagenes „Ja, My Lord …" und ein kurz nachfolgendes „… danke, My Lord." hervorzubringen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wofür er sich überhaupt bedankte. Als er dann Seinem Blick folgte, wusste es Lucius jedoch. Schon allein dafür, dass Severus bei ihm bleiben durfte… jetzt… hier… wo ihm trotz dem, dass er immer noch schwitzte, so unendlich kalt war.

Langsam rappelte sich Lucius erst auf seine Knie auf und versuchte anschließend aufzustehen, fiel jedoch wieder hin, weil ihn seine Beine einfach zu tragen verweigerten. So rutschte er schließlich auf seinen Knien zum Bett, zog sich hoch und legte sich auf die Laken, die mindestens ebenso kalt waren, wie er sich fühlte. Kalt und leer…

Sofort war Severus an Lucius' Seite und schmiegte sich an ihn, um ihn zu wärmen. Er hoffte sehr, dass ihrer beider Nacktheit Lucius auch jetzt nicht störte.

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd beschwor Voldemort sogar noch eine Decke herauf, die sich sacht über die beiden legte. Dann verließ er den Raum, um sich seinen Geschäften zu widmen.

------

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Puh ihr ahnt ja gar nicht wie froh ich bin, das das letzte Kapitel keine Entrüstungsstürme hervorgebracht hat. Im Gegenteil, sind die Reviews durchweg echt ... ja animierend, noch viel mehr zu schreiben. Auch wenn nun mal wieder etwas ruhigeres kommen wird. :) **

**Den bestne Dank auch an die wieder aufgetauchten katan-kun und als Dank für die vielen Reviews gibts jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel. Da soll noch mal einer sagen, das ihr uns nicht anspornt. :) **

**Kapitel 34**

Lucius lag einfach nur da. Wach und mit geöffneten Augen, auch wenn er seine Umgebung nicht wirklich wahrnahm und selbst wenn er sie gesehen hätte, wäre es ihm egal gewesen.

Alles war egal … nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle.

Er war hier - in Seinem Bett - und wartete darauf, das Er zurückkäme und es dann dort weiterging, wo er - vor wie vielen Stunden? Minuten? Lucius wusste es nicht - aufgehört hatte. Er spürte Severus' Blicke, spürte dessen Sorge fast schon körperlich, doch prallte diese an ihm ab. An der Eisschicht, die sich über alles in ihm zu legen schien.

Ihm war so kalt … trotz der Decke und des dicht an ihm gedrängten Körpers. Severus' Körpers, der fast schon zu glühen schien vor Hitze, doch berührte sie Lucius nicht.

Nicht die Kälte, die sich tief in ihm drin festgesetzt hatte. Dort wo sich all die Ergüsse der fünf Todesser gesammelt hatten, wo sie durch seinen Körper flossen, in sein Blut, sein Fleisch, seine Knochen eindrangen und sich dort festsetzten.

Lucius wusste, dass dies Unsinn war, doch war das reine Wissen nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er fühlte.

Er fror .. von Innen heraus und begann sich erneut zusammenzurollen. Wie ein Kind … ein närrisches Kind, das er war.

Severus hatte einfach nur stumm bei ihm gelegen und ihn sanft an der Wange gestreichelt, da er sich einfach nicht zu helfen wusste. Doch nun ging das nicht mehr. „Meister... Ihr dürft Euch nicht so mitnehmen lassen. Hört Ihr? Das Loch wird nur immer tiefer und Ihr findet nicht mehr heraus. Bitte, Meister." Sachte rüttelte er an Lucius' Schulter.

Doch der Blonde dachte nicht einmal daran zu antworten, oder gar zu reagieren. Selbst wenn er verstanden hätte, was genau der neben ihm liegende gemeint hatte. War es doch egal, was dieser sprach, war es egal, was irgendjemand sagte. Das einzige, was zählte, war die ihn vollends vereinnahmende Kälte.

Die ihn in Besitz nahm, die sein eigenes Denken erstarren ließ, ebenso wie seine Gefühle. Empfindungen, die er nicht haben, die er nicht spüren, mit denen er sich nicht auseinandersetzen wollte.

Noch ehe Severus vollends in Panik geraten konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und der Dunkle Lord betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Langsam kam er zum Bett und setzte sich. Bei dem panischen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen runzelte er die Stirn und betrachtete Lucius dann. „Lucius...", meinte er ruhig und griff sich den Blonden einfach, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Dabei drang er in dessen Geist ein.

Nur entfernt nahm Lucius wahr, dass noch jemand bei ihm war. Mehr als das… er glaubte, eine Präsenz zu spüren, einen anderen Geist in seinem. Doch empfand er dabei keine Furcht, es war ihm schlichtweg auch dies egal.

Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle .. nichts bis auf, dass er begriffen hatte, dass Gefühle nichts als Fehler waren. Fehler, die seine Situation nur immer weiter verschlimmert hatten. Fehler, die er hätte vermeiden können, hätte er nicht empfunden, wie er es getan hatte. Hätte er sich nicht derart geekelt, wäre nicht die stete Übelkeit, die schon alleine der Gedanke an das Gewesene in ihm aufgerüttelt hätte, hätte er sich nicht geweigert. Hätte einfach gehorcht… und hätte nicht… so viel… zu viel…

Lucius wollte nicht mehr fühlen, nicht mehr riechen und schon gar nicht mehr schmecken müssen. Er wollte nicht mehr verabscheuen, nicht mehr fühlen und die Kälte… die wie Ströme aus Gletscher durch ihn flossen, Körper und Geist erstarren ließen, boten ihm dies.

Nichts spüren…

Nichts fühlen…

Nichts schmecken…

Sicherheit.

_Das ist keine Lösung_, konnte Lucius plötzlich die körperlose Stimme des Lords in seinem Geist hören. _Komm wieder zu dir._

Wozu? Um weitere Fehler zu begehen und somit noch mehr bestraft, weiter erniedrigt und gedemütigt zu werden?

Nein… wenn sich Lucius eines gewiss war, dann dass er nicht wieder zurück wollte. Nicht mehr so schwach, so erbärmlich, so angreifbar, so… voller Fühlen.. sein wollte.

_Wenn du nicht wieder heraus kommst, wirst du ewig auf der niedrigsten Stufe bleiben. Willst du das? Soll ich Giles sagen, dass nur Snape für ihn arbeiten wird und du bleibst hier bei mir?  
_  
Snape…

Severus…

Er brauchte ihn… brauchte jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste. Der ihm sagte, dass er mehr als nur ein Sklave war…

Doch was hatte er diesem schon anderes gegeben, als weiteren Schmerz, weiteres Leid? Er hatte ihn sein Leben lang beleidigt, geschmäht… hatte ihn vergewaltigt. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob dies nun aus Unwissenheit geschehen war, oder nicht. Seine Lust hatte ihn einfach nicht innehalten, nicht wirklich zuhören lassen.

Lust… Ekel… Gefühle… Fühlen…

All dies bedeutete nur weitere Fehler zu begehen und was diese zur Folge hatten, das hatte Lucius mehr als nur zu spüren bekommen.. er hatte es… schmecken müssen. Etwas das Lucius niemals wieder erleben wollte. Niemals wieder riechen, atmen, schlucken müssen… es war so erniedrigend gewesen. So… abartig…

Er war abartig… er selbst… er ganz alleine… weil er sich von sich selbst abgestoßen fühlte.

Wie hätte er Severus dies antun können? Es wäre nichts anderes gewesen, als hätte er ihn ein weiteres Mal mit Gewalt genommen. Er hatte nicht gehorchen können… nicht dabei.. nicht wenn er Severus abermals mit seinem Tun verletzte…

So langsam wurde es dem Dunklen Lord allerdings zu bunt. Denn wenn er etwas nur äußerst selten war, dann geduldig. Und so schob er Lucius wieder neben sich und zog seinen Zauberstab. Noch ehe der entsetzte Aufschrei die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen verlassen hatte, zischte Voldemort ein leises Crucio.

Schmerz!

Der durch seine Adern kurvte, seine Muskeln zusammenzog, jeden einzelnen seiner Nerven zum glühen brachte, ließ Lucius aufschreien. Riss ihn aus dem Zustand der Ruhe, des wohligen Nicht-Empfindens heraus und ließ ihn sich zusammenkrümmen.

Und dann .. .war es auch schon wieder vorbei, war er es, der sein eigenes Keuchen hörte, sich verzweifelt bemühend, nicht auch noch in ein hysterisches Schluchzen zu verfallen. So abrupt war der Wechsel von dem einen, ins nächste Extrem gewesen.

Der Dunkle Lord stand noch immer neben dem Bett, während Severus sofort bei Lucius war und ihn besorgt musterte. „Meister?", hauchte er leise und hoffte, dass der Blonde endlich wieder reagierte.

Für einen Moment lag Lucius einfach nur da … zitternd, wenn auch diesmal nicht nur vor innerer Kälte, so noch viel mehr von dem weiter in ihm nachhallenden Schmerz des auf ihn gesprochenen Unverzeihlichen.

Dennoch gelang es ihm schließlich ein heiseres: „Bi … bin in .. in Ordnung.", hervorzubringen, auch wenn dies nun ganz und gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch konnte er gerade jetzt keinen ihn bemutternden Sklaven um sich haben. Zumindest nicht vor Ihm.

Was Lucius schlagartig daran erinnerte, dass es gewiss nicht Severus gewesen war, der ihn verflucht hatte, und so bemühte er sich vom Bett herunter und auf seine Knie zu kommen.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist nun klar, dass ich eine derartige Flucht nicht dulden werde. Zieht euch an und dann geht nach Hause. Und diesmal... Hausaufgaben, Lucius! Du wirst mindestens einmal am Tag üben..." Bei diesen Worten zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Blonden, um eine kleine Erinnerung einzupflanzen.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, doch wagte er nicht etwas zu sagen.

Hausaufgaben … Lucius war nur zu bewusst, was sein Lord damit meinte. Der Gedanke ließ ihn für einen kurzen, sehr kurzen Augenblick daran denken, sich erneut zu weigern. Doch war die Erinnerung an die Konsequenzen zu frisch, zu nachhaltig gewesen, als dass er sich dies gewagt hätte.

Ein geflüstertes „Ja, My Lord." war alles, was Lucius hervorbrachte… bis ihm einfiel, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie lange er überhaupt schon hier gewesen war und… wie lange die Ferien noch dauern würden. Er selbst würde ja nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und… wenn er wirklich… Er müsste Severus die weitere Schulbildung verweigern, fände er keinen Weg, sich irgendwie mit diesem nach Unterrichtsschluss, oder in einer der Pausen zu treffen, um dann… Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Voldemort nickte leicht und bedeutete ihnen mit einer flüchtigen Geste, dass sie gehen konnten. Sofort ging Severus zu seinen Sachen und kleidete sich wieder an. Dann wandte er sich zu Lucius um. „Wo sind Eure Kleider, Meister?", wollte er leise wissen, da sie bereits wieder allein im Zimmer waren.

Langsam hob Lucius den Kopf und sah sich nach Severus um, der bereits angezogen bei ihm stand: „Das letzte mal sah ich sie in … in Seinem Büro." Nur kurz zuckte Lucius' Blick zu der eher verborgenen, zweiten Türe, die mit einem dunklen Gang direkt dahin führte, wo er vor Ihm noch in seinem Schlafanzug erschienen war.

Severus folgte nur kurz Lucius' Blick, schluckte heftig und sah den Blonden wieder an. „Ich hole ihn schnell." Noch ehe sein Meister reagieren konnte, war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon zu der Tür gelaufen und hindurch getreten.

Der Gang war eng und düster. Allerdings flammte sofort eine einzelne Fackel in der Mitte auf, wenn man hinein trat, genauso wie es auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern in Malfoy Manor geregelt war.

Severus lief hindurch und klopfte am Ende an die Tür, die auch sofort aufschwang.

Voldemort saß an seinem Schreibtisch und runzelte ob der Störung die Stirn, erhob sich dann aber als der Sklave eintrat und auf die Knie fiel.

„Die .. die Kleider meines Meisters?", wisperte er unsicher und hängte dann, nach kurzem Überlegen, ein „My Lord" an, weil auch Lucius den Lord so angeredet hatte.

„Ach ja... obwohl das nicht unbedingt Kleider sind.", meinte Voldemort schmunzelnd und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, ehe er den Seidenschlafanzug vor Severus erscheinen ließ, der eigentlich sogar in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen war. „Aber da du schonmal hier bist, ein kleiner Rat: Sorge dafür, dass Lucius einen guten Stil entwickelt. Am Ende der Ferien rufe ich ihn erneut und dann sollte ich zufriedengestellt werden. Verstanden?"

Severus nickte hastig. „Ich werde es ihm richtig beibringen, My Lord." Schnell stand er auf und lief durch den Gang zurück zum Schlafzimmer.

Lucius war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte die zuvor abgelegte Todesserrobe wieder übergestreift, da er nicht wirklich damit rechnete, dass Severus seine Nachtkleidung brächte, ja er fast schon angestrengt zu lauschen versuchte, befürchtete er doch schon fast, dessen Schreie zu hören, da es mehr als Dumm war, einfach so in Sein Büro zu laufen - oder was dies betraf, überhaupt unaufgefordert zu Ihm zu gehen - war er umso überraschter, als dieser wieder zurückkam. Mit seinem Schlafanzug noch dazu. „Das war mehr als … unnötig. Was wenn Er da gewesen wäre? Was wenn er merkt, dass die Sachen fehlen?"

Lucius machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen und das nicht nur, weil er fürchtete, dass Severus' Handlung auf ihn zurückfiele, sondern viel eher, weil er wusste, dass auch Severus dafür bestraft werden würde.

„Er war da, Meister. Er hat sie mir gegeben.", erwiderte Severus und hielt Lucius die beiden Kleidungsstücke hin. Was Voldemort sonst noch gesagt hatte, berichtete der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht. Es würde Lucius sicherlich nur noch mehr belasten.

„Er war…" Lucius schluckte, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten die beiden Schlafanzugsteile entgegenzunehmen. Seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch nehmend, wo dieser die ganze Zeit über gelegen hatte, wollte er schon Severus' Arm ergreifen, um mit diesem so schnell wie möglich fort zu kommen, ehe er innehielt und nur ein Kurzes „Wir gehen…" murmelte.

Anschließend verließ er das Schlafgemach des Dunklen Lords durch die breitere Türe in Richtung des Raumes, von welchem er wusste, dass er von dort aus fort apparieren konnte.

Severus schluckte, folgte Lucius allerdings, auch wenn er sich fragte, wieso dieser den Schlafanzug nicht wenigstens unter der Robe anzog. In den Gängen begegneten ihnen einige Todesser. Doch niemand sagte etwas.

Aus der Eingangshalle apparierten sie dann.

Kaum dass sie in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor angekommen waren, machte sich Lucius auf den Weg ins nächste Bad. Es war zwar eines der eher kleineren Gästebäder, aber das kümmerte den Weißblonden nicht weiter. Einzig zählte, dass er sich der Robe entledigen und sich säubern konnte. Denn auch wenn Er ihm eines Reinigungszaubers unterzogen hatte, fühlte sich Lucius schmutzig… mehr als das… befleckt.

„Meister." Severus lief ihm nach, kam aber nicht weit, da Louis in die Halle stürmte.

Der Heiler hatte sich die größten Sorgen gemacht, als zuerst Lucius nicht wieder gekommen war und dann auch noch Severus nicht mehr am Bahnhof gewartet hatte, als er ihn persönlich abholen wollte. „Wo bist du gewesen? Ich hab den halben Bahnhof auf den Kopf gestellt!", schimpfte er los. Doch schon im nächsten Moment tat es ihm leid, als Severus sich zusammen duckte. „Schon gut. Geht es dir gut? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich war bei meinem Meister... er ist dort im Bad.", meinte der junge Sklave und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Sofort lief Louis in das angegebene Zimmer, um nach dem jungen Malfoy zu sehen. „Lucius?"

„Es geht mir gut!", rief Lucius, der schon fast damit gerechnet hatte, von Louis abgefangen zu werden und froh war, es noch ins Bad geschafft zu haben. Hastig ließ er die Todesserrobe zu Boden sinken und beförderte sie mit einem unwirschem Tritt in die nächste Ecke, ehe er in das sich bereits mit heißem Wasser füllende Wannenbecken stieg, das praktischerweise direkt im Boden eingelassen war.

Louis war eingetreten und sah nun Lucius in der Wanne sitzen. Kein Blut – registrierte er sofort. „Du bist also nicht verletzt?", fragte er dennoch nach.

„Bin ich nicht.", schnappte Lucius, unwirscher als eigentlich vorgehabt, griff sich den nächstbesten Schwamm - praktischerweise einen mit harten Borsten - und begann seine Haut damit zu schrubben.

Severus war in der Tür stehen geblieben. Doch als er den Schwamm sah und Lucius heftige, feste Schrubbbewegungen, kam er schnell herein und kniete neben der Wanne. „Darf ich das machen, Meister?", fragte er leise. „Davon wird es nicht besser..."

„Was weißt du denn …", begann Lucius eine erneute, alles andre als freundliche Antwort, doch brach er inmitten des Satzes abrupt ab. Wenn jemand wusste, dann doch wohl Severus. Dennoch hörte er nicht auf. Zumal er bereits erneut ein leichtes, seine Muskeln heimsuchendes Zittern verspürte. Auch wenn der Cruciatus Fluch dieses Mal nur kurz gewesen war, so erinnerte sich sein Körper nur zu deutlich an die Gelegenheit, wo dies nicht so glimpflich gewesen war und reagierte nun entsprechend.

Gäbe er den Schwamm aus der Hand, würden sie es bemerken.

Sie … Severus, der weiter neben ihm am Wannenrand kniete und Louis, der immer noch stur, wie er war, keinerlei Anstalten machte, wieder zu verschwinden. Diesem dann auch einen entsprechend ungehaltenen Blick zuwerfend raunzte Lucius: „Hast du dich nicht um deine … deine Forschungen zu kümmern?"

„Im Moment kümmere ich mich um meinen wieder einmal mehr als sturen Patienten.", meinte Louis darauf nur und blieb stehen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sanfter nach. „Wieder so schlimm, wie beim ersten Mal?"

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Meister. Es ist zu fest. Ihr verletzt Euch.", versuchte er es erneut.

Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Lucius hasste es, wie sie um ihn herum scharwenzelten. So war sein Kommentar auch dementsprechend bissig als er erwiderte: „Nein… und keine Sorge, für meine tägliche… Flüssigkeitsaufnahme ist ebenfalls gesorgt."

Damit ließ Lucius den Schwamm erstmal Schwamm sein und tauchte nun auch mit seinem Kopf vollständig in das ihn herrlich umschmeichelnde, reinigende Wasser ein.

Seufzend saß Severus mit gesenktem Kopf da und wartete, dass Lucius wieder nach oben kam. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Louis leise und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Junge nickte. „Gut... dann lasse ich euch alleine. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Damit verließ der Heiler das Badezimmer mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick auf die Wanne beziehungsweise den jungen Mann darin.

Erst als es überhaupt nicht mehr ging und Lucius atmen musste, wollte er nicht ersticken, kam er wieder tief Luft schöpfend an die Oberfläche. Er wollte gerade abermals untertauchen, als ihm auffiel, dass zumindest Louis verschwunden war.

Severus sah auf und lächelte leicht gequält, wusste aber nicht, was er nun sagen oder tun sollte. Doch eines war klar, er wollte Lucius auf keinen Fall alleine lassen.

Lucius seufzte leise, doch dann rutschte er etwas zur Seite: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir auch nach einem Bad zumute ist."

Sofort entkleidete sich Severus und stieg zu Lucius in die geräumige Wanne. „Danke.", murmelte er nur leise, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich schmutzig fühlte. Aber so konnte er bei Lucius bleiben.

Nachdem das erledigt war und auch Severus sich säubern konnte, begann Lucius abermals, mit dem Schwamm seinen Körper zu bearbeiten.

Doch Severus konnte sich das keine Minute mit ansehen. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Lucius' Oberarm. „Darf ich das machen, Meister?", bat er leise.

Lucius kniff seine Augenlider zusammen, während sich seine Finger regelrecht in den Schwamm vergruben: „Es klebt überall…", stieß er schließlich wütend hervor. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte, wurde er das Gefühl einfach nicht los, das Sperma der fünf Männer an sich kleben zu haben. Nur dass das meiste nicht auf, sondern in ihm war und da kam er mit dem Schwamm einfach nicht hin.

Vorsichtig versuchte Severus den Schwamm an sich zu nehmen. „Ich weiß...", murmelte er leise und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie es für ihn vor gut zwei Jahren gewesen war. „Wenn wir etwas essen.. Schokolade zum Beispiel... dann wird alles mit hinunter gespült und nichts klebt mehr..."

„Schokolade..", wiederholte Lucius sichtlich ungläubig, den Schwamm fast schon zusammenknüllend, so fest hielt er ihn nun. Doch dann nickte er langsam. Wieso auch nicht… probieren konnte er es zumindest.

Severus' Hände schlossen sich um Lucius' Faust, in der sich der zerquetschte Schwamm befand. „Ihr müsst Euch klar machen... dass sich das alles nur in Eurem Kopf abspielt.", erklärte er leise.

Angewidert sein Gesicht verziehend, schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, so dass ihm mehrere weißblonde und durch das Wasser dunkler gefärbte Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen: „Dafür, dass ich es mir … nur einbilde, war sowohl der Geruch, als auch der..", erneut verzog sich sein Mund voller Ekel, „…Geschmack, sehr realistisch."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint...", murmelte Severus leise seufzend und sah zur Seite. „Ich meinte, dass Ihr Euch schmutzig fühlt. Dass Ihr meint, es noch immer in Euch zu spüren..."

Lucius schwieg, wusste er doch nicht, was er darauf sagen konnte, denn gegen seine Empfindungen kam er einfach nicht an. Dennoch seufzte er leicht und öffnete seine verkrampften Finger, so dass er den Schwamm schließlich doch noch losließ.

Sofort nahm Severus ihn an sich und wusch sich selbst damit. Allerdings weitaus sanfter, als Lucius den Schwamm gebraucht hatte.

Einfach nur dasitzend, verschränkte Lucius seine Arme über die zu sich herangezogenen Knie und beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen bei dessen Tun. Es wirkte so… natürlich. Als wäre es eine ganz normale Wäsche und… als würde er sich von nichts wirklich Abnormalem reinigen wollen. Lucius verstand es einfach nicht. Wie konnte er nur so gelassen, so ruhig sein?

Severus hatte eher ein ganz anderes Problem. Der Lord hatte ihn so lange und ausführlich erregt und dann nicht kommen lassen, dass er jetzt auf sein eigenes Waschen reagierte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Lucius, der die Veränderung sehr wohl bemerkte, runzelte besorgt seine Stirn: „Alles in… Was ist los, Severus?"

„Es..." Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte schwer. „Es geht schon wieder, Meister.", murmelte er leise und mit geschlossenen Augen, während er versuchte, durch reine Willenskraft seine entstandene Erektion verschwinden zu lassen. Doch zugleich spürte er ein leises Zupfen des Sklavenbundes, der verlangte, dass er die Frage beantworten sollte. „Der Lord... er hat mich vorhin so.. so sehr erregt und.. und nicht kommen lassen. Aber es ist gleich weg..."

Lucius hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihm seine Gesichtszüge regelrecht entgleiten. Abrupt erhob er sich aus der Wanne und verließ sie, nur um kurz darauf nach einem Handtuch zu greifen und noch während er sich damit abzureiben begann, wortlos das Bad zu verlassen.

Entsetzt sah Severus ihm nach und das war das schnellste Mittel, um seine Erektion zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Traurig zog er die Beine an und schlang seine Arme darum, ähnlich wie Lucius es zuvor getan hatte. So blieb er einfach im kälter werdenden Wasser sitzen.

------

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

Lucius hatte den größten Teil des Tages in seinem Büro verbracht, nachdem er bis in den späten Vormittag hinein geschlafen hatte. Ob er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, das wusste er nicht genau zu sagen. Außer - dass er alles andere als angenehm erwacht war.

Severus hatte er am vorangegangenen Tag gemieden und als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, hatte er sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und den Hauselfen angedroht, sie sich gegenseitig in ihrer eigenen Suppe kochen zu lassen, als Dobby ihm eine solche sogar noch vorbeigebracht hatte. Angeblich - und das glaubte Lucius sogar sofort - auf den Befehl des Heilers hin.

Sowohl Teller, als auch Suppe waren gegen die nächste Wand geflogen und dann wusste Lucius nur noch, dass er sich irgendwann vor dem Kamin in seinem Wohnraum gesetzt hatte und dort dann schließlich eingeschlafen war.

Auch das Frühstück hatte Lucius ausgelassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Louis dies sicher nicht länger mit ansehen würde. Das war einer der Zeitpunkte, in denen er es bedauerte, diesen eingestellt zu haben.

Seine Drohung den beiden Hauselfen gegenüber musste wohl mehr Wirkung gezeigt haben, als er es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte. Denn zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen und nicht geringer Erleichterung, wurde er bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein nicht gestört und auch das seit einiger Zeit langsam zunehmende Kribbeln in seinem linken Arm konnte er noch in einem Aktenstapel vergraben ignorieren. Auch wenn es an Intensität langsam aber sicher immer weiter zunahm und nun auch deutlich unangenehmer wurde, ja fast schon in einem leichten, ihn begleitenden Schmerz mündete.

Es klopfte und bevor Lucius reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Severus trat mit einem neben ihm schwebenden Tablett ein. Wortlos stand er einen Augenblick später vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, verflucht oder gewaltsam hinausgeworfen zu werden. Aber er wusste auch, dass Louis recht hatte. Lucius musste essen.

Ohne auch nur seinen Kopf zu heben, knurrte Lucius in Richtung des Eingetretenen: „Ich habe zu tun… also verschwinde und nimm wieder mit, was immer du gebracht hast."

„Meister.", hauchte Severus, während er sich nicht rührte. Er konnte nicht einfach wieder gehen, doch gleichzeitig spürte er diesmal den Drang zu gehorchen; spürte den Zug des Bundes, der sich langsam aber sicher in Schmerz verwandeln würde.

Nun sah Lucius doch auf und als er sah, dass Severus und nicht Louis dort stand, wurde seine Miene ein wenig weicher: „Geh einfach, Severus…"

Lucius wusste nur zu genau, was er da spürte, woher der sich langsam verfestigende Schmerz kam und was er bedeutete. Doch dachte er nicht daran, dem nachzukommen. Sollte Er ihn doch am Ende der Ferien bestrafen... das war noch mehrere Wochen hin und schlimmer als die letzten Male konnte es auch nicht werden.

Der Schwarzhaarige zitterte leicht wegen der stärker werdenden Schmerzen, blieb aber noch immer stehen. „Ihr müsst.. wenigstens trinken, Meister.", murmelte er leise, während er weiter in die Augen des Blonden sah.

Lucius' Lippen wurden weiß, so fest presste er sie aufeinander. Aber wenn er dadurch den Schwarzhaarigen dann loswerden konnte, dann sei's drum.

Mit einer wortlosen Geste winkte er das Tablett auf seinen Schreibtisch, schenkte sich etwas von dem heißen Tee ein und nippte daran. Zu mehr war er einfach noch zu gut geheizt.

Dann wieder zu Severus blickend brachte er schließlich hervor, die Tasse ein wenig überhastet wieder abstellend, durchfuhr seinen linken Arm doch gerade jetzt ein besonders unangenehmes Stechen: „Zufrieden?"

„Was... was ist los?", fragte Severus, auf die Frage nicht weiter eingehend, hatte er doch Lucius' Zucken deutlich gesehen. Dabei vergaß er sogar seinen eigenen Schmerz.

Lucius überlegte für einen Moment abzustreiten, doch dann wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, kannte ihn der Schwarzhaarige doch mittlerweile viel zu gut und so versuchte er es mit den Worten „Nur ein leichter Krampf.." abzuwiegeln.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf der Stirn des Sklaven, weil er sich noch immer einem Befehl widersetzte. „In... in Eurem Mal?", fragte er nach, da Lucius' Hand sich unbewusst auf diese Stelle gelegt hatte.

Abrupt die Hand wieder fortnehmend, ersparte sich Lucius eine Antwort auf die Frage und meinte stattdessen nur: „Wie du gesehen hast, habe ich etwas getrunken… Du kannst Louis also ausrichten, dass er dich nicht umsonst geschickt hat."

„Er hat mich nicht geschickt.", murmelte Severus und machte einige Schritte rückwärts, damit der Schmerz etwas nachließ. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass... der Schmerz in Eurem Arm aufhören wird. Und... wenn .. also... Wir werden beide bestraft werden, wenn Ihr es nicht zufriedenstellend lernt, Meister." Damit drehte er sich um und lief zur Tür hinaus, wo er erst einmal keuchend zusammen sackte. 

„Weißt du, wie egal mir das ist?", explodierte Lucius plötzlich und ließ die Zimmertüre hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem unwirsch hervor gestoßenen Fluch zuschlagen.

Es war ihm egal … es interessierte ihn nicht … und wann würde sein verdammter Arm endlich aufhören zu schmerzen?

Dann wenn er seine Hausaufgaben machte … Doch von dieser Antwort, ja alleine schon von dieser Möglichkeit, wollte Lucius nichts wissen.

Auch nicht, wenn Severus darunter leiden musste? Hatte er das Ganze nicht erst dadurch ins Rollen gebracht, weil er hatte verhindern wollen, dass diesem etwas geschah? Wenn er jetzt nicht … nein! Lucius wollte es nicht einmal denken müssen!

Fest krallten sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand durch den Hemdstoff hindurch in seinen linken Unterarm. Es würde vorüber gehen … es war nichts als nur Schmerz … er würde auch diesen aushalten … er würde …

Severus… hatte auch er nicht ausgesehen, als hätte er Schmerzen? Ohne es wirklich bewusst zu merken, war Lucius aufgestanden, zur Tür gegangen und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit.

Der Sklave saß noch immer gegenüber der Tür an der Wand gelehnt. Die Knie hatte er dicht an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Beim Öffnen der Tür sah er auf und blickte in die grauen Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten. Hastig wischte er sich übers Gesicht, auch wenn nur eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange gelaufen war.

„Hast…", begann Lucius, unterbrach sich dann aber und setzte erneut zum sprechen an, „Noch Schmerzen?"

„Ich... es tut mir weh, Euch so leiden zu sehen.", murmelte Severus leise und seufzte dann. „Bitte, Meister. Ihr tut mir damit nichts an, wenn Ihr dem Befehl gehorcht. Ich... Euch hat es doch auch gefallen, als ich es gemacht habe, oder? Bitte..."

„Nein… ja.. ich meine…", stotterte Lucius, ebenfalls langsam und sich am Türrahmen abstützend gen Boden rutschend, wo er sich dann wie der Schwarzhaarige hinhockte. „Es ist so.. .so… widerlich."

Severus nickte leicht, konnte er es doch nicht abstreiten, wenn es die Wahrheit war. „Aber es geht leichter, wenn Ihr Euch nicht so dagegen sperrt... die meisten Tränke schmecken auch widerlich, aber man weiß, dass es vorbei geht und weil es notwendig ist, nimmt man sie dann doch. So müsst Ihr es damit auch machen... es geht vorbei und... und... je besser Ihr seid, um so schneller ist es zu Ende."

Lucius schluckte, dabei seine Finger wieder unbewusst in sein Mal vergrabend und auch wenn es schmerzte, der andere Schmerz schien immer noch stärker zu sein - oder zu werden. Abstreiten konnte er nicht, was Severus ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Ganz besonders nicht, da er sich nur zu gut an Lestrange erinnerte, der - da war sich Lucius sicher - gewiss nicht so schnell zu einem Ende hatte kommen wollen. Doch da hatte er schon so viel… so viel… schlucken müssen und alleine der Gedanke, dass er… Er vor Severus kniete und diesem…

Lucius schauderte sichtlich in sich zusammen, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel, das unerwartet und daher umso heftiger Hoffnung in ihm aufflammen ließ und es war ihm herzlich egal, dass man ihm diese sowohl ansah, als auch anhören konnte: „Es würde ohnehin nicht gehen… der… dein Sklavenbund würde doch gewiss nicht zulassen, dass… dass ich vor dir… knie."

Ja.. .genau… es würde nicht gehen… er würde es nicht nur nicht tun müssen, sondern gar nicht erst können und dagegen konnte auch der Dunkle Lord nichts mehr machen.

Er würde es nicht tun müssen… Die Erleichterung, die Lucius bei dieser Erkenntnis überkam, ließ ihn regelrecht schwindlig werden.

„Meister... Ihr müsstet nicht vor mir knien. Es.. es geht auch im Bett. Oder.. im Bad.", murmelte er leise, auch wenn es ihm leid tat, die Hoffnung zerstören zu müssen.

Lucius brauchte fast eine geschlagene Minute, bis er die Bedeutung des Gehörten verstand. „Nein..", ablehnend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, während er seine Hoffnung davonschwimmen sah. „…das.. .das kann nicht gehen. Ich… bestimmt lässt der Bund das nicht zu… das.. .das darf er nicht."

„Dann... versuchen wir es einfach.", murmelte Severus sehr leise , während er näher zu Lucius rutschte und vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn legte. „Ihr bestimmt das Tempo. Nicht wie bei den anderen."

Lucius zuckte unmerklich unter der Berührung zusammen. „Und… und woher soll ich wissen, dass… was... wenn ich was … falsch mache?" Dass er damit bereits eingestanden hatte, sich bereit erklärt hatte, es zu tun, war ihm dabei kaum bewusst. Viel mehr hatte Lucius damit zu kämpfen, die Tränen ob der sich langsam, aber stetig ausweitenden Schmerzen in seinem Arm nicht in seine Augen treten zu lassen.

Wie schwach er war… er hasste es... hasste sich selbst für seine Schwäche.

„Dann sage ich es Euch. Ich werde helfen, dass Ihr... gut darin werdet, damit Er zufrieden ist.", wisperte Severus leise und drückte Lucius sanft. „Wir .. sollten es gleich tun. Damit die Schmerzen aufhören. Ja?"

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, stand Lucius trotzdem langsam auf. Er wollte es nicht… er konnte doch nicht… Ohne es wirklich bewusst zu merken, kehrte er mit den ihn immer noch haltenden Severus in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er sich nach kurzem Zögern auf seinem Bett sitzend wieder fand.

Severus zog sich schnell aus und reinigte sich dann mit einem Spruch gründlich. Danach legte er sich aufs Bett. „Lasst Euch Zeit... es riecht nicht und sollte auch nicht allzu ekelig schmecken.", murmelte er leise, während er mit einer Hand über Lucius' Rücken strich.

Der Blonde schluckte, konnte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von eben der Stelle abwenden, an welcher er… er… jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien sich verkrampfen zu wollen, als er sich widerstrebend langsam vorbeugte und… mit einem hervorgestoßenen „Ich kann das nicht!" abrupt ein ganzes Stück von dem Schwarzhaarigen abrückte. 

„Doch, Meister. Ihr könnt das ganz sicher. Soll... soll ich Euch zuerst zeigen, wie es geht? Was Ihr machen könnt?"

Nun konnte Lucius doch nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Und du meinst ich… ich merk mir das? Du weißt selbst am besten wie schnell… wie schnell ich… bin und… und gleichzeitig geht ja wohl schlecht."

„Doch. Gleichzeitig geht... und.. nunja. Könnt Ihr denn.. kommen, Meister?", fragte Severus unsicher nach und schluckte schwer. Immerhin hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm angedroht, ihm genau so eine magische Manschette zu verpassen wie Lucius sie trug.

Lucius, der daran nun wirklich nicht mehr gedacht hatte, senkte beschämt seinen Kopf: „Ich… ich glaube nicht.." Doch verschwand die Scham, als ihm plötzlich ein ganz anderer Gedanke kam, „…aber das… das ist.. .zumindest musst du dann nicht…" Wieder brach er ab, begann sich aber schließlich selbst zu entkleiden und auch wenn er erst vor wenigen Stunden abermals gebadet hatte, sprach er einen intensiven Reinigungszauber über sich.

Dann sah er wieder seinen Sklaven an und fragte: „Und…" Er räusperte sich leicht, ehe er fortfuhr: „…wie weiter?" Lucius konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, wie sie beide zur selben Zeit…

Severus rutschte zur Seite. „Legt Euch neben mich... allerdings anders herum. Mit den Beinen am Kopfende.", erklärte er und lächelte leicht. Es war wirklich angenehm, wie sehr Lucius sich sorgte. Das hätte er vor einigen Monaten niemals erwartet.

Langsam rutschte Lucius etwas weiter auf sein Bett, schob die Decken und Kissen herunter und streckte sich schließlich so aus, dass er auf dem Rücken lag, den Kopf am Fuß- und die Füße am Kopfende.

Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner Haut und seine linke Hand ballte sich zur Faust, so dass sich seine Fingernägel, die er die letzten Tage über nicht geschnitten hatte, schmerzhaft in seine Haut gruben. Doch war es nichts im Vergleich zu dem anderen Schmerz, der nun sogar schon seine Schulter erreicht zu haben schien.

Severus rutschte etwas hinunter sodass er mit dem Gesicht in etwa bei Lucius' Schritt war. „Dreht Euch auf die Seite, Meister .", murmelte er leise.

Lucius schluckte hörbar, rührte sich aber nicht weiter, fühlte er sich doch wie erstarrt.

„Meister, bitte...", murmelte Severus leise. Er selbst lag bereits auf der Seite und nun legte er eine Hand auf die Hüfte von Lucius, die weiter von ihm entfernt war und übte leichten Druck aus. „Es ist alles in Ordnung... Bitte, Ihr müsst Euch überwinden."

Ganz langsam folgte Lucius der Aufforderung und drehte sich, zugleich jedoch seine Augen fest schließend. Wieder spürte er Kälte in sich aufsteigen und das leichte Zittern, das seine Glieder nun ergriff, rührte nicht nur von den Schmerzen her, die ihn weiter peinigten.

Severus beugte sich vor und ohne viel Federlesens leckte er einmal über das schlaffe Glied vor sich. Er wollte Lucius erst einmal dazu bringen, seine Angst zu vergessen. Denn dass der Blonde Angst hatte, war fast zum Greifen spürbar.

Lucius fuhr regelrecht zusammen und riss seine Augen erstaunt auf, so überrascht war er und das nicht nur ob der plötzlichen Initiative, sondern auch, dass er es mehr als nur spürte.

Erst im nächsten Moment wurde er sich dessen bewusst, was er direkt vor seiner Nase sah und… es sah wirklich nicht so schlimm aus. Nicht so… behaart und… er roch tatsächlich auch nichts. 

Vielleicht… vielleicht wäre es ja gar nicht so schlimm… er könnte ja immerhin… zumindest es einfach… probieren?

Zögernd öffnete er seinen Mund und streckte seine Zunge ein Stück weit heraus, so das seine Zungenspitze kurz einen der beiden Hoden berührte.

Nun war es an Severus leise zu keuchen und zwischen ihren Körpern nach unten zu schauen. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal für ihn. Sein früherer Herr hatte sich hin und wieder einen Spaß daraus gemacht, seinen Sklaven auf die Art zu verwöhnen, aber nicht kommen zu lassen. Doch Lucius' zögerliche Art ließ heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen.

Auch Lucius hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und so trafen graue Augen auf schwarze. Langsam zog er seine Zunge wieder zurück in seinen Mund und… er schmeckte tatsächlich… nichts. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass…

…abermals ging seine Zungenspitze auf Wanderschaft, diesmal ein wenig genauer und er zog sich auch nicht wieder sofort zurück.

Leise aufstöhnend biss Severus sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das. Das ist.. sehr gut so.", keuchte er leise, während sich schon eine deutliche Erektion zu bilden begann.

Als Lucius dies bemerkte, wich er wieder zurück und rutschte auch ein Stück weit von dem neben ihm liegenden ab. Das wurde ihm dann nun doch ein wenig zuviel.

Severus schloss die Augen und seufzte. Dann blickte er wieder nach unten zu Lucius. "Alles in Ordnung, Meister?"

„Nein …",. Lucius zwang sich regelrecht dazu nicht noch weiter fortzurutschen, wobei ihm seine sich verkrampfenden Armmuskeln eine doch recht eindeutige Hilfe waren, „… ich … es tut weh."

Verdammt … das hatte er nun wirklich nicht sagen wollen!

Aber warum hörte es nicht auf? Er tat doch schon … er hatte doch schon begonnen … oder endete es wirklich erst dann, wenn … wenn er … gequält schlossen sich Lucius' Augen, während sein Atem kurz und ob des Schmerzes leicht gepresst ging.

"Meister.. es wird sicherlich aufhören, wenn Ihr weiter macht." murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise. "Versucht Eure Lippen um die Spitze zu legen... ganz vorsichtig... oder leckt einmal darüber. Etwa so..." Und damit fasste er vorsichtig Lucius' Glied und leckte einmal über die Spitze, ehe sich seine Lippen um die Eichel schlossen.

Lucius schnappte regelrecht nach Luft, war es vorhin doch keine Einbildung gewesen, dass er … er nicht nur spüren konnte, sondern da war ein eindeutiges Ziehen und Pochen. So dachte er nicht lange darüber nach, klang es doch vernünftig und hatte er nicht selbst auch eben noch gedacht … und es war ja nicht so, dass er es das erste Mal täte.

Wieder stieß er den Atem aus und dann tat er es einfach. Beugte sich vor, fischte mit seinen Lippen nach dem bereits leicht erregten Glied, nahm es in den Mund und … saugte.

Nun stöhnte Severus lauter auf, da er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, noch nicht. Sofort verstärkte sich seine Erektion, schwoll langsam in Lucius' Mund an, während er weiterhin versuchte, auch Lucius zu verwöhnen und ihm zu zeigen, wie es richtig ging, auch wenn Lucius es im Moment ziemlich gut machte.

Diesmal wich Lucius nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil, behielt er die nun wachsende Schwellung im Mund, befürchtete er doch, dass, wenn er jetzt abließe, er sehen würde … nein, dann konnte er gewiss nicht weiter machen. 

Severus zeigte Lucius nun einige Kniffe, die sich gut anfühlten. So ließ er seine Zunge einen Moment um die Spitze kreisen, ehe er mit der Zungenspitze in die kleine Vertiefung stupste.

Nun war es an Lucius, ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten zu können, und mit einem leicht flutschenden Geräusch entschlüpfte ihm, was er nicht hatte loslassen wollen. Was er nicht hatte sehen wollen, was er nicht hatte … unbewusst wieder näher an den Anderen heranrutschend, drängte Lucius seine Hüfte näher zu diesem … wollte mehr spüren, wollte …

… wie hatte er vergessen können, dass es sich so gut anfühlte und wann hatten die Schmerzen in seinem Arm nachgelassen? Nicht dass sie fort wären nein, aber … oder war seine eigene Erregtheit die Ursache dafür?

Auch Severus zog sich zurück, um Lucius die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich etwas zu beruhigen und das eben gezeigte auszuprobieren. Der Sklave selbst war ebenfalls bereits hocherregt, doch hatte er mehr Übung als sein Meister, dies auszuhalten.

Nachdem sich Lucius' Atem wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, das Pochen in seinen Lenden aber nicht nachlassen wollte, sah er doch wieder nach unten und flüsterte heiser: „Wieso … hörst du auf?"

Severus schluckte unsicher. "Ihr... Ihr wollt doch lernen, Meister.", murmelte er leise. "Und... außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass... Ihr kommen könntet. Deswegen möchte ich Euch nicht zu sehr erregen, da Ihr dann nicht mehr klar denken könnt." 

Lucius schloss halb frustriert, halb resigniert für einen Moment seine Augen. Woher wollte ausgerechnet Severus wissen, dass er nicht … aber … es würde zu Ihm passen. Ihm Erlösung in welcher Form auch immer zu gewähren, würde gewiss nicht zu der Stimmung passen, in welcher der Dunkle Lord ihn hatte gehen lassen.

Der Gedanke nicht kommen zu können und dann ständig erregt sein zu müssen, erschreckte ihn einerseits und steigerte sein Verlangen auf der anderen Seite nur noch weiter, was ihm ein weiteres, diesmal eindeutig frustriertes Aufstöhnen entlockte.

Nur warum lag er dann überhaupt noch hier herum, wenn …

… ach ja, er sollte ja … lernen. Nur was war es noch gleich, das Severus als letztes getan hatte? Lucius war sich dessen absolut nicht mehr sicher, wusste nur noch, dass es sich unglaublich … gut angefühlt hatte.

Als sich sein Blick wieder fokussierte, sah die deutlich geschwollene Erregung vor ihm gar nicht mal mehr so schrecklich aus. Einzig der leichte Schweißgeruch störte etwas. Dennoch war es noch nicht so schlimm, dass es ihn abstieß und so öffnete er erneut seinen Mund und begann diesmal mit seiner Zunge über den Schaft zu streichen, ehe er seine Lippen einmal kurz fest um die Spitze schloss und als es ihm wieder einfiel, seine Zunge mehrmals kurz gegen die kleine Mulde stieß.

Wieder stöhnte Severus auf und hatte Mühe, auf der Seite liegen zu bleiben, anstatt einfach auf den Rücken zu fallen. Sein Atem ging schneller, doch war er gut genug erzogen worden, dass er sich beherrschen konnte. Außerdem wollte er nicht gleich beim ersten Mal kommen und Lucius dadurch wieder anekeln. Oder würden die Schmerzen des Blonden wirklich erst nachlassen, wenn er die 'Übung' vollständig beendet hatte?

Langsam nahm Lucius die nun doch sehr groß gewordene Erektion wieder ganz in seinen Mund und diesmal übte er auch wieder leichten Druck mit Zunge und Gaumen aus. Als er dann jedoch plötzlich mehr als nur ein wenig Schweiß schmeckte, zog er sich schnell wieder zurück. Nur zu deutlich konnte er einige sich an der Spitze bildende Tropfen erkennen.

Mit einem leicht frustrierten Aufstöhnen fiel Severus nun doch auf den Rücken, sodass seine Erektion mit einem leichten Klatschen auf seinen Unterleib viel und sich der erste Lusttropfen darauf verschmierte. Keuchend lag er da und versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. "Habt... Habt Ihr noch Schmerzen, Meister?", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.

Lucius vergrub seinen Kopf in der Matratze, sich dabei auf die Lippen beißend. Sein Arm schmerzte noch, doch nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor. „Es … es geht …"

Mit einem leichten Nicken schloss Severus die Augen. "Soll... ich mich noch mal reinigen?", fragte er leise weiter.

Lucius' Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern, als er antwortete: „… ja."

Auch wenn klar war, dass Lucius sich irgendwann würde überwinden müssen, rutschte Severus an den Rand des Bettes und rief seinen Zauberstab zu sich, um sich anschließend zu reinigen. Dann sprach er auch noch den Kältezauber auf sich, um seine Erektion völlig verschwinden zu lassen. Keuchend lag er da und wünschte sich, dass es einfacher wäre. Vielleicht könnte er irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass es besser schmeckte? Doch wusste er einfach nicht wie das gehen sollte.

Lucius war nicht wirklich undankbar für die Pause, doch hatte er sich soweit selbst dazu überredet, dass er es denn nun zu einem raschen Ende bringen wollte - zumindest für den heutigen Tag - dass er, als sich Severus ihm wieder zudrehte, nicht lange zögerte und diesmal von sich aus die Initiative ergriff.

Entschlossen öffnete er seinen Mund und nahm die nun nicht mehr vorhandene Erektion abermals in den Mund und … zog sich mit einem vollkommen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück.

War das etwa .. das konnte doch nicht … langsam mit seiner Zunge über die Penisspitze fahrend, schmeckte Lucius erneut nach und … warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen mehr als verwunderten Blick zu. Woher konnte dieser wissen, dass er …

…Erdbeeren und Sahne! 

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln nahm er erneut in den Mund, was er zuvor nur widerwillig getan hatte, lutschte ein wenig an der Spitze und leckte schließlich mit steigendem Selbstvertrauen an der gesamten Länge des Schafts entlang.

Es dauerte bei diesem plötzlichen Enthusiasmus nicht lange, bis Severus wieder hocherregt dalag und einfach nur noch keuchend nach Atem ringen konnte.

Erst als Lucius selbst wieder Luft brauchte, linste er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und konnte sich ein fast schon zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Richtig so?"

Severus lag keuchend da und brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt in der Lage zu sein, etwas halbwegs verständliches zu sagen. „Ja...", hauchte er dann und hob den Kopf etwas, um zu Lucius herunter zu sehen. „Soll... soll ich weiter .. weiter warten?"

Lucius lächelte erst zufrieden, fast schon wie eine Katze die gerade eine Schale Milch ausgeleckt hatte, doch dann trat deutlich Verwirrung in seine grauen Augen: „Warten?"

„Darf... ich mein... erlaubt Ihr...", keuchte der Schwarzhaarigen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. „Gestattet Ihr, dass ich komme?"

„Oh..", machte Lucius und dann, als er tatsächlich begriff, „… oh .. ähm … ist es … musst du .. muss ich …" Plötzlich war alles vergessen. Der Geschmack nach Erdbeeren und Sahne, die Erregung, die er selbst noch empfunden hatte… einzig der nachgelassen habende Schmerz war noch da. Auch wenn bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie zu Anfang… bei weitem nicht so schlimm. Lucius würde es fast schon als erträglich bezeichnen.

"Ich... ich kann es .. nochmal weg machen, wenn Ihr... noch nicht bereit seid, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise und schloss die Augen, um sich noch mehr zu beruhigen.

„Bin ich nicht und … ja du kannst …", erwiderte Lucius schließlich, dem jedwede Lust vollends vergangen war. Damit zog sich Lucius noch weiter zurück. Es würde sicher auch so gehen. Es musste auch so gehen.

Wieder fischte Severus nach seinem Zauberstab, schloss fest die Augen und wandte den Spruch an, der mit einem extremen Kälteschock die Erektion sofort verschwinden ließ. Das war mehr als unangenehm, aber reine Gewöhnungssache.

Als Lucius sah was der Schwarzhaarige da machte, wurde er erst rot, dann blass: „Also ist es dir doch … unangenehm."

Abrupt rollte er sich vom Bett und griff nach seinen zuvor abgelegten Kleidungsstücken, während seine Gedanken rasten: ‚Toll .. wirklich toll, Lucius … hast du wirklich geglaubt, es wäre was anderes als das, was …. Was Er mit dir gemacht hat? Er ist ein Sklave verdammt … dein Sklave! Er würde sich auch noch dafür bedanken, wenn du ihm die Haut in Streifen abziehst und du das befiehlst!'

"Ähm? Was?", fragte Severus verwirrt, der sich nun auch aufsetzte. "Ich... Ihr sagtet doch, dass ich es wegmachen soll... weil... weil Ihr noch nicht bereit seid... Ich.. Ich meine, Ihr... wollt doch noch üben, oder? Ich... wollte nicht zu früh kommen... erst wenn Ihr bereit seid."

„Wollen?" Lucius lachte humorlos auf, „… von wollen kann ja wohl kaum die Rede sein und nein, ich meinte, dass du … ich wollte nur nicht … nicht in meinem Mund zumindest!" 

Severus schluckte, sagte jetzt aber nicht, dass Lucius wohl kaum darum herum kommen würde. Zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht. Schweigend saß der Schwarzhaarige da und sah auf seine Hände. „Ihr habt es schon sehr gut gemacht...", murmelte er nach einigen Augenblicken leise.

Auch Lucius starrte einen Moment lang auf Severus' Hände, ehe er sich sichtlich peinlich berührt räusperte: „Ohne deinen kleinen … Zaubertrick hätte ich es sicher nicht …"

"Ähm... Zaubertrick?", fragte Severus zurück und wieder spiegelte sich Verwirrung in seinen Augen und seinem Gesicht, da er nicht wusste, wovon Lucius eigentlich redete.

Lucius, dessen Verärgerung ebenso schnell verschwunden war, wie zuvor aufgeflammt, musste unwillkürlich wieder grinsen: „Erdbeeren und Sahne."

Diese Antwort verwirrte den Sklaven nur noch mehr. "Ich.. ich verstehe nicht.", meinte er leise. Ich habe nichts gezaubert... ich hab mir nur gewünsch..." Severus' Stimme erstarb und er blickte Lucius unsicher an. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Lucius es schaffte, sich vorzustellen, dass es etwas anderes ist, dass er nichts Ekliges schmeckte...

Lucius' Stirn runzelte sich nur flüchtig, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf: „Was immer du getan hast, es hat jedenfalls geholfen."

"Das.. ist sehr schön.", antwortete Severus leise, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was oder wie er es getan hatte. Doch vielleicht... er musste unbedingt mit Dobby reden, sicher konnte der Elf ihm das erklären.

-----  
TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

Einmal mehr - so wie jeden Tag der letzten sechs Wochen - lag Severus auf dem Bett seines Meisters und stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Noch immer war es absolut surreal, dass Lucius ihn mit dem Mund befriedigte und er dabei mittlerweile auch regelmäßig sehr schnell zum Höhepunkt kam.

Noch nie hatte sich der Sklave so zufrieden und... befriedigt gefühlt.

Seine Finger in das Laken unter sich krallend bäumte er sich regelrecht auf. Doch war es noch nicht so weit. Lucius musste sich noch etwas mehr anstrengen.

Sechs Wochen … sechs Wochen, in denen er täglich seine Hausaufgaben hatte machen müssen. Sechs Wochen, in denen er einen immer deutlicher befriedigten Severus zurückgelassen hatte - in seinem Bett.

Schlafen tat er dort schon lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn er das Bett reinigen, die Laken und selbst die Matratze noch so oft wechseln hatte lassen, ertrug es Lucius einfach nicht, sich dort zu mehr als eben seinen Hausaufgaben einzufinden.

So schlief er meist im Wohnzimmer auf der Coach, oder in einem der anderen zahlreichen Zimmer und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich vornahm, seinen beiden Hauselfen aufzutragen, seine privaten Räumlichkeiten in einen anderen Teil des Malfoyschen Anwesens zu verlegen.

Lucius vermied es, darüber nachzudenken. Darüber, was er gerade tat, darüber, ob das Stöhnen und Keuchen, das er hörte, nun zufrieden stellend genug klang, oder ob er sich noch ein wenig mehr anstrengen musste. Letzteres schien diesmal wieder einmal der Fall zu sein.

Seine Bemühungen erneut intensivierend versuchte Lucius, nicht daran zu denken, was sicherlich gleich seinen Mund füllen würde. An den bitteren, leicht fauligen Geschmack, der so gar nicht mehr nach Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne schmeckte, wie er es in den ersten zwei Wochen und dann immer weniger getan hatte. Bis Lucius schließlich selbst zu der Einsicht gekommen war, dass es eine Illusion war. Eine Illusion, die aufrechtzuerhalten falsch und selbst zerstörerisch sein konnte. Denn das nächste mal wenn Er ihn zu sich rief, oder er einem der Anderen … diese würden gewiss nicht … gut schmecken.

Dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, vermochte Lucius nicht unbedingt zu sagen. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber er hatte gelernt, seine Gedanken nicht von dem, was er gerade tat, vollkommen beherrschen zu lassen. So war es leichter … einfacher … es hinter sich zu bringen. Wenn auch nicht unbedingt angenehmer.

Schließlich konnte Severus sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, um sich in Lucius' Mund zu ergießen. Keuchend lag er da und bemerkte nicht, dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr allein im Zimmer waren.

Leichtes Robenrascheln erklang von der Tür her, wo sie die letzten paar Sekunden lang beobachtet worden waren.

Lucius, der sich immer noch zum Herunterschlucken zwingen musste, war dies doch der einzige Weg, wie die Schmerzen in seinem Arm vergingen - zumindest bis zum nächsten Tag - konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht wie jeden Tag aufs Neue vor Ekel verzog und auch wenn er sich immer wieder sagte, dass es sein musste, kämpfte er auch jetzt wieder mit sich, das verbliebene Sperma herunterzuwürgen und das, ohne sich hinterher gleich wieder übergeben zu müssen. So bekam er nicht mit, dass sie nicht mehr nur zu zweit in seinem - früheren - Schlafgemach waren.

Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte Severus den Kopf, um Lucius einmal mehr zusagen, dass er besser geworden war, als sein Blick auf einer ganz in schwarz gehüllten Gestalt bei der Tür hängen blieb.

Mit einem deutlichen Aufkeuchen rollte der Sklave sich herum, rutschte aus dem Bett und kniete. Doch sah man deutlich, dass er vor Mattigkeit schwankte. 

„Severus was …", begann Lucius, der einfach seine Augen geschlossen hatte, stockte dann aber, als er aufblickte und Ihn dort stehen sah.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass dies nicht real sein konnte. Doch Severus' Verhalten zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass auch dieser sah, was Lucius mit plötzlich erschrockenem Begreifen nun doch als äußerst real begriff.

Während sich die Frage nach dem Wie dies möglich war in seinen Gedanken formte, gefolgt von dem Gedanken, dass er sich endlich bewegen und nicht wie erstarrt auf dem Bett liegen bleiben sollte, gelang Lucius schließlich doch noch - das herunterschlucken.

Nur zu deutlich war er sich seines desolaten Äußeren bewusst. Der verstrubbelten vom Schweiß und anderer unvermeidlich dorthin gelangter Dinge feuchten Haare und seines verschwitzten Körpers. Seines schnell gehenden Atems und des immer noch von Ekel erfüllten Blicks.

Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, sich zu bewegen. Wozu auch? Würde Er doch sicher gleich dasselbe von ihm verlangen, was er gerade Severus hatte zu Gute kommen lassen.

Langsam trat Voldemort näher ans Bett heran und betrachtete den nackten Sklaven und den beinahe nackten Blonden. "Wie ich sehe, übst du... wie geht es mittlerweile?", wollte Voldemort wissen, während er auf den Boden deutete.Diese paar Worte und die eindeutige Geste genügten, um Lucius aus seiner Erstarrung erwachen zu lassen, und rasch folgte er Severus Beispiel, rutschte vom Bett und kniete auf dem Boden. Doch was sollte er auf eine solche Frage schon antworten? Dass er sich zumindest nicht mehr übergeben musste? Nun ja … nicht mehr allzu häufig und auch nicht in Severus' Beisein. Dass es ausreichte, dass er mehr als genug dieser speziellen … Hausaufgaben erfüllt hatte? Auch wenn Lucius Letzteres nur zu gerne bejaht hätte, bezweifelte er Ersteres doch sehr.

Doch nicht antworten wäre noch eine größere Unhöflichkeit gewesen, als sein sich nicht rühren zu Beginn und so sagte Lucius das einzige, das er wirklich mit Gewissheit sagen konnte: „Ich weiß es nicht, My Lord."

Daraufhin wandte sich der Lord dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und fragte diesen. Severus hob leicht den Blick und schluckte. "Mein Meister hat sehr viel gelernt.", antwortete er leise und schielte dabei zu Lucius hinüber. "Ihr... würdet sicherlich bereits zufrieden sein, My Lord."

Lucius fühlte, wie er bis zu den Haarspitzen rot wurde, doch sagte er nichts darauf. Darum herum kommen, das wusste er, würde er so oder so nicht. 

Voldemort trat etwas näher auf die beiden zu. "Du meinst also, dass er nicht mehr zu üben braucht?", fragte er leise nach.

Heftig schluckend senkte Severus den Kopf tiefer. "Ich... mein...meiner Meinung nach nicht.", antwortete er heiser.

Die Hand des Lords legte sich an das Kinn des Blonden. "Denkst du, dass du noch Übung brauchst, Lucius?"

Lucius wurde nun mehr blass als rot, während alles in ihm ‚Natürlich nicht! Niemals wieder!', schrie. Doch war er sich keineswegs so sicher, wie Severus es sich offenbar war und es wollte in Lucius auch nicht wirklich so etwas wie Freude ob des erhaltenen Lobs aufbrechen. Dennoch konnte er nicht schon wieder sagen, dass er es nicht wusste. Das ging einfach nicht. Nicht Ihm gegenüber. Nicht zweimal hintereinander.

Warum also warten, bis es ihm befohlen wurde? Wie er schon einmal und jetzt abermals feststellte. Darum herum käme er ohnehin nicht. Warum also nicht das bisschen an Würde behalten, das er noch besaß?

„Wenn ihr wollt, My Lord", begann Lucius also, stockte kurz und sprach dann aber rasch, wenn auch nicht überhastet weiter, „…werde ich mein Bestes tun, damit ihr euch … selbst ein Urteil darüber bilden könnt, ob ich noch weiterer … Übung bedarf."

Langsam hob Voldemort eine Augenbraue, während er in die grauen Augen sah. Mittlerweile schien Lucius tatsächlich zu verstehen, dass es allein sein Auftreten, seine Akzeptanz war, die gefordert wurde. Mit einem leichten Nicken ließ er ihn los und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, war Lucius bereits halb aufgestanden, ehe ihm einfiel, dass dies wohlmöglich auch nicht gewünscht wäre, doch dann schüttelte er innerlich seinen Kopf und vollendete die Bewegung. Schließlich war dies sein Haus. Er war der Gastgeber und er war nicht irgendein Diener.

Erst als er um das Bett herumgegangen und nun vor Ihm stand, sank er wieder auf die Knie und dies genau so, dass er zwischen Seinen Beinen war.

Wieder gab sich Lucius einen Ruck, als er seine Hände ausstreckte und nach dem Hosenverschluss griff, den er schließlich auch öffnete, selbst überrascht, dass seine Finger dabei nicht zitterten. 

Voldemort blickte auf den blonden Schopf herab und wartete einfach. Nach den Tagen, die Lucius zuletzt bei ihm verbracht hatte, wusste er, dass der Blonde von allein weiter machen würde, selbst wenn er kurz zögerte.

Nachdem die Hose offen war, beugte sich Lucius vor und presste seine leicht geöffneten Lippen zu einem entschlossenen Kuss auf die durch die schwarze, seidene Unterhose sichtbare Wölbung.

Mit einem zufrieden wirkenden Laut nickte Voldemort leicht. „Dann zeig mir, was du gelernt hast.", verlangte er, wobei er durch die langen weißen Haare strich.

Vorsichtig zog Lucius nun an der Unterhose, blickte dann aber auf und heftete seine grauen Augen, in denen er nur hoffen konnte, dass sich dieselbe Entschlossenheit, die Sache jetzt so gut wie möglich zu beenden, in ihnen widerspiegelte und fragte leise: „Wenn ihr euch kurz erheben könntet, My Lord…", denn nur so, oder durch Magie konnte er die Unterhose weiter dem sitzenden herunterziehen und einfach so auf den Dunklen Lord zu zaubern, das wagte Lucius dann nun doch nicht.

Voldemort half ihm dabei und saß dann halb entblößt vor Lucius. Doch im Gegensatz zu diesem war es dem Lord in keinster Weise peinlich. Er empfand es im Gegenteil als völlig natürlich. 

Nachdem auch dies getan war, senkte Lucius wieder seinen Kopf und küsste abermals, nur diesmal ohne irgendeinen ihn von der Haut trennenden Stoff. Diesmal hielt Lucius nicht mehr inne, es sei denn es war aus taktischen Gründen nötig.

Taktik - genau das war es. Wie konnte er was wann tun, um seine ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Um dem Geschlechtstrieb desjenigen am besten zu befriedigen, dessen Eichel seine Zunge gerade und im Moment noch sanft umspielte?

Es sagte schon viel über das Können des Jungen aus, dass Voldemort einen überraschten Laut von sich gab. Dann war er wieder still und genoss und bewertete, was er zu fühlen bekam.

Severus kniete noch immer nackt einige Schritte entfernt und sah durch seine langen Haare hindurch zu. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Lucius die Erwartungen des Dunklen Lords diesmal erfüllte, da er wusste, wie sehr sein Meister es noch immer hasste.

Lucius gab sich alle Mühe, versuchte jeden Trick und jeden Kniff anzuwenden, den er in den vergangenen sechs Ferienwochen gelernt hatte. Haben musste!

Er küsste, umschmeichelte, saugte, lutschte, biss sogar einmal leicht angedeutet zu, nur um sofort darauf die bereits pochende Erektion so tief wie möglich in seinen Mund zu nehmen. So tief, dass er mit seiner Zunge beinahe die Hoden umschmeicheln konnte.

Trotz seiner Körperbeherrschung stöhnte nun selbst Voldemort auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. "Fester!", forderte er und legte dabei eine Hand auf Lucius' Hinterkopf. Doch drückte er dabei nicht zu, ließ Lucius weiter die völlige Freiheit in seinem Tun.

Lucius der mit dieser Berührung nun nicht gerechnet hatte und auch Severus hatte ihn - natürlich - niemals irgendwie fordernd berührt gehabt, verschluckte sich glatt und es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, sein Husten und den Gedanken ganz schnell zurückzuweichen, nicht nachzugehen, sondern es in eben das gewünschte zu verwandeln.

Wieder erinnerte er sich selbst daran, dass, wenn er seine Sache gut machte, es sicher bald vorüber sein würde und so befolgte er nur zu bereitwillig den geäußerten Wunsch, nun fester zu saugen, während er seinen Kopf wieder etwas zurückzog, um so Platz für seine Zunge zu schaffen, die er erst kurz in die Mulde stippte, eher er sie länger und leicht kreisend darin verweilen ließ und zugleich weiter saugte.

Das verstärkte Saugen, die Spielereien mit der Zunge und einfach alles, was Lucius gelernt hatte, ließen Voldemort nach einigen weiteren Minuten fast explosionsartig im Mund des Blonden kommen. Schwer atmend sah er an sich herab, um zu sehen, wie Malfoy reagierte.

Lucius zuckte im ersten Moment zurück, hatte er zwar damit gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Plötzlichkeit, nicht mit der Wucht des in seinen Mund und seinen Rachen spritzenden Spermas.

Fast wäre er noch weiter zurückgewichen, doch als er dann aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den immer noch knienden Severus entdeckte, reichte dies, um ihn wieder an das gelernte zu erinnern. So zwang er seinen Mund dazu, sich noch fester um das nun rasch wieder erschlaffende Glied zu schließen und daran festzuhalten. Ja, sich sogar noch weiter vorzudrängen, so dass ihm nichts aus dem Mund flutschen konnte und … schluckte.

Lucius konnte nicht sagen, dass es besser oder schlechter war als das, was er die vergangenen sechs Wochen tagtäglich von Severus hatte schlucken müssen, aber es war und das überraschte ihn dann doch, bei weitem nicht mehr so übelkeitsauslösend, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht dass er es mochte - niemals. Auch ekelte es ihn immer noch zutiefst, doch hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, sich gleich hier an Ort und Stelle übergeben zu müssen. Das konnte er auch später noch, wenn es vorüber und er wieder alleine wäre. So wie er es auch die letzte Zeit über getan hatte.

Als Lucius sich schließlich zurückzog, richtete Voldemort mit einem schnellen Zauber seine Kleidung. "Schau mich an.", verlangte er schließlich, um zu sehen, wie es dem Blonden ging; ob er sich wieder in sich zurückziehen würde.

Sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischend, hob Lucius seinen Kopf und erwiderte den forschend auf ihn gerichteten Blick. Auch wenn er es in seinem Magen leicht rumoren spürte, hatte er sich jedoch soweit in der Gewalt, dass er sich ganz auf die im Moment in ihm vorherrschenden Gefühle konzentrierte und nicht auf das, was er eben heruntergeschluckt hatte.

Da war zuallererst einmal Erleichterung, dass es vorüber war, aber auch Angst, dass er es, auch wenn er sich wirklich bemüht hatte, nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas besser hätte machen können und die Sorge, dass, wenn sein Lord nicht zufrieden war, er dann Severus bestrafen würde. 

"Du hast wirklich gut gelernt.", murmelte Voldemort, nachdem er einige Augenblicke in die grauen Augen geblickt hatte. "Ich bin durchaus zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis." Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus, um zwischen Lucius' Beine zu greifen.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, doch rührte er sich ansonsten nicht. War er im ersten Moment noch froh über das Lob gewesen, machte sich nun wieder Furcht in ihm breit. Hatte er geglaubt, es wäre vorbei, bewies die Hand, die … Lucius' Mund wurde langsam wieder trocken. Nein… dazu war er nicht bereit.

„Nein? Nach so langer Zeit hast du nicht das Verlangen nach einem Höhepunkt?", fragte der Lord schmunzelnd. „Oder willst du ihn nur nicht von mir..? Wäre Snape dir lieber?"

Während Lucius spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, wusste er absolut nicht, was er nun darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich spürte er alleine schon bei dem Gedanken einen Höhepunkt erleben zu können, wie sich sein Blut in einer ganz bestimmten Körperstelle zu sammeln begann. Doch konnte er doch nicht … und dass er auch nicht daran gedacht hatte, als er die Hand …

Einen Höhepunkt von … der Gedanke das Er ihm einen blasen würde, war … vollkommen absurd, auch wenn er natürlich nichts dagegen hätte. Es war jedoch ein ganz anderer Gedanke, der jedwede Lust in Lucius fast augenblicklich ersterben ließ. Hatte er doch vergessen, dass der Dunkle Lord mehr als nur dazu fähig war, stets zu wissen, was er dachte.

Lucius' Augenlider schlossen sich kurz, ehe er sie tief durchatmend wieder öffnete und mit deutlich heiserer Stimme hervorbrachte: „Verzeiht, My Lord."

Langsam hob Voldemort eine Augenbraue, schmunzelte dann aber leicht. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich _solche_ Geschenke austeilen?", fragte er nur nach, während er Lucius weiter massierte.

Lucius schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf: „Nein!" Diesmal brauchte er keinerlei Überlegung, um zu antworten, dabei abermals dem Drang zurückzuweichen widerstehend und seinen Körper, welcher der Meinung war, dass der Schreck von eben wohl nicht genug war, um nicht schnell wieder erregt zu werden, innerlich verwünschend.

„Gut... dann entspann dich und genieße.", murmelte Voldemort weiter und massierte die größer werdende Erektion durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch. Noch konnte Lucius nicht kommen, aber das würde sich im rechten Moment sofort ändern. „Zeig mir, dass es dir gefällt..."

Nur einen Moment lang pressten sich Lucius' Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die Tage, die er bei Ihm verbracht hatte und so gab er schließlich seinen inneren Widerstand auf.

Sich ganz auf seine Gefühle konzentrierend, wurde sein Atem nur allzu schnell heftiger und auch die Scham über die stetig wachsende Erektion zwischen den ihn massierenden Fingern, denen er am liebsten noch näher kommen wollte, verschwand bald im Hintergrund der ihn einnehmenden Empfindungen.

Mit einigen geschickten Griffen öffnete der Lord schließlich die Knöpfe der Hose und befreite die Erektion. „Zieh sie aus und setz dich zu mir.", verlangte er, seine Hand dann wegziehend. Gleichzeitig bedeutete er auch Snape aufs Bett zu kommen.

Sofort gehorchte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich neben den Lord, auch wenn er nun sehr nervös war. Was würde von ihm erwartet werden?

Lucius war mittlerweile so erregt, dass er Mühe hatte, den Befehlen nachzukommen. Dennoch gelang es ihm irgendwie, sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Ob er dazu gezaubert hatte, oder doch umständlich aus ihr geschlüpft war, wusste er hinterher nicht einmal mehr zu sagen. Unterwäsche trug er schon seit einigen Wochen ohnehin nicht mehr.

Nachdem dies erledigt war, setzte er sich zur anderen Seite des Dunklen Lords auf sein Bett - abwartend und mit sich langsam bildender Gänsehaut, derart angespannt fühlte er sich.

Erneut fanden Voldemorts Hände ihren Weg zu der weichen Haut und stimulierten Lucius weiter. Auf der anderen Seite saß Severus und zu seinem Entsetzen reichte das Zuschauen und vor allem Zuhören, um ihn ebenfalls zu erregen. Sich nicht rührend, saß der Schwarzhaarige da und schloss die Augen.

Doch lange konnte er sich nicht zurück ziehen. "Mach dich nützlich.", raunte die dunkle, keinen Widerspruch duldende Stimme des Lords und eine kühle Hand dirigierte Severus' Kopf in Richtung Lucius. Da er nicht quer über dem Lord liegen konnte, wechselte er wieder die Seiten und machte sich, als er neben Lucius saß, über dessen Oberkörper her.

Voldemort selbst stimulierte noch immer Lucius' Erregung und genoss die Laute, die dieser von sich gab.

Lucius schnappte mit einem überraschten Keuchen nach Luft und so sehr er es auch versuchte, konnte er sich nicht länger in einer sitzenden Position halten und fiel schließlich rücklings auf sein Bett. Zugleich jedoch versuchte er sich der einen Hand näher zu drängen, auch wenn es ihm fast schon schmerzte, so erregt war er. Doch war es ein Schmerz, den er zugleich genoss.

Severus spürte, wie eine Hand seinen Kopf nach unten dirigierte, sodass er sich Lucius' Erektion gegenüber fand. Ohne noch zum Lord aufzusehen, beugte er sich herunter und begann seinen Meister mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Im nächsten Moment keuchte er allerdings kurz erschrocken, als er die kühlen Hände Voldemorts an seinem Hintern spürte. Die Augen fest zusammen pressend konzentrierte er sich auf seine Aufgabe und versuchte, die in sich gleitenden Finger und das Weiten zu ignorieren.

Während sich Lucius' Finger in die Bettlaken krallten, bäumte er sich regelrecht schon dem Mund entgegen, der so gekonnt … Laut stöhnend versuchte Lucius seinen von Lust verhangenen Blick auf seinen Lord zu konzentrieren, was ihm schließlich auch halbwegs gelang. Doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen wenn möglich noch mehr. Wie gut konnte er verstehen, hatte Severus doch nicht nur einen ausgezeichnet … unglaublich … ihn seinen Verstand raubenden Mund, sondern auch einen mindestens ebenso begehrenswerten Hintern und alleine die Vorstellung von der Enge, die … abermals krümmte sich sein Rückrat nach oben hin durch, während er seine Lust fast schon hinausschrie. Das man ihn hören konnte, war ihm im Moment mehr als egal.

Severus hingegen fühlte sich nicht so gut, auch wenn das Tun des Lords ihn erregte, weil er noch von früher her darauf trainiert war. Wieder spürte er, wie Hände ihn dirigierten und zu seinem Entsetzen fand er sich Augenblicke später über seinem Meister kniend wieder. Ein Blick in die blutunterlaufenen Augen Voldemorts zeigte ihm deutlich, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und er senkte sich langsam auf die Erektion herab. Dabei spürte er zu seiner Erleichterung, dass genug Gleitmittel verwendet worden war, sodass er keine oder kaum Schmerzen verspürte. Erst als er Lucius vollkommen in sich spürte, hielt Severus inne.

Lucius war derart verblüfft, dass er im ersten Moment glatt zu atmen vergaß.

Das war so …. wundervoll … so … wieder stöhnte er laut auf, während die schiere Begeisterung über das, was er empfand, auch deutlich in seinem stark geröteten Gesicht zu sehen war und vor allem auch aus seinen weit geöffneten grauen Augen schier herausstrahlte.

Dass er noch vor wenigen Wochen nicht auch nur daran hatte denken wollen, Severus abermals derart… nahe zu kommen, dass er sich diesem gegenüber schuldig gefühlt hatte, an all das dachte Lucius gerade nicht und das leise Flüstern, das ihn daran erinnern wollte, ging unter in einer erneuten ihn überschwemmenden Welle des puren Wohlbefindens.

Ohne erneute Aufforderung, wusste er doch sehr gut, was nun erwartet wurde, begann Severus sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Dabei stoppte er immer erst, kurz bevor Lucius vollkommen aus ihm heraus rutschte, sodass für diesen der Effekt am größten war. Severus selbst keuchte recht schnell ebenfalls, doch hielt er seine Gefühle zurück. Immerhin hatte er keine Erlaubnis.

Voldemort saß neben den beiden und sah zu. Der Anblick erregte ihn, was auch deutlich sichtbar in seiner Hose war. Doch mischte er sich nicht ein und hatte auch noch nicht vor, Lucius zum Ende kommen zu lassen. Langsam strich er durch die blonden Haare und wartete.

Es war zu viel … zu viel von allem. So viel, dass es die Grenze zum Schmerz schon fast überschritten hatte. Lucius fühlte die Hand, die durch seine vom Schweiß langsam feucht werdenden Haare strich, spürte die Enge um seinen fast schon platzen wollenden Penis und konnte dennoch nicht … konnte nicht …

Lucius' Verstand brauchte weitere erregende, schmerzhafte Minuten, bis er plötzlich auch begriff, sich erinnerte wieso es nicht schon längst zu Ende war. Vor allem, da er schon so lange nicht mehr … zu lange … viel zu lange …

Langsam drehe er seinen Kopf und sah zu dem Mann, der ihn von dieser lustvollen Pein zu erlösen vermochte, und verschwommen erinnerte er sich daran, dass diesen nur flehend anzusehen, nicht genügte. Nie genügt hatte.

Seinen Mund, der zu trocken war von seinem eigenen, viel zu rasch gehenden, heißen Atem bewegend, brachte Lucius schließlich doch noch Worte hervor: „Bitte … darf … lasst …", wieder bäumte er sein Rückrat durch, um dem langsam nach oben gleitenden Hintern zu folgen, aus Angst bald nicht mehr hineinzupassen, „… kommen!"

Ein leises Lachen kam von Voldemort und er griff nach Lucius' Hand, um sie um Severus' Erektion zu legen. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte sofort laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich will, dass ihr gemeinsam kommt. Verstanden?"

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich deutlich, doch zögerte er nicht, sofort mit seiner Hand die bereits vorhandene Erektion des auf ihm sitzenden zu bearbeiten, wobei ihm dessen Bewegungen zum Glück halfen. 

Alles in ihm schrie danach sofort zu nicken, zu bestätigen, dass er verstanden hatte… alles, nur um endlich kommen zu können. Doch der ihm noch verbliebene Rest an Verstand sagte ihm überdeutlich, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten können würde, wenn… wenn… stöhnend bäumte er sich erneut auf, drängte sich dem wieder davon wandernden Hintern entgegen, während seine Finger sich nun auch etwas fester um die wieder und wieder auf seinen Bauch klatschenden Hoden schlossen und auch diese in seine Bemühungen, Severus möglichst schnell zu einem Höhepunkt zu bringen, mit einschlossen.

Das Stöhnen es Schwarzhaarigen wurde lauter und er öffnete die Augen wieder, um Lucius flehend anzusehen. „Meister.. Meister bitte.", keuchte er vor sich hin, während er sich weiter auf und ab bewegte.

Lucius' Augen verdrehten sich leicht, ehe er schließlich doch noch ein: „Verstanden, My Lord!", hervorgepresst bekam, auch wenn die Sorge blieb, dass er… er konnte nicht mehr…

Severus konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Immer wieder flehte er leise um Erlösung.

Allein diese Tatsache ließ auch den Lord nicht kalt bleiben, doch beherrschte er sich. Mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand gab er Lucius' Lust vollkommen frei.

Lucius, der nicht auch nur eine Sekunde an sich halten konnte und auch selbst nicht mit der Plötzlichkeit gerechnet hatte, mit der er auf einmal kommen konnte, schrie abermals auf, seinen Kopf regelrecht in die Matratze pressend und sich ein letztes Mal heftig aufbäumend.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei, und ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, kam auch Severus im selben Moment, wie Lucius. Dann sank er keuchend auf den Blonden herab und entschuldigte sich leise wispernd, weil er nicht auf eine Erlaubnis gewartet hatte.

Voldemort saß neben den beiden und lachte leise. „Das war wirklich amüsant. Vielleicht sollten wir uns häufiger dazu treffen ."

Lucius fühlte sich vollkommen ermattet … ermattet und … glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wobei glücklich vielleicht nicht ganz seinen derzeitigen Gemütszustand beschrieb, überlegte er benommen. Das auf seinem Bauch und seine Brust verspritzte Sperma bemerkte er kaum und es war ihm eigentlich sogar egal. Alles war egal - bis auf diesen Augenblick.

Nur am Rande bekam er die geflüsterte Entschuldigung mit, sich fragend wofür dieser … aber damit wollte sich Lucius nun wirklich nicht befassen und erst das Lachen an seiner Seite brachte seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen aus dem sie umhüllenden Wattebausch heraus.

Instinktiv schlangen sich Lucius' Arme um den auf ihm Liegenden, wobei es ihm herzlich egal war, was für ein Bild das wohl bieten würde.

Sich öfter dazu treffen?

Nun … irgendwie erschien Lucius dieser Gedanke gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Eigentlich … war es sogar ein recht angenehmer Gedanke. Besonders da sich immer noch nicht auch nur das kleinste Schuldgefühl seinem Sklaven gegenüber bei ihm einstellen wollte.

Severus lag vollkommen still und mit geschlossenen Augen da. Dass ihn die Worte des Lords entsetzten, war noch untertrieben. Und Lucius schien absolut nichts dagegen zu haben, im Gegenteil.

Voldemort beugte sich über die beiden und ließ seine Hand über den Hintern des Sklaven wandern. „Was meinst du, Lucius... soll ich dir die Fähigkeit lassen?", fragte er leise spöttisch nach.

Unwillkürlich seinen Griff um Severus verstärkend, wusste Lucius zuerst nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Natürlich wollte er … aber wenn er eines begriffen hatte, dann war es dies, dass, egal was er selbst auch wünschen mochte, es nichts galt, wenn nicht auch sein Lord dies so wollte.

Dennoch musste er antworten, auch wenn er sich bereits sicher war, dass der Dunkle Lord ohnehin schon wusste, was er dachte und auch gedacht hatte: „Das wäre …", begann er, brach dann aber kurz ab und begann von Neuem mit einem schlichten „Ja, My Lord."

„Also gut... aber dann wirst du das Privileg auch nutzen. Verstanden?", murmelte Voldemort weiter, während seine Hand den festen Hintern des Schwarzhaarigen massierte. „Außerdem wird euer Training ab morgen beginnen. Giles holt euch ab und wird euch zeigen, wie ihr überlebt, wenn es darauf ankommt."

Lucius nickte, während er sich nun doch noch aufrichtete, den Schwarzhaarigen dabei jedoch nicht losließ, spürte er doch, dass dieser sich alles andere als wohlfühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und das wiederum verwirrte Lucius. Er selbst fühlte sich immer noch gut, auch wenn das Hochgefühl mittlerweile langsam abklang.

Bei ihm wäre dies kein Problem, aber Severus... „Das ist kein Problem… bei mir. Aber Severus letztes Schuljahr beginnt in zwei Wochen."

„Das werden wir nach den zwei Wochen sehen.", erwiderte Voldemort und ließ seine Hand mit einem klatschenden Geräusch auf Snapes Hintern landen.

Dieser zuckte heftig zusammen, da er sich erschreckte, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Doch kroch Angst in seinen Körper, dass der Lord ihm den weiteren Besuch von Hogwarts verbieten würde. Instinktiv klammerte er sich etwas fester an Lucius.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, begann Lucius rechte Hand, beruhigend über den plötzlich angespannten Rücken zu streicheln. Seine Stimme jedoch war entschlossen, als er antwortete: „Es wird keinen Grund geben, ihn nicht den Abschluss machen zu lassen, My Lord."

Lucius wusste, welche Intelligenz hinter diesen schwarzen Augen ruhte, und er dachte nicht daran, sie ungenutzt zu lassen. Severus konnte mehr sein als ein Sklave… viel mehr und seine Begabung im Tränkebrauen galt es unbedingt zu fördern. Er hatte sogar schon eine Idee, ihn nach Hogwarts nach London in eine der berühmtesten Zaubertrankuniversitäten in Großbritannien zu schicken.

„Wir werden sehen.", wiederholte Voldemort lediglich und erhob sich. „Wenn ich deiner Dienste wieder bedarf, rufe ich dich." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er dann und ließ die beiden allein.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, rührte sich sonst aber nicht weiter.

Auch Lucius seufzte hörbar auf und barg kurz seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, ehe er ihn schließlich langsam losließ: „Wir werden nicht versagen… ich werde alles tun, dass du die Schule weiter besuchen kannst, Severus.", versicherte er schließlich, davon ausgehend, dass es das war, was den Anderen derart bedrückte. 

Langsam hob sich der schwarze Schopf und schwarze Augen musterten Lucius. Dann nickte er leicht und legte den Kopf wieder zurück. Er wollte jetzt nicht auf die Nähe verzichten, auch wenn er Lucius noch immer halb in sich spürte. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren kam er sich beschmutzt vor und das nicht unbedingt wegen dem Sex mit Lucius, sondern wegen Voldemort. Jetzt konnte er verstehen, wieso Lucius sich so schlecht gefühlt hatte.

Instinktiv verfestigte sich Lucius' Umarmung wieder und abermals begann er damit, mit seinen Händen beruhigende Kreise über den nackten Rücken zu streicheln. Auch er wollte die Nähe des Anderen noch nicht aufgeben, auch wenn er sich doch so langsam unwohl zu fühlen begann, ob der allmählich erkaltenden Überreste auf Bauch und Brust und auch der Geruch wesentlich an seinem Sinnesreiz verloren hatte.

„Wird er es oft verlangen, Meister?", murmelte Severus schließlich leise, während er sich fester an Lucius drückte. Doch wich die innerliche Angst so langsam wieder. Und auch die irrationale Idee, dass sie beide herumgereicht werden würden, wie es Lucius ja schon widerfahren war, verblasste wieder.

Lucius verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken und der damit einhergehenden Erinnerung an die Tage, die er bereits beim Dunklen Lord verbracht hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht… Vielleicht verliert er ja das Interesse, wenn… wenn er keinen Widertand mehr findet…"

„Meint... Ihr, dass es Ihm nur darum geht?", fragte Severus leise, der sich das nicht so wirklich vorstellen konnte.

Lucius schwieg, denn auch wenn er hoffte, dass es so einfach war, sprach das eben Erlebte doch eher dagegen und er wagte nicht zu glauben, dass Er so einfach zu durchschauen war.

„Wir sollten duschen…", wisperte er schließlich, auch wenn er nicht wirklich die Nähe des Anderen aufgeben wollte. Doch fühlte er sich plötzlich alles andere als gut… eher wie sonst, schmutzig und… benutzt. Auch wenn es diesmal nun wirklich eher Severus war, der…

Langsam rutschte Lucius nach hinten weg, so dass er die Kälte des Zimmers und anderer ‚Dinge' nun noch mehr zu spüren bekam: „Es tut mir leid…", war das Einzige, was er noch hervorbrachte, während er den Schwarzhaarige von sich schob und Anstalten machte aufzustehen, um ins Bad zu gelangen. Wobei er nicht wirklich wusste, für was er sich entschuldigte. Es tat ihm nicht leid, was er empfunden hatte… und genau das war es, was ihn sich plötzlich ganz schlecht fühlen ließ. Was für ein Zauberer war er, dass er es nicht einmal bedauerte?

„Wir.. wir haben beide nur gehorcht.", murmelte Severus und saß mit hängendem Kopf auf dem Bett. „Soll... ich in meinem Zimmer duschen?" Er glaubte noch immer die eisig kalten Finger des Lords auf und vor allem in sich zu spüren.

Lucius hielt in seinem Schritt zum Bad hin inne, wandte nur seinen Kopf und sah zu dem Häuflein Elend auf seiner ehemaligen Schlafstatt: „Nein… natürlich nicht… nicht wenn du… wenn du bei mir bleiben möchtest."

Severus stand auf und ging zu Lucius hinüber, um mit ihm zusammen das Badezimmer zu betreten. Eine weitere Antwort gab er nicht, sprachen doch die Taten für sich. Im Badezimmer kümmerte er sich sofort darum, dass frische Handtücher draußen lagen und auch Duschseife griffbereit stand.

Schweigend hatte Lucius beobachtet, was der Andere tat, schließlich nach der Seife greifend und während er das Wasser anstellte, begann er sich damit einzureiben. Ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmete er dabei seiner Vorderseite und schrubbte dort auch ein wenig fester, als es vielleicht notwendig gewesen wäre. 

Severus ging es ähnlich. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, begann er sich viel ausführlicher zu waschen, als es nötig wäre. Das Gefühl, dass er schmutzig war, verschwand einfach nicht.

Erst als er zufällig aufsah und Lucius' vom Schrubben schon roten Oberkörper bemerkte, hörte der Schwarzhaarige auf und schluckte schwer. „Das.. das bringt, glaube ich, nichts.", wisperte er leise.

Lucius schrubbte noch ein wenig weiter, hielt dann aber auch inne und sah auf, dabei sein Gesicht leicht verziehend. „Ich weiß…", murmelte er und ließ Seife und Schwamm einfach fallen, ehe er sich anschließend gegen die erwärmte Kachelwand lehnte und das weiter auf sie herabprasselnde Wasser einfach so hinnahm.

Nach einer Weile unter dem warmen, ja fast schon ein wenig zu heißen Wasserstrahl fragte Lucius unter dem Rauschen des Wassers leise hindurch: „War es … war ich diesmal so schlimm für dich?"

Erschrocken schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Das.. das war es nicht.", wisperte er und senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Seine... Seine Berührungen.. Seine Hände... sind so kalt, so... fast leblos.", versuchte er zu erklären, was eigentlich nicht zu erklären war. „Es.. Es tut mir leid."

„Da gibt es nun wirklich nichts, das dir leid tun müsste … nicht dafür …" Lucius schauderte, bückte sich nach der Seife und begann sich erneut einzureiben. Plötzlich war alle Wärme aus ihm verschwunden und auch das Gefühl schmutzig zu sein wollte nicht weichen.

Nach kurzem Zögern trat Severus zu Lucius und legte seine Hand auf die des Blonden. „Waschen wir uns gegenseitig, Meister?", murmelte er leise, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, dass er der Grund für Lucius' Unbehagen war.

Lucius zögerte, nickte dann jedoch. Vielleicht würde das tatsächlich helfen. Wortlos begann er also damit den Schwarzhaarigen einzuseifen, wobei er sich zuerst dessen Schulter- und Rückenbereich widmete.

Vorsichtig wusch Severus Lucius' Oberkörper, um die sowieso schon überreizte Haut nicht noch mehr zu beschädigen. Dabei sah er etwas unsicher in die grauen Augen.

Langsam begann sich Lucius ob dieser gegenseitigen Zuwendung tatsächlich zu entspannen, auch wenn er sich nicht unbedingt besser fühlte. Wobei … so richtig schlecht ging es ihm ja auch nicht und… er konnte es immer noch nicht bedauern, dass er genossen hatte, was ihm geschenkt worden war. Das Einzige, was ihm leid tat, war, dass Severus es anscheinend nicht so empfunden hatte.

Schließlich waren sie fertig und nachdem die Seife von Haut und Haaren abgewaschen war, stellte Lucius die Dusche ab und griff nach einem der bereit gelegten Handtücher.

Auch Severus trat nach draußen und griff nach einem Handtuch. Doch dabei achtete er nicht genau darauf, wohin er trat und rutschte mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei auf einer Wasserlache aus.

Herumwirbelnd streckte Lucius reflexartig seine Hand aus, doch bekam er Severus nicht mehr zu fassen und musste mit ansehen, wie dieser auf die Fließen stürzte. Das Handtuch erstmal Handtuch sein lassend, kniete Lucius neben dem Gefallenen nieder und musterte diesen sichtlich besorgt: „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Keuchend versuchte Severus die Schmerzen wegzuatmen und blinzelte die unwillkürlich aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Sein Rücken schmerzte auf der ganzen Länge, weil er direkt aufs Steißbein gefallen war. „Ich... Ich... weiß nicht...", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Lucius fackelte nicht lange, schob seinen linken Arm unter den Rücken und den rechten unter die Knie des Schwarzhaarigen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stand dann, diesen mit sich hochhebend auf. Zuerst wollte er zum Bett gehen, ging dann jedoch raschen Schrittes an diesem vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer und legte Severus behutsam auf die Coach ab: „Bleib liegen… Ich suche Louis!"

Dass er selbst ebenso wie Severus noch keinen Faden am Leib trug und dass er einfach einen der beiden Hauselfen hätte rufen können, daran dachte Lucius in diesem Moment nicht.

Severus lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht da und nickte nur leicht, was ihn sogleich wieder aufstöhnen ließ. Dass Lucius nichts anhatte, registrierte auch er nicht.

Lucius war bereits halb auf dem Gang vor des Heilers Räumlichkeiten angekommen, als er sich dank eines großen Wandspiegels seiner Nacktheit bewusst wurde. Fluchend blieb er stehen und sah sich hektisch nach irgendetwas um, mit dem er sich bedecken konnte. 

Nicht dass er sich schämte, nein … natürlich nicht! Louis hatte ihn bereits entkleidet gesehen, aber er wollte nicht, dass dieser falsche Schlüsse zog … besonders wenn er Severus dann auch nackt sah und… irgendwie … nein, das wollte Lucius einfach vermeiden.

Doch hatte er Pech. „Lucius?", fragte Louis und trat sofort an den Jungen heran, um eine schnell heraufbeschworene Decke um ihn zu schlingen. „Was ist los? Wieso läufst du nackt und klatschnass durch die Gegend?"

„Was? Ich .. ich hab dich gesucht!" Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde. Nicht so sehr wegen ihm selbst, sondern viel mehr, weil Louis dann auch Severus sehen würde und er sich dann bestimmt denken konnte, was - wenn auch nicht das wie - zwischen ihnen beiden geschehen war.

Severus… Sich dankbar fester in die Decke wickelnd, stieß er schließlich drängend hervor: „Severus ist im Bad gestürzt und er hat sich verletzt."

Sofort drehte Louis sich um, beschwor seine Tasche herauf, die gleich hinter der nahen Zimmertür gestanden hatte, und lief in Richtung von Severus' Zimmer. Doch nach wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen und sah Lucius an. „Ist er bei sich oder bei dir?"

„Bei mir…", erwiderte Lucius knapp, gerade noch stoppen könnend, ehe er in den Heiler hineinlaufen konnte.

Sofort lief Louis wieder los und war auch innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in Lucius' Wohnraum, wo er Severus nackt und sichtlich zitternd auf dem Sofa fand. Seinen Zauberstab ziehend sprach der Heiler einen Diagnosezauber, während er Lucius einen kurzen fragenden Blick zuwarf, aber nichts sagte.

„Hm... Prellung des Steißbeins. Zum Glück ist nichts abgesplittert, wie es aussieht. Die Wirbelsäule ist unverletzt, aber wohl auch ziemlich geprellt.", erklärte Louis, was die Runen ihm zeigten. Dann runzelte er jedoch die Stirn. „Das Handgelenk sieht schlimmer aus. Die Bänder sind überdehnt und es ist wohl angebrochen."

Severus lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht da und rührte sich gar nicht. Dabei versuchte er, die Schmerzen einfach zu ignorieren und sein Leid nicht so deutlich zu zeigen, während er sich innerlich selbst verfluchte, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Einen halblauten Fluch murmelnd starrte Lucius auf das derart verletzte Handgelenk. Er wusste natürlich - auch aus eigener Erfahrung - dass Brüche durch diverse Zauber und wachstumsfördernde Heiltränke quasi über einen Tag hinweg heilen konnten, doch wenn Avery schon am nächsten Tag käme, um… „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, die Heilung zu beschleunigen?"

Irritiert sah Louis auf. „Schneller als mit einem herkömmlichen Trank geht es nicht. Über Nacht wird der Knochen sich wieder verbinden, aber schonen muss er die Hand dennoch ein oder zwei Tage.", antwortete er dann und blickte wieder zu Severus. „Lass dich ruhig gehen... es ist nur um so schlimmer, je mehr du dich zusammen zu nehmen versuchst."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur leicht, drehte aber den Kopf weg, damit die beiden nicht sahen, wie eine einzelne Träne aus seinen fest geschlossenen Augen lief.

Langsam trat Lucius näher an den Schwarzhaarigen heran, ging in die Hocke und legte ihm seine rechte Hand vorsichtig auf die Schulter, sah dabei aber den Heiler an, dabei die Schärfe in seiner Stimme selbst kaum bemerkend: „Kannst du ihm nicht endlich etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?"

„Das geht nunmal erst nach der Untersuchung.", erwiderte Louis ruhig und ohne aufzusehen, während er bereits in seiner Tasche nach zwei Phiolen suchte.

Severus' Schulter bebte regelrecht, so sehr versuchte er, sich zu beherrschen. Als ihm dann endlich eine Phiole an die Lippen gehalten wurde, schluckte er, ohne überhaupt die Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, was es war. Auch die nächste nahm er anschließend an, sodass der gerade stärker werdende Schmerz, der sich wieder verbindenden Knochen gedämpft wurde. Nur Augenblicke später schien sein ganzer Körper in Watte gepackt zu sein.

„Wir sollten ihn ins Bett bringen. Ruhe ist jetzt die beste Medizin."

Lucius nickte, schob wie schon einmal heute geschehen seine Arme unter Arme und Kniegelenke des Anderen und hob ihn hoch Zuerst wandte er sich seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer zu, hielt dann aber inne. Nein … dorthin wollte er ihn nicht bringen. Vor allem da er selbst ja schon seit Wochen nicht mehr in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen und stattdessen die Coach vorgezogen hatte.

So drehte sich Lucius um und ging auf die Türe zu, die hinaus in den Flur und dann anschließend zu den gegenüber liegenden Räumen von Severus führen würde.

„Du hättest dir ruhig etwas anziehen können.", meinte Louis und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann folgte er den beiden zur Tür hinaus. „Ich sehe in ein oder zwei Stunden nochmals nach ihm."

Severus ließ sich wie ein Kind tragen und hatte den Kopf an Lucius' Schulter gelegt. Im Moment fühlte er sich erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Den Einwand des Heilers ignorierend, ließ Lucius die Türe zu Severus' Zimmer aufschwingen und durchquerte anschließend, ohne noch einmal zu zögern, das Wohnzimmer, um schließlich im Schlafzimmer anzugelangen, wo er den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig auf das von den Hauselfen frisch bezogene Bett legte. Ihn anschließend zudeckend, zögerte Lucius noch kurz, ehe er leise murmelte: „Versuch zu schlafen."

Einen Moment sah Severus ihn einfach nur an. Dann nickte er leicht, da er die Augen wegen des Schmerztrankes sowieso kaum noch offen halten konnte. Nur einen Augenblick später war er tatsächlich bereits eingeschlafen, sodass sein Körper und die Zaubertränke ihre volle Wirkung entfalten konnten.

------

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37**

Der nächste Morgen fand den schwarzhaarigen Sklaven in seinem Bett, das Gesicht von Schmerz verzerrt, weil er sich unabsichtlich auf sein noch schmerzendes Handgelenk gelegt hatte. Leise keuchend drehte er sich herum und starrte die Decke an.

„Was...", hauchte er verwirrt. Doch im nächsten Moment wusste er wieder was passiert war. Das Bad... der Sturz...

Lucius, der sich, nachdem er Severus beim Einschlafen beobachtet hatte, noch einmal in seine Räume zurückgezogen und dort angezogen hatte, schreckte nun von der nicht wirklich bequemen Couch auf, auf welcher er doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, und sah sich blinzelnd in dem ihm im ersten Moment fremd erscheinenden Zimmer um. Ein leises Stöhnen aus einem nicht weit entfernten Raum brachte Lucius aber sofort wieder gänzlich zu sich und so stand er hastig in seiner im Schlaf zerknitterten Hose und Hemd auf und beeilte sich damit, ins nebenan liegende Schlafzimmer zu gelangen, wo er dann erstmal unschlüssig in der Türe stehen blieb. Sollte er gleich den Heiler rufen, oder doch lieber erst fragen, wie es ihm ginge? Auch wenn Lucius nur zu deutlich an dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht erkennen konnte, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen alles andere als gut ging.

Nur wieso? War Louis doch nicht so gut, wie er es von diesem angenommen hatte? Normalerweise müssten die Schmerzen doch vergangen und der Handgelenksknochen wieder zusammengewachsen sein. Und wollte dieser nicht auch noch einmal nach Severus sehen? Oder war es möglich, dass er selbst schon so fest geschlafen hatte, dass er den Besuch des Heilers nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte?

Ein seltsames Gefühl ließ Severus aufschauen und so blickte er direkt in Lucius' Augen. Unsicher schluckend, setzte er sich richtig auf. Da er allerdings nicht wusste, was er nun sagen oder tun sollte, blickte er einfach nach unten auf seine Hand. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Finger.

Mit den Fingern schnippend rief Lucius Dobby herbei und befahl diesem, umgehend den Heiler zu holen, damit dieser sich seinem Patienten widmen sollte, und erst als der Hauself verschwunden war, wandte er sich direkt an seinen Sklaven: „Wieso so schlimm?"

Langsam zuckte Severus mit den Schultern. Doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es draußen und sie hörten auch schon die schnellen Schritte von Louis durch das Wohnzimmer kommen. „Mein.. Mein Körper reagiert manchmal nicht ganz so schnell auf bestimmte Tränke. Es dauert eben länger.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

„Das habe ich schon gestern Abend gesehen, als ihr beiden schon geschlafen habt.", erklärte Louis, während er nochmals den Diagnosezauber auf Severus sprach und die Runen über dem Bett betrachtete. „Aber es scheint dennoch zu funktionieren. Die Wirkung ist lediglich etwas verlangsamt. Gibt es dafür einen Grund, Severus?"

„Ich weiß nicht... es war schon so, seit ich klein war. Alles hat länger gebraucht, um bei mir zu wirken. Keine Ahnung weshalb. Damals dachte ich, dass es die Strafe dafür ist, dass ich ungehorsam oder unachtsam gewesen bin."

Lucius' Stirn runzelte sich ob der Erklärung immer mehr: „Du bist ausgerutscht und wenn da jemand unachtsam war, dann einzig ich. Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben… oder…" Lucius stockte und überlegte dann laut weiter: „Könnte es mit dem Sklavenbund zu tun haben?"

Er kannte sich einfach immer noch zu wenig damit aus, um Derartiges ausschließen zu können.

Auch Louis überlegte einen Moment. „Dazu kenne ich mich mit der Materie nicht gut genug aus.", gab er schließlich zu. „Aber ich glaube es eher nicht. Severus' Körper scheint Tränke langsamer zu verarbeiten, als normalerweise... zumindest kann ich hier keine Veränderung sehen, die so etwas bewirken könnte."

Der Sklave saß einfach nur mit gesenktem Kopf da und hörte zu. Warum sollten Tränke bei ihm nicht oder nur langsam wirken? Und wenn das für Heiltränke galt, was war dann mit anderen? Würde ein Aufputschtrank auch langsam wirken? Oder ein... Gift?

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel… was wenn er schwerer verletzt wird? Was wenn…" Lucius verstummte abrupt. Was wenn der Dunkle Lord Severus so schwer verwundete, dass die Tränke zu lange brauchten, um ihn zu retten?

„Wie gesagt.. vermutlich ist es angeboren. Da lässt sich nichts ändern.", meinte Louis, während er noch immer die Runen des Diagnosezaubers studierte.

Severus sah Lucius an. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, Meister. Es hat zumindest auch den Vorteil, dass ich auch langsamer auf ungesunde Tränke reagiere... denke ich mal."

„Das nützt uns nichts, wenn… unser Besuch heute kommt.", schnappte Lucius schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Doch der Gedanke, Severus zu verlieren, … seines Besitzes beraubt zu werden, schnürte Lucius regelrecht die Kehle zu und nahm ihm den Atem. ‚Ich will ihn nicht verlieren…', schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, gefolgt von den verschiedensten Vorstellungen von dem, zu was der Lord fähig war.

Heftig zusammenzuckend zog Severus den Kopf ein. „Ich werde... ihn dennoch zufrieden stellen.", erwiderte fest. „Ich brauche nur noch ein Schmerzmittel. Dann geht es schon."

Sich zum tief Durchatmen zwingend, öffnete Lucius wieder seine Augen, von denen er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wann er sie geschlossen hatte, und fixierte Louis mit seinem Blick: „Es ist mir egal, ob angeboren oder nicht, Louis. Ich will, dass du herausfindest, was der Grund für … für die verlangsamte Heilung ist, und dass du einen Weg findest, wie man diese… diese… Behinderung zumindest der Heilzauber und Tränke umgehen kann!"

Louis schluckte, als er den beinahe bittenden, ja flehenden Blick aus schwarzen Augen auf sich gerichtet fand. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich hätte dir sowieso noch einen Trank gegeben.", meinte er dazu nur, ehe er sich wieder an Lucius wandte. „Ich werde mein möglichstes tun. Aber das wird in jedem Fall Zeit brauchen. Also erwarte keine Wundertaten innerhalb weniger Tage oder auch nur Wochen."

Lucius nickte knapp. Zumindest so viel verstand er von der Forschung, dass er wusste, dass nichts über Nacht ging. Ob nun mit oder ohne Zauberei. Dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu und meinte: „Tu, was du kannst, aber… wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann sag mir bescheid. Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen."

„Mit einem Schmerztrank schaffe ich es, Meister.", versicherte Severus erneut, da er nicht wollte, dass Avery einen Grund hatte, wütend auf Lucius zu werden. Immerhin hatte er deutlich gemerkt, dass der ältere Todesser immer ungehalten war, wenn er Lucius traf. „Es zieht nur noch ziemlich, wenn ich es bewege, aber sonst geht es sicherlich."

„Du solltest dich keineswegs überanstrengen.", meinte Louis, auch wenn er sich denken konnte, dass keiner der beiden eine wirkliche Wahl hatte.

„Gut… komm zum Frühstück, wenn Louis mit dir fertig ist.", erwiderte Lucius, der nur hoffen konnte, dass die auf sie zukommenden neuen Lektionen den Gesundheitszustand des Schwarzhaarigen nicht noch weiter verschlechterten. Anschließend wandte er sich um und verließ die Räume, die er Severus zugewiesen hatte, um sich selbst noch einmal neu einzukleiden und dann in dem kleinen Frühstückssalon auf die zwei zu warten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kamen auch Louis und Severus hinzu und das Frühstück wurde aufgetragen. Doch noch ehe sie den ersten Bissen herunter bringen konnten, hallte ein magischer Klingelton durchs Manor.

Das soeben fertig mit Pflaumenmuss beschmierte Brot wieder sinken lassend, erhob sich Lucius: „Esst ihr zwei ruhig weiter… ich… kümmere mich um den Gast. Vielleicht hat er ja auch noch… Hunger."

Ohne eine wie auch immer geartete Antwort abzuwarten, gab Lucius Dobby Bescheid, dass er den Gast einlassen sollte, und beeilte sich anschließend in die Eingangshalle seines Manors zu gelangen, wo er Avery erwartete. Denn wer sonst außer diesem sollte es schon sein?

Und tatsächlich betrat Giles Avery die Halle und ging sofort auf Lucius zu. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid bereits fertig?", fragte der Todesser, ohne Zeit für eine Begrüßung zu verschwenden.

„Wir wollten gerade frühstücken… wozu du natürlich eingeladen bist.", erwiderte Lucius mit leicht angespannter Stimme, von der er hoffte, dass der Todesser sie nicht bemerkte.

„Mit vollem Magen trainiert es sich nicht besonders gut.", meinte Giles nur dazu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hol Snape und dann macht euch fertig!"

Der Todesser wusste sehr gut, dass seine Gefühle Lucius Malfoy gegenüber absolut irrational und kindisch waren und dass er ihn eigentlich sogar mochte. Aber tief in ihm hatte sich die Eifersucht festgefressen und sie würde sich so schnell sicher nicht verflüchtigen. Jahrzehnte lang war er derjenige gewesen, dem sich der Dunkle Lord zuwandte... sogar schon, als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren. Und nun drängte dieses weißblonde Jüngelchen sich so vehement dazwischen, wie keiner zuvor.

Lucius schluckte eine Antwort herunter, die ihm mit Sicherheit nur weitere Probleme eingebracht hätte. Es war auch so deutlich genug, dass Avery ihn nicht leiden konnte und er wollte es dem Mann nicht noch leichter machen, als dieser es ohnehin schon hatte, ihn fertig zu machen. Wobei… Lucius zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass dieser nicht doch, selbst wenn er alles richtig machte, noch einen Weg fand, wo er einen Fehler beging und was Fehler bedeuteten, hatte Lucius mehr als deutlich gelernt.

Fehler… mit Sicherheit war es einer, dem anderen nichts über Severus Verletzung zu sagen. Zumindest konnte es ihm als solcher ausgelegt werden und Lucius wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass Avery ihn erneut dem Dunklen Lord zu weiteren… Lektionen auslieferte.

So wandte er sich noch einmal zu dem Todesser um, kaum dass er zwei Schritte in Richtung des Frühstückssalons getan hatte: „Du solltest wissen, dass Severus' Handgelenk angebrochen ist. Es ist also nicht sein Verschulden, wenn er… das ein oder andere nicht ausführen kann."

„Nun, wir werden sehen, wie weit er kommt.", meinte Avery nur dazu und man hörte deutlich, dass er deswegen zumindest vorerst nichts ändern würde. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah er Lucius dann nach und wartete darauf, dass die beiden zusammen auftauchten.

Lucius beeilte sich, wenn auch nicht übermäßig, wieder zurück in den kleinen Speiseraum zu gelangen, wo er kaum, dass er eingetreten war, meinte: „Ich denke, wir werden erwartet, Severus. Anscheinend ist unser… Besucher der Meinung, dass es sich ohne vollen Magen besser lernen ließe."

Erstaunt von seinem erst halb gegessenen Brötchen aufschauend, schluckte Severus und nickte schließlich. „Ich komme sofort, Meister."

Louis schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Severus noch die Phiole mit dem Schmerzmittel. „Trink das und überanstreng dich nicht. Sag rechtzeitig, wenn es nicht mehr geht.", erinnerte er den Schwarzhaarigen an das, worüber sie in Lucius' Abwesenheit gesprochen hatten.

Severus nickte, ehe er den Trank nahm und dann zu Lucius trat.

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat Lucius abermals seine Eingangshalle. Diesmal jedoch mit Severus an seiner Seite. „Was nun?", fragte er Avery knapp, halb erwartend gleich in sein Schlafquartier gebeten zu werden.

„Folgt mir!", meinte Giles nur und wandte sich sofort wieder der Eingangstür zu, um nach draußen zu gehen. „Wir werden etwas im Wald spielen... das gefällt Kindern doch immer, oder?"

Lucius verzog sein Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs rief er zwei wetterfeste Umhänge aus seiner Kleiderkammer herbei und reichte einen davon Severus, ehe er selbst in den seinigen schlüpfte und dann Avery nach Draußen folgte.

Draußen griff der Todesser die Arme der beiden und disapparierte mit ihnen. Im nächsten Moment kamen sie mitten auf einer Waldlichtung an, wo ein sichtlich nervöser junger Mann auf sie wartete. „Als erstes will ich sehen, was ihr an Fesselflüchen und dergleichen schon könnt. Morgan hier hat sich freiwillig gemeldet..."

Der Gemeinte war fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und hatte dunkelbraune kurze Haare und ebensolche Augen. Seine Kleidung zeigte deutlich, dass er aus einer Schicht stammte, die weit unter der der anderen lag. Doch störte ihn das nicht, da er wusste, dass er dennoch auf der richtigen Seite stand.

Lucius musste sich zurückhalten, um den deutlich - seiner Ansicht nach - schäbig gekleideten jungen Mann nicht verächtlich zu mustern. Anstatt sich also mit seiner Vorstellung aufzuhalten, zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Petrificus Totalus auf den Mann.

Ohne zu reagieren, schnappten Morgans Glieder zusammen und dicht an seinen Körper, ehe er bewegungslos stehen blieb. „Ein Anfang.", meinte Giles nur und nickte Lucius zu. „Heb ihn auf und lass es Snape versuchen."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und bewegte dabei sein Handgelenk vorsichtig. Wieso musste er sich auch ausgerechnet seine Stabhand fast brechen? Doch ohne weiter zu zögern, deutete er auf sein Gegenüber und lähmte ihn ebenfalls. Zum Glück war für diesen Spruch keine wirkliche Bewegung notwendig.

Mit einem Hauch Besorgnis, den er nicht aus seinem Blick herauszuhalten vermochte, beobachtete Lucius Severus' Tun. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser auch wirklich sagte, wenn es zu viel wurde. Doch dann konzentrierte sich der Weißblonde wieder ganz auf Avery und den ihm als Morgan vorgestellten, nun wieder gelähmten Mann.

Auf ein Nicken Averys nahm Severus den Fluch wieder weg und beobachtete, wie der Mann sich kurz bewegte, um das Gefühl in seinen Gliedern wieder völlig zurück zu bekommen.

„Was kennt ihr sonst noch?", fragte Giles und sah die beiden an, als erwarte er nichts weiter.

Kurz sah der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Meister, ehe er den Stab wieder auf Morgan richtete und dieser sich im nächsten Moment kopfüber in der Luft befand.

Lucius konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nun doch nicht verkneifen, richtete ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf den kopfüber in der Luft hängenden Braunhaarigen und im nächsten Moment schossen von den umliegenden Bäumen einige Äste herab und wanden sich erst um dessen Fußgelenke, um dann anschließend die Beine entlang über den restlichen Körper zu wandern und diesen zu umschlingen.

„Ein Anfang... jetzt will ich sehen, ob ihr das auch könnt, wenn er sich wehrt.", meinte Giles und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Nur mit den Schultern zuckend, hob Lucius den Fluch auf und nachdem auch Severus dies getan hatte, sprach er erneut einen Petrificus Totalus auf den Braunhaarigen - der zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung von einem ihm unbemerkt errichteten Schild von diesem abprallte.

Auch Severus griff wieder an und gemeinsam versuchten sie, das Schild zu durchbrechen.

Doch kaum war es etwas geschwächt, wich der Todesser dem Angriff mit einem Sprung zur Seite, aus dem er sich geschickt abrollte, aus. Blitzschnell hintereinander schickte er nun zwei Lähmzauber auf die beiden Jugendlichen, denen diese nicht ausweichen konnten.

Stocksteif stand Severus da und starrte geradeaus. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Avery trat an die beiden heran. „Also das war... jämmerlich."

Lucius der sich ebenfalls nicht bewegen konnte, fasste einfach nicht was soeben geschehen war. Das war … wie konnte dies geschehen? So unfähig wie sie gerade gewirkt hatten … Severus hatte ja noch die Ausrede mit seinem angebrochenen Handgelenk, aber er? Fast schon ungläubig blieb Lucius nichts anderes übrig, als Averys Blick zu erwidern.

"Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, wird es hoffentlich reiner Instinkt sein, mit dem ihr bei Gefahr einen Schild aufbaut, um euch zu schützen.", murmelte Avery und bedeutete Morgan, den Fluch aufzuheben, was dieser auch sofort tat.

Beschämt senkte Severus den Kopf. Sie hatten sich wie Kinder benommen. Was hatte er denn geglaubt? Dass der Todesser nur versuchen würde, ihren albernen Sprüchen auszuweichen? Natürlich hieß wehren auch, dass er einen Gegenangriff starten würde.

Auch Lucius kam nicht umhin seinen begangenen Fehler zu betadeln - natürlich nur rein innerlich. Niemals würde er diesem … Morgan gestatten zu sehen, dass er ihn in seinem Stolz getroffen hatte. Mit Augen, die sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen verengten, bestätigte der Grauäugige, dass er verstanden hatte. Diesen Fehler würde er kein weiteres Mal begehen.

"Wisst ihr, wie man ein starkes Schild aufbaut?", fragte Giles, als die beiden sich nicht weiter rührten.

Lucius wollte schon bejahen - natürlich wusste er wie man ein Schild aufbaute - doch eingedenk der eben erhaltenen Lektion, schwieg er lieber, eher er sich schließlich zumindest zu einem halben Eingeständnis durchrang: „Ich fürchte das, was … wir bisher lernten, ist nicht wirklich … hierfür geeignet."

"Das denke ich allerdings auch. Zeig es mir!", verlangte Avery und zog nun selbst seinen Zauberstab, während er einige Schritte von den Beiden zurück trat.

‚Zeigen? Was sollte er … Oh Scheiße …', schoss es Lucius noch durch den Kopf, als er auch schon sah wie Avery seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, sprach Lucius das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Expelliarmus!", und eingedenk seiner vorherigen Erfahrung, rief er einen Schrumpfzauber gleich hinterher.

Doch bereits der erste Spruch schlug lediglich in das heraufbeschworene Schild des Todessers ein, dessen Augen nun wütend aufblitzten. Der zweite Zauber wurde abgelenkt und ließ einen nahen Busch auf die Größe eines Hasen zusammen schrumpfen. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", zischte Avery außer sich. "Du sollst einen Schild heraufbeschwören!"

Lucius wurde bleich, sagte aber nichts darauf. Gab es doch nichts, das er hätte vorbringen können, außer dem, dass er geglaubt hatte, sich nun in einem Duell wieder zu finden, wie es im VgdDK Unterricht so oft vonstatten gegangen war. Doch anstatt sich lange weiter mit Selbstvorwürfen aufzuhalten, versuchte er, sich schließlich doch noch auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und einen Schild heraufzubeschwören. Einen von dem er bereits wusste, dass er nicht mehr wert war, als seine vorherigen Schulzauber auch, was ein Gedanke war, der Lucius wütend machte.

Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich so … so Schülerisch anstellte.  
Wütend auf Avery, weil dieser ihn vor diesem Morgan derart bloßstellte.  
Wütend auf Hogwarts und diesem vermaledeiten Dumbledore, der seinen Schülern nichts wirklich Wichtiges beizubringen in der Lage war.

Wütend … einfach auf alles und jeden … und diese Wut war es auch, die er mit in den Schild fließen ließ, der nun leicht rötlich um ihn aufflackerte.

Ohne zu zögern bewegte Avery seine Stabhand und mit einem "Bombarda!" sprengte er den Schild einfach weg. Dann kam er wieder auf die beiden zu. "Und jetzt... werdet ihr richtige Schildzauber lernen, anstatt diesem Kindergartenkram."

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend nickte Lucius nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, ahnend, dass dies nicht das Einzige sein würde, das er in der nächsten Zeit lernen würde.

"Als erstes zeigt Morgan euch die Wirkung.", meinte Giles und nickte dem Todesser zu, der auch sofort ein Schild beschwor, dem der Sprengfluch, der Lucius' Schild sofort zerfetzt hatte, überhaupt nichts anhaben konnte. Anschließend erklärte er den beiden Jugendlichen, wie sie solch einen starken Schild aufbauen konnten.

Wider Willen fasziniert versuchte sich Lucius alles zu merken, was ihm nicht wirklich schwer fiel, da er es tatsächlich auch lernen wollte. Nicht noch einmal wollte er derart … stümperhaft erscheinen.

Nachdem Morgan alles ganz genau erklärt und auch die nötige, wenn auch recht einfache Stabbewegung mehrfach vorgeführt hatte, forderte er die beiden auf, ebenfalls einen Schild aufzubauen.

Severus hatte vollkommen konzentriert aufgepasst und die Übungen mitgemacht. Jetzt biss er die Zähne zusammen, führte die leichte Drehung des Handgelenks aus und sprach den notwendigen Zauber. Sofort konnte er spüren, dass es funktioniert hatte, auch wenn seine Verletzung nun wieder stärker schmerzte. Einen scharfen Blick auf Severus werfend, spürte Lucius doch, dass nicht alles so gut war, wie es schien, bekam er die letzte Erklärung nicht wirklich mit. Dennoch - der Schild schien zu funktionieren, daran konnte es also nicht liegen. Wenn nicht das, dann … Lucius Blick fixierte sich auf Severus' Stabhand, sah wie angespannt dieser seinen Zauberstab hielt und konnte sich nun denken, dass ihm seine Verletzung wieder zu schaffen machte.

Avery stand neben Lucius und als dieser sich überhaupt nicht rührte, sondern einfach nur Snape anstarrte, verpasste er dem Blonden einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Du bist dran, Malfoy. Hör auf zu träumen, verdammt!"

Instinktiv schoss Severus' Kopf herum und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dass er Avery angegangen wäre. Doch erinnerte er sich noch rechtzeitig, dass der Ältere ihr Vorgesetzter war, und unterließ es.

Lucius' Augen blitzten auf vor Zorn ob dieser beleidigenden Behandlung - als wäre er noch ein Kind! - doch als er schon zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, ernüchterte Severus' Reaktion ihn schlagartig wieder.

Den in ihm brodelnden Zorn nur mühsam herunterschluckend, vollführte Lucius den ihnen gezeigten Schildzauber, dabei alle Entschlossenheit und allen Zorn den er empfand hineinlegend. Er war kein Kind mehr verdammt! Er hatte seine Gründe, wieso er etwas tat - oder wie eben geschehen auch nicht tat.

"Ein solches Zögern kann im Ernstfall leicht euren Tod bedeuten! Passiert das nochmal - egal wem von euch beiden - werdet ihr keinerlei Aufträge gemeinsam erledigen. Verstanden?", zischte Avery leise, während er neben Lucius trat und ihn anfunkelte.

Heftig schluckend aber mit kaltem, beherrscht wirkendem Gesicht nickte Severus leicht, antwortete aber nicht.

Angespannt nickte Lucius ebenfalls, sicherheitshalber noch ein „Verstanden" hinzufügend. Keinesfalls wollte er, dass Severus etwas tat, wo er nicht dabei war … wo er im Unklaren war, wie es ihm ging und … ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

Erst jetzt wurde Lucius wirklich bewusst, in was er Severus mit seiner Zustimmung hineingetrieben hatte. Dass er jederzeit sterben konnte. Das war ein Gedanke, der dem Weißblonden so gar nicht gefallen wollte. Nein … ganz bestimmt nicht.

"Gut... jetzt baut den Schild immer wieder auf und ab, so schnell wie möglich hintereinander.", verlangte Avery und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er vor allem Snape beobachtete. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Junge Probleme hatte und immerhin war er von Lucius schon gewarnt worden. Aber solange es ging, würde er von dem Schwarzhaarigen dasselbe verlangen wie von Malfoy.

Mit einem schnellen Nicken gehorchte Severus und machte sich an die Aufgabe. Doch je öfter er das Schild beschwor, umso schmerzhafter wurde es.

Auch Lucius tat wie geheißen, doch wurde das Unwohlsein, das er empfand, immer stärker. Zuerst versuchte er es beiseite zu schieben, es zu ignorieren, doch dann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus, wandte sich Severus zu und schnappte: „Es reicht!"

Es war ihm reichlich egal was Avery und dieser Morgan davon hielten, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich diesem widersetzte, so wollte Lucius auf gar keinen Fall, dass Severus seinen Stabarm so sehr beanspruchte, dass er diesen am Ende für gar längere Zeit nicht mehr benutzen konnte.  
**  
**Wie unter einem Schlag zuckte Severus zusammen und senkte sofort seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab. Dabei sah er allerdings niemanden an, sondern blickte an den anderen vorbei zur Seite.

Auch Avery hätte im nächsten Augenblick eingegriffen, um Snape zu stoppen. Doch nun sah er Lucius wütend an. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", zischte er nur und nickte Morgan dann zu, der sofort disapparierte, ehe Giles auf einen Pfad zeigte, der im Dunkel des Waldes verschwand. "Lauf! Immer den Pfad entlang, bis du Morgan triffst. Du hast zehn Minuten, um ihn zu erreichen! Ansonsten gibt es richtig Ärger..."

Lucius war es gleich, einzig zählte, dass er erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Severus hörte endlich damit auf, sich weiter zu ruinieren. Wortlos setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief los, erst langsam, dann jedoch immer schneller werdend. Wer wusste schon, was Avery mit Severus machte, wenn er nicht dabei war? Nicht zuletzt dieser Gedanke war es, der Lucius schließlich antrieb, so sehr, dass er ihm schon nach wenigen Minuten heftiges Seitenstechen zu behindern suchte. Doch rannte er weiter …, sprang über Wurzeln bei denen es ihm zu viel Zeit gekostet hätte diesen auszuweichen und lief … und lief …

Morgan saß auf einem Baumstumpf und wartete, während vor ihm eine magisch heraufbeschworene Uhr vor sich hin tickte. Er war über zwei Kilometer von der Lichtung entfernt und somit musste sich Malfoy, den er für einen ziemlich arroganten Arsch hielt, verdammt beeilen, um rechtzeitig hier zu sein.

Zu dem Seitenstechen gesellte sich auch noch eine schmerzende Lunge, Atem der ihm keuchend entwich und das Gefühl sein eigenes Blut zu schmecken … doch Lucius rannte weiter, auch wenn langsam dunkle Punkte vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen.

Die letzte Minute war schon beinahe verstrichen, als endlich hektisches Keuchen um einer Biegung die Ankunft des Jugendlichen ankündigte. Morgan stand auf und ließ die Uhr verschwinden. Wegen ein paar Sekunden würde er Lucius nicht noch mehr Ärger bescheren.

"Nicht einfach hinsetzen... Bleib stehen, beug dich vorn über und versuch deine Atmung zu beruhigen.", wies er den Blonden an. Lucius fehlte schlichtweg der Atem, um dem Kerl zu sagen, dass er sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern hatte und der Umstand, dass dieser nicht nur Recht mit dem Gesagten hatte, sondern Lucius sich tatsächlich eben hatte einfach zu Boden fallen lassen wollen, machte ihm diesen nicht unbedingt sympathischer.

Sich nach vorn beugend und die Arme an den durchgedrückt haltenden Knien abstützend, versuchte Lucius seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich leicht fiel. Er war nun einmal kein Sportler, hatte sich auch nie für Quidditsch interessiert und zu allem Überfluss hatte er das Gefühl, gleich umzukippen.

"Geh langsam etwas herum.", murmelte Morgan, als er sah, wie Lucius schwankte. "Es geht gleich wieder." Mit einem heraufbeschworenen Glas Wasser trat er an den Jüngeren heran und hielt es ihm hin. "Auch wenn du von mir sicher keinen Rat entgegen nehmen wirst... Du solltest Giles nicht reizen, wenn er sowieso schon schlecht auf dich zu sprechen ist. Seine Strafen können weitaus nachdrücklicher sein, als die des Lords, wenn es sein muss..."

Sich aufrichtend, starrte Lucius den anderen Zauberer einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Wieso versuchte ausgerechnet der ihm zu helfen? Er verstand es nicht und das verwirrte Lucius ungemein. Merkte der Kerl denn nicht, dass er ihn nicht mochte, ja gar verachtete ob seines schäbigen Äußeren?

Das Glas Wasser entgegennehmend trank er es in wenigen Zügen leer, ehe er es wieder verschwinden ließ und einige Schritte umherlief und tatsächlich ging es ihm allmählich wieder besser. Als er es schließlich nicht länger aushielt und er sich auch wieder dazu in der Lage fand zu sprechen, brachte Lucius schließlich leicht heiser hervor: „Ich nehme an, ich sollte dir danken … auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wieso du mir" Lucius Gesicht verzog sich leicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „… hilfst."

"Warum nicht? Ich bin hier, damit ihr lernt, wie ihr überleben könnt.", meinte Morgan und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Und ich steh nicht so darauf, meinen Rang herauszukehren und auf Neulingen herumzutrampeln, nur weil ich die Möglichkeit hätte. Außerdem... Ich weiß nicht, wieso Giles etwas gegen dich hat... normalerweise ist er am Anfang nicht so hart. Warum es also noch schwerer machen?"  
**  
**Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf, doch fragte er nicht weiter. Das, was Morgan da andeutete, war etwas, das Lucius lieber nicht näher in Betracht ziehen wollte. Nämlich dass dieser nicht nur ein normaler Todesser war, sondern auch noch… nein, das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Wie sollte so jemand… nein, einfach unmöglich.

Dann erst wurde er sich Morgans anderer Worte erst wirklich bewusst und er lachte bitter auf: „Nein … er sieht mich als etwas, das ich nie sein wollte, und wenn es nach mir ginge, auch nie sein will."

"Als was sieht er dich denn?", fragte Morgan weiter, während er nochmals eine Uhr heraufbeschwor, um zu sehen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Ein paar wenige Minuten konnte er Lucius noch geben, ehe sie zurück mussten.

Morgan einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zuwerfend, winkte Lucius ab: „Du müsstest doch wissen, was der Dunkle Lord von Avery will..."

"Warum sollte ich? Ich habe den Lord seit meiner Aufnahme vielleicht vier oder fünf mal gesehen und... bin eigentlich auch froh darum. Für einen Äußeren bedeutet es meist Ärger, zu Ihm gerufen zu werden.", erwiderte Morgan und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Für einen…", Lucius presste seine Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch einen schmalen Strich bildeten. Wie närrisch von ihm anzunehmen, der andere sei wie Avery selbst einer aus dem Inneren Kreis, zumal ein solcher sich auch sicher nicht als Übungsobjekt zur Verfügung stellen würde. Zumindest nicht wenn nicht Er es so wünschte, schränkte Lucius sogleich gedanklich ein.

"Was ist, hast du mich für einen Inneren gehalten?", fragte Morgan nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Um in diesen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden, muss man schon herausragende Fähigkeiten haben oder aber das Recht der ersten Stunde... auch wenn ich damit nicht sagen will, dass ich glaube, einer der Inneren hätte nicht die nötigen Fähigkeiten. Ich gehöre zu Giles' sieben Unteranführern und vermutlich werdet ihr meiner Gruppe zugeteilt werden."

„Verstehe …", murmelte Lucius, der so langsam begriff, dass die ganze Sache wohl noch weit komplizierter war, als er es bisher schon angenommen hatte, und da er nicht noch einmal in ein solches Fettnäpfchen treten wollte, erkundigte er sich zögernd, „… also würde … Giles etwas zustoßen, wärest du einer von sieben möglichen Nachfolgern auf seinen Posten?"

Fast … fast hätte er Avery gesagt, doch auch wenn Lucius irgendwie bezweifelte das Morgan dessen Nachnamen nicht kannte, scheute er davor zurück diesen vor Anderen noch einmal laut auszusprechen. Schließlich war es erst dies gewesen, das ihn unwiderruflich in Seine Hände gespielt hatte.

Und was für Hände das waren … kalt … so kalt … bleich werdend wandte Lucius rasch seinen Blick ab.

"Vermutlich eher nicht... Es gibt keine Posten im Inneren Kreis. Wir würden alle jemand anderem zugeteilt werden. Und wenn der Lord auf einen Äußeren aufmerksam wird, der die nötigen Fähigkeiten hat, wird er ihn nach genauer Prüfung in den Inneren aufnehmen, ohne dass zuvor jemand gestorben sein müsste.", erklärte Morgan, der das Schaudern des anderen nicht wirklich verstand. "Es gibt einfach mehr als zwei Hierarchiestufen. Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass zu viel Kontrolle nur hinderlich ist. Also falls ihr in meine Gruppe kommt... ihr könnt immer gern diskutieren und mich zu überzeugen versuchen, solange mein Wort am Ende gilt, habe ich nichts dagegen. Nur nicht im Kampf... weil da zu viele Leben gefährdet wären."

Durch die Erklärung des Anderen wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgerissen entspannte sich Lucius langsam wieder und … seltsamerweise fand er den Kerl gar nicht mehr so übel wie zuvor. So nickte er und diesmal meinte er es auch wirklich ehrlich, als er sich nochmals bedankte.

"Keine Ursache. Trink noch etwas und dann appariere ich uns zurück zu den anderen. Aber denk in Zukunft daran, dass Giles für euch verantwortlich ist. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass deinem Freund dauerhafter Schaden zugefügt wird.. zumindest nicht im Training."  
**  
**„Wenn ich mir da nur so sicher sein könnte, wie du es dir scheinbar bist …", seufzte Lucius, beschwor sich aber ein Glas mit Wasser herauf, es erneut leerend.

"Egal was er auch gegen dich haben mag. Giles ist nicht der Typ, der verantwortungslos mit seinen Untergebenen umgeht. Da gibt es ganz andere Leute.", erwiderte Morgan und trat an Lucius heran, als dieser fertig war. Ihn am Ellbogen greifend, apparierte er sie beide zur Lichtung zurück.

Avery hatte sich so lange mit Severus unterhalten, den er nach nur wenigen Minuten als hochintelligenten jungen Mann identifiziert hatte. Fragend wandte er sich Morgan zu.

"Zwar knapp, aber pünktlich.", beantwortete dieser die unausgesprochene Frage.

Sich eine vom Schweiß feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wischend war Lucius' erster Blick auf Severus gerichtet, doch schien es diesem zumindest äußerlich wieder etwas besser zu gehen.

Averys Blick war auf Lucius gerichtet. "Wir wollen gleich mal eine Sache klar stellen, Lucius. Ganz egal, wie Snape zu dir stehen mag, ich bin euer Vorgesetzter und du wirst dich nicht wieder dazwischen drängen. Verstanden?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Lucius, sich zum tief Durchatmen zwingend, „… so lange es ihm nicht schadet."

"Das ist meine Verantwortung, der ich auch nachzukommen gedenke. Von dir wird nur erwartet, dass du gehorchst!", zischte Giles und es war deutlich zu hören, dass er wieder wütender wurde. "Wenn du dich nicht zusammen reißt, stecke ich euch in verschiedene Gruppen."

‚Vielleicht wäre das auch besser so …', dachte ein Rest von Vernunft in Lucius, während seine Gefühle und all seine anderen Sinne, die Severus betrafen, dagegen anschrieen. Wie sollte er denn handlungsfähig sein, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wie es Severus ging, ja ob er überhaupt noch lebte?

So zwang Lucius seine Lippen schließlich, sich zu bewegen, indem er äußerte: „Ich werde gehorchen."

"Gut. Als nächstes will ich ein großes, glockenförmiges Schild sehen. Über der gesamten Lichtung. Denn das wird bei den ersten Aufträgen mit eure Verantwortung sein... die anderen schützen, wenn es notwendig ist. Morgan..."

Der Äußere trat heran und zeigte den beiden, wie man dieses Schild beschwor und worauf sie achten mussten.

Widerwillig fasziniert - vor allem da er dadurch auch für seine eigene und Severus' Sicherheit sorgen konnte - konzentrierte sich Lucius ganz auf Morgans Erklärungen und probierte es schließlich auch aus, als sie dran waren zu zeigen, ob sie dem auch hatten folgen können. Bei Severus hatte Lucius keinerlei Zweifel, auch wenn er den Gedanken ob der komplizierten Stabbewegung, die aufrechterhalten werden musste so lange der Schild auch wirklich undurchdringlich sein sollte, hastig wieder beiseite schob. Ein zweites Mal würde er nicht so glimpflich davon kommen, dessen war er sich mehr als bewusst.

Irgendwann trat Giles vor und legte eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter, woraufhin dieser sofort aufhörte und sein Schild zusammen fallen ließ. Anschließend massierte er sich kurz das Handgelenk, nickte aber auf die Frage, ob es noch ginge.

Auch mit Lucius war Giles zufrieden, obwohl er bei ihm genauer hinsah.

Morgan war ebenfalls mit der Leistung zufrieden und nahm sich vor die beiden, wenn sie denn in seine Gruppe kamen, in ein Team zu stecken. Sie schienen wirklich aufeinander aufzupassen und das war eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften eines Teams.

"Gut... einen Moment Pause und dann kommen wir zu einer kleinen Aufgabe.", meinte Giles endlich, damit auch Lucius mit der Übung aufhörte.

Sich die auf seiner Stirn gebildet habenden Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischend, als er den Schild hatte alleine aufrecht erhalten müssen, atmete Lucius erleichtert und dankbar ob der Pause auf.

Besorgt zu Severus blickend, verbiss er sich eine Frage nach dessen Wohlbefinden.

Einige Minuten standen sie still herum und warteten einfach nur. Dann begann Giles das weitere Vorgehen zu erklären: "Eure Aufgabe ist es, aus diesem Wald heraus zu kommen. Der einfachste Weg wäre, diesem Pfad dort zu folgen." Er zeigte auf den Weg, den Lucius bereits einmal benutzt hatte. "Allerdings ist nichts so leicht, wie es scheint. Schafft ihr es unbehelligt zum Waldrand, ist die Übung für heute zu Ende... wenn nicht, kommen noch einige Fitnessübungen auf euch zu."

Im nächsten Moment waren Avery und auch Morgan verschwunden. Unsicher schluckend sah Severus sich um, ehe er Lucius wieder anblickte. "Sie werden uns sicher auflauern, wenn wir den Pfad nehmen.", wisperte er leise.

Lucius nickte zögernd: „Einer bestimmt … der andere wird nicht weit weg sein und beobachten, wohin wir uns wenden."

Kurz überlegte er, ehe er schließlich einen Schild um sie aufbaute, der anderen das Lauschen erschweren würde, und flüsterte: „Am besten trennen wir uns kurz … ich nehme den Pfad bis zur ersten Biegung, dann laufe ich nach rechts in den Wald hinein und um die Lichtung herum. Du läufst in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und nach etwa fünf Minuten nach links … dann müssten wir wieder aufeinander treffen. Oder hast du einen anderen Vorschlag?„

"Wird es für sie nicht leichter uns zu schnappen, wenn... wenn sie zwei gegen einen vorgehen können, Meister?", wisperte Severus und sah sich wieder um. "Wir könnten gemeinsam in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen und dann... auf einem Bogen in die Nähe des Pfades, damit wir den Weg nicht verlieren. Vielleicht auch immer mal wieder den Pfad kreuzen, um ganz sicher zu gehen."

Lucius runzelte leicht seine Stirn, nickte dann aber zustimmend. Severus hatte wie so oft Recht. „Also gut … dann sollten wir nicht länger zögern."

"Ja, Meister.", stimmte Severus zu und sah sich nochmals um. "Sollen wir die ganze Zeit einen Schild aufrecht erhalten, oder hoffen, dass wir es im Notfall schnell genug schaffen?", wisperte er, während sie auf den Waldrand gegenüber des Pfades zugingen.

Während sie in den Wald eintauchten, ließ Lucius den Schildzauber sinken und murmelte zurück: „Nein … ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns auch dadurch finden könnten, indem sie nach … magischen Spuren suchen. Aber … wir könnten uns zu tarnen versuchen."

"Mit Zweigen und so?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Augen funkelten leicht. So langsam machte das Ganze wirklich Spaß.

Unschlüssig blieb Lucius kurz stehen, lief dann aber weiter, darauf achtend, dass er auf keine Zweige trat. Nun … zumindest nicht auf zu viele, die knackend unter seinen Füßen nachgaben. „Ich weiß nicht..", das sähe dann doch mehr als lächerlich aus. Aber wenn es dazu diente, sie zu tarnen.

„Vielleicht .." Einen Moment überlegte Severus, ehe er seine Robe in ein dunkleres Grün verwandelte, anstelle des Schwarz. "So geht es vielleicht auch schon.", meinte er nur. Dann lauschte er angestrengt, während er vorsichtig weiter ging.

Lucius entspannte sich leicht, auch wenn die Situation an sich alles andere als entspannend war, und folgte Severus' Beispiel, seine Robe ebenfalls in ein leicht schattiges Grün verwandelnd. Mit einem weiteren Zauber schärfte er seine Sinne und lauschte ebenfalls angestrengt, während er sich unter einem Ast hindurchduckte.

Immer wieder schien es irgendwo zu knacken und zu knarzen, als wären Dutzende Leute hinter ihnen her. Doch versuchte Severus, sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sie würden es schaffen. Gemeinsam konnten sie das Ziel erreichen.

Ein lauteres Knacken, das diesmal sicherlich nicht vom Wald selbst kam, ließ ihn herum fahren und Lucius' Arm ergreifen, um ihn hinter einen dichteren Busch zu ziehen. Wortlos zeigte er in die Richtung.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab hinter dem Busch in Deckung gehend, versuchte Lucius etwas zu erkennen, sah jedoch nichts. Doch wusste er, dass dies nicht viel zu sagen hatte. Sich dicht an Severus' Ohr lehnend hauchte er, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Wir müssen weiter … hier wie die Kaninchen zu bleiben, bringt uns nicht näher an den Waldrand heran."

Severus nickte und bewegte sich dann von dem Geräusch, das er zuvor gehört hatte, fort. So langsam mussten sie sich in Richtung des Weges bewegen, damit sie ihn nicht verloren. Immerhin konnte es sehr gut sein, dass er einen scharfen Knick machte und sie somit in eine völlig falsche Richtung liefen.

Langsam folgte Lucius Severus nach, sich dabei nach allen Seiten umblickend und nicht nur in die, aus der das Geräusch sie erst in die Büsche getrieben hatte.

Viel früher als Severus gedacht hatte, kamen sie zu einem Weg und er runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das der richtige?", wisperte er leise, während er sich hinter einem Baumstamm versteckte, um vom Weg aus nicht gesehen zu werden. Fragend sah er Lucius an, der den Weg ja schon einmal gegangen war.

Auch Lucius war nicht wenig überrascht, hatte er so schnell nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, auf den von Wurzeln überwucherten Pfad zu stoßen, den er kurz zuvor noch entlang gerannt war. Wenn es denn der war, dem er hatte folgen müssen und das war es auch, was er zur Antwort gab: „Ich weiß nicht … er könnte es sein … aber so bald schon?" Die Zweifel waren ihm deutlich anzumerken.

Einen Moment biss sich der jüngere auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete den Weg. "Wir hatten eh vor darüber zu gehen und noch weiter in diese Richtung. Gehen wir einfach noch weiter, ob wir noch einen finden, den Ihr vielleicht wieder erkennt?"

„Oder wir nutzen den hier …", überlegte Lucius ebenso leise zurückwispernd, „… wenn sie uns ohnehin auf dem andren Pfad erwarten und dieser in dieselbe Richtung führt …"

"Aber woher wissen wir das? Wir könnten uns verirren und schaffen die Aufgabe dann erst recht nicht.", gab Severus zu bedenken, während er den Pfad hinauf und hinunter blickte.

Lucius zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern: „Mehr verirren als jetzt schon?" Doch dann schüttelte er seufzend seinen Kopf, „… der hier führt zumindest in die selbe Richtung wie der Andere … und Avery meinte das, wenn wir dem Pfad folgen, wir am schnellsten zum Waldrand gelangen und da ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin, ob das hier nicht vielleicht doch der richtige Weg ist und weiter hier herumsitzen uns nicht weiter bringt, machen wir einfach das, was wir vorher schon sagten."

Severus nickte leicht, da er nicht nochmals widersprechen wollte. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach rechts und links schritt er über den Weg und verschwand auf der anderen Seite zwischen den Bäumen, wo er schräg vom Pfad wegzulaufen begann, um später wieder auf ihn zurück zu gehen. Wieder lauschte er dabei angestrengt.

Noch einen Moment wartend, lauschte Lucius, ob er etwas hörte, das ihm verriet, dass sie verfolgt wurden.

Als er merkte, dass sein Meister nicht bei ihm war, blieb Severus ebenfalls stehen und sah sich unsicher um. Wo blieb er nur?

Wieder glaubte Lucius ein Knacken hinter sich zu hören und herumfahrend riss er seine Zauberstabhand hoch. Doch sah er wie zuvor auch schon - nichts. Einen leisen Fluch murmelnd, überlegte er, ob er es doch noch wagen konnte, einen Aufspürzauber zu sprechen, unterließ es dann aber doch lieber. Es war einfach zu riskant, das man sie durch eben die Anwendung von Magie würde aufspüren können und einen entsprechenden Schutzzauber, der eine solche Auffindung verhinderte, kannte er noch nicht. Das war nur eines der Dinge, die Lucius sich schwor, demnächst zu üben.

Sich noch ein letztes Mal nach allen Seiten hin umblickend, überquerte Lucius nun ebenfalls den Pfad und verschwand zwischen den Büschen, den zuvor besprochenen Weg entlang des Pfades wieder aufnehmend. Hoffentlich war Severus noch nicht zu weit voraus - oder gar geschnappt worden.

Als sie endlich wieder vereint waren, schritten sie schnell aber doch so leise wie möglich weiter. Nach etwa fünf Minuten wandten sie sich wieder in die Richtung, in der sie wieder auf den Pfad treffen sollten. Doch ließ er diesmal länger auf sich warten.

Immer nervöser werdend, blieb Lucius immer öfter stehen, um sich nach allen Seiten hin sichernd umzublicken. War es vielleicht doch der falsche Weg gewesen, die falsche Entscheidung?

Als sie nach weiteren fünf Minuten immer noch nicht auf den Weg trafen, blieb Severus stehen. "Ich glaube, der Weg hat eine Biegung in die andere Richtung gemacht.", murmelte er leise und sah sich hektisch um, ehe sein Blick auf Lucius hängen blieb. "Was nun?"

Einen leisen Fluch murmelnd, wusste Lucius im ersten Moment keine Antwort darauf: „Zurückgehen können wir auf gar keinen Fall … irgendwo muss dieser verdammte Wald ja enden ..."

"Ich... könnte auf einen der höheren Bäume klettern und Ausschau halten.", meinte Severus leise und sah sich nach einem passenden Kandidaten um.

Überrascht blinzelnd wandte sich Lucius zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um. An eine derart simple Möglichkeit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht. „Das wäre … ist eine gute Idee."

Severus nickte und zog sich auch schon seine Robe aus und legte sie zusammengefaltet auf den Boden, damit er damit nicht an irgendwelchen Ästen hängen blieb. Dann machte er sich daran, auf den höchsten Baum in der Nähe zu klettern.

Da er zum Glück nicht unter Höhenangst litt, kam er auch gut oben an und stellte dabei fest, dass es nicht mehr wirklich weit bis zum Waldrand war.

Es kostete Lucius alle Geduld, nicht ständig zu Severus hochzusehen und stattdessen die Umgebung mit weiterhin gezogenem Zauberstab zu beobachte, jederzeit bereit, den ihnen beigebrachten Schild aufzubauen und zu warten, bis der Andere wieder herunterkam, oder sonst etwas tat.

Fast schon halsbrecherisch schnell kletterte Severus wieder herab und landete schließlich hektisch atmend neben Lucius. "Diese Richtung.", meinte er und deutete schräg von der Richtung weg, in die sie gerade gegangen waren. "Es ist nicht mehr weit. Vielleicht noch ein paar hundert Meter."

„Gut …", atmete Lucius erleichtert auf, im nächsten Moment auch schon zusammenfahrend, als ein besonders lautes Knacken im Unterholz hinter ihnen erklang, gerade dort, wo sie vor wenigen Minuten hergekommen waren. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, murmelte er die Beschwörung für den Schildzauber, diesen mit der entsprechenden Stabbewegung untermalend und gleichzeitig runter in die Hocke gehend.

Doch war wie zuvor schon nichts zu sehen …

Severus hockte mit seiner Robe in den Armen neben Lucius und starrte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. "Gehen wir. Schnell.", wisperte er leise und es war wohl das dichteste, was er seinem Meister je an einer Anweisung gegeben hatte.

Lucius nickte nur knapp, den Umstand überhaupt nicht beachtend, dass er gerade tat, was sein Sklave ihm riet, hatte dieser doch mehr als Recht mit seinen Worten. Schnell erhob er sich und den Schild weiter um Severus und sich selbst aufrecht erhaltend, was ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb, begann er in die zuvor angegebene Richtung des vermeintlichen Waldrandes hin zu rennen, so schnell ihn seine immer noch vom vorherigen Lauf erschöpften Beine noch trugen.

Sie gaben ein wirklich merkwürdiges Paar ab, zumal Severus seine Robe nicht wieder angezogen hatte und deswegen in Hose und Unterhemd herum lief. Doch war das nicht wichtig, als nach einigen Minuten die Zwischenräume der Bäume heller zu werden begannen und tatsächlich der Rand des Waldes in Sicht kam.

Keuchend brachen sie ins gleißende Sonnenlicht hinaus und nach dem Dämmerlicht des Waldes musste Severus sich die Augen abschirmen.

Lucius wäre fast gestolpert, derart plötzlich traf ihn das gleißende Sonnenlicht, doch fing er sich gerade noch eben, den Schild hielt er jedoch weiterhin aufrecht, fuhr herum und starrte auf die Stelle, an welcher sie den Wald verlassen hatten. Nur dass sie ihr vorgegebenes Ziel erreicht hatten, musste ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass sie nicht dennoch noch angegriffen werden könnten.

Einige Minuten lang geschah gar nichts. Dann erschienen rechts und links von ihnen plötzlich Avery und Morgan.

Severus, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf den Waldrand geschaut hatte, zuckte sofort herum, senkte dann aber den Stab gleich, als er die beiden erkannte.

Als Lucius zu seiner rechten Morgan auftauchen sah, musste er nicht lange darüber nachdenken, wer Severus zu seiner überhasteten Bewegung veranlasst hatte und nach kurzem Zögern ließ nun auch er sowohl seinen Zauberstab, als auch den bis jetzt immer noch aufrecht erhaltenen Schild sinken.

"Ihr seid zwei Kilometer vom Weg abgekommen.", meinte Avery und nickte Morgan dann zu, damit dieser weiter machte.

"Ein großer Fehler, den ihr mehrmals gemacht habt... trennt euch niemals, wenn ihr nur zu zweit seid. Ausnahme ist vielleicht, als du auf den Baum geklettert bist.", meinte Morgan zu Severus und blickte dann beide an. "Ansonsten ist es viel zu gefährlich."

Lucius, der nicht wirklich wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, nickte nur und hielt lieber seinen Mund, ehe er sich erneut in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

"Macht nicht den Fehler, zu glauben, dass wir euch auch beim nächsten Mal nur beobachten.", meinte Avery nach einigen Augenblicken, als keine Antwort der beiden kam. "Jetzt geht nach Hause. Ich hole euch morgen früh wieder ab."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen unterdrückend, wartete Lucius nicht länger ab und hielt sich auch nicht groß damit auf, etwas zu sagen, nickte nur kurz den zwei Todessern zu, griff nach Severus' Arm und disapparierte im nächsten Moment mit ihm zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Erst dort erlaubte er sich, seine Schwäche zu zeigen, und sank mit einem deutlich hörbaren Seufzer gegen die nächste Wand.

Auch Severus sank erschöpft zu Boden, obwohl er sich nicht so sehr verausgabt hatte wie Lucius, der ja während der ganzen letzten Etappe den Schild aufrecht erhalten hatte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und Louis kam, von Dobby benachrichtigt, in die Halle. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

Als Lucius aufblickte, sah er den Heiler das erste Mal bei einem seiner Ankunften nicht ablehnend, sondern eher erleichtert an: „Nur erschöpft, aber Severus braucht etwas für sein Handgelenk."

Sofort wandte Louis sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und kniete neben ihm, um dessen Handgelenk zu untersuchen. „Unverantwortlich...", murmelte er kaum verständlich in sich hinein, während er eine kühlende und gleichzeitig stützende Bandage heraufbeschwor und sie um Severus' Handgelenk legte.

Dann half er ihm beim Aufstehen. „Kommt... ihr braucht beide etwas Stärkendes und dann Ruhe."

Lucius fand die Stelle, an welcher er lehnte, eigentlich recht gemütlich, wenn auch ein wenig hart, aber das sagte er nicht. Stattdessen stand er etwas ungelenk auf und folgte Louis und Severus. Sich ausruhen… ja das klang genau nach dem, was er jetzt brauchte.

Louis brachte den Schwarzhaarigen in dessen Zimmer und ließ von einer der beiden Hauselfen noch etwas zu essen und zu trinken bringen.

Ohne wirklich zu registrieren, wohin er ging, war Lucius den Beiden gefolgt und als er sich schließlich in den Räumlichkeiten wieder fand, die er Severus überlassen hatte, zögerte er nicht lange und ließ sich, froh darüber, dass sie nicht in seine privaten Gemächer gegangen waren, in den nächst besten bequemen Sessel sinken und schloss zufrieden seufzend seine Augen. Noch nie zuvor war ihm dieser Stuhl so wunderbar bequem und weich erschienen.

Louis nickte leicht, als die zwei sich wirklich sofort nieder ließen und offensichtlich seine Anweisung sich auszuruhen folgten. Zufrieden ließ er sie allein, nachdem er sie sicherheitshalber doch nochmals untersucht hatte. Doch Ruhe war jetzt wirklich das Wichtigste.

------

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Allgemeine Warnung. In diesem Kapitel kommt sehr explizite Gewalt, Grausamkeit und Folter gegen Minderjährige vor. Wem das an irgendeiner Stelle des Chaps zu weit geht, sollte nicht weiter lesen. **

**Persönliche Meinung zu dem Chap: Die oben und bitt ernst zu nehmende Warnung soll nicht zum lesen verführen. Es ist bitterernst gemeint. Wer sich jetzt fragt wieso so ein Kapitel dann on gestellt wird, dem kann ich sagen das dies gewiss nicht geschieht weil es uns Spaß machen würde, sondern es geht darum den Weg von Severus und Lucius zu beschreiben ... ihren Werdegang in die Dunkelheit darzustellen und auch, weil wenn es nun einmal Krieg ist, die Bomben und Gewehrkugeln nicht um Kinder und Frauen herumfliegen, sondern auch diese getroffen werden. - Morti**

**Kapitel 38**

Seit zwei Wochen dasselbe Ritual.

Leise seufzend stand Severus auf und zog sich an. In wenigen Minuten würde Avery oder Morgan hier auftauchen, um ihn und seinen Meister zu einer weiteren Übungsstunde abzuholen.

„Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass morgen das neue Schuljahr beginnt.", murmelte er leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es sich unsicher anhörte.

Bisher hatte noch keiner der beiden gesagt, ob er gut genug war, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu dürfen, anstatt weiter zu trainieren. Und so gern er es auch abstreiten würde, er fürchtete sich vor dem Ende dieses Tages.

Auch wenn Hogwarts für Severus immer mehr einer Hölle geglichen hatte, war er gern dort. Er konnte lernen und er war der beste Schüler seines Jahrgangs, vielleicht sogar der ganzen Schule.

Früher als sonst war Lucius mit seiner Morgentoilette fertig. Frisch gebadet und angezogen in praktischer, wenn auch edler Kleidung, verließ er die Räume, die er neu bezogen hatte. Diese lagen einen Flur weiter rechts neben seinen ehemaligen und Severus' jetzigen Zimmern und waren im Gegensatz zu seinem alten Schlafgemach bisher auch unberührt geblieben. Das andere Zimmer hatte er nur noch selten und die letzten beiden Wochen eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr betreten, seit dem die Hauselfen auf seine Anweisung hin seine Kleiderkammer in sein neues Schlafquartier verlegt hatten.

Severus' Handgelenk war trotz der fordernden Übungen zum Glück gut verheilt - zumindest meinte Louis dies und Lucius vertraute dem Heiler, wenn dieser es sagte. Auch wenn er sich immer noch Sorgen machte, dass Severus sich überanstrengte in seinem Bemühen, ja alles richtig … nein, regelrecht perfekt zu machen.

Energischen Schrittes eilte Lucius durch die Flure seines Manor und betrat schließlich ohne lange zu zögern, oder gar anzuklopfen, wie er es sonst eigentlich ab und an aus reiner Höflichkeit machte, Severus' Zimmer. „Bereit?", war das einzige, das er statt seines üblichen Guten Morgens hervorbrachte.

„Ja, Meister.", versicherte Severus, nachdem er nochmals überprüft hatte, dass sein Zauberstab auch wirklich an der richtigen Stelle in seiner Robe steckte. Nervös, wie es eigentlich nicht seine Art war, knetete er seine Hände und blickte Lucius unsicher an. Sicherlich wäre sein Meister mehr als enttäuscht, wenn er nach dem heutigen Tag doch nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte. Oder war es Lucius egal?

Seltsamerweise beruhigte es Lucius zu sehen, wie nervös der Schwarzhaarige war und so schlich sich eines seiner in letzter Zeit immer seltener gewordenen ehrlichen Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er fest versicherte: „Wenn es jemand schafft, dann du."

Auch auf Severus' Gesicht erschien ein kurzes Lächeln, doch noch ehe er etwas antworten konnte, klingelte es an der Haustür. „Wir sollten gehen.", meinte er nur, da es nie gut war, Giles Avery warten zu lassen.

Lucius nickte, als er den durch Magie verstärkten und somit im ganzen Manor hörbaren Klang vernahm, welcher neue Besucher ankündigte. Severus hatte - einmal wieder - recht und so machte er sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen sah er bereits Dobby, welcher gerade einem ihm unbekannten Zauberer erklärte, das er ihn nicht einfach so einlassen konnte, da er nicht angemeldet worden war.

„Verschwinde Dobby!", fuhr Lucius den Elfen scharf an, konnte er es doch gar nicht gebrauchen, dass dieser mit seinem Getue die Leute vertrieb. Nun … eigentlich war dies genau das, was Dobby tun sollte, aber nicht jetzt, nicht um diese Zeit und nicht …

Nicht wenig verwirrt starrte Lucius auf den Brief den ihm der ihm Unbekannte überreichte und der daraufhin wieder verschwand. Nachdem er ihn auf versteckte Zauber, oder andere Fallen hin untersucht hatte, öffnete er ihn schließlich immer noch leicht stirnrunzelnd.

Doch es kam nur ein leeres Pergament zum Vorschein. Severus, der leicht hinter Lucius stand, um zu sehen, was das sollte, runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht unsichtbare Tinte... oder ein Verbergezauber.", fiel ihm als erstes dazu ein.

Lucius, der zuerst an die Möglichkeit eines Portschlüssels dachte, hütete sich davor das Pergament einfach so anzufassen. Stattdessen untersuchte er erst einmal die Innenseite des Briefumschlags, hatte sein Vater doch ab und an eher dort das geschrieben, um was es ihm ging und nicht in dem eher mit höflichen Floskeln gefüllten Brief.

Doch auch dort war keinerlei Schrift zu sehen. Fragend sah Severus Lucius an und wartete ab, was dieser sagen würde.

Doch Lucius hielt ihm nur wortlos den Zettel hin, damit er selbst schauen konnte. Als Severus zugriff und sie für einen Augenblick beide das Pergament berührten, spürte er einen Ruck hinter seinem Bauchnabel, als wäre dort ein Haken versteckt. Dann wirbelte er auch schon durch die Gegend und landete auf einer Lichtung, die er überhaupt nicht kannte. Er wusste sicher, dass er sich nicht in dem Waldstück befand, in dem er seit zwei Wochen täglich trainiert hatte. Und sie waren nicht allein.

Morgan trat schnell auf die beiden zu. "Kommt! Man erwartet euch bereits.", wisperte er leise und deutete in Richtung eines Weges. "Das Training ist zu Ende..."

Lucius der von Kindheit an die Reisen mit Portschlüsseln gewohnt war, schaffte es zu seiner großen Erleichterung auf seinen beiden Beinen zu landen und erst als er Morgan erkannte, steckte er seinen Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit über fast schon verkrampft festgehalten hatte, wieder fort. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Severus hin, ob auch dieser gut angekommen war, folgte Lucius dem anderen Todesser, der sie zusammen mit Avery die letzten beiden Wochen täglich trainiert hatte. Eine Zeit, die zwar extrem fordernd und anstrengend gewesen war, in welcher er aber Morgan durchaus zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Ja… sogar ein Stück weit zu respektieren, auch wenn Lucius diesem gegenüber das natürlich niemals erwähnt hätte.

Nicht wenig verwirrt und daher ständig auf eine Falle, einen Angriff, oder sonstigen Hinterhalt achtend, folgte Lucius dem Todesser nach, da er einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass sie an diesem letzten Tag nicht noch weiter trainieren sollten.

Sie verließen die große Lichtung und gingen den düsteren Weg entlang. Nach etwa fünf Minuten erreichten sie eine weitere, kleinere Lichtung, auf der bereits sechs Personen warteten. Soweit Severus sehen konnte, waren sie alle älter als er und Lucius.

"Ich hätte euch gern erst zusammen trainieren lassen, damit ihr ein Gefühl füreinander bekommt. Aber... nunja. Wir haben einen Auftrag und da einige meiner Leute verhindert sind, bestand Giles darauf, dass ich euch beide einbinde.", erklärte Morgan.

Einige der Umstehenden murrten leise und Severus glaubte Worte wie "Kinder" und "lächerlich" herauszuhören. Mit einem kalten, möglichst undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck sah er Morgan an.

"Unser Ziel befindet sich etwa einen Kilometer nördlich von hier.", sprach der Gruppenführer weiter, ohne auf die leisen Stimmen zu achten. "Es handelt sich um ein kleines Haus, das von zwei Auroren bewacht wird. Doch die interessieren uns nicht. Sie könnt ihr sofort töten. Es geht um die vier Personen, die sich im Haus befinden. Sie brauchen wir vorerst lebend und bei Verstand. Wir bilden drei Gruppen. Sev und Lucius gehen mit mir durch den Garten. Don, Lin und Greg kommen von links. Jenny, Miles und Zandro von rechts."

Alle blickten auf die Zeichnung, die Morgan, während er sprach, mit einem Stock in den weichen Waldboden geritzt hatte. Dann erschien in den Händen der Männer und Frauen eine weiße Maske, die sie sich aufsetzten.

Lucius spürte wie Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss, sein Puls und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigten und ihm für einen Augenblick fast schon schwindlig wurde vor Aufregung. Sie sollten bei einem Einsatz dabei sein?! Bei etwas, das er für sich selbst und Severus noch lange nicht auch nur ansatzweise hatte kommen sehen? Nein … wenn Lucius an seine Zukunft innerhalb Seiner Reihen gedacht hatte, dann eher als weitere Episoden in Seinem Bett, oder wo immer der Dunkle Lord auch mit ihm zu spielen wünschte.

Dass er bei einem tatsächlichen Einsatz dabei sein konnte … Heftig blinzelnd konzentrierte Lucius seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeichnung, die im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwand, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Kurz sah er zu Severus. Spürte auch dieser dasselbe? Rein äußerlich war diesem nichts von der Nervosität anzumerken, die Lucius nun ergriff, als die anderen Todesser ihre Gesichter mit den weißen Masken bedeckten. Ein Umstand der Lucius dazu veranlasste, seine eigene Kleidung in schwarze Roben zu verwandeln, die zwar nicht wirklich der Todesserkleidung entsprachen, aber dieser noch am nächsten kamen. Verwandlungszauber getragener Kleidung hatte nun einmal auch ihre Grenzen und man konnte nur damit arbeiten, was man am Körper trug. Nur die Maske …. Die hatte er nicht zur Hand und dieses aus Magie gefertigte Stück Stoff konnte auch nicht einfach so verwandelt werden.

Morgan setzte sich ebenfalls eine Maske auf, mit der er genau wie die anderen aussah. Dann reichte er Lucius und Severus auch eine. "Drückt sie einfach auf euer Gesicht, sie wird halten und zwar in Zukunft nur bei euch.", erklärte er und wandte sich an die anderen. "Ihr kennt das Zeichen. Also los! Und keine Fehler. Ich will nicht noch einen von euch ersetzen müssen."

Die sechs Todesser verschwanden lautlos. Dann wandte Morgan sich wieder an die beiden jüngsten. "Ihr kennt mich seit zwei Wochen. Das genügt vermutlich noch nicht, damit ihr mich auch an meinen Bewegungen erkennt. Also bleibt bei mir und denkt an das, was ihr im Training gelernt habt. Klar?"

Severus nickte. Auch er hatte seine sowieso schwarze Robe verwandelt, sodass er kaum von den anderen unterschieden werden konnte. Langsam zog er sich die Kapuze auf den Kopf. Innerlich war der Sklave regelrecht panisch. War die Entscheidung längst gefallen? Wurde ihm nicht einmal mitgeteilt, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte?

Auch Lucius nickte und legte die weiße Maske an sein Gesicht, welche sich daraufhin an ihn schmiegte, wie eine zweite Haut und kaum einen Atemzug später spürte Lucius nicht einmal mehr, dass er sie trug, was ihn dazu veranlasste, verblüfft noch einmal nach seinem Gesicht zu tasten.

Ja … die Maske war immer noch dort.

Erneut sah er Severus an und aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus berührte er ihn leicht am rechten Arm und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Wir schaffen das…"

Anschließend richtete Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf Morgan: „Sollen wir den Antiapparationsschild aufbauen?" Das war eine der Übungen gewesen, die er zusammen mit Severus immer wieder und wieder hatte machen müssen, während Morgan und Avery diesen auf vielfache zumindest Lucius unbekannte Art und Weise zu durchbrechen versucht und dies leider auch viel zu oft geschafft hatten.  
**  
**Morgan nickte leicht. "Aber denkt daran, dass wir zwei Auroren gegen uns haben. Ansonsten bleibt ihr bei mir. Keine Dummheiten oder Eigenmächtigkeiten."

"Verstanden.", versicherte Severus sofort, nachdem er sich ebenfalls die Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Dann folgte er den beiden mit bereits gezogenem Zauberstab, um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

Lucius war sich kaum der Tatsache bewusst, dass er ebenfalls wieder seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, als sie die Lichtung verließen und viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack den Waldrand erreichten. Vor sich konnte er das kleine Häuschen erkennen, das Morgan noch kurz zuvor beschrieben hatte. So sehr Lucius sich auch bemühte, von den anderen Mitgliedern des kleinen Angriffstrupps konnte er rein gar nichts erhaschen. Dann schalt er sich jedoch innerlich. Anstatt dass er nach den Anderen Ausschau hielt, sollte er sich lieber um seine eigene Umgebung und die ihm bevorstehende Aufgabe kümmern.

Geduckt folgte er Morgan, als dieser sich dem Haus zu nähern begann, und kurz bevor sie den Gartenzaun erreichten, baute Lucius den so oft geübten Schild auf, der ein Apparieren verhindern und auch die Benutzung eines Portschlüssels hoffentlich unmöglich machen sollte.

Schon jetzt - kaum dass er den Schild aufgebaut hatte - spürte er, wie er an seinen Kräften zu zehren begann. Dennoch versuchte Lucius dem vor ihm befindlichen Morgan nicht nur zu folgen, sondern diesen auch in dessen fast schon fließend zu nennenden Bewegungen zu imitieren.

Sobald Severus den sich aufbauenden Schild spürte, half er Lucius dabei, ihn aufrecht zu halten, sodass dieser sich nicht zu sehr verausgabte. Gleichzeitig folgte er Morgan über den Zaun und durch den kleinen Gemüsegarten, der hinter dem Haus angelegt.

Einige Minuten geschah gar nichts. Dann spürte er plötzlich ein leichtes Kribbeln an seinem linken Arm und ein schneller Blick zu Morgan zeigte wieso, da dieser sich seinen Zauberstab auf den Arm drückte. Offensichtlich war dies das Angriffssignal, als vor dem Haus plötzlich Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren.

Morgan wartete noch einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und durch die Hintertür ins Gebäude einbrach. Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören, als sie die Küche betraten. Mit einem Zeichen deutete er den beiden Jugendlichen an, mit ihm durch die Tür und dann nach oben zu gehen.

Lucius, der kaum bemerkt hatte, dass Severus vor ihn getreten war und so nun er als letzter Morgan in das Haus hinein und in die Küche folgte, spürte immer noch den Schauder durch seinen Körper rasen, als er das unverkennbare Kribbeln an seinem linken Arm gespürt hatte, dort wo sich das Dunkle Mal befand.

Fast schon krampfartig schlossen sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand noch fester um seinen Zauberstab, als er langsam die schmale Treppe hinauf schlich, darum bemüht ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das ihre Anwesenheit innerhalb des Gebäudes verriet.

Draußen tobte noch immer unüberhörbar ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, wobei Morgan hoffte, dass am Ende nur Auroren tatsächlich tot sein würden. Im ersten Stock angekommen, ging er den Gang entlang und öffnete nach und nach die wenigen Türen, wobei er sich immer außer Sicht hielt. Bei der vorletzten Tür schoss dann auch sofort ein roter Lichtblitz heraus und landete in der Wand gegenüber.

Severus spürte Morgans Blick auf sich ruhen und schluckte. Doch dann nahm er sich zusammen, ließ Lucius das Schild plötzlich allein halten und rollte sich in den Türrahmen, wo er die dahinter wartende Person entwaffnete. Erst als derjenige durch den heftigen Expelliarmus an die Wand geschlagen war, erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, dass es sich um einen recht alten Mann und eine junge Familie handelte. Mit leicht zitternden Knien stand er auf, den Zauberstab weiter auf die Leute gerichtet haltend, die sich verängstigt in eine Ecke drückten und nur panisch auf den Bewusstlosen blickten.

Alles in Lucius verlangte danach Severus sofort zu folgen, doch war es besser, wenn er außer Sicht und somit unbeachtet blieb, um den Schild weiter aufrecht zu halten, was ihm nun mehr als nur den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Schon jetzt war es länger als sonst und dazu die Aufregung, die von Draußen herein klingenden Schreie und Kampfgeräusche … all das forderte Lucius regelrecht heraus, seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von dem, was seine Aufgabe war, abgleiten zu lassen. Ganz besonders, als er spürte, wie jemand dann auch tatsächlich eine Disapparation versuchte und dies auch noch am Rande des von ihm aufgebauten Schildes, den er dann auch sogleich ein Stück weiter ausweitete. Etwas das seine zauberstabhaltende Hand nun deutlich zum Zittern brachte. War derjenige, wer auch immer zu fliehen versuchte, doch alles andere als schwach.

„Ich hab sie sicher.", kam Severus' Stimme nach einem Moment von drinnen, während Morgan Lucius aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. „Alles klar?", fragte er ihn. Von unten waren Stimmen zu hören und einer der anderen Todesser kam nach oben gelaufen. „Einer ist tot. Der andere versuchte zu fliehen und hat sich dabei zersplittert." Morgan nickte und wandte sich an Lucius: „Dann lass den Schild fallen."

Lucius schwankte im ersten Moment sowohl vor Erleichterung, als auch vor Erschöpfung, so dass er sich hastig am Treppengeländer abstützen musste. Doch dann straffte er sich wieder und beantwortete Morgans Frage mit einem leisen: „Jetzt ja…"

„Daran sollten wir auf jeden Fall weiter arbeiten. Du verbrauchst viel zu viel Energie dabei.", meinte Morgan, ehe er die Wachen verteilte und dann in den Raum trat. Außer Lucius, Severus und ihm waren noch die beiden Frauen in der Gruppe anwesend. „Trennt sie!", verlangte Morgan kalt und sofort traten die Frauen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben vor und griffen nach den beiden Kindern, die sich an ihrer Mutter festklammerten.

Aber mit zehn und sieben Jahren hatten die beiden keine Chance sich zu wehren, auch wenn das Mädchen sofort anfing zu weinen.

„Fesselt den Mann!", befahl Morgan dann an Lucius und Severus gerichtet.

Sofort ließ Lucius magische Fesseln um Arme und Beine des Mannes erscheinen, welche sich festzogen und so jedwede Flucht desselbigen verhindern würden. Fest pressten sich seine Lippen aufeinander, sich vornehmend, dass er auch ohne Morgan und Avery weiter an seiner Schildtechnik arbeiten würde.

Und was dies betraf, ab morgen auch ohne Severus.

Lucius war froh, dass dieser offenbar unverletzt und alles gut gegangen war, und er war sich sicher, nun zumindest hoffte es ein Teil von ihm, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen nun nichts mehr im Weg stand, so dass auch dieser seine Schulausbildung beenden konnte. Ein anderer, weit stärkerer und kurzfristig denkender Teil von ihm wollte jedoch gerade jetzt nicht auf seinen Sklaven verzichten.

Während er das Geplärre des Mädchens zu ignorieren versuchte, konzentrierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf das, was nun noch geschehen würde. Würde er nun auch Zeuge einer der im Tagespropheten propagierten Folterungen werden? Ein Gedanke, der ein leicht flaues Gefühl in Lucius Magengegend hervorrief. Nicht dass es ihn groß interessierte, wer die Familie war, oder dass er gar Mitleid mit den Menschen gehabt hätte… soweit würde er gewiss nicht gehen, nein. Aber er hatte schon mehr als genug von Alpträumen durchwachte Nächte hinter sich und war nicht gerade darauf aus, diesen noch mehr Nahrung zu geben.

„Dein Mann! Wo befindet er sich!", verlangte Morgan von der Frau zu wissen, die sich noch immer in die Ecke drückte, während ihr Blick auf ihren Kindern hing. Sie hatte braungelockte Haare, die ihr bis auf die Schultern fielen. Dazu kamen graublaue Augen, die nun anfingen panisch umherzuhuschen.

Zu Anfang blieb es bei den Fragen, die Morgan immer und immer wieder wiederholte, fast eine halbe Stunde lang. Doch anstatt dann die Frau zu foltern, als sie nicht antwortete, wandte er sich Lucius zu: „Nimm den Jungen und bring ihn her."

Lucius stockte kurz, wandte sich dann aber kommentarlos um und trat auf den Jungen zu, den er dann auch fest am rechten Oberarm ergriff und ihn in Richtung seiner Mutter führte, bis er Morgan und Severus erreicht hatte, wo er dann auch wieder stehen blieb. Nun musste er doch etwas mehr Kraft in seinen Griff legen, waren die Versuche des Jungen doch überraschend stark, sich in Richtung seiner Mutter zu begeben.

Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen begann, sich langsam aber sicher zu einem Knoten zu formen.

"Lähm ihn!", verlangte Morgan von Severus, der mit großen Augen auf den Zehnjährigen blickte. Doch zögerte er kaum, als er den Zauberstab hob: "Petrificus Totalus!"

Morgan wandte sich wieder der Frau zu und trat näher an sie heran. "Ich würde ihm nur ungern weh tun. Aber wenn du mich dazu zwingst..."

Die Frau schien nur noch panischer zu werden und versuchte sich nun auf ihren Sohn zu stürzen, wurde aber von Morgan aufgehalten. Mit flehendem Blick sah sie zu Lucius auf.

Auch wenn es nun nicht mehr wirklich nötig war, lockerte Lucius seinen Griff um den Arm des nun gelähmten Jungen nicht, während er sich fragte, wieso bei Mordraud die Frau nicht endlich redete.

"McGintys.. in Belfast.", keuchte die Frau schließlich und mit panisch auf ihren Sohn gerichteten Blick.

Doch Morgan war nicht zufrieden. Ohne ein Wort zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn - nicht auf den gelähmten Jungen - sondern auf die siebenjährige Tochter. Das Kind erhob sich in die Luft und wirbelte mehrfach herum, bis es kopfüber an der Decke hängen blieb. "Die Wahrheit diesmal... oder sie fällt!"

"Dublin.", wisperte die Frau geschlagen und am ganzen Körper bebend vor Angst. "The Green Goblins."

Lucius' Blick klebte für einen Moment wie hynotisiert auf dem in der Luft hängenden, wimmernden Mädchen, ehe er sich regelrecht dazu zwang, seinen Blick wieder abzuwenden. Er kannte die Familie nicht … was ging es ihn an, was mit deren Mitgliedern geschah? Sicher gab es einen guten Grund den Mann zu finden und wenn es nur über die Familie ging, dann war dem halt so. Zumindest versuchte sich Lucius damit selbst zu beruhigen.

"NEIN!", brüllte die Frau plötzlich, als das schreiende Kind zu fallen begann. Doch Millimeter vor dem Boden, griff der Zauber wieder. "Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich schwöre es."

Severus war weiß wie eine Kalkwand. Der Übergang zwischen seiner Maske und seiner Haut war überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen. Dennoch rührte er sich nicht und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab noch immer auf den Jungen vor sich. Auch wenn seine Hand sichtlich zitterte.

Lucius war schlecht. Dass der Fall des Kindes noch aufgehalten worden war, änderte rein gar nichts an den Bildern, die sich in seinen Gedanken breit zu machen begannen, wie es ausgesehen hätte, wenn der Sturz nicht so plötzlich geendet hätte. Im Moment wünschte er sich nur noch fort von hier und dass sie dem allen hier endlich ein Ende machen würden. Dass die Familie mit ihrem Leben davon käme, damit war schon von dem Moment an nicht mehr zu rechnen gewesen, in dem er von dem Überfall erfahren hatte. Dessen war sich Lucius vollkommen sicher. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, würde man sie am Leben lassen.

Es war Krieg und dabei starben Menschen nun einmal. Nur das auch Kinder betroffen waren, damit hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet und das war es auch, was ihm heftig auf den Magen und sein Gewissen schlug.

Morgan sah nun zu Lucius, blickte ihm in die Augen. "Töte den Bengel!"

Nun war es Lucius dessen Gesichtsfarbe der weißen Totenkopffärbung seiner Maske in nichts mehr nachstand und ehe er es verhindern konnte, entschlüpfte ihm ein ungläubiges: „Wie?"

Bevor Morgan antworten konnte, warf sich die Frau kreischend nach vorn, um zu ihren Kindern zu kommen, und er musste sie erst einmal daran hindern. Schlingen schossen aus der Wand und fesselten sie.

"Töte ihn. Ist mir egal wie.", verlangte der Todesser dann und sah wieder in Lucius' graue Augen.

Severus' Hand zitterte nur noch mehr, weil ihm klar war, dass er als nächstes dran sein würde. Würde er das Mädchen umbringen müssen? Er verwünschte sich dafür, dass er keinen schnellen, schmerzlosen Todesfluch kannte. Das würde er als nächstes Lernen, das schwor er sich innerlich...

Lucius schluckte unsicher und leckte sich über seine plötzlich ausgetrockneten Lippen, froh darüber, dass dies hinter der sein Gesicht bedeckenden Maske nicht zu sehen war. Ebenso wenig wie seine Blässe und die sich auf seiner Stirn erneut bildenden Schweißperlen, als er seinen Blick von Morgan ab und dem Jungen zuwandte, den er immer noch festhielt.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er den dritten der so genannten Unverzeihlichen Flüche versuchen sollte, wusste aber, dass er sicher daran scheitern würde. Er kannte zwar die Worte, aber diese alleine genügten nicht.

Er verwünschte sich selbst dafür, dass er keine andere Waffe dabei hatte, wie … einen Dolch zum Beispiel, der jetzt sicherlich sehr nützlich gewesen wäre. Langsam ließ Lucius seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er verwenden würde können, oder eventuell auch verwandeln, aber nichts das ihm ins Auge fiel, entsprach dem von ihm Gesuchten.

Bis sein Blick auf das Fenster fiel, das gekippt war und durch das leises Vogelgezwitscher von draußen hereinklang.

Das Fenster … mit einer leichten Handbewegung sorgte er dafür, dass es sich öffnete und das nun lauter werdende Gezwitscher zerrte an Lucius' Nerven, ja machte ihn regelrecht wütend. Was musste dieses Federvieh auch derart fröhlich klingen? Was fiel diesen Kreaturen ein, ihren Gesang in diese vom Tod umschattete Kulisse zu rufen?

Mit dieser Wut war es auch, mit der Lucius seinen Zauberstab erneut auf den Jungen richtete und ihn dabei nicht wirklich ansehend, ließ er diesen los, trat einen Schritt zurück und beförderte das Kind mit einem scharf ausgesprochenen „Stupor!" in Fensterrichtung.

Morgan hob eine Augenbraue, griff aber nicht ein. Lucius würde schon selbst merken, dass ein Fall aus dem ersten Stockwerk nicht unbedingt tödlich enden musste.

Alle im Raum starrten auf die Szene und warteten.

Lucius atmete auf, als der Junge auch tatsächlich durch das Fenster befördert wurde und das nun auch endlich das elende Vogelgezwitscher endete. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab schon wieder wegstecken, als zusammen mit dem Geräusch eines aufprallenden Körpers ein spitzer Schrei von draußen herein klang.

Ein Schrei, der gewiss nicht von dem Jungen stammen konnte.

Lucius dachte nicht lange darüber nach, was er tat, als er auch schon auf das Fenster zulief und hinaus sprang. Sich abrollend kam er auf dem Boden auf, als auch schon ein rasender Schmerz durch seine rechte Schulter jagte, der ihm ein ersticktes Aufstöhnen entlockte. Dennoch richtete er sich auf und sah sich suchend nach der Person um, die geschrieen hatte, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den Jungen sehend, der leicht verkrümmt am Boden lag.

Offenkundig bewusstlos und nicht tot, wie er es hätte sein sollen, was die sich leicht hebende Brust nur zu deutlich bewies.

Wieder stieg Wut in Lucius hoch… auf den Bengel, der es wagte, noch zu leben und einfach nicht sterben wollte… auf sich selbst, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie nur im ersten Stock waren, an die Möglichkeit, dass es gesehen werden konnte, an die Probleme, die nun sicher auf ihn zukommen würden… an seine Schulter, die heiße Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper jagte und an die Tränen, die ihm die Sicht erschwerten...

Fluchend holte Lucius aus und trat so fest er konnte auf den am Boden liegenden Körper ein, mit Befriedigung ein knacken wahrnehmend, als der von seinem Fuß getroffene Kopf schlagartig zur Seite gerissen wurde und das Genick brach.

Vor Schmerzen kaum seinen Zauberstab halten könnend, wandte Lucius abermals seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der erneut ein entsetzter Schrei ertönte und diesmal entdeckte er die junge Frau auch, die hinter einem Gebüsch hockend, ihn mit weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen anstarrte, dabei das kleine silberne Ding fallen lassend, in das sie eben noch hinein geschrieen hatte.

Wegen seiner Verletzung seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzen könnend, hob Lucius seine linke Hand und immer noch von Wut und Schmerz erfüllt, auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass er es konnte, auch wenn er unbedingt wollte, dass diese Muggel endlich zu schreien aufhörte, rief er das erste Mal in seinem Leben gegen einen Menschen: „Imperio!"

Oben starrten sich alle einen Moment vollkommen sprachlos an, ehe Morgan zum Fenster hinaus sah und gerade noch mitbekam, wie Lucius dem Jungen das Genick brach. Im nächsten Moment hörte endlich das ohrenbetäubende Gekreische der Muggelfrau auf und er atmete tief durch. „Bring sie mit nach oben!"

Lucius, der viel zu überrascht davon war, dass der Imperio tatsächlich auch funktioniert hatte, befahl der Frau, zu ihm zu kommen und ihm zu folgen, während er mit einem wortlosen Accio das silberne Ding in seine linke Hand beförderte, aus dem merkwürdigerweise eine Stimme zu kommen schien, welche immer wieder etwas wie „Hallo? Miss, sind Sie noch dran? Was ist geschehen… können Sie sagen, wo Sie sich befinden? Miss… Hallo?" sagte.

Das seltsame Teil in der Hand kehrte Lucius ins Haus zurück. Von der ihm starr und sich ein wenig unbeholfen bewegenden Frau gefolgt, ging er die Treppe hoch und kehrte schließlich mit vor Schmerz fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen in das Zimmer zurück.

Oben angekommen trat er zur Seite und ließ die Frau in die Mitte des Zimmers treten, wo er dann anschließend den Imperio wieder von ihr nahm.

Sofort war einer der Todesser bei der Frau, die gerade wieder zu schreien anfangen wollte, und brachte sie mit einem Stillezauber zum Schweigen. Morgan trat zu Lucius und nahm ihm das Gerät ab, ehe er es gegen die Wand schleuderte, wo es in seine Einzelteile zerbarst.

Severus atmete hektisch und musterte Lucius besorgt, sagte jedoch nichts.

Halb fasziniert, halb benommen starrte Lucius auf die nun zu Boden rieselnden Einzelteile des Muggelgerätes, ehe er seinen Blick Morgan zuwandte. War es falsch, was er getan hatte?

Morgan erwiderte den Blick einen Moment, ehe er die Muggel ansah und sie mit einem hasserfüllten "Avada Kedavra!" tötete. Dann wandte er sich an Severus. "Töte das Mädchen!"

Der schwarzhaarige Sklave zitterte wie Espenlaub und schluckte schwer. Was sollte er tun? Wie Lucius glaubte er nicht, dass er einen Avada so hinbekommen würde, dass das Opfer tatsächlich starb. Doch wollte er die Kleine auch nicht wie Lucius den Jungen töten. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Spruch, den er selbst entwickelt, aber noch nie an einem Menschen ausprobiert hatte. "Sectumsempra!"

Das Mädchen schrie auf und sofort färbte sich ihre Kleidung rot, als auf ihrem Körper Dutzende tiefer Schnittwunden erschienen

Entsetzt und fasziniert zugleich starrte Lucius auf das schreiende Mädchen, dessen Kleidung sich deutlich mit ihrem Blut tränkte. Was immer das für ein Fluch gewesen war, es brachte das Kind nicht um, sondern fügte ihm unsägliche Schmerzen zu. Nun … vielleicht wenn noch ein paar Wunden mehr hinzukämen, würde es mit der Zeit ausbluten und dann am Blutverlust sterben.

Auch wenn er es versucht hätte, so konnte Lucius keinerlei Mitleid mit dem schreienden und weinenden Mädchen empfinden, ebenso wenig wie mit der Mutter, die ihren Verstand nun wohl endgültig verloren hatte, derart führte sie sich auf.

Nein kein Mitleid … eher eine morbide Art der Faszination, die ihn seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden lassen wollte.

Auch Severus merkte, dass es viel zu lange dauerte, und schleuderte schließlich noch mehrfach denselben Fluch auf die Kleine, auch wenn er sich am liebsten sofort übergeben würde. Beim vierten Sectumsempra öffnete sich endlich eine riesige Wunde am Hals und innerhalb weniger Minuten verblutete das Kind schließlich.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden wurden auch die Mutter und der Großvater von Morgan getötet. "Gehen wir! Ich muss die Information weiter geben."

Erst als schon einige an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinunter eilten, gelang es Lucius seinen Blick von der mit Blut und Schnittwunden übersäten Leiche des Mädchens zu lösen und den Anderen aus dem Haus hinaus zu folgen.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Severus auf den Waldrand zu und verschwand hinter einem Busch, um sich endlich zu übergeben. Zitternd und schweißgebadet kniete er dort einige Minuten lang, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Morgan schickte die anderen fort und wandte sich in die Richtung des jüngsten Teammitglieds. "Wie geht es dir, Lucius?", wollte er dabei wissen, ehe sie um den Busch herum zu Severus traten.  
**  
**Kurz zögerte Lucius. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen, oder so tun als wäre es nichts? Wobei nichts wirklich nicht zutraf, jagte ihm doch jeder Schritt erneut eine Schmerzwelle durch Schulter und Arm und seinen Zauberstab in der Hand konnte er, wenn er ehrlich war, kaum noch spüren. Allein sein verkrampfter Griff verhinderte, dass er den Stab fallen ließ.

Nun, alleine die Verletzung verhinderte wohl, dass er sagte, dass es ihm gut ging, und so war Ehrlichkeit wohl doch die bessere Entscheidung. Hoffte Lucius zumindest, als er antwortete: „Zum Laufen reicht es.", und fügte in Gedanken hinzu, ‚Jedenfalls … wenn es nicht allzu weit ist zumindest.'

Besorgt trat er hinter Severus, dessen würgende Geräusche allmählich nachließen.

Morgan beschwor ein Glas Wasser herauf, damit Severus sich den Mund ausspülen konnte, was der Junge auch sofort dankbar tat. "Fertig?", fragte er dann und blickte nacheinander in die so verschiedenen Augen der beiden. "Dann kommt. Wir haben einen Bericht abzugeben. Giles wartet sicher schon."

Lucius nickte, auch wenn er sich plötzlich alles andere als sicher fühlte, immerhin hatte er es geschafft, sich bei seinem ersten Einsatz derart dumm anzustellen, dass er sich selbst verletzt hatte und dann auch noch eine Muggel auf ihr Tun hatte aufmerksam werden lassen. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen wäre, wäre die Frau entkommen.

Morgan griff die beiden an den Oberarmen und apparierte mit ihnen. Im nächsten Moment standen sie in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers. "Kommt.", meinte Morgen und führte sie einen Gang entlang.

Nervös folgte Severus einfach und sah sich dabei unsicher um.

Lucius brauchte all seine Willenskraft um nicht nach der Apparation in die Knie zu gehen und so stolperte er die ersten Schritte mehr, als dass er ging, Morgan hinterher.

Vor einer Tür blieb Morgan stehen und sah nochmal kurz zu den beiden, ehe er anklopfte und dann sofort eintrat.

Drinnen wartete Giles Avery in einem Sessel sitzend und lesend. Nun sah er auf und betrachtete die Ankommenden nachdenklich. Trotz der Masken konnte er sehen, dass die beiden Jungs mehr als bleich waren.

Lucius, der erst einmal nur froh war, stehen zu können, wartete noch einen Moment lang, ehe er sich schließlich mit der linken Hand die Maske vom Gesicht zog.

Auch Severus folgte diesem Beispiel und blieb dann neben Lucius stehen, während er Avery unsicher musterte. Wieso waren sie mit hier? Immerhin musste sonst niemand aus dem Team zum Bericht.

**  
**Morgan setzte sich nach einem Wink von Giles in den zweiten Sessel, während die beiden anderen weiter stehen mussten. Dann gab er seinen Bericht ab und ließ dabei nichts aus. Währenddessen musterte Giles die zwei nachdenklich.

Als Lucius merkte, dass sein Blick gen Boden ging, als Morgan von seinem Sprung aus dem Fenster erzählte, hob er abrupt den Kopf wieder und zwang seinen Rücken zu seiner üblich stolzen Haltung. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, doch stand er dazu. Was blieb ihm auch schon anderes übrig?

An Severus' Verhalten, da zweifelte Lucius keine Sekunde lang, gab es gewiss nichts auszusetzen.

Giles nickte lediglich leicht, ehe er sich den beiden zuwandte und sie musterte. „Wie fandet ihr euren ersten Einsatz?"

„Unerwartet", war das erste, was Lucius dazu in den Sinn kam und was er auch eher unbeabsichtigt laut aussprach. „Das nächste Mal werde ich etwas anderes als das Fenster benutzen."

„Das denke ich auch.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den beiden Jugendlichen. Giles und Morgan standen auf und sanken sofort auf die Knie.

---

TBC

Gerade bei diesem Kapitel erhoffe ich mir mehr als nur ein Review ... und auch mehr als zwei ... denn das Thema zwischen den Zeilen hat es wirklich in sich.


	39. Chapter 39

Tilawin, Kailisti, Jacky, Reinadoreen - Hi Tilawin, ich habe dir das zwar schon per reply geschrieben, aber ich denke das interessiert vielleicht auch andere und daher poste ich es auch hier im Kapitel. Für dein und Kailistis und Jacky und Reinadoreen Review Danke, das mich /uns sehr, sehr erleichtert hat. Wir haben ziemlich gezögert mit diesem Kapitel und es war wirklich nicht einfach zu schreiben und auszuformulieren gewesen. Wobei es für mich vielleicht etwas leichter war, als für Mazi. Ich meine nicht das schreiben, sondern die Entscheidung es ungekürzt zu posten. Ich hatte eine sehr gute Freundin im damaligen Jugoslavien, die durch einen der zahlreichen Bombenangriffe erblindete und Verwandte verlor und durch ihre Erlebnisse in diesem Menschenverachtenden Krieg ist mir erst wirklich richtig bewusst geworden - was sie selbst damals auch immer wieder sagte - das man nicht darüber schweigen darf. Das gerade auch die Unschuldigen die Opfer sind, die verstümmelt und getötet werden.

Nochmals vielen lieben Dank für euer Review.  
Morti

WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel enthält einmal mehr seelische und körperliche Grausamkeit gegenüber Untergebenen und Schwächeren. Also Warnung vor Rape und recht explizitem BDSM.

Kapitel 39

Lucius drehte sich gar nicht erst um, sondern kniete ebenfalls sofort nieder, wusste er doch nicht nur durch die Stimme, die er sofort erkannt hatte, sondern auch durch die Reaktion von Avery und Morgan, wer es war, der da gesprochen hatte. Erst als er sich bereits auf den Knien befand, rutschte Lucius mit zu Boden gesenkten Blick langsam herum.

Furcht ließ ihn fast noch schwindliger werden, als die Schmerzen, die ihm seine Schulter und sein Arm verursachten, und so war er regelrecht dankbar für die Gelegenheit, sich niederknien zu können.

Lucius spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg, als er daran dachte, was seine Strafe für seinen Fehler sein mochte. Würde er nun auch Morgan einen blasen müssen, oder… würde noch mehr geschehen?

Bei den Gedanken des Blonden musste der Dunkle Lord regelrecht schmunzeln. Langsam trat er an Lucius heran und strich ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare und zum Kinn, um es langsam anzuheben. "Abgesehen von den eher desaströsen Tötungen... Wie würdest du euer Arbeit heute einschätzen?"

Lucius schluckte, wobei es ihm schwer fiel, den Blick seines Lords zu erwidern: "Als besser als… erwartet, auch wenn es noch viel zu lernen gibt und… ich persönlich zu viel Energie verbraucht habe."

"Du hast auffallend recht.. ihr habt noch sehr viel zu lernen.", murmelte Voldemort und es entging ihm nicht, wie bleich Snape wurde. "Schick ihn nach Hause und dann folge mir."

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf, ehe er seinen Kopf umwandte, was eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seine malträtierte rechte Schulter jagte und ihn zusammenzucken ließ, doch war seiner Stimme nichts von dem empfundenen Schmerz anzumerken, als er Severus anwies: "Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus Severus und …" Lucius stockte und wandte sich zögernd wieder seinem Lord zu, "…My Lord… sein siebtes Schuljahr beginnt morgen. Kann … darf ich ihn nach Hogwarts entlassen?"

Doch Voldemort öffnete lediglich die Tür und trat hinaus, ohne zu antworten. Er machte es von Lucius' Verhalten in den nächsten Stunden abhängig.

Betrübt blickte Severus zu Boden, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Offensichtlich hatte er heute morgen mit seinem ersten Gedanken recht gehabt.

Seine Augen kurz schließend, erhob sich Lucius ein wenig umständlicher als gewohnt und verließ mit einem letzten, an Severus gerichteten "Tu was ich dir gesagt habe." das Zimmer. Schweigend folgte er dem Dunklen Lord in dessen Schlafzimmer, wo er sich, kaum dass er eingetreten war, mit einem Wink seiner Hand vollständig entkleidete und erneut niederkniete. Dass man nun seine Verletzung deutlich sehen konnte, daran dachte Lucius in diesem Moment nicht, waren seine Gedanken doch ganz darauf ausgerichtet, alles zu tun, was sein Lord von ihm wünschte. Nur so, hoffte Lucius, würde er diesen vielleicht so milde stimmen, dass er Severus seinen schulischen Abschluss machen ließ.

Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Lucius, dass sie noch alleine waren, doch wusste er, dass sich dies sehr schnell ändern konnte.

Wortlos trat Voldemort an Lucius heran und ließ ihn den linken Arm heben, um seinen Zauberstab in das Mal zu drücken, das sich dort befand. Einige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür.

Ein junger Mann höchstens zwanzig Jahre alt mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einer langen schwarzen Robe trat auf das Herein des Lords ein und kniete sich sofort hin.

"Kümmere dich um ihn!"

"Sofort, My Lord.", murmelte er und trat zu dem Blonden, um ihn zu untersuchen. Dann hielt er ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen. "Trink das."

Lucius sah überrascht auf, hatte er doch eher das Rascheln von einer sich öffnenden Robe erwartet und nicht, dass er etwas trinken sollte. Dennoch zögerte er nicht und lehrte die ihm an die Lippen gehaltene Phiole.

"Ich werde deine Schulter einrenken und dann die Knochen zusammen wachsen lassen.", erklärte der Heiler ruhig und wartete noch einen Moment, bis der Trank gewirkt hatte. Dann griff er an die verletzte Schulter und schob sie mit einem Knacken wieder in die richtige Position.

Lucius keuchte auf und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei und Lucius sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass, wäre der Trank nicht gewesen, er nun weit mehr als den langsam abnehmenden Schmerz empfunden hätte, der ihm beim Tun des Heilers - zumindest ging Lucius davon aus, dass dieser einer war, - schlagartig den Schweiß aus allen Poren getrieben hatte.

Der Heiler verschwand sofort, als er fertig war, und Voldemort, der in einem Sessel sitzend zugesehen hatte, winkte Lucius zu sich heran. Als der Blonde neben ihm kniete, strich der Lord sacht über das Glied. "Hast du deine Freiheit genossen?"

Während Lucius noch dem sich in seinem Körper ausbreitenden Schauer nachfühlte, der ob der Berührung seines Lords in ihm entstand, wusste er erst nicht, was dieser meinte, lenkte ihn die Hand auf seiner Männlichkeit doch deutlich ab, bis…

…es ihm mit einem Gefühl langsam in ihm aufsteigender Panik wieder einfiel.

Er hatte üben sollen! Hatte die Möglichkeit, wieder zum Orgasmus kommen zu können, ausgiebig mit Severus nutzen sollen!

Und hatte es nicht getan.

Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, auch nach den morgendlichen Übungsstunden mit Avery und Morgan, zusammen mit Severus noch weiter zu lernen, Bücher zu wälzen, die Schilde zu üben und schlussendlich seinen geschäftlichen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen, die er durch die Schule viel zu lange vor sich her geschoben hatte. Meist war er zu erschöpft gewesen, um auch nur daran zu denken, was er noch hatte nutzen sollen. War einfach nur ins Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen, bis zum nächsten Morgen, wo der Tag und das Training und die gemeinsamen Übungsstunden danach in seinem Manor wieder von Neuem begannen.

Lucius glaubte nicht, dass er und Severus soweit gekommen wären, hätten sie sich nicht derart angestrengt, doch war dies keine Entschuldigung für seinen begangenen Ungehorsam, dessen war sich Lucius vollkommen bewusst.

Und dieses Bewusstsein war es, das ihm eine Heidenangst einjagte. Was sollte er sagen? Sich entschuldigen und um Verzeihung bitten? Sicher tat es ihm leid und Lucius wusste, dass es ihm in den nächsten Stunden gewiss noch sehr viel mehr leid tun würde und er bedauerte es wirklich, doch war das einzige, das wirklich zählte und nach was der Dunkle Lord ihn gefragt hatte, ob er getan hatte, was dieser ihm aufgetragen.

Nichts sonst zählte... nichts sonst würde etwas an der Strafe ändern, die ihn sicher erwartete. So konnte er das Zittern nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten, als er antwortete: "Das habe ich nicht, My Lord."

Langsam schloss sich die Hand Voldemorts um Glied und Hoden des Jungen, bis er deutlich spürbar, aber noch nicht wirklich schmerzhaft zudrückte. "Was soll ich nur mit dir tun?", murmelte er leise und hörbar ungehalten. "Wieder und wieder vergisst oder ignorierst du Anweisungen... gerade so, als wäre es vollkommen gleichgültig, ob du gehorsam bist oder nicht."

Nun war das Zittern nicht nur in seiner Stimme, wie Lucius beschämt feststellte, doch kam er nicht gegen die Furcht an, die nun immer stärker von ihm Besitz ergriff. Doch sagte er nichts… gab es doch nichts, das er sagen konnte, das sein Versagen gemildert hätte. Bestraft, das wusste Lucius, würde er so oder so werden.

Was würde diesmal seine Strafe sein? Mit Grauen dachte Lucius an das letzte Mal zurück… und ihm fiel wieder ein, was sein Lord ihm damals angedroht hatte. Dass er das nächste Mal nicht nur diesen Fünf des Inneren Kreises Befriedigung verschaffen musste, sondern er ihn durch jedes Bett von einem der Inneren reichen würde.

Ein Gedanke, der Lucius an einen recht ähnlichen erinnerte, was er sich selbst geschworen hatte. Dass er notfalls, wenn es sein musste, durch alle Betten gehen würde, wenn ihn dies seinem Ziel ein wenig näher brachte – ein Ziel, was in diesem Moment zu nichts anderem mehr zusammenschrumpfte, als der bloße Wille zum Überleben.

Langsam ließ Voldemort los und lehnte sich zurück. "Hol dir einen runter!", befahl er kalt.

Lucius war derart überrascht, dass sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick die Furcht von ihm wich, zurückgedrängt wurde von dem Erstaunen und einem irrwitzigen Gedanken, den er rasch wieder verdrängte: ‚Das war alles?'

Sich im knien ein Stück weiter nach hinten sinken lassend, stützte Lucius sich mit dem linken Arm am Boden ab, ehe er die rechte Hand, die er nun wieder fast schmerzlos bewegen konnte, zu seinem Glied hin bewegte, seine Finger um das noch schlaffe Körperteil schloss und schließlich damit begann, sie schnell ab und an leichten Druck ausübend, daran auf und ab wandern zu lassen.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen brauchte es nicht viel, bis sich die ersten Reaktionen zeigten und nicht nur sein Atem langsam schneller und ein wenig unkontrollierter ging.

Unbewusst hob Lucius seine Hüfte ein wenig an, stützte sich noch mehr auf seinem linken Arm ab und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken, die Augen halb schließend und die in ihm aufbrandende Lust einfach kommen lassend. Lucius kämpfte nicht dagegen an. Wehrte sich nicht gegen seine eigenen Empfindungen, sondern versuchte sie im Gegenteil noch weiter zu intensivieren, sich ganz in sie hineinfallen zu lassen.

Sich wehren, das hatte er gelernt, brachte nichts als weiteren Schmerz.

"Kein Höhepunkt!", knurrte der Lord, als er merkte, wie schnell Lucius vorankam. "Beweg die Hand schneller und lass mich hören, wie es dir gefällt.."

Lucius keuchte auf und biss sich im nächsten Moment so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er den leicht kupferartigen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes schmeckte, doch war es das einzige, das ihm auf die Schnelle eingefallen war, um sich daran zu hindern, gleich hier und jetzt zu kommen.

Sein Hand ein wenig lockernd, bewegte er sie dennoch schneller und stöhnte im nächsten Moment laut auf, als seine Erektion noch weiter anschwoll.

"Lauter!", verlangte Voldemort und mit einer kurzen Stabbewegung erschien aus dem Nichts etwas in Lucius und füllte ihn vollständig aus.

Lucius jappste regelrecht auf und seine Hüfte schoss in die Höhe, während sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand schmerzhaft um sein pochendes Glied schlossen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrte er regelrecht für einen Moment, ehe seine Hand erneut mit ihrer auf- und abwärts gleitenden Bewegung begann.

Was immer sich so plötzlich in ihm befand, trieb ihm regelrecht die Tränen in die Augen und selbst wenn er es noch gewollt hätte, kam er gegen das laute Stöhnen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang, nicht mehr an.

Kaum wagte er seine Finger fester um seine geschwollene Erektion zu legen, wusste er doch einfach, dass er sich dann nicht mehr beherrschen und zurückhalten konnte, was ihm fast schon ein Wimmern entlockte und noch mehr Tränen in seine Augen trieb.

"Ich will, dass du dich an diesem Punkt hältst. Wag es nicht zu kommen oder die Erregung abklingen zu lassen. Verstanden?"

Lucius schluchzte fast schon auf, als er leise, verzweifelt antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht, ob… ob ich das kann… My Lord!"

Fast glaubte er gleich zu platzen, sowohl hinten, als auch vorne, als seine Finger auch nur leicht kurz in Kontakt mit der dünnen, pulsierenden und deutlich angeschwollenen Haut gerieten und sich zugleich die Muskeln in seinem Hintern bemühten, was auch immer sich in ihm befand, nicht hinaus zu zwingen zu versuchen.

Oh nein… Lucius wusste einfach, dass er es nicht noch länger aushielt, und als sich der erste Lusttropfen zu bilden begann, schluchzte er erneut verzweifelt auf.

"Dann solltest du es schnell lernen, weil ich kein sonderlich geduldiger Lehrer bin.", erwiderte Voldemort lediglich kalt, ehe er sich erhob und Lucius allein ließ.

Lucius sackte im ersten Moment mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung in sich zusammen, das allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer war, als ihm einfiel, das er sich dies nicht erlauben durfte und er wollte gewiss nicht erneut ungehorsam sein. Gewiss nicht, wenn der Dunkle Lord wieder hereinkam… doch machte er weiter, das wusste Lucius einfach, konnte er tun, was er wollte, aber ein Kommen konnte er damit nicht verhindern.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen und Lucius sackte immer mehr nach hinten weg, sein Arm konnte ihn nicht mehr halten, hatte angefangen zu zittern, dann sich zu verkrampfen und so lag er nun, die Knie noch halb untergeschlagen und die Hüfte weiter leicht angehoben da, während die Tränen heiß und nass sein Gesicht herab liefen und die Verzweiflung mit jeder weiter verstreichenden Minute mehr und mehr zunahm.

Einen Moment gab es, da wäre es fast vorüber gewesen und einzig das er seine Finger brutal um die Spitze seines Glieds gepresst hatte, was ihm einen Schrei entlockte und Sterne vor seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen explodieren ließ, verhinderte das er sich mehr als nur ein paar Tropfen weit ergoss.

Irgendwann hatte sich Lucius zur Seite gedreht, die Knie angezogen und zusammengerollt, die Hand nicht von der weiter existenten Erektion lösend und sie hin und wieder bewegend - nur Druck übte er keinen mehr aus und irgendwann waren auch die Tränen vergangen… getrocknet in dem schmerzhaftem Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen.

Über eine Stunde verging, ehe sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Doch war der Lord nicht allein. Mit ihm trat auch Macnair ein, dessen Gesicht einen fieses Grinsen bekam, als er den nackten Jungen neben dem Sessel liegen sah.

"Es war keine Rede davon, dass du dich ausruhen darfst! Hoch! Auf die Knie!"

Lucius zuckte im ersten Moment zurück, als er Macnair erkannte und ein Gefühl absoluten Ekels schüttelte ihn fast schon. Jedoch kam er dann, so schnell er konnte, dem Befehl nach und kniete sich wieder hin.

Voldemort setzte sich in den Sessel und bedeutete Lucius näher zu ihm zu rutschen, was dieser auch tat. "War meine kleine Hure auch brav und hat getan, was ich verlangt habe?", murmelte er und strich mit einer Hand durch das schweißnasse Haar des jungen Zauberers.

Macnair kicherte leise, nachdem er sich auf ein Nicken des Lords in den zweiten Sessel gesetzt hatte. Eigentlich war er ja hergekommen, um einen Bericht abzugeben. Aber dann hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn mit hierher genommen, was sich als gar nicht mal so schlecht herausstellen mochte.

Ein Beben durchlief Lucius Körper bei der Berührung und allem voran spürte er neben der Scham auch die Angst, vor dem was noch kommen würde. Denn dass es noch nicht vorüber war, das wusste er nur zu genau. Zumal er auch jetzt nicht völlig zu gehorchen in der Lage gewesen war.

Langsam löste er seine Hand von der immer noch deutlich vorhandenen Erektion, an welcher ebenso deutlich sichtbar einige verschmierte Samentropfen klebten und die gequetschte Schwellung ihn aufstöhnen ließ, als er den Griff darum löste.

"Das sieht aber nicht gesund aus.", murmelte Voldemort leicht spöttisch, während seine Hand sacht über die Quetschung strich, was Lucius erneut stöhnen ließ. "Verschränk die dreckigen Pfoten hinter dem Rücken. Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen!"

Als Lucius gehorcht hatte, begann sich der Plug, der sich noch immer in ihm befand, langsam zu bewegen.

Lucius' Gesicht wurde krebsrot, doch verkrampfte er seine Finger regelrecht hinter seinem Rücken, so dass nur ein leichtes Zittern seiner Muskeln von der Anstrengung sprach, die es ihm bereitete. Durch die weitere nun noch stärkere Stimulation schwoll sein Glied noch mehr an… mehr als er es für möglich gehalten hätte und den gequälten Schrei, der sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle aufbaute, konnte er auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. War es einfach viel zu schmerzhaft.

Doch er kam nicht… nicht weil er nicht gewollt hätte, oder sein Körper gar danach verlangte, sondern weil er es schlichtweg nicht konnte.

Ein Gefühl, das derart einnehmend, derart beängstigend war, dass Lucius für einige Augenblicke gar das Atmen unterließ, einfach weil es dann weniger wehtat.

"Siehst du, was du angestellt hast.", tadelte der Lord leise und eher amüsiert als wütend, während er seine Hand um Lucius' Erektion legte und sie massierte. "Komm für mich."

Lucius konnte den Schmerzlaut nicht unterdrücken, den Schrei, der sich aus seiner Kehle löste, auch wenn er ihn zu unterdrücken suchte. Es tat weh… es tat so verdammt weh!

Ohne es wirklich bewusst wahrzunehmen, wich er zurück, versuchte sich der Berührung zu entziehen, während er sich weinend zusammenkrümmte, die Hände irrsinniger weise immer noch auf dem Rücken behaltend.

Plötzlich war Macnair hinter ihm und hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht weiter zurück konnte. "Du willst dich dem Lord doch wohl nicht entziehen, Kleiner?", murmelte er dicht an Lucius' Ohr.

Lucius fuhr regelrecht entsetzt zusammen, als ihm sein Handeln bewusst wurde und die Konsequenzen, die ein solches Verhalten nach sich ziehen konnte, auch wenn er sich im Moment wirklich nichts Schlimmeres als das eben vorstellen konnte. Hastig und gegen weitere Schluchzer ankämpfend, rutschte er langsam wieder nach vorn, auch wenn ihm eher zum Schreien zumute war.

Und dann … plötzlich … löste sich was immer ihn gehindert hatte und gequält aufschreiend kam er in einem heißen Schwall und sackte anschließend zitternd regelrecht in sich zusammen.

"Dein Bericht, Walden.", murmelte Voldemort, nachdem er sich von Lucius zurückgezogen und sich wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatte, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Auch Macnair setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und begann mit seinem Bericht über den Zugriff in Dublin, den er geleitet hatte. Beide ignorierten den Blonden nun vollkommen.

Lucius brauchte eine Weile, bis er merkte, dass er nicht weiter beachtet wurde, und als sich dann auch noch der Plug plötzlich auflöste, konnte er ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht zurückhalten. Sofort erstarrte er, wagte kaum zu atmen und lauschte… hörte so dem zu, was wohl das Ergebnis dessen war, was sie heute Morgen begonnen hatten und ganz langsam entspannte sich sein Körper wieder und auch Lucius' Atem ging wieder ruhiger.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde Macnair entlassen und mit einem fast schon bedauernden Blick auf den Blonden verließ der Innere den Raum. Voldemort blickte auf Lucius herab und wartete, ob dieser mitbekam, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren sollte.

Stille… das war das Erste, was Lucius vollkommen bewusst wurde, und so hob er schließlich seinen Kopf, blickte auf und direkt in die Augen seines Lords.

"Hältst du es nicht einmal für nötig, dich dafür zu bedanken?", fragte Voldemort, nachdem er einen Moment lang in Lucius' Augen geblickt hatte. "Ein angemessener Dank..."

Lucius' Gesichtsfarbe wurde schlagartig einige Töne heller, als er seinen Blick wieder gen Boden richtete und sich so tief verbeugte, dass seine Stirn beinahe den Boden berührte und er mit leicht heiserer, bebender Stimme antwortete: "Es tut mir leid, My Lord und… ich danke Euch für Eure… Eure Hilfe."

"Ich denke, das kannst du noch besser. Komm her.", murmelte Voldemort und deutete zwischen seine Beine auf den Boden.

Lucius hob seinen Kopf und sah gerade noch die Geste, die ihm eindeutig zeigte, wo sein Platz war und was von ihm erwartet wurde. Sich zur Ruhe zwingend, rutschte Lucius nach vorne, so dass er schließlich zwischen den Beinen des Dunklen Lords kniete und erneut senkte er seinen Kopf und murmelte gegen dessen Schritt: "Ich danke Euch, My Lord."

Noch einmal tief durchatmend und sich selbst versichernd, dass da rein gar nichts war, das er nicht schon getan hatte, presste er seine leicht geöffneten Lippen gegen die Wölbung in der Hose und einen ganz leichten Druck ausübend, ließ Lucius seine Zunge langsam darüber streichen.

"Viel besser.", raunte Voldemort mit leicht rauer Stimme, während er eine Hand auf Lucius' Hinterkopf legte. "Beweis mir, dass du auch ohne zu üben nichts verlernt hast. Stell mich rundum zufrieden."

Lucius atmete heftig aus, doch sog er sofort wieder scharf die Luft ein und mit ihr ein Stückweit die Hose. Und das, was sich darinnen befand.

Er hatte es gewusst. Hatte gewusst was ihn erwartete … und auch wenn er Angst hatte, nicht zufrieden stellend genug sein zu können, nahm er sich vor, alles daran zu setzen und jeden Kniff zu verwenden, an den er sich von Severus noch erinnern konnte.

Langsam schoben sich Lucius Hände an den Innenseiten der Schenkel nach oben und erst als seine Finger sich um den Hosenbund legten, blickte er wieder auf, sich dabei kurz über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen leckend.

Voldemort nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass er einverstanden war. Gleichzeitig hoffte er für Lucius, dass der nicht glaubte, dass es mit einem Blowjob getan war. Er wollte vollkommen befriedigt werden und in den zwei Wochen, die Lucius bereits einmal hier verbracht hatte, sollte dieser auch gelernt haben, wie das ging.

Wieder neigte Lucius seinen Kopf, senkte seine Lippen zusammen mit der Hose, die er herunterzog, auf das nun nur noch durch eine sehr eng anliegende Unterhose verdeckte Geschlechtsteil. Seine Zunge nun noch mehr einsetzend, ließ Lucius seine linke Hand zum Hoden wandern und begann diesen sanft zu massieren.

Als die Hose halb unten war, setzten der Lord sich erst einmal wieder und genoss das Vorspiel, was Lucius begann. Eine Hand spielte dabei wie immer mit einer Haarsträhne des Jüngeren.

Lucius konzentrierte sich ganz und gar auf seine Aufgabe, auf das, was er von Severus gelernt hatte, und er war von sich selbst überrascht, dass da kein Zögern seinerseits war. Natürlich würde er nicht soweit gehen zu sagen, dass er mochte, was er gerade tat, aber das Wissen, dass er es konnte, machte es ihm dennoch um einiges leichter. Und da ein Malfoy immer alles, was er tat, möglichst perfekt machen wollte, war Lucius fest entschlossen seinen Lord so zu befriedigen, dass dieser keinerlei Grund zur Beschwerde hätte.

Langsam hob Lucius auch seine andere Hand und schob sie sacht erst an der Innenseite des rechten Schenkels entlang, ehe er beide Hände nach kurzem Zögern unter den Hintern schob und diesen leicht anhob, das unangenehme Stechen in seiner rechten Schulter dabei ignorierend. War es doch nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die er zuvor gehabt hatte.

Nachdem dies getan war, senkte Lucius seine Lippen wieder auf die Unterhose und glitt langsam soweit herab, das er trotz der eng anliegenden Unterwäsche die Spitze des Schafts mit seinen Lippen erhaschen konnte und begann ohne Vorwarnung oder auch nur kurz innezuhalten, leicht daran zu saugen. Etwas das durch die Unterhose nicht wirklich einfach war, aber gerade das stachelte Lucius dazu an, sich noch mehr Mühe zu geben.

Voldemort legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ein erstes leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm, während sich sein Glied in der Unterhose verhärtete. Das leichte Ziehen durch die vergrößerte Enge empfand er dabei als durchaus angenehm.

Langsam drehte Lucius seine linke Hand etwas, so dass er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig unter die Unterhose gleiten konnte und so nun wieder mit der Hodenmassage beginnen konnte, die er zuvor außerhalb des Slips begonnen hatte.

Eine ganze Weile genoss der Lord dieses Tun einfach nur. Es fühlte sich geradezu himmlisch an. Doch schließlich wurde ihm die Hose doch zu eng. "Zieh sie aus.", verlangte er heiser.

Lucius war derart vertieft in sein Tun, dass er im ersten Moment beim Klang der Stimme erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Doch dann schob er vorsichtig seine sich bereits in der Unterhose befindliche Hand nach vorne, so dass er das deutlich geschwollene Glied mit seinen Fingern schützend bedeckte und leicht nach unten gedrückt hielt und zog mit der anderen vorsichtig die Unterhose soweit er es konnte nach unten. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er riskieren, die nun überempfindlichen Körperteile zu verletzen.

Erneut erhob Voldemort sich halb, damit Lucius beide Hose ganz runter ziehen konnte und sie somit aus dem Weg waren.

Nachdem auch dieses Hindernis auf dem Boden lag, beugte sich Lucius abermals vor und leckte einmal langsam über die ganze Länge des Glieds, ehe er seine Lippen sachte darum stülpte und es schließlich ganz in seinen Mund aufnahm.

Einen Moment verharrte er so, ehe Lucius schließlich damit begann, seinen Kopf leicht auf und ab zu bewegen und so immer wieder aufs Neue die ganze schwellende Länge in seinem Rachen aufzunehmen, wo er abwechselnd saugte und lutschte und schon bald gegen den eigenen Schluckreflex nicht mehr ankam.

Der Lord hielt ziemlich lange aus und genoss Lucius' gesteigertes Können. Dabei hatte er seine Hände in den langen Haaren vergraben, ohne irgendwie in den Rhythmus einzugreifen. Doch schließlich zog er leicht daran. "Genug!", keuchte er heiser. "Hol dir Gleitmittel!"

Lucius, der zum Schluss hin immer schneller geworden war, hoffend dass es bald vorüber wäre, sprang fast schon auf derart erleichtert fühlte er sich, dass er offenbar nicht herunterschlucken musste, was sich da nach draußen drängen wollte. Dass dies für ihn bedeutete, gleich genommen zu werden, machte ihm in diesem Moment kaum etwas aus, fühlte er sich durch den Plug, auch wenn er nicht mehr in ihm war, doch immer noch stark geweitet. So hatte er auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet nun die kleine Dose aus dem Schrank hohlen zu dürfen, in welchem sich noch einige Dinge mehr befanden, von denen Lucius einiges schon kennen gelernt hatte, aber von dem Meisten kaum den Namen kannte.

Auf seinem Weg zurück öffnete Lucius die Dose bereits und hielt dann jedoch zögernd inne: "Auf das Bett oder auf den … Boden, My Lord?" Widerwillig spürte Lucius wie er bei dieser Frage doch glatt errötete.

Voldemort rutschte lediglich etwas nach vorn, sodass er mehr lag als auf dem Sessel saß. "Hier.", meinte er ruhig. "Ich will, dass du die Arbeit erledigst..."

Lucius blinzelte, hatte er damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und er war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, ob er dies konnte. Sicher andersherum hatte er ja erst vor ihrem Training mit Severus diese Erfahrung gemacht, aber… was wenn er etwas falsch machte und… nicht auszudenken, das wenn er Ihn dabei verletzte!

Dass er wie erstarrt dastand und sich nicht weiter rührte, merkte Lucius dabei nicht wirklich.

"Was ist nun wieder?", knurrte Voldemort nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sich der Blonde nicht bewegte, "Bereite dich vor oder mach es ohne. Aber beeil dich etwas!"

Lucius schluckte und wurde nun mehr blass als rot, als er die Dose aufschraubte, hastig zwei Finger in die Gleitcreme eintunkte und sich schließlich bückte und ein wenig umständlich seine Finger in seinen Anus zu führen versuchte. Es funktionierte nicht wirklich gut und Lucius nahm sich fest vor, Severus zu fragen, ob es auch da einen Trick gab - es musste einfach einen geben - und stellte die Dose anschließend wieder zugeschraubt zurück in den Schrank, ehe er sich beeilte zu dem Sessel zurückzukehren.

Vor seinem Herrn angekommen, zögerte Lucius jedoch abermals. Wie sollte er… nun, eigentlich konnte es nur gehen, überlegte er fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchend, wenn er auf den Sessel kletterte und… doch war es wirklich das, was er tun sollte? Was, wenn er es vollkommen falsch verstanden hatte und…

…nun, schlimmer als weiter nichts zu tun, konnte es nicht werden und so machte Lucius schließlich die letzten beiden, ihn noch vom Sessel und dem sich darin halb liegend befindlichen Zauber trennenden Schritte.

Voldemort bedeutete Lucius näher zu kommen. "Klettere hoch, leg die Beine rechts und links über die Armlehnen und stütz dich nach hinten auf meinen Oberschenkeln ab.", erklärte er ruhig.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend folgte Lucius so vorsichtig wie er nur eben konnte den Anweisungen, stützte sich kurz an der Sessellehne ab, um auf den Sessel selbst zu klettern und ließ sich schließlich langsam und sich vollkommen verunsichert fühlend, die Beine an den Seiten gespreizt niedersinken. Die Rückenlehne loslassend, wäre er im nächsten Moment mit einem erstickten Schrei fast hintenüber gefallen. Doch konnte er seine Arme gerade noch rechtzeitig nach hinten bringen und sich abfangen, was seiner rechten Schulter alles andere als gut tat. Erst als er wieder einigermaßen sein Gleichgewicht zurückerlangt hatte, wurde Lucius bewusst, wo und an wem er sich da festhielt und das sich seine Beine regelrecht um die Sessellehnen herum verkrampft hatten.

Voldemort griff von oben um Lucius' Oberschenkel herum, sodass er den Jungen aufrecht über sich hielt. "Entspann dich und dann rutsch langsam runter.", verlangte er nur.

Entspannen? Wie sollte er sich ausgerechnet in dieser Position entspannen, wo er schon jetzt das unangenehme Ziehen in seinen Beinmuskeln verspürte, von seiner Schulter einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Und da hatte er geglaubt gelenkig zu sein… ein Fehlglaube, wie so vieles in dem sich Lucius getäuscht hatte.

Dennoch versuchte er zumindest dem Befehl - denn nichts anderes war es, dessen war sich der Weißblonde bewusst - nachzukommen, rutschte ein Stück weiter noch vorne und sank dann anschließend, seiner protestierenden Wadenmuskeln zum Trotz, immer mehr herab, bis…

…bis er auf etwas traf und sofort in seiner Bewegung erstarrte.

Fast schon so etwas wie Panik flammte erneut in ihm auf. Was wenn er Ihn verletzte?

Voldemort griff sein Glied und hielt es aufrecht. "Langsam. Dann passiert auch nichts.", murmelte er ruhig.

Seinen Atem anhaltend, senkte sich Lucius langsam herab und stieß die Luft mit einem leichten Aufkeuchen aus, als er spürte, wie er erneut geweitet wurde, als er Stück um Stück immer mehr auf dem aufrecht gehaltenen Schaft zu sitzen kam.

Auch der Lord stöhnte auf und wirkte in dem Moment beinahe menschlich, wie er sich in Ekstase auf die Unterlippe biss. Doch das dauerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe er die Augen öffnete und Lucius ansah. "Und nun beweg dich... aber schön langsam."

Lucius, der seinen Atem zu kontrollieren versuchte, erhob sich langsam wieder und als er spürte, dass Er ihm fast entglitt sank er wieder herab. Sich mit seinen Händen stärker abstützend, konnte er ein erneutes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Etwas, das er auch schon bald nicht einmal mehr versuchte, erinnerte er sich doch plötzlich daran, dass sein Lord es mochte, wenn er offen zeigte, was er empfand.

Voldemorts Hand legte sich dann plötzlich um Lucius' Glied, das sich schon sichtlich verhärtet hatte. "Jetzt schneller!", verlangte er heiser. Die Laute, die Lucius von sich gab, gefielen ihm sichtlich und er wollte mehr davon hören.

Der Schmerz, der mit dieser Berührung einherging, entlockte Lucius einen Aufschrei, der zugleich auch von Lust geprägt war. Hatte er doch zwar kommen können, war die Quetschung, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, aber immer noch vorhanden. Erregung, die sich immer weiter in ihm aufbaute, und schon bald wusste er nicht mehr, von welchem der beiden in ihm vorherrschenden Empfindungen die sich seiner Kehle entwindenden Laute am meisten zeugten. Dennoch, oder gerade trotz der in ihm tobenden und sich immer weiter hochschaukelnden Gefühlen bewegte er sich schneller, auch wenn sein Körper schon bald vor Schweiß glänzte und seine Haare ihm feucht am Kopf klebten.

Voldemort ging es ähnlich und da sein Oberkörper noch bekleidet war, schwitzte er noch um einiges mehr. "Schneller!", verlangte er dennoch erneut, während er Lucius fester massierte. Natürlich wusste er, dass er dem Jungen damit Schmerzen bereitete. Doch machte ihn das nur noch mehr an.

Wieder schrie Lucius auf, wollte sich zusammenkrümmen, entkommen, zurück … und als die Hand ihm folgte wieder nach oben … genau das, was er tun sollte, was von ihm verlangt wurde, dessen war er sich bewusst. Dennoch trieb ihn für den Moment mehr der verzweifelte Gedanke, dass er es nicht länger aushalten würde, dass er noch wahnsinnig werden würde. Er wollte nur noch weg … entkommen … wusste dass er es nicht länger ertragen könnte, dieses Chaos, diesen mit Lust gepaarten Schmerz und dann dachte er nichts mehr. Fühlte nur noch und bewegte seinen zitternden und bebenden Körper abermals nach oben, sank wieder herab und wieder … und wieder …

Mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf und einem Aufschrei auf den Lippen kam Voldemort schließlich zum Höhepunkt. Dabei drückte er mit der Hand an Lucius' Erektion zu, sodass dessen Orgasmus ein Wirbel aus Erfüllung und Schmerz war. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah etwas, das er so nicht erwartet hatte.

In der Tür stand mit wütend funkelnden Augen Giles Avery.

Lucius dem seine Kräfte nun vollends verlassen hatten, sank mit einem undefinierbaren Stöhnen - selbst zum Schreien, wie ihm eigentlich zumut war, fehlte ihm die Energie - nach hinten weg, bis er in einer mehr als unbequemen Position zum Stillstand kam. Den Rücken an den Beinen seines Lords, Kopf nach unten hängend und die Augen immer noch halb verdreht und mehr das Weiße zeigend, ob der nur langsam verebbenden Lust und dem zurückbleibendem wütenden Feuer, das ganz besonders schmerzhaft in seiner Lendengegend tobte.

So brauchte er eine Weile, bis sein unfokussierter Blick sich langsam wieder für einen Augenblick so lange klärte, dass er erkennen konnte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren. Als er dann auch noch erkannte, wer es war, wünschte er sich fast doch lieber das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Doch tat ihm sein Körper diesen Gefallen nicht.

Voldemorts Blick wurde stechend, während er Avery anblickte, der keinerlei Anstalten machte, niederzuknien. Langsam schob er Malfoy von sich herunter und beförderte ihn zu Boden, auch wenn er darauf achtete, dass sich der Junge dabei nicht verletzte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war der Lord dann gesäubert und wieder angezogen, ehe er sich erhob und langsam auf Avery zutrat.

Die Eifersucht wütete dermaßen stark in Giles, dass er überhaupt nicht merkte, was er tat. Erst als sein Lord direkt vor ihm stand und die Sicht auf Lucius unterband, fiel es ihm auf und mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sackte der Todesser regelrecht auf die Knie.

"Dafür ist es nun zu spät.", murmelte Voldemort und deutete auf den Schrank, aus dem Lucius zuvor das Gleitmittel geholt hatte.

Giles machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zu erheben, sondern krabbelte hinüber und öffnete den Schrank, um einige der etwas subtileren Folterwerkzeuge herauszusuchen. Mit Klemmen, Ringen, einem Plug und einer kleinen Dose machte er sich auf den Rückweg und kniete schließlich vor dem Dunklen Lord, die Auswahl auf den Handflächen beider Hände diesem empor haltend.

"Wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass du DU... MIR gehörst und nicht umgekehrt?", fragte Voldemort, die Gegenstände entgegen nehmend und mit einer Geste den Mann vor sich entkleidend.

Lucius war im ersten Moment einfach nur zufrieden damit, so wie er zu Boden gegangen war, liegen zu bleiben und seine vor Anstrengung immer noch zitternden Muskeln und seinen vom Schmerz durchzogenen Körper ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Nur langsam wurde er sich dem anderen Geschehen bewusst und ein anderes, neues Gefühl machte sich schlagartig in ihm breit.

Furcht … eine namenlose, sich in ihm festsetzende Angst. Weniger vor dem was nun wohl Geschehen würde, als viel mehr vor den Konsequenzen, die danach für ihn entstehen würden. Denn Avery, das wusste Lucius mit absoluter Gewissheit, würde einen Weg finden, mehr als einen - ihn dafür bezahlen zu lassen.

Giles war bei den Worten des Lords feuerrot angelaufen und hob nun langsam, und ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, seinen Kopf, um in die Augen des fast schon drohend über ihm stehenden zu blicken. Das hätte er nicht tun müssen, doch wollte er die Reaktion sehen: 'Du weißt, dass ich das nie denken würde.', dachte er, da er wusste, dass Voldemort seine Gedanken las und er so nur auf dieser Ebene mit ihm sprechen durfte. 'Aber es zerreist mich jedes Mal innerlich, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich durch einen anderen ersetzt.'

"Niemand kann dich ersetzen.", raunte der Schwarzhaarige beinahe sanft, ehe er ausholte und Giles eine Ohrfeige verpasste, die ihn zu Boden schickte. "Hundestellung!"

Sofort rappelte Giles sich auf und begab sich auf alle Viere, während er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Denn die Dose enthielt kein eigentliches Gleitgel, sondern etwas, das ihn noch stundelang wünschen lassen würde, er wäre nicht hierher gekommen. Ein leises Aufjapsen entfleuchte ihn, als der Plug in ihn glitt und sich sofort ein unangenehmes Brennen in ihm ausbreitete. Als nächstes wurde ihm befohlen sich aufzurichten, was er auch sofort tat.

An seiner rechten Brustwarze befand sich ein kleiner Ring, der ihm nun als erstes entfernt wurde. Dann befestigte Voldemort eine Klemme mit messerscharfen winzigen Klauen daran, die sich schmerzhaft ins Fleisch gruben, sodass sofort ein erster Tropfen Blut erschien. Auf der anderen Seite geschah dasselbe, ehe die beiden Klemmen durch eine Kette miteinander verbunden wurden, die so kurz war, dass bei jedem Atemzug schmerzhaft an den Nippeln gezogen wurde.

Lucius wollte das nicht mit ansehen, wollte seine Augen schließen, doch er konnte es nicht. Zu sehr entsetzte und … ja, faszinierte ihn das, was er sah, zugleich. Doch rührte er sich nicht, wollte nicht weiter auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Als nächstes kamen die Ringe, die sich schmerzhaft eng um Giles beginnende Erektion legten und sie so daran hinderten, sich weiter zu entfalten. Es waren vier Stück, der erste direkt an der Basis und der letzte um die Eichel herum, an welchem sich ebenfalls eine Kette befand, die sich mit der obigen quer über der Brust liegenden verband. Als letztes kam eine Art Harnisch, der die Hoden separierte und nach unten streckte.

Mit einer erneuten Geste sorgte Voldemort dafür, dass Giles wieder vollkommen angekleidet war und niemand etwas bemerken würde, zumindest rein optisch nicht. "Wag es nicht nochmals ungebeten hier zu erscheinen!"

"My Lord, ich...", begann Giles, wurde aber durch eine eindeutige Geste unterbrochen und verstummte sofort.

"Geh!"

Kurz senkte Avery den Blick zu Boden und als er den Kopf wieder hob, war nichts mehr in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, was dem bittenden Ausdruck gleichkam, der noch Sekunden zuvor dagewesen war. Langsam erhob sich der Innere und es war deutlich, dass sein Körper nicht zum ersten Mal derartig gezügelt wurde, denn man sah ihm nicht das geringste von dem an, was er gerade fühlen musste. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung wandte er sich zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich wieder Lucius zu und blickte in dessen Augen.

Lucius starrte noch einen Moment lang dem nun davongehenden Avery nach, ehe er sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst wurde, die nun ihm galt und hastig senkte er seinen Blick, dabei bemüht seinen immer noch schmerzenden Körper in eine kniende Position zu bringen. Was immer es genau war, das Avery nun trug und wie groß seine eigenen Schmerzen auch sein mochten, Lucius wollte auf gar keinen Fall mit diesem tauschen.

"Seit fünfunddreißig Jahren zeige ich ihm seinen Platz und er vergisst es dennoch immer wieder.", murmelte Voldemort und trat langsam an Lucius heran, um ihm durch die noch immer feuchten Haare zu streichen. "Du scheinst in der Beziehung gelehriger zu sein. Jetzt leg dich aufs Bett! Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

"Ja, My Lord…", kam es nur als Flüstern von Lucius, als dieser sich zum Bett begab - dabei nicht einmal versuchend sich zu erheben - und schließlich auf dieses legte.

Die folgenden Stunden waren nichts, das Lucius jemals jemanden wünschen würde - am allerwenigsten sich selbst. Mehr als einmal wünschte er sich in die Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit, die er ab und an sogar am Rande seines von Schmerz und Lust erfüllten Bewusstseins spürte. Doch war ihm eine solche Flucht nicht vergönnt.

Schon bald wusste er nicht mehr, wie und was genau alles mit ihm geschah, ja selbst die Klemmen und Ringe die Avery wohl noch trug, erschienen ihm wie das reinste Vergnügen, als es plötzlich und unerwartet vorüber war.

Er sollte gehen … bis er wieder gerufen würde.

Lucius wäre fast nackt aus dem Schlafzimmer gekrochen, als vor ihm auf einmal seine Kleidung und sein Zauberstab erschienen und ein Teil seines noch klaren Verstandes die Worte seines Lords mitbekam, das Severus die Schule wieder besuchen dürfe.

Angezogen so gut - oder eher schlecht - er es hinbekommen hatte, hatte sich Lucius schließlich zusammengerissen und seinen Körper dazu gezwungen, alle Kraft zu mobilisieren, um in den Bereich zu gelangen, von dem aus er würde Disapparieren können. Was ihm mit einigem Gestolpere und hie und da einer ihn hilfreich stützenden Wand auch schließlich gelang.

Mit dem Gedanken nur noch nach Hause zu wollen, disapparierte er schließlich. Hoffend, dass er auch da ankam, wohin er wollte.

---------

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Wow ... ein riesen Danke an euch die ein Review hinterlassen haben und dann auch noch so schnell nach dem uppen. Das Verdient einfach ein langes, neues Kapitel. :) Es hat mich sehr erleichtert wie das letzte Kapitel ankam, denn genauso war es auch gedacht gewesen. Noch einmal vielen lieben Dank. Hoffentlich hinterlasst ihr auch zu diesem Kapitel hier ein Review. :) Es würde uns freuen und das ihr was von habt, seht ihr ja an diesem längeren Chäpchen hier. :)

Kapitel 40

Unruhig lief Severus in der Halle auf und ab, nachdem er auf Lucius' Anweisung hin, etwas umständlich nach Hause gelangt war. Immerhin konnte er nicht apparieren und so hatte er Morgan gebeten, ihn nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Doch natürlich konnte dieser nicht einfach ins Haus apparieren und hatte ihn deswegen vor dem Anwesen abgesetzt, sodass er klingeln musste.

Seit dem Moment, als er das Manor betreten hatte, war Severus nicht aus der Eingangshalle fortzubekommen. Egal was Louis oder Dobby versuchten, er blieb und wartete. Die Panik in seinem Herzen war unbeschreiblich, auch wenn er nach außen hin fast völlig ruhig war, wenn man mal von dem Hin- und Hergelaufe absah.

Er durfte nicht nach Hogwarts zurück! Oder doch? Der Lord hatte nichts dazu gesagt...

Seine Gedanken bewegten sich die ganze Zeit im Kreis, genau wie seine Füße sich immer am Rand der Halle entlang bewegten.

Als Lucius dann plötzlich erschien, waren alle Gedanken Hogwarts betreffen verschwunden. "Meister.", keuchte Severus nur und stürzte zu ihm.

Kaum dass er aus der Apparation wieder aufgetaucht war, gab es nichts mehr, das Lucius auf den Beinen hielt, tat eine derartige Fortbewegung seinem schmerzenden Körper doch ganz und gar nicht gut. Und so stürzte er, wie er kam, zu Boden, von irgendwo rechts von sich Severus' Ausruf hörend.

Hätte er früher schon gewusst, wie angenehm der Fliesenboden sein konnte, wäre er gewiss schon eher auf diesem zu liegen gekommen. ‚Nun… für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal.', dachte er sich und war für den Moment völlig zufrieden, dort wo er lag.

Sofort kniete Severus neben Lucius. "Meister?", versuchte er ihn erneut anzusprechen, ehe er sich besann, was nun wichtiger war. "Dobby!", rief er nach dem Hauself, damit dieser Louis herbrachte.

"Was kann Dobby für… Oh!", ertönte die piepsig helle Stimme des Hauselfen, der, kaum dass der Ruf nach ihm verklungen war, in der Eingangshalle des Manors erschien, "…Master Malfoy wieder verletzt?", jammerte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den am Boden Liegenden blickend.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Geh und hol Louis her. Schnell.", wies Severus ihn an und sah dann wieder auf Lucius herab. "Meister?", sprach er ihn erneut an.

Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand Dobby, um im nächsten Augenblick auch schon neben dem Heiler aufzutauchen: "Master wieder verletzt sein!", verkündete er auch sofort.

Wieder war da diese Stimme… wieso konnte man ihn nicht einfach endlich in Ruhe ausruhen lassen? Lucius wollte nicht hören, wollte nicht reagieren, wollte nicht fühlen müssen, was er fühlte. Doch gelang es ihm nicht und auch die anfängliche Ruhe, die Erleichterung und der angenehm kühle Boden unter seinem erhitzten Körper konnten ihn nicht länger von seinen Schmerzen ablenken und ebenso wenig von Severus…

Severus!

Langsam seine Augenlider aufzwingend, blinzelte Lucius und… sah erst einmal nur weiß. Weiß wie die Fliesen auf denen er lag und so überredete er sich doch noch dazu, sich wieder zu bewegen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Blinzelnd sah er in das blasse Gesicht seines Sklaven, was ihn schließlich auch dazu veranlasste, etwas zu sagen: "…brauch nur Ruhe…" Nun gut, es war wohl doch eher ein Nuscheln, als eine klare Aussage, aber sei's drum.

Er wollte einfach nur, dass sein Körper endlich damit aufhörte, ihn weiter mit den verschiedensten Empfindungen zu reizen. Von denen seine Schmerzen zwar mit die stärksten waren, aber nun einmal nicht das Einzige… auch wenn sich das eine, aus dem anderen zu ergeben schien. Hatte der Dunkle Lord doch dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht unerregt von dannen ging und der Umstand dass es nicht ging… nun, auch daran wollte Lucius nicht mehr denken müssen, auch wenn er sich einfach nur noch zusammenrollen und vergessen wollte. Vergessen… und ignorieren …

Louis schnappte sich sogleich seine Tasche, die er immer griffbereit in seinen Räumen stehen hatte, und verließ diese, um dem Elfen zu folgen. "Blutet er?", begann er schon unterwegs, Dobby auszufragen. Doch brauchte dieser nicht einmal antworten, da sie auch schon in der Halle waren und der Heiler auf seinen Patienten zustürzte. Sofort sprach er einen Diagnosezauber.

Als Lucius merkte, wer da noch kam und sich einen Narren schalt, hätte er es doch wissen müssen, schloss er mit einem resignierenden Seufzer wieder seine Augen. Er wollte das nicht … wollte nicht das Louis bemerkte … nein … er wollte das ganz bestimmt nicht!

So zwang er sich dazu, sich wieder zu bewegen, auch wenn jeder einzelne seiner Muskeln dagegen zu protestieren schien, und versuchte mit einer fahrigen Geste, den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab fort zuschlagen: "Verschwinde!"

Doch Louis ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken, war er doch von Lucius nichts anderes gewöhnt, wenn dieser Hilfe brauchte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er auf die Runen und arithmantischen Zeichen über dem Blonden. "Schnitte, Quetschungen, Striemen...", murmelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Als sein Stab dann zur Körpermitte gewandert war, stockte er und schluckte. "Wir sollten dich als erstes etwas abkühlen, bevor ich die Wunden versorge."

Severus sah alarmiert auf, als er die Liste hörte, riss sich aber schnell wieder zusammen. "Kommt, Meister. Ich bringe Euch in Euer Zimmer."

Sein Zimmer … ja das klang gar nicht mal so übel und vielleicht würde Louis ihn ja dann endlich in Ruhe lassen, wenn er nicht mehr in der Einganghalle auf dem Boden lag, auch wenn Lucius ihn innerlich für die Aufzählung verwünschte. Er wusste schließlich sehr gut selbst, was ihm fehlte, da brauchte man das nicht auch noch laut hinauszuposaunen. Dementsprechend zornig war auch sein Blick, den er dem Heiler zuwarf, als er sich abermals sammelte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ein Vorhaben, das sich als schwieriger erwies, als gedacht, hatte sein Körper doch die kurze Ruhephase dazu genutzt, sich jetzt, wo er sich wieder bewegte, an Stellen zu verspannen, von denen Lucius bis vor kurzem nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass ein Mensch dort Muskeln besaß.

Severus stützte ihn sofort und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Lucius' neuen Räumen. Dort setzte der Schwarzhaarige ihn auf dem Sofa ab. "Wie kann ich Euch helfen?", wollte er sofort wissen.

Louis kramte schon in seiner Tasche nach verschiedenen Salben und Tränken. "Wir sollten uns als erstes um die Schwellung des Penis kümmern.", meinte er ruhig.

Lucius wurde erst blass dann beinahe schon dunkelrot vor … ja … vor was eigentlich? Verlegenheit … Zorn … Scham? Irgendwie war es alles zusammen und er sank wenn möglich noch tiefer zurück in die Sofakissen. Doch unterließ er es die Beine schützend an seinen Körper zu ziehen, tat es einfach zu weh und an Schmerzen hatte er mehr als genug gehabt.

Fest presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, dabei starr auf einen Fleck an der Wand starrend und den Heiler zu ignorieren versuchend. Etwas das ihm bei Severus weniger leicht fiel und … nun zumindest diesen konnte er bestimmt loswerden.

Würde er auch - spätestens am nächsten Morgen, wenn er in den Hogwartsexpress steigen würde für ein weiteres, sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

So zwang Lucius seinen Blick zu Severus und versuchte möglichst nicht ganz so heiser zu klingen, als er rau sagte: "Du solltest deine Sachen packen. Nicht dass du in der Früh noch den Zug verpasst."

Überrascht blickte Severus auf. "Ich.. ich darf doch zurück?" Damit hatte er nun am allerwenigsten gerechnet und auch überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, seit Lucius in der Halle erschienen war.

Louis lächelte und freute sich sichtlich für den Schwarzhaarigen mit, der seit Stunden nicht zu beruhigen gewesen war.

Lucius, der kurz seine Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie nun wieder und für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte fast schon so etwas wie ein Lächeln über seine ansonsten angespannten Züge, wurde dann aber wieder schlagartig ernst: "Du wirst mir sofort mitteilen, wenn du Probleme hast, oder etwas benötigst." Er schluckte kurz und kämpfte gegen einen aufkommen wollenden Hustenreiz an, ehe er schnell weiter sprach: "Ich werde dir ein Schreiben für Professor Slughorn mitgeben - erinnere mich morgen daran - dass du seinen Kamin nutzen kannst, um Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Wenn etwas ist, will ich es sofort erfahren und nicht erst auf eine Eule warten müssen."

"Ja, Meister. Natürlich.", versicherte Severus sofort und lächelte selbst etwas. Dann erhob er sich und wandte sich zur Tür um.

‚Geschafft!', war das erste was Lucius durch den Sinn schoss, als er Severus davon gehen sah, ihn sich zugleich zurückwünschend. Er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass er ging, wollte ihn nicht für Monate in Hogwarts wissen - ohne seinen Schutz und … ja, auch ohne seine Nähe.

Auch wenn er es niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte, konnte sich Lucius ein Leben ohne seinen Sklaven nicht mehr vorstellen. Zu viel ging mit dessen Besitz einher, von dessen Nützlichkeit einmal ganz abgesehen, hatte Lucius ihn immer mehr auch als Person schätzen gelernt.

Fast schon wehmütig sah Lucius dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher, für den Moment vergessend, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer war.

Als Severus gegangen war, ergriff Louis wieder das Wort. "Mit einem Kühlzauber wäre sicher die schnellste und schmerzloseste Lösung."

Auf solcherart abrupt wieder auf sein augenscheinlichstes Problem gelenkt, presste Lucius seine Lippen fest zusammen und nickte leicht abgehackt. Warum er da nicht schon selbst drauf gekommen war? Leicht fahrig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Vorsichtig, damit es nicht zu plötzlich ist.", murmelte Louis, der es auch übernommen hätte. Aber wenn Lucius es lieber selbst machen wollte, konnte der Heiler das auch verstehen.

Diesmal hielt sich Lucius nicht mit einem Nicken auf, sondern richtete seinen gefundenen Zauberstab auf seine Körpermitte und sprach einen der einfachsten Kühlungszauber, den er kannte. Im nächsten Moment glaubte er, ihm würden die Augen aus den Höhlen springen, derart kalt war es auf einmal und er hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde auch nur bei der kleinsten unbedachten Bewegung etwas abfallen. Lucius fühlte sich derart geschockt, dass er nicht einmal schreien konnte, auch wenn es genau das war, nachdem ihm gerade jetzt am meisten zumute war.

Stöhnend krümmte er sich zusammen und zog nun doch die Beine an.

Mit einem erneuten Diagnosezauber stelle Louis fest, dass nichts schwerwiegendes geschehen war. "Alles in Ordnung. Es kam dir nur so extrem vor, weil du so überhitzt warst.", murmelte er beruhigend. "Wenn du bereit bist, können wir etwas gegen die Schwellung unternehmen."

"Und was?", stieß Lucius leicht erstickt hervor, hoffend das Louis recht hatte und… tatsächlich… jetzt, wo er sich genauer darauf konzentrierte, merkte er immer deutlicher, dass nun langsam nur noch die Schmerzen geblieben waren, ohne das Lustempfinden, das ihn fast ebenso gequält hatte und nun immer weiter abebbte.

"Eine Salbe.", meinte Louis und kramte in seiner Tasche herum. "Sie wird weiter kühlen und die Schwellung zurückgehen lassen. Ich muss sie nur finden. Hier! Ich wusste, ich hab noch welche. Willst du sie selbst auftragen?"

Ein heftiges Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern könnend, spürte Lucius abermals dieselbe Mischung aus Wut und Scham in sich aufsteigen, wie er sie zuvor schon empfunden hatte und so schnappte er, dadurch nur noch zorniger werdend: "Dich werde ich damit ganz bestimmt nicht behelligen!"

"Das hat nichts mit behelligen zu tun, Lucius. Ich bin Heiler und ich habe dich schon bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit nackt gesehen."

"Das ist nicht… da war ich nicht…", begann Lucius aufgebracht zu widersprechen, zugleich nach der Salbe angelnd, die Louis immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, "…verdammt, das ist nicht dasselbe!"

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Louis ruhig nach, gab Lucius aber zugleich die kleine Schale, damit dieser sich selbst behandeln konnte. "Nicht auf offene Wunden, dafür hab ich noch etwas anderes."

"Weil ich da nicht so… so klar war, wie ich es jetzt bin.", murmelte Lucius als Antwort.

Die Salbe nehmend, stellte er sie fast in derselben Bewegung wieder auf dem Tischchen neben sich ab. "Die andere Salbe kannst du dann ja auch hier hinstellen und dann gehen."

"Die Schnitte sollte ich wohl doch besser selbst behandeln.. vor allem die auf der Brust. Immerhin willst du doch keine Narben zurückbehalten, oder?", versuchte Louis auf ihn einzuwirken.

Seine Augen schließend flüsterte Lucius: "Wär ich bewusstlos, wärs einfacher zu ertragen…" Es war ihm egal, was Louis von ihm hielt, doch hatte Lucius einfach genug der Schmerzen, genug der Peinlichkeiten… genug einfach von allem!

Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe…

…und er wollte Severus…

Hier bei sich… neben sich… und ihn nicht auf Monate verlieren.

Wieder verspannte sich Lucius' Körper und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel von ihm unbemerkt in seine Handballen gruben.

"Unsinn... du musst dich nicht komplett ausziehen. Nur den Oberkörper frei machen.", murmelte Louis und setzte sich nun zu Lucius. "Ich werde deswegen nicht schlecht von dir denken oder dich gar verurteilen."

"Ach ja?", schnaubte Lucius und fügte ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken hinzu, einfach um den Mann endlich loszuwerden … ihn und dessen verdammte … Fürsorglichkeit, "… würdest du das auch noch sagen, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich heute jemanden umgebracht habe?"

Seine Augen hatte er wieder geöffnet und er starrte den Heiler durchdringend an. Wollte keine noch so kleine Regung von diesem verpassen, als er zischte: "Einen Jungen, nicht älter als vielleicht sieben Jahre … ich habe ihn aus dem ersten Stock geschmissen!"

Entsetzen machte sich in Louis breit, was man ihm auch deutlich ansah, als er einen Schritt zurückwich. "Du... du hattest sicher... keine Wahl.", stammelte er allerdings, bevor er versuchte sich wieder einzubekommen.

Lucius' Blick wurde leer, als er Kopfschüttelnd erwiderte: "Spielt das denn eine Rolle?"

"Ich...ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte Louis und schloss kurz die Augen. "War... Severus deswegen so fertig? Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was los war."

"Mag sein … schließlich hat er zugesehen …", auch wenn Lucius seine Tat ausgeplaudert hatte, so würde er dies nicht für Severus tun. Sorgen machte er sich keine, wusste er doch, dass der Heiler nichts tun oder sagen würde, das die Vertraulichkeit, die er als Hausheiler innehatte, gefährden würde - oder gar könnte und wenn Louis glauben wollte, dass Severus wegen des Anblicks des toten Jungen derart fertig war - ihm sollte es recht sein.

Louis nickte leicht und blickte zu Boden. Es war einfach mit seinen Werten als Heiler schwer zu vereinbaren, was er hier erfuhr, und er wollte lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm er die Dose und rutschte wieder dichter an Lucius heran. "Ich.. behandele kurz die Schnitte und lass... lass dich dann in Ruhe."

"Gut …", war das einzige, was Lucius dazu hervorbrachte, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnte und den Heiler einfach machen ließ. Schließlich hatte er erreicht, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde waren sämtliche Schnitte behandelt und verschwanden mit jeder Minute mehr, bis nichts mehr zu sehen war. "Wenn.. du Alpträume hast,... zögere nicht zu mir zu kommen. Ich gebe dir etwas dagegen.", murmelte Louis, während er seine Tasche wieder zusammenräumte, um zu gehen.

Lucius konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn er sich durch die Behandlung mit fast jeder vergehenden Minute besser fühlte. Nun .. zumindest oben herum. Der Nachteil daran war nur, dass er nun die Schmerzen, die von der Mitte seines Körpers ausgingen, umso intensiver spürte.

Dennoch murmelte er ein leises: "Danke … und Louis …", kurz zögerte Lucius noch, fand dann jedoch keinen Grund wieso er dies nicht sagen sollte, dafür aber einige Gründe, es auf jeden Fall zu erwähnen, "vielleicht solltest du Severus diesmal einige deiner Salben und Tränke mitgeben."

Irritiert und auch alarmiert sah Louis nochmals zu Lucius, nickte dann jedoch. "Wenn du meinst, dass es notwendig ist... ich werde ihm eine Auswahl zusammen stellen.", erwiderte er. "Ruh dich aus... und vergiss die Salbe nicht. Sie ist wichtig."

Lucius ersparte sich eine Antwort, denn wenn er eines jetzt gewiss nicht wollte, dann war es weiterer Schmerz, der sich noch vervielfachen würde, kam er auch nur in die Nähe seiner gequetschten Männlichkeit. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde es ja von alleine weggehen, wenn er einfach nichts tat und zu schlafen versuchte.

Schlafen … ja Lucius wollte schlafen. Doch dann würde er auch die letzten Stunden verschenken, die er Severus noch bei sich hatte. Wie lange war dieser wohl noch mit dem Packen seiner Sachen beschäftigt? Oder hatte er es geschafft, ihn vollends von sich zu vertreiben?

Weitere zwei Stunden später klopfte es vorsichtig an der Tür.

Lucius hatte es tatsächlich geschafft einzuschlafen, natürlich ohne die Salbe anzurühren. Doch war sowohl sein Körper, als auch sein Geist derart erschöpft, dass ihn auch die nicht abnehmen wollenden Schmerzen nicht mehr daran zu hindern vermochten, einfach wegzudämmern und in einen leichten Schlaf zu sinken.

Das Klopfen jedoch genügte, um ihn wieder zu wecken, und das erste, was er sah, als sich sein Blick langsam zu klären begann, war das auf dem Tisch stehende Salbendöschen. Einen Fluch murmelnd, öffnete er die Türe mit dem immer noch in seiner Hand befindlichen Zauberstab.

Lucius hoffte nur, dass es nicht ausgerechnet Louis war, traute er diesem doch durchaus zu, wiederzukommen, um sich zu versichern, dass sein Patient die Salbe auch benutzt hatte.

Als die Tür regelrecht aufgerissen wurde, trat Severus erschrockenen einen Schritt zurück. Der Anblick seines Meisters, die zerzausten Haare und der schläfrige Blick sagten ihm deutlich, dass er ihn wohl geweckt haben musste. "Ich.. Entschuldigt, Meister. Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken."

Er starrte noch eine geschlagene Minute auf den vor der Tür stehenden Schwarzhaarigen, bis Lucius schließlich begriff, dass dies nicht der befürchtete Heiler war, sondern Severus. Nun … Louis würde ihn gewiss auch nie Herr oder Dergleichen nennen.

Erleichterung durchflutete Lucius und es war ihm egal, dass man diese seiner Stimme auch überdeutlich anhören konnte, als er erwiderte: "Ich bin froh, dass du es bist, Severus."

Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, ehe er zu Boden sah. "Ich... Ich wollte sehen, wie es Euch geht.", murmelte er ruhig und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Darf.. ich herein kommen?"

"Natürlich ..", kommentierte Lucius mit einer flüchtigen einladenden Geste, nun endlich seinen Zauberstab auch loslassend, ".. .benötigst du noch etwas, das nicht bei deinen Sachen war?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", murmelte Severus immer noch ruhig und musterte Lucius nachdenklich und leicht irritiert, weil dieser seine Frage nach dem Befinden gar nicht weiter beachtet hatte. "Ich.. ich wollte fragen..."

"Ja?", hakte Lucius nach, als sein Gegenüber nicht weiter sprach, ihm mit einer Geste bedeutend, dass er die Türe hinter sich schließen sollte.

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam rote Ohren, musste nun aber wohl oder übel antworten. "Ich... wollte fragen, ob.. ich heute... Nachthierbleibenkann." Die letzten Worte kamen in einem einzigen langen Kauderwelsch heraus, weil Severus sich plötzlich so dumm dabei vorkam.

Vollkommen überrascht starrte Lucius den Anderen an, ehe er regelrecht zu strahlen begann: "Das willst du…" Lucius leckte sich einmal kurz über seine sich wie ausgetrocknet anfühlenden Lippen und er wusste auch nicht mehr, wann er das letzte mal etwas Richtiges getrunken hatte, als er antwortete:"…jederzeit."

Severus lächelte erleichtert, als er nicht ausgelacht und weggeschickt wurde. "Ich.. seid Ihr auch hungrig, Meister? Ich... hab heute noch gar nichts herunter bekommen.", gab er leise zu.

Essen… ja das klang wirklich nicht schlecht und außerdem freute es Lucius immer noch, dass Severus offensichtlich, ganz ohne dass er es ihm hatte befehlen müssen, von sich aus die Nacht bei ihm verbringen wollte. Dass er dann auch noch den Mut aufbrachte, ihn um etwas zu essen zu bitten… das war zusammen mit dem Anderen fast genug, um ihn seine Schmerzen für einen Moment vergessen zu lassen.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschien Tuffy vor ihnen: "Wie kann Tuffy helfen?"

"Such du etwas für uns beide aus, das du magst, Severus.", wandte sich Lucius anschließend an den Schwarzhaarigen, während für einen Augenblick lang der Stolz, den er für diesen empfand, deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

Mit einem leichten Nicken wandte Severus sich der Elfe zu und überlegte einen Moment lang, was er nehmen sollte, ehe er ein leichtes Abendessen bestellte. Suppe, Salat und weißes Brot. Dazu reichlich Tee von Lucius' Lieblingssorte.

Nachdem Tuffy die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, verschwand sie wieder, um Dobby, der in der Küche tätig war, diese mitzuteilen. Dobby war sichtlich begeistert und machte sich sogleich ans Werk.

Lucius indessen spürte nun, da er wacher wurde, zum ersten Mal, wie schmutzig er sich nicht nur fühlte, sondern auch war und vermutlich auch dementsprechend roch. Es war ganz und gar nicht seine Art, derart an den Tisch zu gehen und wenn es auch sein eigener war.

Langsam setzte er sich etwas gerader hin und versuchte aufzustehen, sog im nächsten Moment aber auch schon scharf die Luft ein, als ihm schlagartig wieder in Erinnerung gerufen wurde, weshalb er sich zuvor so gut wie gar nicht bewegt hatte.

Bleich werdend sank er wieder zurück ins Sofa und schloss mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen seine Augen.

Sofort war Severus bei ihm und betrachtete ihn besorgt. "Soll ich Louis nochmal holen? Hat er etwas übersehen?", wollte er wissen und sah Lucius unsicher an, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Heiler etwas übersah.

"Nein!", fuhr Lucius auf, heftiger als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber alleine schon der Gedanke, das dieser penetrant nervige Heiler - denn als nichts anderes empfand Lucius ihn, wenn dieser sich um ihn kümmerte - ihn erneut … nein … am Ende würde er sich nicht mehr von ihm abwimmeln lassen und darauf bestehen, die Salbe auch noch selbst aufzutragen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, starrte Lucius auf die immer noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch stehende Arznei.

Sofort zuckte Severus zurück und starrte Lucius entsetzt an, ehe er betreten den Kopf senkte. Doch noch in der Bewegung bemerkte er den Blick zum Tisch und schluckte. "Soll... soll ich Euch dann helfen, Meister?", fragte er mit nun leiser, unsicherer Stimme.

Fast sofort tat Lucius sein rüder Ton leid, als er Severus Reaktion sah. ‚Na toll das hast du ja super hingekriegt, Lucius …', schimpfte er mit sich selbst, während sein Blick immer noch auf dem Tiegel ruhte.

Es würde wehtun … das wusste er einfach. Noch schlimmer als es ihn jetzt schmerzte. Zu deutlich hatte er noch jede Seiner Berührungen in Erinnerung.

Tränen stiegen ihm ungewollt in die Augen und seine Stimme war ein einziges verzweifeltes Flüstern, als er schließlich hervorbrachte: "Ich … ich brauch sicher … nur … nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf …"

Fest krallten sich Severus' Finger in seine Robe. Er wollte widersprechen, wollte sagen, dass es mit der Salbe sicherlich besser werden würde. Umsonst hatte Louis sie nicht hier gelassen. Doch brachte er nun kein Wort heraus. Mit gesenktem Kopf saß er da und starrte auf das Sofa.

Innerlich wusste der Sklave, dass er sich nicht so verhalten sollte, aber eine unbestimmte Panik hatte sich in ihm gesammelt. Er wollte nicht zu aufdringlich sein und dann vielleicht hinausgeworfen werden. Schlimm genug, dass er ab morgen die Nächte allein verbringen musste... allein mit den Alpträumen des verblutenden Mädchens, die ihn garantiert quälen würden.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf, als keine weiteren Worte, kein weiteres Bedrängen kam und so gelang es ihm sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen und sich wieder etwas bequemer in die weichen Sofakissen zurückzulehnen, als dann auch schon das Essen erschien.

Nur nicht vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch, sondern auf dem größeren auch zu diesem Zwecke gedachten Esstisch weiter rechts im Raum.

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Tisch. Doch auf halbem Weg drehte er sich wieder um. "Soll.. ich das Essen herüber bringen, Meister?"

"Das ist wohl das Beste ..", erwiderte Lucius und machte es sich vorsichtig noch bequemer, indem er ein weiteres Kissen hinter seinen Rücken schob.

Sofort machte Severus sich daran, das Gesagte in die Tat umzusetzen, und nach einigen Minuten stand das gesamte Essen vor Lucius auf dem kleinen Couchtisch. Abwartend setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

"Nur zu … fang ruhig schon an. Ich lasse mir heute einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit für … alles.", forderte Lucius mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln den Schwarzhaarigen auf.

Mit einem leichten Nicken füllte sich Severus etwas Suppe auf den Teller und nahm eine Scheibe Brot. Langsam begann er zu essen und man sah deutlich, dass er sich überwinden musste. Zu deutlich schwebte das Geschehen des Vormittags noch vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Nachdem sich Lucius etwas Tee eingeschenkt hatte, wartete er noch ein paar Minuten, bis dieser auf eine trinkbare Temperatur abgekühlt war und nahm dann den ersten Schluck, genießerisch seine Augen halb schließend. Ja … das war eine Sorte, die er schon immer sehr geschätzt hatte und es tat einfach nur gut, wieder etwas zu schlucken, das auch schmeckte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er derweil Severus. Nur noch diese eine Nacht war er bei ihm, um dann für die nächsten Monate in Hogwarts zu verweilen. Den Flüchen und Scherzen der anderen Schüler und ganz gewiss der Gryffindors schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Fest schlossen sich Lucius Finger um die filigrane Tasse, die Hitze kaum spürend, die von dieser noch ausging, als er daran dachte, dass er rein gar nichts tun konnte, um weitere Übergriffe der so genannten Rumtreiber auf seinen Besitz … auf Severus zu verhindern.

Es musste doch etwas geben, das er tun konnte. Irgendetwas, das mehr war, als eine Möglichkeit, über den Kamin des Slytherin Hauslehrers mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Was war wenn er einmal nicht da war? Es musste etwas sein, womit Severus sich selbst würde wehren können.

Ihn schützen … ihn sich wohler fühlen lassen … sicherer …

"Die Mahagonikiste unter meinem Bett … bring sie mir.", sagte er leise, mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei der Idee, die ihm gekommen war und die er gleich in die Tat umzusetzen gedachte.

Irritiert blickte Severus auf, legte aber sofort alles weg und stand auf, um zu gehorchen. Neben dem Bett kniete er hin und zog die relativ kleine Kiste, die sich dort befand, hervor. Es war ein edles Stück. Das weinrote Holz leuchtete, als würde es täglich poliert werden.

Langsam und vorsichtig brachte er sie zur Couch und stellte sie neben Lucius ab, ehe er sich wieder setzte.

Versonnen mit seinen Fingerspitzen über das glatte Holz streichelnd, von dem er dennoch jede noch so kleine Maserung zu fühlen glaubte, öffnete Lucius die Kiste schließlich, die sich daraufhin entfaltete und mehrere mit rotem Samt bezogene Auslagenfächer zum Vorschein brachte, auf welchen die von ihm gekauften Sklavenreife lagen.

Severus wurde bleich, als er einen Blick in die Kiste warf, und ohne dass er sich davon abhalten konnte, rutschte er vom Sofa auf den Boden und senkte den Kopf.

Das Geräusch schleifenden Stoffes veranlasste Lucius dazu seinen Blick von den in verschiedensten Ausführungen vorhandenen Reifen zu lösen und auf Severus zu richten. "Komm näher ..", sagte er schließlich leise, denn sich zu bücken, nein daran wollte Lucius nicht einmal denken, war es ihm doch bis eben gelungen, sich soweit wie möglich von dem wütenden Feuer in seinen Lenden abzulenken.

Sofort rutschte Severus näher und mit einer leicht zitternden Hand schob er sich die noch immer fettigen Haare beiseite. Lucius war einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, den Glamour, den er jeden Morgen auf ihn gelegt hatte, wenn sie zum Training gingen, wieder aufzuheben. Mit demütig gesenktem Kopf wartete er.

Lucius griff nach einem mit feinen Silberornamenten durchwirkten Tuch, dessen Anfertigung Lucius in den vergangenen Monaten schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Zu viel war geschehen, zu viel würde noch geschehen …

Sacht strichen seine Fingerspitzen über das seidenweiche Material, kurz das Malfoysche Familienwappen streifend, in dessen magische Einwebung er sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Wie lange war es her, seit er dieses unscheinbare Tuch in Auftrag gegeben hatte? Wie lange, seit er sich anstatt seine Geschäfte zu verfolgen, diesem speziellen Zauber gewidmet hatte?

Lucius konnte nicht wirklich von sich behaupten, künstlerisch begabt zu sein, aber das hier .. ja damit hatte er sich selbst übertroffen, davon war der Slytherin überzeugt.

"Gefällt es dir?"

Langsam und sehr unsicher hob Severus den Kopf soweit an, bis er sehen konnte, was Lucius in der Hand hielt. "Es.. es sieht sehr edel aus.", wisperte er heiser und fügte gedanklich 'und nicht schmerzhaft' hinzu.

Lucius' Augen leuchteten für einen Moment regelrecht erfreut auf, als er fortfuhr über das aus Acrumantula Seide gewebte Tuch zu streicheln: "Das ist es, nicht wahr? Und nützlich obendrein … du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch mit Professor Slughorn, die personenbezogenen Zauber betreffend?"

Severus sah noch weiter auf und blickte Lucius nun nachdenklich an. "Ja... es ging darum, dass Ihr spüren könnt, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin.", antwortete er und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Soll das der... der Reif sein, mit dem das geht?"

Lucius lächelte flüchtig. "Nicht ganz, da ich nur einen weiteren Zauber einbinden konnte, musste ich mich entscheiden und … nun, es würde dir nichts nützen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du Probleme hast, aber wegen dem Hogwarts umgebenden Schutz nicht zu dir apparieren könnte."

Nun war Severus nur noch verwirrter und man sah es ihm auch deutlich an. "Ich.. verstehe nicht, Meister."

Schmunzelnd drehte Lucius das Tuch so, das Severus das Wappen sehen konnte: "Es ist ein Portschlüssel, den ich dank der magischen Eigenschaften des Reifs dauerhaft integrieren konnte. Ich habe ihn so modifiziert, dass er dich, solltest du in Gefahr sein und den dringenden Wunsch haben, zu mir zu gelangen, an meine Seite bringen wird, so lange ich diesen Ring hier trage." Erneut griff Lucius in die Mahagonikiste und entnahm dem selben unteren Fach, aus welchem er das Tuch zuvor genommen hatte, einen silbernen mit Jadeeinarbeitungen gefertigten Ring, der mit denselben Ornamenten gezeichnet war wie die silbernen Runen auf dem Tuch und streifte ihn sich über den kleinen Finger seiner rechten Hand.

"Und... das wird innerhalb von Hogwarts funktionieren?", fragte Severus leise nach, während er an die Möglichkeiten dachte. Potter würden die Augen rausfallen, wenn er plötzlich aus seinen Fingern glitt und verschwand.

Lucius nickte zustimmend: "Ja, nur solltest du ihn nur einsetzen, wenn keine andere Möglichkeit mehr bleibt, dich außer Gefahr zu begeben.", und um einiges leiser fügte Lucius hinzu, "…wer weiß schon, wo ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bin."

Severus nickte leicht. "Ich werde es nicht leichtfertig ausnutzen.", wisperte er ebenso leise und senkte wieder den Kopf, damit Lucius an den Verschluss des Halsreifs heran kam.

Sich nun doch etwas vorbeugen müssend, biss Lucius die Zähne zusammen, als er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte, an welcher er den Armreif trug, der ihn als Meister eines magiebegabten Sklaven auswies und leicht auf den bisherigen silbernen Sklavenreif legte, woraufhin dieser sich dann auch schon öffnete. Dabei streiften seine Finger die nicht wie sonst seidigen Haare und erst jetzt wurde Lucius richtig bewusst, dass Severus immer noch in seinem für andere Menschen sichtbaren Äußeren vor ihm kniete, das auch er selbst über sechs Jahre lang als dessen wahres Aussehen angenommen hatte. Nun nach seinem Zauberstab greifend, löste Lucius den Glamour und schon fühlte er auch den Unterschied. Nicht fettige Strähnen, sondern seidig und weich … wie das neue Sklavenband, das er Severus umlegte. Nicht dass er es morgen noch vergäße.

Severus spürte das Kribbeln der Magie und seufzte erleichtert auf. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden, war er doch froh, sein richtiges Äußeres zu tragen. Dann spürte er das seidige Tuch um seinen Hals gleiten und sich dort verschließen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah zu Lucius auf.

Lucius lächelte flüchtig: "Besser?"

"Ja, Meister. Viel besser.", wisperte Severus mit einem dankbaren Unterton und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, legte er seine Stirn an Lucius' Knie. "Danke, Meister."

Überrascht starrte Lucius auf den schwarzhaarigen Schopf und legte schließlich nach kurzem Zögern seine rechte Hand auf dessen Haar, sanft mit seinen Fingern durch die seidigen Strähnen streichelnd. "Ich tue alles, was mir möglich ist, um deine Sicherheit zu garantieren …", murmelte er leise, sich denkend, dass es das sicherste wäre, ihn einfach hier bei sich zu behalten. Doch würde er damit nicht nur den hervorragenden Intellekt verschwenden, den Severus sein eigen nannte, sondern ihn auch mehr als enttäuschen und … wenn es ging, wollte Lucius einen glücklichen, zufriedenen Severus an seiner Seite.

Langsam hob Severus wieder den Kopf und lächelte Lucius kurz an. "Ihr solltet auch noch etwas Essen, Meister... bevor es ganz kalt wird."

Lucius nickte leicht und zog seine Hand wieder zurück: "Du auch .., oder bist du schon satt?"

"Ich bin noch nicht satt.", meinte Severus und erhob sich nun wieder, als die Hand verschwand, um sich erneut neben Lucius aufs Sofa zu setzen. Daran hatte er sich nun schon ziemlich gut gewöhnt.

Lucius widmete sich schließlich auch der wirklich hervorragend gemachten Suppe. Dobby hatte sich einmal wieder selbst übertroffen und da das Essen seinen Hunger nur noch weiter anregte, wunderte es Lucius nicht allzu sehr, als er sich kurze Zeit darauf beim zweiten Suppenteller wiederfand.

Nach dem ebenfalls zweiten Teller Suppe, der dritten Scheibe Brot und einem Salat lehnte Severus sich zurück. Nun war er wirklich rundum satt und das Gute war, dass ihm auch nicht übel wurde, wie er zuerst vermutet hatte.

Auch Lucius lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen, war es doch ein herrliches Gefühl, satt und vor allem sicher zu sein. Wären nicht seine Schmerzen - die nun da er mit nichts anderem mehr beschäftigt und abgelenkt war - wieder deutlicher in sein Bewusstsein drangen, hätte er durchaus zufrieden sein können.

Außerdem … er roch … um nicht zu sagen, er stank und fühlte sich auch alles andere als sauber.

Langsam drehte der Weißblonde seinen Kopf und sah Severus an, ehe er zögernd fragte: "Willst du dich noch etwas entspannen, oder … hast du genug Energie mir ins Bad zu helfen?"

"Natürlich helfe ich Euch.", meinte Severus sofort, ehe sein Blick zu der Dose wanderte. "Meint... Ihr nicht, dass es weniger schmerzhaft wird, wenn Ihr... vorher die Salbe benutzt? Sicherlich kühlt sie sehr gut.", versuchte er erneut vorsichtig auf Lucius einzuwirken.

Blass werdend wünschte sich Lucius auf einmal nicht gar so viel gegessen zu haben, als er nun ebenfalls wieder auf die kleine Dose starrte: "Es … es tut noch mehr weh, wenn ich … wenn ich ihn .. bei Berührungen.", brachte er dann schließlich stockend hervor.

"Und... wenn ich so vorsichtig mache, dass.. Ihr meine Finger kaum spürt, Meister?", wisperte Severus leise.

Lucius schluckte und ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper, stimmte dann aber nach einem zittrigen Atemholen zu: "Also gut … versuchen kann ich es ja wenigstens." Auch wenn er in Wirklichkeit das ganz gewiss nicht machen wollte.

Doch gab es da noch etwas … etwas, das … nein, er konnte es nicht aussprechen, ja nicht einmal daran denken wollte er.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend rutschte Severus vom Sofa auf seine Knie und sah zu Lucius auf. "Mit einem Zauber tut das Ausziehen sicher am wenigsten weh, Meister.", murmelte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Darf ich?", fragte er dann jedoch.

"Natürlich..", war das einzige, was Lucius in diesem Moment in dieser Situation vorzubringen imstande war, um dann wie hypnotisiert auf die Stelle zu starren, die gleich entblößt sein würde.

Severus entfernte die Hose und keuchte erschrocken, als er sah, was genau los war. Das Glied war an der Spitze feuerrot und deutlich geschwollen. Ohne zu zögern, damit die Schmerzen so schnell wie möglich fort wären, entfernte er den Deckel von der Dose und tunkte den rechten Zeigefinger hinein.

Anschließend berührte er nur hauchzart die Schwellung und verteilte etwas Salbe darauf.

Auch wenn Severus wirklich ausgesprochen behutsam vorging, fühlte es sich dennoch an, als würde man ihm in eine offene Wunde langen. Die Augen fest zusammenkneifend, biss Lucius sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag heftig auf die Zunge und alles in ihm verspannte sich augenblicklich wieder.

Als er das erste mal grob fertig war, hörte Severus kurz auf, damit die Salbe wirken konnte. "Kühlt es schon?", wollt er leise wissen und sah vorsichtig auf, dabei hoffend, dass Lucius jetzt nicht meinte, es würde schon reichen. Es war noch längst nicht alles versorgt.

"Ein… ein wenig…", atmete Lucius auf und fügte deutlich erleichtert an, "…das war wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie ich.. also wie ich es befürchtet hatte." Auch wenn es wehgetan hatte, war der Schwarzhaarige wirklich vorsichtig gewesen und dafür war Lucius diesem ausgesprochen dankbar.

"Ich.. bin noch nicht ganz fertig, Meister.", wandte Severus ein. "Ich habe erst einmal nur grob verteilt, damit sie etwas wirken kann und... es muss noch richtig überall verteilt werden."

Lucius hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu widersprechen, um zu sagen, dass das sicher genügen würde, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Rückenlehne der weichen Couchpolsterung sinken.

Wenn es sein musste, dann musste es eben sein… und bis jetzt war zu seiner Erleichterung nicht eingetreten, was er eigentlich gefürchtet hatte und wenn er Glück hatte, würde es auch nicht passieren.

Das Verhalten als, wenn auch resignierte, Zustimmung wertend, machte Severus ebenso vorsichtig weiter, wie er begonnen hatte, und so dauerte es noch weitere zehn Minuten, ehe er sich zurücksetzte. "Fertig, Meister."

Es war Lucius wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschienen - zu Anfang. Dann als die Schmerzen langsam immer weniger wurden, zwar nicht verschwanden, aber doch um einiges erträglicher, so dass er sie fast schon fortschieben, ignorieren konnte, hatte er einfach nur die Behandlung genossen und vor allem den Umstand, das er nicht wie von ihm befürchtet erregt wurde. Ein Umstand, den er der durchweg kühlenden Einwirkung der Salbe zuschrieb und dem wirklich außerordentlich behutsamen Vorgehen von Severus.

Langsam setzte sich Lucius auf … lächelte als er es auch tatsächlich schaffte, ohne zusammenzuzucken, ohne den üblichen Schmerz der letzten Stunden.

"Vielleicht warten wir noch etwas vor dem Bad.", schlug Severus vor, während er sich erhob. "Damit die Salbe so richtig einziehen kann."

‚Um eine erneute Behandlung zu verhindern? Auf jeden Fall …', stimmte Lucius gedanklich sofort zu, sagte aber nichts und setzte sich wieder etwas bequemer hin.

Als das Schweigen unangenehm zu werden drohte, fragte er schließlich: "Hast du Angst? Ich meine wegen morgen…"

"Ich... bin unsicher und... aufgeregt.", murmelte Severus leise und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Aber da war auch Angst. Er fürchtete sich, die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen zu können. Seinen Meister, der so viel auf sich genommen hatte, um ihm die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu ermöglichen, zu enttäuschen.

"Verstehe … weißt du", begann Lucius nach kurzem Zögern, "… ich war es auch. Jedes Mal aufs Neue, besonders als mein Vater noch lebte. Am meisten jedoch fürchtete ich mich."

Lucius lachte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Ja der arrogante Lucius Malfoy war ganz starr vor Angst … vor allem wenn es wieder daran ging nach Hause zurückzukehren. Nie wusste ich, ob mein werter Herr Papa auch zufrieden mit meinen Leistungen sein würde … wobei, er war es nie, ganz gleich wie sehr ich mich bemüht hatte."

"Meinem... früheren Herrn war es vollkommen egal. Es war unwichtig, ob ich überhaupt eine Prüfung bestanden hatte oder nicht.", murmelte Severus leise. "Im Gegenteil hat er es, als ich älter wurde, vermutlich sogar bedauert, dass ich überhaupt nach Hogwarts ging. Aber dann wollte er mich auch nicht mehr heraus nehmen... obwohl ich das immer befürchtet hatte. Davor hatte ich am Ende jeder Ferien Angst..."

"Er wäre ein Narr gewesen, hätte er dich nicht weiter in die Schule gehen lassen.", murmelte Lucius, "… ich bin froh, dass er es tat. Wenn nicht, dann … ich denke, er wäre wohl nie auf mich gekommen."

"Wahrscheinlich hielt er sich eher für einen Narren, weil er mich nicht permanent in seinem Bett behielt.", murmelte Severus leise und atmete tief durch. "Ich.. bin allerdings auch froh, dass er mich weiter gehen ließ."

"Was wäre passiert, wenn er keinen neuen … Besitzer benannt hätte?", erkundigte sich Lucius aus einem Impuls heraus.

"Nun.. ich bin nicht wirklich sicher. Normalerweise würde ich einfach vererbt werden, wie jeder andere Besitz auch. Aber mein früherer Herr hatte keine Verwandten und wenn er kein Testament gemacht hätte... nun... ich wäre in den Besitz des Ministeriums übergegangen und die hätten mich wohl an den meistbietenden versteigert."

Lucius verzog angewidert sein Gesicht: "Das ist ja …" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, "…sollte ich sterben, wo … wo würdest du hin wollen?"

"Wo ich...", stammelte Severus und wurde bleich, da ihn diese Frage doch ziemlich an die seines anderen Herrn erinnerte, nur dass dieser eigentlich gefragt hatte, wo er garantiert nicht hinwollte, um ihn dann genau dorthin zu geben. "Ich... ich ... weiß nicht, Meister. Ich kenne doch... doch niemanden, den Ihr als...als ... " Natürlich fielen ihm Menschen ein, bei denen er es gut haben würde. Gleich als ersten Louis und dann vielleicht auch die Schneiderin Madame Malkin.  
**  
**"Den ich als was?", hakte Lucius nun doch neugierig geworden nach, hatte er die Frage doch eher beiläufig gestellt gehabt und nicht wirklich vor, Severus jemals an einen Anderen zu geben. Der Gedanke, dass dieser einem Anderen so dienen könnte, wie er es ihm gegenüber tat … nein, darauf hatte niemand ein Anrecht.

Dennoch interessierte es ihn … gab es jemanden, zu dem sich Severus hinwünschte? Jemanden dem er ihm vorzog?

"Würdig erachtet.", wisperte Severus und lief feuerrot an, wofür er sich auch gleich verwünschte. Irgendwie musste er doch dafür sorgen können, dass sein Gesicht nicht grundsätzlich seine Gefühle auf diese Art verriet.

Sich zum tief Durchatmen zwingend seufzte Lucius leise: "Ich denke, wir lassen das Thema lieber. Doch eines solltest du wissen. Es gibt niemanden, dem ich dich gönnen würde. Niemanden!" Lucius Augen blitzten vor Entschlossenheit. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass ein Anderer Severus benutzte. Genügte es doch schon vollkommen, dass er ihn auch mit …

Mit regelrecht versteinernder Miene verdrängte Lucius diesen speziellen Gedanken sofort wieder. Nein … der Dunkle Lord hatte mehr als genug Platz in seinen Gedanken gehabt. Zumindest für heute war es genug.

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte Severus und senkte den Kopf, sich innerlich damit abfindend, dass er wohl, sollte Lucius tatsächlich durch einen Unfall oder dergleichen Sterben, ohne zuvor Kinder gehabt zu haben, versteigert werden würde. Doch zu fragen, ob Lucius noch andere Verwandte hatte, wagte er jetzt nicht.

Lucius dachte nicht lange darüber nach, als er seine Hand hob und sie sacht unter Severus Kinn legte, damit dieser ihn ansehen musste: "Niemand wird dich mehr nach mir besitzen. Mach dir darüber also keine Gedanken … und außerdem", nun schmunzelte Lucius leicht gezwungen, "… habe ich auch nicht vor, so schnell zu sterben."

Zuerst sah der Sklave recht verwirrt aus, ehe sich seine Augen voll Entsetzen weiteten, als er verstand oder zu verstehen glaubte. Lucius hatte vor das Leben seines Sklaven an sein eigenes zu binden, sodass im Falle von Lucius' Tod auch er - Severus - sterben würde.

"Was ist?", fragte Lucius verständnislos, der das Entsetzen, das er bei Severus sah, nun absolut nicht verstand, "…findest du es nicht auch außerordentlich beruhigend zu wissen, dass kein Anderer mehr über dich bestimmen wird? Niemand mehr, der dich in sein Bett befiehlt."

"Ich.. soll sterben, wenn Ihr sterbt?", wisperte Severus leise und ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. So schrecklich sein Leben auch werden würde, käme er in die falschen Hände, wollte er doch leben. Genauso wie er hatte leben wollen, als er zu Lucius kam, trotz der schrecklichen Aussichten damals.

"Natürlich …", bestätigte Lucius auch prompt, ".. ich sagte dir doch, dass ich dich beschützen werde. Kein Anderer nach mir wird je wieder Hand an dich legen."

Langsam senkte Severus den Kopf wieder. "Ich... möchte nicht sterben.", wisperte er sehr leise, kaum verständlich. Ohne es zu merken, sank er noch mehr in sich zusammen, sodass er mit der Stirn beinahe seine Knie berührte.

"Das möchte wohl keiner … ich am allerwenigsten." Einen Moment schwieg Lucius, die in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt musternd. Er verstand einfach nicht, was mit Severus auf einmal los war, tat er ihm damit doch einen Gefallen.

Nach einem Moment, wo das Schweigen regelrecht unangenehm zu werden drohte, rutschte Lucius an den Sofarand: "Ich denke, die Salbe hatte nun genug Zeit zum Einziehen."

Ohne Lucius anzusehen, nickte Severus leicht, stand auf und wandte sich Richtung Badezimmer. Eigentlich hatte er schon mit einer Strafe gerechnet, weil er eine Entscheidung seines Meisters in Frage stellte. Aber Lucius bestrafte ihn so gut wie nie und manchmal fragte sich der Sklave, womit er dies verdiente. "Wollt Ihr baden oder duschen, Meister?", wollte er leise wissen.  
**  
**"Baden.", entschied sich Lucius kurz entschlossen, ebenfalls langsam aufstehend, überrascht, dass es so einfach ging und im Vergleich von zuvor kaum mehr nennenswert schmerzte.

Sofort verschwand Severus im Bad und machte die Wanne fertig. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass es nicht zu warm war.

Langsam folgte Lucius dem Schwarzhaarigen, in Gedanken wieder ihr vorangegangenes Gespräch durchgehend und ein für Lucius schier unvorstellbarer Gedanke kam ihm plötzlich. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Severus lieber wieder zu jemandem wie seinem alten Besitzer kam, als ihm in den Tod zu folgen?

"Es ist bereit, Meister. Vielleicht wird es Euch zu kühl erscheinen, aber es ist sicher besser für die.. Verletzung.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig und trat etwas zurück.

"Es wird schon gehen ..", erwiderte Lucius, sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs nun vollends entkleidend und nachdem er sich an der Wanne abgestützt hatte, stieg er schließlich langsam und scharf einatmend in selbige. Es war wirklich recht kühl, doch wollte sich Lucius sauber fühlen … und wenn er dazu in lauwarmem Wasser baden musste, dann war es halt so.

Nachdem er sich schließlich gesetzt hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und entspannte sich, war es doch einfach nur angenehm, das Wasser auf seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Einige Augenblicke sah Severus auf ihn herab, ehe er sich wieder rührte. "Soll ich Euch weiter helfen?", fragte er nach.

Lucius machte eine einladende Geste: "Wenn du möchtest … gerne."

Mit einem doch recht unsicheren Lächeln kniete Severus sich neben die Wanne und nahm einen weichen Lappen. Langsam und äußerst vorsichtig begann er dann, Lucius' Oberkörper zu waschen.

Lucius entspannte sich immer mehr und er musste sich mehrmals dazu ermahnen, nicht jetzt schon einzuschlafen.

Als die Beine fertig waren, sah Severus erneut unsicher in Lucius' Gesicht. "Darf ich weiter machen?", wollte er leise wissen, während seine Hand mit dem Lappen auf der Innenseite von Lucius' rechtem Oberschenkel lag.

Mühsam blinzelnd öffneten sich Lucius Augen einen Spalt breit und er murmelte mit vor Müdigkeit geprägter Stimme: "Vielleicht morgen…", ehe sich seine Augenlider wieder schlossen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Morgen, Meister?", fragte er irritiert nach, weil er dachte, dass Lucius lieber gleich sauber sein wollte. "Vielleicht wollt Ihr es lieber allein machen?"

Er war müde… und er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Nur dass diese Stimme ihn einfach nicht ließ. Wieder zwang er seine Augen auf und blinzelte in das blasse Gesicht außerhalb der Wanne: "Was machen?"

"Euch fertig waschen, Meister. Zwischen den Beinen...", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. "Außerdem solltet Ihr besser nicht in der Wanne schlafen..."

Ein Gähnen kaum unterdrückend nuschelte der in der Wanne befindliche: "Hm … mach du das nur…"

Severus presste die Lippen fest zusammen, ehe er vorsichtig Lucius' Penis anhob und auf den Bauch legte, um dann darunter langsam zu waschen.

Lucius wurde schlagartig wieder wach und schoss das Badewasser durch seinen heftige Aufwärtsbewegung verspritzend in die Höhe: "Was?!"

Erschrocken zuckte Severus zurück und ziemlich nass von dem spritzenden Wasser landete er mit einem Aufschrei schmerzhaft auf dem Hintern. "M..Meister?"

Sich für einen Moment orientierungslos umblickend, kam Lucius' Blick schließlich auf dem nun am Boden sitzenden Sklaven zur Ruhe: "Du… ich dachte…", tief durchatmend zwang sich Lucius regelrecht zur Ruhe, ehe er leiser fortfuhr, "…tut mir leid."

"Wollt... Wollt Ihr es doch lieber allein machen, Meister?", fragte Severus leise nach, während er sich wieder aufrappelte und sich den schmerzenden Hintern rieb.

"Ich... ich denke, ich bin sauber genug…", murmelte Lucius, nicht wissend, ob er sich für sein Verhalten schämen, oder nicht doch eher wütend auf sich selbst sein sollte. Langsam stand er auf und stützte sich wie beim Hineinsteigen zuvor am Wannenrand ab, war es doch alles andere als angenehm, seine Beine so weit zu heben, wie es nötig war, um über den Wannenrand zu steigen.

Severus nickte nur und ging zu einem Schrank, um eines der extraflauschigen Handtücher herauszunehmen, das er Lucius reichte, als dieser aus der Wanne heraus war. Der Blonde begann sich langsam abzutrocknen, was einige Zeit brauchte. Doch schließlich war es geschafft und er wandte sich nackt, wie er war, in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Severus folgte ihm nach draußen, blieb aber etwas unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen. Er war müde und musste schleunigst ins Bett. Aber durfte er nun hier schlafen oder nicht?

Wie herrlich kühl sich die Laken auf seiner Haut anfühlten, wie angenehm es war, sich hinlegen zu können. Einfach so zum Ausruhen und Schlafen. Gerade als er die Decke zurückschlug, fiel Lucius Blick auf den sichtlich zögerlich stehen gebliebenen Schwarzhaarigen und ihm fiel dessen Wunsch wieder ein. Doch wollte er es noch immer? "Willst du doch lieber in deinem Zimmer nächtigen?"

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich.. ich würde lieber nicht... allein sein.", wisperte er leise.

"Gut…", atmete Lucius auf und fügte etwas leiser hinzu, "…ich auch nicht."

So schnell er konnte, zog Severus sich aus und schlüpfte im nächsten Moment zu Lucius ins Bett.

Als er dann den Körper neben sich spürte, spannte sich Lucius selbst nur kurz an, seufzte dann aber, schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und zog seine Bettdecke umso entschlossener nun auch über den neben ihm liegenden.

Auch Severus verspannte sich, als er merkte, wie Lucius es tat. Doch dann schien alles ok zu sein und zufrieden schloss er die Augen, während er noch etwas dichter an den Blonden heranrutschte. "Ich.. werde sicher Alpträume haben.", murmelte er leise.

Langsam drehte Lucius sich zu Severus herum und nach kurzem Zögern raunte er - ein abermaliges Gähnen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend - zurück: "Ich könnte Louis bitten dir einen Traumlosen Schlaftrank zu geben."

"Es.. es wird schon gehen. Immerhin muss es das ab.. morgen auch.", erwiderte Severus leise und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Wenn... wenn ich Euch störe, werde ich auch auf... dem Sofa schlafen können."

Hastig schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf: "Nein… du störst mich gewiss nicht."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. "Danke, Meister.", hauchte er dann noch, ehe er die Augen schloss.

---

tbc


	41. Chapter 41

Tilawin - wir haben von Anfang an, immer nen paar Chaps im voraus geplant und jetzt erst vor ein paar Tagen haben wir bis zum Ende der Story hin durchgeplant.

Kapitel 41

Lily Evans hatte gerade ihre zweite Runde durch den Hogwartsexpress beendet, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Abteil gelenkt wurde, dessen Kabinenvorhänge zugezogen waren, und ihr so der Blick hinein verwehrt blieb.

Kurz entschlossen hob sie ihre Hand, um an die Türe zu klopfen, hielt dann jedoch zögernd inne. Nur zu gut wusste sie, dass viele Scherze, die mit anderen Schülern getrieben wurden, schnell vertuscht wurden, kündigte sie sich vorher an.

Entschlossen, was immer in dem nicht einsehbaren Abteil getrieben wurde, zu unterbinden, richtete Lily ihren Zauberstab auf die Abteiltür und ließ sie im nächsten Moment auch schon aufspringen.

In dem Abteil wurde aber kein Unsinn getrieben oder auch nur geplant. Severus Snape saß allein auf einer der Bänke und starrte auf ein Stück Pergament, während ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Als die Tür plötzlich aufsprang zuckte er heftig zusammen und rutschte erschrocken dichter zum Fenster. Das eben noch lächelnde Gesicht wich einer abweisend kalten Maske.

"Oh … ich dachte …", begann Lily überrascht, dabei ihren Zauberstab sinken lassend, "… ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein, Evans? Immerhin sind Potter und seine Bande nicht hier.", meinte Severus abschätzig und setzte sich wieder normal hin. Dabei legte er das Pergament, das er eben noch so verträumt betrachtet hatte, in ein Buch zurück und klappte es zu.

Durch die Bewegung aufmerksam geworden, folgte Lilys Blick dem nun nicht mehr sichtbaren Schriftstück, dabei die Stichelei gegen ihre Haus- und Klassenkameraden ignorierend, wusste sie doch, dass es gerade im Fall von James Potter und dessen Freunden gerechtfertigt war. Nun ja … fast zumindest. Nur dass sie keiner der vier Freunde war, die sich auch jetzt wieder ein Abteil weiter vorne im Zug teilten.

"Ist es so schwer, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen?", sagte sie schließlich, sich ein Lächeln abringend, um zu zeigen, dass sie es keineswegs als Vorwurf, oder Beleidigung meinte. Nein, sie war einfach der Ansicht, dass nach dieser einen Nacht, in welcher sie beide mehr voneinander gesehen hatten als … selbst Potter von ihr erblickt hatte … es doch sicher auch angebracht war.

Langsam und unmerklich wandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen zu einem leicht ungläubigen. "Ich soll...", begann er und schluckte, als er merkte, dass er zu stammeln begann. Dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Seine Ohren glühten, als auch er sich an diese eine Nacht am Ende des letzten Schuljahres erinnerte... sich erinnerte, dass sie seinen Halsreif gesehen hatte. Wusste sie es? Hatte sie es in den Ferien herausfinden können?

Lily seufzte leise und mit einem gemurmelten "Du erlaubst?" machte sie einen weiteren Schritt in das Abteil hinein und als sie nun vollends darinnen stand und nicht mehr halb im Gang, schloss Lily die Türe hinter sich wieder, so dass sie nun gänzlich unter sich waren: "… warum denn nicht? Oder ist mein Name so schrecklich, dass du ihn nicht aussprechen magst?"

"Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun.", schnarrte Severus unfreundlich, aber ohne sie anzusehen. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. "Hast du schon überall rumerzählt, was passiert ist?"

Nun wirklich gekränkt verschränkte Lily ihre Arme vor der Brust: "Oh natürlich, ich habe ein Interview beim Tagespropheten gegeben und natürlich auch gleich erzählt, dass ich gerne nackt bade!"

Es war heraus, ehe sie es verhindern konnte und nun waren es ihre Ohren, die plötzlich ganz heiß wurden. Doch senkte sie ihren Blick nicht. Immerhin brauchte sie sich nicht dafür zu schämen, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Severus sah sie immer noch nicht wirklich an. Seine langen wieder fettigen Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht, weil er mit leicht geneigtem Kopf dasaß und Richtung Fenster blickte. Sie verstand nicht, was er meinte! Innerlich jubelte etwas in ihm. Sie hatte also niemandem von dem Reif erzählt oder zumindest keinem, der ihr sagen konnte, was es bedeutete. "Solange dein minderbemittelter Freund keinen neuen Zündstoff hat, ist es mir egal.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Langsam blickte er auf, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

Innerlich erleichtert aufatmend, verzog sich Lilys Gesicht zu einer eher angestrengt wirkenden Grimasse: "Warum muss eigentlich immer jeder glauben, dass James Potter und ich ein Paar wären? Nur weil unsre Eltern befreundet waren und wir uns schon von Kindheit an kennen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn auch besonders gut leiden kann, ganz egal was Er gerne hätte und nicht leid wird, überall herumzuerzählen."

Nun doch leicht überrascht sah Severus auf. "Ihr kanntet euch schon vor Hogwarts? Aber ich dachte, du bist ein... also... Muggelgeboren."

Nachdem sich das Ganze nun doch zu so etwas ähnlichem wie einem normalen Gespräch zu entwickeln schien, zögerte Lily kurz, ehe sie sich auf die nächst beste Bank setzte: "Wir trafen uns, als ich das erste Mal mit.." Sie stockte kurz, überlegend, ob sie das wirklich gerade einem Slytherin erzählen sollte, sprach dann jedoch deutlich, aber mit unsicherer Stimme weiter: "…mit meiner Mutter in die Winkelgasse kam."

"Und sie haben sich eurer gleich angenommen und euch geholfen.", meinte Severus und es klang das erste Mal nicht so wirklich abschätzig. Nachdenklich musterte er sein Gegenüber. Als Schlamm... Muggelgeborene war es für sie sicherlich nicht leicht gewesen, sich zurechtzufinden. "Wie war es für dich? Das erste Mal in der Magischen Welt?"

Die Traurigkeit, die sich wieder in Lilys Denken und Fühlen hineingeschlichen hatte, schwand durch die ihr gestellte Frage und ein Strahlen erhellte sowohl ihr Gesicht, als auch ihre grün funkelnden Augen, als sie zu erzählen begann: "Es war … als würde ich in ein Märchenbuch eintauchen, nur dass es alles wirklich und wahr war."

Mit einem Blick, der nun deutlich von glücklichen Erinnerungen geprägt war sprach Lily weiter: "Der Barkeeper vom Tropfenden Kessel ließ uns in die Winkelgasse. Meine Mum wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sich die Mauer vor ihr auf einmal auftat und ich glaube, sie hat nie wirklich glauben können, was sie dort alles erlebte und sah. Ich weiß noch, wie sie meine Hand so fest hielt, dass ich meine Finger hinterher fast nicht mehr bewegen konnte, um meinen ersten Zauberstab zu bekommen. Es gab so viel zu sehen, zu riechen, zu hören und zu fühlen … ich glaube man sah uns nicht nur an der Kleidung an, dass wir … aus der Muggelwelt kamen."

Nun hatte sich doch wieder der Verlustschmerz in Lily breit gemacht, als sie von ihrer Mutter erzählte, aber es war eine wehmütige, eine von schönen Erinnerungen geprägte Traurigkeit, die sie empfand und die unbewusst auch in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

"Meine Mum war … wir beide waren schier überwältigt und achteten kaum darauf, wohin wir liefen. Hatten unsere Augen überall … nur nicht auf der Straße und … naja … wir mussten wohl ziemlich hilflos ausgesehen haben, denn ein Mann … ein Zauberer, wie ich später erfuhr, sprach uns an und bot seine Hilfe bei den weiteren Einkäufen an. Meine Mum wollte zuerst ablehnen, aber der Mann meinte, er müsse sowieso dieselben Geschäfte aufsuchen, da auch sein Sohn eingeschult werden würde und … ehe meine Mutter ablehnen, oder zusagen konnte, stürmte eben dieser aus dem nahe gelegenen Quidditch Geschäft, einen Klatscher in der Hand … meine erste Begegnung mit James Potter war umwerfend, wenn auch nicht so, wie er es heute wohl gerne erzählt. Danach ließ James' Vater sich nicht mehr davon abbringen, uns auch die weniger schmerzhaften Eigenheiten der magischen Welt zu zeigen."

"Das klingt schön.", murmelte Severus, auch wenn er den Schluss natürlich nicht meinte. "Warum bist du dabei so traurig?", fragte er weiter nach, während er an seinen eigenen ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse dachte. Es war einfach schrecklich gewesen.

Das erste Mal war es Lily, die ihren Blick abwandte, als sie zögernd antwortete: "Meine Mutter war nur ein einziges weiteres Mal in der Magischen Welt … in den Ferien vor Beginn des zweiten Schuljahres."

"Oh.", war alles, was Severus dazu sagte. Er hatte zu wenig Kontakt zu anderen gehabt, um zu wissen, wie er sich nun verhalten, was er sagen sollte. "Es... tut mir leid.", meinte er und blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

Auch Lilys Blick ging zum Fenster, auch wenn es nicht die Hügel und Wiesen waren, die sie sah, sondern das, was vor Jahren geschehen war: "Später erfuhr ich, dass es einer der ersten großen öffentlichen Angriffe von du-weißt-schon-wem war."  
**  
**Die Tränen, die schon zuvor in ihre grünen Augen gestiegen waren, vermochte Lily nun nicht mehr zurückzuhalten, auch wenn sie hastig versuchte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen zu wischen, um es zu kaschieren. Doch es tat einfach so weh … zu weh an die Vergangenheit zu denken, als dass es ihr groß gelungen wäre.

"Tschuldige das … ich wollte nicht …", als sie merkte, dass es ihr nicht gelingen wollte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, wandte sich Lily der Abteiltür zu: "Ich … ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen."

"Draußen sehen dich nur die anderen.", meinte Severus leise und blickte sie wieder an. "Bleib ruhig.. ich ignorier es auch.", setzte er noch hinzu und blickte wieder zum Fenster hinaus. "Meine Eltern sind gestorben, bevor ich fünf war... ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern." Warum er das ausgerechnet Lily Evans erzählte, wusste er selbst nicht.

"Oh …", schniefend sank Lily wieder auf den Sitz, auf welchem sie schon zuvor gesessen hatte und starrte auf ihre sich ineinander verknotenden Finger, "… das … das ist schlimm. Ich … ich hatte wenigstens noch meine Mutter."

Nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens, in denen noch weitere lautlose Tränen geflossen waren, schaffte es Lily schließlich wieder sich einigermaßen zu sammeln.

Wie schlimm es tatsächlich war, würde Severus nicht erzählen. "Wo hast du später gelebt?", fragte er, als die Stille sich hinzog und unangenehm zu werden drohte.

"Petunia … also meine Schwester und ich lebten zuerst gemeinsam bei meinen Großeltern, aber …" Lily stockte kurz, sprach dann aber mit einem deutlich bittereren Tonfall weiter: "…Petunia gab mir die Schuld … wenn ich keine solche ... solche Monstrosität gewesen wäre, wäre unsere Mutter nicht gestorben und … es wurde immer schlimmer und … selbst meine Großeltern fingen an, ihr zu glauben und … sie hasst mich."

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und strich sich einige in ihr Gesicht gefallene rote Strähnen aus der Stirn: "Ich könnte mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne meine Fähigkeiten zu leben … ohne …" Sie machte eine ausladende Geste. "… all das hier. Die Magische Welt … meine Welt … aber hier werde ich für das gehasst, woher ich komme und … in der Muggelwelt werde ich für das gehasst, was ich bin."

"So... also hassen die Gryffs auch Sch... Muggelgeborene?", fragte Severus, wobei er sich im letzten Moment korrigierte. Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber er wollte sie nicht beleidigen.

"Es gibt wohl überall Menschen, die sich für besser als Andere halten … egal ob nun durch ihre Abstammung, oder ihr Können.", murmelte Lily und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten hinzuzufügen, "… auch wenn es in den anderen Häusern wohl nicht so offen gezeigt wird. Zumindest hat mich noch keiner außer eben einem Slytherin als … als Schlammblut bezeichnet."

Nun war es eindeutig Zorn, der in ihren immer noch wässrigen Augen aufglomm: "Und ich werde jeden, der das noch einmal tut, zurück zu seinen Ahnen fluchen. Meine Mutter war ein wunderbarer Mensch und schließlich muss sie doch auch irgendetwas Magisches an sich gehabt haben. Wie sonst hätte ich meine Fähigkeiten haben können? Vielleicht war es bei den vorherigen Generationen ja einfach nicht aufgetreten …"

Darauf zuckte Severus nur mit den Schultern. "Man kann nicht ändern, was man ist. Ganz egal, wie sehr man es sich auch wünschen mag.", murmelte er gleichgültig und auch wenn es so klang, meinte er nicht Lily, sondern sich selbst. "Geh jetzt. Ich will mich umziehen. Wir sind sicher gleich da."  
**  
**Lily nickte nur, auch sie fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl, war schon zu lange hier gewesen, hatte zu viel erzählt, auch wenn … ja, auch wenn es irgendwie gut getan hatte, mit jemanden darüber reden zu können. Dass dieser Jemand ausgerechnet ein Slytherin war … nun … es war Schnie … Severus und auch wenn er sie vorhin fast beleidigt hätte, so glaubte Lily nicht, dass er dies wirklich mit Absicht getan hätte, sondern eher … nun, man sagte, was man zu hören gewohnt war. Jedenfalls wollte Lily glauben, dass dies so war. Zumindest in diesem einen Fall.

Aufstehend hatte sie sich bereits halb der Abteiltür zugewandt, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und dem Schwarzhaarigen ihre Hand hinhielt. Würde er darauf eingehen? Auf eine derartige Muggelgeste?

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Severus die Handbewegung und zuckte instinktiv weg, weil er damit rechnete geschlagen zu werden. Dabei knallte sein Kopf gegen die Scheibe, aus der gerade hinausgesehen hatte.

"Was?", erschrocken machte Lily einige Schritte vorwärts und war im nächsten Moment auch schon bei dem Slytherin, "… alles ok? Hast du dich schlimm verletzt? Komm lass mich mal sehen …"

"Ist ok.", murrte Severus, während er sich die Beule rieb, die an der rechten Seite seiner Stirn entstand. "Was sollte das? Ich dachte, du gehst..."

"Ich .. also .. ähm …", stammelte Lily immer noch total erschrocken, erinnerte sie dieses zurückzucken doch plötzlich stark an den Hund, den ihre Schwester einmal gehabt und ebenso wenig gemocht hatte, wie ihre jüngere Schwester … und auch dieser war vor jeder Berührung zurückgezuckt, "… ich würde dich niemals schlagen!"

"Wer sagt, dass ich das glaube oder befürchtet habe? Ich hab mich nur erschreckt!", erwiderte Severus heftig, wobei er sich einmal mehr dafür verfluchte, dass er feuerrot anlief. Die Hand von seinem Kopf nehmend versuchte er mit verschränkten Armen möglichst abweisend zu wirken.

Einen Schritt zurückweichend, wurde auch Lily rot. Wie konnte sie ihn nur mit einem geschlagenen Hund vergleichen? "Tut … tut mir echt leid. Ich … ich geh dann lieber."

Gesagt getan, wandte sie sich erneut der Abteiltür zu, hielt dann aber abermals inne und drehte sich wieder zu dem Slytherin hin um: "Du erlaubst?", langsam zog Lily ihren Zauberstab und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, glaubte sie doch nicht, dass er sie lassen würde, richtete sie ihn auf die Beule und murmelte einen der einfachen Heilsprüche, die sie in ihrem Ferienkursen im St. Mungos gelernt hatte. Schon seit einem Jahr verbrachte Lily ihre meiste freie Zeit dort und diese Sommerferien hatte sie das erste Mal auch selbst kleinere Heilzauber anwenden dürfen.

Dann, noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, öffnete Lily die Abteiltür und huschte hinaus. Die Gedanken an die eben geführten Gespräche, wie auch an das, was sie gesehen und selbst getan hatte, schob sie erst einmal beiseite. Es galt die diesjährigen Erstklässler einzusammeln und dafür zu sorgen, dass alle den Zug auch wirklich verlassen hatten, ehe sie sich um sich selbst kümmern konnte.

Oder einen schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der es erneut geschafft hatte, ihre Neugier zu wecken.

In dem Abteil allein berührte Severus vorsichtig seine Stirn. Doch der Schmerz und auch die Beule waren fort. Erschöpfter, als er es sein sollte, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe und dachte darüber nach, was er eigentlich gedacht hatte, sich mit Evans zu unterhalten. Er war fast drauf und dran gewesen, ihr sehr viel mehr zu erzählen, als er wollte oder auch nur durfte.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stieg der Schwarzhaarige zusammen mit allen anderen Schülern aus dem Zug und machte sich auf in Richtung der Wagen, die sie zum Schloss bringen sollten. Doch auf halbem Weg dorthin blieb er stehen und starrte mit halb geöffnetem Mund auf die nächstliegende Kutsche. Ein schwarzes Tier war davor gespannt, das er niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er davon gelesen, dass Thestrale die Kutschen zogen, aber sie jetzt auch zu sehen, war einfach ... unbeschreiblich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, weil er den Tod des Mädchens so weit fortgedrängt hatte, wie es ging. Und nach dem Tod seines Meisters war er auch nicht nochmals mit einer der Kutschen gefahren.

"Hey. Schniefelus!", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er wollte schon irgendeine Beleidigung zurückschleudern, als sein Blick auf den Sprecher fiel und beinahe erneut sein Kinn nach unten klappte. An Potters Umhang leuchtete das Abzeichen des Schulsprechers.

'Klasse.', dachte sich der junge Sklave. 'Potter als Autoritätsperson... der noch dazu Punkte abziehen darf. Das Schuljahr wird echt spaßig ...'  
**  
**Doch verlor Potter schnell das Interesse, weil sowohl Lupin als auch Lily, die plötzlich auftauchte, ihm sagten, dass sie besser gehen sollten.

Aufatmend stieg Severus in eine Kutsche und ließ sich zum Schloss zurück fahren. Zum Glück blieb er in dem Wagen allein.

Die Sortierungszeremonie und auch die ersten beiden Schulwochen rasten nur so an ihm vorbei. Nichts wirklich Erwähnenswertes geschah und selbst Potter und seine Gang waren erstaunlich ruhig, was vielleicht auch an der Masse an Hausaufgaben lag, die sie gleich zu Beginn aufgebrummt bekamen, als wollten die Lehrer das letzte Schuljahr der Siebtklässler noch mal ausnutzen, um sie richtig zu fordern.

Ein Samstag Morgen fand Severus dann in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück, während alle anderen vermutlich noch schliefen. Lediglich zwei Ravenclaws saßen an ihrem Haustisch. Allerdings war es auch erst kurz nach sieben Uhr.

Es war eine grau befiederte Eule, die heftig mit ihren Flügeln schlagend ihren Sturzflug durch die Große Halle dicht über dem Slytherintisch abbremste, um anschließend vor dem einzig anwesenden Slytherinschüler zu landen und diesem ihr Bein hinzustrecken, an welchem eine lederne Briefrolle befestigt war, welche die beinhaltenden Pergamente vor jedweder Wetterwidrigkeit schützte.

Überrascht starrte Severus die Eule einen Moment an, ehe er schnell die Rolle öffnete und das Pergament entnahm. Dann hielt er dem Tier noch etwas Toast hin, damit es sich stärken konnte, während er auch schon den Brief auseinander rollte, um ihn zu lesen.

Hastig packte sich der Schwarzhaarige einige Scheiben Toast mit Käse und Wurst zusammen und verließ die Halle, um in das leerstehende Klassenzimmer zu gehen, das er zum Brauen benutzen durfte.

Nach zwei Stunden Arbeit stellte Severus fest, dass wirklich keine zweite versteckte Nachricht auf dem Pergament war. Seufzend las er es erneut. Natürlich war er schon häufiger im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, um Zutaten für seine Tränke zu sammeln, als er noch nicht das Vermögen der Malfoys zur Verfügung gehabt hatte. Doch hatte er sich dann stets Nachts dort aufgehalten, damit ihn niemand sah.

Wie sollte er es schaffen, am helllichten Tag ungesehen in den Verbotenen Wald zu gelangen? Noch dazu an einem Samstag, wenn die meisten Schüler vermutlich trotz der wartenden Hausaufgaben draußen sein würden, um die letzten warmen Tage zu genießen, bevor die Herbststürme Einzug hielten.

Für den Rest des Vormittags konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren und bemerkte erst, als er bereits die Hälfte seiner Zaubertrankhausaufgaben erledigt hatte, dass diese doch eigentlich schon fertig in seinem Buch lagen. Frustriert, knallte er es zu und stand auf, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Anschließend würde er schauen, was draußen los war und ob er irgendwie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei in den Wald kam.

Schon bei den gemeinsamen Hausaufgabenstunden für Zaubertränke, welche die Gryffindor heute zusammen mit den Slytherin hatten war Lily aufgefallen, dass der Slytherin, der mehr über sie wusste als die meisten Anderen, sich für sein sonstiges eher stilles und ruhiges Verhalten, seltsam verhielt und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich auch weiter, als sie beim Mittagessen hin und wieder einen unauffälligen Blick in Richtung des Slytherintisches warf.

Vielleicht würde sich ja heute eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihn zumindest zu fragen, wie es ihm ging.

So stand Lily kurz nach dem Slytherin auf und folgte ihm zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern, die dieselbe Richtung in die Pause, oder ihre Unterrichtsräume zu laufen hatten. Nicht wenig überrascht stellte Lily fest, dass er gar nicht in die Kerker zurückging, sondern … nach draußen.

"Betreutes Lernen. Was für ein Schwachsinn.", fluchte Severus leise vor sich hin, während er langsam über die Wiese schlenderte und dann den Weg in Richtung der Hütte des Wildhüters hinab stieg. Der Vormittag war dazu da gewesen, für Zaubertränke zu lernen und auch einige Tränke zu brauen. Slughorn hatte dabei Aufsicht gehabt, um bei Fragen sofort zu helfen. Doch für den Schwarzhaarigen war es einfach nur langweilig gewesen. Er hatte gelernt und versucht sich zu konzentrieren, es aber nicht geschafft, da seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Lucius und der Nachricht abgedriftet waren.

An der Hütte des Wildhüters blieb er stehen und tat so, als würde er sich den kleinen Garten ansehen, während er tatsächlich eher seine Umgebung musterte. Dann huschte er plötzlich um das Steingebäude herum und verschwand im Wald.

So schnell er konnte, bewegte er sich durch das Unterholz auf der Suche nach seinem Meister.

Lily glaubte zuerst nicht, was sie sah. Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Nicht einmal ein Slytherin konnte so dumm sein, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen - am helllichten Tag! Vielleicht war er ja nur hinter die Hütte des Wildhüters gegangen? Doch als sie dort nachsah, fand sie nichts.

Besorgt starrte Lily zwischen die dichten Bäume des Waldes, überlegend ob sie versuchen sollte, ihn zu finden, oder doch lieber einen Lehrer benachrichtigte. Denn selbst für Schulsprecher war es verboten, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Doch dann entschied sie sich - vorerst - fürs warten. So schnell wie Schnie … Snape verschwunden war, war es bestimmt nicht sein erster Ausflug zwischen das dunkle Geäst.

Etwa nach zwanzig Minuten befand Severus sich in der Nähe von Hogsmeade und suchte nun genauer mit den Augen die Gegend ab. Wo war Lucius? Und was wollte er von ihm? Vor allem war die Frage, wie er ihn finden sollte. Denn nach ihm rufen konnte er nicht, da er dann nur 'Meister' sagen könnte und dies öffentlich nicht sollte.

Der von Moos bewachsene Rand eines kleinen Waldteiches war der Ort, an dem Lucius sich selbst und einige andere Dinge platziert hatte und nun auf Severus' Erscheinen wartete. Auf der vor ihm ausgebreiteten grünsilbernen Decke waren allerlei Köstlichkeiten und Naschereien platziert und auch für Getränke hatte er Dobby sorgen lassen, der nun dabei war, den von Lucius Erwarteten zu finden und zu ihm zu bringen.

Nur etwa fünfhundert Meter entfernt sprang Severus erschrocken fast einen Meter seitwärts, als plötzlich etwas direkt neben ihm im Dämmerlicht des Waldes erschien, was er erst im nächsten Moment als Hauselfen seines Meisters identifizierte. "Musst du mich so erschrecken, Dobby?", murrte er leise.

"Es Dobby leid tun!", rief der Elf mit bekümmert herabsinkenden Ohren, " … aber Master Malfoy wollen, dass ich dir Weg zeigen."

Severus nickte nur leicht, strich sich seine Kleidung zurecht und ging dann neben Dobby her durch den Wald. Dabei kam ihm ein Gedanke, da das eben erst eingenommene Mittagessen noch recht lebhaft in seinem Kopf war. "Dobby... sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, weshalb ich... plötzlich Hauselfen sehen kann? Also ich meine, Hauselfen, die sich für Menschen eigentlich unsichtbar gemacht haben..."  
**  
**Sofort zuckten Dobbys Ohren wieder nach oben und von einem vergnügten Kichern begleitet antwortete er: "Du das falsch sehen … wir uns für Menschen sichtbar machen."

"Und.. .wieso kann ich euch dann sehen, wenn ihr unsichtbar seid?", fragte Severus sofort weiter und blickte erstaunt auf Dobby herab.

"Du Dobby gesagt, dass mehr wie Hauself sein, als wie Zauberer." Über eine Wurzel springend, schien es als würde die Gestalt des Elfen für einen Moment verschwimmen, ehe er im nächsten Moment dem jungen Zauberer genau vor die Füße sprang und seine beiden Hände ausstreckend verkündete er mit Begeisterung, "… du jetzt auch echt so werden. Nicht mehr nur so fühlen müssen."

Severus starrte Dobby einen Moment an, ehe er tatsächlich dessen kleine, etwas merkwürdig geformte Hände ergriff. "Du meinst... ich könnte lernen, mich unsichtbar zu machen?", fragte er nach und legte dabei den Kopf fragend zur Seite.

Übers ganze Elfengesicht grinsend erklärte Dobby: "Du vergessen? Wir für uns nicht unsichtbar sind. Nur wünschen müssen, sichtbar zu sein für Zauberer."

"Aber gilt das auch für mich?" Wenn das wirklich möglich war... diese Fähigkeit wäre unbezahlbar.

Mit seinen großen Ohren zuckend erwiderte der Elf mit seiner piepsigen Stimme: "Dobby nicht wissen, aber wenn du wollen nicht gesehen werden, du wünschen üben."

Severus seufzte leise. Diese Antwort hatte er befürchtet. "Wünschen üben.", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Dann nickte er leicht. "Ich werde es üben. Jetzt lass uns weiter gehen. Der Meister wartet sicher schon."

Lucius hatte inzwischen seine zweite Runde um den kleinen Waldteich beendet, überlegend ob seine Nachricht vielleicht nicht angekommen war, als er endlich Severus zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen sah. Noch ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte, richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und nahm den Glamourzauber von ihm. Ja … so war es schon viel besser und Lucius konnte sich kaum sattsehen.

Zwei Wochen … eine wahre Ewigkeit, in welcher kein Tag und erst recht keine Nacht vergangen war, in welcher er mit seinem Entschluss - Severus gehen zu lassen - gehadert hatte. Keine Stunde, in welcher er sich nicht wünschte, dass dieser bei ihm war. Seine Nähe … sein Duft …

Severus hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Meister zu identifizieren, als er auch schon das Kribbeln von Magie an seinem Körper spürte und somit wusste, dass er sein eigentliches Aussehen zurückerhalten hatte. "Guten Tag, Meister.", murmelte er, langsam näher tretend. Dabei bemerkte er das aufgebaute Picknick und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

‚Zumindest kniet er nicht nieder …', war Lucius erster Gedanke, der seine Augen einfach nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen nehmen konnte, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, dass er froh darüber sein sollte. Während er auf das zurechtgemachte Angebot wies, "… setz dich … iss etwas ..."

Gehorchend trat Severus an die Decke heran und setzte sich darauf. Einen Moment betrachtete er das Angebot, ehe er sich einige Trauben nahm. So kurz nach dem Mittagessen war er eigentlich nicht wirklich hungrig. Fragend wandte er seinen Blick auf Lucius.

Auch Lucius setzte sich schließlich, dabei möglichst nah neben Severus bleibend, und griff ebenfalls nach dem nächstbesten, eine Pflaume wie er wenig später feststellte, als er bereits davon abgebissen hatte und das, wo er Pflaumen absolut nicht leiden konnte.

"Darf.. ich fragen, warum Ihr mich sehen wolltet, Meister?", murmelte Severus, dem es etwas unangenehm war, dass Lucius so dicht bei ihm saß, dass sie sich beinahe berührten, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Zwar hatte er kein Problem damit, zum Beispiel mit Lucius im selben Bett zu schlafen, aber hier war das irgendwie anders.

"Weil ich dich vermisst habe.", antwortete Lucius, die angebissene Pflaume achtlos in die Büsche werfend.  
**  
**"Oh.", kam darauf nur von dem Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Ohren sich leicht rot verfärbten. "Wart Ihr... nochmals bei einem Einsatz?", fragte er nach einem Moment, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen und auch, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte.

"Nein…", antwortete Lucius und gestattete es sich, seine unverhohlene Erleichterung darüber anmerken zu lassen. So schnell verlangte es Lucius nicht mehr danach, dem Dunklen Lord zu begegnen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass dieser ihn nicht viel länger in Ruhe lassen würde. Erstaunte es Lucius doch bereits, die vergangenen zwei Wochen für sich gehabt zu haben.

Zeit, die er hauptsächlich damit verbracht hatte seinen recht ansehnlichen Besitz zu verwalten und … an Severus zu denken. Besonders des Nachts war dessen Abwesenheit Lucius am unangenehmsten und so wunderte es ihn kaum, dass er nur wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte und wenn doch, dann von seltsamen Träumen durchzogen, die ihn schwitzend und zitternd und mit noch ganz anderen Gefühlen zurückgelassen hatten.

"Auch Giles nicht? Musstet Ihr nicht weiter trainieren?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nun doch neugieriger nach, weil er sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte. Immerhin waren sie zwei Wochen lang herumgescheucht worden, ohne wirklich zu Atem kommen zu dürfen.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf und runzelte nun auch nachdenklich seine Stirn: "Jetzt, wo du es sagst, wundert es mich auch... ich … ich hatte so viel aufzuholen …"

Wobei Avery … nein ein Aufeinandertreffen mit dem wünschte sich Lucius ganz und gar nicht. Er mochte nicht wirklich wissen, was dieser an weiteren Übungen für ihn vorgesehen hatte … wer wusste schon, welche Unfälle dabei passieren konnten? Lucius traute das diesem durchaus zu.

Nachdenklich musterte Severus den Blonden und legte dabei den Kopf etwas zur Seite, während er abwesend eine weitere Traube aß. Es war wirklich merkwürdig. "Vielleicht wollte Morgan Euch nicht allein mitnehmen? Immerhin sollten wir ja als Team arbeiten...", grübelte er vor sich hin.

"Vielleicht, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass dies der Grund ist. Immerhin wäre es Ihm ein leichtes auch dich zu rufen.", erwiderte Lucius leicht abwesend, da er mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz wo anders war und seine Augen den Weg der Traube verfolgt hatten, bis diese in diesen köstlichen Mund wanderte und … ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, überwand Lucius auch noch den letzten kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen, beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen, während sich sein rechter Arm fast ohne sein Zutun um dessen Hüfte schlang.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurde Severus steif wie ein Brett und starrte mit großen geschockten Augen auf Lucius, da er mit diesem 'Angriff' überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment schloss er einfach die Augen und lehnte sich zitternd in die Umarmung, um Lucius tun zu lassen, was immer dieser wollte. 'Ein Befehl des Lords.', versuchte er sich selbst einzureden, doch glaubte er es nicht wirklich. Lucius' Verhalten war dafür viel zu eindeutig... viel zu lüstern.

Sich selbst und das Zittern seines Körpers verfluchend, erinnerte Severus sich daran, dass er ein Sklave war, dass er tun musste, was sein Meister verlangte. Es war doch wohl klar gewesen, dass Lucius sich nicht für immer zurückhalten würde.

Das wohlige Stöhnen das sich seiner Kehle entrang nicht unterdrücken könnend, begannen Lucius Hände damit, sich einen Weg unter die Robe und die anderen Schulkleidungsstücke zu suchen, während seine Zunge sich nun zwischen die Lippen schob und … ja … oh ja das war weit besser als jeder seiner Träume, die auf einmal gar nicht mehr so undeutlich und verschwommen waren, wie noch vor einem Augenblick.

Näher … er musste noch näher an diesen Körper heran, der so stellte ein Teil von Lucius noch vorhandenem Verstand fest, ebenso vor Erregung zitterte, wie sein eigener auch.

Hitze und Lust durchströmten Lucius, als er sein Gegenüber nach unten auf den bemoosten Waldboden drückte und er spürte, wie seine eigene noch in seiner Hose gefangene Erregung hart gegen die nun unter ihm liegende Gestalt drückte.

Als sich die Härte gegen seine Hüfte presste, verkrallten sich Severus' Hände in der Decke unter sich und ein leises, einfach nicht zu stoppendes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner plötzlich viel zu engen Kehle. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, die Augen fest zusammen gepresst. 'Entspannen... Entspann dich endlich, du Idiot. Sonst tut es nur weh... Aber hat er diesmal an Gleitmittel gedacht?'

Irgendwo in Lucius vernebelten Gedanken war da plötzlich ein Schluchzen …

… was ein Geräusch war, das so ganz und gar nicht zu dem passte, was ihm nicht nur des Nachts keine Ruhe mehr gelassen hatte. Denn dort war Severus ebenso begierig darauf gewesen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wie er … wollte ebenso seine Nähe … die Wärme ihrer beiden Körper spüren …

Doch jetzt, wo er ein Stück weit abrückte, war davon nichts bei dem Anderen zu bemerken.

Nein … Severus sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als würde er es genießen, eher als … nun war es Lucius der bleich werdend zurückwich und ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, stieß er auch schon in einem deutlich verletzten Tonfall hervor: "Du willst mich nicht?"

Noch einen Schritt weiter weg, wann war er eigentlich aufgestanden? "Keine Minute, in der ich dich nicht vermisst habe … keine Nacht, in der ich mir nicht gewünscht habe …" Oh ja Lucius war wirklich verletzt, "… aber du … du liegst da als würde ich dich vergewaltigen!" Zorn mischte sich unter den Schmerz, der in Lucius brannte, zusammen mit der immer noch nicht abgeklungenen Lust, die den Schmerz nur noch vergrößerte, der sich in ihm immer mehr ausweitete.  
**  
"**V..V.Ver...Verzeiht.. M.Meister.", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige und versuchte sich hinzuknien. "Ich.. Ich werde mich... gleich im Griff haben. Es... nur einen Moment, bitte, Meister."

Severus' Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Wieso nur benahm er sich so? Immerhin hatte er doch so viele Jahre lang gelernt, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte... hatte gelernt, hinzunehmen, was immer sein Meister tat.. hatte gelernt, genau die Gefühle zu zeigen, die gefordert waren. Aber ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte sich daran gewöhnt, von Lucius fast gleichberechtigt behandelt zu werden, und er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Lucius nie wieder freiwillig Hand an ihn legen würde. Und dieser Teil von ihm war nun dermaßen entsetzt, dass es sein ganzes Verhalten beeinflusste.

Es tat weh … viel mehr als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Severus mochte ihn nicht … begehrte ihn nicht … wollte nicht bei ihm sein … ihn nicht ebenso spüren, wie er ihn … es sei denn er würde es ihm befehlen und jetzt kniete er auch noch vor ihm!

Das war Lucius nun eindeutig zu viel.

Den Handrücken seiner rechten Hand auf seinen Mund pressend, um den Schrei, der sich in ihm anbahnen wollte zu unterdrücken, wich Lucius noch weiter zurück, während seine von Enttäuschung und Verletztheit weit offenen Augen auf den am Boden knienden blickten.

"Du willst mich nicht … nicht von Dir aus …" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, denn zu mehr fand sich Lucius nicht in der Lage, ehe er sich fluchtartig umdrehte und zwischen die dunklen Äste des Verbotenen Waldes stürmte, das leise Plopp kurz darauf verkündete, dass er disappariert war.

"Weil ich nunmal nicht schwul bin, Meister.", wisperte Severus noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd. Auch er wollte nur noch weg und das so schnell wie möglich. Sich aufraffend, blieb er jedoch bereits nach dem ersten Schritt wieder stehen und ging stattdessen zu dem kleinen Teich. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass sein Spiegelbild noch immer sein richtiges Aussehen zeigte. Lucius hatte in seiner Hast vergessen, den Glamour wieder auf ihn zu legen.

Was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte doch nicht so zurück ins Schloss...

------  
TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Kapitel 42**

Lily stand da und starrte auf die Stelle am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, an der sie Severus hatte verschwinden sehen. Was sollte sie tun? Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert war?

Schon fast eine halbe Stunde war vergangen und das war ihr nun doch zu viel. Sie wollte zwar nicht dass er Ärger bekam, schon gar nicht, dass er aus der Schule verwiesen würde, für diesen Übertritt, doch noch viel weniger wollte sie, dass er starb. Wer wusste schon, welche Monster ihn erwischt haben konnten, dort in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes?

Nur kurz überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht selbst nach ihm suchen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder. Sie wusste nicht, wohin er gegangen war und es nützte weder ihm, noch ihr etwas, wenn sie sich verlief. So wandte sich Lily um und eilte zurück ins Schloss und dort zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin, wo sie entschlossen anklopfte und dann, ohne zu warten, die Türe öffnete und hineinlief.

Nur wenige Minuten später huschte eine grau getigerte Katze über die Wiese und in den Wald, auf der Suche nach dem vermissten Schüler. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sie sich fast schon denken konnte, wohin Snape verschwunden war, und das auch durch ihre geschärften tierischen Sinne bestätigt wurde.

Severus saß noch immer an dem See, neben sich die silbrige Decke mit dem Picknick, und starrte auf sein bleiches, aber nichts desto trotz sehr hübsches Spiegelbild. Dass er nicht mehr allein auf der kleinen Lichtung war, merkte er nicht.

Für einen Moment verharrte die Verwandlungsprofessorin in ihrer Katzengestalt, entschied sich dann jedoch gegen eine sofortige Rückverwandlung. Sie wollte den jungen Mann auf keinen Fall noch mehr erschrecken, als er dies wohl schon war. Doch was immer dafür verantwortlich zeigte, schien nun nicht mehr hier zu sein. Denn so sehr sie ihre Sinne auch bemühte, konnte Minerva im Moment zumindest keine unmittelbare Bedrohung wahrnehmen.

Langsam näherte sie sich dem Wasser, konnte aber auch dort nichts entdecken, das … Moment, das war gar nicht der Junge, den sie gesucht hatte, … zumindest rein äußerlich nicht. Doch all ihre Katzensinne verrieten ihr, dass er es trotz seines veränderten Aussehens sein musste und wenn man genauer hinsah, ja … es war eindeutig Severus Snape .. .ein recht gut aussehender noch dazu.

Langsam streckte die ältere Katze eine ihrer Pfoten aus und tappte damit ins Wasser, auch wenn sie das Nass normalerweise nicht wirklich zu schätzen wusste und sich von größeren Wasserstellen lieber fern hielt.

Als sein Spiegelbild plötzlich von sanften Wellen verwischt wurde, sah Severus erschrocken auf und sein Blick blieb an der grauen Katze hängen. Entsetzen zeichnete sich Sekunden später auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er die Markierungen bemerkte, und somit erkannte, dass es sich um seine Professorin handelte. Hastig drehte er sich weg und verbarg sein Gesicht, auch wenn er natürlich rein rational wusste, dass sie sein Aussehen längst bemerkt haben würde.

_‚Großartig gemacht, Minerva … na wenigstens läuft er nicht laut schreiend davon!'_, schalt sich die Hexe in Katzengestalt, während sie sich schließlich erhob und mit einem kurzen Schnurren an dem zusammengekauerten Jugendlichen vorüber strich. Einige weitere Schritte entfernt verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück und setzte sich nach kurzem Überlegen einfach auf eine von Moos umwachsene Baumwurzel, die teilweise in den Bach hineinragte.

Während sie noch überlegte, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre das Ganze Horace zu überlassen - schließlich wusste sie sehr wohl über ihren Ruf innerhalb des Slytherinhauses – beobachtete Minerva ihr Gegenüber weiterhin ruhig. Wartete erst einmal ab, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigen würde.

Vollkommen still saß der Jugendliche da und wartete, ohne seine Hände fortzunehmen. "Er... Er wird mich von der Schule nehmen.", wisperte er mit halb erstickter Stimme.

Aufhorchend wandte Minerva ihren Kopf fort von den im Teich umher schwimmenden Kaulquappen und sah nun wieder den Schüler direkt an: "Dann ist wen immer du mit Er meinst, ein Narr und ich wär auch gerne bereit ihm zu erklären wieso."

Innerlich seufzte sie jedoch. Hatte sie mit ihren Befürchtungen doch recht gehabt, dass dies hier nicht Snapes freie Entscheidung gewesen war, eines der wichtigsten Schulgesetze zu brechen.

"Niemand darf mein wahres Aussehen kennen.", erwiderte Severus und hob nun doch wieder den Kopf. Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. "Mein Meister wird... wird außer sich sein, dass er... dass er..." Einen Moment zögerte er und gab sich dann selbst die Schuld: "Dass ich ihn nicht erinnert habe."

"Verstehe …", murmelte Minerva, ihre leicht nach unten gerutschte Brille wieder zurecht schiebend, "… wie ich schon sagte, er ist ein Narr." Sie konnte nur ahnen, weshalb sein Meister – wer immer es auch sein mochte – auf dieses andere, falsche Äußere bestand. Das es nur daran lag, dass er nicht so schnell Freunde finden sollte, konnte sie nicht glauben, aber vor den anderen Gründen schreckte ihr Verstand regelrecht zurück.

Dann huschte jedoch ein kurzes Lächeln über das bereits von Falten gezeichnete Gesicht und ihren Zauberstab ziehend, erkundigte Minerva sich: "Du erlaubst?"

Das Du war ihr wie selbstverständlich entschlüpft, auch wenn sich Minerva im nächsten Moment dafür schämte. Sicher hatte sie es nicht entwertend gemeint, aber … _dieser _Severus Snape war einfach nicht der Schüler, dessen Begabung und Klugheit sie immer wieder positiv zu überraschen vermochte.

Nein, das hier war … ein verängstigtes Kind, das regelrecht nach Schutz und Fürsorge zu schreien schien, wenn auch nicht laut und wohl niemals für Andere vernehmlich. Aber all ihre Instinkte verlangten von ihr, dass sie sich des Jungen annahm, so wie sie sich auch um einen Vogel mit gebrochenem Flügel bemüht hätte.

Und diesen siezte man nun einmal nicht.

Unsicher blickte Severus kurz auf den Zauberstab, nickte dann jedoch, obwohl er nicht sicher war, was die Hexe genau vorhatte. Vielleicht... schaffte sie es ja wirklich, ihm sein falsches Aussehen wiederzugeben, zumindest hoffte er, dass sie das wollte.

Sich konzentrierend rief sich die alte Verwandlungsprofessorin das ihr seit gut sechs Jahren bekannte Äußere des Slytherinschülers in all seinen Einzelheiten vor Augen und begann dann einen aussehensverändernden Zauber zu sprechen.

Am Ende saß ihr wieder der ihr vertraute Schüler gegenüber. Einzig die Augen hatten ihren warmen, lebendigen Glanz nicht verloren.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen kleinen Stein zeigend, verwandelte die Katzenanimagi diesen in einen Handspiegel und ließ ihn zu dem Schüler schweben. Dieser würde weitaus effektiver sein, als ein sich im Wasser spiegelndes Gesicht.

Sich genau im Spiegel betrachtend, strich sich Severus über die Hakennase und durch die fettigen Haare. "Die.. Augen sind falsch.", murmelte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst. Doch so sehr er sich konzentrierte, schaffte er es nicht, den üblichen kalten, leblosen Ausdruck herzustellen.

"Tut mir leid ..", antwortete Minerva ehrlich bedauernd, "… aber daran zu rütteln überschreitet Grenzen, die ich nicht gewillt bin anzurühren."

Mit einem leichten Nicken legte Severus den Spiegel auf den Boden und erhob sich. Dann raffte er schnell die silberne Decke zusammen, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ es zurück nach Malfoy Manor verschwinden.

"Wie... haben Sie mich gefunden, Professor?", fragte er schließlich, als ihm die Absurdität zu Bewusstsein kam, dass die Lehrerin Samstag nachmittags als Katze durch den Verbotenen Wald streifte.

"Miss Evans brachte mir gegenüber ihre … Besorgnis über ihren Verbleib zum Ausdruck, Mister Snape.", wechselte nun auch Minerva wieder in das übliche Sprachverhalten einem Schüler gegenüber und stand nun ebenfalls auf. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs war der Spiegel wieder ein Stein und ihre Kleidung frei von Moos- und Wasserflecken.

"Oh... Sie.. hat mich gesehen?", fragte er leise und war nicht sicher, ob er nun entsetzt über seinen Fehler oder erleichtert sein sollte, dass seine Professorin dadurch zu ihm gekommen war. "Ich... Werden Sie mich bestrafen?"

"Selbstverständlich … schließlich haben Sie eines von Hogwarts ehernsten Geboten übertreten, dazu noch Ihr eigenes und das Leben derer riskiert, die Ihnen gefolgt sind.", ließ die Verwandlungsprofessorin nun wieder ganz Gryffindorhauslehrerin mit ihrer gewohnt strengen Stimme verlauten.

Doch fügte sie gleich darauf hinzu, um den sowieso schon verstörten Schüler nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen: "Allerdings haben Sie die Möglichkeit sich, während Ihres Nachsitzens bei mir, oder Professor Slughorn, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu kümmern und die restliche Zeit … ich bin mir sicher, ich finde etwas, das sie interessieren wird und wenn nicht, steht es Ihnen frei mir etwas vorzuschlagen."

Zuerst hatte Severus doch heftig schlucken müssen und war einen Moment sogar versucht gewesen, anzumerken, dass er doch keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Und sicherlich hätte ihn Professor Slughorn auch nicht dafür bestraft, da sein Hauslehrer sicherlich verstand, was los war. Doch dann hob der Schwarzhaarige überrascht den Blick. "Das.. das ist nett.", murmelte er leise. Auch wenn er lieber allein Hausaufgaben machte, oder lernte.

Während er sich die Kleidung zurecht strich, bemerkte Severus dann, dass er kaum noch zitterte, auch wenn der Schreck über Lucius' Annäherung noch immer tief saß.

Minerva hob tadelnd ihre Hand: "Es ist notwendig … schließlich wurden Sie gesehen und es wäre äußerst ungünstig, würde es sich nicht herumsprechen, dass eine solche Verfehlung eine entsprechend harte Bestrafung nach sich zieht.", und mit einem Blinzeln fügte sie hinzu: "Oder fällt Ihnen, Mister Snape, etwas schlimmeres ein, als ausgerechnet bei der Gryffindorhauslehrerin nachsitzen zu haben?"

Severus wurde wieder etwas bleicher, da ihm doch einige Strafen einfielen, die weitaus schlimmer waren. Doch keine von diesen würde ihm hier in Hogwarts auferlegt werden und so schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf. "Nein, Professor."

"Nun, das dachte ich mir.", und mit für ihr Alter erstaunlich energischen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Schlossgrund, die plötzliche Blässe des Schülers nicht bemerkend, war sie diesem doch gerade nicht zugewandt, was sich nach wenigen Schritten wieder änderte, "und nun kommen Sie. Ich werde Ihnen heute Abend in der Großen Halle eine Liste mit Ihren Strafstunden zukommen lassen."

"Könnten Sie... also, wenn sie jemand fragt... würden Sie dann sagen, dass ich .. Zaubertrankzutaten gesammelt habe, Professor?", murmelte Severus sehr leise, während er zu der Lehrerin aufschloss. "Es wäre wichtig für mich."

Minerva verharrte für einen Moment, während sie wieder an die deutlich zerknitterte Decke dachte, an die teilweise verschütteten Picknickutensilien und nur mühsam konnte sie verhindern, dass sich das Mitgefühl, das sie empfand, in ihrem Blick widerspiegelte.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, wandte sie sich also um und ging weiter, deutete dann nach einigen Metern jedoch auf eine im Schatten kaum sichtbare und nur im Verbotenen Wald wachsende Pflanze, die sie zuvor auf ihrem Weg hierher mit ihren Katzensinnen bereits wahrgenommen hatte: "Pflücken Sie etwas hiervon .. ich muss Ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass Sie dabei größte Vorsicht walten lassen sollten."

Sofort blieb Severus stehen und blickte zu der Stelle, auf die McGonagall gezeigt hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten leicht auf. "Danke... Professor.", murmelte er leise und ging sofort hinüber. Aus einer Tasche seiner Robe zog er dann ein kleines Messer und machte sich daran, die Fedaria zu ernten.

Es handelte sich wirklich um eine seltene Pflanze und er war bereits einmal, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, um diese Pflanzen, die man zur Herstellung einiger Gifte benötigte, zu suchen.

"Wenn sie damit fertig sind, geben Sie sie mir und ich werde den Grund ihrer … Verfehlung dann Professor Slughorn zukommen lassen.", teilte die Gryffindorhauslehrerin dem Slytherinschüler kurz angebunden mit. Das, da war sie sich sicher, würde für die meisten ausreichen, um nicht noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Severus nickte und erhob sich wieder, ehe er die Pflanzen sichtlich zögernd in die Hand der Professorin legte. Nochmals bedankte er sich leise, ehe sie weiter Richtung Hogwarts gingen, wobei der Schüler sich hinter der Lehrerin hielt.

------------------------

Lily Evans lief unruhig vor Hagrids Hütte auf und ab, immer wieder einen Blick in die Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes werfend. Was mochte nur passiert sein? War es richtig gewesen den Slytherin zu melden? Sie wollte nicht, dass er Ärger bekam, sie wollte nicht, dass er von der Schule flog, aber noch viel weniger wollte sie, dass er nicht mehr auftauchte, was gut passieren konnte, wenn man im Verbotenen Wald herumlief.

Hinter McGonagall trat Severus aus dem düsteren Wald ins gleißende Sonnenlicht, was ihn sofort die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ. Dabei bemerkte er allerdings, dass sie nicht allein waren und sah Lily finster an.

Als Lily diesen Blick sah, wurde ihr erst recht bewusst, was dem Slytherin nun drohte, und die Erleichterung über sein offenbar gesundes Wiederauftauchen verblasste unter dem Wissen, dass sie Schuld an dessen möglichem Schulausschluss sein würde. Hätte sie nur noch gewartet … oder jemand Anderen zu Hilfe geholt, nicht ausgerechnet einen Lehrer … sie musste es wieder gut machen. Musste etwas sagen, das verhinderte, dass Snape von der Schule flog.

"Es tut mir so leid, Professor McGonagall! Es war alleine meine Schuld. Hätte ich ihm nicht dazu aufgefordert …", doch weiter kam Lily nicht, als ihre Hauslehrerin auch schon zu ihr herumfuhr.

"Sie?!", ungläubig und regelrecht schockiert und nicht wenig zornig machte Minerva einige Schritte auf die rothaarige Schülerin zu, von der sie _das _als allerletztes angenommen hätte, "… Sie, Miss Evans haben ihm das angetan? Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen! Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie _derart _gedankenlos mit Ihrem Eigentum umgehen! Bedauerlicherweise kann ich Sie dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen, aber ausgerechnet von Ihnen hätte ich nun wirklich etwas mehr Verstand und Anteilnahme erwartet und nicht, dass Sie Ihre Machtposition dem armen Jungen gegenüber auch noch ausnutzen!"

Entsetzt blickte Severus zu der Professorin auf und wurde zuerst mehr als bleich und dann feuerrot. "Pro.. Professor. Sie ist nicht... also...", stammelte er geschockt darüber, dass McGonagall so schnell eine Schlussfolgerung zog, die noch dazu nicht falscher sein könnte. Vor allem entsetzte ihn dabei, dass Evans vermutlich schnell zur Wahrheit vordringen würde, nun da sie noch mehr Hinweise hatte. "Sie ist nicht Er."

Lily wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Erschrocken war sie zuerst einen halben Schritt zurückgewichen, ehe sie ihren Rücken durchdrückte und …

… Eigentum?

… Machtposition?

Von was sprach ihre Hauslehrerin da eigentlich?

Als ihr dann plötzlich bei Schnie … Snapes Worten bewusst wurde, das ihre Verwandlungsprofessorin nicht _Etwas_, sondern _Jemanden_ gemeint hatte. Nur das da nicht wirklich viel Unterscheid bestanden zu haben schien. Aber wie konnte jemand nur über einen anderen Menschen sprechen, als wäre er nichts weiter als … als ein Gegenstand, mit dem man tun konnte, was man wollte?

Das ging doch nicht … nicht einfach so. Kein Mensch war ein bloßes Ding. Jedes menschliche Wesen gleich ob Muggelgeboren, Halb- oder Reinblut hatte seine ureigenen menschlichen Rechte und niemand konnte diese einfach so außer Kraft setzen. Jedes Lebewesen hatte das Recht über sich selbst zu bestimmen, davon war Lily absolut überzeugt. Das war schon immer so gewesen und würde auch immer so bleiben.

Nun gut … früher hatte es einige Verirrungen gegeben, in denen in einigen Kulturen Menschen anderer Herkunft als Sklaven angesehen wurden und diese waren für ihre Besitzer auch nicht viel mehr wert als bloße Gegenstände, oder Mittel zum Zweck, aber ..

… Eigentum …

"Das … das ist nicht wahr!", brach es entsetzt aus Lily hervor, verleugnend … verneinend … auch wenn ihr zugleich wieder so viele Einzelheiten bewusst wurden … sein zurückzucken im Zug, als würde sie ihn schlagen wollen … der silberne Reif, über den sie nichts hatte herausfinden können … das alles ergab plötzlich ein grausames, unfassbares … unnennbares Bild.

Minerva indessen schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Was hatte sie getan? Wie hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können … aber es hatte sich so angehört und sie war so zornig gewesen … hatte, wer immer dem armen Jungen das angetan hatte, ihre Meinung sagen wollen .. "Oh Kind!"

Severus drehte sich weg und starrte in Richtung Waldrand. Vielleicht sollte er einfach packen gehen. Ganz offensichtlich funktionierte das hier nicht! Aber er wollte weiter lernen, wollte seinen Abschluss machen und .. ja.. und was eigentlich? Wozu brauchte er den besten Abschluss, den Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, mit allen ZAGs als Ohnegleichen, wenn er anschließend doch nur im Bett seines Meisters landen würde?

Plötzlich straffte er seine Schultern und drehte sich wieder herum. "Wenn Sie mir dann noch die Termine für meine Strafen geben würden... ich muss noch in die Bibliothek.", erklärte er mit seiner üblichen Stimme. Dabei sah er allerdings keine der beiden Frauen an.

"Kein Wort zu einem anderen Menschen, Miss Evans, haben sie verstanden?", und ehe Lily, blass wie sie war, überhaupt nicken konnte, fuhr Minerva auch schon fort, "… sollte ich auch nur den Hauch eines Gerüchts hören …"

"Aber Professor McGonagall …", versuchte Lily einzuwenden, die noch immer viel zu entsetzt war, um auch nur daran zu denken, das einfach so als gegeben hinzunehmen, wurde aber wieder von ihrer Hauslehrerin unterbrochen, als diese sich Snape zuwandte.

"Heute Abend, Mister Snape, wie ich Ihnen schon sagte und nun gehen Sie … ruhen Sie sich aus, ich werde mich unterdessen noch mit Miss Evans hier unterhalten."

Severus nickte leicht, wenn auch etwas abgehackt. "Ja, Professor." Damit ließ er die beiden stehen und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Erst in der Bibliothek in einer möglichst dunklen, verlassenen Ecke, die er als seine eigene kleine Zuflucht betrachtete, bemerkte er wieder etwas mehr von seiner Umwelt.

Nun wieder zitternd vor Scham und Entsetzen über das Geschehen der letzten Stunde hockte Severus sich auf den Boden zwischen zwei Bänke, schlang seine Arme um seine Knie und versteckte sein Gesicht.

-----  
TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Kapitel 43**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen schleppend und voller Unsicherheit. Zumindest für einen der Schüler in Hogwarts.

Täglich wartete Severus darauf, dass ihm irgendein Gryffindor seinen Status entgegen schrie. Wenn es einer wusste, reichte das normalerweise schon aus, um zumindest Gerüchte zu erzeugen.

Doch nichts geschah.

Nichts... außer dass er fast ständig Blicke im Rücken spürte. Und wenn er sich vorsichtig umsah, waren es immer grüne Augen, die hastig abgewandt wurden und ihm leicht rote Ohren bescherten.

Das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende des Schuljahres kam näher und Lucius hatte sich nicht nochmals gemeldet, sodass Severus schon fast glaubte, all das wäre nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

Doch dieser Glaube wurde beim Frühstück jäh zerstört, als eine schwarze Eule vor ihm landete und ihm ihr Bein entgegen streckte.

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern band er den Brief los und öffnete ihn. Noch während des Lesens der wenigen Zeilen erbleichte der Schwarzhaarige. Dann stand er auf und verließ hastig die Halle, um sich seinen Umhang zu holen und in Richtung Hogsmeade zu verschwinden.

-----------------------------

In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte Lily Evans jede freie Minute, die ihr zwischen dem Unterricht und dem Lernen verblieb dazu genutzt, mehr über das herauszufinden, was sie bisher in der Magischen Welt für undenkbar gehalten hatte. Trotz dem dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte und all dem Bösen, das dieser und seine Anhänger verbreiteten, hatte sie dennoch fest daran geglaubt, dass es hier in dieser Welt niemanden gab, der so tief gesunken war, um einen anderen Menschen zu versklaven.

Dass es dies offenbar doch gab, ließ in ihr den Entschluss wachsen, etwas dagegen zu tun, ja tun zu müssen, wollte sie Morgens noch einigermaßen Selbstachtend in den Spiegel blicken können. 

Doch um etwas tun zu können, hieß es zuerst mehr zu erfahren. Sie musste lernen und dies nicht nur das, was man sie in ihrem Abschlussjahr noch lehrte, sondern all das, worüber anscheinend niemand sprach und auch sie nicht sprechen sollte. Selbst Professor McGonagall hatte sich geweigert, ihr mehr preiszugeben, außer sie darauf hinzuweisen, das,s wenn sie einem Menschen auch noch die letzte Würde nehmen wollte, sie ja nur jemanden erzählen bräuchte, was sie herausgefunden hatte.

Dass Lily Evans das nun bestimmt nicht wollte, war beiden klar gewesen. 

Doch so sehr Lily sich auch bemüht hatte, so sehr sie auch suchte, konnte sie so gut wie nichts über Sklaven in der Magischen Welt finden. Nur einige wenige Hinweise, dass diese Besitztümer – Lily wurde immer noch ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Mensch einen anderen besitzen konnte – extrem selten und daher kostbar waren.

Kostbar nicht als Mensch, nicht als Person, nicht das Wissen was diese besaß, oder deren Persönlichkeit – nein. Immer war von einem Sklaven als Besitztum geschrieben worden. Als Objekt, das zu behandeln dessen Eigentümer keinerlei Schranken auferlegt waren, auch wenn Lily daran zweifelte, dass sie das wirkliche Ausmaß dieser … dieses Anspruches verstanden hatte.

Als sie nun beim Frühstück saß, tat sie wieder das, was sie in der restlichen ihr verbliebenen Zeit getan hatte – sie war Ihm gefolgt. Hatte ihn beobachtet, auf etwas gehofft, das ihr verriet, dass sie sich täuschte, doch hatte sie nichts gefunden. Nichts das dafür, aber auch nichts das dagegen sprach.

Es war immer noch Schniefelus mit den fettigen ungewaschenen Haaren und einem Verstand, den sie im Unterricht als scharfe Konkurrenz wahrzunehmen gelernt hatte und das war es auch, was sie an dem zweifeln ließ, was sie gehört zu haben glaubte. Denn nach allem was sie gelesen hatte, auch wenn es noch so wenig war, so würde ein Sklave bestimmt nicht nach Hogwarts gehen.

Da nun das erste Hogsmeadewochenende des neuen Schuljahres anstand, entschied sich Lily kurzerhand dafür, das Lernen erstmal lernen sein zu lassen und dem Slytherin zu folgen. Vielleicht würde sie ja so endlich mehr erfahren, oder konnte eine günstige Gelegenheit abpassen, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Als sie dann schließlich sah, dass er in Richtung Hogsmeade ging, folgte sie ihm in einigem Abstand. Noch waren zu viele andere Schüler da, die denselben Weg gingen, alle froh hinunter ins Dorf zu kommen, um dort einzukaufen, oder sich anderweitig ihre Zeit zu vertreiben.

Severus sah nichts von all dem, was ihn umgab. Innerlich bebend vor Angst lief er in schnellen Schritten in Richtung Hogsmeade, bog aber, noch bevor er die hineinführende Straße erreichte, nach links ab und ging am Rand eines Waldstücks weiter, bis dieses sich nach rechts öffnete und den Zugang zum Haus seines Meisters freigab.

Bleich wie eine Wand öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hinein.

Lily war nicht wenig verwundert, als sie sah, dass der Slytherin nicht ins Dorf hineinlief, sondern schon vorher abbog. Nun nur noch neugieriger geworden folgte sie ihm, nun jedoch einen größeren Abstand halten müssend und beinahe glaubte sie schon ihn verloren zu haben, doch dann kam sie plötzlich an eine Einbuchtung zwischen den Bäumen, die ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Vielleicht wäre es auch diesmal nicht, wäre da nicht ein frisch abgebrochener Ast.

Vorsichtig ging Lily weiter und blieb schließlich überrascht stehen, als sie plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen hindurchging und ein Haus erblickte, das sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch hatte sie keinen der anderen Schüler darüber sprechen hören und selbst Potter oder einer seiner Freunde hatte nie etwas in der Richtung erwähnt.

Neugierig geworden lief Lily weiter und sah so gerade noch eben, wie ein Stück Schulrobe hinter der zufallenden Haustüre verschwand. Entschlossen dem auf den Grund zu gehen, setzte sich die Gryffindor in den Schatten der Bäume und beschloss zu warten, bis ihr Mitschüler wieder herauskam. Denn wo sonst konnte sie so ungestört mit ihm reden wie hier? 

Drinnen ging Severus langsam durch die Halle und in das kleine Kaminzimmer, wo er auch tatsächlich Lucius in einem... doch bedenklich geringen Bekleidungszustand fand.

Der Blonde saß mit noch feuchten Haaren und vermutlich nur in den sichtbaren Bademantel gehüllt in einem der Sessel und blickte ins Feuer.

Heftig schluckend blieb der Sklave kurz stehen, ehe er sich leise räuspernd auf sich aufmerksam machte. "Meister?"

Langsam wandte Lucius seinen Kopf der leisen Stimme zu, sich sehr wohl der dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen bewusst, die trotz des eigentlich erfrischend sein sollenden Bades nicht fort gingen. Zu deutlich zeigte sein Gesicht, dass er auch die letzten beiden Wochen, so wie die zwei davor kaum Schlaf und nach ihrer letzten Begegnung noch weit weniger Ruhe gefunden hatte. 

Nichts hatte er mehr tun können, als an die Ereignisse auf der kleinen Lichtung zu denken und an den Zustand, in welchem er gegangen… nein regelrecht geflohen war. Noch in der Nacht war die Erregung nicht verschwunden und es brauchte nicht viel, um sie abermals wachsen zu lassen. So wie sie abermals unbefriedigt blieb… in seinem Inneren einzig das Verlangen nach dem Körper des Anderen spürend.

Severus erschrak regelrecht, als er Lucius sah. Das bleiche Aussehen wurde durch die dunklen Ringe noch verstärkt und ließ den Blonden krank wirken. "Was.. Was habt Ihr, Meister?", fragte er besorgt nach und lief einige Schritte auf den Sessel zu, ehe er unsicher wieder stehen blieb.

Als Lucius Ihn - den Grund für all die Ruhelosigkeit - nun sah, flammte der Hunger nur noch heftiger in ihm auf. Verlangte danach gestillt zu werden - jetzt hier und möglichst sofort. Langsam strich Lucius' pelzig belegte Zunge über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen und mit seinen Augen verschlang er bereits, wonach er sich so lange verzehrt hatte.

Doch hielt er sich zurück… konnte es nicht. Selbst jetzt, wo er einfach nur seine Hand auszustrecken und zu nehmen brauchte, was ihm gehörte.

Doch noch nicht… erst musste er es wissen, brauchte eine Antwort. Wollte Gewissheit.

Es geschah nicht oft, dass Lucius um Worte verlegen war, doch nun musste er sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, sie auszusprechen: "Wirst du mich jemals lieben, Severus?", und weil er die Antwort fürchtete, es einfach nur hinter sich bringen wollte, es ausgesprochen haben musste, setzte Lucius noch rasch hinterher, "…oder… oder zumindest mich jemals begehren?"

Severus wurde bleich und schluckte erstmal schwer. "Ich... ich bin nicht schwul, Meister.", wisperte er dann leise. "Aber... Aber.. wenn... wenn..." Oh, wie er es hasste, so schrecklich zu stammeln! Langsam schloss er die Augen und flehte stumm, dass dies alles nur ein neuer Traum war. "Ihr seid mein Meister. Ich werde reagieren, wie Ihr es verlangt."

"Ich will nicht, dass du einfach nur gehorchst!", brüllte Lucius plötzlich, sich fragend, wann er während dieses Ausbruchs an Worten und Emotionen aufgesprungen war und auch ignorierend, dass sein ohnehin nicht geschlossener Bademantel nun vollends aufklappte und seine nackte Haut darunter zum Vorschein kam.

Mit Händen, die zu Fäusten geballt waren, stand er da - zitternd vor Zorn, vor Enttäuschung und zugleich auch Verlangen und nun war mehr seiner Verzweiflung als seines Zorns in seinen Worten. "Ich will keine seelenlose Puppe, die nur tut, was ich verlange!"

Der Sklave zuckte zusammen und taumelte zwei Schritte zurück, ehe er sich wieder fing und in geduckter Haltung stehen blieb. "Ich.. ich wäre keine ..Puppe, Mei...Meister.", wisperte er leise. "Ich... habe gelernt, wie... ich mich verhalten muss."

Lucius schloss seine Augen, zwang seinen heftig gehenden Atem sich zu beruhigen, was einfacher war als sein wild pochendes Herz und auch der Schmerz den die Worte in ihm verursachten, konnte er nicht einfach so fortschieben. Die Worte und das unterwürfige Verhalten…

…Ausgerechnet Ihm gegenüber!

Hatte er nicht alles getan, damit Severus lernte eigenständig zu denken und zu handeln? Eigene Gefühle zu entwickeln?

Dass diese Gefühle offenbar ihn nicht betrafen … Lucius sank zurück in den Sessel, barg seinen Kopf in seinen vor Anspannung verkrampften Händen.

Er wollte keine Puppe… nichts gespieltes… keine vorgeheuchelte Leidenschaft…

Einen Moment blieb Severus wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den Blonden, der da noch immer so halb entblößt vor ihm saß. Dann schluckte er heftig und trat die restlichen Schritte auf ihn zu, hockte sich vor den Sessel und schlang seine Arme um ihn, um ihn sanft zu halten, so wie er es auch unzählige Male während der Ferien getan hatte.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam Lucius' Kehle, das verdächtig nach einem erstickten Schluchzen klang. War es denn so verkehrt sich gewollt zu wünschen? Ohne sein zutun, schlangen sich seine Beine um Severus und weil das nicht so ganz klappte, rutschte Lucius kurzerhand vom Sessel auf den Boden und benutzte nun auch seine Arme, um ihn zu umarmen und zu halten und an sich zu drücken.

Und während Lucius den Anderen noch fester an sich zog, ihn niemals wieder loslassen wollte, raunte er mit verdächtig erstickt klingender Stimme in dessen rechtes Ohr: "Ich brauche dich doch so sehr, Severus."

"Ich werde immer bei Euch sein.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise und auch wenn er sich, innerlich noch immer bebend, davor fürchtete, was sicherlich kommen würde, schmiegte er sich in die Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

Ein tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen folgte und ganz langsam entspannten sich Lucius' bisher angespannt verkrampfte Muskeln und für eine kleine Weile hielt er Severus einfach nur fest. Genoss dessen Nähe, sog regelrecht wie ein Verdurstender jede seiner Bewegungen in sich auf und war für einen Augenblick ganz damit zufrieden, ihn einfach nur zu halten und… ja, auch gehalten zu werden.

Ein kleiner Teil in Severus glaubte in dem Moment tatsächlich, dass dies alles war. Dass Lucius nicht mehr von ihm fordern würde. Und ein leises Seufzen entfleuchte ihm, das tatsächlich entspannt klang.

Wie lange sie nun da saßen, wusste Lucius nicht zu sagen, doch irgendwann begannen seine Hände damit über den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen zu streichen, während sein Kopf weiterhin auf dessen rechter Schulter ruhte.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde umarmte Severus den anderen etwas fester, ehe er sich vollständig entspannte und nach kurzem Zögern, Lucius ebenfalls streichelte. Auf die Art fiel nicht so schnell auf, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten.

Ein Lächeln begann, Lucius' Lippen zu umspielen, und langsam suchten sich seine Hände einen Weg unter die Schülerkleidung, was nicht so einfach war, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Severus erinnerte sich an all die Lektionen, die er von seinem früheren Herrn erhalten hatte. Und sein Körper schien sich sogar noch mehr zu erinnern, als es sein Geist vermochte, und drückte sich den Händen entgegen. Der kleine Teil in ihm, der entsetzt war und sich auch vor dem ekelte, was geschehen würde, schloss er tief in sich ein. Er musste tun, was sein Meister von ihm erwartete!

Langsam suchten sich Lucius' Hände weiter ihren Weg unter die Kleidung, doch dauerte ihm dies zu lange und so rückte er ein Stück weit ab. Nicht so dass er den Kontakt verlor, aber doch soweit, dass sein Gegenüber wieder etwas Bewegungsfreiheit hatte.

"Zieh dich aus.", raunte er leise, während er die linke Hand in seine Bademanteltasche wandern ließ und ein kleines Döschen hervorholte, mit einer ganz besonderen Gleitcreme. Laut beigefügter Beschreibung rief sie bei erfolgter Reibung ein angenehm wärmendes Kribbeln hervor, das die wohligen Empfindungen noch um ein Vielfaches verstärken würde.

Innerlich erleichtert darüber, dass Lucius zumindest an Gleitcreme gedacht hatte, folgte Severus dem Befehl und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich auch so weit beruhigt, dass seine Hände nicht mehr zitterten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sich vollständig entkleidet.

Während Lucius beobachtete wie Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück zu Boden wanderte, zog er schließlich als auch das Letzte fiel seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Aufhebungszauber, welcher den Glamour von Severus nehmen sollte.

Dass er überrascht war, als nichts passierte, wäre wohl weit untertrieben.

"Was?", begann er, wiederholte den Zauber dann aber. Vielleicht hatte er sich versprochen, eine kleine Geste falsch … doch nein. Sein Zauber war perfekt, doch zeigte er keinerlei Wirkung, fast so als wäre er gar nicht erst vorhanden und nichts da, das er aufzuheben hätte.

Zuerst rot und dann bleich werdend, senkte Severus den Kopf, sodass sein Gesicht von den fettigen Haaren verborgen war. "Der .. Der Glamour ist nicht von Euch, Meister.", wisperte er sehr leise. "Ihr... hattet ihn nicht wieder auf mich gelegt und... Professor McGonagall fand mich im Wald und hat ihn stattdessen gesprochen."

"Hat sie das...", echote Lucius mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben, Selbstvorwürfen und Zorn, wobei er selbst nicht wusste, welche der Empfindungen im Moment überwogen, hatte er damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
**  
**‚Ganz Ruhig, Lucius… es war nur McGonagall … sie weiß ohnehin bescheid …', versuchte er sich selbst einzureden und die unbestimmbare Wut in seinem Inneren zu besänftigen, die danach verlangte, dass für diese Übertretung eines gegebenen Befehls, dass niemand Severus wirkliches Äußeres kennen durfte, Vergeltung erfolgte. ****

Seine Augen zusammenkneifend änderte Lucius den Zauber ab, der einen fremd gesprochenen Glamour von seinem Eigentum nehmen würde und diesmal funktionierte es auch. Wortlos streckte er seine Hand aus, streifte das grünsilberne Tuch mit dem Armreif und löste es so vom gebeugten Hals.

Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief den bleichen Körper, weil Severus befürchtete, dass er nun mit einem der schmerzhaften Reifen bestraft werden würde. Doch verbarg er die Angst sofort wieder. Die seidigen, nun viel längeren Haare umspielten seine Schultern, als er den Kopf hob und Lucius anblickte.

Das grünsilberne Tuch einfach fallen lassend, ließ Lucius seine Finger durch das nun wieder seidig weiche schwarze Haar streicheln: "Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", murmelte er dabei mehr zu sich selbst, als an sein Gegenüber gewandt.

Langsam drehte er seinen Zeigefinger so, dass sich eine der feinen Strähnen um seinen Finger wickelte. Es einfach so hinzunehmen, unbeachtet zu lassen, konnte Lucius nicht. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, verlangte dieser Ungehorsam nach einer Strafe, war es doch einer seiner ureigensten und auch für die Zukunft wichtigsten Befehle gewesen, dass absolut niemand außer ihm selbst, Louis und gezwungenermaßen auch der Dunkle Lord vom wahren Äußeren seines Sklaven wussten und Lucius ahnte, dass er sich erst besser fühlen würde, wenn er sie auch vergeben hatte.

Severus war lange genug Sklave, um zu wissen, dass er nicht darum herum kommen würde. Auch wenn Lucius ihn so gut wie nie bestrafte und es eigentlich ja auch nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Das war unwichtig.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf wieder und wartete ab, was die Strafe sein würde, während in seinem Kopf ‚Nicht Der Reif.' in einer Endlosschleife lief.

Langsam und fast schon behutsam darauf bedacht ja keine zu schnelle Bewegung zu machen, löste Lucius seinen in die Haare verwickelten Finger wieder, strich die nun wirre Strähne glatt und schnippte mit seinen Fingern, woraufhin im nächsten Moment auch schon Tuffy erschien.

"Wie kann Tuffy helfen?", fiepte die Hauselfe, während sie noch ein Stück mehr zu strahlen begann, als ihr Blick auf den Hausmenschen fiel und für Lucius unsichtbar erschien auch Dobby, lautlos und ohne das typische Plopp, mit seinen Händen ein halbes Dutzend Hühnereier jonglierend und dem fast Hauselfen dabei zuzwinkernd.

Ohne die Frage der Hauselfe zu beachten forderte Lucius: "Deinen Zauberstab… du wirst ihn dafür nicht brauchen und auch sonst keine Magie anwenden."

Ohne zu zögern drehte Severus sich zu seinen deutlich liederlich zusammen gelegten Sachen um und entnahm einer Robentasche seinen Zauberstab. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Dobby und er konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu schmunzeln. Doch die nagende Angst in seinem Bauch, nahm wieder überhand, als er sich zurück zu seinem Meister drehte und diesem den Stab gab. Dass das absolut unnötig war, wusste Lucius sicherlich. Immerhin genügte ein einfaches Verbot und Severus wäre nur noch unter größten Schmerzen in der Lage zu zaubern, wenn überhaupt.

Mit seinen Fingern über das glatte Holz streichelnd, nickte Lucius kurz zu der Hauselfe hin, recht zufrieden mit seiner Idee einer Bestrafung. Schließlich erinnerte er sich noch gut daran, wie sehr die Ermordung des Muggelkindes seinen Sklaven mitgenommen hatte und es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass er sich mit den Hauselfen besonders gut verstand und das Beste daran war, Lucius musste weder selbst tätig werden, noch Severus verletzen. Zumindest nicht körperlich.

So klang seine Stimme vollkommen entspannt und mit sich im Reinen, als er nichtsdestotrotz befehlend verlangte: "Töte sie … jetzt."

So schnell den Kopf nach oben reißend, dass er sich beinahe den Hals verrenkte, starrte Severus seinen Meister vollkommen entgeistert an. "Ich... ich soll...", stammelte er und schluckte heftig, als er auch schon innerlich den Drang spürte zu gehorchen. Mit flehendem Blick sah er zwischen Tuffy und dem Blonden hin und her. "M.Mei..Meister?", hauchte er leise und am ganzen Körper zitternd. "Sie... sie gehört Euch... ich... ich..."

Lucius' Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig, das auf dem Boden zerplatzende Ei nicht bemerkend, das Dobby aus der Hand gefallen war, ehe er die anderen verschwinden ließ und mit Tellergroßen Augen zwischen Tuffy und Severus hin und herblickte.

Leise keuchend sackte Severus nach vorn, sodass er sich mit den Armen abstützen musste, als der Sklavenbund begann, ihn zu bestrafen, weil er den Befehl seines Meisters nicht befolgte. Doch war es weitaus schlimmer als sonst.

Es bestand ein Konflikt, den der Bund nicht auflösen konnte und stattdessen mit unglaublichen Schmerzen beantwortete.

Er musste dem ausdrücklichen Befehl seines Meisters folge leisten! Aber er durfte unter gar keinen Umständen, absichtlich Eigentum seines Meisters beschädigen!

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich am Boden, die Lippen waren blutig gebissen, weil er nicht schreien wollte. Doch hielt das nicht lange an, als es einfach zu schlimm wurde und ein gequälter Schrei sich seiner Kehle entrang, der immer mehr anschwoll.

Wie erstarrt stand Lucius da und starrte auf die sich am Boden windende Gestalt. Das hatte er so nicht gewollt, aber… es war auch eine Strafe. Sogar eine, bei der er nicht einer Hauselfe verlustig wurde, so unnütz diese Plagegeister auch sein mochten, war Lucius klug genug zu wissen, dass ohne sie viele Haushalte im Chaos versinken würden.

Dennoch tat er nichts, um die Qual zu beenden, fühlte er sich noch nicht gänzlich zufrieden gestellt. 

Draußen am Waldrand sprang eine rothaarige junge Hexe auf, ihre Hand fest um den Zauberstab geschlossen und starrte mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Haus, aus welchem diese entsetzlichen Schreie klangen.

Severus schrie sich binnen weniger Minuten heiser, Speichel tropfte ihm aus dem rechten Mundwinkel und seine weit aufgerissenen Augen verdrehten sich dermaßen, dass ein roter Punkt im Weiß sichtbar wurde, wo eines der feinen Äderchen bereits geplatzt war.

Erst als es heftig an der Tür klopfte und hämmerte und eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme verlangte, augenblicklich hereingelassen zu werden, gelang es Lucius sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen und Tuffy ein harsches "Verschwinde!" zuzuzischen, während er sich neben Severus kniete und den sich windenden, krümmenden Körper festhielt. Dessen Zauberstab warf er dabei achtlos auf das Kleiderbündel.

"Severus es ist gut … du musst sie nicht töten!" Eindringlich starrte er dabei in die weit aufgerissenen, verdrehten Augen, erst jetzt wirklich begreifend, was er da getan hatte. Das er ihn fast umgebracht hätte.

Der Schmerz hörte so plötzlich auf, dass eine fast schon unglaubliche Leere in ihm zu herrschen schien. Mit immer noch leicht zuckenden Muskeln und verdrehten Augen lag Severus da und rührte sich nicht. Er war im Moment nicht fähig, irgendetwas um sich herum aufzunehmen, außer der Tatsache, dass die Schmerzen nachließen und er nicht tot war.

Lucius seufzte leise auf, ehe er sacht die schweißfeuchten Haare aus der Stirn strich: "Zwing mich nicht noch einmal dazu, dir derartiges antun zu müssen.", raunte er leise, stand dann auf und wandte sich der Tür zu, die in den Eingangsbereich führte. Hielt dann aber noch einmal inne, rief seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu sich und sorgte innerhalb weniger Sekunden dafür, dass der am Boden liegende Junge wieder sowohl bekleidet, als auch sein gewöhnliches, bekanntes Aussehen besaß. Kurz bückte er sich, griff sich das aus Tuch bestehende Sklavenhalsband und wand es um den zitternden Körper, woraufhin es sich fast von selbst wieder verschloss. 

"Geh … und ich hoffe für dich, dass du eine plausible Erklärung für deinen Zustand erfindest. Das nächste Mal, wenn du mich siehst, werden wir ausgiebig nachhohlen, was schon vor zwei Wochen versäumt wurde und ich möchte dabei all deine Begeisterung zu spüren bekommen!"

Wenn er schon nicht begehrt wurde, dann wollte er zumindest glauben können, dass dem so war, auch wenn er tief im Inneren wusste, dass es nur eine Illusion war. Aber selbst diese war besser, als einen leblosen Körper zu nehmen. Raschen Schrittes verließ er das Kaminzimmer, um dann in einen der vom Eingang aus nicht zufällig einsehbaren Räume zu gehen, wo er einen Spiegel so verzauberte, dass er sehen konnte, was sich an der Haustüre abspielen würde.

Mühsam rappelte Severus sich auf und wischte sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Seinen Zauberstab nehmend, ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie, um sich einer doch mehr als wütend wirkenden Lily Evans gegenüber zu sehen. "Was... tust du hier?", hauchte er leise und das Entsetzen schwang in seiner noch immer mehr als heiseren, kaum hörbaren Stimme mit.

"Wo ist er?", schnappte Lily, während ihre vor Wut grün blitzenden Augen versuchten, in das Innere des Hauses zu sehen. Wie sehr es sie schockierte, ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen nun auch noch bestätigt zu sehen, darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken müssen.

Keine Ausrede… keine Ausflüchte mehr… sie musste einsehen, dass Severus tatsächlich ein Sklave war. Nur hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch zulassen würde, dass ein Anderer ihn quälte.

"Wen meinst du, Evans?", fragte Severus so kalt es seine kaum vorhandene Stimme zuließ. Dabei wirkte sein nun wieder so emotionsloser Blick dennoch bittend. Sein Meister durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass Lily wusste, was er war. Dann wäre die Strafe eben sicherlich noch milde im Vergleich ausgefallen.

"Na den Bastard, der dir das angetan hat!", fauchte Lily entschlossen einen Schritt in die Türe machend, um so ins Haus zu gelangen, auch wenn es ihr im nächsten Moment leid tat, dass sie den Slytherin derart anfuhr, aber sie war so voller Angst und Zorn, wollte, wer immer es war, zur Rechenschaft ziehen… ihn wenn nötig beim Ministerium anklagen wegen Misshandlung, Körperverletzung und was sonst noch alles nötig war, damit… ja… damit Severus frei käme und… genau… sie musste den Mistkerl nur erwischen… musste ihn sehen, damit sie bezeugen konnte, was sie gehört hatte und immer noch sah.

"Niemand.. hat mir irgendetwas angetan. Ich habe.", fieberhaft suchte sein Geist nach einer Lüge, die halbwegs glaubhaft war. "Ich habe nur mit einem Trank experimentiert. Das ist alles. Und du hast kein Recht hier reinzugehen." Damit schob er sie einfach zur Tür hinaus und zog diese hinter sich ins Schloss.

Lily war zu überrascht, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren, und so schloss sich die Türe, ehe sie hatte ganz eintreten können: "Natürlich… und ich habe Cruciatusopfer gesehen, die besser aussahen wie du…", murrte sie leise, deutlich zeigend, dass sie kein Wort glaubte.

Im Haus indessen nahm Lucius den Zauber von dem Spiegel. Offenbar war es Severus wieder einmal gelungen… gelungen seine Schwäche in Stärke zu verwandeln und das, wo er kaum eine Minute zuvor noch geglaubt hatte, dieser könnte sich zumindest die nächste Stunde über kaum bewegen.

Wieder war er gegangen, waren sie getrennt worden, ohne dass Lucius sein Bedürfnis hätte ausleben und seinen Hunger hätte stillen können. Zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende... zwei Wochen, die Lucius nicht gewillt war zu warten. Er würde schon einen Weg finden und… vielleicht würde ja eine Spende zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort in den richtigen Händen dafür sorgen, dass ein gewisser Schüler ein wie Lucius wusste, dieses Jahr ohnehin nicht belegtes Einzelzimmer erhielt.

Ohne etwas zu antworten ging Severus einfach den Weg entlang, den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gekommen war. Dabei war allerdings deutlich zu sehen, dass er noch immer starke Schmerzen hatte, auch wenn er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.

Noch einen letzten Blick auf das Haus werfend, folgte Lily dem Slytherin dann jedoch lieber. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn dazu aufgefordert sich auszuruhen, sich hinzusetzen… bis sie Hilfe geholt hätte, doch ahnte sei bereits, dass er so etwas rigoros abschlagen würde. So blieb ihr nicht viel anderes zu tun, als neben ihm zu gehen und ihren Zauberstab bereit zu halten, um jederzeit eingreifen zu können, sollte er zu fallen drohen. 

Nach einigen weiteren Metern hielt es Lily einfach nicht mehr aus und sie stieß hervor: "Du solltest ihn anzeigen. Ich bin gerne bereit als Zeugin auszusagen."

Severus schwieg, bis sie sich bereits fast auf dem Weg befanden, der sie zurück zum Schloss oder nach Hogsmeade führen würde. Erst dort drehte er sich ihr langsam zu. "Erstaunlich... wie dumm selbst die klügsten Leute sein können.", murmelte er kaum hörbar und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er während seiner Strafe nicht hatte still bleiben können, sodass er jetzt kaum noch eine Stimme hatte. "Ich denke mal, dass du begriffen hast, was ich bin.. aber was es bedeutet, weißt du nicht."

Ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmend erwiderte Lily entschlossen: "Es bedeutet, dass ich das nicht mit ansehen werde. Dass ich dir helfen werde!"

"Oh natürlich. Die große Lily Evans kann, was kein Lehrer tun würde.", meinte Severus mit vor Sarkasmus triefender leiser Stimme. Einen Moment musterte er sie, dann verließ er den Weg und setzte sich hinter einigen dichten Büschen auf den Boden, damit er vom Weg aus nicht gesehen werden würde.

Zornig und besorgt zugleich - wieso schaffte er es immer wieder sie zu verletzen? - folgte Lily ihm und hockte sich schließlich unschlüssig vor ihm hin: "Ich könnte ins Schloss laufen und Hilfe hohlen...", bot sie zögerlich an, traute sie ihm doch durchaus zu, dass er, kaum dass sie weg war, wieder irgendeine Dummheit anstellte und am Ende noch im Mungos landete. Wenn er da nicht sowieso wegen seiner Verletzungen hingehörte. Er sah wirklich alles andere als gesund aus.

"Nein. Es wird von selbst verschwinden.", murmelte Severus leise und musterte die Gryffindor vor sich. "Du weißt also, was ich bin?", fragte er nach, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihr nichts verriet, was sie nicht schon wusste.

"Ein…" Lily schluckte und setzte sich nun ganz ins Gras, zog ihre Knie an und schlang ihre Arme um selbige, "… ein Sklave."

"Ein magisch begabter Sklave. Extrem selten und extrem wertvoll.", erwiderte Severus leise. "Absolute Sklaverei. Sie ist nicht auflösbar. Mein Meister könnte mich vor den Zauberergamot bringen und mich vor sämtlichen dort anwesenden Personen inklusive des Zaubereiministers zu Tode foltern und niemand würde ihn dafür belangen. Es wäre das gleiche, als hätte er vor ihren Augen seine Schreibfeder zerbrochen. Ich bin sein Eigentum... ein Gegenstand, soweit es die magischen Gesetze betrifft und nichts, was du tust, wird etwas daran ändern... außer mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Lilys Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, als sie entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund schlug: "Das… das ist unmenschlich!", würgte sie hervor. Das konnte, nein das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich bin ein Sklave. Kein Mensch im eigentlichen Sinn.", meinte er und es klang wirklich beinahe gleichgültig.

"Dann… dann macht es dir nichts aus?" Purer Unglauben schwang in Lilys Stimme mit, während sie immer noch versuchte damit klar zu kommen, dass… nein, so etwas konnte, wollte sie niemals akzeptieren.

"Ich habe keine Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren.", erwiderte Severus und zuckte erneut leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne kein anderes Leben. Wie auch immer. Du solltest mir nicht mehr folgen. Wenn mein Meister herausfindet, dass... dass du es weißt." Ein unwillkürliches Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper. Lucius würde garantiert noch wütender sein, als heute schon, wenn er es erfuhr.

Entschieden schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf: "Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Es… es muss doch etwas geben.. irgendetwas, mit dem ich dir helfen kann. Vielleicht… ich könnte es Mister Potter erzählen. Er würde dir ganz bestimmt helfen."

"Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?!", erwiderte Severus, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. "Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Mein Meister will nicht, dass jemand von meinem Status erfährt. Und ganz sicher will ich nicht, dass Potter es erfährt.. egal welcher! Mein Meister würde es herausfinden! Und nicht einmal der Tod hebt einen einmal geschlossenen Sklavenbund wieder auf. Also schlag es dir aus dem Kopf."

Das erste, was Lily empfand, war Kränkung. Wieso beschimpfte er sie, wenn sie ihm doch nur helfen wollte? Sie meinte es schließlich doch nur gut! Doch dann gewann eine andere, weit intensivere Empfindung plötzlich die Oberhand und rasch blickte sie beiseite, konnte das Schmunzeln jedoch nicht ganz verbergen, daher stand sie rasch auf und wandte sich um. Doch ganz kommentarlos wollte sie seine Worte auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Immerhin hält dein… dein Status dich nicht davon ab, Menschen, die dich mögen und dir helfen wollen, vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

"Nur mein Meister kann mir befehlen, mich anderen gegenüber meinem Status entsprechend zu verhalten... und ich wette, dass dir das nicht gefallen würde.", murmelte Severus, während er sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhob. Doch dann hielt er inne und sah sie an. "Hast du gerade gesagt.. dass du mich magst?", wollte er unsicher wissen.

Langsam drehte sich Lily wieder um, so dass sie dem Slytherin ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Oh ja, sie glaubte auch nicht, dass ihr gefallen würde, was er angedeutet hatte. Dann doch lieber seine andere, sarkastische Art.

"Naja wenn… wenn du mich nicht gerade wegen meiner Herkunft beschimpfst, bist du wirklich nett… und…" Beschämenderweise spürte Lily, wie sie heiße Ohren bekam und sprach daher ganz schnell weiter: "…und… für einen Slytherin bist du… ich meine…", ‚Himmel ist das peinlich!', "…ich kann mit dir reden und du hörst auch wirklich zu… das tut sonst niemand. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls…", letzteres murmelte sie nur noch, während nun auch ihre Wangen einen deutlichen Rotton annahmen, "…ja ich mag dich wirklich."

Severus stand vollkommen ungläubig da und griff sich aus Reflex an seine Haare, um zu sehen, ob sie fettig waren, wie sie es sein sollten. Doch mit dem Glamour schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. "Am Aussehen kann's ja wohl nicht liegen.", brummelte er, während er ebenfalls leicht rot wurde. 

Erleichtert, dass er sich wenigstens nicht direkt über sie lustig machte, grinste Lily erleichtert: "Komm schon so schlimm ist's nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem… was nützt einem gutes Aussehen, wenn der Charakter nicht stimmt?"

Ihm zu sagen, dass sie seine Nase mochte - sie fand sie keineswegs zu groß - und auch seine Hände mit den langen schlanken Fingern, die so genau und vorsichtig zugleich die Zutaten im Zaubertrankunterricht behandelten. Nein, das wäre nun wirklich zu weit gegangen.

"Und... und woher weißt du, dass mein Charakter in Ordnung ist?", fragte Severus leise weiter, obwohl er eigentlich besser schweigen sollte, damit sich seine Stimme erholte.

Lily wurde schlagartig wieder ernst: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich so denkst wie die anderen Slytherin… vielleicht tust du ja nur so, um unter ihnen… überleben zu können. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ein böser Mensch bist, Severus."

Er wurde nun wirklich rot und sah zur Seite. Schließlich konnte sie nicht wissen, was er über die Ferien alles hatte tun müssen. "Ich werde zurück gehen... Ich muss noch lernen."

Nickend trat Lily einen Schritt zurück: "Ich begleite dich. Irgendwie ist mir nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade zumute." Außerdem wollte sie ihn auf gar keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen, denn nur zu deutlich hatte sie noch vor Augen, in welchem Zustand er ihr die Türe geöffnet hatte.

"Das wird sicher lustig.", murmelte Severus und grinste kurz. "Potter wird sicher vor Eifersucht platzen, wenn er dich neben mir gehen sieht. Vermutlich glaubt er gleich, dass ich dich verhext hätte."

"Das ist nicht lustig…", murmelte Lily, dennoch zuckten ihre Lippen verdächtig, "Er wird dann nur noch mehr eingebildete Gründe haben, dich mit seinen… Kumpanen zu ärgern."

"Wenn er das nochmal versucht, wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben.", murmelte Severus mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie auf den Weg traten, wo sich auch gleich einige Ravenclaw Schülerinnen nach ihnen umdrehten. Doch er ignorierte sie einfach und ging in Richtung Hogwarts, wobei man ihm überhaupt nicht mehr ansah, was passiert war.

Das Lily überrascht war, wäre noch weit untertrieben gewesen, als sie sah wie… natürlich sich der Slytherin auf einmal bewegte. Einzig die blutige Lippe und das bleiche Gesicht zeugten noch von dem, was sie gesehen hatte und hätte sie nicht geahnt, wie es wirklich um ihn stand, hätte sie vermutlich nur gedacht, dass er Potter, Black und Co wieder über den Weg gelaufen war.

"Deine Lippe… sie blutet noch..", murmelte sie leise, darauf achtend, dass sie stets neben ihm ging. Kurz kramte Lily in einer ihrer Robentaschen und förderte schließlich ein dunkelblau silbernes Stofftaschentuch zu Tage, in dessen linker unteren Ecke sie eigenhändig ihre Initialen eingestickt hatte. Sie reichte es ihm. "Hier…"

Überrascht griff Severus zu und hielt es sich an die schmerzende Lippe. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig. Hatte er jetzt eine... Freundin? Sollte es tatsächlich jemanden geben, der mit diesem hässlichen, abstoßenden Etwas, das er gezwungen war, für die Öffentlichkeit zu sein, etwas zu tun haben wollte? Mehr, als es herumzuschubsen und fertig zu machen?

-----

tbc


	44. Chapter 44

**Vielen Dank an diejenigen die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Das spornt doch immer wieder an. Hier ist nun wieder mal eine Warnung angebracht. Es ist ein Kapitel mit eindeutigen sexuellen Handlungen. Wer sowas also lieber nicht lesen mag, sollte hier nun nicht weiter lesen. - Morti**

**Kapitel 44**

Das Abendessen war zu Ende. Einmal mehr stand ein Wochenende bevor, an dem es für die Siebtklässler von Hogwarts hieß Lernen, Lernen und nochmals Lernen.

Severus Snape verließ die Große Halle und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wohin er gerade unterwegs war.

Vor ein paar Tagen war Professor Slughorn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gekommen und hatte den Ältesten unter ihnen eröffnet, dass es in diesem Schuljahr eine Ausnahme geben würde.

Normalerweise war das Einzelzimmer in den Slytherinkerkern reserviert für einen möglichen Schulsprecher aus ihrem Haus und blieb ansonsten leer. Doch da sie in diesem Jahr die Möglichkeit hatten, dass ein Slytherin den höchsten Abschluss des Jahrgangs machte, sollte dieser das Privileg bekommen, ein Einzelzimmer zu beziehen, sodass er in Ruhe und ungestört lernen konnte.

Die anderen Schüler hatten sich gegenseitig angesehen und einer kicherte sogar, als Severus aufstand. Doch dieses Kichern blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als Slughorn tatsächlich bestätigte, dass er von Severus sprach.

Keinen seiner Schulkameraden hatte bisher interessiert, wie gut Snape wirklich war. Sie hatten alle nur das Halbblut gesehen, das von Rechtswegen nicht einmal in diesem Haus sein sollte.

Seit fünf Tagen bewohnte er nun das Einzelzimmer, das im Jahr zuvor seinem Meister gehört hatte.

Als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, tuschelten einige Drittklässler sofort los. Doch störte ihn das wenig bis gar nicht. Zufrieden, ein ganzes Wochenende ungestört lernen zu können, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Zwei weitere Wochen waren vergangen. Zwei Wochen in denen Louis nicht mehr mit angesehen hatte, wie Lucius kaum Schlaf fand und so hatte dieser ihm kurzerhand einen Traumlosenschlaf Trunk in den abendlichen Tee gemischt. Wenigstens hatte Lucius die darauf folgenden Nächte gut schlafen können, auch wenn er dem Heiler immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, ihn derartig hereingelegt zu haben. Was wäre gewesen, hätte sein Lord ihn gerade in dieser Phase gerufen?

Doch diese beiden Wochen war nichts Diesbezügliches geschehen und Lucius hatte es endlich geschafft, seine Geschäfte und sonstigen Beziehungen wieder auf einen für ihn annehmbaren Status zu bringen, bei dem er sich hie und da einige Tage auch um andere Dinge kümmern konnte.

Seien es nun Aufträge, seine Dienste beim Lord oder … so wie heute, dass er sich endlich das gönnte, nach dem er schon seit über einem Monat mehr als nur verlangte, ja sich regelrecht danach verzehrt hatte. Es war erst wenige Minuten her, seit er sich ins Schloss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen hatte, dessen Passwort Lucius ein leichtes gewesen war herauszufinden. Er hatte sich einfach einige der von Morgan und Averys - Lucius Gesicht verzog sich leicht bei dem Gedanken an diesen bestimmten Todesser, dem er froh war noch nicht wieder begegnet zu sein - erlernten Tricks angewandt und konnte so einen Schüler belauschen, der die Slytheringemeinschaftsräume betrat, als dieser zufälligerweise den Becher mit Saft über seine Kleidung vergoss, welchen er bei sich gehabt hatte und so nun zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum musste, um sich umzuziehen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und auch dieser Schüler - ein Erstklässler vermutete Lucius, da er ihn nicht kannte - kam wieder heraus. Der Rest war kaum eines Gedankens wert.

So saß er nun hier seit knapp fünf Minuten in dem am nächsten am Kamin befindlichen Stuhl, bereits erregt von der bloßen Vorstellung, was ihm gleich zuteil werden würde, als sich die Zimmertüre auch bereits öffnete.

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter dem Objekt seiner Begierde - denn genau das war es, was Lucius am meisten empfand - geschlossen hatte, schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und versiegelte die Türe, begleitet von einem Stillezauber, der keinen Laut ganz gleich wie laut dieser auch sein mochte, nach Draußen dringen ließ.

Mitten im Schritt war Severus erstarrt und blinzelte einige Male, als hielte er, was er sah, für ein Trugbild. "Meister?", hauchte er dann leise, als wäre er noch immer heiser.

Lucius' Augen wurden schmal als er die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen sah. Doch war er nicht wirklich erstaunt darüber, nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen, das für Severus alles andere als angenehm gewesen war. Nun … auch Lucius war nicht wirklich zufrieden daraus hervorgekommen und schon gar nicht befriedigt: "An deiner … Begeisterungsfähigkeit solltest du noch üben, Severus."

"Verzeiht, Meister. Ich.. habe nur nicht mit Eurer Anwesenheit gerechnet.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und trat nun näher. Langsam setzte er sich neben Lucius auf einen weiteren Stuhl und sah diesen fragend an.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte kurz über das von blonden Haaren umrahmte Gesicht, das Lucius neuerdings mit Vorliebe halb offen trug. "Ich könnte dich jetzt natürlich fragen, wie es in der Schule läuft … wie es dir geht … auch wenn mich das tatsächlich interessiert, aber im Moment habe ich für deinen Mund nur an einem ein besonders … gesteigertes Interesse." Und damit wies Lucius auf die deutliche Wölbung in seiner Hose. Ja … selbst nur darüber in Andeutungen zu sprechen, ließ ihn bereits noch weiter schwellen.

Severus schluckte kurz, doch zögerte er dieses Mal nicht mehr. Sofort rutschte er von dem Stuhl, auf den er sich eben erst gesetzt hatte, und befand sich im nächsten Moment auch schon auf Knien zwischen den leicht gespreizten Beinen seines Meisters.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Hose und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Lucius keine Unterhose trug. Doch hielt Severus sich damit nicht auf. Immerhin hatte er eine Anweisung erhalten und sein Bedürfnis an Strafen, war auf Jahre im Voraus gedeckt. Also beugte er sich vor und nahm das schon deutlich geschwollene Glied in den Mund, um es nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen.

Nach Luft schnappend rutschte Lucius ein gutes Stück die Stuhllehne herunter, strecke seine rechte Hand nach dem schwarzen Schopf aus und drückte ihn fester gegen seinen Schritt, während sich seine andere Hand regelrecht in die Stuhllehne verkrallt hatte.

Das war es! Genau das hatte er die ganze Zeit über gebraucht … und nun bekam er es auch!

Laut aufstöhnend versuchte er noch mehr dieser köstlich warmen Höhle auszufüllen, während die darin stattfindenden Bewegungen ihn fast wahnsinnig machten vor Lust und er bereits jetzt ein heftiges Zittern seinen Körper erfassen spürte, das seinen viel zu schnell nahenden Höhepunkt unmissverständlich ankündigte.

Sich innerlich vor dem in ihm aufsteigenden Ekel verschließend, schloss Severus die Augen und saugte fester, während er an etwas sehr gut schmeckendes dachte. Plötzlich nahm er Lucius vollkommen in seinen Rachen auf, sodass er mit der Nase gegen das Schambein drückte und Lucius' Hoden gegen sein Kinn schlugen.

Das war nun eindeutig zu viel und mit einem gutturalem Aufschrei schoss der viel zu lange angestaute Samen in den Rachen, während sich Lucius' Hüfte fast schon zuckend immer wieder hob, wollte sein Orgasmus schier kein Ende finden.

Wie von selbst rutschte er noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne auf dem Stuhl und seine Beine schlangen sich Halt suchend um seinen Sklaven, wäre er sonst glatt zu Boden gerutscht.

Sofort hob Severus beide Hände und legte sie an Lucius' Pobacken, um zu versuchen, ihn oben zu halten, während er ihn noch sauber leckte. Allerdings würde er ihn unmöglich halten können, sollte sich Lucius' Körperspannung lösen. Langsam blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf,

Seine Beinmuskeln noch etwas fester anspannend, grinste Lucius offen. Im Moment bestand keine Gefahr, dass er herab fiel - so lange auch Severus seinen Teil dazu beitrug, ihn zu halten - war er doch alles andere als erschöpft. Im Gegenteil … das war nur der Anfang gewesen, der Appetitanreger sozusagen.

Er hatte es sogar so eilig gehabt, dass ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass er den Glamour ja noch nicht entfernt hatte und so zog sich Lucius mit einem leicht bedauernden Blick nun doch wieder nach oben zurück auf die Sitzfläche, fischte nach seinem fallen gelassenen Zauberstab und holte das Versäumnis nach.

Das Kribbeln der Magie auf seine Haut ließ Severus leicht lächeln, da es ihn immer freute, sein wahres Aussehen zu tragen. Doch gleichzeitig wurde er auch mehr als nervös, da er sich – wenn auch eher unterbewusst – an die letzten Worte seines Meisters bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen erinnerte.

Er sollte sich so benehmen, als würde er Lucius begehren. Doch wie?

Lucius' Augen glitzerten leicht amüsiert, als er seine noch freie Hand auf seinen Schritt legte und mit einem versonnenem Lächeln über die noch feuchten Stellen streichelte, wobei es ihn wenig störte, dass seine Hose noch halb um seine entblößten Oberschenkel hing: "Worauf, glaubst du, hab ich wohl als nächstes Lust?"

"Auf mich...", hauchte Severus ohne zu zögern und sogar ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen dabei. "Im Bett... nackt...", setzte er fort und es klang wirklich so, als würde er das auch wollen. Die Zeit hatte ihn zu einem guten Schauspieler gemacht.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich das war, was Severus wollte, so hinderte dies Lucius nicht daran, das Spiel zu genießen. Er hatte genug Kummer und Widerwillen für sie beide durchgemacht und so war Lucius zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass es damit nun genug war.

Auch für sie beide.

Sollte der Dunkle Lord ihn wieder rufen, würde er sich an das erinnern, was Severus ihm unbewusst auch jetzt lehrte. Wie man, selbst wenn es innerlich anders aussah, wenigstens so tat, als machte es einem Spaß und Lucius hatte die Hoffnung, dass es dann auch wirklich soweit kam, dass er es ein Stück weit sogar selbst genießen konnte, wenn er wieder in der unterlegenen, der benutzten Position war.

Jetzt jedoch wollte er auskosten was ihm möglich war.

Leicht verstärkte er seine Handbewegungen, umfasste sein eigenes Glied nun ganz, was erneut fast schon ausreichte, um ihn wieder etwas erstarken zu lassen: "… erzählt weiter, während du dich ausziehst."

Sofort erhob Severus und begann sich auszuziehen. Allerdings diesmal nicht so überhastet und ängstlich, sondern langsam und möglichst verführerisch. Dabei erzählte er leise weiter, was Lucius alles mit ihm im Bett tun könnte. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich währenddessen auf seine Wangen.

Schon bald wurde Lucius' Atem schneller, unkontrollierter und mit einem unwilligen Stöhnen löste er sein eigene Hand von dem, was sie tat, und stand mit leicht wackligen Knien auf, während sich überdeutlich das Verlangen in seinen grauen Augen und seinem vor Erregung geröteten Gesicht zeigte.

Bei seinem ersten Schritt wäre er fast über seine eigene, noch immer um seine Beine hängende Hose gestolpert, aus welcher er anschließend ungeduldig heraus stieg. Doch sowohl sein Hemd als auch die Schuhe und Socken behielt er noch an, dauerte es ihm einfach zu lange sich auch diesen noch zu widmen und sich nach seinem Zauberstab zu bücken, oder ihn zu sich zu rufen und.. nein… all das war bedeutungslos… unwichtig…

Fast schon zitternd vor Lust trat Lucius an seinen Sklaven heran, schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte sich möglichst eng an ihn heran, während sein Blick kurz suchend durch den Raum zuckte und schließlich auf dem mit einigen Schulbüchern belegten Schreibtisch hängen blieb.

Oh ja.. das war eindeutig besser als das Bett… vorerst jedenfalls.

Fast schon lasziv schmiegte Severus sich gegen den heißen Körper und schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um Lucius. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und sein Körper reagierte, auf die Hitze und die ganze Situation. Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen lehnte er den Kopf an Lucius' Schulter und schloss die Augen, während er ihm mit einer Hand über die Brust strich.

"Hmm …. Sag mir wie sehr du mich brauchst …, wie begierig du darauf bist mich zu spüren …", flüsterte Lucius leise, während er nicht widerstehen konnte und sich an dem an ihm geschmiegten Körper zu reiben begann, während seine rechte Hand erst über den Rücken und dann den Hintern herunter strich und er sacht über die Pospalte zu streichen begann.

Mit einem leichten Keuchen rieb sich auch Severus an dem Blonden, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich dem Finger entgegen zu drücken. "Ich brauche Euch, Meister... Eure Stärke...", wisperte er, während er scheinbar versuchte, den Finger gleich in sich zu bekommen, so sehr drängte er sich dagegen. "Ich verzehre mich danach." Die Worte klangen wirklich echt und Severus ließ sich absolut gehen, um Lucius' Befehl befolgen zu können.

Unwillkürlich aufstöhnend verstärkte Lucius die kreisenden Bewegungen, die er abwechselnd mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger machte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt ohne Gleitcreme … da war ja immer noch diese Spezialmischung, die er schon das letzte Mal dabei gehabt hatte … aber im Moment schien eine solche kaum erforderlich zu sein.

Das war ein neuer Aspekt, der Lucius überraschte, hatte er damit doch nun wirklich nur äußerst schmerzhafte und unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber nun… er war hier, um zu lernen und wenn es auch dort etwas zu lernen gab, würde er dies mit ebensoviel Genuss tun, wie alles andere in den letzten Minuten.

Als Lucius dann das nächste spürte, wie ihm der Hintern regelrecht entgegengeschoben wurde, gab sein Zeigefingern nicht wie sonst nach, sondern schob sich vorsichtig ein Stück weiter hinein.

Severus keuchte auf und drängte sich nun wieder vorn gegen Lucius, weg von dem Brennen, das der trockene Finger auslöste. Er rieb seine Erektion gegen die von Lucius. "Mit Gleitgel ist es viel schöner.", hauchte er dabei leise und begann Lucius' Hals entlang zu küssen und suchte nach einer empfindlichen Stelle, die er unterhalb des Ohrläppchens auch fand.

Unwillkürlich wurden Lucius die Knie schwach und aufkeuchend zog er seine Hand und damit auch seinen Finger wieder zurück: "Auf…", heftig sog er die Luft ein, "…auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett…", brachte er schließlich hervor, hatte er dort doch das mitgebrachte Döschen abgelegt.

Nochmals umspielte Severus' Zunge flink die Stelle, die Lucius derartig ins Schwanken brachte. Dann löste er sich von ihm und holte die Dose von der angegebenen Stelle. Dabei zeigte seine eigene Erektion fast wagerecht nach vorn und schwankte unangenehm auf und ab.

Lucius begab sich indessen zum Schreibtisch, fegte alles was auf selbigem Lag mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seines Armes einfach beiseite und klopfte anschließend auffordernd mit der flachen Hand auf die nun frei gewordene Holzfläche.

Als zwei Bücher zusammen mit allem anderen zu Boden fielen, zuckte Severus zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen kletterte er auf den Schreibtisch, zog die Beine nach oben und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Lucius hatte nun den optimalen Blick, als Severus die Beine auffallen ließ. "Soll ich es selbst machen, Meister?", raunte der Schwarzhaarige, während er die Dose bereits öffnete.

"Wie wäre es dir denn lieber?", konnte sich Lucius nicht erwehren, schmunzelnd zu fragen, während ihn das, was er sah, nur noch mehr erregte.

Einen Moment strich Severus sich stöhnend über die eigene Erektion, um zu überlegen, was die richtige Antwort wäre. "Ich... ich fände es erregender, wenn Ihr es macht, Meister.", raunte er dann heiser.

Zwei begeistert aufleuchtende Augen waren Antwort genug, dass es die richtigen Worte gewesen waren und schon tauchte ein langer Finger in den Inhalt der Dose: "Komm etwas höher, mein Schöner, damit ich richtig herankomme."

Es war das erste Mal, das Lucius etwas anderes sagte als eben Severus, oder gar etwas anderes dachte als eben an dessen Namen, oder wenn dann als an seinen Sklaven, oder sein Eigentum… und so hielt seine Hand, die über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel zu streicheln begonnen hatte, zögernd inne.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen und es war echt. Komplimente kannte er eigentlich nicht. Langsam stellte er seine Füße etwas anders hin und drückte dann seinen Hintern etwas nach oben, damit Lucius besser heran kam. Zwar war diese Position weitaus anstrengender, aber das war im Moment nicht so wichtig.

Da Lucius aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, dass eine derartige Haltung nicht wirklich angenehm war - auch wenn er es bisher nur aus dem Bett des Dunklen Lords kannte und dieser allen finsteren Göttern zum Dank noch nicht auf eine derartige Idee gekommen war - zögerte er nicht lange und schob seinen dick eingegelten Finger in das nun sichtbar gewordene Loch. "Sag mir wie sich das anfühlt.", verlangte er schließlich, während er den Finger leicht hin und her zudrehen begann und sich so ohne wirkliche Pause immer tiefer bohrte.

"Kalt.", keuchte Severus als erstes, drängte sich dem Finger aber entgegen. Seine Glieder zitterten bereits leicht. "Und heiß."

Lucius' Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, hatte er damit doch nicht gerechnet und langsam schob er einen zweiten Finger dem ersten hinterher.

"Es.. kribbelt.", keuchte Severus und öffnete die Augen, um zu Lucius zu blicken. Das war ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass er es gar nicht beschreiben konnte. "Was... was ist das?", wollte er leise wissen, ehe er sich aufstöhnend noch näher an die Finger drückte, damit Lucius vielleicht den Punkt in ihm berührte.

"Etwas, über das ich gelesen habe…", langsam zog Lucius seine Finger wieder zurück, um anschließend mit dreien wieder einzudringen, zog sie wieder zurück - auch wenn diesmal nicht wieder ganz heraus - und drang wieder ein, erst langsam und dann schneller, fester und dann stieß er sie so tief wie möglich bis zum Ansatz in den schon gut geweiteten Anus.

Eigentlich hätte er schon mit mehr als nur seinen Fingern eindringen können, doch auch wenn Lucius seine eigene Erregung immer heftiger spürte und er sich um wenigstens etwas des Drucks zu verlieren, gegen die Schreibtischkante drückte, hielt er sich noch zurück. War es doch eine ganz eigene Art des Genusses mit seiner Hand zu arbeiten und die Reaktionen so überdeutlich und unmittelbar mitfühlen zu können.

Severus keuchte immer lauter und konnte sich einfach nicht mehr in der Stellung halten, sodass er langsam runter sank. Dabei rutschte er aber auch weiter nach vorn, sodass Lucius weiter vollen Zugriff hatte und er nun mehr auf dem Tisch lag als saß. Dabei fragte sich der noch halbwegs rationale Teil in ihm, was der Blonde vorhatte, denn er glaubte nicht, dass Lucius wusste, wie er weiter machen könnte, wollte er seine ganze Hand benutzen. Oder zumindest hoffte Severus, dass Lucius davon noch keine Ahnung hatte.

Lucius' Augen glitzerten leicht als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam und ehe er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, beugte er sich vor und küsste auf die Spitze des durch die Bewegungen auf und ab wiegenden Schafts.

Nicht weil er es musste…

…sondern weil er es in diesem Moment einfach selbst wollte, weil er selbst derart erregt war, dass er einfach irgendetwas tun musste, wollte er nicht doch schon seine Handarbeit beenden. Doch noch war Lucius dazu nicht bereit.

Erstaunt sah Severus an sich herunter und stöhnte auf, da er damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte. Seine Erektion war so hart, dass es schmerzte und erste Lusttropfen bildeten sich an der Spitze. "Bitte, Meister... Ich will Euch spüren.", flehte er, weil es das war, was Lucius wollte, und drängte sich den Fingern noch mehr entgegen.

Langsam zogen sich Lucius Finger zurück, bis er seine Hand schließlich wieder frei hatte. Seine eigene Erektion nun fassend, führte er sie nun an den stark geweiteten Anus, drang aber noch nicht ein. Erst gab es etwas, das er wissen musste: "Willst du das, weil ich möchte, dass du es willst, oder weil es wirklich dein Wunsch ist?"

"Ich...ich will es ... ich brauch es .. jetzt...", stöhnte Severus und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Er war im Moment einfach zu erregt, um etwas anderes zu wollen.

"Dann sollst du bekommen, was du verlangst..", murmelte Lucius sich vorbeugend und während seine Lippen den anderen Mund zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, drang er mit einem raschen Stoß in diesen ein, was Lucius im ersten Moment regelrecht den Atem nahm, derart einnehmend waren die damit einhergehenden Gefühle.

Da die Erektion dann doch noch um einiges größer war, als Lucius drei Finger, keuchte Severus laut auf. Doch er konnte nicht einmal nach hinten wegrutschen, um der Wucht zu entkommen und so atmete er nur hektisch in den Kuss, um die plötzlichen Schmerzen wegzuatmen. Sein Schließmuskel zuckte einige Momente lang, bis er sich an die Dehnung gewöhnte hatte.

Für einen Moment verharrte Lucius, als er spürte, dass er vollständig in den Andern eingedrungen war, und genoss die sein Glied massierenden Kontraktionen, ehe er den Kuss schließlich beendete und mit nun doch heiserer Stimme raunte: "Zufrieden?"

Severus leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte hektisch. Was hätte er auch anderes tun können, ohne die Stimmung zu verderben? "Ja.. Meister...", brachte er mühsam hervor.

"Gut…", erneut beugte sich Lucius zu einem Kuss vor, während er langsam begann, sich zu bewegen.

Wie immer in solch einer Situation war ein Teil von Severus entsetzt über sein eigenes Verhalten. Den anderen, im Moment weitaus größeren Teil interessierte es nicht. Er wollte nur Befriedigung und drängte sich den viel zu langsamen Stößen entgegen, sofern das in dieser Position überhaupt möglich war. Leise keuchend versuchte er den Kuss zu erwidern.

Es kostete Lucius alle Selbstbeherrschung, derer er noch fähig war, um nicht schneller zu werden und den langsamen Rhythmus beizubehalten. Nicht wenig half ihm dabei, dass er seinen ersten - wenn auch ungemein kurzen - Höhepunkt bereits hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er selbst war derart erregt, dass ihm im Moment nicht einmal sein eigener Samen störte, dessen Reste er immer noch im Mund seines Sklaven zu schmecken vermochte. Nun … zumindest nicht so sehr, dass er in seinem Tun innehielt.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen so, während er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und nicht nur seinen mittleren Regionen die Vereinigung genoss, doch irgendwann wurde es selbst für ihn eher ein Schmerz als ein Vergnügen, so sehr drängte es ihn nun doch, zu einem Ende zu kommen.

Sich selbst noch einmal zurückhaltend, lauschte Lucius für einen Moment ihrer beider schwerem, keuchendem Atem, ehe er sich noch ein letztes Mal zusammenreißend, fast ganz aus dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückzog.

Ein leises, verzweifelt klingendes Wimmern kam daraufhin von Severus, weil er glaubte, dass Lucius schon fertig wäre und aufhören wolle. "Bitte.. bitte mehr. Meister..", keuchte er flehend vor sich hin.

Bei diesem Flehen konnte sich auch Lucius nun nicht mehr beherrschen und mit einem schnellen Stoß drang er abermals bis zur Gänze in Severus ein, zog sich kurz wieder zurück und stieß dann abermals zu und diesmal ohne weitere Unterbrechungen, schneller und schneller werdend, angestachelt von dem klatschenden Geräusch, das sich durch die rasche Bewegung und das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer beider Körper ergab.

Es dauerte nur noch wenige Momente und ohne dass Lucius ihn irgendwie zusätzlich berühren musste, kam Severus mit einem Aufschrei zum Höhepunkte. Dass er sich dabei vollkommen besudelte, merkte er nicht einmal, so fertig war er danach.

Auch Lucius brauchte nur noch wenige weitere harte Stöße und auch er erlangte mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß seinen zweiten Höhepunkt an diesem Tag, wobei ihm schlichtweg die Luft fehlte, um irgendeinen Laut außer einem sichtlich befreiten Stöhnen von sich zu geben.

Keuchend und sein schweißfeuchtes Haar nicht aus seiner ebenso feuchten Stirn wischend, stützte er sich mit beiden Händen seitlich auf dem Schreibtisch zu beiden Seiten des wie erschlafft auf dem Schreibtisch liegenden Severus ab, dabei darauf achtend, dass er so dicht bei ihm blieb, dass sein nun ebenfalls erschlafftes Glied nicht aus ihm herausrutschten konnte und nutzte die nächsten Minuten erst einmal, um wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu kommen.

Als Severus wieder halbwegs bei sich war und blinzelnd aufsah, blickte er direkt in eisgraue Augen. Sofort färbten sich seine Wangen rot, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich genau so verhalten hatte, wie Lucius es wollte. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Das Lächeln erwidernd, da er gar nicht anders konnte, zog sich Lucius vorsichtig aus Severus zurück, drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, schob seinen rechten Arm unter dessen Beine und seinen linken um dessen Rücken und hob ihn kurzerhand hoch, dabei keinen noch so kleinen Moment den Augenkontakt zu diesen schwarzen, samtenen Seen unterbrechend.

Zum Glück war das Bett nicht allzu weit entfernt, denn auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich schwer war, so war Lucius selbst nicht gerade bei Kräften - nicht so kurz nach seinem zweiten Orgasmus - und so fiel er auch mehr mitsamt seinem Sklaven in das Bett, als dass er ihn hinlegte und sich selbst setzte.

Unvermittelt auflachend blieb Lucius liegen, sich in diesem Moment nicht darüber wundernd, auch wenn er sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal derart freiheraus hatte lachen können.

In diesem einen Augenblick fühlte er sich regelrecht beschwingt, ja … vielleicht sogar glücklich. Als wäre eine große Last von ihm gefallen, von der er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

Severus lächelte leicht. Es freute ihn, dass Lucius so ausgelassen war, und er schmiegte sich im Bett gleich wieder an ihn. Allerdings nicht, um ihn erneut zu noch mehr Spielchen zu überreden, sondern einfach, um bei ihm zu sein... seine Nähe zu spüren.

Nur zu gerne ließ Lucius die Annäherung geschehen und wie von selbst wand sich ein Arm von ihm unter Severus' Kopf vorbei, so dass dieser nun noch dichter bei ihm liegen konnte.

Mehrere Minuten genoss er einfach das schlichte Beisammensein, ehe Lucius schließlich langsam seinen Kopf wandte und immer noch mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit verkündete: "Hätte ich früher gewusst, wie … wie schön Sex sein kann … ich hätte mir wohl einiges an … Disziplinierung von Ihm sparen können."

"Ja... aber soetwas weiß man vorher doch nie.", raunte Severus leise, der mit nicht geringem Schrecken an seine eigene Zeit des Lernens zurückdachte, während er sich in die Arme schmiegte. Auch für ihn wahr es anfangs die Hölle gewesen... und war es für einen Teil von ihm noch immer. Aber das würde er nicht mehr zugeben.

Lucius schmunzelte kurz zustimmend, ehe er plötzlich wieder ernst werdend leise fragte: "Und … wie fühlst du dich?"

Langsam hob Severus den Blick, um den Blonden anzusehen, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder an Lucius' Schulter legte. "Gut, Meister.", murmelte er leise. "Es tut durch die Überdehnung etwas weh, aber das vergeht schnell... Hat es Euch gefallen?"

"Sehr … ich habe mich seit sechs Wochen nicht mehr derart erleichtert gefühlt …" Doch dann runzelte Lucius leicht seine Stirn und ein Hauch Besorgnis schlich sich in seine Stimme: "… ich hatte gehofft, es würde nicht mehr weh tun … nachdem ich dich vorbereitet hatte."

"Nein... während dem Sex war es nur einen Augenblick unangenehm, als Ihr so schnell eingedrungen seid. Aber hinterher spürt man es... So wie Muskelkater nach dem Sport.", erklärte Severus leise.

"Hmm …lass mich sehen …", murmelte Lucius, ehe er etwas abrückte und den Schwarzhaarigen bedeutete sich ihm richtig zuzudrehen. Er selbst war bei seinen eigenen Lektionen bisher nie mit einem einfachen Muskelkater davon gekommen und da dies keine Lektion, keine Strafe, kein Aufzwingen hatte sein sollen, hatte Lucius gehofft, dass es auch für den unterlegenen Part ohne Schmerzen - gleich wie gering - vonstatten gehen würde.

Ohne zu zögern und nur mit leicht roten Ohren drehte Severus sich weg und zog die Beine unter den Bauch, ehe er sie leicht spreizte, sodass Lucius leicht an seinen Hintern kam. Sein Anus war noch immer deutlich geweitet. Unter einer Mischung aus Gleitmittel und langsam aus ihm heraus laufendem Samen war deutlich sichtbar, dass der Muskel gerötet war. "Es ist nicht schlimm, Meister... das ist normal und vergeht bald."

Lucius antwortete nicht, fühlte er doch plötzlich fast schon so etwas wie … ja … Schuld? Nein … es war sein gutes Recht zu genießen, was er besaß, aber dennoch … er hatte nicht gewollt, dass … nein, er hatte sich gewünscht, dass es Severus ebenso viel Genuss bereitete wie ihm selbst. Wortlos seinen Zauberstab zu sich rufend, reinigte er erst einmal sie beide gründlich mit einem dementsprechenden Spruch, was auch seine Kleidung einbezog, was im Falle seines immer noch an seinem Körper befindlichen Hemds auch dringend notwendig war und besah sich erneut den geröteten Muskel, was ihn nicht so kalt ließ, wie er es in diesem Moment vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte.

Ehe er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, beugte sich Lucius plötzlich vor und einer Eingebung folgend, fuhr er sacht mit seiner Zungenspitze darüber und zu seiner eigenen nicht geringen Überraschung, machte es ihn unglaublich an.  
**  
**Severus war so überrascht, weil er damit nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, dass er mit einem Aufschrei nach vorn hechtete und dabei fast vom Bett fiel. Dann starrte er Lucius mit riesigen Augen an. Natürlich war ihm das nicht neu, doch niemals hatte er es selbst gespürt, nur immer bei seinem früheren Herrn.

Lucius zuckte zurück als hätte er einen Schlag erhalten und das Gefühl das zuvor noch in ihm gewesen war, wich nun uneingeschränktem Schrecken, was wie er wusste ihm auch deutlich anzusehen war: "Hab … hab ich dir wehgetan?"

‚Hundert Punkte von Slytherin für diese selten dämliche Frage … natürlich hast du das … schließlich hat er doch eben noch gesagt, das es ihm weh tut …', schalt er sich selbst. Hastig rutschte er das letzte Stück vom Bett herunter und rappelte sich auf, ehe er seinen Blick suchend durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Wo bei Mordraud konnte die Salbe stecken, die Louis dem Schüler sicher mit nach Hogwarts gegeben hatte?

"Nein... Meister.", rief Severus sofort. Doch da war Lucius schon aufgesprungen. "Ich... ich hab mich nur erschreckt... ich.. ich hätte nie erwartet, dass... dass Ihr das für mich tun würdet.", sprach er leise weiter und lächelte entschuldigend. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es sich so gut anfühlt...", gab er dann zu.

Ein Schwall purer Erleichterung durchzuckte Lucius und als er spürte wie ihm die Knie weich wurden, kehrte er auf das Bett zurück, wo er sich erst einmal auf die Kante setzte. Doch war er immer noch bereit jederzeit wieder aufzuspringen: "Sicher? Ich meine, … ich … ich wollte dir wirklich nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten …" Sich zum tief Durchatmen zwingend, sprach Lucius schnell weiter: "…wenn du mir sagst wo die Salbe für diese Art von … von Verletzungen ist, dann kümmere ich mich darum … vorsichtig."

"Es hat wirklich nicht weh getan, Meister. Nur wenn ich mich bewege, ist es etwas unangenehm, aber nicht wirklich schmerzhaft.", murmelte er leise und unterdrückte die aufkeimende Enttäuschung, dass Lucius nicht weiter machen würde. "Die Salbe ist in dem kleinen Schrank im Badezimmer."

Relativ schnell hatte Lucius die Salbe gefunden und so kehrte er schließlich, das Döschen bereits aufgeschraubt habend, ins Zimmer zurück. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was er eben getan hatte … und dass er es gerne eigentlich noch einmal tun würde…

Innerlich sogar enttäuscht, dass Lucius vermutlich wirklich nicht weiter machen würde, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert, kniete Severus sich wieder hin, damit Lucius erneut guten Zugriff auf seinen Hintern hatte.

Langsam setzte sich Lucius hinter seinen Sklaven, tunkte einen Finger in die Paste und … starrte sekundenlang einfach nur auf das so verführerisch gerötete Poloch. Es wäre so einfach … sich vorbeugen … die Zunge über den Muskelring spielen lassen … vielleicht - Lucius spürte wie seine Körpersäfte stetig wieder nach unten flossen - vielleicht auch die Zungenspitze ein wenig tiefer hinein wandern lassen …

Heftig ausatmend verteilte er etwas der Paste auf den Muskelring und ließ seinen Finger nur ganz kurz, kaum mehr als angedeutet auch in den Anus hineingleiten, so dass auch von innen her die Heilsalbe wirken konnte.

Severus schnappte leise nach Luft, als der Finger mit der kühlen Salbe seine erhitzte Haut traf. Dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Automatisch verengte sich der Muskel kurz um den Finger. Aufgrund seiner früheren Erfahrungen konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er erneut langsam erregt wurde, was Lucius in dieser Position sicher nicht entgehen würde.

Langsam setzte Severus sich auf und sah dann zu Lucius auf. "Werdet... Ihr jetzt häufiger herkommen, Meister?", wollte er leise wissen und es war nicht zu sagen, auf welche Antwort er nun hoffte.

Lucius schwieg einen Moment, als müsse er erst darüber nachdenken. Doch eigentlich gab es dabei nicht viel das dagegen- und nur umso mehr, das dafür sprach und während er sich seine Kleidung glatt strich erwiderte er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. "Ja, ich denke schon. Vielleicht fällt dir etwas ähnlich Gutes ein wie der Schreibtisch, das wir ausprobieren könnten."

"Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen.", nickte Severus und legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. "Wie oft kann ich mit Eurem Besuch rechnen?", wollte er dann weiter wissen, da er sich ja mit seinen Hausaufgaben darauf einrichten musste.

Lucius schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht …", antwortete Lucius ehrlich und mit einem Hauch Bedauern in seiner Stimme, "… es kommt ganz darauf an, ob meine Aufmerksamkeit … anderweitig benötigt wird, oder nicht. Falls möglich alle zwei Wochenenden. Vielleicht aber auch schon eher."

Severus nickte leicht, ehe er aufstand, um zu seinen Sachen zu gehen und sich anzuziehen. Die Hose in der Hand sah er allerdings zu Lucius auf. "Darf ich?", fragte er nach, weil er im Moment doch unsicherer war, was er tun durfte und was nicht. Und sich zu bedecken, wenn Lucius ihn vielleicht noch nackt betrachten wollte, durfte er definitiv nicht.

Nun doch überrascht sah Lucius auf, war er mit seinen Gedanken doch gerade abgelenkt gewesen: "Natürlich ... und ehe ich es wieder vergesse …", begann er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sklaven, wieder den Glamour über ihn sprechend.

Severus hatte den Kopf gesenkt, als Lucius den Zauberstab hob. Sogleich verwandelte sich der eben noch seidige Vorhang aus Haaren zu seinem fettigen, strähnigen Gegenstück. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah in die grauen Augen. "Wird es.. für immer so sein, Meister?", wisperte er leise.

Lucius zögerte mit einer Antwort. Sollte er lügen, um eine Hoffnung zu wecken, die vielleicht niemals realisierbar werden würden? "Für die Öffentlichkeit … ja. Aber sobald du das Jahr hier beendet hast, sobald du … wieder länger bei mir bist, wirst du diese Art der Verkleidung weit weniger benötigen als jetzt."

"Ja, Meister. Danke...", erwiderte Severus leise, während er sich mit gesenktem Kopf fertig anzog. Er sollte also recht behalten. Egal wie gut sein Abschluss sein würde.. es zählte gar nichts. Er würde auf Malfoy Manor eingesperrt sein, außer Avery hatte einen Auftrag für sie zu erledigen, was aber augenscheinlich nicht so oft vorkommen würde, wenn Lucius nicht einmal mehr trainieren musste.

In seine rechte Hosentasche greifend, zog Lucius eine silberne Taschenuhr hervor, was die daran befindliche Kette leicht klimpern ließ.

Severus war fertig angezogen und sah nun auch wieder zu Lucius auf, als wäre nichts weiter. "Darf.. ich fragen, wie Ihr hier hereingekommen seid... ohne dass Euch jemand gesehen hat, Meister?", fragte er neugierig nach und dachte an einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

Lucius' Lippen zuckten amüsiert: "Ich habe angewandt, was wir die letzten Wochen vor dem Ende der Ferien an … Außenübungen hatten. Es war zwar etwas anstrengend, aber nicht wirklich allzu schwer, während die meisten Schüler noch im Unterricht waren. Ich versteckte mich in einem der Geheimgänge, die es hier in den Kerkern ja reichlich gibt und wartete bis die meisten Schüler zum Essen gegangen waren. Dann musste ich nur noch warten bis ein etwas … ungeschickter Erstklässler seinen Saft beim Hinausgehen verschüttete und …", achselzuckend beendete Lucius seinen Part, "…so erfuhr ich das neue Passwort zum Slytheringemeinschaftssaal."  
**  
**"Und ich habe das Passwort zu diesem Raum hier nicht geändert.", murmelte Severus und lächelte leicht. Was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er es doch getan hätte und Lucius vor der Tür hätte warten müssen?

"Nun ..", Lucius lächelte leicht, "… ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Treffen." Damit aktivierte Lucius den Portschlüssel, welcher die silberne Taschenuhr war und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

Erst als er wieder in Malfoy Manor erschien, fiel ihm ein, dass er sich eigentlich auch hatte erkundigen wollen, ob Severus irgendwelche Probleme hatte, um die er sich kümmern müsste. Doch achselzuckend wischte Lucius diesen Gedankengang wieder beiseite. Sicher hätte dieser ihm gesagt, wenn es so wäre.

------  
TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel 45**

Immer wieder erwischte sich Lily dabei, wie ihre Blicke zum Slytherintisch hinüberwanderten und wie sie auch im Unterricht, bei den gemeinsamen Stunden mit den Slytherins, die einzige der Gryffindor war, die sich offenkundig nicht darüber beschwerten, stöhnten, oder wie im Falle der so genannten Rumtreiber, damit beschäftigten mögliche Streiche auszuhecken.

Nein – ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt etwas ganz Anderem. Etwas Bestimmten. Einem Schüler mit wie ungewaschen wirkenden Haaren, bleicher Haut und Händen, die sie immer wieder faszinierten. Manchmal … Nachts … wachte Lily auf und das Einzige, an das sie sich noch zu erinnern vermochte, waren eben diese Hände. Das ernste Gesicht, die leichte Röte auf den bleichen Wangen … und ein Mensch, der ihr zuhörte. Der sie nicht verurteilte und wenn dann nur – dessen war sich Lily sicher – damit er von seinen Hauskameraden nicht gänzlich fertig gemacht wurde. Das machten ihre so tollen mutigen gerechten Gryffindormitschüler schon zur Genüge.

Wobei – irgendetwas schien sich auch an dem Verhalten der Slytherins verändert zu haben, auch wenn es etwas war, das Lily nicht wirklich zu fassen bekam. Zu selten war es, dass ein Außenstehender – ein Nicht–Slytherin – mitbekam, was sich innerhalb des Hauses der Schlange abspielen mochte. Doch schienen sie Severus gegenüber nicht mehr ganz so … distanziert zu sein, wie es ihr sonst immer erschienen war. Oder täuschte sie sich? Lily wusste es schlichtweg nicht.

Potter, der sie dazu überreden wollte, doch bei dem heutigen Quidditchtraining dabei zu sein, speiste sie kurzerhand damit ab, dass sie noch in der Bibliothek zu lernen habe und keine Zeit für derartigen Unsinn hatte. Was genügte, um mehr als nur die Viererbande James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sie mit Unglauben anzusehen und mehr als einmal glaubte Lily zu hören, dass sie doch besser nach Ravenclaw gepasst hätte, oder doch gleich zu den Slytherins gehen sollte, wo sie doch ohnehin die ganze Zeit hinstarre.

Ihren Kiwibananensaftbecher greifend, stand Lily abrupt auf und verließ die Große Halle. Sie war zu wütend … und enttäuscht … um wirklich zu sehen, wohin sie lief.

Das Objekt ihrer Beobachtungen hatte die Halle schon einige Minuten vorher verlassen und war in die Kerker gegangen, um noch zwei Bücher zu holen, die er in die Bibliothek zurückbringen wollte. Gerade war er auf dem Weg durch die Halle zur Treppe und merkte nicht, dass ihm seitlich jemand entgegen kam, bis sie zusammenprallten. Sofort breitete sich eine unangenehme Nässe auf seinem Arm aus. "Was?", zischte er sofort, ehe seine schwarzen, kalten Augen auf grüne trafen.

"Oh nein tut mir leid! Das .. das wollte ich nicht!", entkam es Lily erschrocken, die den nun nur noch halbvollen Becher fast schon verkrampft umklammert hielt.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und reinigte mit einem kurzen Spruch seine Schulrobe. "Schon gut.", meinte er nur, weil er Lily aus welchem Grund auch immer nicht mehr wirklich böse sein konnte. 

Unschlüssig und mit immer noch schlechtem Gewissen, hätte sie doch besser aufpassen müssen, wohin sie lief, stand Lily da. Doch dann hielt sie die Stille nicht länger aus und platzte regelrecht mit dem Gedanken heraus, der ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen war: "Können wir uns wiedertreffen?"

Severus stand da und blinzelte einige Male, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. "Ähm.. s.sicher.", stammelte er ganz uncharakteristisch. "Ich will gerade in die Bibliothek..."

Lily wurde rot, verbiss sich aber zu sagen, dass sie das eigentlich nicht gemeint hatte und nickte zustimmend: "Ich auch …", dabei versuchte sie einen Blick auf die beiden Buchtitel zu erhaschen, die der Slytherin bei sich trug. Vielleicht fand sie ja so heraus, was ihn noch so interessierte.

"Wir … wir können ja zusammen gehen … ich meine hin ... hingehen."

"S.Sicher.", erwiderte Severus und ging die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch, wo sich die Bibliothek befand. Seine langen Haare verdeckten dabei, dass sich seine Ohren rot färbten, da er den Versprecher durchaus bemerkt hatte. Oder war es keiner gewesen? Sollte das ein.. Vorschlag gewesen sein? _'Unsinn'_, schalt er sich selbst, _'Warum sollte sie etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen?'_ Doch andererseits war sie hier, oder nicht?

Froh dass er ihren Versprecher wohl nicht mitbekommen hatte, atmete Lily erleichtert auf und beeilte sich schließlich damit, ihm hinauf in die Bibliothek zu folgen, wo sie ihm automatisch in eine der eher weniger genutzten Regalreihen nachlief.

Sorgfältig und vorsichtig stellte Severus seine Bücher wieder zurück, bei denen es sich eigentlich schon um Materialien zu einem Zaubertrankstudium handelte. Er hatte sie allerdings nur angelesen, da ihm die Lust vergangen war. Was nützte es, wenn er später in Malfoy Manor eingesperrt wäre?

Leise seufzend wandte er sich ab, nur um sich direkt Lily gegenüber zu finden.

"Martukars Zaubertrank Ingrendenzien …" Bewunderung klang in Lilys Stimme mit, als sie den Titel des zuletzt wieder ins Regal gestellten Buches laut las und fast schon beschämt gestand sie ein, "…ich habe nur die ersten drei Kapitel halbwegs verstanden …"

"Ich hab es gar nicht gelesen... es hat sowieso keinen Sinn mehr.", meinte Severus lediglich und verschwand um die Ecke des nächsten Regals zu seiner kleinen Nische, in der er sonst auch immer ungestört arbeitete. Dass er Lily nun den Platz zeigte, störte ihn auch nicht mehr.

Überrascht sah Lily dem Slytherin nach, ehe sie ihm schließlich zögernd folgte. War es richtig, ihn zu fragen, was er mit seiner Aussage eben gemeint hatte? Oder würde er sie dadurch für zu aufdringlich halten? Unschlüssig kaute Lily auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Severus saß auf einer kleinen, gepolsterten Lederbank und starrte auf seine Hände. Er war es so leid, für etwas zu lernen, das nie geschehen würde. Vielleicht sollte er Lucius bitten, ihn doch schon von der Schule zu nehmen. Was nützte es noch, wenn er seinen Abschluss machte? 

Langsam ging Lily auch noch die letzten wenigen Schritte, die sie von Severus trennten, und ließ sich schließlich vor diesem in die Hocke sinken. "Was meinst du?", fragte sie schließlich, doch ihrer Neugierde nachgebend, mit leiser Stimme nach. 

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und blickte in die grünen Augen vor sich. Nach einer Weile gab er sich einen Ruck. "Was nützt mir der beste Abschluss, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, wenn ich anschließend den Rest meines Lebens im Manor meines Meisters eingesperrt bin, weil er mich mit niemandem teilen will?", wisperte er leise. "Es ist absolut sinnlos, mich weiter anzustrengen... für nichts..."

Kurz zuckten Lilys Mundwinkel verdächtig: "Von dir selbst überzeugt bist du auch gar nicht, hm?", stichelte sie leicht, wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder ernst, als ihr die volle Bedeutung der eben gehörten Worte bewusst wurde.

"Meinst du wirklich, dass … dass dein … Meister so etwas tun würde? Ich mein, … wenn er wirklich so denkt, wieso lässt er dich dann deinen Abschluss noch machen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht... aber ich habe ihn gefragt und er meinte, dass ich nach Hogwarts sowieso sehr viel mehr Zeit bei ihm verbringen werde.", murmelte Severus und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Und ich Idiot habe wirklich geglaubt, dass es ihn interessiert.. dass es einen Unterschied macht, wie gut ich bin. Er schien so stolz, als Slughorn es ihm gesagt hat..."

Zögernd streckte die Rothaarige ihre rechte Hand aus und legte sie sacht auf die des Slytherin. Drückte sie leicht, ehe sie hastig aufstand um sich mit gesenktem Kopf umwandte. Schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass er die Tränen sah, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten. 

Es war einfach so ungerecht! Niemand sollte derart über ein anderes Leben bestimmten dürfen. Niemand!

Severus stand nach einem Moment auch wieder auf und seufzte. "Es ist egal.", meinte er nur leise. "Ich hab schon überlegt, ihn zu bitten, mich gleich von der Schule zu nehmen... Das ist nunmal mein Leben und ich kann nicht davor weglaufen."

Abrupt fuhr Lily wieder herum, ihren linken Handrücken fest gegen ihren Mund gepresst, um den Schrei, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, zurückzuhalten: "Tu das nicht … bitte!"

Es war ihr egal, wie verzweifelt ihre Stimme klang; egal, dass er die Tränen nun sehen konnte. Doch der Gedanke, dass er jetzt schon – freiwillig – sich einem solchen Schicksal ausliefern würde, war mehr als Lilys Gerechtigkeitssinn ertragen konnte.

Über die Reaktion dann doch erschrocken, trat Severus einen Schritt zurück und sah sie irritiert an. "Du bist vermutlich die einzige, der es nicht egal ist.", murmelte er schließlich und sah zur Seite. "Was .. Was findest du nur an mir? Ist.. ist es einfach nur Mitleid?"

Zuerst schüttelte Lily heftig ihren Kopf, schluckte und nickte dann leicht: "Ein klein wenig … aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich …", sie stückte und strich sich unsicher einige ihr ins Gesicht gefallene rote Strähnen aus der Stirn und atmete erneut tief durch, "… es tut mir leid. Ich .. vermutlich bin ich auch nur egoistisch, weil ich dich ... ich habe doch noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen, dich kennen zulernen, und mir liegt jetzt schon mehr an dir als … an anderen."

Nun war sie es, die einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich halb wegdrehte: "Es tut mir leid ..", wiederholte sie leise mit deutlich um Beherrschung ringender Stimme, "… du hast recht. Es ist dein Leben und wenn du dich entscheiden willst, hier weg zu gehen …"

"Ist es nicht.", erwiderte Severus leise. "Nichts gehört mir.. nicht einmal mein Leben." Eine Weile schwieg er wieder und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Warum willst du mich kennen lernen? Was solltest du an mir finden? Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Sich hastig über die Augen wischend, drehte sich Lily weiterhin nicht um, als sie antwortete: "Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass … dass ich dich mag."

"Ich bin so hässlich, wie man es nur sein kann… wie kannst du so etwas mögen?", wisperte Severus und sah sie nun wieder an. Nach kurzem Zögern trat er um Lily herum, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

"Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht …", widersprach Lily, eine weitere Träne wegblinzend, die ihr nun die linke Wange herab lief, doch sah sie nicht fort, ahnte sie doch, dass dies nun das Falscheste sein konnte, was sie machen könnte, "… _ich_ finde dich nicht hässlich."

Severus blickte zu Boden, sodass die fettigen Haare einen Moment lang sein Gesicht verdeckten. Dann sah er wieder auf und ehe er sich versah, hatte er eine Hand gehoben und wischte die Träne von ihrer Wange.

Ein angenehmer Schauer rieselte Lilys Rückrat hinab und ihre Augen weiteten sich daraufhin fast unwillkürlich, doch wich sie nicht zurück, noch drehte sie sich weg. Im Gegenteil, tat sie etwas, das sie sich zuvor nie hätte denken können und lehnte sich der sie streichelnden Hand ein wenig entgegen. Das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment denken konnte, war, dass sich seine Finger noch weicher anfühlten, als sie es sich ohnehin schon vorgestellt hatte.

"Dir ist klar, dass das nie eine Chance haben kann?", wisperte er leise und mit einem traurigen Lächeln. 

Im ersten Moment trat ein verletzter Ausdruck in ihre grünen Augen. Mochte er sie etwa doch nicht? Hatte sie sich so sehr in ihm getäuscht? Oder war das ganze nur ein Spiel und später würde er seinen Slytherinfreunden erzählen, wie er eine Gryffindor zu nichts weiter als einer verliebten Närrin gemacht hatte?

Doch dann schob Lily diese Gedanken ganz schnell wieder fort. Nein, das mochte sie nicht glauben. Viel eher gab es etwas anderes, das er damit meinen musste und was dies war … natürlich.

"Du meinst, weil du … wegen deines Status? Das interessiert mich nicht. Nicht bei … bei dem hier.", zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie weiter an ihrer Wange fest, "… für mich bist du ein _wer _und kein _was_,Severus."

"Aber es kann nie eine Zukunft haben. Verstehst du? Mein Meister würde es nicht zulassen und ... und ohne sein Einverständnis kann ich keinen Bund eingehen. Das heißt, es könnte nie mehr als eine... eine Affäre sein. Und wenn er davon erfährt, würde er es sofort verbieten.", erklärte er mit leiser, halb erstickter Stimme.

Kurz ihre Augen schließend atmete Lily tief durch, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete und entschlossen in die schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenübers blickte: "Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass er nie davon erfährt. Wenn … wenn wir uns vor Zuschauern wieder streiten würden und du mich wieder Sch … wie die anderen Slytherin eben nennst … wenn alle glauben, dass wir uns bis aufs Blut hassen, dann glaubt bestimmt keiner, dass … dass wir zusammen sind."

Severus' Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Wange und er schluckte schwer bei dem Vorschlag. "Wir... können es versuchen.", wisperte er leise.

Leicht verkrampft nickte Lily: "Bleibt nur noch das Problem, wo … wo wir uns unentdeckt treffen können."

"Ich habe den Schlüssel zu einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer. Allerdings in den Kerkern. Dort darf ich immer brauen und experimentieren, ohne dass mich jemand stört.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nachdenklich, während er sich wieder setzte. "Ist nur die Frage, ob es für dich sicher ist, dort hinunter zu kommen..."

"Ich könnte ab und an ein Abendessen auslassen und mich wenn alle anderen in der Großen Halle sind dorthin schleichen… sobald ich den Weg einmal kenne.", schlug Lily vor, auch wenn es ihr ein wenig unheimlich war. Doch dann lächelte sie wieder und setzte sich dicht neben den Slytherin. 

Severus braute also ohne Aufsicht… und das sogar noch in der Schule und wenn er einen Schüssel hatte… wohl auch mit Erlaubnis. Jetzt wunderte es sie nicht mehr, wie sicher er in dem war, was er tat, wenn er sogar schon selbst an Experimenten arbeitete.

Etwas unsicher noch, aber doch zielstrebig legte Severus einen Arm um Lilys Schultern, immer damit rechnend, gleich weggeschoben und getadelt zu werden. "Oder .. nunja... wir könnten auch hin und wieder... das Vertrauensschülerbad nutzen. Das kann man doch auch von innen verriegeln..."

Sich im ersten Moment anspannend, leuchteten Lilys Augen im nächsten Moment auch schon begeistert auf: "Aber natürlich!", rief sie, sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund haltend und mit angehaltenem Atem lauschend, ob sie jemand gehört hatte.

Doch außer ihnen war an einem Samstag Abend wohl niemand in der Bibliothek und so atmete auch Severus wieder aus. "Wir müssen allerdings vorsichtig sein, dass mich niemand hineingehen sieht."

Lily nickte, dann beugte sie sich ganz dicht an Severus' Ohr und flüsterte: "Harpienzeh ist das Passwort, damit du ins Bad gelangen kannst."

Severus lächelte leicht und nickte, dass er verstanden hatte. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Willst du den Klassenraum einmal sehen?"

"Wenn das jetzt geht … wobei .. die meisten werden wohl bei dem Quidditchtraining zusehen.", stimmte Lily zu. Doch machte sie keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen. Wollte sie doch nicht von sich aus den weiter um ihre Schultern liegenden Arm verlassen.

Severus stand auf und reichte Lily eine Hand, um sie hochzuziehen. "Ich schau, ob die Luft rein ist.", meinte er leise und verschwand um die Ecke des Regals.

Noch ehe Lily etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon allein und nicht wenig unruhig wartete sie, lauschte sie … doch gab es nichts zu hören und nichts zu sehen, außer der Gang, in welchem sie stand … und die Reihen um Reihen an Büchern zu ihren Seiten.

Völlig lautlos schlich Severus herum, entdeckte aber niemand außer Madame Pince die Bibliothekarin. "Komm", raunte er, als er wieder vor Lily erschien. "Die Luft ist rein." Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen sofort zur Treppe, um in die Eingangshalle und dann in die Kerker zu gelangen. An jeder Ecke sah Severus erst kurz nach, ob jemand dort war. Doch begegneten sie niemandem außer Peeves.

Lily hatte geglaubt einen Geist zu sehen - was in diesem Gemäuer nun wirklich keine Seltenheit war - als der Slytherin so plötzlich wieder vor ihr erschienen war. So war sie die nächsten Minuten auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, wie er das gemacht hatte, als dass sie groß auf den Weg geachtet hätte. 

Erst die Stimmen anderer Schüler rissen sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und abrupt blieb sie an der, wie ihr erst jetzt auffiel, Treppe die in die Kerker hineinführte stehen.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb auch Severus stehen und sah kurz zu Lily auf und schluckte fest. Die Stimmen kamen näher. "Lass mich doch in Ruhe, verdammtes Schlammblut.", zischte er plötzlich laut genug, dass die anderen Slytherin es hören konnten. Es tat ihm unendlich weh, doch er lief einfach hinunter und um die nächste Ecke, wo er wartete und hoffte, dass Lily dennoch kommen würde, wenn die anderen weg waren.

Blass und mit vor Unglauben weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lily dem verschwindenden Slytherin nach, ehe ihr plötzlich wieder ihr eigener Vorschlag einfiel. 

Natürlich … er hielt sich nur an das, was sie ausgemacht hatten.

Doch zum erleichtert sein blieb Lily keine Zeit, kamen in diesem Augenblick doch auch schon einige andere Slytherins in Sicht, darunter einige, denen sie ganz besonders gern aus dem Weg ging. Nur dass dies diesmal nicht möglich war. 

Schnell hatten die zwei Siebt- und ein Sechstklässler sie umzingelt: "Was denn … so alleine unterwegs? Haben deine Freunde endlich erkannt, was für ein dreckiges Schlammblut du bist?", höhnte da auch schon die Siebtklässlerin, während die zwei anderen amüsiert zu kichern begannen und ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten.

Sich zur Ruhe zwingend ermahnte sich Lily jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, tastete aber auch nach ihrem Zauberstab, um sich notfalls verteidigen zu können.

"Scheiße.", fluchte Severus leise, als er um die Ecke linste und sah, dass Lily nicht einfach gegangen war. ‚Warum kannst du deine Gryffindordummheit, die ihr für Mut haltet, nicht mal vergessen?' Was sollte er tun? Immerhin konnte er ihr jetzt nicht helfen.

Doch im selben Moment, als Severus alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagen und zurück zu Lily laufen wollte, erschien jemand oben an der Kerkertreppe. "Was geht hier vor sich? Miss Black?", fragte die Stimme von Horace Slughorn, als dieser langsam nach unten kam. "Miss Evans? Wollten Sie zu mir?"

Erleichtert aufatmend ergriff Lily die Chance: "Das wollte ich, Professor Slughorn." Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem möglichen Grund weshalb sie ihren Zaubertrankprofessor ausgerechnet jetzt noch hatte sprechen wollen, doch dann zuckte sie innerlich die Schultern und redete einfach drauf los: "Es geht um die Hausaufgaben für die kommende Woche. Es gibt da etwas, das ich nicht … verstehe."

"Dann kommen Sie, Miss Evans.", meinte Slughorn und sah die Schülerinnen seines eigenen Hauses scharf an. "Und Sie sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen, bevor ich genauer darüber nachdenke, was ich gerade gesehen habe."

Severus atmete erleichtert auf und verschwand dann in eine dunkle Nische, wo er nicht zu sehen sein würde, wenn Slughorn und Lily vorbei gingen.

Lieber doch ihren Mund haltend, schwor sich Bellatrix, dass dies noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Irgendwann würden sie dieses Schlammblut schon noch erwischen und ihm zeigen, wohin es gehörte. Leise miteinander tuschelnd zogen sich die drei Slytherin in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. 

Slughorn sah ihnen nach, ehe er sich in Richtung seines Büros umwandte und losging. "Kommen Sie, Miss Evans.", meinte er und seine Augen funkelten leicht. "Falls Sie tatsächlich zu mir wollten. Nur kann ich mich nicht erinnern, so schwere Hausaufgaben aufgegeben zu haben, dass Sie sie nicht verstehen." 

Leicht rot werdend murmelte Lily: "Eigentlich habe ich sie sogar noch im Unterricht gemacht …" Dennoch folgte sie dem Slytherin Hauslehrer mit gemischten Gefühlen, ob das nun richtig oder doch total falsch war. Aber wenn sie wieder umkehrte, würde sie nur noch mehr Schülern über den Weg laufen und … Severus musste hier doch irgendwo sein.

Als sie an der Nische vorbei gingen, in der Severus war, trat dieser hinter den beiden hervor und verschwand im nächsten Gang, wobei seine Roben gerade laut genug raschelte, dass Lily es vielleicht hören konnte. 

Ein Lächeln unterdrückend - hatte sie das leise Rascheln von Stoff sehr wohl gehört - wandte sich Lily an ihren Zaubertrankprofessor: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie angelogen habe, Professor Slughorn, aber ich … ich hatte eigentlich nur einen ruhigen Platz gesucht und die Bibliothek … naja da komme ich mir meist so beobachtet vor. Ich hatte vergessen, dass nicht alle draußen beim Quidditch zusehen."

"Dann sollten Sie sich einen anderen Ort als gerade die Kerker aussuchen, Miss Evans.", meinte Slughorn und drehte sich dabei zu ihr um.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Severus nur wenige Schritte entfernt, hoffend, dass sein Hauslehrer Lily nicht zur Treppe zurück bringen würde.

"Ich mag die Atmosphäre hier unten …", murmelte sie leise. "Aber ich werde nicht mehr alleine herkommen …", versicherte die Gryffindor, rasch ihren Blick senkend. Schließlich war sie dies auch heute nicht.

"Gut.", meinte Slughorn lediglich und drehte sich weg. Doch fast sofort sah er sich wieder um. "Haben Sie eigentlich übermorgen Abend Zeit, Miss Evans? Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie es dieses Mal zu meiner kleinen Party schaffen..."

"Öhm …", kam es im ersten Moment wenig intelligent zurück, ehe Lily sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, das man ihr nicht unbedingt ansah, wie erpicht sie darauf war, eben nicht Zeit für die speziellen Partys des Slytherin Hauslehrers zu haben. Bisher hatte sie diesen immer entwischen können, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und fragte stattdessen, "… wer wird denn noch da sein, Professor?"

"Nun..." Slughorn lächelte zufrieden. "Da wären Mr. Crouch, der Sohn des zukünftigen Ministers für Zauberei, Mr. Sebastine und Miss Geery, zwei Ravenclaws, deren Väter zu den besten Quidditchteams Englands zählen. Und Mr. Snape... einer der intelligentesten Schüler, den ich je unterrichten durfte."

Um der Biegung des Ganges verfärbten sich Severus' Ohren dunkelrot.

Lily musste sich beherrschen, nicht zu schmunzeln, doch drängte sich hier einfach die nächste Frage auf und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, war sie ihr auch schon entschlüpft: "Und wieso möchten Sie mich in einer so … erlesenen Schülergruppe dabei haben, Professor?" Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, mit einem der genannten konkurrieren zu können.

Weder hatte sie Eltern, die im Ministerium hohe Stellen besetzten - oder besetzen würden - sie hatte eigentlich gar keine Eltern mehr, noch war sie die klügste Schülerin, auch wenn sie so etwas auch nie angestrebt hatte. Es interessierte sie daher wirklich, weshalb sie bei einer der berühmt berüchtigten Slughorn Partys eingeladen sein sollte.

Slughorn lächelte. "Sie unterschätzen sich selbst, Miss Evans. Sie sind überaus intelligent, wie ich finde. Und ... auch wenn Sie damals noch ein Kind gewesen sind, haben Sie einen der ersten großen Übergriffe von Sie-wissen-schon-wem überlebt."

In der Dunkelheit des Querganges wurden Severus' Augen groß, als er das hörte.

Lilys Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe: "Nicht Kind genug, um mich nicht mehr zu erinnern …", flüsterte sie leise, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen und meinte knapp: "Ich werde kommen, Professor Slughorn."

‚Vor allem, weil es mir einen Grund gibt mich hier unten aufzuhalten ..', setzte sie gedanklich hinzu.

"Sehr gut. Kommen Sie übermorgen Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro.", strahlte der Ältere, dabei nicht merkend, dass er ihr vermutlich nicht gerade angenehme Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. "Nun sollten Sie schnell gehen.."

"Das werde ich … danke, Professor." Damit wandte sich Lily ab und eilte den Gang zurück, den sie gekommen war, bog aber anschließend die nächste Möglichkeit nach rechts hin ab, sich dort erst einmal blass und mit einem Gefühl von in ihr aufsteigender Übelkeit gegen die nächste Wand lehnend.

"Es tut mir leid.", wisperte Severus, der sofort bei ihr war, da er sich genau in dem Gang versteckt hatte.

Erschrocken zusammenzuckend, starrte Lily in die Dunkelheit neben ihr, ehe sie erkannte, wer dort war, und wieder gegen die Wand sackte: "Es ist schon so lange her, aber es tut heute fast genauso weh wie vor fünf Jahren in der Winkelgasse."

Severus nickte leicht, auch wenn es in der Düsternis des Ganges eher zu ahnen als zu sehen war. "Komm... Das Klassenzimmer ist nicht weit von hier.", murmelte er leise. "Falls.. du überhaupt noch möchtest." 

"Natürlich …", erwiderte Lily sich zusammenreißend, an dem Klos vorbei, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Sich von der Wand lösend streckte sie zögernd ihre Hand aus und griff nach der des Slytherin. Im Moment wollte sie alles, nur nicht alleine bleiben.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als sie losliefen. Schon nach einer weiteren Gangbiegung blieb er wieder stehen und zog einen großen rostig wirkenden Schlüssel aus der Robe, den er immer bei sich trug. Sofort öffnete er die Tür und zog Lily mit sich in den Raum.

Sie befanden sich nun in einem alten Klassenraum. An den Wänden rundum standen die Tische und Stühle übereinander gestapelt. Ein Teil der Tische war in der Mitte zu einem großen zusammen gestellt, auf dem sich mehrere Kessel und allerlei sorgfältig sortierter Arbeitsmaterialien befanden. Zusätzlich befanden sich auf jeder freien Fläche Trankzutaten. Die große Tafel an der Stirnseite des Raumes, die früher einem Lehrer vorbehalten gewesen war, war nun mit Formeln und Listen gefüllt, die recht wirr wirken mochten, für Severus aber vollkommen klar waren.

Etwas unsicher sah der Schwarzhaarige Lily an, wie sie wohl reagieren würde.

Was sie sah, erstaunte Lily so sehr, dass sie für einen kleinen Moment sogar verdrängen konnte, was sie wieder so sehr an die Ereignisse vor fünf Jahren erinnerte. An den Tod ihrer Mutter, an die Schreie und den Geruch von Blut.

"Das ist… Würdest du mir erzählen, was das hier ist?", dabei deutete sie auf die Tafel.

"Nun... Ich versuche die Zubereitung eines Trankes zu verbessern. Zu beschleunigen, um genau zu sein.", erklärte Severus nun plötzlich unsicherer als sonst bei diesem Thema. Nachdem er ihr den Namen genannt hatte, "Beldoria Thaora – ein Trank gegen starke Schlafstörungen", erklärte er, was er versucht hatte.

"Oh.." Lilys Augen leuchteten für einen Moment verstehend auf und trotz der wieder wachgerufenen Erinnerungen lächelte sie kurz, "…jetzt verstehe ich den Sinn dieser Formeln hier." Sie deutete auf einige an der rechten Tafelseite stehende Zahlen und Zeichnungen, "…hast du schon mal an Baldrianzugabe gedacht? Ich weiß, das ist nichts, was in der Magischen Welt verbreitet ist, aber vielleicht wirkt es ja und ich kenne bisher keine anderen Zutaten, mit denen es sich nicht vertragen würde."

Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, was sie da tat, und erschrocken drehte sie sich von der Tafel weg: "Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen in deine Forschungen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und war im ersten Moment tatsächlich etwas ärgerlich. Doch dann sah er sie neugierig an. "Was... ist das? Bal..Baldirian?"

Einen Moment lang sammelte sich Lily, schloss sich halb konzentrierend ihre Augen, ehe sie dann erzählte, was sie von der strauchartigen Pflanze wusste: "Baldrian .. oder Valeriana officinalis ist eine meist an Weg- und Waldrändern wachsende Pflanze. Die Laubblätter sind einfach oder geteilt. Die zwittrigen Blüten sind drei- bis fünfzählig. Es sind zwei Blütenhüllblattkreise vorhanden. Die Blütenkronblätter sind verwachsen. In jeder Blüte gibt es nur drei Staubblätter. Die drei Fruchtblätter sind zu einem unterständigen Fruchtknoten verwachsen. Üblicherweise werden für die Extraktbereitung nur die Wurzeln des Baldrians genutzt, wo er dann seine beruhigende Wirkung bei Unruhe und Angstzuständen am besten entfalten kann."

Severus hörte genau zu und speicherte jedes Wort exakt ab. Dann ging er zu einem dicken Wälzer und begann darin zu blättern, bis er eine Pflanze gefunden hatte, die es sein könnte. "Schau mal.. dies hier?", fragte er nach.

Erstaunt betrachtete Lily die strauchartige Pflanze, die dort abgebildet war: "Ja genau, die meine ich. Meine … meine Großmutter hat sie immer bei sich wachsen lassen und nicht wie andre, als Unkraut rausgerissen."

"Vielleicht kann ich eine solche Pflanze am Rand des Waldes finden. Was meinst du?", fragte Severus nachdenklich, als er die Standortbeschreibung durchlas. Nun, da er diesen Baldrian kannte, wollte er auch ausprobieren, ob es irgendeine Wirkung hätte. Ohne es eigentlich wirklich bewusst zu tun, berührte er Lilys Hand.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Lilys Gesicht und irgendwie machten sich ihre Finger selbstständig und umschlangen die sie berührende Hand: "Mir ist sie bisher noch nicht aufgefallen, aber … so oft war ich nicht am Rand vom Verbotenen Wald."

"Laut der Beschreibung müsste es sie hier auch geben.", murmelte Severus leise, während er sich irgendwie seltsam vorkam, dass sie sich an der Hand hielten. Erneut fragte er sich, was Lily Evans wohl an seinem hässlichen Äußeren anziehend fand.

Langsam wanderten seine schwarzen Augen von ihrer beider Hände nach oben, bis er in die grünen Augen blickte.

Lily spürte wie ihr Herz einen Takt auszusetzen schien, ehe es fast doppelt so schnell wieder zu schlagen begann und wild gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Es war schon fast unheimlich, doch wusste Lily einfach, dass das, was sie empfand, einfach genau so war, wie es sein sollte.

Schwarze Augen, die sie in ihren Bann schlugen, sanfte Finger, die die ihren hielten … 

Leicht öffneten sich ihre Lippen und dann plötzlich geschah es. Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die ihr nächstliegende bleiche Wange, im nächsten Moment noch bis über die Haarspitzen hinaus dunkelrot anlaufend.

Severus ging es nicht anders, als er mit roten Ohren und zumindest rotfleckigen Wangen auf Lily starrte. Dann schluckte er und senkte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. "Möchtest du etwas brauen?", wisperte er, um die plötzlich unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Ja…", platzte es aus Lily heraus, froh über die Ablenkung und sie mit beiden Händen ergreifend, "…vielleicht… vielleicht kann ich dir ja bei einem deiner Experimente assistieren?"

"Natürlich.", stimmte Severus zu und blätterte in seinen Notizen. "Wie wäre es mit diesem hier?"

Neugierig beugte sich Lily ein Stück weiter vor, so dass sie die Notizen besser erkennen konnte.

-------

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Diesmal müssen wir eine Warnung vor expliziter Gewalt vorwegstellen. Also wer damit nicht umgehen kann oder soetwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte entweder gar nicht erst anfangen oder rechtzeitig aufhören.**

**Kapitel 46**

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen seit Lucius letztem Besuch in Hogwarts, welcher zugleich sein erster nach seinem offiziellen Abschluss dort gewesen war, als er eine Eule von Horace Slughorn bekam, der ihn darum ersuchte ihn doch in Hogwarts aufzusuchen.

Fast fühlte sich Lucius wie noch vor wenigen Monaten, als er selbst noch Schüler gewesen war, als er nun in einer der wenigen Freistunden des Slytherin Hauslehrers durch die Kerker in Richtung zu dessen Büro schritt. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was Severus wohl geschehen sein mochte und nur mühsam konnte er sich davon abhalten, gleich den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts aufzusuchen. Wäre dies doch mehr als nur ein wenig auffällig gewesen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Schritte immer schneller wurden.

Als er schließlich vor Slughorns Büro angelangt war, hielt sich Lucius nicht lange damit auf anzuklopfen, sondern stieß die schwere Türe auf und trat unumwunden ein.

Horace Slughorn saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf ein Blatt Pergament, als die Tür so unzeremoniell aufgestoßen wurde. Doch verflog der aufwallende Ärger sofort. "Mister Malfoy.", meinte er und erhob sich sofort. "Schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten." Damit deutete er auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. "Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Severus' veränderte Leistungen sprechen."

Einfach nur dastehend, brauchte Lucius einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass es anscheinend keineswegs darum ging, ihm mitzuteilen, dass Severus schwer verletzt, oder schlimmeres war, sondern … ungläubig schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf und ließ sich schließlich doch noch auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl sinken, dabei seinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag zu beruhigen suchend.

"Veränderte Leistungen … aha …", langsam wich die Sorge und die bisher unbewusst empfundene Furcht einem gewissen Maß an Zorn und so klang seine Stimme auch dementsprechend gepresst, als er fort fuhr, "… das nächste Mal wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie den Grund meiner benötigten Anwesenheit kurz erwähnen würden."

"Wieso glauben Sie, dass es etwas anderes sein könnte, als seine Leistung oder sein Verhalten?", fragte Slughorn zurück und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es geht hierum", meinte er dann und schnappte sich das Pergament, das er zuvor noch angestarrt hatte, und legte es vor Lucius auf den Tisch. "Die Hausaufgabe, die ich gestern eingesammelt habe."

Die Handschrift war eindeutig. Nur das viele Rot darin war mehr als ungewöhnlich. "Ich habe es viermal gelesen, um noch ein Annehmbar darunter schreiben zu können... jeder andere hätte ein Mies erhalten."

Lucius erwähnte nicht, dass er durchaus über die _Scherze _einiger Gryffindors bescheid wusste und deshalb angenommen hatte, dass … egal.

Stirnrunzelnd starrte er auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament und es wollte so ganz und gar nicht zu dem passen, was er von Severus kannte und … na auch erwartete. Selbst ihm fielen die offensichtlichen Fehler auf und das mochte ihm so ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Vielleicht waren ja doch die Gryffs daran schuld? Es musste schon etwas gravierendes geschehen sein, um eine solche … einen solchen Schund seitens seines Sklaven zu produzieren. Insbesondere wenn es auch noch in dessen Lieblingsfach geschah.

"Was immer ihn zu so etwas veranlasst hat, es ist absolut … inakzeptabel derart nachzulassen."

"Ganz meine Meinung.", erwiderte Slughorn und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Er sollte jeden Moment hier erscheinen. Wollen Sie ihn persönlich dazu befragen oder soll ich das übernehmen?"

Lucius dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Sicher würde er erfahren, was der Grund für einen derartigen Leistungsverfall war, konnte und würde ihn Severus doch nicht belügen. Doch ob er auch wirklich erfahren würde, was er wollte, das stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Konnte ihm sein Sklave doch zwar nicht belügen, aber es gab mehr als nur eine Wahrheit, die er ihm als Antwort geben konnte.

"Ich werde mich hinterher mit ihm darüber … unterhalten." Wieder aufstehend sah sich Lucius nach einer Stelle um, wo er nicht gesehen werden würde und dennoch mithören konnte.

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins deutete auf eine kleine Tür zu seiner Rechten. "Dort ist ein Vorratsraum. Wenn Sie die Tür angelehnt lassen, können Sie alles hören, was gesagt wird."

Nur kurz pressten sich Lucius' Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, war ein Malfoy doch niemand, der sich in einem Vorratsraum versteckte.

Nun … ein Malfoy vielleicht nicht, ein Todesser schon. Lucius war sich sogar sicher, dass er sich in Zukunft öfter in noch weit schlechteren Verstecken wieder finden würde. So trat er widerspruchslos in die angedeutete Kammer und zog die Türe bis auf einen kaum sichtbaren Spalt wieder hinter sich zu.

Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten, ehe es erneut klopfte und diesmal wurde die Tür nicht einfach aufgerissen. "Herein!", rief der Lehrer und betrachtete mit ernstem Gesicht seinen eigentlich besten Schüler. Vielleicht so gar jemals. "Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte, mir diesen Mist hier zu erklären, Snape."

Severus hatte sich schon denken können, weswegen er in seiner Freistunde hergerufen worden war. Doch nun zuckte er leicht zusammen unter dem mehr als tadelnden Ton. Dann richtete er sich jedoch wieder gerade auf und sah Slughorn ins Gesicht. "Ich fand es ausreichend..."

"Ausreichend? Das ist die schlechteste Leistung, die du jemals erbracht hast! Glaubst du vielleicht, dass du dich nicht mehr anstrengen musst? Vielleicht, weil ich dir ein Einzelzimmer gegeben habe? Oder weil dein Meister nicht mehr hier ist, um dich zu kontrollieren?"

"Nein, Sir. Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Severus, der sich nun sichtlich unwohl fühlte, weil Slughorn so wütend wurde.

"Fandest du die Aufgabe zu leicht? Hattest du nicht genügend Zeit wegen anderer Aufgaben? Oder... hat jemand anders Schuld an dem Ergebnis."

Severus wusste, was Slughorn meinte. Ob einer der Gryffindors ihm wieder einen Streich gespielt hatte. "Nein, Sir. Niemand anders hat Schuld. Ich... hatte nur keine Lust."

"Keine ... Lust?", fragte Slughorn vollkommen verblüfft. "Warum?"

Mit hängendem Kopf stand Severus da und überlegte, ob er es tatsächlich sagen sollte. "Es... Es hat doch keinen Sinn mehr.", wisperte er schließlich wirklich leise.

In seinem Versteck lehnte sich Lucius ein Stück weit vor, zog sich dann jedoch sofort wieder zurück. Sehen würde er ohnehin nichts und hören tat er hier ganz gut. Doch fragte er sich, was Severus geritten haben mochte, sich derart gehen zu lassen. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht … oh nein … ein solches Verhalten und eine solch absichtlich miese Leistung schrieen geradezu danach bestraft zu werden.

"Warum hat es plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr?", fragte Slughorn weiter, war nun aber ruhiger. "Was ist aus deinem Ehrgeiz geworden?"

Langsam sah Severus auf. Konnte er Slughorn sagen, was nach der Schule sein würde? Konnte er darauf vertrauen, dass dieser seinen Widerwillen seiner zukünftigen Rolle gegenüber nicht sofort seinem Meister meldete? "Ich... Wozu? Was nützt mir der beste Abschluss, wenn.. wenn ich dann..." Wieder verstummte er und blickte zur Seite. "Ich werde später fast ausschließlich im Manor bleiben..."

Wie bei Mordraud kam Severus denn darauf? Natürlich würde er ihn für längere Zeiträume bei sich behalten, verging doch mindestens ein halbes Jahr bis er ihn zum Studieren nach London an die weltweit beste Zaubertrankuniversität würde schicken können. Doch auch wenn sein Sklave nichts von seinen Plänen wusste, war Lucius nicht wirklich klar, was dieser meinen konnte. Er selbst wusste doch wohl am besten, dass er niemals frei sein konnte und wo sollte er nach Schulende sonst wohnen, als bei ihm – seinem Meister?

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke ließ Lucius mehr als erbleichen und für einen Moment drohten ihm die Knie weich zu werden. War vielleicht alles, das er geglaubt hatte, all die aufgebaute Freundschaft, die .. Zuneigung, einfach nur vorgetäuscht gewesen? War er seinem Sklaven derart zuwider, dass dieser sich veranlasst sah ihn derart zu provozieren, dass er ihn bestrafen musste?

Lucius' Herz wurde schwer und er schloss seine Augen, um den in ihm aufsteigenden Schmerz niederzukämpfen. So bekam er nicht mit, was als nächstes gesprochen wurde.

"Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Slughorn ruhig nach und musterte den Jugendlichen, der nun mehr als niedergeschlagen wirkte.

"Ja... ich werde bei ihm bleiben, sodass nur er mich sehen kann. Das hat er so gesagt.", wisperte Severus leise.

Lucius musste sich beherrschen nicht aus dem Vorratsraum zu springen. _Das _hatte er _so _ganz gewiss nicht gesagt und schon gar nicht so gemeint. Selbst wenn ein gewisser eigensüchtiger Teil von ihm nichts dagegen gehabt hätte.

"Nun.. selbst wenn das stimmt, hast du kein Recht, deine Leistungen derart sinken zu lassen.", meinte Slughorn, nachdem er einen Moment gewartet hatte, ob Lucius heraus käme. "Du bist nur deswegen noch hier, weil du zum Einen deinen Meister selbst darum gebeten hast und weil du der Beste bist. Du solltest..."

Doch Severus unterbrach ihn das erste Mal überhaupt. "Aber es ist doch vollkommen sinnlos. Ich habe... schon überlegt, ob ich ihn bitte... mich gleich von der Schule zu nehmen. Dann hätte er mich gleich bei sich..."

Die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen, ballten sich Lucius Hände zu Fäusten, so fest dass er sich die gut gepflegten Fingernägel in die Handballen trieb. Doch brauchte er diesen Schmerz, um sich beherrschen zu können.

Er würde später mit Severus reden … ausführlich. Er würde gewiss nicht vor dessen Nase aus dem Vorratsraum kommen …

"Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun. Bis dahin erwarte ich den üblichen Standard von dir! Du kannst damit anfangen, mir diese Hausaufgabe gleich morgen in der endgültigen Version zu bringen.", verlangte Slughorn streng und noch ehe der Junge etwas antworten konnte, drückte er ihm das Pergament in die Hand und deutete auf die Tür. "Außerdem erwarte ich zu jeder verwendeten Zutat eine ausführliche zusätzliche Beschreibung. Und jetzt raus hier, bevor mir noch eine weitere Strafe einfällt!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer, machte aber sofort, dass er wegkam.

Nach dem Zufallen der Bürotüre zählte Lucius innerlich bis Zehn, ehe er den Vorratsraum wieder verließ, wobei es ihm herzlichst egal war, ob sein alter Hauslehrer sah, wie wütend er wirklich war.

"Dieser …", zischend den Atem ausstoßend, schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, "… und wenn er mich zehnmal darum bittet, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er die Schule ohne den besten Abschluss den Hogwarts in den letzten Generationen gesehen hat verlässt und wenn ich ihn dahin prügeln muss!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Lucius sich ernsthaft dazu in der Lage fand, seinen Sklaven wirklich zu bestrafen. Davor war es meist unabsichtlich geschehen, aus Unwissenheit, Unbeherrschtheit, oder Nachlässigkeit seinerseits und wenn er es doch mal nicht hatte umgehen können, dann hatte er höchstens genutzt, was ihm am wenigsten schädlich zu sein schien. Aber dieses Mal … ja da war er drauf und dran mit voller Absicht zu strafen und zu verletzen.

"Es ist natürlich Ihre Sache, was Sie nach seinem Abschluss mit ihm machen... aber Sie sollten klarstellen, was Sie jetzt erwarten, dann wird er sich garantiert wieder von sich aus anstrengen.", meinte Slughorn ruhiger, als er innerlich war.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht noch einmal vergisst, was ich von ihm erwarte.", bestätigte Lucius eisig, fügte dann aber etwas höflicher, auch wenn ihm im Moment ganz und gar nicht dazu zumute war, hinzu, "… auf jeden Fall danke ich Ihnen, Professor Slughorn, für Ihre Nachricht und … ", er nickte kurz in Richtung des Vorratsraumes, "… für die Möglichkeit. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe noch etwas zu klären. Oder gibt es noch andere Dinge, über die Sie mit mir zu sprechen wünschen?"

"Nein. Das war alles.", meinte Slughorn und ging zur Tür, um Lucius hinaus zu begleiten. "Ich bringe Sie noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn Sie wollen. Obwohl... Ich glaube eher, dass er sich in die Bibliothek zurückziehen wird, um die Zutaten nachzuschlagen. Es sind immerhin fast vierzig Stück."

Lucius nickte und wollte schon in Richtung der Bibliothek losstürmen, blieb dann aber wieder abrupt stehen, als ihm einfiel, dass dies wohl mehr als ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre und einige Leute unangenehme Fragen stellen, oder Rückschlüsse treffen könnten.

Aus demselben Grund konnte er auch nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auftauchen. Gerade jetzt zur Freistunde würde dieser nicht gering genutzt sein. So wandte sich Lucius noch einmal seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor zu und erkundigte sich: "Entschuldigen sie Professor Slughorn, aber gibt es einen Raum, den ich für meine Zwecke nutzen könnte, ohne unliebsame … Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?"

"Severus hat den Schlüssel zu einem ungenutzten Klassenraum. Ich kann Sie hinbringen und ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er sich dort mit mir treffen soll.", überlegte Slughorn laut.

"Das wäre mir sehr lieb … danke.", stimmte Lucius dem Vorschlag sofort zu, runzelte dann aber seine Stirn, "… wozu benötigt er einen eigenen Raum?"

"Ich gestatte ihm seit einigen Jahren, dort seine eigenen Tränke zu brauen und Experimente durchzuführen.", antwortete Slughorn, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück ging, um eine Notiz für Severus zu schreiben, die er von einem jüngeren Schüler überbringen lassen würde. Dann verließ er sein Büro und brachte Lucius als erstes zu dem ungenutzten Klassenraum und ließ ihn auch gleich hinein.

Sowohl das was Lucius zu sehen bekam, als auch die Worte des Zaubertrankprofessors bestärkten Lucius nur noch mehr in seinem Vorhaben, dafür zu sorgen, dass Severus nach seinem Schulabschluss studieren würde. Das … und wie er mit einem Blick auf die Tafel und das offen daliegende Notizbuch feststellte, vielleicht noch mehr. Bereits jetzt standen dort Formeln, die Lucius nur ansatzweise begriff und das Wissen, dass _sein _Besitz, sein Severus dafür verantwortlich war, ließ erneut so etwas wie stolz in ihm aufglimmen. Ein Stolz, der den Zorn in ihm jedoch nicht minderte. Eher im Gegenteil, war es einfach nur unverantwortlich ein solches Talent nicht auch auszuschöpfen.

Slughorn schloss die Tür und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er einen Drittklässler antraf, der ebenfalls gerade eine Freistunde hatte. Diesen schickte er mit der Nachricht zu Snape.

Severus war tatsächlich in der Bibliothek, wo er sich mehrere Bücher heraussuchte, um die zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Immerhin musste er sämtliche, zum Teil mehr als stümperhaften Aufgaben nochmals erledigen, die er für den Rest der Woche schon fertig gestellt hatte.

Plötzlich stand jedoch ein Schüler neben ihm, den er nur vom Sehen kannte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm Severus den Zettel entgegen und schluckte, als er den Inhalt las. Sofort stellte er die Bücher zurück und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Jüngeren die Bibliothek, um in sein 'Labor' zu gehen, wie er es insgeheim immer nannte.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen trat er ein und erstarrte, als er nicht Slughorn sondern seinen Meister im Raum stehen sah.

Lucius, der immer noch die Tafel betrachtete, drehte sich nicht um, als er hörte wie der Schlüssel gedreht und die Türe geöffnet wurde. Reglos blieb er stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Hände weiter zu Fäusten geballt und innerlich um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfend, als er schließlich immer noch zur Tafel gewandt sprach: "Du siehst also keinen Sinn mehr darin meinen Wünschen zu folgen."

Severus wurde mehr als bleich, zog aber zuerst die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss, sodass niemand einfach hereinkommen konnte. "Ich.. verstehe nicht, Meister.", meinte er dann, blickte allerdings zu Boden. Dabei musste er sich zwingen, sich nicht hinzuknien.

"Was habe ich dir gesagt, was ich von dir hier in Hogwarts erwarte?", verlangte Lucius mit scharfer Stimme zu wissen, während seine Arme fast schon vor Anstrengung zitterten, weiter ruhig verschränkt gehalten zu bleiben.

Severus zuckte zusammen, doch auch sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich leicht. "Dass ich der Beste sein soll, Meister.", erwiderte er leise. Dann sah er auf. "Aber wozu? Um in einem Jahr mein Leben in Eurem Bett zu verbringen? Vielleicht manchmal unterbrochen von einem Auftrag des Lords... falls er uns überhaupt noch braucht."

Nun war Lucius froh immer noch der Tafel zugewandt zu sein, entglitten ihm doch für einen Moment tatsächlich die Gesichtszüge vor Unglauben.

War das da gerade eben … nein, es konnte nicht sein. Severus hatte ihm nicht gerade eben getrotzt?

Erst als Lucius sich seiner wieder völlig sicher war und er wusste, dass er nun nur noch eine Maske trug, aus Kälte und Unnahbarkeit bestehend, wandte er sich seinem Sklaven zu. Dass dieser noch stand registrierte er zwar durchaus, doch fragte sich ein kleiner Teil in Lucius, wie lange er dies noch tun würde.

"Ich frage mich", begann er langsam, "… wie jemand zur gleichen Zeit so intelligent und so unglaublich dumm sein kann."

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Lucius zum ersten Mal überhaupt wirklich als Meister. Als Besitzer seines lebenden, atmenden, fühlenden und denkenden Eigentums. Auch wenn er dies schon zuvor geglaubt hatte zu spüren, war es nichts im Vergleich zu der absoluten Gewissheit, die er hier und jetzt in sich vibrieren fühlte.

Nicht der kleinste Zweifel an seiner Rolle, nicht der leiseste Hauch eines Versuches, Freundschaft, oder gar Zuneigung seines Sklaven zu gewinnen, waren in diesem Augenblick mehr existent. Nichts zählte, außer der Tatsache, dass er der Herr und Severus der Unterlegene, nein … nicht einmal das … sein Eigentum war.

"Du maßt dir also an, zu wissen, was du nach dem Schuljahr hier tun wirst … ja? Dass du nicht mehr zu tun haben wirst, als für meine Befriedigung zu sorgen, ja? Vielleicht sollte ich das ja wirklich tun und dich nur noch als Loch benutzen, in das ich meinen Samenstau entsorgen kann und nicht mehr versuchen dich wie einen Menschen zu behandeln. Einen … Gefährten!"

Severus wurde bleich, zwang sich aber weiter stehen zu bleiben und Lucius auch anzusehen. "Es... hörte sich so an, Meister.", erwiderte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. "Es.. Es tut mir leid."

"Und damit, glaubst du, ist es getan? Mit einem einfachen .. .es tut mir leid?", Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf, "…oh nein. Nicht diesmal. Dafür hast du mich zu sehr enttäuscht, Severus."

Nun senkte sich der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen doch langsam. "Wie soll meine Strafe aussehen, Meister?", wollte er mit leiser und nun wirklich demütiger Stimme wissen.

Lucius sah sich kurz in dem Raum um, doch dann zuckte er nur leicht mit seinen Schultern. Die Stelle an welcher Severus stand war genauso gut wie jeder andere freie Platz hier - wovon es nicht allzu viel gab.

Seinen Zauberstab hervorholend befahl Lucius kurz angebunden: "Zieh dich aus."

Auch Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. "Darf... ich schnell machen, Meister?", wollte er allerdings wissen, um nichts falsch zu machen.

Lucius nickte nur knapp, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Zauberspruch, den er nicht nur in seiner Jugend so oft aus dem Munde seines Vaters vernommen hatte, wenn dieser ihn einmal wieder lehren wollte, wie dankbar er doch zu sein hatte, als ein Malfoy geboren worden zu sein und wie unwürdig er sich dieses großen Erbes doch in den Augen seines Vaters immer wieder erwiesen hatte.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes war Severus nackt und stand mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck vor Lucius. Was würde geschehen?

Mit einem eindeutig nicht weißmagischen Spruch versiegelte Lucius die in das Zimmer führende Türe, ebenso wie er dafür sorgte, dass kein Laut nach draußen dringen konnte, ehe er auf die Decke über seinen Sklaven wies und leise das zu wiederholen begann, was er seinen Vater so oft hatte sprechen hören.

Aus der steinernen Decke wuchsen plötzlich zwei steinerne Arme, die sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen herabsenkten und in Form von zwei Ringen ein Stück über dessen Reichweite innehielten.

"Leg deine Handgelenke in die Ringe.", war Lucius nächster Befehl, ebenso kalt wie die Anweisung zuvor.

Severus fing sichtlich an zu zittern. Außerdem war es ziemlich schwierig an die Ringe zu kommen, da er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er es geschafft und die Ringe legten sich fest um seine Handgelenke, als wollten sie nie wieder los lassen.

Lucius begutachtete kurz die Ringe, fand dann jedoch, dass sie genau so saßen, wie sie es sollten - schließlich hatte er selbst öfter, als er zählen konnte, darin gehangen - und mit einer weiteren Geste seines Stabes zogen sie sich wieder ein Stück weit nach oben, so dass die Füße des zu Bestrafenden nicht mehr den Boden berührten.

Abermals schloss er kurz seine Augen, sich auf das konzentrierend, was er tun musste, und wiederholte leise, was sein Vater so oft gesagt. Kaum ausgesprochen, verwandelte sich sein Zauberstab in eine dreischwänzige Peitsche, deren lederne dünn zulaufende Enden mit Nadeln gespickt waren, welche die Haut zusätzlich zu den entstehenden Striemen aufreißen würde. So würde selbst der leichteste Schlag bereits eine Wunde hinterlassen. "Du wirst dich hinterher weder heilen, noch die Krankenstation aufsuchen. Einzig eine desinfizierende Lösung ist dir erlaubt. Nichts sonst! Weder Salben, noch Tränke, gleich ob von Louis oder selbstgebraute."

Ruhig trat Lucius auf den in den Fesseln gefangenen zu und hielt ihm die Peitsche vors Gesicht: "Wie viele Hiebe hältst du für deinen Ungehorsam für angemessen?"

Mit vor Grauen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Sklave auf das Folterinstrument – denn nichts anderes war es für ihn – und nickte nur abgehackt. Dann schluckte er heftig und versuchte im ersten Moment vergeblich, seine Stimme zum Funktionieren zu bringen. Wie viel sollte er sagen? "F...Fünf..zehn.", krächzte er schließlich und schloss die Augen.

Er war früher oft bestraft worden. Doch niemals so! Niemals auf eine Art, die Narben hinterlassen oder sein Aussehen sonstwie beeinträchtigen könnte.

"Fünfzehn also …", Lucius ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken und auch nicht, dass er sich in diesem Moment fast schon vor sich selbst fürchtete, als er um sein Eigentum herum schritt, hinter diesem stehen blieb und die Peitsche mit einem Knallen probeweise ausrollen ließ. Es fiel ihm, wie er fand, erschreckend leicht sie zu handhaben.

"Du wirst mitzählen .. laut und deutlich.", war seine nächste Anweisung, als er auch schon ausholte und das erste Mal zuschlug. Nicht leicht nein - aber auch nicht übermäßig hart. Dennoch genügte es, um drei klaffende Striemen auf dem rechten Schulterblatt zu hinterlassen, die auch sofort zu bluten begannen.

‚Fünfzehn!' Lucius schauderte innerlich vor sich selbst zurück. Es war klar das Severus in seinem ganzen Leben wohl noch nie ausgepeitscht worden war. Denn dann hätte er nie … niemals Fünfzehn verlangt.

Entschlossen biss Lucius seine Zähne zusammen, dass er sie zu knirschen hören glaubte. ‚Er hat es verdient!', wies er sich selbst zurecht, atmete tief durch und wartete darauf, dass Severus das Zählen begann.

Der Schwarzhaarige schrie auf und sofort schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, während sein Körper hilflos zuckte. Da er sich mit den Füßen nicht abstützen konnte, gab es auch keine Möglichkeit für ihn, sich irgendwie gegen etwas zu stemmen, um es einfach still auszuhalten. Falls das überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre. 'Denk es ist ein Stock! So wie früher!', wies er sich selbst zurecht und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. "Eins, Meister.. Danke, Meister.", sagte er schließlich, wie er es von seinem früheren Herrn gewöhnt war. Immerhin machte sich sein Meister gerade die Mühe, ihn für sein Fehlverhalten zu bestrafen und stattdessen in die richtige Richtung zu erziehen.

Lucius, der bereits wieder ausgeholt hatte, konnte ein Zusammenzucken bei dem Dank nicht verhindern und so traf die Peitsche nicht wie vorgesehen das andere Schulterblatt, sondern ein ganzes Stück weiter unten die rechte Pobacke. "Hör auf dich zu bedanken!", schnappte er schärfer als geplant und für einen Moment verlor er die eisige Gleichgültigkeit, mit welcher er sich hierfür umgeben hatte.

Erneut schrie Severus auf, ehe er ein zittriges "Zwei, Meister." hervorpresste. Anschließend biss er sich auf die Zunge, um sich nicht erneut zu bedanken, wie es ihm zehn Jahre lang eingeimpft worden war. Er konnte das nie im Leben durchstehen. Er wusste es einfach.

Wieder schlug Lucius zu, diesmal auch wie beabsichtigt die andere Schulter treffend. Nun wieder kontrollierter, war doch alles wieder so, wie es sein musste. So wie er es selbst am eigenem Leib erfahren hatte … wieder und wieder. Da ertrug er es einfach nicht, wenn etwas aus der Regel fiel.

Bei jedem Schlag zuckte Severus unkontrolliert in seinen Fesseln und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte. Seine Stimme war heiser, als er jeden Schlag zählte. Dabei stumpfte sein Verstand immer mehr ab, sodass seine Welt nur noch aus Schmerz und Demütigung und dem Wissen bestand, dass er seinen Meister enttäuscht hatte.

Die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, das Klammern und sich Verstecken hinter seiner eigen erlebten Vergangenheit klappte nicht länger, so dass Lucius selbst fast ebenso zitterte wie das Bündel blutigen Mensch vor ihm. Schon längst war der Zorn und die Wut verschwunden, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte und einzig sein Stolz ließ nicht zu, das er schon früher aufhörte.

‚Fünfzehn! Wieso hat dieser Narr nur Fünfzehn verlangt!', hämmerte es wieder und wieder in Lucius Kopf, während er zum achten Mal zuschlug. Beim nächsten Hieb würde er sich entweder auf die Beine, oder den Hintern verlegen müssen, um wenigstens noch etwas Haut am Rücken zu lassen.

"A.acht..", schluchzte Severus und konnte sich nun einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Bitte, Meister.. es tut mir leid.", flehte er leise. Er hatte doch nicht gewusst, wie schlimm es sein würde.

Den neunten Schlag gerade noch zurückhaltend, hielt Lucius in seinem Tun inne: "Was tut dir leid?", fragte er rau, sich seiner eigenen Stimme nicht wirklich sicher seiend.

"Dass.. dass ich.. ich gedacht habe... dass ich... Eure Worte... in..inter..pretiert habe.", stammelte Severus, ehe er zitternd einatmete und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Ich hätte ... fragen sollen. Und.. und selbst wenn, ich hätte nicht... nicht nachlassen .. dürfen. Ihr ent..scheidet und ich... ich folge."

Lucius atmete tief ein, wissend, dass er nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Nicht wenn er seinen Sklaven nicht brechen wollte. Nicht wenn er das an Selbstbewusstsein nicht gänzlich aus ihm herauspeitschen wollte, was dieser sich in dem vergangenen knappen Jahr angeeignet hatte.

Dennoch konnte er nicht einfach so aufhören. Fünfzehn wurden verlangt und Fünfzehn sollten gegeben werden. Das nächste Mal würde er bestimmt schlauer sein.

Erneut knallte die Peitsche, allerdings traf sie nicht auf Haut, sondern den Boden unter den Füßen. Abwartend hielt er inne. Würde Severus verstehen was er von ihm erwartete?

Schon als die Peitschenenden mit einem eindeutigen Geräusch durch die Luft sausten, ballte sich der Aufschrei in Severus' Hals, der allerdings genau dort stecken blieb, als kein neuer Schmerz folgte. Keuchend hing er da und blinzelte verwirrt und abwartend. Eine Sekunde lang glaubte er, dass Lucius einfach nur versehentlich vorbei geschlagen hatte, ehe er zu verstehen glaubte. "N..Neun.. Meister?", hauchte er mehr fragend, als wirklich wissend.

Lucius gab sich nicht die Mühe einer Antwort, sondern schlug erneut zu - wieder den Boden treffend. Doch war er erleichtert, mehr als er geglaubt hatte, dass sein Sklave diesmal verstand.

Erneut zuckte Severus zusammen und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er wieder nicht getroffen wurde. "Zehn, Meister.", hauchte er leise, mit zitternder Stimme. Bei jedem folgenden Schlag rechnete er jedoch damit selbst getroffen zu werden, was auch deutlich am Zucken seines frei hängenden Körpers zu sehen war. Noch immer rannen Tränen über seine Wangen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wie es Lucius erschien, war der letzte Schlag gefallen, welcher wie die vorherigen nur den Boden berührten. Kaum dass das "Fünfzehn Meister" verklungen war, trat Lucius um seinen Sklaven herum und hob mit der zusammengerollten Peitsche dessen Kinn an, so dass er ihm ins tränenverschmierte Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Zwing mich nicht noch einmal dazu, dich derart strafen zu müssen." Dass seine eigene Stimme dabei zitterte, ärgerte ihn zwar und passte absolut nicht zu dem, was er eigentlich hatte zeigen wollen, doch war es nicht zu verhindern.

Mit tränenblindem, von Schmerz und Demut erfülltem Blick sah Severus ihn direkt an, wie Lucius es gerade wollte. "Nein, Meister. Das werde ich nicht.", erwiderte er mit ebenso zitternder Stimme.

Lucius nickte leicht abgehackt: "Gut." Dann zog er die Peitsche zurück, verwandelte sie wieder zurück in seinen Zauberstab und löste mit einem Schwenk die steinernen Fesseln, welche sich daraufhin wieder in die Decke zurückzogen und im nächsten Augenblick nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei fiel Severus die wenigen Zentimeter, die ihn vom Boden trennten, herab. Dabei war er so schwach, dass er sich nicht ausbalancieren konnte und zu Boden stürzte. Doch war das sogar richtig, dachte er noch, als er sich etwas umständlich hinkniete, sodass Lucius den noch immer blutenden Rücken deutlich sehen konnte.

Auf den blutigen von offenen Peitschenwunden übersäten Rücken starrend, kämpfte Lucius einen Moment lang gegen die Übelkeit an, die in ihm auch des Blutgeruchs wegen aufsteigen wollte. Alles in ihm verlangte danach sich zu Severus zu knien und ihn zu trösten, ihn festzuhalten … doch würde er dies nun tun, machte es die erhaltene Lektion weit weniger nachdrücklicher, als sie es sein sollte.

Sich abwendend löste Lucius die über den Raum und auf der Türe liegenden Zauber auf: "Du kannst eine von Louis Salben nutzen, um eine Narbenbildung zu verhindern. Doch nichts um den Schmerz zu lindern. Hast du das verstanden?"

"J..Ja..Ja, Meister.", stammelte Severus leise, während er weiter halb zusammengerollt am Boden kniete. Sein Körper schmerzte im Moment einfach viel zu sehr, um sich freiwillig zu bewegen. Dass er sich in weniger als einer halben Stunde würde bewegen müssen, um zum Unterricht zu gehen, fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein.

Lucius nickte in Richtung Türe, ehe er sie öffnete. Doch ehe er ging konnte er sich nicht eines letzten Kommentars erwehren: "Mein Vater hielt zehn Hiebe meist für angemessen."

Und dann ging er.

------  
TBC

Gerade zu diesem doch recht ... hartem und entscheidendem Kapitel würden uns eure Meinungen interessieren.


	47. Chapter 47

**Kapitel 47**

Lily die schon in der Pause nach ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund Ausschau gehalten hatte, machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen, als dieser ganz untypisch gar eine Unterrichtsstunde verpasste. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob es nun die letzte Stunde dieses Tages war, oder es sich bei dem Fach um Zaubereigeschichte handelte und der Geistprofessor Binns nicht einmal merkte, wenn ein Schüler fehlte.

Nach Unterrichtsende ging Lily zuerst in die Bibliothek, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich glaubte, ihn dort zu finden, und sie sollte Rech behalten. Die Bibliothek wieder verlassend, ignorierte Lily den verwirrten Blick, den ihr Madame Pince zuwarf und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sie auch schon den halben Weg hinab in die Kerker zurückgelegt, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, wohin sie ihre Schritte lenkten.

Zum Glück befanden sich fast alle Schüler beim Abendessen, als Lily durch die Kerker in Richtung des Raumes schlich, in dem sie schon mehrere interessante und lehrreiche Stunden mit Severus verbracht hatte. Dort angekommen zögerte sie kurz, klopfte dann jedoch leise an. Als Stimmen hinter ihr im Gang erklangen, hielt sich Lily nicht länger damit auf zu warten, sondern griff nach der Türklinke und öffnet sie zu ihrer großen Erleichterung auch. Das bedeutete, dass ihr Gefühl richtig gewesen und Severus hier war.

Hastig huschte sie in den Raum, drehte sich um und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich. Erst jetzt fiel ihr dieser seltsam kupfriger Geruch auf, der so ganz und gar nicht zu den ausliegenden Zutaten vom letzten Mal passen wollte.

Es roch viel eher nach ... Blut! 

Während Lily überlegte in welchen Zaubertränken man alles Blut benötigte – und keiner von denen, auf die sie kam, stand auf dem Lehrplan dieser Schule – drehte sie sich wieder dem Rauminneren zu und erstarrte, als sie sah von was der Blutgeruch stammte.

Entsetzt und nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen, starrte Lily auf den geschundenen, am Boden liegenden Severus Snape.

Eigentlich hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige nur noch etwas ausruhen wollen, ehe er sich säuberte und zum Unterricht ging. Doch war er einfach viel zu erschöpft gewesen, beziehungsweise hatte ihn eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit von den Schmerzen erlöst.

So hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht mehr allein in dem Raum war.

Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war Lily neben dem am Boden liegenden Schüler angelangt und kniete bei ihm nieder: "Severus!", nun hatte sie doch etwas herausgebracht, auch wenn es verdächtig erstickt und verängstigt klang.

Langsam, zögernd streckte Lily ihre linke Hand aus, hielt dann aber doch inne. Wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren. Wer wusste schon was für Wunden – außer den Offensichtlichen – dieser noch besaß?

Bei der Nennung seines Namens zuckte Severus heftig zusammen und versuchte aus einem Impuls heraus, wieder auf die Knie zu kommen. Dabei stöhnte er aber vor Schmerz auf, weil das getrocknete Blut auf seinem Rücken aufplatzte und es wieder zu bluten begann.

Nach einem Moment erkannte er, wer bei ihm war und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

"Schh … schon gut …ich bin's, Lily", stotterte die Gryffindor, die mindestens ebenso entsetzt dreinblickte wie ihr Gegenüber und stand hastig wieder auf, "… ich hohle Hilfe!"

Sie musste sofort in den Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey hohlen.

"Nein!", keuchte Severus entsetzt. "Bleib.. bleib hier. Ich.. ich darf nicht... ich.. nur eine Salbe." Mühsam richtete er sich auf und stöhnte erneut, ehe er sich eine große Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser beschwor. "Hier...hierbei kannst du helfen."

Blass werdend blieb die Rothaarige unsicher stehen. Einerseits brauchte Severus einfach Hilfe, andererseits … sie schluckte unsicher. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie Hilfe holte, dann konnte dies nur heißen, dass er entweder vor Schmerz so durcheinander war, dass er nicht mehr klar zu denken vermochte, oder … dass ihm diese Verletzungen, die aussahen wie …

"Oh Merlin!", sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagend, wich Lily einen Schritt zurück, ".. das.. dein… Meister hat dir das angetan?" Aller Abscheu und aller Zorn, den sie empfinden konnte, ließ sie in dieses eine Wort einfließen, das denjenigen bezeichnete, der Severus besaß.

Es war ihr schwer gefallen, nein es fiel ihr noch immer schwer, dies zu akzeptieren, aber wollte sie den Slytherin verstehen, musste sie ihn so nehmen, wie er war.

"Er hatte allen Grund dazu.", wisperte Severus leise und begann sich selbst die Wunden zu waschen, soweit er sie erreichen konnte, da Lily nicht nach dem Schwamm gegriffen hatte. "Egal, was mein Meister nach der Schule mit mir vorhat, darf ich nicht einfach meine Leistungen sinken lassen. Es ist seine Entscheidung, dass ich hier bleibe und er verlangt den besten möglichen Abschluss..."

Als Lily sah wie er sich abmühte und sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, welche Schmerzen Severus gerade durchlitt, fand sie sich plötzlich neben ihm auf dem Boden wieder, wo sie ihm resolut den Schwamm aus der Hand nahm, ihn in die auf dem Boden stehende Schüssel eintauchte und dann ganz vorsichtig über eine der klaffenden Wunden hielt. Doch zitterte ihre Hand derart stark, dass sie diese mehr als Zufall als aus Absicht auch damit berührte.

"Ich bring ihn um …", flüsterte sie leise und mit bebender Stimme, "…finde ich jemals heraus, wer er ist, das schwöre ich dir, bringe ich ihn um!"

Zischend sog Severus Luft zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein. "Wenn... wenn du das versuchst, müsstest du erst mich töten.", hauchte er leise, während er wieder nach seinem Zauberstab tastete und nach etwas Konzentration die Salbe heraufbeschwor, die sich in seinem kleinen Bad befunden hatte. "Und selbst wenn ich nicht da bin... tötest du ihn, tötest du auch mich. Dafür hat er gesorgt."

Lily hielt in ihrem Tun inne, als sie mit leiser, aber überzeugter Stimme antwortete: "Du würdest mich nicht verletzen. Nicht um dieses … dieses Monstrum zu schützen."

"Er ist kein.. Monster.", verteidigte Severus ihn sofort. "Er behandelt mich viel besser, als mein früherer Herr und... und ich hab die Strafe verdient."

Entschieden schüttelte die Gryffindor abermals ihren Kopf: "Nichts, was du getan haben sollst, rechtfertigt eine solche … so … dich zu foltern!" Tränen wegblinzelnd, von denen sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie bereits ihre Augen verlassen hatten, wandte sich Lily der nächsten Wunde zu, von denen es viel zu viele gab.

"Er fragte mich, wie viele Hiebe ich verdiene.. ich sagte fünfzehn... und er gab mir nur acht.", wisperte Severus leise, während er still da saß und sich versorgen ließ. Dabei presste er immer wieder die Lippen fest zusammen, um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

"Schon ein einziger ist zu viel!", schnaubte Lily wütend, während sie sich langsam den Rücken nach unten arbeitete. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, nichts tun zu können, nichts .. rein überhaupt nichts, um eine solche Widerwärtigkeit zu verhindern. Nicht einmal umbringen durfte sie dieses Monster! Nicht wenn sie Severus nicht auch verlieren wollte.

Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts mehr dazu. Lily verstand einfach nicht oder wollte nicht verstehen, was er meinte. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis endlich vorerst alles gereinigt schien. "Hier... trag vorsichtig auf. Die Wunden werden sich davon schließen, sodass.. keine Narben bleiben."

Den Schwamm beiseite legend, griff Lily nach der Salbendose, öffnete sie und roch einmal daran. Gleich mindestens sieben Kräuter erkannte sie fast sofort alleine schon vom Geruch her, aber der Rest, sowohl die Zusammenstellung, als auch die Färbung waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt: "Was ist das genau? Weder riecht es, noch sieht es aus wie eine Heilsalbe."

"Es... ist keine eigentliche Heilsalbe.", murmelte Severus leise. "Es wird nur rein äußerlich die Haut wieder zusammen wachsen lassen, sodass keine Narben zurückbleiben. Die Schmerzen müssten mit einer anderen Salbe oder einem Trank behandelt werden, ebenso wie die Prellungen, die zurückbleiben."

"Sollte ich nicht erst diese andere Salbe auftragen? Wenn du keinen Trank da hast, ich … ich könnte einen besorgen.", bot Lily stirnrunzelnd an.

"Nein.", hauchte Severus leise und schloss die Augen. "Nur diese Salbe. Trag sie bitte auf."

Lily öffnete ihren Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch dann ließ sie es bleiben, wusste sie doch, dass es nichts bringen würde. Doch schwor sie sich, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, um Severus zu helfen. Nur weil dieser nichts machen wollte, oder wohl eher konnte, hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass auch sie nichts tun durfte. So begann die Gryffindor behutsam damit, die Salbe auf die Wunden aufzutragen, noch weit vorsichtiger als sie zuvor den Schwamm gehandhabt hatte.

Es war deutlich spürbar, wie sich die Striemen nach und nach schlossen. Anschließend kribbelte die neu gebildete Haut unangenehm. Vorsichtig bewegte Severus sich etwas. "Sind.. alle geschlossen?", wollte er dennoch wissen und stand langsam auf, damit Lily ihn vollständig von hinten sehen konnte.

Lily schluckte hörbar, wurde ihr doch erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, das … nun … sich innerlich einen Tritt verpassend, ließ sie ihren Blick den Rücken hinab weiter nach unten gleiten und sog im nächsten Moment auch schon hörbar den Atem ein: "Noch ni… nicht alle..", brachte sie schließlich stockend hervor, auf den blassen von blutigen Striemen gezeichneten Hintern starrend.

"Dann.. noch den Rest.", murmelte Severus nur mit gesenktem Kopf und blieb stehen, damit Lily an die restlichen Wunden heran kam.

"Oh … o … ok.", stammelte Lily, eilte schnell zu der Wasserschüssel und dem Schwamm und holte sich diese, dabei vermeidend einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen, würde sie ihn dann ja gänzlich von vorne sehen. Sicher hatte sie es schon, aber … naja … damals, als sie ihn aus dem See gerettet hatte, da hatte sie etwas anderes zu tun gehabt, als … ‚Und das hast du auch jetzt, Lily Evans!', wies sie sich selbst brüsk zurecht und eilte wieder hinter den Slytherin. Dort ging sie nach kurzem Zögern schließlich in die Hocke, um so besser die noch offenen blutigen Striemen am Hinterteil auswaschen und anschließend mit der Salbe behandeln zu können.

Severus stand vollkommen still da und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Jetzt, wo er stand und Lily ihn vollständig sah, war es ihm ziemlich peinlich, nackt zu sein. Doch zeigte er das nicht und würde auch nichts sagen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen sie auch noch einmal genau den Rücken betrachtet hatte, erhob sie sich schließlich wieder und stellte sowohl die Schüssel, als auch den Schwamm und die Salbe auf den Arbeitstisch welcher den meisten Platz der Raummitte einnahm: "Fertig…",sagte sie schließlich unnötigerweise, einfach weil sie etwas sagen musste.

Sofort hob Severus seinen Zauberstab wieder und kleidete sich damit an, auch wenn der Stoff ihm Schmerzen auf der frischen und immer noch geschädigten Haut verursachte. "Danke.", murmelte er leise.

Lily lächelte leicht gezwungen und ließ es dann ganz bleiben, als sie merkte, dass es ihr schrecklich misslang, sich zu verstellen: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für dich tun …", brachte sie schließlich mit tränenfeuchten, grünen Augen hervor.

"Mehr gibt es nicht zu tun.", erwiderte Severus lediglich und sah auf die Uhr. Doch sofort wurde sein Blick wieder von Entsetzen gezeichnet. "Geschichte der Zauberei.", keuchte er leise.

Lily schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf: "Keine Sorge, der alte Geist hat nichts mitbekommen."

"Und... und sonst jemand?", hauchte Severus leise. Wenn es Slughorn erfuhr... er würde es Lucius erzählen und dieser würde sicherlich mehr als wütend werden. Ein deutliches Zittern erfasste seinen Körper.

Sofort war Lily bei ihm, wagte aber nur seine Hände zu berühren und sie in die ihren zu nehmen. "Niemand außer mir, Severus.", versicherte sie fest.

"Sicher?", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und schloss die Augen.

Lily nickte, sagte dann aber auch laut noch einmal bestätigend: "Ganz sicher." 

Einen Moment lang schwieg sie, ehe sie schließlich leise fragte: "Wie … hältst du es aus mit den Schmerzen? Ich … wenn … wenn du dich hinlegen willst, oder etwas anderes brauchst, ich kann es dir bringen."

"Es geht... ich kenne schlimmeres.", murmelte Severus ruhig. Schlimm würde es erst werden, wenn er sich am nächsten Tag im Unterricht setzen musste. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben nochmals machen musste, und er wurde erneut bleich. "Ich.. ich muss in die Bibliothek.", meinte er leise.

"Ich komme mit.", entschied Lily kurz entschlossen. Es war ihr egal ob jemand sie zusammen sah, sollten die anderen doch denken was sie wollten. Es war ihr wichtiger Severus heil und ganz zu wissen, nun - zumindest ganz.

Severus nickte nur leicht, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich danach war. Lily machte sich so viele Sorgen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und gingen zur Bibliothek, wo sie einmal mehr fast allein waren. Nur einige Ravenclaws saßen an den Tischen und arbeiteten.

Severus ging nach hinten in seine Ecke und suchte auf dem Weg dorthin schon die nötigen Bücher heraus.

Lily, die immer, als sie andere Schüler auf ihrem Weg nach oben gehört oder von weitem gesehen hatte, schnell etwas zurückgefallen war, schloss nun wieder zu Severus auf, so tuend, als würde auch sie nach unterrichtshelfenden Büchern für den Zaubertrankkurs suchen.

Schließlich waren sieh mit einem ansehnlichen Stapel Bücher in Severus Nische. Mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch stand Severus da und sah skeptisch auf die ledergepolsterte Bank. Doch dann trat er heran und setzte sich sehr langsam hin. Immerhin waren die Schmerzen beim Sitzen und Liegen einer der Gründe, dass er sich nicht heilen sollte.

Langsam atmete er aus, ehe er versuchte, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren.

Unschlüssig stand Lily einen Moment da, die Bücher, die sie selbst eher ziellos aus den Regalen geholt hatte, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was für welche es waren, in ihren Armen haltend. "Wieso tust du das?", fragte sie schließlich leise, da sie es einfach nicht verstehen konnte, "… wieso tust du dir selbst auch noch zusätzlich so weh?"

"Ich tu mir nicht zusätzlich weh.", wisperte Severus leise und ohne aufzublicken. "Damit es schmerzt, durfte ich mich nicht heilen. Er erwartet, dass ich mich nicht vor dem Schmerz drücke. Es soll die Lektion noch deutlicher festigen." Seine Stimme war leise und gefasst, während er dabei das Buch auf seine Knien legte und sich Pergament, Feder und Tinte nahm, um als erstes mit der Hausaufgabe zu beginnen.

"Ach … tut er das ja?", zischte Lily zwischen ihren wütend zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sich die Angst und die Sorge und das Entsetzen über das, was mit dem Slytherin geschehen war, in Wut, Zorn und Hass auf dessen Meister verwandelten. 

Ruckartig bückte sie sich und stellte die Bücher auf den Boden und als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte Lily auch schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf den ledernen Bankbezug und verwandelte ihn in ein großes, flauschig weiches Polster.

Mit einem Ruck sah Severus auf und öffnete schon den Mund, um zu protestieren, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu. Er hatte es nicht selbst getan und er hatte sie auch nicht darum gebeten, außerdem sagte die Anweisung seines Meisters nichts darüber aus, dass niemand sonst ihm irgendwie helfen sollte. Dennoch blickte er Lily unsicher an.

Angespannt wartete Lily auf den Ausbruch, mit dem sie ganz sicher gerechnet hatte. Doch als dieser nicht kam, lächelte sie sichtlich zufrieden. "Ich hohl noch etwas aus unserem Schlafsaal und komme dann wieder und geb dir meine Notizen aus der letzten Stunde von Professor Binns."

"Hm, hm..", kam nur von Severus, der sich nun bereits auf sein Pergament konzentrierte, um schnell voran zu kommen. Die Hausaufgabe war eigentlich leicht und er hatte zuvor einfach nur liederlich geschrieben und vieles weggelassen, was er jetzt ausführlich diskutierte.

So schnell sie konnte und doch ohne übermäßig ob ihrer eher untypischen Eile aufzufallen, lief Lily in den Gryffindorturm, wo sie Peters schmieriger Anmache, einen von James Potters Anhängseln, nur damit entkam, indem sie ihm drohte ihm Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wenn er so weiter machte und dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal flüchtete.

Dort angekommen hielt sich Lily nicht lange mit Verschnaufen auf, sondern suchte in ihrer Kleidertruhe nach dem, was ihr Mathew Potter - James Vater - mitgegeben hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dessen Sohn mochte Lily den älteren Zauberer ungemein gern. Ja, war er fast schon so etwas wie ein Großvater für sie geworden, so sehr war er stets um sie bemüht.

Mit einem leisen Freudenschrei fand Lily schließlich, was sie gesucht hatte, und barg die kleine Phiole mit dem darin konzentrierten Schmerzlinderungstrank fest. Er war zwar eigentlich gegen Kopfschmerzen gedacht, aber auch bei Prellungen und wenn sie sich mal etwas verstaucht hatte, half er ihr gegen die Schmerzen, auch wenn er deren Ursache selbst nicht heilen konnte. 

Die Phiole einsteckend eilte Lily wieder hinunter in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihr Remus Lupin zu Hilfe kam und Peter ablenkte, so dass sie fast unbemerkt durch das Gemälde der dicken Dame hinausgelangen konnte. Remus war der einzige der vier Freunde, den sie einigermaßen gut leiden konnte. Eigentlich sogar mehr als einigermaßen, würde er nicht immer alles nur mit ansehen und nichts tun, um seine Freunde zur Vernunft zu bringen, und sie auch nicht an so mancher Dummheit hinderte, die anderen das Leben erschwerten.

Sich mit einem Trick durch das Obstgemälde in die Schulküche schleichend - Lily glaubte fast schon die Birne welche sie dazu hatte kitzeln müssen, noch immer lachen zu hören - erbat die Gryffindor von den Hauselfen ein Tablett mit zwei Abendessen und zwei Gläser Kürbissaft, wovon sie gleich in beide je ein paar Tropfen des mitgebrachten Phioleninhalts träufelte.

Derart bewaffnet kehrte Lily wieder zurück in die Bibliothek, ignorierte den strafenden Blick der Bibliothekarin und verschwand zwischen die Regale und in Richtung der kleinen Lesenische, welche sich in einen ohnehin kaum aufgesuchten Teil der riesigen Hogwartsbücherei befand.

Als Lily zurück kam, war Severus mit dem eigentlichen Teil seiner Hausaufgaben bereits fertig und hatte gerade mit der Strafarbeit angefangen.

Einen Moment blieb Lily einfach stehen und beobachtete Severus bei dem, was er tat, doch dann schob sie einige Bücher auf dem niedrigen Seitentisch beiseite und stellte das Tablett mit leisem Klappern darauf ab.

Erschrocken sah Severus auf und seufzte dann leise, ehe er auf das Essen blickte. "Ich muss das erst fertig machen.", meinte er und wandte sich sofort wieder der mehr als langweiligen Aufgabe zu, alle in der Hausaufgabe genannten Zutaten ausführlich zu beschreiben.

Zuerst widersprechen wollend, schloss Lily dann doch lieber ihren Mund und schwieg, war sie doch schon erleichtert, dass er sie nicht gleich wieder samt dem Tablett fortgeschickt hatte. Die Speisen noch schnell mit einem Warmhaltezauber belegend, griff Lily schlussendlich einfach nach dem ihr am nächsten stehenden Kürbissaftglas und begann hie und da einen Schluck zu trinken, während sie sich eines der zuvor von ihr auf den Boden abgestellten Bücher griff und darin zu lesen begann. Erstaunlicherweise war es sogar recht interessant und so verging die Zeit doch schneller, als sie es gedacht hatte.

Sich das schmerzende Handgelenk reibend, legte Severus endlich seine Feder weg und streckte sich. "Selbst Schuld.", brummte er zu sich selbst, während er die drei Pergamentrollen betrachtete, die er beschrieben hatte.

Von dem Buch, in dem sie sich tatsächlich richtig hatte vertiefen können, blickte Lily auf und lächelte leicht: "Fertig?"

"Ja.. zumindest mit Zaubertränke.", murmelte Severus und streckte sich müde. Doch bereute er diese Bewegung sofort wieder, als ein reißender Schmerz über seinen Rücken schoss. Schwer atmend saß er da und starrte auf seine in seine Schulrobe verkrampften Hände.

Das Buch, in dem sie gerade noch so vertieft gelesen hatte, einfach zu Boden fallen lassend, sprang Lily auf und war im nächsten Moment vor dem Slytherin in die Hocke gegangen, sachte nach dessen verkrampften Händen greifend: "Soll ich nicht doch lieber jemanden hohlen? Vielleicht … vielleicht, wenn ich … ich könnte ja zu Professor Slughorn gehen und ihm sagen, dass du dich nicht … dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Vielleicht schreibt er dir ja eine Entschuldigung für die restlichen Hausaufgaben."

"Nein.. nein bloß nicht.", hauchte Severus mit deutlich hörbarem Entsetzen in der Stimme. "Er... Er würde es sicher wieder Ihm sagen."

Lily wurde blass und nun waren es ihre Hände, die sich verkrampften: "Dieser Bastard!", entfuhr es ihr, ehe sie sich beherrschen konnte. Das konnte, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte ein Mensch nur wissentlich einen Anderen in derartige Schwierigkeiten bringen?

"Er tut nur, was richtig ist.", meinte Severus leise und seufzte dann. Lily würde es nicht verstehen. "Essen wir etwas. Was hast du bekommen?"

"Eintopf, Käse, Wurst und Brot und zu trinken Kürbissaft.", zählte Lily auf, was sich teils unter Hauben verdeckt auf dem Tablett befand.

"Das klingt gut. Du isst doch mit, oder?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, während er seine Hausaufgaben in die Tasche packte. Erst dann rutschte er vorsichtig näher an den Tisch heran und nahm nacheinander die Hauben von den Tellern.

"Gern.", stimmte die Rothaarige zu, hatte sie doch auch das Abendessen ausgelassen gehabt und ihr plötzlich knurrender Magen tat sein übriges, sie daran zu erinnern.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht. "Wie bist du damit eigentlich an Pince vorbei gekommen?", wollte er wissen, während er sich eine Schüssel mit Suppe nahm und auch das noch unbenutzte Glas Kürbissaft ergriff.

"Ich sag's mal so … sie drückt bei mir beide Augen zu, so lange ich nichts bekleckere und das ist bisher noch nicht passiert.", schmunzelte Lily zurück, die sich auf einmal wieder nur zu gut daran erinnerte, wie sie einmal vor Potter und Co fast schon geflohen war und Madame Pince ihr geholfen hatte, sich in der Bibliothek zu verstecken. Später hatte diese ihr dann auch noch etwas zu essen besorgt und seit dem war es öfter mal vorgekommen, dass Lily hier mit der Bibliothekarin gespeist und sich unterhalten hatte, oder einfach nur die Ruhe genoss und alleine etwas aß.

Severus begann zu essen und merkte erst dabei, wie hungrig er bereits war. Abwesend trank er auch immer wieder einen Schluck, während er langsam aß. Nach der Hälfte des Glases runzelte er jedoch die Stirn und blickte auf. Die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken ließen langsam aber doch spürbar nach.

Lily musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, nicht zu sehr auf das Kürbissaftglas zu achten, aus welchem der Slytherin immer wieder einen Schluck nahm und es kostete sie alle Selbstbeherrschung, bei jedem genommenen Schluck nicht zufrieden zu lächeln. So konzentrierte sie sich auch ganz auf das Essen, das wie fast immer in Hogwarts einfach nur hervorragend schmeckte und sah erst auf, als die Stille fast schon unangenehm zu werden drohte. 

"Schon satt?", war das einzige was sie mit einem Blick auf den immer noch halb vollen Teller hervorbrachte.

"Wo.. ist es drin?", wollte Severus leise wissen, während er sie weiter ansah.

Zuerst diesen schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen ausweichend, legte Lily langsam ihre Gabel beiseite. Warum stellte sie sich eigentlich so an? Es war nichts falsch an dem, was sie getan hatte. Nichts das anderes gewesen wäre, als was sie zuvor mit dem Bankbezug gemacht hatte. Nur das es noch ein klein wenig mehr half. So sah sie wieder auf und erwiderte fast schon trotzig: "Spielt das eine Rolle?"

Abzustreiten, dass sie etwas beigemischt hatte, war ohnehin sinnlos. Also wieso nicht dazu stehen? Schließlich wollte sie ihm nur helfen und wenn kein Anderer es tat, oder er es zuließ, dann musste sie eben selbst dafür sorgen, dass es ihm besser ging.

"Ja... tut es.", murmelte er noch immer ruhig, ehe er den halb vollen Teller wegschob und auch das Glas zurück auf das Tablett stellte. "Das geht zu weit.", setzte er noch hinzu, ehe er sich noch immer etwas hungrig den Büchern zuwandte, um auch die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung noch einmal zu machen, die er am nächsten Tag abgeben sollte

Lily schnaubte ungläubig: "Ach … und das du ausgepeitscht und liegengelassen wirst, das ist in Ordnung?"

"Ich würde noch lauter schreien, damit es auch ja jeder mitbekommt!", zischte Severus, ehe er lauschte, ob sie allein waren. Aber es war nichts zu hören. "Und ja, es ist in Ordnung... weil Er mit mir tun und lassen kann, was er will."

Ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt zitterte Lily fast schon vor in ihr widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Da war ein klein wenig Scham, dass sie ihn derart hintergangen hatte, aber auch das Wissen und ihre absolute Überzeugung, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm ja nur helfen wollen - und es auch getan.

Aber diese Akzeptanz … dass er einfach so hinnahm, was dieses Monstrum, das sich sein Meister nannte, ihm antat, ja dass er diesen sogar noch verteidigte, das konnte, das wollte die Gryffindor einfach nicht verstehen.

Tränen des Zorns und der Enttäuschung brannten in Lilys grünen Augen, während sie das Chaos in ihrem Inneren niederzukämpfen versuchte. Doch gelang es ihr einfach nicht. Abrupt erhob sie sich, schob den Stuhl zurück, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch kaum dass sie zwei Schritte getan hatte, wirbelte sie noch einmal herum und stieß mit leicht erstickter, sich dem Weinkrampf widersetzender Stimme hervor: "Es ist im Kürbissaft… und es ist nur was gegen die Schmerzen. Nichts das dich heilen würde und auch nichts, das länger als zwölf Stunden anhält." Damit griff sie in ihre Robentasche und knallte die kleine, kostbare Phiole auf das Tablett.

"Analysier es doch, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, und vielleicht hast du ja dann so viel Selbstachtung, um wenigstens das zu nehmen, um im Unterricht nicht gleich zusammenzubrechen!" Damit wandte sich Lily entgültig ab und floh regelrecht aus der Schulbibliothek.

Mit halb offenem Mund starrte Severus ihr nach, ehe er die Phiole griff und hinter Lily herrannte. "Warte!", rief er in den Flur hinein, als die Bibliothek hinter ihm lag.

Lily war schon am Ende des Ganges, als sie Severus hinter sich herrufen hörte, doch ehe sie sich umdrehen, ja gar stehen bleiben konnte, war sie auch schon in jemanden hineingerannt, der sich keineswegs damit beeilte, sie wieder loszulassen. Und als sie erkannte, wer es war, den sie fast über den Haufen gerannt hatte, wusste sie auch wieso.

James Potter … und nicht genug, auch noch einige andere Schüler, darunter mindestens ein Slytherin, den sie erkannte. Sie war wohl gerade in eine von Potters Streitereien mit seinen Lieblingsfeinden geraten. 

Konnte ihr Tag denn noch schlimmer werden?

"Lass mich gefälligst los!", fauchte Lily, doch klang es nicht halb so fordernd, wie sie es gewollt hatte. Nein… viel eher war es mehr ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, das sie ausgerechnet jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

James runzelte die Stirn und schlang seine Arme noch fester um Lily, anstatt sie loszulassen. Dann blickte er sich um und entdeckte den Slytherin am Ende des Ganges. "Schniefelus.", zischte er leise. "Konntest du deine dreckigen Griffel nicht bei dir behalten?"

Severus stand vollkommen bleich mitten im Gang und starrte die Schüler an, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Auf den Gesichtern der meisten konnte er schon jetzt Vorfreude sehen, weil sie hofften, dass er wieder einmal fertig gemacht werden würde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt. "Warum sollte ich ein Schlammblut auch nur berühren wollen?", meinte er abfällig und drehte sich weg. Doch das war ein schwerer Fehler, wie er sofort einsah, als ihn ein Fluch im Rücken traf.

Mit Genugtuung sah Sirius, dass er getroffen hatte, als Schniefelus steif wie ein Brett vornüber kippte und auf der Nase landete.

Lily öffnete schon den Mund, um zu sagen, dass es nicht so gewesen war, wie es wohl für die anderen Schüler ausgesehen hatte, doch dann schwieg sie lieber doch, war es doch genau das, was sie nach außen hin zeigen wollten. Doch als sie den dumpfen Aufprall hinter sich hörte, zuckte Lily heftigst zusammen, verdrehte ihren Kopf so weit, dass sie sehen konnte, was passiert war, und war nun schon fast dafür dankbar, dass Potter sie immer noch an sich gedrückt hielt. Sonst wäre sie wohl zu dem Slytherin gelaufen.

"Was soll denn dieser Lärm, direkt vor der Bibliothek?", unterbrach plötzlich die zornige Stimme von Madame Pince das Geschnatter der umstehenden Schüler. Als sie einen der Schüler am Boden liegen sah, trat sie sofort zu ihm und kniete nieder. "Wer immer das war, nimmt sofort den Starrefluch von ihm!"

"Schn... Snape hat Evans angegriffen!", empörte sich Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das ist...", begann Lily, immer noch gegen ihr Weinen ankämpfend, verstummte dann aber, als sie erst jetzt merkte, wie viele Schüler um sie herum waren und das nicht nur Gryffindors.

Aber wenn sie nichts sagte, dann bekäme Severus ihretwegen Schwierigkeiten und … nein das konnte sie auch nicht zulassen.

Abermals versuchte sie sich von Potter zu lösen, während sie sich mit einer Hand fahrig über die verweinten Augen fuhr und verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchte. 

"Wir… wir haben uns nur gestritten.", versuchte sie es schließlich mit dem kleineren Übel, "…und..", ein plötzlicher Einfall kam ihr und so rief sie, "… und meine Mutter ist genauso gut wie deine! Selbst wenn sie keine Zauberfähigkeiten hatte!"

Von dem am Boden liegenden Schüler kam darauf aber nur ein leises Zähneknirschen, weil er sich noch immer nicht rühren konnte. "Nun nehmen Sie endlich den Klammerfluch von ihm, Mister Black!", erklang die schneidende Stimme der Bibliothekarin, auch wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so wütend schien.

"Was hältst du dich auch in einem Raum mit diesem Abschaum auf.", murmelte James, der Lily noch immer dicht bei sich hielt, leise.

Grummelnd deutete Sirius erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf Snape und hob den Spruch wieder auf. 

Mühsam und mit blutender Nase und Oberlippe raffte Severus sich auf. "Feige von hinten angreifen ist alles, was du kannst.. oder Black?"

Lily versteifte sich sichtlich: "Ich sagte, du sollst mich loslassen!", fauchte sie, jedoch nicht so laut, dass alle sie hören konnten, wollte sie doch nur noch eines und zwar weg von hier.

"Na, na... nicht so eisig, Eisprinzessin.", murmelte James, ließ sie dann aber wirklich los.

Severus dagegen wollte einfach wieder in der Bibliothek verschwinden. Doch hielt ihn die Bibliothekarin sofort fest. "Nichts da. Sie verschmieren mir nur überall Blut. In die Krankenstation mit Ihnen."

"Meine.. Hausaufgaben. Die möchte ich lieber mitnehmen.", meinte Severus und zwang sich dabei keinen unsicheren Blick auf die Gryffindors zu werfen, denen er durchaus zutraute, die Arbeit von Stunden zu zerstören, um ihm zu schaden.

Eisprinzessin … wie Lily es hasste, wenn er sie ausgerechnet so nannte!

Früher als sie noch nichts von der magischen Welt gewusst hatte, hatte Lily immer Eiskunstläuferin werden wollen und ihre Mutter hatte sie sogar zum Ballettunterricht angemeldet, welchen sie brauchte, um die Grundkenntnisse der auf dem Eis zu laufenden Figuren absolvieren zu können. Doch war mit dem Hogwartsbrief alles ganz anders geworden.

Lily schnaubte: "Wenn du wüsstest, was das Wort wirklich bedeutet, würdest du es nicht derart beleidigend verwenden!", damit trat sie zurück und schritt erhobenen Hauptes an den Schaulustigen vorbei, sich dabei zwingend nicht noch einmal zu einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin zurückzuschauen. So hatte sie sich ihr erneutes Treffen nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt und erst recht nicht, dass sie sich im Streit trennten. Dabei hatte sie ihm doch nur helfen wollen!

Da Lily wusste, dass sie sicherlich schon im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum erwartet werden würde, ging sie nicht dorthin, sondern verließ das Schulschloss, um einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang um den See zu machen.

Severus … hatte sie ihn nun endgültig verloren, nur weil sie einfach nicht verstehen konnte … ja es auch nie verstehen wollte, dass es eine Gesellschaftsschicht gab, in der Sklaverei offenbar alltäglich war und es für die derart niedergehaltenen Menschen auch noch normal war?

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn niemals würde befreien können …  
Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie seinen Meister nicht töten konnte, da auch er sonst sterben würde …

Abrupt blieb Lily stehen, als ihr plötzlich eine Möglichkeit einfiel, wie sie den Slytherin von seinem Meister befreien konnte, ohne dass sie diesem unmittelbar schadete.

Jemand, der einen anderen Menschen auspeitschen, ihn derart foltern konnte, der konnte gar nichts anderes sein als ein Monstrum, dass auch noch andere Menschen quälte und noch andere schlimme Dinge tat. Sie musste nur einen Weg finden, es zu beweisen und ihn dann anzuzeigen. Schließlich gab es auch in der Magischen Welt Gesetze und sogar ein Zaubereigefängnis.

Wenn sie es schaffte zu beweisen, dass dieser Zauberer etwas unrechtes tat, konnte sie ihn beim Ministerium anzeigen und wenn er weggesperrt würde, dann wäre Severus frei und müsste nicht mehr den Befehlen eines Monstrums folgen.

Er würde endlich leben können!

Blieb nur das Problem, dass Lily nicht wusste, wer Severus' grausamer Meister war. Auch hatte sie es nicht über das Haus herausgefunden, da in Hogsmeade anscheinend niemand zu wissen schien, wer es bewohnte.

----

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

**Bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube FF net hat mal wieder keine Alerts verschickt. Daher uppe ich das Wochenendchap nochmal. :) Danke an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben und es noch werden. :) Ihr beflügelt uns regelrecht und ... ein gewisser Wunsch von einer unserer Reviewerinnen befindet sich in der Enstehung. - Morti**

**Kapitel 48**

Lucius war nach seinem mittäglichen Besuch in Hogwarts kaum wieder zu Hause angekommen, als Louis mit schnellen Schritten in die Eingangshalle kam. "Du hast Besuch. Er bestand darauf zu warten.", erklärte er dem Blonden und deutete auf die Tür zum Kaminzimmer.

Lucius fühlte sich absolut nicht dazu in der Lage, ausgerechnet jetzt Besucher zu empfangen, so machte er keinerlei Anstalten, um in das der Eingangshalle angrenzende Kaminzimmer zu gehen, als er dem Heiler antwortete: "Du kannst ihm sagen, dass wer auch immer es ist, er später wiederkommen soll."

"Ich denke nicht, dass... das eine sonderlich gute Idee ist.", meinte Louis seufzend. "Es ist der Herr, der schon häufiger hier war, um dich und Severus abzuholen. Giles.. glaube ich."

Lucius wurde blass und für einen Moment flackerte Furcht in seinen grauen Augen, ehe er sch abrupt abwandte und in Richtung des Kaminzimmers ging.

Dort saß Giles Avery seit zwei Stunden auf einer Couch und wartete auf seinen Untergebenen. Nun sah er auf und das erste Mal seit Monaten war sein Blick nicht wütend oder anklagend oder eifersüchtig, sondern so ruhig und gefasst wie ganz zu Anfang, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

Kaum dass Lucius das Kaminzimmer betreten hatte, blieb er nur wenige Schritte hinter der Türschwelle stehen und verharrte dort abwartend. In diesem Moment verwünschte er sich dafür, dass er die Blutspritzer nicht von seiner Kleidung und besonders seinem Zauberstab, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, entfernt hatte, waren diese doch bei der Rückwandlung von der Peitsche nicht einfach verschwunden. Hoffend, dass sie nicht bemerkt worden waren, und weil er ganz bestimmt bei Avery keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen wollte, steckte er ihn zurück in seine Robentasche.

"Komm her. Setz dich.", meinte der Ältere und deutete neben sich. "Ich werde dich aus Morgans Truppe rausnehmen und direkt mir unterstellen."

Lucius war nun fast froh, dass er so blass hereingekommen war, so würde vielleicht nicht auffallen, wie sehr ihn diese Neuigkeit entsetzte.

Avery direkt unterstellt!

Jetzt war es für diesen noch weit einfacher, ihn versehentlich bei einer Übungsstunde, oder weit eher noch einem echten Einsatz zu verlieren.

So gehorchte er nur zögernd, als er sich schließlich am anderen Ende der Coach, auf welcher der Todesser saß, niederließ.

Es war deutlich, dass Lucius' Angst hatte, und Giles verstand das sogar. "Ich will, dass du versuchst, einen Job im Ministerium zu bekommen. Sicherlich sollte das nicht so schwer für dich sein.", begann er nach einem Moment und betrachte den Jungen genau.

Lucius nickte fast schon automatisch, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er im Ministerium tun könnte. Wie die gewöhnlichen Zauberer und Hexen beginnen würde er gewiss nicht, das war das Einzige von dem Lucius überzeugt war.

"Ich werde mir etwas überlegen.", stimmte er vorsichtig zu, sagte aber anschließend nichts weiter. Fragte auch nicht, wieso er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gerufen, oder besucht worden war, auch nicht, wieso das Training nicht weitergeführt wurde. Nur weil Severus nun wieder die Schulbank drückte … nein das konnte sich Lucius nicht wirklich als ausreichenden Grund vorstellen, auch ihn derart auszusparen.

"Gut... versuch etwas zu bekommen, wo du schnell aufsteigen kannst. Aber mache immer klar, dass du auf deren Seite stehst. Niemand soll vorerst auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht haben, dass du zu uns gehörst.", sprach Giles weiter, während er sich etwas anders hinsetzte.

Wieder nickte Lucius, während sein Blick flüchtig über den sich nun bewegenden Zauberer glitt und abrupt an einer bestimmten Stelle innehielt, die deutlich zeigte in welchem Gemütszustand sich der Innere befand und jedweder Gedanke an eine mögliche Karriere im Ministerium für Zauberei war aus Lucius' Gedanken wie weggeblasen.

Stattdessen musste er sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, nicht einfach aufzuspringen und das Kaminzimmer zu verlassen und anstatt ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

Seine Augen nicht schnell genug von der deutlichen Wölbung in der Hose abwenden könnend, brachte Lucius schließlich heiser hervor: "War das alles, weswegen du gekommen bist?"

Dem Blick folgend merkte Giles, wohin Lucius blickte und zupfte daraufhin etwas an seiner Robe, sodass die Erektion wieder verdeckt war. "Ja. Mehr wollte ich nicht.", meinte er und atmete tief durch. "Es ist nicht deinetwegen, falls du das jetzt glaubst. Sicherlich hast du schon bemerkt, dass unser Lord nicht so leicht vergibt, vor allem wenn er glaubt, dass eine Lektion noch nicht tief genug eingedrungen ist. Nun. Du warst dabei, als ich bestraft wurde und… die Strafe ist noch nicht zu Ende." _Vielleicht_, dachte der Ältere bei sich_, ist mein Hier sein ja Beweis genug, dass ich durchaus verstanden habe._

"Das ist gut!", atmete Lucius deutlich erleichtert auf, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, wie das auch aufgefasst werden konnte, und so stieß er hastig hervor: "… also ich meine jetzt nicht … ach verdammt!"

Nun stand Lucius doch auf, konnte er doch einfach nicht mehr sitzen bleiben und lief einige Schritte in Richtung Türe, ehe er sich wieder herumdrehte: "Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich gewiss nie … niemals wollen werde, dann ist es deinen Platz bei Ihm einzunehmen!"

Giles erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte Lucius, wobei man ihm bei keiner Bewegung ansah, was tatsächlich los war. "Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber Eifersucht lässt sich nicht einfach abschalten, wie unser Lord sehr wohl weiß, sonst würde er mich nicht jedes Mal bestrafen, wenn ich auch nur das Schlafzimmer eines anderen Mannes betreten habe.", meinte er ruhig und seufzte leise, ehe er weiter sprach, weil er hoffte, dass Lucius dann eher verstehen würde: "Wir sind seit der Schulzeit zusammen. Ich war dreizehn und Er fünfzehn. Schon damals war es alles andere als gleichberechtigt. Aber genau das gefiel mir schon immer. Und es treibt mich jedes Mal fast in den Wahnsinn, wenn er einem anderen zeitweise diese Aufgabe übernehmen lässt... sei es nur wie bei dir als Einführung oder bei anderen als Strafe... denn für mich ist es keine Strafe."

Lucius wusste schlichtweg nicht, was er fühlen, oder geschweige denn denken sollte. Nur eines wusste er mit Gewissheit.

Er war vollkommen überrascht.

"Dir gefällt es tatsächlich was … wie …", hilflos und es einfach nicht glauben könnend schüttelte der Weißblonde seinen Kopf.

"Er ist sehr dominant, was mir von Anfang an gefiel und er ist sehr überzeugend, wenn es darum geht, Neues auszuprobieren.", meinte Giles und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollend, begriff Lucius doch einfach nicht, wie jemand gleichzeitig so stark - denn niemand, der auch nur ein wenig bei Verstand war, würde Giles Avery jemals als schwach bezeichnen - und zugleich so … nachgiebig sein konnte, wie der vor ihm stehende Zauberer. Todesser des Inneren Kreises, sein Ausbilder und nun wohl auch Gruppenleiter …

Plötzlich spürte Lucius fast schon so etwas wie ja … Aufregung? Stolz? Er wusste es nicht wirklich zu definieren, war sein eigenes Inneres doch einfach nur ein einziges Gefühlschaos. Nur über eines war sich Lucius sicher, dass, wenn ihm tatsächlich bei einem der Einsätze etwas zustoßen würde … es wäre dann wirklich seine Schuld und nicht eine Intrige Averys, um einen potentiellen Rivalen um die Gunst ihres Lords loszuwerden.

Dass dies Alles nur eine geschickt gestellte Falle war, um ihm genau dies glauben zu machen, wollte er Avery nicht wirklich unterstellen. Dazu hätte er ihm nichts derart… Persönliches offenbaren müssen.  
**  
**Dann kehrten Lucius' Gedanken wieder zu dem zurück, was dieser zuvor noch gesagt hatte.

"Du meintest, dass es bei mir nur eine …. Einführung war?", kurz zögerte Lucius, fragte dann aber doch, die Hoffnung einfach nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten könnend, "… ist es dann vorbei? Ruft unser Lord mich deshalb nicht mehr, weil meine … Einführung beendet ist?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Er wird dir sagen, wann es zu Ende ist." Giles sah ihn an und überlegte kurz, ehe er weiter sprach: "Wenn er mit deinem Gehorsam vollkommen zufrieden ist, wird es zu Ende sein."

Den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem wieder ausstoßend seufzte Lucius verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit leicht zitternder Hand durch sein verschwitztes weißblondes Haar: "Dann wird es nie enden … Er wird wissen, dass ich nur gehorche, weil ich mir wünsche, dass es aufhört."

"Darum geht es nicht, Lucius. Solange du gehorchst, ohne Widerspruch und ohne zu Zögern, wird er zufrieden sein." Auch Giles fuhr sich durch die Haare und überlegte, ob er weiter sprechen sollte, oder nicht, entschied sich dann aber dafür: "Ich denke, dass er dich noch mindestens einmal rufen wird, um dich vollkommen zu testen.. und das nicht nur im Bett..."

Lucius schluckte hörbar, nickte aber, auch wenn er Avery nun nicht mehr länger anzusehen vermochte. "Dann hoffe ich, dass er nicht auch Severus in naher Zukunft zu testen wünscht. Er wäre derzeit dazu kaum in der Lage."

Avery legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. "Der Lord wird ihn nicht aus der Schule zu sich rufen. Es wäre zu auffällig. Oder was meinst du?"

"Das wäre es tatsächlich.", stimmte Lucius nur zu bereitwillig zu, sich innerlich einen Tritt verpassend, dass er das Thema überhaupt aufgebracht hatte. Doch kam er nicht umhin – jetzt, wo der erste Schrecken über Averys Auftauchen verglomm - wieder an das zu denken, was er noch vor kaum einer viertel Stunde getan hatte.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Klirren erklang, als Giles so dicht neben Lucius mit den Schultern zuckte. "In den Weihnachtsferien, wird Morgan nach ihm schicken, um ein ausgedehntes Training zur Auffrischung zu machen. Wir werden sehen, wobei wir ihn einsetzen können."

Lucius nickte, dabei ein Zusammenschaudern nur schwer unterdrücken könnend, wollte er sich doch nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie sich Avery schon seit Wochen fühlte und auch wenn es nicht wirklich eine Frage gewesen war, antwortete er ohne lange darüber nachzudenken: "So gut, wie er ist, wäre es eine Verschwendung, ihn zu etwas anderem, als das Brauen von Tränken einzusetzen. Ich habe seine letztjährigen Arbeiten an die Zaubertrankuniversität in London geschickt und", ein stolzes Funkeln trat in Lucius' Augen, "… sie haben angefragt, was sie tun können, um diesen begabten jungen Zauberer bei sich aufnehmen zu können."

Eigentlich hatte Lucius nicht vorgehabt es zuerst jemand anderem als Severus zu erzählen, dass er einige Tage nach ihrem letzten Treffen eine Antwort auf seine Anfrage bekommen hatte. Sein Sklave wusste nicht einmal, dass er dort für ihn einen Patz gesucht hatte. Der einzige Grund, wieso die Professoren noch mit der Anmeldebestätigung warteten, war, dass es Pflicht war, einen gültigen Schulabschuss einer bekannten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu haben, um dort studieren zu können.

Lucius hatte es ihm bei ihrem nächsten Treffen sagen wollen, verliefe dieses genauso befriedigend wie das Letzte, aber durch die heutigen Ereignisse … nein. Es hatte ihn nur noch wütender gemacht, dass Severus einfach von Dingen ausging, die so nicht stimmten. Selbst wenn Lucius es in so mancher Stunde gerne so gehabt hätte, so würde er doch tun, was sowohl für Severus, als auch für ihn selbst am Besten war und das wog die ein oder andere fehlende Intimität bei weitem wieder auf.

Langsam hob Giles beide Augenbrauen, fragte aber nicht nach, wieso Lucius soetwas für Snape tat. "Er sollte auf jeden Fall klären, ob eine solche Karriere vom Lord gewünscht ist. Immerhin wäre er dann erneut auf Jahre hinaus nicht nutzbar."

Lucius wurde kreidebleich, hatte er daran zu fragen, doch nicht einmal im Entferntesten gedacht. Immerhin war es sein Sklave und nicht … auch wenn er Ihm diente, so gehörte Severus immer noch ihm. - Lucius.

"Das werde ich dann wohl bei nächster Gelegenheit nachhohlen …", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, sich lieber nicht vorstellend, was er tun würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord eine solche Karriere von Severus ablehnte.  
**  
**"Du solltest ihn nicht zu sehr in Schutz nehmen, Lucius. Severus muss lernen, sich allein zu behaupten, und wenn er studieren will, sollte er die Vorteile dessen klar darlegen. Und wenn er wirklich so gut ist, wird der Lord ihn sicherlich auch auf diesem Gebiet einsetzen.", meinte Giles, der sich langsam fragte, wie genau das Verhältnis dieser beiden zueinander war. Dass Severus ein Sklave war, hatte er noch nicht mitbekommen.

Lucius runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn. Sollte es wirklich noch andere geben - ausgerechnet Todesser - die ebenso einen selbstbewussten Sklaven wollten wie er? Das Avery nichts von Severus Status wusste, das mochte Lucius nicht glauben. Schließlich hatte dieser sie beide bereits nackt gesehen - und mehr.

Aber der Gedanke das Severus selbst darum bat, studieren zu dürfen und auch die Vorteile davon selbst zur Sprache brachte, war wirklich nicht schlecht. Nur musste er ihm dazu bereits in nächster Zeit schon erzählen und das hatte Lucius so nicht vorgehabt. Es hätte eine Überraschung, sein Geschenk zu dem besten Abschluss werden sollen, den Hogwarts je gesehen hätte.

"Vielleicht sollte er das wirklich selbst …"

Erneut nickte Giles, ehe er den Raum verließ. "Melde dich, wenn du einen Job in Aussicht hast.", meinte er nur noch, während er sich zur Haustür wandte.

"Das werde ich …", versicherte Lucius, auch wenn er immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, als was er sich im Ministerium bewerben sollte. Schon alleine der Gedanke, dass sich ein Malfoy um Arbeit bemühte … Sein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen.

Avery bis in die Eingangshalle folgend, blieb Lucius plötzlich stehen und bot aus einem Impuls heraus an: "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne zum Essen bleiben."

Auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hatte, so war er froh über Averys, ja … was eigentlich? Friedensangebot? Egal, Lucius dachte nicht daran, das, was immer sich da an möglichem gegenseitigen Einvernehmen aufbaute, wieder zu zerstören und vielleicht konnte er ja so Avery zeigen, dass er durchaus verstanden hatte, über welchen großen Schatten dieser gesprungen war. .

Langsam drehte Giles sich wieder um und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er nickte. "Danke. Gern.", murmelte er leise und lächelte leicht. "Das Essen bereitet dir also keine Schwierigkeiten mehr?"

"Nur manche Speisen noch und mich daran gewöhnen, oder es gar mögen werde ich wohl nie, aber …" Lucius zuckte leicht resigniert mit den Schultern. "… Er hat mir genug Gelegenheit zum … Üben verschafft."

"Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.", meinte Giles lachend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er selbst hatte eigentlich nie größere Probleme damit gehabt. Nunja, solange sein Partner halbwegs sauber war. Alles andere empfand er als Strafe und das war in den allermeisten Fällen auch so gedacht.

Nachdem Lucius einem überglücklichen Dobby mitgeteilt hatte das noch ein weiterer Gast bewirtet werden sollte, zeigte er Avery den Weg in das kleine, dafür aber umso gemütlicher eingerichtete Speisezimmer, wo er auch Louis schon antraf.

Louis stand auf, als Lucius mit Avery herein kam. Dieser Mann behagte ihm so gar nicht, nachdem er ihn einmal beobachtet hatte, wie er Lucius unter einem Imperius zum Essen gezwungen hatte. Zwar war das notwendig gewesen, wie der Heiler durchaus erkannte, doch war es für ihn auch beunruhigend, dass Avery es mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit getan hatte.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich und dann brachte Dobby auch schon die Speisen.

Das Essen verlief dann größtenteils schweigend und schließlich waren sie alle mehr als satt. Dobby hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen fand Lucius.

"Das war wirklich sehr gut.", meinte Avery, als er sich zurücklehnte und noch sein Glas Saft austrank. Alkohol mochte er absolut nicht. Langsam erhob er sich. "Ich werde jetzt aber endgültig gehen."

Auch Lucius erhob sich und begleitete seinen unerwarteten und zum Ende hin sogar willkommenen Besucher noch in die Eingangshalle zurück, wo er ihm schließlich die Hand reichte: "Danke - für deine Offenheit."

Giles nickte nur leicht. "Ich warte dann auf deine Nachricht.", murmelte er nur und schüttelte Lucius' Hand. "Bis demnächst."

Nachdem Avery verschwunden war, kehrte Lucius zurück in das kleine Speisezimmer, wo er Louis noch am nun fast leeren Tisch vorfand. Einzig zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe Wein, so wie frischen Obstsaftes standen noch dort.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Heiler ruhig nach, während er die beiden Gläser mit Wein füllte und sich eines davon nahm.

Lucius überlegte kurz, ob er einfach nur ja sagen sollte, um dann seine Ruhe zu haben. Doch wusste er, dass es nicht so einfach war.

Nichts war je einfach.

"Ich erhielt heute morgen eine Eule von Severus' Hauslehrer und als ich ihn aufsuchte, erfuhr ich, dass seine schulischen Leistungen nach meinem letzten Besuch vor zwei Wochen extrem nachgelassen haben."

"Oh." Louis legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Und konntest du herausfinden, weshalb?"

Seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpressend, schwieg Lucius im ersten Moment, ehe er schließlich mit deutlich angespannter Stimme antwortete: "Severus fragte mich bei dem erwähnten Treffen, ob es immer so sein würde, dass er sein … Aussehen beibehalten würde und ich antwortete ihm wahrheitsgemäß, dass es in der Öffentlichkeit immer so sein wird, er aber ohnehin öfter bei mir sein wird als jetzt und es daher nicht so oft nötig sein wird, ihn zu … verändern."

Nach dem Weinglas greifend, nahm Lucius einige tiefe Schlucke, ohne wirklich das Aroma und die Stärke zu schmecken, die in der roten Flüssigkeit steckten.

Rot … so rot wie das Blut, das er vergossen hatte …

Nur mühsam hielt sich Lucius davon ab, den eben heruntergestürzten Alkohol wieder von sich zu geben.

"Ich … belauschte daraufhin ein Gespräch zwischen Horace Slughorn – Severus' Hauslehrer - und ihm, wo er meinte es hätte keinen Sinn mehr zu lernen, oder sich anzustrengen, wenn er am Ende des Schuljahres ohnehin nur als mein … die ganze Zeit in meinem Bett verbringen müsste!"

Mit einem wütendem Schnauben schleuderte der Weißblonde das Weinglas in Richtung des großen Kamins, den es verfehlte und somit an der teuren Tapete zersplitterte, an welcher der restliche Wein herab lief.

"Wie kommt er...", begann Louis und runzelte die Stirn. "Er hat es sich viel schlimmer ausgemalt, als du es gemeint hast.", meinte er dann verstehend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Fast verständlich, wenn er schon vorher ständig in Angst gelebt hat, dass sein früherer Meister ihn von der Schule nimmt, um ihn bei sich zu behalten..."

Auf dem Stuhl zu dem Heiler herumfahrend, funkelte Lucius diesen mit zornig verkniffenem Mund an: "Wäre dies meine Absicht gewesen, hätte ich ihn die Schule nicht beenden lassen und ich hatte mich schließlich ausdrücklich darüber geäußert, was für einen guten Abschluss ich von ihm erwarte!"

"Nun.. ich weiß nicht, was ihn geritten haben mag, seine Leistungen fallen zu lassen, wo er es doch vorher immer darauf angelegt hatte, der beste in allem zu sein. Hast du ihn nach dem Grund gefragt?", wollte Louis wissen, ohne auf den Ausbruch seines Gegenübers einzugehen. Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Wein.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er das nicht gerade eben gesagt? "Das sagte ich doch schon.", schnappte er schließlich wenig beruhigt, "… er war der Meinung etwas aus meinen Worten zu schließen, das ich so nie behauptet hatte und hat dann einfach … nichts mehr getan. Es war alleine dem Wohlwollen Slughorns zu verdanken, dass er nur die zweitschlechteste Benotung erhielt!"

"Das habe ich schon verstanden. Aber es muss doch noch einen Grund gegeben haben, dass er plötzlich glaubte, dass du ihn hier einsperren würdest.", meinte Louis geduldig. "Ihr seid euch so nah gekommen, dass ich nicht verstehe... Es kam mir so vor, als hätte er am Ende seiner Ferien endlich wirklich realisiert, dass ihr eher Freunde seid, als Meister und Sklave. Und auch wenn er sich nie völlig so verhalten kann, schien er es zu glauben. Also muss etwas geschehen sein, das diesen Glauben wieder zerstört hat, sonst hätte er dich nie so falsch verstehen können."

"Ich wüsste nicht was.", murmelte Lucius, auch wenn ein kleines Stimmchen in ihm bemerkte, dass er es sehr wohl wusste. Doch schob er diese Stimme schnell wieder beiseite, wollte sie nicht hören. Schließlich hatte er lange genug gegen sein Verlangen angekämpft und schließlich war es auch nicht so, dass es das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hätten. Ganz gewiss nicht… oh nein.

"Egal was auch immer der Grund sein könnte, hatte er kein Recht mit derart schlechten Leistungen und aufgrund einer Vermutung von ihm, das zu zerstören, das ich für ihn geplant habe. Was übrigens etwas ist, das er sich wohl nie auch nur zu wünschen wagen würde."

Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor Lucius die Aktenmappe aus seinem Arbeitszimmer herauf, in welcher das stand, was er Avery erst kurz vor ihrem gemeinsamen Mahl erzählt hatte.

"Wenn er es nicht wusste...", begann Louis, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Es war nicht zu ändern, und Lucius würde sowieso nicht hören. "Was hast du geplant?", wollte er stattdessen wissen und musterte die Tasche.

"Sieh selbst.", erwiderte Lucius, dabei auf die Aktenmappe weisend, in welcher gleich zuoberst das Bestätigungsschreiben lag, dass die Londoner Zaubertrankuniversität nur zu gerne einen solch begabten Zaubertrankstudenten aufnehmen würde, blieben dessen Noten weiter so ausgesprochen gut wie die eingesandten.

Louis öffnete die Tasche und nahm den Stapel heraus. Gleich den obersten Brief las er als erstes und hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen. "Das klingt fantastisch.", meinte er und nickte anerkennend. "Hast du Severus gleich davon erzählt, damit er von seiner falschen Annahme ablässt?"

Lucius schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf: "Sollte ich ihn auch noch für sein Versagen belohnen? Dafür dass er sich derart hat gehen und seine Noten so hat absinken lassen? Natürlich nicht! Es sollte meine… seine Überraschung zum Schulabschluss werden."

"Dann musst du dich wohl nicht wundern. Ohne etwas... ohne ein Ziel auf das er hinarbeiten kann... Nunja. Egal.", meinte Louis nur und legte die Unterlagen zurück in die Mappe. Dann sah er Lucius wieder an.

"Sein Ehrgeiz sollte ihm Ziel genug sein, wenn mein Wunsch schon nicht ausgereicht hat. Schließlich hat er auch davor von alleine derart gute Noten gehabt und das, ohne dass er wusste, die Schule jemals abschließen zu können!", abrupt stieß Lucius den Stuhl auf dem er saß unsanft zur Seite und erhob sich, "…aber das spielt jetzt wohl keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er keine weitere solch… schlechte Arbeit abliefern wird."

Louis wurde hellhörig. "Und darf ich auch erfahren, wie du das... sicher gestellt hast?", wollte er ruhig wissen.

"Ich habe nur das getan, was auch mein Vater für eine … angemessene Bestrafung hielt, habe ich nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprochen." Man konnte Lucius deutlich ansehen, dass er sich bei seiner Antwort alles andere als wohl fühlte.

"Was genau... hast du getan, Lucius?", wollte Louis nun doch etwas unruhig werdend wissen.

Der Gefragte antwortete nicht, stattdessen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und warf ihn mit einer angewiderten Geste auf den Tisch, wo er sich mit einem konzentrierten Gedanken von Lucius wieder in die Peitsche zurückverwandelte, an deren Enden immer noch das Blut seines Sklaven klebte. Denn einmal gesprochen und angewandt, brauchte es nicht mehr, um den Zauberstab in das Werkzeug der Bestrafung zurückzuverwandeln, als das er es benutzt hatte und als das es so oft auch an ihm selbst benutzt worden war.

Leise aufkeuchend stand Louis so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl polternd hinten über kippte. "Wie... oft hast du damit zugeschlagen? Hast du ihn anschließend behandelt?"

"Ich habe ihn gefragt wie viele Schläge er für … angemessen hält. Fünfzehn war seine Wahl.", antwortete Lucius rau, auf die Frage, ob er Severus behandelt hatte, nicht weiter eingehend.

Louis wurde noch bleicher. "Und bist du auf die Idee gekommen, dass er gar keine Ahnung gehabt hat, was du da für ein Folterwerkzeug heraufbeschworen hast? Keine Ahnung, was es ihm antun würde? Verdammter Idiot, er könnte verbluten!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte der Heiler aus dem Raum, um seine Tasche zu holen.

Lucius stand einen Augenblick wie erstarrt da, nun auch noch den Rest seiner verbliebenen Gesichtsfarbe verlierend, doch dann gab er sich innerlich einen Tritt und lief dem Heiler hinterher: "Ich habe es ihm vorher gezeigt!", brüllte er diesem hinterher, blieb dann aber mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf stehen… "Ich habe nur achtmal getroffen.."

Doch der Rothaarige hörte ihn gar nicht mehr. Seine Tasche schnappend verließ er das Grundstück und apparierte nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus machte er sich trotz der späten Stunde auf den Weg nach Hogwarts und suchte nach Severus. "Wo sind diese verdammten Slytherin-Räume...", fluchte er vor sich hin, während er durch die Kerker rannte.

"Wer sind Sie?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und Louis wirbelte herum. "Louis Levlyn. Ich bin der Hausheiler von Lucius Malfoy. Ich bin hier, um nach Severus zu sehen."

Horace Slughorn hob eine Augenbraue. "Er befindet sich bereits auf der Krankenstation. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Notwendigkeit eines zusätzlichen..."

Doch Louis hörte gar nicht weiter zu, sondern verließ die Kerker schon wieder eilig. Minuten später stürmte er in die Krankenstation und entdeckte Severus auf dem Bett sitzend, während die Krankenschwester ihm wohl gerade die Nase richtete.

Erst ihre Arbeit an der durch den Sturz gequetschten, aber zum Glück nicht gebrochenen Nase beendend, reichte die Krankenschwester dem Slythernschüler ein Taschentuch, das er sich vorsichtig gegen die noch blutende Nase halten sollte, ehe sie sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen zu dem Eindringling umdrehte, der ihr hier noch nie begegnet war: "Das hier mein Herr ist eine Krankenstation! Ein Ort der Heilung und der Ruhe, in den man nicht einfach so hereingeplatzt kommt, es sei denn es ist ein Notfall!"

"Es.. es ist ein Not..fall.", meinte Louis, während er Severus musterte. Der junge Sklave war noch eine Spur bleicher geworden und schüttelte langsam, kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Ich muss mit dem Schüler hinter Ihnen sprechen. Es ist wichtig. Sind Sie mit seinen... Wunden fertig?"

"Das bin ich keinesfalls. Die Nase ist zwar gerichtet, aber ich wollte ihn gerade noch gründlich untersuchen…", begann die Krankenschwester, "…wenn sie also so lange hinaus gehen würden? Umso eher ich hier fertig bin, desto eher können Sie mit Ihrem…", sie stockte und sah den doch nicht wirklich nach einem Verwandten aussehenden Mann forschend fragend an.

"Ich.. ich bin in Ordnung, Madam Pomfrey. Es.. ist weiter nichts.", murmelte Severus und stand langsam auf. "Ich muss wirklich mit... meinem Onkel ... reden.", meinte er dann und versuchte an der Medihexe vorbei zu dem anderen Heiler zu gelangen. Keinesfalls wollte er genauer untersucht werden.

Ihre Augen misstrauisch zusammenkneifend, nickte die Krankenschwester schließlich zögernd. "Also gut, aber danach will ich Sie wieder hier auf der Pritsche sehen, Mister Snape."

Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, ging Severus weiter und verließ zusammen mit Louis den Krankensaal.

"Hast du deinen Rücken behandelt?", verlangte der Heiler sofort zu wissen, als sie allein und ungehört durch einen Gang liefen.

"Ich.. ich hab die Wunde geheilt. Aber nichts gegen Schmerzen genommen.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu sagen, dass Lily ihm ein Schmerzmittel untergejubelt hatte, welches er, wie er gerade merkte, noch immer in einer Hand fest umschlossen hielt.

Zusammen gingen sie in Richtung der Kerker, weil Louis darauf bestand, sich den Rücken anzusehen und Severus notgedrungen seinen Klassenraum vorgeschlagen hatte.

Minerva McGonagall befand sich bereits auf halbem Wege zur Krankenstation, als ihr genau der Schüler, den sie dort hatte aufsuchen wollen, über den Weg lief. Zusammen mit einem ihr unbekannten jungen Mann, der sie leicht ihre Stirn runzeln ließ. War er vielleicht der Meister des Slytherin? Wenn ja, dann wusste Minerva jetzt schon, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Dementsprechend kühl war auch ihre Stimme, als sie vor den zweien stehen blieb und forderte: "Mister Snape, ich hatte Sie in der Krankenstation vermutet, wo Sie auch hingehören. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Pomfrey schon fertig mit Ihnen ist."

"Pro.. Professor McGonagall.", murmelte Severus überrascht und auch etwas erschrocken. Woher wusste sie, dass er in der Krankenstation sein sollte? Hatte Lily doch geredet? "Ich... hatte mir nur die Nase angeschlagen. Das.. Das ist wieder in Ordnung. Und das ist Louis Levlyn. Er ist..."

"Ich bin Heiler... und ich wurde geschickt, um nach dem jungen Mann zu sehen.", erklärte der Rothaarige mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber von Severus' Status wusste, wollte es aber dennoch nicht aussprechen.

Ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, machte die Verwandlungslehrerin nicht den geringsten Eindruck, als wolle sie sich in den nächsten Minuten vom Fleck weg bewegen: "Tatsächlich … Sie wurden also geschickt, um nach einer angeschlagenen Nase zu sehen … soso …"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", erwiderte Louis und blickte kurz seitwärts zu dem Sklaven. "Severus wurde bestraft, weil er sich ungebührlich verhalten hat und nun wurde ich geschickt, um nachzusehen, dass keine .. permanenten Schäden entstanden sind.", erklärte er dann nüchtern.

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam rote Ohren und senkte den Kopf.

Für einen kurzen Moment wich die strenge Maske der Verwandlungsprofessorin und baldigen Stellvertretenden Direktorin und zeigte deutlich die Sorge, die sie gegenüber dem Slytherin Schüler empfand, gleich ob dieser nun aus dem gegnerischen Haus stammte oder nicht. Doch hatte sie sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte schließlich langsam, wenn auch bedauernd: "Dann tun Sie das …", und sich direkt an den Schüler wendend fügte Minerva hinzu, "… und Sie, Mister Snape, sind für den Rest der Woche vom Unterricht befreit."

Es gab nicht viel, das sie für den armen Jungen tun konnte, aber wenn schon ein Heiler kommen musste, um … nein sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, was dessen Meister ihm angetan hatte. Wenigstens wollte sie ihm weitere Demütigungen ersparen, wie sie - natürlich etwas anders erzählt - ihr von drei ihrer auffälligsten Gryffindorschüler erzählt worden war. Natürlich nur mit dem Grund, um die abgezogenen Hauspunkte wieder gutgeschrieben zu bekommen. Nur das Minerva in diesem Fall ihren Löwenjungen Potter, Black und Pettigrew nicht geglaubt hatte.

Severus sah entsetzt auf. "Aber... Professor.", stammelte er und blickte hilfesuchend zu Louis. "Ich werde viel zu viel Stoff verpassen und niemand..." Er sprach nicht weiter. Niemand würde ihm seine Mitschriften geben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass vermutlich keiner seiner Altersgenossen so ausführliche Notizen machte wie er.

"Ich finde die Idee gut. Du brauchst Ruhe, Severus. Selbst wenn ich die Wunden heile, musst du dich schonen, damit alles vollständig abheilen kann.", stellte Louis sich auf McGonagalls Seite.

"Kein aber, Mister Snape", bekräftigte Minerva ihre Entscheidung noch einmal, "… bei fast jedem anderen Schüler würde Ihr Argument vielleicht gelten, aber nicht bei Ihnen, auch wenn Sie die letzten Wochen etwas nachgelassen haben. Doch wenn schon ein Heiler kommen muss, ist es höchste Zeit für ein paar freie Tage, in denen Sie sich erholen können."

Damit trat die Hexe beiseite und machte dem Schüler und dem Heiler platz, was ob der breite des Ganges zwar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, doch wollte sie damit zeigen, das sie sie nicht noch länger aufzuhalten gedachte.

Diese Worte ließen Severus nun feuerrot anlaufen. "Das. das wird nicht mehr vorkommen.", versicherte er sehr leise, ehe er voran ging, um Louis den Weg zu dem Klassenraum zu zeigen.

Louis nickte der Professorin noch kurz zu, ehe er dem Jungen folgte.

Dem Slytherin und dem Heiler noch einen Moment sinnierend nachblickend, schüttelte Minerva schließlich nur ihren Kopf und machte sich wieder auf, um in ihr Büro zurückzukehren, wo sie drei Gryffindorschüler erwarteten, die sie dort hatte schmoren lassen.

-------

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

**Hier wieder ein absolutes Slashkapitel. :)**

**Kapitel 49**

Es waren nur wenige Tage vergangen, nachdem Avery seinen Besuch auf Malfoy Manor gemacht und Lucius gesagt hatte, dass der Lord noch nicht mit ihm fertig wäre. Am frühen Abend eines Donnerstags brannte dann auch schon das Dunkle Mal an Lucius' linkem Unterarm.

Lucius war gerade in den Ställen, um dort das jüngste Aethonas Fohlen zu begutachten, als er das brennen spürte. Nur mühsam konnte er verhindern, sich vor dem Stallknecht an den Unterarm zu fassen und so verabschiedete er sich schnell von diesem und kehrte in das Manorinnere zurück, wo er seine Kleidung rasch noch einmal glatt strich. Heute trug er eine braune Hose und ein graues Hemd, auf die Robe verzichtend, die er sonst ganz gerne trug, da er hatte ausreiten wollen.

Seinen Zauberstab ziehend, versuchte Lucius die in ihm aufsteigen wollende Furcht niederzukämpfen, die ihn seit Averys Besuch nicht mehr wirklich verlassen hatte. Zu lange war sein letzter Ruf her und zu … unversehrt fühlte er sich mittlerweile wieder.

Tief durchatmend, biss Lucius die Zähne anschließend so fest zusammen, dass er es fast schon knirschen zu hören glaubte, wurde das Brennen doch nun besonders intensiv. Sich noch in der Eingangshalle niederkniend, disapparierte er schließlich, ganz dem ihm geltenden Ruf folgend.

Als der Blonde im Büro des Dunklen Lords erschien, war es vollkommen still. Im Schein des nahen Kaminfeuers saß Voldemort auf einem Sessel und betrachtete Lucius mit einem recht wohlwollenden Blick. Um ihn her war es sehr düster, da die dicken, dunklen Vorhänge die Fenster verdeckten. "Komm näher."

Lucius blickte kurz auf um sich zu orientieren, doch dann blieb sein Blick an Avery hängen, der in voller Todessermontur neben dem Stuhl des Dunklen Lords kniete. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Lucius wieder an dessen letzten Besuch vor einigen Tagen zurück und auch wenn es verrückt war, fühlte er sich plötzlich ein klein wenig sicherer.

Er würde geprüft werden, das hatte Avery gesagt. Doch war nicht jedes Aufeinandertreffen bisher eine einzige Prüfung gewesen? Er hatte bisher überlebt und er würde auch das hier überleben.

Hoffte Lucius zumindest.

Rasch wieder seinen Blick senkend, machte sich Lucius nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, als er immer noch auf seinen Knien verbleibend vor seinen Lord rutschte.

"Meinst du, er hat seine Lektion gelernt?", erklang die im Moment fast schon samtene Stimme des Dunklen Lords. "Lucius.", präzisierte er dann, wen er gerade ansprach.

Aufblickend sah Lucius abermals zu Avery, eher er nickte: "Wir beide, denke ich, My Lord.", antwortete er dann schließlich zögernd, nicht wissend, ob es richtig war, sich selbst da mit einzubeziehen. Vor allem da er ja wusste, dass es in seinem Fall noch nicht vorüber war.

"Wir werden sehen. Zieh Giles die Robe aus.", verlangte Voldemort und lehnte sich dabei zurück.

Avery schluckte leicht, drehte sich dann aber zu Lucius herum und wartete, dass dieser anfing. Er wusste sehr gut, dass das Ende seiner Strafe hier auf dem Spiel stand, verhielt er sich nicht genauso, wie es verlangt war.

Lucius' Hand war schon halb zu seinem Hemdkragen gewandert, als er die Bedeutung der an ihn gerichteten Worte erst richtig verstand. Er sollte nicht sich, sondern Avery ausziehen?

Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das nun eher erleichtern, oder doch nicht noch weiter verunsichern sollte. Dennoch zögerte er nicht länger, wandte sich dem anderen Todesser zu und begann vorsichtig diesen zu entkleiden.

Doch je mehr nackte Haut zum Vorschein kam – was recht schnell der Fall war, trug Avery doch unter der Robe nichts weiter. Umso mehr bemühte sich Lucius möglichst auf keine der von Ketten, Piercings und anderem, weit unangenehmeren Schmuck gezeichnete Körperstelle zu blicken.

Als er nackt war, verschränkte Giles die Arme hinter dem Rücken und drückte seine Brust nach vorn, sodass die beiden Ketten zwischen seinen Nippeln und zwischen der ersten und seiner fast schon dunkelroten Erektion vollkommen gespannt waren, wobei er bei der Bewegung leise nach Luft schnappte. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Kopf und blickte sich langsam um.

"Was hast du gelernt?", fragte Voldemort leise und spielte dabei mit einigen blonden Haarsträhnen.

"Ich gehöre Euch in allem und immer, My Lord.", erwiderte Giles sofort und schluckte dann. "Aber Ihr gehört niemandem."

So sehr Lucius es sich auch vorgenommen hatte, konnte er doch nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen immer wieder zu Averys Körpermitte wanderten, derart entsetzt und … fasziniert war er zugleich, von dem, was er sah. Eine Mischung, die Lucius zutiefst erschreckte, doch hoffte er, dass es ihm nicht anzumerken war, wie er empfand.

"Sollen wir ihm glauben, Lucius?", fragte Voldemort und blickte genau in dem Moment zu dem Jugendlichen, als dieser auf Giles' Erektion blickte.

Lucius' Kopf schnellte fast schon in die Höhe: "Ja, My Lord." Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er, dass Avery wegen irgendetwas, was er tat, noch weiter bestraft, oder gedemütigt würde und was dies betraf, auch er selbst nicht.

"Wie es scheint, seid ihr mittlerweile die besten Freunde.", murmelte Voldemort mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln. "Also gut. Glauben wir ihm... Dann nimm ihm zuerst die Ketten ab."

Seine Lippen kurz zusammenpressend, dachte Lucius nicht einmal daran zu widersprechen, auch wenn sie sicher alles waren, nur keine Freunde. Es war schlichtweg reiner Überlebenswille, der ihn dazu veranlasste, möglichst nichts zu tun, das Avery wieder gegen ihn aufbringen konnte. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn er zu dessen Gruppe gehörte. Was auch immer das für Lucius nun bedeuten mochte.

Zögernd streckte Lucius seine Hände aus und betrachtete die Ketten nun doch genauer. Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht mal so schwer zu lösen, hatte Severus ihm doch damals an ihrem ersten Wochenende in seinem Haus in Hogsmeade die angeforderte Überraschungskiste und deren Inhalt erklärt und auch wenn Lucius bei weitem nicht mehr alles wusste, erinnerte er sich nun doch daran, wie er die winzigen Verschlüsse öffnen konnte, was er dann auch sogleich und äußerst vorsichtig tat. Auch wenn er bei dem ein oder anderen nicht umhin kam, ein wenig an der Kette zu ziehen, um so besser an die Ösen herankommen zu können. Doch verbiss sich Lucius jedes Wort einer ihm bereits auf der Zunge liegenden Entschuldigung.

Und auch Giles machte nicht einmal auch nur den Versuch, seine Körperspannung zu lösen, damit die Ketten lockerer hingen. Sein Mund hing vor Erregung halb offen und er keuchte hektisch.

Als die Ketten ab waren, verlangte der Lord, dass Lucius mit den Piercings an den Nippeln und den Ringen an der Erektion weiter machte.

Auch diesmal gehorchte Lucius umgehend, auch wenn ihm das Keuchen und die offensichtliche Erregung Averys die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Erst als seine Finger weiter herabwanderten, sich der dunkelrot geschwollenen Erektion näherten, hielt er unsicher inne. Einfach abziehen ging nicht … nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Nicht bei _dieser _Schwellung.

"Lege zwei Finger an den obersten Ring.", wisperte Giles heiser, nachdem er einen kurzen sichernden Blick zu ihrem Lord riskiert hatte. "Dann zieh die Finger langsam auseinander. Der Ring wird ihnen folgen und weiter werden." Seine Stimme zitterte dabei vor Erregung, weil er wusste, um wie vieles schwerer es werden würde, sich ohne die Ringe zu beherrschen.

Lucius leckte sich kurz über die sich wie ausgedörrt anfühlenden Lippen, ehe er Zeigefinger und Daumen vorsichtig an den obersten, die Erregung einengenden Ring legte und sie anschließend langsam auseinander zog. Als der Ring sich so stark geweitet hatte, das er ihn ohne weiteren Hautkontakt abstreifen konnte, tat Lucius dies mit einer raschen Bewegung, den Ring anschließend neben sich auf den Boden legend, wo er auch schon all den anderen Körperschmuck abgelegt hatte.

Je mehr der vier Ringe entfernt wurden, desto hektischer atmete Avery, während er sichtlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich weiter aufrecht zu halten.

"Den Rest lassen wir noch.", erklang erneut Voldemorts Stimme, der sich nun dicht hinter Lucius befand. "Jetzt zeige deinem Vorgesetzten, was du über die Ferien gelernt hast... Steh auf, Giles."

Langsam und schwankend erhob Avery sich, die Hände weiter auf dem Rücken verschränkt lassend. Dabei blickte er fast schon flehend in die Augen seines Lords.

Lucius schluckte und er konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Er sollte .. bleich werdend starrte der Weißblonde auf die ihm entgegenragende Schwellung und der Gedanke an das, was sich da alles angestaut hatte, ließ einmal mehr Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Während sich seine Schulter- und Beinmuskeln regelrecht verkrampften, zwang er sich dazu seinen Kopf wieder zu heben, den er unbewusst gesenkt hatte und beugte sich etwas vor. Seine Zungenspitze kurz über die dunkelrote Schwellung streichen lassend, hielt Lucius im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wie erstarrt inne.

Was wenn Er gar nicht das gemeint hatte?

Langsam legte sich eine Hand an Lucius' Hinterkopf, um ihm anzudeuten, dass genau das gemeint gewesen war. Doch drückte Voldemort nicht und tat auch sonst nichts weiter.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Lucius fast schon das Gefühl, als würden ihm seine Muskeln zu Wasser werden, derart … erleichtert fühlte er sich. Nicht ob dem, was er tun musste, nein ganz sicher nicht, aber dass er es nicht falsch interpretiert hatte.

Nun nicht länger zögernd, oder sich wenn auch nur gedanklich gegen das Anstehende sträubend und mit sich hadernd, rutschte Lucius so dicht an Averys Beine heran, dass er seinen rechten Arm leicht stützend um dessen Kniekehlen legen und mit seiner linken Hand zwischen die Beine fahren konnte, wo er vorerst nur an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel entlang zu streichen begann.

Wieder ließ er seine Zungenspitze über die verhärtete Erektion gleiten und nahm diese - sich selbst innerlich einen Tritt verpassend, dass er es nicht noch weiter hinauszögern durfte - im nächsten Augenblick auch schon tief in seinen Mund auf.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen stürzte Giles halb vornüber und fing sich mit den Händen an Lucius' Schultern ab, da er die Position einfach nicht mehr halten konnte. Ein verzweifeltes Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle, während er den Kopf verdrehte, um den Dunklen Lord zu sehen, da er nicht wusste, ob er einfach kommen durfte.

Voldemort tätschelte Giles Hinterteil und strich auch auf den Plug, der sich noch immer in ihm befand. "Noch nicht... du willst doch die Vorführung nicht so schnell beenden... Immerhin soll Lucius zeigen, was er kann..."

Lucius hatte zwar mit einer Vorwärtsbewegung gerechnet, aber nicht damit, das Avery ihm gleich entgegengestürzt kam und ihm sein Glied dabei so tief in den Rachen stieß, das Lucius glaubte ersticken zu müssen und dieses Gefühl durch hektisches Schlucken wieder wegzubekommen versuchte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach hinten, versuchte Giles dem viel zu heftigen Schlucken zu entkommen, das seine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe stellte. Doch als seine Erektion Lucius' Mund entkam, traf ihn ein klatschender Schlag auf die linke Hinterbacke, der sicherlich einen roten Handabdruck hinterließ. "Verzeiht, My Lord.", hauchte der Dunkelblonde nur und seine Stimme hatte einen leicht verzweifelten Unterton. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten, wenn Lucius derart gut geworden war? Langsam stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin, sodass der Jüngere erneut leichten Zugang hatte.

Voldemort setzte sich wieder auf seinem dicht hinter ihm stehenden Sessel und beobachtete die beiden.

Für die kurze Verschnaufpause nicht undankbar, zwang Lucius sich selbst und seinen Atem wieder etwas zu Ruhe zu kommen, ehe er sich erneut seiner Aufgabe zuwandte und sich bemühte, alles was er von Severus gelernt hatte, möglichst gut zu widerhohlen.

Die Finger beider Hände aneinander gelegt, beobachtete Voldemort, was vor ihm geschah. Lucius gab offensichtlich wirklich sein Bestes und Giles hatte alle Mühe nicht zu kommen. In Gedanken schrie der Innere förmlich, flehte verzweifelt um Erlösung, was er laut mit dem letzten Rest seines Verstandes noch verhinderte. "Komm!", hauchte der Dunkle Lord schließlich sehr leise, sodass es kaum zu verstehen war.

Doch für Giles genügte es völlig, als er seine Kontrolle auf gab und mit einem fast schon animalischen Schrei über die Klippe fiel.

Auch Lucius hatte innerlich darum gefleht, dass es endlich zu einem Ende kam, wusste er doch so langsam nicht mehr, was er noch tun konnte und hatte so fast schon wieder von vorne begonnen, als es dann doch plötzlich geschah.

Doch anstatt wie sonst zurückzuweichen, um dem Spermaschwall möglichst zu entkommen, zwang sich Lucius regelrecht dazu nicht seinem Widerwillen zu folgen, sondern ihn gerade jetzt bis zum Anschlag in seinen Rachen aufzunehmen. Fest seine Lippen um das wild in seinem Mund zuckende Glied schließend, schluckte er alles hinunter, was nicht ohnehin schon einfach so seinen Rachen hinab geschossen war.

Das er dabei vor Anstrengung zitterte, bekam er nicht wirklich mit, war es doch mehr die geistige, als die körperliche Selbstverleumdung, die ihn sich überall anders hinwünschen und ihn dennoch bleiben und weiter … festhalten und schlucken ließ. Auch wenn es nun doch mehr einem leichten Würgen gleichkam.

Erneut lagen Averys Hände haltsuchend auf Lucius' Schultern, während er versuchte stehen zu bleiben. Doch während noch immer Welle um Welle seines schon so lange herbeigesehnten Orgasmus über ihn rollte, sackte er völlig zusammen, sodass der restliche Samen über den Oberkörper des anderen verteilt wurde. Dabei war es vermutlich noch Glück, dass er sich beim herausrutschen nicht verletzte.

Voldemort sah einfach nur zu und wartete, dass die beiden sich beruhigten.

Lucius schauderte und widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich zu säubern und auch das er erst einmal nur jeden Atemzug regelrecht in sich einsaugte, hinderte ihn an solcherlei Tun. Doch schließlich war auch seine Atmung wieder ruhiger und erst jetzt merkte er, dass seine Arme immer noch um Avery geschlungen waren und hastig zurückrutschend ließ er den Inneren los.

Giles ging, als Lucius ihn nicht mehr aufrecht hielt, keuchend ganz zu Boden. Nach einem Moment rutschte er zu Voldemort und küsste den Saum dessen Robe. "Ich danke Euch, My Lord.", hauchte er leise und noch immer atemlos.

"Mach dich sauber, Lucius... und dann zieh dich aus.", verlangte der Dunkle Lord und erhob sich, um zu der kleinen Tür zu gehen, die direkt in sein Schlafzimmer führte.

Seinen Kopf senkend, zog Lucius nun doch seinen Zauberstab hervor und reinigte nicht nur seine Kleidung, sondern auch sich selbst noch einmal mit einem in seiner Intensität fast schon schmerzhaften Reinigungszauber, ehe er sich erhob und damit begann sich zu entkleiden. Erst nachdem er völlig nackt und seine Sachen sorgfältig zusammengefaltet über seinem Arm lagen, wagte er es wieder aufzusehen und als er sah, wohin sein Lord und auch Avery verschwunden waren - die Türe stand noch offen - folgte er mit hastigen Schritten.

Nicht weil er es besonders eilig gehabt hätte - oh nein - sondern weil er wusste, dass Ihn warten zu lassen, absolut keine gute Idee war.

Avery kniete abwartend neben dem Bett und blickte auch nicht auf, als Lucius endlich nachkam. Vor ihm saß Voldemort und bedeutete dem Weißblonden mit einer Geste sich neben Giles zu knien.

Lucius legte seine zusammengefaltete Kleidung, sowie seinen Zauberstab neben der Türe auf den Boden, ehe er zu Avery trat und sich neben diesen kniete, seinen Blick ebenfalls gen Boden senkend. Am besten, überlegte er, war es wohl einfach den Inneren nachzuahmen. Da konnte er dann hoffentlich nichts falsch machen. Dennoch schlug sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen und sein Atem ging leicht gepresst, derart angespannt und ja … auch unwohl fühlte er sich. Lucius wünschte sich nur noch, das was immer nun noch geschehen würde, es bereits vorbei wäre und er es nicht vermasselte.

Eine Weile sah Voldemort auf die beiden herab, ehe er jedem eine Hand ans Kinn legte und sie aufschauen ließ. "Spielt ein wenig miteinander. Gebt mir etwas zu sehen."

Giles' Blick wurde regelrecht ungläubig, während er Voldemort in die Augen sah. Sich einen blasen lassen war eine Sache... aber nie hätte er erwartet, dass der Lord jemals gestatten, ja sogar verlangen würde, dass er mit einem anderen... "Ja, My Lord.", hauchte er nur bestätigend.

Lucius' Blick flackerte unruhig und er spürte wie die Furcht in riesigen Schritten wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte, denn er glaubte nicht, dass es mit einem erneuten Blowjob getan wäre und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, mit welcher … Begeisterung Avery seinem … ihrem Befehl nachkommen würde.

Mit einem langsamen Blick sah Giles neben sich und irgendwie wirkte auch er unsicher und etwas ängstlich, während er einen Arm nach Lucius ausstreckte und dessen Handgelenk ergriff.

"Auf dem Bett.", meinte Voldemort leicht schmunzelnd und erhob sich, um aus einiger Entfernung zuzusehen.

Bei der Berührung zusammenfahrend hätte Lucius seine Hand fast zurückgerissen, doch riss er sich gerade noch zusammen. Seinen Blick weiter von Avery abgewandt haltend, stand er zögernd auf und setzte sich schließlich auf das große Bett, dabei die kräftigen Finger des Inneren überdeutlich weiter an seinem linken Handgelenk spürend.

Langsam hob Giles seine Hand und legte sie an Lucius' Kinn, ähnlich wie es Voldemort kurz zuvor getan hatte. "Schau mich an.", murmelte er leise. Er war nicht weniger unsicher, wie der viel Jüngere. Immerhin hatte er seit fünfunddreißig Jahren zumindest im Bett fast keinerlei Entscheidungen getroffen.

Nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang widersetzte sich Lucius sowohl den Worten, als auch der Hand, doch dann wandte er beinahe schon ruckartig seinen Kopf und blickte den Inneren an. Er benahm sich verdammt noch mal vollkommen idiotisch. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal - nein bei weitem nicht! Nur das er davor nur mit einem einzigen anderen freiwillig Sex gehabt hatte und der andere … dessen Blicke Lucius plötzlich überdeutlich zu spüren glaubte … nun … war nicht ganz das gewesen, was Lucius unter freiwillig eingeordnet hätte.

Giles hob die Hand, mit der er noch immer Lucius' Handgelenk festhielt, und legte sie sich an die Brust, während seine andere Lucius an derselben Stelle streichelte. Dabei sah er dem Jüngeren in die Augen. "Berühr mich, wie ich dich.", raunte er leise, auch wenn er natürlich nicht versuchte, seine Worte vor dem Lord zu verbergen. Das war sowieso unsinnig.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, begann auch Lucius damit, Avery über dessen behaarte Brust zu streichen, wobei er sich ganz an dessen Führung hielt. So war es tatsächlich einfacher und .. wieso auch nicht? Schließlich war der Ältere immerhin sein Vorgesetzter und er hatte ihm zu folgen. Wieso also nicht auch hierin? So viel Erfahrung wie Avery hatte, da war sich Lucius sicher, konnte er bestimmt noch einiges von diesem lernen und wenn ihm schon keinen Gefallen an dem finden konnte, was er tat und erdulden musste, dann konnte ein Malfoy wenigstens auch daraus noch etwas Nutzen ziehen.

Sie streichelten sich gegenseitig und Giles keuchte leise, als Lucius ebenfalls an seinen Nippeln spielte. Durch die gerade erst entfernten Piercings waren diese noch sehr empfindlich. Langsam beugte er sich vor in Richtung von Lucius' Lippen, doch hielt ihn ein leises Knurren davon ab. Ein kurzer schneller Blick bestätigte die erste Vermutung... keine Küsse.

Lucius jedoch hatte von dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis nichts mitbekommen und auch wenn er das leise knurren hörte, wollte er jedoch lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, woher plötzlich ein Hund oder - ihm wurde ganz kalt bei diesem Gedanken - vielleicht sogar einer dieser verfluchten Werwölfe hereingekommen war. Wobei … wirklich umgesehen hatte er sich ja nun wirklich nicht, als das Schlafzimmer seines Lords betreten hatte.

Die Gedanken an Werwölfe und insbesondere Greyback, den er ganz besonders verabscheute, beiseite schiebend, beugte sich Lucius wie Avery auch vor, nur dass er nicht innehielt, sondern sich ganz auf den Kontakt ihrer beider Lippen konzentrierte.

Doch Giles zuckte sofort nach hinten weg und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er zum Lord schaute, der alles andere als erfreut wirkte. "Mach das noch einmal und du landest in einem Kerker.", zischte Voldemort mit wütend funkelnden Augen.

Dass Lucius entsetzt war, wäre noch weit untertrieben, hatte er den Dunklen Lord zwar schon zornig erlebt, aber nie derart … und besonders nicht gegen ihn selbst. Sicher war Er schon zornig auf ihn gewesen, besonders während ihrer ersten Aufeinandertreffen, doch war das, was Lucius jetzt sah und viel mehr spürte, mehr als das … gefährlicher … tödlicher …

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, war er vom Bett gerutscht und kniete im nächsten Moment auch schon auf dem Boden, ein vor Furcht heiseres: "Es … es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht ... es wird niemals wieder vorkommen."

Es kam keinerlei Reaktion darauf und nach einigen Augenblicken schob Giles langsam seine Hände unter Lucius' Armen hindurch. "Komm wieder hoch.", raunte er nur leise, während sein Blick noch immer an dem rotfunkelnden des Lords hing. "Reiß dich zusammen und denk einfach in Zukunft daran."

Lucius fühlte sich schlecht und das nicht weil er sich derart … erniedrigt hatte, sondern weil dieselbe Furcht, die ihn zu einer solch demütigen Handlung getrieben hatte, sein Fühlen und Denken immer noch beherrschte.

Auch früher hatte er schon Angst gehabt und geglaubt nicht mehr lebend da heraus zukommen, doch war dies nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er gerade empfand. Keine Angst vor dem Tode - nein. Sondern vor dem, im Visier eines auf ihn zornigen Dunklen Lords am Leben zu bleiben.

Es nicht wagend aufzublicken, ließ er sich von Avery wieder zurück aufs Bett ziehen, so dass er schließlich mit dem Rücken an dessen Brust lehnte.

"Es ist in Ordnung.. beruhige dich.", murmelte Giles leise, um Lucius nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen. Immerhin wusste er sehr gut, wie es sein konnte, die Wut des Lords fast schon körperlich zu fühlen. Und ein Teil von ihm jubilierte regelrecht. Die Eifersucht des Lords zu spüren, zeigte ihm mehr als alle Worte, was dieser empfand.

Wenn das nur mal so einfach wäre, wie es sich anhörte, dachte sich Lucius, der einfach nur noch eines wollte - und zwar hier weg und das so schnell wie möglich. Was war das denn auch für eine Prüfung? Wo war da die … Entspannung, die zu brauchen Lucius mittlerweile sehr wohl verstand und durchaus auch bereit war zu geben, gleich ob es ihm nun selbst gefiel oder nicht. Aber das hier?

Er würde es tun - natürlich würde er das. Aber nur weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Langsam beruhigte sich Lucius' Atem wieder und er drehte sich zu Avery um, froh darum nicht erneut in diese vor Zorn funkelnden Augen blicken zu müssen.

Giles fing erneut an, Lucius zu streicheln, und wartete, dass dieser sich beteiligte, bevor der Lord die Geduld verlor.

Einen Moment lang fragte sich Lucius, was Severus in einer solchen Situation wohl tun würde, schob diesen Gedanken dann jedoch verärgert wieder zur Seite. Er war immerhin kein Sklave! Dennoch, würde dieser sich bestimmt nicht so anstellen wie er es tat … es würde ihm nicht so … schwer fallen. Oder vielleicht doch?

Lucius war sich dessen nicht mehr ganz sicher. Hatte dieser sich nicht nur verstellt, als Lucius bei ihm gewesen war? Nicht das letzte Mal, sondern … ihr Treffen davor. Und wenn schon ein Sklave sich derart verstellen konnte, wieso sollte es dann nicht auch ihm - Lucius Malfoy gelingen?

Tief durchatmend und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollend, begann nun auch Lucius mit seinen Händen den ihm gegenüber befindlichen Körper zu streicheln und zu erkunden, dabei möglichst wie zuvor dessen Tun nachahmend. Doch wie sehr er selbst auch berührt wurde, wie sehr seine Nippel auch gereizt wurden, schaffte es Lucius einfach nicht sich auch nur ansatzweise angetan, geschweige denn erregt zu fühlen.

Zu tief saß die Furcht wieder etwas falsch zu machen, zu groß war die Abneigung dieser ganzen Situation gegenüber in ihm verankert.

Giles hatte schon einige Minuten lang immer mal wieder über Lucius' Glied gestreichelt, ohne die geringste Reaktion hervorzurufen. Also beugte er sich nun hinunter, hob es an und nahm es in den Mund. Langsam umspielte seine Zunge die Spitze, ehe er etwas zu saugen begann.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, ehe ihm ein erst überraschtes und dann, als … nein, er glaubte einfach nicht, was da gerade geschah. Nicht von … das konnte nicht …

… stöhnend sank er ein Stück weit nach hinten und konnte sich gerade noch mit seinen Ellenbogen auffangen, als die ihn eben noch beherrschte Angst von ganz anderen, im Moment übermächtigeren Empfindungen ein Stück weit ins Abseits gedrängt wurde. Nicht dass er sich nun nicht mehr fürchtete … aber das … das konnte einfach nicht real sein.

"Besser?", raunte Giles, als er den Kopf hob und in Lucius' Augen blickte. Dabei lächelte er leicht, während seine Hände noch immer mit der Erektion spielten.

Als Lucius dieses Lächeln sah, beschloss er endgültig, dass dies nicht wirklich sein konnte. Das war einfach zu verrückt und wollte so gar nicht zu dem strengen Vorgesetzten passen, vor dem er am besten ständig auf der Hut sein sollte … nein diese zwei Personen schienen absolut nicht zusammenpassen zu können.

Andererseits - Lucius bemühte sich seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen, welche einfach nur weiter fühlen und nicht überlegen wollten - hatte dieser wohl ebenso wenig eine Wahl wie er selbst. Sie beide folgten schließlich nur Befehlen und … nein. Eigentlich hatte bisher nur Avery gehorcht und er selbst …

Lucius richtete sich wieder etwas auf, oder er versuchte es zumindest, doch war dies gar nicht so leicht mit dieser Hand, die …

Wieder entfuhr seinen Lippen ein Stöhnen und Lucius brachte nur ein abgehacktes Nicken als Antwort auf die ihm gestellte Frage zustande.

Giles nahm die Hand fort, damit Lucius sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle bekommen und sich beteiligen konnte. Es war nicht gut, wenn er sich nur zurücklehnte und nichts tat, das würde ihrem Lord nicht gefallen.

Sich mit einer leicht zitternden Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, schaffte es Lucius schließlich sich wieder aufzusetzen und mit einem leicht fragenden Blick streckte er nun seinerseits seine Hand nach dem Glied des Inneren aus.

Giles nickte leicht und hob sein Becken leicht an, damit Lucius ihn berührte.

"Ich will mehr sehen, als zitternde Angst.", kam die leise Stimme des Lords aus der Dunkelheit, die sich um das Bett gelegt hatte, und sie klang nun nicht mehr wütend. Eher etwas ungeduldig. "Du hast keine Strafe zu fürchten... lass dich einfach gehen."

Sich gehen lassen … Lucius hätte fast gelacht, hätte er sich nicht vor den Konsequenzen zu sehr geängstigt, doch half die plötzliche Dunkelheit sich ein wenig … weniger beobachtet zu fühlen, auch wenn es nur Einbildung war.

Doch was sollte er tun? Küssen auf gar keinen Fall, nur galt das nur für den Mund, oder … sich alles andere als sicher fühlend, beugte sich Lucius vor und während seine Hand damit begann das mit Averys Geschlechtsteil zu machen, was dieser kurz zuvor noch bei ihm praktiziert hatte, umschlossen seine Lippen dessen rechten Nippel und er begann leicht daran zu saugen.

Giles stöhnte sofort laut auf und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Es fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich gut an, vor allem da seine Nippel noch so empfindlich waren.

Durch die Reaktion ermutigt, rückte Lucius noch ein Stück vor und mit seinen Beinen seitlich an Avery vorbei, so dass er halb neben diesem zum Liegen kam und so noch besser mit dem fortfahren konnte, was er angefangen hatte.

Auch Giles beteiligte sich nun wieder und schon bald waren das Keuchen und Stöhnen der beiden die lautesten Geräusche im Raum, bis schließlich das Bett etwas nachgab, weil sich auch der Lord zu ihnen setzte. Langsam strich eine Hand über Lucius' Rücken.

Lucius, der gerade mit seiner Zungenspitze über den Bauchnabel gefahren war, verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, doch dann zwang er seinen Körper regelrecht dazu sich wieder zu entspannen. Nicht wenig half ihm dabei, dass er selbst sich mittlerweile doch ziemlich erregt fühlte.

Auch Voldemort war bereits unbekleidet, wie Lucius im nächsten Moment spüren konnte, als sich die Arme des Lords um seinen Brustkorb legten und ihn zu sich heran zogen.

Giles' Blick blieb ruhig und auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste er sich überhaupt nicht anstrengen, um die Eifersucht niederzukämpfen. Sie kam gar nicht auf. Er hatte für dieses Mal wirklich gelernt. Seinen Blick mit dem Voldemorts verbunden, massierte er Lucius' Erektion weiter mit einer Hand.

Schon bald nach Atem ringend, fühlte sich Lucius in dieser Situation, wo er selbst nichts tun konnte, mehr als ausgeliefert. Doch so verrückt es auch klang, genoss er es zum Teil sogar. Wie hätte er auch nicht, bei dieser Stimulation, die ihm widerfuhr?

"Vergiss deinen Befehl nicht. Egal wie schwer es ist... nur der Befehl zählt. Nicht dein körperlicher Zustand, nicht deine Gefühle.. nur der Befehl. Konzentriere dich.", wisperte es leise und die blauen Augen von Giles blickten nun in Lucius' eisgraue.

Voldemort ließ es geschehen, während seine Hände Malfoys Brust umspielten und an den Brustwarzen zupften.

Lucius, der es nicht wagte, sich dem Griff seines Lords zu entwinden, um so wieder an Avery heranzukommen, streckte schließlich seine Beine zu dessen Seiten hin aus und umschlang den Inneren damit, ihn so dichter zu sich ziehend. Als dieser schließlich auch in Reichweite seiner Hände war, begann er mit der rechten über den von Muskeln gezeichneten Körper zu streichen und mit der linken eben dieselbe Stimulation zu vollführen, welche er selbst auch von Avery erhielt.

Leise stöhnte Giles auf und blickte wieder in die auch nach all den Jahren unergründlichen Augen seines Herrn. Langsam beugte er sich vor und auch Voldemort streckte den Hals über Lucius' Schulter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Dominanz entfaltete sich, der Giles ein leises, demütiges Wimmern entlockte.

Lucius, der fühlte, wie er immer enger zwischen die zwei Leiber geriet, konnte nichts anderes tun, als nun noch enger an Avery heranzurutschen, so dass er seine Hand schließlich von unten wegziehen musste, wollte er sie - und andere weit empfindlichere Körperteile - nicht zu sehr einengen.

So schlang Lucius schließlich seine Arme um Averys Rücken und ließ seine Finger leicht massierend über die Rückenwirbel immer weiter herabwandern. Wollte er doch nicht erneut an den ihm gegebenen Befehl erinnert werden müssen.

Auch Giles rutschte näher, sodass sich ihre Erektionen fest gegeneinander legten und er erneut in den Kuss stöhnte. Dann zog Voldemort sich zurück und strich mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Körper, wo er dann beide Erektionen umschloss und langsam drückte. "Legt euch hin. Entgegengesetzt."

Heftig ausatmend ließ sich Lucius zur rechten Seite hin weg sinken, was nicht so einfach war, waren seine Beine doch immer noch um Averys Hüften geschlungen. Doch fragte er sich was dies bezwecken sollte.

Giles war nicht weniger verwirrt und so befreite er sich zuerst von Lucius' Beinen, ehe er sich in die Gegenrichtung hinlegte. So lag er direkt an Lucius' Füßen. Doch nur einen Augenblick.

Voldemort fasste Lucius an den Hüften und zog ihn etwas nach oben, bis jeder der beiden die nun etwas zurückgegangene Erektion des anderen vor dem Gesicht hatte. "Rutscht weiter in die Mitte."

Lucius schluckte, brauchte es doch nun nicht wirklich mehr viel seiner Fantasie um nun zu wissen, was von ihnen erwartet wurde, wobei der Gedanke dies nicht alleine tun zu müssen, ihm ein heißes Kribbeln durch seine Körpermitte jagte und er war fast schon dankbar dafür, dass Avery die roten Flecken auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Wieder hoffte Lucius, dass dieser sich nicht später für das Geschehene an ihm rächen würde, ganz gleich ob es nun ein Befehl gewesen war, oder nicht.

Weiter in die Bettmitte rutschend, wusste er anschließend nicht wohin mit seinen Armen und Händen, umfasste dann jedoch wieder die Hüften des Anderen und kaum dass dieser wieder auf gleicher Höhe war wie zuvor von ihrem Lord gewünscht, neigte Lucius seinen Kopf und strich mit seiner Zunge sacht über den weichen Hoden vor ihm.

Auch Giles beugte sich nach vorn und mit einem leisen Stöhnen ob der Zunge an seinen durch die wochenlange Strafe noch mehr als empfindlichen Genitalien begann auch er damit, weiter zu führen, was der Lord verlangte. Gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass sie beide nicht einfach kommen durften. Das wäre zu leicht gewesen.

Voldemort ließ die beiden einige Zeit lang machen, während seine rechte Hand auf Lucius' unterem Rücken lag. Dann strich er mit einem Finger über Lucius' Hintern und durch die Spalte.

Aus dieser Position heraus war es auch für Lucius etwas Neues und so fühlte er sich nicht wirklich sicher bei dem, was er tat. Fast so, als wären die vorangegangenen Übungen mit Severus nie gewesen. Nur dass er nicht mehr ganz so zögerlich - oder widerspenstig war. Es war einfach etwas, das er tun musste und bei dem er keinerlei eigene Wahl, oder Entscheidungsmöglichkeit hatte. Also war es besser, es so schnell und effizient wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Doch wurde jedweder diesbezügliche Gedanke rasch nebensächlich, als er selbst immer erregter wurde und sich seine Arme nur noch fester um Avery schlangen, fast schon froh sich an diesem festhalten zu können. Als er dann plötzlich spürte, was da noch geschah, zuckte seine Hüfte erschrocken nach vorn und stieß seine Erektion hart in den diese umschließenden Mund, während er selbst zugleich heftig Luft - und anderes einsog, war sein eigener Mund doch ebenfalls gut ausgefüllt.

Giles zog erschrocken den Kopf zurück und riss dabei die zuvor geschlossenen Augen auf. Somit erkannte er auch den wahrscheinlichen Grund für Lucius' heftige Reaktion und wollte eigentlich seine Augen gleich wieder schließen. Doch tief in sich spürte er, dass dies genau die falsche Reaktion wäre, und ein kurzer Blick in Richtung des Dunklen Lords zeigte ihm auch, dass dieser ihn genau beobachtete. Also blickte er wieder geradeaus und beobachtete den Finger, der nun von Gleitmittel schimmerte. Dies war sein Test und als der Finger langsam in Lucius verschwand, fragte Avery sich, wie weit diese Prüfung gehen würde. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er es auch. Der Lord machte keine halben Sachen.

Voldemort lächelte, als er die Erkenntnis in den blauen Augen sah, und langsam brachte er die beiden in die endgültige Position. Einige Augenblicke später lag Giles auf dem Rücken und Lucius kniete mit weit gespreizten Beinen über ihm, sodass sie sich noch immer gegenseitig oral stimulieren konnten.

Mit offenen Augen und wachem, wenn auch durch seine eigene Lust leicht benebeltem Blick sah Giles Avery geradeaus und beobachtete, wie nun zwei Finger in Lucius' nach dem ersten Schock nun erstaunlich willigem Hintern verschwanden. Und zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung blieb er ruhig.

Natürlich fühlte er da auch noch die Eifersucht. Aber sie blieb in ihm, tief unten, anstatt aufbrausend und verstandraubend aufzuschäumen und ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Er hatte wirklich gelernt.

Endlich.

Und hoffentlich für immer!

----

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**Hier nun das Fünfzigste Kapitel :) Danke an alle die an uns Autoren denken und uns zumindest bei dieser Story ein Review hinterlassen. Bei Secrets of the Soul zum Beispiel frag ich mich nicht das erste Mal, wieso wir da überhaupt noch weitere Chaps on stellen.**

Hier eine Leseempfehlung von meiner Mitschreiberin und Betaleserin und besten Freundin mazipaan. Schaut doch mal in ihre Story die keine FF ist, sondern eine ganz eingee slashige Geschichte hinein.

Titel: Ein unfreiwilliges neues Leben  
geupt bei Fictionpress  
http // www . fictionpress .com/ s/ 2414773 /1 /  
natürlich ohne die zwischenräume :)

Morti und Mazi

**Kapitel 50**

Als Lucius Malfoy den großen Aufzug im Inneren des Zaubereiministeriums verließ, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Notizen, die er sich gemacht hatte.

Ein älterer Mann mit dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haaren blickte auf, als jemanden das Vorzimmer seines Chefs betrat. "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Rory McMalden. Ich bin der Sekretär von Mr. McGinthy.", stellte er sich vor. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Lucius rechte Augenbraue zuckte nur kurz nach oben, doch ließ er sich sonst nicht anmerken, wie überrascht er war, dass gleich zwei Schotten derart eng in einer doch recht internationalen Abteilung zusammen arbeiteten. Aber vielleicht war es ja ein Verwandter oder dergleichen.

Sofort begann der Ältere in seinen Kalender zu schauen. "Sie haben keinen Termin, Mr. Malfoy. Aber wenn Sie sich einen Moment gedulden, werden ich sehen, ob Mr. McGinthy Zeit für Sie hat." Mit einem Lächeln verschwand er durch eine Tür seitlich seines Schreibtischs

Lucius war fast schon froh, dass der Sekretär, oder was immer der alte Zauberer darstellen sollte, so schnell verschwand, konnte er seine ungläubige Miene doch so wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Seit wann benötigte ein Malfoy einen … Termin? Wenn dann waren sie es, die die Termine vergaben und nicht umgekehrt. Zumindest so viel hatte er von seinem Vater gelernt.

"Hat er das …", murmelte Lucius, sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen könnend, während seine Finger um den silbernen Schlangenkopf des Stocks spielten, welchen Severus ihm vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hatte. Schließlich hatte er doch noch eine Verwendung für das in Hogsmeade einst gekaufte, sich verändernde Schmuckstück gefunden.

Der Sekretär nahm wieder platz und kümmerte sich um seine Unterlagen, ohne den jungen Mann vor seinem Schreibtisch weiter zu beachten.

Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen, ehe sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Mortimer McGinthy heraustrat. "Lucius, mein Junge. Kommen Sie herein.", rief er mit einer doch etwas aufgesetzt wirkenden Fröhlichkeit.

Was erdreistete sich dieser … McGinthy eigentlich, ihn zuerst derart warten zu lassen und dann auch noch so zu begrüßen, als wäre er ein nahe stehender Verwandter, oder ein Onkel, von dem er noch nie zuvor etwas vernommen hatte?

Tief durchatmend beschäftigte Lucius sich kurz damit, einige imaginäre Falten aus seinem heute graublauen Robenstoff zu streichen, um sich wieder zu fassen und als er wieder aufblickte, waren seine Gesichtszüge so kühl wie auch sonst, wenn er unter Fremden war, oder nicht zeigen wollte, wie er wirklich empfand.

Nun war es an McGinthy seinen Besucher einen Moment ungläubig anzustarren, ehe er die Tür schloss und sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. "Wahrscheinlich erinnern Sie sich nicht. Aber wir sind uns schon einige wenige Male begegnet."

Nur kurz überlegte Lucius, ob er so tun sollte als ob, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf: "So leid es mir tut, aber ich erinnere mich tatsächlich nicht."

"Das ist nur zu verständlich. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren sie beim ersten Mal gerade sechs und beim zweiten Mal neun Jahre alt. Und bei beiden Gelegenheiten waren mehr als einhundert Personen auf dem Ball.", erwiderte McGinthy und deutete auf einen bequemen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Was kann ich also für Sie tun?"

"Bei der Durchsicht einiger Unterlagen meines Vaters fand ich diese hier." Er öffnete die lederne Mappe und schob sie McGinthy entgegen. "Und da nicht wirklich klar ersichtlich wurde, welcher Art ihre … Geschäftsbeziehung mit meinem Vater war, wollte ich mich persönlich danach erkundigen."

Lucius' Augen wurden schmal, doch antwortete er nicht sofort darauf. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich zu hören, dass sich sein Vater die ein oder andere Annehmlichkeit erkauft hatte, welche einige Titel beinhalten mochten und es war auch nicht allzu ungewöhnlich, dass einige dieser Stellungen vererbbar waren, doch ausgerechnet hier im Ministerium in einer solchen weltoffenen Abteilung, hätte er dies nicht wirklich erwartet.

"Um welche Stellung genau hat es sich dabei gehandelt und was würde sie für mich beinhalten?", erkundigte er sich schließlich vorsichtig. Zu spät fiel Lucius auf, dass man besonders den letzteren Teil seines Satzes auch völlig falsch verstehen konnte.

"Die Stellung eines Beraters... in meiner Abteilung.", murmelte McGinthy ruhig. "Ihr Name würde auf sämtlichem Briefverkehr in der Signatur stehen. Hin und wieder ein Empfang. Mehr nicht, wenn Sie sich an die Gepflogenheiten Ihres Vaters halten wollen..."

Sich nun auch zurücklehnend, bereute Lucius diese Bewegung beinahe sofort wieder, doch blieb er, wie er war, sitzen und griff einzig den silbernen Schlangenkopf etwas fester: "Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater konnte ich mich nie wirklich für diese Art von gesellschaftlichen Anlässen erwärmen."

Einen Moment schwieg er, ehe er schließlich und nun doch seine Unsicherheit nicht ganz verbergen könnend fragte: "Und was wären meine … Aufgaben, wenn ich … ein tatsächliches Interesse an der Tätigkeit eines Beraters hätte?"

Dass er überrascht war, wäre noch weit untertrieben. Doch bekam McGinthy sich doch recht schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. "Intensiver Kontakt mit in- und ausländischen Geschäftsleuten. Das Knüpfen neuer Verbindungen für britische Geschäftsleute, wobei Ihnen ein großes Team zur Seite stünde, um schon vorab schwarze Schafe unter den möglichen Kandidaten auszumachen.", erklärte er und beobachtete den jungen Mann genau. "Natürlich würden Sie zu Anfang nicht allein arbeiten, sondern mit Kollegen zusammen. Sprechen Sie noch andere Sprachen?"

"Französisch, doch fehlt mir etwas die Praxis", erwiderte Lucius, "… und jedwede Einweisung wäre willkommen. Schließlich will ich helfen, keine Probleme verursachen."

"Französisch ist ein guter Anfang und ich denke, Sie werden auch recht schnell die nötige Praxis finden. Vielleicht haben Sie auch Zeit und Muse noch die ein oder andere zusätzliche Sprache zu erlernen.. vielleicht eine, die uns in unserer Sammlung noch fehlt.", sprach McGinthy weiter.

Lucius war wirklich überrascht, dass McGinthy derart darauf einging, hatte er doch eher damit gerechnet, zuvor einige kleine Spenden zahlen zu müssen und so entschlüpfte es ihm ehrlich erfreut: "Nun … Arabisch fand ich schon immer interessant, aber welche Sprachen fehlen ihnen noch?"

"Lassen Sie sich von Mr. McMalden eine Liste geben, auf der sämtliche Sprachen stehen, die wir bereits zur Verfügung haben. Dort wird auch die Anzahl der Mitarbeiter stehen, die diese Sprache bereits sprechen. Jede Sprache, wo nur eine Person steht, dürfen Sie sich gern aussuchen.", erwiderte McGinthy ruhig. Er war immer noch mehr als überrascht, dass Lucius Malfoy in betracht zog, tatsächlich zu arbeiten, vermutete jedoch, dass dieser Eifer nicht sonderlich lange anhalten würde. "Arabisch befindet sich, glaube ich, noch nicht auf unserer Liste."

Lucius lächelte diesmal wirklich erfreut, wurde dann jedoch schlagartig wieder ernst: "Was werden meine ersten … Herausforderungen sein, vom Erlernen neuer Sprachen einmal abgesehen?"

"Senaton Sunweaver, unser Hauptexperte für Nordfrankreich... Er kann Sie ein wenig einführen und zu seinen Aufträgen mitnehmen. Ich würde..." Plötzlich flammte der Kamin grün auf und ein halbes Dutzend Memos schoss aus den Flammen, ehe sie auf den Schreibtisch zuflogen.

Möglichst unauffällig versuchte Lucius einen Blick auf einige der Memos zu erhaschen, in der Hoffnung so vielleicht etwas mehr über die Tätigkeit McGinthys zu erfahren.

Doch dieser schob die Memos alle zusammen in einen Ordner und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gegenüber zu. "Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?"

Lucius dachte einen Moment lang nach, nickte dann aber zustimmend. "In der Tat … wo finde ich Senaton Sunweaver und soll ich mich irgendwo … eintragen oder dergleichen? Gibt es Informationsbroschüren über mein Aufgabengebiet, oder …", er machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung, "… gleichen sich alle derartigen Gespräche, wenn ich bei einigen beobachtend dabei gewesen bin, so dass es einfach einem bestimmten Schema zu folgen gilt?"

"Es geht hauptsächlich um den Sinn fürs Geschäftliche, den Sie entwickeln müssen. Darum, unsere einheimischen Produkte in einem guten Licht darzustellen, um Interesse zu wecken. Sie müssen sich auf ihr Gegenüber einstellen ... solche Dinge kann man nicht aus einem Buch lernen.", erwiderte der Ältere und erhob sich, um seinen neuen Mitarbeiter zur Tür zu bringen. "Sunweavers Büro ist am Ende des Ganges. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm und stelle Sie ihm vor."

"Gut …", murmelte Lucius, auch wenn er davon überzeugt war, bereits einen recht guten Geschäftssinn zu besitzen, hatte er sich von seiner … Ausbildung einmal abgesehen, die letzten Monate doch kaum um etwas anderes als um die Geschäfte seines Vaters gekümmert.

Aufstehend folgte er McGinthy hinaus.

Am Ende des Ganges klopfte der Ältere an eine Tür, an der ein großes Poster mit einer nordfranzösischen Landschaft zu sehen war. Als sie bei der leisen Aufforderung eintraten, schien es dann, als träten sie mitten in eine blühende Landschaft. Sämtliche Wände waren gepflastert mit Postern, auf denen sich Bäume und Gräser im Wind wiegten, Bienen lautlos von Blume zu Blume flogen und hin und wieder ein Tier hinter einem Strauch hervorsah.

"Senaton.", begrüßte McGinthy den Zauberer hinter dem Schreibtisch. "Ich habe hier Lucius Malfoy. Er wird für uns als Berater tätig sein und ich möchte, dass du ihn in der ersten Zeit unter deine Fittiche nimmst."

Der sichtlich alte Zauberer, dessen Haare nichtsdestotrotz voll und ohne jegliche graue Strähne zu sein schienen, erhob sich und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. "Malfoy... und Sie wollen tatsächlich arbeiten? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, meine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden."

Lucius' Augen wurden schmal und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, ehe er kühl erwiderte: "Ich ziehe es vor, selbst etwas zu tun und nicht, mich auf dem auszuruhen, was andere geschaffen haben."

"Eine löbliche Ansicht.", murmelte Seaweaver und hielt dem jungen Mann die rechte Hand hin.

Das Lucius überrascht war und sein Gegenüber nicht wirklich einzuschätzen wusste, wäre noch weit untertrieben. "Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung war wohl Lektion Nummer Eins.", erwiderte Lucius nach einem Moment, die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand ergreifend und den festen Händedruck ebenso, aber nur kurz erwidernd, schätzte er derartige Kontakte doch nicht wirklich.

"Ich wollte nur sehen, wie Sie reagieren.", meinte Sunweaver und komplimentierte seinen Chef hinaus, ehe er sich daran machte, Malfoy genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Vielleicht war der Junge ja wirklich besser als sein Vater.

---

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Hallo Leute! Tut uns leid das das neue Chap etwas länger auf sich warten ließ, aber wenn ihr mal auf mazipaan ihrer Profilseite schaut, da könnt ihr das erste Kapitel von etwas finden, das sich gewünscht worden war. J Die Vorgeschichte zu Leben in Ketten.

Nun sind wir aber nicht nur auf Reviews dort, sondern auch hier gespannt, wie das neue Kapitel ankommt. Als Entschädigung für die Wartezeit ist es auch ein längeres. J 

Morti und Mazi

Kapitel 51

Lily Evans hielt die Luft an, als nur wenige Meter vor ihr niemand anderes als Professor Binns durch die Kerkerwand schwebte. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie meinte, der Geist müsste es hören, doch verschwand der Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte ebenso lautlos in der gegenüber liegenden Kerkerwand, wie er gekommen war.

Nun nur noch vorsichtiger, schlich die Gryffindor weiter durch die Slytherinkerker, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht hätte schleichen müssen, durfte sie sich als Schulsprecherin doch jederzeit überall im Schloss aufhalten. Doch war es mehr als unvernünftig sich als Gryffindorschülerin - Schulsprecheramt hin oder her - im Gebiet der Schlangen aufzuhalten.

Nachts war es noch weit unvernünftiger, doch genau dies tat sie gerade, hoffend, dass sich zu dieser späten Stunde nach Mitternacht niemand mehr hier unten herumtrieb.

Das hieß - niemand außer einer ganz bestimmten Person, um die sie sich mehr als sorgte. Hatte sie diesen ganz speziellen Slytherin doch seit fast vier Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.

So war sie heute mit dem Entschluss losgegangen, in das geheime Zimmer zu gelangen, das er ihr gezeigt hatte und in dem… Lily verharrte mitten im Schritt, ein selbst bei der bloßen Erinnerung versonnenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Das hieß, das erste Mal, dass sie überhaupt jemand anderen als ihre Eltern geküsst hatte und das war kein Kuss gewesen, der mit der elterlichen Zuneigung vergleichbar gewesen wäre.

Etwa fünf weitere angespannte Minuten stand Lily vor der Türe zu dem Raum, welchen Severus ihr gezeigt hatte. Nur zögernd legte sie eine Hand auf den Türknauf, unsicher, ob sie es wagen sollte, oder nicht. Was wenn er auch heute nicht hier war? Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Türe, konnte sie doch schlecht hier draußen im Gang stehen bleiben, wo man sie leicht entdecken würde.

In dem Klassenzimmer saß auch wirklich der, den sie anzutreffen erhoffte. Severus schrieb beim Schein einer Kerze an einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, dessen Thema ihm Professor McGonagall heute hatte zukommen lassen. Dabei hingen seine langen fettigen Haare auf dem Pergament, weil er sich so tief herab beugte.

Seit fast einer Woche war er nur in seinem Einzelzimmer gewesen, hatte von den Hauselfen essen gebracht bekommen und sich ansonsten gelangweilt. Natürlich hatte er viel gelesen und Hausaufgaben gemacht und geübt. Aber es war dennoch nicht dasselbe. Deswegen hatte er sich auch heute aus dem Slytherinquartier geschlichen, um hier zu arbeiten. Sonst wäre ihm vermutlich bald die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen.

Dass er nicht mehr allein war, bemerkte Severus nicht, da er sich viel zu sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte.

Eine Weile stand Lily einfach nur da und beobachtete den Slytherin. Zwar war sie erleichtert, dass sie ihn tatsächlich antraf, fühlte sich jedoch ebenso unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie vertieft der Schüler in das war, was immer er gerade tat und … aber sie konnte und ja, sie wollte jetzt auch nicht wieder gehen.

Nur was war, wenn er sie nicht sehen wollte? Was wenn sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte?

Eine Hand noch auf der halb geöffneten Türe, ehe sie selbige leise hinter sich schloss und ein leises: "Lumos.", murmelte, welches den Raum gleich ein wenig heller erscheinen ließ.

Severus zuckte zusammen und wäre beinahe samt Stuhl rückwärts umgekippt, hätte er sich nicht gerade noch so an der Tischkante gehalten. Der erschrockene Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich schnell zu überrascht und erstaunt. "Lily... was tust.. du hier?", wollte er wissen.

Ihren Blick kurz senkend, sah Lily jedoch schnell wieder auf und musterte den blasshäutigen Jugendlichen aufmerksam: "Ich habe … mir Sorgen gemacht.", gestand sie schließlich leise und leicht betreten, hatte sie ihn doch nicht erschrecken wollen.

"Oh?" Severus legte seine Feder neben das Pergament und stand auf. "Nunja... mir geht's wieder gut. McGonagall wollte, dass ich eine Woche ausruhe. Aber ich habe es einfach nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer ausgehalten. Hier kann ich viel besser denken."

Lily rührte sich nicht, fühlte sie sich doch plötzlich wie am steinernen Kerkerboden festgewachsen. Einerseits fand sie gut, dass ihre Hauslehrerin dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich der Slytherin ausruhen konnte, doch … mit deutlich besorgter Stimme sprach sie zögernd das aus, was sie befürchtete: "Wird… wird dein … Meister", ihr Mund verzog sich vor Abscheu als sie es aussprach, "…deswegen nicht noch zorniger werden?"

Angst kroch in Lily hoch. Was würde dieser Bastard Severus antun, wenn er ihn schon wegen einer einzigen schlechten Note derart ausgepeitscht hatte?

"Ich.. ich denke nicht.", murmelte Severus leise und setzte sich wieder. "Sein... Sein Heiler, Louis, war hier und hat mich untersucht... ich denke mal, er hat es herausgefunden und war nicht mehr zu halten. Er gibt meinem Meister ziemlich Kontra... wenn es sein muss." Ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Gut .." Lilys Augen glommen zornig auf. ".. ich hoffe, er lässt deinen … Meister leiden, wenn Er mal Hilfe braucht!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... sie haben sogar eine Abmachung. Wenn mein Meister verletzt oder krank ist, hat Louis das Sagen und mein Meister gehorcht... Er neigt dazu, lieber still zu leiden, als sich helfen zu lassen."

"Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Kerl überhaupt weiß, was Leid bedeutet …", murmelte Lily, schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf. Wollte - oder konnte - Severus nicht verstehen, was sie eigentlich gemeint hatte? Wobei sie Letzteres lieber nicht glaubte und Ersteres hoffte, irgendwann einmal ändern zu können.

Sich aus ihrer Starre lösend, trat Lily näher an Severus und somit auch den Tisch heran, dabei einen Blick auf das werfend, woran dieser vorhin noch gearbeitet hatte. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die wichtigsten Sachen, die wir die vergangene Woche über im Unterricht hatten, erzählen, oder ich … ich könnte meine Notizen morgen Nacht mitbringen."

"Das wäre... sehr schön.", murmelte Severus und lächelte. Auf Lilys vorherige Worte ging er gar nicht weiter ein. "Vielleicht... willst du mal lesen? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es genau so ist, wie McGonagall es haben will..."

"Das weiß, glaub ich, niemand so richtig, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Professor McGonagall es ganz und gar nicht schätzt, wenn man einfach nur aus dem Lehrbuch herunterzitiert. Sie sagte mir einmal, dass sie gern die Persönlichkeit der Schüler in deren Arbeiten wieder erkennt."

Lily konnte gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln und während sie nun ganz an den Tisch herantrat und sich auf die schon sichtlich viel beschriebenen Blätter konzentrierte, fanden ihre Finger irgendwie die Hand des Slytherin und verflochten sich mit dessen Hand.

Severus blickte nach unten auf ihre Hände und lächelte schüchtern. Dann blickte er wieder auf die Arbeit. Natürlich wusste er, dass er seine eigenen Worte benutzen musste, seine eigenen Erfahrungen. Aber immerhin war Lily im Unterricht gewesen und vielleicht hatte die Professorin da noch mehr dazu gesagt, als in der Nachricht, die sie ihm hatte zukommen lassen.

Die Minuten verstrichen in Stille, während Lily aufmerksam Zeile um Zeile las und erst als sie auch mit dem letzten, bis zur Mitte hin voll geschriebenen Blatt fertig war, sah sie wieder auf: "Das liest sich als hätte es die Professorin selbst verfasst.", staunte Lily, die von der Vielzahl an Fachbegriffen, die sie selbst zwar auch immer wieder in ihren Texten mit einfließen ließ, wirklich beeindruckt war. "Professor McGonagall erwähnte noch ein Buch, das für die Hausaufgabe hier zwar nicht wichtig ist, aber … sie meinte man sollte es lesen, wenn man sich für den neuen Kurs interessiert, den sie nach Halloween geben will. Jedenfalls für diejenigen, die sich für Animagi interessieren."

Severus' Augen wurden groß und seine Wangen, die schon bei dem vorherigen Kompliment einen leichten Rotschimmer bekommen hatten, leuchteten aufgeregt. "Animagi-studien?", fragte er nach und alle möglichen Ideen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Zuallererst, dass das ein unerwartetes, aber sicher mehr als begrüßtes Geschenk für seinen Meister wäre. "Welches Buch?"

"Der Weg zu seinem inneren Selbst.", nannte Lily den Buchtitel, der sich, wie sie fand, mehr wie einer jener esoterischen Buchtitel anhörte, welche ihre Mutter so gerne gelesen hatte. Andererseits war ein solch unscheinbar langweilig wirkender Buchtitel auch wieder gut, würden doch nur wenige hineinlesen.

Lily schmunzelte leicht ob der Aufregung, die sie in Severus' Gesicht sehen konnte, verstand sie ihn doch nur zu gut. "Ich habe mich gleich nach Stundenschluss angemeldet, zusammen mit einigen Ravenclaws."

"Ich hoffe, ich kann mich noch nachträglich anmelden.", murmelte Severus und lächelte leicht. "Was meinst du, was deine Animagi-Gestalt sein wird?", fragte er weiter, während er kurz auf die Uhr sah. "Ich werde schnell in die Bibliothek gehen und schauen, ob noch ein Exemplar da ist..."

"Wenn nicht, können wir ja zusammen in meinem lesen.", schlug Lily leise vor, fast schon hoffend, dass kein weiteres Exemplar mehr zu finden war, schämte sich dann aber im nächsten Moment für ihren Wunsch. Sich zur Tür umwendend, sprach Lily fast schon hastig weiter, hoffend, dass er ihr heftiges Erröten nicht gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ja noch eine Frage zu beantworten.

"Ich weiß nicht … entweder etwas das fliegt, oder das schwimmt. Vielleicht ja ein Otter, oder so."

Severus legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Klingt... interessant.", meinte er und lächelte leicht. "Ich hoffe, auf etwas Dunkles... Etwas, das in der Nacht lebt... so wie ich.", murmelte er dann, als er den Raum verließ und mit Lily an der Hand durch den Kerker in Richtung Bibliothek schlich. "Ist es eigentlich normal, dass Schulsprecher mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss schleichen?"

Ein leises Kichern nicht zurückhalten könnend, schlang Lily ihre Finger noch etwas enger um die sie haltende Hand und schüttelte halb verneinend ihren Kopf: "Nicht wirklich, aber es wird sich keiner beschweren, wenn man es doch tut."

Dann dachte sie über die möglichen Gestalten nach, die in der Nacht lebten und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht: "Eulen sind besonders nachtaktiv … oder auch Katzen."

Eigentlich hatte Severus antworten wollen, dass selbst wenn Lily keinen Ärger bekam, das noch lange nicht für ihn der Fall war und sie deswegen doch bitte etwas leiser sein sollte. Doch bei den folgenden Worten verzog er das Gesicht. "Bloß nicht. Lieber... eine Fledermaus. Oder gleich eine Schlange... ein Wolf... etwas in der Art."

"Ich mag Fledermäuse …", murmelte Lily mit begeistert blitzenden Augen.

"Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit.", wisperte Severus schmunzelnd, als sie vor der großen Tür zur Bibliothek ankamen. Möglichst leise schob er sie auf. "Lumos.", wisperte er dann und im Schein seines Zauberstabes gingen sie an den Regalreihen entlang.

Lily wusste nicht wirklich wie, aber irgendwann war sie nicht mehr beim bloßen Händchenhalten geblieben, sondern schritt ihren Arm um seine Hüften gelegt, dicht an den Slytherin gerückt neben diesem her, während sie zumindest versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie die Buchtitel überflog.

Doch in Wirklichkeit waren ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders. Wieder zurück in dem kleinen Raum, dort wo sie sich das erste und bisher einzige Mal geküsst hatten.

Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen und vor Erinnerung glänzenden Augen setzte Lily einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus, der nicht wirklich merkte, dass Lilys Gedanken sich in eine ganz andere Richtung zu bewegen begannen, hatte gefunden, was er suchte. "Hier.", murmelte er leise und zog das Buch heraus, um sofort darin zu blätterte.

Ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken könnend, zog Lily ihren Arm wieder zurück und lehnte sich gegen das gegenüber befindliche Bücherregal: "Professor McGonagall meinte, dass wer wirklich an einer Animagusgestalt interessiert ist, in dem Buch einige Übungen finden kann, die einem einige vorbereitende Entspannungstechniken zeigen. Ihrer Beschreibung nach klang das fast wie Yoga."

"Wie was?", fragte Severus abgelenkt, der in dem Buch blätterte. Doch direkt zu Animagi stand da nicht sonderlich viel drinnen. "Entspannung..." Seufzend klappte er das Buch wieder zu und klemmte es sich unter den Arm. "Hoffentlich kann ich so etwas..." Natürlich konnte er Entspannung geben... aber sich selbst entspannen? Vollkommen?

Lily wandte ihren Blick ab, wollte sie doch nicht, dass er sah wie … ja, verletzt sie sich von seiner Gleichgültigkeit fühlte. Schließlich wusste er doch, wie sehr sie ihre Mutter vermisste und dass er so gar nicht auf ihr Angebot, ihm etwas von ihr zu zeigen, ihn in ein weiteres kleines Geheimnis einzuweihen, das nur sie bisher mit ihrer Mutter geteilt hatte … das tat weh.

Dass sie zuvor gar nicht gefragt hatte, ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie diese Technik von ihrer Mutter her kannte, dass sie dies nur gedacht und nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, kam Lily erst gar nicht in den Sinn.

"Was hast du?", wollte er wissen und legte den Kopf etwas schief, als er mehr spürte als sah, dass Lily irgendwie traurig war. "Wir sollten zurück gehen... bevor Filch oder ein Lehrer hier auftaucht."

"Und wenn schon …", murmelte Lily fast schon trotzig, "…ich darf mich zu jeder Zeit hier aufhalten und du nimmst die Woche eh nicht am Unterricht teil und ich kenne keinen Siebtklässler, dem jemals Punkte für zu langes Lernen abgezogen worden sind."

Seufzend sah Severus zu Boden. "Im Gemeinschaftsraum vielleicht... aber nicht irgendwo sonst im Schloss.", murmelte er nur leise, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Gehen wir? Vielleicht kannst du mir noch mehr über die letzten Unterrichtsstunden erzählen... oder über etwas anderes.", meinte er und berührte sacht Lilys Hand, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

Im ersten Moment ihre Hand zurückziehen wollend, ließ es Lily dann doch dabei bewenden und ging einige Schritte mit dem Slytherin, ehe sie schließlich mit dem hervorplatzte, was sie derart beschäftigte, war sie doch noch nie jemand gewesen, der die Dinge einfach so auf sich beruhen ließ. Zumindest versuchte sie es: "Kannst du … würdest du…" Verdammt wieso konnte sie nicht einfach aussprechen, was sie wollte?

"Ja?", fragte Severus leise nach, während er ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln unterdrückte. Er wollte sie nicht verschrecken oder verärgern.

Stehen bleibend zog Lily ihre Hand nun doch aus seinen Fingern und strich sich unsicher durch die rote Haarflut, während sie fieberhaft nach einem neuen Ansatz suchte: "Du erinnerst dich an den Tag, als du mir deinen Raum das erste Mal gezeigt hast?"

Langsam hob Severus eine Augenbraue. "Ja... du warst erstaunt und voller Eifer mir zu helfen.", murmelte er leise und trat zu ihr heran. Natürlich wusste er auch noch, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Und ein langsamer Blick über ihre Lippen zeigte Lily auch, dass Severus auch das nicht vergessen hatte.

Lily schluckte und fühlte sich plötzlich so gar nicht mehr sicher, doch schaffte sie es einfach nicht ihren Blick von den schwarzen Augen zu lösen. Mit unregelmäßig klopfendem Herzen flüsterte sie leicht heiser: "Und … und das bin ich auch jetzt noch." Nur dass sie damit nicht unbedingt ihren Arbeits- und Lerneifer meinte.

Einen Moment lang sah Severus sie mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an, wodurch seine fettigen Haare ihm halb in den Augen hingen. Dann ergriff er erneut Lilys Hand und lief in Richtung Kerker los, während ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Lily war zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen, oder auch nur etwas anderes zu tun, als mitzulaufen, während sie sich fragte, ob sie heut ein zweites Mal in ihrem Leben jemand anderen als ihre Eltern küssen würde.

Dass ihre Finger dabei leicht zu zittern begannen, merkte sie nicht.

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer und Severus versiegelte hinter ihnen die Tür, ehe er das Buch weglegte und sich mit einem nun schon fast wieder schüchternen Lächeln zu Lily umwandte. Ganz tief in sich wusste er, dass er das hier nicht tun sollte. Dass sein Meister es nicht wollte. Doch gleichzeitig erwiderte ein weniger rationaler Teil seines Geistes, dass sich die Eifersucht seines Meisters nur auf andere Männer bezog. Langsam trat Severus einen Schritt vor und ergriff erneut Lilys Hand, während er sich fragte, wieso sie ihn nicht hässlich fand.

Ihre Finger in die seinigen verhakend, hoffte Lily, dass er ihr Zittern nicht zu deutlich spürte, während sie immer noch leicht außer Atem war von dem schnellen Lauf. Es wunderte sie, dass sie niemand begegnet waren, doch war Lily für diese unerwartete Fügung dankbar und erleichtert, auch wenn es ihre innere Aufgewühltheit nicht geringer werden ließ.

"Darf … darf ich?", fragte sie leise, unbewusst den letzten sie voneinander trennenden Schritt überwindend, so dass sie fast schon Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze mit dem Slytherin stand.

"Alles.", hauchte Severus nur und blickte ihr in seiner Nase entlang in die Augen, da er einige wenige Zentimeter größer war als Lily.

Nun war es nicht nur Lilys Hand, die bebte, als sie die letzten Zentimeter überwand und ihre Lippen schließlich auf die Seinigen trafen.

Sie fühlte sich so unsicher, so unbeholfen, wie schon lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr und dennoch genoss sie jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

Severus erwiderte den schüchternen Kuss und da er weit mehr Erfahrung hatte, übernahm er nach einem Moment die Führung und ließ seine Zunge sanft über Lilys Lippen streichen. Auch sein Körper bebte in einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Unsicherheit und einem winzigen Bisschen Angst vor der Reaktion seines Meisters, sollte Lucius jemals dahinter kommen.

Mit einem überraschten Laut zog Lily ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück und sah mit leicht geöffneten Lippen und zurück geneigtem Kopf in die dunklen Augen. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Oder tun? Oder … ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, während sie bis zu den Haarwurzeln hinauf rot anlief, als sie sich vorstellte, dass sie dasselbe tun würde wie er gerade. Ihre Zunge herausstrecken und …

Immer noch ihre Finger in seine Hand verwoben, wünschte sich Lily, dass er das Gleiche noch mal tun würde, während sie ihr sonst doch vorhandener Gryffindormut gänzlich verließ. Und wieso fühlten sich ihre Knie auf einmal so weich an?

Überrascht sah Severus sie einen Moment an, weil er nicht wusste, wieso Lily sich so hastig zurückgezogen hatte. "Erstmal ohne Zunge?", wollte er leise wissen und beugte sich wieder etwas vor. Er konnte sich plötzlich wieder erinnern, wie sehr es ihn selbst damals geekelt hatte, als sein früherer Meister ihn das erste Mal so geküsst hatte.

"Nein!", entschlüpfte es Lily, ehe sie die Worte zurückhalten konnte, "… ich meine … das war schön. So .. sogar sehr. Ich .. war nur … es war nur unerwartet." Wenn überhaupt möglich wurde sie nun noch roter.

Erneut betrachtete Severus sie einen Moment, ehe sich seine Lippen wieder auf die Lilys legten und er den Kuss langsam vertiefte. Wieder strich seine Zunge an ihren Lippen vorbei.

Unweigerlich öffneten sich ihre Lippen ein wenig, während ein heißer Schauer ihren Körper durchrann und ihre Finger sich fester um die von Severus schlangen und sie sich ihm sogar ein Stück entgegenlehnte.

Vorsichtig schob der Schwarzhaarige seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen und stupste das Gegenstück in Lilys Mund sanft an.

Während sich ihre Augen weiteten, zuckte Lilys Zunge im ersten Moment zurück, ehe sie langsam der anderen entgegenkam und nun ihrerseits zögernd und reichlich unsicher in Kontakt mit ihr trat. Immer darauf gefasst, dass er sich von ihr zurückziehen würde, war das doch …

… Lily wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte, waren all ihre Sinne doch auf dieses wundervolle Zungenspiel ausgerichtet und das, was es in ihr an bisher ungekannten Gefühlen auslöste.

Schwer atmend zog Severus sich wieder zurück und sah in Lilys so unendlich grüne Augen. Langsam begann er wieder zu lächeln, als seine Befürchtungen bezüglich der Reaktion seines Meisters immer mehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurden.

Lily hatte schon fast geglaubt, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, doch wollte sie von sich aus den Kuss nicht enden lassen. Zu sehr genoss sie diesen, das Neue, das ihr ein heißes Kribbeln durch den Körper jagte und sich an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle fast schon schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Als würde sich ihr Magen verknoten - nur ein ganzes Stück weiter unten.

Als der Kuss dann schließlich doch endete, fanden sich ihre Arme und Hände irgendwie um Severus' Hüften geschlungen wieder und sie stand ihm so nah, wie bisher noch nie zuvor.

Lächelnd erwiderte sie seinen intensiven Blick und erst einige Momente später fand sie sich zum Sprechen in der Lage: "Das war … unglaublich schön.." Wieder spürte Lily, wie sie rot wurde, doch schämte sie sich diesmal nicht dafür.

"Ja.", stimmte Severus zu, während er seinen Zauberstab hervor zog und ein weiches Sofa heraufbeschwor. Darauf setzte er sich und zog Lily, die er noch immer im Arm hielt, neben sich.

Froh, dass sie sich setzen konnte, ließ sich Lily in die weichen Sofakissen sinken und wandte ihren Kopf, um wieder in diese dunklen Augen blicken zu können. Langsam hob sie ihre rechte Hand und strich einige der langen Haarsträhnen aus dem hellhäutigen Gesicht: "Ich glaube… ich weiß… ich bin verliebt.", gestand sie schließlich leise.

Sein Herz schien ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen und Severus schluckte einen dicken Klos in seinem Hals herunter. Die sofort in seinem Kopf auftauchende Frage, wie sie eine Vogelscheuche wie ihn lieben könne, ignorierte er und lächelte zaghaft. "Ich..." Konnte er sagen, dass er die Gefühle erwiderte? Wusste er überhaupt, was Liebe war? Langsam legte Severus seinen Kopf an Lilys Schulter und schloss die Augen. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren, wenn sie sein wahres Äußeres sehen würde?

Lily wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass er nicht ebenso antwortete, doch nahm sie seine Nähe als Bestätigung und leicht begann sie mit ihrer rechten Hand erst durch die strähnigen Haare und dann ganz vorsichtig den Rücken herab zu streicheln, hielt dann aber sofort inne: "Tut mir leid ... ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

"Es tut nicht mehr weh.", murmelte Severus leise und ohne den Kopf zu heben. "Louis ist ein sehr guter Heiler..."

"Wenigstens kümmert er sich um dich …", murmelte Lily, während sie wieder mit dem sachten Streicheln begann.

Severus biss sich in dem Moment auf die Zunge, um nicht schon wieder zu sagen, dass sein Meister sich sehr wohl auch kümmerte. Lily verstand es einfach nicht und er wollte nicht wieder streiten. Langsam hob er wieder eine Hand und streichelte dann über Lilys Seite. "Wie kannst du mich lieben?", wisperte er dann plötzlich wieder. "Ich bin die hässlichste Vogelscheuche der Schule..."

Nur kurz hielt Lily in ihrem Tun inne, fuhr dann aber mit selbigem fort, ein wohliges Seufzen ausstoßend. Kurz zögerte sie, sprach dann aber aus, was sie dachte: "Weil Schönheit nicht das ist, was ich an dir schätze. Du bist klug, geschickt, sensibel. Du hörst mir zu .. du verstehst mich, wie noch keiner zuvor es getan hat und … und du bist so sanftmütig und", nun war sie es die sich soweit zurückzog, das sie ihm ins Gesicht und die Augen blicken konnte, "… du bist bei weitem nicht so unansehnlich, wie du selbst von dir glaubst. Mir gefälltst du so, wie du bist - sehr."

"Ach bin ich nicht?", fragte Severus und stand auf. "Aber das hier bin nicht ich. Verstehst du?" Er wollte einfach nicht länger mit der Lüge leben. Zumindest nicht Lily gegenüber.

Lily hatte noch hinzufügen wollen, dass sie sich bei ihm sicher fühlte, was ihr das Wichtigste war, dass sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, schwieg dann aber verwirrt. "Ich verstehe nicht … natürlich bist du das und … Severus ich würde dich niemals belügen. Nicht bei so etwas Wichtigem und auch sonst nicht."

"Das bin nicht ich! So sehe ich nicht aus. Verstehst du nicht?" Keuchend stand der Sklave da und Tränen, die er nicht vergießen wollte, stiegen ihm in die Augen. "Ich habe keine toten, wie Kieselsteine wirkenden Augen. Ich habe keine ewig fettigen, hässlichen Haare... Und ich habe keine verdammte, viel zu große Hakennase!" Ein Spiegel erschien vor ihm und nach einem nur flüchtigen Blick landete seine Faust mitten im Spiegelbild. "Ich will ich sein können... wenigstens für dich."

Lily verstand nicht wirklich, was da gerade geschah, doch kaum dass der Spiegel zersprang, war Lily bei dem Slytherin und griff nach seiner Hand: "Nicht!"

Die Gryffindor war einfach nur entsetzt über diesen Gefühlsausbruch, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihn nun eher gut, oder nicht doch lieber beängstigend finden sollte. Letzteres, weil es so ganz und gar nicht dem bisherigen Verhalten des Slytherin entsprach und gut, weil dieser endlich aus sich herauszugehen schien, sagte, was er wollte, oder auch nicht wollte. Auch wenn es etwas war, das selbst Zauberer nur vorübergehend und äußerlich ändern konnten. Es sei denn man war ein Animagus.

Ein Gedanke, der Lily wieder zu dem brachte, was sie beide wohl vorhatten und in einem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen, sagte sie bestimmt: "Severus Snape, du wirst ganz sicher die schönste Fledermaus, die es je gegeben hat."

Verdutzt blickte der Schwarzhaarige sie daraufhin an und lachte dann kurz, trotz des Gefühlschaos, das noch immer in ihm herrschte. Doch gleichzeitig schwor er sich, dass er Lily irgendwie zeigen würde, wie er wirklich aussah. "Wenn du das sagst..."

Lily lächelte und es war ein ehrliches, offenes Lächeln, das bis in ihre Augen reichte: "Ich weiß es … ganz bestimmt." Vorsichtig hob sie die immer noch zur Faust geballte Hand, die sie sanft umschlungen hielt, und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Knöchel. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ehe der Slytherin etwas dagegen einwenden konnte, hatte sie auch schon einen leichten Heilspruch gemurmelt, den sie in ihrem Ferienpraktikum im St. Mungos gelernt hatte und der wunderbar dafür geeignet war, Abschürfungen und andere kleinere Verletzungen verschwinden zu lassen.

"Danke.", murmelte Severus und betrachtete seine Hand nachdenklich.

Sacht strich Lily noch einmal über die nun geheilten Knöchel, ehe sie auch die andere Hand des Schwarzhaarigen ergriff und ihn mit sich auf den Kerkerboden zog: "Komm, setz dich …" Sie ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder, "… wie ich hin. Die Hände, Handflächen locker nach oben geöffnet seitlich auf deinen Schenkeln …"

"Was wird das?", fragte Severus neugierig nach, als er sich wie gefordert auf den Boden setzte. Dennoch imitierte er Lilys Haltung genau.

"Yoga …", erwiderte Lily und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, schlich sie ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihre Stimme, "… zumindest das, was ich noch von meiner Mutter weiß, das sie mich früher lehrte. Es ist eine Form von Entspannungstraining, indem man Körper und Geist vereint. Fast so wie es in dem Buch steht, nur .. nur das es dort keinen bestimmten Namen für diese Technik gibt."

Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, ehe sie sichtlich zögernd fragte: "Es … es stört dich doch nicht, dass das eine Muggeltechnik ist oder?"

"Warum sollte es?", fragte Severus nach und lächelte leicht. Seine früheren abfälligen Bemerkungen waren lediglich deswegen gewesen, weil er sie vertreiben wollte.

"Gut …", Lily war wirklich erleichtert darüber, "… du musst dir etwas vorstellen, das du magst. An eine Begebenheit, die etwa Schönes, etwas … Einzigartiges in deinem Leben darstellt. Einen Augenblick, der nur dir alleine gehört und wenn es soweit ist, konzentriere dich auf die damit verbundenen Gefühle. Lass dich ganz von ihnen einnehmen und irgendwann kannst du diesen Augenblick persönlichen Glücks auch aufrufen, wenn du nicht vorher meditiert hast und Stärke und Kraft daraus ziehen."

"Etwas Schönes...", murmelte Severus und senkte leicht den Kopf. Was gab es denn schon Schönes, Einzigartiges in seinem Leben? Nichts... außer Lily vielleicht. Würde das genügen?

Lily senkte ihren Kopf und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. Wieso hatte sie daran nur nicht selbst gedacht? Er hatte ihr doch erzählt, das sein Leben nur aus Gehorsam bestand. Wo konnte es da etwas Schönes, etwas Einzigartiges gegeben haben?

Zorn und ein Gefühl von Ohnmacht stieg in ihr hoch.

Dann war es eben bisher so gewesen, aber sie würde dafür sorgen, das er etwas hatte, an das es sich lohnte sich zu erinnern. Wieder aufsehend spiegelte sich die soeben gefasste Entschlossenheit auch in ihren grünen Augen wieder, als Lily leise, aber überzeugt erwiderte: "Wenn es etwas gibt, das du dir wünschen dürftest - egal was - was wäre das?"

Mit einem deutlichen Gefühl im Magen erinnerte Severus sich, dass sein Meister ihm einmal fast genau dieselbe Frage gestellt hatte, und ohne es wirklich zu merken, versuchte er sich an die damalige Zurechtweisung seines Meisters zu halten: Was nützte es, Wünsche zu äußern, die nicht erfüllbar waren? Doch was konnte er sich wünschen, was erfüllbar und gleichzeitig ein sehr glücklicher Gedanke wäre?

Lily, die ihn auf keinen Fall drängen wollte, konnte sie doch nur erahnen wie schwer es dem Slytherin fiel, etwas nur für sich selbst zu wollen, wartete einfach ab und sagte nichts. Den Gedanken, die Hoffnung, dass dieser Wunsch etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte, schob sie ganz schnell wieder weit fort, auch wenn er sich hartnäckig im Hintergrund hielt.

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und blickte in Lilys grüne Augen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war ihm die Erfüllbarkeit seines Wunsches egal. "Mit dir allein irgendwo .. ohne die Gefahr, dass uns jemand überrascht.", hauchte er leise und seine Wangen färbten sich rot.

Für einen Moment setzte Lilys Herzschlag aus und ihr Atem stockte, glaubte sie doch, sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte … eben hatte sie noch daran gedacht. Nun gut nicht direkt daran, … oder vielleicht doch? Wenn sie sich selbst ganz ehrlich gegenüber war, lief es doch genau darauf hinaus, oder etwa nicht?

Leise nach Luft schnappend begann sie wieder zu atmen, ihr Herz wieder zu schlagen. Wild und heftig pochte es gegen ihre Rippen, als sie Severus' Blick erwiderte und langsam, mit einem Gefühl des Schwindels sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Zum Sprechen fühlte sie sich gerade zu schwach.

Im ersten Moment hatte Severus befürchtet, etwas furchtbar falsches gesagt zu haben, und wollte schon alles zurücknehmen. Doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er den Kuss erwiderte.

Das Lächeln nur zu deutlich mehr spürend als sehend, zog sich Lily langsam wieder zurück und ergriff erneut die Hände des Slytherin, auch wenn ihre Finger dabei deutlich zitterten: "Meine Großmutter sagte immer, dass auch an Halloween Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen können, wenn man es sich nur wirklich wünscht."

Einen Moment schwieg sie, ehe sie leiser und mit nun deutlich gerötetem Gesicht hinzufügte: "Wenn ... wenn du einen solchen Platz findest - dann werde ich da sein."

Der Klassenraum war zwar auch ein solcher Ort, aber ganz bestimmt nicht das, was sich Lily für ihr erstes Mal erhoffte.

Ihre Finger verschränkten sich und Severus lächelte leicht. Wahrscheinlich würde es nie dazu kommen, doch es war ein wundervoller Gedanke. "Was.. machen wir jetzt? Erkläre es noch einmal."

Langsam einatmend, versuchte sich Lily auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie noch von ihrer Mutter an Yogaanleitungen wusste, was jedoch bei weitem nicht so einfach war. Dennoch begann sie nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille zu sprechen: "Wir müssen uns entspannen …", das Rot auf ihrem Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur dunkler, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass man das auch anders auffassen konnte. Gerade bei dem, was sie zuvor besprochen hatten.

Severus nickte nur und schloss die Augen, sodass er nicht sah, dass Lily bei ihren eigenen Worten mehr gedacht hatte, als er. Es war schwierig, sich wirklich zu entspannen, da er sich diesen Luxus nicht wirklich oft gönnte.

Lily wartete einige Minuten, die einfach nicht vergehen wollten und in denen sie selbst alles andere als entspannt war, kreisten ihre Gedanken doch ständig um das, was sie zu geben versprochen hatte. An Halloween, ihre Jungfräulichkeit.

Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Severus der Richtige war, aber sie hatte Angst, noch nicht so weit zu sein. Was wenn sie alles falsch machte? Was wenn er sie ausgezogen nicht schön fand? Was wenn sie nicht das machte, was Jungs in derlei Situationen von ihren Partnerinnen wollten? Wobei - was wollten diese eigentlich genau?

Sicher war Lily nicht so naiv, dass sie nicht wusste, was Sex war. Sie wusste, dass zwei Menschen dabei miteinander schliefen und intim wurden, aber … was genau dies alles beinhaltete, das war Lily nicht wirklich klar.

Ebenso wenig wie sie sich sicher war, wirklich schon bereit dafür zu sein. Doch wollte sie es - ganz bestimmt und es wäre ja nicht nur für Severus eine schöne Erinnerung - hoffte sie zumindest. Sondern auch für sie selbst.

Wenn sie nicht alles verkehrt machte. Sie musste unbedingt in die Bibliothek und dort nach entsprechenden Büchern suchen, um mehr zu erfahren.

Einzig die schlanken Finger, die ihre eigenen, angespannten Hände umschlossen, hielten Lily davon ab gleich jetzt und hier aufzuspringen und in die Bibliothek zu laufen.

"Das fühlt sich nicht so an, als würdest du dich entspannen.", murmelte Severus, als sich Lilys Hände im Gegenteil eher noch mehr verspannten.

"Tut mir leid ..", murmelte die Rothaarige zusammenzuckend und zog ihre Hände zögernd zurück. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, warum sie derart ... unentspannt war.

Doch Severus griff gleich wieder zu und hielt Lilys Hände fest. "Das muss es nicht... was ist los?", fragte er sichtlich besorgt. "Liegt... es an mir?"

"Nein! … Ja .. ich meine…", stammelte Lily, halb froh halb verärgert, dass er sie festhielt und sprudelte daher, ehe sie es zurückhalten konnte, hervor: "Was wenn ich dir nicht gefalle? Wenn ich alles falsch mache?"

Ungewollt stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, vor Scham, vor Zorn - alles zusammen und ja, auch etwas vor Angst. Angst, dass sie verlieren konnte, was sie doch eben erst erhalten hatte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er dichter zu Lily rutschte und sie in den Arm nahm. "Warum solltest du mir nicht gefallen? Ich finde dich sehr ... sehr hübsch.", murmelte er leise. Ihm war absolut nicht klar, was sie meinte.

Leicht schniefend erwiderte Lily vorsichtig die Umarmung, fühlte sich jedoch keineswegs besser. Nun gut, ein klein wenig vielleicht. "Danke, aber.." Sie stockte und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter sinken, ehe sie eher flüsternd fortfuhr: "Was wenn … wenn ich alles falsch mache und du mich dann … hinterher…" Langsam zog sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung zurück, war ihr diese doch plötzlich unangenehm. "Ich habe noch nie zuvor so etwas gemacht."

"Wir... ich versteh nicht ganz.", murmelte Severus leise und runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sind doch jetzt auch allein, nur... naja... es könnte jederzeit ein Geist hier durchkommen. Oder vielleicht Slughorn." Doch dann wurde er feuerrot. "Oder meinst du...?", begann er unsicher.

Lily wurde erst knallrot, dann kreidebleich, als sie begriff, dass der Slytherin mit seinem Wunsch gar nicht das gemeint hatte, was alle andren Jungs wohl meinten, wenn sie sich einen solchen Ort wünschten, an dem sie ungestört und - zusammen - mit einem Mädchen sein wollten. Jedenfalls hatte Lily aus den Gesprächen im Mädchenschlafsaal und den Prahlereien der Jugendlichen bisher keinen Grund gehabt, daran zu zweifeln.

Bisher … nur dass Severus es geschafft hatte, ihr ganzes Wissen über den Haufen zu schmeißen…

Den linken Handrücken gegen ihren Mund pressend, starrte Lily den Schwarzhaarigen mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen an: "Du meintest gar nicht … du willst nicht mit … Merlin ich … es tut mir leid .. . ich …" Aufspringend taumelte Lily regelrecht einige Schritte zurück, während ihre Gedanken chaotisch durch ihren Kopf jagten und ihr mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde bewusster wurde, wie widerlich er sie nun sicher fand und … für was für ein Flittchen er sie wohl jetzt halten würde und … "…ich geh lieber … mir ist schlecht…"

Fahrig nach ihrem Zauberstab greifend wandte sie sich zur Tür des Klassenraums um.

Entsetzt sah Severus ihr zu und erst, als die Tür schon aufschwang, hatte er seinen Körper wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle, sodass er aufspringen und ihr nachlaufen konnte. "Geh nicht weg.", rief er und drückte die Tür einfach wieder zu, ehe er sich dagegen lehnte, sodass Lily nicht raus konnte. "Ich dachte nicht... also... so..."

Dastehend, da sie ihn nicht einfach beiseite schieben konnte, ihn nicht einmal auch nur anrühren wollte, konnte Lily die Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten: "Das weiß ich jetzt auch! Und auch wenn du es wahrscheinlich nie glauben wirst, du wärest der Erste …" Die Hände vors Gesicht schlagend, wandte sich Lily von der Tür - und Severus - ab und stolperte zur Coach, wo sie sich am äußersten Rand niedersinken ließ.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Jetzt hatte sie sicher alles zerstört, nur weil sie geglaubt hatte, weil sie … aber Severus war doch nie wie die anderen Jungs gewesen und nur weil er sie schön fand, weil er Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, an einem Ort, an dem sie niemand stören könnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch mehr von ihr wollte.

Jetzt wusste Lily auch, warum er nicht geantwortet hatte, als sie ihm ihre Verliebtheit gestanden hatte.

Unaufhaltsam floss Träne um Träne und egal was man von den Gryffindor auch sagte, Lily hatte alle Stärke und aller Mut verlassen.

Erneut konnte Severus einfach nur entsetzt auf Lilys Verhalten starren, ehe er sich endlich dazu in der Lage fand, sich wieder zu bewegen. Sofort ging er zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. "Ich glaube dir.", wisperte er leise. "Und... es wäre mir eine Ehre der Erste zu sein. Ich... ich weiß nur nicht... ob ich es kann." Sanft versuchte er sie herumzudrehen, um Lily ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Mit bebender Unterlippe versuchte Lily sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, doch gelang es ihr einfach nicht. Als sie dann auch noch spürte, wie er sie in seine Arme zog, war es nun gänzlich um ihre Beherrschung geschehen und auch wenn sie ihn vorher nicht mehr hatte berühren wollen, er war schließlich zu ihr gekommen und er sagte zumindest, dass er ihr glaubte.

Doch dann drang schließlich zu ihr durch, was er noch gesagt hatte und sich die Tränen aus dem verweinten Gesicht zu wischen suchend, drehte sich Lily schließlich doch noch zu ihm um: "Wieso solltest du nicht …", begann sie, ehe ihr einfiel, was er war, und ein ganz anderer Gedanke in ihr Gestalt annahm. Was wenn sein Sklavendasein auch bedeutete, dass man ihn … beraubt hatte?

Nun war es an Severus beschämt wegzuschauen. "Es ist so... also...Ich weiß nicht, ob... ich mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein darf.", wisperte er schließlich stockend. "Mein Meister sprach nur immer von... von anderen Männern, wenn das Thema aufkam..." Zu spät merkte er, dass er vermutlich zu viel preisgegeben hatte.

"Oh .." Lily schluckte unsicher, wollte sie doch nicht schon wieder etwas falsch verstehen, auch wenn sich gleich mehrere Gedanken in ihr aufstauten.

War der Slytherin schwul? Und wieso sollte dessen Meister nicht wollen, dass er mit anderen Männern zusammen war? Doch wohl nicht etwa, weil er selbst …

Wieder wurde Lily ein paar weitere Nuancen bleicher und wischte sich abermals durchs feuchte Gesicht: "Das verlangt dein … dieser … Mensch also auch von dir?"

Severus' bleiches Gesicht hatte hässliche rote Flecken, weil ihm das nun noch peinlicher war. "Er kann mit mir tun und lassen, was er will.", wisperte er leise, während sich seine Arme langsam um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. "Was ich dabei empfinde, ist nicht wichtig."

"Aber natürlich ist es das!", widersprach Lily sofort, nun ihrerseits noch näher an den Slytherin heranrückend und nach dessen Armen und Händen greifend, "… und … und es tut mir leid. Hätte ich gewusst, wie schlimm es für dich ist .. ich hätte niemals auch nur daran gedacht mit … verzeih."

"Nein.", keuchte Severus entsetzt. "Es ist nur bei... mit Männern. Ich.. ich bin nicht schwul. Aber.. ich hab auch noch nie... also..."

Lily leckte sich unsicher über die sich wie ausgetrocknet anfühlenden Lippen und aus einer Mischung aus Furcht und Erleichterung fragte sie stockend: "Also … würdest du denn wollen … mit mir?"

Langsam blickte der Slytherin wieder auf und seine schwarzen Augen blieben an den grünen hängen. "Ja... ich würde wollen.", hauchte er leise.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Lilys verweintes Gesicht und tatsächlich ja … sie fühlte sich irgendwie besser, jetzt da sie wusste, dass er tatsächlich auch wollte. Sie wollte. "Dann bestimmst du wann und wo … und nur, wenn du wirklich willst."

Langsam griff sie wieder nach seinen Händen und zog sie zu sich, auf ihren Schoß, "… denn mir ist sehr wichtig, was du möchtest, fühlst und denkst."

Langsam erhellte ein doch recht zögerliches Lächeln sein Gesicht. "Danke.", hauchte Severus leise und beugte sich weiter vor, um Lily sanft zu küssen. "Halloween klingt wirklich gut, für solche Wünsche..."

Lily wurde wieder rot, doch diesmal mehr vor Freude, als vor Scham, als sie ihre rechte Hand ausstreckte - mit der linken hielt sie noch immer die von Severus fest - und sacht durch das strähnige Haar und über die blasse Wange streichelte: "Dann werden wir beide lernen und … und wenn ich etwas falsch mache, dann sag mir das, ja …? Ich … ich möchte, dass du etwas hast, nur für dich. Etwas Einzigartiges, damit du meine wunderschöne Fledermaus werden kannst und sich auch deine Wünsche erfüllen."

Severus lächelte noch etwas mehr, auch wenn es seine Augen wegen des Glamours nicht wirklich erreichte. "Keine Sorge..", wisperte er leise. Immerhin war es für ihn auch neu, zumindest mit einem Mädchen.

------

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

**Kapitel 52**

Lucius warf noch ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf die Adresse, welche in dem Brief stand, den er nach seiner losgeschickten Eule am gestrigen Tag als Antwort von Avery bekommen hatte und disapparierte schließlich. Die Gegend war ihm zwar bekannt, doch hatte er nicht gewusst, dass das große Anwesen den Averys gehörte, und es hatte ihn auch nie zuvor wirklich interessiert.

Das Anwesen war groß, fast schon riesig, genau wie das Manor darauf. Ein See war dahinter zu sehen und überall standen Bäume und Hecken und Büsche. Es war eine Mischung aus freundlichen, hellen Pflanzen und sichtlich düsteren. Auf einer Seite war ein Irrgarten, dessen Eingang ein einziges schwarzes Loch war.

Lucius war ehrlich überrascht über die Größe des Grundsitzes, hatte er dies doch nicht wirklich erwartet, auch wenn er natürlich um die Reinblütigkeit der Averys wusste. An das Tor herantretend, berührte Lucius einmal leicht mit seinem Zauberstab die Gitter, um sein Kommen anzumelden.

Eine Hauselfe erschien im nächsten Moment. "Was wünschen?", fragte das kleine, verhutzelte Wesen, das einen alten, aber blütendweißen Kissenbezug als Kleidung trug.

Auf die Elfe herabsehend antwortete Lucius kühl: "Giles Avery erwartet mich."

Einen Moment sah die Elfe mit großen gelb-grünen Augen zu dem Fremden auf, ehe sie ihn einließ. "Hier entlang, Sir. Master Giles warten." Mit trippelnden Schritten lief sie den Weg entlang auf das Manor zu und ließ den Blonden ein. "Master Giles, Sir.", piepste sie, als sie in der Eingangshalle bereits erwartet wurden.

Giles stand vor einem Kamin und hatte seinen zehnjährigen Neffen am Schlawittchen. "Wir sprechen uns später.", zischte er den Jungen an, ehe er ihn losließ. Der Blonde flitzte sofort davon, froh von seinem strengen Onkel wegzukommen.

Dem Kind nachblickend wanderte Lucius rechte Augenbraue ein Stück weit nach oben: "Ein Verwandter?", mutmaßte er, glich doch zumindest die Haarfarbe auffällig der seines Gegenübers. 

"Der Sohn meines Bruders.", antwortete Giles nur, während er auf eine Tür zuging. "Komm hier herein." Sie betraten einen Salon, wo Giles sich sofort in einen Sessel setzte.

Dem Todesser folgend, blieb Lucius erst einmal stehen, nachdem er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sich dazu entschließend, gleich zum Grund seines Hier seins zu kommen. War es ihm doch nicht wirklich angenehm Avery wiederzusehen. Zu eindringlich waren die Erinnerungen von ihrer letzten Begegnung beim Dunklen Lord: "Nächste Woche beginnt mein … man könnte sagen, Praktikum in der Ministeriumsabteilung für internationale Geschäftsbeziehungen." 

"Internationale Geschäftsbeziehungen.", wiederholte Giles und betrachtete Lucius neugierig. "Wie bist du da rangekommen? Und komm her und setz dich. Ich will nicht schreien." 

Lucius zögerte kurz, als er zu Avery trat, setzte sich dann jedoch auf den nächst gelegenen Sessel. Schließlich war er hier nicht bei Ihm, wo er am Boden zu knien hatte. Nun ja .. nicht so lange Avery dies nicht ausdrücklich verlangte jedenfalls.

Sich einige – großteils imaginäre – Falten aus der teuren Robe streichend versuchte Lucius sich wieder zu sammeln und von den Gedanken an die Ereignisse beim Dunklen Lord loszukommen, als er langsam antwortete: "Mein Vater kaufte sich dort einen … vererbbaren Beraterjob wie ich erfuhr. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um … nun, zu zeigen, dass ich diese Tätigkeit auch wirklich auszufüllen gedenke und nicht nur ab und an einen Ball für betuchte, ausländische Zauberer und Hexen zu geben."

Giles schwieg einige Zeit und blickte dabei in das flackernde Kaminfeuer. "Das klingt vielversprechend.", murmelte er schließlich und sah Lucius wieder an. "Der Lord ist interessiert daran, was die Magische Welt außerhalb Britanniens von uns hält... ob wir dort weitere Verbündete finden können.."

Lucius senkte kurz den Kopf, während seine Gedanken schier rasten. Hatte es nicht geheißen, dass er sich deutlich auf die falsche Seite stellen sollte, um so jedweden Verdacht gegen ihn gleich im Keim zu ersticken? Wie sollte er denn dann diese neue Aufgabe bewältigen? Bedeutete dies doch genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er zu sein darstellen sollte. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit.

"Was ist?", fragte Avery nach, als Lucius nicht antwortete oder sonst wie reagierte.

"Wenn ich herausfinden soll, wer ein potentieller Anhänger sein könnte … widerspricht das doch gänzlich meiner … anderen Aufgabe, ganz als Befürworter des Ministeriums dazustehen.", antwortete Lucius schließlich deutlich zögernd.

"Du sollst niemanden anwerben!", erwiderte Giles kopfschüttelnd. "Du solltest dich lediglich mit den Leuten unterhalten... dabei kannst du das Gespräch irgendwie auf die Umstände hier bringen, vielleicht sagen, dass sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen müssen ... und so weiter. Und dann kommt sicherlich schnell zu Tage, wie ihre Meinung darüber ist."

Mehr als nur innerlich aufatmend strich sich Lucius eine in die Stirn gefallene weißblonde Haarsträhne fort: "Ich werde es versuchen, ohne hoffentlich allzu … neugierig zu wirken. Jedenfalls sobald meine erste Auslandsreise ansteht. Im Moment wird mich Sunweaver die nächsten Wochen wohl erstmal mit alles andere als interessanter Arbeit zuschütten, um zu sehen, ob ich es auch wirklich ernst meine."

"Dann streng dich an. Ganz egal, was er auch verlangt, du tust es, ohne zu murren." Giles musterte den jungen Malfoy genau. "Wie geht es dir sonst?", wollte er wissen und legte dabei den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Lucius Blick flackerte als er seinen Kopf abwandte: "Ich versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken."

"Du darfst nicht so empfindlich reagieren. Es ist ein Auftrag wie jeder andere auch.", meinte Giles und musterte Lucius noch genauer.

"Ist es das …", murmelte Lucius, ehe er Avery wieder ansah und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, ehe ihn die Stimme in seinem Inneren davon abhalten konnte, fragte er direkt, "… ist es tatsächlich so einfach für dich? Bist du nicht … beschämt? Fühlst dich nicht benutzt und erniedrigt?"

Seiner Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass er das einfach nicht glauben und verstehen konnte.

Giles überlegte einen Moment lang. "Ich schäme mich nicht dafür.", erwiderte er dann und ehe Lucius etwas weiteres sagen konnte, sprach er weiter: "Natürlich fühlte ich mich gedemütigt, als du dabei warst, als der Lord mich bestrafte. Aber die Demütigung war ein Teil der Strafe."

"Und das vor knapp einer Woche? Wie kannst du derart … normal mit mir umgehen, nachdem … nachdem was alles passiert ist?" Lucius' Finger bohrten sich regelrecht in die Sessellehnen, als er sich vorbeugte, sich gerade noch davon abhaltend nicht aufzuspringen und durch den Raum zu laufen, "Vielleicht, wenn es einen Zauber gibt, einen Trick … irgendetwas .. dann – ich bitte dich darum, sag es mir!" 

"Du kanntest diesen Trick doch bereits.", erwiderte Giles und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Stolz... An dem Tag als du deine Maske bekommen hast, hab ich es gesehen. Du warst stolz auf deine Aufgabe... Was ist damit passiert?"

Lucius schwieg eine Weile, wusste er darauf doch nicht wirklich eine einfache, schnelle Antwort zu geben. Die ehrlichste wäre Severus gewesen, so wählte Lucius die nächstliegende Antwort, die zwar nicht ganz zutraf, aber auch einen ganz erheblichen Teil davon ausmachte: "Lestrange, Dolohow, zwei deren Namen ich bis jetzt nicht kenne und … du sind passiert." Doch schaffte er es dabei nicht den anderen Todesser anzusehen. Wieder spürte er die Scham in sich aufsteigen, den Ekel … und die Angst.

Angst um Severus, … den er derart heftig ausgepeitscht hatte, dass Louis' Tränke und Salben plötzlich weit weniger gut wirkten, wie er es schon fast gewohnt war. Lucius hatte nicht gefragt, als der Heiler wieder von seinem Krankenbesuch bei Severus zurückgekommen war, doch alleine die Tatsache, dass ihm das Sitzen auch heute noch nicht wirklich angenehm war, zeigte wie schlimm er seinen Sklaven in Louis' Augen zugerichtet hatte.

"Achso... aber wessen Schuld war es denn, dass du derart bestraft wurdest?", wollte Giles wissen und musterte sein Gegenüber weiterhin genau.

"Meine … natürlich.", erwiderte Lucius diesmal ohne zu zögern. Wusste er doch zum einen, dass dem tatsächlich so war und wäre es zum anderen purer Selbstmord gewesen, etwas anderes zu behaupten. 

Und an seinem Leben, da hing Lucius Malfoy sehr.

"Und warum kannst du es dann nicht als das sehen, was es war? Eine Strafe, die du verdient hast, die dich aber nicht an deinen weiteren Diensten für den Lord hindern darf. Lerne aus dem Fehler... Weder ich, noch einer der anderen lacht über dich oder freut sich übermäßig, wie du es vielleicht denkst. Es war eine Strafe, die jeden von uns genauso treffen könnte, wie sie dich getroffen hat."

Sich wieder in den Sessel zurücksinken lassend dachte Lucius über Averys Worte nach. Sollte es denn wirklich so … einfach sein? Nur eine Strafe … nichts sonst? Wieder glaubte sich Lucius an die Gier und die Lust in Augen und Gesichtern einiger der Fünf zurückzuerinnern und wie sehr diese es genossen hatten, ihn so zu sehen und … mehr. 

"Was denkst du?", fragte Giles nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens nach, als Lucius sich überhaupt nicht mehr rührte.

"Es war überaus deutlich, dass Lestrange und …" Lucius stockte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter, "…die Anderen es genossen haben. Wie könnten sie … wie kannst du mich jemals respektieren, wenn ihr das mit mir habt machen können?"

"Junge.. was glaubst du, hätte der Lord gemacht, wenn wir es nicht genossen hätten?", fragte Giles ungläubig nach. "Sag mir... respektierst du mich?"

"Natürlich!", erwiderte Lucius sofort, fast schon erschrocken über die Annahme, er könnte es nicht. Tatsächlich war Respekt das meiste, was er Avery gegenüber empfand. Respekt vor dessen Art, wie er mit all dem umging, doch nicht zuletzt auch vor dessen Stellung als ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises und seines direkten Vorgesetzten.

"Obwohl du gesehen hast, was der Lord mit mir macht? Wie er mich bestraft?", fragte Giles weiter und beugte sich leicht vor. "Du respektierst mich, obwohl ich dir einen geblasen habe?"

"Du hattest schließlich keine andere Wahl!", widersprach Lucius und sank bleich und rot zugleich werdend noch tiefer in die Sitzkissen des Stuhls hinein, sah dann aber wieder auf und direkt in Averys blaue Augen.

"Und du hattest eine andere Wahl?", fragte Giles zurück.

Sich nun eindeutig fahrig durch die weißblonden Haare streichend schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf: "Nein, aber du kannst doch nicht mich mit dir vergleichen. Du bist … du hast einen Ruf, bist innerhalb der … des Ordens angesehen und respektiert und wenn es etwas gibt das ich begriffen habe dann das, dass ich bei euch … uns … niemand bin."

Lucius war von sich selbst überrascht, dass er auch tatsächlich jedes Wort genau so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Er hatte es begriffen – endlich hatte er es verstanden, dass er nie etwas anderes sein würde als ein Schauspiel zu Seiner Belustigung und dass er auch nie alles würde richtig machen können. Dass es immer etwas geben würde, vor dem er sich ekeln, vor dem er zurückschrecken – und für das schlussendlich bestraft werden würde. So hatte seine Stimme auch mehr resigniert und eine gute Spur verbittert, als ablehnend geklungen.

"Wer gehört alles zum Inneren Kreis... nenne ein paar Namen, die dir einfallen."

Verwirrt seine Stirn runzelnd, zählte Lucius die Namen auf, von denen er sicher wusste, dass sie dazu gehörten, hatte er sie doch gesehen: "Außer dir erkannte ich noch Lestrange, Dolohow, Goyle …Greyback vielleicht noch."

"Und wie viele Namen hätte mir Snape jetzt nennen können? Vorausgesetzt, du hast ihm keinen davon genannt?", fragte Giles weiter. Vielleicht würde der Junge ja von selbst darauf kommen, dass er eben nicht ganz unten stand.

"Vermutlich Greyback und dich …", begann Lucius, der einfach nicht verstand, worauf Avery hinauswollte. Sicher war ihm klar, dass es noch weit mehr geben musste und es wäre auch mehr als gefährlich, würde jeder alle Namen kennen. 

"Genau... jeder kennt nur seinen direkten Vorgesetzten und die meisten wissen einfach, dass Grayback dazu gehört.", meinte Giles und stand auf, um auf den Jugendlichen zuzugehen. Vor Lucius' Sessel blieb er stehen. "Du bist der erste Neuling seit, ich weiß nicht wie langer Zeit, der sämtliche Innere ohne ihre Masken gesehen hat."

"Sämtliche?", wiederholte Lucius sichtlich ungläubig, wusste er doch nicht ob er sich nun eher geehrt, oder doch nicht besser zu Tode verängstigt fühlen sollte. So stellte er die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam: "Aber wieso? Wozu ein solches Risiko eingehen?"

"Weil du eben kein Niemand bist... weil du, selbst wenn du jetzt sehr weit unten stehst, bald aufsteigen wirst. Ich weiß nicht, was der Lord mit dir vorhat.. aber es ist garantiert nicht, dich zum Lustobjekt zu machen."

So schön dieser Gedanke auch sein mochte, konnte Lucius es nicht wirklich glauben, auch wenn er dies natürlich nicht aussprach. Viel mehr sah er darin, dass er alle Gesichter gesehen hatte – auch wenn er sich bei weitem nicht an alle erinnerte – eine weitere Gefahr für sein Leben. Es musste nur ein einziger der Männer und Frauen zu dem Entschluss kommen, es wäre zu riskant, einen Neuling wie ihn mit einem solchen Wissen zu belassen.

Erst dann drang auch der Rest von Averys Worten vollends zu ihm durch. Er würde … aufsteigen? Zu was? Doch hatte Avery nicht eben auch gesagt, dass er nicht als … das, als was er nun offenbar diente, zu bleiben?

Das war wiederum ein Gedanke, der Lucius etwas gab, das er ganz tief in sich vergraben hatte. Hoffnung … und er wusste nicht wirklich, ob er zulassen wollte, diese erneut zu empfinden.

Doch würde Avery das nicht einfach so sagen, um ihn zu foppen – oder etwa doch? Lucius wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er glauben, was er denken, was er … zu hoffen wagen durfte. Wobei er Letzteres lieber gar nicht erst zuließ. So fragte er auch nicht, was ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

War es vorüber? Hatte er den Test bestanden?

Nein … Lucius wollte lieber nicht hoffen. Es war besser, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er auch das nächste Mal, wenn er gerufen wurde, wieder als … Lustobjekt diente. Dass er auch dann wieder Fehler beging, die ihn zu weiteren Strafen führten. Zu weiterer Demütigung und Erniedrigung.

"Danke … aber ich sollte lieber nicht versuchen, an etwas zu glauben, das gründlich begraben wurde. Er war da sehr deutlich gewesen … all die letzten Male."

Giles beugte sich vor, stützte sich dabei rechts und links auf den Armlehnen ab, sodass er mit dem Mund dicht bei Lucius' Ohr war. "Bist du wirklich so arrogant zu glauben, dass er dich mir vorziehen würde?", raunte er leise.

Entsetzt die Luft einziehend, prallte Lucius regelrecht soweit zurück, wie er nur konnte: "Nein … aber was ich glaube oder will, spielt doch gar keine Rolle."

"Richtig.. aber ich sage dir, dass er dich mir nicht vorziehen wird.", murmelte Giles weiter und blickte in Lucius' Augen. "Natürlich sage ich nicht, dass er dich nie wieder in sein Bett holt... aber du wirst nicht meinen Platz einnehmen... nie wieder."

"Das hoffe ich …", erwiderte Lucius heiser, "… für uns beide." Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er nicht wieder … nein, das konnte Lucius nicht glauben.

Giles richtete sich wieder auf und nickte nur leicht. Er hoffte es auch. Sehr sogar. "Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu berichten? Oder irgendwelche Probleme?"

Sich wieder gerader hinsetzend strich Lucius über seine Kleidung, ehe er damit innehielt und seinen Kopf schüttelte: "Nein … ansonsten ist … alles in Ordnung. Severus wird auch nicht mehr in seinen Leistungen nachlassen."

"Wird er Hogwarts über Weihnachten verlassen?", wollte Giles wissen und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin.

"Wenn er seine Noten wieder verbessert, ja. Meine Lektion dürfte … ausreichend gewesen sein, um ein weiteres Schleifen lassen seiner Leistung zu verhindern.", bestätigte Lucius, der sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei fühlte und sich zugleich wünschte, den Schwarzhaarigen wieder bei sich zu haben. Zumal es ihn ärgerte, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, hatte er doch alles Recht gehabt, zu handeln, wie er es getan hatte.

Langsam hob Giles eine Augenbraue. "Lektion?", fragte er nach. "Gehört er zu deiner Familie?" Das wäre eine Erklärung, da es dem Familienoberhaupt, was Lucius ja war, durchaus zustand Regeln aufzustellen und Familienmitglieder zu bestrafen, wenn diese sich nicht daran hielten.

Lucius' Augenbrauen wanderten sichtlich erstaunt nach oben: "In gewisser Weise ja und mehr als das, wobei ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass du ihn so siehst. Das ist … erfreulich."

"Wie sollte ich ihn sonst sehen?", fragte Avery sichtlich irritiert.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Avery nichts von Severus' Status wusste? War das der Grund, warum dieser ihn so … normal behandelte? Lucius konnte das einfach nicht glauben, hatte gerade Avery sie doch schon beide nackt gesehen und sowohl der Sklavenreif, oder auch das Halstuch, als sein Meisterarmreif waren kaum zu übersehen, auch wenn Lucius hoffte, dass die meisten ihn einfach für ein Schmuckstück hielten. Doch gehörte Avery zu einer alten, reinblütigen Familie und war Sein Anhänger, wie konnte es da sein, dass er nicht erkannte, was direkt vor ihm war? Sicher konnte sich nicht jede Familie – eher die wenigsten selbst in Zeiten, als es mehr magiebegabte Sklaven gegeben hatte – einen solchen leisten. Aber ihn zumindest erkennen …

"Dann hast du uns nicht getrennt – Severus in Morgans Gruppe gelassen – weil du von unserem … Verhältnis wusstest?"

"Nun, mir war klar, dass ihr irgendeine Art Beziehung habt.", murmelte Giles, der einfach bei den Gelegenheiten, an denen er Lucius nackt gesehen hatte, emotional viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen war, um auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten, als seine Eifersucht.

Lucius schwieg, begriff er doch nun endlich, dass Avery tatsächlich nichts von Severus' Sklaven- und seinem Meisterstatus wusste. Doch war er sich nicht so sicher, ob das auch gut war. Sicher wollte er nicht, dass mehr als unbedingt notwendig davon erfuhren, aber …

"Wie wichtig ist es", begann Lucius schließlich sichtlich zögernd zu fragen, "… dass du über den genauen … Status derjenigen bescheid weißt, die dir unterstellt sind?" Auch wenn Severus nun in Morgans Gruppe war – getrennt von Lucius – war auch Morgan Avery unterstellt und … es war nicht unmöglich, dass sie gemeinsam jemals wieder einem Einsatz beiwohnten. Zumindest wenn er wirklich glaubte, was Avery ihm zuvor gesagt hatte. Dass er schon bald mehr tun würde, als … als Sexobjekt zu dienen. 

"Status...?", fragte Giles.

Lucius fühlte sich alles andre als sicher, ob er das Richtige tat, doch … nun eine gewisse Sicherheit musste er haben: "Dein Ehrenwort, dass du an niemanden weitergibst, was ich dir jetzt erzähle." Er war von sich selbst überrascht, wie selbstsicher er auf einmal klang. Doch ging es immerhin um Severus – und seine eigene Sicherheit und Zukunft.

"Das kann ich nicht.", erwiderte Giles, ohne zu zögern. "Ich werde nichts vor meinem Lord geheim halten."

"Er weiß es …", versicherte Lucius, ein wenig in dem Sessel nach vorne rutschend und sich vorbeugend.

"Also gut.", stimmte Giles schließlich zu. "Ich verspreche, mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen, außer dem Dunklen Lord."

Noch einige Augenblicke lang sah Lucius fast schon forschend in Averys Gesicht, dessen Augen … ehe er schließlich doch noch aufstand und damit begann in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er konnte dabei einfach nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben. "Severus ist für mich weit mehr als nur ein … Familienmitglied. Selbst wenn ich noch eines hätte, würden diese niemals das für mich tun, was Severus für mich tun wird. Was er für mich bedeutet." 

Giles beobachtete den jungen Mann genau und wartete, dass Lucius endlich zum Punkt kam. Er hatte einen Verdacht, aber er wollte es von Lucius selbst hören.

Schließlich hielt Lucius in seinem Hin- und Hergelaufe inne und wandte sich wieder direkt Avery zu: "Würde ich es ihm befehlen, würde Severus jeden zu töten versuchen, mit allem, was er kann und ist." Und um zu verdeutlichen, dass er wirklich meinte, was er sagte, fügte Lucius stockend hinzu, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies mehr als ungesund für ihn enden konnte: "Sogar … Ihn." 

Giles stand so schnell auf, dass der Sessel, auf den er sich erneut gesetzt hatte, nach hinten wegrutschte. "Was?"

Lucius wich so hastig zurück, dass er fast gestolpert wäre, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte und stehen blieb: "Ich würde natürlich niemals … Es war nur ein Beispiel.", versicherte er beschwörend und mit geweiteten Augen, "… nicht einmal das Mal und das, was ihn an unseren Lord bindet, würde ihn daran hindern. Ganz einfach weil er durch einen noch weit stärkeren Bund mir verschworen ist."

"Sprich nicht in Rätseln! Sag es einfach.", knurrte Giles leise, beruhigte sich aber wieder etwas.

Immer noch zögernd, gab sich Lucius schließlich einen Ruck. Zum einen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr zurück und zum Anderen hätte es Avery so oder so herausgefunden – irgendwann und da hätte er nicht sein Wort, es nicht weiterzutragen bekommen.

Seinen rechten Hemdsärmel hochziehend, förderte Lucius den breiten silbernen Armreif zutage. "Das hier ist bindender als jedweder anders geleistete Schwur."

Giles' Blick wanderte zu Lucius' Handgelenk und seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. "Das ist", hauchte er und trat zu Lucius, um den Reif genauer zu betrachten. "Das mir das nicht aufgefallen ist... Er ist tatsächlich dein Sklave..."

Lucius nickte und war von seinen eigenen Gedanken derart überrascht, dass er sie laut aussprach, so dass er sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Was er im Grunde auch gar nicht tat. "Ich bin für ihn verantwortlich, mehr als für alles andere. Für seine Leistungen ebenso, wie für seine Sicherheit und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er grundlos zu Schaden kommt."

Lucius atmete tief durch, ehe er fast schon sanft, aber bestimmt fortfuhr: "Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um es zu begreifen, aber das hier …", sacht strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den silbernen Reif, "… wirkt in mehr als nur in eine Richtung."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Giles und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Dann ist es tatsächlich gut, dass ich euch getrennt habe. Die Mission muss im Vordergrund stehen... nicht euer Bedürfnis den jeweils anderen zu beschützen."

"Mag sein … nur dass ich, wenn er in meiner Nähe wäre, wenigstens wüsste, wie … ob er mich braucht.", murmelte Lucius, der sich kaum wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte, dass Severus bei Missionen sein könnte, von denen er verletzt oder – schlimmer noch – gar nicht zurückkehren könnte.

"Du arbeitest im Ministerium und wenn du auf Missionen mitgehst, dann nicht in Morgans Team...", erwiderte Giles.

"Im Moment ist es nur ein Praktikum und auch das beginnt erst nächste Woche.", schränkte Lucius ein, den Ärmel wieder über sein Handgelenk ziehend, so dass der Reif nicht mehr zu sehen war.

"Du wirst dich gut genug anstrengen, dass es mehr wird. Außerdem... hast du nicht gesagt, dass es ein erblicher Job ist? Also gehört er dir auf jeden Fall."

Lucius zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern: "Stimmt, verlieren kann ich ihn rein vom Titel her nicht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn auch ausführen kann, oder man mich lässt", widersprach Lucius leise, "… aber ich werde natürlich mein Bestes tun, um Eindruck zu hinterlassen."

"Der Lord mag es gar nicht, wenn gestellte Aufgaben nicht erfüllt werden, Lucius.", murmelte Giles und blickte Lucius warnend an. "Vor allem sind die Worte 'Es war nicht meine Schuld' nichts als eine Ausrede. Also streng dich an... überzeuge jeden dieser Trottel, dass du der beste für den Job bist."

"Das werde ich.", versicherte Lucius, der nicht verhindern konnte, dass er wieder leicht an Farbe verlor.

"Gut.", meinte Giles nur leicht nickend. Dass Lucius' Angst leicht stieg, war deutlich zu sehen und auch beabsichtigt. Nur so würde der junge Malfoy sein Bestes geben.

Sich mit einer unsicheren Geste durch seine weißblonden Haare streichend erkundigte sich Lucius vorsichtig: "Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, möchte ich dich nicht länger aufhalten."

"Du kannst gehen... wenn sich irgendetwas ergibt, weißt du, wie du mich erreichten kannst.", meinte Giles nur und brachte Lucius noch zur Tür, um ihn hinauszulassen.

------

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

**Danke an jeden der so lieb war uns ein Review zu hinterlassen. Ihr macht uns immer wieder Mut weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn mal eine kleine kreative Pause eintritt. ****J**** Jetzt jedoch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel von Leben in Ketten. **

Jedem der die Vorgeschichte interessiert, kann ja mal bei mazipaan reinschaun. Auf ihrem Account wird Kindheit in Ketten geupt, das wir ebenfalls gemeinsam schreiben. Schaut auch ihre anderen Storys an – es lohnt sich!

Kapitel 53

Es war so weit... Severus Snape lag mit weit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und starrte den Himmel aus dunkelgrünem Samt an.

Halloween. 

Aufgekratzt von einer schlaflos verbrachten Nacht und der Aussicht des heutigen Tages stand er auf und zog sich an, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle versuchte er seine übliche kühle Maske zur Schau zu stellen, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen. Und es klappte auch ganz gut, wenn man die sichtlich verängstigten Gesichter einiger kleiner Hufflepuff-Erstklässler als Maßstab nahm, die schnell zur Seite wichen, als er durch die Tür in die Halle ging.

Es waren noch nicht sonderlich viele Schüler da. Immerhin war Samstag. Doch hoffte Severus, dass Lily nicht allzu spät auftauchen würde.

Auch Lily Evans hatte diese, wie auch die Nächte zuvor, kaum ein Auge zubekommen, so aufgeregt und nervös fühlte sie sich. Dass sie Angst hatte, wollte sie sich dabei jedoch nicht eingestehen. Immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor.

Die vergangenen Tage hatte Lily die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, mit dem zermürbenden Ergebnis, dass sie kaum etwas hatte herausfinden könnten, was genau da zwischen zwei Menschen geschah, die intim miteinander wurden. Nichts bis auf die üblichen, allgemein verfassten Liebesgeschichten, in denen es jedoch zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht wirklich ins Detail ging, was genau man nun machte und – wovor sich Lily am meisten fürchtete – eben auch nicht machen durfte.

Seufzend legte sie ihre Bürste beiseite und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der ihr versicherte, dass ihr Haar nie glänzender ausgesehen hätte.

Da sie schon seit über einer Stunde fertig angezogen war und sie es einfach nicht mehr länger aushielt, herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass die zwei Kichererbsen, die ihr im Mädchenschlafsaal am nächsten waren endlich aufwachten, entschied sich Lily dafür, schon jetzt hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen. Vielleicht … vielleicht wäre ja auch Er bereits da.

Mit Händen, die plötzlich feucht wurden, verließ Lily den Mädchenschlafsaal und schlüpfte hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Wenn sie Glück hatte, wären noch nicht viele wach und wenn sie ganz viel Glück hatte, besonders kein Potter, oder einer seiner Kumpane.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es noch recht still. Nur zwei Fünftklässler waren schon da und arbeiteten, weil die Lehrer ihnen in ihrem ZAG Jahr so viele Hausaufgaben aufgaben. In dem Moment, als Lily den Raum betrat, kam auch Remus Lupin die Treppe der Jungenschlafsäle herunter. "Guten Morgen, Lily."

"Remus …" Lily blieb stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, ob auch die anderen drei Jungen gleich folgen würden, ehe sie sich etwas schneller wieder in Bewegung setzte, stutzte dann aber, "… geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst aus als hätte ein Hyppogreif dich überrannt."

So sehr sie die anderen – Black, Potter und Pettigrew – auch nicht mochte, so war Remus Lupin doch noch der einzig vernünftige der vier Jugendlichen. Auch wenn sie es ihm übel nahm, dass er nicht mehr eingriff, wenn deren Späße mal wieder zu weit gingen. Sie verstand einfach nicht, was jemand wie Lupin an den drei anderen Schülern finden konnte.

"Nein.. ist ok. Ich war nur etwas erkältet.", antwortete der Jugendliche und es tat ihm innerlich weh, wie leicht ihm doch das Lügen fiel. "Gehst du schon zum Essen?"

Lily nickte bestätigend: "Ja .. aber du solltest wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, oder zumindest einen heißen Kamillentee trinken."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht.", meinte Remus. "Auch wenn ich gestern Abend schon bei ihr gewesen bin. Vielleicht kann sie mir noch etwas zur Stärkung geben."

"Gut … dann werde ich jetzt zum Frühstück gehen.", verabschiedete sich Lily und wandte sich dem Portrait der Dicken Dame zu, um den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Schließlich wollte sie ihr Glück nicht zu sehr strapazieren und riskieren Potter doch noch zu begegnen.

Remus kam ihr nach und ging ein Stück mit ihr nach unten. "Bis später.", meinte er dann, als er tatsächlich in Richtung Krankenflügel abbog.

Lily lächelte leicht, als sie dies bemerkte, hatte sie doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er ihrem Rat folgen würde. So betrat sie etwa fünf Minuten später die Große Halle, in welcher sich nur die einfanden, die wohl ebenso wenig Schlaf gefunden hatten, oder die die Aufregung ob des anstehenden Halloweenfestes aus den Betten getrieben hatte. 

Suchend glitt ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch und wieder ergriff sie ein Gefühl von Unsicherheit und banger Erwartung, als sie ihre ganz persönliche Fledermaus erblickte.

Irgendwie spürend, dass er angesehen wurde, hob Severus langsam den Kopf und blickte im nächsten Moment in smaragdgrüne Augen. Ganz kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er formte mit den Lippen das Wort 'Bibliothek', ehe er seinen Kaffee austrank und sich erhob, um genau dorthin zu gehen. Denn dort konnte er ungestört mit Lily reden.

Diese wartete noch einen Augenblick, ehe sie selbst sich wieder vom Frühstückstisch erhob und die Große Halle verließ. Gegessen oder getrunken hatte sie nichts. Als sie draußen war, sah sie gerade noch, wie der Schwarzhaarige die Treppe nach oben hin verschwand, und folgte ihm.

In seiner Ecke der Bibliothek wartete Severus dann auf Lily, hoffend, dass sie verstanden hatte und ihm folgte.

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat auch die Gryffindor die Bibliothek, froh dass kaum ein anderer Schüler – gerade an diesem besonderen Tag, wo sich alle auf die abendliche Halloweenfeier freuten – die Schulbibliothek aufsuchte. Das hieß bis auf einen Ravenclaw, der wohl über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen war.

So leise sie konnte, huschte Lily in die Leseecke, in welcher sie Severus zu finden erhoffte.

Dieser lächelte etwas, als Lily um die Ecke kam. "Ich... hab einen Platz für uns.", murmelte er leise, damit niemand sonst es hören konnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass kaum jemand im Moment in der Bibliothek war.

Rote Flecken bildeten sich auf Lilys Wangen, während ein heftiges Kribbeln ihren Körper durchfuhr. "Das ist … schön. Wo denn?", fragte sie flüsternd nach, sicher, dass ihre Augen vor Aufregung glänzten und ihre Hände vor Nervosität zitterten.

"Eine Hauselfe hat mir den Ort gezeigt. Ich... wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du wirklich einverstanden bist.", murmelte Severus leise. Auch seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er horchte immer wieder in sich hinein, ob ihn der Sklavenbund nicht doch irgendwie zu hindern suchte. Doch sein Meister war immer nur wegen anderer Männer eifersüchtig gewesen. Nie, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er irgendetwas bezüglich einer Frau gesagt oder explizit oder implizit verboten.

"Natürlich bin ich das.", platzte es aus Lily heraus, ehe sie nun wirklich dunkelrot anlief. Was musste er nur von ihr denken? Erschrocken sah sie hastig weg.

"Dann komm mit mir.", hauchte Severus und streckte eine Hand nach Lily aus. "Es ist im siebten Stock."

Lily zuckte leicht zusammen, ergriff aber die ihr hingehaltene Hand und atmete innerlich tatsächlich etwas beruhigt auf. Erst locker, dann fester schlossen sich ihre Finger um die des Slytherin und sie lächelte unsicher.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und liefen Hand in Hand durch die Gänge, die Severus möglichst so wählte, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, gesehen zu werden, mehr als gering war. Schließlich blieben sie vor einem Porträt stehen, auf dem ein Zauberer versuchte, Trollen das Ballett beizubringen.

Hier drehte Severus sich um und lief drei mal an einer leeren Wand vorbei. Dabei konzentrierte er sich auf den Satz 'Ich brauche einen romantischen Ort'.

Lily beobachtete mehr als verwundert das Tun des Schwarzhaarigen: "Weißt du den Weg nicht mehr?", fragte sie deutlich zweifelnd.

In dem Moment erschien neben Severus plötzlich langsam eine Tür, wo gerade noch die nackte Wand gewesen war. "Nein.", meinte er nur schmunzelnd, öffnete die Tür und zog Lily in den Raum.

Überrascht nach Luft schnappend folgte Lily ihm und sah sich anschließend staunend um, während ihre Gedanken zu etwas huschten, das sie mal gelesen hatte. Irgendetwas über einen Wunschraum, nein … einen Raum der Wünsche, der in Hogwarts existieren sollte. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es sich hierbei um diesen Raum handelte.

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Severus' Gesicht, während er Lily beobachtete. Den Raum an sich - der Tisch mit der Kerze und den beiden Stühlen, das etwas versteckte Bett im Hintergrund - kannte er bereits, war er doch schon hier gewesen. "Gefällt es dir?"

Überrascht musterte Lily den Raum, das Bett nicht bemerkend. Was immer sie erwartet hatte, ein Tisch und Stühle und eine Kerze waren es jedenfalls nicht gewesen. "Es ist ..", begann sie, stockte dann aber und lächelte leicht, "… es sieht aus wie aus einem Buch."

In Gedanken fügte sie noch einen Kamin hinzu, in dem das Feuer sacht knisterte und einige weiche Felle, die vor diesem auf dem Boden lagen. Als beides plötzlich erschien, war sie viel zu sprachlos, um etwas dazu herauszubringen.

Severus wurde rot und sah zu Boden, denn genau daher hatte er die Idee gehabt. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte er und nahm erneut Lilys so weich scheinende Hand, um sie zum Tisch zu führen.

Dann bemerkte er den Kamin und lächelte. "Eine schöne Idee... Hier wird alles wahr, was du dir wünschst.", erklärte er ihr, als er den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Alles außer Essen. Das habe ich schon gestern Abend hergebracht."

Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst machen sollte, nickte Lily langsam, während sich einige Grübchen in ihre Wangen gruben, als sie erneut lächeln musste und da sie beim Frühstück nichts heruntergebracht hatte, nickte sie leicht. "Etwas …", bekannte sie unsicher, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie auch jetzt etwas herunterbekommen würde.

Severus holte ein kleines Tablett mit einer leichte Kleinigkeit und einer Kanne mit aromatischem Tee von einer Anrichte. Sofort erschienen auf dem Tisch die Gläser und Teller dazu. In dem Buch hatte zwar etwas von Sekt gestanden, aber mit Alkohol hatte Severus keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht und so ließ er lieber die Finger davon. "Setz dich doch." Er zog den Stuhl etwas zurück.

Lilys Augen leuchteten ob dieser Geste auf und plötzlich fühlte sie sich wie eine richtige Dame, eine Lady aus einem der Romane und Heftchen, oder dachte sie ein wenig wehmütig, wie eine der Reinblütigen Hexen, aus einer der Reinblutfamilien. Etwas, das sich diesmal wirklich nicht schlecht anfühlte.

Severus hatte jeden Schritt ganz genau geplant und so setzte er sich ihr nun gegenüber und ließ die Kerzen aufflammen. "Ich hoffe, dir schmecken die Kekse.", meinte er dabei und deutete auf die Platte. Für den Moment war seine Sorge vor dem Kommenden vergessen. Er war mit Lily allein, ohne die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden.

Nach einem mit Schokostreuseln bestückten Keks greifend, biss Lily langsam von diesem ab und ließ sich auch mit dem Kauen Zeit: "Sie sind sehr gut … danke."

Auch Severus nahm sich einen Keks und strich dabei wie unabsichtlich an Lilys linker Hand vorbei.

Diese errötete, zog ihre Hand aber nicht zurück und die andere mit dem noch halben Keks hielt mitten in der Luft inne.

Der Keks war vergessen, als Severus' Daumen weiter über Lilys Handrücken strich und er in die saphirgrünen Augen blickte.

Langsam vertiefte sich das Rot auf Lilys Wangen und sie schlug ihre Augenlider nieder, während allein diese sachte Berührung kleine Flämmchen ihren Arm hinaufjagten. Dass ihrer anderen Hand das Gebäcksstück entfiel, merkte sie kaum.

"Ich...", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und schluckte unsicher. Dann stand er auf und trat um den Tisch herum, um Lily langsam wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen und sie dann ganz sacht zu küssen.

Ohne dass sie wirklich merkte wie, wanderten Lilys Hände um Severus herum und schlangen sich um dessen Schultern, während ihre Augen noch eine Spur größer und ihre Knie eine Spur weicher wurden. Ein Gefühl wie tausend Schmetterlinge tanzte in ihrem Bauch und als der Kuss schließlich endete, war sie es die nach kurzem Atemschöpfen ihre Lippen auf die seinigen legte und ohne ihr Zutun öffnete sich ihr Mund dabei leicht.

Im Küssen war Severus erfahren genug und so fuhr er mit der Zunge sacht über ihre Lippen, ehe er langsam in ihre Mundhöhle glitt und sie ausgiebiger küsste.

Lily war so überrascht, das sie regelrecht erstarrte und sich ihre grünen Augen noch mehr weiteten. Während ein Teil in ihr verlangte zurückzuweichen und sich den Mund abzuwischen, riet ihr ein anderer stehen zubleiben und abzuwarten. Was jedoch beides nicht so einfach war, wurden ihre Knie doch plötzlich ganz weich.

Fragend blinzelte Severus und sah Lily an, als er den Kuss unterbrach. "Was.. was?", fragte er unsicher. "Soll ich erstmal... ohne Zunge?"

Lily schluckte unsicher: "Ich … es ist nur so … so seltsam.", bekannte sie schließlich. 

Severus beugte sich weit vor, sodass er dicht an Lilys Ohr heran kam. "Ich kann mit der Zunge auch andere Dinge machen.", raunte er leise und ließ seine Zungenspitze sacht über ihr Ohrläppchen streichen. Dann zog er sich zurück und sah in die grünen Augen. "Oder.. oder bin ich zu schnell?"

Hatte sie vorher noch das Gefühl gehabt nicht mehr länger stehen zu können, zuckte sie jetzt regelrecht in die Höhe und ein überraschtes: "Oh …", entfleuchte ihren Lippen. Das war … das hatte sich einfach unglaublich angefühlt und Lily war sich absolut sicher, tausend kleine Rinnsale ihr Rückrat hinunterrieseln zu spüren, während sich ihre Arme fester um Sevs Schultern schlangen.

Dass er ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte, ging dabei völlig in dem in ihr tobenden Gefühls- und Empfindungschaos unter.

"Also wohl nicht zu schnell.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige weiter und küsste Lily erneut. Doch diesmal ließ er selbst seinen Mund ein wenig offen, um zu sehen, was sie tun würde.

Zögernd, unsicher erwiderte Lily den Kuss, tat ihrerseits aber nichts weiter, auch wenn sie sich dafür schämte, derart passiv zu sein. Sicher würde Severus wollen, dass sie ihrerseits auch handelte. 

Severus zog sich etwas zurück und lächelte leicht. "Ich mag es, wie du schmeckst.", murmelte er leise, ehe er Lily erneut küsste.

"Du … du auch.", hauchte Lily, die das Gefühl hatte ihn niemals wieder loslassen zu wollen und rückte beim nächsten Kuss noch näher zu ihm, so dass sie nun sogar seinen Körper an dem ihren spürte. Ein Gefühl, das sie deutlich erschauern ließ.

Schon allein diese sanfte Berührung sorgte dafür, dass sich zwischen seinen Beinen etwas regte und gegen Lilys Bauch drückte, was sie deutlich spürte und so rückte sie nun doch einen Schritt zurück, verwirrt nach unten blinzelnd: "Was …?", begann sie, schwieg dann aber dunkelrot anlaufend, als ihr dämmerte, um was es sich dabei handeln musste. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass … langsam sah sie wieder auf und in die dunklen, schwarzen Augen.

"Ja... Es erregt mich, dir so nah zu sein.", murmelte Severus leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch seine Ohren leicht rot wurden. Auch wenn er sonst so erfahren in diesen Dingen war, mit Lily war alles anders.

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, wechselte dann aber zu etwas, das leichter Sorge nahe kam: "Tut … tut es weh?"

"Im ersten Moment... wenn dein Häutchen reißt, tut es schon weh. Aber das sollte schnell vergehen.", erklärte Severus, der alles darüber gelesen hatte, was die Bibliothek von Hogwarts über das Thema hergab.

Lily wurde erst blass, dann tauchten dunkle rote Flecken in ihrem Gesicht auf: "Das … das meinte ich … eigentlich nicht …", stotterte sie, auch wenn das tatsächlich eine der Fragen gewesen war, die sie sich zu stellen vorgenommen hatte, aber ganz sicher gewesen war, nicht den nötigen Mut dazu zu haben.

"Ich … ich meinte eigentlich, ob …", wieder sah sie nach unten zu der leichten, aber dennoch sichtbaren Ausbuchtung an der Hosenfront, "… es …", wieder brach sie ab und schüttelte ihren Kopf, unfähig ihre anfangs gedachte Frage nun in die richtigen Worte zu kleiden und stieß daher fast schon eilig hervor, "… also, als ich so dicht bei dir war da … es fühlte sich … fest an."

"Es ist etwas unangenehm beim Gehen, aber sonst tut es nicht weh.", erwiderte Severus, der nun auch rote Wangen hatte. "Setzen wir uns... dann geht es besser.", meinte er dann und deutete auf das Bett, das nur halb hinter einem Vorhang zu sehen war.

Der Hand folgend starrte Lily einen Moment lang überrascht auf das Bett, nickte dann aber schwach. Natürlich war hier ein Bett … wie sonst sollten sie auch … auf dem Boden wäre wirklich nicht allzu bequem, das war selbst ihr klar.

Sacht legte Severus eine Hand auf Lilys Bauch und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Geht es dir zu schnell? Dann... dann musst du das bitte sagen.", wisperte er leise.

"Ich … ich weiß es nicht.", gestand die Rothaarige leise. "Ich … ich fühle mich einfach so … so unbeholfen."

"Das macht doch nichts.", erwiderte Severus möglichst beruhigend. "Ich fühle mich auch sehr unsicher... immerhin bist du... das erste Mädchen."

Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über Lilys Gesicht, während die Hand auf ihrem Bauch eine unheimliche Wärme in ihr aufsteigen ließ und sie sich fast schon unbewusst etwas fester dagegen drückte.

Severus führte sie nun ganz zum Bett und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Bettkante, wo er sie erneut sanft küsste.

Wieder erschauerte Lily und sie war sich sicher, dass sich Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper bildete. So weich … leicht feucht und dann diese geöffneten Lippen … und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, entwich ihr ein leises Stöhnen, was sie erschrocken zusammenfahren und noch roter werden ließ.

"Du siehst gleich noch viel schöner aus, wenn du rot wirst.", raunte Severus, während er anfing über Lilys flachen Bauch zu streicheln.

Als Ergebnis auf diese Worte noch röter werdend, musste sich Lily zusammenreißen, um nicht kichern zu müssen, und wieder entwich ihren Lippen ein angenehmes Seufzen, als die Hand ganze Schmetterlingsscharen in ihrem Bauch aufflattern ließ.

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er vorsichtig Lilys Pullover aus der Hose zupfte und eine Hand darunter verschwinden ließ, um den Bauch richtig zu streicheln. 

Erschrocken einatmend zuckte Lily im ersten Moment zurück, ehe sie wieder erstarrte: "Es … es tut mir leid…", stammelte sie mit einer Stimme, die deutlich heller war und auch irgendwie atemloser als sonst, "… ich fühl mich so … so kindisch und … wenn du mich berührst dann ..." Sie stockte und flüsterte zum Schluss hin regelrecht beschämt: "Ich fühl mich, als würden tausend Schmetterlinge auf einmal in mir tanzen." Angespannt und unsicher sah sie wieder zu ihm auf, fast schon damit rechnend, dass er sie auslachen würde.

"Das ist doch schön... es zeigt, dass es dir gefällt.", wisperte Severus sacht zurück, beugte sich vor und küsste die weichen Lippen sanft. Dabei ließ er seine Hand vorsichtig höher wandern, stutzte aber plötzlich und sah irritiert in Lilys Augen.

Wieder wurde alles ganz warm und weich, als die Finger höher wanderten und sie erneut seine Lippen auf den Ihrigen spürte. Es fiel Lily immer schwerer nicht einfach nachzugeben und rücklings ganz auf das Bett zu sinken. Das plötzliche Innehalten half ihr jedoch, ihre Sinne wieder einigermaßen zusammenzukriegen und so drückte sie ihre Ellenbogen, die bereits verdächtig eingeknickt waren, rasch wieder durch. _‚Wieso hört er auf?'_, war Lilys erster benommener Gedanke, gefolgt von einer vagen Furcht, dass irgendetwas an ihr war, was ihm nicht gefiel und die Idee, welche sie bei der Wahl und Verzauberung ihrer Dessous gehabt hatte, kam ihr plötzlich wahnsinnig albern und kindisch vor, was sie dazu brachte sich noch gerader hinzusetzen, während sie die Hand unter ihrem Pullover plötzlich als gar nicht mehr so angenehm wie zuvor empfand. Eher … störte es sie jetzt.

"Was ist das?", fragte Severus neugierig und auch etwas verwirrt, während seine Finger über den Rand eines weiteren Kleidungsstücks fuhren, das er dort nicht erwartet hatte.

Wieder sah sich Lily vor dem Spiegel, als sie sich heute Morgen nach dem Duschen angezogen hatte. Sah die seidene Unterwäsche und den wie eine Fledermaus geformten BH, welcher wie ein silbern gesponnenes Netz an ihrer ansonsten nackten Haut lag und wenn sie sich bewegte, hatte es den Anschein, als würden sich die zwei ihre Brüste haltenden Schwingen entfalten und sie schützend umhüllen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ihr nicht albern vorgekommen, war doch Severus ihre Fledermaus und wusste sie doch, dass er sie beschützen und ihr niemals wehtun würde.

Jetzt jedoch fühlte sie sich gänzlich anders. Auf dem Bett weiter zurückrutschend, war dies doch die einzige Richtung, in der sie sich von der Hand unter ihrem Pullover zurückziehen konnte, schüttelte Lily deutlich beschämt ihren Kopf: "N … nichts …"

Nun wurde Severus mehr als unsicher und senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, dass... dass ich nicht so bewandert bin. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was... Sind die Unterhemden von Mädchen so kurz?" Mit einem fast schon flehenden Blick sah er wieder auf.

Das erste, was Lily empfand war Überraschung, gefolgt von einem ehrlich verständnislosen Blick ihrerseits: "Das … das ist kein Unterhemd", brachte sie schließlich hervor, ehe sie plötzlich begriff. "Du hast noch nie einen BH gesehen?" Das war etwas, was sie sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen konnte, es sei denn … es gab so was in der Zaubererwelt nicht und die Hexen hier benutzten etwas anderes, um ein übermäßiges Wippen zu stoppen.

Zögerlich schüttelte Severus den Kopf. "Ich.. habe Frauen nur in Büchern ohne Kleidung gesehen und.. da hatte keine... nunja. Da wurde nichts dergleichen erwähnt.", erklärte er leise. "Darf ich es sehen?"

Lily zögerte, wurde noch um einige Schattierungen dunkler und nickte schließlich langsam: "So … so lang du mich nicht auslachst.", murmelte sie schwach, rutschte zum Bettrand, stand auf und trat vor den Kamin zu den Fellen, so dass sie nun mit dem Rücken zu dem Slytherin stand und griff mit leicht bebenden Fingern nach ihrem Pullover, atmete noch einmal tief durch und zog ihn schließlich langsam hoch und über ihren Kopf aus.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und trat langsam näher, um sacht hinten über den Verschluss zu streichen. Doch wartete er, bis sie sich von allein umdrehte.

Erschauernd spürte Lily, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken und ihren Armen bildete und sich ihre Härchen aufrichteten. Die Hände vor ihrer Brust überkreuzend drehte sie sich ganz langsam zu ihm herum.

"Du musst dich nicht schämen.", murmelte Severus und griff ihre Handgelenke, um sanft die Arme fortzuziehen.

Sich nicht wirklich gegen dieses Tun sträubend flackerte Lilys Blick unsicher: "Ich … es war eine dumme Idee …" Es nicht mehr ertragend ihn länger anzusehen wandte sie ihren Blick auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als er die Fledermaus betrachtete. "Ich finde es hübsch.", wisperte er, ehe er sanft am Dekollete entlang streichelte

Diesmal war Lily viel zu angespannt, um die Berührung wirklich genießen zu können: "Du ... du findest es nicht zu … albern?" 

"Warum sollte ich es albern finden? Ich mag Fledermäuse.", murmelte Severus leise und lächelte sanft, auch wenn ihm dieses Kleidungsstück als Ganzes merkwürdig vorkam, fand er die Form schön.

"Wirklich?", flüsterte Lily, ihren Blick nun wieder seinem Gesicht zuwendend. 

"Hab ich je gelogen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, ehe er sich langsam vorbeugte und seine Lippen sacht auf die weiche Haut, oberhalb des schwarzen Kleidungsstücks drückte. 

"Nein …", murmelte Lily, ob dieses ganz besonderen Kusses unwillkürlich tief einatmend, was sich ihre Brüste augenblicklich heben ließ.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht. "Möchtest du lieber hier bleiben?", fragte er dann leise, während seine Finger wieder sacht über die Brüste strichen.

Nickend bestätigte Lily, ja … hier am Kamin .. das wäre wie aus einer der Geschichten, die sie so wunderbar romantisch gefunden hatte.

Erneut griff Severus nach ihrer Hand und setzte sich dann, sie mit sich nach unten ziehend. Neugierig betrachtete er dann wieder das Kleidungsstück. "Wozu ist es da?", wollte er wissen, während er nach einem Weg suchte, es zu öffnen. 

"Es …", Lily stockte kurz und sah für einen Moment in die Flammen, ehe sie wieder in diese dunklen Augen blickte, die für sie mehr waren als tote Kiesel, "… stützt und … naja wenn ich schneller laufe, oder so … verhindert es, dass … ich zu sehr auffalle."

"Wie auffallen?", fragte Severus, während er stirnrunzelnd den Stoff genauer untersuchte und schließlich hinter Lily rutschte, wo er den Verschluss fand. Doch war er dennoch nicht näher daran, ihn zu öffnen. 

Kurz runzelte sich Lilys Stirn, konnte sie sich doch nicht vorstellen, dass Severus wirklich nicht wusste, was sie meinte. Oder wollte er sie nur ablenken? Wenn ja, dann gelang es ihm: "Wenn … ich renne, oder springe oder so und keinen BH anhabe, dann … ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass ..", Himmel sie kam wohl wirklich nicht darum herum es auszusprechen, "… dass sich die Busen bei uns … Frauen heftiger bewegen? Und da das … nicht schicklich ist und außerdem auch nicht … angenehm, tragen wir halt einen BH, oder ein Top … oder so."

"Aha.", kam nur von Severus, allerdings weniger weil er verstanden hatte, sondern eher weil es ihm gelungen war, den Verschluss zu öffnen. Zufrieden lächelnd rutschte er wieder etwas um Lily herum.

Nun da sie nicht mehr mit Erklären beschäftigt war, spürte Lily abermals die Unsicherheit in sich hochschwappen, als sich dann auch noch der BH lockerte und fast löste, hatte sie beinahe automatisch ihre Hände wieder vor ihren Brüsten verschränkt. Sie fühlte sich so … nackt. Selbst der Umstand, dass sie ihre Hose noch trug, änderte nichts daran. 

"Du... du musst dich nicht schämen.", murmelte Severus leise und strich wieder über die Haut oberhalb der um die Brust geschlungenen Arme. Dann zog er sich etwas zurück und entledigte sich ebenfalls seines Pullovers und Unterhemdes. 

Angespannt, aber mit weit geöffneten Augen konnte Lily ihren Blick nicht von Severus nun entblößtem Oberkörper wenden. Auch wenn sie ihn bereits einmal nackt gesehen hatte, damals am nächtlichen See, so war dies doch etwas völlig anderes, auch wenn sie jetzt fast wieder dasselbe dachte und diesmal auch laut aussprach: "Du bist schön …" Doch auch wenn es sie danach verlangte, ihre Hand auszustrecken und diese blasse Haut zu berühren, wagte sie es von sich aus nicht dies zu tun.

"Viel zu dürr.", widersprach Severus sofort und er wusste sehr genau, dass das stimmte. Zumindest sorgte der Glamour dafür, dass er so dermaßen unansehnlich war. Wie Lily immer wieder betonen konnte, dass sie ihn schön fand, konnte der Schwarzhaarige auch nach all den Wochen noch nicht verstehen.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, zog Lily ihren Zauberstab aus der extra verlängerten Hosentasche und rief die Keksschale zu sich, welche dann auch schon durch den Raum schwebte und zwischen ihnen landete: "Daran kann man arbeiten.", erklärte sie lächelnd, merkte aber erst jetzt, dass dadurch ihr nun nicht mehr gehaltener BH linksseitig ganz herabgerutscht und ihre eine Brust so ganz entblößt hatte.

Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf, weil er genau wusste, dass nichts helfen würde, egal wie viele süße Teilchen er aß.. außer dass seinem Meister vermutlich die Augen herausfallen würden, wenn er den Glamour abnahm und einen fetten Sklaven finden würde. Doch lächelte er, als das störende Kleidungsstück herabrutschte. "Du bist schön...", murmelte er nun seinerseits.

Rot werdend zögerte Lily noch einen Augenblick lang, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, wie albern sie sich verhielt und … schließlich saß er ja auch oben herum nackt vor ihr. So löste sie auch ihre zweite Hand und das genügte, um den Trägerlosen und nur hinten geschlossenen BH ganz herabrutschen zu lassen.

Langsam hob Severus eine Hand, berührte Lily jedoch nicht. "Darf ich?", bat er leise.

Nun nur noch verlegener werdend, nickte Lily langsam, hoffend, dass er sie deswegen nicht für schamlos hielt. Doch war sie selbst viel zu gespannt, wie es sich anfühlen würde.

Er rutschte etwas näher, nachdem er die Kekse wieder weggeschoben hatte, und berührte mit zwei Fingern sehr sanft die Haut oberhalb der rechten Brustwarze und streichelte sacht darüber. "So weich...", hauchte er staunend und seine Augen leuchteten, ehe er die Hand ganz um die Wölbung legte und die Brust hielt.

Die Gänsehaut, die sich ob der ersten, fast schon federleichten Berührung auf ihrem ganzen Körper bildete, da war sich Lily absolut sicher, war auf keinen Fall zu übersehen, doch als die Hand sich dann ganz um eine Brust legte, war jedwede diesbezügliche Sorge schlagartig aus Lilys Gedankenwelt verschwunden, als sie nur noch eines tat. Fühlen! 

Sie wagte kaum zu atmen vor lauter Bangen, dass die Hand sich bei der geringsten Bewegung von ihr lösen würde, so wundervoll fühlte es sich an. Und so saß sie vollkommen still da. Reglos bis auf den Ausdruck puren Staunens und der Freude, die sich ihre Augen und Lippen weiter öffnen ließen und, da war sie sich sicher, auch aus ihren grünen Augen herausstrahlten.

Lächelnd hob Severus auch die zweite Hand und legte sie unter die andere Brust, sodass er nun beide hielt. Dann strich er zugleich mit beiden Daumen über je eine Brustwarze.

Nun war es vorbei mit ihrer Reglosigkeit, als Lily überrascht ob dieses Tuns nach Luft schnappte und sich gerader hinsetzte, was sie zugleich die beiden auf ihr liegenden Hände noch intensiver spüren ließ. "Merlin …", hauchte sie mit sich weitenden Pupillen, während sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nippel verhärteten und etwas in ihrem Unterleib leicht zusammenzuziehen begann.

Langsam war nun sie es, die näher an Severus heranrutschte und da sich ihre Knie zuvor fast schon berührt hatten, zog sie ihre untergeschlagenen Beine auseinander und, da es anders nicht ging, wollte sie Ihm näher kommen, um des Slytherins Hüfte herum. Gleichzeitig begannen sich ihre eigenen Hände zu verselbstständigen. Während ihre linke Hand sacht durch das strähnige Haar fuhr, streichelte ihre rechte über die linke Schulter.

Severus lächelte leicht, fragte sich aber im selben Moment das erste Mal, wie Lily wohl auf sein überschnelles Ansprechen auf jede Berührung reagieren würde. Schon jetzt war seine Hose mehr als prall gefüllt. Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste sie wieder sanft.

Wohlig in den Kuss hineinseufzend schlossen sich Lilys Augen halb, während sich ihre Lippen nun fast schon automatisch etwas öffneten, um so auch seine Zunge einzulassen. Was weiter unten mit ihm geschah, bemerkte sie dabei nicht.

Langsam und diesmal sehr zögerlich strich Severus' Zunge über die leicht geöffneten Lippen und er blickte dabei in die grünen Augen, um zu sehen, ob Lily sich wieder davor ekelte. Wenn sie es wirklich nicht wollte, würde er auf Zungenküsse ganz verzichten.

Diesmal zog sich Lily jedoch nicht zurück, auch wenn sie dieses seltsame feuchte Gefühl immer noch verwirrte, so war es diesmal jedoch kein Ekel, den sie empfand, und ganz langsam, zögernd, öffnete sie ihren Mund weiter.

Die Hände von ihrer Brust nehmend, schlang Severus stattdessen seine Arme um Lilys Körper und zog sie dichter an sich heran, sodass ihre Oberkörper dicht aneinander gedrückt waren. Da Lilys Beine um seinen Leib geschlungen waren, drückte sie nun auch gegen seinen Schritt, was ihn erregt in den Kuss stöhnen ließ. 

Lily fühlte sich schier überwältigt. Von dem Kuss, der eindeutig hör- und wie ihr plötzlich auch bewusst wurde, spürbaren Erregung, die von Severus ausging, als auch dem Umstand, dass er sie so dicht an sich herangezogen hatte und nun festhielt. Ihre Arme ebenfalls fest um ihn schlingend, spürte Lily wie sich das merkwürdige Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib verstärkte und als sie dann so überdeutlich seine Erregung an sich gedrückt fühlte, geschah etwas, das sie vor Scham regelrecht erstarren ließ.

Das spürte auch Severus und zog sich langsam von dem Kuss zurück, um Lily anzusehen. "Was.. Was hast du?", fragte er sanft, während er ihr weiterhin über den Rücken streichelte. Er fand es wunderbar, wie heftig sie reagierte, als hätte sie noch nie so gefühlt, wäre noch nie erregt gewesen.

"Ich … ich … ich fürchte, ich hab … ich muss …", begann Lily von sich selbst entsetzt zu stammeln, als ihr vollends bewusst wurde, was eben geschehen war, gegen die in ihre Augen tretenden Tränen ankämpfend, "… es tut mir leid. Ich … ich muss nur eben …", und dann geschah etwas, wobei sie glaubte, vor Scham sterben zu müssen, als sich ihre Umgebung veränderte und sie nicht mehr vor dem Kamin saßen, sondern in einer Dusche - wobei sie selbst völlig nackt war und ein Lappen dort war, wo ihre mehr als feuchte Unterhose gewesen war.

Fast glaubte sie, ihre streng religiös erzogene Großmutter wieder vor sich zu sehen, wie sie sie damals in ihrem Zimmer erwischt hatte, sich selbst erkundend und dann hatte sich dieses wundervolle Gefühl plötzlich in einen einzigen Alptraum verwandelt, als ihre Großmutter sie gezwungen hatte sich ganz auszuziehen – vor ihr – und sie dann in die Dusche gezerrt hatte. Noch lange Zeit später glaubte Lily deren Stimme zu hören, die sie beschimpfte und ihr vorhielt, dass so etwas keiner Frau passieren durfte. Dass es schmutzig war und abstoßend und dass sie dafür für ewig verdammt sein würde.

Auch wenn Lily weder an Gott noch den Teufel glaubte, war die Angst und die Überzeugung, dass so etwas nicht sein durfte, geblieben. Wie tief es sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein eingegraben hatte, wurde ihr erst jetzt schlagartig bewusst.

Vollkommen entsetzt über diese Reaktion trat Severus einfach mitsamt seiner Hose ebenfalls unter die Dusche und nahm Lily in den Arm. "Beruhige dich.. es... es ist völlig normal.", murmelte er leise, weil er nun verstand, was los war. "Dein Körper bereitet sich schon darauf vor.. Das ist alles."

Die Hände vors Gesicht schlagend schluchzte Lily auf und wäre sicher zu Boden gesunken, hätte der Slytherin sie in diesem Moment nicht umarmt, während ihr knallrot anlaufendes Gesicht sogar ihren roten Haaren Konkurrenz machte: "Bitte .. .ich … das ist … es … es geht bestimmt gleich wieder weg … tut mir so leid ..", stammelte sie dabei vollkommen geschockt und zutiefst getroffen von sich selbst. Dabei störte es sie weniger, dass er sie nun ganz nackt sah, als viel mehr dieser. . schaudernd fiel ihr rechter Arm herab und sie riss sich fast schon den Lappen fort, war doch nun ohnehin schon alles zu spät und Severus würde sie gewiss zutiefst verabscheuen. Doch wollte sich der Raum nicht erneut verändern, sondern blieb weiter das, was er war – eine Offenbarung ihrer Schande und ihrer Verderbtheit.

Gedankengänge, von denen Lily zwar wusste, dass sie vollkommener Unfug waren, nur half dieses reine Wissen nicht aus, sie aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen und sich entsprechend elend zu fühlen. Das war bestimmt nicht das, was Severus sich für heute vorgestellt hatte und was dies betraf auch nicht, was sie sich ersehnt hatte. Oder sollte dies die Strafe dafür sein? Lilys Zittern verstärkte sich noch mehr, dabei das sie beide durchnässende Wasser kaum spürend, auch wenn sie fast schon dankbar dafür war, dass nun alles an ihr nass und feucht wurde. Vielleicht fiel das Andere dann ja nicht so auf.

Severus stellte das Wasser ab und zog Lily aus der Dusche. "Dir muss nichts leid tun.", murmelte er leise, während er ein großes flauschiges Handtuch um Lily schlang. "Beruhige dich wieder..." 

Es war nicht die Kälte, die sie zum Zittern gebracht hatte, dennoch war sie dankbar für das Handtuch und … für seine Fürsorge. Oder tat er es nur, weil er sie nicht mehr ansehen wollte? _‚Jetzt hör aber auf mit diesem Unsinn!'_, schalt sie sich gleich darauf voller Zorn selbst und tatsächlich war es dieser Zorn und Severus' Nähe der ihr schließlich half, sich wieder einigermaßen zusammenzureißen. "Und… und ich hab gedacht, alles gelesen zu haben …", murmelte sie, den Slytherin mehr als unsicher ansehend.

"Dann hast du das mit dem Feucht werden aber ziemlich übertrieben.", murmelte Severus und strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, während ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte. Dann konzentrierte er sich, sodass sie wieder vor dem Kamin standen.

Für einen Moment regelrecht geschockt, starrte Lily ihr Gegenüber an, ehe ihr zusammen mit der leichten Berührung dämmerte, dass dies ein Scherz gewesen war und ganz langsam begannen auch ihre Mundwinkel zu zucken. Doch zu einem richtigen Lächeln brachte sie es nicht. Als sie dann wieder vor dem Kamin standen, schmolz der empfundene Schrecken jedoch mit dem wärmenden Knistern der Flammen dahin und zurück blieb ein beunruhigendes Gefühl der Traurigkeit: "So hast du dir … diesen Tag sicher nicht vorgestellt.", brachte sie schließlich unter gesenkten Augenlidern leise hervor.

Severus kramte nach seinem Zauberstab und trocknete seine Hosen. "Muss... er denn zu Ende sein?", fragte er leise nach und dabei war deutlich zu hören, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie jetzt abbrachen.

Überrascht und nicht wenig unsicher sah Lily wieder auf: "Wenn es nach mir ginge…" Sie stockte und ließ sich seine Worte und besonders deren Betonung erneut durch den Kopf gehen "Nein." Und allen verschwundenen Gryffindormut zusammennehmend fragte sie dann unerwartet direkt: "Du … du verachtest mich also nicht … deswegen?"

Am liebsten hätte sie die Worte zurückgenommen, doch nun war es zu spät.

"Warum sollte ich? Du verachtest mich doch auch nicht für das, was ich bin... und zu was ich erzogen wurde.", erwiderte Severus ruhig und setzte sich dann wieder hin, wobei er Lily weiter festhielt, damit auch sie nach unten auf das Fell zurücksank.

Lily starrte ihr Gegenüber regelrecht empört an, als sie wieder saß: "Was für ein Unsinn, natürlich nicht!"

"Na siehst du.", erwiderte Severus lächelnd und küsste Lily sanft. Dann streichelte seine Hand erneut über ihren Oberkörper und er genoss die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern. 

"Aber das ist … nicht dasselbe ..", murmelte Lily, schwieg dann aber, als sie erneut seine Berührung spürte und seufzte leise auf, wobei ihr das Handtuch aus den Händen glitt und herabrutschte.

Severus küsste sie nochmals und nahm dann ihre Hände und legte sie auf seinen Hosebund. "Findest... du nicht, dass ich noch zu viel anhabe?", raunte er leise.

Mit ihren Augen ihren Händen folgend, zögerte Lily nur einen Moment, ehe sie langsam ihre Finger in den Hosenbund schob und ihn vorsichtig nach unten zog. Erst einige Sekunden später realisierte sie vollkommen, was sie sah. Nämlich bloße Haut … kein weiterer Stoff … und etwas, dass sie beinahe dazu veranlasst hätte, den Hosenbund abrupt wieder loszulassen.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf das, was sie bisher nur als einfache Zeichnungen gesehen hatte.

Severus beobachtete ihrer Reaktion und wusste nicht so recht, was er daraus machen sollte. Eigentlich trug er mittlerweile wieder Unterwäsche, da Lucius es ihm erlaubt hatte. Aber heute hatte er darauf verzichtet und fragte sich nun, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war

"Wow …", war das erste, was Lily hervorbrachte, ehe sie langsam die Hose weiter herunterzog, nun noch vorsichtiger werdend. Erst als sie sie soweit unten hatte, wie es ging, sah Lily wieder auf und in seine dunklen, irgendwie unsicher wirkenden Augen: "Darf ich …", sie stockte von ihren eigenen verwegenen Gedanken erschreckt, die so gar nicht zu dem passten, was sie wenige Minuten zuvor noch beherrscht hatte.

"Alles.", erwiderte Severus sofort und war gespannt, was sie tun würde. Gleichzeitig setzte er sich etwas anders hin, um sich die Hose ganz herunter zu ziehen.

Für einen Moment überrascht und zugleich verunsichert starrte Lily noch einen Moment lang in Severus' Gesicht, ehe sie langsam wieder nach unten sah, bemerkend, dass sie nun wohl beide völlig nackt waren. Ganz langsam, aber von ihrer eigenen Neugier getrieben nicht innehalten könnend, streckte Lily ihre linke Hand aus und hielt kurz vor dem Ziel noch einmal inne, ehe sie schließlich federleicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen das berührte, von dem sie immerhin wusste, dass es das war, was, wenn sie tatsächlich soweit ging, in sie eindringen würde.

"So weich ..", hauchte sie vollkommen überrascht, damit irgendwie nicht gerechnet habend und von ihrem eigenem Tun plötzlich mutiger werdend, streichelte sie noch einmal darüber, diesmal über die ganze Länge hinweg.

Severus stöhnte laut auf und keuchte erregt.

Sofort zog Lily ihre Hand wieder zurück: "Oh nein .. hab ich … ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!", entschuldigte sie sich deutlich erschrocken. 

Mit leicht glasigem Blick sah Severus sie an. "Wie? Nein... Das fühlt sich sehr gut an.", raunte er heiser.

Sekundenlang starrte Lily ihn an, berührte ihn dann aber wieder, diesmal wenn möglich noch vorsichtiger als zuvor, während ihre andere Hand sanft über seine Schulter strich: "Sicher?", fragte sie deutlich unsicher nach.

"Jaaaah", brachte Severus etwas gedehnt hervor. Es fühlte sich so vollkommen anders an, wenn Lily ihn berührte. Ihre Hände waren viel kleiner, zierlicher und so viel weicher wie die seines Meisters. Schon jetzt nach diesen wenigen Berührungen bildete sich der erste Lusttropfen an der Spitze. "Greif... greif fester... zu. Es.. es tut nicht.. weh."

Tief einatmend legte Lily nun ihre ganzen Finger um das sich nun gar nicht mehr so weich anfühlende, aufgerichtete Körperteil und strich langsam erst herab und dann wieder herauf, dabei ihren Blick weiterhin aufmerksam auf das irgendwie entrückt wirkende Gesicht gerichtet haltend. Ja … Severus schien alles andere als Schmerzen zu haben, eher im Gegenteil und derart ermutigt, beugte sie sich in ihren Handbewegungen nicht innehaltend vor und fing seine Lippen mit den ihrigen ein, wobei sich dabei der Druck ihrer auf- und abgleitenden Finger noch weiter verstärkte.

Severus stöhnte erneut in den Kuss hinein und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich davon abzuhalten, jetzt gleich die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dann blickte er Lily wieder an und lächelte leicht, während seine Hände wieder ihren Weg zu ihrem Bauch fanden. Doch dieses Mal streichelte er nicht nach oben zur Brust, sondern langsam nach unten.

Fast schon automatisch ihren Bauch einziehend, hielt Lily kurz inne, machte dann aber weiter und zwang sich langsam und ruhig bleibend wieder auszuatmen. Etwas das nicht so einfach war, bei der sich schlagartig wieder einstellenden Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper und dem eisigen Rinnsal, das ihre Wirbelsäule herabglitt.

Nein, sie wollte nicht nachdenken, sich nicht wieder erinnern, dass … sie wollte nur fühlen und … auch genießen dürfen. So küsste sie ihn abermals von sich aus, während ihre auf seiner Schulter liegende Hand sich fester um ihn schlang und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, war es plötzlich ihre eigene Zunge, die zaghaft über seine Lippen strich.

Instinktiv öffneten sich Severus' Lippen, um sie einzulassen, während seine Finger durch Lilys rötliches Schamhaar strichen und schließlich zum ersten Mal ihre Klitoris berührte.

Nun war es Lily, die auf- und in den Kuss hineinstöhnte, während ihre sein steifes Glied massierende Hand kurz fester zudrückte und wäre sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, wäre sie sicherlich zurückgewichen. So jedoch drückte sie sich nur näher an ihn heran – und an die so unglaubliche und nie da gewesene Empfindungen in ihr aufwallen lassenden Finger. Fast wie von selbst öffneten sich ihre Beine wieder weiter und schlangen sich abermals um seine Hüfte, während ihre Zunge nun das erste Mal in seinen Mund glitt und … plötzlich verstand sie, wieso er es so zu mögen schien, dies bei ihr zu machen.

Erneut entschlüpfte ein lautes Stöhnen Severus' nun uncharakteristisch roten Lippen, während er sich gegen die Hand drängte und gleichzeitig in kreisenden Bewegungen mit zwei Fingern Lilys Lustpunkt verwöhnte, wie er es in einem etwas ausführlicheren Buch gelesen hatte.

Ihre Hand schneller auf und ab bewegend, schnappte Lily bei dem, was seine Finger bei ihr auslösten, regelrecht nach Luft, dabei den Kuss unterbrechen müssend, um das Atmen nicht ganz zu vergessen. Wieder spürte sie, wie sie feucht wurde und wollte schon abermals zurückweichen, doch hatte sie sich inzwischen so mit- und um ihn verschlungen, dass dies nicht ging und sie sich ihm so stattdessen eher noch weiter entgegen schob, als sie sich erhob und seine Finger nun noch weiter an ihr herab gleiten konnten. .

Er spürte ihre Feuchte und gerade das erregte ihn noch mehr. Langsam legte er sie auf den Rücken und wisperte beruhigende und liebevolle Worte in ihr Ohr. Severus konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr er das hier wollte, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers ersehnte, und wie anders es war als mit einem Mann, wie viel besser!

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des sanften Streichelns und Küssens, legte er sich langsam auf Lily und blickte ihr in die vor Lust nur noch mehr leuchtenden grünen Augen. Er spürte ihre Unsicherheit, genau wie ihr die seine sicherlich nicht entging. Hektisch atmend wartete er einen Moment, ob sie bereit war, ehe er versuchte langsam in sie einzudringen.

Lily wusste nicht wann, nein sie wusste ganz sicher, dass sie sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so voll von Leidenschaft gefühlt hatte. Fast als wäre ihr Körper und ihr Verstand das erste Mal völlig Eins miteinander und wartete nur darauf, diese Einheit auf denjenigen auszuweiten, von dem sie spürte, dass es ihm genauso ging.

Zitternd vor Erregung lag sie da und schloss ihn in die Arme, als Severus sich über sie legte, spreizte von ganz alleine ihre Beine, als wäre dies das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt und hielt dann doch den Atem an, als sie spürte, wie er gegen sie drängte und instinktiv verspannte sie sich und drückte ihre Oberschenkel wieder ein Stück zusammen, während ihre Arme sich nur noch fester um seinen Rücken schlossen und sie sich an ihm festhielt. 

Plötzlich war die Sicherheit, die sie eben noch so allumfassend gespürt hatte, dabei zu bröckeln, auch wenn ihre Lust schier noch weitere Höhen zu erklimmen schien, war da nun doch die Angst vor dem Schmerz, vor dem Unbekannten wieder da. 

Severus legte seine Unterarme so seitlich unter Lilys Rücken, dass er mit den Händen ihre Schultern halten und sie somit daran hindern konnte, nach oben wegzurutschen, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. "Es... es wird jetzt einmal weh tun.", murmelte er leise und sah in ihre Augen. "Bereit?"

"Nein …", antwortete Lily mit nun doch hörbar von Unsicherheit geprägter Stimme, atmete dann jedoch zittrig ein, zwang sich ihre Beine wieder weiter zu öffnen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich entspannter war dabei und setzte hinzu, "… aber ich will dich in mir spüren, Severus. Ich… vielleicht… wenn du mich dabei küsst…"

Sofort beugte Severus sich nach unten und legte alle Zärtlichkeit und dann auch alle Leidenschaft in den Kuss. Als Lily sich dabei wieder entspannte und erneut ein leises, sich so unglaublich erregend anhörendes Stöhnen von sich gab, drang Severus mit einem Ruck tiefer ein und drückte Lily dann fest an sich.

Es war so plötzlich, dass Lily kaum Zeit hatte einen leisen, mehr überraschten, als wirklich von Schmerz erfüllten Schrei auszustoßen, welcher ohnehin nicht sehr laut war, waren ihre Lippen und auch ihre Zungen doch noch miteinander verbunden.

Es tat weh – keine Frage. Sogar so sehr, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber weit mehr als der bereits jetzt langsam wieder abklingende Schmerz war die Lust und das Gefühl des Ausgefüllt seins.

Es war so unglaublich … so vollkommen einnehmend, … dass sie kaum alles auf einmal erfassen konnte und auch das half, den Schmerz zu verdrängen, mit Dingen, die weitaus besser und angenehmer waren und als ihr das bewusst wurde, wirklich bewusst, dass ihre Angst zwar nicht unbegründet, aber viel zu viel Platz in ihrem Denken eingenommen hatte, musste sie plötzlich lachen. Lachte, vor Erleichterung und Freude und hob ihre Beine, schlang sie um seine Hüften und hielt ihn einfach nur fest bei und in sich und sprach so auch aus ganzem Herzen: "Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape.", hob ihren Kopf dicht an sein rechtes Ohr und hauchte noch einmal, "… ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie geliebt habe, meine Fledermaus."

Severus' schwarze Augen, die sonst lediglich schwarze leblose Kieselsteine waren, schienen einen Augenblick zu leuchten, den Glamour zu überstrahlen. Doch konnte dies auch das flackernde Licht des Kaminfeuers sein. Mit einem weiteren Kuss begann er sich langsam in Lily zu bewegen. "Ich.. ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte er dabei.

Lily stöhnte unwillkürlich laut auf, klammerte sich noch fester an ihn, hielt sich regelrecht an ihm fest und wollte doch alles spüren, alles fühlen … und tat es auch. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, wie vollkommen sie sich und was dies betraf, auch den sich in ihr bewegenden, sie haltenden Körper über ihr verspürte und es brauchte nicht lang, bis ihr Atem sich unkontrolliert beschleunigte, sich ihr Unterleib regelrecht zusammenzuziehen schien, ihre Hüften sich zitternd emporhoben und eine wahre Sturmflut sie schlussendlich mit sich zu reißen begann.

Im selben Moment wie er mit einem Schrei kam, erschien plötzlich das Bild eines weißblonden Mannes vor Severus' innerem Auge und er fragte sich, was sein Meister wohl mit ihm machen würde, erführe er jemals hiervon. Schwer atmend sank er auf den weichen Körper und schloss die Augen, wobei er aber darauf achtete, nicht sein gesamtes Gewicht auf Lily zu legen. 

Auch Lilys Atem war mehr ein Keuchen und sie fühlte sich so unendlich ermattet, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Denn es war eine wohlige Mattigkeit, eine Erschöpfung, die aus zu viel Glück geboren zu sein schien und so hielt sie ihn, als er auf sie sank, weiter fest. Genoss einfach seine Nähe und das Gefühl, dass er immer noch in ihr war. Wollte dieses Gefühl auch niemals wieder missen, auch wenn ihr natürlich klar war, dass es nur von kurzer Dauer sein konnte.

Erst jetzt nahm Lily das sachte Knistern und Knacken des Kaminfeuers wahr und fühlte das weiche Fell unter ihrer nackten, von Schweiß glänzenden Haut. In diesem Moment war sie vollkommen zufrieden.

------  
TBC


	54. Chapter 54

**Kapitel 54**

Mit dem letzten Oktobertag - ein Halloween das wohl für immer unvergesslich bleiben würde - ging auch der Herbst sehr abrupt zu Ende. Severus Snape stapfte nur durch eine dünne Schneedecke in Richtung Hogsmeade und blickte dabei bleich und unsicher starr geradeaus. 

Er war volljährig und durfte deswegen auch das Gelände verlassen, wenn kein Hogsmeadewochenende war. Und genau diesen Umstand gedachte sein Meister ganz offensichtlich weidlich auszunutzen, wie der kurze Brief in seiner Robentasche bewies.

Und Severus konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er Angst hatte.

Seit dem Vorfall mit der Peitsche hatte er weder mit seinem Meister gesprochen, noch einen Brief von diesem erhalten und nur Louis, der einige Male da gewesen war, um ihn zu untersuchen, hatte versichert, dass Lucius in Ordnung war.

Noch immer mehr als müde, da er die Nacht über wegen des Briefes nicht wirklich hatte schlafen können, ging Severus schließlich auf das kleine Häuschen zu, was versteckt am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes lag.

Leise trat er ein und ging sofort in den Salon.

Zu viele Wochen waren vergangen, seit Lucius Malfoy seinen Sklaven, seinen … Freund das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und er war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen beiden dieses letzte Aufeinandertreffen jemals wieder würde vergessen können. War es doch der Tag gewesen, an dem Lucius das erste- und hoffentlich auch letzte Mal zur Peitsche gegriffen hatte.

Trotz dieses Umstandes, oder gerade wegen diesem, hielt er sich nicht lange damit auf, etwas zu sagen oder auf etwas zu warten, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den hereingekommenen und löste zuallererst den Glamour von ihm, ehe er Severus auch die Kleidung vom Leib und über die Lehne eines nahe stehenden Stuhls hexte.

"Dreh dich um …", befahl er ruhig, auch wenn er die Anspannung und das leichte Zittern nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten in der Lage war. Was würde er zu sehen bekommen? Hatte er Severus gar für immer entstellt?

Auch der junge Sklave bebte innerlich vor Angst, zeigte dies nach außen hin aber nicht. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich, während er sich fragte, ob er nun wieder bestraft werden würde... ob Lucius vielleicht etwas über sein Verhältnis mit Lily Evans herausbekommen hatte. 

Dennoch zögerte er nicht weiter, als er bereits nackt war, sondern drehte sich um und blickte die Tür an, sich nur eben gerade so noch davon abhaltend, auf die Knie zu fallen. Doch das sollte er vor seinem Meister nur tun, wenn dieser es verlangte.

Die Striemen auf dem bleichen Rücken waren nur noch sehr leicht zu sehen, wenn man wusste, wohin man schauen musste. Noch eine Woche vielleicht und sie würden verschwunden sein. Narben hatte es dank Louis' Kunst nicht gegeben, auch wenn dieser sich sehr hatte anstrengen müssen.

Lucius, der unbewusst den Atem angehalten hatte, stieß diesen nun langsam wieder aus, war das, was er zu sehen bekam, doch nicht das, was er erwartet und zugleich befürchtet hatte. Es würde heilen … vollständig, daran hatte er nun keinen Zweifel mehr. Aber seine Hoffnung, dass auch die letzten Spuren bereits verheilt wären, wurde dennoch enttäuscht.

Langsam trat er an den Schwarzhaarigen heran, hob seine Hand und strich ganz leicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen über einige der noch sichtbaren Stellen. "Tut es noch weh?", fragte er schließlich leise, nun wieder angespannt ob der möglichen Antwort wartend.

Die Muskeln an Severus' Rücken zuckten leicht, doch gab er dem unbewussten Drang, sich vor der Hand zurückzuziehen, nicht nach, sondern stand vollkommen still da. "Nein, Meister.", antwortete er sofort, ohne zu zögern.

"Gut … das ist … gut.", atmete Lucius auf und schwieg dann wieder, seine Hand zurückziehend. 

Reglos stand er einige Augenblicke da, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und fragte: "Du verstehst, wieso ich es getan habe?"

"Ich habe mir angemaßt, Eure Entscheidungen meine Zukunft betreffend zu beurteilen, und anstatt sie einfach hinzunehmen, habe ich meine Pflicht vernachlässigt, mein Bestes zu geben. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Meister.", antwortete Severus ruhig und emotionslos, ohne sich zu bewegen oder auch nur den Blick von der Tür vor sich abzuwenden.

Lucius nickte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Severus dies natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Doch tat es weh… es schmerzte so unerwartet und so heftig, dass keinerlei Gefühl mehr in seiner Stimme für ihn mitschwang … nichts … Er hatte ihn verloren. Die Freundschaft … das Vertrauen … die Zuneigung … hatte er ,wie es schien, aus seinem Freund herausgepeitscht und einen perfekten Sklaven zurückgelassen.

Davon hatte Louis ihm nichts erzählt und auch das schmerzte. Tat so unglaublich weh, als würde eine eisige Hand durch seine Brust hindurch sein Herz umschließen. Wie es schien, hatte er mit dieser einen, einzigen Tat, die sein natürliches Recht gewesen war, alles zerstört, was er, seit er Severus akzeptiert hatte, zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

Seine Augen schließend, trat Lucius noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück und mit einer Stimme, die er selbst kaum erkannte, so voller unterdrücktem Kummer klang sie, gab er nur einen weiteren Befehl, an sein nun perfekt funktionierendes, lebendes Besitztum: "Du kannst dich wieder anziehen, wenn du willst." 

Langsam drehte Severus sich um und sah Lucius etwas irritiert und ungläubig an, ehe er den Blick wieder senkte. "Ihr... Ihr wollt mich nicht.. erneut bestrafen, Meister?", wisperte er leise und mit nun auch selbst leicht bebender Stimme, während er eine zitternde Hand nach seinen Kleidern auf dem nahen Stuhl ausstreckte.

Lucius hatte sich gerade umwenden wollen, erstarrte dann aber regelrecht: "Hätte ich denn einen Grund dazu?", brachte er entsetzt hervor, diesmal nicht einmal mehr versuchend seine Gefühle zu verbergen. _‚Mordraud nein … was kann er denn schon wieder angestellt haben?' _

"Ich... nein... Es klang… nur so.", stammelte Severus leise und schloss dann die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, sich gut zu benehmen, sich richtig zu benehmen, ganz so wie ein Sklave es sollte. Doch schaffte er es irgendwie nicht wirklich. Schaffte es nicht, in Lucius einfach nur seinen Meister zu sehen.

"Es tut mir leid, Meister. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.", murmelte er schließlich wieder leise.

"Was klang wie …", fragte Lucius leicht erstickt und gegen das Gefühl gleich in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen ankämpfend, nachdem er sich schließlich doch umgewandt hatte und nun seinerseits mit dem Rücken zu seinem Sklaven stand. Den Hinweis, dass dieser alles fragen konnte, sparte er sich. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn mehr, nach dem was er diesem angetan hatte.

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und krallte seine Hände in die Kleidung. "Was sollte ich denken, Meister? In Eurem Brief stand nur, dass ich mich hier einfinden soll. Dann kam ich herein und Ihr habt mich sofort nackt ausgezogen und mir befohlen mich umzudrehen.", antwortete er leise. "Ich hatte Angst, dass ich... ich erneut durch irgendetwas Euren ... Unmut erregt habe."

Lucius drehte sich abrupt wieder um und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an, der immer noch so verdammt verführerisch nackt dastand. Hatte er sich eben verhört, oder hatte dieser tatsächlich … gerade von sich aus mehr als ein Ja, oder Nein Meister gesprochen? Zumal es nicht einmal wirklich eine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage gewesen war. Ein einfaches … Eure Stimme, hätte auch genügt und mehr hatte Lucius auch nicht mehr erwartet.

Dann dachte er abermals an das, was Severus gesagt hatte und … schluckte betroffen. Er hatte recht … wieder einmal. Er hatte ihn ja nicht einmal begrüßt, geschweige denn gesagt, dass dies keine erneute Strafe sein würde … ja nicht einmal gesagt, dass er nur sehen wollte, ob … aber jetzt konnte er es: "Ich … wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wollte mich … versichern."

Lucius seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war ein ausgemachter Trottel. "Es tut mir leid.", sagte er ehrlich und meinte damit keineswegs die Strafe, die er ihm verabreicht hatte, sondern dass er ihm erneut und diesmal nicht nur vollkommen unnötig, sondern auch – wieder einmal – unbewusst einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte und so klang seine Stimme reichlich zynisch, als er fortfuhr: "Ich scheine ein Talent dafür zu haben, dich unbeabsichtigt in Furcht zu versetzen."

Langsam lösten sich Severus' plötzlich so kalt scheinende Finger von den Sachen und er drehte sich ganz zu Lucius um. Konnte es sein, dass dieser es… wirklich ernst meinte? 

Zögerlich machte der Schwarzhaarige einen Schritt auf seinen Meister zu. Dann einen zweiten... abwartend ... unsicher, ob er es durfte.

Lucius stand einfach nur da. Reglos … und abwartend. Er wagte kaum zu atmen und dennoch glaubte er sein eigenes Luftholen überdeutlich zu hören. Nicht auch nur einen Finger rührte er, aus Furcht, was auch immer da gerade geschah, zu unterbrechen.

Als keine abwehrende Reaktion kam, machte Severus noch einen weiteren Schritt, ehe die nächsten paar sich fast überschlugen. Jede Vorsicht über Bord werfend, warf er sich Lucius einfach an den Hals und klammerte sich fest. Dass er allein dafür schon wieder hart bestraft werden konnte, war ihm in dem Moment egal.

Lucius' Gedanken rasten und schienen zugleich vollkommen still zu stehen und in den ersten Augenblicken wagte er nicht, sich zu rühren, zu überwältigend war das, was da soeben passiert war. Langsam, zögernd … fast als würde er etwas unendlich Zerbrechliches berühren, legte auch er seine Arme um Severus und ein Laut, halb ungläubiges Lachen, halb erleichtertes Aufstöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und auch wenn er gegen das seinen Hals hinaufsteigen wollende Weinen ankämpfte, kam er gegen die aus seinen blaugrauen Augen hervorquellenden Tränen nicht an.

"Ich dachte...", hauchte Severus mit eng werdender Kehle, aber sich doch durch jahrelange Übung am Weinen hindernd. "Ich dachte, dass Ihr gar nicht mehr mit mir reden würdet... mich einfach nur ignorieren und benutzen würdet, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Weil... Ihr habt Euch gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Nicht mal Louis hatte je einen Gruß von Euch für mich."

Nun wurde Lucius' Umarmung doch fester, sicherer, als er dies hörte … nicht nur die Worte, sondern auch dass sie überhaupt gesprochen wurden: "Ich werde immer mit dir reden … ganz gleich was geschieht, oder was ich – oder du – getan haben. Es … es war nur eine Strafe Severus … das … das bedeutet nicht, dass ich weniger für dich empfinde, als davor, oder ich dich weniger achten würde. Ich … ich war nur so enttäuscht … Ich …" Lucius stockte. Verstummte, ehe er damit herausplatzen würde, was er sich für Severus bestandenen Hogwartsabschluss aufheben wollte.

"Ich weiß das jetzt, Meister... und ich werde nie wieder Eure Entscheidungen in Frage stellen.", erwiderte Severus mit leiser, demütiger Stimme, ließ dabei aber seine Umarmung keinen Augenblick lang leichter werden.

Lucius schwieg, wusste er doch nicht, ob ihm das nun gefallen sollte, oder doch eher wieder beunruhigen. Langsam begannen seine Hände über den Rücken zu streicheln, doch stoppte er sich sofort, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat. War dies doch der denkbar falscheste Zeitpunkt dafür.

Sicher hatte er sich vorgenommen heute wieder Sex zu haben und zwar einen, bei dem er selbst derjenige war der bestimmte … bei dem er sich nicht benutzt fühlte, wie er es die letzten Wochen immer und immer wieder getan hatte, rief ihn sein Lord zu sich. Besonders an das letzte Mal erinnerte sich Lucius mit schaudern … als nicht nur der Dunkle Lord, sondern auch Avery sich in ihm bewegt hatten und er es einfach zugelassen hatte. Sich sogar soweit hatte gehen lassen, dass er es nach außen hin … rein die körperliche Lust, den damit verbundenen Schmerz … sogar hatte genießen können. Zumindest so lange er nicht darüber nachdachte. So lange er seinen Geist, seinen Verstand, sein Innerstes vor dem, was mit ihm geschah, verschlossen hielt. 

Wäre Severus nicht von sich aus auf ihn zugegangen, was an sich schon ein kleines Wunder war, dann hätte er ihn bestimmt schon auf den Knien vor sich gehabt, seine Hände in das schwarze Haar vergraben und diesen wundervollen Mund um seine schwellende Erregung geschlossen.

Doch jetzt konnte Lucius es nicht mehr … und er wollte es auch nicht mehr. Nicht jetzt … und nicht so. Severus bei sich zu haben, ihn einfach festzuhalten mit dem Wissen, dass er ihn nicht ganz verloren hatte, war umso vieles besser. Zwar rein körperlich unbefriedigender, aber für das, was wirklich wichtig war, für seine Seele, das was Lucius, seitdem er ihn ausgepeitscht hatte, so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. 

Schließlich nach unendlich langen und doch gleichzeitig viel zu schnell vergehenden Minuten löste sich Lucius, deutlich widerwillig von seinem Sklaven und fragte nun auch wieder etwas gefasster: "Möchtest du etwas essen?" Er für seinen Teil hatte das Gefühl, seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig gegessen zu haben und … es stimmte sogar auch.

"Gern, Meister.", erwiderte Severus und schluckte dann etwas schwerer. "Ich muss gestehen... ich habe nicht gefrühstückt.", setzte er leiser und deutlich unsicher hinzu. Immerhin hatte er den Befehl genug zu essen, um nicht noch mehr abzunehmen. Aber an diesem Morgen hatte er nach der schlaflos verbrachten Nacht nichts herunterbringen können.

Doch Lucius dachte in diesem Moment nicht daran, dass er etwas Derartiges befohlen hatte: "Gut … dann muss ich mich ja nicht genieren, meinen Hunger auszuleben." 

Dann trat er von Severus zurück: "Ich habe im ersten Stock, gleich rechts neben dem Muschelbad ein Zimmer für dich herrichten lassen. Madam Malkin war so gut, ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu schicken. Vielleicht gefällt dir ja das ein oder andere, das du gleich anprobieren willst."

Mit Sicherheit wollte Lucius nicht, dass Severus sich unwohl fühlte und vielleicht konnte er ihm ja so zeigen, dass er nicht daran dachte – O.k dachte schon, aber es nicht tun wollte – bei passender Gelegenheit über ihn herzufallen.

Davon einmal abgesehen half es Lucius immer, wenn er sich entschuldigen wollte, oder das Gefühl hatte, etwas wieder gut zu machen, Dinge zu verschenken. Dass die Sachen nicht wirklich Severus gehören würden, oder zumindest dass dieser es nicht so sehen könnte, schob Lucius Malfoy rigoros beiseite. 

Langsam nickte Severus und trat nun ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, als Lucius ihn losließ. "Danke, Meister." Damit trat er zu seinen Schulroben und nahm sie in die Hand, um nach oben zu gehen und sich umzuziehen. Diese Begegnung verlief dann doch vollkommen anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

In dem Zimmer angekommen trat der Schwarzhaarigen ans Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Lucius indessen rief Dobby zu sich und befahl dem überglücklich wirkenden Hauself ein reichhaltiges Frühstück aufzutragen und eine Überraschung für Severus. Was … da ließ Lucius ihm völlig freie Hand.

Nachdem Dobby wieder verschwunden war, verwandelte Lucius den Esstisch und die Stühle so, dass statt diesen nun ein dicht am Boden befindlicher, lang gestreckter Tisch war und statt der Stühle je eine ebenfalls kaum den Boden an Höhe verlassende Liegecoach. Der Tisch war gerade einmal so hoch, dass man, wollte man tatsächlich sitzen, gerade seine Beine darunter ausstrecken, oder im Lotussitz nicht an der Tischplatte anstoßen konnte. Ein Schwung Kissen rundete das Bild ab, auf denen man faulenzen oder sich zum Essen gemütlich abstützen konnte.

Einige Augenblicke später kam Severus wieder in den Raum. Er hatte eine elegante schwarze Hose an, dazu ein dunkelgrünes enges Shirt mit silbernen Stickereien über der Brust, das gut mit dem Halstuch harmonierte, das er noch immer als Halsreif trug.

Lucius, der gerade das eben von Dobby servierte Essen begutachtet hatte, dabei widerstehend unter die silbernen, abgedeckten Schalen zu blicken, die je eine vor seinem und Severus' Teller standen und wohl die von ihm gewünschte Überraschung enthielten, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Miene deutlich erhellte: "Du siehst …", begann er, stockte dann und korrigierte sich schnell, "… Madam Malkin hat diesmal wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack bewiesen."

"Danke, Meister. Auch für die Sachen. Sie sind alle sehr schön.", erwiderte Severus, während er sich über das Shirt strich, was wohl aus Seide war, so fein wie es sich anfühlte.

Lucius lächelte erfreut und wies auf die Sitzliegemöglichkeiten: "Ich denke auch, Dobby hat sich selbst übertroffen." Er musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, Severus mit seinen Augen nicht gleich wieder auszuziehen und er war äußerst dankbar dafür, dass er sich noch nicht umgezogen hatte und so noch die weite blauseidene Hose trug, welche er heute bei seinem überraschend gut verlaufenden Praktikum im Ministerium angehabt hatte. Natürlich zusammen mit einem ebenso edlen Hemd und einer noch teureren Robe. Doch letzterer hatte er sich bereits gleich nach seiner Ankunft in diesem Haus zusammen mit dem übergeworfenen Mantel entledigt.

Langsam setzte Severus sich auf die tiefliegende Couch und blickte zu Lucius auf. "Wie... wie läuft es bei Euch, Meister? Werdet Ihr noch... oft gerufen?", fragte er leise nach, weil er sich die letzten Wochen über auch immer wieder darüber Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Sich ebenfalls setzend, blieb Lucius entgegen seines ursprünglichen Gedankens sich auszustrecken, bei dieser Frage dann doch aufrecht sitzen und schlug nur die Beine unter sich und dem Tisch ineinander. "Ich durfte einige neue … Erfahrungen sammeln.", antwortete er schließlich, nicht sicher, ob er darüber sprechen wollte. 

Severus stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, um sich neben Lucius zu setzen. Dann legte er seine linke Hand vorsichtig auf die rechte des Blonden und hielt sie fest. Was sollte er auch schon anderes tun? Und nachfragen wollte er nicht weiter, weil er seinen Meister nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte.

Lucius, der mehr auf den Tisch als auf alles andere gestarrt hatte, zuckt im ersten Moment zusammen, sah dann aber überrascht und erleichtert zugleich, dass es kein anderer als Severus war, der sich da neben ihn gesetzt und seine Hand ergriffen hatte.

"Danke …", sagte er leise, während sich seine Finger der rechten Hand in die Linke des Schwarzhaarigen verflochten.

"Keine Ursache, Meister.", murmelte Severus, den Druck der schlanken Finger erwidernd. "Wol.. wollen wir essen, Meister?", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken, das er nun am liebsten gar nicht erst angesprochen hätte.

Lucius nickte – und zog seine Hand zurück, als er merkte, dass es Severus wohl unangenehm wurde: "Auf was hast du … Hunger?", brachte er gerade noch das letzte Wort abändernd hervor. Auf was hast du Lust, hätte wohl auch als überdeutliche Aufforderung gelten können und soweit sich Lucius erinnerte, es auch zwischen ihnen bereits getan. 

Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel und er sich danach sehnte endlich wieder der aktive, fordernde Part in seinem Sexualleben zu sein, so würde er dazu weder heute, noch wohl bei ihrem nächsten Treffen kommen. Jedenfalls nicht, wollte er das an unsicherer Beziehung, die auf äußerst wackligen Beinen stand, nicht völlig zerstören.

So konzentrierte er sich mit einem flüchtig bedauernden Lächeln auf den wirklich hervorragend gedeckten Tisch. Dobby hatte wirklich nichts ausgelassen, was man sich zu einem guten Frühstück wünschen konnte.

"Alles, was Dobby herrichtet, ist lecker.", erwiderte Severus und blickte auf seine Hand, die Lucius wieder losgelassen hatte. Dann erhob er sich zögerlich und setzte sich wieder auf seine eigene Liegecouch zurück.

Das, da war sich Lucius sicher, würde ein sehr langer Tag werden. Es sei denn ihm fiel etwas ein, mit dem er die Zeit vertreiben konnte, ohne dass er dauernd daran denken musste, wie es denn wäre, wieder … tief durchatmend nahm sich Lucius etwas von dem noch leicht dampfenden Rührei, schmierte sich eine Brotscheibe dick mit Butter ein und begann anschließend zu essen. Dabei vermied er es krampfhaft zu oft zu dem Schwarzhaarigen ihm gegenüber zu blicken. Zu sehen wie diese schlanken, geschickten Hände das Besteck hielten, wie dieser köstlich weiche Mund sich um das Essen schob und …

Mit leisem Klirren stieß Lucius sein Fruchtsaftglas gegen seinen Teller, als er es etwas zu abrupt wieder abgestellt hatte. Dabei erinnerte er sich gar nicht daran, überhaupt etwas getrunken zu haben. Doch das nun leere Glas sagte ihm da etwas anderes.

Severus, der sich mehr auf seinen Teller konzentriert hatte, um seinen Hunger zu stillen, zuckte zusammen, als das Klirren erklang. Fragend sah er Lucius an, ob er irgendetwas überhört hatte und sein Meister nun dadurch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Doch schien dies nicht der Fall zu sein.

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und es kostete Lucius all seine Selbstdisziplin, den Hunger, den er empfand und den kein Lebensmittel stillen konnte, aus seinem Blick herauszuhalten. "Was hältst du von einem Ausflug?", und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der letzte im Verbotenen Wald nicht wirklich in angenehmer Erinnerung bei seinem Sklaven verblieben war, fügte er noch rasch hinzu, "… in die Winkelgasse. Oder … wenn du willst nach Muggellondon."

"Da... war ich noch nie.", erwiderte Severus und lächelte kurz leicht. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Meister?", fragte er dann leise nach.

Das Glas langsam loslassend nickte Lucius: "Natürlich … ich zieh mich nur eben um und du solltest dir auch was Wärmeres raussuchen. Ach ja … keine Roben, oder Umhänge, so was tragen die Muggel nicht."

Damit erhob sich Lucius und ging bemüht langsam aus dem Zimmer, eilte schließlich die Treppe hinauf und hinein in das nächstgelegene Bad, was zufällig das war, das neben Severus' neuen, eigenen Räumen in diesem Haus lag und stieg ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen sich zu entkleiden, in das tiefe Becken hinein, wo er anschließend das Wasser mehrere Grade an Temperatur verlieren ließ.

Aufkeuchend biss Lucius die Zähne zusammen, nicht nur weil es ihm wie beabsichtigt alles zusammenzog, sondern auch weil es wirklich verdammt kalt war und er nur hoffen konnte, dass es in Muggellondon genügend Ablenkung für ihn gab, so dass er nicht dauernd nur an das Eine denken musste, was er tatsächlich am liebsten getan hätte.

Severus ging ebenfalls nach oben und als er das Keuchen aus dem Bad hörte, ging er hin und sah durch die offene Tür. "Meister?", fragte er leise und legte dabei den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. "Das müsst Ihr nicht tun, Meister."

Zitternd vor Kälte und anderen, einfach nicht fort zukriegenden Empfindungen drehte sich Lucius der Türe zu: "Oh doch … ich muss ..", stieß Lucius schließlich mit zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, "… es sei denn, du würdest wollen, dass ich dich hier und jetzt … benutze." Oh ja .. .er hatte nicht vergessen, was Severus ihm noch gesagt hatte.

Tief Luft holend tauchte Lucius anschließend ganz unter und für einige Sekunden vertrieb der Kälteschock tatsächlich jedweden Gedanken an das aus ihm, was er am liebsten getan hätte. 

Severus schluckte kurz, trat dann aber ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne. "Dazu bin ich da... Meister. Ich.. bin Euer Sklave, Ihr… Ihr solltet Euch nicht so quälen. Und... Und es ist auch. . schmeichelhaft, dass Ihr mich... begehrt." 

Mit ihm ins Gesicht tropfenden Haaren und ohnehin vollkommen durchnässt starrte Lucius in die schwarzen Augen … und schluckte. "Du machst es einem … mir … verdammt schwer dich nicht zu wollen.", flüsterte er schließlich heiser, mit vor Kälte zitternden Lippen.

Tief durchatmend schloss er kurz seine Augen und strich sich die Haare nach hinten: "Aber ich _werde _widerstehen … und du bist bei Slytherin mehr für mich als nur mein … mein Sklave!"

Sich umdrehend, sodass das Wasser wild um ihn herumspritzte, stieg Lucius aus der großen, in den Boden eingelassenen Wanne, die wohl eher einem Pool oder einer geöffneten Muschel glich, schwang seinen Zauberstab und war im nächsten Moment wieder trocken.

"Wir gehen jetzt nach Muggellondon … ein Eis essen. Oder was immer man dort macht … ich habe kürzlich im Ministerium eines dieser Flugblätter über Muggelkunde in die Finger bekommen. Da stand etwas von … Kindos … eine Einrichtung, in der man Geschichten erzählt bekommt, samt Bildern und Tönen und … nun ja .. .es soll eine recht interessante Erfahrung sein. Mit … Popdorn und irgendeinem Zuckergetränk …", redete er einfach wild drauf los, alles, um nur nicht daran zu denken, dass Severus ihm eben quasi angeboten hatte … nein … er tat es nur, weil er musste, nicht weil er wollte und ginge Lucius jetzt darauf ein, dann … dann würde er das wieder zerstören, was er durch seine durchaus berechtigte, wenn auch zu unbeherrschte Strafe beinahe völlig vernichtet hätte. Das Gefühl mehr als nur einen Sklaven in Severus zu haben … einen Freund.

Wieder huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Severus' Gesicht. Er war unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass Lucius' noch immer oder viel eher wieder mehr in ihm sah, als nur einen Sklaven. Am Anfang des Schuljahres schien das noch anders zu sein. "Das klingt... interessant.", meinte er dann dazu, als er aufstand und zur Tür ging, um sich nebenan noch etwas Wärmeres überzuziehen.

Halb erleichtert und halb enttäuscht sah Lucius dem davongehenden hinterher, schüttelte dann jedoch über sich selbst den Kopf: "Lucius Malfoy … du bist ein Narr …", murmelte er leise, ehe er sich in das andere links vom Muschelbad befindliche Zimmer begab, in welchem er meist nächtigte und begann sich nun doch auch noch umzuziehen. Dabei achtete er darauf, eine dunkelgrüne Hose mit etwas festerem, wärmerem Stoff und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli herauszusuchen.

Nur einen dickeren Pullover über das Shirt ziehend und sich einen Umhang umlegend, den er in einen langen Mantel verwandelte, trat Severus wieder nach draußen in den Gang, um auf Lucius zu warten. Mit seinen langen Haaren hatte er sich gar nicht erst beschäftigt, da er davon ausging, dass Lucius ihm sowieso wieder den Glamour auferlegen würde und seine Haare dann sowieso nur noch schulterlang waren.

Lucius, der sich statt eines Umhangs einen hoch geschlossenen schwarzen Gehrock angezogen hatte, schloss gerade die letzten Knöpfe an seinem Kragen, schnappte sich zwei grüne Schals und warf einen davon Severus zu, ehe er seinen Zauberstab in den von Dobby gebrachten schwarzen Gehstock steckte, den er nun fast immer bei sich trug. Er hoffte, dass er so ein möglichst muggeltaugliches Erscheinungsbild abgab, hatte er doch Arthur Weasley, einen im Ministerium in der Muggelabteilung arbeitenden Kollegen, schon einmal in einem ähnlichen Kleidungsstück herumlaufen sehen und wie man ihm zugetragen hatte, sammelte und trug dieser Weasley alles zusammen, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Wenn schon für nichts anderes, musste dieser verrückte Zauberer doch wenigstens dafür gut sein, dass er sich unerkannt unter den Muggeln bewegen konnte. 

Severus wickelte sich den Schal um den Hals, sodass nun garantiert nichts mehr von dem schwarz-silbernen Halstuch zu sehen war. Dann wandte er sich der Treppe zu, um nach unten zu gehen. "Wo kann... man Muggelgeld bekommen, Meister?", fragte er auf halbem Weg nach unten nach.

Lucius blieb einen Moment lang irritiert stehen, ehe er schließlich meinte: "Ich nehme mal an, dass ich in Gringotts etwas einwechseln kann … also geht's wohl doch zuerst in die Winkelgasse." Als sie zur Haustüre heraus waren, richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sklaven und wenige Augenblicke später stand dort wieder der Severus Snape, den alle Schüler in Hogwarts kannten.

Severus' rechte Hand hatte sich regelrecht in seinem Mantel festgekrallt, als er die Magie des Glamour auf sich spürte. Sonst zeigte er mit keiner Regung, wie enttäuscht er war und innerlich schalt er sich einen Narren, dass er in den zwei Sekunden, die er aus der Tür heraus war, noch geglaubt hatte, dieses eine Mal als er selbst gehen zu dürfen. 

Kurz glaubte Lucius aus Richtung eines der dichter ans Haus heranreichenden Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen gehört zu haben, doch als er genauer hinsah, war einzig ein rotes Eichhörnchen zu sehen, das auf den unteren Zweigen saß.

Severus hielt seine Hand mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck in Lucius' Richtung. "Die.. Die Apparierkurse beginnen erst nach den Weihnachtsferien.", murmelte er dabei leise.

Lucius schmunzelte kurz, nickte dann aber und wieder schien es als hätte seine Hand ein Eigenleben, als sich seine Finger fest um die des Schwarzhaarigen schlangen. Wenige Augenblicke später waren sie mit einem leisen Doppelplopp verschwunden.

Das Geldwechseln hatte überraschend einfach funktioniert und so war Lucius kaum eine viertel Stunde später mit Severus nach Kings Cross appariert und sie standen nach verlassen des Gleises 9 ¾ nun doch etwas ratlos auf dem Muggelbahnhof.

"Und jetzt, Meister?", wisperte Severus leise, während er sich umblickte. Alles hier wirkte fremdartig. Die Menschen waren seltsam angezogen, überall standen merkwürdige Kisten herum, in die Leute Münzen steckten, um kleine Zettelchen zu entnehmen, die sie dann wiederum in einen anderen Kasten steckten. "Dort geht es wohl nach draußen.", fügte er hinzu, als er ein Schild mit Aufschrift EXIT entdeckte.

Auch Lucius war vollkommen ratlos, hatte er die Muggelwelt bisher doch nur ein einziges Mal zusammen mit seinem Vater besucht, als dieser ihm gezeigt hatte, wie rückständig und verachtenswert diejenigen waren, die über keinerlei Magie verfügten. Ja angeblich nicht einmal daran glaubten, dass es diese gab. Es hatte für weitere Besuche seinerseits dann auch keinen Grund mehr gegeben.

Alleine schon der Geräuschpegel war überwältigend und dies nicht gerade in angenehmem Sinne und so zögerte er nach Severus' Vorschlag nicht länger, hielt dessen Hand einfach weiter fest und ging zügig auf dieses EXIT Ding zu. Das er von einigen schräg angesehen, oder gar angestarrt wurde, ignorierte Lucius geflissentlich. Er war auch in der Winkelgasse nichts anderes gewohnt.

Es dauerte etwas, doch schließlich merkte Severus, dass die Blicke und abfälligen Bemerkungen nicht ausschließlich ihrem Aussehen galten. Auch wenn Lucius' Kleidung scheinbar nicht ganz der momentanen Mode entsprach. "Ich glaube... Es ist hier nicht üblich, sich an den Händen zu halten.", hauchte er dann schließlich leise, als er ein weiteres gezischtes "Und sowas in der Öffentlichkeit, einfach widerlich." wahrgenommen hatte. 

Lucius Blick verdüsterte sich, doch dachte er nicht im Traum daran sich nach dem zu richten, was solch niedere Kreaturen wie die Muggel für Anstand hielten. So ließ er beim nächsten Kommentar den nun auch er richtig einordnete, die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen los, nur um sich gleich darauf zu diesem herumzudrehen, seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und seinen eisigen Blick fest auf den Sprecher gerichtet, beugte sich Lucius vor und küsste Severus nicht nur auf den Mund, sondern ließ auch seine Zunge hungrig erst über und dann zwischen dessen Lippen hindurch wandern.

Gut erzogen, wie Severus nun einmal war, reagierte er auf den Kuss, indem er sich gegen Lucius drängte und seinen Mund leicht öffnete, um diesem Zugang zu gewähren. Doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er rote Ohren bekam.

Der derart Angestarrte, ein älterer Herr mit Krückstock, wurde kalkweiß und drehte sich stotternd um. Dann sah er in einiger Entfernung einen Polizisten, den er sofort lautstark rief.

Lucius lächelte nur spöttisch, leckte sich nach Beendigung des Kusses genüsslich über die Lippen und wandte sich wieder ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel – dem EXIT Schild – zu. Den laut rufenden Muggel ignorierte er dabei. Sollte der Alte doch an einem Herzinfarkt krepieren, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Viel mehr hatte Lucius nun mit einem anderen, seine Gedanken weit mehr beeinflussendem Problem zu kämpfen.

Da hatte er sich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten, hatte sich vorgenommen Severus nicht derart anzugehen und jetzt … jetzt war seine Erregung vom Frühstück um ein Vielfaches gestiegen, was sich durch ein deutliches Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkbar machte.

Severus sah noch, wie der seltsam gekleidete und von dem alten Muggel gerufene Mann angelaufen kam und sich kurz mit diesem unterhielt. "Ich glaube, das ist ein... ein... sowas wie ein Auror.", wisperte er leise. "Wir sollten schnell verschwinden, Meister.", hauchte er leise.

Dem Drang widerstehend sich umzudrehen, spannten sich Lucius' Muskeln an. Egal ob nun Muggelauror oder nicht, wollte er mit diesem doch nichts zu tun haben. Nicht, dass er Angst gehabt hätte, oh nein. Ein Malfoy fürchtete sich nicht vor ein paar degenerierten Muggeln! Aber auch er musste sich schließlich nicht persönlich mit solch lästigem Ungeziefer herumschlagen. So griff er erneut nach der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, gerade als sie nach draußen auf eine überlaut von seltsamen Metalldingern bevölkerte Straße traten, fixierte ein in einiger Entfernung sichtbare, von Bäumen bestandene Grünfläche und disapparierte mit Severus unter das Grün. 

Sofort drehte Severus sich um und lugte unter den tiefhängenden Blättern einer Weide hervor, zuckte aber sofort zurück, als er den Mann aus dem Ausgang gerannt kommen sah. "Wir sollten gehen, Meister. Was auch immer sie gegen uns haben, scheint ernst zu sein." So langsam hielt er es nicht mehr für eine allzu gute Idee, dass sie hierher gekommen waren, ohne wirklich viel über die Muggel zu wissen. Vielleicht wäre es doch gut gewesen, Muggelkunde als Fach zu wählen, schoss dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf.

Lucius der sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte und nun das erste Mal den Muggelauror erblickte, nickte nur und wandte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Nur wohin sollten sie gehen? Nun … wohl erstmal einfach nur weg von hier und so setzte er sich aufmerksam umsehend in Bewegung. Diesmal jedoch ließ er Severus' Hand los, auch wenn er diesem bedeutete, sich dicht bei ihm zu halten.

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch einen kleinen Park und nun war alles, was noch Aufmerksamkeit erregte, Lucius' etwas veralteter Gehrock. Schließlich kamen sie auf eine mit einigen Passanten befüllte kleine Einkaufsstraße.

Neugierig blickte Severus in die Schaufenster und wunderte sich, was das wohl alles war, was er hier sah. Dann überraschte ihn plötzlich die Erinnerung an eine andere Gelegenheit, bei der er in verschiedene Schaufenster geblickt hatte und ein Geschenk für seinen Meister suchte. "Meister?", murmelte er leise, während sein Blick auf einer goldenen Uhr hing. "Darf ich eine... persönliche Frage stellen?" 

Lucius, der ebenfalls wider Willen fasziniert die hinter den Fenstern ausgelegten Gegenstände betrachtet hatte, wandte überrascht seinen Kopf zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hin um: "Natürlich.", erwiderte er, neugierig was das denn für eine Frage sein sollte. Vor allem so unerwartet hatte er damit doch nicht gerechnet.

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt... also... wann Euer Geburtstag ist. Euer achtzehnter muss ja schon vor dem ersten September gewesen sein." Unsicher blickten die schwarzen Augen über das Spiegelbild in der Scheibe auf den Blonden. "Oder war er schon, bevor ich zu Euch kam und Ihr werdet bald neunzehn?" 

"Mordraud bewahre nein …", lachte Lucius ehrlich überrascht über die Frage und erfreut über das Interesse auf, "… so alt bin ich nun wirklich noch nicht. Ich hatte am …", Lucius stockte und seine Miene wurde ein wenig angestrengt, "… ich wurde am 31. August Achtzehn." _‚An dem Tag, an dem ich meinen ersten Mord beging …'_, fügte eine leise ätzende Stimme tief aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hinzu, als er sich an das Haus erinnerte und an den Befehl, den Jungen zu töten, welchen er anschließend aus dem Fenster geflucht hatte. Nur dass ein Sturz vom ersten Stock aus nicht ausgereicht hatte.

Doch dann zwang er sich zu einem halben Lächeln, war es doch auch der Tag, an dem er für Severus' Schulabschluss geblutet hatte. 

"Oh.", hauchte Severus leise und blickte betrübt zu Boden. "Das tut mir leid." Auch er erinnerte sich noch mehr als lebhaft an die Geschehnisse gerade dieses speziellen Tages. "Und..", zwang er sich mit einem Rück von den trüben Gedanken fort,"... wollt Ihr den Tag nachfeiern?"

Lucius blinzelte und fühlte sich dabei wie eine seiner Eulen, ehe sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreitete, das bis tief in seine Augen reichte: "Das ist … das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Severus.", erwiderte er in diesem Moment ehrliche Freude empfindend. Sogar das Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen trug nun eher zu den wohltuenden Empfindungen bei, anstatt dass er sich innerlich dagegen zu sperren versuchte.

"Vielleicht in den Weihnachtsferien?", schlug Severus vor und ein Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht.

Lucius zuvor freudiger Blick wurde nun ehrlich bedauernd, als er leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte: "Ich fürchte das wir dazu kaum Zeit haben werden. Giles teilte mir mit, dass Morgan dich in den Ferien erneut trainieren wird und ich werde wie jeden Tag der letzten Wochen wohl im Ministerium zu tun haben. Das Wochenende heute habe ich nur frei, weil es der Dienstplan wohl so vorsieht."

"Ihr... Ihr arbeitet im Ministerium?", fragte Severus überrascht nach und seufzte dann leise. "Und.. könntet Ihr herausfinden, an welchen Wochenenden ihr noch frei habt? Dann könnte ich ja auch nach... ins Manor kommen." Dass er über Weihnachten weiter würde trainieren müssen, hatte er vollkommen vergessen gehabt, nahm es nun aber als gegeben hin.

Auf ein Schaufenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite weisend, hinter welchem man einige Tische und Stühle, sowie eine schummrig angenehme Innenbeleuchtung erkennen konnte, meinte Lucius leicht schmunzelnd: "Vielleicht sollte ich dir ja doch erstmal erzählen, was sich alles seit unserer letzten Begegnung getan hat."

Damit ging er entschlossen einfach drauflos, seinen Blick weiter auf das Schaufenster gerichtet haltend. Der aufgemalten Schrift zufolge handelte es sich um ein Geschäft, das sich Pizzeria Pronto nannte.

Severus war zwei Schritte zurück und schrie erschrocken auf, als plötzlich Reifen quietschten und eine dieser Blechkisten an Lucius vorbei rutschte. "Meister.", konnte er sich nicht helfen zu keuchen. doch war nichts weiter passiert, bis der Muggel aus dem Wagen sprang und wütend gestikulierend auf den Blonden zurannte. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks stand Severus vor seinem Meister und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Wag es nicht ihn anzurühren!"

Lucius immer noch geschockt von dem Beinahezusammenstoß und dem dadurch verursachten Lärm der pferdelosen Muggelkutsche, brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Situation realisierte und da hatte Severus auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Mit der Heftigkeit, mit welcher dieser ihn in Schutz nahm, hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet und es sich auch nicht vorstellen können. Doch auch wenn er sich dadurch durchaus geschmeichelt und … irgendwie auch besser fühlte, war es doch genau diese Festigkeit, die er nach dem eben erlittenen Schock benötigte, wusste er, dass es keine gute Idee war, hier inmitten der anderen Muggel einen von ihnen zu verfluchen.

Doch wie sich aus dieser Situation herausbringen, wusste Lucius ebenso wenig. Noch einmal apparieren wollte er nicht, denn auch wenn sie volljährig waren, würde es einfach zu viel unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit seitens der Muggel und deren Behörden auf sie lenken. So ließ er reichlich ratlos seinen Blick über die langsam größer werdende Anzahl an Passanten schweifen, die das sich anbahnende Schauspiel wohl nicht verpassen wollten. 

"Verschwindet, verdammte Bengel.", rief der Muggel, nachdem er einen Moment lang den Jungen mit dem kleinen Stock betrachtet hatte. Das war ihm dann doch nicht so ganz geheuer.

Severus griff nach Lucius' Hand und zog ihn über die Straße, da nun auch auf der Gegenseite alle Autos standen. 

Lucius dachte nicht daran irgendeine Art von Antwort zu geben und ließ sich einfach von Severus mitziehen. Auch als sie auf der anderen Straßenseite angelangt waren, blieb er nicht stehen, betrat aber auch nicht das Lokal, von dem ebenfalls einige Muggel zu ihnen herausschauten und lief einfach weiter die Straße entlang. Fort vom Bahnhof und fort von den sich je weiter sie kamen, wieder zerstreuenden Muggeln. Um eine Ecke in eine etwas schäbigere Gasse biegend, blieb Lucius vollkommen überrascht stehen, als er am hinteren Ende der Straße ein rot leuchtendes Schild entdeckte, auf dem in großen Lettern Cinnemix und darunter Erwachsenenkino geschrieben stand.

Was immer es war, ob Zufall, Glück oder etwas anderes, das ihn genau zu einem der Dinge geführt hatte, was er sich aufzusuchen ohnehin vorgenommen und Severus noch kaum eine Stunde zuvor erzählt hatte, beschloss Lucius die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und ging entschlossen auf die Eingangstüre zu. Alles – nur weg von diesen Muggelkutschen. 

Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt und schnappte erstmal hektisch atmend nach Luft. "Das war... war knapp.", keuchte er und strich sich die strähnigen Haare hinters Ohr. Dann folgte er Lucius' Blick zu der Tür. "Ist das so ein... ein Ort, wo Ihr hinwolltet, Meister?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen nur schwer zurückhaltend nickte Lucius: "Eine Erfahrung, die ich keineswegs wiederhohlen möchte …", murmelte er und leiser und mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen fügte er noch an, " … aber zumindest hab ich mir dadurch ein weiteres Eisbad erspart."

Dann starrte er erneut auf den Eingang, die rote Schrift und das diffuse Licht. "Ich denke schon … zumindest steht es doch auf dem Schild. Auch wenn Weasley es Kindo und nicht Kino nannte."

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Tür zu und Severus blickte sich leicht angewidert in der schmuddeligen Gasse um. "Das... ist keine sonderlich gute Gegend.", wisperte er dabei mehr zu sich selbst.

Auch Lucius gefiel es nicht wirklich hier, aber zurück auf die Straße wollte er auch nicht und so zuckte er nur mit den Schultern: "Mal schauen wie es drinnen aussieht."

Auch innerhalb des Kinos schien rot die vorherrschende Farbe zu sein, doch gerade als Lucius überlegte nicht vielleicht doch wieder zu gehen, kam ein bunt gekleideter junger Mann seine Hände reibend auf sie zu: "Oh … eine wundervolle Tracht … einfach exquisit! Ihr zwei hübschen wollt sicher in die Vierervorstellung."

"Was... was kommt denn da?", wollte Severus wissen, nachdem er sich von der quietschbunten Erscheinung des Anderen erholt hatte.

"Ein interaktiver Film … der neueste Schrei auf dem Markt.", verkündete der bunt gekleidete Mann sichtlich begeistert von dem Angebot.

Lucius zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber zustimmend, waren sie deswegen doch schließlich hier. Um so einen Kinofilm zu sehen. Nachdem er den Mann mit dem Muggelgeld bezahlt und diesem dabei dessen Gesicht zufolge wohl ein außerordentlich gutes Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, ließ er sich noch kurz den Weg beschreiben und kurz darauf betrat Lucius Malfoy zusammen mit Severus an seiner Seite das I'nnere eines Muggelkinosaales.

Außer ihnen war nur ein weiteres Paar in dem Saal, der ebenfalls in dunkelrot gehalten war. Aufgeregt sah Severus sich um und drehte sich schließlich zu Lucius. "Wo sollen wir sitzen?", wollte er wissen, da es doch ein recht großes Angebot an leeren Plätzen gab.

Nur kurz auf das andere Pärchen blickend, dabei die doch recht männlich gebaute Frau etwas länger anstarrend, riss sich Lucius von diesem Anblick los und meinte: "Vielleicht …", er deutet wahllos auf zwei Plätze in der Mitte des Saales.

Severus lief die Reihe entlang und setzte sich in der Mitte in einen der weichen Sitze. Dann wartete er, dass es losging. "Was meint Ihr, was wir sehen werden?"

Lucius zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, wusste er es doch auch nicht und konnte sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, was ihn erwartete.

Keine zwei Minuten später verdunkelte sich der Saal plötzlich und der rote Vorhang, welcher bis dahin die vor ihnen befindliche Wand verdeckt hatte, wurde zur Seite gezogen. Etwas, das Lucius dazu veranlasste sofort nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, sah er doch keinen Menschen, der dies tat und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass dieses Kino nicht ganz so Muggelverseucht war, wie er es anfangs geglaubt hatte. 

Auch Severus war erschrocken und keuchte im nächsten Moment auf, als plötzlich Bilder über die Leinwand flimmerten und auch plötzlich Ton zu hören war. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Lucius stellte er sicher, dass mit diesem alles in Ordnung war und blickte dann wieder nach vorn.

Nachdem er niemanden entdeckt hatte, wurde auch Lucius von den über die Leinwand jagenden Bildern gefesselt – Anfangs zumindest. Was danach dann aber kam, ließ ihm schier den Atem stocken vor purem Unglauben.

Fassungslos und dennoch vollkommen gebannt von dem was sich da Kinofüllend vor ihm abspielte, bekam er nur am Rande mit, wie das zweite Pärchen offenbar mehr als nur leises Getuschel miteinander auszutauschen begannen.

Severus wurde zuerst bleich und dann feuerrot, als es auf der Leinwand zuerst mit zwei und dann mit vier Männern sehr explizit zur Sache ging. Auch die Geräusche der Leute zwei Reihen weiter schräg hinter ihnen, waren mehr als eindeutig.

Regelrecht angewidert senkte der Sklave den Kopf und blickte schräg zur Seite, um nicht sehen zu müssen, was in seinem Meister nun vor sich ging. 

Lucius bekam von dem Verhalten seines Sklaven indessen nichts mit, war er einfach zu fasziniert und … erregt von dem, was sich da vor ihm abspielte. Jetzt verstand er auch die Äußerung des Mannes, der sie hier hereingebracht hatte. Was genau dieser mit Vierervorstellung gemeint hatte. Denn da es noch Vormittag war, als sie das Kino betreten hatten, konnte es sich schließlich nicht um die Uhrzeit gehandelt haben.

Während sich seine Finger in die Lehnen krallten, spürte Lucius wie sein eigener Atem sich immer mehr beschleunigte und auch andere Körperteile sich durchaus mehr als erregt zeigten.

Erst der Gedanke, dass sie sich hier in der Öffentlichkeit befanden, brachte Lucius Malfoy wieder einigermaßen zur Vernunft und so sprang er regelrecht aus seinem Sitz und stürzte aus dem Kinosaal hinaus. 

Severus sprang ebenfalls sofort auf und folgte Lucius mehr als erleichtert, hatte er doch sekundenlang schon befürchtet, dass sein Meister es dem Pärchen hinter ihnen gleichtun würde. Draußen im Gang blieb er stehen und blickte Lucius unsicher an. 

Sich schwer atmend gegen die Gangwand lehnend, schauderte Lucius sichtlich zusammen, als er seinen Blick senkte und eine überdeutliche Wölbung in seiner Hose vorfand, welche den Grad seiner Erregung auch nach außen hin für jeden sichtbar machte.

Sich zum tief durchatmen zwingend, brachte er schließlich leicht stockend hervor: "Jetzt … jetzt brauch ich mich nicht mehr über die … Kinderschar von Arthur Weasley zu wundern. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet er …", seine Augen schließend, schauderte Lucius sichtlich zusammen.

"Soll ich Euch helfen, Meister?", wisperte Severus und zog nach einem hektischen Blick nach beiden Seiten seinen Zauberstab. "Ein Kältezauber..." 

Lucius, dem bei der Vorstellung, Severus könnte gleich hier und jetzt vor ihm auf die Knie gehen und ihm einen … 

Doch noch ehe er etwas hervorbringen konnte, sprach sein Sklave auch schon weiter und mit einem eher undefinierbaren Laut brachte Lucius gerade noch ein Nicken zustande.

Mit einem kleinen Flick seines Stabes und einem gemurmelten Zauber wurde es eiskalt in Lucius' Hose und Severus hielt ihn an den Schultern fest, damit er nicht auf dem dreckigen Boden landete

Lucius, der zwar gewusst hatte, was nun kam, konnte einen Aufschrei dennoch nicht verhindern.

Severus zuckte bei diesem Schrei heftig zusammen. "Es tut mir leid, Meister.", wisperte er sofort, während er sich erneut hektisch umsah. "Wir sollten gehen."

Jeden weiteren Laut unterdrückend, sog Lucius regelrecht zischend wieder Luft zwischen seine fest zusammengebissenen Zähne, schauderte sichtlich und seufzte anschließend, als er tatsächlich nach dem ersten Schock realisierte, dass seine zuvor deutlich sichtbare Erregung zurückgegangen war.

Als sich eilige Schritte näherten und Lucius ein Aufblitzen quietschbunter Kleidung um die Ecke kommen sah, griff er nach Severus' Arm und disapparierte mit ihm wieder zurück vor sein Haus, welches am Rande von Hogsmeade und im Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes lag.

Mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung erkannte Severus, dass sie sich wieder vor Lucius' Haus befanden. "Vielleicht... wenn wir es das nächste Mal besser planen.", murmelte er leise, denn ein Eis oder dergleichen hätte er gern noch gegessen.

Lucius nickte nur, ehe er sich ohne die Haustüre auch nur zu berühren zu Severus umwandte: "Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt wieder zurück ins Schloss gehst."

Überrascht blickte Severus in die grauen Augen, nickte dann jedoch leicht und mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, da er durchaus verstand oder zu verstehen glaubte, dass Lucius ihn lieber wegschickte, als die Kontrolle über seine Lust zu verlieren. "Das werde ich wohl besser. Ich freue mich aber schon auf Euren Geburtstag, Meister.", antwortete er noch, ehe er sich vom Haus abwandte. "Bis bald."

Lucius, der einfach nur froh war, dass kein wie auch immer gearteter Widerspruch folgte, kein erneutes Angebot, keine weitere Versicherung, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde. Denn mittlerweile wusste Lucius sehr wohl, dass es trotz aller Beteuerungen nie soweit käme, dass es Severus nicht störte, es ihn nicht anwiderte …

Nicht dass Lucius auch in Zukunft darauf verzichten wollte – keineswegs. Aber dieses Mal, gerade jetzt nach diesem … Anreiz, wollte er ihm beweisen, dass er mehr in ihm sah als ein Sexobjekt und dass er durchaus in der Lage war, sich auch zu beherrschen.

So war Lucius mehr als erleichtert und hielt sich auch nicht lange damit auf, dem Schwarzhaarigen nachzusehen, ehe er zurück nach Malfoy Manor apparierte und erst einmal ein langes, kühlendes Bad nahm. 

------

Lily konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie vor nicht ganz zwei Stunden gesehen hatte. Es war einfach zu schrecklich, als dass sie glauben konnte, dass selbst jemand wie Lucius Malfoy derart grausam sein konnte. Selbst nach allem, was sie bereits von diesem wusste. Selbst nachdem sie Severus blutig gepeitscht aufgefunden hatte.

Wie konnte ein Mensch einem anderen nur die eigene Identität rauben? Dass es ausgerechnet jemand wie Malfoy war, der im Besitz eines anderen Menschenlebens war, schockierte Lily dabei weit weniger als das ebenfalls erlangte Wissen, dass der Severus Snape, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, überhaupt nicht der war, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte.

Sicher .. zwangsweise ganz bestimmt. Aber dennoch … es war nicht derselbe.

Wieder warf Lily einen Blick durch die schweren und diesmal geöffneten Eingangsstore von Hogwarts, zog sich aber sofort wieder in die Schatten zurück, als sie eine ihr nun wieder vertraute Gestalt auf das Schlosstor zukommen sah.

Severus war den Weg zum Schloss mit schnellen Schritten gegangen und erst als er durch die Tore ging, fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Schuluniform noch in dem Haus liegen hatte und stattdessen die edlen Kleidungsstücke trug, die Lucius ihm am Morgen gegeben hatte. Nur den Mantel hatte er wieder in einen Umhang verwandelt, der nun hinter ihm herwehte, als er durch die Eingangshalle lief.

Ein Blick auf die große Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor dem Mittagessen war und auch sein Magen meinte etwas ähnliches.

Lily wartete nur darauf, dass der Slytherin möglichst dicht an ihr vorüberging, ehe sie leise, aber dennoch laut genug, dass er sie hören konnte, flüsterte: "Wer bist du wirklich?" Dabei hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass ihre Stimme zitterte und sie derart … verletzt klang. Doch nun war es zu spät, um ihre Worte wieder zurückzunehmen. 

Severus wirbelte herum und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Sprecher in der Dunkelheit halbwegs klar sehen zu können. Als er Lily erkannte, schluckte er schwer. "Woher?", wisperte er zurück und sah sich hektisch um. "Nicht hier... bitte. Ich... ich erklär es dir. Aber nicht hier..."

Lily schwieg, starrte ihn einfach nur an, das, was da vor ihr stand und vorgab der Zauberer zu sein, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Dem sie sich geschenkt hatte, mit ihrem Körper wie auch ihrer Seele.

Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück: "Nein .."

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch plötzlich wollte sie nichts mehr hören. Keine Entschuldigungen, keine Erklärungsversuche, kein erneutes Schauspiel … es war genug. 

"Bitte...", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige erneut und nun war seine Stimme wirklich flehend. "Ich... ich kann doch nichts... dafür. Mein... Er will mein… mein Aussehen für sich... für sich allein. Bitte glaub mir." Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Sie fühlte sich leer. Leer und beraubt … als hätte er ihr, nein er hatte ihr etwas genommen. Das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen, dass sie in ihn gehabt hatte. Wie sollte, wie konnte sie einem Menschen denn noch vertrauen, der nicht der war, für den er sich ausgab?

Wie konnte sie wissen, ob er wirklich jemals etwas für sie empfunden hatte? 

Wie konnte sie … ärgerlich wandte sich Lily abrupt ab, barg ihr Gesicht in dem warmen grünfarbenen Winterschal, den sie ihm hatte schenken wollen und lief davon. Einfach nur fort … an den nun langsam die Große Halle füllenden Schülerscharen vorbei. Die Rufe einiger anderer Gryffindormädchen ignorierend, die sie kannten und stoppte erst, als sie der Dicken Dame das Passwort zugerufen und im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden war. 

Erstarrt, noch eine Hand erhoben, auch wenn er auf die Entfernung nicht hätte nach ihr greifen können, stand Severus in der Eingangshalle. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, das... Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, ohne dass er es merkte. Dann lief auch er los. Doch folgte er Lily nicht, sondern verschwand in den Kerkern und dann in seinem Klassenraum, wo er sich einsperrte und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten schluchzend zusammenbrach.

Es war ihm immerhin nicht mehr wirklich verboten. Zumindest hatte er Lucius so verstanden und auch der Bund schien der Meinung zu sein, bestrafte er ihn doch jetzt nicht.

-----  
TBC


	55. Chapter 55

**Kapitel 55**

Vier Tage waren seit diesem letzten Gespräch, auch wenn es wohl alles andere als das gewesen war, vergangen. Vier Tage, von denen Lily einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin die ersten ein einhalb strikt aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Begegneten sie sich auf einem Gang, war sie abrupt umgedreht und hatte – selbst wenn es ein längerer Umweg war – einen anderen Weg gewählt. Hatten sie gemeinsam Unterricht, setzte sie sich demonstrativ so weit weg von ihm wie nur möglich und verirrten sich ihre grünen Augen dennoch einmal zu ihm, sah sie hastig fort.

Es war am Nachmittag des vierten Tages, und der vorletzte Tag vor dem nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende, der zweiten Novemberwoche 1979, als sowohl Slytherin als auch Gryffindor Siebtklässler eine Freistunde hatten und Lily Evans sich erneut auf den Weg in die Kerker machte, um dort einen ganz bestimmten Raum aufzusuchen.

Die ersten beiden Tage hatten Severus' Augen fast ausschließlich auf Lily geruht, wenn er sich das erlauben konnte, ohne dass jemand anderes es mitbekam. Er hatte gehofft, innerlich gar gefleht, dass sie es sich anders überlegen würde. Dass sie wenigstens mit ihm reden würde. Doch nichts war geschehen, außer dass sich immer mehr Wut in das Leid gemischt hatte.

Wie konnte sie ihm die Schuld geben?

Ihm!

Einem Sklaven!

Der doch nichts selbst entscheiden durfte!

Der fast noch schlimmer an Verbote seines Meisters gebunden war als Hauselfen.

Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte Lily Evans das noch immer nicht begriffen.

Und so hatte er aufgehört zu schauen. Hatte aufgehört an sie zu denken und sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt. Das Brauen von neuen, unbekannten Tränken, oder die Verbesserung von bereits bekannten, nahmen seinen Geist genug in Anspruch, dass er die grünen Augen der einzigen Person, die er je geliebt hatte, vergessen konnte. Zumindest die meiste Zeit über.

Konzentriert über einen Kessel gebeugt stand Severus da und blickte auf den himmelblauen Inhalt, während er langsam und immer exakt eine Acht ausführend den Rührstab bewegte.

Zaghaft klopfte Lily an die schwere Türe, hielt sich dann aber nicht länger auf, als sie sich nähernde Schritte hörte und drückte in einem Anflug von Furcht, hier entdeckt zu werden, die Türe auf und schlüpfte, sie hastig wieder hinter sich schließend hinein.

Allein an der Art des Eintretens erkannte Severus, dass es sich nicht um Professor Slughorn handelte, und so blickte er gar nicht auf, um die einzige andere Person, die um diesen Raum wusste, nicht anzusehen. "Niemand hat hier etwas zu suchen. Geh!", erklang seine Stimme emotionslos und kalt, während er weiter in seinen Kessel blickte.

Lily erstarrte regelrecht. Nicht nur von den Worten getroffen, sondern vor allem der Stimme, die ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden zu lassen drohte. War das der echte Severus Snape?

Reglos stand sie da und bewegte sich nicht. Starrte ihn einfach nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Volle zwei Minuten ignorierte Severus sie und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Trank. Ohne hinzusehen griff er dabei nach einem Tiegel mit einem vorbereiteten Pulver und beförderte dieses mit ruhiger Hand in den Kessel, wobei die Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und das stetige Rühren eine absolut gleichmäßige Verteilung sicherstellten.

Danach blickte er endlich auf und sah in die grünen Augen, was er allerdings sogleich als Fehler registrierte, jedoch nicht wegsah. "Was willst du noch? Hat es dir gefallen, mich betteln zu hören? Glaubst du, ich mache es nochmal? Ich mag ein Sklave sein, aber ich muss mich nicht von dir demütigen lassen."

Mit was auch immer Lily gerechnet hatte, damit gewiss nicht.

Regelrecht entsetzt starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an: "Du hast … Ich hab dich nicht …", begann sie sichtlich zu stammeln, verlief das Gespräch doch gar nicht so, wie sie es gefürchtet und irgendwie auch erwartet hatte.

"Ach hast du nicht?", erwiderte Severus mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. "Dann muss ich geträumt haben, dass ich weinend in der Eingangshalle stand und dich anflehte, mir zuzuhören. Aber die Gefühle eines Sklaven sind natürlich unwichtig im Vergleich zu deinen." 

Lily stand da wie der sprichwörtlich begossene Pudel. 

Sie war es doch, die gelitten hatte!

Sie war es, die nicht gewusst hatte, ob es alles nur ein Spiel von ihm gewesen war. 

Sie war es doch, die sich verliebt hatte und …

Ärgerlich gegen die Tränen anblinzelnd stand Lily einfach nur weiter da, es zugleich nicht ertragend ihn so über sich sprechen zu hören. Als wäre sie das Monster … als hätte sie Schuld!

"Hör auf …", es war nicht mehr als ein gequältes Flüstern, das über ihre bebenden Lippen kam und plötzlich brach es regelrecht aus ihr heraus: "Hör auf damit!"

Und als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, sprudelte es regelrecht aus ihr heraus, die Tränen, die ihr dabei in die Augen stiegen und vor zu viel Schmerz einfach überquollen nicht beachtend: "Du bist es doch, der mich belogen hat! Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass … dass nicht alles andre auch gelogen ist!? Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass … dass der Mensch, den ich liebe, nicht auch sonst nur eine Maske trägt!"

"Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, wie sehr ich mein Aussehen verabscheue. Mehr Hinweise konnte ich nicht geben, weil es mir verboten worden ist. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass dies mein wahres Äußeres ist, Lily." Einen Moment schwieg er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Und du hast recht. Du kennst fast nur eine Maske.. die Maske eines selbstbewussten, wenn auch sarkastischen Jugendlichen. Du weißt nicht, dass ich in fast permanenter Angst lebe, immer... Angst davor, Fehler zu begehen, sodass jemand hinter mein Geheimnis kommt. Angst davor, meinen Meister zu enttäuschen, sodass er mich bestrafen muss. Angst davor, ... den einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, den ich liebe.", wisperte er leise und blickte kurz auf den mittlerweile ruinierten Trank, während er auch ihm aufsteigende Tränen wegblinzelte. "Willst du sehen, wer ich wirklich bin?" 

Langsam trat er um den Tisch herum, sodass er vor Lily stand. Dann sank er in einer fließenden, elegant wirkenden Bewegung auf die Knie und senkte demütig den Kopf bis fast auf den Boden. "Ich bitte um Vergebung, weil ich Euch Kummer bereitet habe." Seine Stimme hatte jegliche Schärfe, jeglichen Sarkasmus verloren. Nur absolute Demut war noch zu hören.

Schneeweiß werdend starrte Lily auf den vor ihr knienden Slytherin. Sie hatte ein Gefühl, als hätte er ihr mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen und entsprechend pressten sich ihre bebenden Hände auch auf ihren Bauch, als sie keuchend wieder Luft holte.

Das war … das grauenvollste, was sie seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte und es tat mindestens genauso weh.

"Nicht …", kam es kaum mehr als ein entsetztes Wispern über ihre zitternden Lippen. Doch wich sie nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil. Mit einem undefinierbaren Laut ging Lily ebenfalls in die Knie, streckte ihre Arme aus und zog ihn hoch, bis sie beide auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus den ängstlich demütigen Blick unter Kontrolle bekam und sich in Erinnerung rief, dass er Lily und nicht seinen Meister vor sich hatte. Bei dieser Erkenntnis blickte er dann allerdings zur Seite und schloss die Augen. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst... und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nie die Wahrheit sagen konnte, aber mein Meister hat es verboten und... ich glaube nicht, dass du die Stärke meiner Bindung an ihn begreifst..."

Lily blieb weiter sitzen, wo sie war und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen: "Du hast recht…", gab sie schließlich leise, mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme zu, "… ich begreife es nicht. Ich will es auch gar nicht begreifen …"

Sie schluckte und zwang sich regelrecht dazu weiterzusprechen: "Aber, was ich begreife, ist meine Bindung zu dir und egal was du glaubst. Ich … ich bin überzeugt davon, dass…", sie streckte langsam, zögernd ihre rechte Hand aus und legte ihre Handfläche sacht auf die Stelle seiner Brust, unter welcher sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte, "… dass das hier stärker ist."

Seine Herzrate schien sich zu verdoppeln, so heftig hämmerte das Herz gegen die Rippen und die darauf liegende Hand, als Severus den Kopf wieder hob und Lily ansah. "Was würde es nützen, wenn meine Gefühle stärker wären, als ein Verbot? Ich will, dass du begreifst, was es bedeutet. Wenn mein Meister mir befehlen würde, dich niemals wiederzusehen und meine Gefühle mich dennoch zu dir ziehen, würde der Sklavenbund mich dafür mit Schmerzen bestrafen... Noch mehr... würde mein Meister mir befehlen, dich zu töten... was ich niemals tun könnte, würde der Sklavenbund mich solange bestrafen, bis ich tot bin oder doch gehorche."

Es kostete Lily alle Selbstbeherrschung ihre Hand weiter dort zu behalten, wo sie war, auch wenn sich das Zittern um ein Vielfaches verstärkte: "Aber das ist … das ist unmenschlich!" Erschrocken schloss sie ihren Mund. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihre Stimme so verzweifelt, so klagend klang.

Er würde sie… nein er hatte doch eben gesagt, dass er das nicht tun würde. Aber dafür würde er dann sterben. Und sie wäre Schuld.

Langsam senkte Lily ihren Kopf, so dass einige rote Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen und die Hand, die so fest auf seinem Herzen gelegen hatte, rutschte ab.

Sie wäre Schuld … sie alleine … und das nur, weil sie ihn liebte.

Es tat so weh … so schrecklich weh …

"Dann … dann gibt es keine Hoffnung … für uns?"

"Nur... nur wenn mein Meister es niemals erfährt.", wisperte Severus leise und nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns schlang er seine Arme um Lily und zog sie an sich. "Solange er keinen Verdacht hat, wird er nicht fragen und wenn er nicht fragt, muss ich es ihm nicht sagen." Langsam und vorsichtig senkte er seine Lippen auf die Lilys und küsste sie sanft.

Lily war von ihrer eigenen heftigen Reaktion überrascht, als sich ihre Lippen öffneten, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren und es war überhaupt nichts Ekliges mehr dabei. Im Gegenteil, zeigte es ihr doch, wie sehr er sie bei sich haben wollte.

Aufstöhnend sank sie noch tiefer, griff nach ihm und zog ihn mit sich, so dass sie schließlich auf dem steinernen Boden lag und er über ihr war: "Ich liebe dich … was auch immer in Zukunft passiert … das Hier und Jetzt kann uns keiner mehr wegnehmen."

Lily spürte ein Verlangen in sich aufwallen, das so mächtig war, so stark und fordernd, dass sie wusste, dass es überdeutlich in ihren weit geöffneten Augen zu lesen sein musste. Es war nicht nur der Wunsch nach körperlicher Nähe, sondern das pure und reine Bedürfnis danach, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Mit allem, was er war.

Diesmal wusste sie ganz genau, wem sie sich hingeben wollte und sie tat es mit allem, was sie war.

In einem Taumel aus Armen, Beinen und sich verheddernder Kleidung dauerte es einige Minuten, bis sie beide nackt waren. Doch dachte keiner von ihnen an irgendetwas anderes, als endlich Haut auf Haut und mehr zu spüren.

Immer wieder und wieder wisperte Severus seine Gefühle in Lilys Ohr, beteuerte, schwor, dass er sie auf ewig lieben würde, während er sich langsam in sie hinein und in ihr bewegte.

Und erst, als er glaubte, die Tür ins Schloss fallen zu hören, ruckte Severus' Kopf nach oben.

Doch sie waren allein.

Keuchend und mit wild hämmerndem Herzen starrte er einige Augenblicke auf die geschlossene Tür, ehe er das Gehörte abtat und sich erneut auf Lily konzentrierte.

Lily bekam von dem Besucher nichts mit, war sie doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt alles zu fühlen, was er ihr gab, alles zu hören, was er ihr sagte und alles zu empfinden, was er in ihr auslöste. Es war wie ein Rausch, noch intensiver als bei ihrer ersten Vereinigung, war diesmal doch kein Zögern dabei, oder auch nur von Nöten gewesen. Sie war mehr als bereit, ihn zu empfangen, ihn in sich aufzunehmen und als sie beide zu einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt gerieten, auch seinen Samen tief in ihrem Innersten zu empfangen.

Schwer atmend sank Severus neben Lily und zog sie fest in seine Arme, um sie erneut zärtlich zu küssen und dann einfach nur zu kuscheln.

---

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

**An dieser Stelle müssen wir uns einfach mal wieder bei all jenen bedanken, die uns mit ihrem Review jedes Mal aufs Neue eine riesen Freude bereiten. Dieses mal ganz besonders an Mrs. Skinner, die ein wirklich wuuuuuuuuundervoll langes Review hinterlassen hat. Da konnten wir einfach nicht anders und uns erneut hinter die Tasten schwingen. ****J**

Kapitel 56

In der nächsten Stunde lagen die beiden einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe zueinander. Severus hatte einen Wärmezauber um sich und Lily gelegt und genoss einfach nur ihre Nähe, streichelte sie hin und wieder und döste insgesamt hauptsächlich vor sich hin, da bereits alles gesagt war, was es zu sagen gab.

Mit einem lauten Donnern schlug plötzlich die Klassenzimmertüre auf und knallte krachend gegen die Wand. Einzig Lucius Malfoys Arm, der sie dort festhielt, verhinderte, dass sie ebenso wuchtig wieder zurückflog.

Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als Horace Slughorn ihn über das Flohnetzwerk in Malfoy Manor erreicht hatte und ihm mitteilte, dass er niemand anderen als seinen Sklaven dabei angetroffen hatte, wie dieser mit einer Schülerin …

Lucius hatte es nicht geglaubt. Hatte den Mann sogar beschimpft, dass er sich getäuscht haben musste. Dass Severus Snape so etwas niemals tun, ihn niemals derart hintergehen würde. Dabei war ihm egal gewesen, was der Slytherin Hauslehrer nun von seinen Worten hielt. Doch war es ihm trotz allen Leugnens nicht gelungen, gegen die stichhaltigen Argumente Slughorns anzukommen.

Einzig der Slytherin Hauslehrer selbst und Severus Snape hatten einen Schlüssel und es war dem Mann durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er seine Schüler, vor allem die aus seinem eigenen Haus auch erkannte, wenn er sie sah. 

Dennoch war es einfach unmöglich … Es konnte nicht sein, was nicht sein durfte!

Doch langsam war der Zweifel dem Wunsch gewichen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. So war Lucius Malfoy vor die Tore des Hogwartsgrundes appariert und drauflos gestürmt. Es war ihm herzlich egal, war ihn dabei sah. Einzig zählte, dass er es selbst sehen musste. Dass er es nicht glauben wollte und …

Bis zuletzt hatte Lucius gehofft, dass trotz aller Schülerkenntnisse sich Horace Slughorn dennoch geirrt hatte.

Doch gab es nun keinen Zweifel mehr, kein auch noch so verzweifeltes Leugnen half mehr, als er auf die zwei am Boden liegenden und ineinander verschlungen scheinenden Gestalten herab starrte und mit seinem Zauberstab, mit welchem er zuvor die Türe fast aus ihren Angeln gehoben hatte, nun auf die rothaarige Hure wies, die mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei in die Höhe gefahren war und tatsächlich die Stirn hatte, unbekleidet wie sie war, schützend vor seinen Sklaven zu rutschen.

"Mei...", keuchte Severus und biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge, um nicht weiter zu sprechen, falls Lily nicht wusste, wen sie da vor sich hatte. "Lily... Lily nicht.", versuchte er sie nun davon abzuhalten, während er gleichzeitig die aufsteigende Panik zu beherrschen versuchte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er eine Robe griff und Lilys Oberkörper damit bedeckte.

"Lucius Malfoy … welch unangenehme Überraschung.", fauchte Lily leise, Severus' Bemühungen sie zu bedecken ignorierend. Nicht dass sie sich nicht geschämt hätte vor … Aber im Moment zumindest herrschten ganz andere Empfindungen in ihr vor, als dass Raum für derlei Nebensächlichkeiten wie Schamgefühl geblieben wäre.

All die Leidenschaft, die sie eben noch empfunden hatte, die Zuneigung und Liebe, verwandelten sich schlagartig in etwas Anderes. In Wut … und Zorn dem Mann gegenüber, den sie schon vor vier Tagen vor dem Haus in Hogsmeade erkannt hatte. Erkannt als das Monstrum, das sich als Severus' Meister aufspielte. Einzig ein rotes Eichhörnchen, das mit ihr im selben Baum gesessen hatte und das sie kurz zuvor beim Warten mit Nüssen gefüttert hatte, hatte sie davor bewahrt, entdeckt zu werden. 

Lucius' Blick wurde wenn möglich noch kälter, ja regelrecht hasserfüllter, als er die Rothaarige nicht nur erkannte, sondern auch begriff, mit was Severus ihn da betrogen hatte: "Sieh einer an … das Evans Schlammblut …", zischte er mit einer Stimme, die ihn selbst fast zum Schaudern brachte. Wie konnte er so … ruhig klingen, so gleichgültig … bei dem, was an Emotionen in ihm tobte und auch deutlich aus seinen Augen sprach? 

"Nicht... bitte.", wisperte Severus und versuchte nun seinerseits zwischen Lily und Lucius zu gelangen, doch wusste er absolut nicht, was er tun sollte. Bebend vor Angst blickte er von einem zum anderen und schloss dann die Augen.

Lucius stand noch einige Augenblicke einfach nur da, ehe er schließlich leise versprach: "Du bist tot."

Wen von beiden er damit meinte, ließ er offen, auch wenn sein Blick ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln auf das Schlammblut gerichtet blieb. Dann drehte er sich um – und ging.

"Nein... Meister, bitte.", hauchte Severus und Entsetzen klang in den kaum hörbaren Worten nach. "Sie kann... kann nichts dafür. Ich bin Schuld. Bestraft mich... BITTE!"

Die ihm hinterher schallenden Rufe zu ignorieren, fiel Lucius erstaunlich leicht. So ging er einfach zügigen Schrittes weiter, ignorierte die Fragen, die man ihm stellte, gleich von wem sie kamen. Nur kurz blieb er noch stehen, um Horace Slughorn beiseite zu nehmen und verließ schließlich das Schloss.

Lily Evans war tot. Das stand für ihn fest. Doch war er trotz des in ihm brennenden Hasses nicht soweit außer Verstand, dass er sie mitten in Hogwarts ermordete. Nein … innerhalb der Schule war sie sicher. Doch waren es keine sechs Wochen mehr bis zu den Ferien. Sechs Wochen, in denen er auch Severus ignorieren würde. Sollten die zwei doch in ihren Ängsten schmoren – es konnte ihm nur Recht sein.

Geschockt und einfach nicht fassen könnend, was soeben geschehen war, saß Lily weiter regungslos da, erst die Stimmen sich nähernder Schüler rissen sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und sie sprang deutlich schwankend auf, dabei hastig in die Schulrobe schlüpfend, welche Severus vor sie gehalten hatte. Dass diese nicht die ihre war, merkte sie dabei nicht.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, den er plötzlich in der Hand hatte, ließ Severus die Tür zuknallen, ehe er seine Beine anzog und die Arme darum schlang. Dass Lucius weder geschrieen, noch ihn sofort bestraft hatte, sondern einfach gegangen war, versetzte den Sklaven innerlich noch weit mehr in Panik, als die Möglichkeit einer noch so schlimmen Strafe. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, starrte er vor sich hin.

"Das … das meint er doch nicht ernst …", flüsterte Lily, sich langsam zu Severus hin umdrehend und diesen, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, in ihre Arme schließend. "Er … er würde dich doch nicht einfach … Das kann … Das darf er nicht."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass... er mich gemeint hat.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige mit halb erstickter Stimme, ehe er auch seine Arme um die Rothaarige schlang. 

Noch ehe Lily antworten konnte, ertönte ein Klicken und die Türe schwang erneut auf. Doch diesmal stand kein zurückgekehrter Lucius Malfoy darin, sondern Minerva McGonagall und Professor Slughorns Stimme war von weiter vorne aus dem Gang zu hören, der die Schüler wieder in ihren Unterricht, oder die Gemeinschaftsräume schickte. 

Instinktiv drückte Severus Lily fester an sich und starrte mit großen Augen zu der Verwandlungsprofessorin auf. "Es ist nicht Lilys Schuld, Professor.", begann er sofort und flehte innerlich, dass sein Meister nicht zum Direktor gegangen war, um Strafe für die unerlaubte Benutzung seines Eigentums zu verlangen. Dass er selbst noch immer nackt war, merkte er dabei kaum. 

"Oh Kinder …", seufzte die ältere Hexe und schüttelte betrübt ihren Kopf, wobei sie mit zwei Schwenks ihres Zauberstabes dafür sorgte, dass zum einen Severus bekleidet war und mit einem weiteren, dass die Roben wieder ihre jeweils richtigen Besitzer fanden.

Minerva McGonagall war eine derjenigen gewesen, die Lucius Malfoy ins Schloss hatte kommen sehen, doch hatte sie zuerst einmal die Schüler davon abhalten müssen, dem ehemaligen Schüler hinterher zu eilen, bis ihr Kollege Horace Slughorn gekommen war und die Sache in die Hand genommen hatte. Als sie dann endlich in den Kerkern war, war Malfoy ohne auf ihre ihm hinterhergerufene Frage zu reagieren, einfach an ihr vorbei gerauscht und sie hatte noch gehört, wie dieser kurz mit seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer gesprochen hatte, ehe er wieder ebenso aus dem Schloss geeilt war, wie er offenbar hereingekommen war.

Severus stand wie ein begossener Pudel da, die Arme noch immer um Lily gelegt. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, kam auch Horace Slughorn hereingepoltert. "Snape! Geh in dein Zimmer! Dir sind sämtliche Privilegien entzogen, inklusive der Benutzung dieses Raumes und der Möglichkeit das Schulgelände zu verlassen." Dann wandte er sich an seine Kollegin: "Mister Malfoy hat mich gerade informiert, dass der Meister des Jungen darauf besteht, dass auch Miss Evans bestraft wird. Allerdings lässt er uns die Möglichkeit einer angemessenen Strafe, anstatt sie vor dem Zaubergamot anzuklagen."

Minerva nickte nur, blieb ihr doch nichts anderes übrig, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was Lucius Malfoy … sie hatte geglaubt, dass dieser … aber dem war dann wohl doch nicht so. Doch sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, hatte sie keine Zeit und so sah sie auf die Gryffindor Schülerin, die immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sich aus den Armen des Slytherin zu begeben. "Sie werden jeden Tag nach Unterrichtende in mein Büro zum Nachsitzen kommen Miss Evans. Sie werden außer zu diesem Zwecke, dem Unterrichtsbesuch und dem Essen in der Großen Halle Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verlassen. Und jetzt kommen Sie mit."

Lily fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Das Zaubergamot? Aber … sollte sie nicht sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy der Mann war, den ihr Zaubertrankprofessor vorgeschoben hatte … sollte sie nicht sagen, dass dieser ihr mit dem Tod gedroht hatte?

Fast schon verzweifelt drehte sie sich zu Severus hin um, dabei das missbilligende Schnalzen ihrer Hauslehrerin ignorierend.

Die schwarzen Augen schwammen vor Tränen und einen Moment lang drückte Severus sie fester an sich, während er versuchte, ihr nur durch den Blick klarzumachen, dass sie alles nur verschlimmern würde, wenn sie jetzt die Wahrheit sagte. "Ich liebe dich, Lily.", hauchte er halb erstickt, ehe er die Umarmung löste und aus dem Raum rannte, um der Anweisung seines Hauslehrers zu folgen.

------  
TBC


	57. Chapter 57

**Kapitel 57**

Kaum dass Lucius die Appariergrenze von Hogwarts überschritten hatte, kehrte er in seinen Stammsitz zurück, sich diesmal fast schon wünschend, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn wieder rief. Selbst wenn es nur eine weitere Episode sein würde, in welcher er sich diesem hingeben musste, so wäre dies doch besser, als das Gefühl des schier ohnmächtigen Hasses, das in ihm loderte.

Hass … und Enttäuschung über den Verrat, den Severus an ihm begangen hatte und das ausgerechnet mit einem Schlammblut. Einem Gryffindor Schlammblut … einem … Mädchen!

Kaum dass der Hausherr das Manor betreten hatte, kam auch der Hausheiler angelaufen. "Lucius! Ich denke, ich habe...", begann er, verstummte dann jedoch und runzelte die Stirn. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er stattdessen nach.

"Bestens …", schnarrte Lucius fast schon, "… dir fällt nicht zufällig ein möglichst langsam und schmerzhaft wirkendes Gift ein?

"Das ist nicht mein Arbeitsgebiet.", erwiderte der Heiler und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Setzen wir uns erst einmal und du trinkst etwas, um dich zu beruhigen."

"Und wenn ich mich nicht beruhigen will? Wozu überhaupt? Dass dieser … dieser …", regelrecht stammelnd brach Lucius ab. Ihm fehlten schlichtweg die Worte, um auszudrücken, was und wie er sich fühlte. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen stand er da und starrte den Heiler an. Dabei sah er wieder dieses Schlammblut vor sich – nackt! Dieses Miststück hatte nicht einmal genug Anstand, um sich zu schämen, als sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihm die Stirn zu bieten und sich vor Severus zu stellen. Vor seinen Sklaven! Als ob er ihr gehören würde!

Und Severus … es war überdeutlich, dass es ihm sogar noch gefallen würde. Dass er sie haben wollte… und nicht ihn! Dass er sie ihm vorgezogen hatte! Wäre er in diesem Moment wieder in seiner Nähe, Lucius würde sich kein weiteres mal einfach umdrehen und gehen. Er würde ihm zeigen, wem er gehörte und wen allein er an sich heranzulassen hatte und wen nicht.

"Dieser... Redest du von Severus?", fragte Louis nach und musterte seinen Arbeitgeber, in dem er allerdings weitaus mehr sah als das, genau. "Was ist passiert?" Gedanklich ging Louis schon mal seine Tasche durch, nur für den Fall, dass er wieder nach Hogwarts musste, um den jungen Sklaven zu behandeln.

"Von wem sonst?", schnaubte Lucius sichtlich wütend, "… da verbringe ich das erste Mal wieder einen Tag mit ihm … und obwohl ich… Ich habe mich beherrscht … habe ihn nicht angerührt, auch wenn mir weiß Mordraud der Sinn danach stand und was tut er? Er schläft mit einem … einem Schlammblut!"

Louis zuckte bei dem Schimpfwort zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. "Ein Mädchen nehme ich an.", meinte der Heiler ruhig. "Nun ja.. es war abzusehen, dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es dir gegenüber je zugegeben hat... aber Severus ist nun mal nicht schwul und auch nicht bisexuell veranlagt."

"Er hatte es mal erwähnt … glaube ich … aber selbst wenn, hatte er kein Recht dazu! Er hätte wenigstens fragen können!", tobte Lucius weiter, seinen Zauberstab lieber fort steckend, ehe er in seinem Zorn noch Louis anging.

"Und was hättest du getan, wenn er dich gefragt hätte?", fragte Louis ruhig weiter.

"Es ihm selbstverständlich verboten.", schnaubte Lucius, der auch nur den Gedanken, er könnte erlauben, dass … nein. Niemals. Severus gehörte ihm … ihm alleine! Es war schon genug, dass er ihn mit ihrem Lord teilen musste, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. 

"Und genau das wird er gewusst haben.", stimmte Louis zu und seufzte leise. "Und vermutlich hast du bisher immer nur von anderen Männern gesprochen, wenn du gesagt hast, dass du ihn nie teilen wirst oder dergleichen... "

Lucius atmete scharf ein: "Das habe ich ihm mehr als einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben.", bestätigte Lucius frostig, während ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch hin entwickelte. Natürlich hatte er nie Frauen erwähnt … wieso auch … war doch vollkommen klar, dass er wenn er sagte, er würde Severus mit niemandem teilen, damit auch diejenigen des anderen Geschlechts meinte.

"Und daran wird er sich geklammert haben... er wusste, dass du ihm die Beziehung zu einer Frau nicht erlauben würdest, wenn er fragt, aber du hast es ihm nie explizit verboten." Louis' Stimme klang traurig. "Was hast du mit ihm deswegen gemacht, Lucius?"

Lucius wurde wenn möglich nun nur noch wütender: "Was denkst du denn, was ich mit ihm gemacht habe? Nachdem er mich derart hintergangen hat?" _‚Für was für ein Monster hältst du mich, Louis?'_, doch sprach er Letzteres nicht laut aus.

"Nun.. als du das letzte Mal derart wütend auf ihn warst, hast du ihn halb tot geschlagen.", erwiderte Louis, sich noch immer zur Ruhe zwingend.

"Dann solltest du vielleicht nachschauen gehen, ob ich diesmal nicht auch noch die andere Hälfte übersprungen habe.", zischte Lucius mit einer Stimme so kalt, dass sie ihn beinahe selbst erschreckte. Sollte sich der Heiler doch selbst überzeugen. "Und wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du auch gleich in Erfahrung bringen, welche Strafe dieses elende Schlammblut für die Benutzung meines Eigentums erhalten hat!"

"Du hast eine Bestrafung gefordert?", erwiderte Louis, den das fast noch mehr schockte, als die vorherige Aussage, wusste er doch, dass Lucius Severus nicht töten würde. "Sie konnte doch gar nicht wissen, was er ist..."

"Glaub mir, Louis … was immer die Schule als Strafe", dabei troff Lucius' Stimme nur so vor Verachtung, "… festlegen wird, ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich mit diesem Gryffindor Weib anstellen werde, wenn ich sie außerhalb von Hogwarts in die Finger kriege."

Nur den Kopf schüttelnd trat Louis einige Schritte zurück, ehe er sich noch einmal an Lucius wandte: "Ich werde gehen und fragen und nach Severus schauen. Ich wollte dir vorhin übrigens sagen, dass ich vielleicht eine Lösung für seine angeborene Schwäche gegenüber Tränken habe... falls es dich überhaupt noch interessiert.", meinte er und verließ die Eingangshalle, um seine Tasche zu holen.

Noch ehe Lucius etwas darauf erwidern konnte, oder ihm gar sagen, dass Severus nichts fehlte, war der Heiler auch schon fort. Seufzend warf Lucius einen Blick auf den am Hallenrand stehenden kleinen Tisch, auf welchem die Hauelfen die neu hereingekommene Post, welche sie den Eulen abgenommen hatten, ablegten und erstaunt stellte er fest, dass dort gleich mehrere Briefe lagen.

Sie öffnend, fand Lucius schnell heraus, dass es sich bei allen um die Zusagen der von ihm vor kurzem raus geschickten Einladungen handelte, gab er doch in zwei Wochen, Anfang Dezember ein Fest in seinem Manor, das langsam überfällig wurde.

Es war fast schon eine Pflicht, sich der Gesellschaft als neues Familienoberhaupt zu präsentieren und auch wenn Lucius zugestanden wurde, dass er zuerst die Schule und die Angelegenheiten, die im Falle eines solchen Aufstiegs nun einmal zu regeln gewesen waren, erledigte, so war eine weitere Verzögerung dieses Einführungsfestes keineswegs mehr akzeptabel. Im Gegenteil würde es nur den falschen Eindruck hinterlassen, dass ihn der Rest der Zaubererwelt und insbesondere der Oberschicht nicht interessierte. Einer Oberschicht, die leider zum größten Teil aus Ministeriumsbeamten, oder deren Getreuen bestand. Auch wenn Lucius darauf geachtet hatte, möglichst allen wohlhabenderen reinblütigen Familien ebenfalls eine Einladung zukommen zu lassen. Gleich welcher bevorzugten Gesinnung sich diese widmeten. 

Als er auch den letzten Brief gelesen hatte – nur Einer von den Vieren war eine Absage – überlegte Lucius, was er als nächstes tun konnte, als ihm die Entscheidung in Form eines Brennens auf seinem linken Unterarm abgenommen wurde.

Die Briefe mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs in sein Büro und dort auf seinen Schreibtisch befördernd, konzentrierte sich Lucius im nächsten Augenblick auch schon auf dieses nicht wirklich angenehm zu nennende Gefühl und disapparierte. 

Voldemort erwartete ihn bereits. Doch befand er sich dieses Mal nicht in seinem Büro oder seinem Schlafzimmer, stattdessen erwartete er Lucius in einem lichtdurchfluteten Waldstück, dessen Bäume sehr weit auseinander standen.

Dass Lucius überrascht war, wäre noch weit untertrieben, doch zögerte er auch diesmal nicht und kniete sofort nieder. Dass dabei seine Kleidung völlig verschmutzt wurde, war ihm diesmal mehr als nur egal, während seine Gedanken weiterhin bei diesem elenden Schlammblut weilten und dem, was er ihr alles antun würde, bevor er sie schließlich umbrachte.

Langsam legte Voldemort den Kopf zur Seite, als er auf seinen Diener herabblickte, der mit den Gedanken ganz offensichtlich nicht dort war, wo er sein sollte. Doch ging der Lord darauf jetzt nicht weiter ein, auch wenn er alles, was er erfuhr natürlich ganz genau abspeicherte. "Ich habe erfahren, dass du eine Party planst, Lucius."

Der Jüngere brauche einige Augenblicke, bis er das Gesagte wirklich realisierte und er musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, seine Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt zu richten und nicht mehr daran zu denken, womit Severus ihn hintergangen hatte. Ein Vorhaben, das natürlich das genaue Gegenteil bewirkte und er nur zu deutlich wieder das Bild vor sich sah, das sich ihm nach dem Aufstoßen der Klassenzimmertüre geboten hatte. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu zu antworten: "Ja, My Lord … sie ist für das erste Dezemberwochenende geplant, um mich … wohl offiziell der Gesellschaft vorzustellen."

Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er alles andere als glücklich über diesen Aspekt seiner Verpflichtungen war, hatte er die Partys seines Vaters doch immer von tiefstem Herzen verabscheut. Doch um manche Dinge kam wohl auch er einfach nicht herum und da er ja gut Kind beim Ministerium spielen sollte, hatte er das Lästige gleich mit dem Nützlichen verbunden und besonderes Augenmerk auf eben die höheren Beamten und andere, dem Ministerium zugetane Zauberer und Hexen gerichtet. Auch wenn Lucius darauf geachtet hatte, wenn möglich auch dort die Reinblütigen Familien vorzuziehen. 

Etwas, das nicht wirklich einfach gewesen war, da das Ministerium nur so von Schlammblütern und Muggelliebhabern wimmelte.

Voldemort trat näher und spielte mit einer der langen Haarsträhnen des Blonden. "Giles hat mir davon erzählt, dass du ihn eingeladen hast. Er wird natürlich kommen... und noch eine Begleitung mitbringen. Schick ihm eine neue Einladung, in der die Begleitung ohne Namensnennung erwähnt wird, sodass die Personen, die sicherlich auch bei dir dafür sorgen werden, dass sich niemand einschleicht, die beiden durchlassen."

Seine Gedanken von Severus losreißend, was nicht wirklich einfach war, besonders wenn er daran zurückdachte, was er für diesen erst vor vier Tagen getan hatte und das trotz … Leicht zusammenschaudernd blitzte erneut besonders eine ganz bestimmte Szene dieses … Kinofilmes vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und erst durch die Berührung an seinen Haaren gelang es Lucius sich wieder auf seinen Lord und das, was dieser sagte, zu konzentrieren: "Ich werde mich gleich nach meiner Rückkehr darum kümmern, My Lord."

Lucius fragte nicht, wer denn diese zweite Person sein sollte. Wenn er es erfahren sollte, hätte der Lord es auch sicher gesagt und dass er ihn persönlich darüber informierte, hätte Lucius unter anderen Umständen zwar neugierig gemacht, doch so war auch diese Überlegung nicht lange von Bestand, ehe erneut dieser unbändige Hass in ihm aufstieg, den er beim Anblick zweier nackter Körper empfunden hatte, wovon einer allein ihm gehörte.

"Gut. Und nun erzähl mir etwas über deine Arbeit. Giles meinte, dass es gut läuft.", verlangte Voldemort weiter, während er den Gedanken des Blonden doch innerlich recht belustigt folgte. 

Tief durchatmend zwang sich Lucius dazu seine Gedanken zusammenzuhalten, um die Frage beantworten zu können: "Ich arbeite immer noch mit Sunweaver zusammen, allerdings lässt er mir immer mehr Freiraum. Erst letzte Woche hatte ich ein erfolgreiches Treffen mit dem südfranzösischen Handelsminister Debeur." Ein Treffen, das todlangweilig verlaufen war und Lucius fast nichts an Anstrengung gekostet hatte, außer den adligen Schnösel zu spielen, für den er seinen Vater immer so verachtet hatte.

"Wie steht er zu uns?", fragte Voldemort interessiert, auch wenn er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass Lucius bereits bei seinem ersten eigenständigen Treffen etwas Derartiges herausgefunden hatte.

Lucius senkte seinen Blick: "Allem Anschein nach ist er von der derzeitigen Regierung äußerst angetan."

"Und dessen bist du dir vollkommen sicher? Er hat es nicht nur gesagt, damit das Geschäft, was er gern abgeschlossen hätte, reibungsloser läuft?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Dazu müsste ich ihn näher kennen lernen und .." Lucius stockte kurz, hoffte er doch, damit keinen Fehler begangen zu haben, "… deswegen habe ich ihn ebenfalls eingeladen."

"Es ist in jedem Fall gut, Kontakte zu anderen Regierungen zu haben.", stimmte Voldemort zu, ehe sich sein Blick in Lucius' brannte. "Du solltest zu deinen Entscheidungen stehen und wenn sie falsch sind, die Konsequenzen tragen, anstatt wie ein Feigling zu zittern." 

Lucius atmete tief ein, ehe er fester, als von ihm selbst gedacht, erwiderte: "Verzeiht, My Lord. Ich … ich werde es nicht vergessen."

"Gut... und nun erzähl mir, was mit deinem Sklaven los ist, dass du dich kaum auf deinen Lord konzentrieren kannst."

Lucius fuhr zusammen, war es so offensichtlich, wie er sich fühlte? Doch dann schalt er sich einen Narren. Natürlich war es das – besonders für jemanden, für den seine Gedanken wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch waren.

Wie sollte er erklären, dass er Snape vor vier Tagen kaum angerührt hatte und auch nicht auf dessen Angebote hin eingegangen war? Dass er ihm hatte klar machen wollen, dass Severus mehr für ihn war als nur jemand, den er in sein Bett holte, und dass er seinen Sklaven auch für all seine anderen Talente und Fähigkeiten schätzte. Besonders dass er ihn nach Schulabschluss nach London in die beste aller Zaubertrankuniversitäten schicken wollte und diese sich regelrecht nach ihm rissen, nachdem er ihnen einige von Severus' Vorjahresprüfungen hatte zukommen lassen.

Und dass eben dieser talentierte, ihm gehörende Severus Snape, bei dem er sich so meisterlich zurückgehalten hatte, trotz dieses Mugglischen Kinofilms in den sie geraten waren, er ihn einfach nach Hogwarts zurück geschickt hatte … dass eben dieser ihn betrogen, ihn hintergangen, mit einem widerlichen Gryffindor Schlammblut geschlafen hatte?

Wie sollte er all das in Worte fassen? Lucius wusste es nicht und hatte sein Lord nicht ohnehin seine Gedanken bereits verfolgt? Außerdem hätte er nicht einmal etwas dagegen bestraft zu werden, ja wartete regelrecht schon darauf, dass er aufgefordert wurde sich zu entkleiden. Dass sie hier mitten im Wald waren und nicht im Büro oder dem Schlafzimmer des Lords kümmerte Lucius ebenfalls nicht. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Dennoch musste er zumindest etwas antworten, auch wenn es bei weitem nicht erklärte, wie betrogen er sich fühlte.

Langsam seinen Kopf hebend sah Lucius auf und erwiderte den ihn beobachtenden Blick des Dunklen Lords: "Er hat mich hintergangen. Hat mit einem … einem Schlammblut geschlafen."

Wieder wallte dieser unbändige Hass in Lucius auf und es juckte ihn in den Fingern dieses Weib zu erwischen und es langsam und jeden Augenblick genießend zu töten. Es wäre zwar erst sein zweiter Mord, aber diesen hier würde er begehen, weil er es tun wollte, weil er Schmerz und Leid verursachen wollte und nicht weil er es im Zuge eines Auftrags musste.

"Du willst ihn also nach London schicken... ist er wirklich so gut?", fragte Voldemort nach, auf die restlichen Gedanken erst einmal nicht weiter eingehend, war es doch Lucius' Angelegenheit, ob er das Schlammblut tötete oder nicht, solange er sich dabei nicht erwischen ließ. 

Tatsächlich schaffte es diese Frage Lucius von seinen hasserfüllten Gedanken abzulenken und der Stolz, den er trotz allem für Severus empfand, flammte erneut in ihm auf: "Er ist sogar noch besser. Wäre es nicht Pflicht einen Schulabschluss an einer anerkannten Zaubererschule zu haben, hätten die Professoren dort ihn schon vor Monaten genommen. Ich habe einige seiner Experimente gesehen und auch wenn ich nicht wirklich schlecht in Zaubertränke bin, waren sie weit über meinem Verständnis." Lucius schämte sich absolut nicht zuzugeben, dass er etwas nicht wusste. Im Gegenteil verstärkte es nur noch den Stolz, den er für die Leistungen seines Sklaven empfand.

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er zu einem Meister dieses Faches werden kann …"

"Das würde bedeuten, dass er mir noch auf Jahre hinaus nicht wirklich zur Verfügung steht.", murmelte der Lord mehr zu sich selbst und musterte Lucius dabei nachdenklich. "Andererseits... ein Tränkemeister..."

Lucius senkte wieder kurz seinen Kopf, ehe er abermals aufblickte und diesmal, das erste Mal ohne zu zögern seinen Lord ansah: "Ich bin davon überzeugt, nein … ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Severus Snape das Zeug zu einem Tränkemeister hat. Zu einem der Besten."

Einige Minuten blickte Voldemort in die grauen Augen, ehe er seine Entscheidung traf. "Ich will einen Beweis. Er soll mir einen Trank erfinden... etwas vollkommen Neues. Aber kein Gift. Ein Trank, der das Verhalten einer Person vollkommen umdreht. Die genauen Proportionen sind mir egal."

"In welchem Zeitrahmen soll er euch den Trank bringen, My Lord?", erkundigte sich Lucius, überlegend, ob er bis zu den Weihnachtsferien Zeit hätte, Severus das Gewünschte mitzuteilen. Vor allem konnte Severus ohnehin erst in dem von seinem Urgroßvater eingerichtetem Labor in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor mit der Arbeit daran beginnen.

"In der Schule hat er sicherlich nicht die nötige Zeit, wenn er seine Noten halten will... also am Ende der nächsten Ferien.", bestimmte Voldemort nachdenklich. "Diese Zeit sollte ausreichend sein, wenn er wirklich so gut ist, wie du behauptest."

"Danke, My Lord …", murmelte Lucius, erleichtert, dass er nicht zu schnell seinem Sklaven abermals gegenüber stehen würde. Lucius wusste schlichtweg nicht, ob er sich ein weiteres Mal davon abhalten könnte, diesen auch gleich körperlich zu strafen. 

"Warum zögerst du, ihn zu strafen, wenn er es verdient? Eine Strafe zur rechten Zeit wird ihm helfen, zu lernen und sein Verhalten zu verbessern."

"Weil ich mich nicht genügend … zurückhalten würde", gab Lucius zu seiner eigenen Überraschung offen zu, "… und die Ungewissheit, mein Schweigen ist ja bereits eine Strafe für sich." Auch wenn es, wie Lucius plötzlich bewusst wurde, vielleicht keine ganz so gute Idee war. Wusste er doch selbst wie dicht die Prüfungen im letzten Schuljahr gestreut waren und wenn Severus nicht ganz bei der Sache war, könnte sich das auf dessen Noten auswirken.

Voldemort nickte leicht bei den Worten, aber auch bei den Gedanken. "In Anbetracht deiner Zukunftspläne für ihn sollten seine Noten höhere Priorität gegenüber einer ausgedehnten sicher sehr wirksamen Strafe haben."

Lucius stieß den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem wieder aus, hatte er mit einer solchen Antwort doch irgendwie schon gerechnet. Besonders da es ja auch stimmte. Nur traute er sich selbst nicht wirklich über den Weg, dass die Strafe, die er Severus zukommen ließ, diesen nicht noch wirksamer vom Lernen und dem Schreiben seiner Prüfungen abhielte, als eben sein Schweigen es tun könnte.

"Hast du so wenig Selbstkontrolle, dass du ihn halb tot prügeln würdest? Kennst du keine Strafe, die ihn ebenso nachhaltig an Gehorsam und seine Pflichten erinnert?", fragte der Lord und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. "Schmerz mag eine gute Möglichkeit sein, um eine Lektion tief ins Bewusstsein zu befördern... aber er ist nicht die einzige."

"Welche … Art der Bestrafung würdet ihr verwenden, My Lord?", fragte Lucius, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, wissend, dass er sich damit wohl auf sehr dünnes Eis begab. Schließlich kannte er doch inzwischen die Art und Weise, wie sein Lord strafte, zur Genüge.

"Nun, das solltest du mittlerweile selbst beantworten können. Such etwas aus, das er so sehr verabscheut, dass er garantiert ähnliche Fehler in Zukunft vermeidet.", erwiderte Voldemort.

Lucius schwieg und senkte nun tatsächlich wieder seinen Kopf. Die Antwort auf das wie war plötzlich unglaublich einfach. Es genügte schon wenn er Severus dazu zwang mit ihm zu schlafen, war es doch das, was dieser zutiefst verabscheute.

"Es ist keine sonderlich gute Strafe, wenn du es auch nur so zu deinem Vergnügen tust. Sicher könntest du härter sein... so wie ich es tue, wenn es eine Strafe für dich sein soll und nicht wie zu Anfang deine Aufgabe.", meinte Voldemort weiter, der Lucius' Gedanken noch immer folgte.

Zehn Minuten später apparierte Lucius wieder ins Manor, während seine Gedanken sich um den Vorschlag des Lords drehten…

------  
TBC


	58. Chapter 58

**Danke an alle die an uns mit einem Review gedacht haben. Besonders an diejenigen, bei denen dies länger wurde, hat es mich doch daran erinnert, das es auch mal wieder ein längeres Kapitel geben kann, als kleines Dankeschön!**

WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel enthält BD/SM Andeutungen und mögliche Inhalte. 

**Kapitel 58**

Es waren mehrere Tage vergangen, in denen Severus Lily nur von Weitem im Klassenraum oder in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte, wo sie sich einander aber nicht nähern konnten, weil die anderen Schüler ja noch immer nichts von ihnen wissen sollten. Und die einzigen Plätze, wo das möglich gewesen war - die Bibliothek und sein Labor - waren sowohl Severus als auch Lily nun verboten.

Müde von zu wenig Schlaf schleppte Severus sich zum Frühstück in die Halle und setzte sich, ohne sich groß umzusehen, nachdem sein erster Blick wie immer zum Gryffindortisch gehuscht war. Über ein Müsli mit Milch gebeugt saß er anschließend da und würgte Löffel um Löffel hinunter. Doch geschah dies nur noch automatisch, weil sein Meister ihm befohlen hatte zu essen, und nicht mehr, weil er es selbst wollte.

Plötzlich hörte er Flügelrauschen und eine pechschwarze Eule landete vor dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Severus nahm ihr mit zittrigen Fingern den Brief ab und merkte zur gleichen Zeit, dass auch sein Hauslehrer, der an diesem Morgen die Aufsicht führte, einen Brief von einer identischen Eule erhielt.

Heftig schluckend öffnete der Sklave die Versiegelung und las die Nachricht, die in der eindeutigen Handschrift seines Meisters verfasst war:

_Finde dich schnellstmöglich im Eberkopf ein._

_L.M._

Horace Slughorn las ebenfalls irritiert den Brief, ehe er aufstand und zu dem bisher einzigen Schüler seines Hauses in der Halle ging. Langsam legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du bist für das Wochenende entschuldigt."

Severus wurde bleich, nickte jedoch nur und erhob sich, um sich schnell noch einen dicken Umhang zu holen und dann nach Hogsmeade zu laufen, wo er nun offensichtlich seine Strafe erfahren würde. Doch wieso dies im Eberkopf geschehen sollte, anstatt in dem kleinen Haus seines Meisters verstand er nicht wirklich.

Mit von der Kälte klammen Fingern stieß er kaum eine halbe Stunde später die Tür der Bar auf und trat in den schmuddeligen Schankraum. 

Lucius saß auf seinem üblichen Platz, im hinteren Eck an der Wand und nippte gerade an seinem bestellten Feuerwhiskey, als sich die Türe endlich öffnete und der von ihm erwartete hereinkam. Nur kurz warf der Weißblonde einen Blick zur Seite auf den an der Bar sitzenden aschblonden Mann, welcher ihn hierher begleitet hatte, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf seinen Sklaven richtete.

Sobald Severus seinen Meister entdeckt hatte, trat er auf dessen Tisch zu und blieb abwartend stehen. "Darf... ich mich setzen?", wisperte er leise und biss sich anschließend auf die Zunge, um das wie von allein folgende 'Meister' zu unterdrücken. Dabei hatte er den Kopf gesenkt und sah Lucius nicht direkt an.

Lucius schwieg, nickte dann aber knapp und begleitete dies zugleich mit einer zustimmenden Geste. War es doch zu auffällig, wenn der Andere bei ihm stehen bleiben würde.

Vorsichtig setzte Severus sich auf die Stuhlkante und wartete dann einfach ab, was geschehen würde. "Ich hätte es Euch nicht verheimlichen dürfen, Meister.", wisperte er schließlich leise, entschuldigend. Dass er überhaupt etwas mit Lily angefangen hatte... dafür würde er sich nicht entschuldigen.

"Dafür ist es nun wohl zu spät …", erwiderte Lucius eisig, während er einen Moment lang überlegte, ob er seine ihm auf der Zunge brennende Frage wirklich beantwortet haben wollte, stellte sie dann aber doch, während seine Finger sich deutlich um das Whiskeyglas spannten: "Wie oft hat dich dieses Schlammblut benutzt?"

Einen Moment überlegte Severus noch, ob es klug war, die Antwort zu geben, die sofort in seinem Geist aufflammte. Doch dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Vermutlich konnte kaum etwas, das er jetzt sagte oder tat, seine Lage merklich verschlimmern. "Niemals. Sie hat mich nie benutzt.", antwortete er also und wagte es dabei sogar den Blick zu heben, sodass schwarze Augen kurz auf hellgraue trafen. "Aber wir haben uns zweimal geliebt."

"Geliebt …", Lucius' Lippen pressten sich so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch einen dünnen, blassen Strich bildeten. Wieder loderte der Hass in ihm auf, diesmal sogar noch stärker als zuvor. _‚Geliebt!'_ Wie konnte Severus, wie konnte sein Eigen davon sprechen, dass sie … nein … er wohl ebenso, diese elende Missgeburt geliebt hatte? Wie konnte er es wagen, jemand anderen als seinen Meister zu lieben?

Es tat weh … unglaublich weh. Lucius hatte das Gefühl er müsse vor lauter in ihm brodelnder Emotionen schier ersticken! Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass so einfache Worte ihn derart tief treffen, ihn derart verletzen konnten. Doch das hatten sie. Mehr als er bereit war zuzugeben, oder sich gar selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, auch wenn es wohl überdeutlich in seinen Augen, in seinem kurz vor Kummer verzogenen Gesicht zu sehen war, ehe er wieder die Maske des Adligen überstreifte, die er in Anwesenheit solchen Gesindels, wie es hier im Eberkopf meist anwesend war, zur Schau trug.

Zweimal … und das, wo die Liebe seines Sklaven einzig ihm zu gehören hatte und niemandem sonst!

Severus hatte den Gesichtsausdruck durchaus noch gesehen und es tat ihm wirklich leid. Lucius hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihn eben nicht wie einen schlichten Sklaven zu behandeln, hatte sich sogar mehr als zurückgehalten. Aber er konnte doch nichts dagegen tun, dass er Lily liebte.

"Du erkennst unseren … Freund dort an der Bar?", erkundigte sich Lucius, nachdem er sich zumindest rein äußerlich wieder gefasst hatte.

Sofort huschte Severus' Blick in die angegebene Richtung und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm dämmerte, woher er den Mann kannte. Sofort blickte er wieder zu Lucius und nickte schnell.

"Gut … bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn nächste Woche, wirst du ihn hoffentlich nicht so enttäuschen, wie du es mit mir getan hast. Aber vielleicht tut dir eine andere Hand ja einmal ganz gut." Damit leerte Lucius den Rest seines Feuerwhiskeys in einem Zug, schmiss einige Knut auf den Tisch, welche magisch sofort verschwanden und in die Taschen des Wirts wanderten und erhob sich abrupt, um zu gehen.

"Was?", keuchte Severus erschrocken und griff mehr aus Reflex als Absicht nach Lucius' linkem Handgelenk, als dieser an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür gehen wollte. "Nein... bitte, ich...", stammelte er und hob flehentlich den Blick. "Nicht das... bitte."

Seinen ersten Impuls unterdrückend, riss Lucius nicht seinen Arm aus dem unerwartet festen Griff des Schwarzhaarigen, sondern blieb tatsächlich noch einmal stehen: "Weshalb so überrascht? Dir ist ja sogar ein dreckiges Schlammblut lieber als ich."

Damit löste er schließlich doch noch sein Handgelenk mit einer geschickten Drehung aus dem Griff seines Sklaven und ging nun endgültig weiter. Er würde sich kein weiteres Mal zurückhalten lassen und selbst die unerwartete Forschheit seines Sklaven, die er ansonsten durchaus mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln geschätzt hätte, entlockte ihm nicht mehr als weitere Enttäuschung. Zeigte es ihm doch, was er Severus gegeben hatte und dessen Dank hatte er auch jetzt noch überdeutlich in Form zweier nackter Körper vor Augen.

Langsam leerte auch Antonin Dolohov sein Glas, zahlte und trat auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, für dessen Bestrafung er sich ein ganzes Wochenende Zeit nehmen durfte.

Wie ein scheues Kind zog Severus sich zurück, soweit es ging, ohne dabei aufzustehen, als der Innere auf ihn zukam. Er wusste, dass er dem Mann gehorchen musste und das nicht nur, weil sein Meister es verlangte, sondern auch, weil er einen ihm vorgesetzten Todesser des Inneren Kreises vor sich hatte. 

"Mitkommen …", schnarrte Antonin kurz, der die Angst des jungen Mannes überdeutlich spürte. Ein Umstand, der ihm ausgesprochen gut gefiel und den er zugleich bei Mitgliedern des Dunklen Ordens zutiefst verachtete. Gleich ob nun Neuling oder nicht. 

Ohne sich umzusehen trat er an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und verließ den Eberkopf.

Severus riss sich zusammen, als er aufstand, und in dem Moment, da er nach draußen trat und sich nach dem Inneren umsah, wirkte er ruhig und gefasst, auch wenn er innerlich noch immer vor Angst bebte. Was mochte die Strafe werden? Irgendwie hoffte der Sklave auf eine schnelle Vergewaltigung, konnte es sich aber nicht wirklich vorstellen. Dazu hätte sich sein Meister nicht diese Mühe gemacht.

"Normalerweise …", begann Antonin zu sprechen, während er scheinbar gleichgültig einen schmalen Weg hinter dem Eberkopf einschlug, welcher aus Hogsmeade hinaus in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes führte, "… mache ich mir ja nicht die Mühe einem Neuling seine Arbeit abzunehmen, aber wie ich hörte, war es ohnehin nicht seine ursprüngliche Idee dich mir zu überlassen." 

"Was... war die ursprüngliche Idee?", wollte Severus leise wissen, während er sich zwang neben dem anderen herzulaufen, anstatt so schnell wie möglich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu fliehen. "Und von wem stammt die jetzige Idee?"

Der Innere antwortete erst, als sie auch die letzten Häuser des kleinen Zaubererdorfes hinter sich gelassen hatten: "Dich in Zukunft zu ignorieren, nur das …", und hier senkte sich seine Stimme zu kaum mehr als einem flüstern, "… unser Lord nach einem ausgiebigen Gespräch mit deinem Freund etwas forderte, das kürzer, aber deshalb nicht weniger nachdrücklich sein würde."

"Ich... ich verstehe.", murmelte Severus leise und sagte dann nichts mehr. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn weiter zu fragen, weil er sicherlich doch keine Antwort erhalten würde. Außerdem würde er schnell genug wissen, was auf ihn zukam. "Wohin... gehen wir?", wollte er dann dennoch wissen, als sie bereits die ersten Bäume des Waldes erreicht hatten.

"Zu mir …", damit drehte sich der Todesser um, griff sich den Arm des Jüngeren und disapparierte mit ihm in sein Heim.

Severus schwankte einen Moment lang, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Dann sah er sich in der kleinen Halle um, in der sie gelandet waren. Es wirkte irgendwie, als würde nur selten jemand hier sauber machen. Einige Augenblicke gab er sich der Illusion hin, dass das vielleicht seine Strafe sein würde - dieses Haus sauber zu machen. Doch konnte er sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Vor allem nicht, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Strafe vorgeschlagen hatte.

Abwartend drehte Severus sich also wieder Dolohov zu, wobei erneut ein sichtbarer Schauer durch seinen Körper rann, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Zieh dich aus … Kleidung brauchst du hier nicht.", kam die nächste, fast schon gleichgültig scheinende Anweisung, während Antonin ohne einen Blick zurück einen Flur zu seiner rechten ansteuerte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer, machte sich aber sogleich daran sich auszuziehen. Dazu nutzte er, um den Mann nicht durch Trödeln unnötig zu verärgern, seinen Zauberstab. Als seine Sachen komplett über seinem Arm hingen, folgte er Dolohov, in der freien Hand seine Schuhe haltend. Er wusste einfach nicht, wo er die Sachen in der staubigen Halle hinlegen sollte.

Es war nur ein kurzer Flur, von dem links eine und rechts zwei Türen abgingen. Antonin öffnete die zweite rechts und betrat anschließend ein hell gefliestes, fast schon steril wirkendes Badezimmer, das nach hinten hin leicht schräg absank, befand sich dort doch eine wannenlose Dusche und das herab laufende Wasser konnte durch den abgeschrägten Boden und einige Abflussrillen direkt im Abfluss versickern.

Links davon befand sich ein Waschbecken, dem schräg gegenüber die Toilette und gleich gegenüber der Türe an der ansonsten kahl gefliesten Wand eine längliche Stange an der Wand, an welcher Handtücher, Schläuche und andere Dinge hingen, die eigentlich nichts mit einem normalen Bad zu tun hatten.

"Wann war deine letzte Mahlzeit?", kam die nächste, fast schon gleichgültig gestellte Frage.

"Ich...habe gefrühstückt. Vor einer Stunde etwa.", wisperte Severus, der den Blick nicht von der Stange und den darauf befindlichen Dingen nehmen konnte. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Magen, als er sich ausmalte, wozu diese Dinge alles benutzt werden konnten. Und nichts davon war sonderlich angenehm.

Das neben dem Waschbecken bereit liegende Enemazubehör nehmend, begann Antonin den Behälter mit einer Mischung aus heißem Wasser und Seifenlauge zu füllen: "Wenn du noch etwas zu erledigen hast, mach es jetzt. Danach stell dich in die Dusche und mach die Beine breit."

"Muss... muss das sein, .. Sir?", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige leise. "Es.. es gibt dafür auch... einen Zauber. Es würde schneller gehen... und gründlicher."

Sich langsam zu dem anderen hin umdrehend, lehnte sich der Innere mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an das Waschbecken, ehe er antwortete: "Der einzige Zweck, zu dem ich dieses Wochenende meinen Zauberstab bei dir nutzen werde, ist der, dir Schmerzen zu bereiten. Wenn du das willst, dann frage mich ruhig en weiteres Mal."

Einige Augenblicke sah er weiter in die Augen des Älteren, ehe er nur kurz den Kopf senkte und sich dann zur Toilette umdrehte, um seine Blase zu entleeren. Danach ging er in die Dusche, stellte sich mit gespreizten Beinen hin und beugte sich nach unten, um mit den Händen die Knöchel zu umfassen, sodass Dolohov perfekten Zugriff hatte.

Einige Augenblicke geschah gar nichts. Doch als er dann spürte, wie Dolohov näher kam, verspannte Severus sich spürbar und schluckte heftig, war es doch schon sehr lange her, dass dies mit ihm gemacht worden war.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie etwas von der dicke eines Fingers in ihn gedrückt wurde und kurz darauf füllte sich sein Inneres mit der lauwarmen Flüssigkeit, bis er glaubte, beinahe zu platzen. Severus' Atmung wurde hektischer, während er sich fragte, wann es endlich genug war.

Ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Zögerns legte Antonin seine freie Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war den Schlauch zu halten, vorne auf den sich langsam wölbenden Bauch, während er sich dichter zu diesem beugte und in das rechte Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen raunte: "Ich ziehe den Schlauch gleich raus … aber für jede Pfütze die du mir auf meine Fließen machst, zeige ich dir einmal mehr wie reinigend sich ein Cruciatus anfühlen kann."

"Verstanden, Sir.", hauchte Severus und zog seinen Schließmuskel so fest zusammen, wie er konnte, als er spürte, wie das Ende entfernt wurde. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es, alles in sich zu behalten. 

Doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten bekam er Krämpfe im Unterleib und musste sich etwas aufrichten, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Allerdings fragte er nicht, ob er zur Toilette durfte, sondern wartete ab, bis der Innere es ihm gestatten würde. Nachzufragen hätte die Zeitspanne sicherlich nur vergrößert. 

Nachdem er die Bemühungen einige Zeit beobachtet hatte, nickte Antonin zufrieden: "Gut … zumindest in diesem Bereich scheinst du gehorchen zu können. Nur habe ich nicht ewig Zeit dir zuzusehen. Wenn ich zurückkomme, darfst du die Toilette benutzen – vorher nicht."

"J.Ja... S.Sir.", brachte Severus zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, ehe er eine Hand auf seinen Unterleib legte und sacht darüber rieb, um die Schmerzen erträglicher zu machen.

Das Tun des Jugendlichen ignorierend, drehte sich Antonin einfach um und verschwand im Kaminzimmer am anderen Ende der kleinen Eingangshalle, welches nicht nur das größte Zimmer in seinem Haus war, sondern auch das mit Abstand gemütlichste und das, wo er die meiste Zeit verbrachte. Hier – und in seinem Spielzimmer im Keller. Ein Ort, den er nach einigen Vorlagen aus diversen Muggelräumen zusammengestellt hatte und den er ab und an als Inspiration, oder auch nur rein zur Entspannung nutzte.

Sich bei seiner Hauselfe einen Tee ordernd, verbrachte er die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und das heiße Getränk zu genießen.

Im Bad schaffte es der Sklave noch weitere fünf Minuten, sich zu beherrschen. Doch dann waren die Schmerzen einfach zu groß. Leise aufschluchzend sank er tiefer nach unten und entließ einen Teil des Wassers dicht beim Abfluss der Dusche. Dann stellte er kurz das Wasser an und spülte es fort. 

Nachdem Antonin seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, kehrte er wieder in das Bad zurück. An der nun nicht mehr ganz so starken Wölbung sah er was passiert sein musste und auch der leichte Laugengeruch verriet es ihm.

Ohne auf eine wie auch immer geartete Erklärung zu warten, zog er nun doch seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schwarzhaarigen: "Crucio."

Es war Severus natürlich klar gewesen, dass genau das auf ihn zukam, selbst als er die Schweinerei weggemacht hatte. So hatte er also zusammengerollt in der Dusche gelegen und auf das Unvermeidliche gewartet.

Aufschreiend begann er sich dann unter dem Fluch zu winden und verlor schon nach wenigen Augenblicken das Bisschen an körperlicher Kontrolle, das er noch gehabt hatte.

Angewidert ließ Antonin den Fluch enden: "Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier machst?", verlangte er wütend zu wissen. Wobei er sich viel eher fragte, was er hier überhaupt machen sollte. Sein Lord wusste doch, dass er für derartige Bestrafungen eher ungeeignet war. Jedenfalls so lange das Opfer nicht nur überleben sollte, sondern auch ansonsten keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten durfte.

Heftig keuchend und den Kopf mit dem tränennassen Gesicht abgewandt, lag Severus da und versuchte sich erst einmal wieder zu beruhigen. "Nie.. niemand kann das so lange aushalten.", wisperte er anschließend leise, aber nicht sonderlich unterwürfig. "Oder haben Sie es schon mal ausprobiert... Sir?"

"Ich weiß sehr wohl wie lange …", abrupt schwieg der Innere und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Gedankenlosigkeit, hätte er doch fast verraten, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wie lange man es ohne einen Plug aushalten konnte, wenn es notwendig war. Seine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gingen den Bengel absolut nichts an.

"Nun... offensichtlich war bei mir zu viel drinnen, als dass ich es hätte aushalten können. Immerhin war es nicht mein erstes Mal!", zischte Severus zurück und setzte noch ein "S.Sir", hinten dran, als er merkte, was er sich gerade gegenüber einem Inneren geleistet hatte. Sich für den Ausbruch regelrecht schämend, setzte er sich auf und wischte sich kurz mit einer noch von Nachwirkungen zitternden Hand übers Gesicht. "Was jetzt?", hauchte er leiser 

Mit finsterem Blick starrte Antonin auf den am Boden hockenden jungen Mann: "Ach … war es das nicht ..", murmelte er und schüttelte gleich darauf seinen Kopf. Doch die Frage wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, war eine die er sich selbst bereits mehrfach gestellt und auf die er immer noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte.

"Nein, war es nicht. Nur bisher hat mich der...", einen Moment suchte er nach einer Umschreibung für Meister, ".. der Dom noch nie dabei alleingelassen." Langsam hob Severus den Blick und sah in Dolohovs Augen. "Oder ist Ihnen egal, ob ich verletzt werde?" 

Antonins Augen weiteten sich leicht bei dem Wort Dom und wenn er auch nur halb so verblüfft aussah, wie er sich gerade fühlte, mochte er lieber nicht wissen, was für einen Gesichtsausdruck er gerade zur Schau trug. Das klang ja beinahe so, als ob … nein. Das war unmöglich. Solche Zufälle gab es einfach nicht.

Und wenn es kein Zufall war? Was wenn … wieder seinen Kopf schüttelnd deutete der Todesser auf die besudelten Fliesen: "Mach das sauber … und wenn du schon dabei bist … auch alles andere." Damit drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand erneut in Richtung des Kaminzimmers. 

Zumindest würde so sein Haus mal wieder gründlich gereinigt werden, war seine Hauselfe dazu doch zu dumm. Dass er ihr schon vor längerer Zeit gesagt hatte, dass es einzig das Kaminzimmer wert war, sauber gehalten zu werden und es das kleine Wesen wörtlich nahm, hatte er schon längst vergessen. 

Geschlagene fünf Minuten starrte Severus auf die wieder ins Schloss gefallene Tür, weil er einfach nicht verstand, was das gerade gewesen sein sollte. Irgendwie benahm Dolohov sich merkwürdig. Sein ganzes Verhalten war dermaßen widersprüchlich. Einerseits fügte er Schmerzen zu, als wüsste er, was er da tat. Und dann ließ er Severus allein mit den Schmerzen und der Gefahr, dass er sich in seinem Versuch, dennoch weiter zu gehorchen, verletzte.

Den Kopf schüttelnd setzte sich der Sklave auf, säuberte sich und dann das Badezimmer, ehe er mit dem Rest des Hauses weiter machte. Dabei zog er sich nicht an, hatte Dolohov es doch nicht gestattet.

Ohne Pause, ohne zu essen oder zu trinken arbeitete sich Severus von Zimmer zu Zimmer, sofern er diese öffnen konnte, und sah den ganzen Tag über nichts von dem Inneren. Schließlich war er im Keller angelangt.

Müde drehte er den Knauf der letzten Tür und öffnete sie, um hineinzuschauen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm daraufhin bot, ließ den Sklaven nicht schlecht staunen.

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen, in denen Dolohov sich seine Zeit mit dem Lesen eines Buches vertrieben hatte und erst als seine Hauselfe das Abendessen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch erscheinen ließ, merkte er wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Das Buch beiseite legend erhob er sich und begann seinen Wochenendbesuch zu suchen, dabei von einem sauberen, von Staub befreiten Zimmer zum nächsten schlendernd.

Severus indessen stand in dem Raum, der vollgestellt war mit allem, was man so an Sex- und SM-Spielzeug kannte. Doch herrschte eine Unordnung, die ihresgleichen suchte. Alles war durcheinander und zum Teil mit einer ebenso dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, wie das restliche Haus. 

Doch einige andere Dinge wiederum wurden offensichtlich häufiger benutzt. An der Wand hing eine merkwürdig aussehende Peitsche, die aus einem dicken Strick bestand, in dessen sich verjüngendes Ende Knoten eingeflochten waren. Dieses Ding tat sicherlich mehr als weh und wurde wohl auch häufiger benutzt, wie die Blutspuren an den Knoten vermuten ließen. Es handelte sich um eine Geißel. 

Daneben befanden sich an einem an der Wand befestigten Kreuz stählerne Fesseln für Hand- und Fußgelenke, von denen Seltsamerweise nur drei häufig benutzt wurden, während die vierte für eine Hand wirkte, als wäre sie noch nie zu ihrem Verwendungszweck gekommen.

Während er anfing sauber zu machen und vor allem auch etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, rasten Severus' Gedanken, doch schreckte er noch immer vor dem einzig sinnvollen Schluss zurück.

Nachdem Antonin jedes Zimmer inspiziert und keinen Severus Snape dort ausfindig hatte machen können, verfluchte er sich schon fast für seine Gedankenlosigkeit, als ihm einfiel, dass er seinen ganz speziellen Kellerraum nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Wieso auch, war dies bisher doch nie nötig gewesen. Da das Haus über kein weiteres nach oben führendes Stockwerk verfügte, sondern insgesamt mehr in Länge und Breite errichtet worden war, konnte es nur der Keller sein, in welchem sich sein unfreiwilliger Besucher befand. 

Ein Verdacht, der sich bestätigte, als er die Kellertreppe hinab gestiegen war und die besagte Türe offen fand. Erstaunt trat er ein und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das nun weitaus aufgeräumter wirkte als jemals zuvor. Doch mied er es den Schwarzhaarigen direkt anzusehen, wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was dieser von all dem hier halten, oder auch nur denken mochte. 

Severus starrte den Inneren an und dass dieser ihn nicht ansah, ließ einige vorherige Theorien wieder in ihm aufsteigen. Konnte es sein, dass Dolohov seine Vorlieben peinlich waren? "Das... ist eine interessante Sammlung.", murmelte er leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht weiter zu sprechen.

Antonins Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte den anderen nun doch an: "Tatsächlich ..", sagte er nur, während sein Blick erneut durch das nun kaum noch vorhandene Chaos wanderte. Alles schien irgendwie … passend zusammengestellt zu sein. Fast als …

"Du kennst dich mit diesen Dingen … aus?" Zumindest würde das auch dessen im Bad gemachte Bemerkung erklären. Dass der andere immer noch nackt war, störte ihn dabei nicht. Das hieß, bis auf ein grünsilbernes Halstuch, auf dem Antonins Blick einen Moment lang haften blieb. Doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und sagte nichts weiter dazu.

"Ja, Sir.", antwortete Severus, schluckte schnell ein _'Besser als mir lieb ist'_ hinunter und fügte stattdessen hinzu: "Recht gut sogar."

Antonin schwieg einen Augenblick, ehe ihn das deutlich hörbare Magenknurren an das oben stehende Essen erinnerte: "Nun … komm erstmal mit. Schließlich will ich nicht, dass du mir noch vor Hunger umkippst."

Erstaunt und auch etwas peinlich berührt, weil sein Magen seinen Hunger so sehr verriet, folgte Severus dem Inneren aus dem Keller und die Treppe hinauf zum Wohnzimmer. Mit doch nicht unbeträchtlichem Staunen nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass er sich auf den Stuhl setzen durfte. Zumindest deutete das zweite Gedeck das an. "Darf ich mich wieder anziehen?", fragte er allerdings zuvor noch.

Antonin schwieg einen Moment, nickte dann aber zustimmend, als ihm kein wirklicher Grund einfiel, der dagegen sprach. Schweigend begann er sich etwas Fleisch und Gemüse auf den Teller zu tun, schenkte sich einen leichten Wein ein und begann zu essen.

Da er auch zum Reinigen seinen Zauberstab größtenteils benutzt hatte, säuberte Severus sich nun erst einmal und hexte sich dann seine Kleidung an, ehe er sich setzte. Nachdem Antonin den Teller gefüllt hatte, nahm sich auch der Schwarzhaarige und begann hungrig zu essen.

Das Mahlzeit verlief schweigend und Antonin machte auch keinerlei Anstalten dies zu ändern.

Erst als Severus fertig gegessen hatte und somit beruhigt sein konnte, dass er nicht mit knurrendem Magen die Nacht würde verbringen müssen, lehnte er sich zurück und musterte Dolohov nachdenklich. "Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", murmelte er schließlich.

An dem Wein nippend, beobachtete Antonin wie der Tisch sich bis auf die Getränke und Gläser leerte, ehe er leicht nickte: "So lange wir unter uns sind und ich nichts Gegenteiliges anweise ... nur zu." Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so … gleichmütig blieb und es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich, dass er saß und etwas trank, während er doch viel eher sein Gegenüber eine Lektion erteilen sollte. Doch war das wirklich so? Wieso hatte sein Lord diesen Jungspund ausgerechnet ihm überlassen, wenn er ihn weder töten, noch verstümmeln durfte? Etwas, dass das einzige war, dass er schon oft voller Effizienz unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Doch so wie jetzt … Antonin wusste einfach nichts mit dem jungen Mann anzufangen und ihn ständig unter dem Cruciatus zu stellen, das konnte er auch nicht. Denn Unversehrt bedeutete sicher auch das Severus Snape nach den zwei Tagen noch bei Verstand sein sollte.

Von der sofortigen Erlaubnis doch etwas überrascht, sammelte Severus sich einen Moment, ehe er sprach: "Ich habe mich nur den ganzen Tag über gefragt, wieso das ganze Haus... abgesehen von diesem Raum hier, so verwahrlost wirkt. Sie sind nicht oft hier, oder? Oder Sie bringen zumindest sehr selten jemanden mit her..."

Antonin nickte leicht: "Von Beidem wohl etwas.", stimmte er zu, abwartend ob noch weitere Fragen kommen würden.

"Aber im Keller... da sind Sie immer nur allein, oder?", fragte Severus nach einem Moment vorsichtig weiter. Keinesfalls wollte er den Inneren verärgern. Doch irgendwie ließ ihn seine Theorie nicht mehr los.

Der Blick des Todessers wurde regelrecht eisig, doch sagte er nichts darauf. Stritt weder ab, noch bestätigte er. Auch wenn sein Schweigen wohl Antwort genug war, wie er über sein eigenes Zaudern verärgert erkannte. Doch nun war es zu spät.

Kurz zögerte der Jüngere bei dem Blick, doch sah er nicht weg. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht sonderlich erfüllend ist, sich selbst zu fesseln, da ja immerhin eine Hand immer frei bleiben muss, um die Fesseln wieder zu lösen... und sich nur vorzustellen, dass jemand zuschaut, ist garantiert nicht so gut, wie es in der Realität zu erfahren."

Langsam, damit er es nicht zerbrach, stellte Antonin Dolohov sein Weinglas wieder zurück auf den Tisch, legte beide Handflächen flach auf den Tisch und beugte sich leicht vor, während er seinen Blick nicht auch nur für eine Sekunde von seinem Gegenüber nahm: "Weshalb bist du wirklich hier?"

"Soweit ich weiß, nur aus dem Grund, den Sie auch kennen... um bestraft zu werden. Nur scheinen Sie das nicht wirklich zu können und ich frage mich schon den ganzen Tag, was der Dunkle Lord dann mit meinem Hiersein bezwecken mag, wo er doch sicherlich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht... so bestrafen können, wie es angedacht ist." Woher Severus plötzlich das Selbstbewusstsein nahm, um so mit Dolohov zu sprechen, wusste er selbst nicht. "Auch wenn ich solche Spiele als Sub nie tatsächlich genossen habe, weiß ich doch, wie es ist und was es bewirken kann..."

Seinen Atem zischend wieder ausstoßend, sank Antonin wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl, von dem er sich glatt erhoben hatte, wurden durch das Gehörte doch seine heimlichsten Gedanken und Befürchtungen bestätigt: "Ach … das weißt du also ..", brachte er schließlich mit einem Hauch Spott hervor, konnte er sich doch absolut nicht vorstellen, dass ein anderer jemals wirklich begreifen konnte, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte und was in seinem Innersten vor sich ging.

"Ja... Schmerz erregt dich... auch wenn es nie so gut ist, wenn du es selbst tust, wie wenn ein anderer dich bestraft. Demütigung erregt dich... der Gedanke an eine Wand gekettet zu sein... nackt und für alle sichtbar... und doch hast du Angst davor, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, weil du glaubst entweder verspottet oder angeekelt stehen gelassen zu werden." Severus lehnte sich wieder zurück, war er doch bei seinen Worten immer dichter gen Tisch gerutscht. Er erinnerte sich wieder an einige Besuche seines früheren Meister in einem Club. Sie hatten andere beobachtet und eine Weile hatte er, Severus, sich mit einigen der Muggeln unterhalten dürfen, die genau wie er selbst fast nackt waren. Er war gerade vierzehn gewesen und hatte sich so geschämt. Doch die anderen meinten, er würde sich daran gewöhnen und hatten ihm dann einiges erzählt, genau wie sein Meister es beabsichtigt hatte.

Antonin war mit jedem Wort bleicher und seine Miene immer grimmiger geworden. Wie konnte es sein… wie war es möglich, das dieser Jungspund tatsächlich wusste …

Doch stimmte jedes Wort. Schmerz erregte ihn … nicht so sehr der von anderen, sondern eher die Vorstellung, dass er selbst diesen empfand. Ebenso wie der Gedanke seine Lust steigerte, dass als der Schwarzhaarige nackt herumgelaufen war, er selbst es statt diesem tun würde und ein ihm eigentlich Fremder ihm dabei zusah, ihn schlug. Einer, von dem er wusste, dass er ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb völlig ausgeliefert war.

Schon alleine, dass er es einfach so auf den Kopf zugesagt bekam, ließ in Antonins Innerem einen Sturm sich widerstreitender Emotionen aufbrechen. Da war ohne Zweifel das Gefühl von unterdrückter Lust, aber auch Angst und daraus resultierend unbändige Wut und auch wenn er wusste, dass all diese Empfindungen in seiner Stimme mitschwangen, musste Antonin es einfach aussprechen: "Auch nur ein einziges Wort zu einem Anderen und ich breche dir jeden Knochen einzeln im Leib, ehe ich dich mit dem Curcio zu Tode fluche."

Seinen Zauberstab so fest umschließend, dass seine Fingerknöchel regelrecht weiß hervortraten – wann hatte er ihn überhaupt gezogen? Er erinnerte sich nicht wirklich daran – überlegte der fahlgesichtige Mann, ob er es nicht auch einfach jetzt so machen sollte. Er könnte ja sagen, dass es ein … Unfall gewesen war. Oder einen anderen finden, dem er die Schuld an dem Tod zuschieben konnte.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so bescheuert und erzähle jemandem, dass meine Strafe hier mehr an Urlaub erinnert hat?", fragte Severus kaltschnäuzig zurück, auch wenn er innerlich vor Angst bebte, war die Absicht des Älteren doch mehr als klar. "Und wenn Sie es wollen, werde ich auch jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren.", ging er wieder zur förmlichen Anrede zurück.

Antonin antwortete nicht, auch wenn er seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken ließ und sich abrupt von seinem Stuhl erhob: "Ich bin müde … wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück." Damit wandte er sich um und ging mit durchgedrücktem Rücken aus dem Kaminzimmer. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, war er von dem jungen Mann beeindruckt und … aber nein, das ging nicht. Schon alleine der Gedanke, dass er sich … nein niemals!

Eigentlich hatte Severus noch fragen wollen, wo er denn schlafen sollte, doch da war Dolohov schon fort. Mit den Schultern zuckend ging er also zum Sofa und machte es sich darauf bequem. Doch schlafen konnte der Sklave noch lange nicht, hingen seine Gedanken doch an dem Gespräch eben und dessen Implikationen.

TBC

**nach unten auf den Review Button zeig – schreibt uns doch bitte ****J**** Desto beflügelter werden unsere Finger beim tippen des nächsten Kapitels dann sein. ****J**


	59. Chapter 59

**Leute ihr seit spitze! Ich weiß gar nicht wann wir das letzte Mal so viele und vor allem darunter dann auch gleich mehrere lange Reviews erhalten haben. Auf jeden Fall hat es gewirkt. Ihr habt uns derart beflügelt, das wir uns dahinter setzten und ein weiteres Kapitel fertig gestellt haben und am nächsten schon dran sind. ****J**

Heute geht es ein wenig … ruhiger weiter, dafür aber nicht minder Emotional. **J**

Kapitel 59

Es war nach einer schlaflos verbrachten Nacht, als sich Antonin Dolohov wieder in seinem Kaminzimmer einfand und dort den schlafenden Severus Snape vorfand. Im Türrahmen stehen bleibend, betrachtete er den Schlafenden, der ihn gestern derart aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Doch ließ ihm das Gesagte auch keine Ruhe mehr.

Severus merkte schon fast instinktiv, dass er nicht mehr allein war, und schlug die Augen auf. "Guten Morgen.", wünschte er dann auch gleich, als er Dolohov in der Tür stehen sah, und setzte sich sofort auf, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen. "Was soll ich heute tun?"

"Zuerst einmal frühstücken …", beschied Antonin den soeben erwachten, überrascht wie schnell dieser vom Schlaf in einen wachen Zustand übergewechselt war und ehe er seine Worte zurücknehmen, oder seine Meinung noch ändern konnte, fügte er an, "… und mir dann mehr erzählen."

Langsam legte Severus den Kopf etwas zur Seite, ehe er langsam nickte. "Einverstanden.", stimmte er zu und begab sich zum Tisch, auf dem das Frühstück erschien. "Allerdings wäre es einfacher, wenn ich wüsste, was... du dir vorstellst, anstatt immer zu raten."

Sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzend goss sich der Innere erstmal eine Tasse heißen Tees ein, in dem er einen Schuss Milch verrührte, ehe er die persönlich gewordene Anrede ignorierend antwortete: "Ich finde, dass du bisher ganz gut geraten hast. Lassen wir es erst einmal dabei." Außerdem wollte er wirklich mehr wissen und bestimmt gab es gerade in diesem Bereich, über den sein Gegenüber so gut bescheid zu wissen schien, vieles das ihm unbekannt und dennoch für ihn interessant sein konnte.

Dass er damit quasi zugab … nein, daran wollte Antonin nicht denken und außerdem … hatte er doch bereits gestern Abend klargestellt, was geschah … und auch später sprach nichts gegen einen unerwarteten … Unfall seines Besuchers.

Seufzend zuckte Severus mit den Schultern. "Ohne Vertrauen funktioniert das überhaupt nicht.", meinte er schließlich ruhig. "Also wenn du irgendwann diese Art Sexualität ausleben willst, musst du jemandem vertrauen und zwar absolut. Selbst wenn du dich vordergründig sicherer fühlst, wenn du die Zügel in der Hand hältst und den genauen Ablauf der Ereignisse vorgibst, wirst du schnell frustriert sein, weil der dominierende Part nicht wirklich dominant ist, sondern nur deinen Anweisungen folgt.", versuchte er dann in Worte zu fassen, was ihm vor Jahren einer der Doms erzählt hatte. Damals hatte er sich arg beherrschen müssen, um dem Mann nicht zu sagen, dass er niemals bei irgendetwas die Zügel in der Hand haben würde.

"Es gibt nur Einen dem ich vollkommen vertraue – niemandem sonst.", beschied Dolohov kalt, ehe er seine Teetasse, aus welcher er einen vorsichtigen, ersten Schluck genommen hatte, wieder zurückstellte. Hunger hatte er nicht wirklich und so rührte er nichts von dem auf dem Tisch stehenden Essen an.

Nachdenklich trommelten seine Finger auf die Tischkante, als er weiter über das eben Gehörte nachdachte. Er sollte also die Zügel abgeben … fast schon unbewusst schüttelte Antonin in einem Anflug von Verärgerung seinen Kopf. Dennoch wusste er, dass der andere wieder einmal Recht hatte. Es war kaum befriedigend sich selbst zu fesseln und zu schlagen, fehlte da doch einfach immer etwas.

Ein Etwas, von dem Antonin genau wusste was es war. Nämlich das Gefühl, wirklich vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein. Dass der Andere wirklich alles mit ihm machen konnte – und es auch tat. Wobei schon alleine der Gedanke daran ausreichte, ihn wieder ruhiger werden zu lassen. Ruhiger, bis auf das Gefühl des Verlangens und die Sehnsucht, welche erneut tief in seinem Inneren entfacht wurden und mit einem Seufzen schloss er langsam seine Augen. .

"Nun... dann solltest du vielleicht jemanden suchen, der zwar die nötige, ausführliche Erfahrung hat, aber noch nicht lange oder noch gar nicht dominiert hat... so könntet ihr gemeinsam lernen, wie ihr euch vertraut.", überlegte Severus nachdenklich.

Seine Augen wieder öffnend war der Spott nun eindeutig aus Antonins Stimme herauszuhören, als er erwiderte: "Seit wann muss der … wie du es sagst, dominante Part denn dem anderen vertrauen? Das ist doch völliger Unsinn."

"Natürlich muss er ihm vertrauen... vor allem am Anfang, wenn man sich noch nicht richtig kennt.", erwiderte Severus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Der Dom muss sicher stellen, dass es seinem Partner trotz der Schmerzen, Fesseln oder vielleicht mangelnder Luft gut geht. Aber er kann nicht immer fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist... er ist auf kleine Hinweise angewiesen und muss zugleich darauf vertrauen, dass der andere diese Hinweise - wie kleine Handzeichen oder bestimmte Worte - nicht dazu benutzt, um die Kontrolle über die Situation an sich zu reißen. Oder das genaue Gegenteil, er muss auch darauf vertrauen können, dass der andere ihn nicht anlügt, was vielleicht bestimmte Allergien angeht oder wie schlimm Schmerzen schon sind... wie schlecht er sich tatsächlich fühlt."

Langsam glättete sich Antonins zuvor deutlich finster gerunzelte Stirn. Wie kam es nur, dass dieser … so jung wie er war, derart gut über ihn … nein, über die ganze Thematik bescheid wusste? Fast schon, als würde Snape ihn kennen … besser als er sich selbst. "Was für … Handzeichen oder andere … Hinweise sind das genau?"

"Das kommt darauf an... wenn kein Knebel benutzt wird, sind Worte am besten. Ein Farbcode zum Beispiel: grün - alles in Ordnung, gelb - es geht noch aber langsamer, rot - ich bin überfordert. Sind keine Worte möglich, kann man Handzeichen mit derselben Bedeutung festlegen - ein, zwei oder drei Finger oder dergleichen. Gleichzeitig achtet der Dom auf körperliche Anzeichen... Atmung... Temperatur von gefesselten Körperteilen.. und so weiter."

Antonin schwieg nun nur noch nachdenklicher werdend, während seine Finger mit der Teetasse spielten, sie aber nicht erneut an seinen Mund führten, um etwas daraus zu trinken. "Das klingt ja fast so, als ob …", der Innere zögerte einen Moment es tatsächlich auch auszusprechen, "… der Überlegene mehr in dem … Sub sehen müsste, als einfach nur jemanden, mit dem er machen kann, was er will."

Einen Moment schwieg Severus nachdenklich, dann nickte er. "Ja. Das ist ein Rollenspiel.", wiederholte er, was ihm schon vor Jahren ein Dom gesagt hatte. Auch damals hatte er sich zurückhalten müssen, um nicht die Wahrheit über seinen Status zu sagen. Doch für alle anderen, die sich in dem Club befunden hatten, stimmte es... für sie war es ein Spiel, in dem eigentlich gleichberechtigte Personen bestimmte Rollen ausfüllten... selbst wenn sie übereinkamen dieses Spiel fast permanent und in jeder Lebenssituation aufrechtzuerhalten, blieb es ein Spiel, was jeder der beiden Partner zu jeder Zeit beenden konnte. "Du überschreibst nicht dein Leben einem anderen, damit der damit machen kann, was immer er will... im Gegenteil, er wird damit machen, was immer DU willst... und wenn du etwas nicht tun willst, reicht ein Wort und er hört auf."

"Und woher soll man …", Antonin stockte kurz und atmete tief durch, "… ich wissen, dass sich der andere daran hält? Immerhin weiß wohl kaum einer mehr als wir, wie … berauschend es ist, sich an seinen Opfern ausleben zu können." 

"Du darfst dich nicht als Opfer sehen. Und dein Partner auch nicht.", antwortete Severus leise und seufzte dann. "Es läuft wie gesagt alles auf Vertrauen hinaus.. das ist das Wichtigste überhaupt. Wenn du deinem Partner nicht vertrauen kannst, wirst du dich auch nicht fallen lassen können und dann kannst du es nicht genießen."

"Als ob einer wie ich jemals jemand anderem als unserem Lord vertrauen könnte … oder auch nur dürfte.", schnaubte Antonin verbittert, wünschte er sich doch insgeheim so etwas erleben zu können. Aber es war unmöglich. Er war in einer Position, die es ihm schlichtweg nicht erlaubte, sich derart gehen lassen zu dürfen.

"Gibt es... niemanden im Orden, mit dem du befreundet bist? Dem du vertrauen kannst?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich verblüfft. "Das... kann ich kaum glauben."

"Natürlich habe ich Freunde.", fuhr Dolohov verärgert auf, "… schon von unseren Schultagen an. Aber … nicht so. Nicht … damit." 

"Du befürchtest, sie würden dich für einen Schwächling halten.", stellte Severus nüchtern fest und ignorierte die Wut des anderen, die durch die Worte sicherlich noch angestachelt wurde. "Es ist überhaupt nichts Schwaches daran. Im Gegenteil.. schwach wäre es, sich vor seinen Sehnsüchten und Gelüsten zu verstecken."

"Ich bin nicht …schwach!", spie Antonin fast schon aus, den es nicht länger auf seinem Stuhl hielt. Doch war es so einfach dahingesagt … nein alleine schon der Gedanke daran, dass er Walden, oder Gideon, oder gar Giles gegenüber auch nur eine Andeutung dessen machte, was er … nein. Genauso gut könnte er den Avada gegen sich selbst gerichtet aussprechen.

"Bist du nicht.. immerhin reden wir beide doch jetzt darüber.. und ich bin sicher, dass du jemanden finden wirst, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst und sei es nur in einem Club, wo du sicher schon häufiger gewesen bist.", meinte Severus beschwichtigend. "Oder hast du dort nur zugeschaut?"

Antonin blieb abrupt wieder stehen und wandte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dennoch zögerte er mit seiner Antwort: "Ich habe ein oder zweimal zugesehen …", bestätigte er schließlich. "Doch würde ich mich niemals einem … Muggel ausliefern." Die Verachtung und die Abscheu, die dabei bei dem Wort Muggel in seiner Stimme und seinem ganzen Wesen mitschwang, war nicht zu überhören.

"Dann... weiß ich auch nicht, wie ich dir noch helfen soll.", gestand Severus und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen waren, schüttelte Antonin leicht seinen Kopf über den Gedanken, der ihm gekommen war und meinte: "Wenn du mit dem Putzen fertig bist, geh in die Bibliothek … ich bin mir sicher die Bücher könnten ein wenig Ordnung ebenso gut gebrauchen wie der Rest hier."

Er selbst würde die Zeit nutzen und seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren versuchen. Es gab eine Entscheidung zu treffen und auch wenn er sich sicher war keine andere Möglichkeit zu kennen, musste er sich wirklich darüber klar werden, ob er auch tatsächlich bereit dazu war, ein derartiges Risiko einzugehen.

Da er bereits am Abend zuvor fertig gewesen war, nickte Severus lediglich und trank seinen Tee aus, ehe er sich erhob. Dann verschwand er in der gegenüberliegenden Bibliothek, die er bereits von allem Staub befreit hatte. Nun machte er sich daran, die Bücherstapel, die sich in jeder Ecke befanden, zu sortieren und in die entsprechenden Regale zu stellen.

-----  
TBC

**Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es ein kürzeres war. Aber wir wollten euch nicht länger warten lassen. Auf eure Meinung gespannte Grüße,**

Morti und Mazi


	60. Chapter 60

**Kapitel 60**

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen, in denen Antonin Dolohov schweigend in seinem Kaminzimmer gesessen, in die Flammen gestarrt und über die zwei Gespräche vom gestrigen Abend und dem heute Morgen nachgedacht hatte.

Wie er es auch immer drehte und wendete, gab es für ihn nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er machte so weiter wie bisher, oder … er machte diesen einen, entscheidenden Schritt weiter und was lag da näher, als eben seinen Wochenendgast darum zu … bitten?

Schon alleine die Vorstellung er könnte sich diesem Jungspund ausliefern … erregte den Inneren gleichermaßen, wie es ihn entsetzte. Denn vertrauen … nein das tat er ihm nicht. Wie könnte er denn auch? Andererseits hatte er noch niemals zuvor derart offen mit jemanden über derlei Dinge sprechen können.

Seufzend beobachtete er wie ein weiterer, fast gänzlich heruntergebrannter Holzscheit knackend in sich zusammenfiel, erhob sich dann plötzlich und ging entschlossener, als er sich fühlte, in die hauseigene Bibliothek.

Dort schob sich Severus gerade eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne hinter sein rechtes Ohr und betrachtete die Regale, die er zum Teil erst einmal halbwegs ordentlich sortiert hatte.

Schweigend stand Antonin da und beobachtete den jungen Mann ganz genau. Die Entschlossenheit, die er eben noch empfunden hatte, schien ebenso schnell wieder zu zerbröckeln und so hätte er sich fast auf die Zunge gebissen, so schnell schloss er seinen Mund wieder. Doch was brachte es ihm zu zaudern? Es blieb, wie es war – bei den beiden Möglichkeiten, die er hatte und vielleicht … nun wer sagte denn, dass der Andere überhaupt dazu bereit war?

Noch vor heute Morgen hätte Antonin niemals auch nur in Betracht gezogen, dass sich jemand eine solche Möglichkeit entgehen lassen würde, doch glaubte er Severus Snape, wenn dieser sagte, dass auch derjenige, der bestimmte, Verantwortung übernahm.

Sich einen Ruck gebend fragte er schließlich leise, aber dennoch entschlossen: "Wie oft hast du schon vertrauen müssen?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Severus herum und starrte den Inneren einen Moment an, während seine Gedanken durcheinander wirbelten. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? "Oft genug.", antwortete er schließlich ruhig. "Meine Ausbildung in der Beziehung war gründlich, wenn auch nicht immer angenehm." Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, das verheimlichen zu wollen.

Antonin nickte leicht, hatte er so etwas doch irgendwie schon erwartet. Wie sonst konnte ein Einzelner so viel über all dies wissen? Darüber wie er sich fühlte, nach was er sich sehnte und … was er fürchtete? So stellte er tief durch atmend die zweite Frage: "Du weißt also, worauf es … zu achten gilt?"

Langsam nickte Severus. "Sehr genau." Ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend stellte sich ein, da er glaubte zu wissen, worum es gleich gehen würde.

"Du hast gesagt, dass man sich absolut Vertrauen muss …", wurde der Innere nun doch noch deutlicher, sich fragend ob es bereits zu diesem Spiel gehörte, dass sein Gegenüber ihn derart zappeln ließ und nicht von sich aus aussprach, was er wollte. "Vielleicht … es wäre etwas, das ..", verdammt wieso war es so schwer?, "… man lernen müsste."

"Vor allem müsste man .. müssten wir festlegen, was genau du dir vorstellst und ob ich bereit bin, so weit zu gehen.", erwiderte Severus, ehe er sich und seine Kleidung mit seinem Zauberstab reinigte.

Seine Augen zusammenkneifend erkundigte sich Antonin nun wieder etwas ungehaltener werdend: "Hast du nicht erst selbst gesagt, dass, wenn ich schon vorab alles festlege, es genauso unbefriedigend wäre wie … auch sonst?" Machte er sich hier etwa zum Narren? Wütend verstärkte sich sein Griff am Türrahmen, an welchem er stand.

Severus knirschte fast schon mit den Zähnen. "Du sollst nicht festlegen, was wann wie getan wird! Ich will eine allgemeine Liste deiner Wünsche, Ideen und Vorstellungen ermitteln... und vor allem eine ganz genaue Liste von Tabus. Dinge, von denen du weißt, dass du sie garantiert nicht machen willst. Ich brauche die Sicherheit, dass du nicht kaum, dass die Session, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, angefangen hat, alles stoppst. Ich muss wissen, ob du eher auf Schmerz stehst, oder Hilflosigkeit oder Demütigung. Soll ich Regeln aufstellen und dich bestrafen, wenn du dagegen verstößt? Willst du Rollenspiele machen? Lehrer und Schüler... Herr und Diener... Die Möglichkeiten sind endlos und ich werde mich nicht hinstellen und raten!"

Antonin war derart verblüfft über den plötzlichen Verhaltenswechsel des Äußeren, das er ihn eine geschlagene Minute einfach nur anstarrte, ehe er schließlich leise zu lachen begann: "Ich denke, das ist schon einmal ein guter Anfang …", raunte er schließlich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem deutlichen Schmunzeln, ehe er schlagartig wieder ernst wurde: "Solltest du jemals außerhalb dieses Hauses, oder anderer dafür festgelegter Orte mir gegenüber einen derartigen Ton anschlagen, wirst du es bereuen, meine Schwelle jemals überschritten zu haben." Das er damit nicht nur seine Hausschwelle meinte, war dem Schwarzhaarigen hoffentlich klar.

Severus schluckte, nickte aber, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann huschte auch ihm ein kleines Grinsen übers Gesicht. "Und solltest du je während einer Session den Vorgesetzten rauskehren, versohl ich dir den Arsch, dass du zwei Wochen nicht sitzen kannst." Seine Stimme war leise und doch irgendwie kraftvoll. _'Ein Dom, der es nötig hat, herumzuschreien, damit ihm gehorcht wird, macht sich eher lächerlich.'_, erinnerte er sich an eine weitere Textpassage aus einem der unzähligen Bücher, die er zu dem Thema gelesen hatte.

Wieder zuckte es verdächtig um die Mundwinkel des Inneren. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran berührte etwas in ihm, das seine Augen fast schon zu glänzen begannen: "Einverstanden …"

Dann schwieg er und überlegte was nun folgen mochte: "Was deine anderen Fragen betrifft … kann ich sie dir nicht wirklich beantworten, da ich …", kurz stockte er, sprach dann aber doch weiter, "… trotz meiner kleinen Sammlung unten nicht wirklich weiß, was alles in einer solchen … Session vorkommen kann."

Wieder dachte er kurz darüber nach, ehe er weiter sprach: "Allerdings habe ich meist nur das in meinen Raum gestellt, das mein Interesse geweckt hat."

"Also gut. Erste Regel: Wenn wir uns hier im Haus befinden, wirst du ab sofort nicht mehr auf gleicher Höhe mit mir sitzen. Selbst wenn ich nicht da bin und du allein bist, wirst du grundsätzlich auf dem Boden sitzen. Verstanden?"

Fast schon automatisch zuckte Antonins Hand zu seinem Zauberstab, welchen er in seiner schwarzen Robe trug, doch beherrschte er sich einen Moment später, zwang sich zum durchatmend und nickte sichtlich steif: "Während einer dieser … Session meinst du? Solange du hier bist … und wir alleine sind von mir aus.", stimmte er schließlich ebenso widerwillig zu, wie er sich fühlte.

Innerlich war Severus heftig zusammengefahren, als er die Handbewegung gesehen hatte. Doch nach außen hin ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. Stattdessen streckte er seine Hand auffordernd aus. "Dein Zauberstab. Gib ihn mir!"

Die Hand, die immer noch fest um das kühle Holz lag langsam hervorziehend, überlegte Antonin tatsächlich, ob es nicht besser war, er würde das Ganze hier mit einem Oblivate beenden, so dass sein Gegenüber vergaß was sich Gestern und Heute zugetragen hatte. Doch dann schüttelte er über seine eigenen Überlegungen hinweg seinen Kopf. Nein … das würde er nicht tun. Noch nicht zumindest, bedeutete das doch auch, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er je ein solch offenes Gespräch hätte führen können, oder das erleben, was auch immer nun noch auf ihn zukommen mochte. Sollte es ihm nicht gefallen, konnte er sich des Äußeren auch später immer noch auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise entledigen.

Severus deutete das Kopfschütteln falsch und ließ seine Hand seufzend sinken. "Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, hat das alles keinen Sinn. Ich werde nicht das Risiko eingehen, von dir verflucht zu werden, weil dir ein Befehl im ersten Moment als peinlich erscheint..."

"Ach … es wird also auch solche Befehle geben?", murmelte Antonin halb resignierend und halb amüsiert bei dem Gedanken, was diese wohl beinhalten mochten. Doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder ganz auf den jungen Mann vor sich und fragte wieder vollkommen ernst werdend: "Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, mit welchen … Hinweisen ich diese .. Peinlichkeiten beenden und meinen Zauberstab zurückerhalten kann."

"Ganz einfach. Denk dir ein Wort aus und nenn es mir. Mit diesem Wort ist die Session sofort zu Ende. Allerdings werden wir anschließend darüber reden, warum du es beendet hast, ehe ich dir den Zauberstab wiedergebe.", erwiderte Severus und streckte erneut seine Hand auffordernd aus. "Was es für Befehle geben kann, werde ich erst in einigen Stunden genauer wissen."

Antonin hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab dem anderen reichen wolle, hielt dann aber fast schon abrupt in der Bewegung inne, während seine Augenbrauen sich argwöhnisch zusammenzogen: "Ich dachte, du kennst dich aus?", fragte er nun wieder eindeutig schärfer werdend.

Ohne vorerst auf die Worte zu achten, griff Severus sich den Stab und ließ ihn in seiner Robe verschwinden. "Du musst eindeutig lernen, genauer zuzuhören. Wir werden uns jetzt zusammen hinsetzen und eine Liste mit Dingen aufstellen, die dich interessieren oder reizen und eine zweite mit deinen Tabus. Und erst danach werde ich wissen, mit welchen Peinlichkeiten ich dich quälen kann."

Einen Moment lang ebenso verblüfft wie verärgert zugleich auf seine nun leere Hand starrend, gab sich Antonin abermals einen Ruck und nickte zustimmend. Das klang schon eher nach etwas, das ihm gefallen würde und … das er sich hier nicht völlig zum Narren machte vor jemanden, der nur so tat, als ob er Ahnung von dem hätte, was sie hier zu tun begannen. "Das klingt schon eher ,als wüsstest du, was du tust.", sprach er seine Gedanken dann auch aus. Dann drehte er sich um, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen und um in Richtung Kaminzimmer zu gehen.

"Ich habe in den letzten zwei Jahren jeden verfügbaren Ferientag nichts anderes getan, als zu lernen, was ich jetzt mit dir teilen werde... Also Zweifel das am besten nicht nochmals an.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und ging, als sie das Kaminzimmer betreten hatten, zu dem Sofa, auf dem er auch schon die Nacht verbracht hatte. Dann blickte er zu Dolohov auf und wartete schweigend, was dieser tun würde.

Antonins erster Weg führte ihn zu seinem bequemen Sessel, welcher vor dem Kamin stand und in dem er schon so manche ruhige Stunde verbracht hatte, hielt dann aber, bereits halb sitzend inne und richtete sich wieder auf, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkend und die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpressend. Er war es nicht gewohnt innerhalb seines eigenen Hauses nicht zu tun, was er wollte. Dennoch … auch wenn es ihn ärgerte, gefiel es ihm zugleich irgendwie.

Zu den Worten des Anderen sagte er erst einmal nichts und wartete weiter ab. Dennoch beruhigte ihn der Gedanke, dass Snape wohl wirklich wusste, was er tat.

Einige Augenblicke wartete Severus noch, ehe er seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Willst du dich über mich stellen?", fragte er leise nach und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er einen fünfjährigen Jungen, der einem sitzenden alten Mann gegenüber stand und diesem kaum bis zur Brust reichte und somit in keinster Weise über ihm stand. Doch hatte der junge Severus Snape an diesem Tag gelernt, dass sein Platz von nun an auf dem Boden war. "Hältst du dich für etwas Besseres? Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis... Du bist nichts... niemand... und jetzt setz dich dahin, wo du hingehörst!"

"Ich BIN etwas Besseres.", schnappte Antonin aufgebracht, den auch nur der Gedanke, der Andere könnte daran zweifeln, erzürnte. Immerhin war er nicht nur der letzte aus einer langen Reihe von Reinblütern, sondern auch noch einer der wenigen Vertrauten ihres Lords, den er schon seit ihrer gemeinsam verbrachten Schulzeit kannte.

"Nein. Hier in diesem Raum, bist du nichts.", erwiderte Severus erneut und erhob sich. "Du bist niemand. Du hast nicht einmal einen Namen. Einen Namen gebe ich dir erst, wenn du ihn dir verdient hast, Junge. Und nun setz dich auf den Boden!" Sie waren gleich groß, auch wenn Severus weitaus schmächtiger war, als der Innere. Dennoch schaffte er es so zu wirken, als würde er auf Dolohov herabsehen. Gleichzeitig hatte er seinen Zauberstab ergriffen und hielt ihn in einer Falte seiner Robe versteckt fest in der Hand.

Fast schon hörbar mit den Zähnen knirschend, sagte sich Antonin immer und immer wieder, das auch dies zum Spiel gehörte und … setzte sich ganz langsam im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Dabei war sein ganzer Körper derart gespannt, dass er schon fast glaubte, platzen zu müssen, so sehr musste er sich beherrschen, diesem unverschämten Bengel nicht Manieren beibringen zu wollen. Zumindest bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass es doch genau darum ging. Nur dass er derjenige war, der etwas … beigebracht bekam.

"Braver Junge.", murmelte Severus und tätschelte Dolohov den Kopf, als wäre dieser ein Hund, der ein neues Kunststück gelernt hatte. Dann setzte er sich direkt neben diesen auf den Sessel und beschwor mit einer lässigen Handbewegung Pergament, Feder und Tinte vor dem Älteren. "Du wirst schreiben... Fangen wir mit Schmerzen an. Du hast dich mit dieser Geißel im Keller selbst geschlagen, bis dein Rücken geblutet hat.", begann er und es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. "Wolltest du dich damit bestrafen oder hat es dich erregt?"

Auf das Pergament starrend, machte der Innere keinerlei Anstalten nach der Feder zu greifen. Hätte er in diesem Moment seinen Zauberstab besessen, hätte sich dieser Mistkerl nicht neben ihn gesetzt, sondern bereits vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden gewunden. Noch nie .. niemals zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt, derart herablassend mit ihm umzugehen! Doch ehe er etwas sagen, oder den anderen auch so zurechtstutzen konnte, lenkte ihn dessen Frage wieder auf das, weshalb er das alles hier überhaupt machte. Ja … machen wollte. Nur das Antonin sich das selbst immer wieder neu versichern musste. "Es hat mich … erregt.", beantwortete er schließlich die Frage, fügte aber rasch hinzu, "… zumindest war das der Zweck des Versuchs."

"Was nun? Hat es dich erregt? Oder wolltest du nur sehen, ob es dich erregt und dem war nicht so? Du musst hier nichts beschönigen. Sag einfach die Wahrheit."

"Es hätte mich erregen sollen", korrigierte Antonin nach kurzem zögern schließlich seufzend und starrte mit finsterem Blick auf das leere Pergamentblatt vor sich, "… doch war es eher frustrierend, als ich mich selbst schlug." Nur zu gut konnte er sich an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er es wieder einmal versucht hatte, hoffend dass es diesmal funktionierte. Doch war es einfach nicht dasselbe, als wenn sein Lord ihn bestrafte. Zumindest hatte dieser es früher getan, bis zu dem Augenblick da war sich Antonin sicher, als sein Herr gemerkt hatte, dass ihm dessen Strafen mehr Lust als Schmerz bereitet hatten.

"Ich verstehe.", murmelte Severus nachdenklich. "Und gab es jemals einen Moment, wo dich Schmerzen erregt haben?"

Ein fast schon sehnsüchtiges Lächeln huschte über das fahle Gesicht: "Früher immer dann, … wenn ich bei einem Auftrag nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis vollbrachte.", gab er offen und ohne zu zögern zu. Dazu war die Erinnerung einfach zu angenehm.

"Der Cruciatusfluch des Dunklen Lords hat dich erregt?", fragte Severus überrascht nach und legte dabei den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Antonin lachte spöttisch auf: "Nein … dazu bleiben einem während des Crucio zu wenig freie Gedanken übrig, um ihn entsprechend würdigen zu können. Unser Lord hatte schon vor seiner … Öffentlichkeitsarbeit andere Möglichkeiten seinen Unwillen zu zeigen."

"Schreib sie mir auf.", verlangte Severus, dessen Gedanken unwillkürlich in viele Richtungen gleichzeitig verliefen. Hatte der Lord schon früher auf die Art gestraft, wie es auch Lucius immer wieder erfahren musste? Oder gab es noch anderes?

Der Innere zögerte, kaum dass er nach der Feder gegriffen hatte. War das nicht etwas zu persönliches, das er damit verriet? Nicht was ihn selbst betraf, aber eben den Dunklen Lord. Doch dann zuckte er gedanklich mit den Schultern. Es war immerhin nichts, das nicht zum Ruf ihres Herrn beitrug, geriete es an die Öffentlichkeit. Es würde ihn nur noch furchteinflößender machen und erst langsam und anschließend immer schneller, begann Antonin zu schreiben.

_Schläge sowohl mit der bloßen Hand, als auch mit anderen Dingen. _

Flüche, die nicht weniger schmerzten wie ein Crucio, dabei aber nur den Körper und nicht den Verstand soweit betrafen, das man nichts anderes mehr zu empfinden vermochte. 

Und später … als sie alle schon älter geworden waren, etwas das Antonin wohl niemals wieder vergessen würde, doch etwas, das er nun wirklich nicht detaillierter umschreiben wollte.

_Sexuelle Handlungen _

Severus saß schräg genug, um mitlesen zu können. "Was erregt dich an Schlägen mit der Hand? Eher der Schmerz oder die Demütigung? Stell dir vor ich würde dir, wie einem fünfjährigen Jungen die Hose herunterziehen, dich übers Knie legen und mit der bloßen Hand den Hintern versohlen..."

Schon alleine der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit ließ Antonin die Schreibfeder fester greifen: "Der Körperkontakt … der … Schmerz den ich dabei empfinde, das ist es was …", er stockte und zwang sich sein unweigerlich schneller schlagendes Herz und seinen unruhiger werdenden Atem wieder zu beruhigen, "… was die Lust nach mehr in mir weckt."

"Nur der Schmerz und nicht die Demütigung?", fragte Severus nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn richtig verstand.

Seine Stirn in Falten legend dachte Antonin noch einmal genauer über die Frage nach, ehe er schließlich langsam antwortete: "Das Gefühl von … Demütigung, ohne auf die Aussicht auf Befriedigung … nein. Das macht mich eher zornig … es ist frustrierend und unbefriedigend." Und mit einem düsteren, fast schon bösartigen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: "Unser Lord hat ein besonderes Gespür dafür mich ausgerechnet dann einzusetzen … die Ergebnisse sind dann immer besonders aussagekräftig im Tagespropheten."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor, sodass er dicht an Dolohovs Ohr war. "Um eines gleich mal von Anfang an klarzustellen... Von mir wirst du keine Befriedigung erhalten. Du kannst allerdings gern selbst Hand an dich legen, wenn ich es gestatte... und nicht dabei zusehen muss."

Antonin war über diese Eröffnung derart überrascht, dass es ihm auch überdeutlich anzusehen war: "Und wozu soll das Ganze hier dann gut sein?", fragte er ungehalten, nachdem sich seine Überraschung langsam in Zorn umwandelte, "… wenn es mir nichts bringt, kann ich genauso gut alleine fortfahren … es brächte mir genauso wenig."

"Und wenn unser Lord dich bestrafte, hat er sich anschließend dazu hergegeben, dir einen runterzuholen?"

Richtiggehend schockiert weiteten sich Antonins Augen, fuhr herum und schlug aus der Bewegung heraus so fest in das Gesicht des Jüngeren, wie er nur konnte, während er aufsprang und vergeblich nach seinem Zauberstab griff, den er diesem Bengel gegeben hatte: "Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, derart über den Dunklen Lord zu sprechen", zischte er wutentbrannt, "… werde ich dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, mich wirklich wütend zu machen!"

Zwar hatte Severus mit einer derartigen Reaktion gerechnet, war jedoch von der Heftigkeit des Schlages überrascht. Doch im nächsten Moment stand er und im Gegensatz zu Dolohov hatte er seinen Zauberstab.

Sofort flogen dicke Stricke durch die Luft und fesselten den Inneren so fest, dass dieser sich keinen Millimeter rühren konnte. Zusätzlich erschien ein Knebel in dessen Mund. "Jetzt hör gut zu.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise. "Ich wollte den Dunklen Lord weder beleidigen, noch seine Strafmethoden oder Vorlieben herabwürdigen. Aber ich bin nicht schwul und ich werde garantiert weder Sex mit dir haben, noch dir einen runter holen oder dergleichen. Wenn dich eine Session zum Höhepunkt bringen kann, umso besser, wenn nicht kannst du auch selbst dafür sorgen. Aber erwarte es nicht von mir. Denk darüber nach."

Severus zog Dolohovs Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und legte ihn vor diesem auf den Boden. "Die Fesseln werden in einer halben Stunde verschwinden... ich bin dann in der Bibliothek. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du willst das Arrangement ein für alle mal beenden, dann wirst du kommen und mich bestrafen oder mir das Gedächtnis löschen... was auch immer. Doch wenn du weiter machen willst, wirst du vor mir knien, mir deinen Zauberstab geben und mich um eine Strafe dafür bitten, dass du mich geschlagen hast."

Mit wehender Robe und erhobenem Haupt verließ Severus dann den Raum. Erst als sich die Tür der Bibliothek hinter ihm schloss, gab er seine Selbstkontrolle auf und sank zitternd an der Wand zu Boden.

Antonin glaubte einfach nicht, was das gerade geschehen war und wenn er nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er die Unverfrorenheit des Jüngeren fast schon imposant gefunden. Doch so flammte purer Zorn in seinen Augen. Je mehr die Zeit jedoch verstrich und sich die Minuten dahin zogen und je deutlicher er über die Worte nachdachte, wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass der Andere tatsächlich nicht gegen seinen Lord gesprochen hatte, auch wenn es so geklungen hatte und regelrecht nach einer Reaktion seinerseits geschrieen hatte.

Wieder fragte er sich, was für einen Sinn es hatte diese Farce weiter zu spielen, wenn er dabei keine Befriedigung erfahren sollte. Doch dann stockte er in seinen Überlegungen, als ihm der Widerspruch zwischen den Aussagen des Schwarzhaarigen auffiel.

Zum einen hatte dieser eindeutig klargestellt, das er ihn nicht befriedigen würde und dann hatte er wieder gesagt, dass, wenn er – Antonin - während einer Session dazu kam … und dann wieder, dass er nicht dafür sorgen würde.

Reichlich verwirrt sank Antonin fast in die Knie, derart fest waren die Fesseln gewesen, als sich diese nach einer halben Ewigkeit der sich immer wieder im Kreis drehenden Überlegungen von ihm lösten und langsamen Schrittes verließ er das Kaminzimmer und ging Richtung Bibliothek, welche er nach einem weiteren Zögern auch betrat und seinen … Wochenendbesuch in einem Sessel lesend vorfand, fast als wäre nichts geschehen und als wäre dieser hier zu Hause und nicht er.

Obwohl er das Eintreten durchaus gehört haben musste, sah Severus Snape weder auf, noch ließ er sich sonstig etwas anmerken. Innerlich schwankte er zwischen Hoffnung und Angst hin und her. Während er umblätterte, wurde er sich der Absurdität des Gedankens bewusst. Aber es stimmte wirklich, er hoffte, dass Dolohov weiter machen wollte. Irgendetwas in ihm genoss dieses Spiel, auch wenn er absolut keine sexuelle Erregung dabei erfuhr.

Erst als Antonin noch näher trat, erinnerte er sich an seinen immer noch im Kaminzimmer liegenden Zauberstab und so drehte er sich einfach um und ging wieder zurück, um ihn zu hohlen, während er immer noch überlegte, ob er es sich wirklich erlauben konnte, das Ganze hier abzubrechen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, fielen ihm die verschiedensten Gründe ein, es nicht zu tun. Es noch weiter auszuprobieren … wobei ein Teil von ihm ihm warnend zuzuflüstern schien, dass es kein Zurück mehr für ihn geben konnte, wenn er diesen Weg jetzt weiter ging. Doch dann dachte Antonin wieder an die mögliche Strafe und während er sich bückte und sich seine Finger um seinen Zauberstab schlossen, traf er seine Entscheidung.

-------  
TBC


	61. Chapter 61

In diesem Kapitel kommt es, wie einige schon in den Reviews vermutet haben, zu recht ausführlichen BDSM-Beschreibungen. Deswegen hier eine Warnung an diejenigen, die soetwas nicht mögen oder auch nicht wissen, was mit BDSM gemeint ist. (BDBondage(Fesseln)&Disziplin, DSDominanz&Submission, SMSadismus&Masochismus)

**Kapitel 61**

Wenige Minuten später betrat Antonin Dolohov erneut seine eigene Bibliothek, Severus Snape dabei weiterhin lesend vorfindend. Fast so als interessiere es diesen nicht, was er gleich tun würde.

Seinen Zauberstab fest umschließend trat Antonin bis dicht vor den jungen Mann heran, ehe er die für ihn entscheidende Frage stellte: "Werde ich während dieses Spiels auf meine Kosten kommen – ja oder nein?"

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf und blickte in die hellen Augen über sich. "Das ist doch wohl das einzige Ziel des Ganzen.", erwiderte der Jugendliche lediglich.

"Das hörte sich vorhin noch ganz anders an …", murmelte Antonin, wartete aber nicht weiter ab, da er seine Entscheidung so oder so bereits getroffen hatte und war er doch viel zu angespannt und neugierig auf das Kommende, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Gefiel ihm nicht, was geschah, konnte er sich später immer noch revanchieren.

So sank Antonin in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Knie und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf seiner flachen ausgestreckten rechten Hand dem Anderen entgegen, während er dessen Blick ungerührt weiterhin erwiderte: "Ich entschuldige mich für das Missverständnis", kam er schließlich dem Teil der gestellten Bedingungen nach, würde er sich doch niemals dafür entschuldigen seinen Lord verteidigt zu haben, "… und bitte um eine Strafe."

Severus nahm den Stab entgegen und steckte ihn zu seinem eigenen in die Robentasche, dann blickte er Dolohov einige Augenblicke an. "Zieh dich aus."

Antonins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem flüchtig spöttischen Lächeln, fragte er sich doch, ob es ebenfalls dazu gehörte, seine Meinung ständig zu ändern. Denn was sonst sollte sein Gegenüber dann von ihm wollen, als dass er ihm gefällig wurde? Sich entkleidend legte der Innere seine Sachen sorgfältig neben sich auf den Boden, dabei auch nicht zaudernd, als es daran ging sich von seiner Unterwäsche zu trennen.

Severus' Blick hingegen blieb vollkommen unbeteiligt und kühl, trotz des gut gebauten, durchtrainierten Körpers. Es reizte ihn überhaupt nichts daran. "Auf alle Viere hier hin.", verlangte er weiter und deutete schräg neben sich.

Seine Augen zusammenkneifend zögerte Antonin nun doch, ehe er schließlich auch dieser Anordnung folgte. Nicht weil es ihm etwa Spaß gemacht hätte, nein ganz und gar nicht. Sondern ganz alleine, weil er wissen wollte, was weiter geschah.

"Das hier ist eine echte Strafe.", murmelte Severus, weil Dolohov so deutlich gezögert hatte. "Das hat nichts mit Spielstrafen zu tun, die dich erregen würden. Im Gegenteil, ich habe es ausgesucht, weil es dich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eben nicht erregen wird. Also nimm es hin und steh es durch. Dann werden wir anschließend ausprobieren, wie du auf einen Stock reagierst. Verstanden?"

Die ganze Zeit den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen erwidert habend, senkte Antonin seine eigenen Augenlider nun doch, während er die Anspannung in seinem Innersten weiter ansteigen fühlte. Er war sich sicher alles durchstehen zu können, wenn er hinterher das erhielt, nach was er sich bisher immer nur insgeheim gesehnt hatte.

Eine Hand zuckte vor und verkrallte sich in den hellen Haaren. "Verstanden?", zischte Severus leise, aber hörbar ungehalten. "Wenn ich eine Frage stelle antwortest du!"

Sichtlich überrascht nickte Antonin, hatte er doch schon geglaubt, dass sein gesenkter Blick Antwort genug gewesen war und erwiderte daher schließlich auch leicht ungehalten: "Selbstverständlich."

Severus' Herz hämmerte ihm gegen die Rippen, als er Dolohov wieder losließ. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment legte sich ein Stück Stoff über den unteren Rücken des Älteren, sodass er seitlich herunter hing, den Hintern aber frei ließ. "Sorg dafür, dass dein Rücken waagerecht ist und beweg dich dann nicht mehr."

Seinen Kopf so verdrehend, das er zu sehen erhaschte, was das gerade geschah, brachte sich der Todesser in die geforderte Position, auch wenn er absolut nicht verstand, was das nun bezwecken sollte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist... aber hier fehlt ein entscheidendes Detail.", meinte Severus und schwenkte erneut seinen Zauberstab. "Die Möglichkeit beim Lesen eine Tasse Tee zu genießen und diese auch abstellen zu können." Damit stellte er die Tasse, die er sich eben beschworen hatte, auf den unteren, geraden Rücken des Älteren.

Seine Augen vor purem Unglauben aufreißend, bewegte sich Antonin unwillkürlich, was die Tasse gefährlich ins Wanken geraten ließ und mehr als nur ein paar Tropfen auf das Tuch fielen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", stieß er regelrecht empört hervor. Er war doch kein Möbelstück!

"Das ist mein voller Ernst! Und dafür, dass du meinen Tee verschüttet hast, kommen nochmal fünf Minuten dazu.", erwiderte Severus und ließ den feuchten, sicher nicht gerade angenehmen Fleck von dem Tischtuch verschwinden, ehe er die Tasse wieder füllte. "Strafe sollte hin und wieder auch Strafe sein und nicht nur ein Mittel sich aufzugeilen. Vielleicht denkst du das nächste Mal darüber nach, bevor du die Hand gegen mich erhebst."

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, unterdrückte Antonin einen weiteren Widerspruch, hatte Snape doch recht mit dem, was er sagte. Wo war denn die Strafe, wenn er es nicht als solche empfand? So zwang er sich dazu diesmal wirklich still und seinen Rücken gerade zu halten. Auch wenn es ihm alles andere als leicht fiel, sich derart benutzen zu lassen.

Als keine weitere Reaktion kam, lehnte Severus sich zurück und schlug sein Buch wieder auf, um weiter zu lesen. Hin und wieder griff er nach seiner Tasse und trank einen Schluck Tee. Dabei behielt er aber sowohl die Uhrzeit als auch Dolohovs Verfassung im Auge, wusste doch kaum jemand so gut wie er, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, absolut still in einer solchen Position zu knien.

Als sich die halbe Stunde dem Ende zuneigte, fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dass sein 'Tisch' langsam zu zittern begann. Die Muskeln waren von der Anstrengung, sich überhaupt nicht zu rühren, überlastet. "Die zusätzlichen fünf Minuten fehlen noch... Du kannst sie umgehen, wenn du mir stattdessen die Füße küsst."

Alleine schon von der Vorstellung regelrecht angewidert, zwang sich Antonin seine langsam verkrampfenden Muskeln weiterhin möglichst starr zu halten, auch wenn er gegen das ein oder andere Zucken nicht ankam: "Nein Danke ..",murmelte er gepresst und zählte innerlich die Sekunden.

Nur noch fünf Minuten … nie hätte er geglaubt, dass diese an sich geringe Zeitspanne so lang werden konnte.

Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken wandte Severus sich wieder seinem Buch zu, beobachtete aber weiter Dolohov aus dem Augenwinkel. Er war wirklich stark, wenn er die sicherlich bereits einsetzenden Krämpfe so gut ertrug.

Dann war auch diese Zeitspanne zu ende und Tasse und Tischdecke verschwanden. "Leg dich einen Moment ruhig hin. Versuch die Muskeln zu entspannen. Dann steh auf und beweg dich langsam. Ich komme gleich zurück." Damit stand der Jüngere auf und verließ den Raum.

Mit einem leisen erleichterten Aufseufzen ließ sich Antonin kurz einfach auf den Teppich fallen, ehe er nach nur wenigen Minuten langsam aufstand und seine Glieder reckte und streckte, um festzustellen wieweit er seine Beweglichkeit eingebüßt hatte. Sich den feinen Schweißfilm von der Stirn und mit einer eher unangenehmen Bewegung auch vom Rücken wischend, erhob er sich und begann in der Bibliothek auf und ab zu laufen. Er versuchte über das bisher geschehene nachzudenken, doch kam Antonin einfach zu keinem klaren Gedanken.

Einige Minuten später kam Severus zurück. "Komm mit.", meinte er nur und hielt die Tür auf.

Neugierig und mit einem Gefühl in ihm steigender Erwartung folgte Antonin auch dieser Aufforderung und blieb, als er im Bad ankam, sichtlich irritiert stehen.

"Deine Muskeln müssen sich erst einmal richtig entspannen. Leg dich rein und genieße etwas. Ich hole dich ab, sobald ich alles vorbereitet habe." Damit verschwand der Schwarzhaarige und ließ den Inneren allein, während er in den Keller ging und sich nochmals die Gegenstände dort genauer ansah.

Überrascht und erleichtert zugleich, stieg Antonin in die Wanne, als wäre das Wasser nur lauwarm statt heiß und legte sich sofort ausgestreckt in selbige hinein. Das tat wirklich gut und seufzend merkte er erst jetzt, wie verspannt er noch gewesen war.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später kam Severus zurück und betrat das Badezimmer. "Besser?", wollte er wissen, während er mit einer auffordernden Geste ein Handtuch in Dolohovs Richtung hin ausstreckte.

Aus der Wanne steigend fühle sich Antonin nun wirklich richtig entspannt und das Handtuch entgegennehmend begann er sich abzutrocknen: "Was jetzt?", erkundigte er sich, während er gerade seine Haare durchrubbelte.

"Wirst du sehen, wenn du ins Wohnzimmer kommst.", meinte Severus und wandte sich ab, um schonmal vorzugehen. "Mach dir nicht die Mühe, dich anzuziehen."

Antonins Lippen zuckten amüsiert, während er dem Anderen folgte: "Darauf habe ich gehofft.", begann er, stockte dann aber als er das Kaminzimmer erreichte und verblüfft auf den mit Fesseln versehenen Tisch starrte, der vorher nicht da gewesen war.

Severus stand neben der Tür und betrachtete Dolohov. "Wir benutzen den Farbcode... Hast du ihn dir gemerkt?", fragte er leise, fast sanft.

Seine Augen zusammenkneifend versuchte sich Antonin daran zu erinnern, waren seine Gedanken doch viel zu aufgewühlt vor Anspannung und Erwartung und auch von einem klein wenig Furcht und Scham, auf das er sich bloß nicht blamierte: "Grün für alles in Ordnung, gelb es geht noch … und rot werde ich sicher nicht brauchen."

Langsam nickte Severus, ehe sich auf fast schon erschreckende Art und Weise alles an ihm änderte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt, seine Haltung abweisend. "Du hast doch nicht gedacht, das bisschen Tisch spielen ist die ganze Strafe, oder? So dumm kannst selbst du nicht sein.", begann er mit dem Spiel. Im nächsten Moment hatte er einen sehr dünnen Rohrstock in der Hand, den er pfeifend durch die Luft sausen ließ. "Ich werde dich schon lehren, was Benehmen ist. Beug dich über den Tisch!"

Spürend wie sich sein Puls- und Herzschlag beschleunigte, konnte Antonin das Grinsen, das sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, nun absolut nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das war es, worauf er gewartet hatte! Auf was er gehofft hatte und während er mit einem erwartungsvollen Funkeln in seinen Augen den Stock weiter im Auge behielt, trat er an den Tisch und beugte sich darüber, sich dabei instinktiv anspannend.

"Arme vorn herunter hängen lassen und Beine spreizen!", befahl Severus weiter und kaum hatte der andere gehorcht, schlossen sich stählerne, jedoch innen gepolsterte Fesseln um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. "Du wirst mitzählen! Jeden einzelnen Schlag." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, holte Severus aus und schlug zu.

Schmerz explodierte auf Antonins Rücken und der Atem entwich ihm in einem überraschten Aufkeuchen. Zugleich jedoch spürte er ein irres Kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen und mit einer Stimme, die alles andere als erschrocken, oder gar schmerzerfüllt klang verkündete er: "Eins."

Ungewollt fasziniert betrachtete Severus die unzähligen Narben auf dem Rücken Dolohovs, während er erneut ausholte und diesmal etwas tiefer schlug, sodass er knapp oberhalb des Hinterns traf. Außerdem legte er mehr Kraft in den Schlag. Er musste erst ein Gefühl dafür bekommen und hatte deswegen nicht sofort mit voller Kraft angefangen.

Diesmal war er auf den Schlag gefasst und drückte sich diesem sogar noch entgegen, während erneut eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Begeisterung in ihm aufwallte. Vor allem aber das Wissen, dass selbst wenn er wollte, er sich nicht gegen die Hiebe wehren könnte, die Fesseln das verhindern würden, ließ sich auf Antonins Körper eine deutliche Gänsehaut bilden. "Zwei."

So ging es weiter, bis Severus beim fünften Schlag am Hintern angekommen war und einen feuerroten Striemen quer über beide Pobacken erzeugte.

Mit sich vor Schmerz weitenden Augen war es nun das erste Mal nötig das Antonin tatsächlich die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammenbiss, er den Rücken noch weiter durchdrückte, sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und als er ein gepresstes: "Fünf!", hervorzischte, er ein erstes, wohliges Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend verspürte.

Und auch beim Hintern arbeitete Severus sich langsam und methodisch vorwärts, sodass enge, sich möglichst nicht kreuzende Linien entstanden. Es sah zwar lange nicht so perfekt aus, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber es würde schon mit der Zeit besser werden.

Nach dem zwanzigsten Schlag hörte der Schwarzhaarige erst einmal auf und strich sich die fettigen Haare hinter die Ohren, während er den rotglühenden Hintern betrachtete. Dann ging er um den Tisch herum, und hockte sich vor Dolohov. "Schau mich an."

Sich den Schweiß aus den Augen blinzelnd, hob Antonin seinen Kopf, wissend, dass die Hiebe nicht nur die Pein in seine Augen getrieben hatte, sondern auch die Lust, die er nun überdeutlich empfand, erwiderte er den forschenden Blick seines Gegenübers. Sein Atem ging schnell und gepresst, während er dem Drang sich an der Tischkante zu reiben nur schwer widerstand.

Nachdem Severus den Blick einige Momente genau gemustert hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Dolohov noch nicht genug hatte. "Das war zum Aufwärmen.", murmelte er leise und hielt dann ein Lederpaddel in der Hand, was sich auf der bereits wunden Haut noch weit schlimmer anfühlen würde wie der Stock.

Auf das seltsame Lederteil starrend, leckte sich Antonin kurz über seine Lippen, während er sich auszumalen versuchte, wie sich das nun wohl anfühlen würde und erneut erschauerte sein ganzer Körper.

Ein Schmunzeln unterdrückend erhob Severus sich wieder, ging um den Tisch herum und legte das kühle Leder gegen die überhitzte Haut. "Wir fangen von vorn an."

Antonins Augen flackerten leicht, als er das Leder auf seiner Haut fühlte und drückte sich dem dann auch entgegen: "Mit oder ohne zählen?", erkundigte er sich leicht heiser.

"Mit natürlich. Solang du das mit deinem Minihirn noch hinbekommst.", erwiderte Severus und ehe Dolohov reagieren konnte, holte er aus und ließ das Leder klatschend auf der rechten Backe landen, sodass sich der Schmerz gleichzeitig in alle Richtungen auszudehnen schien.

Nicht darauf vorbereitet, gelang es Antonin diesmal nicht mehr den Schrei zurückzuhalten, der sich aber gleich darauf in ein deutliches Aufstöhnen verwandelte, als seine Vorderseite gegen die Tischkante gedrückt wurde und er nun noch deutlicher spürte, wie sich sein Glied versteifte.

So kam die: "Eins.", erst einige Momente später über seine Lippen.

"Nicht trödeln!", knurrte Severus und holte erneut aus, um die andere Backe mit einem ebensolchen Schlag zu beehren. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm Spaß machte. Vor allem da er wusste, wie sehr es dem anderen gefiel.

Diesmal verband Antonin das Zählen mit dem ihm abermals unweigerlich entweichenden Aufschrei und ebenso beim dritten Hieb, bei welchem er seine rasch wachsende Erregung nun ohne darüber nachzudenken gegen den Tisch rieb, an welchen er gefesselt war.

Die nächsten Hiebe folgten in rascher Reihenfolge, sodass der Ältere kaum mit dem Zählen nachkam. Dann wurde es wieder langsamer und die Schläge weniger heftig. Irgendwie war Severus gespannt, ob Dolohov sich tatsächlich zum Orgasmus bringen konnte.

Seinen Kopf zurückwerfend stöhnte Antonin deutlich von Lust erfüllt auf: "Schneller … wieder … schneller!"

Severus gehorchte und schlug schnell und fest zu und vor allem nie zweimal auf demselben Fleck, sodass Dolohovs gesamter Hintern permanent in Flammen zu stehen schien.

Immer heftiger gegen den Tisch zuckend, bildeten sich schon bald die ersten Lusttropfen auf seinem nun vollends erigierten Glied und schon bald war das letzte an was er dachte, zu zählen.

Doch auch Severus war es egal, ob jetzt noch mitgezählt wurde oder nicht. Mit schnellen, präzisen Schlägen versohlte er nun immer wieder dieselbe Stelle, die empfindliche Sitzfläche. Dabei konnte er sehen, dass sich der Hodensack schon dicht an den Körper gezogen hatte. Es konnte also nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Dolohov kam.

Und tatsächlich genügten einige wenige weitere Schläge und der nächste Aufschrei war der lauteste überhaupt, als Antonins ganzer Körper regelrecht von den ihm mitreißenden Orgasmus mitgerissen wurde.

Nun doch auch selbst erschöpft ließ Severus den rechten Arm sinken und betrachtete den immer noch vor Erregung bebenden Körper vor sich. Im nächsten Moment schnappten die Fesseln nach einem kurzen Zauber auf.

In diesem Augenblick war es Antonin herzlichst egal, wie er aussah, oder was für einen Eindruck er auf den Anderen machte, als er, kaum dass sich die Fesseln gelöst hatten, mit einem deutlichen Aufstöhnen zu Boden und in die Knie sank und sich dort erst einmal zusammenkrümmte. Er ahnte, dass, sobald die Erregung, die er immer noch empfand und die nur langsam abzuklingen begann verschwunden war, er erst dann wirklich die Schmerzen spüren würde, die ihn überhaupt erst zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatten. Nur dass sie ihn dann nicht mehr erregten, sondern einzig nur das waren, was sie waren – Schmerzen.

Dennoch fühlte er sich … zufrieden. Ja fast schon glücklich. Etwas, das, wie es ihm schien, schon Ewigkeiten her war, dass er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte und so war es auch absolut ehrlich gemeint, als er schließlich hervorbrachte: "Danke."

"Keine Ursache.", erwiderte Severus und ließ mit einem Zauberstabschwenk die auf dem Boden verspritzten Reste von Dolohovs Erregung und dann auch den Tisch verschwinden. "War es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?", wollte er dann neugierig wissen, als er sich neben den Inneren auf den nahen Sessel setzte.

Aufblickend verzogen sich Antonins Lippen zu einem deutlichen Grinsen: "Nein … es war um vieles besser."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht und er freute sich wirklich darüber. Vor allem, weil er wohl nicht Gefahr lief, zu sterben, wie er es sich ehrlicherweise schon ausgemalt hatte. "Das freut mich… und ich gebe zu, dass... ich es auch genossen habe."

Auflachend schüttelte Antonin seinen Kopf: "Gut … dann können wir das ja vielleicht das ein oder andere Mal wiederholen."

"Wenn Sie wünschen.", erwiderte Severus nun ganz und gar nicht mehr dominant, ehe er Dolohov dessen Zauberstab reichte.

Ehrlich überrascht auf seinen Zauberstab starrend, zögerte Antonin einen Moment, ehe er ihn ergriff, ihn kurz zwischen seinen Fingern wog und schließlich die Spitze gen Boden von dem Äußeren fort richtete. Nun wieder ernst und dennoch immer noch leicht schmunzelnd erklärte er: "Ich wünsche es."

"Es ist für mich im Moment schwierig Hogwarts einfach so zu verlassen, da mir die Erlaubnis dazu entzogen wurde.", erklärte Severus und seufzte leise.

"Ich bin mir sicher, es wird sich etwas ergeben … auf die eine, oder andere Weise.", erwiderte Antonin, der sich plötzlich fast gewiss war, dass dieses ganze Aufeinandertreffen nicht einfach nur Zufall gewesen war.

Severus nickte leicht. Auch er war sich recht sicher, dass dies alles hier kein Zufall war. Doch wunderte er sich doch, was das eigentlich sollte.  
-------  
TBC

Gerade bei diesem Kapitel das doch recht Inensiv zu schreiben und denke ich auch, zu lesen war, hoffen wir auf zahlreiche Reviews. - Morti und Mazi


	62. Chapter 62

**Kapitel 62**

Der Sonntag neigte sich bereits sichtlich seinem Ende entgegen, als Severus Snape durch das große Tor den Grund von Hogwarts betrat. Er hatte noch mit Antonin Dolohov zu Abend gegessen, ehe der Innere ihn in die Nähe des Schlosses appariert hatte.

Müde von der Arbeit und dem Spiel des Nachmittags ging der Slytherin den Weg hinauf und wandte sich in der Halle direkt zu den Kerkern, um so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer zurück zu kommen. Er wollte noch kurz baden und dann einfach nur noch ins Bett.

Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer darum, was passiert war und was das für die Zukunft bedeuten mochte. Müde betrat er schließlich den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und ging, ohne auf irgendjemanden dort zu achten, zu der Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Mit einem fast lautlos gemurmelten Passwort öffnete sie sich und Severus trat ein.

Vollkommen verdutzt blieb er dann jedoch in der Tür stehen und starrte zum Schreibtisch hin, wo kein anderer als sein Meister saß. Dann riss er sich jedoch zusammen, schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich und blieb dann mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. Gerade noch so hielt er sich davon ab, auf die Knie zu sinken.

Lucius hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten noch weiter oder gar bis zum nächsten Wochenende zu warten und so hatte er sich bereits am Vortag abermals nach Hogwarts und schließlich während der Essenszeit in den Slytherintrakt und in Severus' Zimmer geschlichen, was nicht weiter schwer war, kannte er das Passwort doch nicht nur durch seinen Sklaven, sondern auch durch Slughorn selbst, unter der Bedingung dass er sich nicht dabei erwischen lassen sollte, wie er in Snapes Zimmer gelangte.

So war auch die letzte Nacht recht schlaflos vergangen und der Sonntag schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen, während er sich immer aufs Neue den möglichen Zustand ausmalte, in welchem er den Schwarzhaarigen wiedersehen würde. Gerade überlegte Lucius wieder einmal, ob er nicht doch lieber Louis mitgenommen hätte, als sich die Türe endlich öffnete.

"Bist du verletzt?", war das erste was Lucius hervorbrachte, nachdem er vergebens nach anderen Worten gesucht hatte.

"Nein, Meister.", antwortete Severus sofort wahrheitsgemäß, blickte dabei aber weder auf, noch rührte er sich vom Fleck.

"Was …" Lucius stockte kurz, ehe er die nächste Frage stellte: "Wie fiel deine Strafe aus?"

Severus schluckte schwer und machte sich schonmal darauf gefasst, gleich von seinem Meister bestraft zu werden, weil Dolohovs Strafe zu lasch gewesen war. "Zuerst... zuerst hat er mir einen Einlauf gegeben und... und hat mich später mit einem Crucio belegt, weil ich das... das Wasser nicht lange genug halten konnte.", begann er deswegen auch mit dem, was am ehesten noch als wirkliche Strafe gelten konnte.

Lucius atmete scharf ein, sagte aber nichts dazu, hatte er mit etwas in der Richtung doch rechnen müssen. Viele andere Möglichkeiten gab es schließlich nicht, wenn man keine allzu deutlichen Spuren hinterlassen wollte. Selbst der Crucio konnte nicht allzu lange aufrecht erhalten, oder zu oft gesprochen worden sein, waren die daraus resultierenden Schäden doch meist schlimmer, als so manch anderes. Man musste nur in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungos gehen, um dort diverse Opfer eines zu lange anhaltenden Cruciatus Fluches zu finden.

"Sieh mich an …", befahl Lucius nach einigem Schweigen, ehe er, nachdem Severus gehorcht hatte, weiter sprach, "… hat er dich …", Lucius stockte, fand einfach keine Worte für das, was er befürchtete.

Fast eine geschlagene Minute wartete Severus, während er den Blick seines Meisters erwiderte. "Sonst hat er nichts getan.", wisperte er schließlich. "Nach dem Crucio sollte ich die Schweinerei im Bad weg machen und dann auch das restliche Haus reinigen. Da er nichts von Anziehen gesagt hat, habe ich meine Kleidung dabei liegen lassen."

"Verstehe…" Lucius' Finger trommelten auf die Schreibtischkante, während er auf weitere Details wartete und er eigentlich gar nichts verstand. Das hörte sich ja fast so an, als ob … "Das war alles?"

Langsam nickte Severus. "Das war die ganze Strafe.", murmelte er leise, während er fieberhaft nach einem Weg suchte, wie er den Rest erklären konnte, sollte Lucius jetzt noch weiter fragen.

"Das ist …" Den Kopf schüttelnd erhob sich Lucius schließlich, blieb aber hinter dem Schreibtisch stehen. "Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass Dolohov, der für seine Brutalität bekannt ist, es dabei beließ? Die ganzen letzten beiden Tage?"

"Doch, Meister, er hat mich nicht weiter angerührt.", erwiderte Severus, spürte aber sogleich den Druck des Sklavenbundes, weil es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. "Während eines Gesprächs hat er mich geohrfeigt, weil ich seiner Meinung nach den Dunklen Lord beleidigt habe.", gestand er ein.

Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde nun regelrecht ungläubig: "Er hat dich … geohrfeigt …", wiederholte er fassungslos, war er sich doch sicher, dass jeder, der vor einem Inneren ihren Lord beleidigte, froh sein konnte, lebend davon zu kommen und Dolohov hatte es bei einer bloßen Ohrfeige belassen?

"Wüsste ich nicht, dass der Bund dich daran hindert, mich zu belügen, würde ich genau das jetzt glauben.", sprach er seine Gedanken schließlich laut aus.

"Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keinen Zauberstab, Meister.", wisperte Severus und hätte nun am liebsten den Kopf gesenkt, konnte es aber aufgrund des vorherigen Befehls nicht. "Und im nächsten Moment habe ich ihn gefesselt."

"Du hast …was?", keuchte Lucius, den nun nichts mehr hielt und im nächsten Augenblick war er bei seinem Sklaven und packte ihn an den Schultern, wollte sich versichern, dass er wirklich da war.

"Wir haben über... über seine Wünsche gesprochen.", wisperte Severus und sah Lucius nun fast schon flehend an. "Ich habe ihm versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Bitte, Meister."

Lucius' Griff wurde fester und sein Blick wütender: "Was … hat … er … getan? Was sollst du verschweigen?"

Enttäuscht blickte Severus zur Seite. Nun hatte er keine andere Wahl, als tatsächlich alles zu erzählen. "Dolohov ist Masochist und versucht das immer hinter seiner Brutalität zu verbergen. Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten und er war sehr erstaunt, dass ich so viel über Ds und SM weiß. Heute Mittag hat er mich gefragt, ob ich bereit wäre, ihm mehr zu zeigen... und ich habe zugestimmt. Ich habe ihn über einen Tisch geschnallt und mit einem Rohrstock und einem Paddel verprügelt, bis er zum Höhepunkt kam."

Hatte Lucius vorher schon Probleme gehabt, das Gehörte zu glauben, so war es nun … "Das ist einfach nur lächerlich."

"Ich lüge nicht, Meister. Und genau, weil die Leute so reagieren würden, hat er niemals mit jemandem darüber gesprochen... und vermutlich die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, ob er mich nicht lieber umbringen soll, bevor ich die Chance habe, es auszuplaudern... offensichtlich wird er nun glauben, dass es ein Fehler war."

"Weshalb?", schnaubte Lucius mit einem Hauch von Spott in seiner Stimme. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so verrückt, ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass ich weiß, dass er … pervers ist?"

"Es ist überhaupt nicht pervers, sondern nur eine andere Form der Sexualität.", widersprach Severus heftig, ehe er sich erschrocken auf die Unterlippe biss. "Verzeiht, Meister."

Lucius' Augen wurden schmal, sein Griff um die Schultern seines Sklaven verstärkte sich noch, ehe er ihn losließ und zurücktrat: "Verstehe." Und das tat er wirklich. Begriff plötzlich, dass es kein Scherz war und dass die ganze Idee, dass er sich ausgerechnet an Dolohov wenden sollte, von Anfang an von ihrem Lord so gewollt gewesen sein musste. Dass dieser von den … Vorlieben des Inneren wusste und dass, so seltsam es auch war, dies die Hilfe war, um seinen Sklaven zu mehr Selbstbewusstsein zu verhelfen.

Etwas, das ganz offensichtlich funktionierte.

Auf die Entschuldigung nicht weiter eingehend fragte Lucius: "Wann wirst du ihn wieder treffen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Meister. Ich.. darf Hogwarts nicht mehr verlassen. Deswegen ist es... schwierig.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige und sein Tonfall war ziemlich verwirrt, da er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Meister ihm verbieten würde, den Inneren wiederzusehen.

Lucius drehte sich um und begann durch das Zimmer zu laufen: "Was meinst du … wann wird er … dich erneut brauchen um …", er stockte, konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen.

Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie schwierig es ist.. und er meinte, dass wir schon einen Weg finden würden.", antwortete Severus leise.

Nickend blieb Lucius stehen, während er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ: "Glaubst du, dass er auf dich zukommen wird?"

Einen Augenblick stand der Schwarzhaarige mit gesenktem Kopf da, ehe er nickte. "Ja, Meister. Er wird wieder auf mich zukommen."

Es fiel Lucius nicht wirklich leicht und merkte man ihm das auch deutlich an, als er weiter sprach: "Wenn er das tut … lass ihn zappeln … halte ihn hin … und dann stimme zu."

"Warum?", fragte Severus und blickte wieder auf. "Ich meine, wieso sollte ich ihn hinhalten? Er weiß bereits, dass... dass ich ihm wieder helfen würde."

"Weil er dann umso angewiesener auf dich ist.", erwiderte Lucius rau, "… und du außerdem erst mich informieren wirst, damit ich weiß, wenn … wann … ihr euch trefft."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise und sah wieder zu Boden. Innerlich fürchtete er noch immer, dass Lucius ihn nun selbst bestrafen würde, da Dolohov es in seinen Augen ja nicht getan hatte.

"Gut … dann gehe ich jetzt. Wir sehen uns in den Ferien, nach deinem Training.", erklärte Lucius noch und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was überhaupt erst in diese Situation geführt hatte.

"Ja, Meister." Severus ging zur Tür, um zu schauen, ob jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Doch niemand war zu sehen. "Ihr könnt kommen.", wisperte er und hielt die Tür weiter auf.

Lucius hielt sich nicht länger auf und verschwand so schnell er konnte aus dem Zimmer, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und zögerte dann doch, als er kurz vorm Ausgang wieder stehen blieb. Was war wenn jetzt jemand käme? Was wenn jemand im Gang dahinter stand und ihn herauskommen sah?

Severus sah ihn an und verstand, warum er zögerte. Sofort huschte er zu dem Loch, das den Eingang von draußen markierte und schlüpfte hinter dem Porträt hervor. Zwei Erstklässler kamen auf ihn zugerannt. Offensichtlich war das Abendessen zu Ende. "Könnt ihr nicht langsamer gehen?", blaffte er sie an, um Lucius zu warnen.

Im ersten Moment regelrecht erstarrend, fluchte Lucius leise, drehte sich um und eilte zurück in Severus' Zimmer. Es war zu spät … jetzt saß er hier fest und musste bis spät in die Nacht warten, um wieder von hier verschwinden zu können.

Einige Minuten später folgte Severus ihm und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. "Es tut mir leid, Meister.", wisperte er, als sie beide sicher waren.

Mit zitternden Knien stand Severus mitten im Zimmer. Eigentlich hatte er noch einiges an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, wo er doch das gesamte Wochenende nicht dazu gekommen war. Doch jetzt, wo sie gezwungen waren, noch Stunden gemeinsam zu verbringen, war ihm klar, was sein Meister verlangen würde.

Langsam und mit bebenden Fingern öffnete der Sklave seine Robe.

Lucius hatte sich gerade noch den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er nun tun konnte, wie er die Zeit herumbrachte, möglichst ohne über das sprechen zu müssen, was vorgefallen war, wusste er doch, dass er dann nur wieder dieselbe ohnmächtige Wut empfinden würde wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Severus dort unten in diesem Klassenzimmer, zusammen mit diesem dreckigen Schlammblut gefunden hatte, als er sah, was sein Sklave tat und er ihn mit eine Mischung aus Zorn und Abneigung anstarrte: "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich … dazu bereit bin, nachdem was du mir angetan hast?"

Sofort hörte Severus auf und senkte die Hände. "Ich...", begann er, verstummte aber sofort wieder, weil er nicht sagen wollte, dass er glaubte, dass Lucius das als Strafe verlangen würde.

"Was!", fragte Lucius eisig, ".. hast du wirklich geglaubt, es macht mir nichts aus? Ich habe mich zurückgehalten … sogar als wir in diesem … diesem Kino waren! Sogar als … als ich nichts lieber getan hätte, als dich endlich wieder zu spüren. Ich hatte vor mich … ich .." Lucius Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab, "… ich hatte vor mich dir bei unserem nächsten Treffen … dass ich … mich dir hingegeben hätte und dann … dann sehe ich, dass … dass du … mit diesem Nichts … mit diesem … diesem dreckigen muggelgeborenen Abschaum …"

Lucius verstummte und zitterte fast schon vor kaum unterdrückten Emotionen.

Severus blickte zur Seite weg, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen, das sich bei der Beleidigung verzog. "Meister.", wisperte er leise und seufzte schwer. "Warum begreift Ihr nicht? Ich bin nicht schwul. Hättet Ihr von mir verlangt, Euch zu nehmen, wäre es genauso schrecklich für mich, wie sonst auch."

Lucius fühlte sich, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. "Das glaube ich nicht … das … du kannst nicht alles nur gespielt haben!"

"Ich kann alles sein, was Ihr von mir zu sein verlangt, Meister.", erwiderte Severus und atmete zitternd ein. "Aber es war nicht alles gespielt. Ich mag Euch, dafür, dass Ihr mich wie einen Menschen behandelt habt... dafür, dass Ihr... beinahe ein Freund wart... Aber ich könnte niemals einen Mann... körperlich lieben... begehren."

"Ich bin nicht irgendein Mann." Es tat weh … unglaublich weh. Mehr als Lucius geglaubt hätte, dass ihn jemals etwas derart schmerzen könnte. Ungewollte Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und mit geballten Fäusten drehte er sich um. Ertrug es nicht länger denjenigen anzusehen, der für diesen Schmerz, für die Qual, die in seinem Innersten tobte, die Enttäuschung, die er empfand, verantwortlich war.

"Nein... Ihr seid mein Meister... und ich würde alles für Euch tun.", wisperte Severus leise. "Ich bitte um Vergebung, dass ich Euch nicht so lieben kann, wie Ihr es ersehnt."

Die Arme um sich selbst schlingend schauderte Lucius sichtlich bei den hinter ihm ausgesprochenen Worten: "Es wäre um vieles einfacher, wenn …", begann er stockend und mit nur mühsam beherrschter Stimme, "… wenn ich nicht so für dich fühlen würde, wie du es für mich nicht kannst. Dann würde es auch nicht so verdammt wehtun, dass du mich betrogen hast."

"Ihr werdet sicher jemanden finden, der Eure Gefühle erwidert, Meister. Ganz sicher.", murmelte Severus leise. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Innerlich drängte es ihn, seinem Meister zu helfen, und zugleich schreckte er davor zurück.

Lucius lachte bitter auf, schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich dem Bett zu, auf welches er sich einfach fallen ließ: "Weck mich wenn ich gehen kann. Bis dahin hast du sicher noch genügend andere Aufgaben nachzuholen.", und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schloss Lucius die Bettvorhänge um sich herum.

"Ja, Meister.", murmelte Severus leise und wandte sich seinem Schreibtisch zu, um mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Allerdings schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zum Bett und dem darin Liegenden ab.

-------  
TBC


	63. Chapter 63

**Kapitel 63 **

Fast ein ganzer Tag war vergangen, seit Lucius von der Art von Severus' Bestrafung erfahren hatte. Etwas, das ihn immer noch erstaunte und in nicht geringem Ausmaß auch zutiefst ... beunruhigte. Zumindest wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war. Sicher war er dafür, dass sein Sklave mehr Rückgrat gewann, doch ... musste es denn ausgerechnet auf diese Art geschehen?

Es gefiel Lucius nicht ... nein ganz und gar nicht. Er konnte sich Severus einfach nicht vorstellen, wie dieser ... und das bei einem der Inneren! Aber dagegen sagen konnte er auch nichts.

Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen wollte, nein musste Lucius einfach wissen wieso. Wieso der Dunkle Lord das als Bestrafung ausgesucht hatte. War es denn nicht viel eher eine … Belohnung? Und belohnen wollte Lucius seinen Sklaven ganz gewiss nicht. Nicht für das, was er ihm angetan hatte.

Noch ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, zog Lucius seinen Zauberstab aus den nun fast immer bei ihm befindlichen Spazierstock – noch etwas, das ihn an Severus erinnerte, hatte dieser ihm diesen doch geschenkt – und disapparierte nun das erste Mal, ohne gerufen worden zu sein, ins Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords.

Zwei Todesser, die im ersten Moment ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, entspannten sich wieder, als sie den Blonden erkannten und auch dessen Mal spürten.

Lucius der damit erstmal überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, auch wenn er sich gedanklich einen Narren schimpfte, war es doch zu erwarten gewesen, dass nicht jeder einfach so hierher apparieren konnte und selbst diejenigen die bereits hier waren, in Empfang genommen wurden, atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, dass er offenbar erkannt worden war. Wenn nicht, hätte er jetzt gewiss mehr als nur ein Problem gehabt und diese hatten dann ausnahmsweise rein gar nichts mit seinem Sklaven zu tun.

Da er nicht weiter aufgehalten wurde, senkte nun auch Lucius seinen Zauberstab und ging betont gelassen – auch wenn es in seinem Inneren alles andre als ausgeglichen aussah – in Richtung des Büros des Dunklen Lords.

Voldemort saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und las den Bericht eines Informanten, den ihm einer seiner Inneren überbracht hatte, als ein Klopfen ihn ablenkte. "Herein!", rief er und im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Büros von allein.

Lucius hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihm so schnell Einlass gewährt werden würde und so stand er einige Augenblicke mit einem ziemlich überraschten Gesichtsausdruck vor der nun offenen Bürotüre, ehe er langsam eintrat, die Türe nach kurzem Zögern hinter sich schloss und anschließend sofort auf die Knie sank und seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete. Plötzlich erschienen ihm seine Fragen überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig … oder gar dringend. Da er aber nicht nichts sagen konnte, murmelte er ein unsicheres: "My Lord, ich … ich hoffe, ich … komme nicht allzu … ungelegen."

Langsam legte Voldemort das Pergament beiseite und betrachtete den Blonden über den Tisch hinweg. Es war absolut unüblich, dass Todesser des Äußeren Kreises einfach so in sein Büro schneiten. Dennoch sagte er nichts dazu und bestrafte Lucius jetzt auch nicht. "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für dein Hiersein?"

Lucius schluckte unsicher, denn war ihm der Grund vor wenigen Minuten noch mehr als wichtig erschienen, kam er sich jetzt mehr als albern vor. Dennoch … er war hier und nun konnte er genauso gut auch fragen: "Ich war gestern bei Severus, um … nach ihm zu sehen und war … ziemlich überrascht über das, was er mir erzählte."

"Und was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte Voldemort mit einem nur unzureichend unterdrückten Schmunzeln in der Stimme.

Lucius fühlte sich dadurch nur noch verunsicherter als zuvor, dennoch wagte er nicht, nicht zu antworten: "Er erzählte mir, dass …" Lucius stockte, brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen und änderte seine Worte rasch, "… es klang nicht nach einer Bestrafung – für ihn."

"Antonin hat ihn überhaupt nicht bestraft?", fragte Voldemort dann doch leicht überrascht nach. "Das kann ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Vielleicht hat Snape einige Details ausgelassen?"

"Vielleicht zu Anfang ein wenig … aber danach dann …" Lucius' Stimme wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort immer leiser. Nein, es war absolut keine gute Idee gewesen herzukommen.

"Was für eine Strafe hast du von Antonin erwartet?", fragte Voldemort nun doch interessierter nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau …", antwortete Lucius ehrlich. "Vielleicht dass er ihn schlägt … oder demütigt … ich habe gewiss nicht erwartet, dass es genau andersherum laufen wird." Jetzt … jetzt hatte er es doch noch ausgesprochen und Lucius' Gesicht nahm eine deutliche Rotfärbung an.

"Weißt du, was ein Einlauf ist, Lucius?", fragte Voldemort nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich denke nicht, dass du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hast, wie demütigend diese Erfahrung ist..."

Lucius' Wangen wurden wenn möglich nun noch röter, aber nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Zorn und so wurde auch seine Stimme mit jedem Wort und den erneut in ihm aufwallenden Gefühlen von Hass und Wut auf dieses … dieses Mädchen immer schärfer: "Wie auch immer … nur das soll alles gewesen sein? Dafür dass er mich mit diesem Schlammblut betrogen hat? Dass er … dafür sogar noch belohnt wird, indem er in diese Perversität gezogen wird?"

Er wusste nicht genau wann, aber irgendwann während seiner Worte hatte Lucius aufgesehen und selbst das Wissen, dass er ganz bestimmt für diese Anmaßung und seinen Ausbruch bezahlen musste, konnte die in ihm kurvenden Emotionen nicht beruhigen. Eher im Gegenteil, war dieses elende Gryffindorflittchen auch daran schuld und wenn er sie in die Finger bekam … _Diesen_ Mord würde er genießen.

"Was hätte Antonin also tun sollen?", fragte Voldemort erneut. "Sag es mir? Ihn foltern? Das hat er getan... Ihn demütigen? Das hat er auch getan. Was fehlt also? Mehr Folter... mehr Demütigung... eine Vergewaltigung?"

"Nein!", entfuhr es Lucius, regelrecht auffahrend bei der Erwähnung des Letzteren. Niemals das … Dann, sich regelrecht gewaltsam zusammenreißend, sank er wieder in sich zusammen und senkte betreten seinen Kopf, "… verzeiht. Ich wollte nicht … ich hätte Euch damit nicht behelligen sollen, My Lord."

Denn eigentlich und das wurde Lucius erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, war es nicht Severus, den er bestraft, gedemütigt und gefoltert sehen wollte, sondern dieses elende Schlammblut Lily Evans.

Severus hatte ihn enttäuscht … ja. Er hatte ihn verletzt … noch viel mehr, ja und ob er ihm jemals verzeihen konnte, das wagte Lucius stark zu bezweifeln. Aber es war das Mädchen, das Schlammblut, das er bezahlen lassen wollte. Wäre sie nicht, hätte Severus ihn niemals derart hintergangen. Ihm niemals das angetan, was er getan hatte.

"Du solltest besser gehen und lass dich durch deinen Hass gegenüber dem Schlammblut nicht blenden. Wenn sie jetzt zu schaden kommt, werden viele Leute dich als ersten in Verdacht haben... und das wäre nicht gerade von Vorteil."

Seine Lippen zusammenpressend verbeugte sich Lucius noch im Knien. Natürlich würde er nicht gerade jetzt sofort zuschlagen, aber später … Er konnte warten, auch wenn seine Geduld doch arg begrenzt war. Nur wer sollte bitte auf ihn kommen, wenn dieses Schlammblut einen Unfall hatte? Niemand, den es kümmern würde, wusste von seiner Verbindung zu Severus und so war Lucius nicht wenig verwirrt ob der Worte seines Lords.

Voldemort ging nicht weiter darauf ein, hoffte er doch, dass Lucius von selbst darauf kommen würde, dass mit seinem 'Auftritt' in Hogwarts doch einige Leute mehr erfahren hatten, dass er irgendeine Verbindung zu Snape hatte.  
"Wie auch immer. Du solltest Antonin gegenüber nicht auch nur den Hauch einer Andeutung machen, dass du etwas von seinen Vorlieben weißt.", riet der Lord noch. "Er kann in diesem Punkt sehr,... nachtragend sein."

Lucius konnte ein Kopfschütteln nur knapp unterdrücken, doch die Verachtung, die er bei dem Gedanken daran empfand, was Dolohov mit sich hatte machen lassen – freiwillig! – konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Nein … dieser Mann konnte ihm gewiss nicht gefährlich werden. Nicht von sich aus … Lucius bräuchte ihn nur zu schlagen und der Mann würde ihm auch noch dankbar dafür sein.

Dennoch würde er nichts sagen, denn auch wenn er Dolohov seit dem, was er über ihn erfahren hatte, verachtete, war Lucius nicht darauf aus, sich mehr Probleme zu schaffen, als er auch so schon ohne dessen nähere Bekanntschaft hatte. So murmelte er einzig ein: "Ich werde ihm gegenüber nichts sagen, My Lord."

So schnell, dass Lucius es kaum mitbekam, stand Voldemort vor ihm und packte ihn in den Haaren. "Wag es nie wieder auch nur daran zu denken, die Hand gegen einen Inneren zu erheben.", zischte er den Jungen an. "Du bist nichts im Vergleich zu Antonin Dolohov."

Lucius fuhr zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, doch sagte er nichts. Wagte es nicht, denn es wäre nur eine Lüge gewesen, die seinen Lippen entkommen wäre. Nicht einmal im Traum würde er sich mit Dolohov gleichsetzen … doch nicht so, wie sein Lord es wollte. Nein … ganz und gar nicht so. Es war einfach widernatürlich … dass dieser freiwillig … Lucius konnte einfach nichts gegen seine Gefühle diesbezüglich machen.

"Verschwinde!", zischte Voldemort und schleuderte Lucius regelrecht in Richtung Tür. "Ehe ich dir zeige, wie erregend eine Tracht Prügel sein kann, wenn man es richtig macht!"

Damit flog die Tür regelrecht auf, sodass sie gegen das Regal dahinter prallte. Und als Lucius sich nicht schnell genug darauf zu bewegte, schoss der Schmerz eines Cruciatus durch seinen Körper, um ihm Beine zu machen.

------  
TBC

Wer wird wohl Review Nummer 300 abgeben:)  
Hier eine kleine Aktion. Was wünscht ihr euch zu lesen? Gibt es eine bestimmte Situation, eine bestimmte Handlung, die wir umsetzen sollen? Nur zu keine Scheu. :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Kapitel 64**

Zwei Wochen musste die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, nun schon das Elend zweier Schüler mit ansehen und das waren ihrer Meinung nach zwei Wochen zu viel. 

Nicht, dass die Leistungen des Slytherinschülers erneut nachgelassen hatten - nein, eher im Gegenteil. Doch konnte sie dies so ganz und gar nicht von der rothaarigen Schülerin aus ihrem eigenen Haus behaupten.

So war es kein Zufall, dass die Hauslehrerein von Gryffindor nach dem Abendessen einen ganz bestimmen schwarzhaarigen Slytherin Abschlussklässler auf seinem Weg hinab in die Kerker aufhielt.

"Mister Snape … ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit für eine weitere Strafarbeit in meinem Büro. Folgen Sie mir."

"Ja, Professor", antwortete Severus, auch wenn es deutlich hörbar verwirrt klang. Doch fragte er jetzt nicht, wofür er eine Strafarbeit verdiente, obwohl er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, dass er sich irgendetwas hatte zuschulden kommen zu lassen. Mit nichtssagendem Gesichtsausdruck folgte er der Verwandlungsprofessorin.

Auch Minerva sagte kein weiteres Wort, bis sie schließlich vor ihrem Büro im vierten Stock angekommen waren. Sie öffnete die Tür und blieb dann abwartend stehen, um den jungen Slytherin zuerst eintreten zu lassen.

Müde und mit von Schlaflosigkeit und Kummer verquollenen Augen machte sich Lily Evans nicht einmal die Mühe überhaupt von dem kleinen Seitenschreibtisch aufzublicken, an welchem sie saß und ihre Hausaufgaben - und die sich langsam immer mehr häufenden Strafarbeiten machte, war sie doch im Unterricht mehr als nur gedanklich abwesend gewesen. In der letzten Zaubertrankstunde war ihr sogar der Kessel geschmolzen, was der Gryffindorschülerin noch niemals zuvor in den vergangenen sieben Schuljahren passiert war. Doch selbst das interessierte sie nicht wirklich - es war ihr schlichtweg egal gewesen. Auch als Professor Slughorn sich in ihrer Anwesenheit bei ihrer Hauslehrerin beschwert und diese ihr dann noch mehr Arbeit in ihrem Büro aufgehalst hatte.

Alles war egal …

Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle …

Und die Alpträume, die sie hatte, wenn sie denn mal das Einschlafen schaffte, ließen Lily sich wünschen, überhaupt gar keinen Schlaf gefunden zu haben. Immer wieder sah sie Malfoy, dieses Monstrum, wie er Severus schlug oder folterte oder tötete und das alles, ohne dass dieser sich dagegen wehrte. Ja, es nicht einmal versuchte!

Und dann waren da diese anderen, die noch weit schrecklicheren Träume. In denen sie selbst diejenige war, die geschlagen oder gar missbraucht wurde und Severus … einfach nur dabei stand und zusah. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen … ohne ihr zu helfen, obwohl sie ihn wieder und wieder um Hilfe anflehte.

Es war so schrecklich … so … endgültig … 

Jetzt erst glaubte Lily zu verstehen, was er damit gemeint hatte. Dass ihre Liebe keine Zukunft haben konnte.

Nur kümmerte sich das Herz nicht um den Verstand und es machte Lily fast wahnsinnig vor Kummer und Angst - um ihn und ebenso um sich selbst - da ihre Gefühle für Severus einfach nicht aufhörten. Ja, sie sich gerade in der Zeit jetzt, in welcher es verboten war, nur noch mehr nach ihm sehnte.

Severus schaffte es genau einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, ehe er so abrupt stehen blieb, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Vollkommen starr sah er auf den Schreibtisch und die daran sitzende Schülerin, während sofort wieder eine Welle von Gefühlen über ihn hinwegrollte, als würde ihm jemand eine Faust in den Magen schlagen. Der letzte Rest der sowieso nie sehr üppigen Farbe in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden.

Im ersten Moment wollte er einfach hinüber laufen und Lily an sich reißen, um sie zu drücken, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich hier war. Doch dann schrillten alle Alarmglocken in seinem Geist. Es war ein Test! Es musste einer sein! Vermutlich wurde er gerade jetzt genau beobachtet.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde gleichgültig und er wandte sich zum Hauptschreibtisch. Dort angekommen blieb er einfach mit starr geradeaus gerichtetem Blick stehen und wartete.

Auch er hatte in den letzten Wochen gelitten. Doch hatte er diesen Schmerz tief in sich vergraben müssen, da er Slughorn, welcher der einzig mögliche Kandidat für den Verrat gewesen war, keinen weiteren Grund geben wollte, sich an seinen Meister zu wenden.

An der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu dem Tisch der Gryffindor einen weiteren Tisch aus einem dort stehenden Buchständer verwandelnd, räusperte sich Minerva McGonagall kurz und meinte an ihren eigenen Schreibtisch tretend und ein dickes Buch aus einer Schublade hervorholend: "Da Sie sich, wie ich gehört habe, für Animagi interessieren Mister Snape, schlage ich vor, dass Sie die ersten vier Kapitel dieses Buches genauer studieren und einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben. Vor allem was Sie selbst dabei bewegt."

"Ja, Professor", erwiderte Severus nur erneut und nahm das Buch entgegen, ehe er an den Tisch trat und sich setzte. "Danke", wisperte er dann noch leise, ehe er sich dem Buch zuwandte. Doch konnte er sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren.

Woher wusste die Professorin, dass er sich von Lily immer wieder in die Unterrichtsinhalte hatte einweisen lassen? Er hatte die Erlaubnis seines Meisters nie eingeholt und durfte somit nicht einfach teilnehmen. Doch... Unsicher blickte er zur Seite und sah McGonagall an.

Es schnürte Lily regelrecht die Kehle zu, als sie Severus' Stimme hörte und so war es nicht die erste Träne, die von ihr ungeachtet ihre Wange hinunterlief und auf die Pergamentrolle tropfte, auf der sich trotz der vergangenen Stunden kaum eine halbe beschriebene Seite befand.

Derart fest verkrampften sich ihre Finger, dass die Schreibfeder, die sie hielt, mit einem protestierenden Fiepen zerbrach, was an ihr jedoch ebenso unbemerkt vorüberging, wie der kurz von ihrer Hauslehrerin geschwungene Zauberstab und dass die Feder danach wieder ganz war.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verbrachte Minerva damit, sich in die Ausarbeitung der nächsten Prüfungsaufgaben für eine der unteren Klassen zu vertiefen.

Auch wenn Severus sich nach einigen Minuten endlich auf das Buch konzentrierte – immerhin hatte er eine Aufgabe bekommen – wanderten seine Gedanken nach einigen Augenblicken zu Lily und sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Äußerlich gab er allerdings nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt merkte, dass er sich nicht mit der Professorin allein im Raum befand.

Plötzlich begann ein am Fenster befestigtes Windspiel zu läuten und von ihrer Arbeit aufsehend verkündete die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin: "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss euch Kinder für eine kleine Weile alleine lassen. Lehrerbesprechung…", entschuldigte sie sich mit nicht ganz ehrlichem Bedauern in der Stimme, schloss die Prüfungsaufgaben weg und erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch.

Severus schluckte schwer, nickte jedoch leicht. Da er sonst nicht wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte, wandte er sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Ohne noch weiter auf die beiden Problemschüler zu achten, verließ Minerva McGonagall ihr Büro. Hoffentlich nutzten die beiden jungen Erwachsenen die Zeit, die sie ihnen geben konnte.

Lily wartete gerade noch so lange, bis sich die Bürotüre hinter der älteren Hexe geschlossen hatte, als sie dann auch schon einfach die wieder reparierte Schreibfeder fallen ließ und die Pergamentrolle von sich fortschob.

Doch noch immer blickte Severus starr auf sein Buch, während sich in seinem Kopf nur ein Wort immer und immer wieder wiederholte: _Falle!_

Als sich der Schwarzhaarige so gar nicht rührte, sah Lily nun doch auf und starrte ihn an. Dabei kümmerte es sie nicht, dass man sehen konnte, dass die Tränen immer noch auf ihren Wangen schimmerten: "Wie … wie geht …", begann sie, brach dann aber ab und versuchte es mit zitternder Stimme schließlich noch einmal: "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Langsam und abgehackt nickte Severus, ohne sich sonst zu rühren. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken schlug er alle Vorsicht in den Wind und sprang auf, um zu Lily zu laufen und sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. "Ich ... ich...", stammelte er nur, da auch ihm nun Tränen kamen.

Es gelang Lily gerade noch aufzustehen und da war er auch schon heran. Die nächsten Minuten konnte Lily einfach nicht anders, als haltlos zu schluchzen zu beginnen, während sie sich immer fester regelrecht an ihn klammerte: "Es … es tut so weh…", schluchzte sie schließlich, "… ich … ich ver … vermisse dich so …Hab … hab so viel Angst."

Vorsichtig über Lilys Rücken streichelnd, versuchte Severus sie zu beruhigen. "Ich vermisse dich auch so sehr", wisperte er leise und kniff die Augen dabei fest zusammen, um die Tränen zu stoppen. "Ich werde dich immer lieben... egal was... was mein Meister sagt."

"Und ich dich .. ich liebe dich … ich … liebe … dich …", fast schon verzweifelt wiederholte Lily diese drei Worte immer wieder und wieder, während sie sich an den Slytherin klammerte, wie eine Ertrinkende. Niemals wieder wollte sie ihn loslassen, nicht auch nur für eine Sekunde seine Nähe missen müssen.

Severus wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schmerzte, die Verzweiflung in Lilys Stimme oder die in seinem Inneren. So standen sie einfach nur da und hielten sich fest, wünschend, dass die Zeit einfach stehen bleiben würde, und alles um sie herum vergessend.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde erschien Minerva McGonagall wieder in ihrem Büro, hatte die Lehrerkonferenz doch länger gedauert, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Ein Umstand, um den sie nicht sonderlich traurig war, hatte sie die beiden Schüler doch mit Absicht zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt zu sich beordert.

Was sie dann sah, ließ sie dann dennoch irritiert in der soeben geöffneten Türe innehalten. Saßen die beiden jungen Leute doch eng umschlungen auf dem Boden. Nicht dass die Kleidung allzu unordentlich gewesen wäre, aber … Sich räuspernd meinte Minerva schließlich: "Ich habe auch Stühle hier, Mister Snape, Miss Evans."

Severus zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er sich den Hals verrenkte, und versuchte sich dann hastig von Lily zu lösen. doch ging das irgendwie ob ihrer verschlungenen Glieder nicht wirklich. "Es... Es... Ich... Wir haben nicht...", stammelte er panisch und versuchte hinter McGonagall zu sehen, ob dort Slughorn oder gar bereits sein Meister wartete.

Ihr Büro nun ganz betretend, schloss Minerva resolut die Türe hinter sich, ehe sie sich mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste wieder den beiden jungen Leuten zuwandte. "Wenn mich jemand fragen sollte, was ich nicht glaube, werde ich genau das antworten, was auch in meinen Unterlagen stehen wird. Sie beide haben genau das getan, was ich von ihnen erwartet habe." 

Dabei trat sie zum Schreibtisch ihrer Schülerin und nahm mit spitzen Fingern die kaum beschriebene Pergamentrolle, die dort lag auf.

Auch Lily war mehr als erschrocken und im ersten Moment verstärkte sich ihr Griff um Severus nur noch mehr, so dass dieser sich kaum von ihr zu lösen vermochte, ehe sie schließlich begriff und nun ihrerseits leicht abrückte. Doch ließen sie die Worte ihrer Hauslehrerein mit ungläubigem Blick innehalten.

"Sie... Sie haben ... es erwartet?", hauchte Severus nur leise und drückte nun Lily wieder an sich. "Es... es war keine... Falle?" ****

"Bitte …", fast schon pikiert schritt Minerva zu dem verwandelten Schreibtisch, auf welchem das Buch lag und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass wohl tatsächlich darin gelesen worden war, "… natürlich habe ich das. Sie sollten doch inzwischen wissen, was ich von Ihrer … Situation halte, Mister Snape und wenn es in meiner Macht liegt zu helfen, tue ich dies."

"Danke, Professor.", hauchte Severus nur leise und fügte fast schon gequält klingend hinzu: "Wenn mein Hauslehrer nur auch so wäre."

Auch Lily war derart erleichtert, dass sie fast schon schwankte. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass ihre Hauslehrerin sie verstand, aber das hätte auch sie nicht erwartet und jetzt schämte sie sich für ihre vorherigen Gedanken, wieso selbst ihre Hauslehrerin sie so quälen musste, indem sie Severus auch noch in ihrer Nähe seine Strafarbeiten machen ließ.

"Nun …", sagte Minerva mit deutlichem Bedauern in ihrer Stimme, "… Professor Slughorn achtet ihren Status sehr genau."

"Wie es jeder sollte", murmelte Severus leise und rieb sich schwer seufzend die rotgeweinten Augen. Er fühlte sich so unendlich müde und das war wohl auch der einzige Grund für seine folgenden, kaum hörbaren Worte: "Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn ich mich richtig benehmen dürfte..." 

Lange sah Minerva schweigend auf den Slytherin und während Lily instinktiv dichter zu diesem trat und fast schon schützend einen Arm um ihn legte, erkundigte sich die Gryffindorhauslehrerin: "Was wäre denn … richtig?"

"Mich wie... wie das zu verhalten, ... was ich bin...", murmelte Severus leise und sank noch mehr in sich zusammen.

Lily öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte. Doch ihren geweiteten Augen sah man deutlich an, wie sehr sie das Gehörte traf.

"Sie sind ein außergewöhnlich kluger, junger Zauberer - ein verliebter junger Mann und so lange Sie sich in meinem Büro befinden, können Sie auch genau das sein", beschied Minerva fast schon harsch, die Worte des Slytherinschülers mit voller Absicht falsch verstehend. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er nicht wirklich das gemeint hatte, nach was es sich für sie und Lilys Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wohl auch für diese angehört hatte.

"Aber das bin nicht ICH! Diese Fassade aus Sarkasmus und Kälte und Selbstbewusstsein... So... So bin ich nicht. Ich habe Angst..." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Langsam sank er zu Boden, zog seine Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und versteckte sein Gesicht darin. Langsam begann er sich vor und zurückzuwiegen.

Sich entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund schlagend, schüttelte Lily nur ihren Kopf, während ihr rechter Arm sich nur noch fester um ihren Geliebten legte.

Seufzend schüttelte die Gryffindorhauslehrerin ihren Kopf und kurz war deutlich das Mitgefühl in ihren Augen zu sehen. Doch schwang nichts davon in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie nun in deutlich schärferem Tonfall weitersprach: "Natürlich haben Sie Angst - das hätte wohl jeder. Aber das ist kein Grund, sich oder andere aufzugeben. Anstatt auf das zu warten, was passieren könnte, sollten Sie handeln, soweit Sie es können, Mister Snape. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger."

Zusammenzuckend lösten sich Severus' Arme von seinen Beinen und schlangen sich schützend über seinen Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, den beiden zu erklären, dass das eigentlich nicht in seiner Macht liegen sollte. Dass er eigentlich gar nicht handeln sollte, wenn sein Meister es nicht befahl. So war er erzogen worden. Seit er in Hogwarts war, kämpfte er mit seiner Erziehung und sein neuer Meister verlangte noch so viel mehr Unabhängigkeit von ihm... zumindest wenn es ihm in den Kram passte.

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf, wobei er seine Arme wieder fallen ließ, und sah Lily an und seine Augen drückten trotz des Glamour unglaubliche Traurigkeit aus. "Wenn ich mich meinem Status entsprechend verhalten hätte, wärst du nicht in Schwierigkeiten", hauchte er leise. Dass er selbst dann nie die glücklichsten Augenblicke seines Lebens erlebt hätte, daran dachte er dabei nicht wirklich.

"Aber das ist mir egal!", entfuhr es Lily, "… ich liebe dich und daran kann niemand etwas ändern!"

Minerva schüttelte nur seufzend ihren Kopf: "Na kommen Sie … immerhin hab ich die Stühle hier nicht umsonst stehen." Damit trat die Gryffindorhauslehrerin an den beiden jungen Leuten vorbei und zu ihrem Schreibtisch hin. 

Severus wurde rot und erhob sich langsam. Dass genau das eine der Schwierigkeiten für ihn gewesen war, behielt er für sich, als er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. "Was... was jetzt, Professor?", fragte er leise nach. Dabei hielt er allerdings Lilys Hand fest in der seinen.

"Was würden Sie jetzt gerne tun?", stellte Minerva nach einer kleinen Weile ihre Gegenfrage, während sie sich langsam hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

"Die Zeit anhalten", wisperte Severus, ohne zu zögern, und wurde im nächsten Moment bleich. "Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, es ist mehr als unhöflich, unerfüllbare Wünsche zu äußern." 

Lily umarmte ihn daraufhin einfach nur fester, egal ob ihre Hauslehrerin nun zusah oder nicht. Doch wusste sie nichts darauf zu sagen, war einfach selbst viel zu mitgenommen und … ja auch verängstigt. Sie hatte keineswegs die gegen sie gerichtete Drohung vergessen und der Gedanke, dass nun bald die Weihnachtsferien begännen, erfüllte sie mit namenloser Furcht. Nicht nur um sich selbst, sondern vor allem um Severus, wenn dieser zwei lange Wochen lang diesem Monster, das er Meister nannte, ausgeliefert war.

Minerva McGonagall schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf, als ihr dann plötzlich eine Idee kam: "Es gibt einen … ganz besonderen Raum hier in Hogwarts, im 7. Stock gegenüber dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten."

"Ja... Der Raum der Wünsche", murmelte Severus leise und sah nun doch wieder auf und in die grauen, warmen Augen der Verwandlungsprofessorin. "Was.. was ist damit? Er kann die Zeit nicht anhalten..."

Kurz überrascht, dass der Schüler den Raum offenbar schon kannte, nickte die ältere Hexe schließlich leicht: "Aber er kann eine Oase der Ruhe sein … ein Ort, an dem ihr euch … ungestört treffen könnt. Sagen wir … übermorgen zur nächsten Strafarbeitsstunde?" Sie tippte leicht auf das Buch das nun wieder vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag: "Und diesmal erwarte ich eine Abhandlung über die ersten vier Kapitel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Madam Pince noch eines in ihrer Bibliothek liegen hat."

Eine winzige Sekunde lang konnte der Schwarzhaarige sein Glück kaum fassen, bis ihm etwas einfiel, was alles wieder in sich zusammenfallen ließ. "Professor", murmelte er nur niedergeschlagen und seufzte dann. "Ich darf mein Zimmer nur zum Essen und zum Unterricht verlassen. Oder wie jetzt zu einer Strafarbeit. Wenn... mich jemand sieht, wie ich durch die Gänge gehe..."

Auch Lilys erst ungläubiges, dann hoffnungsvolles Lächeln erstarb langsam wieder, doch nur so lange, bis die Verwandlungslehrerin wieder das Wort ergriff: "Selbstverständlich sind Sie auf dem Weg zu mir und wo ließe sich mein Fach besser und anschaulicher unterrichten, als in eben diesem Raum? Wie lange die Strafarbeit dauert … wen das interessieren sollte, der kann mich getrost fragen."

"Werden.. Sie mich dort erwarten? Damit eventuelle... Beobachter Sie sehen?", wisperte Severus leise und sah fast flehend auf. "Ich kann nicht so gut lügen und... und .. sollte mein Meister je fragen..." Er ließ den Satz offen.

"Selbstverständlich werde ich Sie dort erwarten - vor dem Portrait und Ihnen dann ihre jeweiligen … Aufgaben mitteilen, die Sie mir nach … sagen wir einer Doppelstunde dann in mein Büro bringen werden", erklärte sich die Gryffindorlöwin mit einem halben Lächeln bereit. Nie .. niemals hätte sie in Erwägung gezogen, derart zu handeln, aber das hier waren keine normalen Umstände, keine normalen Schüler … und sie hatte sich schon damals, als sie vom Status des Slytherin erfahren hatte, selbst versprochen, diesem zu helfen, wenn es ihr möglich war. Und das hier war eine Möglichkeit, wie sie nicht nur ihm, sondern auch noch einer ihrer ehemals begabtesten Schülerinnen helfen konnte.

So wurde McGonagalls Blick auch entsprechend streng, als sie schließlich an die Rothaarige gewandt weitersprach: "Und von Ihnen, Miss Evans erwarte ich eine deutliche Besserung Ihrer zuletzt doch recht … unzulänglich gewordenen Leistungen."

Lily konnte nicht anders als zusammenzuzucken, doch nickte sie hastig. Sie würde alles tun, um mehr Zeit mit Severus verbringen zu können, und so wackelte ihre Stimme nur ganz leicht, als sie versicherte: "Das … das werde ich, Professor … Ich … es tut mir leid, dass ich …" 

Doch McGonagall unterbrach sie mit einer harschen Geste: "Schon gut … ich nehme Sie beim Wort wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie sich von nun an wieder in gebührendem Maße auf den Unterricht und Ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren werden und nun sollten Sie beide gehen."

"Ja, Professor. Und Danke...", murmelte Severus nur leise und erhob sich zusammen mit Lily. An der Tür warf er noch einen unsicheren Blick zu ihrer Lehrerin, ehe er Lily kurz ganz sacht küsste. Dann verließ er als erster schnell das Büro und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

-------

TBC 


	65. Chapter 65

**Hallo ihr Lieben, hier geht es nun weiter. Allerdings mit einer WARNUNG da es wieder etwas detailliertere sexuelle Handlungen geben wird. Ich bin mir bei diesem Kapitel selbst nicht wirklich sicher, aber es ist für den weiteren Handlungsverlauf notwendig. **

**Kapitel 65**Immer wieder schweifte Lucius Blick zu dem Mann, welcher in Begleitung von Giles Avery zu seiner Einführungs- und verspäteten Geburtstagsfeier gekommen war. Denn auch wenn dieser bis auf die Gesichtszüge anders aussah - gebräunter und nicht so blass wie sonst, längere Haare, grüne statt graue oder gar rotglühende Augen – hatte Lucius Malfoy seinen Lord sofort erkannt. Es einfach gespürt, wer dieser Mann war, der sich gerade anscheinend angeregt mit einem der zahlreichen, hochrangigen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter unterhielt.

Doch länger konnte Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf diesen ganz speziellen Gast richten, bemerkte er doch, dass sich ihm ein weiterer Gast näherte, zwei sicherlich noch heiratswillige junge Frauen bei sich. Eine hell und die andere dunkel. Dass es nicht seine Töchter sein konnten, wusste Lucius sehr genau, hatte er doch das Oberhaupt der Blacks vor sich.

Ein charmantes Lächeln auf seine Züge zwingend, konzentrierte sich Lucius Malfoy ganz auf das Oberhaupt der Familie Black, die beiden Frauen möglichst nicht weiter beachtend, ohne dabei allzu unhöflich zu wirken. "Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

Das tat es wirklich, war Black doch einer der wenigen Gäste, die Lucius wirklich eingeladen hatte, weil er es so wollte und nicht, weil er es seiner möglichen weiteren Beziehungen im Ministerium und seiner Tarnung zufolge hatte tun müssen.

"Wie hätte ich absagen können?", erwiderte Orion Black mit einem ebenfalls charmanten Lächeln, auch wenn er leicht entsetzt war, wen er hier schon alles hatte sehen müssen. "Orion für dich, wenn mir das Du gestattet ist."

"Aber natürlich", stimmte Lucius ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Zögerns zu, ehrlich erfreut über dieses Angebot. "Ich hoffe, wir können uns auch einmal in einem etwas…" Lucius stockte kurz, zögerte, ob es wirklich richtig war, ausgerechnet diesem Zauberer gegenüber seine wahren Empfindungen ein Stück weit zu offenbaren. Doch sprach eher mehr dafür als dagegen, denn auch wenn der Andere, soweit Lucius wusste, kein offener Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war, war er doch eindeutig ein Schwarzmagier und ein Reinblut und so beendete er seinen Satz schließlich nur eine Spur leiser werdend: "…gehobenerem Rahmen wiedersehen."

"Das wird sich sicherlich einrichten lassen", erwiderte der Ältere zufrieden, dass auch Lucius dies hier nicht als wirklich wichtigen Anlass vor allem mit den richtigen Leuten ansah. "Darf ich dir meine Nichten vorstellen. Bellatrix und Narzissa."

Narzissa Black hatte halblange blonde Haare, die in einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt waren. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten im Kerzenschein und ihr Lächeln ließ sie regelrecht strahlen. Ihre Schwester war das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Pechschwarze Haare wie alle Blacks und berechnende dunkle Augen musterten das junge Oberhaupt. Doch auch sie lächelte ein wenig, auch wenn es spöttisch zu sein schien.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf die beiden jungen Frauen richtend verlor sich Lucius' Lächeln nur kurz, doch dann riss er sich zusammen und verneigte sich leicht vor den zwei durchaus wunderschönen Hexen. "Es ist mir eine Ehre Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, meine Damen." Damit hauchte er jeder von ihnen einen formvollendeten Kuss auf die ihm gereichten Hände.

Schließlich hatte er doch gewusst, was dieses Treffen, diese Feier noch für ihn bedeuten würde. Dass er sich damit quasi als auf dem Heiratsmarkt zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und auch wenn Lucius keinerlei erotische Gefühle für eine Frau entwickeln konnte, hatte er dies bisher doch noch nie, ja widerte ihn alleine schon der Gedanke fast schon an, wusste er doch, dass es mit zu seinen Verpflichtungen gehörte, sich auch dieser Möglichkeit, dem gesellschaftlichen Zwang unterzuordnen und wenn es nur darum ging, einen oder am besten noch mehrere notwendige Erben in die Welt zu setzen.

"Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Narzissa in einer Mischung aus schüchternem Mädchen und junger Frau. Bellatrix senkte leicht den Kopf, um zu verstecken, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. Fehlte nur noch, dass ihr Schwesterherz sich diesem Kerl an den Hals warf.

"Lucius …", sagte Lucius und lächelte nun wirklich, besonders als er die Reaktion der dunkelhaarigen Hexe bemerkte, die unweigerlich seine Neugier weckte. Täuschte er sich, oder war diese nicht wirklich begeistert davon hier zu sein? Ihm quasi … angepriesen zu werden, wie so viele andere zuvor schon heute Abend?

Ehe Lucius antworten konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem etwas älteren, braunhaarigen Mann in Anspruch genommen, der offensichtlich kurz davor war, in ein Streitgespräch mit einem anderen zu geraten und das letzte, was Lucius wollte, war ein solcher Eklat auf seiner Feier. So entschuldigte er sich bei den Blacks und beeilte sich, Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Als der Hausherr herüber kam, verstummte Gerald Doerings und musterte den Schwarzmagier, mit dem er in Streit geraten war, nur mürrisch. Minos Zabini erwiderte den Blick kalt, sagte aber ebenfalls nichts mehr.

Noch ehe Lucius wirklich verstehen konnte, um was sich die anbahnende Auseinandersetzung gehandelt hatte, waren beide Zauberer auch schon verstummt. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann gab sich Lucius einen Ruck, war dies immerhin sein Haus, seine Feier und seine Gäste, ganz egal wie gerne er manch einen hier sah, oder auch eher nicht und überwand die letzten Schritte zu den zwei Männern: "Wir haben uns noch nicht wirklich begrüßt", begann er freundlich. "Ein Fehler, den ich unbedingt korrigieren muss."

Zabini drehte sich weg, war er doch bereits von seinem Onkel, dem Oberhaupt seiner Familie, vorgestellt worden.

Langsam hob Gerald Doerings eine Augenbraue, nickte dann aber leicht und streckte Malfoy eine Hand entgegen. "Mister Malfoy. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich überrascht von der Einladung war. Gerald Doerings."

Lucius schmunzelte leicht: "Nun … da ich mich noch etwas … intensiver mit meiner … Arbeitsumgebung beschäftigen möchte, fand ich es passend Sie einzuladen und … Sie können mich Lucius nennen."

"Nun, mit der Inneren Aufsicht möchte sich jeder möglichst intensiv gut stellen, nicht wahr... Lucius?", murmelte Doerings schmunzelnd. "Gerald..."

Nur kurz pressten sich Lucius' Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, gefiel ihm die Andeutung doch ganz und gar nicht, auch wenn der Mann natürlich vollkommen Recht damit hatte. Doch dann entspannte er sich wieder, als er an das dachte, was er über seinen Gast gehört hatte und so war seiner Stimme nichts von dem noch kurz zuvor empfundenen Missfallen anzumerken, als er erwiderte: "Das selbstverständlich auch … vielleicht können Sie.." Lucius stockte kurz, wägte seine nächsten Worte gedanklich noch einmal ab, vor allem wenn er bedachte, dass seine diesbezüglichen Informationen auch falsch sein könnten, sprach dann aber dennoch weiter, "… kannst du mir einmal einen etwas genaueren Einblick in deine … Vorgehensweisen gewähren."

Langsam hob Doerings beide Augenbrauen, schmunzelte aber noch immer in sich hinein. "Ja. Bei Gelegenheit vielleicht. In einem etwas... privateren Rahmen."

Einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett, auf dem mehrere Sektgläser standen, zwei der filigranen Gefäße entnehmend, reichte Lucius eines davon dem Ministeriumsbeamten und meinte: "Etwas, auf das wir anstoßen sollten, wie ich finde, ehe ich mich wieder meinen anderen Gästen zuwenden muss."

Ein leises Klirren war zu hören, als sie anstießen. "Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten", murmelte der Ältere nur und musterte Lucius kurz etwas genauer, lächelte dabei freundlich.

Auch jemand anders hatte diese kleine Szene genau beobachtet und schmunzelte nun in sich hinein. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ein interessanterer Abend werden.

Die Feierlichkeiten gingen weiter und die Stunden strichen dahin, in denen Lucius von einem geladenen Gast zum anderen wanderte, sich mit jedem etwas unterhielt, oder von anderen in Gespräche verwickelt wurde. Er wurde derart beschäftigt gehalten, dass er nicht einmal mehr an diesen ganz besonderen Gast dachte, der mit Giles Avery zusammen gekommen war. Zumindest nicht bis auf die Augenblicke, in denen er diesem über den Weg lief oder dessen Blicke auf sich ruhen spürte.

Doch schließlich gelang es Lucius, sich ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen und in einem angrenzenden Kaminzimmer des großen Saals zu verschwinden. Erleichtert aufseufzend ließ er sich auf die große, mit weichen dunkelgrünen Polstern versehene Coach sinken und schloss, seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken lassend, erschöpft die Augen.

Beinahe hatte er vergessen, wie anstrengend und trotz eines vollkommen anderen äußeren Anscheins verspannend eine solche Feierlichkeit sein konnte.

Doch lange blieb die Tür nicht geschlossen, als eine weitere Person eintrat. "Du willst also wissen, wie du dich intensiv mit meiner Abteilung gut stellen kannst... ja?", raunte eine tiefe Stimme ganz aus Lucius' Nähe.

Die Augen des Blonden flogen auf, doch konnte er niemanden vor sich erkennen, befand sich die Türe doch seitlich von ihm. Dennoch brauchte er sich nicht erst umsehen, um zu wissen, wem diese Stimme gehörte, war sie doch unverkennbar und die Worte mehr als eindeutig.

So schloss er seine Augen einfach wieder und verzog seine Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln: "Du hast also einen Vorschlag, … Gerald?"

"Ich denke mal, bei deinem Aussehen hat jeder Mann, der nur halbwegs bei Verstand ist, Hintergedanken.", erwiderte der Ältere, als er sich auf die Seitenlehne des Sofas setzte. "Allerdings kommt es darauf an, was du zu geben bereit wärst..."

Seine Augen nun wieder öffnend, bewegte sich Lucius kein Stück von dem anderen fort, als er dessen auf ihm ruhenden Blick offen erwiderte: "Etwas Spaß, etwas Vergnügen zu zweit, oder wenn du noch jemanden weißt auch gerne zu dritt...", dabei ließ Lucius seinen Blick langsam, aber eindeutig über den nicht schlecht gebauten Körper des anderen Mannes wandern, "… und keinerlei Verpflichtung."

"Dir scheinen die guten Beziehungen wirklich viel wert zu sein", murmelte Gerald, während er mit einer blonden Haarsträhne des anderen spielte. Dann zog er sacht daran, beugte sich dabei herab und küsste den Hausherrn.

Lucius gab sich keinerlei Mühe den Kuss, der nun folgte irgendwie keusch oder scheu zu erwidern. Im Gegenteil öffnete er bereitwillig seinen Mund und drängte jedoch zugleich mit seiner eigenen Zunge in den des Anderen, während er sich leicht drehte, seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und diese in eindeutiger Geste erst über den Oberschenkel und dann in Richtung des ihm noch unbekannten Schritts wandern ließ.

Als der Kuss dann schließlich doch endete, gab sich Lucius ganz dem in ihm aufsteigenden Wohlbefinden hin, als er murmelte: "Schließlich muss ich doch dafür sorgen, dass meine Gäste … in all ihren Bedürfnissen zufriedengestellt werden."

"Das ist eine löbliche Einstellung, die sicher nur die wenigsten Gastgeber so ernst nehmen.", murmelte Gerald nach dem Kuss und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen. "Werden wir hier lange genug ungestört sein? Oder möchtest du Zuschauer?"

Lucius' Lippen zuckten leicht und der Schub purer Erregung, der ihn alleine schon bei der Vorstellung durchfuhr … wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, er wäre verhext worden, doch kannte er ich selbst inzwischen gut genug, dass er einfach nur eines wollte - wilden, ungezügelten Sex, ohne sich hinterher groß Gedanken machen zu müssen. Er hatte sich einfach selbst zu lange zurückgehalten … für nichts und seit sein Lord ihn anscheinend nicht mehr zu seiner eigenen Entspannung benötigte … fehlte Lucius einfach etwas. Auch wenn er dies nur wenige Monate zuvor niemals auch nur für möglich gehalten hätte.

Nicht dass er die Demütigung und den Schmerz vermisste - keineswegs. Aber den körperlichen Kontakt an sich, das sich ausgefüllt, gewollt fühlen … das fehlte ihm unglaublich. Lucius wollte spüren, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers fühlen können, dass er immer noch begehrt wurde und wenn schon nicht von dem, von dem er sich dies ersehnte, dann konnte es auch jeder Andere sein, der ihm gefiel.

So hätte er derart in Gedanken fast die Frage vergessen, antwortete dann aber doch mit einem eindeutigen Schmunzeln, das sogar in seiner Stimme noch zu hören war: "Das käme ganz auf die Zuschauer an und ob sie sich wirklich nur aufs … Zuschauen beschränken."

"Und würde es dir denn mehr gefallen, wenn sie nur zuschauen?", kam plötzlich eine andere Stimme von der Tür her, die im nächsten Moment mit einem leisen Klicken zufiel.

Lucius erstarrte leicht, hatte er doch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, … aber wieso auch nicht, war die Türe zu dem kleinen Raum nicht verschlossen gewesen und lag auch direkt neben dem Saal in welchem viele der geladenen Gäste immer noch feierten und von extra dazu angeworbenen Künstlern unterhalten wurden und so antwortete er einfach nur das, wonach ihm der Sinn stand: "Keineswegs…, es wäre doch äußerst unhöflich Sie nur zuschauen zu lassen."

Versuchend die Stimme einzuordnen, gelang es Lucius nicht dieser ein Gesicht, einen Namen zu geben und dennoch … fühlte er, wer dies sein musste, und ein Blick, als er sich entsprechend auf der Coach verdreht hatte, bestätigte ihm auch, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Nur kurz flackerte sein Blick unruhig zwischen Giles Avery und dessen mitgebrachtem … Gast hin und her, ehe sich Lucius wieder zusammenriss.

Langsam kamen die beiden näher und der schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben Lucius aufs Sofa, während er den Ministeriumsbeamten anlächelte. "Oder haben Sie etwas dagegen, dass wir uns an Ihrem Spaß beteiligen?"

"Durchaus nicht. Lucius hat sicherlich genug zu naschen zu bieten, dass wir auch zu dritt satt werden.", raunte Gerald leise und musterte die beiden lächelnd. Avery erkannte er sofort. Vermutlich war der andere, dessen Hand sich gerade zwischen Lucius' Beine schlich, der neue Freund.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas drauf antworten, rang dann aber im nächsten Augenblick einfach nur nach Luft, sowohl von der Hand, als auch von den sich ob des Gehörten in seinen Gedanken bildenden Bildern nur noch erregter werdend.

Die Assoziationen, dass gleich drei Männer - wer diese im speziellen waren, verdrängte er, so gut er dabei konnte - sich mit ihm vergnügten und er sich mit diesen, ließ ihn fast schon schwindlig vor Lust werden.

"Mehr als genug …", brachte Lucius schließlich mit deutlich vor Erregung vibrierender Stimme hervor, seine Hüfte der Hand in seinem Schritt entgegen schiebend und zugleich mit seiner rechten Hand Gerald am Hemd packend und näher zu sich ziehend, um dessen freches Mundwerk mit einem hungrigen Kuss zu verschließen.

Der Ältere keuchte kurz, grinste dann aber in den Kuss hinein, ehe er seine Zunge in Lucius' Mund drängte und diesen gierig erforschte.

"Dann schauen wir uns unseren Festschmaus doch mal an.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und schmunzelte, als Giles sich sofort vor Lucius kniete und diesem die Hose öffnete.

Lucius dachte nicht lange darüber nach, handelte einfach und ließ seine linke Hand über den Oberschenkel von Giles' Begleiter wandern, dieser dabei eine eindeutige Zielrichtung gebend.

Als er spürte wie dann seine bereits schwellende Erregung nur noch von seiner heute hellblauen Seidenunterhose zurückgehalten wurde, stöhnte er deutlich in den immer noch andauernden Kuss hinein, ehe er sich langsam von diesem löste und erst einmal tief Luft holte.

"Hier scheint es jemand aber auch eilig zu haben."

Giles blickte auf und schmunzelte, als er den Grund für die Worte des Dunklen Lords sah, denn um keinen anderen handelte es sich tatsächlich. Dann kümmerte er sich weiter darum, Lucius von seinen Sachen zu befreien.

Gerald lachte leise, ehe er den Blonden in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

Mit seiner linken Hand nun endlich den Schritt erreicht habend, begann Lucius, so gut er dies konnte, diesen zu streicheln, aber auch weiterhin seine Zielstrebigkeit beibehaltend, zu massieren. Als er spürte, dass er zumindest seiner Unterbekleidung befreit worden war, spreizte er seine Beine mit einem wohligen in den Kuss Hineinseufzen. Zugleich begann er leicht an der fremden Zunge zu saugen, nachdem er diese erhascht hatte.

Voldemort schnappte etwas nach Luft, traute sich das doch sonst keiner so einfach. Dann grinste er jedoch. "Bekommst ihn gleich zu spüren. Keine Sorge.", raunte er leise.

Geralds Hände machten sich daran, zumindest Lucius' Hemd noch zu öffnen, um an die Brust des Blonden zu gelangen. Dabei erwiderte er den Kuss und plünderte Lucius' Mund, als dieser seine Zunge so eindeutig ansaugte.

In den Kuss hinein schmunzelnd, zog sich Lucius ein wenig zurück und während er erst einmal weiter neuen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen beförderte, beängstigte ihn sein eigener Mut beinahe schon, als er auf das nach Luft schnappen zu seiner Seite erwiderte: "Und wo genau soll das denn sein?", ehe ihm bewusst wurde, zu wem er dies eben gesagt hatte.

Um den Schrecken, der ihn daraufhin dann doch in die Glieder fuhr, zu verbergen, wandte Lucius rasch seinen Kopf, rutschte auf der Coach etwas nach oben, so dass er, als er sich herumdrehte, nun ganz auf der Coach kniete und senkte seine Lippen auf die eben noch massierte und durch die Hose deutlich sichtbare Wölbung herab.

Voldemorts Hand fuhr in die blonden Haare und drückte Lucius einen Moment fester hinunter. "DAS ist ein guter Anfang.", raunte er nur leise.

Gerald runzelte etwas die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen, streichelte er nun über den Rücken und den Hintern des Hausherrn, die ihm jetzt zugekehrt waren.

Lucius wusste selbst, dass er wohl einen Fehler mit seiner überhasteten Reaktion begangen hatte, doch war dies nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Notfalls konnte man Gerald ja ein wenig seine Erinnerung zurechtstutzen und dieser Gedanke genügte, damit sich Lucius wieder vollkommen auf das konzentrieren konnte, was er selbst wollte und initiiert hatte.

Geschickt die Hose öffnend, die er zuvor noch mit seinem Mund umschmeichelt hatte, schob er nun langsam eine Hand über die Schwellung, dabei einen Blick neben und hinter sich werfend.

Keiner der Vier ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Und diese Person blieb auch weiterhin aufmerksam. Doch interessierte es sie nicht wirklich, was Malfoy tat, sondern eher, mit wem dieser es tat und wie er sich dabei verhielt.

Der folgende Sex war faszinierend zu beobachten, vor allem als Lucius von allen drei gleichzeitig genommen wurde. Doch dieses Schauspiel verlor in dem Moment seinen Reiz, als einer der Männer, die sich da so ungeniert mit dem Hausherrn vergnügten, mit feuerrot flammendem Blick aufsah.

Sofort verließ die Person den Raum, bleib draußen aber keuchend stehen. "Unglaublich!", wisperte Bellatrix leise, während sie ihrem eigenen, wild pochenden Herzen lauschte. Diesen Mann musste sie einfach kennen lernen und Lucius würde ihr dabei helfen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

--

**TBC **


	66. Chapter 66

**Autorennotiz **

**Hallo an alle treuen Leser und Leserinnen von Leben in Ketten**

**Keine Angst, es WIRD weitergehen! Hoffentlich in den nächsten Wochen. **

**Es kam nur nichts, weil ich in den letzten Monaten und auch jetzt noch mittendrin umgezogen bin, einen jetzt 15 Wochen jungen Alascan Malamute Welpen dazu bekommen habe und auch sonst einfach zu viel zu tun ist, als das fiel Zeit für LiK übrig bleiben würde. Ende des Monats ist dann endlich Schluss mit dem Umzug und der alten Wohnung und dann kann ich mich auch wieder zusammen mit mazipaan auf LiK konzentrieren. **

**Also keine Angst – die Geschichte wird weiter gehen! **

**Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja mich die nächsten Wochen genügend auf die Handlung hier zu konzentrieren, das ihr nicht mehr allzu lang auf ein weiteres Kapitel warten müsst. Dieser Teil der Story an sich nähert sich ja inzwischen langsam seinem Ende. **

**Liebe Grüße, **

**Morti und sicher auch von Mazi**

**Lest doch ihre Geschichten, die ich wirklich nur empfehlenkann. Ebenso die von Pilarius, Black Zora, Kira Gmork, Slytherene und viele geniale Autorinnen mehr, die einfach nur phantastische, wundervolle Geschichten geschrieben haben und hoffentlich auch weiter schreiben werden. **

**Und weil ich selbst es hasse wenn eine Updatemeldung kommt, aber nix neues zu lesen ist, versuche ich mir wenigstens ein zwei Sätze rauszuquetschen. Erwartet nur bitte nicht zu viel. ****J******

**Übergang**

Die Feier war beendet und Lucius Malfoy mehr als froh, die letzten Gäste verabschiedet zu haben, ließ die äußerliche Hülle von aristokratischer Unerschöpflichkeit fallen. Erschöpft sanken seine Schultern nach unten und die Müdigkeit die an seinen Gliedern zerrte, war nun auch überdeutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Was …. Was hatte er da nur getan? War er völlig verrückt geworden, sich auf ein derartiges Spiel mit einem ihm eigentlich vollkommen Fremden einzulassen? Dazu noch einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums? Was wenn diesem etwas aufgefallen war? Mehr als die Tatsache, das sich der Malfoysche Erbe gewissen Obsessionen hingab, die man von ihm wohl so nie erwartet hätte. Wer dachte auch schon von einem Malfoy, das dieser sich so … bereitwillig anderen unterwarf?

Sich hingab?

Nein … er konnte es nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen. Musste etwas tun, um sicherzustellen, das der Andere niemals darüber reden würde. Vielleicht, wenn er etwas fand, mit dem er diesen erpressen könnte?

Über das Problem sinnierend, schritt Lucius durch die Gänge in den für Gäste und Besucher nicht zugänglichen Privaten Wohnflügel seines Manors und als er bei seiner Schlafzimmertüre angekommen war, breitete sich ein kleines, siegessicheres Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Dass noch nicht alle Gäste wirklich sein Anwesen verlassen hatten, merkte Lucius Malfoy indessen nicht. Umso überraschter war er, als er die Türe in sein privates Schlafgemach öffnete und dort jemanden auf seinem Bett liegend vorfand.


	67. Chapter 66 Es geht weiter!

**Kapitel 66**

"Lucius... Wie geht es dir? Ich nehme an, das Gehen dürfte etwas schmerzhaft sein..." Mit einem Lächeln, das die spöttischen Worte nur noch mehr unterstrich, setzte sich Bellatrix Black auf und musterte das junge Familienoberhaupt. "Also wirklich... gleich drei auf einmal und zwei davon hinten..."

Lucius erstarrte regelrecht, hatte er _damit _doch nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Weder mit der Person, noch mit den Worten, welche diese zu ihm so unverblümt gesprochen hatte. Konnten diese doch nur bedeuten, dass sie ihn beobachtet haben musste. Ihn und …. Wer wusste schon sonst noch alles? Dennoch, abstreiten würde kaum etwas nützen, nicht bei diesen delikaten –Details. Sich an den Türrahmen lehnend, verschränkte Lucius möglichst locker die Arme vor der Brust: „Danke der Nachfrage… Deinen Worten nach kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass es mit der Keuschheit der Blacks, oder dem … Anstand eine beendete Feier auch zu verlassen wohl auch nicht allzu weit her ist, meine Liebe?"

"Nur Zuschauen ist doch wohl so keusch es geht", erwiderte die junge Frau mit zuckersüßer Stimme. "Und ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Über einen deiner... wie drücke ich das am Nettesten aus... Reiter."

Lucius verzog kurz angewidert sein Gesicht, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, war doch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es wohl genau so abgelaufen war. Seine Arme wieder entfaltend, schlenderte er möglichst unbeeindruckt zur kleinen Bar und griff nach einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey und goss sich ein Glas etwa ein Dritte voll, ehe er andeutungsweise ein zweites anhob: „Es sollte mich wohl nicht überraschen, dass eine Black die ein oder andere … Persönlichkeit aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft wiedererkennt. Wenn du mit einem von ihnen sprechen willst, wieso suchst du dann mich auf?"

"Nun... Das Problem ist, dass der, den ich kennen lernen will, kein bekanntes Gesicht hat. Um genau zu sein, ist es vollkommen unbekannt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er tatsächlich irgendetwas mit Avery zu tun hat... zumindest nicht unter ihm, wie er vorgab. Ich denke, du weißt, wen ich meine..."

Das zuvor leicht angehobene, noch leere Glas wieder abstellend, bemühte sich Lucius, sich die in ihm aufsteigende Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. So nippte er zuerst einmal an seinem eigens eingeschenkten Whiskey und musterte die schwarzhaarige, hellhäutige und dunkeläugige Black'sche Schönheit in seinem Schlafzimmer eingehend. „Wenn es ein solch Unbekannter ist, was willst du dann von ihm?"

Langsam legte Bellatrix den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Konnte es sein, dass Lucius tatsächlich nicht wusste, wen er da bei sich gehabt hatte? "Ich habe bei eurer kleinen Szene etwas gesehen, was mein Interesse geweckt hat. Seine Augen waren... unglaublich. Ich muss ihn kennen lernen."

„Verliebt?", konterte Lucius mit, wie er hoffte, leicht erheitertem Tonfall, während er zugleich fieberhaft überlegte, was nun geschehen musste. Sollte er selbst etwas unternehmen? Jetzt gleich? Denn es konnte keinen Zweifel mehr für ihn geben, wen Bellatrix meinte.

"Und wenn es so wäre?" Die dunklen Augen der jungen Frau leuchteten fast fiebrig. "Du wirst mich zu ihm bringen. Hast du verstanden? Du willst doch nicht, dass die falschen Leute von deinen kleinen Vorlieben erfahren, oder?"

„Und wenn schon … es wäre vielleicht peinlich, aber wohl kaum eine Seltenheit in unserer Gesellschaft", versuchte Lucius seinen Schrecken und auch seine Entrüstung ob der Dreistigkeit seiner unwillkommenen Besucherin herunterzuspielen. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was geschähe, wenn er mit ihr ins Hauptquartier apparieren würde. Lucius glaubte kaum, dass sein Herr eine simple Erpressung als Begründung für ein solches Handeln akzeptieren würde. Es musste also etwas anderes geben.

"Keine Seltenheit, dass du dich versuchst mit den inneren Spitzeln des Ministeriums gut zu stellen? Ich glaube kaum, dass dein Arbeitgeber das so gut findet..." Bellatrix kam näher und ihrem Blick war die Entschlossenheit anzusehen. "Hör zu. Ich will lediglich die Möglichkeit, mich anzubieten. Denk, was du willst, aber ich weiß, wer Er ist und ich will Ihm folgen... Ihm dienen."

Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erbleichte. „Spitzel? Was … woher willst du das wissen?"

"Ich weiß sehr genau, wer Gerald Doerings ist... Innere Aufsicht im Ministerium. So ein gefährliches Gesicht vergisst man so schnell nicht wieder."

„Was solltest du schon mit ihm zu schaffen haben?", murmelte Lucius, mehr um sich selbst etwas mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu schinden, als aus wirklicher Überlegung heraus. Wenn das stimmte … war es wirklich nur Zufall gewesen, dass sie aneinander geraten waren?

"Er hat versucht einem Cousin dritten Grades etwas anzuhängen, als ich noch jünger war."

Lucius schwieg einige Augenblicke, nahm erneut einen Schluck der goldgelben Flüssigkeit und meinte schließlich weit ruhiger, als er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte: „Nun… wieso hast du dich nicht direkt an Avery gewandt? Schließlich handelt es sich bei seinem heutigen Begleiter um seinen Freund… und nicht um den meinigen."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht..." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Bellatrix Black war ernst und der Blick unbeirrt. "Du hast mit Ihm zu tun... mit dem Dunklen Lord."

Während sich seine Finger um das Whiskey-Glas herum verkrampften, konnte Lucius ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung…", begann er mit drohend gesenkter Stimme, sein Glas ruckartig auf den kleinen Bartresen abstellend und auf die junge Hexe zutretend, „… was du mir da unterstellst?"

Doch Bellatrix blieb unbeeindruckt stehen, während sie den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legte, um zu dem etwa einen Kopf größeren Zauberer aufzusehen. "Natürlich. Du wurdest schon in der Schule von Macht angezogen und hast Muggel und Schlammblüter gehasst. Selbst Halbblüter konntest du nicht ausstehen. Wenn jemand von diesem Mann angezogen wird, dann du, Lucius Malfoy."

„Ich habe Macht … und werde noch weit mächtiger werden. Oder glaubst du ich verschwende meine Zeit umsonst im Ministerium? Wenn du glaubst, ich würde das alles wegschmeißen, um mein restliches Leben in Azkaban zu verbringen, oder schlimmer noch, den Dementoren übergeben zu werden, liegst du falsch, Bellatrix!"

"Wie du meinst. Dann werde ich mich doch an Giles Avery wenden müssen."

Seine Augen zusammenkneifend trat Lucius einfach beiseite, sodass der Hexe der Weg zur Türe offen stand, während seine Gedanken regelrecht rasten. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie mit einer derartigen … Behauptung zu Avery ging? Was würde dann mit _ihm selbst_ geschehen? Sollte er sie wirklich einfach so gehen lassen? Oder versuchen sie aufzuhalten, oder gar zum Schweigen zu bringen? Vielleicht ein Obliviate … nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob das etwas nützen würde. Dennoch… Langsam wanderte seine Hand in Richtung seines Zauberstabs.

Bellatrix schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und wandte sich der Tür zu. "Wir sehen uns, Lucius... Bei deiner Hochzeit, denke ich."

Sich ein schwaches Lächeln gestattend nickte Lucius zustimmend. „Das werden wir mit Sicherheit. Einen schönen Abend noch Bellatrix … und grüße deine liebreizende Schwester von mir. Wenn sie möchte, erwarte ich sie dieses Wochenende zum Tee."

"Ich richte es ihr aus", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige mit zuckersüßer Stimme, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Mit dem Gefühl einen kleinen Sieg errungen zu haben, schmunzelte Lucius kurz in sich hinein. Doch verblasste sein Erhabenheitsgefühl rasch und nur wenige Minuten später verließ eine Eule das nächtliche Manor, das nur noch wenige Stunden vom kommenden Sonnenaufgang trennte.

Er musste Avery warnen – und seinen Lord.

--  
TBC


	68. Chapter 67

Kapitel 67

**Kapitel 67**

Stille.

Absolute Stille.

Mit gesenktem Kopf kniete Giles Avery auf dem weichen Teppichboden im Büro des Dunklen Lords. Er wusste, dass dieser vor ihm stand und ihn betrachtete, doch sah er nicht auf und rührte sich auch sonst nicht. Voldemort mochte es ganz und gar nicht beim Denken gestört zu werden, und sei es nur durch eine winzige Bewegung.

"Ich habe etwas in der Nähe der Tür gesehen. Eine Bewegung… Das wird sie gewesen sein", murmelte Voldemort, während sein Blick weiter auf dem Mann hing, der ihm weit länger gehörte, als sonst irgendjemand in seinen Diensten. "Black... Haben wir nicht einen weiteren Anwärter aus dieser Familie? Lestrange berichtete davon."

"Ja, My Lord. Regulus Black. Er ist ihr Cousin", wagte Giles einzuwerfen.

"Interessant. Die Blacks sind eine gute, schwarzmagische Familie. Auch wenn sie sich viel zu sehr zurückhalten. Mit diesen beiden Kindern könnte uns diese Familie endlich ebenfalls beitreten. Was weiß Malfoy noch?"

"Ihr kennt den Brief, My Lord. Ich kam sofort zu Euch und..." Avery unterbrach sich, als Voldemort dicht vor ihm auftauchte. Sofort zog er den Ärmel seines linken Armes zurück und hob ihn seinem Herrn entgegen.

Der Dunkle Lord drückte seinen knöchern-weißen Zauberstab in die schwarze Tätowierung, die jeden seiner Anhänger markierte. Hunderte Kilometer entfernt brannte das Dunkle Mal Lucius' Malfoys.

Von dem Brennen an seinem Arm aus dem Schlaf gerissen, in welchen er schließlich gefallen war, schreckte Lucius hoch und griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, welchen er gleich neben sich auf dem Nachttischchen stehen hatte. Noch während seine nackten Füße in die weichen Pantoffeln schlüpften, belegte er sich mit von Übermüdung und mangelndem Schlaf geschwollenen Augen einem Reinigungs- und dann einem Ankleidezauber, ehe er nach unten in die Eingangshalle eilte, von welcher er dann apparieren konnte. Die Hauselfe, die herbeieilte und fragte, was sie tun könnte, verscheuchte Lucius mit einem ärgerlichen Wink seines Zauberstabes. Im nächsten Moment tauchte er auch schon, von dem Dunklen Mal in seinem Arm geleitet, fast Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze vor einem anderen Zauberer wieder auf. Dass dieser kein anderer als der Dunkle Lord selbst war, ließ Lucius im ersten Moment mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurückspringen. So schnell er es vermochte, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und senkte seinen Kopf. „My Lord."

Ein kurzes, von den beiden anderen unbemerktes Schmunzeln huschte über Voldemorts Gesicht. „Bellatrix Black. Was kannst du mir über sie berichten."

Lucius schluckte, doch musste er nicht lange überlegen, hatte er eine solche, oder eine ähnliche Frage doch erwartet: „Sie ist eine sehr … energische und … direkte Person."

"Und glaubst du, sie kann uns von Nutzen sein? Und auch ihr Cousin?", fragte Voldemort weiter, während er versuchte, sich die junge Frau vorzustellen, die er auf der Feier nur von weitem gesehen hatte.

„Ihr meint Regulus? Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich gut … .aber wenn er genauso ist wie Bellatrix", Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Hauch seiner Abneigung gegen die junge Hexe in seiner Stimme wiederfand: „Sie scheint wirklich … versessen darauf zu sein, Euch kennenzulernen My Lord."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich etwas, als Lucius den Namen zuerst zu bestätigen versuchte. "Woher die Abneigung gegen Black?", fragte er dann allerdings wieder in Richtung der weiblichen Interessentin.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie Euch gegenüber loyal sein wird, My Lord", murmelte Lucius zögernd, „… aber … Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, aber ich fürchte um eure Sicherheit, Herr."

Lucius zögerte erneut, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte, was er dachte, oder viel mehr in Bezug auf die junge Hexe fühlte. „Sie scheint skrupellos in ihrem Ehrgeiz und ich denke, sie wird eine starke Hand brauchen, um ihren … Eifer nicht gegenüber den falschen Leuten offenkundig werden zu lassen."

"Sie ist also unvorsichtig. Gut zu wissen." Voldemort betrachtete den jungen Zauberer einen Moment lang. "Du wirst auf sie zugehen und sie auf ein Treffen mit mir vorbereiten, Lucius. Enttäusche mich nicht."

Lucius, der sich alles andere als sicher war, was genau von ihm oder Bellatrix Black erwartet werden würde und wie ausführlich seine … Vorbereitung sein sollte, senkte mit einem zögerlichen „Wie ihr wünscht, My Lord." den Kopf.

"Geht."

Avery erhob sich und verließ den Raum, gefolgt von Lucius. Draußen wandte er sich dem jungen Zauberer zu und musterte ihn. "Ist dir klar, was du tun musst?"

Lucius zögerte nur kurz, gestand dann aber ein: „Nein … ich meine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau …unser Lord erwartet."

Avery sah ihn noch einen Moment an, ehe er mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung die düstere Eingangshalle verließ. Sie gingen durch einige Gänge bis zu Averys Wohnräumen. Nach dem Eintreten deutete der Ältere auf das Sofa. "Setz dich erst einmal. Möchtest du etwas trinken?", wollte er wissen, während er sich selbst ein Glas Rotwein einschenkte.

Sich auf dem angebotenen Möbelstück niederlassend, nickte Lucius zustimmend und murmelte: „Danke … sehr gern." Nur flüchtig fragte er sich, wo seine Angst hin war, die er noch vor kurzem vor Avery empfunden hatte und ob es einfach nur an seiner Erschöpfung lag, dass er diese im Moment nicht spürte. Doch dann zuckte Lucius gedanklich mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Mit zwei Gläsern kam Avery zurück und setzte sich neben den Jüngeren. "Trinken wir auf deinen ersten richtigen Einzelauftrag", meinte er und hielt Lucius das zweite Glas entgegen.

Lucius blinzelte, die Überraschung, die er empfand, deutlich in seinen leicht geweiteten Augen widerspiegelnd. Denn _so _hatte er den Auftrag des Lords bisher nicht gesehen und als es ihm nun wirklich bewusst wurde, dass es tatsächlich so war. Dass es sein erster, eigener Auftrag war und nicht etwa, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, eine weitere Lektion in Demut, da es wie auch immer sein Fehler hätte werden können, dass die Hexe überhaupt auf ihren Lord aufmerksam geworden war.

Als er das Glas entgegen nahm, hatte das Gefühl des Stolzes, das ob dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis in Lucius aufbrach, nun auch seine Gesichtszüge erreicht. „Mein erster Auftrag …", wiederholte er daher beinahe schon ehrfürchtig.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln erschien auf Averys Gesicht, während er an seinem Wein nippte. Einige Augenblicke ließ er Lucius noch mit den erfreulichen Gedanken allein, ehe er weiter sprach: "Du solltest es ähnlich anfangen, wie ich damals bei dir. Bereite sie darauf vor, was sie erwartet, ohne allzu viel zu verraten."

Lucius nickte, zugleich versuchend sich an seine eigene Einführung durch Avery zu erinnern. Doch außer an eine Unzahl an Demütigungs- und Schamgefühlen, schien es bereits ein ganzes Leben her zu sein. Dennoch gab es etwas, an das er sich erinnerte. Etwas, das ihn völlig von der Situation damals unterschied. „Das wird nicht möglich sein, fürchte ich", brachte er seine Gedanken schließlich zusammenfassend auf den Punkt: „Ich habe dich damals respektiert und …", eine Nuance bleicher werdend, verbesserte sich Lucius rasch, „… ich tue es selbstverständlich noch immer. Was ich meine ist, Bellatrix Black tut dies mir gegenüber jedenfalls nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie überhaupt irgendetwas – oder jemanden respektiert oder gar fürchtet." Auch wenn er es sich selbst gegenüber nur schwer eingestehen wollte, so musste Lucius doch zugeben, dass ihn die junge Hexe zutiefst beunruhigt hatte. Er wollte lieber nicht erfahren wie sie war, gelänge sie jemals an Macht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich wirklich respektiert hast. Du warst ziemlich arrogant in deinen Ansichten und Vorstellungen. Ich denke, du wirst sie gut einführen können. Versuche ihr klar zu machen, was sie erwartet… wie sie sich verhalten sollte... was sie tunlichst vermeiden sollte." Langsam lehnte Giles sich zurück. „Oder lass sie in einigen Sachen selbst entscheiden, so wie ich dich. Dann wird sie lernen, was richtig und was falsch ist."

„Du musst mich damals wirklich für einen von sich selbst eingenommenen Schnösel gehalten haben", murmelte Lucius und konnte ein Kopfschütteln über sich selbst nicht unterdrücken: „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, was von ihr erwartet wird. Zumindest soweit ich dies selbst weiß", räumte er schließlich tief durchatmend, aber nicht minder entschlossen ein.

Avery nickte nur und trank seinen restlichen Wein aus. "Ich bin sicher, du wirst die Aufgabe gut bewältigen", meinte er zuversichtlich.

--  
TBC


	69. Chapter 68

**Vielen Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Das hat uns sehr gefreut und wir hoffen, das auch dieses neue Kapitel gefällt.**

Heute muss ich euch unbedingt eine super gute Story empfehlen. „Auf Rabenschwingen" von Tempestas Lilidh

**Kapitel 68**

Es waren genau elf Tage vergangen, seit seinem Gespräch mit Giles Avery. Genug Zeit, um die junge Hexe im Unklaren zu lassen, und nicht zu viel, dass die Geduld seines Lords auf eine zu harte Probe gestellt werden würde.

An dem geöffneten Bürofenster stehend, entließ Lucius schließlich den kleinen, unscheinbaren Waldkauz in den späten Nachmittag hinein, den er nur selten für seine Post verwendete. Bis dieser mit der an seinem Bein befestigten, durch ein Lederetui geschützten Schriftrolle sein Ziel erreichen würde, wäre die Sonne kurz davor ihre Reise für den heutigen Tag zu beenden. Was der Empfängerin der wenigen Zeilen nur wenig Zeit lassen würde:

Heute bei Sonnenuntergang  
Silberbirkenhain

Ein kleiner, von den meisten vergessener Ort. Ein unheimlicher Friedhof inmitten eines verlassenen Reservats in Wales, dem man nachsagte, dass es darauf spukte. Ebenso ein Ort, der schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten von dunklen Zauberern, oder auch Muggeldruiden für ihre Blut- und Opferrituale genutzt worden war. War Bellatrix Black wirklich derart den Dunklen Künsten verfallen, hatte sie durchaus eine Chance den von ihm genannten Ort zu finden.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang apparierte Lucius Malfoy in kompletter Todessermontur an den Rand des von kleinen, meist umgefallenen Findlingen umstandenen Ritualplatzes inmitten einiger hoher Birken, deren Rinde in den letzten Strahlen der verlöschenden Sonne beinahe schwarz wirkte. Aber Lucius wusste, dass sie, sobald sie von den ersten Mondstrahlen erhellt würden, silbrig zu schimmern begännen.

Mit seiner Umgebung verschmelzend verharrte Lucius und wartete erst einmal einfach nur ab. Sollte sie tatsächlich erscheinen, würde er auch dann nicht sofort reagieren, sondern zuerst nur beobachten.

Es dauerte nur einige Augenblicke, bis erneut ein Apparationsgeräusch zu hören war. Dann war es wieder still. Etwa zehn Meter von Lucius' Versteck entfernt war eine schwarze Gestalt erschienen, die sich nun vorsichtig umsah.

Bellatrix Black hatte sofort gewusst, welcher Ort gemeint gewesen war. Außerdem hatte ein Blick auf die Einladung genügt, dass ihr klar war, um wen es sich beim Schreiber der Nachricht handelte. Die Handschrift von Lucius Malfoy war eindeutig gewesen. Immerhin war sie nicht umsonst mit ihm gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gegangen.

Langsam sah sie sich um. „Lucius?"

Sich von dem Baumstamm lösend, trat Lucius langsam näher, während er sich fragte, was ihn verraten hatte. Doch ließ er sich von seiner kurzzeitigen Verwirrung nichts anmerken, schob diese gar von sich fort, war sie doch im Augenblick zumindest nicht von Bedeutung. Er blieb erst stehen, als ihn kaum mehr zwei Meter von der jungen Hexe trennten. „Warum glaubst du, bist du hier?

Im ersten Moment trat selbst die sonst so abgebrühte junge Frau einen Schritt zurück. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass sie jemanden in dieser Kleidung sah. Doch dann straffte sie sich und warf den Kopf leicht zurück. "Was für eine Frage... Um dich zu treffen und hoffentlich mehr zu erfahren, wozu sonst? Hast du mit Ihm persönlich über mich gesprochen? Oder nur mit einem weiteren Handlanger wie Avery?"

Lucius wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. „So arrogant … so unwissend...", murmelte er schließlich leise, selbst nicht sicher, ob er damit einzig die junge Hexe, oder sein eigenes erstes Zusammentreffen bedachte. Doch dann straffte er sich wieder, durch den eigentlich kaum spürbaren Stoff der Maske über seinem Gesicht gestärkt. War diese Zeit doch für ihn vergangen. Er hatte sich verdient, die Maske zu tragen und er würde nicht versagen. Nicht hier, bei seinem ersten eigenen Auftrag. „Knie nieder", verlangte Lucius mit einem Anflug von Kälte in seiner nun wieder gefassten Stimme.

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich vor dir knien, Lucius Malfoy!", erwiderte Bellatrix empört und mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen. „Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"

Lucius Lächeln vertiefte sich wenn möglich noch. „Ich bin derjenige, der entscheidet, wann und ob überhaupt du die Gelegenheit erhalten wirst, Ihm auch nur unter die Augen zu kommen."

Bellatrix' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Glaubst du das, ja?", wollte sie mit leiser, leicht vibrierender Stimme wissen.

„Nein", schüttelte Lucius leicht seinen Kopf: „Ich weiß es sogar. Du solltest, wenn … falls du Ihm gegenüber trittst, lieber wissen, wie du dich zu benehmen hast. Glaube mir Bellatrix … die Alternative ist wenig wünschenswert."

"Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Aber es reicht völlig, mir zu sagen, was ich in diesem Fall tun soll", erwiderte die Hexe. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn einmal und schon stand mitten auf der Lichtung eine bequeme Sitzecke. Ein Kaminfeuer verteilte flackernd etwas mehr Licht.

„Du bist", begann Lucius, unterbrach sich dann aber und kniff seine Lippen kurz wütend zusammen. „Was, glaubst du, wird Er tun, wenn du dich Ihm gegenüber genauso verhältst wie jetzt?"

"Hältst du mich für so dumm?", fragte Bellatrix zurück und lachte kurz schrill. "Setz dich und erzähl einfach, wie Er sich mein Verhalten vorstellt."

Lucius hatte das Gefühl als würden ihm eisigkalte Würmer das Rückrat hinab streicheln und so konnte er ein Schaudern nur knapp unterdrücken. „Zunächst einmal", begann er schließlich, sich zögernd auf einem der Sessel niederlassend, „hast du … hat jeder in Seiner Gegenwart zu knien. Weder hast du ihn anzusehen, noch anzusprechen, es sei denn, er fordert dich dazu auf. Er erwartet uneingeschränkten, sofortigen Gehorsam, gleichgültig was Er verlangt."

Bellatrix nickte langsam. "Das war zu erwarten... also dass mit dem Gehorsam. Und ich habe kein Problem damit, vor dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier seit Slytherin zu knien."

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte Lucius, hinter seiner Maske erstaunt eine Augenbraue hebend und ehe er es sich versah entschlüpfte ihm, „… dann bist du weit … einsichtiger, als ich es gewesen bin."

"Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie sich der Erbe des Hauses Malfoy angestellt hat... Ihr wolltet doch noch nie jemanden über euch gelten lassen."

Lucius schnaubte leicht, sich zugleich übers Gesicht fahrend und die weiße Maske abnehmend, machte diese doch nun keinen Sinn mehr. „Bisher hatte es auch noch niemanden gegeben, der dieses … Recht hätte beanspruchen können."

"Und mittlerweile denkst du anders?", fragte Bellatrix nach. Dabei umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln ihre Lippen, weil Lucius sich demaskierte.

„Wäre es anders, wäre ich kaum hier.", schnaubte Lucius leise, mit sich verdüsterndem Mienenspiel. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht wie sehr ihn Bellatrix zu durchschauen schien. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass deren Schwester sich nicht nur rein äußerlich von ihr unterschied.

"Vermutlich. Kannst du mir mehr von Ihm erzählen? Ich kenne natürlich die Ziele und Ansichten... Aber was ist er für ein Mensch?" Bellatrix' Wissensdurst zeigte sich nun deutlich. Sie rutschte bis an den Rand des Sessels vor und beugte sich Lucius auch noch ein Stück entgegen, um nur ja keinen Teil der Antwort zu verpassen.

Widerwillig fasziniert neigte Lucius seinen Kopf und sann über seine Antwort nach, nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klug war, überhaupt eine zu geben. Doch dann zuckte er gedanklich die Schultern und erwiderte: „Er ist eine … beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Fraglos intelligent, tiefgründig … und unerbittlich in seinen Handlungen."

Die Augen der jungen Frau leuchteten im Schein des Kaminfeuers. "Wann kannst du mich zu Ihm bringen? Wird Er interessiert sein, dass ich mich Ihm anschließe?"

Lucius lächelte unwillkürlich: „Das Wann kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Zweifellos wird er es mir, oder einem anderen mitteilen, wenn es soweit ist. Das Andere …", Lucius zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Immerhin unterhalten wir uns bereits." Doch dann war es an ihm nun eine Frage zu stellen: „Was erwartest du, Bellatrix? Was …erhoffst du dir davon?"

"Die Magische Welt wird sich ändern und ich will dabei sein. Ich will helfen, dass solcher Abschaum, wie die Freunde meines Cousins, bekommt, was er verdient."

Sein Gesicht konnte nur unzureichend die Abscheu verbergen, die Lucius bei dem Gedanken an Sirius Black und dessen Kumpane überkam. Besonders wenn er daran dachte, was diese alles Severus angetan hatten und wohlmöglich noch weiter antaten. Nun … das würde sich spätestens ändern, wenn auch dieser mit der Schule fertig wäre. Dennoch musste er weiterfragen: „Und du glaubst, Er wird dir bei deiner … Rache helfen?"

"Es geht mir nicht um Rache... Aber wenn Er erreicht, wonach Er strebt, wird Werwölfen und Muggelfreunden endlich gezeigt, wo ihr Platz ist", erwiderte Bellatrix hitzig.

„Zumindest deine Meinung über … Werwölfe solltest du korrigieren, auch wenn es schwerfällt", murmelte Lucius, dabei an einen ganz bestimmten denkend, der wohl sehr hoch in der Gunst, oder zumindest in den Reihen der Todesser kursierte. Fenrir Greyback war wirklich keiner, mit dem man es sich verscherzen sollte. So erhob er sich schließlich wieder.

"Weshalb?", fragte Bellatrix erstaunt nach und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Lucius schnaubte leicht. „Das werde ich dir wohl kaum beantworten, meine Liebe." Dann wurde sein Blick jedoch eindringlicher: „Ich hoffe für uns Beide, dass du wirklich verstanden hast, wie du dich Ihm gegenüber zu verhalten hast."

Bellatrix nickte leicht. "Ich gehe davon aus. Niederknien. Ihn nicht ansehen. Nicht sprechen, wenn Er es nicht verlangt..."

„Gut .." Lucius war sich alles andere als sicher, besonders wenn er an seine eigenen ersten Erfahrungen zurückdachte, doch glaubte er tatsächlich nicht, dass Bellatrix Black es riskieren würde, den Dunklen Lord durch was auch immer zu verärgern.

"Was wird jetzt weiter geschehen? Wirst du zu Ihm gehen?"

Lucius schüttelte sofort verneinend den Kopf: „Oh nein … Niemand geht einfach so zu Ihm. Zumindest nicht, ohne einen wirklich guten Grund … und der sollte dann auch von Ihm so gesehen werden … Nein. Ich werde warten, bis Er mich zu sehen wünscht."

"Wie erfährst du das? Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, Ihm mitzuteilen, wie unser Gespräch verlaufen ist?" Bellatrix' Aufregung war erneut deutlich zu spüren. Sie wollte nicht warten müssen.

„Wenn du einen Rat von mir annehmen willst, dann solltest du lernen, dich in Geduld zu üben. Du wirst so oder so erfahren, wie Er sich entschieden hat und das auch nur dann, wann Er es für nötig hält", murmelte Lucius warnend. Nein es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht wie … übereifrig die junge Hexe war. Was, wenn sie sich dadurch verriet? Wenn sie ihn dadurch verriet?

"Trifft Er seine Entscheidung etwa aufgrund deiner Einschätzung?", fragte Bellatrix nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Er muss mich sehen wollen."

Lucius lächelte flüchtig. „Oh ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das wird." Und nur in Gedanken fügte er für sich an: _‚Oder es vielleicht sogar schon tut …' _

Sichtlich erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück und lächelte leicht. "Wie war es bei dir? Wie verlief dein erstes Treffen?"

Sein Gesicht kurz verziehend seufzte Lucius leise. „Ich war zu stolz … zu überheblich … zu sehr von mir eingenommen … alles Dinge, die Er sich gegenüber nicht besonders schätzt."

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Bellatrix leise wissen und zum ersten Mal klang sie nicht selbst überheblich Lucius gegenüber.

Lucius erster Gedanke war Empörung. Erwartete sie wirklich, dass er ihr darauf eine Antwort gab? Doch als er genauer darüber nachdachte, sprach eigentlich mehr dafür, als dagegen. Vielleicht lernte die junge Black'sche Hexe ja aus seinen Fehlern. So setzte er sich schließlich wieder auf das Sofa und starrte einige Zeit still in die Flammen des Kamins, das leise Schuhen einer vorüber gleitenden, jagenden Nachteule nur am Rande wahrnehmend. „Ich war so sicher, das Richtige zu tun … sagte ihm ich würde mit ihm kämpfen wollen. An seiner Seite." Lucius' Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, als er tiefer in seine Erinnerungen eintauchte. „Es bedurfte eines Crucio, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass man nicht _mit _Ihm kämpft, sondern einzig und alleine _für _Ihn_. _Später dann, er war bereits gegangen … beging ich den Fehler, zu erwähnen, dass ich wusste, wer meine … Kontaktperson war." Nun wandte Lucius seinen Blick von dem knisternden Feuer ab und der jungen Hexe zu, um zu sehen, ob sie auch wirklich verstand, was er ihr damit gesagt hatte.

Doch Bellatrix verstand nicht wirklich. Die Stirn runzelnd beugte sie sich wieder etwas vor. "Wieso solltest du es nicht wissen? Was passierte?"

„Das Problem war nicht so sehr, dass ich es wusste, sondern dass ich es aussprach."

"Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Ich verstehe nicht ganz.... Wenn du es nicht ausgesprochen hättest, wärst du doch sogar noch gefährlicher für deinen Kontakt gewesen." Bellatrix schwieg einen Moment. "Er hat es dich nicht vergessen lassen?"

Lucius seufzte leise. „Nein …. Da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr vorhatte, mich Ihm anzuschließen. Ich war ein Narr zu glauben, einfach wieder gehen zu können. Ich wurde nachdrücklich eines Besseren belehrt."

"Das kann ich mir... lebhaft vorstellen. Das heißt also, ich habe auch bereits keine Wahl mehr? Nicht dass ich eine bräuchte..."

„Nun … es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, auf welche Art und Weise du dich entscheidest." Dann schwieg er einen Moment und erkundigte sich schließlich: „Wieso erst jetzt?"

"Warum ich mich erst jetzt anschließen will? Ganz einfach. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit. Als ich Ihn dann bei dir erkannte, wusste ich sofort, dass das die beste Chance ist, die ich bekommen werde."

„Du scheinst immer noch überzeugt davon zu sein, dass Er es war …" Lucius schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, nicht sicher, ob er es weiter abstreiten oder das Thema einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollte.

"Wenn Er es nicht gewesen ist, was tue ich dann hier? Warum sitzt du als Todesser neben mir?" Bellatrix schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du brauchst mich nicht für dumm verkaufen."

„Keine Sorge", flüsterte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst, als an die Hexe gerichtet, „… das würde mir nie und nimmer einfallen." Nein das Treffen verlief ganz und gar nicht so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, oder auch nur hatte vorstellen mögen und Lucius fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was der Dunkle Lord davon halten würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser von seiner Leistung, sich gleich verraten zu haben, begeistert sein würde und Lucius schauderte unbewusst bei dem Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen, die ihn dafür erwarten mochten.

--------  
TBC


	70. Chapter 69

**Kapitel 69 **

„Sie scheint sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern zu lassen...", murmelte Voldemort. Vor ihm kniete Lucius Malfoy mit demütig gesenktem Haupt und offensichtlich auf eine Strafe wartend. Der junge Todesser hatte seine Angst, seine Befürchtungen über seine Leistung gedanklich hinausgeschrieen, während er mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme seinen Bericht abgegeben hatte. „Wie schätzt du dich selbst ein?"

Lucius schluckte, doch schaffte er es irgendwie dennoch zu antworten und das, ohne damit zu beginnen, sich zu entschuldigen oder zu rechtfertigen: „Ich hätte meine Stimme verfremden, oder besser noch Vielsafttrank nehmen sollen … So hat sie mich gleich erkannt und die Kontrolle über die Situation erlangt. Ich .." Lucius Finger verkrampften sich unbewusst in den schweren Robenstoff, trug er doch immer noch die Todesserroben und fast, als würde er aus diesem Umstand Kraft und Mut schöpfen, sprach er mit wieder fester werdender Stimme weiter: „Wäre Bellatrix Black nicht so versessen darauf, euch zu dienen, My Lord, dann könnte sie mich dem Ministerium melden. So gesehen … habe ich versagt."

Voldemort nickte leicht. "Dein erster Fehler war bereits, ihr von Hand zu schreiben, wo sie deine Handschrift doch kennen musste. Das allein ist eine Strafe wert.... Was mache ich also mit dir?"

Lucius wurde noch eine Spur bleicher, doch nicht so sehr wie es vor zwei, oder auch nur einem Monat noch der Fall gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte er von dem Augenblick an, an welchem Bellatrix ihn erkannt und er sich demaskiert hatte, gewusst, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Ohne aufzusehen, denn das war ihm noch nicht gestattet worden, hob er seine Hände und begann seine Robe zu öffnen, hielt dann aber abrupt in seinem Tun inne. Denn – es war keine Strafe mehr. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr behaupten, dass es ihm auf gewisse, kranke und selbst zerstörerische Art und Weise nicht sogar gefallen würde. Nein … aber er wusste und er verstand inzwischen tatsächlich, dass diese spezielle Art der Bestrafung für seinen Lord mehr Entspannung bedeutete, als Lucius sich dadurch noch bestraft fühlen würde. So atmete er tief durch, ehe er schließlich seine Antwort gab: „Ich weiß es nicht, My Lord."

Voldemort legte den Kopf langsam zur Seite. "Du weißt es nicht...", wiederholte er nachdenklich. "Ich denke, du brauchst einige Lektionen in Taktik und Sicherheit.... Eindringliche Lektionen..."

Lucius schluckte, wagte aber ansonsten nicht, etwas zu erwidern. Schließlich wusste er, dass geschehen würde, wozu immer sich der Dunkle Lord entschieden hatte. Ganz gleich was er – Lucius - davon halten würde, oder es für ihn an Unannehmlichkeiten – oder Schlimmeres bedeuten mochte. Zumal er selbst ebenso davon überzeugt war, dass er sich solche Fehler wie geschehen, kein weiteres Mal erlauben durfte und das nicht nur, um seiner Selbst willen.

"Dein Arm!", verlangte Voldemort und trat an den Knienden heran.

Sofort hob Lucius seinen Arm, in derselben Bewegung den Robenärmel zurückziehend, so dass er deutlich den Totenkopf und die sich aus dessen Mund herauszuwinden scheinende Schlange erkennen konnte. Schaudernd fragte er sich, ob erneut einige aus dem Inneren Kreis erscheinen würden und was er diesmal würde tun müssen, um sein Versagen wieder gut zu machen.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür hinter Lucius kurz und leises Robengeraschel zeigte ihm, dass sich jemand ebenfalls hinkniete, anschließend aber wieder erhob. "Muriel, hier braucht jemand einige Lektionen von dir. Einprägsame Lektionen...", erklärte Voldemort ruhig, mit fast schon samtiger Stimme.

Lucius kam nicht umhin, erstaunt auf- und sich halb umzublicken, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat, und rasch wieder seine zuvor eingenommene, demütige Haltung einnahm. Muriel Lestrange … In seinem Innersten keimten die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen auf. Erleichterung, dass sie es war, kannte er die Hexe doch schon von Kindesbeinen an und hatte in ihr immer das gesehen, was man wohl am ehesten als eine lieb gewonnene Großtante oder Großmutter bezeichnen konnte und das Wissen, dass diese ebenso für ihn empfand, hatte Lucius immer mehr als gerne zu Besuch bei den Lestrange kommen lassen. Zumindest als sein Vater noch gelebt und er noch nicht zur Schule gekommen war. Jedes Mal wenn er Tante Muriel besuchen durfte, war für ihn ein kleines Fest gewesen und das nicht nur der leckeren Honigkekse wegen, die sie zu backen verstand. Ganz ohne Hauselfen. Lucius hatte es geliebt in der warmen Küche zu sitzen und beim Teig kneten oder Formen ausstechen zusehen, oder gar helfen zu dürfen. Es waren die einzigen Momente, in denen er sich wirklich als Kind hatte fühlen dürfen. So überraschte es ihn nicht, dass als er nach dem kurzen Blick über seine Schulter wirklich Sie erkannt hatte, alle Anspannung und Furcht von ihm abfielen, wie unliebsame, viel zu schwer gewordene Kleidung.

"Ich werde die Lektionen so einprägsam wie nötig gestalten, My Lord." Muriels Stimme war beherrscht und mit einem eisigen Hauch versehen. "Folge mir!"

Lucius, der den Tonfall als auch die Worte nur am Rande mitbekam, zögerte nicht sich vor seinem Lord, noch auf seinen Knien befindlich tief zu verneigen, ehe er ein wenig rückwärts rutschte und sich erst dann erhob, um seiner Tante hinaus zu folgen. Auf seinem Gesicht ein fast schon albernes, erfreutes Grinsen, das er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte, freute er sich doch einfach, sie wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Innersten ihn an den eigentlichen Grund zu erinnern versuchte, weshalb er überhaupt erst hierher gekommen war und das seine erste Aufgabe alles andere als fehlerfrei verlaufen war. Doch hielt diese kleine Stimme einfach nicht stand gegen die schier übermächtig zurückkommenden Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit an diese Hexe. Der einzigen Kindheit, die er jemals hatte haben dürfen.

Erst in ihren eigenen Räumen im Hauptquartier des Ordens blieb Muriel Lestrange stehen und drehte sich zu dem Äußeren um. Unter der Kapuze lugte eine Strähne weißblonder Haare hervor, die ihr nur zu bekannt vorkam. "Lucius....", meinte sie nur leise und mehr zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sich die Kapuze abstreifend, konnte Lucius einfach nicht anders als voller zutiefst empfundener Freude seine Patentante anzulächeln. „Du ahnst ja nicht wie ich mich freue dich zu sehen, Tante Muriel." Lucius konnte nur mühsam dem Drang widerstehen, vorzutreten und sie zu umarmen, so wie er sich ihr früher immer an den Hals geworfen hatte. Doch das war viele Jahre her. Das letzte Mal im Sommer seines elften Geburtstages, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

"Nun und du ahnst gar nicht, wie wenig ich mich freue, dich zu sehen, Lucius. Zumindest unter diesen Umständen. Was genau hast du angestellt?"

Lucius blinzelte und brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er wirklich begriff, was sie gesagt hatte und auch, was dies bedeutete. Um in die Realität zurückzufinden, die so rein gar nichts mit Honigplätzchen und von warmer Stimme vorgetragenen Geschichten zu tun hatte. „Ich …" Verwirrt strich er sich einige in die Stirn gefallene weißblonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, fiel es ihm doch sichtlich schwer, die beiden Bilder miteinander zu vereinen. So brachte er auch kein weiteres Wort hervor und sah die Hexe einfach nur an. Immer noch den Ausdruck überraschter Freude und tiefer Zuneigung in seinem Gesicht, hatte er deren Worte doch nicht wirklich realisiert. Konnte es einfach nicht. Schließlich war das seine Tante … die einzige Person, die ihn jemals hatte Kind sein lassen und der er uneingeschränkt vertrauen konnte.

"Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, bevor du es noch schlimmer machst." Muriel schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als keine Reaktion kam. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!"

Lucius fuhr zusammen, als hätte er einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten und kehrte mit einer Plötzlichkeit in die Realität zurück, die man ihm deutlich ansah, dass es ihn beinahe schon körperliche Qualen bereitete. Oh wie er diesen Namen hasste! Abraxas … wie sein Vater und für einen Moment sah man deutlich die Mischung aus Unglauben und Angst in dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, ehe es sich beinahe schon vollkommen verschloss und zu der eisig kühlen Maske wurde, die sein werter Herr Vater von seinem Erben stets zu tragen erwartete.

Die Veränderung tat Muriel innerlich weh, hatte sie Lucius doch immer sehr gemocht, auch wenn der Kontakt abgebrochen war. Doch jetzt ging es um anderes. "Endlich. Wir können später das Wiedersehen begehen, jetzt bist du aus einem anderen Grund hier. Was genau hast du angestellt?"

„Mein Auftrag war es Bellatrix Black zu kontaktieren …was ich in einem persönlichen Schreiben an sie auch tat. Als wir uns trafen, erkannte sie mich sofort und … ich demaskierte mich, da ich es plötzlich als … lächerlich empfand, weiter so zu tun, als wäre ich ein Fremder. Selbst wenn sie meine Handschrift nicht erkannt hätte, so kannte sie doch meine Stimme und … am Ende unterhielten wir uns und ich erzählte ihr einfach, wie sie sich in Gegenwart unseres Lords zu verhalten habe", fasste Lucius die Ereignisse, die ihn wohl hierher geführt hatten, in möglichst knappen Worten zusammen. Genau so, wie sein Vater es von ihm erwartet hätte. Die Fakten zu nennen, ohne zu beschönigen oder auszulassen.

Muriel Lestrange setzte sich in einen Sessel und legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen zusammen. "Und du weißt auch bereits, was deine Fehler dabei gewesen sind, nehme ich an?"

Lucius nickte, blieb jedoch aufrecht stehen, während er die Worte des Dunklen Lords beinahe wiederholte: „Mein erster Fehler war, ihr per Hand zu schreiben …" Kurz stockte er, nicht sicher ob er die Hexe vor ihm, seine Patentante, derart überragen sollte. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei. Doch war er nicht aufgefordert worden sich zu setzen und so blieb Lucius stehen, wo er war. „Der zweite, dass ich meine Stimme nicht verfremdet habe, oder gleich hätte Vielsafttrank nehmen sollen."

"Vielsafttrank wäre in jedem Fall die beste Wahl gewesen", stimmte die Hexe zu und schloss kurz die Augen. "Setz dich hin..."

Sich kurz umsehend, setzte sich Lucius schließlich zögernd auf den ihm am nächsten befindlichen Stuhl, seiner Patentante schräg gegenüber, auch wenn er sich seltsamerweise dabei nicht wirklich allzu wohl fühlen wollte.

"Das Dilemma war angerichtet... Warum hast du sie gehen lassen? Warum hast du sie nicht gleich hier her gebracht?"

„Ich …" Lucius schluckte unsicher und sein Blick huschte unruhig umher, „… ich bin niemand, der … der einfach so hier erscheinen dürfte." Außerdem, fügte er nur in Gedanken hinzu, wäre es wohl genau das gewesen, was Bellatrix gewollt hätte.

"Dann hättest du sie eben festsetzen und jemanden benachrichtigen müssen, der die Befugnis hat!" Muriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Was mache ich nun mit dir?"

Rot werdend senkte Lucius betreten seinen Blick, hatte er daran doch nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Wie an so vieles, an das er hätte denken, auf das er von selbst hätte kommen müssen. War es doch nur logisch … wenn man die ihm gegebenen Möglichkeiten denn wusste und in den gegebenen Situationen auch daran dachte.

Er wusste, dass er eine Strafe verdient hatte … zumindest eine, wenn nicht gar mehr. Doch der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Muriel … nein der war einfach viel zu absurd, als dass er sich länger als einen flüchtigen Gedanken lang in Lucius hätte festsetzen wollen. So fiel es ihm auch leichter zu äußern, was eine rein logische Konsequenz seiner eigenen, zu spät erfolgten Überlegungen war: „Wenn es … Bücher oder … andere Möglichkeiten zu lernen gäbe, versage ich bei meinem nächsten Auftrag bestimmt nicht mehr."

"Du wirst keine weiteren Aufträge erhalten, wenn ich zuvor nicht davon überzeugt bin, dass du auch taktisch klug genug handeln wirst, Lucius", erwiderte die Hexe ruhig, aber bestimmt. "Wie unser Lord schon sagte, wirst du einige einprägsame Lektionen erhalten, die dir in Zukunft helfen werden."

Lucius schluckte, nickte jedoch beinahe sofort. Schließlich wollte er selbst ja auch nicht erneut derartig vorgeführt werden, wie es Bellatrix Black mit ihm gemacht hatte. „Was soll ich tun?", erkundigte er sich daher, fast schon eifrig.

"Es wird folgendermaßen ablaufen. Ich gebe dir eine Situation vor und du wirst eine Lösungsstrategie entwickeln und ausprobieren. Die Szenarios sind so ausgelegt, dass du am Ende selbst merken wirst, was du falsch gemacht hast...", erklärte Muriel ruhig und verdrängte dabei, dass sie ihr Patenkind vor sich hatte.

Lucius nickte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich verstand, wie dies funktionieren sollte. „Also werde ich mit anderen üben?"

"Nein... Am besten zeige ich dir, wie es funktioniert. Folge mir." Die Hexe erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Direkt nebenan befand sich eine riesige schwarze Eichentür. Als sie hindurch traten, fanden sie sich in einem Raum wieder, der die Ausmaße der Großen Halle in Hogwarts noch übertraf. Allerdings war er vollkommen leer.

Sich umsehend runzelte Lucius verwirrt seine Stirn, während er sich langsam um sich selbst drehend erstaunt fragte: „Eine Duellhalle?"

"Für manche.... Dieser Raum kann alles sein, was sich ein Innerer oder der Dunkle Lord selbst vorstellen kann", erklärte Muriel und schloss kurz die Augen. Im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich am Rand eines Waldes mit Sicht auf ein kleines Häuschen. Es war hellster Tag. "Wie würdest du es anstellen, in dieses Haus zu gelangen?"

„Klopfen?", murmelte Lucius, dessen Augen sich ob der plötzlichen Veränderung überrascht geweitet hatten.

"In deinem Aufzug?", fragte Muriel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Tief durchatmend schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und diesen aus dem Stock ziehend, verwandelte er seine Todesserroben in eine weich fließende, taubengraue Robe.

"Was lässt dich davon ausgehen, dass dort Zauberer leben?", fragte Muriel sofort weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das allerwichtigste bei einem Auftrag sind deine Informationen! Du solltest in jedem Fall möglichst alles über dein Ziel in Erfahrung bringen, BEVOR du dich auch nur in die Nähe wagst."

„Und wie soll das gehen, wenn ich nicht näher heran darf?", maulte Lucius schon fast, ehe er sich beherrschen konnte. Doch gefiel es ihm ganz und gar nicht sich wieder wie ein Schulkind zu fühlen, das ob seiner Unwissenheit vorgeführt wurde.

„Dein Vorgesetzter oder wer immer dir den Auftrag gibt, ist deine Informationsquelle. Versuche so viele Informationen zu bekommen, wie du kannst. Man wird dir schon sagen, wenn es noch etwas gibt, was du selbst herausfinden sollst." Mit tadelndem Blick musterte Muriel ihr Patenkind. "Du bist keine sieben Jahre alt, Lucius, das du derartig maulen musst. Kommt es noch einmal vor, werde ich dich auch wie einen Siebenjährigen behandeln."

Auf den Tadel nicht weiter eingehend, auch wenn sich seine Wangen leicht rot färbten vor Verlegenheit, erkundigte sich Lucius schließlich in deutlich angemessenerem Tonfall: „Welche … Informationen hätte ich denn Bellatrix bezüglich noch erfragen sollen?"

"Darum geht es gerade nicht. Du lernst gerade allgemeine Taktiken. Miss Black betreffend hast du bereits alle taktischen Fehler erkannt... Also... Was würde dich bezüglich des Hauses interessieren?"

„Nun …" Lucius zwirbelte leicht seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Wer sich dort befinden soll … und kann - und was von mir erwartet wird, das ich tue, wenn ich ins Hausinnere gelangt bin."

"Also... Deine Aufgabe ist es Informationen über eine Person zu sammeln, die bis vor kurzem noch in dem Haus gelebt hat. Jetzt leben nur noch die Eltern dort. Die Person heißt Jasmine Denton. Sie ist ein Schlammblut und verschwunden..."

Lucius nickte langsam, während seine Gedanken regelrecht zu rasen begannen: „Ist bekannt in welchem Jahrgang und Haus sie war? Wo hat sie gearbeitet?"

Ein kleines zufriedenes Schmunzeln umspielte kurz die Lippen der Hexe. Ihr Patenkind bemühte sich wirklich nun mitzudenken. Bedächtig antwortete Muriel auf alle Fragen, gab aber nie zusätzliche Hinweise. Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis Lucius wirklich taktisch genug dachte, um Aufträge erhalten zu können, war sein Bemühen zumindest ein Anfang.

TBC


	71. Chapter 70

****

**Leute, tut mir bitte einen persönlchen Gefallen und lest und reviewt die neue Geschichte von **

**Lady of the Dungeon **

**Gefährten **

**Sie ist eine wundervolle Lucius und Remus Autorin, mit einem unvergleichlich schönen, mitreißendem Schreibstil und ich kann sie wirklich nur jedem wärmstens empfehlen. Morti**

**Kapitel 70**

Nervös war gar kein Ausdruck für das, wie sich Lily Evans fühlte, als sie sich den dicht am Verbotenen Wald gelegenen Weg entlang schlich, um sich dort mit Severus Snape zu treffen. Er hatte ihr beim Frühstück einen Zettel zukommen lassen und ihr somit die Entscheidung abgenommen, sich etwas einfallen lassen zu müssen, oder sich gar an ihre Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall zu wenden, um diese um weitere gemeinsame Nachsitzstunden mit dem Slytherin zu bitten.

Denn es gab etwas, das sie ihm unbedingt mitteilen musste. Etwas, das sie in den Schulferien erst herausgefunden hatte. Etwas, das … abrupt stoppten ihre Gedanken, als sie im Schatten einiger Bäume, etwas weiter im Waldinneren die schlanke Gestalt des Schwarzhaarigen erkannte und jede Vorsicht fahren lassend, sprang Lily aus ihrer bisher geduckt und halb geschlichenen Haltung heraus auf und lief mit vor Freude strahlend grünen Augen auf ihren Liebsten zu.

Der Schnee lag knöchelhoch auf dem Weg und Severus lief einige Schritte auf Lily zu, ehe er sie auffing und festhielt. "Ich hab dich vermisst", hauchte er leise und mit leicht zittriger Stimme, was bei dem kalten Januarwetter aber auch nicht verwunderlich war.

Die Weihnachtsferien waren der blanke Horror gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sein Meister nur das wirklich allernötigste mit ihm geredet hatte, er hatte ihn auch immer wieder angetrieben, den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords, einen Trank mit vorgegebenen Eigenschaften zu erfinden, möglichst schnell zu erledigen. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, glaubte er zumindest. Doch der nächste Befehl seines Meisters hatte zu einer langen Bestrafung durch den Skalvenbund geführt, weil Severus sich einfach geweigert hatte, ihn zu befolgen. Dementsprechend blass wirkte er noch immer, versuchte der Bund doch auch gerade jetzt wieder ihn zu zwingen, den Befehl sofort auszuführen.

Doch noch konnte Severus sich zurückhalten und wehren. Wie ein Ertrinkender sog er den Duft von Lilys Haar ein, in dem er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.

Mit einem leisen, überraschten Laut erwiderte Lily nur allzu gerne die heftige Umarmung und erwiderte sie im Gegenzug so fest sie konnte. Erst Minuten später rückte sie ein Stück von dem jungen Mann ab und ihre Augen zogen sich besorgt zusammen, für einen Moment die Neuigkeit hintenanstellend, die sie ihm hatte unbedingt mitteilen wollen: „Und ich dich … ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast Liebster." Es war das erste Mal das sie laut aussprach, wie sie ihn doch schon längst in ihrem Herzen nannte.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf Severus' Gesicht und einen Moment lang vergaß er sogar, weshalb er hier war. "Wie waren deine Ferien? Ich hoffe, Potter hat sich etwas zurückgehalten."

Fast schon gequält verzog Lily ihr Gesicht und erwiderte von Herzen: „Oh wie ich diesen selbstgerechten, arroganten Jungen verabscheue." Die ganzen Ferien über hatte er an ihr geklebt, wen ner nicht gerade mit seinen Freunden irgend einen Unsinn anstellte und das auch noch für cool hielt.

"Wenn ich könnte, würde ich diesen Mistkerl einmal so richtig fertig machen", erwiderte Severus leise und keuchte dann leise, weil ihn der Sklavenbund einmal mehr an seinen Befehl erinnerte. "Es.. es gibt etwas, das... das ich dir sagen muss."

Lily lächelte und jeder Gedanke an James Potter und dessen Avancen verpufften. Ihre Arme langsam zu des Slytherins Hüften herabsinken lassend sah sie ihm lächelnd an: „Ich dir auch … aber du zuerst."

"Ich.. musste während der Ferien beweisen, wie.. wie gut ich in Zaubertränke bin", begann Severus leise, während er Lily fester an sich drückte. "Ich hab die ganze Zeit nur gearbeitet, um einen Trank zu erfinden..."

„Und du hast es geschafft." Es war keine Frage die Lily stellte, sondern eine Feststellung. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihm gelungen war, woran die meisten anderen kläglich gescheitert wären. Der Stolz den sie empfand, strahlte deutlich aus Lilys Augen und impulsiv beugte sie sich vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.

"Leider", nuschelte Severus und blickte betreten zu Boden. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht geschafft..."

„Aber ..", begann Lily zu widersprechen, schwieg dann aber sichtlich verwirrt. Sie verstand nicht wieso Severus eine solche Leistung bedauerte. Es sei denn … „Um was für eine Art von Trank handelt es sich denn?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich leise.

Deutlich sichtbar schluckte Severus heftig und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. "Er... Er soll... die Gefühle eines Menschen beeinflussen. Und.. und zwar nicht wie ein normaler Liebestrank, der irgendwann aufhört zu wirken... sondern dauerhaft."

„Du meinst …", Lily stockte, unsicher ob es wirklich das sein konnte, was sie zu verstehen glaubte und ihre Stimme senkte sich zu etwas, das kaum mehr ein Wispern war herab, „… unwiderruflich?"'

"Ja...", hauchte Severus kaum hörbar und schloss die Augen, als eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durch seinen Körper rollte, weil er noch immer nicht gehorchte.

Wieder musterte die Rothaarige Gryffindorschülerin ihr Gegenüber und der Knoten der sich in ihrem Magen zu bilden begonnen hatte, nahm nun immer festere Formen an. Lily spürte einfach, das dies noch nicht alles war. Das es weit schrecklicher war, als es sich so schon anhörte und ihr ansonsten für alles offene, aufgeschlossener Verstand, schreckte vor der sich ihr aufdrängenden Erkenntnis regelrecht zurück.

Die Ferien waren für sie die reinste Qual gewesen. Von Potters ständiger Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt, hatte sie es dennoch nicht gewagt sich zu weit von diesem und dessen Freunden Remus, Sirius und Peter zu entfernen, aus Angst vor Malfoys Drohungen ihr gegenüber.

Doch nichts war geschehen. Nichts … .und jetzt ahnte Lily auch wieso. Furcht presste ihr Herz zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich unglaublich schwer. Von einem plötzlichen Schwindel ergriffen, sank sie wo sie stand einfach zu Boden und starrte bleich auf ihre zitternden Hände, die sich unbewusst in ihre Schülerrobe verkrampft hatten. „Er will … das ich ihn nehme oder? Das … das ist also die Rache deines … Meisters." Zum ersten Mal klang keinerlei Abscheu in Lilys Stimme mit, wenn sie von dem Zauberer sprach, dem Severus zu gehorchen gezwungen war. Für derartige Gefühle war sie einfach viel zu erschüttert und – verängstigt.

Aufschluchzend sank auch Severus auf die Knie und es störte ihn nicht im Mindesten, dass seine Hose in dem Schneematsch nass wurde. Es war ihm schlicht gleichgültig. Zitternd schlang er seine Arme um Lily und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. "Ich werde dir völlig gleichgültig sein... Vielleicht sogar schlimmer", wisperte er heiser.

Tränen bildeten sich in den waldgrünen Augen und die Freude die Lily noch vor kurzem bei dem Gedanken an ihren Liebsten empfunden hatte, schlug nun in Verzweiflung um, während sie ihre Hände vors Gesicht schlug und ein erstes, gequältes Schluchzen ihrer viel zu eng gewordenen Kehle entkam und in einer plötzlichen, wilden Entschlossenheit die von ihrem Bauch in ihr aufstieg schlang Lily Evans ihre Arme fest um den Slytherin.

Minutenlang saßen sie so da, sich gegenseitig haltend und über etwas trauernd, das sie beide doch erst so kurz miteinander verband. Wahre Liebe. Eine Liebe, die bereits erblüht war und nun einfach niedergetrampelt werden sollte.

Durch ihren eigenen Körper spürte Lily den Kampf, die Qual ihres Geliebten und sie wusste, das wollte sie ihn nicht länger körperlich leiden lassen, sie nun die Starke sein musste. Doch gab es etwas, etwas das einen Funken Hoffnung in ihr auslöste und ihr die Kraft gab nun weiter zu gehen.

Langsam rückte Lily ein Stück weit von dem Schwarzhaarigen ab und versuchte dessen Blick einzufangen und erst als es ihr gelungen war, kleidete sie ihren Hoffnungsschimmer in Worte: „Versprich mir das du einen Gegentrank herstellst. Das … sollte es die Möglichkeit geben, oder … dein Meister nicht mehr sein, du mir diesen Trank gibst. Das ich mich wieder erinnere … das ich … dich wieder liebe. So sehr wie ich es jetzt tue. Versprich es mir Severus."

"Ich.. ich versprech es", brachte der Slytherin halb erstickt hervor. Und er würde dieses Versprechen halten. Er würde einen Gegentrank entwickeln und... "Aber was ist, wenn... wenn du dann doch glücklich mit dem bist, in den du dich verliebst? Du würdest mich vielleicht auch dann nicht lieben... Wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis ich dir den Gegentrank geben kann."

„Und wenn es hundert Jahre dauert", Lilys Augen begannen leicht zu funkeln und unbewusst wanderte ihre rechte Hand leicht zu ihrem Bauch, „… ich werde immer wissen das du meine einzige, wahre Liebe bist. Nichts kann das ändern. Keiner der … danach käme könnte jemals so von mir geliebt werden."

Severus wollte etwas sagen, Lily nochmals in den Arm nehmen. Doch der Sklavenbund drängte nun endgültig auf die Erfüllung des Befehls und der junge Sklave sackte mit einem nur halb unterdrückten Stöhnen in sich zusammen. Sobald er jedoch eine Hand in die Robe schob, um die Phiole herauszunehmen, ebbte der Schmerz etwas ab. Der Trank schimmerte in einem dunklen Blauton, der an den Himmel erinnerte, kurz bevor es richtig dunkel wurde.

Auf die Phiole starrend, konnte sich Lily doch nicht dazu überwinden sie in die Hand zu nehmen: „Wie … wie schnell wirkt es?"

"Es wird... also.. du wirst müde werden und am Besten schlafen gehen und wenn du aufwachst... naja..." Severus senkte den Kopf und hielt Lily die Phiole hin.

Lily atmete tief durch und griff mit bebenden Fingern nach dem kleinen Gefäß. Sie könnte es einfach verschütten … oder ein plötlicher Einfall kam, nur so tun als hätte sie sie genommen. Sie würde vorgeben müssen Severus nicht mehr lieben zu würden. Sie müsste … ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen. Doch sie würde nicht vergessen. Das war es … die Lösung nach der sie gesucht hatte.

"Trink es...", hauchte Severus, auch wenn es ihm unendlich schwer viel, die Worte auszusprechen.

„Wenn ich mich hinlegen soll, dann ist es doch besser wenn ich es direkt bei mir nehme." Auch wenn sie es versuchte, konnte Lily nicht verhindern das sich ihre Wangen bei dieser Täuschung leicht verfärbten.

"Ich... ich muss sicher gehen. Ich..." Tränen rannen über Severus Gesicht, während er Lily flehend ansah. In seinen Augen war deutlich der Schmerz zu sehen, sowohl durch den Sklavenbund, wie auch durch sein Herz.

Lily senkte betreten ihren Blick und ihre Finger verkrampften sich regelrecht um die bruchsichere Phiole. Sie wusste ja selbst, das ihr Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war: „Ich liebe dich Severus Snape. Glaube niemals etwas anderes, denn alles was ich vielleicht sagen werde, ist nur ein Resultat dieses Tranks." Damit zog sie den Stöpsel heraus und leerte das Gefäß in einem Zug. Schloss ihre Augen und schluckte den nicht einmal schlecht schmeckenden Trank herunter.

TBC


	72. Chapter 71

**Inspiriert durch Pilarius die auch bei Schatten der Wahl Teil 2 nun ein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht hat geht es nun auch hier - unregelmäßig - weiter. Schatten der Wahl Teil 1 und Teil 2 - Eine Geschichte die sich unbedingt zu lesen lohnt! :) - Morti **

**Kapitel 71**

Lucius fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seinem eigenen Körper. Eine Empfindung, die sich nur noch weiter verstärkte, als er schließlich den Schlossgrund erreichte. Diesmal jedoch in einer selbst für ihn überraschend, offiziellen Funktion. Einer der alten Schulbeiräte war kürzlich verstorben und zu Lucius grenzenlosem Erstaunen, hatte ihn Senaton Sunweaver als dessen Nachfolger empfohlen. Eine Empfehlung, die trotz seiner Jugend und der Tatsache, dass er selbst erst im Vorjahr die Schule absolviert hatte, erstaunlich übereinstimmend angenommen worden war. Senaton Sunweaver meinte auf Lucius' Nachfragen nur, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit war, sich in diplomatischen Schachzügen zu kleineren Ränkeschmieden zu üben und das auf einem national wie international eher unwichtig erscheinendem Gebiet. Vor allem jetzt, wo er ein verheirateter Mann war und sein Ansehen und nicht zuletzt sein Vermögen weiter stieg. Nicht, dass er es nötig gehabt hätte. Das Vermögen – wie auch die bereits Anfang Februar statt gefunden habende Hochzeit mit Narzissa Black, die damit nun eine Malfoy war.

Lucius hatte keine Einwände zu dieser Ernennung gehabt. Zumal es ihn nun auch, ohne dass er hätte herumschleichen müssen, in die Nähe seines Eigentums brachte.

Eines Eigentums, das schon viel zu lange seiner Aufmerksamkeit, wenn auch nicht seinen Gedanken, entronnen war. Besonders in den Nächten, in denen er seinen Pflichten als Ehegatte hatte nachkommen müssen, kam Lucius nicht umhin, auf diverse – unter dem Deckmantel der Verschwiegenheit von Louis zubereitete – Hilfsmittel zurückzugreifen. Denn so wunderschön seine Gemahlin auch war, so wenig konnte ihr durchaus vorhandener Liebreiz Lucius erregen. Doch schien diesmal das Glück auf seiner Seite zu sein und erst heute Morgen hatte seine Angetraute ihm vor Freude strahlend mitgeteilt, dass sie empfangen hatte.

Ein Anlass, der auch Lucius, der seiner Frau gegenüber ansonsten eher zurückhaltend war, jubeln ließ. Natürlich auch wegen eines möglichen Erben, aber vor allem vor zutiefst empfundener Erleichterung, den allnächtlichen Aufgaben damit entronnen zu sein. Nun war er wieder frei von dieser lästigen Pflicht und das beschloss Lucius ausgiebig zu feiern.

Sein neues Amt gab ihm die Möglichkeit, einen der Schüler aus den letzten beiden Jahrgängen als eine Art von persönlichem Sekretär zu wählen und Lucius hatte bereits eine Eule vorausgeschickt, in welcher er darum bat, dass sein auserwählter Schüler ihn in Hogsmeade in den Drei Besen erwarten sollte. So dass er ihm dort ganz offiziell mitteilen konnte, wie er sich dessen Dienste und Vergütungen vorstellte.

Natürlich war es jedem Schüler freigestellt abzulehnen, zumal die Abschlussprüfungen ins Haus standen. Doch Lucius wusste, dass der, den er ausgesucht hatte, nicht ablehnen würde. Ja, es niemals auch nur wagen würde.

In den Drei Besen war erstaunlich viel los, obwohl kein Hogsmeadewochenende war. Doch es war das erste warme Wochenende und so ließen es sich die meisten Siebtklässler nicht nehmen, ins Dorf zu gehen.

In einer Ecke saß zusammengesunken eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt. Der Kopf war gesenkt, sodass die fettigen, langen Haare wie ein Vorhang vor dem Gesicht hingen. Schwarze Augen blickten hindurch zur anderen Seite des Schankraumes. Severus Snape war hier, um seinen Meister zu treffen, dem er von nun an als Helfer in Hogwarts zur Verfügung stehen sollte. Doch wäre ihm in diesem Moment jeder andere Treffpunkt lieber gewesen als dieser.

Seine Augen zusammenkneifend betrat Lucius Malfoy die Drei Besen, seinen Blick aufmerksam über die Ansammlung an Zauberern und Hexen schweifen lassend, von denen die meisten Schuluniformen trugen. Zuerst die eher dunkleren Ecken absuchend, fand er trotz der Menge den, den er suchte recht schnell. Doch auf dem Weg zu diesem, er war schon beinahe an dem wackligen Tisch angekommen, blitzte etwas Rotes am Rand seines Blickfeldes auf und er entdeckte – das Schlammblut! Fast schon instinktiv verkrampften sich seine Finger fester um den Schlangenkopf seines Spazierstockes, den er heute bei sich trug. So wie fast immer in letzter Zeit, hatte er sich dies doch zu einer lieb gewonnenen Angewohnheit werden lassen. Besonders in den vergangenen beiden Monaten.

Severus bemerkte die Bewegung, den Griff nach dem Schlangenkopf auf dem Stab, wo, wie er sehr gut wusste, der Zauberstab seines Meisters befestigt und in dem Stab verborgen war. „Nicht", hauchte er kaum hörbar. Dabei stand er aber auch hastig auf.

Durch die erneute Bewegung abgelenkt, aber auch zugleich wieder zur Vernunft gebracht, runzelte Lucius dennoch unwillig seine Stirn, auch wenn er nun beim zweiten Blick auf das Schlammblut genauer hinsah. Nur mühsam konnte er die Abscheu unterdrücken, die sich in ihm beim Anblick der roten Haare und der funkelnd grünen Augen anstaute. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem eigentlichen Grund seines Hier seins zuzuwenden und überwand schließlich die letzten, lachenden, trinkenden und schwatzenden Gestalten, die ihn noch von seinem Eigentum trennten und ließ sich schließlich auf dem einzig freien Platz schräg neben dem Schwarzhaarigen nieder. „Das Schlammblut scheint recht schnell Ersatz gefunden zu haben …", kommentierte Lucius, konnte er von seinem Platz aus doch deutlich sehen, wie die rothaarige Hexe sich lachend und nur schwach entrüstet gebend, auf den Schoß James Potters ziehen ließ.

"Das war der Sinn des Tranks", murmelte Severus resigniert und schloss die Augen vor dem Anblick. "Können... wir nicht woanders hingehen?"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen: „Es gefällt dir nicht? Du solltest stolz darauf sein, das deine Erfindung den gewünschten Effekt hervorgerufen hat." Natürlich wusste er sehr genau, wieso es seinem Sklaven nicht gefiel und daran erinnert zu werden, ließ Lucius' Laune schlagartig wieder ein ganzes Stück weit sinken.

Bei diesem Tadel krallte Severus seine Hände in seine Robe. Oh nein, er war nicht stolz darauf. Hatte seine Erfindung ihm doch die einzige Liebe entrissen, die er je gehabt hatte und wohl auch je haben würde.

Sich langsam vorbeugend, glitt Lucius rechte Hand unter dem Tisch nach vorne und legte sich um die Linke in den Robenstoff verkrampfte Hand des Anderen: „Wie ich sehe", raunte er leise, aber nicht ohne Schärfe, „… habe ich dich viel zu lange vernachlässigt." Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die des Schwarzhaarigen: „Das wird sich jetzt ändern."

Der Jüngere erbleichte sichtlich und senkte den Kopf noch mehr. „Es tut mir leid, Meister", hauchte er so leise, dass es selbst für den neben ihm Sitzenden kaum hörbar war.

„Nein ...", murmelte Lucius beinahe ebenso leise zurück, „… das tut es nicht. Aber es wird es noch. Ganz sicher." Und schärfer, wütender und auch unwillkürlich etwas lauter: „Jetzt sieh gefälligst hin!"

Ruckartig hob Severus den Kopf an und blickte mit erschrocken weit geöffneten Augen auf das wohl mittlerweile bekannteste Paar Hogwarts. Lily saß noch immer auf Potters Schoß und hatte ihre Hände lachend in dessen Haaren vergraben. Potters Hände dagegen lagen mit einem fast schon seligen Lächeln auf Lilys Bauch.

Nur kurz folgte Lucius dem Blick seines Sklaven und wieder umzuckte seine Mundwinkel nur mühsam zurückgehaltener Abscheu ob des sich ihm bietenden Anblicks. So wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich wieder dem eigentlichen Ziel seines Hier seins zu. Seine Hand zurückziehend, die bis eben noch die des Anderen umschlossen hatte, erkundigte er sich in normaler Lautstärke: „Also … was hat sich die letzten Monate über hier getan?"

"Nichts weiter... Was... was sollte geschehen sein?", fragte Severus unsicher zurück, weil er sich fragte, ob sein Meister wohl von einer weiteren Verfehlung seinerseits ausging.

„Gerüchte … Entwicklungen? Ich hoffe deine … Leistungen haben nicht gelitten?", wurde Lucius genauer. Denn nicht einmal dazu hatte er mehr die Zeit gehabt, sich genauer zu informieren und so interessierte ihn die Antwort auf seine Frage auch wirklich.

"Nein, meine Leistungen sind hervorragend", antwortete Severus sofort. Diese Lektion hatte er gut genug gelernt. "Mit den Prüfungsvorbereitungen liege ich auch im Plan..."

„Gut … das freut mich." Lucius' Lächeln war ehrlich und für einen Moment entspannte er sich sogar. „Die nächsten Ferien wirst du im Haus hier am Ort verbringen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Narzissa … nun … du gehörst mir und nicht ihr und wer weiß wozu sie ihre Hormone treiben mögen."

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Narzissa?", fragte er irritiert nach. "Narzissa Black?"

Lucius' Lippen zuckten nun leicht amüsiert: „Nein ... Malfoy …" Und nachdem er einen Feuerwhiskey bestellt hatte, hob er sein Glas in einer Art Toast an: „Dank Louis hervorragender … Unterstützung erfuhr ich heute Morgen, dass sie empfangen hat."

"Ihr seid... verheiratet?", fragte Severus nach und lächelte erfreut. Doch nur einen Augenblick. "Wieso Louis?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mich eine Frau … egal wie schön sie auch sein mag, erregen könnte? Ich dachte, du würdest mich inzwischen besser kennen", schnaubte Lucius, jedoch mit deutlich herabgesenkter Stimme.

Severus schluckte lediglich, antwortete aber nicht. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass Lucius gefallen an Frauen finden würde. Denn dann hätte er nicht mehr unbedingt auf seinen Sklaven zurückgegriffen. "Was... was werden meine Aufgaben als… Gehilfe sein?", wechselte er dann das Thema.

„Nun … du wirst ganz offiziell meine Augen und Ohren innerhalb Hogwarts sein … mir mögliche Missstände mitteilten … oder andere Dinge, die den Rat interessieren könnten", klärte Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen schließlich über seine Pflichten auf. „Du wirst dich an den Wochenenden, mindestens aber dreimal im Monat mit mir treffen und mich auf dem Laufenden halten."

"Verstehe", war die einzige Antwort, die Severus geben konnte. Gleichzeitig hoffte er, dass es wirklich nur bei den Berichten bleiben würde.

„Gut … da das nun geklärt ist, können wir uns endlich dem eigentlichen Grund meines Hier seins widmen", murmelte Lucius mit einem halben Lächeln, während seine rechte Hand erneut unter dem Tisch zu Severus glitt und diesmal, länger als es der Anstand gestattet hätte, auf dessen Oberschenkel liegen blieb. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran ließ Lucius Hose unangenehm eng werden und seine Augen vor Erwartung regelrecht leuchten. Zu lange … viel zu lange hatte er verzichten müssen und schließlich war es nicht so, als ob er sich nicht nehmen konnte, was ihm gehörte.

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte leicht. Warum mussten seine Hoffnungen immer sofort wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen? "Wo, Meister?", raunte er leise und mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er wusste sehr gut, was Lucius erwartete.

Seine Hand nur widerstrebend wieder zurückziehend, erhob sich Lucius, einige Sickel als Bezahlung für den Whiskey auf den Tisch werfend, welche beinahe sofort verschwanden und einen Stapel Knut als Wechselgeld auf der wurmstichigen Holzplatte erscheinen ließen. „Im Haus … jetzt." Damit drehte er sich, das Rückgeld ignorierend, herum und verließ schwingenden Umhangs die Drei Besen.

Lucius fühlte das Blut durch seine Adern pulsieren und hatte ein unangenehmes Rauschen in seinen Ohren, während er zügigen Schritts durch Hogsmeade in Richtung Waldrand und auf sein Haus zulief.

Tief durchatmend blieb Severus noch einen Moment an dem Tisch sitzen, damit es nicht so wirkte, als renne er Lucius Malfoy nach. Doch als Potter anfing Lily vollkommen ungeniert zu küssen, erhob auch er sich hastig und verließ die Drei Besen. Etwa zehn Minuten später schlüpfte er durch die Haustür des kleinen Hauses und sah sich kurz unsicher um, ehe er zum Kaminzimmer ging.

TBC

na dann schauen wir mal wieviele hier überhaupt noch mit- oder weiterlesen wollen.


	73. Chapter 73

Dieses Kapitel ist für alle unsere treuen Fans, die an diese Geschichte und an uns glaubten und uns nicht aufgaben. Insbesondere aber an linea1, die zu wirklich jedem einzelnen Kapitel in einem wahren Lesemarathon ein Review hinterließ. DANKE! Denn das war es wohl was wir brauchten, um uns aufzurütteln. :) - Morti und mazi

**Kapitel 72**

Ein Wolf heulte leise. Eine Lichtung lag einsam und verlassen im nächtlichen Wald. Nebel waberte zwischen den nahen Bäumen und ließ alles trotz des hellen, fast vollen Mondes unwirklich erscheinen.

Ein leises knallendes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille und zwei schemenhafte, schwarze Gestalten tauchten aus dem Nichts auf, sodass einige kleine Tiere reißaus nahmen. Einige Augenblicke standen die zwei reglos da, ehe sie sich langsam aufeinander zubewegten und zwischen etwas dichter stehenden Bäumen trafen.

"Darby?", fragte der eine leise. Der andere nickte leicht und seine Augen funkelten hinter der weißen Knochenmaske, die sein Gesicht vollständig verbarg. "Du also auch, MacCull", stellte er fest und sah sich um. Aber sie waren noch allein. "Was hältst du von der Sache?"

"Schwachsinn! Dieser Grünschnabel wird dafür sorgen, dass wir alle heute Nacht sterben oder gefangen werden. Was denkt sich die alte Tatterhexe nur dabei?"

"Spinnst du, MacCull? Wir sollten die Entscheidungen eines Inneren nicht infrage stellen... vor allem nicht, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Sache genauso zu sehen scheint. Wir werden ja sehen, wie gut dieser Bengel ist und uns gegebenenfalls entsprechend verhalten, wenn er Mist baut."

„Silencio ..." Es war kaum mehr als ein leises Zischen und Stille legte sich über die kleine Lichtung und die sich darin befindenden maskierten Todesser. Innerlich angespannt, doch nach außen hin hoch aufgerichtet und, wie er hoffte, souveräne Gelassenheit ausstrahlend, verließ Lucius Malfoy den Schutz des Eichenstammes, den er bisher als Deckung benutzt hatte. Seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand sah er den beiden Männern entschlossen in die Augen: „Es steht weder mir noch euch zu, die uns gegebenen Anweisungen infrage zu stellen und eine davon lautete, mich hier in normaler Kleidung und unmaskiert zu treffen." Damit hob er den Stillezauber mit einem leichten Schwenk seiner Zauberstabhand wieder auf.

Einer der beiden knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ließ scheinbar stablos seine Maske verschwinden. Der andere tat es ihm mittels Zauberstab nach.

Sie waren etwa so groß wie Lucius. Einer hatte braunes, strähniges Haar, das ihm ohne die Maske wirr in den Augen hing, der andere schwarzes, streng zurückgekämmtes. „Zufrieden?"

Lucius machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf eine Antwort, geschweige denn einen Gedanken zu verschwenden und wandte sich sogleich dem nächsten Punkt seiner Liste zu: "Ist einer von euch beim Ministerium bekannt, oder steht unter Verdacht?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Dann würden wir wohl kaum hier stehen, oder?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Darby", raunte der andere eher warnend.

Seine Augen vor Unmut zusammenkneifend, war Lucius Stimme hingegen beinahe schon liebenswürdig: „Wenn alles doch so selbstverständlich wäre, frage ich mich, wieso ich euch angetroffen habe, wie ich es habe." Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er gleich zum nächsten Punkt über: „Nun denn … Treffen wir uns im Atrium beim Brunnen." Damit disapparierte er auch schon ins Zaubereiministerium.

Mit einem Knurren in Richtung seines Kollegen folgte Darby sofort und auch MacCull disapparierte. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später tauchte Darby wieder auf der Lichtung auf. Allerdings keuchend und am Boden liegend. Er blutete aus mehreren Schnitten, die er sich bei seiner Flucht zugezogen hatte. Durch eine verdammte Glastüre hatte er springen müssen! Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl! Malfoy! Er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Dunkle Lord erfuhr, was der Bengel getan hatte! Er würde für MacCulls Tod leiden müssen. Ja leiden und dann sterben! Knurrend raffte Darby sich auf und apparierte erneut.

Die Halle lag bereits in dunkelster Nacht als Lucius schließlich, angetrunken aber gewiss nicht gänzlich betrunken erschien. Der Zaubereiminister persönlich hatte ihm immer wieder ein Glas Feuerwhisky in die Hand gedrückt, während er von Auroren und seinem bisherigem Vorgesetzten abwechselnd ausgefragt und beglückwünscht worden war. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft einen dreisten Überfall von Todessern zu vereiteln. Einen gar selbst getötet! Was musste dieser Idiot auch anfangen statt fortzulaufen sich mit den herbeieilenden Unsäglichen ein Duell zu liefern? Trottel! Lucius war, als sie entdeckt worden waren, einfach nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als lauthals Alarm zu rufen und MacCull einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Dass dieser daraufhin auswich, damit hatte Lucius gerechnet und mit dem Stupor eines plötzlich erscheinenden Auroren hatte er schließlich nichts zu tun gehabt. Ebenso wenig konnte er etwas dafür, dass MacCull von seinem Sprung und der Wucht des ihn treffenden Fluchs über das Treppengeländer in den Tod gestürzt war. In dem daraufhin entstehenden Chaos hatte Lucius es gerade noch geschafft Darby zu fassen zu bekommen und diesen durch sein angebliches Stolpern in den Apparationspunkt zu stoßen, von welchem dieser hatte fliehen können.

So kam es nun, dass er mehrere Stunden nach diesem ins Hauptquartier seines Lords zurückkehrte und sich als er die Wache stehenden Männer grüßte, von diesen nicht wie üblich ignoriert, sondern gepackt und seines Zauberstabs beraubt vorfand. Lucius war schlichtweg zu verblüfft und dazu zu beschwippst, um zu reagieren, und fand sich schließlich kaum eine Minute später zu Füßen seines Lords wieder, wohin die zwei Wachhabenden ihn eben gestoßen hatten.

Voldemort stand in seinem Büro und blickte auf den jungen Todesser hinab. „Darby behauptet, du hättest ihn und Maccull verraten und angegriffen", begann er, während seine linke Hand mit dem knöchern wirkenden Zauberstab spielte. „Erkläre dich!"

Darby kniete einige Schritte rechts von Lucius und blickte den Jungen hasserfüllt an. Wieso folterte der Lord ihn nicht gleich, wie er es bei jedem anderen getan hätte?

Seinen Kopf hochreißend starrte Lucius erst seinen Lord und dann den ein Stück entfernt knieenden Mann ungläubig an: „Hätte dieser Narr auf mich gehört, wäre er genauso entkommen wie er hier!" Entrüstet funkelte Lucius den anderen Todesser an, wandte sich aber sofort wieder seinem Herrn zu: „My Lord … wir sind ohne großes Aufsehen in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelangt und wurden erst auf dem Rückweg entdeckt. MacCull griff den hereinkommenden Unsäglichen an. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als so zu tun, als wäre ich das Opfer, um den Schein zu wahren und mich nicht zu enttarnen."

Voldemort stand mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf da, wie er es oft tat, wenn er die Gedanken eines anderen intensiv las. Lucius' Geist schrie geradezu heraus, was er wusste und erlebt hatte. "Das Artefakt?", fragte er, weiter auf den Blonden herab blickend, auch wenn er die Antwort darauf bereits kannte. MacCull hatte es bei sich getragen, in einer Tasche unter seinem Mantel verborgen, und somit war es verloren. Und was noch viel schlimmer war. Das Ministerium konnte nun durchaus wissen oder zumindest erraten, hinter was er her war... was er tun wollte.

Die Antwort, die Lucius offensichtlich gerade geben wollte, gar nicht erst abwartend, verriet nur eine winzige Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, was geschehen wü rot flammenden Augen verfluchte Voldemort beide am Boden knienden Äußeren, sodass sie sich zuckend vor ihm wanden. "Verschwindet!", zischte er nach wenigen Minuten leise.

Zunichte! Alles verloren! Ohne dieses Artefakt konnte er das Ritual vergessen.

Es handelte sich nur um eine kleine, unscheinbare Münze, deren Wert dem Ministerium bisher verborgen geblieben war. Sie hatten sie nur als bekanntes Erbe eines der größten Zauberer der Geschichte aufbewahrt. Eine von Slytherin offensichtlich selbst geprägte Silbermünze, die er nach Überlieferungen gern bei sich trug. Warum sie in der Mysterienabteilung gelagert wurde, wusste sein Informant dort auch nicht zu sagen. Sie wurde zumindest nicht untersucht.

Aber das würden sie jetzt sicherlich ändern.

TBC jaaaaaaaa es wird weiter gehen :) Wie oft, oder wie schnell können wir nicht sagen, aber es wird weiter gehen!


End file.
